Just a Little Closer
by Nur Misurr
Summary: Something more interesting than duel disks is planting in Kaiba's mind—a certain someone. Kaiba. OC. Read & Review please.ON HOLD.
1. Games & Wafers

All rights and affiliation reserved solely to Kazuki Takahashi. I claim no proprietorship to Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction

**Just a Little Closer**

Warm sunlight moved against the window. The early morning birds chirped, perched on tree branches, singing elatedly.

Masaki, Euneya, wrapped in a towel after a shower wiped the fog off the mirror to inspect herself. She lingered for a moment and glanced at clock on her vanity in the bedroom.

_Crap, late again. _

It was not her fault for sleeping in, she had been imprisoned at work until early morning and managed to crawl back to her apartment merely to snuggle her beloved pillows that missed her as she much as she. If sneaking between the sheets for thirty minutes with the already escalading sun on the horizon before the countdown for another repulsively exhausting day incurred warning from superiors, she may as well refuse to go and indulge in rest—for the sake of her health and partly she was human, of course.

She hassled with her freshly ironed clothes that rejected to be worn, an uncomely forewarning to avoid the disastrous day ahead. They complained and grudgingly came on, and she allowed herself another inspection in the mirror. Her bag saddled the door shut, keeping her from leaving and using the portal for whatever reason.

She tugged it on her shoulder and stepped out.

**• **

Traffic headlights winked past the corner of his eyes and swiftly winked on his limo. Kaiba, Seto listened to the silence on the phone line.

"We're thrilled to have received your endorsement, Kaiba-sama. This weekend we're having a dinner in your honor." The Director of _Minoru Domino Orphanage_ exclaimed passionately, much to Kaiba's annoyance.

"Please, accept our gift." He continued.

_Cut the babble already you oaf._ Impatience derived from the drawling conversation made him clench his teeth and clutch to wise words. "Arigato, Director Isao. I will be there."

"Splendid!" An obnoxious chuckle resounded through the line. "We will see you there, sayonara, Kaiba-sama."

Fed up listening to the grainy voice, he hung up in relief. Now he'd make sure the secretary would receive all calls form the infernal man. Last weekend he invested selflessly in the orphanage, surpassing previous donations and the Director continuously pestered him with unnecessary phone calls that Kaiba was tempted to seize contributions.

Weren't it for the personal letter he received entailing the orphanage's severe conditions he'd never taken interest. Soon curiosity and a short drive to the site magnified the value in a home so similar to one he escaped. Standing in the parking lot of the rubble makeshift building, Kaiba who wasn't always a multi-millionaire remembered his wrenching youth shared with his sibling and made his decision.

_It's the least I can do._

Luminous blue eyes drew shut in pain, the haunting memory of the scanty two-walled room, nights awakened from hungry stomach and the constant warding off bullies from Mokuba—they would forever haunt him, and no one would ever know.

The limo eased to a stop and the chauffeur scurried to open his door. He stepped out, briefcase in hand, trench coat floating about his heels in all his electric glory.

The Domino Mall was clustered of tourists, children and countless money spenders. Reaching in his pocket, he procured a pair of black rimless sunglasses as he passed through the entrance doors held unseeingly by shadows, or citizens who were floored to behold his presence. He caught the faint winks of camera flashes traipse behind his back.

Everyone who was anyone recognized him. Yet he didn't give an inkling of intrigue. Not at the blushing girls shrilling his name, not the tourists asking for autographs, nor the proprietors advertising his latest products, or dueling kids waving artificial replicas of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

He was there for one reason alone: Mokuba.

**•**

Kaiba, Mokuba entranced with his DS paid no heed to where his legs led him, promptly against bodies, poles, chairs, and close to tumbling in a fountain. With eyes glued to the screen, his legs proceeded to march in the perimeter of the aisle. He didn't care whom he bummed into, but today was the day he'd make a high record and beat his brother's score.

_So close—I'm going to do it!_

"Ow!" A soft voice yelped. Little did he notice he stepped on someone's foot.

Mokuba tore his eyes from the game to peer up at a brunette girl hopping on one foot. "G-Gomen!" He gaped apologetically at a sublime face condoning age that simply softened with mature olive eyes.

Smiling back, she dismissed it. "No, it's ok. I'll be fine." She spotted a brown bench and sat down to appropriate her unruly shoelaces.

If the boy hadn't stopped her, she might not have fixed them at all. Sooner or later, she might have tripped in some disgraceful ostentation that was easily obtainable and not so easily forgettable. If her pride could talk, it'd badger and kick her as the recipient of redundant humiliation.

Mokuba took her in consideration. Sheepishly he gravitated to the bench and joined her. "I won't do it again, it was my fault, I'm very sorry."

"No problem." She gestured to his game. "What're you playing, by the way?"

"Mystery P.I." He raved.

"Sounds interesting..." She laughed.

"It is, but I have to beat my brother's score!" He revealed the record. "And I'm real close."

Intrigued, she asked how to play and he explained rather gleefully, enthusiastic that someone else expressed similar interest as he.

"I'm Euneya, and you are?" She asked.

He smiled cheekily. "Mokuba."

They shared another handful of minutes as Mokuba crept dangerously to victory and replacing high scores.

Euneya registered she was, again, short on time and rose. "Mokuba, I have to go now. It was fun playing with you." She waved.

"It sure was, arigato. Sayonara, Euneya."

_She is so nice..._ He found himself ruminating and returned to the game. Three minutes in the game, a hand suddenly knocked the DS out of his hand. Startled, Mokuba looked up at two glaring boys.

"Hey, why did you do that?"

The tall boy grabbed him by the collar. "My brother wants the game, and I always make sure he gets what he wants."

Prying away, Mokuba rebuked, "Get your own. Why do you want someone else's things?"

He merely tossed the DS to his sibling with a snort. "Can't you see I just did?" The boy taunted.

Furiously Mokuba gritted, "Give it back, it's mine!" He lunged for it but the younger of the two brothers waved it over his head.

"Haha, too bad it's mine now. Arigato, onii-chan." He beamed.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Mokuba suttered under his breath. "Why are you taking my stuff?"

"You got a hearing problem or something?" The taller boy shoved him on the bench. "It's not like you can't get more. Tell your onii-sama to buy you another one. He has tons, doesn't he? Heh." He grinned and gestured to his brother to follow. "Let's go, Jiro."

Their ripped clothes and bandannas indicated they were from a different district. Mokuba knew them of course. They both went to the same school. The bother's always bothered him and stole his lunch and sketchbooks. The week earlier, Jiro took his duel deck, and aware of the culprit, Mokuba told the Sensei who demanded to check their bags.

Tucked away in Jiro's pockets was Mokuba's deck that had been stolen. The incident alone enforced Ken to retaliate, and since then he'd been nick picking and taunting the younger Kaiba at any given opportunity.

Wiping the tear from the corner of his eye, he watched torturously as the brothers brazenly played his game in front of him. The one of a kind DS his brother had created specially for him for his birthday gift.

"No, like this, Jiro. Turn left, ok. Faster, c'mon!" Ken cheered. "There we go."

A flare of anger so extreme and black swirled in his chest. He wished he'd never been subjected to bullies, he wish he'd never have to see them again, he wish they'd simply leave him alone.

Fiercely Mokuba shot up, lunging clumsily at Jiro to snag the DS. He struggled and shoved the boy roughly on the ground. Jiro landed on his elbow, howling in pain.

"Jiro!" Seething, Ken punched Mokuba on the face but it had yet to deter him from plucking the game out of Jiro's fingers.

_I'm not letting go! It's mine, mine. _

"It's mine, not yours. My big brother made it for me." Mokuba screamed.

Ken threw Mokuba off of his brother. "Think you're so tough, huh?" He drew Mokuba up with the strength of an adult and punched him in the stomach, pelting viciously.

**• **

"_It's mine, not yours! My big brother made it for me!" _

Why did the voice sound familiar?

_"What do you think, is tomorrow fine? Euneya?"_

She turned in the designated direction of the scream, hunting the bustling crowd to pin the imaginary sound that had been utterly real and nerve wrecking.

_"Are you there, Euneya?"_

"Yea, I'm here." She returned to the phone call. "Gomen, Anzu-chan, can I call you back?" She asked her cousin.

Anzu sighed in response. _"Ok, I have to go too. The manager is calling me. Take care!"_

"You too." The line disconnected.

Euneya averted from the store she was about to enter. She retraced her steps to the devastating scene, or one similar to what often conveyed during recess hours in the playground. On the floor, curled in a ball and heavily wounded was the boy she had met earlier.

Another boy hovered kicking and cursing succinctly in fury.

"Hey!" Euneya darted uncontrollably toward him. "What're you doing?" She grabbed his arm and tugged him around firmly, her grip solid and bitter than fire.

He stepped threateningly against Euneya. "Who the hell are you? Never seen you around him."

"Why are you hitting him?" She growled, "What'd he do to you?"

"I'm doing what anyone would!" He shrieked. "He hit my brother."

Shakily Mokuba sat up, "L-liar. He took my DS first. I just wanted to get it back."

The boy scoffed at Mokuba. "You're the one who's lying. That DS belongs to my brother, idiot!" He stared back at Euneya with a swagger.

She raised a brow, obviously not deceived by the lie. "Really?"

Ken tried not to move as she approached.

"Why not tell me what game is in it?" She prompted.

Uneasily he looked at Jiro who retreated in the crowd. "Uh, what? Don't look at me like that. I know what game it is." Ken spat with oozing repugnance.

"Ok, then, tell me." Euneya waited.

"Why?" Ken challenged, "Why should I tell _you_? What are you gonna do about it?"

Looking away sadly from Mokuba, Euneya went to Jiro. "Why? Because the game is called Mystery P.I. Mokuba and I have played it before. Need I add, together?"

The color in his face faded. "Mm-Mokuba..." Ken stuttered.

"One more thing," Euneya shook her head at the nametag on the underside. "There's a name tag here. Unless you're Mokuba, this is not your property. Last I recalled Mokuba is that boy over there. Prove me wrong or show me your identification and we'll see if this is really yours. However I don't think it'll be necessary." She gradually moved to Mokuba and guided the boy back up.

Ken raptly whirled around and dashed in the crowd. Jiro sprinted after him fearfully.

Euneya aided Mokuba to the bench and returned the game.

Mokuba smiled appreciatively. "Arigato, Euneya." He grunted sorely.

While wiping the sweat from his forehead, she tried to flatten the mess that was his hair. Failing miserably, she laughed. "I can't do it."

"It's ok. My hair is really thick." Shyly Mokuba patted the unbound tresses.

She held back by his side, wishing to help him forget the ordeal and the calamity of physical pain wafted in his features. "Mokuba, do you want something to drink or eat? My treat."

He declined, "No, I'm waiting for my brother to get me. He came to meet a business associate and will show up any minute." Mokuba queried the mall with hopeful eyes. He didn't want to be with anyone but his brother right now.

"In that case, do you mind if I wait with you?" Euneya proposed softly.

"Don't worry about me." Mokuba smiled, "I don't think Ken and Jiro are coming back. Thanks for scaring them away."

"I didn't really do anything. But they were being ridiculous."

He noticed her checking her watch for the forth time. "If you have to leave, go ahead. I've already caused you too much trouble today."

She resisted and shook her head. "It's no trouble. Once you're late, there's no point in rushing because you'd still be late. I came here to fill an order at a catering shop, I'll just say it took me longer than expected."

Mokuba grinned, "My big brother reserved the See's Candy store for my birthday. He knows how much I love candy."

"That's sweet of him."

"I know, he can be sweet when he wants to be. Otherwise, he's not." Mokuba chuckled. "People don't usually get along with him. On the inside he's nurturing and valiant but on the outside..."

**• **

Abruptly he stood up from the chair, briefcase armed, ready to leave. "Make sure there are no issues after this." Kaiba hissed at the quivering owner.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." The manager bowed. "Allow me to show you the out."

"No need..." Kaiba barked. "I can take it from here. Remember," Steel blue lanced at the balding man, "Make sure to inform the company of the shipments immediately."

"H-Hai, Kaiba-sama." He was left speaking to the flaring end of the trench coat, as its owner left the room beforehand.

Kaiba was walking in the figurative crowd of the Domino Mall. Bored out of his mind, he glanced at his watch for the umpteen time and searched for his brother.

A sound emitted through his coat, insisting to be silenced and he reached for the phone. "What?"

"_Big brother, where are you?" _Chimed Mokuba's voice on the other line.

A resistant smile encompassed his lips. "At the electronics center, why aren't you here, Moki?"

"_Actually I was waiting for you to get me. Wait, where are you going?"_ The question was directed at someone else. Soon another voice responded in the pile of noises. _"Oh, big brother, meet us at the Food Court. See you soon." _He hung up.

Kaiba gave his cell phone a bizarre glare. _Perhaps he happened on a friend from school. _He hoped with good reason neither Mokuba nor his friend were high on sugar.

Upon reaching the Food Court, needless to say Kaiba targeted his brother drinking something sugary. He adopted a grim frown as he crossed the room. The turbulence of his hair and clothes left a questioning stare as another questioned was answered. Mokuba's school friend—wasn't from school, oddly.

"Mokuba." His steely tone didn't have the same affect on his brother as it did on his workers.

Mokuba brightly looked up, "Big Brother!" He jumped up from his chair only to saddle the seat away in self-inflicted pain.

Seeing him this way, Kaiba took a close inspection of his bruises and cuts. Kaiba's mind wandered to a heartbreaking realization. "Who did this to you?" He grabbed his brother tightly.

The force of his action scared the woman sitting across Mokuba. His briefcase had flown somewhere on the floor in the process.

Kneeling to get a better view of the marks, Kaiba demanded. "Do I need to repeat myself? Who did this to you?" Concern sliced with an edge of torrid anger ingrained his tone.

Mokuba's eyes went toward Euneya, hesitantly lapsing back into his brother's. "Some boys. It's no big deal, big brother! I'm fine." Detaching himself from Kaiba's hold, he stood up and gestured to himself.

Pain injected up his abdomen. He grunted in an attempt to stand upright but sagged tearfully. Euneya supported him back in the chair.

Molten blue eyes became conscious of the second pair of hands wrapped securely around Mokuba. At first the pale hands looked fragile until they moved on his and guided Mokuba to sit properly. The softness of her palm was noticeable, as was the effeminate fingers on top of his.

She looked at him, matching his gaze equally. He thought he saw the slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks. She removed her hand and set it on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Don't move so fast," She told him quietly. "If it hurts, it needs time to heal."

Kaibe slowly regained his stance, folded his arms to tower her with a questioning stare. "I assume you know what happened?" He knew Mokuba would try to hide critical details.

Euneya met his eyes calmly, "I do. Mokuba got in fight with two boys. They were trying to steal his DS."

Mokuba tugged at Kaiba's sleeve gently. "I got it back big brother. I won't let them take what you gave me."

"Fool." Kaiba hissed, "It's just a game, I can make more."

"But it won't be the same big brother!" Mokuba gaped at the DS on the table. "You gave it to me for my birthday."

_So that's why he holds it so dearly._ Euneya pressed a soothing hand to his cheek. "Mokuba, I know what you mean, and I'm glad you want to keep something that means a lot to you, safe."

"However it was futile to get in a fight for." Kaiba objected.

Euneya spoke without thought, "He did what he thought was right."

Kaiba's cold eyes shot her up and down critically. "And who are you?"

With all the occurrence, they had skipped introductions. She sighed a little impatiently under her breath. "Mazaki, Euneya."

"You will be compensated for your trouble."

Shaking her head, she stepped back. "No, it's all right. I only wanted to make sure Mokuba wasn't badly hurt and he'd be received safely."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes with severe meaning. "_I_ insist."

An uneasy pause ensued. Then Euneya said. "I didn't help Mokuba for a reward." Glancing at the helpless boy, she squeezed his hand comfortingly. "It's my job." She turned only to be confined to Kaiba's glowing stare.

_Such blue eyes. _

Neither said a word and Mokuba felt a stab of being left out in their mute conversation. Like their gazes, they refused to budge.

Her lips parted.

His eyes flickered at the movement, breaking the stillness.

Kaiba, standing with folded arms, towering Euneya in all his mighty glory broke the silence. "Mokuba, let's go." His eyes not even remotely warm as they moved over her and blinked away.

"Ok, big brother." Slowly he stood out of the chair and respectfully smiled at Euneya. "Thanks for your help, take care."

"Same to you, Mokuba." She waved.

Once they were out of sight, her lungs throbbed for respite and oxygen. She sucked breaths through her mouth and called her work to update on the source of her delay, or not the source but an unprecedented obligation she couldn't ignore.

_"Good, the dinner this weekend must be refine and exceed all expectations. I'm counting on you, Euneya. We have an important guest coming. Our endorser isn't some ostentatious mongrel, you know."_

"I do, I was the one who wrote to him about our financial situation, remember?" Euneya replied.

_"Oh, all right. Well come soon. The kids are waiting for you."_ Director Isao replied.

"Sure thing, I'm heading back right now." She pocketed the cell after he hung up and wandered to her car in the parking lot.

Minoru Domino Orphanage was not the grandest or supreme of orphanages available, and despite that it was home to one of the largest concentration of orphans in the Domino, Japan. Euneya began as a volunteer in Domino hospital in the mental facility where she was introduced to the levels of congenital defections in children.

She had also been offered temporary position at the orphanage, and her fatigue-proof work habits were unbeatable. Director Isao promptly made her a permanent employee. It was not the intensity of rummaging through children's profiles and matching them with couples, it was her soulful dedication and willingness to help transform the lives of needy children why she neglected sleep and complaints.

Euneya parked her small beat-up car. She closed the door as it released a sibilant groan, a sudden crash blasted from somewhere in the engine seconds after she walked three steps away.

Hurriedly she whipped around.

The crash occurred occasionally, but as of recent it was happening quite frequently. She better take it to the shop and get a check up.

People always gawked and muttered offensively at the darn machine. She had had it since she was sixteen. It ran sufficiently smooth for three years, that is, when it wanted to.

Sighing, Euneya went inside the orphanage. Maybe it was time for a new car. Too bad she was attached to this one. Replacing her shoes for a pair of sandals, she entered the vacant room.

The orphanage consisted of three staff members: Director Isao Arata, the gentle Gorou-san who was five years her older and she, herself. Due to the poor sponsorship, the orphanage suffered within the last two years as a result of patrons cutting back. There was barely any cash flow in the orphanage and the children were rarely adopted.

A dark haired male pushed the shoujo screen, "Euneya-sama!" Gorou-san approached, "Where have you been? The children wanted to see you."

Sheepishly Euneya explained why she was held up at the mall. Gorou-san nodded and followed her inside after closing the screen.

"Euneya, Euneya!"

"Yay, you came!"

"Play with us Euneya!"

Children younger than ten danced happily into the room and engulfed her with hugs.

"Where did you go, Euneya? You said you were coming right back?" Hisoka spoke up from the corner.

Euneya covered her face. "Oh, gomen, gomen. I tried to hurry but things happened. Don't be upset, I'm here now, mm?" She peered into their giggling faces.

"Let's play hide and seek." One of the girls cheered.

Euneya turned around, a hand over her eyes. "All right. I'm counting to ten."

"Ok!" They dispersed like flocks in the changing wind.

"One, two, three..." The sound of footfalls scampered in all corners. "Four, five, six, seven," The room had silenced when she finished the count.

"Here I come!" Euneya leapt around, charging across the room. "Where are they? Where could they be? Behind the curtain?" She lifted the shade to find none there. "Nope. Behind the stand, maybe?"

A stifled laughter echoed from the left corner.

"How about the shoujo screen?" Euneya gestured to Gorou.

"Hmm." He tapped his chin.

"Do you see anyone there?"

Throwing his hands guilelessly, he sighed in dismay. "No, where can they be? They were just here. They're getting smarter with this game."

Euneya gestured him to follow him, "Hmm, I think, I think they are outside."

Gorou-san gasped, "I have a feeling they are there too!" He put a hand on his mouth to prevent laughing aloud.

Opening the screen, they strolled out. As they left, the children crept out of their hideouts.

"Where did they go?"

"Haha, this is halirious!" Hisoka rolled on the floor.

"They'll never find us now." A little girl giggled.

"Shh, let's keep hiding. We can't let them find us." Hisoka reminded.

Suddenly the screen door flung wide to reveal a pair of baleful of masked beasts with featherheads. "Get them!" A muffled voice behind one of the red masks bellowed.

The kids screamed, scattering in all direction from the masked fiends.

"Run, run as fast as you can. But we will catch you. MUAHAH!" A masked monster snatched a girl by the waist. She screamed out from laughter as a pair of hands tickled her feet and underarms.

Gorou-san carried two children and flew across the room. Squealing with delight and the wind kissing their skin, they flapped their legs as they took flight under his arms.

Both monsters agreed on tackling Hisoka. They tickled his feet, his rips ceaselessly that he laughed until he cried. When all the kids were panting with exhaustion and relief, the two monsters unmasked themselves.

"It's Euneya and Gorou! We knew it." They cried.

Gorou-san stood up from the floor. "Euneya-sama, let's get their dinner ready." He suggested.

She agreed and followed him out of the room. "Ok, be good for a while. We'll be back." Euneya closed the screen door.

"Ok!" The kids chimed musically.

In the afternoon, the Kendo team returned from practice. The dining hall was sufficiently spacious for the population of children.

Euneya and Gorou filled their cups and plates. After dinner, the kids patiently waited for desert.

"Alright, children, we are having ice-cream for desert." Gorou-san announced.

**• **

Why did this have to happen now? Of course on the day she happened to come home early, there was nothing salvageable as food in the kitchen.

"Why?" Euneya banged her head on the fridge door. Her stomach protested ferociously, "Ok ok, I know I know." She peered in the fridge again for a miracle sandwich.

_No use..._

She checked the pantry for the third time but nothing chewable danced into view. Shrugging on her coat, she grabbed her keys, a quick run to the grocery store would solve her hunger pains. Not that an hour before midnight was the perfect time for grocery shopping, but the benefit was in the lack of crowds in such a time, and she was only interesting in finding something to stuff her face with.

**• **

Kaiba had set out a list of things for Mokuba: no rigorous movement, no games, remain bed ridden and a soluble diet.

"No candy?" Mokuba shrieked in horror. "I was physically beaten. I don't have a disease, big brother!"

The indifference in Kaiba denoted protests were as idle as tears. "This will show you not to get in a fight again, Mokuba." Kaiba draped on his coat.

"You're taking advantage of this. I know it."

"No, Moki," Kaiba turned on him with a firm look. "I'm trying to make a point."

"But, but, bu—"

"No buts!" Kaiba infused sternly.

"B—"

"Moki..." Kaiba waited warningly.

Mokuba yanked his comforter to his chin. "Make sure to get me some soup."

"No, I'm getting you pasta."

"_Ha-Ha,_ big brother," Mokuba rolled his eyes at his brother's lame humor. "I want some ramen."

Wrapping a scarf around his neck, Kaiba approached the bed. "Anything else?"

"A magazine would be nice. " Mokuba smiled innocently, "And maybe some extra pillows. Can I get some cocoa with marshmallows? Oh, oh, can I also get cookies with that too?"

"Yes," Kaiba mustered with a slight bite of his teeth, _"__Your__ Highness."_

"While you're at it, make sure the cookies are chocolate chip. And I want some music. I thought I had it. Where is my nano ipod?" Mokuba pressed.

Kaiba walked off with snort, "Ask your maid since it's not me."

"Big brother!" Mokuba whined.

Exasperated, Kaiba reopened the door to his bedroom, grumbling monotonously, "What?"

"Can I get a smooch?" Mokuba blinked hopefully at Kaiba.

Testing his brother was a temptation ordained only to him, and he'd resource it as often as possible. Since his brother wanted to teach him a bed-ridden lesson to avoid fights, he ought take advantage of his helplessness and push Kaiba's buttons—all of his buttons while he was at it.

"I want a smooch right _here_." Mokuba pointed on his forehead. "Nothing sloppy. Short, direct and gentle. Hurry." He ordered, like a king mandating his servant.

Kaiba grunted deep in his throat. "Fine." Grouchily he loomed over Mokuba and tapped his mouth on the forehead. "There, now sleep."

"You're sweet, big brother." Mokuba crooned. "I wish you'd kiss me good night all the time."

"Whatever. Sleep or I poison you." Kaiba growled ruthlessly.

"Aww." Mokuba bolted up and grabbed Kaiba round the waist, preventing him from any furtive escape out the door. "You know you love me. I'm all you have."

Kaiba shoved him on the bed with a fluid thrust of his elbow. "Moki, go to bed or I'll make a female robot army replicating your face. You don't want another Virtual Duel System repeition, do you?"

In the quietness, Mokuba shuddered in fear. "You win. I'll sleep, I'll sleep." Hench, he began snoring.

Kaiba marched down the stairs of the foyer, car key in hand. A guard opened the doors, flesh with anxiety and asked. "Kaiba-sama, where are you going so late at night?"

"Getting Mokuba medicine."

The guard volunteered to the task instead.

"No." Kaiba shooed him aside as he would a pesky dung fly. "I'll go myself."

"Are-are you sure?"

He resumed entering the black convertible and started the ignition. The engine revered loudly in the chilly night. The guard stood back and watched the reversing vehicle head through the main gates of the mansion. He went out for drives due to stress, but hearing his concern for Mokuba illuminated the situation differently. The guard returned to his post.

He wanted Mokuba to sleep soundly, therefore, purchasing some medicine appealed to the situation. Still he was angered at the thought of Mokuba getting in a fight. Previous experiences taught him awfully well Mokuba was an incapable instigator. His brother had the softest soul in the world and wouldn't dare raise his hands on anyone.

_But for a video game?_ Not just any. The one he, himself, had made. As it would have it, Mokuba regarded it reverently.

Suddenly Kaiba wanted to dismiss everything that happened in the day but failed miserably. He wanted his brother never to be picked on again. When they lived in the orphanage, Mokuba always fell victim to someone's fist.

_That's it. I'm enrolling him in a self-defense class._

He passed by a grocery outlet that was open after midnight. Making a U-turn at the light, Kaiba drove into the empty parking. Several feet away, there was a beaten up sad excuse of a car parked and let disgust paint over his stern features.

_The things looks like it's begging for someone into crash and kill it. _

He aborted the vehicle and entered the store. There was something neat about the quaint, not so average grocery store, and his timing was perfect. No one recognized him. He wouldn't be bothered. A female at the store entrance held out a shopping basket for him. He glared at the diseased handles and declined gruffly. He didn't need to carry a lot of things anyway. Merely, some sleeping medicine for Mokuba, food products, and he could leave soon.

He browsed the soup aisle, aware of how unhealthy and high in carbs they canned soups were. Kaiba selected two cans of High Protein Chicken Soup. He made a swift turn in the biscuit section in search of soft crackers. He didn't want Mokuba to eat hard food for a while—who cares if the injury was on the outside, soft foods did no harm.

He came across Wheat Thins, smirked, and placed it back on the shelf. Mokuba wouldn't like that. He found a chocolate-flavored biscuits, which was next to the Wafers.

Kaiba retreated a few steps indecisively. This was one curve ball.

Mokuba often had biscuits with his soup, but he liked the wafers too. Besides the wafers are too high in sugar. He grabbed for the biscuits, eyeing the wafers. Maybe this once it wouldn't matter and he grabbed the wafers.

_I don't desire seeing a sugared Mokuba running around, injuring himself further._

Narrowed eyes snapped back at the biscuits. No matter what, they had to suffice. The wafers were not good for him anyway. Mokuba can live without it.

_But they taste good._

Almost unconsciously his hand lingered on the Chocolate Wafers. Kaiba snatched his hand back to the biscuits.

_Get over here. Stop eluding me!_

"Why are you being unusually hard?" A soft voice called out from behind.

He stiffened at the sound of feet shuffling from side-to-side in debate. "But I like you both." The obnoxious shopper relayed piteously.

Kaiba clenched his teeth.

"Crap, I knew it shouldn't have come hungry. I want to get everything."

He glared at the biscuits now. _Anyway, so the biscuits: edible, non sugary, not as much as the wafers. I shall have you tonight. _

With eyes racing back and forth between the biscuit and wafers, he tensed. The biscuit was hard, but the wafers were softer.

_So... the wafers... then. Come to Papa Kaiba. _

"That tastes better too." The vociferous customer exclaimed.

Kaiba touched the wafer packet in spite of the debased nutritional ingredients, thawing in knowledge of its delirious taste. They were soft for Mokuba, but the biscuit would taste good with the soup. The wafers were intensely flavorful again.

_No wait, the..._

"Wafers!" The customer came next to him. "Oh yum, chocolate!" Her light hand grazed a packet and grabbed the last of wafers before walking away.

Kaiba gaped at the empty shelf then at the customer.

Couldn't she see he was about to get it? What kind of a store was this that they couldn't stock up on supplies? This was a store after all.

"You!" Kaiba seethed. The customer resumed walking, further annoying him. He started after her with clenched fists. He wasn't going to allow someone so insignificant get in the way of Mokuba's soft diet. "Hey!"

_Get back here you, yo—_

She seemed to have finally heard him and stopped.

"You—" His thoughts went out the window as she turned. A mirage of beauty glowed under the florescent light.

_Can't be, the store lights are tricking me._ Kaiba glared darkly.

She narrowed her light eyes on him for a second, and her brows lifted. "Hi."

_He is the same person. Mokuba's brother, I believe? _

Kaiba stopped a foot from her. She looked so soft in the wool coat. Her hair sprinkled over her shoulder and cheeks rosy with eyes of glitter. He had to swallow his dry throat to say something first.

"I was about to get the wafers you took." Jerking a finger at the wafers tucked in her arm.

"This? But there are more on the shelf, vanilla and strawberry. Why don't you get one of those?" She suggested.

"Listen," Kaiba snapped impatiently. "My brother isn't feeling well. He only eats chocolate flavored foods, and the wafers are his favorite." He went on with equal ferocity.

There was no way he was backing now, not when he was this determined. "Give me the wafers. Didn't you see I was reaching for it? You, lower sex, don't think for anyone but yourself."

Her mouth revolved in an open circle at his brash words. _Lower sex? __I'll let it go of it since it's for Mokuba. _ "Chocolate wafers!" She smiled wide instead.

_How can she remain so chipper after I practically insulted her?_ Kaiba had to ask himself.

"I love Chocolate wafers too. Sounds like he and I are alike!" She smirked. Without hesitation, she handed the packet of wafers to him. "Since he isn't feeling well, here. I hope he feels better soon," Her smile was warm, crippling him to paralysis-warm.

He didn't like it very much. Didn't like the power it held over him, thus stirring unfelt sensations in his body.

Her brows furrowed at his face. Subconsciously Kaiba licked his lips. Her hand dropped in the process. "Wait, aren't you from the mall?" She crinkled her pink nose to peer into his glacial gaze closely and shivered loudly from the cold stare.

_Great. Not another stalker._ She knew of him too. How charming. He could never escape the society.

Somehow, someone always came around pretending to know him. Now she'll feign single, act giddy and try to make a lasting impression. Didn't they have a clue heat couldn't melt his frigidity? He wasn't so easily taken by silly girls.

Despite how good looking they were.

She was too beautiful to be warm hearted and kind, too much of an illusion to be standing in the middle of a store holding _his_ wafers in her hands. She was probably trying to play him, try to perk a simpering conversation.

He had no interest in doing such things. Kaiba made a grab for the wafers. His eyes stole on her hand studiously for a second. They looked soft like sponge. He looked at her, her olive eyes crossed over his face carefully.

_Great, still sizing me huh._

"Hand me the wafers." He uttered curtly.

She stared at the packet, "Take it. I can get another one." She walked past him back toward the wafer's section again.

His eyes followed her of their own accord. Noticing this, he flung around, forcing his legs out of the aisle. Now that she mentioned it, her face did seem familiar too. He went ahead to get some sleeping medicine and for muscle soreness. Taking the items to the cash register, Kaiba waited for the aged female to start.

She was clipping her nails. Seeing that she had a customer, she waved at him. "Hi, how... are... you doing... this... evening?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Great. This is gonna take forever._ He turned toward the magazine rack and pulled one announcing 'Celebrity Gossip'. Shoving it back in disgust, his attention geared toward the 'Duel Domination' magazine. Almost knocking the rack to the floor, he yanked the magazine to busy himself. He needed something to be occupied or he'd loose his mind.

Eyes digging at the article inside, Kaiba turned to something particular of interest.

The female cashier chewed her gum loudly. She was applying rouge lipstick with a mirror in her palm. Her eyes glanced at him. Kaiba planted the magazine against his face.

"You know...dueling... isn't...everything... in life..." The cashier sighed, "There are... girls... too." She blew a bubble with the gum. The pink residue clung to her top lip. She licked her lips, trying to nip the gum off.

"When I was...your...age... I didn't waste...time...reading... about Dueling..." She giggled, a snort horned in the process.

_Makeitstop. Makeitstop. Makeitstop. Makeitstop._ Kaiba battled with himself, eyes boring a hole in the page.

"I...had...some ... fun...of my...own...if you...know...what ... I mean! _Hui, hui, hui."_

"Uh, Joy?" The cashier turned in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, who... is it?" She peered at the girl at the end of the line, "Oh! Mazaki! Come, come!" She ushered her toward the register.

Kaiba glared at the cashier when she called the customer at the head of the line. _What poor service!_

The cashier smiled at him, winking. "This will...take...just a ...sec, hon." She smirked.

Sighing impatiently under his breath, Kaiba stared down at the customer for the tenth time. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

She did not look at him instead paid for her purchases. "Thank you." Turning on her heel, she bagged her items, leaving Kaiba gaping after her.

"So...where...were...we? _Hui, hui, hui._" The cashier turned back to him eagerly.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, eyes narrowed at the girl. The cashier sighed, "If...she...is ...your...person...of interest...why ...are ...you here?" She asked.

"If you're so dense, why bother being a cashier? Can't you see I have yet to cash my purchases?" He barked violently. "Learn some customer service, damn it. I'm not here to watch you cake your face with makeup. Make it fast!"

The cashier was shocked. Clearing her throat, she looked at him, hurt. "Well...if you... if you..." She grabbed his food items to scan, "I.. my, my... men these days..." Shaking her head at him, she muttered under her breath. "No courtesy."

He threw her some bills before snatching his purchases and headed out the door quickly.

What the hell was wrong with that woman? He scowled back at her one last time, catching her questionable eyes before walking into the parking lot.

The streets lights weakly flickered above his car. He swore this would be one of the last times ever coming to a public grocery store, alone. Sending one of the maids wouldn't be a handful. The lights of the grocery store dimmed. He guessed it was time for closing.

Tossing the bag in the back seat, Kaiba buckled in the driver's seat. He reversed smoothly and made a U-turn toward the exit.

There was a shadow moving across the road. He had to look twice at the shape to assume the person was having trouble. Not that it mattered to him. He drove on.

"AHHH!" A scream hurled through the deserted parking lot.

Kaiba glanced at his rear-view mirror. She yanked open her car door to try the engine. A sly smirk appeared on his face. Without thought, he reversed the car.

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • Read & Review • Thank you. **


	2. Humans

**Just a Little Closer**

Humans

"Why are you doing this to me now?" She twisted keys in the lock impatiently. "Oh, please, please. Not now." Euneya begged.

At the thought of being stranded in the parking lot for the remainder of the night, tears converged in her vision. She sorely wished she'd taken her car serviced the minute it'd coughed and wheezed. The engine groaned and silenced.

"I promise to take you tomorrow if you please work right now." She persuaded. "Please, don't do this to me. I'm already sleep deprived on an empty stomach and temperamental because it's that-time-of-the-month damn it, and you don't want to cross me!" The car continued splattering empty air in resistance. Euneya marched out and opened the hood. As she inspected the engine, she pondered over universally tumultous questions that'd astound the greatest minds alive on earth.

_Why do bad things happen to you? Why do they happen at the worst times? Fate's a back stabbing bitch. Sometimes she aides you, other times she fucks you over. _

Scowling at the mechanism in the dark, Euneya cursed brazenly in the echoing parking lot. She was sure her scream had shifted stones in the Himalayas. Lights gradually dulled inside the store, another tickling hope vaporizing before her eyes. She was against spending the night in the frigid parking lot alone and stormed to her seat, delving her bag for her cell phone.

_Now that's strange._ Surely she wasn't hopeless enough to not carry her phone because it was her first source in emergencies. She was a true believer of logic but her actions didn't reflect this. Euneya dumped the bag empty, and as it would have it, she had come to the store without her phone.

Head beams reflected the rust of her car. She had to shield her eyes to see whom it was. What timing, she could perhaps ask for help. Dashing out of her car to the vehicle, she leaned into the driver's window with a smile.

"Excuse me, do you think—" Her words turned into jumbles inside her brain at the sight of the man.

"Are you asking me for help?" Kaiba hissed from the shadow of his car. His chilling blue eyes glittered over the garbage-of-a-vehicle and the owner. "No, I don't believe in extending contribution to certain sexes who feel obligated they deserve to be center of attention. It's clear why you're stuck. That junk doesn't look transportable, and you kept pushing its limits. For the sake of other's lungs and eyes, keep that crap in the junk yard. It shouldn't be about in streets. Things like that cause traffic people don't need."

Her eyes widened. Having proved his point lucidly, Kaiba zipped the window triumphantly and stomped on the speed.

So he had taken his sweet time to unroll the window and derisively banter about the state of her car instead of lending a hand, like a respectable person should. He wasn't concerned in hearing her out at all. Euneya chewed her bottom lip at the receding convertible. Unhooking her shoe, she slammed it against the back of the car. The article bounced on the window and trunk before flopping on the gravel.

"Asshole." She growled at the flicker of red beams. His first impression at the mall inferred he was a man whose balls were made of words and no real game. In short, he was not dependable in spite of how Mokuba raved on his behalf.

The tires screeched to a halt as the said individual aborted to take a gander of damages. Despite the window wasn't crack and the trunk was sterile, when his eyes fixed on her, they were devoid of its stern placidity and instead radiated seethe at her violent reaction. She felt a tickle of so-called fear bite in her spine. All hope of escape was as good as null. Kaiba pointed his long fingers at her from the distance. Across the parking lot, she tipped back on her heel as if the razor fingertip was pinned to her forehead.

"You are going to pay for that." He rasped.

She limped toward his vehicle and snagged her shoe up. "Let me tell you something." Euneya secured her shoe without casting him a glance. "When you see someone stranded with a broken car, it's nice to ask them how you can help them."

"I have no interest in helping the likes of you." Kaiba snarled and flung open the driver's door.

"The store is closed. Buses will start working at three in the morning. I don't have my phone with me." Euneya said. "I don't want your help. Just let me use your phone."

He scoffed. "Might as well wait for the buses to restart. I have no intention of lending you my phone."

Euneya gritted her teeth at the ridiculous individual. "You're unreal."

He derived pleasure in the statement and assembled himself in the seat. Kaiba slung the seat belt and slammed the door shut.

She pounced on the window and yanked open his door. "Please, don't leave. I have no way of getting home. Let me just borrow your phone for a second?" Euneya pleaded.

Kaiba clenched the door handle, the ferocity of his glare blunt and nefarious in the shadows. "I'll inform the police there's a woman camping illegally in the public parking lot. They'll escort you home—after jail time." He tried to close the door but she prevented him again.

"Look!" Euneya cried impatiently. "I have work in the morning. I'm fucking starving and I'm getting a headache in the cold. I'll get out of your hair if you'd just let me use your phone."

His jaw clenched and unclenched in the desperation of her cry. Sweeping a slow glance of the street lights through the window, Kaiba dropped his hand over his phone and held it out to her. "Wipe it when you're done." He ordered.

She jerked it out of his hand and rounded around to the trunk. He furrowed in question and unbuckled the seat belts, following her. "Where're you taking that?" Kaiba paused to find her listening into the ringing phone on the other line.

Euneya tapped her nails on the trunk nervously. She tried a different number, rambling prayers under her breath under his murderous scrutiny.

"Get your hand off my car." He barked over her shoulder. One long arm swatted the hand off the vehicle in revulsion.

"Hello?" Euneya cried into the phone.

The elation in her voice submerged at the beep of the voice mail. The other party didn't answer and she promptly hung up. Someone had to be available to help her home. She tried Gorou-san's number two more times, left messages and contacted Director Isao, letting recollection stumped her that he rarely fashioned the habit of staying up late at night. She tried his number any way and was queued to the voice mail too. Finally she tried Anzu whose phone rang nonstop without answer.

Dread twinged inside of her Euneya, but she turned to the resentful eyes of the man and dropped in a sudden bow. "Please, accept my bow. Thank you for lending me your phone. I'm grateful for your thoughtfulness and patience."

Kaiba let his eyes roll and held open his palm in expectation. "Wipe the phone first." He snappishly reminded. Euneya scrubbed the buttons and screen with her sleeve before dropping it in the elegant cradle of his larger hand.

"Actually..." She tentatively fumbled for words while he restrung back to the car front. "I don't think anyone can come get me. No one answered their phones."

The sound of seat belt clicking in lock echoed.

"Do you think you can—"

Furious blue eyes fleeted on her face. "I've already wasted my precious time waiting for you make random calls in fifteen minutes. My time isn't easily expendable, and I have no interest in helping you. I have a sick person waiting for me. Get away from my car before I run you over." He locked the door and switched on the ignition. The engine growled fiercely in warning, prompting Euneya to stumble back for safety. She didn't want to attest the truth in his words.

Basked in the pole lights of the parking lot, her car awaited several feet in silence. Euneya returned to the driver's seat and packed the strewn items back in her bag. An anguished sigh bleated out of her heart. She'd have to wait for an employee of the store and ask for help, or wait for the bus to run again. In the crisp night walking home was considerable, but only if she had the stamina for the cold for an hour. Euneya blinked at her purchases. She could eat slowly while she walked or run to ward off chilliness.

**•**

Kaiba glared sternly at the red light. He was short on patience, on time and returning to Mokuba was his priority. He couldn't believe the night's development. She was familiar because they'd met at the mall during the day. She saved Mokuba from a fight and kept him company until he picked the boy up. Kaiba clenched the steering wheel and felt his vision turn black, his mouth curled in indignation.

Worse things occurred to people in the world than car trouble. She wasn't deserted in the middle of nowhere. Sometime in the night, someone would find her—the frozen remains of a woman inside her garbage car as a result if having no choice but weathering the freezing night.

Somewhere in his chest a strange knot of emotion incurred. He clenched his jaw and stepped on the gas, briskly weaved through streets once the light switched.

Mokuba was all that mattered. It was her fault for having such a sad excuse of a car.

On the side of the road, he saw the aforementioned woman strolling in the deserted street through the terrain of icy wind. Her bowed head tucked between shoulders and arms wrapped tightly around her person to incite any trace of warmth. Kaiba snapped his eyes back to the streets.

She really was pitiful. And he really couldn't explain why it bothered him.

Especially why he was compelled to swerve the car toward the sidewalk and stop next to her. For a long time, he debated the streaming traffic and his clamped fists that had turned the car out of the traffic. His eyes engaged darkly on her struggling to keep up in the assaulting wind. She flinched in an ignorant gust, ducked her head even more and ran.

The knot in his chest snapped and his fist slammed the car horn.

She cried out and rotated carefully in the shrilling sound. The car reeled to her side again, and he lowered the window.

Her cheeks were pallid, fatigue shimmered in her olive eyes. Caught in her hair, dry, frigid air twisted locks uncontrollably on her shoulders. She was despicable to the eye as was her situation.

Kaiba glared at the road. "Get in." He hissed.

Euneya hesitated as if she didn't know how.

"Get in before I change my mind." Kaiba threatened.

Suddenly she knew. Her legs skittered around the vehicle to the passenger door. Hurriedly she settled with an obedience that startled and made his conscience heavy with guilt. The central lock system secured all doors once she sat, tucking the grocery bag between her feet on the floor.

Her cracked lips clattered. The sound boomed like starved guns in his ear. Kaiba flipped on the heater. The force of his hands unnecessary for the simple task.

"Th-thank you." Euneya graciously bowed her head, rubbing her arms furiously.

Kaiba clipped his tongue between his teeth sagely. Were they loose, they'd spit angry words they loved so much. He swung the car in the traffic. "Address." He grunted under his breath without looking. Already listening to the sounds of her fighting the cold made him flinch in a way he didn't like.

She supplied the information between paused breaths. Leaning in the heater, she rubbed her palms in the warm breeze. "Do you remember me from earlier? I was with your brother at the mall."

Kaiba continued driving wordlessly.

"Anyway, I hope Mokuba gets better real soon. What he really needs to do is take it easy. The soreness will stay for a couple of weeks if he doesn't keep straining himself, but he'll be fine. He's a tough kid." She smiled radiantly. Working with children equipped her with knowledge on how to manage injuries. Plenty of orphans at Minoru turned up for her care.

Euneya scanned the flicker of passing cars and sighed. His vehicle was luxurious than hers. The leather seats absorbed and radiated heat where she needed, and the clean car scent allowed her to feel alert. More than she already was in the presence of the charitable stranger. From the corner of her eye, she whisked a glance of his profile. His jawline tinged out of the darkness but the rest was light-proof. His hand launch over the gear as the other tracked over the steering wheel gracefully.

Fortuitous details sparked in her range of vision. The dark desk board sank in the glass, further adding space for passengers to stretch and move in seats with comfort. The tinted windows spurned exterior scrutiny. The door handles branched into view readily to be gripped. The details on the glass ceiling let the moon spill on the back seats, but from the outside it carried the appeal of a normal roof. Euneya felt her mouth flop open and the taste of envy bubbled in her tongue.

Her aged vehicle didn't have a heater, and the seats didn't hug the body as intimately. She drove in fear the car roof would fall on her head any day, among other things.

"You have a nice car." Euneya said suddenly.

Kaiba blinked at the statement, working the words around his mind and accepted it as a compliment. He had designed it recently. The markets would launch it soon.

"Where did you get it from?" She wondered. "It's classy on the inside but reserves the look of a sports vehicle on the outside." Lightly she touched the radio.

His eyes steered over her wandering hands. "Don't touch anything." He snapped.

She stilled in the order, nodded and sat back with her hands folded in her lap. "Anyway, thank you for the ride. Let this be the compensation for helping your brother earlier."

He decided she was right for once, and let the silence convey his agreement. When he parked in front of her apartment, he turned to her for the first time. The resilient darkness of the car blocked his studying eyes as she waded out of the seat belts with her belongings and opened the door.

"Thank you." Euneya whispered and closed the door. "Have a safe drive home. Give my regards to Mokuba." She thanked him again with another bow.

The apartment gates prompted her to enter her security code. The wind angrily tossed her hair about as she leaned into the meter to make her selection. The automatic door swung open to grant her access. She checked the street for his car but an empty street came in view. He had gone ahead already. Euneya strode through the doors and up the stairs to her home.

**• **

Mokuba unhappily roused up in the smell of condensed soup his brother brewed. Since it was rare he'd stake time patiently to prepare him a meal unless dire situations required it of him, he requited the offer by finishing it slowly in the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" He asked over spoonfuls. "The grocery store isn't far."

Kaiba felt it unimportant to explicate in detail of his experience with a woman having car trouble and she'd thrown a shoe at his prized car before he'd threatened to call the police on her and objected to helping only as it came out, he ate his words and escorted her home. Some part of him may have turned human in the night, but he shivered at the nasty recollection and occluded the notion as an exiguous transformation he could condone.

"I got distracted." He paused on the Chocolate Wafers.

Mokuba dropped his spoon and rolled his head around. "Distracted? You?" He spat in disbelief. "Nothing distracts you."

"Or so I thought." As Kaiba sat down at the counter beside his sibling, he blinked at the wafers.

Mokuba sprung for the packet but was deflected back by a sharp thrust of Kaiba's palm.

"I resent the sight of you running around from sugar high. Added to the fact you're injured. This is mine, not yours." Kaiba said to his pouting brother.

"But you don't eat chocolate." Mokuba tugged his sleeve. "You got it for me anyway."

He scoffed, letting his acerbic words harmonize the bitterness pinching inside his chest. "It was the last one available before some snaky woman took it. I battled for it. The value is not in the taste but having won the war of pride."

Mokuba's mouth twisted downward. "You probably taunted her and hurt her feelings."

"It was a war of prides. She was a lower sex." Kaiba added, "Obviously I overpowered her."

"Nope." Mokuba finished the soup and deposited out of the stool. "I still think you called her rude things and took it."

Kaiba's teeth sank into his bottom lip as he watched his brother saunter out of the kitchen. "No wonder you're midget." He venomously muttered to himself.

Mokuba retraced back to the doorway, blinking inanely. "You just called me a midget because you know I'm right."

The blue of his eyes hardened. "I have a premonition, Mokuba. You're going to wake up a midget for the rest of your life."

Mokuba yawned like a panda. "You'll always wake up as a stubborn donkey. Because they hate listening. Good night, big brother."

**•**

This was something new, something she hadn't anticipated. Anzu kept reiterating her excitement for the upcoming event. Redemptive pain sailed back to Euneya for the millionth time. The vividness of the pain clobbered her heart and she felt extremely lethargic under its weight. Euneya waited for her cousin to seal the excess information silently. Anzu clapped her hands at every other word. Happiness swam in her blue eyes, and yet from the opposite chair, the happiness strangled Euneya.

"Do you think you can make it?" Anzu leaned forward. "It's going to be really fun. Yugi, Tristan and Duke will be the groom's best men. We have to be the bride's maids."

A slab of repercussion left words in her mouth. "Yea." Euneya felt her head bob dazedly.

None of it made sense. Was she complacent in an arrangement which she ought to never consider in the form of angry revenge? What form of revenge would ensue if she did? The kind where she lived fearfully wedged between the past and a future that kept slipping out of her grips? Where would she be, and what good would benefit from it? Face her feelings or pretend to move on. Go to the wedding or wonder forever if he felt guilty?

"The bride has asked for my help. I'll let her know you're also a bride's maid even though we're friends of the groom." Anzu opened her planner and scribbled a note. "I'm so happy we can do this, Euneya." From the pockets her of purse, she slipped a pearl white envelope. "Here's your invitation, bring anyone you want."

The card felt like a sac of bricks in her hand. Euneya perused the parties, composure blanking out of her voice. "From the warmest places in our memories and the bottom of our hearts, we invite you to join us on the matrimony of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine."

Suddenly she didn't have the drive to continue. "Thanks for the card." She dropped it in her bag and surveyed her watch. "I have to get to work now. Thanks for meeting up with me."

"No problem!" Anzu grinned. "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure thing." She leaned over to hug her around the shoulders.

For a long time over the year, Euneya believed her heart squeezed the last of its forces and moved on from her previous lover. Hearing about the wedding and feeling the familiar wound rekindle like the day she learned he had found someone else was not the upper half of the bargain. She was supposed to be well off and happy, not upset. And yet she was very much so after hearing he'd forgotten her completely and anxious to get married.

In that second she glared at the cerulean sky and thought about the significance of marriage. Was it essential? Do couples have to take the road down the aisle? Her parents married quickly after meeting. Despite financial hardships, they were pleased with each other. Euneya held her breathe and let her lungs mince every inch of air in exhalation.

_I should get married._ She thought. _I should show I'm over him too. _

**•**

Often his brother picked him up on the dot. The sound of his car honks would flood the parking lot and everyone'd launch out to see what the ruckus was about. It was not so today as Mokuba waited patiently in the school office after school. Kaiba had melted in his work again, but he'd promise to attend Parents Night later in the evening. During the time gap, Mokuba was free to work on his duel deck or play his DS. At all those activities, boredom won.

"Hey look, it's Kaiba." A muffin haired boy pointed toward Mokuba.

"Doesn't his brother care? He always makes him wait. What a loser."

"Hey, Kaiba." The boy sauntered closer to the raven haired. "Can't you call your special drivers or virtual duel monsters to fly you home?"

"What about your guards who baby you all the time? Where'd they go?"

The muffin haired scrutinized Mokuba and asked, "Do they really follow you in the bathroom?"

Mokuba huffed for losing concentration in his deck and looked impatiently at his classmates. "No, they don't. My brother is coming to Parents Night tonight so I'm waiting for him to get here."

"What kind of a brother makes you wait for hours?" They cackled. "Too bad he likes work more than you."

Mokuba ignored them and returned to his deck. It was the next sound that brought him to his feet, rather a familiar voice.

"Hi." A soft voice hummed over the counter. "Can you tell me where Gorou-san's classroom is? I heard he changed rooms last year."

The clerk fixed her glasses. "His classroom is in building D."

Shoving past the classmates, Mokuba gravitated toward the slender woman. She whispered thanks and scooped the box in her arms, swinging back to the doors.

"Euneya!" Mokuba cried vigorously. "Remember me?"

Her olive eyes shimmered and softened, "Of course, Mokuba. How are you feeling?"

"Better." He grinned. "What brings you here?"

"I have to take this box to one of my friends." She started back in the direction of the door. One hand slipped out to ensnare the door handle.

Mokuba rushed to rescue. "I'll get it for you."

"Oh, thank you!"

**•**

There was first times for every simple things. For the first time, Kaiba was running late to Parents Night. He'd returned home for a quick shower, but anyone should know how weary bones were affected by hot water and caused him to linger unnecessarily longer than his objective. He skipped three steps at a time in the foyer, marching to the front doors, all the while wrestling to latch his wrist watch.

A herd of maids pranced after him, transporting the colossal coat with flinging buckles. "Kaiba-sama, your coat!" One cried. A crew held it up readily for him to slip under its shelter.

"Kaiba-sama, your coat!" She held out his coat to adorn.

Kaiba clenched his teeth. He really wasn't into the buckles, they would take a lifetime to strap on his arm. To his discomfort, the maid began helping him strap them. He growled in disgust as a spread of blush heated her pale cheeks. A giggling sound irrupted from her at their proximity.

Exasperated, he flung himself away from her.

"I'll do it myself!" He snapped.

**•**

* * *

**© Nur Misurr • Read & Review • Thank you.**


	3. Something's Are Better Left Alone

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

"How are you feeling, Mokuba?" She asked softly. It had been a few days from the incident at the mall and by the look of things, she observed, he appeared fine, but wanted to make sure.

Mokuba shrugged. "I feel ok..." He rubbing his stomach. "My stomach doesn't hurt anymore, Big Brother helped."

She blushed profusely.

Leaving Mokuba gaping, he blinked uncertainly. _Did I... miss something?_

Probably not, his brother always told him if something was up. However, now that he thought about it, his brother never disclosed a girl in his conversation. Sure there was the models he took to his special events for big show and no meaning, but it was appropriate for work. His brother never let himself involve personally with anyone. He was too professional and work-driven.

Mokuba rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He could imagine his brother having a hard time entertaining a girl like Euneya. He'd bore her with finances, quotes, and Duel Monsters. On top of that, Euneya would be too polite to admit her ennui and make him stop. Mokuba let his hands sag at his sides.

He hadn't really thought of it before..... But, Euneya would be a good candidate for his brother. She was nice, but there was a certain edge about her, he could feel it around her. Like she won't put up with something that is wrong.

Even so, he didn't want to do anything without his brother's conscious.

_ But it won't hurt......_

Mokuba walked fast to match her pace, "... Big Brother was thankful to you."

Euneya lowered her eyes, the soft blush darkened her cheeks. "Really..." She averted, trying her best to control her smile.

Mokuba snickered in his palm at her cheesy smile. She really couldn't stop smiling. "Yea, Big Brother told me to tell you..... you're a nice person! Not everyone stops to help. So, yea..." He nodded.

Euneya pushed the box covers down, she said gently. "It's part of my job, Mokuba. I work with children all day..."

"But you're a nice person. A very_ very _nice person..." Mokuba added, "Big Brother said."

Euneya studied Mokuba with narrowed eyes. What's with the sudden compliments from his brother? She smiled, although they were not bad.

Mokuba pointed out they were nearing building D. She knew Gorou-san hadn't left because he had to prepare for Parent's Night.

Colorful decoration meant to catch a viewer's view labled the windows and door of the open classroom. Gorou-san stood on a chair, trying to paste another picture on the wall. He managed to peek a glance at the door upon hearing footsteps shuffle inside the room.

"Euneya-sama!" Gorou-san hopped down the chair to greet his visitors. A dark haired boy he recognized followed her into the class room. His eyes narrowed in conclusion but remained silent.

"I brought the suppiles I borrowed. Arigatou..." She set the box on his desk.

Gorou-san smiled appreciatively, his eyes returned toward Mokuba with intricate curiosity. "Hi there."

Mokuba waved at him awkwardly. "H-Hi.." He quickly went toward Euneya and stood behind her.

"If my guess is correct, he is the young Kaiba.." Gorou-san grabbed a towel to remove the residue of paper glue from his hands.

Euneya brushed Mokuba's head. "He is. Mokuba, Gorou-san is an expert in Kempo. He loves teaching children and he is a good painter."

Gorou-san waved her aside, chuckling. "Now that's going overboard."

"He has a daughter your age." Euneya continued.

Gorou-san went around his table, brows pinched and eyes alert in search of something important. "Do you know Cho Kasumi?" He asked Mokuba. "She is in the same class as you, I understand..."

Mokuba rubbed his chin lightly to remember a girl named Cho. It was a bit difficult since there were three Cho's in his class.

"I...I think so?" All the thinking made him squint his delicate brows darkly.

* * *

_ Damn traffic. Damn idiots with cars. Damn trucks and bikes. Damn lanes. Damn those lottery ticket scratchers. Alcoholic bystanders. Pathetic. Damn them all.._

He searched a list things to ridicule.

_ Damn pedestrians. Damn blimps, except mine._

He was a celebrity having to suffer traffic. How twisted could the world get? Kaiba flipped his watch to check the time. For an inexplicable reason her face transcended across his vision, making him rigid. Why was he thinking of her now?

Kaiba growled to himself, chanting his long list all over again for a much needed distraction.

_ Damn stickers. Radio stations. Damn cell phones. Damn traffic. Oh wait, I said that already._

The disarray of traffic instantaneously cleared. He stared in disbelief for a moment or two, and glared up at the sky. So the ranting helped. Kaiba switched the gear and stepped on the gas full speed. He was a few minutes from Mokuba's school campus. Who knew how the poor kid was holding up.

As Mokuba inferred how he resented waiting for him after school, he didn't provide specific reasons merely that he wished Kaiba would retrieve him sooner than the usual schedule.

The Parent Night wasn't rambunctiously invigorating as the parking was already backed up by slow drivers, causing another fifteen minutes for Kaiba to settle with a suitable spot. He didn't plan on staying for long and hurried toward the main office where Mokuba told him he was waiting.

The door opened as a parent was heading out, Kaiba shoved it wider and reviewed the room with glaring eyes. Mokuba wasn't there. He went back to the hall as gushing parent's with children chattered and headed to the cafeteria for the initial welcome.

Kaiba peeked through the dusty windows for his big haired little brother, he was no where in sight.

"Hey, Big Bro!" Mokuba darted toward Kaiba, arms wrapping around his waist with a squeeze. "When'd you get here?"

Kaiba loosened his tight arms. How many times did he have to tell Mokuba, he was against PDA. "Mokuba, watch it." Blue eyes narrowed with inferred meaning.

The little Kaiba cleared his throat silently, and nodded. "Sorry, Big Bro." He whispered.

Kaiba's hand circled his shoulder momentarily. Mokuba grinned up at him suddenly and pointed down the hallway.

His body became aware of the girl and stood stiff on the spot as his face flushed stark red with a secret edginess. Kaiba removed his hand, jaw clenched, he rigidly stared down at her darkly.

"What are you doing here?"

Euneya gestured at the cafeteria filled with parents. "I had some work here."

"Are you a parent?"

Her brows squinted, "... No."

"You shouldn't be here." Kaiba looked her up and down, causing Mokuba to gawk at him strangely. "It's Parent's Night in case you didn't get the memo."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Well my being here won't hurt anyone." Meekly grinning, she glanced at Mokuba.

The statement made Kaiba narrow his eyes blackly. _Not... YET_. She gave him bad luck when she was around. Kaiba averted, his eyes scanning the parent's walking by and couldn't help the feeling of indigence welling in his chest.

Euneya folded her hands, not meeting his gaze, she was resolutely focusing on the parking lot, avoiding his eyes for some reason. She hadn't looked at him at all when she talked. He wondered why but then considered it wasteful.

"Let's go, Mokuba." Seizing his hand, Kaiba started toward the cafeteria. Mokuba staggered a little, throwing his head over his shoulder toward Euneya, he grabbed her hand, drawing her with him inside.

Kaiba stopped at a table, and turned. His eyes widened. "What are you—"

Euneya rubbed her wrist that were clenched by Mokuba's pinching nails. "I brought her, Big Bro." Mokuba said.

Kaiba uneasily looked out the window, opening a few buttons of his shirt, and dumped himself in a chair. Mokuba jumped in chair, his back toward Kaiba so he could watch the stage. Euneya sat on the side and away from Kaiba, who looked out the window with little interest and resumed determinedly avoiding her presence in the room and anywhere near him.

The shirt was clinging to his shoulders tightly. Did he get bigger? Hmm, he made sure his wardrobe fit perfectly to his frame. Why was so it stifling? Didn't the place have air conditioning?

Kaiba looked up at the ceiling. Some of the tiles were falling off with bug-like marks. He saw some cobwebs on the window frames. A loud noise boomed directly behind him.

The person just sneezed on his back.

He grimaced, teeth clenched and held on to his composure. Shifting in the wooden chair, he folded his arms across his chest. A bead of sweat tickled the side of his temple. A parent walked past their table. He tripped on the side, and glanced accusingly at Kaiba. He pulled his legs closer. The table didn't even fit his legs properly as it stuck out on the side.

_Why is this year's Parent's Night difficult then the last?_ He was able to endure it efficiently before. Kaiba pulled his watch to his face, barely 3 minutes passed.

Huffing in annoyance, he switched his leg on the other. Hardly paying attention to the announcement on the stage, he glared out the window—Only to have the biggest crack of butt-cracks before his eyes.

_UGH! _The man was kneeling over to grab his kid. Revoted, Kaiba looked to the left.

A paper nudged him on the face. He blinked at the hand and snatched it from her.

"I thought you'd be used to these kinds of things." Euneya murmured as she read the program.

Kaiba flipped open his booklet wordlessly, and let the pages breeze against his face. He felt slightly better. _Can't someone open the window?_ Never mind, he didn't want to see another butt-crack.

When the announcements were over, the three left the cafeteria—More like Kaiba dragging Mokuba out, who dragged Euneya out. They visited Mokuba's class rooms and met with his Sensei.

"Hey look, there's Kaiba." Pointed one of the students whom Mokuba recognized as his classmates.

Seeing them, Mokuba deliberately turned his back. "Big Bro, let's go to the Art Class."

Kaiba folded his arms and followed him out. Mokuba pulled Euneya's arm into the next classroom.

* * *

"Well it was nice but I should get going." Euneya bunched out her keys from her pocket.

Mokuba smiled at her slowly. "Thanks for staying with me, Euneya-sama."

"It was fun." She pinched his cheek.

Kaiba huffed loudly, he indicated Mokuba to head inside the vehicle. Gaze planted on the middle of her back, he saw her jiggle her keys before approaching the worn out car. Before he knew it, his own feet followed and stopped at the trunk of the car. She was about to get in and stopped upon seeing him.

Hands in his coat, he averted. "Get in, I'll drop you." Kaiba turned.

Euneya stared quizzed. "No, I got it."

"Don't make me say it again. You're coming with us." Seeing as she stubbornly opened the car door, he glared. "Why are you so determined on relying on that piece of junk."

Euneya ignored his statement and continued putting her bag in the car seat. Kaiba sighed aloud in exasperation, glaring up at the sky, he rounded the car and grabbed her arm. "Do it while I'm being nice."

She stared at his stiff fingers and at his perfectly immaculate expression. "No, thank you." Yanking her arm back, she sat down inside.

Kaiba smirked down at her, "What're you stupid? Going around in that embarrassing crap."

"Right." Euneya glared at the windshield. "It's embarrassing but it doesn't make a difference to me." She put on her seat belt and started the car. The engine huffed and puffed and sneezed and coughed numerously before the vehicle was in good condition to start. Euneya reversed out of the parking lot.

Narrowed eyes followed the car into the streets. Kaiba returned to his car and put on his seat belt, he hit the gas. Mokuba sat stern faced and curious by the crinkled expression his brother adorned.

"Big Bro, what's up?" He asked.

Kaiba made a swift turn while the street light was yellow and sped fast into the second lane. Mokuba blinked at his brother speechlessly. Kaiba merged into the third lane and sped up to the second car, he cut in front of the jaguar.

The vehicle in front was a worn out Mustang.

Meekly, Mokuba whispered, "Big Brother....?"

Kaiba glared at the car.

"Big Brother...." Mokuba turned in his seat and watched his brother's firm expression.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, all the while unaware of his brother's vigilance.

"YOU'RE TAIL GATING!" Mokuba screamed.

Kaiba almost jumped in the seat, he turned to stare at his brother warningly. "I know that!" He let out.

Mokuba sat back in his seat. Kaiba straightened himself.

Mokuba remained silent when they stopped in front of an apartment complex that was enclosed with gates. The worn out car entered inside the parking lot and the gate sealed shut. Mokuba blinked at his brother for the thirtieth time, and sighed to himself with a shake of his head.

Kaiba swerved the car around and merged into another street. "Dinner?" He asked.

Mokuba folded his arms, staring accusingly at him. "That was the plan..." He murmured.

Kaiba glanced at him carefully. "What's bothering you?"

Mokuba stared out the window. "Oh you know Big Bro...." He narrowed his eyes cunningly. "If you like someone, is it better to keep it yourself or tell them?"

Kaiba blinked, eyes solid on the road ahead. "What do you mean?"

"What would YOU do, Big Bro?" Mokuba piped.

"What kind of question is that?!" Kaiba reproached, "If you like someone, tell them. Although who'd want to waste time doing trivial things such as that."

Mokuba sighed, "I have a feeling, Big Bro, when it does happen to _someone_ it's not trivial as you make it sound."

Kaiba glared at him. "What did you say?!"

"I said it's not trivial!" Mokuba replied.

"What—what are you they teaching you at school?" Kaiba muttered acidly. "Ask me something like that again, and that school is shutting down! You want that?"

"It was a question Big Bro."

"Stop asking me stuff like that!"

"Why are you emotional?"

"Peh, me? Emotional. NEVER."

"On second thought....." Mokuba tapped his chin, "Perhaps Big Bro hasn't done it before?"

Kaiba swerved into another lane quickly, his hands bolted stiff on the wheel. Mokuba studied his cold expression with a knowing smirk. His guess rang true, his big brother hadn't ever confessed to a girl before. It was nice of Big Brother to see if she reached home safely in her old car.

Chuckling mentally, Mokuba leaned back in his seat and stretched his arm over his head. "I want lasagna!"

"You're getting asparagus." Kaiba finalized.

Mokuba stared stupefied. "But-But.. Big BROTHER!!" He whined.

"No buts!" Kaiba's strict voice echoed louder than his.

"Can I have cheese cake then?"

"You want diabetes?" Kaiba turned the engine off.

Mokuba pouted. "No..." He followed his brother's example and stepped out of the car.

_

* * *

_

_Why was it still bothering me? It's morning already!_ Euneya crinkled her nose, she dumped the garbage, unconsciously slamming the lid.

_ "Do it while I'm being nice." _When was Kaiba ever nice? Besides the car ride home from the grocery store, he was—was arrogant, cold, and she couldn't stand his attitude. _What right does he have to ask me why I was there? Is it against the law to be at the school while he's there too? _

"Whatever!" She scoffed. Zipping her sweater to her throat, she threw herself on the coach and closed her eyes. _What is his problem? _She loved her car. She could take care of herself anyway.

Euneya rolled over and glanced at the TV.

None other than Seto Kaiba's face appeared on the screen, claiming he maintained another prototype in his pocket and would launch the new system in the fall. She grimaced and changed the channel.

_"We're here live at Kaiba Corp. The new prototype is thought to revolutionize the world of Dueling-"_

** Click**

_ "Reporting from Domino News Room, we're on the phone with one of the technicians at the Kaiba Corp. lab. Mr. Hachiro, how is the new system different from its previous generations?"_

_ "Namely the prototype isn't another generation of the Duel Disk system, its quite a system of its own. We started engineering a year ago and since we've dedicated our time on this new-"_

** Click**

_ "I'm here with the fans, and would like to know how they feel about the new game system... Please, tell us?"_

_ "AH! I'm excited! Kaiba-sama always has the best ideas!"_

** Click**

_ "We are anticipating this new product. Stay tuned with us. It's believed to replace all current duel games systems in a sweep!"_

** Click**

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Euneya rattled up at the sound and stared wide at the door.

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Coming..." She droned, tossing the clicker on the seat. Euneya fixed her hair, dull eyed, she put on her hood since there was no stopping the ruckus of the tangling bangs.

_ KNOCK KNOCK—_

Euneya unlocked the door where stood a tall blond holding a flower pot.

"Euneya!" He waved.

Wide eyed, she backed away from the door which he took as a gesture to enter. He closed the door behind him and smiled gleefully down at her.

"What're you up to these days?" He asked with a smile.

Euneya nimbly went to a coach and sat down, still processing. He sat himself across from and reviewed the cozy apartment.

She blinked up at him to assure it was really him. "Jo-Joey?"

Joey smiled sweetly at her. "I brought this for you." He set the daisy flower pot on the coffee table. "So uh, how've you been?"

She gulped, and pulled the sleeves of her sweater to her finger tips. "Ok... You?"

He shrugged, brown eyes scanning the living room. "I've been good. You got the invitation right?" He raised a brow.

Euneya glanced at her hand bag on the coat rack. She hadn't taken it out since. "Uh...hehe, yea. Congratulations." She forced a smile.

Joey chuckled, "Make sure you make it. I can't do this alone ya'know?"

She bobbed her head dumbly. "Yea, I will."

"How's work?" Joey asked casually.

Euneya stood up. "I.... I..... Want some tea?"

"No I-"

"Great! I'll be back in a sec." She hurried to the kitchen.

Joey glanced over his shoulder, following her with questioning eyes. "Euneya...." He sensed her nervousness.

She poured water in the kettle and turned on the stove. Her back was facing him when Joey walked in. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she stiffened and closed her eyes shut.

"Look, I wanted to know how yar doing I haven't seen ya in a while. Ya'know, we got some catching up to do."

Euneya nodded silently. "It's nice of you to stop by." She moved back to the living room. Her legs stopped at the coffee table, Euneya picked up the flower pot and admired it. "Thank you for the flowers!"

"Ya..." Joey scratched his head. "I couldn't bring ya anything as a house warming present, so I hope ya don't mind it being late."

Euneya shook her head. "No, I love it." She set the flower pot on the kitchen counter.

Joey observed her expression with a tilt of his head. "Ya... ya haven't changed much. Huh...." He smiled, eyes catching the fridge."Still working at the Orphanage?" He went to the fridge that was labeled with pictures of kids.

Euneya brewed the tea and searched for a cup. "Yea. We have more funds now, so that's good news."

Joey smirked, "Ya were always happy about working at the Orphanage. I'm glad ya feel the same." He regarded the shape of her back.

Euneya nodded with a tiny smile. "Yea... It's nice there. Like a second home." She poured the tea in the cup before placing it on the counter for him. "It's pretty hot so blow on it before you drink. K?"

His hand seized her forearm quickly. "Eun-Euneya..."

Face averted, she stilled on the spot.

Joey's hand glided down her arm to her wrist, feeling her shake, he turned her around. "Yar... ok?" He looked at her ridden expression, irked that she wasn't looking at him. Joey touched her shoulder, she shook a little and raised her pale face.

"Don't worry about me Joey..." Euneya whispered.

His eyes searched her moist eyes and found his answer. "Ya don't gotta hide it from me."

She looked away. "I'm fine." Even as she forced the words, a tear slipped down the corner of her eye. Euneya rubbed her cheek with her sleeve.

His grip on her shoulder tightened, and he pulled her against him. Arms supporting her back, he held onto her, if she wanted to pull away she couldn't. "Don't... Don't hurt ya-self like this..." He whispered against her hair.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

Please Read and review! Thanks! Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. ;P


	4. Minorou Orphanage

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

_Her heart was racing. She didn't care it was raining. "Wait, where are you going?"_

_ He flashed her a smile over his shoulder. "Don't wanna get wet, C'mon!"_

_ "I—" She stopped running. Hands fiddling, she dropped her gaze on the sidewalk._

_ Standing a few feet from her, he studied her curiously. "Why'd ya stop?"_

_ Her olive eyes were filled with tears. "I have something to tell you."_

_ He blinked uncertainly. Something to tell? "Spit it out!" Glancing around, he sighed calmly at the rain tickled his face._

_ She breathed slowly, and closed her eyes. "Joey..." Her voice quivered._

_ He caught the slight shake in her voice, his insides coiled with worry. "Euneya..." Joey stepped toward her. _

_ "Just listen!" _

_ Feeling weary, he tilted his head to the side, slipping his hands in his pocket. "Ya playin a trick on me or somethin'?" Winking, Joey examined her posture in the foggy rain. He easily fell into her schemes but this time, he wouldn't let it happen. _

_ Her dark hair dripped wet around her pale face. The coat of her uniform was bleeding red and the skirt, now a stark blue. His eyes narrowed on her doleful disposition._

_ This wasn't a joke, he knew now. Something was wrong. "Euneya, what's goin on? Ya ok?" He put his hand out._

_ Her dark head jerked up firmly, her stare cool. If she didn't say it now, she feared she never could. "Joey Wheeler." Euneya breathed deep. "You've helped me overcome the biggest turmoil in my life. The struggle of being alone, and not belonging to anyone in this world. You've shared your dreams. You've..." Her feet moved toward him._

_ "You've given me hope to wake up each morning," Euneya stopped walking and glanced at the road where cars swarmed by. "I don't think I could've known how to smile if it weren't for you, Joey." She regarded him with doe like eyes._

_ He smirked, "Oh yea? If you're that grateful, what're ya gonna do for me then?" Joey teased, savoring his amusement._

_ Euneya smiled slightly at him. "You say the lamest things." She whispered sadly._

_ "What?! lame?!" He stomped his foot. "I can say a whole lot of other things too!"_

_ "Just shut up and let me talk!"_

_ "You do that everyday!"_

_ Euneya hopped on her foot and slid her shoe off, she held it up as a forewarning. "You better shut up or you'll wear a shoe print on your face tomorrow morning!"_

_ "What?!" Joey yelled at her in disbelief. "Are ya kiddin' me?!"_

_ Impatiently, she dropped her bag on the wet pavement. "Damn it Wheeler let me talk!"_

_ "Fine. Yap, ya, yapaholic!" He folded his arms stubbornly._

_ As hard she tried not to, she couldn't control her laugh. Euneya doubled over. _

_ Joey regarded her, "Didn't ya have somethin to say?" He demanded._

_ Euneya stood back up, smiling wide. "Baka... You turn the most romantic moments into a crappy comic scene."_

_ "Comic scence?!" He seemed offended. Joey stopped short, "Wait... what? Ro- romantic?" He repeated._

_ Euneya nodded, "At least you heard that right."_

_ Joey's eyes widened. Regarding her intently, he turned, smirking. "Why ya tryin to be romantic all of a sudden?" He blushed. _

_ "Because..." Euneya looked away. "Like you said, I'm a romantic fool."_

_ Joey chuckled, eyeing her knowingly. "Just come right out and say it!" He pointed at her. "You." Her eyes widened. Joey smiled to himself. "You like..."_

_ "YES!" Euneya spat._

_ "Tristan?"_

_ She blinked wide at him. "WHAT?!"_

_ Joey chuckled in amusement. He earned a shoe thrown at him that glanced him over the shoulder. Joey stared at her. "Ay, Euneya..."_

_ She turned her back and snatched her bag. "Forget it. You plan on making fun of me then just—Just forget it!" She began walking away._

_ "Euneya!" Joey searched for her shoe, he picked it up and followed her. "Euneya! Wait! AY!" Joey grabbed her hand to keep her in place, but Euneya twisted her hand away._

_ "Leave me alone..." Flustered, she concealed her face behind her hair._

_ Joey turned her around. "If ya don't got the guts to do it then why bring it up?!" He enforced._

_ She pushed him. "Shut the hell up!"_

_ "Ya wanna tell the truth!"_

_ "Doesn't matter anymore!" Euneya glared at her shoe in his hand. She made a grab for it however Joey held it over his head. Euneya jumped up to reach it. _

_ Joey waved it around, and prevented her from getting it._

_"Say it." Joey waved the shoe over his head. Euneya bounced on her foot, fingers barely gripping his sleeve. Her wet hair whipped them both across the face. "JUST SAY IT EUNEYA!" Joey yelled._

_ "ALRIGHT FINE!" Euneya sighed in frustration._

_ Panting, she pulled back and met his gaze. Crunching her eyes shut, she screamed at him. "I like you!!"_

_ Joey lowered her shoe, turning his face to the side, he smiled softly. "Really?" He looked at her flamed red cheeks. "You do?"_

_ "I'm kidding you idiot! Gimme my shoe!" She reached for the darn thing._

_ In a sweep, his arms came around her. Euneya froze in the center of his chest, gaping into his probing brown eyes. She blinked from embarrassment and averted._

_ Joey smiled and whispered against her hair. "You're lying." He waited for her to look at him again. _

_ When she did, her lips were turned up into a careless smile as well, causing him to grin. Even her expression told him she was lying._

_ "You like me a lot. You may have even fallen for me all these years."_

_ Euneya felt her heart shake into pieces. Some part of her longed for it not to be true but she knew better. He knew better._

_ "Jo... Joey..."_

_ He pressed her face on his chest and held her tightly. "I won't let you down, Euneya." Joey sighed in her hair. "You're the worst liar in the world, ya know that? Ya can't even say what ya want to say right. Some proposal."_

_ "Proposal?!" Euneya pulled back. "I didn't propose!"_

_ "You said you liked me a lot and fell for me, it was a proposal damn it!"_

_ "I said I like you. Not A LOT." She glared at her shoe. "Give it back you moron!"_

_ "Is that any way to treat the man you like?" Joey demanded._

_ "Ma-Man?" She flushed even more._

_ Joey's arm around her loosened. He knelt on the ground and grabbed her foot. She screamed and yelped but stood quiet when he slid the shoe on her tiny feet._

_ Joey stood back up. "Ya, Euneya..."_

_ She gawked questionably._

_ His hand traced the curve of her cheek and her chin. Joey pulled her close, his eyes ventured to the shadowed shape on her skin. Lightly, his lips settled on hers._

Something fell on her face. She lifted a hand to touch the spot under her eye and found moisture. Was it rain? She stared up at the ceiling of her kitchen. Tear drop? Euneya closed her eyes.

Yes, tears descended her cheeks like the warm rainfall that once brought a smile to her face, now turned into a memory of tears.

She rinsed the dishes and placed them on the rack. Euneya dried her hands and glanced at the clock. She checked her reflection and wiped aside the idle tears before grabbing her coat. The evening event was of utmost significance to the orphanage. If she were to make it, she needed to fulfill her errands early in the day. She stepped outside the apartment, and noticed a figure lounging in front of her door.

He held up two cups of coffee. Joey grinned with a salute. "Good morning!" He handed out her coffee.

Euneya blinked, and smiled gently. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on ya." He shrugged.

Euneya locked the door and headed down to the parking lot, with Joey at her heels. "What are ya doing today? Got any plans?"

She indicated the pile of envelopes in her bag, and relaid details of the preparations for the evening ceremony at the orphanage.

"Sounds pretty nifty." Joey smirked.

"At least someone decided to intervene at the right time. If the funds are not available, the orpahange won't survive."

Joey nodded, "Yea, yea, I know how important the ceremony is tonight. But ya, need help with those things, there?" He pointed at the envelopes.

"I guess some help wouldn't hurt?" She grinned. "Let's take my car." She turned in the direction of her garage, gasping, she halted.

The sheet of ice covering her vehicle and the tire was unsightly. Joey shook his head in dismay as Euneya almost quivered with tears. "I can't believe I let my baby out in the cold!" She crooned.

He raised a brow. "Baby?"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Euneya threw herself on the iced windshields. "Please don't be angry! Its the weather! I had no choice! Don't die on me today!" She begged before unlocking the door.

Joey chuckled, "We can take my car, it's warm in there." He sipped his coffee.

Euneya stared longingly at her car. "I'm sorry." She rubbed the ice on the rearview mirrors.

Glancing at Joey's vehicle parked outside, Euneya nodded and followed him out. A frigid breeze churned the area, she sneezed and rubbed her hands for warmth. Joey stopped, and slipped his beanie, he turned around and placed it delicately on her head.

"Get warm soon." Joey patted her pate.

Euneya laughed, "I'm fine." She ducked.

"Ya'll get a cold." He warned. She glanced at him with narrowed eyes, Joey smirked and gestured toward his car.

After most of the errands were done, he treated her to lunch at their favorite Noodle stop.

"Ready?" Euneya held her chopsticks in hand.

Joey glared daggers at her across the table, accepting the challenge. He set his sticks aside and rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm setting the timer." Euneya set the alarm on the phone.

"3 minutes! You sure you're up for it?" Joey wanted to make sure.

"Don't be a wuss, Joey. If you can't do it, admit it." Euneya fixed the alarm and narrowed her eyes.

"Who says _I _can't! I was born to slurp noodles! Ya dare challenge the all Mighty Wheeler at a Noodle Contest?" He slammed his fist on the table. "Ya're ON!"

"1…. 2…."

Determined eyes glared furiously across the table.

"3!"

Euneya dug into her bowl as Joey swooped his noodle from the side, tipping it over and gulped down in chunks. He drank the soup and licked his mouth. Euneya kept piling the noodles, she eyed the watch and swallowed the noodles faster.

Joey dumped the rest of the soup at the back of his throat and set the empty bowl, he burped and rubbed his stomach.

Euneya finished her soup and set the bowl on the table, she wiped her mouth.

Joey jerked a finger at her. "You owe me a movie!"

"Movie?" Euneya frowned, "How about a burger?"

His eyes glazed slightly. Euneya grinned, she went to the counter and ordered him some burgers.

"Didn't I tell ya not to challenge the all the Mighty Wheeler?" He grinned as she sat down in her seat.

"Ok, I won't steal your thunder Mighty Wheeler."

"Lay off my thunder!"

"I won't touch it." Euneya crinkled her nose.

His burgers arrived and within moments, Joey shuffled them down in less than 2 minutes—Euneya timed him.

* * *

"You better call me when you're done with the ceremony." Joey ordered. He parked the car in front of the Minarou Orphanage, a soft smile played his lips.

Euneya pointed at his smile. "What's with _this_?"

Joey sighed, "Been a while I came here, the place looks different..." He regarded the roof. "I see they're renovatin' the next building."

"Yea, we'll have more rooms."

"Say, who's the big guy funding the place? It's looking neat." He regarded the building in the Southeast.

"Some pompous high heeled blue-blood, you gotta love one of those sometimes. But only when they're nice." She winked. "Thanks to him, the orphanage can take better care of the kids." Euneya turned to find Joey eyeing her with a smirk. She blinked timidly, "What? Why are you staring at me?"

Joey pinched her nose. "I can see why ya love the kids here," Pausing, he slowly drew a deep breath, and stared out the window as he whispered. "Ya'd make a good mother some day." He sighed aloud.

Euneya twiddled with her fingers in her lap. She couldn't bear raising her eyes. The heat swarming on her face would give away her embarrassment.

Joey turned, he noticed she was blushing. Smiling to himself, he looked away. "Ya think ya'll ever leave the orphanage?"

Euneya widely stared up at the sudden question. Would she? The answer was obvious. "No, not for a while."

Joey nodded with a soft smile. "Thought so." He started the engine. "A'right, I'll see ya later then. Stay outta trouble."

Euneya ruffled his blond hair. "Take care." She aborted the vehicle, and waved. Joey smirked and drove out of the lot within seconds.

Gorou-san approached her quietly from behind. He had been watching from inside. Pausing in his steps, he regarded Euneya thoughtfully, and the departing vehicle. "Looks like an unrequited love." He murmured to himself.

Euneya scrunched her face at the voice, feeling that she wasn't standing alone. Whirling around, she blinked at Gorou-san. "Did you say something?"

Placid, Gorou-san smiled wide, he gestured her inside, "We are waiting,"

"Oh..." Euneya glanced at the ground with a soft smile. "I'm coming." Before she went in, she wanted to make something sure. "Uh, Gorou-san?" She glanced at him inquisitively.

"Hmm?" He nodded.

"I have a friend who likes a guy..... They were together, but he left the country for a family reason, and came home with a fiance. What's the best way to approach the situation? I mean..." Euneya averted from embarrassment, "She isn't comfortable being "friends" when there are too many feelings... He, on the other hand, acts like nothing happened. Or—"

She saw Gorou-san contemplate hard. So hard, that he stopped walking, and glared at the ground. The ferocity of his eyes reddened his forehead with visible veins.

Euneya's eyes widened, "You know what, it's ok! I'm sure she can figure something out!" She started undoing her shoes.

Gorou-san grabbed her arm, pulling her back in front of him. "Stop fidgeting." He told her.

"Auh?" Euneya didn't exactly follow.

Gorou-san raised his dark eyes to her face. "Your friend deserves an answer and she shouldn't fidget asking him why he treated her the way he did," He glanced at the parking lot, eyes reveling in the bright sky, and smiled.

"When a man likes a woman... nothing happens coincidentally. Tell your friend to find her answer soon. Or she will loose him forever." Gorou-san turned and headed inside. He waved at her to follow along.

Euneya stared at the sky in confusion, she turned and went inside.

* * *

Fixing the cravat was a pain, such a pain he resented dealing such frivolities. Occasionally, he permitted a maid to tie it for him. Only if the maids could hold still, and cease their uncontrollable giggles at standing endearingly close to the ultimate Kaiba, Seto—would he crave to resolve the situation with the latter procedure. Kaiba closed his eyes and sighed.

His reflection in the mirror was that of a frustrated young man.

_Ok.... Plain side against the neck. Pass the long side over the short end. Pass the long side under the short end. Now, move the long side OVER the short end—AGAIN._

He clenched his teeth. No, he wouldn't give up. He could do this. How did the maids do it effortlessly? He was Kaiba, Seto, bold, fierce, handsome, CEO of KC. and learning to tie a cravat. _Big accomplish._

Kaiba regarded the bulging tangle. "I'm not stopping now." He told himself. Taking the long end back in his hand, he slipped it in between and pulled it up._ Pass it through the middle. Middle?_

He gritted his teeth. "UUUUGGHH!" Kaiba grabbed the messed noose and threw it across the room. The butler outside the door of the dressing room entered worriedly.

"Kaiba-sama, is everything fine with you?" He asked.

Kaiba flipped around angrily, cursing. He stopped upon facing the butler, blue eyes glimmering.

"Kaiba-sama?" The butler repeated.

Kaiba glared at the man's perfect cravat under his coat. Blue eyes enviously sharpened. Kaiba jerked a finger at him. "Give me that."

The butler glanced down at his cravat. "T-Th-This? K-K-Kaiba-sama?" He indicated incredulously.

"Yea, you heard me." Kaiba went to him and started unbuttoning his jacket.

"My sister gave it to me for Chris-"

Kaiba snatched it and adorned it over his shirt.

A loud upbeat music thundered through the halls of the great Kaiba Mansion. Stranding Kaiba in his motions, and the butler in a cessation. They glanced at each other.

"What's that sound?" Kaiba demanded.

The butler scratched his cheek, listening closely to the song.

"She can't help it, the girl can't help it.

She can't help it, the girl can't help it.

"First time, that I saw your eyes, boy you looked right through me, mmm mmmm

"Played it cool, but I knew you knew, that cupid hit me, mmm mmmm"

"Kaiba-sama..." The butler bowed reverently. "I believe it is Young Kaiba-sama,"

Kaiba clenched his teeth and stormed out room. He had better get Mokuba ready for the ceremony or else... How many roles did he have in this life? Mother, father, brother? CEO? He was fuming as he turned through the hall toward Mokuba's room on the East wing of the mansion. Kaiba tugged the cravat and made a fluid turn.

There was a mop left behind by a maid, and he tripped on the wooden bat, staggering on the rug. Growling under his breath, he stood back up.

The maid hurried toward him. "Kaiba-sama!" She screamed. "I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!"

He whirled with fiery blue orbs. "Get out of here, you're fired!" He yelled.

The maid fell on her knees. "Please, Kaiba-sama! Gomen GOMEN! Don't do this!" She sobbed.

He whipped away and came in front of Mokuba's door. Kaiba shoved open the door to find his brother standing in the center of the room, wearing only a white shirt and socks.

Karaoke microphone in hand, Mokuba swung his long locks. "You got me slippin' Aooooohhhhh

"Tumblin' Aoooooohhhhhh, Sinkin' Aoooooohhhhhh, Crumblin' Aoooooohhhhhh, Clumsy cause I'm falllin' in love,

"So in loooove with youuuu !"

Kaiba stepped in to the room.

"Can't breathe, when you touch my sleeve,

butterflies so crazy, mmm mmmm"

"AHEM!"

Mokuba shooed him. "Tell me if Big Bro comes!"

_"AHEMMM."_

"Didn't you hear me?" Mokuba yelled. "Go away! ....... You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me, this love sick thing, I like serious relationships and uh—" The microphone dropped on the floor, Mokuba turned around in horror, gulping, he pointed, starry eyed. "Big-B-Big-B- Big-Big- B- B...." He stuttered for half a minute.

Mokuba choked on his saliva. "B-Bi-Big-Bi-Bi..."

Kaiba swung around and yanked the plug to the karaoke machine. He faced his young brother with steel blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

Mokuba cringed under his critical stare he often used on his employees. _"Singing...?_" He winced.

Kaiba pointed at his lack of attire. White shirt, undies, and socks with his hair all over the place. "You want me to make you a girl in the Virtual System?" He threatened. _He sure was singing the part in the song. _

"NOO!" Mokuba latched onto his arm. "No, Big Bro! Don't!" Kaiba pulled his arm up, along with his brother dangling in air. "Everyone's gonna make fun of me!" Mokuba blinked twice, he released Kaiba's arm and folded his arms. "Wait a minute, you did that already!" He accused.

"This time I'll use your name with a female outfit." Kaiba stared him down. "You want that?"

Mokuba pouted, "Why did you make me a girl in the first place three years ago?" It was his right to demand an answer. The Virtual Game System contained a character called Princess Edina, with his looks, and purple eyes and barely a feminine voice. He sensed it was his brother's way of teasing him. The jokes he endured because of his brother.... Mokuba dropped his head.

"How should I know? I wasn't the one to design the Princess! I designed the Phantom."

Mokuba blinked stupidly. "Then who did?"

"Some lab workers."

"AAAAHHH!" Mokuba screamed and launched himself on his bed dramatically. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Kaiba called one of the maids and asked her to help Mokuba get dressed. He left the room after wards.

Polished shoes, straight hair, red faced, Mokuba joined Kaiba in the foyer within 15 minutes.

Mokuba glanced at him in the silent car. He had been driving silently for the last few minutes. "Eh... Seto..." Mokuba began.

Kaiba knew whenever Mokuba used his name it was something notable. "What?" He whispered.

"Oh... just...." Mokuba shifted in the seat.

Kaiba glanced at him. "What is it Mokuba?"

Clasping his hands, he whined. "Can you please not make me a girl in the game?" He blinked his eyes sweetly.

Kaiba glared at him. "Fool. I thought you had something important to say."

"That was important!" Mokuba rallied.

"Who would want to see you in female form?" Kaiba lashed.

"Your twisted Lab Technicians!"

Kaiba stomped on the gas pedal, eyes burning. "Then once you learn who is responsible, fire him." He roughly ordered.

Mokuba sat back and eyed his silent brother cautiously. Fire? He couldn't fire someone just because of that. _Is something bothering him?_ He did look pissed off. "What's wrong, Big Bro?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Kaiba stared at him darkly.

_No, something is definitely bothering him. _Mokuba was determined to put his anger muscles at ease. He didn't need to exhaust himself day and night with anger, it wasn't good for his mental health. Sighing quietly, Mokuba wondered about what could possibly boil his blood. He appeared calm and well rehearsed earlier. He patiently waited to arrive at their destination.

Kaiba parked the car as Mokuba followed him toward the entrance of the building. Several photographers herded the two at once. Mokuba flinched and hid behind his tall brother who elbowed them conservatively in a sweep. Upon entering, the director of the Minorou Domino Orphanage greeted the two.

Isao bowed before Kaiba and Mokuba. "Good evening, we are most humble. Thank you for coming." He firmly shook Kaiba's hand. Glancing at Mokuba, he patted the boy's tresses. "Who is this little critter?"

"My brother, Kaiba, Mokuba." Kaiba introduced him. Mokuba bowed in front of the director.

"Nice to meet you, Mokuba Kaiba, I'm Minorou Domino Orphanage, Head Director, Manager, Arata Isao." Isao shook his hand firmly.

Looking at him determinedly, Mokuba nodded. "Nice to meet you too, Isao-sama."

"Please, come inside," Isao led them into the golden lit hall. There was a row of circled tables with white table cloth. Flowers and simple white candles decorated delicately on the tables of four chairs. Director Isao led the two toward the front of the room, near the stage. He pulled the chair for Kaiba who stood with his arms folded, staring around in ennui.

Mokuba nudged Kaiba. He started back with a glare and grabbed the chair before sitting down. Mokuba was about to jump into his seat next to Seto, he stopped at the sight of the figure speaking to the one of the conductors on the stage.

"Ne, Big Bro..." Mokuba pointed at the woman. "Doesn't she look a lot like Euneya-sama?"

Kaiba scoffed at the notion. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would she be here?" She was too busy honeymooning with her junk Mustang, Kaiba smirked at himself.

Mokuba sat down, he turned toward Isao-sama who sat across from the two.

"It's wonderful of you to make time for our measly function. We hope you enjoy your time." Isao smiled graciously. "Without you, the orphanage would fail to survive. Without you—everything would be impossible. Without you—it would be hard, and the children would never be secured to stay here, without you— we wouldn't join to celebrate! Our small staff and most dedicated works put together a tiny function to show our appreciation for your generosity, and our children have—"

Kaiba glanced at him in askance. "Can you get to the point?" He said abruptly.

Mokuba's mouth fell open. The man was being extremely nice to them and his brother waved him aside with fluid indifference. Sometimes, he wished, his brother would stop and appreciate, which was a difficult feat as his brother would resolutely kick everyone aside without a glance.

"Uh... Hai, of course," Isao nodded, "The guests are arriving but you are the guest of the hour. We will start soon, as you wish." He stood up from the table and went toward some of the workers at the stage.

Mokuba yawned. "I'm bored."

Kaiba blinked sleepily as more people were seated. Sedative music swept the room softly.

As the evening wore on, Mokuba started nodding off on his arm. Once in a while, Kaiba nudged him awake as Isao-sama often stared at them curiously during the event. Kaiba was asked to give a short speech. He raised his glass and wished for the orphanage the best in the future and would continue supporting their efforts. The children sang a song and performed a short play on stage.

Afterwards, dinner arrived, which Mokuba found himself wide-awake from the delicious smell. He quickly finished and asked to go to the bathroom.

When the evening drew to an end, Isao-sama asked for the Kaiba brothers to wait around. The final guests departed after meeting with Kaiba and soon Isao-sama approached them with a train of workers.

He moved aside to gesture at Gorou-san. "These are some of the dedicated workers here at the orphanage I mentioned."

Gorou-san bowed and shook Kaiba's hand. "Thank you, for your help. It is greatly appreciated." Gorou-san glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and this is," He stepped aside.

Mokuba blinked wide, and stepped in front of Kaiba. "Euneya!" He yanked Kaiba's sleeve and mouthed._ "I TOLD YOU."_

Director Isao glanced back and forth. "You...are acquainted?"

Mokuba smiled. "Hai! Euneya is—"

"Ahem." Kaiba cleared his throat, shoving Mokuba behind him as means to keep quiet. He put out his hand.

Euneya stared at his large hand and back at him. She pretended to look at something interesting outside when shaking his hand. "Tenku." She mumbled half heartedly.

Kaiba smirked at her.

Director Isao chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, he said. "Not like that! Where's the excitement you felt when you first knew our orphanage would be saved?" Laughing, he turned to Kaiba. "She couldn't stop chittering how happy she was and that she would personally prepare the meals for the special guest. We hoped you enjoyed it."

"We did!" Mokuba pushed Kaiba aside. "Especially the soufflé!" He grinned and nodded vigorously at Euneya.

Euneya smiled at Mokuba, she pinched his cheek. "Thanks, you." Mokuba shyly turned his head this way and that.

Kaiba crisply put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. _"Someone_ should go get the car." He denoted a stare at his brother and nudged him toward the door.

Mokuba stumbled, and caught the keys tossed by Kaiba. "But I can't drive yet!" He whined.

_He spends more hours playing video games than sleeping. _"What're racing games for?" Kaiba shot him a look. Mokuba sauntered away.

Director Isao watched the boy leave. "Is is safe for him?" He stared wide at Kaiba.

Kaiba smirked with his arms folded. "He'll be fine." His blue eyes tagged condescendingly on Euneya.

She retreated as if electrified, and glanced at her watch, "Look at the time... It's getting late! I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!" She bowed at Gorou-san and Director.

When she turned toward Kaiba, she stared at him from head to toe with indifference, and walked away.

Kaiba watched her walk outside before making his move. "I'm leaving." He nodded at the two men impatiently.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

Please Read and review! Thanks! Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. ;P


	5. When Laughter Attacks

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

Gorou-san bowed, "Pleasure meeting you, Kaiba-sama." Yet the young man wasn't paying attention.

Kaiba stepped outside in the cool night air. His gaze scanned the vacant parking lot. He continued through the pathway of the building entrance, the pace of his long legs almost hard to deflect from his intent that was vigorous as she was no where to be found.

Kaiba stopped by the two remaining vehicles, belonging to Gorou-san and Director Isao, none of them were hers.

"Hey Big Bro!" Mokuba waved from inside his car.

Kaiba scowled, he opened the door to the front seat. "Baka. What do you think you're doing?" He admonished. "This is a $300,000 car, I'd be out my mind to let you drive this thing." He tossed Mokuba in the passenger seat.

"But you just said—"

"No buts." Kaiba his seat belt, unconscious of his raking eyes on the parking lot, he scowled angrily. _Where did she go? _

Mokuba put on his seat belt with a smile. He stopped short upon witnessing the blackest scowls copyrighted by Seto Kaiba. "Why do you look mad?"

Teeth clenched, he jerked in the car keys and started the ignition. "Lets go home." Kaiba uttered monotonously.

Mokuba eagerly jumped up, "Can we go the store to get a few things?"

"What ever for?" Kaiba stared at Mokuba peevishly.

Mokuba frowned, "But, but I wanted....."

Kaiba reversed the car. "Not now." He snapped.

"Big Brother!"

"Didn't you hear me?!" Kaiba stopped at the exit and waited to turn in the street. "I'm busy tonight. Take the maid tomorrow."

"It won't take long! Promise! Pleaseeeeeeeee! Big Bro!" Mokuba grabbed his sleeve.

His annoyance increased by the second, Kaiba yanked his arm away. "Don't touch me."

Mokuba grabbed his ear.

"AH!" Horrified, Kaiba shoved his brother lightly. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Mokuba beamed, "Big Brother...."

"What?!" Kaiba growled. Mokuba tugged his sleeve but Kaiba threw his arm up. "Do I have to restrain you?!"

Mokuba pulled at his shirt. Kaiba swatted his hand repeatedly as Mokuba continued pulling at his sleeve and jacket. "MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled, "Why are you touching me?!"

That's it.

Kaiba wrestled Mokuba and winded his arm around the boy's head.

"AAH! Ok I give! I give!" Mokuba begged.

Kaiba loosened his arm, tipping him on the side, thus, rendering him against the window. Mokuba grinned devilishly and began tickling him.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba grabbed his hands, "I'm warning you. Or I'll throw you in the back seat!"

"_You're_ the one in a bad mood!"

"I'm not in bad mood!" Kaiba shrieked.

"You're yelling!"

Kaiba shoved him. "Snap out of this nonsense," He turned back to the road, out of breath and irritated.

Arms folded, Mokuba pouted, averting. Mokuba made hand binoculars against the window. "Whoa!" He gasped.

Kaiba snapped his head at him. "What are you doing now?" He demanded. "Knock it off."

"Big-Big- Seto!" Mokuba whirled toward him, he eagerly pointed at his window. "Doesn't Euneya look pretty in a dress?"

He stared in ennui at the road. "How should I know."

"But she—"

Aggravated, he glared at Mokuba. "Do you think I have any interest in her or her preference of clothing?!" Kaiba snapped coldly.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes on Kaiba knowingly. _"Suuuuure,_" He quickly rolled down his window. "Look, she's standing there!"

Kaiba's eyes snapped wide. "She is?" He shoved Mokuba from the window to lean out. "Where? WHERE?!" He glared at the compound of the parking lot.

Mokuba contained his laughter, he grabbed his stomach. "Look any closer and you'll fall out the window, Seto." He snickered.

Kaiba turned his head around the parking lot. He felt his brother shaking uncontrollably. Kaiba glanced at Mokuba, who was in the throes of laughter and couldn't refrain from keeping it to himself. He retreated to his seat, glaring acidly. "Do that _again_ and I'll make you walk home."

Mokuba silenced his laughter and cleared his throat. "But Big Brother, can't we go to the store?" He asked.

Kaiba turned into the busy street finally, stopping in the long lane. "I told you, no." He growled.

"But what are you gonna do at home anyway?" Mokuba pouted, "I wanted some pop tarts. You never get me those."

Kaiba regarded Mokuba, "Sugar stunts your growth."

Mokuba blinked wide. "Waaa? Really?!" He gasped, and grabbed his legs, that were indeed, short. He glanced longingly at his brother's long legs. "Is that why...?" He quivered.

"Yep."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "Are you being serious."

Kaiba glared at him. "Does it look like I have time for jokes?"

"Maybe... but you-"

"That was rhetorical." Kaiba cut him firmly.

"Oh.." Mokuba glanced away. "I can't believe I'm shorter than you."

"Because of the sugar you consume,"

"Does that mean I can never be tall like you?" Mokuba pouted sadly.

"Nope." Kaiba replied calmly. "It takes super skill to master my height and you don't have the requirements as of yet. Wait until you hit puberty."

"Pu-ber-ty?" Mokuba tried. "What's pu-ber-ty, Big Brother?"

Agitatedly, Kaiba muttered a quick response. "You get to grow hair, and zits. Sometimes your height." He eyed Mokuba evenly. "Of course, due to the amount of sugar level in your body, there's no hope for you."

Mokuba sighed heavily. "I'm cursed to have Sugar cravings."

"Imagine if you didn't, you'd be about my height."

"Really?" Mokuba sighed even louder, his shoulders slouched. "But I—" Clenching his eyes shut, "Can't give Sugar up! She's my comfort! My one true Love!" He cried out.

"Tough love."

Mokuba banged his head against the window. "Why....Why?" He grieved, pasting his face on the window, his eyes narrowed at the familiar shadow on the street. He pointed out the window.

Kaiba changed lanes, careless of Mokuba's excitement. "I'm not falling for that one again." He warned.

"No! Big Brother!" Mokuba rolled the rest of his window. "Look. EUNEYA!" He shouted.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. "You can stop now, Mokuba." He sighed in exhaustion.

Mokuba tugged his sleeve. "I'm serious, Big Brother!"

Kaiba snatched his arm back. "I have no interest, what so ever, with what you're about to say." He went in autopilot.

"SETO!" Mokuba regarded his brother in frustration. He returned to the window, leaning out and called out. "EUNEYAAA! EUNEYAAA!"

Indeed, she had to walk in the frigid blackness of the night since her ride had a last minute emergency. Curse Joey! Euneya stopped at the sound of her name, she turned sideways to assure no one was following her from behind.

The street was empty, shrugging, she continued walking. The night air was cool. Pulling her sleeve, she noticed it was nearly midnight. A drastically frigid wind blew her hair into a mess. She shivered, drawing her coat around herself and rubbed her hands for warmth.

"EUNEYA!"

Euneya whirled around. Was she hearing things? Why was it that she kept hearing her name?

"EUNEYA!"

She regarded the cold street as a shriveling chill crackled down her spine. Euneya whimpered from the chill. What a night to choose to walk home. Steam breathed out as she sighed aloud, she hurried down the street. She couldn't stand being outside unless she craved being frozen in the dark.

"EUNEYA!"

Euneya stopped, this time, turning toward the street of moving cars. She searched the vehicles in confusion, knowing better not to expect anything from the busy drivers. Trembling from the cold in her high heels, she rubbed her hands over her arms.

Suddenly, a vehicle glided next to the street, and tinted window was already rolled down and a dark haired boy leaned out, smiling widely.

He turned back to the driver. "Euneya does look pretty in a dress, ne, Seto?" Mokuba grinned.

Kaiba regarded her through the window shield without a word. _Kaiba?_ She felt her legs slump on the moist pavement from the heartless stare.

Euenya pulled herself up, and waved at them quickly. "Mokuba! Hi... What are you—How are you? Oh right.... The ceremony....you're going home..." She stuttered, averting. "Umm, is something wrong? Did you need anything?"

The glare remained fixed on her and she daren't return the stare, instead, she turned her full attention on Mokuba. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled, "We were passing by—"

_ "Get in."_ The voice cut in harshly from the other side of the car.

Mokuba cringed a little but shakily looked up at Euneya. "Ehehe... Need a—" Something grasped him by the back of his shirt, Mokuba found himself being tossed in the back seat. He landed on the cushions in less than a second, and dazedly looked up to see his brother unlock the door of the front seat.

Euneya stood her ground, gaping hopelessly at the empty seat. Hesitantly, her pale hands lowered from her arms and she stepped into the vehicle without choice. The door closed and she buckled her seat belt. The warmth of the car tingled her numb skin, she was grateful.

"Thank—"

"Why are you walking home?" Kaiba uttered through clenched teeth. No wonder she had left immediately. "Your insufferable trashy car gave out on you again?" He glared at her from head to toe.

Euneya folded her arms around herself. She hated the criticisms. "Actually, the car is parked at home, safe and perfectly in workable condition."

"True, what's the need for something as pathetic to be loose in the streets, further creating traffic." _Ah! Traffic._

She disregarded him with the turn of her head. Her window rolled up by a switch somewhere within the driver's confines. She decided to remain silent and bear the tense atmosphere until she reached home, which couldn't take long, recalling how fast he drove her home previously.

His voice rid the warmth of the car with its frigid rapture. "You never answered my question."

Euneya uncomfortably played with her fingers in her lap. "What question." She quietly mumbled.

"Why are you walking home?"

"I...uh—my friend canceled at the last minute. He was on his way—"

"He?" The break pedal stomped, jolting everyone in the seat as it's impact. _He? Who is 'he?' I don't care.......... just curious._

Euneya looked up to see the stop light. There was another momentary silence, then he produced another chilling question that never failed to repeatedly invoke chills down her back. Euneya clutched the door handle.

"Does he have a _better _car?" Kaiba growled.

Mokuba nudged Kaiba from the back. He couldn't just flat out say stuff like that. He needed to infiltrate smoothly.

"Well, it's not ba—"

"Even if he does, is it faster than mine?" Kaiba glared. Mokuba slapped his forehead and almost died in the back.

Confusion dawned her pale face in the dark, she turned to him. Their eyes held each other's.

"I don't think so..." He smirked and returned his eyes back on the road.

Euneya gulped, why was her heart beating so fast? She blinked and found herself staring at the smirk iced on his mouth. Even _she_ couldn't resist the untamable arrogance of his smirk. Shaking her head, she stared out the window.

Kaiba swerved into a empty street, the vehicle spun in the turn and he changed lanes. The vehicle made another swift turn. Finally, the engine hummed to silence.

In the dark of the car, Mokuba came in between their seats and eyed them curiously. They were awfully quiet; eye avoidance and all, as if they were afraid of a fatal death if either spoke to one another.

Mokuba set his chin on the seat, putting more sense into his Brother's outburst. "Euneya, cars are one of Big Bro's passions. He is competitive in the field."

Kaiba glared out the window, lips clipped.

Euneya turned her head. "Oh?"

"No car in the country can compare to mine." Kaiba snapped.

Euneya stared at him questionably but averted. "This is my stop. Thank you, Mokuba..." Euneya bowed her head before opening the door. Cryptically, she mouthed as she unlocked her seat belts, "Kaiba." She exited the vehicle gracefully.

Euneya regarded the night sky and the beaming street lights. She frowned at the silence and turned.

Kaiba aborted, slamming the door shut, he eyed her from above the car roof. She was utterly confused, as if she had walked into a different world.

"Why are we at a grocery store?" Euneya threw her hand out.

Mokuba shoved open his door in a rush and jumped out, shocked to see his brother had listened to him. He secretly grinned, _is he trying to annoy her? _He stretched his arms over his head, "Fresh air!"

Kaiba halted a few feet from her, observing her attire. She wore a coat over her dress as her pale hands vigorously rubbed her arms for added warmth.

Mokuba glanced at his brother and back at Euneya. She drifted sideways, obviously uncomfortable by his roaming eyes.

Kaiba stared.

"Big Brother.." Mokuba whispered.

And stared.

Euneya covered her legs.

And...... STARED.

Mokuba tugged his sleeve, Kaiba blinked down at his brother. "What?"

"You're_ eye groping...!"_ Mokuba said without moving his lips.

"Eye groping?" Kaiba muttered in distaste. "Who teaches you these things?" He snapped. Turning toward the store, "I was merely considering the lack of attire for such an event as ridiculous on someone without a body." He headed toward the store entrance.

Mokuba's eyes widened at the rude statement, he glanced back at Euneya, hoping she hadn't heard.

She was scowling at Kaiba. She heard each word. Euneya clenched her fists, she started toward him. "Can't you do this at your own time?" She demanded, frustrated with the arrogant blue eyed man.

His swift gaze set on her passively. "Why? You have somewhere important to be?" Kaiba's gaze intensified as his eyes raked her from head to toe critically, he scoffed. "Thought so."

Mokuba grabbed her hand, stealing her away from Kaiba. "C'mon, Euneya!" He dragged her to the entrance.

As soon as they entered the store, Euneya had a yearning to complain. "Ugh, I'm so tired. My feet hurt. These heels suck! Do you know how long it took me to get this all together? All for what? A one night ceremony? Ugh." She groaned and hopped on her feet as she loosened the tie on her shoe. "Mokuba, don't ever try on heels." She whispered as if it was something deadly.

Mokuba's eyes widened at her. "Gomen... Euneya-sama. I didn't know it was that bad. You had to walk on them all night. Gomen..." He frowned, and noticed how red her toes had gotten. Oberving closely, he noted her toes were swollen. "Can you walk?" He asked.

She hopped a few steps and loosened the tie on the second pair. "Hai... I'll survive." She breathed and straightened. "Do you know how uncomfortable shopping in a dress is? In a cold night?" Euneya yanked her coat tightly. "At 12:30 no less!" She rotated her neck, moving her tired eyes to the side.

Kaiba stood staring at her. Euneya pierced him with a glare. His gaze, transfixed to her face. She lowered her eyes and turned back.

Kaiba approached them. A strange chill passed across her back, from the right to the left, like a hand clawed through her skin. Euneya trembled, wrapping her arms around herself. The frigidity emitted from the figure standing on the left of her shoulder. "Stop complaining and get Mokuba what he needs." He slurred.

Euneya frowned. _What do I look like a nanny?_

"Let's see how well you work with kids as you regally claim." He smirked at her narrowing eyes, "Hmm?"

"I'll go get them!" Mokuba insisted.

Kaiba carefully eyed his brother. "You'll grab everything sugary on the shelves."

"I can't help—"

"Do you remember what I told you in the car?" Kaiba's strict tone lashed.

The poignant transfusion in Mokuba's eyes was visible within a second. He lowered his head and nodded. "Tough love."

"Exactly." Kaiba folded his arms.

Euneya stared at the brothers in puzzlement. "What?" She blinked stupidly.

Mokuba stared up at her. "Sugar stunts my—"

"Why are you still standing here?" Kaiba glared at her.

Euneya stepped back as if bitten. _"Me?_"

"Get him things." He ordered.

"Me-me-me......! I'm not a maid you can order around!" She retaliated.

Kaiba stepped toward her, hovering with cold eyes. "Do you know the amount of money resting on my decisions?"

_Is this all he can do? Talk big and taunt? _Euneya kept backing away as he forwarded boldly. "Decisions?" She glanced for an answer at Mokuba, who blinked and stared at his brother's back.

"All that's required, is _one _word." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "One word from me is worth $1,000,736,029. This store can be shut down with my word. In fact, the company president can't stand up to me. Do you dare defy me? If one word from me can change the world, imagine what my word can do to you?"

Euneya flushed stark red. _I knew it. He loves flaunting money. I hate his tough shield and his bitter chatter. He makes me sick. _

"Who knows I may take you in as a maid."

"Maid?" She breathed aloud.

"Hmm." Kaiba nodded.

She had about had enough of this guy. His pompous walk, money grained eyes, and money making mouth. "I......I........... I....." Her anger wavering her composure. " I don't care!" Euneya spat. _Who am I kidding, I'm laughing at the face of a devil with my life in his hands! _

Kaiba's eyes steeled. _"What."_

"I said, I don't care." She repeated steadily. Looking up at him, her eyes flashed. Composure gone, Euneya shrieked with a temper she had been containing. "And I don't think you should order others to your will! Just because you have something others don't, doesn't give you the power to order people around! You don't have the right!" Huffing, she yelled at his face, "DO I LOOK LIKE AN ATM MACHINE TO YOU?! Go flaunt your money elsewhere!"

Stepping past him, Euneya went to Mokuba and said sweetly. "Tell me what you need, Mokuba, I'll get them for you."

Mokuba's shocked eyes followed her. "Waaaaooow." He breathed. _Euneya-sama put Big Brother in his place. _

"Anything you had in mind?" She asked.

"No—I do! I do!" Mokuba took her hand and led her toward the isle. "Ok, I want that. That. That. And That!" He pointed at another item. "Don't forget this!" Mokuba handed her another package of chips. "I like this, here." He gave her another product.

Euneya peeked over the heap to walk carefully. She bumped into a shelf and staggered. "OH! This is my favorite!" Mokuba threw another packet on the mountainous items in her arms.

Kaiba stood watching at her struggle to carry them all. He brought the cart beside her and stopped. "Put them in." He indicated.

Euneya glared at him. "No, thanks. I can handle it." She moved toward a squirming Mokuba.

"Stupid." Kaiba blurted.

Euneya clenched her teeth. She couldn't stand his guts. His character revolted her. "I don't care what you think!" She yelled.

"I want this, and this, this too, Euneya!" Mokuba gave her more things to carry.

She huffed, switching one leg to the other. Kaiba folded his arms, he leaned against a shelf, observing her from the side. Euneya turned her back on him.

"Euneya! Take this! Take this!" Mokuba gave her three huge bottles of soda. She grunted at the weight, hugging the items to her body. "Don't forget this too! OMG! THIS! YEEEE!"

_ CRASH_

Everything splattered to the ground, along with Euneya.

Mokuba stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Euneya-sama!" He darted toward her on the floor.

She groaned, pulling herself up. Her ankle hurt, she rubbed the sore spot and fixed her heels. Kaiba stood above her, staring at her pointedly.

"What?" Euneya impatiently snapped. _That's all you're good for. Stand and smirk when someone falls! _"Why are you here?!"

He impassively glanced back at the cart. "I told you so."

Euneya clenched her teeth. "I don't need you telling me what to, or not to do!" She began picking up the items from the floor. As she threw them in the cart, her heel twisted, she gasped and steadied herself with the cart. Thankfully, she didn't fall this time.

Kaiba regarded her legs. Euneya turned, glaring him and snatched the rest of the scattered items. She sighed, exhaustion fanning her features. Her cheeks were not pale as earlier but flushed with energy and heat.

Kaiba happened to examine the products she had just threw in the cart. He frowned and started divesting the cart of the items. Euneya caught him in the act. "What are you doing?!"

He stilled at her furious tone, decidedly disregarding it. "What does it look like." He tossed another product out. Without looking at a few, he stashed them back in the shelf.

Euneya retrieved them to the last bit before delivering them back in the cart. "Mokuba got these himself. Why are you putting them back?!"

Must she yell at him each time she spoke? It was peeving. "Have you taken a look at them?" Kaiba threw her something to examine. "It's junk. Pure junk. Devoid of anything nutritious. Did I mention, sugar? His worst enemy?"

Euneya narrowed her eyes from the product and at him. "Enemy? What's wrong with a little bit of sugar. He's a growing kid!"

"He can do without the added sugar." Kaiba snatched the item from her hands.

Euneya grabbed it back. "What? He has diabetes or something?"

"He is prone to diabetes!"

"Doesn't mean he has it yet!"

Kaiba shoveled the rest of the soda's from the cart. "Mokuba innately has more sugar in his body than the average kid his age. Understood?"

Euneya gaped at him in disbelief. "You! Have you looked at him closely? He's already too small for his age! Let him eat!"

Mokuba stared at the bickering two with a dark frown. _This reminds me a scene from a movie. It's like...They are fighting...like a...... A married couple. _

_SLAP! _The cookies in his hands fell on the floor. His eyes widened.

"How is it _my _fault he's small?" Kaiba yelled.

"Obviously, your _control _over him makes him shrink with age, Hitler!"

"Control?!" Kaiba clenched his teeth. Of all things, he hated in the world, it was name calling. Blinking rapidly, he towered Euneya very close. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?" He pointed at his chest.

"Did I hit a nerve? Oooooh wait, I didn't know Kaiba, Seto had a touchy nerve. Oops!" Euneya threw the product back in the cart with a force that shook the whole cart. "Be glad I'm saying it to your face and not behind your back!"

_This was not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to act sweet, and nice to each other. _Mokuba was too afraid to approach them as they were contending with fierce glares. He knew he would be fried like a fry if he came too close.

"You will regret those words." Kaiba uttered darkly. "You...." He bitterly eyed her flushed face.

"Nani? You—what?" Euneya urged. "Yes?"

".... You..." Kaiba clenched his teeth, searching for something. "You..... You......" He stuttered. _Damnit!_

_"You...."_

_ You idiotic airhead, mother of all dumb specie .... YES! But why couldn't he say them aloud?_

Euneya pointed at his scrunched expression. "Can't say it can you? Your pride won't let you." She stepped back.

Coerced, he wrenched it out. "Baka....!" Kaiba hissed.

Mokuba banged his head against the shelf. _This can't be happening. They need to STOP. STOP! _

Euneya smirked, "Is that all you can do?"

"Don't dare challenge the invincible."

"Isn't that a little too much?" She asked.

Kaiba folded his arms, eyeing her in amusement. "Can't stand the truth?"

"It's revolting." Euneya averted with meaning.

"What is?"

"The aura you strut around with." Shaking her head, she pulled the cart through the hall. "Let's go, Mokuba, anything else you want?"

_BANG, BANG, BANG_ Mokuba stared at his brother and back at Euneya. _This is the last time I'm coming shopping with them! _

_ BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG._

"Mokuba..." Kaiba alerted.

_BANG, BANG!!_

"Yea... Ok.... I'm done." He squeaked before following her out of the isle.

* * *

Kaiba drove the car with swift jerking turns, causing Mokuba to flop each wall like a ping-pong ball. He latched onto his brother's head rest. They were not on speaking terms, apparently, a mutual agreement without words.

Kaiba merely glared and she sent him a dirty stare in return. Atom bombs paled in comparison to the rivalry stares of the two. Mokuba sighed and dropped back in his seat. He couldn't let them be like this. Personally, he favored Euneya, since the day they first met, Euneya guided and protected him. She told his bullies off at the mall. She was awfully sweet and honestly resolute.

If his brother can't stand her nature, he worried he might see less of Euneya in the future. Recently, they met her nearly every corner they turned. It was slightly surprising but a delightful surprise nonetheless.

As much as his big brother denied anything about Euneya—Mokuba knew better. Something provoked in his brother to ask her about her male friend's car, was it competition? He also knew Kaiba was secretly waiting for her to apologize, at the very least. Somehow, he figured Euneya was waiting for an apology as well.

Mokuba slapped his forehead. "Awwwmp..." His brother wasn't the apologizing type.

"Are you ok, Mokuba?" Euneya looked him over cautiously.

Mokuba stared up, mind drifting elsewhere. ".... Hai..... Um, Big Brother?" He pulled himself against his brother's headrest and whispered in his ear.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "Wait."

"But Big Brother...!"

"We're going home soon." Kaiba ordered.

Mokuba groaned, "I _need_ to."

"You can't hold it?" He snapped.

Pouting, Mokuba slumped back in the seat. Euneya turned toward him. "Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

He turned bead red. "Um... well..." Hesitantly, he gestured her to come closer. Mokuba cupped her ear and whispered quietly.

Euneya pulled back. "....Oh.... You can use mine..." She offered.

His eyes widened in relief. "Seriously?"

Euneya nodded, "Yea."

Kaiba cleared his throat obnoxiously.

Euneya glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "And take your time too, Mokuba. No reason to rush. If people have somewhere to go, they can go on their own. There's absolutely _no_ rush..."

Kaiba glared at her, teeth gritting. She glared in return.

He turned into the street of her apartment. Euneya stepped out and opened the front gates. Mokuba unlocked the door and followed her out. Kaiba strummed his fingers on the wheel and waited patiently in the car for his brother to return.

Mokuba darted up the stairs with Euneya. "Sorry, Euneya-sama..." He murmured softly, being formal with her once again.

She smirked, "Why are you saying sorry?" She inserted the key to unlock the door.

Mokuba entered the apartment after her. Euneya switched the lights at the entrance before depositing her coat on the rack. He lingered in the hall, twitching his fingers. "Big Bro isn't always likes this. No, wait, he_ is_. He needs time to adjust and—"

Euneya put a hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba, don't stress. I don't mind, but I understand how hard-headed your brother can be. Don't worry."

Mokuba blinked wide, "You mean.... you're not mad?"

Euneya knelt to his eye level. "Not really." She grinned, "But there's no harm in teasing your brother and making him worry, hmm?"

Mokuba stared at her in awe. "Euneya-sama....." They were more alike than he originally assumed.

She stood back up. "I don't care what you say but you're not allowed to say sorry. You're brother is a nut-case despite what anyone says. End of story." She edged him into the living room. "Now... the bathroom is down the hall on the left."

Mokuba looked up at her with a smile. "No wonder I like you so much." He chuckled and wriggled toward the bathroom.

Kaiba impatiently checked his watch. What was taking Mokuba so long? He stared out the window in the direction of her apartment. The gated community was dead silent. He wondered if anyone lived there. Kaiba glared at the street lights, and checked his watch again.

"Why isn't he here?" He exited the car and leaned against the door.

* * *

"Whoooooa!" Mokuba eyed the cream swirls she delicately added on the cupcake. "How do you do that?" He watched her handwork attentively. She had a tray of cupcakes stored in the oven to keep warm while she was out. The sweet chocolate flavor was distracting.

Mokuba intended to walk back to the door but became a little sidetracked with all the colorful swirling.

"Can I try? Can I try? I wanna try!" Mokuba jumped up and down.

Euneya had her tools prepared. She had planned to finish the details after she returned from the ceremony and merely wanted to get it over with. Mokuba happened to notice the amount of detail she applied on the chocolate cake.

"Here, put this on." Euneya grabbed an apron from a drawer. He was wearing an expensive dinner jacket and she would rather not have it smudged with frosting.

Mokuba eagerly donned the apron and smiled up at her. "How do I look?"

Euneya inspected him. "...Hmm... almost ready. Get your working tools," She pointed at the plastic applicator. Mokuba grabbed it and hovered over the cupcake tray. He awaited orders. "Feet apart, lower your shoulders, relax your wrists,"

Once proper posture was covered, Euneya put her hands on his to guide him, "Swril to the right, swirl, swirl." She softly instructed, "Swirl left, swirl, swirl...."

A huge amount of frost gushed from the tip of the applicator. "WOOPS!" Mokuba pouted and laughed at the colors.

"Here." She snatched a paper towel. "Let's start again." She put a cupcake on the paper towel.

Mokuba nodded, and she guided him through the process. His trembling hands left a shaky trail of frost.

Euneya took a piece of cupcake and ate it. "MMMMmmm." She licked the delectable frosting.

"Gimmmeee!" Mokuba made a grab for the cupcake in her hand.

She held it over his head. "Too good."

"Euneyaaaaaaa!" Mokuba whined. She finally gave him the cupcake. He swallowed the half of the cupcake in one bite. Euneya stared speechlessly, she took another and gave him the half. He finished instantaneously.

Mokuba took three more cupcakes and licked his fingers as he finished. Euneya could only stare.

He tasted the frosting and tried four more. "It's really good!" Mokuba sniffed and continued adding more frosting on two other cupcakes. He was resolute and focused at the task at hand.

Euneya couldn't resist smiling at him. She dipped her finger in some frost and stuck it to his nose. Mokuba blinked, gasping in shock.

She giggled and licked the frosting. "It's too tempting." She watched Mokuba intently return to the frost on the cupcake, as she leaned close to study his work, he turned and squirted the frost on her face.

Euneya stepped back, the sticky frost covered her nose and cheeks. Mokuba snickered behind his hand. Euneya grabbed the other applicator and squirted him, deftly avoiding his dinner jacket and slacks.

Mokuba darted around the corner of the counter, she squirted him again, he dodged, and squirted at her hair. Euneya went toward him, and noticed how fast he ducked into the living room. Wide eyed, Euneya called. "That's cheating!"

Mokuba chuckled, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"You won't get away with it," Euneya determinedly warned.

He gulped and maneuvered around the furniture's. Flashing a glance over his shoulder, he received a squirt of the cold liquid cover the left side of his cheek. Mokuba darted into the hall, squirming out of her range. She cornered him at the front door and stopped, readying the frost applicator.

"Get ready to be frosted, Mokuba." Euneya murmured amusedly.

"Not if I squirt you first!" He bore his applicator as a forewarning.

"We'll see...." She stepped toward him.

Mokuba squirted it at her dress. Euneya gasped at the goo drifting at the bottom of her hem. He looked around and saw her coat rack, she didn't have a coat closet unfortunately. "NOOOOO!"

Euneya pounced on him.

The front door shoved open. Mokuba glanced at the silhouette at the entrance, seizing his chance, he jumped behind his brother.

Euneya dodged around his protective shield. Mokuba squirmed and dodged at the frost. He squirted more on her face, she laughed uncontrollably and wiped her cheeks.

A cold voice intervened, "If you're done embarrassing yourself, we'll take our—"

_ Squirt._

Why did he suddenly have sticky goo on his $7,000 coat?

Mokuba stopped in his tracks.

Euneya gaped up.

His long hand reached up steadily to touch the frost on his coat. Kaiba stared down at Euneya who was held responsible for the move. She retreated a step as he approached her stealthily.

Mokuba eyed his brother's back, he went around him.

"Big Broth—" Stopping, he stared at the frost on Kaiba's face. Mokuba glanced guiltily at Euneya.

Returning his eyes on his brother, his unruly laughter irrupted in the heat of the moment. All eyes went on him. Mokuba grabbed his stomach, pointing at Kaiba's face. "Bi-Big- Big..... SETO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHH!"

Kaiba clenched his teeth, eyes immobile on Euneya's smiling face. She was also covered in the miserable frost, but didn't seem to mind.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Seeet- Sssssssettoo AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Mokuba collapsed on the floor with laughter.

Euneya tried hard to keep a straight face. She turned her back, and giggled.

Mokuba looked up at Kaiba. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Feet up in air, he wiggled around, out of breath.

Kaiba nudged him with his foot. "Snap out of it."

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! CAN'T! HAHAHHHAHA!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba scowled at his uncontrollable brother. He glared at Euneya and at the applicator in her hand, she turned swiftly around, sensing his gaze on her. Kaiba's eyes turned triple it's size.

Seeing him stare at her like that, made her freeze.

She retreated from him.

Kaiba pointed at her. "You _didn't_." He hissed. _Excess sugar caused Mokuba to be extremely hyper. _Emphasis on _extreme._

Her lips parted and turned to Mokuba rolling recklessly on the floor. Euneya stared back at Kaiba. She nodded guiltily.

Kaiba grabbed her by the shoulders. "HOW MUCH?!" He demanded.

"4!" Euneya screamed without missing a beat._ No,_ _I think he ate more than 4... _

Incredulous, he shook her. "4?!"

Pausing, she titled her head in consternation. "...Wait..... no.... 6? ...... Quiet possibly ....." She squeaked nimbly, "10?"

Kaiba stared at his panting brother. "This can't be." He murmured darkly. "Mokuba!"

Mokuba glanced back and forth at the two hovering over him. "Hey, Big Brother and Euneya-sama are talking. Have you two made up yet? BBAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing uncontrollably again.

An awkward silence passed between the two. Kaiba glared at Euneya, she fidgeted, avoiding his eyes.

"How can you be so stupid?" Kaiba slurred.

Euneya turned furious eyes at him. "I can't tell the future. How would I know this would happen."

"Didn't I tell you he is sensitive to sugar?" He shouted. "He's forbidden to be within 40 yards of it!"

Euneya covered her ears. Seeing as he stood threateningly over her with lightening in his eyes, she stood her ground. "Hitler! Review your sugar policies with your maid! Since it's not me! And STOP YELLING!"

Astonished by her audacity, he clenched his teeth. "Nonsensical idiot, am I talking to a wall?!!" Kaiba shrieked.

_I will NOT have him yelling at me in my house!_ Euneya stomped on his foot. He was too quick.

She stomped on his other one, he avoided it efficiently.

_STOMP STOMP STOMP!_

_ STOMP_ Euneya breathed hard. She was really gonna nail it this time.

Kaiba glowered with murder. He wasn't gonna let it happen, if his name was Kaiba, Seto.

_ STOMP STOMP TOMP STOMP!_

"AHAHAHAHHA that's a funny dance! WAHHAHHAHBAHAHAHAHHAH!"

Out of breath, Kaiba gritted. "Baka.... what the hell ...... are you doing?...."

Euneya glared at Kaiba. "Stop looking at me and do something!" She pointed at Mokuba.

"Mokuba." Hostile blue eyes planted on Euneya, he sliced bitterly. "Get a hold of yourself."

Euneya glared up at Kaiba, seeing as he wasn't planning on budging. She knelt on the floor instead. "Mokuba...." He turned his head, breathlessly.

Mokuba stared, and pointed at her face. "AHAHAHAHA!" She had frosting everywhere.

Delicately, she pulled him up. "Mokuba....." Euneya sat next to him. "You think you'll be okay?"

"Your... Your.... YOUR!" Mokuba broke into laughter.

"That's it, Mokuba," Kaiba knelt in front of him. "No more sugar. Strictly grain and vegetables. Do you hear?!" He admonished.

Euneya snickered over her shoulder at his way of scolding his little brother. Kaiba snapped his eyes at her. "Who the hell gave you permission to laugh?"

"Is that how you'll make him stop?" She demanded.

"If it wasn't for _you_ Mokuba won't be in his current state!"

"How is my fault? He wanted to try it!"

"I _warned_ you!" Kaiba growled.

Mokuba pointed at Kaiba's face, slapping his arm. "Your face! AHAHAHAH! Big-big-Beee!"

"Useless." Kaiba regarded Mokuba, disturbed. He snapped his fingers, "Stop it!" Mokuba turned and both rumbled into laughter.

Euneya regarded him silently. She turned her attention on Mokuba.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at the sight. "Looks like we'll have to sedate him." He formulated.

"How?"

"Turn on the TV, I'll get him."

Euneya complied as Kaiba lifted him. Mokuba squirmed a little but submitted. He was set him on the living room coach. Euneya switched the TV on, but Kaiba grabbed the flicker from her hand.

He searched the guide, and stopped at the Discovery Channel. There was a documentary about Wildlife Lions.

Euneya gaped as he turned the volume high and set the flicker on the coffee table. He turned and grabbed Euneya by the arm, dragging her out of the room.

"Wha..what are you doing?" She demanded as he released her.

"Let him watch the channel. He'll sober up from the sugar high." Kaiba glanced back at the living room.

Mokuba was sitting up, legs up to his chest and doe-eyed.

"Wow, he's not laughing anymore." Euneya remarked in awe.

Kaiba smirked. "Works every time." He turned his eyes at her. She was a mess. The dark dress was glazed with frosting as well as her hair.

Euneya caught him staring. "Never seen someone with frost on?" Uncomfortable, she brushed her sloppy hair over her shoulder.

Amused, he smirked, "No, you are the first."

"BBAAHHH!" Mokuba sobbed. The scene changed to the corpse of a cub killed during contention. "How can this happen? He was such a nice cub! So small! WAAAAAA!" Mokuba grabbed a pillow and cried.

Euneya started toward him, Kaiba grabbed her hand, keeping her in place.

"Give him a few minutes. He'll turn on you if you approach him at this time." Kaiba informed.

"I take it you've done this a lot."

He seemed almost fatigued as he spoke, his voice soft. _"You have no idea."_

Euneya watched him without a word. It was then, she noticed the flaring warmth around her wrist. Did he notice he was drawing lines on her wrist with his fingers?

She cleared her throat, averting. Nothing happened. Her stomach tightened. Again, she cleared her throat. The caressing fingers remain unhindered.

She coughed, "I think I need water." She waited for him to let go.

He didn't.

Euneya stared at his hand pointedly. His expression drifted with his thoughts, his mind somewhere else.

She yanked her hand away, snapping him out of his reverie. "Gosh." Grimacing, she walked into the kitchen. Euneya started cleaning the counter. She removed the cupcakes and placed them back in the oven safely.

"Is your kitchen a counterfeit sugar factory?" Kaiba's voice suddenly seized her movements.

She talked as he came behind her. "Tomorrow is a birthday." She regarded the chocolate cake with a smile.

_ Whose? Hers? _"Oh." He replied monotonously.

Mokuba sniffed, "Big Brother! Did you see how the mother cub killed her own baby cub? It was soo saad!" He sobbed.

"I did." Kaiba took some napkins to wipe his face.

Euneya stopped in her administrations to watch the borther's. Kaiba's expression softened, his hands brushed Mokuba tenderly—like a father soothing his child. She stood in fascination.

Mokuba sniffled, "Why do they always have to die? Big Brother! They just want to survive!" He threw himself in his arms.

"Sometimes, things of the sort happen." Kaiba whispered against his ear. "Survival of the fittest."

"I wish the cub didn't have to die." Mokuba wept.

Kaiba patted his back. "Me too." He glanced at Euneya watching them.

Catching his eye, she rigorously started doing the dishes.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

Please Read and review! Thanks! Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. ;P


	6. Fireflies

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Mokuba was cleaned and set for bed. He kept smiling, oddly, it failed to disturb Kaiba, as he, found himself slightly drained yet in a good mood after returning from Euneya's apartment.

"I had fun tonight, Big Brother."

Kaiba tucked him in, nodding apathetically. _I know you did, you kept repeating yourself in the car ride home. _

Mokuba watched him and smiled, pointing at his face. "You have frosting on your face."

Kaiba stopped, he almost forgot. "Good night, Mokuba." He patted his head.

"Night, Big Bro!" He turned over. Kaiba went to the door and turned the light off. "Big Bro?"

"Hmm?" He paused outside.

"You think we'll have fun like we did today again?"

Kaiba regarded his brother evenly, controlling his expression to passivity. " Get some rest, Moki." He whispered and closed the door without further word.

He ignored his reflection in the mirror, cupping water in his hands, the faintest of smiles streamed into his frozen features. If he had looked up, he might've mistaken his own reflection for someone else. Kaiba rinsed his face with cool water. She sure had a knack for causing him to loose his head.

* * *

"Bride's maid?" Euneya shot up at the thought.

Anzu smiled, holding her hand, she nodded. "What do you think? Good idea?"

_ Bride's maid at Joey's wedding?_ Euneya frowned as she stared at the busy street.

What was she doing? Was she seriously about to let him get married, without an explanation for what happened between them? It was unfair. She hadn't come to terms with what transformed after he returned to Japan.

She remembered the phone call, and the heart-wrenching chill that spiraled through her body.

_ "Joey? How are you? How's Seoul? Are you eating ok? Did you get my cards? Why haven't you been calling me?"_

_ He laughed on the other line. "One question at a time, hahahha."_

_ "Sorry..." She hushed herself, embarrassed._

_ "I'm doing good. Seoul is pretty... interesting. I haven't gotten to ya cards yet. Anyway..." He paused. "Euneya, I'm about to come home soon..."_

_ "Really?! Great! Give me the flight schedule! I'll come get you!" She readied a pen and paper._

_ He laughed nervously. "No that's cool. I got someone to come with me."_

_ "Making friend's already. Hmm...." She smiled. "I'm glad you're doing good there. How was your dad's funeral?"_

_ Joey chuckled, "Ya.... it was a'ight. But I still miss home and I miss ya too, Euneya..." He silenced for a second, "I ..... got something to tell ya,"_

_ She clenched her fist. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She could barely contain herself and held her breath. "What?" She began coolly, "You want me to record your favorite show or something?" She really hoped he would say what she thought._

_ "No..." The strain in his voice was audible through the static. She pressed the phone close to her ear and listened intently. "Euneya.... can you believe... in this lonely city, ya can find something important than life itself?"_

_ She stopped short, giggling nervously. "Eh?"_

_ "Euneya.... I feel like I'm flying! I'm at the top of the world! I haven't felt like this.... ever!" He laughed. _

_ She giggled at him softly. Say it Joey, say you love me._

_ "I met someone." Joey breathed._

_ Her fist slackened. The pen in her hand fell and rolled off the table._

_ "She's wonderful, Euneya. I can't describe what I feel... but I think... this is it for me." Joey chuckled, "You'll like her, she's just like you in a cutely, exotic way."_

_ Her heart sank into the pits of her stomach._

_ What was he saying? Someone? When he was leaving for Seoul, he left her with a fervent kiss on her lips and a promise to return the same. They would build a future together._

_ "What?...." Uncertain of hearing him correctly, "What do you mean? _Someone?_" She repeated._

_ Joey chuckled, "I'm serious about Mai! But I don't know how she feels... She agreed to come home with me, maybe that means something, don't ya think? I might get the chance to know how she feels too. Ne? Good idea? C'mon, give it to me!" He sounded deliriously quixotic._

_ Did he have any idea how her heart crumbled to pieces when he said that?_

_ Tears glazed down her cheeks. Euneya wiped her eyes. "Ma-Mai?"_

_ "Yea! Euneya, I wish ya were here and could see her. She's... . beautiful." He whispered softly._

_ Euneya put the phone aside and sniffed on her arm so he won't overhear._

_ "That-that's great.." She whispered. "You..sound happy."_

_ "Sound happy?! I'm extremely happy! Ya can't imagine!" He cried._

_ She rest her head on her arm and chocked tearfully. "Good .... to hear..." She croaked. The tears heavily dripped in her lap._

_ "Anyway ya'll get to meet her soon. Mai's excited to meet ya'll. She's cool—"_

_ " Hey, uh, I gotta go. Something came up." She cleared her throat._

_ "Oh really?" He sounded disappointed._

_ "Yea.. take care. Bye." She hung up quickly._

Euneya had been walking for hours, thoughts glazed with the memory. It haunted her ever since and she never woke up the same in the morning after the phone call.

Why did Joey do that to her? He promised to return to her. They were together through High School but due to his father's death, he went to Korea for a eight months and returned with a woman in his arms.

She needed an answer, an explanation, but knew she wouldn't get one. Only recently, Joey showed up miraculously at her apartment with a flowerpot and decided to get together and become close. She wanted to be friends, but without the pain. It hurt too much knowing he was about to get married to someone else while she had deep feelings for him.

He had a change of heart? Was she so insignificant and easy to forget? And their relationship? Did it mean anything to him?

He did, however, come over her to her apartment and comforted her. Therefore, he knew what she was feeling. Yet, it barely made a difference.

Euneya stopped walking. She couldn't believe it. Joey—the one who swore to be with her—was about to give his vows to another in matrimony. Should she stand by and let it happen?

_ He is happy._

She knew better. Euneya folded her arms and sighed.

"AAAHH!"

"What? What are you gonna do huh?" He stepped over the boy on the ground. "Wanna call the cops? Ya gonna get me suspended? Huh? What?!"

The boy pulled himself up. "I told you, leave me alone!" He shouted fiercely.

"Onii-chan, let's go, we're late." Another boy interrupted.

The tall boy glared the dark haired boy. "What're you looking at? HUH?!" He shoved him. The boy tripped on the sidewalk and fell in the street.

Euneya helped him up, and absently brushed his dirty shirt.

He stopped to stare at her. "Eu-Euneya-sama!"

She raised her eyes at the sound of her name, and gasped in recognition. They pointed at each other. Euneya glanced at the tall boy, he seemed familiar as well.

"What are you doing?" Euneya approached him carefully.

"What the hell do you want?!" Ken gestured to his little brother, "Look Jiro, Mokuba's little lady body guard is here! What? You're trying to be Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman?" She raised a brow. Clenching her teeth, she gritted. "Watch whom you talk to. I'm your senior."

"So?" He scoffed.

Euneya grabbed his collar, yanking him toward her. Her grim firm.

He wrestled and kicked but she held him fast. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. "Kid, I've been trained under the Domino Authorities and know the likes of you," She glared in indication at his little brother. "Do you wanna play games with onee-san? How much is in there?"

He shrank back, wide eyed. "YA! How did you—How? How? Jiro!" He wrestled against Euneya. "RUN JIRO! RUN!"

Jiro whirled around, bag clutched to his chest. Euneya dislodged his footing with kick of her foot and he collapsed on the ground.

Mokuba darted toward the fallen boy. Jiro stiffened immediately.

"Don't move." Euneya ordered. She turned her eyes back to the boy who was wrestling against her grip. She twisted his arm behind his back, he groaned in pain. "I assume you're the delivery boys. Let me give it you straight: They _don't_ care if you get caught and rot your life in jail!"

"LET ME GO!" He screamed.

"Tell me quick, who do you work for? Is it your parent's?" She demanded.

"I'll tell you everything if you let me go!" He shouted.

Euneya smirked, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her cell. "Hi.... yea, it's Euneya, I'm reporting about some street kids causing trouble. Young, by J street, yes by the school." Her steel eyes roamed over Ken and Jiro. "Drugs."

Mokuba's eyes shot wide. He stared at the bag held close in Jiro's arm in disbelief.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ken screamed.

"Yes, that's one of them screaming. I'll hold him until you get here, thank you." She hung up.

Jiro stirred from the ground. Euneya stepped her heel on his back. "Don't you dare." She warned. Jiro gave her an agonizingly horrified stare.

Domino Police arrived within moments, the two boys were taken in the vehicle with the bag. Mokuba stood beside Euneya, he stared at her in awe.

* * *

She rubbed the antisceptic on his cut lip. Mokuba winced in pain but forced himself to sit still as she diligently cleaned his wounds.

"How did you—" He winced. Euneya closed the First Aid Kit calmly. "How did you know, Euneya-sama?" Mokuba asked. The question had been rolling around in his head long enough.

She stored the kit on her table and stretched her arms tiredly. "The bag was weird. They weren't running away. If they were, they won't cause trouble, but leave the second they had the chance." She sighed, "Not to forget the smell."

"You're a cop." Mokuba remarked.

Euneya shook her head, "Gorou-san and I enrolled in the same class and were trained with Domino Authorities for 10 months. There is a dense population of young kids involved in Drugs, and are left without parents. Today, majority of the kids at the orphanage once endured the same treatment as those two kids, Jiro and Ken."

"You mean you have kids like that... Here?" He asked incredulously. "But they don't look... mean..."

She nodded, "We've tried to help them with counselors. Some parent's use their kids for the business. And when the kids are caught, it makes no difference. At that point, the drug is more important than their own children." Euneya bit her lip, staring out the window. "We've been asked to keep most of the kids here. Director Isao, Gorou-san and I have recently started the new treatment to help kids with drug history. We're getting helps from clinics too. We asked for funds and were refused at first." She smiled suddenly. "But now things seem to be going smoothly."

"Big Brother helped." Mokuba knew too well.

"He did." Euneya nodded in deep thought. The apples of her cheek turned pink and her eyes shined in the sunlight.

Mokuba snickered behind his hand. The sound snapped her attention. She opened the office door.

"Wanna celebrate?" She grinned.

He sat up quickly. "Celebrate?"

Euneya beckoned into the large hallway of the orphanage. The lunch room was the destination to many of the running kids. All gathered around the head table where sat a small girl with candle light shining in her dark eyes.

She giggled at her friends shyly and blushed from the attention. Groups of kids sat down on the seats and huddled eagerly with the birthday hats on.

"Euneya-sama!" Some of the kids rushed toward her and grabbed her legs.

She giggled and scooped them up. "Hello my lovelies!"

"Lulina is about to cut the cake!" Sara claimed excitedly.

"We get cake!"

"Euneya-sama!" A boy pulled at her shirt. "That cake is HUGE, MEGA MEGA, JUMBO like GINORMOUS! How we gonna eat it all?"

Euneya set Sara on her feet. "Then I guess we eat all we want. Remember, I want see _all _of the cake gone by tonight!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"Especially the cupcakes!" Euneya reminded.

The kids chimed excitedly. She glanced back at Mokuba studying the vigorous kids in the room. He looked slightly speechless. They didn't have a family, but they appeared happy to be together and celebrate a simple birthday. No one could guess their dreadful history before arriving at the orphanage.

Mokuba followed Euneya further into the room. She drew him forward into the group of kids. Mokuba stood around, feeling awkward, and watched them beaming with excitement. They applauded as Gorou-san put a tiara on the Birthday girl.

His eyes widened and he fell against Euneya. _Waaaaooooooww! _

She grabbed him securely by the shoulders. "Mokuba!" Euneya straightened him. "Are you ok? Want to sit down?"

Flushed from embarrassment, he shook his head. "I'm ok, Euneya-sama." His eyes ran back to the girl.

"Are you sure?" She touched his forehead to check if he had a fever. He felt normal.

Mokuba nodded, "Yea, I'm sure."

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Children chanted across the room.

Happy Birthday was sung, featured by Gorou-san's high pitch notes. The birthday girl closed her eyes and made a wish. At that precise moment, the room silenced and waited with bated breath for her reopen her eyes.

She blinked up and blew the candles. She cut the first piece of the cake and offered Gorou-san the piece. After cutting the second piece, her eyes roamed the group of eager kids. Her eyes settled on Euneya. "Euneya-sama!"

Euneya went to her and kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Lulu."

"Thank you!" She hugged Euneya. "Thank you for the cake too! It's so pretty! I love chocolate!" She smiled anxiously.

"I'm glad you like it." Euneya picked a piece and fed her delicately. She kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, stay happy, Lulu." She pinched her cheeks.

Lulina blushed, and giggled. "Euneya-sama, my cheeks hurt!"

"Already? But I need to give you, hmm, 12 more pinches."

"NO!" Lulina shrieked.

Euneya turned and caught eyes with Mokuba. He looked lost. She grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"Lulina, this is Mokuba." She introduced.

"Hi, Mokuba!" Lulina waved, she straightened her tiara.

"Eh..hehehehehehehhehehehe." Mokuba turned bead red, and ducked his head fidgeting. "Eh...hehehehehhehehehehhehe."

He laughed nervously and pulled Euneya in front of him. Lulina gave him a piece of cake. Euneya frowned at Mokuba's behavior. Why was he suddenly shy? She pulled him in front of her but he resisted and pressed himself against her side.

Lulina blinked at him worriedly. He nervously fiddled with his thumb. "Eh...hehehehhehehehehe..."

Politely Mokuba took the plate before finding refuge behind Euneya.

Lulina stared at Mokuba, his face reddened. "Euneya-sama..." Lulina called.

"Hmm?"

She pulled her sleeve, gesturing her to kneel. "Why is he laughing like that?" She whispered in her ear.

"Like what?" She asked.

Lulina pulled her down again. " Why is he laughing all weird. Like "Eh..hehehehehehehe"?"

"Oh?" Euneya stared at Mokuba, who's eyes widened at them. She noticed he hadn't taken a bite of the chocolate cake. Which was so unlike him.

Euneya smiled, "He.... uh...... he..... loves cake!" She randomly insinuated, in hopes to spark a conversation between them. Mokuba loved cake, he won't resist talking.

Lulina turned to Mokuba. "Do you? I love cake too! Last year for Christmas, I got a baking oven and I make it whenever I can!"

Mokuba shakily held the plate of cake. "Eh...hehehehehehheheheh..." He nodded.

"Chocolate is my favorite, what's yours?" Lulina asked sweetly.

"Choc- ehehehehehehehe..."

Lulina glanced at his shaking hands. She turned and pulled Euneya's sleeve down, whispering in her ear. "Why is he shaking? Is he normal?" She asked. Euneya nodded.

Lulina turned to Mokuba, "Wanna play some games? We have a Scavenger Hunt, Twister, are you good at any?"

Mokuba nodded, gulping. He grabbed Euneya's sleeve and pulled her down. "What do I do? What do I do?!" He demanded anxiously.

Euneya shrugged, "What do you mean? Go... play. Have a good time."

Mokuba glanced away from Lulina. "How can I? She's so..." He stopped and gulped, starry eyed.

"So what?"

Mokuba pulled her ear close. _"Preeeeeeeeeeeety."_

Euneya burst into laughter. Mokuba frowned at her. "Stop laughing at me!" He cried.

"Sorry," Euneya forced herself to calm down. "Go and play. Have a blast. It's her birthday so she'll remember it forever. Oh yea, don't forget—Mokuba. She has other boys who like her, so if you don't make an impression, you're done."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "You're making fun of me aren't you."

Euneya kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yep!"

Mokuba stared wide. "Did you just? Did you... just? Did you..." He pointed at her lips and touched his forehead.

"Why? You don't like it?" It was done without thought, she wondered if it made Mokuba uncomfortable.

He smiled at her. "Thankyou, Euneya-sama." Mokuba whispered and squeezed her ribs. He gave her the cake before turning to Lulina. "Yea, I wanna come!" He cheered confidently. Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled wide at Euneya.

She wondered what had just happened. Where did he get the confident boost from?

Smiling to herself, Euneya stood up with the cake.

"EUNEYA-SAMA! COME PLAY WTH US!" A group of kids launched themselves on her. "PLAY WITH US! COME COME COME!"

* * *

Mokuba sat on the coach with a bowl of popcorn and watched cartoons. He glanced up at Euneya as she paced the hallway with a pale paper in hand.

"What's that?" Mokuba mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

Euneya glanced up dazedly. "Hmm?" She glanced at the invitation and sighed. "This? Um, just a wedding invitation." She tossed it on the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"Who's wedding?"

"A friend of mine." She answered.

"Can I see the card?" He asked. She shrugged and got up again.

Euneya opened the fridge. "Did you call and tell your people, whatever you have, who follow you around, that you're here?" She poured a glass of apple cider.

"I did." Mokuba opened the invitation. He almost spat out the popcorn. Leaping off the coach, he chewed the popcorn quickly.

_GULP_.

"Euneya! Euneya! Euneya!"

She rushed into the living room. "What? What happened?"

Mokuba shook the invitation on her face. "I know him! I know him!"

"Who?"

"Joey!"

She blinked uncertainly. "Huh?" Narrowing her eyes, Euneya titled her head. "How?"

"He went to school with Big Brother!"

Her serene expression deposited to a guarded look. "School? Joey and your Big Brother went to school together?"

"Yea, but Big Brother and Joey don't get along, so I doubt Big Brother plans on going." Mokuba sighed and closed the envelope.

How was it she never met Kaiba at school? Euneya took the invitation, "So, you received the invitation too?"

Mokuba shoved more popcorn into his mouth, he nodded. "I did since Big Brother and Joey aren't on speaking terms,"

She placed the invitation on the table again and sank into the cushion. Wasn't it odd how Kaiba happened to know Joey, and vice-versa? She couldn't connect the dots how she never ran into Kaiba at Domino High. She had heard of several Billionaire's attending the school but she never met any.

Mokuba finished chewing and asked. "Are you going?"

She held the cool glass against her cheek. "I have no choice. Joey is a close friend of mine." Euneya sipped the cider and continued. "He asked me to be there personally, I can't let him down."

"How close are you and Joey?" Mokuba folded his arms. If she was close to Joey in more ways than one, he was not only going to be disappointed but out right angry. He opposed the idea of Euneya being close to anyone but his brother and himself. It was suitable that way.

However, Mokuba knew better. She was friend's with Joey first apparently.

Euneya leaned back in the seat. "We were very close." She nodded.

"How close is _very close_?" Mokuba piped. He shifted his hand behind his back and knotted his fingers. He hoped she wouldn't say anything drastic.

Euneya set her chin in her wrist. "Close.... for a boy and girl...." She whispered delicately. The room hummed to silence.

_For a boy and a girl? That's gotta be pretty close! _Mokuba regarded Euneya intently. She was staring blankly at the table. Her face softened and a gloominess engulfed her.

_ Did something happen with Joey and her?_

Mokuba frowned, he was hoping nothing important was behind the gloominess. Maybe she wasn't feeling well, but he wasn't sure.

There was a knock on the door.

Euneya made no indication of hearing the sound. She was too lost in her thoughts.

Mokuba blinked at her repeatedly. She was really sad, he realized. "Euneya...sama..." He whispered.

She sniffed and straightened. Euneya turned with a forced smile. "But it's all in the past—"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Euneya put her glass on the table and went to answer the door.

The glimmer of hope in Mokuba's heart shrank into a tiny shard. He was definite something bad had occurred between Joey and Euneya, or she would have no reason to be sad. Joey was getting married. Why did she need a reason to be sad to such a happy occasion?

_ Could it be...? Did Euneya... No, she can't. _Mokuba shook his head.

Euneya opened the door. A 6'5 giant dwarfed her at her own doorstep.

"Good afternoon, I'm Jin, Young Master Kaiba's PBG." He bowed at her respectfully.

Euneya titled her head. "You." She shoved a finger at his rock-hard chest, pissed.

Her eyes piercing. "If you claim to be his PBG then why weren't you there when he was bullied? Where were you? I've seen Mokuba get hurt twice already! Why aren't you doing your job?! Where the heck have you been?! Do you know what might've happened if I wasn't there? Do you know? Do you ever watch him carefully at all? A guard can't be MIA! Why bother calling yourself—"

A pair of blue eyes appeared at the shoulder of the guard.

"A guard......" Euneya mumbled to silence.

The body guard stepped aside with a bow. Kaiba folded his arms and raised a brow at her. "Where is he?"

She mimicked his stance with a raised brow. "Inside."

"Tell him to come out." Kaiba clenched his teeth.

Euneya dropped her hands, she went into the living room. Mokuba was watching the TV, he didn't look up. "Mokuba," He didn't respond.

She nudged his shoulder. "Mokuba...!"

_She can't... She can't.... But I _know _what I saw. _Slowly, he turned sad eyes toward her. "Is it... Is it true?" He stuttered, tears dripped down his cheek.

Euneya knelt in front of him, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Answer my question!" He snapped suddenly. "Please?" She reached up to wipe his tears away but he swatted her hand. "Stop! Tell me the truth, Euneya-sama! Do you like Joey?"

Euneya froze widely. _Where did he learn that?_

His answer was written in her shocked expression. Mokuba's sad eyes roamed her face eagerly. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He demanded. Yet he waited for her to deny.

Her hands dropped in her lap and her shoulders sagged. Euneya didn't dare look up from her pale hands to his face. "We..... we ....... I......"

"Never should have thought of anything." He said bitter. "_Never_ should have thought any of it." Mokuba sniffed, wipping his tears.

Euneya glanced up, guiltily. "What do you mean? Why do you say that?"

He shot up from the coach and darted out in the hall.

"Mokuba!"

"Let's go Big Brother." She heard his sullen voice speak to his brother at the door.

* * *

Mokuba wouldn't look up from his lap in the limousine. He sat solid like a rock, his constant sniffing the single denotation that he was alive and breathing well.

Kaiba reviewed the paperwork in his hands, he swiftly passed a glance at his little brother. Mokuba was too involved in his thoughts.

He didn't know why he was hurt but the fact that he liked Euneya-sama so much, it was too good to be true. Now that he knew she liked someone else, he was crushed. He was really hoping Euneya-sama wouldn't have feelings for Joey. It was too sad to think about.

Mokuba rubbed his swollen eyes and sniffed. Why did she have to like Joey? Why not his brother?

She perfectly fit in their family—not only was she kind and sweet, she was strong willed, and didn't let his brother step over her, unlike other candidates he met before. Mokuba was convinced his Big Brother needed someone exactly like Euneya-sama in his life, and Euneya-sama needed someone like his Big Brother.

They complimented each other in more ways than one.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, sure their personalities were polar opposites but it made them unique, and each had a softness about them. They looked good as a couple too. Shaking his head, he knew he was treading in unknown territories.

_First off, Euneya-sama likes someone else._

_ Second, his brother never admitted to have feelings for her._

_ Third, both of them are from two different worlds._

The last thought made his insides cringe. He sighed heavily and leaned against the leather seat.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice slipped into the silent limo. "I'll be heading to Ulsan in an hour, make sure you don't do anything preposterous. Jin will be you at all times while I'm gone."

"Ok..." Mokuba sighed, staring out the window with little interest. "I guess...."

"That means no Sugar." Kaiba snapped.

"I know..."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Mokuba was never one to admit a sugar-free diet willingly.

* * *

_ "Is it... Is it true?"_

_ "Why aren't you saying anything?"_

_ "Never should have thought of anything.... Never should have thought any of it...."_

Euneya closed the folder, she had thought about it to the point of exhaustion, and had yet to let go.

Covering her eyes, she sighed, her back hunched on the table. The office was dank in the afternoon. She rose from the chair, collected her things and filed the papers. Euneya stared out the sun-setting office.

The constructing site was hard at work and children anticipated the new Gym, there were two more hostels coming soon. She stretched her arms over her head, and grabbed her bag before locking the office.

Euneya stepped out in the courtyard, the afternoon breeze was warm, and the sun stilled on her back. She turned and faced the orphanage.

_ "Never should have thought any of it..."_

Closing her eyes, she turned and went to her car. Her drive home was distracted by an urgent desire for a drink, and she found herself at a depleted cookhouse. The seats were empty and she was the only one there when a female approached to take her order. She ordered a bottle of liquor, watching the vibrant street hum with life. The heaviness of his words floated back to her with his voice igniting with elation.

_"Make sure you make it. I can't do this alone, ya'know?"_

"...Joey..." Euneya whispered, gazing at the street. "You bastard. Just let me go... Let me go...." She murmured.

"Here's your drink." The female delivered her a glass with the bottle. Euneya didn't touch the shot glass and went straight to the bottle.

* * *

Kaiba aborted the plane and strode toward the limo awaiting him. His guard at his heels. The chauffeur opened the door for him to sit inside. He tossed the briefcase on the seat and loosened his tie. The warm afternoon left a train of heat-wave along the road. He sat back and rubbed his tired eyes.

Today, he would finally get some peace, if Mokuba hadn't caused trouble, that was. He doubted Mokuba did anything while he was gone. Lately, Mokuba didn't move with his usual energy. He received a lethargic call from his last night where Mokuba asked to hung up the phone after 2 seconds, because he didn't feel like talking. Was the sugar-free diet too harsh for him? Was it the bullies? He couldn't stand hearing him get into fights.

He was a Kaiba afterall, and he held special title to the name.

The limo halted in the traffic. He sighed and stared out the tinted windows.

Kaiba straigthened in his seat, he peered out with narrowed eyes.

In the burning sunset, she was stumbling on the sidewalk like a beggar. His hand leashed instantly on the door handle. The limo started moving in the traffic. Kaiba leaned back, closing his eyes and averted. A furry of concerned questions flooded his mind, receding to rational disappointment.

_ What the hell is she thinking?_ He clenched his teeth, gripping his fist and yanked his hand from the door.

_ Don't. _He forced himself.

Resting his head on the headrest, he held himself down and determinedly stared at the ceiling.

_Don't do it. Don't do it... Don't_! He chanted to himself numbly. He had no business to involve with her. She did not matter. She was merely a friend of Mokuba's.

Kaiba reopened his eyes, glaring. _Don't...._ He didn't need to babysit.

_What the hell?.... What's wrong with her? Strange how she is the first person I see.... Don't.... DON'T... DON'T!_

His hand glided on the seat.

_ DON'T_

His eyes shifted to the window.

_ DON'T_

Kaiba blinked away.

_ I can't.... certainly can't._

His hand trembled. His breathing quickened. "Stupid... stupid woman." He muttered.

"Stop the car!" Kaiba yelled at the chauffeur.

"Kaiba-sama! We're near—"

Kaiba sat up, growling. "I said, stop the car!"

"Ha-Hai, Kaiba-sama!" The limo stopped.

He shoved open the door and stood out in the heat of the afternoon. The honking cars amidst the traffic shrieked angrily at him. He slammed the door shut, eyes moving restlessly along the sidewalk in search of her.

Kaiba jogged from the road, he started in a sprint toward the direction he had seen her.

She stumbled to the left, her foot slipped on the sidewalk and she tripped on the road. He moved fleetingly toward her, and yanked her up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He demanded.

She blinked lazily, her pupils dark and wide, smiling sloppily. "Ka-Kaiba...?" Euneya squinted her eyes at him in puzzlement. "Kaiba?" She repeated.

He pulled her up. "Get up." Kaiba ordered.

"My foot..." She mumbled.

He swung an arm around her waist, drawing her up forcibly and steadied her against him. He glared at her in distaste. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He'd never expect to find her at her current state.

She blinked uneasily at him, closing the inches of their faces. Euneya breathed on his face.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaiba?" She pointed at his nose. "You're Kaaaaaaaaaaiba? Eh?"

Kaiba nudged her shoulder and away from his face. "Baka."

"Kaiba!" She looked him widely, realizing for the first time. "What are you doing here?!" She looked behind him. "Makaba's not with you? Why? Why would you do that?" She slapped his arm. "He's your brather!"

Kaiba stared blankly at the sky. _Think computers........ Think duel system..... Think cards....._ He breathed calmly and turned to Euneya. She was walking ahead. "What an idiot." He gaped, "Idiocy follows everywhere she goes." He grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you doing? Go home." He ordered firmly.

She grimaced, "You arrogant baboon, why do I have to listen to you?" Euneya threw her hands up and twirled around. "AH! Fresh air! Mmmm!"

Kaiba watched her swing round and round in the middle of the street. Many people stopped and stared. Kaiba hissed under his breath. "Quit embarrassing yourself."

She hummed and started walking toward a narrow road. "Idiot! I'm talking to you!"

"Kaiba," She bunched his jacket, yanking him to her eye level. His piercing eyes glowered. "Your arrogance is stopping you from living life they way it's meant to be lived! How are you gonna remember? How are you gonna cook? How are you gonna..."

"You're not making sense." He growled.

Euneya smiled serenely, nearing their noses another inch. "Enjoy life while you're still alive. That's the beauty of the moment." She released his jacket, smiling softly.

"What?" He stared at her in pure confusion from her bull-crap. Kaiba slowly approached her. "Why'd you drink so much?" He asked.

Euneya stared at him with her parted red lips. They were swollen. ".......I...... I.........?.."

"Was it so hard?" He glared. "Was it so hard for you that you had to go and drink. Immersing yourself in self-guilt and pathos?" Blue eyes narrowed.

She sighed, "Hai....." Euneya wearily nodded, stumbling. "Everyone is allowed to be pathetic.... sometimes..."

"I'm not done." He whirled her around. "Your car and you share the same traits. Junk. Pure Junk."

Euneya didn't hear him, she stumbled into a turn, and fell against the wall. Kaiba felt his lungs burn with anger. As much as he couldn't stand her habits, he couldn't watch her through this.

She finally pull herself up and merged into a green field. Euneya started in a run. His eyes widened as she tossed her purse. He forced himself to walk and not dash. She was headed toward the lake. Who knew what the drunk idiot intended to do at the lake.

He saw her stop at the edge. Euneya breathed fast, and turned to him as he came next to her. "You're trying to kill yourself?" Kaiba demanded. "Are you insane?"

"Hitler," Euneya panted, "If I run to a large island of water, does it always mean I'm trying to kill myself?"

"You're drunk, fool!" Kaiba slurred. He grabbed her wrist. "I'll take you home."

Euneya yanked her hand back. "No."

He stopped. "What the hell do you want? I can't leave you here in this state!"

She breathed shakily and turned to stare at the sun reflecting on the water. Euneya closed her eyes. "Feel the breeze..." She sighed softly.

_Card games._ He inhaled. _Duel disks._ He exhaled. Peace engulfed him, and it had nothing to do with his forced thoughts. Opening his eyes, he shook himself, and glared at her, impatiently snapping, "I'll have someone drive you home," He retrieved his cell.

Euneya turned her face to him, a perfect smile on her serene face. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was 12. I think I know how the world works, and how people are treated when alone." She brushed past him as he stared where she had previously stood.

A song began humming, she stood under a drizzling rain of leaves. Kaiba clenched the cell, watching intently. What did she mean?

Euneya spun around in a circle, sighing at the flying leaves around her hair and face.

She looked carefree.

His hand drifted into his pocket, putting away the cell phone.

She was humming a soft tune to herself. Euneya stopped, turning to him. He approached her, stopping a foot away, hands in his pocket and averted. Since he couldn't get through to her, he began gently. "You're the first person I recognized on the street when I came home."

Euneya regarded the flickering sunlight on the lake. "Is that so?" She chuckled.

"Can't get a day of peace these days." He sounded irritated. Euneya went to the river bank and sat down on the grass. Kaiba scowled, "What are you doing?" He followed her.

She glanced up at him, and back at the river. "Waiting for the fireflies."

"It's not dark yet." Kaiba grumbled.

She snatched his sleeve, yanking him down beside her. Kaiba pulled his arm. "What are you doing? Get your hand off me!—I said unhand me!" Euneya dragged him to his knees. "Humph." He folded his arms, looking away.

"Kaiba," Euneya whispered. He kept his face averted. She trained her eyes on the water. "Sorry for ruining your day."

Kaiba eyed her. "If you're sorry, go home." He snapped.

She shook her head, "Give me some time..." Euneya folded her hands together, sighing. "I've had a... tiring day..." She smiled half heartedly, "Don't you want to set things aside and simply enjoy what you have at the moment?"

"What's the point?"

She laughed under her breath. "To examine things closely. How you came to be the person you are today."

Kaiba regarded the water waver from the wind, silent. Euneya stared up at the darkening sky. Slowly, she hummed to herself, the breeze wafted leaves into the air and spurted on the water. Kaiba turned toward her. "What made you do it?"

Her hands clasped on her lap, back stiffened.

Kaiba sensed her discomfort, and averted again. "Whatever."

Euneya turned her face over her shoulder to stare at the grass field. She searched for a stone and stood up. Striding toward the tree on the corner, she scraped the edges of the bark. "It's nice to step out when you need to clear your head." She murmured.

Kaiba gazed at the light on the water. Any moment now, it would darken. She returned after a few minutes and sat back down. "They're about to come."

"What's so important about bugs?" He asked abruptly.

"Nothing important, I've always wanted to catch one." She rubbed her arms around herself, pulling her knees to her chest. "Where.... where is Mokuba?"

"Home."

Euneya nodded. "How...is he?"

"Healthy." Kaiba muttered.

It wasn't a bad idea to sit quietly, he rarely did so, and was surprised to find himself relax. The calming atmosphere was unlike the one in the office, bustling with work, typing feasibly on the computer and urgently analyzing reports on the prototypes.

Mokuba would enjoy it sitting by the lake as well. "Did something happen with you two?" He had been noticing since the day Mokuba returned from her house, disregarding that he spoke less, changed his sugary diet, he never mentioned her in his conversations.

She appeared cautious about asking for Mokuba too. He sensed something upsetting came up.

The sunlight drifted into the edge of the world. The cool breeze fluttered the lapels of his shirt. She glanced toward him. He never seemed so peaceful. The visible lines around his eyes were smooth in the flickering water reflection, the corners of his mouth slackened.

His eyes were glowing in the distant light.

Euneya lowered her gaze to the lake, sighing, "Mokuba, and I, we do need to talk."

He didn't ask why, she was glad.

Instead, Kaiba leaned back to stare at the shimmering water. "Do you come here often?" His voice wasn't as sharp as earlier. The cold tone melted.

"Yes... When I want to think."

"Doesn't work."

She stared at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Your idiocy is innate." His gaze was a fleeting candle light, warming her as it stopped on her face before transferring to the water.

Euneya stared down at herself. Why didn't she have a comeback?

Kaiba controlled his expression to remoteness. She didn't say anything. For some reason, he was not comfortable.

_He held something out in front of her._

_ "What's this?" She picked up the small wrapper._

_ "Something I got." He grinned._

_ "For me?" She smiled and opened the wrapper._

_ "Don't open it..." He flushed red as she revealed the shining item. "Yet..."_

_ "Joey.... what's this?"_

_ "A ring."_

_ She blinked at the shiny metal. "What for?" Her eyes widened. "You're not...!"_

_ "No!" Joey grabbed her shoulders. "It's a promise ring. A promise to stay together."_

_ She gazed at the ring. "Ya can't tell anyone that Joey Wheeler got ya a ring." He said firmly. "Euneya, are ya gonna wear that?"_

_ She put the ring back in the wrapper. "Thank you, Joey.." She whispered, hesitantly continuing, "I'll keep it safe."_

_ "Ya're not gonna wear it?" He asked._

_ "No." She answered confidently._

_ He scratched his head. "But why?"_

_ "I know we'll stay together." She smiled. "Thank you for the ring."_

Euneya covered her face with her palms, sighing deeply. Why was she thinking about that now? She had to get over it. Would she always desire reviving the long lost memories? What made her confident back then that they would stay together? She wanted to slap herself.

There was no reason to hold on to Joey, she had to let him go happily. Nodding to herself, she brushed away her tears.

A swarm of lights floated.

Euneya sat up, gasping.

Kaiba watched the lights make their way around them.

She put a hand out to touch one, the firefly fluttered away.

Kaiba smirked, "You won't catch them."

"And you know how?"

He smirked, and sat up. The fireflies wove circles in the air. He cupped his hand gently around a single firefly. "Here." Kaiba glanced at her.

Euneya scooted near him. The firefly fluttered, it's light wavered around his fingers. Amazed, she whispered in awe. "Wow..."

Kaiba examined the fly, the beam flickered.

"Can I try holding it?" She put her hand out eagerly. He moved his hand to her. Euneya cupped her hands around his, as Kaiba tentatively lifted his hands, the firefly moved swiftly in between their hands. Kaiba slid his hand, allowing Euneya to hold the firefly. She laughed delightedly.

Kaiba sat back and watched the other fireflies bristle against them and hover over the dark lake. She slowly opened her palms, releasing the firefly and it fluttered graciously above their heads, and over the water.

The pitch black lake was filled with the fireflies. Euneya watched silently as they drifted further from them. Kaiba stood up and brushed the grass from his slacks, he turned to Euneya.

Her expression softened, she blinked with a smile.

"Are you done?" Kaiba blurted.

Euneya shot him an irritable stare. "What?"

"I have work to do."

She stood up, "Ok... well, goodnight." She waved.

Kaiba started to walk away, pausing on his footsteps, he glanced back at Euneya. She remained standing in the dark at the lake. "You're not coming?"

Euneya turned her head sideways, in his direction. Did he want her to come? He sounded impatient and urgently craved to leave. She didn't want to stop him. Kaiba stared at her expectantly.

Euneya smiled and nodded at him. "I'm coming." He turned, swiftly marching across the green field. Euneya sprinted and came beside him. He walked at an extremely fast pace. She had to skip two steps at a time.

"Let me pay you back."

Kaiba glared, "For what?" He didn't need anything from her.

"For giving you a hard time today." Euneya said.

Kaiba scoffed, "Forget it."

She stopped walking.

He went on. "Don't bother." His shoes crunched the grass. Kaiba halted in the cold silence of the night. He glanced at her in askance, "What are you doing?" The frigidity of his voice returned.

Euneya raised her eyes slowly. "Please."

Kaiba whirled around and walked away. She followed him quietly. He slipped his hands in his pocket, as Euneya walked beside him, shoulder to shoulder.

He blinked at her. Euneya looked up, meeting his gaze. Both averted at the same time awkwardly.

_Duel disks._ _Numbers, wires, computers, Olive eyes—No!... Not, that—Not her eyes! Beautiful olive eyes—No! Disk disk disk! Damn it._

"....... Fine." He grumbled under his breath.

"Fine?"

"Do whatever you want." He quickened his pace.

Euneya nodded, "I know a great place that'll cheer you up!" She smiled, skipping up to meet him.

"Cheer?" Anything containing the latter word aggravated him. "No, thanks." Kaiba hurled the idea out the window.

Euneya wasn't about to give up without trying. "Say that after you've seen it."

"I don't care."

As he assumed, she took him to a mediocre coffee shop that had barely breathable room to move, with a broken vending machine and two squeaky tables. Kaiba's tall stature loomed over her, she was waiting at the counter. He scanned the place in pure revulsion.

"This is your idea of payback?" He grunted.

She looked up at him sweetly. "They make the best coffee."

"I highly doubt it."

"Ten dollars for two."

"What're you a beggar?" He glared her down.

"Not everything has to be expensive to taste good." Euneya grabbed the two cups of coffee and bowed at the owner. "Thank you!" She turned, and handed a cup to Kaiba.

He grimaced at the liquid inside. "You expect me to drink this?"

She nodded, "Don't gulp it down. Savor it and you won't ever think the same." Euneya squeezed between him and a table, she stumbled out in the breezy night.

Kaiba pushed the coffee from his face in disgust. He resumed walking out to find Euneya slipping money to a poor man on the street.

He stopped beside her. "What a waste."

"I don't even wanna know why you said that." She walked past him.

"He'll use that money for unnecessary junk and continue living like a scum." Kaiba spat.

Euneya sighed, "Not all of them are the same."

"They look the same." Kaiba glared into the cup. "Can't believe I'm about to taste this crap."

"Hey, Hitler!" Euneya snapped, "Less talking and more walking." She pointed up the hill.

For once, he was in no rush. Euneya darted up the street, beckoning him faster. Kaiba exaggerated walking like an ant.

"Did your batteries just run out? Why are you walking like a dying robot?" Euneya demanded.

Kaiba casually approached and stopped, reviewing the street below. "Must be the disgusting coffee I'm being impelled to consume."

"That coffee is better than starbucks!" She pulled his sleeve, gesturing him to follow her toward a building.

Kaiba scowled at the dim street lights, he skipped a couple of times to avoid stepping on funny looking things on the street. Finally, she came to a stop. Euneya opened the door and started up at the stairs. He grumbled to himself and sullenly followed.

Euneya breezed up the stairs and opened the door at the end. Kaiba grabbed the handle, pulling his exhausted legs over and entered the roof of the building.

The moonlight turned the world to silver.

Euneya walked toward the barrier.

Kaiba stared wide at the billboard. "That's impossible..." He breathed.

"Only when it's full moon."

He moved past her to examine the silvery mirage with wings. The starry dragon swept it's wings in the dark sky, ready to fly any second. The images on the bill board with the moonlight created the illusion of a white dragon amongst were several others.

Euneya sipped her coffee.

Kaiba couldn't dare look away. He forced himself but failed. "Who did this?" He wondered. The more he stared, the more he was entranced.

"See, I knew it'd cheer you up."

His eyes fell on her, she was smiling at the sky. Kaiba glanced at his coffee and decided on a measly sample. The taste was different. The warmth filled in the breeze. He tasted it again, savoring it the sensation in his tongue and stared at the billboard. The coffee wasn't horrible but delectable. He took another sip, inhaling the warm aroma. The tasty liquid filled him, he let the liquid run along his tongue, enjoying the blends of the extraordinary coffee.

Euneya sighed, "The night air feels nice." She said softly.

He regarded the silvery roof of the building. "How did you find this place?"

Euneya stared at the street lights. "I came here with my dad." She sipped her coffee.

His favor over the coffee was surprising as he frowned when it was finished to the last drop. Kaiba dunked the cup, he crumpled the empty cup.

Euneya started toward the door.

He lingered to regard the area, unable to satisfy his craving eyes. Euneya opened the door, she looked at him and smiled. "I'll wait downstairs." She closed the door.

Kaiba eyed the door for a moment. True, he had never said it but he felt like saying it now.

_ Thank you._

Her feet stopped in the stairs, Euneya turned to stare at the shut door where he stood on the other side. She continued down the stairs with a soft smile.

He saw her waiting for him under the street light. Euneya folded her arms to repel the chilliness. Kaiba skipped at another funny looking thing on the street. The place was in dire need of remodeling and clean up. He assessed the frail windows of the ancient complex. The building was abandoned.

"We used to live here," Euneya followed his gaze. "My parent's and I."

Kaiba's eyes turned into slits at the daunting alley-way. The remote area breathed with precarious idiots. He couldn't imagine her living in the apartment. "Let's get out of here." His tone colder than the night itself.

Euneya frowned at him but said nothing. He slowed his pace to allow her to walk beside him. The city was turned colder by the hour. He saw her indelible Mustang parked on the street as they walked by, she didn't seem concerned about it. Kaiba briefly called his chauffeur and asked him make a copy of her car keys by informing mechanic details only his keen eyes knew. Euneya appeared finally from the store with her purchase to take home.

They walked in silence through the city and toward her apartment.

Euneya stopped short, gaping around the area. "I forgot my car!" She gasped.

"I had someone take care of it." Kaiba muttered.

Euneya lowered her gaze. _Can I trust my car with him? He absolutely hates it. _"Oh..." She unlocked the gate before entering inside, and stopped at the sight of her car parked across the street. A man exited the vehicle, and bowed at Kaiba.

A dark vehicle slid behind him on the street. The car hummed to silence, the man sat inside.

Euneya walked to the stairs of her door, "I can take it from here." She said softly.

Kaiba stared up at her door and back at her calm expression. He said nothing and walked back out the gates.

Euneya turned up the stairs.

He stopped suddenly, feet frozen to the ground. Kaiba turned and watched her race up the stairs. She reached into her bag for her keys.

_ ... Euneya..._

Euneya felt her bones shake, she stilled. The breeze stirred her hair over her face. Turning to the side, she stared where he had just left.

Kaiba whirled around and continued on his way out of the gates of the complex.

She watched him pass the gates. The black vehicle doors unlocked and he stepped inside. He was gone within a second.

* * *

He hadn't seen her for days and decided at a last minute to pay her a visit. Joey stepped out his car, striding hurriedly toward the gates of her apartment.

What he saw aroused more than curiosity in his being, darker than anger.

They were staring at each other.

"I had someone take care of it."

She fidgeted her hands, "Oh..." She didn't realize he couldn't stop staring at her.

A man strode out of a familiar vehicle across the street, the car looked the same as Euneya's. He opened the door to the black vehicle behind Kaiba, and sat inside.

Euneya moved toward the stairs of her apartment.

Joey clenched his teeth. _He ain't about to go inside with her?!_

Kaiba paused when she turned to him with a smile. "I can take it from here..."

He looked up at her apartment. Joey made himself move forward but his legs were bolted to the ground. That bastard! Fists coiled at his sides ready, trembling with rage.

He saw Kaiba stop and turn to watch her leave. She stopped, and he sensed she was about to turn. He walked to his car and drove off.

Joey glared at the car.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ He said her name, and he never does that! :)

~Thank you. Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. KaibaOC soon :) I promise she'll come around. I'm trying not to make Mokuba the cupid, let's say, he likes their pairing. Take care everyone! Happy Easter!


	7. The Accident

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Her eyes drank the name above the door _'MAIN OFFICE' _Euneya held her breath.

She couldn't have wasted a significant amount of time contemplating in her car, fumbling outside the door, all accumulating to an hour, and hesitate going inside to confront.

_Here goes.... _

She had tried reaching him during the week but he maneuvered his way to avoid her. She needed to put an end to his antics, and figure him out--make him understand, at the very least.

Euneya straightened her sweater, chin in air, and pulled down the handle before entering.

He sat despondently gazing at the floor, waiting for his brother.

The Assistant at the counter reviewed her. "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you." She declined without looking.

Mokuba emptily stared up at her--not surprised to see her. She tried talking to him but he refused all week.

_Listen to me, Mokuba._

He reached for his backpack and shot up from the chair, slamming the door on his way out.

Euneya stared at the seat, lowering her head. Bringing up her courage, she walked out the door in his pursuit.

He wasn't in the hall. Euneya went to the front of the school. Mokuba was not there either. She searched the parking lot, realizing he had no reason to be there. His brother was responsible for receiving him after school, which wasn't too long from now.

She looked up from her watch to search the school halls, and ventured toward the back of the school.

Mokuba was sitting alone at the bleachers. His back was toward her. Approaching cautiously, she sat beside him. Mokuba remained stoic.

Euneya offered him the plastic bag, "For you."

He didn't look at the item, averting to stare at the basketball court. "I don't want it."

She knew he loved candy. Euneya placed the plastic by him and folded her hands in her lap. "Mokuba..."

"I don't want to talk." He stood up.

Concern enveloped her face, her eyes searched him eagerly. "Please--"

Mokuba turned to walk away; he hopped down and slung his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Euneya called.

He stopped for a second.

"Mokuba, Euneya-sama is sorry." She went to him, and stopped behind him. "Sorry, if I said anything to hurt you," She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I didn't know..."

Mokuba moved away, walking quickly back into the hall. He disappeared in the dark hall.

His brother was waiting for him at the entrance of the school. Mokuba darted to the car, and opened the door, pausing, he regarded the school hopelessly. He came to a firm decision not to return to the school in the future; instead, private tutoring was more tolerable.

Mokuba sat inside the car and closed the door. His brother shifted the gear and sped through the parking lot.

Euneya stepped into the bright afternoon. The light blurred her vision when the car vanished into the street. She walked in the opposite direction.

She didn't clearly understand why Mokuba was upset of her feelings for Joey. She kicked at a pebble and watched it roll over on the sidewalk. Regardless, he was not comfortable with the knowledge; she couldn't defend her-self as the truth was known for Joey was marrying someone else.

Where did she fit in? No where.

Euneya touched her beating heart with a heavy hand. She did not like the feeling rising in her chest. She needed to accept it. Mokuba needed to understand she didn't intentionally hurt him.

_"Never should have thought any of it..."_

_Thought what?_ Her heart ached deeply.

Euneya rubbed her wrists, frowning at herself. What a mess she made! Now that Mokuba disliked her, she felt guilty for upsetting him. She didn't want to make him uneasy on her account. He was a great kid.

"Euneya?"

She looked up at him fast approaching her. The sunlight spiraled through the iron gates, shining his hair gold and thus, creating an illusion of a halo.

"What are you doing here?"

Joey scratched his head, appearing flustered with secret reason. His cheeks were pink and his dark brown eyes flashed across the street nervously. "Where've ya been?" There was no one with her, fortunately.

"I walked home." She shrugged, "Why?"

Joey grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are ya sure _ya're_ ok?" His eyes scanned behind her. _Yar going out with Kaiba--__aren't ya? _He tried reading her solemn face.

Euneya brushed his hand away delicately. "I'm fine. Why?"

Joey assessed her face. _For ya sake, I hope ya not. _"Wanna see a movie?" He suggested.

Surprised, she blinked, "Now?" Euneya checked her watch. "I can't today..."

"How about we watch it inside?" Gesturing her apartment.

"Sorry, Joey but I'm tired today..." Euneya brushed her forehead. "Aren't you busy with the wedding?"

"Yea, but..." Joey casually continued, "No harm in watchin' a movie with a pal."

"How about a rain check?" She smiled.

He was hesitant. "...I don't know, it's a one time offer." He chuckled.

"Please?"

"...Rain check it is. But _I_ pick the movie."

* * *

He couldn't stop smiling. What had gotten into him? The employees were startled. Kaiba stared at the elevator lights, and smiled for another hundredth time.

Mokuba scrutinized him suspiciously, and folded his arms.

Kaiba ran a hand through his brown hair. He had even forgotten to brush them in the morning. His mind traced back to the moment she was anticipating the fireflies.

The afternoon was warm, and vibrant, the grass shook with energy. He smiled at the thought of her stumbling on the street. He didn't understand what induced her to drink alcohol but she didn't regret it. He wasn't regretful either.

She claimed a desire to enjoy life. Enjoy? Kaiba smirked to himself. Enjoy what? What was there to enjoy in the frigid world?

She couldn't possibly be talking about the world around them, because from what he knew, it was not enjoyable. However she was determined to make him drink the coffee. He smiled at the changing lights of the elevator.

The door chimed open. Kaiba stepped out, the corner of his lips tugged upward. His eyes lanced the open windows of the office, trapping him in his tracks.

"Big Brother?"

"Kaiba-sama!" An employee who stood in his direction bowed to the floor. "Please! Forgive me! Whatever I did! Gomen!"

Kaiba stared at the windows and smiled. The luminous afternoon trailed a breathtaking sensation in the office, making it more livable. He quietly sighed at the warm air.

"Kaiba-sama! GOMEN GOMEN! Forgive me!" The man begged at his feet.

"Get up." Kaiba ordered.

The shriveled man shot up, bowing. "Forgive me for what I've done. I'll close the windows this second!"

Kaiba eyed the peering employees taking refuge in their cubicles. "What are you talking about." He wasn't even remotely interested in what the sputtering employee had to say. "From today, leave the windows open." He liked the fresh air.

Kaiba turned toward his office with Mokuba at his heels.

"Kaiba-sama!" The Assistant shakily approached him. "My daughter broke her arm at school. I know you refused, but I can't... I must go see her now! Please, Kaiba-sama! I'll work this year without vacations! I don't need anything! Kaiba-sama!" He bowed.

"Pathetic." Kaiba acidly muttered, walking away.

"Kaiba-sama!" The Assistant sobbed. "PLEASE KAIBA-SA -"

"Take the week off."

The man froze on his knees.

His PA shuffled toward him. "Kaiba-sama! The reports from Shanghai won't come by tomorrow! Gomen, Kaiba-sama! It was my mistake! I'll ask them again! I'll¾I'll do anything! I go to Shanghai and get them myself!" She bowed, "Forgive me! Kaiba-sama!"

"No need to make unnecessary visits." Kaiba opened his door. "If the report is late, we all wait." He walked inside his office. Fighting the urge to smile, he put the briefcase on the table. He went toward the gaping window and regarded the bustling city of Domino.

Mokuba darted to the shelf, and grabbed a statue of a dragon. "Whoever you are, don't move!" He raised the statue at Kaiba.

Kaiba regarded his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Where's Seto?!" Mokuba demanded, "Where is he?!"

"Stop this nonsense," Kaiba returned to the window.

Mokuba lowered the statue, and placed it back on the shelf. "...Ok..." He eyed his brother suspiciously.

He debated whether to tell his brother what he was doing. Mokuba hopped on the couch and watched his brother take his seat in the chair. He merged into work mode.

The PA knocked and entered the room. "Kaiba-sama, there is a call from CEO Takeo." She bowed.

Kaiba pressed a button to connect the line.

Mokuba watched with curious eyes as Kaiba momentarily ended the call _without_ slamming and hissing at the line.

The PA knocked before entering. "Kaiba-sama, the lab reports need your signatures." She set the folders at his desk and bowed. "Should I make coffee for you, Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba didn't look up. It was likely he hadn't heard. She nodded and bowed out of the room.

"Big Brother..." Mokuba murmured distantly. "I think.... I think.... I'm not sure.... But I really really really think...." Mokuba pondered aloud, "Yea, I think very much so that you, Big Brother, are in a good mood. A very good mood to be exact. Hmmm, I think I should ask you for anything and I think you will let me have it. I don't think you'll be mad since _you're _the one in a good mood, and because of your good mood, you let him have what I want. So I don't get the blame when you finally know what you just let me have." Mokuba grinned and jumped off the couch. He stopped at his brother's table. "Big Brother, can I have a jet? Please please please!"

Kaiba had heard each word. He did not want to think what a barely 13 year old did with a jet. He knew Mokuba was mocking him. "No." He raptly answered.

Mokuba's hopes crumbled. "But Big Brother!"

"No."

"But you're in a good mood!" Mokuba accused.

Kaiba let his gaze drift from the report and to the window. He hadn't felt light and uplifted in years, he couldn't remember feeling so relaxed. His thoughts weren't muddled.

He could safely hear his own breathing than numbers chanting at the back of his mind every minute of the day. Most importantly, he felt vivacious. His entire body was wrapped in a glove of enthusiasm.

As unlike it was of him but for the moment, he couldn't care less. He wanted to adapt to the newfound feeling rushing in his chest. They were not heavy and his eyes were not clipped with exhaustion.

Kaiba smiled to himself.

"You're doing it again!" Mokuba screamed, jerking a finger at him.

"Take the car home, Moki, I have work to do." Kaiba resumed scanning the report.

Mokuba dropped in the chair. "How I can leave you when you're so.... SO....... SO!" His lip quivered.

Kaiba stared up blankly. "So.... what?"

"HAPPY!" Mokuba wailed. "Big Brother! You're happy!" He screeched.

"Shut up." Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba leapt from the chair and went to him. He squeezed him tightly. "I love it when you're happy Big Bro!"

Kaiba stiffened. "This is my workplace, Mokuba." He uttered firmly. "Hugs are significantly for home." There was no getting through to him. "MOKUBA!"

* * *

Euneya passed the yearbook on the table. She examined the photos of her class. There he was, she stopped at his picture.

"Kaiba, Seto."

They had graduated in the same class. She flipped through several pages.

A section appeared dedicated to the esteemed CEO of KC from his devoted fan girls. There were three pages back and front pictures of him, and how much of an inspiration he was to the school, duel monsters, and undeniably, the girls of Domino High.

She found the list of their graduating class.

_Most Popular, Girl - Hana Eki._

_Most Popular, Boy - Jun Kenta._

_Most likely to Succeed - Seto Kaiba._

_Best looking - Seto Kaiba._

_Couple That Should've Been - Yugi Motou and Anzu Mazaki_

Euneya smiled, she recalled when Joey, Tristan and she had tried to set Yugi and Anzu on a date. It didn't work out as well.

_Best Eyes, Girl - Yuri Kin._

_Best Eyes, Boy - Seto Kaiba._

_Best Hair, Girl - Hana Eki._

_Best Hair, Boy - Yugi Motou._

_Most Acclaimed Awards of Domino High - Seto Kaiba._

_Best Duelists - Yugi Motou and Seto Kaiba._

_Most Wanted - Seto Kaiba._

_Most Desired - Seto Kaiba._

_Best Body - Seto Kaiba._

_.... Ok.... We all know how this ends... _Euneya closed the yearbook, and laughed. He was quiet popular in school.

The phone rang. Euneya startled up and went to the kitchen. She answered the phone, "Euneya speaking."

_"Hey! It's Anzu."_

"Hi, what's up?"

_"What are you doing tomorrow?"_

"Work."

_"Can you get off early?"_

Euneya contemplated and scratched her wet hair. _".... I'll try. Why?"_

Anzu giggled, _"Silly! We have to get your dress! Can you meet me at Montenelli's at 2?"_

Euneya tapped her hand on the counter. 2.... A bride's maid gown. There was a knot in her stomach; she knew this day would come. _"Su- Sure?"_

_"I'll see you then! Bye!"_

_"Bye." _She hung up.

Euneya slid down the wall and oozed on the floor. There was no helping. She sighed and rested her head on the wall.

There was rustling outside the front door. Was someone there? She got up to peek in the spyglass. No one. Euneya decided to go to her room.

The doorbell rang. She gasped, eyeing the door. Who would come so late at night? She stepped back and unlocked the door.

She parted the door slightly. "Who's there?"

He emerged from the side and waved. Startled, she jumped, "Jo- Joey!" Her expression clearly denoted her surprise.

"Thanks, I'm glad ya're expecting me." Joey pushed open the door, eyeing her apartment. "How're ya doing?" He asked.

_She is alone_, he noted.

Euneya closed the door behind him. "Ok..."

Joey scanned her living room and her kitchen. He turned around.

Euneya went into the kitchen, "You want some tea?"

"Uhuh." He royally threw himself on the couch.

Euneya grabbed a pot and filled it with water. She surmised he wasn't necessarily there to say hello. Euneya grabbed a cup. "I just got a call from Anzu," She began.

"Oh yea?" He flipped through the channel.

"Tomorrow we're getting our brides maids gowns."

Joey smirked, "Good luck with that. Mai can't get a hold of what she wants to wear."

Euneya smiled, "She'll be fine."

"Tell that to _her._" Joey nodded, "She's can't make up her mind! Makes me wonder, are all girl's this indecisive?"

Euneya frowned at him. "Give her some slack," She sat down on the couch. "It's her wedding day. She has every right be picky."

Joey smirked, "I guess so..." His eyes turned serious, "What if--What if she changes her mind on the big day?"

Euneya shook her head. "Why do you say that?"

" Joey sat up, back hunched, "It can happen is what I'm saying."

"What do you…mean?" Euneya paused uncertainly. "Don't you trust her?"

"Guuuueeehhh.... yes."

"There you go, it won't." Euneya smiled. "If you and Mai are truly committed, there is no stopping." She glanced at him, "I don't see why you're worried, Joey."

His forehead smoothed and he fell back on the cushions. "Yea...." His expression controlled. "How's work?"

"Good." Euneya smiled.

"Cool." He bobbed his head.

She inspected his forced expression, "Give it up, what's going on?"

His flinched at her question, "What d'ya mean? Ya old pal came to have a chat!"

"You don't chit-chat, Joey." Euneya put the tea leafs in the water. "I think I know you better."

Joey glanced at her, "I wanna know how ya're doing! What's the harm in that?"

"No harm." She eyed him, "Yet."

Joey avoided her stare. "Ye-yea! Ya better not think anything else!"

Euneya brewed the tea.

Silence.

"..... Sooooo.... you seeing someone?"

The tea was done.

"... Joooooey." She poured the tea in a cup, and handed it to him.

"What?" He stared up, innocently.

"It's 11 at night and you wanna know who I'm dating?"

Joey passed an anxious stare of her living room. "Is that a yes?"

"What does it look like?" She coerced.

"What'dya mean?" Joey stared widely. "_Ya're_ seeing someone?"

Euneya sank in the coach. "Drink your tea." She increased the TV volume.

* * *

Jin turned his attention to the boy on his right. He bowed before approaching the door. The doorbell sounded and both waited for an answer.

Obviously, she wasn't home. Jin returned to Mokuba's side and bowed. The boy didn't say a word and stood standing, watching the door and waiting for it to reveal open with her.

"Young Master Kaiba," Jin cleared his throat, "She is not home. Shall we leave?"

Mokuba averted from the door, he stared at the stairs. It looked like a long way down. Mokuba slowly went into the parking lot. He found her car parked in the garage. She must be home.

Mokuba glanced back at her apartment. "Jin." He turned to his guard. "Stay here and wait for her."

"Hai, Master Kaiba." He bowed.

Mokuba went out of the parking lot, and into the car. The chauffeur started the engine. "Go to the orphanage." Mokuba ordered.

"Hai, Master Kaiba."

She couldn't possibly be upset with him. Regarding his behavior toward her at school, he deserved whatever punished she sought. Mokuba gazed out the window in the traffic.

Euneya didn't purposely shun his brother. She had befriended Joey and maintained feelings for Joey, he couldn't change her mind even if he wanted. There was no point in dealing the matter angrily. Euneya wasn't at fault but him for treating her the way he had.

Mokuba waited as the car stopped in the stop light. He wondered why her car was at home but she wasn't? Although certain that she was at work, he hoped to meet with her for a few minutes and apologize.

_Minorou Orphanage _came in view, before the car stopped, Mokuba jumped out of the car and shut the door. He sped toward the entrance and knocked off his shoes to adorn the slippers and entered into the halls.

Mokuba slid the shoji screen of the main hall, he paused dazedly upon seeing Gorou-san and the Director in deep conversation.

Both broke apart and turned toward him, surprised. "Young...Kaiba!"

Director Isao went toward him. "What brings you here?"

"Ohayo!" Mokuba bowed, "Isao-sama, Gorou-sama." He straightened. "I'm looking for Euneya-sama."

"Euneya-sama...." Gorou-san approached, "She is leaving for an appointment. You can meet her if you go to her office now, she might still be there."

"Arigatou!" Mokuba rushed past them and turned in the hall hurriedly.

"I hadn't a clue the Kaiba brother's associated with Euneya frequently..." Director Isao said.

Gorou-san bowed, "Please, excuse me, Isao-sama. I must return to the children."

"Yes!" He nodded.

Lulina and Sara bounced on the chair of her table. "Euneya-sama! Look at me!" Sara twirled on the rotating chair.

Euneya paused with her packing. She grabbed Sara and tickled her. Sara yelped with laughter. Lulina joined and tickled Sara.

The office door shoved open. "Euneya! Euneya! Euneya!" Mokuba darted inside, he slid on the wooden floor and bumped in the chair, shocked to see her laughing.

He also noted she wasn't alone. The little girl named Sara, as he recalled, was in her arms, out of breath from laughter, and on the left, was Lulina.

His face heated. "Uh... Euneya-sama..." Mokuba cautiously began. "Can I... Can I talk to you?"

Euneya set Sara on the chair. "Mokuba..." She slowly neared him. "Are you--"

"Please." Mokuba stared at her with pleading eyes. "I know I was wrong! But I need to talk to you."

She nodded without hesitation. "Yea, I'm coming." Euneya gestured him out the door. She led him to the courtyard and into the green field where some played soccer.

They stopped in front of the construction site, when finally Euneya turned and knelt. "Mokuba, I'm sorry."

"Euneya-sama," Mokuba stiffly stepped back, and bowed down, "Onegai....Gomen-nasai! I shouldn't have acted the way I did. But I was hoping we could be friends again."

She smiled tearfully, rectifying. "We _are_ friends."

"I hope you're not mad at me for acting the way I did at school."

"No!" Euneya hugged him, sighing in relief. "I'm not, you don't have to ask. I'm.... I'm glad you came."

Mokuba retreated with a smile. "So, we're still friends?" He asked, he failed to restrain a grin as she nodded. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Favor?" Euneya stood back up. "What kind?"

She wasn't fazed but appeared pleased by the notion. Mokuba grabbed her hand, "I can't tell you right now. But when I ask you the favor, promise me you won't say no." He warned.

"Um.... uh..."

"Promise?"

"Promise...?"

Mokuba held up his hand. "Pinky promise?" He gave her his pinky finger.

Euneya smiled, folding her finger around his. "Pinky promise."

"Thanks, Euneya-sama!" He jumped up and hugged her.

She giggled at his invigorating excitement.

Mokuba bowed, his face sullen suddenly. She titled his face upward, regarding him inquisitively. "Euneya-sama...." Mokuba murmured, "Do you.... Do you.... still......"

He moved away and turned his back to her. He felt uneasy talking about her feelings, as it concerned Joey, whom, regardless, he knew for years but he couldn't imagine the two together--as a couple.

She was his elder whom he gravely respected. Treading into her secretive feelings for Joey Wheeler was beyond his business. Curiosity had nothing to do with finding her answer. He wanted her to be honest with herself.

"You're..... You're--" Mokuba turned sideways. "You're sad because he's getting married." He stated.

She lowered her eyes, averting. He understood her actions completely. "Euneya-sama..." Mokuba faced her. "What're you going to do?"

She couldn't make up her mind yet. However the answer was crisp clear. Euneya forced a smile, "What is there to do?" She asked the sky. "I..... can't do anything."

"Are you going to watch him get married and _not_ say a word?!" He asked incredulously.

Euneya folded her arms around herself, "I wish them the best." She said softly. "I wish to remain friend's with him without the pain. It's not.... Not.... easy at the moment though..." She sagged down on a bench with the weight of the words.

Mokuba took the space beside her. "Euneya-sama, you should tell him, how you feel."

"He knows." She replied without looking at him.

Mokuba stiffened in disbelief. "He knows and is still marrying someone else?!"

"Mokuba..." Euneya touched his cheek gently. "You have to understand his heart belongs to another. And he can't break his word."

"But..." Mokuba stared guiltily at the ground. "What about you, Euneya-sama?"

Her hand fell limp on the bench, her heart caved in. "I'll move on." She didn't know how but she would have to. "Joey and I are in the past. Today, it's Joey and Mai. I have to accept the truth. Someday, I will." She smiled sadly at him.

Mokuba sat frozen, "I can't imagine..." His voice softened, "How you feel, Euneya-sama. But hearing your words, you sound like you're in immense pain."

"I'll be fine." She put an arm around his shoulders. "Trust me," He stared up at her admirably. Euneya brushed his hair off his forehead. "Wish me good luck."

"What happened?" He asked suddenly.

"When?"

"With you and Joey? You told me you were 'close friends'." Mokuba regarded her expectedly.

She sighed, ".... We.... Well, in High School Joey and I were together for 3 and half years. He had family trouble and his dad passed away, so he went to Seoul."

Euneya remembered the day he said goodbye to her. The last time she could recall them as a couple. He clasped her hands against his chest, brown eyes beamed with adoration. Joey swept her in his arms and kissed her.

Euneya felt the cold drip of tear glide down her cheek.

"And?" Mokuba's voice interrupted.

She blinked the memory away. "And... He called me one day and told me he met someone. I didn't know what he meant...." She paused uneasily.

"Some_one_..." Mokuba whispered.

Euneya nodded. "He said he was serious about Mai and wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know how she felt."

Mokuba's eyes widened. She was still enduring the pain alone, he read the pain ingrained on her expression. He reached up and brushed the warm tear with his palm sloppily.

Euneya laughed breathlessly. "Thanks."

"You never broke up?"

Her arms tightened around his shoulders. She frowned, "There wasn't a confrontation between us..."

There wasn't a specific date when their relationship ended.

"Unless the call when he told me about Mai was a breakup." Euneya breathed deep, "I got the message. I understood he wanted to start a relationship with Mai. He returned with her home and the two have been together since. Now, they're getting married."

"That's not nice." Mokuba shook his head. "Joey should have told you clearly he wanted to end your relationship."

Euneya laughed softly. "Mokuba... let's head inside huh?"

"Euneya-sama... but don't you want to ask him why he never broke up with you? Why he treated you like this? And why he started dating ... _'Mai'_?"

Euneya dropped back down on the seat sullenly. "I..... " Words failed her. She shook her head, firming her resolve. "I'm fine with it. He made his decision. He is dating Mai. He's going to marry her, and I'm going to be happy for him."

Mokuba frowned at her. "Euneya-sama.... you're scary." He gaped. "How can you say that?"

"Scary?" Perturbed, she withdrew.

"How do you let the person you like be with someone else?" He demanded.

"Listen here, Mokuba Kaiba, when you have feelings for someone, don't you want the person to be happy?"

Mokuba considered her words carefully. He tapped his chin. "... I guess.....you're right..." The crease on his forehead smoothed, confusion diminished, he nodded. "That makes sense..."

"That's why," Euneya said softly, "I want Joey to be happy with Mai."

Mokuba nodded his head. "Ne.... Euneya-sama...." He kept his eyes steady on the building ahead. He clenched his fist determinedly. "I hope you... Meet someone who loves you more than anything in this world."

His words shocked and warmed her. Euneya rubbed his shoulders. "I hope the same for you too." She kissed his forehead.

Mokuba giggled.

* * *

The white building with a green grass field awaited her._ Montenelli's_ was not crowded unlike neighboring stores and the boutique was slightly decadent. The mannequins sequenced with bridal gowns and flower girls were situated on the window.

The white banisters were designed with lace material and cherry blooms. A merging sweet aroma welcomed her at the door. Euneya slowly ascended the white wooden stairs, pausing inquisitively outside to take note of the lovebird statues and flower ornaments tucked to the side.

A female stepped out of the boutique, assessing her.

"Hmm, average height, slim, Princess is perfect for you." She announced.

Euneya turned, "Huh?"

The woman gestured her inside of the boutique. "Come along! This is your first time I'm guessing." She smiled at her amusedly. "When is the big day? Excited?" She grinned white sparkling teeth.

"Uh..." Euneya blinked, "I'm not the-"

"What am I saying!" The lady giggled at herself foolishly. "You probably can't wait, especially after you choose your dress." She nudged Euneya toward the wide range of white dresses.

"Dress, oh yes, but I'm not the-"

"Hmm, looking at your shape, you can do more, sheath would be delectable on you." Her eyes shimmered. "The empire would be ok, I'd recommend the sheath, princess and oh! A ball gown would be gorgeous!" She took a measure of her waist and bust size before floating toward the dress sizes.

A second later, she appeared with a dress in hand, offering it to Euneya. "Try it on and if you don't like it, I'm here to help you with anything. It is your big day and you need to be perfect!" She clapped excitedly.

"I'm not-"

"The changing room is over there!" She shooed her in the direction. "Take your time!" She closed the door on Euneya.

Euneya jiggled the door handle. The door slipped open and fell back with a slam. "E-Excuse me?"

"Don't be shy..." She was leaning on her door, waiting. "If you need me to zip the back, just call me!"

"I'm not the bride." Euneya murmured.

There was silence on the other side.

"Did you hear me?" Euneya opened the door and peered out. She was gone. Euneya walked out.

The lady rushed to her side. "I'm sorry, I went to bring you more dresses to try on!" She handed Euneya three more bags. "We can cut the length for you and insert it in the dress if you'd like. We've had many brides prefer the idea than buying a new dress!" She nudged Euneya back in the room. "Oh! Do you want me to hold on to your purse?"

She didn't pause and grabbed it.

"I'll leave it behind the counter safe. Go ahead, and take your time. There's something important to understand about bridal gowns. The sizes are undersized if you're worried about your normal size not fitting you, it's not you, its the dress. Don't slave over thinking you're too fat! Because you certainly aren't! OH! I can't believe another wedding is coming up! You can't wait. I _know_ you can't! You look nervous! How long have you been together?" She helped Euneya inside and closed the door.

"I suggest the sheath first but it's up to you!" She chimed vibrantly.

Euneya hung the dresses and eyed them.

_Should she? _

"No... No..." She turned back to open the door.

The lady yanked the door open with a grin. "You're done?" Her expression drained upon seeing she hadn't tried anything. "You don't like the dresses?"

"No..." Euneya fidgeted, addressing the dresses. "They are very beautiful." She gestured. "I just... It's not for me..."

"We do custom orders as well." The lady nodded, "If you have a sketch of what you want, we can design it. Regarding the date of your wedding, we'd have to speed things up..."

Euneya smiled nervously. "....Give me a sec k?" She closed the door and stared in horror at the wall. She searched for her purse to call Anzu. It wasn't in the room.

Euneya stared at the door, remembering that the lady had taken it. Exasperated, she regarded the dresses. Euneya unhooked a long dress and held it in front of her.

A shrieking voice startled her. "How's it going in there?"

She jumped. "Gr-Great!" Euneya replied. She removed the plastic from the dress to admire the soft material, and perceived an image of what it would look like on her.

The length gracefully merged to the floor, not excessively long but room to move the feet and avoid stumbling. The beads were silver mingling with gold, a simple compilation beaded across the chest, with the sequence dripping down the length of the skirt.

The detail was on the bust of the strapless gown. Euneya sighed at the pulchritude of the dress.

Anzu rushed into the boutique. There was a lady standing by the dressing rooms. She approached her. "Hi, I'm here for--"

"Wedding dress? We have a large variety!"

"Uh, I wish," Anzu grinned, "But no--here to try on some bride's maid gowns."

The lady nodded, "Alright, I'll be right with you! I have a customer in here and she's nervous!" She laughed, "What a blushing bride!"

Anzu smiled, "Really..." She nodded. "I'm gonna look at some dresses."

"Good idea!" The lady invited her toward the bride's maid section. She heard rustling inside of the room, and returned to the door. "Is everything ok in there?" She knocked.

"Ye-yea!" Euneya called out.

"Do you need help?"

"Nn-No." Euneya brushed her hair from her face. "I .... I got it..." She breathed shakily.

The person in the mirror was flawless in the gown. She smoothed the soft material on her legs, her heart trembling. An encouraging examination of the gown gradually led to her slipping it on.

The soft material glazed around her small back, bare shoulders, and legs hidden under the drifting hem that floated on the floor. Chills transpired over her body as she gazed at her reflection.

_Oh dear.... _Euneya delicately lifted the hem and stepped out of the dressing room.

The lady at the door turned. Wide eyed, she reviewed her and put a hand on her mouth to avoid gasping. "Stunning!" She squealed. "This is perfect for you!"

Euneya was shocked that the first dress she had tried, wrapped her like a seductive glove. She nodded at the mirror. "It's nice... isn't it?" She fixed the hem.

"Don't be modest!" The lady helped her arrange the bottom of the flare. "This was made for _you_."

Euneya put a hand to grab a hold of her quivering heart. She vehemently turned, "I... I... No...." She hadn't meant for it turn out the way it did.

"Eun... Euneya?"

Blue eyes widened from the closet of dresses.

"Anzu-chan!"

Anzu gaped, astonished. "What-what-what...what--WHAT?!" She jerked a finger at her in the bridal gown.

"I-no--it's not what it looks like!" Euneya cried. "I was trying it on and--and it...."

Anzu darted to her side, snatching her which way in examination. She sighed at the mirror finally, a tear breaking from the corner of her eye. "You're beautiful!" She breathed.

"Anzu!" Euneya snapped at her cousin.

"Hey, forget the groom I'd honeymoon you." Anzu couldn't remove her eyes from her reflection.

Euneya groaned. "I don't have the--"

"Look at you! Have you ever! Did you ever? This is--YOU!" She pointed at the perfect accentuations. "Euneya--you have to get it!"

"Are you crazy?!" Euneya stepped down from the pedal, raising the gown, thus, forming an illusion of gliding on the floor. "I can't! I'm _not_ getting married!"

The lady eyed her ineptly. "_Not_ getting married?" She transferred her questioning eye between Anzu and Euneya. "If you're not the bride, _who _is?"

"I am."

A striking lavender-eyed blond lingered at the door, her gaze stifled on Euneya.

"Mai-chan!" Anzu hugged her.

Euneya's eyes widened, flushed red.

"Where's the other half?" Mai asked Anzu, referring to the other team of bride's maids.

She shrugged, "On their way."

"Oh! _You're _the bride!" The lady shoved Anzu out of the way and grabbed Mai's hand. "Come in, come in! Take a look! We have the best selections that'll heighten your elegance, Miss..... err, Mai!"

Euneya collected the flowing skirt and quietly went to the dressing room. She passed by the mirror, stopping at her reflection. Sighing to herself, she frowned.

Mai approached Euneya, who was gazing longingly in the mirror.

"Why the long face?" A voice intervened.

Euneya turned to find Mai regarding her with folded arms. Her narrowed lavender eyes settled on her face. "If you like the dress, hon, get it."

"No..." Euneya shook her head. "I can't..." She whispered.

Mai stepped into the frame of the mirror. "Euneya? Am I right?"

Euneya nodded. "Hai..."

"I've heard about you from Joey." She murmured.

Euneya caught her stare on the mirror.

Mai's gaze remained permanent on her face. "Make your mind soon," She said before turning away.

"Huh?"

"For the dress," Mai glanced over her shoulder, "Make your mind or you'll miss out," She smirked.

Euneya stared at the floor. She turned to the mirror and shook her head. She changed into her regular clothes again.

It was no wonder Joey fell for her. Not only was she intelligent, but she was open hearted, giving, and caring. Simply put, Mai was beautiful¾More than the average girl. She maintained an independent eye and was a nasty negotiator. Gentle enough to discern enshrouded feelings on a person and quiet the vixen if pissed off.

Granted, she wasn't exuberant about things girls tend to be toward, she favored card games instead. Her favorite color was of course, lavender. She had moved from Japan when young with her family and recently returned with Joey for the first time in ten years. Wedding gowns for Mai was more like tackling a beast.

She had sinuous curves and each outline was drastically accentuated, she was tormented with the thought of looking _big_ in them. Either, the bust wouldn't fit, the dress was large for her frame and slipped, or she out-righted resented the dress style.

Euneya grabbed the Year Book, discarding it on the bookshelf without a glance. The book slammed on the floor. Groaning from exhaustion, she picked up the book and stuffed it on the shelf.

The book wouldn't slide inside the bookcase. She nudged several texts to make space and slid the yearbook again¾no use.

Euneya tiredly put her hand inside, there was something stuck. She pulled out the infernal object and tossed it across the room. The sound clattered against the wall and rolled on the wooden floor.

Pacified, Euneya tucked the yearbook. She need a shower and went to the bathroom. Her foot stepped on a piercing edge. She flinched back and snatched it up.

A ring.

A familiar ring.

Euneya observed the ring under the light. She hadn't seen it for a while. Voices, though old and soft with yearning, echoed back to her.

_"Ya're not gonna wear it?"_

_"No."_

_"But why?"_

_"I know we'll stay together..... Thank you, Joey.."_

Her chest rode up heavily and she sank to the floor. What was she going to do with the ring? The object promised a surreal future.

Euneya turned the ring around, and delicately slid the ring on her finger, perfect fit. She regarded her hand dankly.

Early morning, the doorbell rang. Leashing Euneya by the ear and tugging her out of her bed, half-asleep, stumbling and groaning, she slouched at the door.

"Who is it?" Euneya unlocked the door, moving behind the door to peer out in the morning chill.

"GOOD MORNING!" He stomped inside her house.

Euneya whimpered and locked the door again, groaning, she shuffled in to the living room. "Ma...Makaba.... what do you want? I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiired!" She fell into the couch and curled into a ball.

Mokuba stood and stared at Euneya drifting back to sleep. He nudged, "Euneya! Wakeup wakeup wakeup!"

"3 more hours ..... Why now...?" She groaned.

Mokuba left the living room and went outside for a moment. He returned with a bulky man at his heels. "Jin," Mokuba pointed at the kitchen. "Make coffee for Euneya-sama."

"Hai, Master Kaiba." Jin bowed.

Euneya startled up. "Coffee?" She saw the gigantic man breeze into the kitchen and toward the coffee maker.

Mokuba bounced next to her on the couch cheerfully. "You have something important to do today, Euneya-sama!"

Euneya yawned suddenly. "Like whaaaat?"

He hopped from the couch. She noticed for the first time what he wore. A long coat with black gloves, Mokuba grinned wide, "We're going on a trip!" He threw his hands up, squealing.

"Uhuh." She flopped back on the couch, sleeping.

"Euneya-sama!"

"I have to make a living." She yawned, curling in to a ball again. "I have work, then kenpo practice, then rehearsal for the wedding, then¾"

"TRIP WITH MOKUBA!" Mokuba chimed. "YEEEEE!"

Euneya yawned and his energetic countenance ceased. He ran to her bedroom and darted back with something in his hand.

Mokuba shoved the toothbrush in her hand. "Brush your teeth, put something on and we'll go!"

"Go...?" Euneya groggily sat up.

"GO!" Mokuba jerked his head indication to the door.

Euneya swept her gaze on Jin, the PBG, who bowed. "Young Master Kaiba produced the idea with Kaiba-sama for a weekend trip. We hope you do not decline the offer. Kaiba-sama and Young Master Kaiba look forward to your company."

"We do! We do!" Mokuba jumped up.

"Weekend trip?" She repeated.

"Hai." Jin lowered his gaze, nodding.

Mokuba shook her shoulders. "It'll be fun, Euneya-sama!"

She held her head dizzily.

"Look, you're dizzy. One more reason for a trip! You need to relax!"

"I'm fine." Euneya brushed him away. "I don't need to relax."

"Euneya-sama..." Mokuba pointed at her face. "You have eye-bags. And your skin is pale. If you don't go out in the sun, you're skin won't have calcium, and I know for a fact women need more calcium than men."

She stared at him plainly in the face. "No." Euneya left the room.

"Euneya-samaaaa!" Mokuba sighed in frustration. He messed his hair and sagged on the couch.

* * *

The article was not attention grabbing. Gorou-san turned to another page. The buzzing started again. "It's ringing.... for the 100th time..." Gorou-san frowned at her cell phone.

She snatched it from the table. "Never mind that." She picked up her supplies, "Let's head on over to our meeting, shall we?" She gestured to the door. "I'll leave first."

Gorou-san nodded, he noticed she jogged out of the room. Her features stifled with anxiety, brows frowning darkly and lips clipped to a thin line. He closed the door of the staff and saw her pass through the hall toward the conference room.

She anxiously brushed her hair from her face. Euneya turned on her phone. He overheard her groaning at the name of "Mokuba" before slipping her phone in her pocket. Euneya opened the door and strode into the room.

Gorou-san momentarily followed suit. It was mandatory the meeting run devoid of blunders.

Across the table of the Minaro Board of Trustees were _Adoption Committee, Board of Advisory, Planning Commission, Human Abuse and Drug Committee, FDA Patient Representative Programn _who waited patiently for the staff. Simply put, millions of dollars would be put in the project as the orphanage was considered to expand within Asia.

He saw Euneya shakily take a seat in her appealing chair, and sat down beside her. She was nervous, so was he. Director Isao couldn't stop muttering under his breath. To introduce a procedural plan for the future of the Minarou's Children several notions were in need of debate. Now that the orphanage had a support system due to KC, they were free to ask for permission from the board.

Gorou-san gentled a hand on her arm. She stiffened, wide eyed, and turned to him. "Gorou-san..."

He smiled at her assuredly. "Deep breaths and you'll be fine." Gorou-san advised.

Euneya smiled, patting his hand as a gesture of gratitude, "Thank you."

To the left of the room seated the Advisory Board and at the far corner of the round table, was a representative of Kaiba Corp, KC.

Euneya couldn't help but frown at the new face of the representative, she suddenly perferred the stern face of none other than the indomitable CEO Kaiba, Seto in the chair.

Shaking the thought, she studied her speech and information. As everyone was seated, the introductions began. Director Isao formally based significances hindering three future projects, concerning programs and activities, as well as the procedure of adoption. The orphanage dealt frequently with the Patient Representative Program and the Drug facilities and insisted children with drug history and mistreatment to be kept in medical treatment for 2 years before inputted in the orphanage.

Regarding financial matters with the Medical and District of Health and Administration, the children would be dutifully placed in the clinic that would be built specifically for children dealing with parental abuse, and drug history. With Minarou's exceedingly good reputation, the superiors were ready for the move and were supportive.

Euneya jerked up in her chair when her pocket buzzed under the table. Gorou-san caught her eye. She slipped the phone out. _Mokuba. _He was too stubborn for his own good. She silenced the phone and put it away. The meeting resumed for an hour and a half and Euneya was called to the podium.

She bowed at the superiors and welcomed them gregariously.

Euneya switched the powerpoint on and swiftly guided the procedure of the plan she had concocted. Rapt, and strapped to their seats, the superiors were transfixed.

"If we start the project now, we can help improve the education of thousands of children. The school will support children not belonging to the orphanage as well. We implement the system to high light the prosperity of those who, once were bereft, homeless, and become activists in the firm believe of better education.

From grade school to graduation, each child will be living with the Minarou Orphanage. We motivate them to take direct paths toward their dreams, and give internships before graduation to exceed experience prior to entering the Job Market. Once graduation is over, the child can leave with our guidance to the path they've worked hard and dreamt of achieving."

A member of the Program Commission raised a question, "You realize the amount of time and money endorsed in the project?"

"Hai. The amount will exceed to 5 million with the medical insurance, hostile, educational services, and more employees working in the new school." Euneya replied.

The Board of Advisory soon followed, "And if the plan is unsuccessful? Children do no abide to the rules, and fail to complete courses. What happens?"

"If the child fails to complete requirements of the education system, he or she will be suspended for the meantime," Euneya walked around the podium, "If I may ask, how can the plan be unsuccessful? The new school within the orphanage will help transform and discipline children."

"What makes you so confident?" The man in the center of the table asked, smirking.

Euneya regarded him. "I believe in my plan, and in the children I work with. They've been through tough times and need guidance for the near future, work-wise, as well."

Director Isao smiled at Euneya, pleased.

The Adoption Committee lastly spoke. "We will speculate the project at the moment and can not guarantee you anything as of yet."

"Hai," Euneya bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Euneya walked out of the conference room of the Committee Hall. She strode directly toward the parking lot. Footsteps beat behind her; she stopped and turned.

It was the man who sat in the center of the table. He stopped a foot away and offered his hand. "CEO Takeo, from LTC Enterprises."

Euneya lowered her gaze and bowed, not taking his offered hand. "Good afternoon, Senior." She stood back up.

Takeo smirked at her, his hand dropped at his side. "I came to compliment you on your work."

"Thank you, Senior." Euneya murmured.

"You know how to work the room and I enjoyed having the chance to see you, Mazaki." He reached into his jacket and retrieved a card. "Let's hope we meet again soon. I look forward to working with you, Mazaki." He smiled softly.

Euneya stared at the glaring card. She took it and bowed. "Thank you, Senior."

"Takeo."

"No, Senior, I prefer not to be so informal." She replied.

He smirked, "As you wish." He bowed at her. "Have a good day." Takeo turned and walked away.

Euneya stared at the card and slipped it in her pocket. She removed her phone from her pocket and activated the sound. A blaring noise shrilled, denoting she had messages.

_32 missed calls?!_

Euneya gaped at the list. _MOKUBA. MOKUBA. MOKUBA...._

She sighed aloud. "What is wrong with him? I said no already." Euneya read the text messages; there were numerous voice-mails too. Euneya unlocked her car and tossed her folder inside.

"Mazaki Euneya?" A masculine voice stopped her from getting inside the car.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her eye. "Yea?"

Thick black glasses, black suit, he bowed and she didn't need to question his origins as he was labeled KC even before he spoke. "There has been a problem..." He treaded.

Euneya closed the door, moving away from the car, her body stiff with caution. "Problem?"

"Hai." The man nodded. "It's Young Master Kaiba, he has been injured in a car accident."

Wide eyed, she gaped. "Wha.... Car accident?"

_That must be why Kaiba wasn't at the meeting...._

She darted toward him, "Is he ok?" The man trembled. "Is it that bad?!" She demanded. "Tell me! Why aren't you quiet?"

"His injuries are detrimental and wishes to see you one last time. They are taking him from the city. He isn't doing very well." The man covered his mouth, averting from crying.

Euneya stumbled as she moved past him. Wait, her car was behind her. She turned, fazed, and tried to open her door.

Her limp hands couldn't clutch the handle. Her nerve endings slackened and she sank on the ground.

_Mokuba.... _She panted. _One last time?_

"How...? How..?" She chanted.

"Please, follow me. You must come with me." The guard sniffed. She couldn't move, the guard stood over her and helped her stand.

Euneya stumbled as they walked. He held her around the shoulders and towed her toward the waiting car.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for typos and or grammatical errors.


	8. Kaiba's Unsettling Realization

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Trembling hands were strained stiff. Her laborious breathing hummed in the silence of the car, the longest ride she ever endured. Euneya stared unmoving at one particular spot on the window, motionless under the overbearing guilt and worry flushing through her weary body. She even had the nerve to say _no_ to him when he sweetly asked for a weekend trip.

Everything was all clear to her now. The guard relayed to her the trajectory leading to the critical circumstance of Mokuba's car accident.

He was returning from home, and the driver made a usual turn when another speeding car T-boned their vehicle, crashing the back where.... Mokuba had been. The driver was said to have minor injuries, but, as for Mokuba, he needed treatment from the main hospital.

Kaiba wanted the best possible treatment in the country, he declared taking Mokuba to Kyoto immediately.

Fists clenched and tears slipped on her lap, Euneya breathed deep but all she wanted to do was scream out.

Restraining herself, she clenched her teeth together and sat stoically staring outside at the bright blue sky. What a beautiful day for a tragedy. She couldn't imagine what Kaiba felt.

He, who had no other family, must be flowing with worry while his brother was fighting for his life at the moment. Euneya was familiar with the feeling. She felt her chest choke in her throat but she couldn't breath with the pressure of emotions raging within her heart.

Mokuba didn't deserve to get hurt. He was the most soft hearted kid she had the privilege to know. As for Kaiba, she was aware, aside his rigid exterior was a penetrable warm heart oozing with love for his little brother.

As much as he would try to hide—she wasn't a fool. She saw the way his eyes lit upon his brother, proud, gentle, and loving. The fear troubling him must be worse than hers. The dark impassive warranty of Kaiba, Seto had run out, and replaced with the terror a terror too massive to tame.

Euneya kept her mouth sealed or she would reel out screaming. Her trembling legs numbed in the spot.

_ Keep it together.... Keep it together.... Please, please, keep it together... _

She stifled a sob at the back of her throat, and wrenched her eyes shut.

_No... not yet.... don't do it.... _

She repressed the overflowing barrel of emotion craving to pour. Mokuba had to survive, if he didn't, she couldn't forgive herself. She_ wouldn't._

The car came to a stop. Her eyes sparked open at the dot on the window. The chauffeur approached to open the door. Euneya willed herself to loosen her trembling hands and placed them on the door handle.

She focused on the black handle for another moment and watched it pull aside as the chauffeur opened the door for her to abort. Euneya gazed at the glaring heat of the platform, her legs didn't move.

She stared down at herself, chills stirring uncannily over her hands and legs. She couldn't do it. Her wanted to dart out of the car and jump into the aircraft where his body was but she couldn't go.

Her strumming heart wavered, and clung back to the walls of her lungs.

"Euneya-sama?" The man intervened.

Her lack of response caused the chauffeur and the man to exchange glances.

"I..." Euneya forced the words, "I'm coming..." She shuddered.

"Yes, please hurry. He needs to be taken to the hospital now." The man gestured her out.

_Just go.... Just walk out. Don't say anything. Don't say anything. _

Composing herself, she left the car only to hear the wheels of the vehicle screeching away as soon as she stepped out. The man pointed at the aircraft, bowing.

She surmised he indicated her to go inside.... to Mokuba.

Euneya moved, her trembling ankles shaking on the platform. Fists clenched at her sides, she urged herself to move toward the stairs. Her heart drummed dramatically, she was more fearful than ever in her life. Even more than the time her parent's were dragged by investigators before her eyes. She couldn't believe her shaking hands and legs.

Suddenly, finding herself unable to move once again.

The man behind her halted. "Please.... if you don't go, his life will..."

Nodding, Euneya closed her tearful eyes, she darted up the stairs of the aircraft.

The wind filled her lungs and the vociferous pound of her heart muted the world.

Even her own screech as she ran inside, watery eyes scanning the seats and the open aisle. She darted from the empty seats, and brushed the curtain of the private department. Her abreaction sent her senses reeling and her body shivering with terror.

Was she too late? Where was he? He had to be alright.

Mokuba had to live.... he needed to get his treatment before.... before...

"MOKUBA!" She screamed, shoving aside another curtain and entered the second aisle of the craft, heading toward the cockpit.

Euneya sniffled, falling apart as a sob echoed from her throat. She felt tears drip hotly down her cheeks and chin, her vision blurred. She moved swiftly forward.

"Mokuba...." Euneya wept, "Gomen ne... Mokuba..." She stopped and sobbed on the floor. "Forgive me... Forgive me. "

"He went ahead." Said an intoxicating voice, she shivered, raising her head. Her blurry eyes blinked at the silhouette sitting at the window. His dark hair facing her, and eyes trained on the window.

"Kaiba..." Euneya brought herself up, gaping with absolute pain.

His electric blue eyes weren't soft but cold, and heart wrenchingly piercing. He saw the tears glide down her face, and on her suit.

The burning fear aroused in her eyes remained permanent. Her feet—weak, he deduced in the manner she stepped toward him. Frail like a flame in the whirling wind, she shook, approaching him. Euneya lifted a shaking hand at him, another tear dripped, and another.

She stopped, her body yet to stop shaking.

Kaiba emptily removed his eyes from her and back at the window, without a word.

She stared in utter disbelief. He didn't appear affected by the news, why? Didn't Mokuba matter? Didn't he fear if he was alright? Why was he merely sitting there without a word?

_ Why isn't he saying anything? Is he too shocked to speak? Or is he still determined to maintain a stupid facade?_

_ Was controlling himself the only thing he can do? What kind of a jerk is he? How heartless and indecent! _Euneya stared at his despicable calm countenance in stricken horror.

_Isn't he worried?—Even a little?_ She breathed hard.

_Doesn't he care?! What the hell was wrong with him?! Why isn't he doing anything?! _

_ Not even his last family deserved a drop of his tear? _

While Mokuba was passed out in a horrible condition and Kaiba was sitting blank, without regret and worry... Euneya forced a shaky hand to her cheek and rubbed her wet face.

She sniffed, eyes burning on the cold man.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She panted. Another line of tears cascaded over her cheeks. Euneya stared widely as he didn't reveal an indication of hearing her. "KAIBA!" She screamed. "I'm asking you what's with you?!"

His dark blue eyes lanced her coldly.

"Is that all you can do?" Euneya hissed.

_Can't he say a word?—Just one? Why is he immobile like a statue? _

"Mokuba..... doesn't he matter?"

Kaiba's eyes remained planted on her teary face. Arms folded securely around himself. He regarded her emotionlessly.

"Your brother.... your only family....." Euneya shakily held her breath from sobbing.

She recalled the moment her family was torn from her arms by the investigators. Her staggering life was insufferable. She couldn't imagine staying stoic at a time when her family was on the verge of .... Death.

"I can't believe you..." She quivered, "You... you...... cold bastard..."

_I feel sorry of him, he can't _feel_ sad for his own family—his otouto. Mokuba at least deserved that. _

His blue eyes glinted white at her words. She would've dropped dead but she held herself determinedly under the resentful glare. By tomorrow, she would have bruises because of his eyes.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, his hands flinched. He closed his fists and stared outside.

"Who you are trying to fool? What are you playing at?" Euneya bit her lip. "Trying to act cool will get you no where!" A chill sprang through her body, settling in her abdomen.

She wavered dizzily, but forced herself to stand still. Kaiba's eyes snapped back on her shaking form. "Why are you doing this? Now is not the time for it. Mokuba is fighting for his life, he needs you!" She shrieked.

His impassive eyes smoothed away from her trembling figure and on the transversal seat.

"Kaiba." Euneya uttered tearfully. "Are you listening to me?" She asked softly.

His eyes blinked at the soft tune. Racing chills up and down his spine. He swallowed.

Euneya moved close to his seat. "Why won't you say anything?" She quivered, "When your family—your last family in the whole world is in danger, don't sit and stare aimlessly. Take it from me," She breathed, "_I've _been where you are now. I've seen it happen. And I've regretted it all my life! But I...." She knelt in front of him, her knees hitting the floor. "I!"

His blue eyes narrowed on the seat.

"I won't you let you stay like this." Her trembling hand raised. Euneya breathed deep in her burning chest. She glanced at his broad shoulders and the arms wrapped protectively around his middle, warding off approachers. Her hand stayed in midair, reaching out.

He felt heat hover on his forearm, warming him on contact as her hand set on his jacket. The warmth spread further up his arm, across his chest and into him. Kaiba blinked twice, feeling the pressure of her hand.

He had never felt so much at peace. The serenity filled his lungs and strummed out as he exhaled, the heaviness collapsing his hardened chest receded. He breathed easier and his strained mind, faded to emptiness, when suddenly, everything appeared transparent to the eye.

The glaring sunlight penetrating the window and the wisps of streaming clouds illuminated, he felt like he was standing under the warm glaze of the sun, bare.

His eyes shifted down from the chair to the floor. Face remote, his chilling blue eyes graced her.

She was shaking. Her face, pallid.

"Kaiba.... You know what's about to happen." She whispered.

His eyes met her tear stained ones.

"Get up." Kaiba returned his eyes on the window.

Euneya stared at him in disbelief. "What is with—"

"I said, get up." He snapped brusquely.

Euneya retreated her hand and drew herself up. Staring down at him, she nodded emptily. Despite what she had said, she knew it mattered little to him.

He missed the pressure of her hand and its emitting heat. She didn't have a clue what her words meant to him. "Sit in a chair. You..." Kaiba glared unflinchingly at Euneya. "Look sick."

"Sick?" Euneya wavered, shaking her head, she sniffed and wiped away the tears. She shook with racing heart. She didn't feel good either but she didn't care.

Euneya calmly sat down in a seat, eyes on the floor and legs tangled together. The tears never ended.

Kaiba regarded her from across the aisle.

* * *

Kaiba and Euneya aborted the craft at the airport in Kyoto within a matter of hours. Silent at his heels, Euneya gazed at the ground. Kaiba paused to regard her sullen features. She didn't look healthy. Her thoughts were eating her inside, out.

Kaiba passed the gates of the terminal, slowing his pace subconsciously. Euneya looked up at the terminal number, and passed through the doors with him inside of the bustling airport.

Guards surrounded the two. On the sidelines were a cluster of fan girls, and camera flashes soon ensued. Kaiba glanced at her pointedly. She stopped beside him and looked him up.

His eyes roamed over her face and narrowed. He was certain she was sick now.

Euneya felt her face heat under his scrutiny.

_Why isn't he moving but staring at me intently?_

Without a word, Kaiba headed to the exit with the train of guards. Euneya soon followed him out. There was a limo waiting at the entrance. Euneya was taken by the arm and pushed inside the car first, and Kaiba, irreproachable as ever, straightened his coat before sitting inside.

The door shut and the chauffeur swerved the vehicle from the parking lot. Two other vehicles filled with guards followed.

Euneya was amazed with the amount of security.

The thirty minute drive engulfed with silence and awkward stares was sufficient to make both of them flustered. Kaiba remained still on one side of the seat, and Euneya on the other. Both, staring out the window with disinterest.

Euneya turned her head at him. Eventually, his gaze breezed her before replacing back to the window.

The car was parked, and within seconds his side of the door was opened.

Kaiba stepped out before Euneya. She stared at the grande hall, stunned.

"Why are we here?" She asked him.

Kaiba stopped, he reached into his coat and pressed buttons on his cell. A not so casual conversation briefed between him and the person on the other line, Kaiba glared at the chauffeur.

He continued his destination inside of the hotel. Euneya stared after him in confusion.

The chauffeur gestured her to enter and she bowed, trailing Kaiba. The marble statue at the fountain was breathtaking. Euneya stopped to stare in admiration. Kaiba halted a few feet ahead, his eyes scanning the lobby.

There was a mall on the left of the hotel. He glanced over his shoulder at Euneya, who was staring at the naked statues in awe.

She was touched by the small things. Kaiba folded his arms, glaring at his watch impatiently. He detested waiting, never had the endurance for wasting time. He'd rather get his laptop out and get work done.

He grunted under his breath, eyes scanning the lobby.

Euneya came beside him, staring around.

"Are we waiting for something?" She asked.

Kaiba stalked off toward the lobbyist, hissing under his breath. Unable to stand seeing her risk her health—his fist slammed on the counter, and the dame behind jumped at the noise.

"May I he-help you, Sir?"

"Get me some medicine," He ordered unflinchingly.

She blinked, "We don't have medicine here, Sir."

"Get someone to get to buy them!" Kaiba shoved a finger toward the mall.

He returned momentarily after brisk orders to the female at the counter. "Here."

A small packet was tossed at her face. Euneya caught it in time and stared. "Medicine?" She gaped.

He turned his back on her, teeth clenched and eyed the lobby.

"When are we seeing Mokuba?" Euneya stared up at him.

He tapped his foot, and began pacing. Kaiba glared at his watch, hissing more doubtful language to himself.

"I hope we see him soon." Euneya murmured, hands dropping to her side, "When is his operation? Did they start yet?"

Kaiba swooped around, his coat whipping wind and tossing Euneya's hair around.

She frowned at his restlessness, eyes tagging him from left to right.

He checked his watch again.

"It hasn't been a minute." She said.

Kaiba's eyes dripped toward her and back at his watch. He straightened the head of the watch precisely in the center of his hand. He lowered his hand, and stared as tourists brushed past the two.

The guards appeared near him and supplied good news as his expression became less controlled. His mouth softened and his chin was bereft of the grim line.

Kaiba approached her and stopped. Euneya stared up at him. His domineering stance made her shrink in more ways than one. "Is something wrong?" She mumbled under his harsh stare.

"You wanted to see Mokuba." He stated. Kaiba snapped his fingers. The guards appeared on the side and turned around.

Mokuba stumbled in their grip. "I can walk you know!" He shouted at them.

"I apologize, Young Master Kaiba." The guards bowed, releasing him.

Kaiba regarded the shifting of her expression intently, as if memorizing each hair line and move of her lips.

Euneya's lips parted, eyes widened, her brows raised. The medicine in her hand dropped to the floor.

Kaiba smirked, "Relieved?"

"Mo...Mokuba!" She stared. "What.... You're..." Euneya stuttered.

"Euneya-sama!" Mokuba cheerfully waved, he glommed her. "Yay! You made it! We're gonna have so much fun, Euneya-sama!"

Euneya paled drastically, her doe-eyes roamed to Kaiba's stern expression. He had known the truth all along. Mokuba wasn't... in an accident.

Mokuba wasn't?!

Her hands on her sides set on his shoulders, and clenched. "Mokuba..." Euneya gulped, "I'm...." She tearfully bit her lip. "I'm relieved you're not hurt." She whimpered.

Kaiba's expression relaxed as she knelt in front of Mokuba. She hugged him, it was hard to dismiss she was attached to him. Judging by the long hug, he noted, Mokuba felt the same.

Euneya shot up suddenly. "Do you have any idea what I went through in the plane?!" She yelled.

All eyes tagged toward them in the lobby.

"Euneya-sama.." Mokuba stared wide like a wounded puppy. "I wanted you to—"

"No!" Euneya shook her head. "How could you do this?! I was so worried! I couldn't stop—" Her eyes darted on Kaiba. "You!" She hissed, "How come you didn't say anything?! Why did you let me stay like that?!"

"You appeared in dire need of tear shedding." Kaiba replied cooly.

"No wonder you weren't touched." Euneya muttered. "How can you... two... do this?—Mokuba! How could _you?!_" She demanded.

Mokuba shrank back, timidly. "I'm sorry, Euneya-sama. I didn't think you'd be this hurt." He frowned.

"Hurt?" Euneya repeated. "I didn't know what I was gonna do! I was blaming myself for everything! Because of me you came to my house and because of me the assumed accident happened—all because you and wanted me to come with ..." Her eyes turned on Kaiba. "You on this—this...THIS TRIP!"

She yelled, dizzily wavering for a second but stilled.

"I can't believe you two!"

Mokuba stepped away from his brother. "Euneya-sama, look at the bright side, now you can get a tan." He smiled sweetly.

"I don't need a tan!"

"You need bed rest." Kaiba muttered.

"I don't need it!" She denied, brushing her teary eyes on her sleeve. "None of it!"

"Face it, you need medicine." Kaiba gave a denotable stare at the medicine on the floor.

"I don't need anything." Euneya snapped.

She stared at Mokuba, tears flowing out of her eyes. "Do you know what might've happened if this was true? Your brother!—" She pointed at Kaiba.

Impassiveness reinstated, he glared at Euneya.

"Do you know how hurt he would've been? Do you know if anything does happen, he won't have anyone! _Anyone_, Mokuba!" She knelt, hugging him tightly. "Don't play tricks like this anymore. You shouldn't... it's more than pain... it's..."

"I'm sorry Euneya-sama." Mokuba hugged her tightly. "Big Bro is tough." He pulled back, "He knows what to do if anything happens in the world. He's the first one to save me if my life is in danger."

Mokuba smiled at his brother. "You're wrong about one thing, Euneya-sama."

"Wrong about what?" Euneya stared.

"Big Bro isn't alone."

"No, I don't mean his work, I mean family-wise." Euneya explained.

Mokuba nodded, "Work will never leave him. He needs more than work in life. Big Bro knows that, right?" He glanced up hopefully at Kaiba.

Kaiba turned and started heading the opposite direction.

Mokuba smiled, "Big Bro can never be alone." He said to her.

"You sure are confident." Euneya touched his cheek lovingly.

"I am, because he has you."

Kaiba stopped in his tracks.

Euneya stared at Mokuba, her warm hand shaking on his cheek. "Mokuba..." She murmured.

Kaiba stared at the lights of the lobby.

"Promise me, Euneya-sama, you won't ever leave him alone?" He put his pinky out.

Euneya stared at his pinky finger.

"Please, Euneya-sama...." Mokuba whispered. "Grant my favor. You promised you would."

His eyes blinded with the swarming lights of the lobby, the merging tourists rushed past him, bumping into his shoulder. The world was spinning vastly, much faster than he remembered.

Kaiba clenched his fists. His legs immobile even as he tired moving. _"Say something."_ He whispered, his entire world stood still.

Euneya stared at the finger in front of her. His small finger eagerly held out. "Mokuba..."

"Our friendship counts on this favor, Euneya-sama." Mokuba said. "I want to be friend's with you for as long as I can remember, Euneya-sama. Please don't make me loose another friend."

She sighed at him, brushing his hair. Euneya smiled at his hand, nodding, and wrapped her pinky finger around his. "Promise." She pulled him in her embrace. Mokuba smiled over her shoulder.

In the distance, she saw Kaiba walk away in the lobby.

* * *

She was taken to her room which was a grand suit and oversized for one person. Mokuba barged his way into her room and started bouncing on the furniture's.

"We're across from you!" He bounced on her queen size bed.

Euneya leaned out the balcony, smiling in relief. The breeze of the beautiful day was heart warming. Mokuba danced his way toward her. "What're you looking at?"

Euneya pointed at the ocean in the distance.

"The beach!" He grinned. "We should go to the beach!" He grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the room.

Mokuba barged open another door to another over sized room, and was larger than her apartment. Kaiba wandered out, he had deposited his long coat and wore a light sleeved shirt. Eyes sharply riding up Euneya and Mokuba, he turned and sat down in a chair, with a paper in hand.

"Big Bro! Big Bro!" Mokuba bounced toward him. "Let's go to the beach!"

"I'm busy." Kaiba turned the page of the newspaper.

"We can wear bikinis!"

Kaiba stared at him. "Moki, I have no interest in such absurdities."

Mokuba nudged him, grinning. "We can see girls in bikinis!"

Kaiba's eyes went on Euneya. She stiffened, and wrapped her arms around herself. He blinked, eyes drifting back to his paper. "You have a chaperone. Take her with you."

"Euneya-sama is here to relax, not chaperone, it'll be fun if you come too!" Mokuba tugged his sleeve. "Please, Big Bro! You took the weekend off so we can hang out! Please, Big Bro!"

"We'll go out later." Kaiba turned the page.

As it turned out, Kaiba's word was final and refused to join them. Mokuba grabbed her hand, and bounced into the elevator.

Euneya watched him press all the bottoms of the level and laugh menacingly. She pressed cancel and his laughter died.

"Awwww!"

Euneya kept him away from the buttons and selected the last floor. They arrived at the lobby, and puzzled, they walked around the halls, pointing at artifacts and convenient stores.

Mokuba frowned at her attire.

"We need to dress like tourists too." He indicated the mall. Behind them, a train of guards trailed. Mokuba led her to a store. "Bikini!" He darted.

Euneya grabbed him by the waist, he squealed, she carried him from the aisle. She set him on his foot at the shirt rack. She selected a burn out t-shirt for him and shorts.

Mokuba hurried into the dressing rooms. Euneya waited outside of the dressing room for him with the guards. Jin, towered her and stood as a boulder next to her.

Euneya glanced at his dark glasses. "Do you wear stunners at night too?"

"Hai." Jin replied.

Euneya frowned and stared at the door. She initiated a casual conversation. "How long have you been Mokuba's PBG?"

"5 years."

"Oh." Euneya bit her lip. "By the way, I'm sorry for yelling at you... at my house.... about the bully thing...." She flushed. "I didn't meant to."

"Hai, I wasn't doing my job. I'm at fault."

"No no no. You—Be careful with him." Euneya treaded slowly. "You know what to do." She uneasily nodded.

"Hai."

The door creaked open and Mokuba's head peeked out. "Euneya-sama..."

"Hmm?" She titled her head.

Mokuba shuffled out of the dressing room in the shorts. "I look fat!" He whined, belly sticking out.

"Sugar sure loves you." Euneya rubbed his protruding belly. "Are you gonna give me good-luck?"

"Neh, I'll think about it." Mokuba ruminated. He stopped at Jin and said. "Jin, you should change too! No one will know you're a guard!" Mokuba pointed at the other guards. "You guys too!"

Jin bowed, "Sorry, Master Kaiba, we must adhere to our rules. We can not change."

"Who's watching! Big Bro won't fire you." Mokuba smiled.

Hesitant, he bowed. "As you wish.... Master Kaiba." He gestured to the other guards to follow his example.

"I'll be with him." Euneya nodded at Jin, he bowed at her and walked toward his department of clothes.

Mokuba titled his head up at her, she was holding his shoulders. "Euneya-sama..."

She smiled down. "Yea?"

"I can see up your nose."

Euneya stepped back and covered her nose. "Mokuba..!" She was embarrassed.

Chuckling, Mokuba turned toward the women's department, he turned around, arms folded and regarded Euneya expectedly.

_Oh no....._ She retreated behind a rack.

Mokuba pulled her toward the clothes. "Your turn!"

"No, Mokuba." Euneya warned. Mokuba dragged her toward the dresses.

"Size?"

"Excuse me!" Hands on hips, she frowned at him.

"Euneya-sama, don't you want to be comfortable at the beach?" He asked.

"Well.... yea..." She folded her arms.

"Gimme your size." Mokuba turned toward the bright dresses and shirts. Euneya picked up a shirt of her size and gave it to him.

He began hunting the store for the same size items and returned with her to the dressing room. Running to the register, he stopped as the lady leaned over the counter to see him.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, I'd like to make some purchases. You can bill it under Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" The cashier's eyes widened, assuring. "As in... Seto Kaiba?"

"The _one_ and_ only_." Mokuba grinned. He_ loved_ watching expressions change at the mention of his brother.

"You're.... Mokuba Kaiba?" She stared in disbelief.

Mokuba nodded. "And can you please help me select clothes for a girl?"

She moved from the register, and bowed. "Hai! Mokuba Kaiba. Anything!"

Mokuba pointed at Euneya by the dressing rooms. "_She_ is your task."

Euneya stared at Mokuba and at the lady. "Me?"

The lady bowed. "Please, allow me help you, I insist." She took the shirt from Euneya.

Mokuba pushed her inside the dressing room and threw the clothes over the door. "Try this! It matches your eyes!"

The cashier browsed the store and returned with clothes, she offered it to Mokuba. He smiled and thanked her.

Jin and Co. appeared in casual t shirts and jeans, their signature glasses unmoved. Mokuba returned to the dressing room and tossed more clothes over the door.

He hopped outside of the rooms when finally Euneya opened the door. She peered out to find Mokuba and the guards staring. She walked out wearing a capris and loose shirt.

Mokuba smiled at her, "Let's get some shades!" He pulled her toward the eye wear section.

Mokuba chose a bug-eyed glasses. Euneya gestured to Jin if he wanted to change his thick black frames. Jin hesitated, but browsed. Euneya settled with a brown pair of glasses. Mokuba charged toward the hats.

He adjusted a black derby hat and grinned. Euneya took it off and gave him another. He didn't like the one, and she searched more for him. Mokuba settled with a small cap.

She tried on three different hats in front of the mirror. Mokuba chimed whether it suited her or not.

"No."

Euneya tried on a darker one.

"No."

Jin handed her one of his chosen ones.

"No."

Euneya sighed at the vintage hats. She studied them but turned away. Deciding on a light tan hat, she situated it on her head.

She waited for Mokuba and Jin to hint whether they liked it or not. There was silence.

Euneya turned and noticed they were busy selecting hats from another rack. She titled the hat slightly, concealing her left eye in the shade. Smiling at herself, she decided it wasn't the one.

Blue eyes appeared over her shoulder in the mirror. She stilled as Kaiba stood mere ways behind her, his face in the mirror, staring—at her.

Euneya drank a shaking breath. Why was she nervous? She hadn't done anything. Her eyes met his cool ones in the mirror. Her hands on the hat felt heavy from holding up for long. Euneya blinked.

Was she seeing things? Or was Kaiba truly standing there? Shaking her head, she sighed at his reflection.

She touched the mirror of his face._ Kaiba...._

He turned his face. "Mokuba."

Euneya flinched back. _What? He's really here? _

She whirled around. _I wasn't imagining him?— not that I want to imagine him when he isn't around—or think about him—or anything! Kaiba—Hitler, Hitler—Kaiba, same thing. _

He stood behind her, waiting for Mokuba.

_Did he see...?_

Kaiba turned remote eyes on her. Eyes filling her and her attire. Euneya approached him as Mokuba came to her side.

"Hey Big Bro! Don't we look like tourists?" Mokuba grinned at him.

Kaiba regarded the two. His eyes moved toward the guards, and did a double take.

Jin bowed, "We were asked—"

"Don't they look cool?" Mokuba chuckled, "I think we should come here often!"

Kaiba had replaced his shiny shoes for a pair of slippers, a tshirt and jeans, the newspaper remained in his hand. Mokuba smiled up at Euneya, he took her hand and the two left the store.

Kaiba was a little ways behind, and the troop of guards casually merged after him in the distant.

Euneya glanced over her shoulder, her eyes delicately moving on Kaiba. He tucked the newspaper and handed it to the Jin.

Kaiba turned around. Euneya snatched her eyes back in front. Mokuba smiled at her pink cheeks.

Jin and Co. maintained a variable distance from the three. They paused at food stands, or picked up travel guides to read and fill time. The walk was warm in the gentle noon breeze.

Kyoto station bustled with its working citizens and their quiet murmur along the street. The iconic tower of the city loomed in the distant in the day light, at night it illuminated radiantly over the streets.

There was a sento, public bath breathing with business. Mokuba swung his hand with Euneya and chattered constantly about how excited he was to go to the beach.

"Big Bro hardly spends time from the office. We went to a beach when we were little but..." Mokuba's voice dimmed, "We had a strict household."

Detecting his solemn expression, Euneya assumed it was a bad memory. She wrapped an around his shoulders and twisted his cap to distract him.

"Euneya-sama!" He grabbed his head.

She pinched his nose, his eyes widened.

"Euneya-sama! Stop—" Euneya tickled him as he tried in vain to pry from her grip. "AAAHHHH! Big Brother! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHHAH BIG BIG! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mokuba wrestled with laughter.

Kaiba folded his arms, watching the two make a comical scene on the road. He reviewed the street, "We're almost there." Kaiba denoted the beach.

"YAY!" Mokuba leapt up. "Euneya-sama, can we make a sand castle? Please, please?"

"Only if I get to be the Queen." She cheered.

Mokuba chuckled enthusiastically. "I'm the Knight!" He rooted.

Kaiba gestured toward the guards. "Get some supplies for the beach." He instructed.

"Hai." The guard bowed and turned quickly across the street.

Euneya frowned at Mokuba, "Why not the King?"

Mokuba sneakily smiled. He controlled his snicker and said firmly. "Euneya-sama! How can a castle have 2 Kings? I'm the Brave Knight who protects the Queen and Kingdom." He pounded his chest.

Euneya poked his belly, pills berry dough boy style, "Wooo hooo!"

Mokuba ducked away. "My sugar-love!" Circling Kaiba with Euneya after him. "YA?! Why is the Queen attacking the Knight?!"

Euneya grabbed him, "Mokuba..." She smirked, "Why isn't the Knight protecting the King?"

Mokuba looked up at her, "You didn't know? Protecting the King is the Queen's job." He stared at his brother, and back at Euneya.

The two blinked at him.

"Race ya to the beach!" He sprinted drastically fast for his small size toward the beach.

Euneya put a hand on her head and sighed, "That kid..." She noticed Kaiba step up beside her, and asked, "Aren't you going?" She gestured in Mokuba's direction.

Kaiba smirked, "I'm giving him a head start."

"But he's half way there." Euneya stared. A rush of wind wavered her hat and hair against her face, Euneya put a hand up.

Kaiba sped with the grace of a cheetah toward his brother. Euneya gaped widely. "Wa.................. Wait!" She started after him.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder. She was laughing and caught up to him. Smirking, he ran faster. She was at his heels.

_Left .... Right.... Left......_

Euneya couldn't resist laughing, making him look her over. He smiled suddenly. Her eyes widened, Euneya pointed at his face. Kaiba looked back at the street where Mokuba was.

"You're fast." He commended.

Breathless, she matched his long legs. "Domino Track, 2 years."

_Domino track? Did she mean Domino High? _His brows scrunched, Kaiba remained silent and focused on Mokuba now jumping and waving his arms at them.

Euneya and Kaiba merged on the sand.

Mokuba backed away from them. "Oh no no no noooooO!" He darted as they headed directly at him.

Euneya met Kaiba's eyes.

They snatched Mokuba's arms, from each side, and pulled him through the beach. Mokuba swung in between them. "Euneya-sama! Seto!" He squealed.

The three rushed across the shore, Mokuba tried catching up to their pace, out of breath, he struggled.

"Too much..." Mokuba panted, "Sugaaar!"

"I told you!" Kaiba chuckled.

Euneya urged him forward, "Faster faster faster!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Mokuba laughed.

The water reached to their ankles. Kaiba forced even more, Euneya tugged Mokuba.

"Must... go...." Mokuba forced his legs to match them. He panted hard. "I can't! I can't! I can't!" He shrieked.

"Yes, you can!" Euneya cheered.

"Nope! I can't!" Mokuba stifled. "Lemme gooo!"

Kaiba's blue eyes graced Euneya's as the both grabbed his forearm and pulled him in midair. The swung him.

"NOOOOO!" Mokuba splashed in the cold water.

Kaiba breathed hard, stopping and stared at him. Euneya hunched over, breathless. "Moki," Kaiba yanked him up, and brushed the sand off his shirt and face.

"I'm..." Mokuba gasped, "I'm ..... Ok! I'm Ok!" He assured. Kaiba stood back up. Mokuba collapsed again.

Euneya burst out laughing at the boy. "Rematch." She pointed at Mokuba and Kaiba. "Both of you."

Kaiba's eyes graced her flushed cheeks and back at Mokuba. "Get up." He nudged him with his foot.

Mokuba rolled up, staring up at the bright blue sky. "In a... minute..." He hair streamed in the water.

"And whoever wins, I race him." She appointed.

"Can I withdraw?" Mokuba called.

"No can do."

"Awww..." He crawled to his feet. "Euneyaaaaaa!" Mokuba groaned, "I can't run fast like you two. I don't have long legs."

"Neither do I." Euneya shrugged, both stared accusingly at Kaiba.

He obnoxiously towered them, and folded his arms. "Speed doesn't depend on legs. It's strength." He uttered all-knowingly.

"....Yea... ok, fine..." Euneya nodded, "You and I, race, here." She pointed at the sand.

Mokuba perked up, "As long as it's not me!" He grinned, "But... Euneya-sama, Big Bro is really strong. I'll be rooting for you!"

Kaiba flashed him a glare. "You're supposed to be my brother."

"A Knight protects the Queen." He blurted, bringing himself to his feet, Mokuba came next to his brother, "Not the King, Big Bro."

Euneya grimly stared at the sand.

Kaiba clenched his teeth and ignored the statement. "If you don't have the stamina to beat me, face it, you never deserved to use two legs. We'll run for so long until one of us submits. Any objections?" His frost eyes laced Euneya.

Mokuba stared wide, how can they run that long? He knew his brother well... but Euneya...? She couldn't stand against him. "BUT!—"

"I accept." Casually, Euneya said.

"WHAT?" Mokuba spat.

"Let's get the show on the road." Kaiba moved past her.

"BUT!" _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _

"Fine by me." She followed.

Indecisive, Mokuba anxiously jumped and kicked at the sand. Who was he rooting for? How could Euneya last? He knew he should have confidence in her, although, she was fast like his brother, but his brother was superman fast. Kaiba would never go easy on anyone.

He groaned. How could he protect her now?

"EUNEYA-SAMA!" Mokuba called out, "KEEP AT IT! DON'T STOP!"

She waved at him with a smile. "Thanks!"

"BIG BRO!" Mokuba shrieked, "STOP SHOWING OFF YOUR LONG LEGS!"

Kaiba growled under his breath. "Don't be jealous." He hissed.

"I LIKE MY SUGARY SHORT LEGS ANYWAY!"

"Keep talking." Kaiba readied his stance.

Euneya removed her sandals.

"Prepare to lose." He sneered. Euneya stuck her tongue out at him. "Baka." Kaiba glared.

"On the count of 3..." Mokuba began.

Euneya aligned her feet and breathed deep.

"1........3!"

The two sped across the shore with energy.

"Jin!" Mokuba called the guard. He retrieved a camera and started recording at Mokuba's indication.

Mokuba darted after them momentarily.

The sand burned the soles of their feet. Wind whipping hair across their eyes and arms swinging in motion. Kaiba steered clear, swiftly breezing without effort. They had crossed 3 miles when Kaiba glanced at her.

She was right beside him, revealing no symptoms of exhaustion. Euneya quickened her pace, briskly running past him.

Kaiba pushed himself further. "You better loose."

"Your orders are idle, Hitler."

His speed increased. "You don't know you're opponent, it's your misfortune."

Fifteen minutes of running in front of her, he caught sight of Euneya struggle beside him. She controlled her breathing through her nose.

He stared ahead at the burning heat of the beach. "Give it up. You're no match for me."

"Hearing you say that, makes me want to beat you more." She declared, breathless.

"You can't." He refuted.

Euneya glared, cheeks crimson. She ripped off her hat and let her hair stream in the wind, "You're the one who doesn't know your opponent."

Kaiba edged before her, stepping on her path. Euneya swiftly moved aside, without loosing her spot, and continued beside him. She moved faster, irking him as he dared increasing his speed more.

There was a football headed toward their way. His eyes narrowed, smirking, he ran faster.

"Give up now." He growled.

Euneya shook her head stubbornly. "No." She moved ahead of him, her legs stomping on the hot sand and leaving a gust of sand against his moving feet. She wasn't that weak.

Though it was for fun and games, she could care less. Running was what she always did. She ran when her parent's were killed. She ran when from the orphanage. She was running away from her feelings. Euneya clenched her teeth. She couldn't accept defeat.

Even if her opponent was Kaiba, she couldn't permit him.

"Get out of the way." Kaiba snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh please," Euneya gasped, "So you can win? N—"

Kaiba dove at her and both collapsed on the sand. Euneya landed on her knees, groaning in pain. She stared up at him. His enclosed arms loosened, electric blue narrowed grudgingly.

A wave came spurting toward them. Euneya cringed, ducking in his chest. He enshrouded her from the galloping splash instinctively. She breathed fast, eyes sealed shut.

Kaiba glanced down at her strong grip on his shirt, and the messy pile of wet hair flowing on the water around them. He couldn't help sarcastically thinking, _oh, how romantic. _

"WOOOOOOOOOOO WOOOOOO!"

"OWOWOWOWWOW!"

Great, an audience. Kaiba gruffly loosened his arms, pushing her aside and stood up.

"WOOOOOOOOO!"

Euneya opened her eyes up at him.

He sneered at her. "Good going. Your head is a ball magnet." He turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you gonna help your girl up?" One of the spectators asked.

Kaiba flat out ignored them and strode onward.

Euneya stared at an approaching kid, he grabbed the football and winked at her. She squirmed up, gasping at the cold water and glared at Kaiba's back.

"Hey! Long Legs!"

He resumed walking as if he didn't hear her. Euneya darted toward him.

"Who won?"

He dared she ask the question if she wanted to stay alive, and glared. "You ruined the match and ask who won."

"I didn't know there was a football."

"I told you to move." Kaiba turned, snappishly.

"I didn't know you were meant _'move,' _move I thought you meant... get outta the way, or I'll stomp you 'move'." She timidly put a hand on her lips.

"What does it matter? You lost." He jerked at finger at her.

"Me?" Incredulously, she demanded, "How did I lose, I was ahead of you remember?"

"You cost us a match, therefore, _you_ lose." Kaiba walked away.

Fists clenched at his side, he glared over his shoulder at her pouting face. "What the hell happened to you back there?" He angrily uttered. "Are you hydrophobic?"

"No..." Euneya fiddled with her fingers, walking beside him on the warm sand. "I... can't swim..."

"Humph."

"What?" She stared at his controlled expression.

"Baka." He folded his arms.

Euneya grabbed his arm, and pushed him back. "I didn't see the football coming so you can stop blaming me, alright?" She whirled away. "Such a child!"

"My competitive nature is reputable, as you know."

She kicked the sand. "I don't care if you have a competitive nature. It was a race and you don't need to blow a fuse over it!" Euneya stopped, "Oh, and by the way..."

Clearly uninterested, he started jogging toward Mokuba and the guards.

"You run like a crab!" Euneya spat.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, feet ceaselessly moving on the sand. "Baka..." He growled.

A panting Mokuba halted, gasping, he hunched over. "Who.... who..."

"Me. No need to ask." Kaiba vehemently slurred. He glared at her as she joined them.

Mokuba sighed at Euneya, "You tried. I told you.... Big...... Bro is super strong."

Euneya scrunched her face at Kaiba in disagreement. "Super strong you mean knocking someone off the track, that's what!"

"I told you to move!" Kaiba spat.

"I could've dodged!"

"You didn't see it coming." He narrowed his eyes.

"I have great reflexes you know!" She acclaimed.

_Uh-oh, how did I know this was gonna happen? _Mokuba watched them.

"Humph." Kaiba folded his arms, averting.

Mokuba stared at the two. "So... Who won?" He breathed slowly.

"I won."

"I won."

"No." Euneya clenched her teeth. "I won! And you know it!"

"Would you rather be hit unconscious with a football?!" He snatched.

Mokuba blinked at Euneya. _Football? Is that what this is about? _

She pointed a Kaiba's chin, "You! Just because you help someone doesn't make you the winner!"

"Sounds like you did want to be smashed by a football."

"Did you hear what I said? You didn't win!" She succinctly announced.

"Yea? It's obvious who Mokuba believes."

Euneya and Kaiba eyed Mokuba. "Tell him, Mokuba!" She urged.

"You know well my speed and strength, so don't try to favor any body." Kaiba hissed at him.

_Whoa, I can't get in to this. _Mokuba stared wide, indecisive. "Uh.... ummmmm...!" He panicked. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... .................. Look! An F4 Phantom!" He pointed behind them.

Kaiba's glare solidified on Mokuba.

Euneya turned to see the sky. _An F4 here?_

Mokuba darted across the beach, laughing.

"Idiot, you really fell for that." Kaiba sneered.

"Last time I didn't look, someone shoved me in the water." She accusingly eyed him before joining Mokuba.

Shovels and buckets were carried by the guards, Mokuba instructed everyone to grab a bucket.

"Euneya-sama." He grabbed her hand and sat her down on the sand. "Ok, first, we make a blue print. The master bedroom of the castle is here." He marked on X on the sand, "The Knights will surround the castle. Here is the Solar Room." Mokuba etched another X on the first floor of the castle. "Let's have a bridge. The roof will have another pack of knights on post. Over here, is the stable,"

Stick in hand, Kaiba rooted it firmly in the middle of the blue print, "The castle flag." He asseverated.

Euneya snatched the stick and tossed it aside. "Obviously you aren't paying attention," She snapped, "That's where the Knights live. We have to build a gate too, and a bridge."

Mokuba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, how about we move the stable on the right. We can have a village."

She grinned, "Village! Good idea!"

"Parking lot?"

Mokuba and Euneya blinked at Kaiba.

"Don't forget the jets."

"Big Brother..." Mokuba grabbed his hair, "We're in Medieval Times! Not Modern!"

"It's made belief anyway." Kaiba uttered. "A castle can't do without a jet."

Euneya sighed with a shake of her head. _Kaiba and his jets... _"What about the horses?" She asked.

"Toss the horses." Kaiba sat down, making a spot. "The plane parking lot is here. The landmark is the BEWD. Add a Ferris Wheel, and bunch of bio engineered laser generating Knights, a force field, and we're good."

Euneya yawned. "Exactly what will the Knight's fight that requires laser?"

Kaiba dubiously glared._ "Wizards."_ He cunningly sliced.

"Can we have swords too?" Mokuba piped in, "Why can't we have Medieval and Modern?"

"Whatever, everyone will soon turn modern." Replied Kaiba.

"How about there's two different tribes. Medieval and Modern?" Suggested Euneya.

"Why are the Modernists laser flashing Wizards?" Asked Mokuba, "Shouldn't they be working together?"

Euneya smirked, eyeing Kaiba. "Modernists aren't interpersonal, and don't share their Work D'art."

Mokuba tapped his chin. "I like it...." Glancing questionably at his brother, he said. "What do you think?"

Kaiba folded his arms unconcernedly. "Whatever."

"Can we start building now?" Mokuba eagerly bounced. "We've made a historical foundation. Please? Please?"

"Yea." Euneya jumped up. She grabbed a bucket from Jin and followed Mokuba's example to retrieve water.

"C'mon Big Bro!" Encouraged Mokuba, "We can use your help too." He gestured to the guards bringing water too.

"I'll dig sand." Kaiba grumbly took the shovel and wasted no time.

The team began their construction project. Mokuba amplified the space for the barrier or 'Force Field' in Kaiba's words. Euneya piled more water as Kaiba crafted the sculptures.

She added details on the roof and the brick structure whilst the Jin and Co. watched, and helped steady the foundation.

Mokuba pulled out a cam-corder and began recording.

"Everyone, look here!" He called to the lenses.

Sand in hair and face, Kaiba glared. "Put that thing away." He hissed.

Euneya aimed the shovel at Kaiba's head.

Mokuba chuckled behind the recorder. "What're you doing, Euneya-sama?"

Kaiba snapped his head up at her, noticing the shovel at his head. His eyes flashed, and he swatted the shovel. "Watch where you put that."

"Ya... Kaiba...!" Euneya slumped on the sand.

He looked up. _Bloch!_ The sand pasted on his face. Kaiba hissed but took the bucket of water and threw it at her.

She squirmed, "AAAHHHH!"

"Serves you right." Pleased, Kaiba triumphantly returned to molding the castle.

Water dripping down her hair, she sniffed. "What happened to the Force Field?" It had dissolved.

Kaiba stared and quickly hastened his pace. "Hurry. The tide is rising."

Mokuba tossed the camera to a guard and began helping. "No! My garden!" He cried.

"More sand!" Kaiba ordered a guard. The man dutifully delivered a lump at his feet. "Much better." He steadily plastered a firm surface on the first floor of the castle. "Where's the plane parking lot?"

Euneya made a circle on the sand. "I got it covered!" She poured water and efficiently packed the sand in place.

"The runway better be perfect." Kaiba critically instructed.

"I love seashells." She murmured.

"You want the jet to crash or land?" He demanded.

"It needs lights to land in the first place!" She gestured at the seashells as the lights.

Kaiba removed his eyes from her and resumed his work. "Whatever."

"Big Bro, I made a cave to hide fuel for the jets. The Wizards will come after it!"

Kaiba layered his two foot wall of the castle.

He flicked the sand over carelessly. Euneya grimaced at the sand sticking to her face. She flicked some his way in return. He launched a handful of sand at her.

Gasping, she dug more sand and threw it over the wall.

Mokuba started up. "Ewww." Cringing, he threw a plaster of sand at his brother and Euneya. She ducked, chuckling. Mokuba tossed another and it hit her on the shoulder. "Gotcha! MUAHA!"

Euneya snatched the bucket. Kaiba's eyes widened in forewarning.

"Don't!" He shot up.

Too late.

The water splattered Mokuba in the face and hit Kaiba on the chest.

"This calls for War, Euneya-sama!" Mokuba yelled over the wall.

Euneya gestured at the guards. "Faster!"

"Hai, hai!" The guard gave her more buckets of water.

Before she knew it, two cold buckets of water launched on her, soaking her wet. "AAAHHHHHH!" Euneya cried.

"That's what you get for-" _SPLASH!_ Mokuba spat the water out thrown by her. "Challenging-" _SPLAAAASSSHHH._

Euneya threw another load of water at them.

Kaiba wiped the water from his face. "What the hell are you doing?"

_SPLASSSHHHH!_

"Retaliation, what's it look like?" Replied Euneya. Another bucket of water in queue.

"Is that how it's done?" Kaiba smirked dangerously slow.

She gasped, retreating fearfully from his look. Kaiba snapped his fingers, indicating the nearing guards to Euneya. She covered herself. A loud splatter of water echoed.

_SPLASSSHHH!_

Kaiba rounded to his brother, dripping wet. "Mokuba!"

"Hehehehhe." He motioned the guards. "Now!"

Stupefied, Kaiba stared at the guards, "Do it and get fired."

"Euneya-sama! He can't fire you." Mokuba reminded.

_Oh no you don't. _Kaiba grabbed the bucket she reached for. From there it was a tug-of-war. "I got it first." Kaiba yanked.

"So what!" She pulled the bucket.

"You'll pay for this." He gritted.

"Not if you pay first."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba spat.

Euneya smirked and loosened her tug on the bucket. He stumbled as the water washed over him. Mokuba started laughing uncontrollably.

"Not this again...!" Kaiba snatched up. He seized two buckets in each hand and showered Mokuba, he squealed.

Euneya moved to escape, his hand shot out, grabbing her and pulled her in. The force reeled her under the rain of the water, and she rammed into his chest. Her forehead touched his, saving their lips by a glance.

Euneya stared at her reflection in his dark blue eyes. She gasped and flushed bright red. The water soaked her clothes close to her skin.

Mokuba sat up, brushing the water from his face. He caught sight of the two for the first time, wide eyed. They were leaning too close for a water fight.

Kaiba smirked, he tipped the second bucket of water and watched the water pour down on her head and shoulders.

Euneya flinched, she incessantly yanked but his grip tightened. Gasping from the cold, she blinked the water and wiped her face.

"KAIBA!" She shouted.

"Retaliation." His grip loosened, letting her stumble back.

Mokuba grinned to himself and resumed building his castle. Exchanging glares, Kaiba and Euneya resettled on either side of the wall to work. The momentary peace was gushed with rigorous work.

Mokuba unloaded more sand for Kaiba to construct the second floor while Euneya secured the castle with a thick gate. The parking lot had three jets. There were slight figures guarding in front of the castle made by Kaiba.

The bridge at the front of the castle was over taken by Mokuba, who with the help of Jin, finished at the end. The castle stood out as all three moved inside, trying to rearrange the added details.

Shivering from the wind, Euneya patched more sand on the castle roof.

"Don't add pressure on the roof." Instructed Kaiba.

Euneya continued patting the roof.

He looked at her. Her solemn expression was distant and in deep thought. "Did you hear me?" He demanded. "The roof will cave in."

Sighing aloud, she flipped him a glare. "What's wrong with more sand? It's not too much. I think I can tell when there's too much sand on the roof."

"The wall is slouching." Kaiba pointed. "Can't you see? You're adding weight."

Euneya patched the wall delicately. "There."

He stood back to regard the castle silently. Euneya brushed a moist lock from her cheek, shivering and eyed the castle. Mokuba focused the camera on the castle.

"Here are the King and Queen of the castle," He began, "Please, welcome us to your new abode. How does it feel to be finally moving in?" Mokuba quirked a brow.

Kaiba folded his arms, she shivered beside him audibly, causing him to stare. "Why are you shivering?"

"I'm cold!" She snapped, trembling like a pup. Euneya averted from his scrutiny. "Moving in... ah..... can't wait to try the bed!" She grinned at the camera.

"Ne? Big Bro? What about you?"

Kaiba glared into the lenses. "As for the leader of the castle, I'll be bombarding each and every extraterrestrial on the face of the village, be it Medieval or Modern. You're going down with my ultra supreme jets and bio engineered laser generating knights and dragons! Feel the wrath of—"

"I think he wants a pet fish when moving in." Euneya cut in.

Kaiba stared at her. He blinked. "Pet fish?"

"Yea." She nodded, "To tranquilize your hot temper."

"In a world of laser Knights, and dragons, you consider pet fish the answer to leading a quiet life? Who will live a quiet life in such amass a world?"

Euneya smiled at the camera. "Mokuba, here's something to add to your christmas list."

"Thanks Euneya-sama."

Kaiba was still ranting. "You will live a quiet life? Humph. When _I _Seto Kaiba-sama will cease to dominate the world, which will be never. Yea, sure."

"So you accept us living in a world of dragons and laser knights?" Euneya stared incredulously at him, "T-t-together?"

"Don't kid yourself." He scoffed. "I may have poured water on you but I have no intentions of spending time with you in this or any other world, for that matter."

"Thank god." She sighed in relief.

Kaiba glared at the camera. "Are you still recording this?"

"Yea, Big Bro." Mokuba smiled behind the camera.

"Turn that off!" He silenced as Euneya made another audible shiver. "If you're cold, cover yourself!"

"If I have something to cover myself, I will!" She rubbed her arms furiously.

Aggravated, he ordered Jin. "Give her a shirt."

Jin bowed and searched in the bag he had brought from the store, and retrieved an extra shirt.

Kaiba snatched it. He drew the shirt around her shoulders. "Shiver again and I'll hav—"

"Hitler!" Euneya yelled. "I don't need your permission to shiver. I'll shiver when I want to, If I can't help it, when I'm cold, hot, anytime, day or night!"

"Obnoxious." He tightened the shirt around her front so she couldn't escape. "You're more of kid than Mokuba." He added, annoyed.

"I'm around kids 24/7. What'd you expect? I go to sleep with nursery rhymes in my head! You got a problem with that?" She couldn't help but be offended by his remark.

Mokuba chuckled at the two.

Kaiba clenched his teeth. "Whatever. I don't have time to waste energy on you." His eyes dropped to her trembling lips.

There was a lock of hair lingering on her bottom lip. His hand automatically reached out and plucked the hair aside. Euneya's eyes widened. "Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba started in a stride across the sand.

Euneya stared wide at him. She shakily touched her bottom lip.

Kaiba glanced down at his hand. Of their own will they were doing things. Frustrated, he strode fast out of the beach.

Euneya lifted her eyes and found herself peering at the camera. She waved. "Hi!"

"Queen of the Castle, how do you feel at your new abode?"

"I'm loving it! There are some cool quirks to the castle, and the knights are the best part!" Euneya grinned. "Did you see the runway for the jets? It has seashells." She pointed. "And there we have our famous cave of fuels that refills overnight by...err mmm, hmm— it's refills every night, thanks to the great technique of my dear, sweet, Knight, Mokuba...!"

He whirled the camera on himself and showed the peace sign.

"We can look at the landmark of the ultimate BEWD," Mokuba zoomed in on the sculpture Kaiba had created of the dragon. "Neat huh. You can see the white lightening!"

"Master Kaiba," Jin stepped in, bowed. Mokuba switched the camera on him. "Kaiba-sama has requested we leave now. He has an urgent phone conference."

"Awwww!" Mokuba frowned. "Can I stay here with Euneya-sama longer?"

She nodded, "Yea, I don't mind."

Jin bowed, "Kaiba-sama has reservations at 7:00."

Euneya blinked at the grinning Mokuba. "Does that mean I can order as many chocolate mousse cake I want?"

He hesitated, "I'm uncertain, Master Kaiba."

"Jin, you can go with Kaiba-sama, I'll stay with Mokuba. If there's anything you need, just know we're here." Euneya suggested.

"Hai, Euneya-sama." He bowed. "Thank you..." He left behind two guards and took one with him.

Mokuba turned the camera on the beach and the water. He examined the marks around his feet and the waves. There was a strange looking seashell.

"Wow! Euneya-sama, come look at this!" He picked up what the waves dragged in.

"Pretty seashell." She murmured. Smooth textured and the shape of a star that was smaller than his index finger.

"Can I keep it?"

"I hope the Sea Kamis don't get angry." She shivered.

"Isn't it bad luck?" Mokuba remembered.

Euneya nodded. "Don't take things that belong to the sea."

"You're right..." He frowned and placed the seashell back on the sand. Euneya helped him up and both ventured through the beach and little ways in the water. Mokuba started splashing the guards and Euneya.

Later, the guards were buried in the warm sand.

Euneya and Mokuba sat down and relaxed.

"Ne, Euneya-sama, what do you say? We should do this again?" Mokuba asked.

She smiled. "Yes." Turning her head at the guards, she asked. "How're you boys doing?"

"Go-good!"

"Thanks for asking.." Nodded the buried guard.

* * *

The conference was shorter than he assumed. 2 hours of hustling and bustling over the phone eased him slightly. He glanced at the empty room. The daylight was shining through the windows. Kaiba stood up and walked across the room to the second door. He opened it and found the room unexpectedly vacant.

Shutting the door on his way out, he stopped in the hall.

_ They haven't returned? _

Kaiba studied his watch. Slipping the hotel key in hand, he passed through the guard's room and knocked twice on his way to the elevator.

Jin opened his door and followed him out obediently.

"Where is Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded in the elevator.

"At the beach," Jin replied. "With Euneya-sama and two guards."

He remained silent from thereon.

On the way to the beach, he noticed a pair of soaked and offensively loud, dark haired boy and a girl. Kaiba stopped, assessing the two at running like maniacs on the dock. She was no where an adult, he decided. Instead, equating Mokuba's bad habits with childish humor. Needless to say, she wasn't the best guardian for the kid.

Jin followed him toward the dock.

"Is that a whale?!" Mokuba screamed.

Euneya recorded it in the camera as the boat unloaded. "It's tuna." She laughed.

"That could feed a 3rd world country!"

"What's going on?" Kaiba eyed the two.

Mokuba pointed at the incoming boats on the wharf. "Hi Big Bro! You wouldn't believe the size of that tuna!"

Kaiba let his gaze settle on the boat. "I've seen bigger." He passively moved on the dock. Kaiba stopped, "Mokuba, don't lean over or you'll fall in the water." He warned.

"Ok Big Bro!" Mokuba cheered. "Waaahhh? Euneya-sama! Over there!" He jumped at the cruise.

Euneya smiled. "Now that's romantic..." She sighed at the golden lights.

Mokuba took the camera from her. "Do you want to go on one?" He focused on her.

She laughed forcibly. "I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe once.." She shrugged, Euneya put a hand on the camera. "Stop!"

Kaiba turned and slowly ventured at the end of the dock. The rippling water shimmered in the sunlight.

Mokuba darted toward him. The guards lingered on the sides, enjoying the scenery.

Suddenly, a pair of young men burst through the dock speedily. Screaming, the two jumped in the water.

"Idiots." Kaiba growled at them, who looked about his age.

_SPLASHH!_

"Euneya-sama!" Jin cried out.

Kaiba sped toward her.

Mokuba stood struck still. She wasn't on the dock.

Jin hunched, peering below. "Are you alright?" He called out.

"Wretched oaf." Kaiba shoved Jin out of the way.

Mokuba leaned over. "Can Euneya-sama swim?" He stared wide at the bubbles surfacing where she supposedly had dove.

The shadow of his brohter next to him lunged in the water.

Mokuba gasped, "Big br—" _No, I don't see her resurfacing. _

Fiinding his answer, he shrieked. "She can't swim! SHE CAN'T SWIM!" He screamed. "You guys!" Mokuba yelled at the guards. "Go after her, Euneya-sama can't swim!"

The two guards hesistated, Jin hurried down the dock toward the shore.

"Don't tell you me can't swim either!" A frigidity unlike him, equating his brother's, lashed from Mokuba. The guards cringed in horror.

He dove through the cold water. Bubbles spurted against him. Her wailing hands wrenched at something to grasp. She jerked unceremoniously in desperate need of oxygen. She floated further down. He swam lower and seized her around the waist. Her head fell back.

His eyes widened. She had inhaled water and turned limp. Latching on to her, Kaiba quickly surfaced.

"Big Bro!" Mokuba shrieked. There was an audience watching from the dock. "Euneya-sama!" Mokuba cried at her unconscious form.

Kaiba swam toward the shore, he lowered her on the warm sand. Her parched skin and hands were numb, her lips were blue. Kaiba brushed the hair from her face.

Jin knelt besider him to examine her pulse.

"Baka." Kaiba pumped on her chest.

Mokuba arrived at the shore with the guards. He saw his brother perform CPR and hopelessly slumped on the ground.

Repeatedly, Kaiba pumped her chest and parted her lips.

"Big Brother..." Mokuba quivered. She wasn't coming to. "Euneya-sama...!" He called. "Wake up!"

Kaiba gave her mouth-to-mouth.

Mokuba watched worriedly. "Why isn't she waking up?"

Kaiba pumped her chest. She didn't indicate symptoms of rousing. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, damnit!" He yelled. The strain of his expression boarder lined to consternation.

"Please...." Mokuba whispered tearfully.

He pumped her chest and gave her mouth-to-mouth again.

Jin and Co. shooed the audience. He reached into his pocket for his phone, and called the emergency.

_"Euneya!"_ Kaiba shrieked.

Mokuba stared wide at his brother, astonished. _He never calls her by her name. _

Her limp hands dropped on the sand. The trepidation sneaking on him was overwhelming, his body numbed and his legs gave out under him.

"Baka...." Kaiba stared in disbelief, shrieking, "Are you that weak?!"

"Big Brother..." Mokuba grabbed her cold hands. "Wake her up, wake her up now!"

He was trying, he was trying his best to help her awaken. Kaiba resumed the CPR. _"Euneya..."_ He uttered cautiously.

She stirred.

Mokuba tightened his hand around hers. _Euneya-sama! _

Euneya turned her head and coughed mercilessly, releasing the water constraining her lungs. Gasping, she blinked her sore eyes.

"Euneya-sama!" Mokuba leaned over her pale face.

Kaiba rose unsteadily, and drifted. Eyes planted on her, and stumbled sideways, uneasy.

Euneya pushed her cheek on the sand, and breathed the cool fresh air. She drew her eyes open and stared at the crowd of vigilant spectators. Kaiba turned his back and sauntered within the heap of people.

He clenched his hands to refrain from shaking.

No matter how much he denied it, no matter, how hard he tried to keep himself still.

He failed.

He had saved her, but failed himself.

Raising his blurry eyes, he faced Jin. "Kaiba-sama..." Jin gave him a towel. "You do not look well."

He failed.

The thought haunted him.

Kaiba brushed past him and away from the dock.

"Euneya-sama..."

She turned, her eyes fell on Mokuba, and blinked. He helped her sit up. "Euneya-sama, are you ok?" Euneya nodded. Groggily, she stood and wavered.

Mokuba steadied her and helped her leave the shore.

"Let's go back to the hotel, ok? Euneya-sama?" Suggested Mokuba. He ordered the guards to get a car so she didn't have to walk.

Mokuba helped her sit on the stairs of the dock once the guards took off. "Are you ok? How do you feel?" He asked eagerly.

Euneya assured him with a smile, "I'm ok."

"Sorry, Euneya-sama, I didn't know you..." He sullenly continued, "Couldn't swim."

"I told you I'm ok." She patted his shoulder.

Mokuba regarded her widely. "You scared us. Especially Big Brother. He kept doing CPR... You wouldn't..." He silenced, staring down at the ground.

_Kaiba..._ Why did the name infuse a disarray of emotions through her body? Her heart quivered at the name. _Kaiba acutally helped? _She felt like she was staring with a new pair of eyes.

The sunlight was glowing, and the gaping tourists were smiling in relief. The warm sand tickling her legs sent a joyful feeling up her spine. She could breathe easier.

Euneya wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm here now." She soothed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mokuba nodded, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Thank you, Euneya-sama." He whispered.

She rubbed his arms comfortingly. "What a rude guy he was.." She muttered.

Mokuba looked up curiously. "Who?"

"The guy who pushed me in the water." Euneya rubbed her ribs. "More like punched me, ow."

Mokuba hugged her. "I'm just glad you woke up and the Sea Kamis didn't take you away." He chuckled.

"I think the Sea Kamis knew a Knight would be jobless if I wasn't around."

Mokuba frowned. "Euneyaaaa-sama!" He whined. "Why did you say that?!"

"What?" She stared.

"Don't say 'I wasn't around' or 'I won't be around' anything relating to either, you scared me. Jin was scared too!" He jerked at the guard standing 3 feet from them.

He turned his head in their direction, "Gomen! Euneya-sama!" Jin bowed down.

Euneya laughed. "No ...." She waved him aside.

The car appeared, Mokuba and she sat in the back and returned to the hotel.

* * *

_"What the hell happened to you back there?! Are you hydrophobic?"_

_ "No.... I can't swim."_

Kaiba ran a hand over his face, sighing, he stared at the darkening sky. She was safe at the moment. She was fine. She was fine. She was... He glared at his shaking hands.

Shoving them in his pocket, he stared out at the blazing ocean in the afternoon.

_She is fine.... She is safe...... She is.... fine. ........ _

He sighed to himself. Why was he unsettled?

Kaiba stared at the vehicle entering the parking lot from his hotel balcony. Mokuba stepped out first, followed by Euneya.

His hands clenched the barrier.

A part of him sensed what was coming for him.

Wrenching away from the barrier, he walked back inside.

He knew the answer.

Kaiba stopped at his reflection on the glass door.

The strain he was under unveiled before him, leaving him weary.

"No." He told himself.

_Yes. _

He shook his head, gritting. "No..."

He stared at the shadow of his eyes. He knew better.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ Something happened to him after he saved her. He realized if she wasn't around, it hurt, deeper than he expected, and his feelings aren't what he thought.

~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for typos and or grammatical errors.


	9. Away From Home

_~ Previously: Kaiba realized what it would feel like if Euneya wasn't 'in the picture' -- per say -- if she never came to from the drowning incident. He has an internal battle and learns of his feelings for her are a lot deeper than initially considered. Kaiba, what will you do?_

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

She patted the anklet affectionately on her ankle. Euneya drew her knees to her chest and leaned in cushion of the sofa. After returning from the beach, she had showered, and changed. The silence of the room coerced unknown thoughts in the open.

She fingered the sleeve of her shirt, pouting to herself.

Kaiba was the one to save her. Her blinking eyes lifted to the wall. There was a tightening in her chest, an alien feeling stirring goosebumps on her skin and making her heart flutter.

Euneya placed a hand on her rapid heart. Was she unwell due to the incident? Or was it, something else? She listened to her heart intently.

There was the palpable force tugging her heart and a crippling ache diminishing any good feeling in her soul. Her heart was a mess. There was the habitual ache from Joey, and now... She felt the quickening hammer bellowing against her chest.

Why was she uneasy? She survived, thanks to... Kaiba.

_Yes, Kaiba_. She had to get accustomed to saying his name. She was here with him after all. Seeing him was unavoidable.

_Beep beep._

She eyed her cellphone on the table. Earlier, she called the orphanage and gulitily confessed that she couldn't work for the next few days, since she was on a trip. She couldn't tell with whom, as Director Isao was innately curious, and quickly added—colleagues. Director Isao pleasantly understood and wished her a good trip. She wondered if it was him calling. Euneya grabbed the phone from the table.

_Hey, where are you? _— Joey

Her heart raced._ Joey...? Of all people, Joey...._

She bit her lip, uneasily typing a text in return. I'm busy at work. Euneya stared at the lie. She couldn't tell that she was on a trip with Kaiba and his brother.

Mokuba relayed the two didn't get along well, and she couldn't imagine what he would think once he learned the truth. She sullenly slumped on the sofa. Why was he texting her unexpectedly? Did something happen? She hoped he was ok.

_Beep beep._

_I was just thinking about you._ — Joey

A burst of hope flowed in her chest. She pushed the phone on the table, fighting the feeling from surfacing. She couldn't let it happen. If he complimented, she should take it casually and not too personally.

They were friend's nothing more.

She had to get used to the notion from hereon. Euneya breathed calmly. Joey and she were merely friend's, he was simply stated he was thinking of her—as a friend. She nodded assertively and grabbed the phone again. Her fingers made haste in typing a response.

_Good thoughts I hope? _Euneya stared at the text. What the hell was she saying? She quickly deleted the text to write again.

_What's up? Did you need anything?_

She frowned, it did sound frank and straight to the point, but she had no other option in the case. She had to be clean and clear with him. If he understood the hardship on her shoulders, he wouldn't complain and make it worse for her sake. Euneya nodded and sent the text.

_ Knock knock_

A pause ensued. "Euneya-sama..." He cautiously murmured outside the door.

Euneya jostled up to open the door for Mokuba.

He lingered in the hall, staring innocently at her. Gulping, he folded his arms behind his back. "Do you want to come with us to dinner?" He asked softly.

"Dinner?" Euneya brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. He was alone.

Mokuba nodded, following her gaze at the door and the hall in search of something. _She looks disappointed. Is it because of—_

".... Big Brother made reservations for us. If you're too tired, you don't have to... You can order room service." He fidgeted.

"Are you ok?" She touched his shoulder, not liking the way he fidgeted.

He looked up at her. "I...I hope you're feeling better..."

"I am." She smiled firmly. "And I'm definitely in the mood to have dinner with you, Mokuba."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"Mhmm. Let me put something nice on." She returned in her room, and Mokuba followed. Euneya searched a bag of purchases from the store earlier, she selected a shirt and jeans. "Will this do?"

Mokuba regarded the causal attire. He stared at his jacket and slacks. "Um..." Treading carefully, he took the clothes from her. "I think you need to dress elegantly."

"Elegant?" Euneya frowned at her clothes. "I don't have anything else."

He smiled. "Euneya-sama... Don't you think you're being modest?"

"Why?"

"You're at a 5 star hotel with the world renounced Kaiba Brother's. You have to dress up to dinner. It's mandatory."

Euneya sank in the chair, grieving. "I didn't know there were dinner requirements."

"Euneya-sama... shall we go?" He started to the door, smirking over his shoulder at her quizzed stare.

"Where?" Confused, she followed him out.

Mokuba tugged her to the elevator. "If you don't mind, we Kaiba's— perfer to socialize in style." He tugged his collar pompously. "If you know what I mean."

Euneya stared at him concernedly. "Mokuba.... what's with you?"

Elusive smirk and glinting eyes, the short legged Kaiba winked. "You'll know soon..."

She didn't know whether to be worried or not, but trusted his judgment. Euneya trailed him through the lobby. Jin appeared at the main entrance and bowed, she bowed in return.

"What's your favorite color?" Mokuba asked.

Blankly, she stared around the dimly lit hall. _Where are we going? _ "Uh, blue."

"Turquoise?"

"Royal."

Twin glass doors drew open by invisible hands. Mokuba gestured her inside, grabbing her hand, he tugged her on the marble floored room and stopped. Three dark haired ladies stood patiently.

"We're having dinner tonight." Mokuba informed.

Euneya grinned at his frankness.

"Ladies, help her into something elegant, feminine, something to surely charm a dragon."

Euneya stepped away. "What? Charm?" She gawked at him.

Mokuba smiled at her sweetly. "You'll glow tonight, Euneya-sama."

"Glow?" She dared meeting the critical eyes of the three females on the side. They were eyeing her from head to toe, eager to launch their hands and rip the t-shirt she wore. Self-conscious, she wrapped her arms securely around herself. "Mokuba..." They looked like they wanted to eat her any minute. "I...I...... Are you...sure?"

"Take her away, Ladies!" Mokuba clapped his hands.

Euneya stood stiff. One of the female's latched her arm, the other, her hand. The third, and the assumable "Head" of the crew, pointed toward the back doors.

Euneya stared helplessly. "What... what are you gonna do to me?" The two woman exchanged glances, yanking her to the door. "Tell mee!" The response was a simple kick to the door, yielding it open, and the ladies shoved her inside.

The room loomed to silence. Mokuba glanced happily at Jin. "Don't breathe a word to Big Bro." He told Jin. The guard understood.

Thirty minutes of waiting in the private outlet, Mokuba collapsed in a chair.

_"Hey! Don't touch-!" _Euneya's voice echoed.

Mokuba blinked at the doors. "I hope she is ok." He sat up worriedly.

Jin cleared his throat distractingly. "Young Master Kaiba, shall I get the... um, hmm... item you wanted?"

Mokuba blinked in confusion. "What item?"

"The item for Euneya-sama, you suggested..." He hinted.

"Oh!" Mokuba jumped up. "It's in my room! I'll get it!" He dashed out. Jin gestured to the second guard to take his place as he followed Mokuba.

* * *

2 embarrassing hours of hair tugging, nail clipping, and other embarrassing formalities, Euneya felt she could die in their ruthless hands. As determined and highly in demand they were, they wouldn't let a piece of her in disorder.

"Can I go now?" Euneya squeaked at the "Head." who glared. "Ok... nevermind."

While they continued with their administrations, Euneya thought of what Mokuba was doing outside. Her thoughts rammed into the text she sent Joey.

She sighed aloud.

"Head up." A hand tipped her chin up.

_I was just thinking about you._

_Honestly? He was? Should I be flattered?_

_ No, no! _Euneya opened her eyes to stare at the army of dresses held out for her.

_I won't think about him. He is moving on. So should I. So should I!_

Determined, she nodded to herself. "I won't think about him." Euneya repeated.

"Pardon?" A lady overheard her.

"Oh...err, I was thinking..." She murmured. "Can I go now?"

Hands on hips, the female eyed her. "We still have to do your brows."

Euneya grabbed her forehead. "My brows?"

"Yes."

"But they're fine!"

"Remember, dear, _we_ make _you_ look good." She nodded, "Rest your head, and close your eyes."

Grudgingly silent, she obliged and closed her eyes.

* * *

"575, 576, 577, 578...." Mokuba tilted his head. "579, 580." He shot up. "Jin, there's 580 tiles in the ceiling!"

"Hai, Master Kaiba." Jin nodded.

"What else can I count?" Mokuba stared around the room.

The door opened to reveal a train of females. They bowed at Mokuba, "She is ready."

Mokuba smiled appreciatively. "Thank you!" He darted inside the dressing room. "Euneya-sama! Euneya-sa—" Mokuba halted.

She turned away from the mirror. The royal blue dress permitted a glimpse of her silver shoes. Her silver covered wrists folded in front of her and she smiled at him. "Well...?"

Mokuba was floored. "Euneya-sama..." He gasped. "You look.... you look....." He pointed.

Euneya frowned at her reflection. "Not good?"

Heralded in disbelief, he gaped like a fish out of water.

Euneya regarded him, and down at herself. "Is it that bad? They said they were high in demand. Guess not."

"You look.... You look..." Mokuba pointed at the soft material of the gown. "Like a queen!" He finally let out.

Taken back, Euneya smiled. "Thank you." She smoothed the dress, asking assuredly, "Are you sure?"

Mokuba nodded. "Euneya-sama, you really are glowing!" He smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you, Mokuba." Touching his shoulders, she brushed his hair affectionately. "Thanks for everything."

"No big deal!" He waved her aside. Mokuba drifted further in the room.

"Ne... Euneya-sama..." His voice dripped gravely, drawing her attention.

"Yea?"

Hands at his side, Mokuba lifted his eyes to her. "I-I-I .... _I _have a request for you."

Euneya stared into his serious eyes. "What request?" She asked cautiously.

Looking up at her, Mokuba gulped, he glanced down at the floor uneasily. "Euneya-sama.... I...." Agitated, he glanced at the walls and the mass of dresses. "I..... I....."

Euneya neared him.

"No stop!" He put a hand out. "I can do this..." Mokuba whispered, assuring her. "I can.... I have to.... I have a request I wish you to fulfill...." He paused, gulping.

"Mokuba,"

"Euneya-sama!" He started loudly, making her stare wide.

"Ye-yes?"

"Euneya-sama," Mokuba breathed deep.

She held her breath.

He fidgeted.

"Euneya-sama! Will you....." Mokuba reached into his pocket. "Will you be my sister?" He presented a beaded necklace shakily. "Will you—Euneya-sama!—Be Mokuba Kaiba's sister?"

His hand was unsteady. He stared down at the floor, the hand on his side, stiff with anxiety.

"Mokuba...." Euneya whispered. _Sister? _ "What do you mean?" She stared at him in puzzlement. "Sister? I don't know what you mean..."

Mokuba slowly nodded. "Hai.... Sister." He raised his eyes to her nervously. "My sister. I wish to call you my sister."

Euneya stepped back, "Why do you want to call me sister?"

She didn't mind but why suddenly? She was curious.

Mokuba cleared his throat, softly, he said. "I've been thinking... Euneya-sama, that I don't have anyone to count on but onii-chan. He can only take care of me for so long but there are other things needing his attention. He can't look after me all the time. Euneya-sama, I..." Mokuba gulped.

Daring, he looked at her directly. "I look up to you. I listen to you. You help me understand a lot things that made no sense to me before. You are nice and sweet. Most of all, you are kind. Onii-chan and I have been always had each other. Euneya-sama, I wish to call you my sister because I want us to become a family. I can sit and laugh with you louder than onii-chan.

"I understand him better than anyone else in this world. He can't always watch over me as much as he wants, and I don't want to continue being a burden to him in the near future. I guess, Euneya-sama," Mokuba lowered his gaze.

"I like having you with us. I feel less alone. And I didn't know when I started considering you more like family than a friend. Euneya-sama, please be my Onee-san."

_Earlier_

"Big Brother..." Mokuba sullenly sat down on the floor. "Give me a sister." He uttered sadly.

Kaiba lifted his gaze from the newspaper at his brother. "What for?"

"I want a sister." He sniffed. "I want to have someone to talk to when you're not around. I want someone to give me advice."

Kaiba scowled. "Advice about what. You have me." He returned to his paper.

"No.." Mokuba frowned, "I want someone who can be a kid, and an adult at the same time. I want a sister who can give me advice about girl problems. Someone, compassionate. _Seto_..." He stopped suddenly.

Kaiba lowered the newspaper. His brother said his name when he was serious. "Compassionate."

"Give me a sister, Big Brother. Give me a sister soon." He didn't look up at him.

"I'll buy you one."

"I want a _real_ one. Someone who talks back when I do something wrong." Mokuba tracked his fingers on the rug. "There will always be the two of us. But we've never had a female figure in our lives. Don't you think I can have a better upbringing if I had a sister?"

He snatched his head up, adamant. "Go hurry and marry somebody!"

"Grr!" Kaiba fumbled the paper back to his face, snarling at the attack.

"I'm serious, Big Brother!" Mokuba got up and sat down on the armrest of his chair. "If I was your age, I'll have girlfriend's—not one but many! I wouldn't glue myself to the company crown!"

"In other words, you will be fornicating." Kaiba muttered.

"You—" Mokuba contemplated. "I don't know what that means! But yea!"

"Humph."

"Big Brother!" Mokuba grabbed the newspaper from him. "I'm not lying! I would! I think you should too."

Kaiba stood up from the chair. "I'm not interested." He flatly declared.

"Hmph, Big Brother!" Mokuba folded his arms. "I'm worried!"

"Why are you worried?" Kaiba stared down at him.

"That you aren't interested in having a girlfriend! How come everyone your age has girlfriend's and you don't?"

"I don't want to waste my seed." Kaiba walked away.

"Waste whaaa?" Mokuba blinked.

"Unlike the idiots you speak of, I have a company to run."

"Big Brother! Are you listening to yourself?"

"I don't care." Kaiba folded his arms. "And you don't need a sister. Hire a therapist."

"I want a sister!" Mokuba determinedly announced. "I'm getting one whether you like it or not! Be it, she's married to you illegally or not!—Wait, does that make sense?—Who cares! Either way, you and my sister will get along!"

"Whatever." Kaiba brushed off his statement as if it never said.

"I'm getting a sister!" Mokuba threw his newpaper at him. "Marry the newspaper why don't you!" He yelled.

Kaiba glared.

"Think outside the box! Aside the dumb bimbo's you take to conventions, what else do you have, Big Brother? You need to marry someone, quick! You're working too hard and soon you'll gray from stress!" Mokuba turned to the bathroom.

"Give me a sister!" He grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. "Big Brother! SISTER! SISTER! ONEE-SAN!"

Kaiba started listening to his messages on the phone.

* * *

Mokuba sighed, fingers trembling. He curled them together and stood firmly still.

There were many things he had yet to say.

"... I've also been thinking..." He murmured. "About Joey and you. And how your close bond broke apart, leaving you heartbroken. Joey is getting married. Euneya-sama, that means you have to leave your feelings for him behind and start living the way you always did. Without Joey, you can be strong too. Without him, you are still Euneya-sama. The sweet and kind hearted person we all know." Mokuba trembled.

"You can fight the bad feelings. You can also heal. If there is one thing onii-chan taught me, is to never quit. He may seem cold and strenuous on the outside, but on the inside, once you get to know onii-chan, he is very clean-hearted. He will always be honest to you. Onii-chan has always taught me to fight when the world gives you pain. I think, Euneya-sama, you should too. If you can't do it alone, I think you're in need of a family too.

"Euneya-sama, we can guide each other, and we can help protect each other. That's how onii-chan and I have always been. We give each other courage. I need your courage too, Euneya-sama, and now, I understand..."

Mokuba nodded. "That you need our courage to overcome your heartache. Euneya-sama, you need a family too, don't you? I will become your otouto and you can become my onee-san."

Mokuba raised the beaded chain to her. "This is for you."

Tear-streaked eyes strayed to the chain in his hand. Euneya reached out, her trembling hand moving past the chain and to his hair. She sank to the floor. "Who told you do this?" She whimpered.

Mokuba restrained his teary eyes. "I ..... Told myself to."

"Mokuba..." She quivered, "You don't need an onee-san when you can do so much by yourself. How did you grow up so fast?"

"No," He shook his head, "I was thinking about what you told me, about Joey and you, and if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't want to be alone. Euneya-sama, I've always wanted an older sister. Please?" He indicated the chain. "If you take this, I know you want to be my sister too."

Euneya brushed the tears from the corner of his eye. "Mokuba Kaiba..." She smiled tearfully.

He smiled. "What do you think?"

Nodding, Euneya took both of his hands and clasped them together. "No, we aren't friends. From now we are family. We'll guide and protect each other. My Knight, my otouto, Mokuba-kun." She proudly asseverated.

Mokuba hugged her. "Thank you," He smiled, calling loudly. "Euneya nee-san!"

Euneya took the chain and put it on. "It very pretty." She admired the lavender beads.

"Amethyst. I was at a store and the lady there told me to give the chain to someone you who needs guidance." Mokuba smiled. "Nee-san came to my mind, and it made me think about how you're always guiding the children in the orphanage, do you have someone to guide you?" He looked at her.

Euneya gazed at him with a soft smile. "Thank you, Mokuba. You're very thoughtful."

There was a knock on the door, Jin peered inside. "Master Kaiba, Kaiba-sama is waiting."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Euneya nee-san! ............._ Nee-san! Nee-san..._!" He stopped and grinned. "I just like saying that. But, but, but...! You can't tell Big Brother about the dress and the hair and the other stuff. Ok Ok? Ok? Bye!" He darted out of the room.

"Mokuba...!" Euneya trailed after him. "Where are you—?"

"Meet us when you get there! The chauffeur knows the place!" He told her and took off.

The troop of guards left with him, all expect one, who stared at her, and bowed.

Euneya turned to the mirror, and traced the chain nestling on the curve of her collar bone, she smiled. "Thank you, Mokuba...."

* * *

The Dining hall required a short drive in the limousine. Euneya stared at the beautiful entrance in awe. The guard accompanied her, and bowed, gesturing her inside.

The maître d' at the door smiled, and directed her inside the finely accentuated restaurant.

She wasn't sure to call the place a restaurant, upon assessing the handful of blue-blooded customers lavished in jewels, and the expensive silver ware that was probably worth a year rent of her apartment back in Domino, made her shiver and conscious of herself, and her mannerisms.

She was guided toward a dark door and the maitre gracefully parted the door. She entered a candle lit hall with the guard at her heels. Euneya trailed the crimson rugged stairs and stopped at the end.

She was in a private dining hall.

A fire place decadently warmed the room. The crimson sofas were laid for relaxation. A grand black piano was placed on the right of the room. Euneya regarded the dim room with a smile.

The guard bowed and turned up the stairs.

She sat down on the soft cushions and nearly melted and its softness. The texture seduced the skin, and delicately captured her form in all the right places, hugging her. Euneya sighed aloud. If only she could take the sofa home...

Smiling at herself, she stared at the bright flickering flames.

She wondered where Mokuba and Kaiba were? They left before her, didn't they? She decided to close her eyes and wait for them.

He descended the stairs quietly, and stopped at the sight of her alone on the sofa.

Kaiba stared up through the door where he had entered. She was alone. He was alone.

_Earlier_

"Big Brother, I have to go to the bathroom." Mokuba opened the door and walked out.

Kaiba nodded, he buttoned his jacket and headed inside the restaurant.

Glancing at Mokuba, he said. "Make it quick."

"Ok Big Bro! Get comfy ok? ok ok?" _Wink. Wink._ Grinning, Mokuba turned to the maître to ask where the restrooms were located.

_Comfy?_

Kaiba raised a brow and folded his arms. She was passed out. He nudged her shoulder. Euneya revealed no signs of waking up. Slipping his hands in his pocket, he sat down in the transversal sofa. Eyes in the swapping fire, he sat silent.

Euneya opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, she threw her hands up and stretched. "Feels wonderful." She whispered.

The heat of the fire, and comfortable cushioned sofa, were irresistible. She might skip dinner and simply melt to sleepy land. Euneya brushed the soft cushions and hugged it to her chest. She stared at the fire.

Kaiba regarded her and back at the fire. She had no idea he was there, apparently.

_"Euneya! Baka.... Are you that weak?"_

_ "Big Brother.... Wake her up! Wake her up now!"_

_ "...... Euneya ...."_

He lowered his head and rested his forehead in between his thumb and index finger. The haunting memory wouldn't leave him alone. Despite she was sitting in the same room as he, Kaiba was unwell. He couldn't fathom why.

He glared deeply at the flames. Why was he frustrated about that? He breathed in and controlled himself. Closing his eyes, he sat still.

Euneya stiffened at the slight movement from the corner of her eye. She turned and stared. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

Kaiba was scowling at the fire.

_When did he get here?! _Euneya straightened, and eased her back on the cushions. She couldn't resist them regardless of the tension in the room.

_"You scared us. Especially Big Brother. He kept giving you CPR .... you wouldn't...."_

She sighed slowly. Why did she have to think about that, of all times, now?

He saved her. She was thankful.

Now what? Not even a word? Should she initiate conversation?

Euneya scratched her head. She wasn't certain.

When did they ever maintain proper conversation, devoid of insult and criticisim? She narrowed her eyes in thought. It was difficult to recall, nearly all their conversations in her memory consisted of arguments about... nonsense, and it didn't fail to infuriate her even now at his remarks.

_ "Baka."_

_ "Hitler!"_

_ "What're you a beggar?"_

_ "Do I look like an ATM machine to you?! Flash your money elsewhere!"_

_ "Idiot, I'm talking to you!"_

_ "Hey, Long Legs!"_

_ "You and your car share the same traits. Junk, pure junk."_

_ "Why are you here?!"_

_ "Your idiocy is innate."_

What an odd series of conversations they had, Kaiba stared into the fire.

_Why are we always fighting? And did the arguments make sense?_ No. Surely their spat was unlike him to be part of, knowing his exceedingly haughty and nonsense-free reputation, he had inadvertently involved in a superfluous spar with the likes of her kind. It was bothersome and stupid.

Fighting idiotically for idiotic excuses was her forte not his. He highly doubted she was guilty of their previous encounters.

Kaiba regarded her from the corner of his eye.

_Well this is unexpected. We've been fighting over the dumbest things and barely know each other! Darn it, Mokuba, come here now_._ Don't let me stay alone with him! I can't conceivably initiate conversation with this nit-wit._ Euneya clenched her eyes shut, she wanted to avoid him as much as possible. _ He'll start howling like a wolf if I say anything._

Kaiba blinked. _I deduce he meant get "comfy" with _her,_ here. Should I say something?—Compliment her? _He kicked the thought to the curb.

_Compliments don't suit her._ He snarled dankly. _Well, she is a woman... _

He grumbled grudgingly to himself.

_Fine. You have nice legs_. With the inclusion of the thought, his gaze dove to ecru glow of her toned legs, the shimmering material of her gown enveloped a pair of feminine feet that were laced delicately with silver shoes.

His eyes rode up to her arms, sitting daintily on her knees as she gazed in the fire. Everything about her stirred with delicacy. The light breathing of her chest, and small parting of her soft looking lips. If he touched her she might shatter. Kaiba curled his fingers in a fist, surprised to find his fingers itching to touch her. She had to stop looking deprived.

Audibly, Kaiba cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Euneya narrowly glanced at him and back at the fire.

_What's his problem? I KNOW you're sitting a foot from me, you're breathing too loud! _

Her palms fell on the cushions by her lap. This is awkward. The silence tugged another lethargic minute past them.

Euneya glanced at him. He was glaring at something.

_Gosh, he hates the furniture too. That shows it, he can NEVER be satisfied. Sorry for the girl who ends up with him. Hehenh._

Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. _I know you're thinking about me._

Euneya straightened her back and breathed in. _Stop staring at me with your death ray vision! I can't breathe._

Smirking, he averted. _She is so thinking about me. Typical female reaction._

Euneya tucked a tress behind her ear. She was feeling warm, a little too warm than before.

_Why is it so hot? I feel like someone flared me with a blow torch. Way to go Kaiba. Stop flaring me with those eyes._

_Even the idiot can't resist my charm._ Kaiba stared amusedly at the fire. _What a night_.... He let his gaze roam her.

She cringed inadvertently.

Euneya touched her bare neck, forcibly turning her head the other way. _Where is Mokuba when you need him! That kid, I swear._

_What's the matter, can't stand the heat? _He eyed her intently.

Euneya eased her back on the cushions.

_Don't look. Don't look. Avoid HIM at all cost. He is a jerk. So what if he saved my life?! Nothing special. So what he gave me CPR? Pushed my chest, up and down, and...and.... gave me.... mouth-to-mouth... mouth .... to Kaiba .... mouth..... Kaiba, mouth ..._ Euneya frowned.

_She is frowning_. He observed, feeling a frown of his own twist his mouth._ Why is she frowning?_

_Wait. What am I thinking? Ech! Mouth-to-mouth? Kaiba and I?_ Euneya covered her eyes._ Well, it doesn't count. I wasn't conscious. He better not have felt around....and...... and....Well he better had not!_

_Looks like she is embarrassed._ Kaiba smirked. Strange how she was unconscious in the water mere hours ago and is sitting perfectly capable beside me.

_I do owe him a thank you. As rude as he is, he... Saved me._ She sighed aloud_. What a night......_

_Crude scum, who pushed her in the water._ His fists clenched. _I'll make sure he doesn't come here again._

_He can be nice... Sometimes... I see it whenever he is with Mokuba, only._ _But he can be a pompous jerk._ Euneya fingered her bottom lip. _Kaiba, Seto...._

_I'll rip him and transfuse him into whale bait and toss him in the ocean. I do own the Pacific National Research Aid, senseless infidel, obtuse coward, damn moronic imbecile! Why do they let people like him out?_ He glared acidly in the fire, the weight of his stare tolled the thick flames to darkness.

Euneya turned to him. _Kaiba, Seto......_

Was this the first time she was seeing him? His eye were glinting majestically in the dying flicker. Her heart did the funny flutter thing. The masculine curve of his jaw protruded in the dark. His guarded shoulders stiff and boldly solidifying the shape of his folded arms across his chest. This was the reputable Kaiba, Seto the world raved of, his piercing eyes focused on the fire with his solemn expression that seemed to vanish before it appeared.

Euneya smiled,_ You're not a bad person.... not at all....._

His gaze softened and lowered to the ground. The movement of his adams apple brushed the collar of his dinner jacket, he retreated deeper in his thoughts.

_ You do know how much Mokuba loves you right..._ Euneya closed her eyes.

Kaiba stiffened. _Why am I troubling myself uselessly? Most of all, why does it matter? And why does it make a difference? Why am I getting worked up? For what it's worth, which is scarce, I don't care. She is alive and I needn't concern further._

His eyes snatched up. Her syes closed, she adorned a soft smile and nestled her head on the cushion, facing him. He was riveted.

Kaiba eyed the soft mount of her lips and the descend of her nose, he stared at her closed eyes.

The ache in his lungs was a sure sign he needed oxygen.

_You're .............._

The eyes lifted open and a pair of smoky olives landed on him.

_Breathtaking._

Her smile immobile.

_Crap. Did she just?...._ Kaiba scowled. _What the hell is she doing to me?_

Euneya stirred and sat up. She sighed at the piano and approached the bench. Lifting the cover, her fingers brushed the cool keys. She relaxed her shoulders, hovering her wrists on the desired places.

_No, It must be the Kyoto water I drank, nothing more._ He chided himself.

She exhaled loudly, leashing his attention instantly. Melodic music tingled into the room, sweeping aboard a gust of bittersweet thoughts. Kaiba plainly stared at the her feet stepping on the pedals.

The slow rhythm captivated him, instilling a languish that unearthed when alone. He breathed hard, peaceful eyes returning to the middle of her back. Euneya paused, lowering her head.

Closing her eyes, she grounded her teeth and retrained herself. Why was it so hard? Tears dripped steadily on the keys.

_"Oka-san?..."_

_ "Euneya..." Her mother turned. "What's wrong?"_

_ "I can't sleep."_

_ "Come here. Lay down with me." She pulled her under the blanket. The creaky window on the wall warped a glimpse of the night sky, leaving her gasping at the pulchritude of the gleaming white moon. "Euneya..." Her mother wrapped an arm around her. "Close your eyes."_

_ "You... will be here tomorrow morning?" She asked softly._

_ "Oka-san will stay with you." Her mother soothed. "Go to sleep. No more nightmares."_

_ "Where is Oto-san? Is he coming home tonight?"_

_ "Shh... Euneya." Her mother brushed her forehead. "You know how busy he is."_

_ "Why did he stop dancing?"_

_ "Euneya..." Her mother warned. "No more questions, sleep tight."_

_ "If you say so, Oka-san...." She paused._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ Euneya stared at her pale face. "Ashiteru wa... Oka-san." She smiled._

Her finger tips ran along the moist keys. She struggled momentarily and continued. Euneya closed her eyes and lifted her face.

_ "I love you too." Her mother murmured._

_ "Does Oto-san feel the same?" She asked._

_ "Why are you asking? He loves you more than anything,"_

_ "Oto-san.... doesn't come home anymore. He doesn't eat with us. He doesn't talk to us. He doesn't.... doesn't ...."_

_ "Shh." Her mother silenced her. "Euneya, rest now. Tomorrow we will talk, hmm?"_

_ "Oto-san doesn't love us anymore..." She sobbed silently._

_ Her mother collected her in her arms. "Oka-san and Euneya are close in the heart. He keeps us all there. He can't show it, but we are always in his heart. Oto-san loves you. He has a lot on his mind and can't show them. Give him time, koi."_

_ "If you say so..." She mumbled._

The next morning..... her father appeared for the first time in months, and called her up to the roof of the apartment. He held out a box for her.

_ "Oto-san!" Euneya jumped in his arms. He swung her around and kissed her forehead._

_ "Koi." He patted her head proudly. "Have you been taking care of Oka-san like I told you to?"_

_ "Hai."_

_ "Have you been eating daily and dancing like I told you?"_

_ "Hai."_

_ "Have you been practicing everyday?"_

_ "Hai! Oto-san!"_

_ Her father knelt down. "Koi has earned Oto-san's respect and trust. She mustn't loose hope and continue taking care of everything while I'm gone. Tell me, who are you?"_

_ "Oto-san's Koi! Euneya Mazaki! Daughter of Mitsuo Mazaki! Hai ai!"_

_ "What do you do?"_

_ "Dance and make Oto-san and Oka-san proud."_

_ "What do you do when I'm not around?"_

_"Take care of Oka-san, work hard, and dance to win each and every competition in East Asia!"_

_ He embraced her. "Oh my Koi..." He drawled._

_ "Oto-san... your beard tickles." She giggled._

_His arms tightened. "Now...." He released her. "Koi deserves something for her hard work. Give me your foot."_

_ "Foot?" She stared at her sandals._

_ Her father chuckled, and grabbed her right ankle. Her nimble legs balanced automatically. He opened the box and draped a jewel around her ankle. Linking the chain, he looked up at his daughter. "This is a gift from Oto-san and I think you know how rare those are.."_

_ "Oto-san works too hard. Why did you get me a gift? Oka-san should get one." She mumbled guiltly._

_ "Oto-san rewards those who work hard, koi." He brushed her tears. "And you have been on my reward list. It's time I reward you." Her father held her by the shoulders. _

_ "Euneya, keep the anklet close. When you dance, listen to it ring, and you will hear my applaud with each step you move with. The crowd will love you. Amongst them, Oka-san and Oto-san will be cheering for you...."_

Kaiba sat up, feeling his chest tightened. She was trembling. A pained sound emitted from her.

_Is she crying? _

He stood and approached.

Her hands fell and she covered her face, a groaning sob lifted, she covered her lips to silence the sound.

Euneya pushed her knuckles against her eyes to stop the tears. She inhaled and exhaled before lowering her hands steadily on the bench.

A white handkerchief materialized in front of her.

Emptily staring at the cloth, she accepted it, averting as she wiped the tears clean. She stood up and cleared her throat. The thickening pain in her chest alleviated.

Kaiba patiently watched from behind.

Euneya blinked her eyes and calmed herself. _Breathe..._

_ Breathe..._

_ Breathe._

"I'm sorry..." She stuttered irregularly. Turning around, she saw his blue eyes planted on her. Euneya grounded herself. "I get emotional sometimes."

Her feasible laugh failed to ease the tension. She folded the handkerchief, "Thank you.." Euneya returned him the cloth.

His hands remained slack at his sides. Euneya approached him. "It's no big deal. Tears come and go, I make a habit of crying.... when I can't....." She neatly tucked the handercheif on the pocket of his jacket.

His eyes roamed her soft face. Mumbling faintly as she slipped the soft cloth inside. "I can't help the tears unlike others. Everyone is entitled to their 'moments'..." Her doe eyes stared up at his impassive countenance. "Don't you agree?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

Her hands settled gently on his jacket. Kaiba pointedly stared at her lingering hands. She seemed to have forgotten about them. He stared back at her awaiting gaze.

"I wouldn't know." He uttered cryptically, lips thinned.

Euneya nodded wordlessly. She smoothed his jacket and retreated.

Kaiba had yet to remove his eyes from her. The room was too warm for her to wrap her arms around herself. Euneya stared at the piano.

Kaiba growled under his breath. "Where is Mokuba?" He glared at the stairs. "We have reservations."

"He's probably...." Euneya fidgeted, his eyes rode her critically. She stiffened, "Coming... He's coming.." She looked away. _He better._

Her skin tingled from his burning stare. She rubbed her arms to sooth the chills. The room whirled with an impenetrable tension. He folded his arms, silent.

Euneya kept her gaze on the piano.

Kaiba lowered his arms. Euneya looked up at him. He stopped, meeting her gaze.

"Are you—"

"Did you—"

_Shit._ Kaiba slipped his hands in his pocket. Another awkward silence ensued. He had about enough of those. The silences dropped on them like an electrical fuse. She was as much unsettled as he.

_Should I say something?_ He loosened his cravat. _It's stifling in here._

_Oh man oh man oh man...._ Euneya felt her cheeks flame. _I can't be blushing in front of HIM. Why am I embarrassed?_ She trained her eyes on the floor. _Don't worry, he didn't notice. Talking to him is nerve-wracking!_

_I should! I should! I should say something. Crap. What._ Kaiba searched the room. _Hell... As I was saying..._ "Did you take the medicine?"

Euneya jerked her head up at the question. "Huh? Medicine?" She repeated, "Yea... I did. It helped."

"Hmph." He glared at the bench.

Euneya fiddled with her fingers. Slowly, she stared up, whispering. "Thank you."

Kaiba met her soft gaze.

She instinctively blinked and looked away. Which made him smirk at her uneasiness.

Euneya rubbed her neck. "Your...." She stared at him.

He folded his arms expectedly.

She hesitated. "Your...... Your..." Euneya flushed bead red.

"Say it already."

Frowning, she said. "Your—"

Kaiba raised a brow. "Don't stop." Obviously he was amused.

Euneya huffed, "Your cravat is all wrong." She muttered.

Kaiba stared down at the infernal thing. "....This..." He growled. Of all things, she had to mention the cravat.

Sighing, Euneya moved toward him, he stiffened.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, watching her hands reach up to his throat.

She loosened the knot and pulled the cravat out from under the jacket.

Surprised, Kaiba watched her small hands efficiently lay out the material against the side of his neck.

"When my dad was around, I watched him put on a cravat every evening for his shows." Euneya explained. "Kinda... stuck with me." She pulled the top part under the shorter end and pulled it over again.

He frowned at her graceful hands.

"A performer?"

"Of sorts..."

_How did she...? Wait a minute, fold on the side and turn under...? Or over?_

"All done." Euneya smiled up at him.

Kaiba stared in awe, still processing the whole thing.

She straightened the cravat. "You're done."

"How did you— What did you—Which side?" He was sensitive to the matter.

"When you make the loop, it depends if you want the traditional style with the pin. You don't have one, I gave you the scrunched look. Very nice," She softly smiled. Her hand gently patted the silk cravat.

His hand reached up, grabbing hers. Euneya stared at their hands molded together. Her breathing labored. She met his molting stare.

"Or if you don't...like the srunched look, you can go with the..." She nervously breathed, "Bare knot.."

Was she making any sense?

She was shaking for some reason. Her hands were cold.

Kaiba pressed his fingers tighter around her knuckles. For a warm person, she had extremely cold hands. His polished eyes held hers.

"Ka...Kaiba..." Euneya whispered.

His lips parted. Euneya held her breath. He closed them again.

"Big Brother?"

Euneya turned toward the stairs. His transfixed eyes remained on her.

Mokuba approached them. _Whoa! They _are _getting comfy! _He glanced at his silent brother, who was contemplating.

She turned back, and stared at their hands in one. Euneya blinked at him.

He was lost in his thoughts.

Euneya pulled her hand, his eyes snatched to hers, grip tightening.

"Kaiba..." She murmured. "Please..."

"Is everything ok?" Mokuba was trying to hide his smile. He turned to the stairs. "I can come back later if you—"

"No." Euneya stopped him. Biting her lip, she met Kaiba's steeled stare. "We've waited long, haven't we?" She whispered.

Kaiba regarded Mokuba. "What took you so long?"

"The line was long." Mokuba shrugged.

Euneya averted, her fast breathing didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Let's go." Kaiba dropped her hand like it was trash. He walked past her and led Mokuba from the room.

Euneya pulled her hand to her chest. They were warmer than before. She brushed her bottom lip. Her legs shakily drifted and she sat down on the bench of the piano. Her breathing was fast and her shoulder's slumped.

"Nee-san?" Mokuba's voice echoed from the stair.

She collected her composure and stood up.

Mokuba regarded her curiously. "Did something happen?" _You don't have to lie... _

Euneya shook her head, "No,"

"Are you... feeling sick?"

"No.." She laughed, "I'm hungry, let's eat." She nudged him back up the stairs.

There was another room with a small table and three chairs. Kaiba was waiting for them at the table. His eyes on her.

Euneya examined the crimson rug nervously. Mokuba chattered about how many things he had planned for tomorrow. They were seated momentarily.

Mokuba and Kaiba sat together, transversal to Euneya. She stared at the decor emptily, a disarray of thoughts and emotions straying foreboding chills in the middle of her heart.

"Nee-san? Nee-san?" Mokuba waved to get her attention.

She stared blankly at the table.

_Nee-san? _Kaiba regarded Mokuba. Since when did she become his 'nee-san'?

_Ohhh... _He wasn't letting go of their conversation about having a sister. Kaiba eyed her. She become his probable candidate.

Euneya's olive eyes glided into his. Her cheeks heated and she released a soft sigh.

"Nee-san." Mokuba grabbed her limp hand on the table.

She snatched her eyes off Kaiba and at him, "Huh?"

"What happened? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Worriedly, Mokuba asked.

"Yea." She assured. Her sneaking eyes graced him one more time. The maître appeared with the menus.

* * *

_Beep beep_

_ Let's meet up._ —Joey.

Euneya closed the phone and stored it away. She stared out at the bright morning. The streets steered with activity and the ocean glimmered luminously.

Mokuba munched on his breakfast, grinning wide to have everyone at his side. He had decided to have breakfast in the balcony of the hotel. All had agreed, save Kaiba.

Today was the day he was darn determined on ignoring her. He gave her the cold shoulder and occasionally with a glare, sauntered on his way. She was absolutely infuriated.

_Beep beep_

Euneya stared at the phone. She knew it was Joey.

"Nee-san, your phone." Mokuba pointed.

Kaiba bit into his toast wordlessly vigilant. She seemed a little out of it and withdrawn. Euneya regarded the ocean longingly. He knew something was up. _Is she upset she isn't working?_

_I need to move on, Joey..._ Euneya caressed the phone._ How can I? When you won't let me go?_

_Beep beep_

She wavered.

"Aren't you getting it?" Mokuba said.

Euneya jumped up. "Get... Get what?"

Kaiba eyed her phone, and met her gaze.

"The phone? Oh, it's nothing important. I get my horoscopes." She laughed.

"Really?" Mokuba perked up. "Check mine! June, 7th."

Euneya turned her phone over. His messages stark on the screen.

_How about lunch?_ —Joey

Euneya pressed ignore. The second message popped up.

_I'll come by your work._ — Joey

"What is it? What does it say?" Mokuba asked.

Euneya quickly turned to the horoscopes and dialed his birthdate. She read aloud: "You can change important minds today without preaching or being too dogmatic."

Mokuba grinned, he listened intently as she continued.

"Your family is closer than ever and today is perfect for taking big steps together as a unit. You may have to patch up some old issues, but that's a snap with your great interpersonal energy."

Mokuba chuckled, "Did you hear that Big Bro!" He smiled at Euneya. "We're as close as ever today."

She nodded without a word, and looked over at the ocean.

_Why does he want to meet me today? What if.... No..... Could it? Did something happen?_

"Do Big Bro's! Do his do his!" He cheered. Kaiba got up and walked away. Mokuba frowned. "Big Brother..." He groaned and turned to Euneya. "It's work calling him. He does that whenever he senses something is up."

_Beebideee beeep!_

"Sorry, Mokuba, I have to take this." She got up and walked out of the balcony. Euneya pressed 'talk'. "Yes?"

_"Ho, Euneya-sama?" _Gorou-san asked on the line.

"Ye, how are things at the orphanage?"

_"The children are wondering where you are. They are worried."_

She laughed softly. "Tell them I'll be back soon."

_"Hai." _There was rustling and static. _"Euneya-sama, Sara has something to say." _The static increased.

_"Euneya-sama!"_ Sara's voice spurted through.

"Ohayo! Sara! How are you?"

"I'm...I'm good. We all wanted to know why you left without telling us?"

Euneya scratched her head. "Things came up. It was sudden. I'm sorry...!"

_"Euneya-sama, we want more of your cupcakes and chocolate cake. Will you bake us s'more?"_

"If you be good, I will reward you." Something about her words reminded her of another lost memory.

_"Hai, Euneya-sama! We'll be good and listen to Gorou-san!_" The static thickened. _"Ja-ne! Euneya-sama!"_ The rustling emerged.

_ "Ho, Euneya-sama." _It was Gorou-san.

"Gorou-san, I hope you aren't troubled in my absence. Is everything going well?"

Gorou-san chuckled, _"There's absolutely nothing to worry about. We have all the help we need in your place."_

"In my place?"

_"Before you called us yesterday, we had a troop of workers appear, apparently from KC. They were given special orders to come and work. While you're gone, they are at our disposal. They're very sufficient and do everything! Euneya-sama, we know you are with Supporter Kaiba-sama and his family."_

She gasped. "Does... Does Director know too?"

_"Well... yes he does. He has some questions for you, Euneya-sama. Be aware."_ He informed.

"Thanks for the head's up."

_"I'm hanging up now. Take care, be healthy."_

"You too."

The line was cut.

Euneya clasped the phone nervously. What was she going to say Director? She couldn't mix personal and professional life. And what did Gorou-san say? Extra help from KC workers? That meant—Kaiba had others fill in her place while she was gone.

_I don't need his help, what does he think of me? I can't do my job?_

_Kaiba ... Jerk._

Euneya turned around, her nose tickled at the strong scent of cologne. She looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. Gasping, she dodged instinctively. _Did he hear me?_

"What're you doing here?" Euneya jerked a finger at him.

He folded his arms.

_He folds his arms when he doesn't want to talk, or when he's irritated. _Euneya nodded. "Irritated huh."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

_Eyes narrow if something is right, or he suspects something._ "Kaiba! What do you want?"

The shift in his jaw indicated he was clenching his teeth.

_Oh yea, he's annoyed. I just annoyed him. _Euneya stared angrily. "What a surly guy!" She passed him and walked out in the balcony. Of all guys in the world, Mokuba had to be related to someone moody.

Mokuba bounced toward her. "Nee-san, want to take a boat ride along the coast?"

"Boat ride?" She wearily frowned. "I don't know..."

"We'll have life jackets. You'll be safe." He assured. "Please please?"

"O..." She relented, "Fine ... No harm."

* * *

With safety instructions reviewed, the private Baja Marine was controlled by one captain, and one life guard—Jin. Euneya and Mokuba strapped on their jackets. Mokuba turned on the video cam as the boat prepared to depart from the white sandy beach.

Euneya laid back on the seats with a drink in hand. Mokuba chuckled as he sipped his cool aid.

"This was a great idea, Mokuba!" Euneya cheered excitedly.

"Nee-san, wait till you see the islands! They have endangered lizards and birds that don't live in the main land." Mokuba grinned. "You'll love it!"

She nodded and turned to regard the beautiful blue water.

"Everyone situated?" The captain asked. "Welcome aboard to Baja Marine, I'm your captain—"

"We know who you are, Big Brother!" Mokuba focused the camera at the front.

_Big Brother? _Euneya stared at the captain. _I thought he wasn't coming? Since he's too busy being a jerk. _

He was wearing a hat that concealed his brown locks. Her eyes widened. "That...that... Kaiba..!" She gasped at him.

Kaiba pulled the microphone with an amused smirk. "If you're done having a heart-attack, buckle down as you're all in for a ride.." He switched the channels, and the power boat shot off across the ocean.

Euneya latched on the seat, screaming at the wind force. Mokuba turned the camera on her, laughing hard. "Are you having fun, Nee-san?"

_That kid! Does it look like I'm having fun—_ "Mokuba..." Euneya squirmed, "I think I'm gonna—"

"Nee-san, the engine force has manufactured techniques and analysis program used by NASA to innovative aerodynamic and hydrodynamic testing to closed mold technology."

"What...?" Euneya snapped. "Why are you telling me that?" She screamed from the bumpy ride.

"To see your reaction!" Mokuba heralded with amusement, shot off in insane laughter.

Euneya screamed as water sprayed her on the face. "Say that again and you sound like your brother!" She yelled. "I'm gonna be knocked off the boat!"

Mokuba saddled toward her. "Euneya nee-san! Smile at the camera!" He zoomed on her screaming face.

"Mokuba—You—Move the camera! No!" She squirmed and bounced in the seat.

The boat made a circling turn in the widening ocean and the engine hummed into stony silence.

Crouched in the seat, she lifted her head.

Mokuba collapsed on the floor, chortling with inhuman laughter.

Euneya stood up from the seat. "Mokuba."

"I got it all!" He tantalized her with the camera. "Everything! Nee-san! You—you... ahahahahahahahha!"

The captain lowered his hat above his eyes, and regarded the two.

Mokuba shot up toward him. "Big Brother! You should've seen Euneya nee-san!" His hysterical laughter made her turn red.

Kaiba regarded her amusedly. She was soaked.

"Are we here?" Mokuba glanced around, he jumped over the seat, and went to the rear of the boat. "We're here! Nee-san! Come look at the island!"

Kaiba folded his arms, eyeing her in the wet clothes. She folded her arms insecurely around herself. Why was she always in a wet .... situation.... with him around? She frowned at the trend.

Kaiba brushed past her. Unsound but vibrant chills quaked up her back as his arm brushed her wet shoulder. The tightening in her stomach twisted another painful inch, limiting her breathing. She whirled around and went to Mokuba.

He threw his sandals and sat in the sun, waving at her. "Nee-san! Come look at the island."

Kaiba went to the side, and jumped off a ledge, he returned with binoculars. "The island is secured, we can't enter. Here," He tossed the binoculars at Mokuba. "Use these." Glaring at Euneya, he turned and removed himself from the place.

Euneya sat down on the warm surface, she eyed the sparking water and smiled. Mokuba handed her the binoculars. "Watch out for the lizards. They're huge, snake-like." He added and turned his specs in the direction of the island.

The engine purred to life and the boat slowly—this time—circled the island. Mokuba spotted some birds feeding their young in the nest. The white beach of the island was bright and made it easier to spy the moving species crawling on the rocks and grass. The lizards slithered against the sand and floated in the water.

"AH! It's coming toward us!" Mokuba screamed.

"We're too far." Euneya laughed.

Mokuba pulled his feet up. "What if it crawls up the boat and stuff?"

"No, it won't." She denied. Splashing her feet in the cool water as the boat zoomed across the water, distancing from the island. Mokuba turned the camera to focus on the scenery.

_Beep Beep_

Euneya stiffened at the sound. Mokuba turned toward her. "Your phone."

"Yea.." She nodded. She leaned over in the seat to grab her phone. Something slipped out of her foot. Euneya turned back. She moved to the edge of the water and inspected the water. "What was that?"

"Why? What?" Mokuba moved next to her, cringing. "Was it a lizard?" His eyes widened.

Euneya drew her feet from the moving water. The boat had traveled a great distance from the island. It was then she realized ...

_Oh no...._

She grabbed her ankle. "Where'd it go?" She shuffled around. "Where is it?"

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"My anklet!" She gasped. "My anklet is gone!"

He blinked. "You can get another one?"

"NO!" Euneya grabbed him. "I can't... that was...." She glanced at the water hopelessly. Her hands fell on the surface. "That was ..... Oto-san gave it to me..." She quivered.

Mokuba sat up, shocked. "Nee-san's Oto-san?" He repeated. "What are we gonna do?"

Shakily, she began searching their spots. "Help me find it! I hope it didn't go in the water..."

"Nee-san.." Mokuba gaped. She was turning everything inside out, she ripped the towels they were sitting on. Her frantic hands pulled at the ledge by the water.

Euneya looked fearfully at the ocean. She looked like she was about to—

"Nee-san!" Mokuba grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? You can't!"

"I have to get it back." She pled. "I have to... Mokuba... I have to!" Euneya

sobbed.

"But it's..... it's...." Mokuba stuttered. "Probably in the water... now... Nee-san..."

"No..." Euneya restlessly began searching again. "It can't be. I have to find it. It can't be lost." She began muttering under her breath. "I can't loose it. That's impossible! It's here... It has to... Mokuba! FIND IT!" She yelled.

He scrambled up at her shrilled tone. "Yea.."

Desperate wasn't it, she looked like she was about to die if she didn't find it.

* * *

The boat came to a halt, Mokuba darted after her.

"Nee-san!"

She jumped off the boat and ran on the beach.

Mokuba followed her off the boat. "Nee-san!" Kaiba grabbed his arm.

Mokuba pulled back. "Big brother..."

He glanced at Mokuba.

* * *

Euneya sped fast through the streets. Cars honked and she stumbled in a turn. Her legs couldn't stop. This was what always happened. Whenever she was facing pain, she'd run. There was nothing else left in her abilities to do.

_"This is a gift from Oto-san and I think you know how rare those are.."_

_ "Oto-san works too hard. Why did you get me a gift? Oka-san should get one." She mumbled guiltly._

_"Oto-san rewards those who work hard, koi." He brushed her tears. "And you have been on my reward list. It's time I reward you." Her father held her by the shoulders._

She came to a stop, breathing hard, the blurry streets knifed into her memories. Euneya gasped and slumped to the ground.

It was happening again....

She could hear the police siren...

Euneya clutched her head.

_Her voice pierced through her skull. "Euneya! Run! RUN Euneya!"_

_ "Oka-san!"_

_ "Get away!" They grabbed a hold of her._

_ She moved toward them. "Oto-san! What's going on?"_

_ His red glazed eyes stared up at her. "Listen to Oka-san..." He uttered, stumbling on the road._

_ The police siren echoed in the district._

_ "Oka-san! Oto-san!" She clutched his arm. "Don't go!"_

_ "Restrain yourself Euneya!" He screamed._

_ "Oto-san..." She quivered tearfully. He shoved her back through the door._

_ "Stay there! Don't tell them a word!" He shouted._

_ Adamant, she ran after them as they dashed through the streets. "OTO-SAN! OKA-SAN! DON'T GO!!!"_

_ "Domino Police, you are under arrest. Don't move."_

_ The two maneuvered past the cars._

_ "OTO-SAN! OKA-SAN!" Euneya rushed after them. "Don't leave me!" She screamed. Her bare foot stepped on broken glass on the street._

_ They turned on the road side._

_ "Don't GO!" Euneya fled toward them._

_ He stared back at her. As two large men seized him and the woman beside him. "Don't move, you are under arrest."_

_ He wrestled them fervently, and loosened his wife from their grip. Hand in hand, they two sprang out of the streets._

_ Two bullet shots echoed._

_ Euneya made around the corner and charged through the street._

_ Two bodies slumped to the ground._

Her legs drew up, irregularly shaking, she sauntered past the venue and found a bench on the sidewalk. Euneya sat down with the circulating rush of pedestrians and vehicles surrounding her.

* * *

"Big Brother.." Mokuba went toward him. "Where is nee-san?"

If Kaiba had the answer he would've went and gotten her himself. She was no where in sight. Several guards were searching for her in the city, still, there were no signs.

"We'll find her." Kaib was a determined.

"She was really upset." Mokuba frowned. "The anklet meant a lot to her."

_Yea, you told me. _"Hmph."

"Big Brother... Nee-san is very alone." He whispered.

The sun light springing into the room rode up the side of his face, making his eyes shimmer as he looked at Mokuba.

* * *

Euneya found the courage to make peace with her emotions. She returned to the hotel feeling much better after a walk through the city. Euneya walked out of the elevator and toward her room. Jin materialized next to her, making her jump.

"You scared me!" She gasped.

Jin bowed, "Pardon me, Euneya-sama, but Young Master Kaiba asked me to let you know that he wants to see you." He gestured toward their room.

Euneya nodded, ashamed. "I must've.... worried him..." She acknowledged. "I hope he's not too worked up."

"Euneya-sama, if you please." Jin bowed, he walked away, leaving her alone at the door.

Euneya stared at the large door with her heart in her tongue. She touched the handle and flinched back.

The door warped open, allowing her entrance. She swept through the bright room. The couch and the TV were turned off. The room was in neat order. She noticed the balcony door was open.

Euneya walked outside into the fresh, warm breeze and leaned over the rail. Below, she noticed numerous guards she recognized belonging to, none other than Kaiba. Her heart fluttered, beckoning her to listen close. She ignored it and stared at the black pavement.

Cars moved swiftly and the ocean wavered in the distant.

She saw Mokuba in the parking lot with three guards. He stepped inside the car.

Euneya frowned.

Chills burned through her back. She whipped around, and retreated further away from him.

Kaiba moved forward.

Euneya backed away.

He stopped, and averted. Eyes landing on the white shore and the busy streets.

"You.." Euneya chocked. "You're not Mokuba." She managed to dumbly utter.

His eyes were piercing, and dark. Lips set grimly in a thin line and his jaws set tight. Surely, if he was angry he wouldn't remain calm.

_ Would he?_

She was surprised how anxious she was to know the answer.

Kaiba leisurely regarded the city, the hands at his side lifted.

Euneya felt the back hit the wall. Surprised, she gasped. There was no room left. The further she moved from him, the closer she felt they stood. She mentally groaned.

Kaiba lowered his hands at his side. Wearily, he let out a breath and eyed her. Euneya stiffened, widely. She felt like a lab specimen under his scrutiny.

"What? You've been ignoring me all day." She raised her courage to speak, "Go head, insult me."

He regarded her evenly. His eyes darkened ever more slightly.

Euneya shook. "I'd rather you insult me than give me silent treatment." She admitted. "Say it!" She cried out. Pushing herself from the wall, she went toward him. "I can tell you're itching to criticize me. It's what I am. An idiot, baka, say my idiocy is innate!"

He stared at her impassively.

Aggravated, she sighed. "Why aren't you saying anything?" His silence made it easier to shun him, but she didn't want to. "Hey, Long Legs! Hitler!" She began spurting out the names for him. "We're not good with conversation so... so—" She gulped, flustered. "So Long Legs! You want to beat me in a race! Admit it, you did loose and stop saying I want to be smashed by a football!"

Euneya waited for him to retaliate.

_Why isn't he saying anything? Why is .... he staring?_

He made a move.

Her heart leapt out of her chest. Euneya stared wide-eyed.

Kaiba stepped toward her. "Euneya..."

Her legs trembled._ Did he.... say my... name?_ She stared in disbelief. A part of her drifted in a dream ...

_Not Baka, stupid, idiot—he said my name. My name... _

Kaiba regarded her darkly. "Don't go in the water without me around." He moved past her and headed inside the room.

Euneya breathed. "That's it?" Confused, she gaped at him.

Kaiba threw her a glare. He went inside silently.

Euneya touched the bouncing spot on her chest, her heart. "What are you trying to tell me?" She asked her heart.

There was a leaking ache spilling through her body, enervating her. Euneya inhaled loudly and stared dizzily at the sky.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ It comes to show that Kaiba was thinking she went to water when she was gone, and it was an unnerving thought if something happened to her.

~ Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for typos and or grammatical errors.


	10. The Cherry Blossom Festival

~ Previously: _Euneya touched the bouncing spot on her chest, her heart. "What are you trying to tell me?" She asked her heart. There was a leaking ache spilling through her body, enervating her. Euneya inhaled loudly and stared dizzily at the sky._

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

"Big Bro...." Mokuba approached him. "Give me your hand."

Casual and trustful, Kaiba obliged. What could Mokuba possibly do with his hand? He wasn't curious and didn't care. Instead, steeled his eyes on caput at the desk.

With the twisting of his upper back, and shoulders, Kaiba found himself sprawled on the floor the next moment. Groaning at the surfacing pain, he glared at his young brother. "What the hell, Mokuba?"

Proudly, he folded his arms and remarked. "Didn't think I could do that?"

Kaiba lunged up, straightening his crisp white shirt and brushed his pants. He wasn't unnerved. Curiosity peaked, he questioned. "Who taught you that?"

"Nee-san."

His eyes narrowed at the revelation.

* * *

Euneya stared at the text message.

_You aren't at the orphanage, where are you? - Joey _

Could she continue lying to him? Did he know the pain he was causing her? She sighed and put the phone on the table, folding her hands on her chin, she stared bitterly at the item in the dark. Joey had to understand that she needed time to herself, right? He had to know that it wasn't easy to forget about their past. She wasn't as strong and durable as he, who could put aside their relationship merely for the sake of his current betrothed. Who, inexplicably, deserved him for she was sweet and caring. Mai loved him even more than he could imagine.

"Can't be helped..." She whispered in the enclosed room. There were tears falling on her wrists. Euneya didn't notice.

She wondered how he did it. How he changed in a matter of months. They were together for years... "Maybe he fell out of love." She suspected aloud.

_Maybe... _"Maybe..."

* * *

6 AM Mokuba sharply knocked on her door. Euneya rolled out of the bed, knowing it was him, and peeked in the chilly hall.

He was dressed warm with a beanie enshrouding his dark long hair. "Ohayo!" Mokuba pushed through her door. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Hair on her face, Euneya yawned. "For what?"

"We taking the bus to Kiyomizudera Temple!" Mokuba rubbed his hands eagerly. "Big Brother doesn't want to take the bus, but you can convince him, ne? Nee-san?"

"Convince Hitler?" She frowned. Stretching her arms leisurely, she brushed her teeth and returned to Mokuba, more awake. "I'll try."

The "I'll try" was more like dragging Kaiba toward the station. He flinched, hissed, cursed at the dreadful thing when it first appeared.

Kaiba folded his arms. "Hell no."

Mokuba pouted. "But Big Bro!... It's more fun!"

Euneya began, "Kaiba,"

He glared at her, knowing well she would take Mokuba's side. "I don't want to hear it." He shot down and whirled around. His coat blaring widely like a turnado at his heels.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it's like riding a bus?" She trailed after him.

Mokuba watched her with wide hope, he grinned at Jin. The bus stopped in front of the stand. Mokuba headed inside with Jin at his heels.

"Even once?" Incredulously, she stared at his impassive expression.

"No."

"Not once?"

"No."

"Everyone has to ride a bus once in their lifetime. If you're always stuck in a car, how can you ever say you've lived life, dirt and grime, and felt what it's like to be norm-"

Kaiba steered around. "Kaiba-_sama _never stoops to a commoner's level." He was being self-centered with the 'sama' part.

"And he speaks in 3rd person."

"Whatever." Kaiba growled.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" She frowned at his grouchy behavior.

He clenched his teeth. "None of your business."

"Kaiba," Euneya intervened his path. "Take a ride, try it once, if you don't like it, you won't have to ride another bus again!" She encouraged.

He snarled at her. "No." Knocking her shoulder, Kaiba quickened his pace to his vehicle.

"Fine, I'll race you."

"I'm rich not ridiculous." He hissed at her, annoyed.

Euneya sighed in defeat. "Fine, be a stubborn ass for all I care!" She yelled.

He kept walking to his car. Euneya kept her back turned, not wanting to look at him. "You arrogant jerk, pain in the ass, kids are more tolerable than your stuck up ass." She muttered.

Kaiba opened his car door. Ceasing, he stared at Euneya.

Euneya tapped her foot. "It's just a bus ride! You're not gonna die!" She mumbled to herself. "What is he so afraid of? The paparazzi will notice? Hey, it's free publicity for the public transportation," Euneya kicked a pebble on the street.

She noticed the bus stand was devoid of Mokuba and Jin. Sighing defeatedly, she went and sat down on the bench. They had gone ahead of her. She'd have to go alone now.

Euneya checked the time. The next bus would be another twenty minutes. Which would take 15 minutes of reach the temple. She regarded the busy traffic glumly. The breeze brushed her hair over her shoulder, shielding her face from the passerby. Mokuba had more faith in her than she did herself. If only, Kaiba could understand and stretch his mind. She sighed with a shake of her head. He was impossible. _Too stubborn! _ And Impossible. _Too pompous._ Impossible.

_How can I get through to him if he doesn't take a simple bus ride...? I need a slinger to sling him across the ocean and into Africa to live with an indigenous tribe. How about that for your nick-knack and your squeaky wifi technology! He might become more human. _

_A human Kaiba.... _

Her hand instinctively reached up to the sudden flutter in her chest. She pressed her palm on her heart. There it was again.

The bench space beside her was taken.

Euneya stared worriedly at the road. Why was she feeling this way? Her heart ached for an unknown reason.

She glanced assuredly at her phone, and opened the contact list. Should she call Joey and tell him the truth? He had wanted to see her for a day now. He might be worried as well. She clicked on his name in the contact list, her heart wailing about in her chest, shrieking in the humming silence of her hopeless thoughts.

_Joey..... _

_' You're not at the orphanage, where are you?' _

_' I was just thinking about you.' _

_Joey, I'm thinking about you too. If you understand how I feel, you'd know this by now. You'd also understand how hard it is for me to turn a love into friendship, than vice-versa. I'm sorry Joey, it's too hard. I can't seem to let go.... _

Tears linked from the corner of her eye.

_But I have to try. Like Mokuba said. I have to move one now. I have to live my life happily. _

Euneya pressed 'talk' on his name. The number began dialing and she brought the phone to her ear. She turned her head to the side.

Kaiba was glaring crudely at the traffic.

Euneya shut her phone and swung it away. "Kaiba!" She gasped.

He stared remotely ahead, silent.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you changed your mind. You'll like it."

"Whatever." Kaiba averted, intently eyeing the building.

Euneya giggled to herself, leashing his attention toward her. She stretched her arms arms and leaned back on the bench. "Kyoto is refreshing!" She sighed and breathed deeply.

"If refreshing is more like inhaling toxic and fog, your commoner lungs are in the right track." Kaiba snapped.

She flinched. "Who asked you for your opnion."

He glared at her acidly. "Take your own advice."

"Do you practice your facial expressions?" Euneya shook her head. "Isn't it exhausting..?"

Kaiba glanced at her.

She turned away and faced the traffic. "Barricading a cold persona, shunning everyone half of your life, and pretending to not care with over 10 Billion households who depend on your company for income. Don't you have fear. Don't you have hope. Not a desire? Not a grasp of passion? Are you crude and unpreditcably insufferable to emotions that you'd rather spend your last breath, bitter in a death bed, weeping alone while the rest of the world, stands laughing in their high heels, saying the great cold bustard is finished. There, you die with no one by your side." Her olive eyes sat on him.

He was transfixed.

"I knew it." Euneya solemnly whispered, regarding his expression. "You get tired too."

"I don't get tired."

"Not once?" She whispered.

Eyes planted on her firmly, he breathed. "Never."

"You're not like the rest of us then." Euneya murmured, eyes distant. "We get tired. We get broken. We get hurt. We feel treasured. Or we don't."

Kaiba stared back at the road.

Euneya blinked at the cars.

His voice swung at her like an axe. "If you're broken, why do you still wear that ring?"

She stiffened, staring at her hand, and folded it from view._ How did he know?_

"He dumped you. Move on." Kaiba added firmly. "It's the least you can on your pathetic time."

"Who told you?" She demanded, eyes flashing.

"You're typical." Kaiba murmured. "Typical, old-fashion, heart-broken and longing. What else is new?"

"Typical." Euneya gritted her teeth. "When you're heart is broken, is it just typical?" She demanded.

Kaiba looked at her emotionlessly. "Move on."

Her eyes watered. "Easier said than done."

"Move on." He repeated firmly.

"You've never loved anyone. You wouldn't know the pain."

Kaiba stilled.

"Perhaps you had loved someone, and she returned your feelings for so long. You-"

"I don't dwadle with worthless women." He spat, glaring. "I don't dwadle if it's mine."

Euneya stared his lips. He stared at hers. How had their faces moved so close? She shifted back and he did the same, averting.

"It's a relief," She murmured, "You are too frigid to understand the fear of loosing hope. You wouldn't understand what it's like to have your spirit crushed. But then again..." Euneya paused under the spell of his eyes. "You wouldn't be the same if Mokuba wasn't in your life either. That's what it's like, Kaiba. I'm glad you weren't a victim to such pain. You wouldn't be cold as you are today." She stood up.

_Was that a slap to his face? _Kaiba stared up at her.

"Kaiba," Euneya whispered.

His entire body hung eagerly at his name on her lips.

"When it happens to you. You'll lose yourself." She whispered. "Forever."

The bus glided at the sidewalk. Euneya sniffed, and brushed the tingling tears on the rims of her eye. She stepped up inside the bus and stopped.

Kaiba was staring blankly at the sidewalk, immobile.

"Kaiba!" Euneya beckoned.

He looked up, with new found eyes. She had never looked so beautiful.

His legs moved of their own will, he didn't linger on the road and found himself stepping inside, in her trail. The quiet thump of his heart echoing for her. Kaiba stared at her.

She spoke to the driver and paid him. Euneya looked about the bus and paled.

Kaiba woke up from his spell to face a crowded bus.

Euneya frowned up at him, guiltily. "Gomen..." She whispered.

He despised crowds. He despised a crowded bus even more.

The seats were filled, and the aisle was clustered with people latching onto the pole. Euneya clasped a pole and stood. He sighed and followed her example.

The bus shoved everyone to the back, he staggered forward by the force and ran into her. Euneya held her ground to avoid toppling on the man behind her. The bus steadied, allowing him to straighten and he tightened his hold on the steel pole. Euneya was not having fun either. She turned her head, to notice the view of the city outside. Kaiba grunted when the bus stumbled to another stop. The clogging traffic budged. He towered her, gripping the pole firmly. Euneya fell against him as the man behind her slipped back.

She ducked her head in his chest. Kaiba stiffened at the pressure of her breathing face on his coat.

Euneya breathed in his cologne.

The faint rhythm of his breathing melted her insides.

The bus riveted again, jolting them from their position. Kaiba observed her flushed face. She tugged her hair behind her ear and pushed away from him. Euneya leaned on the pole, and looked up at to his glowing eyes.

Another quaking stop threw her on the side. She gasped aloud, pulling herself away from the kid who was in the seat. "Gomen!" She squeaked.

"Hmph." Kaiba grunted.

Euneya glanced up at him. He couldn't hold in another insult it appeared. "What's with you?"

"Are your legs made out of--"

The lurching stop shoved everyone at once. Euneya was dumped on his chest, face forward. The bus jostled in another stop in the bumping traffic.

His eyes widened into hers.

Forget breathing, she didn't know the world existed from then on.

Kaiba stared at her trembling lips. She had a lock of hair stuck on her bottom lip. He frowned at the string of hair. Gently, before he knew it, his hand lifted to pluck the hair aside. An audible gulp emitted from Euneya.

She stiffened as his eyes moved on her face, gasping slightly as his eyes paused on her lips. _What do I do? Why is he staring at me... like.... like... _

_I wonder what they taste like? _Kaiba eyed the shape of her mouth.

_I think.. I like it. _Euneya blushed. _I like his eyes there. _She couldn't deposit the fact that their mouths were bare inches apart. How could she not be nervous?

_She's looking at my lips. She's looking at my lips. _Kaiba clenched his teeth, keeping a straight face. He could smell her more thoroughly than ever. _Cotton candy_. She smelled like cotton candy. A part of him shivered and delighted at the scent. It resembled her in more ways than one. Soft and dissipating at first, leaving the tongue watery for more. He felt his mouth water. Her eyes widened ever so slightly at him. Their noses brushed.... when suddenly, the bus lurched forward. This time...

Landing him on top of her. Euneya stumbled back at the force, his arm swept around her, holding her in place from hitting the man behind.

Their faces closer than ever. Cheeks gliding each other's, his forehead pressed hers lightly.

She sighed softly. Her lips parted.

Dragging his eyes at the movement. The hot breath glided his chin and lips.

She shivered against him, her eyes momentarily rolling shut from the sensation. Euneya stared wide at him. Sensing his arm, she stiffened.

Kaiba withdrew his hand and stepped back -- in vain. The bus creaked to a stop. Undoing his footwork that he stumbled forward on her, rendering him in an compromising situation. Euneya was leaning back. She turned her head and put it on his shoulder. To ease his humiliation, and discomfort.

Kaiba felt his breathing calm even for a second. He couldn't bear feeling so vulnerable near her. Embarrassing or not, neither had ever come physically close. She nestled her head on the curve of his shoulder. Instilling his nose deeper in her hair. Kaiba inhaled the fragrance, letting his eyes shut in relish.

_My head is on his shoulder. _Euneya rubbed her cheek on the material of his black coat. The material was soft and nice against the skin. _Somehow, this feels right.... _She relaxed and leaned into him.

His eyes opened. _Is she... liking this? Doesn't matter, I'll give her an earful of complaints and insults after this bus ride is over. Prepare yourself._

Meanwhile, he regarded the brown coloring of her hair. There were subtle curls at the bottom of the locks. _She is naturally wavy. _He thought it suited her.

Again the bus took off in the jumble of the traffic. Kaiba glared out at the window.

Neither aware of a pair of glaring eyes spectating the scene.

_Damn traffic. Damn bus. Damn **crowded** buses. Damn pedestrians. Damn seats. Damn pole. _He inhaled the scent of her hair again. _Cotton candy. Mmm. _His thoughts eased to pleasant regions.

_Nice day, it would be nicer without the twist and turn of traffic. Grr ... traffic. Thanks to Mokuba, we're both stuck in this ...this.... -- not so bad-- predicament. I'll make him pay for this. No video games. Hah. Mmm cotton candy. I never knew I liked it this much. _

Kaiba's eyes situated on the glaring man behind Euneya. His eyes traced her back and down to her rear.

He clenched his teeth.

The man elbowed his friend and smirked. He leaned over to get a better glimpse of her.

Tongue on cheek, Kaiba straightened, glare planted on them. Euneya pulled away and stared in confusion at him.

He glanced at her. Aware of the two muttering lucidly about her.

Kaiba stared at her, the bus made a wide turn, and she stumbled back. He swept his arm around her, jerking her against him. Euneya stood limp in his grasp.

"Come in front of me." He murmured.

"Why?"

"Do as I say." He gritted darky.

Euneya blinked, unruly, she frowned. "Tell me why first." She demanded.

His hissed under his breath. Kaiba enclosed her ever so tighter, if he limited her breathing, he didn't care at the moment. Anger flushed his veins as he glared inhumanely at the men eyeing Euneya. He clenched his fists.

Forcibly, he yanked her against him. She gasped aloud. The bus screeched to a stop.

She stared in disbelief as he lifted her with one arm and turned around, his back now facing the men, with Euneya in front of him securely. Kaiba set her firmly on her feet. She grabbed the pole, steadying herself.

"What'd you do that for?" She asked.

He didn't need to give her an answer. Instead, Kaiba blocked her from their view and stared ahead at the road through the window.

Euneya tightened her grip on the pole, staring at him questionably. He avoided her gaze. _Something's up. _She glanced over his shoulder and behind him.

Two men caught her eye, they waved and quirked their brows suggestively. Euneya grimaced in return.

They hollered at her. One blew her a kiss. The other asked for her number. "Wanna have some fun tonight?"

"C'mon bebe!"

"Oh yea, I'd luv ta tap dat.."

"Bebe, let's make it offical and c'mon over... you know you'll like it."

"Damn I'd bite dat ass..."

"She'd make a good fuck."

Euneya hid in the shelter of Kaiba's shoulder, pressing her forehead down on his coat. Their comments made her feel _cheap_. A coldness centered down her core.

"Ignore them." He uttered as calmly as he could muster. Kaiba's arms wrapped forcibly around her, swallowing her whole against him.

This time, she didn't question, and let him. Euneya nodded silently. She closed her eyes and blocked out their yelling howls.

Kaiba's grip was solid around her. She found comfort in his grasp, the softness of his coat, and the warmth emitting from him. The bold and hard arm tugging her earnestly into his open chest. She felt safe.

"Aw! Bebe! You know you want some!"

Euneya loosened her grip on the pole. _Make them stop..._

"Oh yea, virgin a'right. Still tight eh?"

Her fingers slackened on the pole. Euneya lowered her hands at her sides.

Kaiba noticed her sudden stillness.

"She'd squeal my name non stop! Ay papi!" The jerk wolf-whistled.

Her hands raced up and latched onto his collar.

Kaiba jerked down at the strength of the tug.

_Please...... _Her fingers clenched on his collar, face buried deep in his chest. _I can't take it ... Please... _He stared at the road in stone silence. She shuddered with a pitch cry in her throat.

"Lips so wet and tight, c'mon bebe! Ai ai ai!"

_Make them stop.... God, please.... Make them stop.... _Euneya chanted to herself.

The bus stopped and the crowd lessened. A seat emptied.

Kaiba nudged her delicately. "Sit down." He gestured at the empty place.

"You sit down." She replied.

"There is only 1 seat."

"Take it, I don't mind." She declined softly.

Kaiba pointed at the seat. "Go."

"No. I can stand." Her fist on his collar never loosened.

He stared down at her fearful olive eyes. "Why aren't you sitting down?" He was irritated and not in the mood for a nonsense quarrel.

"I don't want to." Euneya stubbornly said.

"You want to stand like an idiot when there's an empty seat, waiting to be filled." He growled.

"Why don't you sit if you like that seat so much."

"I have long legs." Kaiba snapped.

"Standing on long legs hurts more!"

"No," He was aggravated. "There isn't room to stretch my legs, baka."

"You think I like to sit while you're standing up the rest of the ride?" Euneya demanded.

"When there's a seat you don't-" He stopped short, blinking. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Euneya mumbled. "I don't like it if you're standing alone. I'd rather stand if you're not sitting down." She put her foot down.

Kaiba nudged her. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" She blinked.

He suddenly had the blankest look ever.

"Like what?"

Kaiba turned to the window. "Never mind." He muttered.

"Hitler, when you say something, don't end it with a 'never mind'. It makes it hard to forget!"

"Whatever."

Euneya sighed in exasperation. "Why do I bother?" She whispered.

She lowered her head back on his coat, rubbing her check unconsciously. Kaiba smirked.

The seat was soon taken by an elder female.

The twirling ride came to an end fifteen minutes later. They stepped out at _Kiyomizu-michi_. Euneya threw her hands up and smiled. "We made it!"

Kaiba ignored her and began vigorously brushing his coat as if he fell on manure.

Euneya murmured monotonously. "You're fine."

"Insufferable bus ride of my life." He glowered at Euneya. "Why the hell did you drag me in there?"

She solemnly sighed. "I wanted you to see what it's like..."

"I've seen enough."

"With the luxury you have traveling from home to work, the rest of us are cramped in the public transits. A day of hard work and still, there isn't a guarantee of sitting the bus ride home."

"You're trying to make a statement. I misjudged you." He spat sarcastically.

"Kaiba," Euneya approached him, she smiled gently, "Thank you for giving it a try."

Kaiba growled and swatted his coat. "Thanks to you I smell like ass."

Euneya patted his arm. "Lighten up, it was your first time."

"And my last." He hissed.

She smiled at him and turned toward the street.

He said a second later. "I thought you meant to torture me."

"See, you _did_ like the bus ride!"

Kaiba glared, "Are you deaf? When did I ever say that?"

"You can't stop talking about it."

He folded his arms, grinding his teeth. "Baka, don't ever take me in there again!" He brushed his pants.

The two jerks also made their way out of the bus. He halted and glared at them, walking in the opposite direction.

Euneya stopped to notice he wasn't walking with her. "Kaiba?"

Fists clenched, he rigidly turned at the call of his name.

"We're headed here." She pointed at the avenue.

"Keep going, I have to make a call." Without another word, he turned and vanished in the crowd.

Euneya frowned but didn't say anything. She merged with the pedestrians and trailed up the steep path. She hoped Mokuba and Jin made it safely. The walk was stifling and she had to open a few buttons of her jacket to relief herself with fresh air. Her cheeks heated and she stopped again, to review the area and find traces of Kaiba. He wasn't around. She shook her head and continued up the busy street. The bazaar riveted with activity in the morning. She bumped, and wiggled through the crowd, and stopped by a bench. There was a souvenir shop across. Euneya sighed and searched for him.

She waited for him.

10 minutes later...

Euneya sighed tiredly under the burning sun. She wiped the perspiration from her forehead. Reaching for her cell, she checked the time, and decided to give Mokuba a call.

"Mokuba?"

_"Euneya-sama?" _

"Jin? Hi, where are you?"

_"We are waiting at the Rikiya ryokan."_

"We'll be there soon."

_"Hai, Euneya-sama."_

She hung up and stood. Euneya moved further up the steep Higashiyama district. She stopped and turned.

Kaiba was briskly making his way toward her, eyes flared and coat bellowing at his ankles. There was a chaste grittiness about him as he approached her. Euneya grabbed his sleeve and stopped him.

"What is it?" She read his dark expression.

Kaiba retreated. "Nothing." He hissed breathlessly.

Euneya eyed him intently. "No, it is something." She suspected. Her eyes rode him critically. She stopped at his hands.

They were covered in blood.

She grabbed his hand. "What happened?" Brushing the blood with her fingers.

Kaiba snatched his hand away. "Nothing."

Euneya stopped him again. He growled in frustration. "Are we going to stand around here all day?"

"You are, if you don't tell what happened to your hand!" She couldn't stop staring at the bloody knuckles and his face. Kaiba gritted his teeth.

Her eyes widened. "You... didn't."

He averted.

Euneya gasped, and darted past him.

He seized her arm, lunging her back. "Don't waste your time." He growled. "Obviously they didn't have sense to stop when they should've."

Euneya stared at the dripping blood. Her head shot up at him, "You didn't-"

"It was a warning." He murmured, calmer now. Loosening her arm, he walked ahead.

Euneya stepped behind him and followed without a word.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She treaded.

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Not even a little?" Euneya frowned.

"No." He stonily replied.

"Kaiba!" Euneya yelled.

He glared.

"It's ok to tell the truth sometimes!"

"Stop yelling."

"I don't care!" Euneya huffed, determinedly continuing. "Let me finish! If you keep your feelings to yourself, you only harm yourself!"

"Hmph."

"Kaiba!"

He snarled impatiently.

"What're you gonna get from keeping feelings to yourself?" She demanded.

"Privacy."

"Privacy is overrated for blue bloods, you can do better! Darn it!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth, peeved. She was berating him like a 10 year old.

"I told you-"

"You can stop now." Kaiba clenched her fragile wrist, keeping her in place.

Euneya winced in pain. She glared up at him, his eyes remote as ever. "I told you..." Euneya murmured breathlessly. "I told you I won't let you stay like this."

He flung her hand away. "There's absolutely nothing you can do."

"Wanna see me try?" The tell-tale stubborn fire returned to her eyes. She disregarded the throbbing pain in her wrist.

"I dare you..." His voice dropped darkly. "To fail."

"My my, look at the young lovers." A commentator passed by.

"A lovers quarrel eh?"

"Hahahaha, I remember those days."

"You can tell how much passion they have for each other."

Another voice dripped in, "They can't look away."

Euneya and Kaiba snapped their head in the direction at the train of thought.

She panicked, "We're not-!"

"Hmph." Kaiba stalked off with his coat slapping her across the face.

Euneya glared at his back.

The commentators smiled at her. "What are you doing? Follow him!"

"And whatever you do, don't let him win!"

"A real man admits in the end."

Euneya bowed at the ladies. "Thank you, I'll.... get .... going!" She waved and jogged after him. She had no idea what made them think they were a couple. _Strange women. _

Composed, Kaiba moved briskly up the steep district. Beside him, a scowling _and_ ruminating Euneya stared at the ground. His hand stretched out, tugging her from the road. The bicycle zoomed by. Euneya bumped into his chest. Emptily, Kaiba stared at the moving people. He spotted the ryokan Jin had informed him of earlier. Releasing her, he headed toward the entrance. Euneya brushed her jacket and followed steadily.

The entrance of the traditional ryokan -- also went by the name of, Rikiya, there was a sense of privacy through the alter from footing away from the vociferous district, and merging into a calmer and sedated atmosphere. The stoned path leading upward toward the main house was narrow and filtered with green trees and leaves. Kaiba turned to eye her over his shoulder. Euneya slowly came to his side and both moved up the stones silently. A passageway appeared and Kaiba stepped through the dark hall. Euneya followed close and went up the stoney stairs. Arriving outside of the passageway there was an immediate appearance of the what would be the lobby in modern hotels. A group of guards prominently stood outside, and bowed at the them.

The black door opened, and a woman stepped out with a man, dressed in yukata's, with a dark cat.

"We have been expecting you." The hosts greeted.

"Please, come inside." Gestured the man.

Kaiba glanced at Euenya silently. She bowed at the man and nodded. "Thank you." She stared back at Kaiba, whispering candidly. "Was I elected to be the pleasant guest?"

"Anything in the form of pleasant I have nothing to do with." Kaiba blurted.

Euneya blinked at him. "Really..." Suspecting a lie.

"It's not a lie. Hurry and bow again. They're watching."

Euneya turned back to the hosts and bowed. She formally introduced Kaiba and herself, and gave her utmost appreciation of their hard work for letting them stay. She also commented on the dark cat, it was cute.

Kaiba raised a brow. Since he did not desire to put himself at a subjective level, and bow to them by any means, he had her do with the 'thank you's' and chatter pleasantries. The hosts seemed like an nice old-fashion couple. They bowed and led them inside the _agari-kamachi_.

Euneya slipped off her shoes. Kaiba stepped inside grudgingly. She grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" She whispered widely.

"What's it look like, going inside." He muttered coldly, yanking his arm away.

She stared pointedly at his boots. "This is a place of respect. Take them off!" She hissed.

The hosts stopped and turned to them. "Is there a problem?"

Euneya smiled gregariously. "No! No... We... we're admiring your stairway, very beautiful." She laughed softly.

"Hmph." Kaiba folded his arms stubbornly.

She nudged him. "Take them off."

"Ah, the stairs were handcrafted when the ryokan was build by a Stock Owner in 1970s." The female host smiled.

Euneya slipped into a _greta_ and glared at Kaiba. He hesitantly took off his boots and placed them neatly on the side, away from everyone else's of course. He slipped on the wooden clogs and stared expectedly at her, she smiled at him softly before heading inside. The hosts guided them through the shoji screen and proceeded into a bright hall, the large windows paved way for sunlight and green trees to peer from the windows. The hosts turned into a hall and slid the shoji screen, gesturing them inside of the new room.

Euneya stepped inside first, Kaiba followed. The _tatamis _were placed readily for them to use. Mokuba and Jin were sitting on the floor.

"Hi Big Bro!" Mokuba jumped up. "Nee-san!" He grinned. "I knew you'd convince him."

Euneya stopped uncertainly. "Convince?... Er.... Ye..." She nodded. _More like insulting until he caved in. _She guiltily sighed, _I could've skipped that part. Why am I so harsh on him? _

Kaiba slipped off his _greta_ and stepped on the_ tatami _beside Euneya. The hosts seated themselves on the _zabuton_ and smiled.

The female hostess eyed Euneya and Kaiba intently. Her eyes dripped to Euneya's hand and she smiled, acknowledging. "You must be tried from the walk in the district. The morning is the busiest. If you prefer to take a walk, I recommend in the late after noon. Please, enjoy your time here."

"We definitely will!" Mokuba cheered.

The male host bowed. "We are honored to serve the Kaiba family. As you requested, the ryokan will take no guests to secure your privacy. We believe and respect the urgent privacy of our guests. Our household maintain little contact with the guests therefore you may feel relaxed and have time to yourself quietly."

"Hai," The female hostess nodded, "If there is anything Kaiba-sama needs, you may let us know at the front desk, or, inform the members of our household. We will try everything to provide what you will find comfort during your stay."

She was extremely formal as was her husband. Kaiba denoted Euneya a stare. She stared back with her brows in confusion. He titled his head at the hosts.

"De..." Euneya nodded, "Thank you for everything. We will surely let you know if there's anything we -- uh, Kaiba-sama -- needs." She glared at Kaiba. _Is that all?_

His passive expression turned even more remote. She rolled her eyes and averted. Kaiba nudged her with his elbow.

"Will it be alright if we bring some appliances?"

"Appliances?"

Euneya fumbled, "Laptops? Phone charger?"

The male host ponderously stroked his chin. "Hmm, we don't have power outlets, however, we will find a way to help you."

"Thank you." Euneya smiled.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you need the 'appliances'?" Asked the female hostess.

Euneya glanced quickly at Kaiba. "For work." She quipped.

"Ah, work can carry weight. At your stay in the ryokan you must pay great attention to your health and spend less time working and remember to relax." She said.

Euneya nodded. "I will try my best."

"If you need to relieve stress, I will stir Ginseng for you all." She rose to her feet and bowed. The shoji screen slid shut behind her and her spouse said.

"Cherry blossoms are blooming; Pink, sweet and fragrant; They grow high around the temple wall." He pointed in the direction of the Kiyomizudera Temple, Clear Water Temple with a sudden chuckle.

Mokuba asked quietly. "Cherry blossoms?"

"Hai, at the temple you will find the blossoms at their peak. The festival tradition dates back to the _Heian_ Period, first it was popular in the imperial court. _Hanami_, flower viewing, spread with the aristocracy, artists, poets, and musicians and soon became a national hobby. There is an old saying 'Never leave a young man and woman in the field of blossoms, there is a stir of the hearts and the sweet scent brings them to love.' " He chuckled nostalgically. "I'm a victim of the nature, I admit."

"You mean... you and...." Mokuba pointed at the shoji.

"Hai." He nodded. "Remember to pay close attention to the stage performances. There are Princesses and Skits especially for young ones like you," He smiled at Mokuba. "Couples marry there and share their first moments of marriage life with us, there is drinking and dancing. Ah, at night, you'll find the lighting of blossoms a spectacular view from our ryokan."

Mokuba was in awe. "Princess? Real life Princesses?"

"These Princesses represent the significance of our national blossoms. Hard labor have been put to have our blossoms bloom today."

He rose to his feet and smiled. "It's time the maids aid you to your room." He gestured toward the screen as it rolled open.

A pair of young women bowed, dressed in the softest looking silks ever seen, with hair pinned and lips crimson. One of the woman approached Euneya and bowed.

"Please, allow me to show you to your room." She murmured softly. Her grace as sweet as her voice. Her dark eyes shined up and ran into Kaiba, she bowed down. Euneya rose as she led her out of the room and through the corridor.

She opened the shoji to a bright, intact room. The tokoma against the wall was draped with a light veil and a vase of blossoms. The vanilla colored walls of the room lit up with the luminous sunlight. She bowed graciously at the maid.

"As part of our custom, we will have to change your clothes." She bowed at Euneya.

Euneya put a protective hand on her chest. "Clothes?" She was fine dressed in her dark jacket and jeans.

The maid smiled at her lack of knowledge. "Meanwhile your stay, it is custom that you evolve with the grace of a woman as meant to be. Contemporary clothes do not necessarily agree with defining a woman's beautiful shape. The embodiment of a woman can only be shared with the formal traits of our history. You may choose to change your clothes alone or shall I aid you?"

"Aid?" Euneya nervously retreated. "I .... Can I pass?"

"I was afraid you would say so." The maid gently continued, "I humbly request that you reconsider. To experience the truest form of our ryokan, please, try it." She couldn't resist smiling.

"Is it...." Euneya hesitantly murmured, "Is it hard?"

"Absolutely not," The maid replied, "I will guide you."

"Is it hard to breathe?" She gestured at her kimono.

The maid smiled. "I'm glad you understand. I will work hard for you," She bowed before approaching her.

Euneya stiffened, "I've never had anyone--"

"Relax." She soothed.

"Uh," She twitched as the maid glided her hand through her brown hair. "Please follow me into the private bathroom. I will steam your hair."

"Steam?"

"Hai." The maid turned and moved toward the screen door further in the room. "If you'd like, I can prepare your bath."

Euneya nodded, "Thank you."

"Hai." She removed the bamboo cover from the tub and set it against the wall. Kneeling on the stoned floor, she dipped her hand in the steaming hot water. Turning to the bucket behind the tub, she filled the hot water inside. Euneya peered closely. The maid stood up and retrieved a white yukata.

"Undress and put this on." She offered.

Euneya clutched the yukata and nodded. "Thank you." She warily eyed the transparent material. Although she wasn't one to complain but the yukata was too thin for her favor. Euneya watched the maid fill the water in a smaller tub. She helped Euneya remove the jacket and folded it neatly inside a basket. Euneya unbuttoned her shirt. The maid poured a gallon of water and waited for Euneya, she turned her back to permit her privacy as she undressed. Euneya removed her clothes and slipped into the light yukata. The maid turned and gestured her to step into the bath. The warm water engulfed her feet and she sank into its warmth, the level reached to her throat.

"Lean back." The maid eased her back on the cushion wall of the tub. She slid her hair over her shoulders, and brought it out of the tub. She soaked her hair to begin steaming with a black object.

Euneya closed her eyes and relaxed in the sweet water.

When she was done, the maid asked Euneya to step out of the bath. Euneya obliged and was given a small towel to dry herself.

"I will be waiting in the room." She bowed and closed the shoju screen of the bathroom to give her privacy.

Quickly, Euneya dried herself. Her hair slid down her slender back. She returned to the room where the maid was setting a small stool. She was unwrapping a white material and looked up with a smile.

"I will need you to put this on first." She murmured at the white bands. As she rose, she gracefully swept the room. She gave Euneya the white undergarments. The maid wrapped the white material around her rib cage and stopped under her bust. Euneya froze as she clipped open her bra and removed it. She shielded her behind the screen and helped her with the garments. Once the garment was on, Euneya turned. The maid gestured her toward the small stool in front of the floor vanity.

Euneya sat down and eyed the small contents on top.

The maid revealed a brush and swapped into an intoxicating water. She brushed Euneya's hands and toned legs that made her fingers smell sweet and made her pores soften.

"Please, stand."

Euneya watched intently as she draped another layer of silk onto her _juban_.

"Please put on the socks." The maid gestured. "It's difficult to wear socks after you've worn the kimono." She explained.

There had never an occasion risen for her to wear a kimono before. Her parent's rarely performed rituals and she wasn't the kind to attend festivals. Euneya, who had never, worn a Kimono before, listened carefully. She slipped on the tabi socks to find the big toe separated from the rest of the toes. It was to fasciltate wearing a sandal. The maid combed through her silky hair. She helped Euneya put the Kimono on, with the back seam centered. First, she pulled the right part over, and the left side soon overlapped the right. The material covered her feet and fell on the floor. Euneya stared worriedly at the length. The maid followed her gaze and smiled.

"I'll have to tie the obi and you can pull it up to your ankles." She said.

The pattern chosen for her Kimono was a floral vermillion. The long sleeves reached past her wrists and created a flowing illusion down her curves. The maid pulled up the kimono to her ankles and adjusted the _koshi__-himo_ belt below the excess material. She crossed the belt and tied to her front. Her quick hands smoothed the sides and pulled the excess material of the kimono over to cover the belt. She covered the _koshi-himo_ belt with the _date-jime_ belt and tied to the front. Now, the long excess material of the kimono was at the bottom, hanging slightly. The maid brought a 4 meter Obi and wrapped it twice around her waist, she tied it at her back. She took a crimson_ obi-jime_, a braided cord, and draped it on top of the Obi.

The maid glided smooth fragrance in her hair and rolled it up in a small knot. She inserted a comb to prevent from falling open. The maid brushed a light scent behind the lobe of her ears. She smoothed her forehead and dabbed light powder on her chin and nose. Her cheeks were flavored with a warm hue of blush. She applied a light color to her full lips. Carefully turning her around, the maid readjusted the sleeves and smoothed the hem of the kimono. She brushed her toes tenderly and stood back up. Her careful hands tucked the Obi securely and she met Euneya's eyes charmingly.

"You are ready." Stepping back, she bowed.

* * *

"Big Brother, look here." Mokuba zoomed the camera on Kaiba's bored face.

"Put that away." Kaiba voiced with an edge of impatience.

Mokuba sighed. "Big Brother, did you forget? You have to relax. So no more bad moods!" He reminded.

Kaiba glared into the lenses. "Does it seem to be working?"

Mokuba drew away from the camera. "No." He flatly stated.

The opening of the shoji screen dragged their attention to the maids. Two entered with a tray of tea. They placed small cups and poured the warm liquid.

Mokuba grimaced at the tea. He didn't like drinking any.

Dressed in the formal yukata, Kaiba glared outside the window of the _engawa_. He leaned in the _zabuton_ and closed his eyes to sedate himself.

The movement of soft feet tucked behind the shoji screen.

Another voice intervened, he wasn't disturbed.

"As our guests," Began the hostess. "We like to educate our guests with tradition and help them experience them in the truest nature."

Mokuba flickered the camera on the lady. Kaiba kept his eyes shut and face averted. He had no interest in what she had to say.

"Allow me to introduce you to one of our truest forms of tradition." She stepped aside and let a train of maids enter the _engawa_.

Mokuba eyed them enthusiastically. The maids bowed at them with a smile.

"Here is your sister." The hostess bowed and stepped sideways.

The maids turned to look at the female at the center.

Mokuba dropped the camera.

The maids hustled out of the room.

"Ne...nee-san!" Mokuba shrieked, jumping up.

Euneya silently made her way into the room. The glistening of her kimono accentuated the ecru of her skin. She stopped and caught a reflection of herself on the glass.

Kaiba's eyes opened. She was staring... at _him_.

_Is that... disappointment? _

She glided closer, making it impossibly close for him to reach out and caress the glass. Her beaming reflection abruptly vanished like a fog. He blinked wide to search for her again.

She knelt and sat down beside Mokuba.

"You-you-... You-You!" Mokuba stuttered. "You-you!"

"Enough Mokuba." Kaiba rigidly infused, averted. Her soft olive eyes roamed him.

"But but but..." Mokuba turned to his brother. "Nee-san... nee-saann!" He gaped. "Is that really you?"

Euneya lowered her eyes from Kaiba and nodded.

He felt a ticking at the edge of his spine, making him stir and sit up. Kaiba loosened his arms.

Euneya reached for the tea and sampled the warm liquid.

"Is it good?" Mokuba doubted it was.

"Bitter." She forced herself to gulp it down.

Mokuba chuckled, he grabbed his camera and steadied it back on Euneya and moved it to his brother. Who was transfixed on something at the window.

"Big Bro! Over here!"

"No." Kaiba gruffly declined.

"Aww..." Mokuba pouted.

"Ne, Mokuba?" Euneya turned to him. "Wanna walk around the district? We can go to the stores and find souvenirs." She placed her cup on the table.

"Yea!" Mokuba turned the camera off and leapt up.

The shoji screen drew back and Jin stepped inside, bowing. He too was dressed in a yukata. "We shall leave as soon as you want." He murmured.

"Now!" Mokuba slipped on his greta and sauntered toward the screen. He pushed past Jin excitedly. "I wanna check out the sweets! Then we can look at the souvenirs. Let's get some things to take back home. Charms and stuff." The shoji screen ultimately rammed shut.

Euneya blinked back at her tea cup. _Did he just....?_

Kaiba was contemplating the same thing. His fingers twitched and he moved his eyes slowly at the wall across.

_Mokuba has a talent for leaving us alone. _Euneya realized. Her unsteady hands picked up the cup and she sipped it dutifully, as there was nothing else to do.

Kaiba kept his eyes on the wall. He had no interest in her. He had no interest in what she was wearing, or looked like, or thought, or said, or -- anything. She was not interesting. Period. _If she's not interesting, why am I having this conversation with my self? _A sly snicker cackled at the back of his mind.

_Shut up. _He snapped at his thoughts. _I don't want to think about it. Whatever. She is irrelevant. _

_If she is irrelevant why do I need to convince myself --- grr --- don't go there! _He clenched his teeth and swallowed, eyes unblinking on the wall.

_Now what? _Euneya was blank. _I think I want to strike a conversation with him... _Her eyes widened at the revelation. _I do? But... why? _

_Here goes nothing. Remind me why I'm putting an effort. _Gritting, he slurred passively. "What happened to your clothes?"

Euneya stiffened at his voice. She went on auto-pilot. "What happened to yours?"

"Some idiot excuse of a maid stole them. She threw them in a shell basket. Baka. I'll sue her for touching them."

"You can't bad mouth someone while you're in their house."

He stared at her. "Why are you defending her?" Eyes stunned at what he found.

"Because!" Euneya frowned, eyeing the warm tea. "Just-- Don't bad mouth someone behind their back."

Kaiba's eyes restlessly moved up to her hair, her soft neck. "And you don't." His eyes narrowed.

She glared at him with meaning. "I certainly don't. If I have something to say, I say it to their face."

"Hmph." Kaiba smirked.

"Don't sue her, she was doing her job."

"I call it when I see it, and that baka better had not done what I know baka's do with my clothes."

_Ugh. Arrogant. Why did I want to talk to him again? _She cringed. Though she cleared her throat to ask, "What do you think she did with your clothes?"

"Rolled around in it, sold it. You have no idea how many of my personal belongings end up on the internet." He added.

Euneya reached over and gave him his tea. "Try some." She changed the subject.

He raised a brow.

She groaned, "Don't get head of yourself. Just take the tea."

Kaiba took the offered tea. "Hmm, I may hire you."

She knew he said that to annoy her. Euneya slammed her hand on the floor. "I'm not a maid, I'm merely trying to be nice."

"I'm curious." Kaiba sampled the tea.

Euneya calmed herself to listen to what he had to say. "Curious."

"Why women like you act the victim, in fact, he might have done what's best for him."

"I don't... follow ..."

Leisurely he sipped the tea, eyes cast on the window. "His intentions were visible yet you were dense to trust him irrevocably."

"What makes you think I didn't know?"

Kaiba eyed her sharply. "He left you. You can't overcome it."

The simple statement infuriated her. "He _didn't_ tell me." A volt of anger forced through her. "I waited, and waited, and he _didn't_ tell me. A. Thing." Euneya folded her hands tightly, they were shaking with rage. "We made a promise and it was a promise I would've given everything in my power to keep." Her seething eyes lifted to him. "But what does it matter to you if I can't get over it?"

He said it flatly, like he was expecting her to question him. "If there is one thing I can't stand is a woman in denial." Kaiba inertly smirked. "Appears I have one before me."

"It's _not_ denial." Her heart ached. "Its _not_!"

"If it's not, why are you getting so worked up? Hmm?" He was amused.

Euneya pressed her hand to her throbbing heart. "I ...... He ripped away my hope. The future of us together. The future I believed in." She choked tearfully. "I thought only you can deny yourself a dream, but I was wrong."

Kaiba glared out the window, mouth bitter. "Now you can start over again." He murmured silently. "The period of recovery is more relevant than beginning the new life."

His words sedated her for once, lulling the scorching anger imbedded in her to a calming numbness.

They sat in silence from the moment on. Kaiba regarded outside and the swaying trees and the morning sky. Euneya slowly shaking off the residue of pain in her heart, with a conscious hope that it would leave her alone soon. It was after a while, when the sun took shelter behind the clouds and the room shadowed, she heard him move.

Euneya raised her face. He was looking down at her. His eyes glowing in the dark.

Kaiba turned and went through the shoji screen. His self-conscious biting at his ankles.

Euneya sat riveted in the spot. She couldn't dismiss the probity of his words. _It is what it is..._

"Baka! If I have to--"

She stared at the shoji.

"Don't you dare try--!"

Her eyes widened. Euneya shot up and slipped on her greta. She darted out of the room and passed through the corridor. At the end, she noticed the scene.

"If I find anything missing I'll have you--"

"Kaiba!" Euneya brushed in between him and the maid. He was scowling mercilessly. Euneya bit her lip, she bowed at the maid. "Please, you may go."

Fearful, she shakily nodded and scuttled away, crying with a screech.

"What the hell did you do that for?" When he was in a bad mood, he needed to unleash it on someone.

Euneya glared at him over her shoulder. She grabbed his sleeve and yanked him through the shoji screen of the _agari-kamachi_. Euneya didn't stop there, she dragged him outside and past the passageway, there she dropped his sleeve and whirled around.

"What are you doing?"

Kaiba formidably towered her. "You're the one who said not to bad mouth. I said it to her face."

Euneya stomped her foot. "Don't you have consideration over other's feeling? She's a young girl! Be nice to her!"

"I could care less what she is. My property better not be in shambles or I'll ruin her."

"She is just doing her job!"

"Her job is not stealing my clothes."

_For the love of... _"Kaiba, she wasn't stealing your clothes!"

"I think I know when my .... personal.... garments are missing." He averted.

Euneya flushed. _Garments.... Could it be? He's talking about --- _Those _garments?_

Before they knew it, an awkward silence lurched over them.

_Well this is...... _Kaiba was at loss of words.

_Kaiba's undergarments ..... _Euneya blinked, her lip twitched.

_Bizarre. _Kaiba saw her zoning out, he raised a brow.

Euneya shook her head, _gah!_ "Doesn't matter, I don't think she took your things. You can make sure later."

"I have every right to take her to court, get her fired, and make it hard for her to live in this country." He hissed back at the house.

"You're badmouthing."

He growled. "I'll say what I want."

"Shut it you hypocrite." Euneya left him and walked out in the district. She was breathing hard from anger due to the altercation. She walked briskly toward a vendor with umbrellas and picked up a red one. The umbrella complimented her floral kimono. She twirled the umbrella and turned sideways.

An indomitable figure appeared next to her. Euneya titled her umbrella and glanced up. He had a cold look on his face. Euneya returned the umbrella back to the vendor, she turned.

"Gomen."

He looked at her.

"For calling you a hypocrite." She mumbled. "I can be harsh sometimes and I should consider your feelings too. Regardless of how cold your ass is!"

"What kind of apology is that?" Kaiba criticised. "If you're sorry, say sorry and keep it at that, baka."

Euneya clipped her mouth. "Stop calling me baka and I'll apologize nicely."

Kaiba observed her. Her eyes were flashing bright and cheeks flushed. "Why are you so worked up?" He raised a brow.

"Huh?" Euneya retreated, "Me? I'm not worked up." She denied, shrugging elusively.

A carrier passed by them. Kaiba regarded the empty seat and the man tugging the wheels across the road. Euneya sighed longingly.

"Don't faint."

She broke away from her thoughts. "I never faint." Euneya went toward the pottery shed. There were various bowls and tea kettles that had been crushed, burned in order to be sculpted and enhance durability. Euneya examined a flower cup and placed it back decidedly on its place.

"Can we go now?"

Exasperated, she sighed. "I'm still looking!"

Kaiba grumbly folded his arms and glared at the tid-bits in distaste. "What's that?" He pointed at a colorful piece.

Euneya lifted the piece and examined it. "A vase."

"Hmph." He took it from her hand. "Looks fragile. But may be sturdy."

They continued hiking up the steep road as the swift scent of food, sweat, and Sakura engulfed them. Mokuba and Jin appeared in the carrier and waved.

"Hi Big Bro!" Mokuba jumped down from the seat. "Nee-san!" He chirped.

"Where have you been?" Kaiba demanded.

"Around." Mokuba smiled wide. "Where have _you two _been?" He grinned at Euneya.

She frowned. "Around."

"Is it a secret?" Mokuba eyed them inquisitively.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Hmmmmph."

"If we tell you, will you tell us what you're up to?" Euneya demanded. He hadn't been around all day.

Mokuba smirked, arms folded. "Euneya nee-san, did you forget whom you're talking to?" He tilted his chin. "Your otouto is related to onii-chan."

Euneya eyed Kaiba. "And?" She turned to Mokuba.

"I'm a scheming mastermind, Euneya nee-san. Gehehehe." He grinned devilishly. "Be warned." Mokuba whirled around and scrambled up the wooden stairs to the Tea Pot lane with Euneya gaping after him.

"That kid..." She frowned. Never has she seen this side of him. "I haven't spent one hour with him and he goes off running carelessly." Pouting, she raced up the stairs.

Jin regarded Kaiba, he stood watching her glide up the stairs. Jin approached him, "Kaiba-sama..." He cleared his throat gently.

"Keep an eye on Mokuba. Prevent him from the pastries." He informed.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." Jin nodded, carefully, he gestured to the stairs.

Smoothly, Kaiba ascended the stairs. Euneya reviewed the vacant _Ninnen zaka_ walk. Mokuba was running toward the _Omiyage_ shops. Euneya followed him as Jin joined her. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder at Kaiba who was eyeing some of the crafts in the stand.

Mokuba approached her with something in hand. "Nee-san, look at this." He handed her the divine sculpture of the lion.

"What a beauty." Euneya examined the sculpture, "Mokuba, how about you and I go in to the temple for a while?" She glanced at him.

He wasn't there.

Euneya frowned and saw him darting into the sweet shop. Hands on hips, she sighed. Mokuba dragged Jin to the stand and made him sit down. He excitedly recorded the vendor making the sweets. Euneya sauntered toward the crafts shed and returned the sculpture.

"Why is it like this?" She mumbled sullenly and went to Mokuba and Jin. "Who can I go with?"

Jin overheard her. "Euneya-sama," He murmured, "If you don't mind me asking, is something bothering you?" He pointed at her sullen features.

She shook her head silently and walked away. Mokuba had other plans. Euneya motioned toward the Nio-mon, Gate of the Deva Kings, the entrance gate to the Temple, and stopped. She sighed at the stunning temple. On first sight, she felt peace nearing the temple, she couldn't imagine what she would feel if she went inside.

Turning, her gaze settled upon Kaiba, as he ventured to the sakura trees along the road. He looked up at the falling blossoms.

_With him? _She debated. _Am I cursed? I know he won't go to piss me off. _

"Guess I'll have to see..." Euneya nodded and approached him. Having no other option, she paused next to him, and regarded the blossoms scattering the ground and around their feet.

Kaiba noticed her for the first time, grouchy. "What do you want." He muttered, stalking away.

"I have no one to go to the temple with." She explained. Solemnly following him on the road of cherry blossom trees.

Kaiba smirked, "You expect me to accompany you?" There was no way he would.

Her eyes lit up, softly. "If you don't mind, Kaiba. I hear the temple is pleasant. On the outside it's peaceful, I wonder how it is on the inside..."

He was taken back, she was actually being humble.

"I won't talk, promise!" She pressed a hand to her heart. "Therefore, we don't have to argue."

He couldn't help but stare wordlessly. Kaiba expected her to reply an insult of sort, there were none. Finally, he managed to utter. "If you were like this all the time, I wouldn't have a headache."

She had a look of hurt scrunched her features before glancing at the trees. "Beautiful trees," Changing the subject. The blossoms tingled and swayed gracefully in the drifting breeze.

Mokuba's greta clattered the road as he jolted toward them. He grabbed Kaiba around the waist, Kaiba swung him around and in front of him.

"You didn't consume sweet, did you?" Kaiba eyed him intently.

Mokuba glanced at Euneya, who had seen him at the store. He hoped she wouldn't say anything. Euneya giggled under her hand, she turned and continued walking up the road. More people passed by and took pictures of the trees. Jin merged beside her and she smiled at him.

"How are you, Jin?" Euneya asked.

He smiled with a bow of his head. "Well. Thank you for asking. And yourself, Euneya-sama?"

"Peaceful." She smiled as another breeze twirled the blossoms, tugging the sweet scent ingrained with water around. Euneya reached up as a petal floated into her palm. "Do you have a wish, Jin?" She titled her head.

He stared, stunned. "Wish?"

"Hai." Euneya took his hand and placed the petal in his palm. "Catch three and your wish comes true."

"I believe it's a fairy tale." Jin replied dubiously.

Euneya laughed and stared back at the trees. "Jin, there are a lot of questions we don't have an answer to in this world. There is still one thing we can do while we have the time, and that's to give things a try. Be it tedious or surreal, that's not up to us to judge." She patted his shoulder and brushed past him.

Jin stared down at the pink pedal, he looked up as more snowed on his head.

"Euneya nee-san!" Mokuba whirled the camera at her. "Can we go watch the skit? I wanna meet the Cherry Blossom Princess!"

"You want to charm her with your princely hair?"

Mokuba removed the camera. "My princely what?" He darted toward her and pinched her arm.

"Ow!" Euneya rubbed the sore spot. "What'd you do that for?"

"My hair is sensitive!" Mokuba defended.

Euneya regarded the dark tresses. "They look fine to me."

"Nee-san!" Mokuba drawled, "They grow twice the length every full moon."

She blinked. "That doesn't make sense."

"My case is rare, nee-san." Mokuba murmured, fumbling with the camera. "You should let you hair open." He turned the lenses on her. "We can see whose is longer."

Kaiba moved toward them and stopped, eyeing Mokuba and her. Euneya examined Mokuba's hair then Kaiba's. The two had a glaring differences in appearances, she couldn't begin with the personalities. The list was never ending.

Mokuba turned to him. "Big Bro! Who has longer hair? Nee-san or I?" He chuckled, "You don't have to lie, just say it's me."

Kaiba folded his arms, glaring grudgingly. "I refuse to talk about hair." He snubbed and walked ahead.

The four continued further into the festival site and the crowd became dense. Mokuba recorded everything eagerly. He dragged her through the park and into the lanes towered with the ravishing blossoms. "Nee-san, stand there." He indicated under the tree. Euneya did as she was told. Mokuba grabbed Kaiba and shoved him against her. There was a repellent wall as both, Euneya and Kaiba flinched back from each other. "Oh come on! I want a nice picture of nee-san and Big Bro together!" Mokuba claimed.

Kaiba clenched his teeth. Euneya stared at the ground, searching for a reason to elect herself from the picture. "Mokuba! Why don't you take a picture with your brother first? I I'll take the camera." She made a grab for it.

Mokuba snatched it away from her. "No, I think nee-san and Big Brother should take a picture first. Then all three of us will take a picture together." He decided.

Kaiba glanced at Euneya who looked uncomfortable to be standing beside him. The sakura pedals flaked on her shoulders and against her neck. She brushed them away and looked up, catching his eye. Euneya forced a smile.

"I guess we'll have to..." She murmured. "Gomen, that you have to bear this with me." Euneya smiled halfheartedly at the ground.

"Big brother! The camera is over here! Not nee-san!" Mokuba called.

Kaiba snapped his head the other way. "I know that!" He hissed.

Mokuba grinned behind the lenses. Jin folded his hands around his back, secretly smiling behind Mokuba. Mokuba aimed the camera at the two.

"Nee-san, you're standing outside of the frame. I can't see you." He said, "Get a little closer!"

Euneya was nervous. She didn't know why. Her hands were shaking and her shoulders were timid and stiff. She took a baby step toward Kaiba. "Is this better?"

"A little more..." Mokuba indicated her to move closer. Mokuba winked at Jin sneakily, the guard nodded without a word.

Euneya breathed shakily, she inched toward Kaiba. "How's this?"

"Nee-san.." Mokuba groaned. "What are you doing? You barely moved."

"I..." Flushed, she lowered her eyes, and inched against Kaiba. "Is this good?" Euneya quietly murmured.

Kaiba looked at her, her cheeks were dark red, and her eye were large. "You're shaking." He remarked.

"Huh?" Euneya looked up, "O..." She lowered her hands to her sides. "Ye..." She nodded uneasily.

His voice dripped knowingly. "Big Brother..."

"I'm not looking at her!" Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba snickered and said. "I was gonna say, you need to move in too. Nee-san can't do all the work."

Kaiba growled darkly. "Take the picture already."

"I want a nice quality picture of you both! If you can't move closer, the picture will be ruined." Mokuba frowned. "Onegai... onii-chan?" He asked sweetly.

Kaiba let out a deep breath he had been restraining. He glared at the bright sky and made himself moved inward, against Euneya. The silk of her kimono rubbed against the material of his yukata.

"More..."

Her heart raced. Euneya stared up at him widely.

Kaiba felt his blood boil. He moved slightly more, the heat of her arm molded into his. His entire body was rigid.

Euneya, on the other hand, couldn't stop shaking.

"What do you think, Jin?" Mokuba asked the guard.

Jin leaned into the lenses and frowned. "I think a little more will do."

Kaiba clenched his teeth. _Great. _

"You heard him, Big Bro! Nee-san!" Mokuba called. "Move in, move in."

_More? _Euneya and Kaiba scooted against one another. Her shoulder leaned on his while his arm curved behind her back. Euneya couldn't blink at all. Kaiba stopped breathing.

"Just a little closer!"

_I can't... concentrate..... _Euneya leaned in and Kaiba slid against her. _Can't.... breathe.....' Closer' Oh... Dear God. _She fastened her eyes on the camera, forcing herself not to _turn_ her head at Kaiba.

Kaiba's gaze darkened. _Closer? _

Euneya felt her lungs give out and she galloped a shaky breath. His warm chest rubbed against her back, causing her to tremble from the heat. _Just a little? _

Kaiba glanced at her with more than curiosity. Euneya's cheek brightened a stark red, matching the luminosity of her Kimono. The flashing light of the camera drew his eyes back to the camera, not his attention.

"Perfect." Mokuba held his hand up. "Ok! SMILE!"

_Cotton candy. _The smile breezed itself on his stony expression, softening his face at the thought.

Euneya smiled at the flashing camera.

"Ok, hold it!" Mokuba tossed Jin the camera. "Don't move!" He ordered Euneya and Kaiba as he joined them in the middle.

Jin aimed the camera on the three, and pressed the button. Mokuba made a funny face. Jin chuckled as the camera flashed.

"1 more! 1 more!" Mokuba smiled sweetly.

_Why am I hot? _Kaiba asked himself. _If I move will she notice?_

_He's actually behind me. _Euneya stared at the camera. _He's breathing!_

Mokuba jumped at Jin with the camera. He reviewed the pictures and mouthed a, "Waaaaooowwwwwww." He looked at Jin, "What do you think, Jin?"

"The pictures are splendid."

"Nee-san and Big brother look good together, don't they?" Mokuba beamed at the photos.

Kaiba eyed her from the corner of his eye. He brushed his yukata, irritated. Euneya turned and walked away sullenly. He ceased his fluffing and followed her with his eyes. _What's up with her? _

"Nee-san." Mokuba went to her. "What's wrong?" She had a sad look on her face.

Euneya brushed Mokuba's hair. "Oh... no... I'm-"

"Are you tired? Do you want to go back?" Mokuba asked. He still hadn't recovered from the water incident.

"No, I'm fine." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Mokuba smiled and tucked the camera away. The two walked through the cherry blossom field and entered the event section. Couples were walking by, arm and arm. There was a newly married couple standing by the canal, arms wrapped around each other and kissing as the photographer captured the moment. Euneya stopped and stared at the couple. Mokuba looked up at her and followed her gaze.

Euneya stared at the couple in line sharing a kiss. They were called up the platform to take a picture. Her arm around Mokuba fell and she moved toward the scene.

"Nee-san?" Mokuba stared at her.

Euneya brushed past the spectators and stopped short. The canal they stood near glimmered and reflected golden on the white of her dress and the black of his tux.

She turned her eyes toward the group of men sitting on the stage to the left, singing softly.

_"When a gentle morning comes with a sunshine so bright it hurts my eyes_

_when I open my eyes to love  
_

_I sing for only you, _

_For you i love you, only you_

_with a full heart that is beating so fast_

_ with a breathing that is softer than aromatic coffee, I look at you "_

"Welcome!" A man stepped toward her. "Are you here registered as a bride? We take all sorts of recommendations! Please, take a seat and we have a wonderful show for you!" He led her to a chair and sat her down.

Euneya was dumped in the chair. She stared up at the stage. The band continued to sing.

Kaiba watched her take the seat in front of the stage. She was frozen. He regarded the newly wed couples, chattering and sharing secrets.

_ "Do you know? you feel it too, don't you  
_

_the love that my heart is saying  
_

_do you hear it? now, look at it now  
_

_my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers." _

The seat on her right was filled, and the seat on her left was taken.

Mokuba titled his head and swayed at the calming music.

Her eyes drank the shimmering water of the canal. She stared at the ground in deep thought.

"Nee-san, the music is nice. The couples look nice too. Look! Look!" Mokuba pointed.

Kaiba studied her profile. She was acting strange and he couldn't point out why exactly.

He saw her fingers glide over the ring. Kaiba stiffened in realization.

_Was she... engaged? _

His eyes widened. Kaiba stared at the stage, the disbelief spanning hotly across his chest.

_"Look at me. Hold my hand tightly_

_ isn't this a happy feeling? it's a shining destiny_

_ the fragrance of love is making me smile " _

Euneya raised her face, her heart throbbing, her eyes squinted and her vision blurred with tears. _Joey... I wonder... now, if I weren't Mai, would I be the one wearing the dress? That fit so perfectly? Would I be gushing over the plans with Anzu? Would I be swirling with excitement like Mai as she reiterated how you proposed to her? _

_Would I do that too...? If it were me... whom you were marrying? _

_Today, would I be the one with the ring? _

Mokuba glanced at her. She was stiff on the chair.

"Nee-san?" Mokuba leaned up to her. "Are you feeling ok?"

Euneya bobbed her head. "Yea." She assured with a dazed smile.

Kaiba couldn't guarantee whether his suspicion was true. She did mention something along the lines of loosing a future she had wanted. Did he dump her while they were engaged? Is that why she can't let go of the ring? He stared at her grimly. _Of course, she must wonder what it would be like if their relationship remained._ Euneya was gazing at the stage sadly. Something stirred in his chest, a rifle shooting in midair and lifting an unknown feeling through him.

She closed her eyes and tears fell . . .

_"When the wind blows, I gently close my eyes_

_and whisper a request of love_

_ so that you'll be able to feel my heart " _

His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. _What the hell is she thinking? No doubt about the bastard!_ The thought wasn't revolting but enraging. Still, he tried to pry his eyes off her soft face, Kaiba failed.

She didn't see him.

She didn't see him.

She_ couldn't_ see him.

She didn't...

_"Look into my eyes_

_with a full heart that is beating so fast_

_ now see my heart that is warm like a magical kiss "_

Euneya shuddered as the wind blew into her ear. She closed her tearful eyes, letting its warmth soak into her cold cheek. _Fate is cruel. _Mokuba stared at her worriedly.

Kaiba watched another tear drip from her chin.

_"Do you know? you feel it too, don't you_

_ the love that my heart is saying_

Euneya lowered her face on her shoulder, trembling.

Kaiba lowered his arm, his fingers reached up to touch her.

_do you hear it? now, look at it now  
_

_my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers " _

"Nee-san.." Mokuba whispered. "Please," He touched her shoulder.

Euneya put her hand over her mouth and nodded, silencing her sob.

_" I promise you. _

_isn't this a happy feeling? it's a shining destiny_

_ let's indulge in this fragrance of love forever " _

Kaiba stared at her shaking form. Anger searing him on full throttle. Why was she doing this to herself? Was she insane? Did she enjoy paining herself? He didn't approve of the idea of sitting quiet while she was crying over... over.... some bastard.

_do you know? you feel it too, don't you_

_the love that my heart is saying_

Euneya gasped and looked at him. The tears glistening in the sunlight.

Kaiba looked on at her impassively.

_" Do you hear it? now, look at it now  
_

_my shy heart that is more beautiful than flowers " _

Her eyes roamed over him, she gasped and more tears overcame her vision. Euneya shot up from the seat, she moved past him.

Kaiba stared at her profile.

_" I love only you, exclusively you."_

A round of applause rang from the audience. Euneya moved past the charing guests that wanted to enter. She pushed through.

"What a great performance!" The host bowed at the band, "Thank you! And now we bring you a documentary recorded from a year ago. A list of brides and grooms sharing their experience of marriage, before or after. Basically sharing their dreams together and how these couples met. Everyone, please take a seat, and enjoy our featured documentary."

The crowd endowed an earth-quaking response of laughter and excitement.

Mokuba darted from his seat and toward Euneya. "Nee-san!"

She stumbled against a couple. Mokuba stopped her. "Please, nee-san."

Euneya whirled around, shaking her head. "I can't do it, Mokuba."

The documentary began and everyone silenced.

"I can't do it." She quivered. "I'm not strong enough."

"Nee-chan." Mokuba clenched her cold hand. "You have us now, remember? Big brother and I!"

She knelt to his eye level. "Mokuba, there are so many things we can do for one another. This battle, I have to face alone."

"Nee-chan," Mokuba lowered his gaze, "Your otouto promises to help you the best he can." He murmured. "And Big Brother..." Mokuba met her eyes. "Once Big Brother cares for someone, he protects them. To the end."

Euneya brushed her tears but they kept returning, blurring her vision. "Mokuba..." She steadied her hand on his shoulder. "I can't..." Euneya refrained from sobbing, and turned her head over her shoulder.

Mokuba's grip on her hand tightened. "Nee-san, we are a family. We look after each other. You _can_ do this. And you _will._" He encouraged. "This, I know. Nee-san is too smart, and too pretty to think she can't. There are so many kids who look up to you. You have a lot of people dependent of you. So man I." Mokuba nodded, "Please, nee-san, don't say you can't. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to your future."

Euneya pulled him in her embrace. "Gomen... Mokuba.." She squeaked.

"Nee-san, you have to stay strong ok?" He murmured on her shoulder. "Stay strong for your otouto."

Euneya drew away and brushed away her tears. "De...." She nodded.

_"Hi ya! Everybody! Uh, the names Joey Wheeler, and this is my favorite person in the world, my love, Mai Valentine." _

Euneya stiffened at the voice.

_"Mai and I met two years ago. She was electrifying and I knew I wanted to get to know her better. I followed her around, trying to convince her, at first, she wouldn't give in." _

_Mai laughed next to him on the sofa. She nudged him playfully. Joey continued, "Well uh, she did though. And she fell for me hard." _

Euneya rose to her feet, staring at the screen.

Mokuba turned around, mouth agape.

Kaiba growled at the scene. _What the hell is mutt doing in this documentary? _Revolted, he strode out of his seat and stopped halfway upon seeing Euneya and Mokuba, transfixed at the scene.

_"She is very caring and I love that about her. I know her beauty can't be compared to anyone in the world. Mai and I share a special bond, and I'd like to make that bond last forever between us. We never thought of marriage when we were going out. I went to Seoul, knowing she'd be there, and she told me that she needed more time to think about coming back with me to Domino.." _

Euneya moved toward the front of the aisle, unable to look away from the scene.

Kaiba stared at her and at the screen.

_"I had to come back for her every time I left Seoul. She was always on my mind. She told me to come and so I did, I stayed for more than 3 months, and everyday with her was glorious!" Joey leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Mai blushed, and nestled in his chest. "She finally agreed to join me in Domino. And I popped the question. True, we are young to be getting married but I want to live with her for the rest of my life. If she lets me." Joey denoted an endearing stare at her. _

_Mai giggled at him. She looked at the camera. "I thought he wasn't serious. But then, he kept asking me, and I considered it deeply. We chose to live in Domino. We want to get married there too." She looked at Joey. _

_"I can't wait to start our lives together. There's a difference between a bachelor's life and the married man. When I'm with her, I feel I can do anything. I've never felt this way with anyone else before. What's that? Ex girl friends? Umm, nope. None are memorable. I've made mistakes in the past, yes, given, I was young and experiencing stuff. But this is the real deal. I haven't gotten this close to anyone in my life but Mai. She is extraordinary. No one can look at her and say she's not."_

Euneya stood in front of the screen. The enlarge image glaring over her like lightening.

She was struck.

_"I feel like no one has made an engraving impact on me unlike her. No one is more important to me than her and we feel the same about each other. I have wonderful supporting friends but Mai always manages to exceed the caliber and make me feel like I'm reaching for something and I know only I can get it! We hope a lot of couples feel this way too and experience having someone like that. I know I do. Mai and I plan to get married next year and all of you are invited!"_

_Joey listened to the interviewer. "If I invited her? Hah, she doesn't matter. I did have someone before I met Mai. She is a capable person, and her childhood was tormenting. She is a great person but she and I were too different. I don't know, I don't what to say about her. She wasn't "it" for me. I needed something more. I didn't quiet tell her my feelings were changing. But I know she understood me. She knows I have someone else in my life. And she can take care of herself, she's not a kid. I don't care about her, what's important, is Mai."_

Euneya slumped to her knees.

Mokuba sprinted up the aisle, toward her. "Nee-san!" He tugged her up. "Get up, nee-san!" He shook her.

She stared with a pained expression.

_"Joey and I are ready to tie the knot and place those feelings behind us. We have no regrets. We are ready and we are going strong." Mai admitted. "Yes, I believe each one of us has a past and it helps her become who we are today. I'm glad I met someone like Joey. He is funny and goofy, with all this flaws, he is the man I want to spend my life with." _

Kaiba scowled at Mokuba. He was trying to get her up. She was too focused on the video to move. Kaiba moved toward her.

"Nee-san! Forget him!" Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba halted.

_'Nee-san! Forget him!' Is that what Mokuba said? _

His eyes burned on her back, and flashed up at the screen_._ Joey's smiling face crossed over the screen.

He felt his insides claw with rage.

_"I love you Mai."_

_"I love you Joey."_

_Their lips leaned in for a chaste kiss._

Euneya dipped her eyes shut as the kiss was sealed. Her tears glided down her temples and into her hair.

"Nee-san." Mokuba fell next to her. He shook her shoulder.

Cautiously, Euneya stood up, staring emptily at the ground.

_Joey Wheeler? _Kaiba clenched his fists. He strode toward her. _That pathetic mutt! _

Suddenly, Euneya whirled around and darted off toward the exit.

Kaiba glared at her, she was coming toward him. _I'll make sure he-_

Euneya brushed past his shoulder.

He stopped short, and stared after her. She didn't even see him.

Mokuba followed her. "Nee-san!" Kaiba grabbed his arm. "Big brother..." He gasped. "I have to get nee-chan!"

"Stay here."

* * *

She ran blindly through the streaming crowd. His voice coaxing more tears in her ears as it repeated.

_"She wasn't 'it' for me." _

_"She knows I have someone else in my life." _

Euneya staggered and made a jerking turn. She didn't know where she was headed. But the voice... the voice had to stop.

_"I don't care about her, what's important, is Mai." _

The greta raked the black path and she twisted on the grass, climbing up hill. The cherry blossoms shuddered at her pace and fluttered after her in a pool.

_Joey... you...... Were always with her. Not me. _

_You lied. _

She tore through the long train of trees, her blinding eyes twisting and churning the path in a disarray of colors. Euneya gasped up at the sky as she urged herself to run faster. This was all she could do. _Run._ Run with her broken heart in her hands. Run from the man who inflicted her.

She stumbled but caught herself. Her kimono coming loose. She didn't care.

Precisely a year ago, Joey was with her, Mai.

He didn't go to Seoul for his father's death, he went for Mai.

He didn't feel hurt, he had Mai.

He wasn't alone, he was with Mai.

He had everything in the world -- Mai.

_Mai.... Mai...._

The greta dislodged, and she tripped. The force sending her diving on the grass with her kimono flaring open. Euneya landed on her shoulder, her cheek on the blossom pedals as more snowed on her from the wind that blew in after her collapse.

She wailed.

Like a mourning widow.

Lost in her gruesome pain.

Euneya, sobbed to the scraping wind.

And the rest of the witnessing sky.

Her cracking heart split, enveloping her body in the rush of crimson.

The glass, that was her heart, broke in her clutching palms, cutting the seam of her future lines.

She was a pile of ribbon, cord, and silk. Her cheek against the ground.

Euneya sobbed hard.

* * *

Kaiba panted as he came to a staggering halt in the hills. She was weeping. Weeping like a forlorn pariah on the ground.

He breathed, throat dry, and went toward her. She sure ran fast.

Euneya stilled. _Is it... ? _She clenched her fists. _Why is **he** here? Why did he come?! _

_Leave me alone... leave me alone.... _

Her sobbing went on and he could only stand and stare in a daze for a while, amidst the overwhelming ache and terror that were fighting to surface for the first time in him. Kaiba picked up her greta and knelt by her feet.

"Euneya..." He was out of breath. She didn't hear him. "What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded. "Get up." He wanted to nudge her, shake her, shove her, but he couldn't bring himself to touch her in the midst of her misery.

She lay like a cripple. Her obi flung loose around her. He sat down on the grass, regarding her carefully as her shoulders shook with the sobs.

"Is this all you can do?" Kaiba growled. "Baka..." He glared at the trees.

The blossoms swarmed around them in the warm breeze.

"Get up." He prompted.

The trembling of her body alarmed him.

"Euneya!" Kaiba yelled. "If this is all you can bring yourself to, you're worthless. If he truly wanted to stay, is _this_ what you'd give him?" _Ass! _He hated talking about that 'Wheeler' hated it more than anything he could think of, but the hate paled in comparison to the seething one as he watched how she was suffering.

She crawled on her elbows and sat up. The pedals creased on her cheeks. She was covered in the blossoms like a ferry. Euneya quivered at the sky.

_"Soredemo ii..." _

Kaiba moved toward her, he stopped on the side. "You're in tears and you say you're 'fine with it' ?" He snatched. "Take a look at yourself."

Her tearful eyes angled on him. She didn't speak. Drawing to her feet, Euneya stumbled. Her Kimono fell apart. Euneya clutched the silk to her body and stared in pain at the ground.

"Wipe that look off your face." Kaiba hissed. He picked up her obi and held it out to her. "You can do better." His voice softer now.

Euneya stared at him piercingly. She glanced at his other hand and sighed. Brushing the tears from her face, she forced a smile. "Soredemo ii." She began more confidently. Euneya took his hand, regardless of her falling kimono, she rubbed her fingers over his scared knuckles.

"Gomen.." Euneya quivered. "You took quiet a fight on my case." She retrieved a silk ribbon and wrapped it around his hand like a bandage.

Her words fell in the air like a burden. _Is that what she thinks she is? _

There was a sakura on her head, he reached over and placed it over the curve of her ear.

"We break. We fall. We feel lost, treasured. Or don't..." Lifting her face to him, she tearfully continued. "None of us compare to you, Kaiba, Seto." Her small hands brushed his yukata of the blossoms and she retreated. Gathering the layer of silk, Euneya pulled it up.

The kimono loosened drastically.

Kaiba sighed at her, she was being ridiculous. He stepped toward her and wrapped the obi around her waist. Euneya stiffened as his arms came about her.

"You can't go out practically nude." Kaiba muttered.

"What a thing to say..." Euneya whispered, embarrassed. _At a time like this, no less. _

"Curious eyes will question why you're leaving the fields with your clothes disheveled." The corner of his mouth snuck up. "With me, of course."

Euneya could barely breath. "Are you... laughing at me?" She gasped.

Kaiba tied the Obi at her back. His eyes met hers. "What if I'm not." His expression passive.

"Hentai." Euneya breathed, flushing bright red at the proximity of his face.

His eyes were humorless. A tear fell out of the corner of her eye.

Kaiba drew back and averted his attention to the trees, giving her the chance to rearrange her clothes more privately. He folded his arms and eyed the tingling movement of the flowers. Euneya smoothed the kimono and searched for her greta. They were in his hands. She reached for them. Kaiba stared at her pale hands and handed it to her. Euneya slipped them on and stood back up, gracefully holding herself.

"How long will it be?" His voice dipped softly. The sound, different than the one she was accustomed to, made her finger tips tingle.

"How long for what?" She whispered, gazing at the sakura's.

"For these to bloom again. So we can meet again."

A warm breeze fluttered the sakura around them, whirling like butterflies and dipping in midair. Euneya smiled at the blossoms brushing against his face and yukata. He stood like always, immobile.

Euneya caught the pedals passing by and cupped them in her hands. She held it out to him. "Take them."

Kaiba stared at her cupped hands, hesitant. "What's in it?"

Euneya grabbed his hand and put them inside. "Now make a wish."

"I don't have time for such trivialities." Kaiba huffed.

"Aw hell." Euneya threw her hands up. "Will you quit the act?"

"I'm not acting." He snapped.

"A moment ago you-"

"Just because I tie your Obi doesn't mean I was being nice."

"You were being nice!"

Kaiba glared threateningly. "No I wasn't."

"Yea you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, You were." Euneya nodded. "If not then what?"

"I was _obliging._" Kaiba rectified.

Euneya smirked, "Is that so?"

He narrowed his eyes at the trees. "Would you rather I rip off your clothes?" He treaded.

Euneya whipped around and stared intently at the flowers, bead red. Kaiba eyed her piercingly. She remained passive.

"Would you rather I-"

"No!" She replied impatiently. "I just wanted you to admit you were being nice, and not insulting me like you usually do."

"Hmph." He folded his arms stubbornly and stared silently at the pool of pedals. Kaiba scowled, "Why do you do that?"

Euneya stirred from her reverie. "Hmm?"

"Why do you run?" He didn't look at her but at the blossom nestled on her ear, it was still there.

Euneya smiled forlornly. "It's what I do." She sighed and put her hands up as more pedals fell in her palms. "I ran when my parent's were killed. I ran from the orphanage. I ran... Ran... Still do when I'm angry, scared, hurt........ It's what I do."

Kaiba looked back at the breezing branches. _Her parent's were killed, and she came from an orphanage?_ He was shocked at the desire to know more.

Euneya rarely conversed about her family.

There wasn't anyone in sight for miles. The quiet chirping of the birds and the humming wind were the remaining sounds of the afternoon. The festivities were underway and continued with laughter. Kaiba and Euneya stood in silence and admired the blossoms. There was a peaceful semblance wafting in the center of it all. The stirring of the pedals on the ground and the bristly leaves. Her tabi socks were tucked in the greta as she stared out in the afternoon sun. The tears hidden from his wandering eye. Kaiba stared at the tree trunks as he considered the ring on her finger and the video of Joey with his 'fiance' -- Mai Valentine. Regardless of the insults and bickering they endowed each other, he didn't want to admit but if something negative resulted from Joey and her relationship, he would be first the teach him a lesson. Four years of constant altercation with the dim-wit and he was itching to do something. Although, it concerned Euneya so he would have to restrain himself. There was no desire for insults and injury for the time being between them. He witnessed one of her tragic moments and truly wasn't attracted to the idea of hurting her with his words, even if it was a joke. She didn't deserve it. Besides, their arguments weren't serious. Sure, she was being an idiot majority of the time, that would never change, but she was still breaking apart, or she was broken.

Kaiba blinked softly at the breeze. Why did they ever start off in the wrong foot? She cared for Mokuba more than he thought, and likewise. Why did he always put her down and reveled in making her uncomfortable? He didn't have an answer now. He didn't find it entertaining anymore either. There was a bitterness storming in the pit of his stomach. Was she aware of what was going on besides her and Joey? Kaiba doubted it. In her eyes, there was one man, Joey Wheeler.

Euneya frowned at the sky. It was a beautiful day for a great tragedy. She sighed and let the breeze smooth her hair from her face. Joey's laughing face appeared at the center of her mind. She shook her eyes open and stared at the trees. Why did he do that? Why didn't he tell her the truth? Euneya folded her arms to repel the chills roaming over her. Was he worried she'd cry and stalk him? Euneya shook her head. _What does he think of me now? _He didn't care about her and she had to accept the idea of 'moving on'. The sweet scent of the blossoms wove around them.

Kaiba lifted his eyes. Euneya looked around.

The blossoms fluttered against them. Poking on the sleeves of their clothing and in their hair.

Euneya chuckled at the pedals stuck to his hair. She reached up and brushed it off.

The blossom tickled his nose and he swatted it aside.

The flowers rained on them. Euneya looked up at the sky.

Kaiba grunted surly. She laughed, obviously reveling in the softness of the pedals. He stared.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba blurted.

"Stop mocking me and lighten up." Euneya replied. She threw some pedals on his face.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, he blinked as the pedals hit him. Turning away slowly, he ignored as she threw more on him. "Quit that!"

Euneya giggled and smelled the blossoms. "When I have a home, I want to grow some in my backyard."

Kaiba stared at her. "You'd have to take care of it."

"What makes you think I won't?"

"You obviously don't take care of yourself."

Euneya frowned. He turned and started walking away.

"Kaiba!" Euneya followed him. "Why are you leaving abruptly?"

"I'm correct aren't I?" He questioned.

She flushed, "I've taken care of myself for years. I don't see why you think I can't."

He turned, snappishly. "Then you revel depressing over a loser."

"He's not a-"

Kaiba grabbed her sleeve, lunging her toward him. His eyes flashing darkly. "_Don't_ defend him." He gritted.

Euneya gulped, she trembled in his grip.

Loosening her, Kaiba brushed past her and walked through the grass. Euneya stared dizzily around herself.

He was right.

She knew it.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him briskly dodge the branches. Euneya quickly followed him out through the trees. He pulled the branches up for her and stepped on the black road that steered into the main path where the festivities were. Kaiba sauntered down first and Euneya followed close. They stopped and peered around first.

Jin and Mokuba approached them, Jin assessing Euneya with concern. Seeing that she looked fine, he stepped back.

Mokuba rushed toward her. "Nee-san!" He grabbed her around her stomach. "What happened to you? Why did you run off like that? Why are you crying so much? Why are you doing this? What took you so long? Why is your Kimono messed up? Why why why?"

Kaiba plucked him off her and nudged him in Jin's arms. "Give her some space." He said.

Euneya shrugged, "No, I don't-"

Kaiba's gaze chilled. "Temple. Now." He shoved past them and headed in the direction, leaving the group gaping.

Mokuba stared cautiously. "Did something... Happen with you two?"

Euneya rubbed her neck self consciously. "No. I don't think so?"

"Why are you uncertain? You spend over an hour together." Mokuba accused. "Something must've happened!" His eyes went to her Kimono intently. "Nee-san, why why why is your Kimono... dirty? Did you roll on the grass and stuff?"

Euneya brushed the dirt. "I fell.." She sighed.

Mokuba stared up at Jin. "Are you buying this?" He asked.

The guard stared at Euneya's pink face.

"Mokuba!" Euneya grabbed him and pulled him with her. _I can't believe this kid! _

"Nee-san, if nothing happened why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing."

"First, Big Brother is moody. Second, Nee-san is blushing." He ranted on. "What am I missing?"

"Mokuba!" Euneya stared wide, warning. "Yamero!" She hushed.

"Your Kimono is messed up. And you're blushing. And Big Brother is mad." He stopped in realization. "Did you... reject him?"

Euneya ceased and gaped. "WHAT?"

Kaiba whirled around. "I heard that!" He growled.

Mokuba ducked behind Euneya. She wrenched him away but he grabbed her around the waist. "Nee-san! Save me!" Mokuba peeked at his glaring brother. "Why are you getting mad at _me_ if nee-san rejected you?"

"Mokuba!" Euneya undid his hand. "I didn't reject him!"

He jumped him happily and paused, "Why is Bro Brother mad still?"

Euneya sighed in exasperation. "When isn't he!" She quickly began walking.

Kaiba coldly stared at the two.

The horse stable was not crowded when Euneya made her way toward the entrance. She dutifully removed her shoes and entered the sacred room.

Kaiba frowned at her greta and righted them. He entered after removing his greta. Mokuba and Jin entered solemnly. He turned off his camera and bowed in front of the 'God of Compassion' -- _Kannon Bosatsu. _The name is literally translated as 'one who see/hears all'. The eleven faces of the scared sculpture denoted spreading sweetness and mercy in all direction as it compassionately listened to prayers of those in need. Kaiba glanced at Euneya. She stared at the face of the sculpture, her face delicate. He thought of how she reacted earlier, and the restless tears floating around her eyes as she stared up at him in the field. Turning away, he knelt and prostrated along with her on the carpet, raising his hand above his ears and sat up. Drawing to his feet, Kaiba repeated the movement. Mokuba and Jin stood beside each other and continued bowing.

Their strokes were marked on the prayer tablets that were hung in the company of prayers written by others. Mokuba turned his back and quickly jotted down his prayer, averting from the two, as much as Euneya tried peeking over his shoulder, he made sure she couldn't see. Frowning, Euneya wrote down her own prayer.

Euneya: _Praying for the new Minarou Orphanage School and the future of the kids._

Kaiba caught sight of her tablet.

Mokuba grinned to himself and scuttled off to hang his tablet away from everyone else.

Jin: _Praying for my family, and Seon._

Kaiba regarded his tablet distantly. What did he have to pray for? What was there to ask? He had everything in the world. Name, fame, family, anything the world offered. The important person in his life, Mokuba, was happy and safe. Kaiba regarded his brother skipping the stairs from the shrine. He was chipper as of late.

Kaiba: _Praying for ...._

He saw Euneya hang her tablet and close her eyes faithfully.

Kaiba: _Praying for Mokuba's prayers to come true._

He turned and hung his tablet too. If he had lingered and pushed aside three tablets to inspect his brother's....

Mokuba: _Praying for Big Brother and Euneya's happiness. Together!_

Kaiba would have been shocked.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ This is a personal favorite chapter, partly because the title of the story was incorporated. The concept of the 'Trip' is to draw Kaiba & Euneya closer. Though the process is slow, but I think the process is just as important as the aftermath of falling in love and coming together. I hope Kaiba's wasn't too OC, I'm trying to work on it and keep him in character. So far, I think he applies to the story sufficiently. Thanks to all the dedicated reviewers, I love the support, and thanks to the faithful readers too. I'll update weekly for you guys. Take care!


	11. Gearing Differences

~ Previously: _If he had lingered and pushed aside three tablets to inspect his brother's...._

Mokuba_: Praying for Big Brother and Euneya's happiness. Together!_

_Kaiba would have been shocked._

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

The four departed and rejoined with their greta. Euneya and Kaiba made their way toward the Gate of the Deva Kings.

Mokuba jerked a finger at the Lions at the gate. They warded off evil from entering. He turned on his camera and recorded their images. Euneya ascended the stairs, and entered the Sai-Mon, the West Gate, which had more Lions like the first gate, Nio-Mon.

"They look scary..." Mokuba hissed quietly at Jin. He put an arm on his back to lead him steadily forward.

Kaiba glance at Euneya, she was eyeing the sculptures with a light expression. Her face peaceful and her eyes no longer dark with tears, she smiled at him. "Thank you."

He averted without a word.

Euneya reached up, and held his arm gently. He stiffened under the warm hand. She released it a second later and continued walking toward the Shoro, Bell Tower.

They continued into the 3 story Pagaoda or — Sanju-no-to. The red, gold of the building reflected the starkness of the ground. The dark roof paled in the bright sun with the elongating pole at the peak.

Mokuba endlessly chattered about how he loved the tower building. They walked toward the Kyodo, Sutra Hall, where sacred sutras were contained. On the left was the sculpture of the deity of virtue, Monju, directly beside the sculpture was the deity of wisdom, Fugen.

On the right of the room was the Zuigu-do, the Temple of Mercy. Euneya bowed before leaving the room.

The Jishu shrine appeared in the middle of the temple. Halting Euneya in her steps, Kaiba nearly bumped into her but caught himself.

Mokuba stared in awe at the Goddess of Love.

Euneya turned over her shoulder, her eyes on the floor. "Let's go somewhere else." She started walking away.

Mokuba grabbed her arm. "Nee-san, it's popular with women." He stared pointedly at the passage. "Why don't you try it?"

Euneya kept her face turned away. "When you've hurt so much, you can't bear asking for more." She patted Mokuba's hand and turned around.

Kaiba intervened her path, arms folded. She regarded him evenly. "Do you have somethin—"

"I do." Kaiba glanced at the Shrine. "Walking across one rock to the other, brings luck." His eyes lanced her. "Since you're luck is worse, challenge yourself and see the results." He moved past her and entered the Shrine.

Women scattered away on his approach.

Hurt, Euneya watched him kneel and bow to the goddess, he stood back up, and glanced at her, beckoning to enter.

"Euneya-sama." Jin came beside her. "It's not for us to judge, but do the one thing while we have the time, that is to give things a try."

Her eyes widened at him.

Jin smiled at the ground, thoughtfully. "These are your own words, aren't they?" Bowing respectfully, he followed Mokuba and Kaiba inside.

Mokuba lingered at the steps, attentive of Euneya. She kept her head bowed.

Slowly, he watched her turn and approach the shrine. Kaiba folded his arms and waited for her to enter. She stopped next to his shoulder.

"Why am I doing this?" She quivered at the Goddess.

Kaiba stared with a remote expression. She bowed on the ground beside him and struggled back to her feet, trembling as she overcame with tears. Mokuba bowed on the floor and stood back up.

Euneya brushed away the tears and took a deep breath. She stepped on the stones and closed her eyes. Walking from one rock across to the other, with the eyes closed, brings luck in one's love life.

Euneya moved with baby steps, her body quaking and tears dripped. She hated it. She hated it more than anything. She hated asking for something that couldn't possibly be hers.

Mokuba knotted his fingers and watched widely. Jin firmly stood his ground. Kaiba stared at her staggering feet on the path. She had to see the truth herself.

_Forget Joey, forget what you're feeling. Forget it all. _He clenched his teeth.

Euneya held her breath and stepped forward. Her right foot first.

_I don't want this dread. I don't want to feel this. I don't want to live with this. _She put her left foot forward.

_I should give things another try. Right? Jishu? _Euneya urged her right foot again, then her left. _I have to. There is no other choice for me._ She continued down the path.

Mokuba stared at the other end, where the second stone was. He bit her lip and glanced inquisitively at his calm brother, who stared unblinkingly.

The anticipation tugged them all. Until she reached the end, her foot stumbled.

Jin dove and caught her firmly around the arms. "Euneya-sama."

She opened her eyes.

"You did it!" Mokuba grinned. "You walked straight to the second rock!"

Euneya stared at the stone behind her, and at the first one. She sighed with a smile, turning around to Jin, she bowed. "Thank you, Jin."

He nodded and stepped aside.

"Let's go." Kaiba's cool voice hushed over them. He whirled and headed out of the shrine.

"What about you Big Brother?" Mokuba titled his head. "Don't you want luck...too?" He winked at Euneya and Jin.

"I don't have time—"

"Right." Euneya drawled. Kaiba glared as she cut him. "You were about to say 'frivolities' am I correct?" Mokuba snickered.

Euneya slid her hand through his folded arm and nudged him toward the trail. "If you were stubborn enough to make me do it, I think it's fair I should too." She caught his inhuman glare. "You'll be thankful."

"Nee-san has a point," Mokuba pouted, "You're stuck in the office and barely go out on dates. Hmm, when was the last time you went on a date? Lets see... Never!"

"Shut up." Kaiba hissed. "My dating life isn't to be conversed with."

"Big Brother, you're using work to avoid dates." Mokuba blurted suddenly.

"One more word out of you.." Kaiba warned.

Mokuba hid behind Euneya. "Nee-san, you convince him."

Kaiba sharply eyed her. "She can't possibly—"

"I think it's up to you if you want to die alone in your death bed." She let out. Mokuba and Jin stared snapped their heads at her, surprised.

"Nee-san!" Mokuba gasped. "I never... believe you'd..."

Euneya gestured toward the Goddess. "I'm not one to talk, but most believe in her more than them-selves." She regarded the sculpture and the passing women who entered and left the shrine.

Kaiba stalked away without a word. Like he had any interest in that kind of shit. He controlled his own destiny and life, even his death. He stopped short, noticing the three were still inside the shrine. Folding his arms, he tapped his foot impatiently and glared at the walls. The walls didn't keep things secret, as Mokuba's voice echoed and vibrated toward him.

"Nee-san," Mokuba looked up at her. "What did you mean by dying alone?"

Euneya sighed deeply. "You'll understand when you become of age, Mokuba. Sometimes we think we have many by our side. As depressing as it sounds, you'll truly be surprised at the number who care to stay."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But that's too dark to think about, Mokuba." Her eyes drank the goddess. "I think we each have something special to look forward to before anything of the matter happens. Go to your brother, ok,"

Mokuba nodded, "Ok..." He left the shrine and followed the aisle his brother had taken.

Kaiba was leaning on the wall, glaring at a wall.

"Big Brother..." Mokuba stopped in front of him. "Are you mad at nee-san?"

"Whatever for?" Kaiba regarded him.

He shrugged, "For saying what she did. I think she's trying to look out for you in her own way."

"Hmph." Kaiba moved off the wall and headed outside.

"You don't think so?" Mokuba jogged, "Nee-san has always taken care of others. I know the orphanage won't be the same without her. Do you know why I asked her to be my nee-san?"

Kaiba was surprised by his curiosity. "Why?" He murmured quietly.

Mokuba chuckled. "She makes the best cake in the world!"

Kaiba didn't laugh. "Get serious, otouto."

"You never smile." Mokuba pouted. "When I start private school in Osaka," He smiled softly, "I know she won't watch you drain yourself."

Kaiba scowled at his words. Mokuba continued, "Nee-san isn't afraid of you like other girl's. She is warm, and we both need warmth. You especially, Big Brother." Mokuba glanced at him, "She is also like you. You have common traits."

"Hmph!" Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Common traits? Impossible!_

Euneya found Jin frowning at her. "Whatever it is, I admit it—" She put her hand up.

Jin hid a smile, and moved past her out of the shrine. "Euneya-sama, it's not my place to remark on your actions. I leave it you to consider them."

Euneya nodded before walking out of the shrine. Mokuba and Kaiba were waiting on the large staircase.

They continued into the Okuno-in where the crude carving of Kannon, Jizo, and Bishamon-yen were first ever carved. Pouring water on the images was a sign of purification. Mokuba and Jin were the first ones to pour water on Kannon.

Kaiba was the last, after Euneya. They lingered on the roof and gazed out at the fluttering sakura's in the distant while Mokuba and Jin went to the waterfall underneath.

Her hands strayed on the barrier and she sighed shakily in the wind.

Kaiba glanced at her questionably. "You look like someone who has a lot of debt."

Euneya smirked. "I wouldn't be normal if I didn't have any debts."

"Didn't you want to know what it's like inside?" Kaiba eyed the shaking trees.

She frowned and patted the barrier gently, "I did. I ...." Euneya paused and squinted her eyes. "I like it here. It's peaceful."

"You aren't." He muttered.

"Right." She nodded defeatedly.

"Are you still thinking about him?" He folded his arms.

Her eyes restlessly searched the site. "Don't you get tired of asking me things like this?"

Kaiba regarded her narrowly. "I don't recall inquiring your personal life. Ever."

"Why start now?"

He felt distinctly pressured but kept his composure and simply said, "I'll have your answer some day." He stared at the sakura on her ear and smirked.

Walking past her, he went underneath the roof to the waterfall. Euneya stared at him and sight back at the trees.

"Big Brother! Did you think about what I said?" Mokuba grinned.

Kaiba glared and snatched a cup. "I don't need to think about anything."

"You don't like to be compared."

"And what's wrong with that." Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba frowned, "Are you scared I might be right? Big Bro?"

Kaiba stared at him critically. "Here." He filled the cup from the dripping pole and handed it to him. "Make sure your legs grow."

Mokuba pouted. "My legs are fine!"

"You want to be stuck at 4'2 for the rest of your life?" Kaiba hissed moodily. "Drink."

Mokuba dumped the water down his throat, he handed his brother the cup. "There! Done! I'll grow twice as big as you! You'll see!"

"Big?" Euneya piped in, eyeing the brother's.

"Nee-san, do you think my sugar level is bad and I won't grow 'cause of it?"

She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "Actually, you do need sugar at this age to grow."

"See!" Mokuba shoved a finger on Kaiba's chest. "Nee-san knows sugar is good for me! And I _will _grow tall!"

"It's in your genes." Euneya stated.

"See! See! See!" Mokuba pointed at her. "She knows more than you, Big Brother!" He glommed her. "Aww nee-san is so cool!"

He arrogantly scoffed. "I'm giving you 1 month." Kaiba spat.

"I can't grow in a month!" Mokuba whirled around wildly.

"Not you." Kaiba snapped, Euneya startled back.

"Me?"

"1 month." Kaiba filled the cup before offering it to her. "Drink this."

Mokuba's eyes widened at his brother.

"You heal if you drink this." Kaiba murmured, averting.

Euneya regarded the sacred water, her hand fingered the beating spot in her chest. _Heal... Did he mean—her heart? _

"I'll heal?"

He resumed flatly, "Are you taking it or not?"

"I'm taking it, taking it." She sullenly took the cup.

Kaiba folded his arms and watched intently.

"Now drink." He ordered.

Mokuba peered at Euneya, who was obedient to his word.

She stared listlessly at the water without a word or indication of consuming the contents. Warily, raising her eyes to Kaiba, her pale lips trembling as she whispered. "Are you sure?"

Mute, but determined, Kaiba stood his ground. Euneya got her answer and drank it quickly. Ready to diminish what was left of her pained heart.

* * *

They returned to the ryokan late in the evening. Euneya, with her greta tapping the frigid rocks in the night, Kaiba with his still silent grace.

Jin and Mokuba wearily tick-tocking toward the _agari-kamachi_.

Halting, Euneya gestured Kaiba to continue without her, and slowly, trudged into the dim lit garden. Fatigued, she regarded the lights of the cherry blossoms in the distant. Rubbing her arms, she sighed to herself.

"If only I can have one at home." Euneya mused aloud at the fascinating trees. The glimmering lights in the blossoms exotically reached out within the district. Paling the dark night with its magnificent radiance.

Kaiba leaned back against the wall and followed the direction of her gaze at the starry trees. He turned and retreated in the dark, inside.

Euneya sat on a small chair to watch the night. There was hardly a bone of excitement in her body. At first, her heart hurt, then her whole body, ridding the extremity of awe she maintained a moment ago.

Memories of Joey and Mai ransacked her brain. She closed her eyes but the image of their lips melted together. Euneya rubbed her eyes open, jerking to her feet, she stared angrily at the trees.

_"She knows I have someone else._

_I don't care about her.."_

Her feet led her out of the garden with her thoughts bubbling with the two least people she was uncomfortable relating with. Euneya kicked off her greta outside of her room, she reached for the shoji door.

_"He is handsome!"_

_"I can't believe he is here."_

_"He won the Best Businessman Award continuously in the last 6 years! Smart, talented, handsome! What else could you want?"_

Euneya glared at the shoji screen where their shadows supposedly congregated.

_"But who is that woman with him?"_

_" 'Nee-san?' The scrubby little one calls her a lot! Annoying!"_

Her fits clenched. Euneya tossed her greta against the door and moved toward their screen.

_"Nee-san? She's isn't pretty! How can she be related to them?"_

_"You don't think...."_

_"They're married!"_

_"Ye! I saw the ring on her finger."_

Euneya yanked open the screen. Three maids, yelped and scuttled to their feet at her hostile eyes.

"Can we help you?"

"We've prepared your futon, is it not comfortable?"

"Do you think I care what you think of me?" She muttered, "Call me what ever you want—But _don't!_" Euneya waved a finger. "Don't call Mokuba scrubby. I'm not in a good mood if you mess with me. To make things clear, no, we aren't married! We won't ever be! Got that!"

The maids shrank back in typical unease and fear.

Euneya clenched her teeth. "I don't want to hear anything from this room regarding Mokuba. Or anyone of us! For that matter!" She screamed.

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Get to work." Euneya growled.

The maids scurried past her into the hall, gushing and mumbling in despair. Euneya groaned, closing her eyes, she turned toward her door. Her body stiffened.

"What happened?"

She brushed her upper lip and jerked open the screen to her room. "If you have fans take care of them yourself!" She shouted at Kaiba, the door rattled in the slam.

Euneya unrobed herself and sank on the hard floor, hands and shoulders trembling in rage.

Why was she overworked?

She needed to forget Joey and regain control of her temper. Drawing a deep breath, she closed her eyes and titled her head at the ceiling. Her eyes opened and Joey's laugher mocked her in the shadows.

She crawled in the futon, eyes wide, and feet warm, her breathing ragged as a trail of perspiration skid off her temple. Euneya fell back and relaxed herself.

She waited for an hour to fall asleep. Tossing and turning until she was aching with frustration. Euneya went to the bathroom with a flame to guide her inside, she took the towel and headed outside her room toward the public bath.

The corridor became blurry as she was overwhelmed with a scorching ache that sprung through her body, riveting her on her steps, that she sank on the floor, muffling her sob.

It was another 5 minutes of brushing the nonstop tears when courage gripped her and tugged her to her destination.

She set the light on table and tightened her undergarments around herself before stepping inside the warm bath. Her body sank in the heat, leaning back, she stared aimlessly at the blurry ceiling.

Another tear tickled down her face, she breathed and wrestled open her hair, tossing the clip over her shoulder as it clattered somewhere in the shadows.

Euneya bit her lip and stared at the wavering water she was surrounded with. Her legs moved up and she titled her head back, wishing her heart to follow the physical lightness of her body.

_"I love you Mai."_

_"I love you Joey."_

Her throat was dry. When everything was stagnant around her, a ragged sob enveloped the dark bath house.

The whitest dot in the dark water floated around, in the softness of a Sakura.

* * *

The _engawa_ sprung to life in the early morning. Jin sat beside Kaiba on the zabuton. Mokuba slept in and he didn't pay great attention to waking the child.

Clasping his hands in his lap, he stared out at the glow piercing the room in the sunrise.

"Shall I call for tea?" Jin asked.

Kaiba remained occupied with staring out the window in deep thought. His gaze drifted to the short table on the floor. "Did you receive calls from the office?"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." Jin reached into his pocket for the cell phone. "There have been numerous interview requests since you are in the Kyoto."

"Don't reply."

"Hai, Kaiba-sama."

He directed his gaze on the glistening window again, eyes riveted on the reflecting light as his chest rose and fell with the ticking of his watch.

_What happens now?_

_What should I do?_

_Fearlessly, without hesitation ...._

The door slid open and a pair of feet breezed into the silent room. Jin bowed with a smile. "Euneya-sama."

She bowed before taking the seat across them on the floor. Her eyes transferred to the bright window.

"Did you rest well, Euneya-sama?" Jin asked.

"Like a baby!" She smiled vigorously. "What about you?"

Kaiba sensed the pseudo cheerful tone in her voice.

He chuckled smoothly. "I did as well." Jin rose to his feet. "I'll call the maid."

"Oh, no, I called them already." Euneya stopped him. "They are coming. They took my warning earnestly yesterday and have been working twice as hard. They offered to wash my clothes and iron them next door."

"Warning?" Jin leaned over the table, curious. "What kind of warning?"

Euneya stared wide at him. "You know, work hard, serve guests, keep things simple..." She mumbled.

Kaiba's eyes fastened her to her seat. His eyes roamed her face to her folded legs. She hadn't slept a wink, he could tell. Averting, he resumed window gazing.

"What's so interesting at the window?" Euneya blurted. "When you have company, you should converse."

"Only if there's someone important."

"Imp.. Important?" Euneya solemnly silenced.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "I make an effort if it's work-related."

Euneya blinked, "Aren't you making an effort now?"

Kaiba glared, "I don't desire making an effort to converse with you."

"Why so snappy in the morning..." She muttered. "Is he like this always?" She asked Jin.

The guard stiffened, meeting Kaiba's glare, he fidgeted. "I.... I'll go check on the tea." Jin rose to his feet.

"I requested some medicinal herbs, if you don't mind." Euneya informed.

"Medicinal?" Jin anxiously stared at Kaiba and back at her. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, for you." Euneya touched her throat. "Don't you have a sore throat?"

Jin rubbed his adam's apple in indication, "There is a slight... How did you...?"

"You swallow a lot." She observed. "Less then 3 words and your adams apple quiver. Your voice isn't strong either."

_"Hmmph!"_

"Don't worry, I'll have something made for you too. Maybe some Black Cohosh or Dong Quai for your pre menopause." Euneya quipped.

Jin stifled his laughter by sitting back down.

Kaiba glowered at her but she didn't seem to notice.

Now would be a bad idea to leave the two alone. "I'll wait..." Jin decided.

"Kaiba," Euneya fixed the sleeves of her yukata, "Regarding work."

His brow lifted at the sudden switch of her tone. She was cool and immaculate. A lot has been changing in her, he noticed.

"We need to draw a fundraiser for the orphanage, and the Director will be grateful if you take part in the event."

He returned back to the window indifferently.

"The fundraiser is not only for financial issues, but we do accept donations." Euneya nodded, "Our orphanage has potential if you associate with us outside the office too."

"I'm a conservative man. I never do fundraisers. I'll send a check when we head back."

"We don't want a check." Euneya shook her head. She shifted in front of him and said quietly. "I also want our kids to—"

_Our?_ Kaiba's eyes stopped her, she sighed and delicately continued, "Wouldn't it be nice if other kids came to play with ours? I think they would enjoy it. Children at the orphanage rarely have a chance to leave the orphanage. I think it would be a good idea for them. We need your help too."

"What for?"

"Kaiba Land." Euneya stated.

His eyes narrowed.

"There's plenty of kids there. You have the place. I have the kids. Can't we try something?" Her pleading eyes held his cool stare.

Kaiba leaned back in the seat, eyeing the window. "I'll think about it." He replied airily.

The tea arrived first and soon Mokuba rolled in. He groggily sat beside Euneya and slumped against her shoulder.

"Nee-san," Mokuba breathed on her arm. Sleepily, he asked, "Do you think I ate too much cake that she doesn't like me?"

Kaiba and Jin stared expectedly at the two. "Who is he talking about?" Kaiba asked. _"She?"_ He waited for Euneya to answer.

"Mokuba," Euneya shook him.

"I ate her cake." Mokuba groaned. "And she started hitting me! Nee-san, am I bad cake eater?" He looked up at her.

"Nno..?" Euneya put her tea on the table. "What happened?"

"She gave me cake and I ate all. I finish the last bite and she hit me with this... this!" Mokuba squinted his eyes, "I can't tell what it was!" He rubbed his sore eyes. "She doesn't like me for eating her cake! Is that why?"

_"She?" _Kaiba regarded him. "Who is _'she'?_"

"Nee-san!" Mokuba pulled her arm. "Is that why she doesn't like me?"

Euneya mumbled from her deep thought. "Mokuba... you didn't have any cake, remember? She asked you to play and you gave me the cake."

He gasped, "YOU ate her cake and she HIT me?"

"Nno! That's not what I meant..." She met Kaiba's burning eyes, patting Mokuba's back, she delicately said. "I don't think the 'hitting' actually happened. You had a bad dream." She assured.

Mokuba drew back. "Did I?" He frowned at the table.

Kaiba shoved his tea back. "She?!" He demanded loudly.

"O..." Euneya glanced at Mokuba, "Mokuba has a friend who is a girl."

"_Girl_ _friend_?" Kaiba uttered.

"Is that why she came in my dream?" Mokuba stared wide. "I have a... girl friend!" He cheered. "A girl friend! Big Brother a girlfr—"

Euneya shoved a biscuit in his mouth. "Eat. We don't know why she was in your dream."

"It's happening.." Kaiba was nauseated. "Sugar. Now... girls..."

"Kaiba-sama, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Jin assured.

Kaiba would have none of it. "I can't...." He paled. "He can't... He's 12!"

"Kaiba-sama." Jin placated, "You need not over think the situation. He is too young."

"Too young?" Euneya sipped her tea. "To have a friend who is a girl?"

"Girl friend!" Kaiba slithered.

"You have something against that?" She asked.

His eyes flashed at her, shaking. "He can't... can't...!"

"Kaiba," Euneya gave him a tissue. "Take this, you perspiring for no reason. She is a friend. If there is anything going on between them, leave it to me."

His dark eyes leashed on Jin. The guard stared wide. "Euneya-sama! You mustn't! Please, reconsider."

"Why?"

"Yea why?" Mokuba demanded. "Nee-san and I can talk about these things. Big Brother never talks about girls and I know Nee-san understand more." He yanked her sleeve, whispering in her ear. "Can we talk about you-know-who when they're not around?"

Euneya held herself at Kaiba's eyes remained fixed on her. "I don't mind."

* * *

"I don't like where this is going." Kaiba alerted Jin, eyeing Euneya and Mokuba browse the shops for souvenirs. He wanted to hear every word regarding the _girl. _

Jin regarded the scene warily and lifted an inquisitive eye toward him. "Is there something I should do?"

Kaiba folded his arms, a sub-conscious anxiety seeping in, "Keep watch of her." He murmured without moving his lips and trailed toward the two.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." Jin strode toward Mokuba, and Euneya.

"Jin! What do you think of this hat?" Euneya titled the colorful object on Mokuba with a invigorating smile.

"Suits him well." Jin nodded.

"Can we get some cookies for home?" Mokuba pointed at the small shop.

"If you want, Young Master." Jin approached the stand and ordered Mokuba's choices.

The bus arrived at 4:10 in the afternoon, Euneya and Mokuba rushed inside first to grab seats.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, kaiba grimaced at the bus and averted. Giggling to herself, she entered.

Kaiba gripped the handle and stood beside Jin as the bus moved.

Mokuba was planted by the window, awed at the rushing traffic.

Euneya slipped out her phone and meekly deposited it in her pocket.

Mokuba reached into his pocket and handed her something. "For you."

Euneya stared at the fortune cookie.

"You too Big Bro!" Mokuba shoved a cookie in his hand. Kaiba regarded the thing in revulsion. "Look inside, what's your fortune."

Euneya returned it to Mokuba. Startled, he said, "Nee-san! Don't you want to see?"

"I don't believe in those."

He eyed her knowingly. "_Sure_ you don't." Mokuba handed it back to her.

Euneya sighed and cracked the shell. The paper slipped out and she flipped it over to peruse: A chilling winter is ahead, prepare yourself and wear gloves.

"Winter?" Mokuba scratched his head. "Isn't it spring?"

"Told you I don't believe in these." She dropped the fortune in her pocket. "Never make sense."

"What about you, Big Bro?" Mokuba indicated his intact cookie. "Open it!"

Kaiba crunched the cookie with his fist, and dropped the crumbling contents to the floor, he swiped the paper with a grunt. Nothing. A smirk overwhelmed his frozen features. "I don't have a fortune."

"What kind of fortune cookie is that?" Mokuba snatched the paper. "What a rip off! Not fair! Big Brother doesn't have a fortune?"

There was a car waiting for them at the bus stand. Mokuba hopped inside first. Jin sat at the front with the chauffeur. Euneya lingered at the door, outside. She retreated and gestured Kaiba inside.

"I have to do some shopping for the kids." She murmured.

He merely stepped inside the car and closed the door without a word. The car sped off in the traffic.

Euneya stared around herself, she merged toward the streets and became an anonymous figure in the moving crowd at the street light.

"Where is nee-san?" Mokuba asked.

"Shopping."

"Alone?"

Kaiba resumed the conversation in disinterest. "She wanted to be alone." _Obviously._

The immediate frown Mokuba took on was purely a rating of concern.

Decidedly, her fragile state was not one to be left alone. He wasn't babysitting her however. She was a grown woman, and needed to face her hardships alone if that was how she could overcome her relationship with Joey. His fists clenched.

_The coward dog._ He couldn't get over the fact that she had fallen for one of the most idiotic individuals in the face of the planet. It was her mistake and she had to pay for it.

* * *

Euneya stopped the buzzing with a swift press of the button. "How did you get my cell number?"

_"I can't call to see how you're doing?"_

"No."

_"My, Euneya-san! You've grown a hard spot for me I can tell. I'm flattered. Where are you and why haven't you shown up?"_

"I'm away from home, can you give me peace for the time being and stop dialing my number every second you get a chance! Bastard!" She slammed the phone shut.

Passerby's gawked at her in disapproval. She didn't care.

The phone rang again. The number turned again. The familiar rattle of the iron table dragged everyone's eyes on her.

Euneya answered, silent.

_"As I was about to say before you obnoxiously hung up—"_

Euneya readied to shut the phone.

_"Don't! If you want to see your house safe, give me what I want."_

"How long have you been following me? 8 years? Why do you bother someone when they've done what was needed!"

_"Don't get smart with me. You have yet to pay for the time spent after you ran away from the orphanage. You can't clearly give me sticks and scraps and think you've come clean! Get real. I'm shocked Euneya-san can't count the years she depended on me and now wants to bail out. Keep in mind, we've made an agreement. If you don't fulfill according to contract regulations, your house, everything you own, will be gone. This is not a warning, Euneya-san. This is what I call, your last reprieve."_

The line cut off. Euneya closed her phone and stared at the screen emptily, in the heat of the moment, she turned her phone off.

_What am I going to do?_

Euneya departed the cafe.

* * *

The first sensible step was to call her phone, it appeared, she had switched it off.

"No, there is no one inside." The maid bowed at him as she moved out of the room.

Kaiba walked inside to find the place empty. The bed hadn't been slept in. He made out to the balcony and saw that she wasn't there either.

Jin approached him from the darkness. He had expected her to return by now.

"She isn't answering her phone." He informed, "Shall I check the city? And the Station?"

Kaiba nodded wordlessly, and left the room. He returned to his own, nerves hanging to a thin thread. _She wanted to go shopping, what's taking so long? _

Mokuba sat, worried and heralded with fear. "Was she there? Is she back?"

Sun set, darkness was emerging and majority of the guests were turning in to their rooms. She should've returned hours ago. He drifted toward the desk and dialed the front desk. "Alert me if you see her." He hung up.

"Big Brother, I'm scared." Mokuba murmured cautiously. "Nee-san isn't.... She probably isn't doing good. How can we leave her alone? She ... she isn't in a state to go out alone, her thoughts are full of Joey and Ma-Mai."

"She'll be fine." Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba stiffened in his seat. "I don't ... know...."

"Get something to eat Mokuba." Kaiba loosened his coat and dropped it in the chair.

"I'm not hungry."

"Take a shower then." Kaiba forcefully nudged him toward the bathroom. "Don't sit here and grieve. She isn't—"

After watching the man she loved, confess his motives and infidelity through a video, imagine how she felt? "Dead?" Mokuba met his eyes sorrowfully.

The air within the room thickened. He felt his lungs cramp.

Kaiba left the room. He met with one of his guards in the front lobby. "Kaiba-sama, she was seen last at the cafe near the station."

An image of her stumbling on the street drunk flickered across his vision, channeling extreme anger through his veins. If she had any sense she wouldn't be doing that stupid. He wasn't certain though.

Now would be perfect time—in her terms, to get drunk and stumbled around the city. His eyes flashed at the sunset.

Darkness was lurking and she was out alone, who knew what kind of ill-will hands would snatch her and she would disappear forever.

_"I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was 12. I think I know how the world works and how people are treated when alone."_

Something about the words made his insides churn uneasily. He wasn't one to be moved, though, the fluctuating scramble in his chest told me something was not right.

_Why was he always unsettled when she was out of sight?_

The lobbyist called him, "Gomen, Kaiba-sama, we received a note directed to a Mokuba Kaiba earlier at 5:00 pm."

Kaiba stripped the note from her hand, irritated. "Why didn't you inform me!" He yelled.

She bowed down. "Gomen Kaiba-sama! we overlooked the note."

"Overlooked?" A fist slammed on the table, jolting the lobbyists against the wall.

"She's been missing for 3 hours!"

"G-gomen.... We'll try harder next time."

He knocked the contents of her desk. "There won't be a next time you worthless idiot!" The guards followed him out of the lobby, as well as the eyes of the guests.

His hands were trembling with the letter. Kaiba stared at the glaring ink that surely quivered with despair.

_Gomen, Mokuba-kun, I couldn't hold your promise. Somewhere inside of me, I can't urge myself to move. I'm stuck in a place I can't leave._

_Thank you for everything, and thank you for giving me joy. I was treated with utmost love and care by you and your brother, I won't ever forget the two of you. Tell your brother, I'm grateful to him._

_I won't be with you anymore._

_Stay healthy,_

_Nee-san._

He was drawn out of the hotel and through the streaming streets.

_I won't be with you anymore?_ Was she headed somewhere?

A snatching order to the guards to infiltrate the bars was given. Fists clenched, he stopped at the dock and found the place empty.

_She couldn't be...._ His eyes scanned the water needlessly. Looking up, he stared at the beach. No she wouldn't. Would she? The churning within him in stirred again. He wasn't too fond of it.

The string tightening at the pit of his stomach, slackened, making his legs waver in each step upon the heavy sand.

Disturbed, he darted the deserted area. The blaring brink glimmered piercing gold on the water.

Kaiba stopped by the rocks, eyes planted on the edge of the shore. Feet briskly dumped on the sand and he was racing across the shoreline.

Euneya moved further in the water.

Breathless, he sprinted faster.

A wave crashed against her and her footing stumbled.

Kaiba raced into the water, side stepping her shoes floating in the water. His hand strung out, leashing her arm, and yanked her back. Her eyes were dark with tears, she wrenched her arm away and moved further toward the body of water.

Kaiba pulled her back, she refused, and flung her arm from him.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, "Didn't I tell you not to go near the water?!"

The crashing waves muted her sob.

She shoved him back with an indomitable force. Watery eyes, lips cracked, and clothes soaked. "What do I do then?" Euneya screamed. "What?!"

"Stop the nonsense." Kaiba grabbed her wrist, yanking her from the water.

Euneya wrestled her hand from his grip. "What do I do?!" She croaked. "I know now why he did this to me! I- I can't face him! I can't go back! I can't act like nothing ever happened! He can do it but I can't!" She screeched, dropping in the water. "What do I do..? What do I..?"

His fists curled. "Junk. You're the most irritable person I've come upon!" Kaiba spat, "You're disheartened, get over it!"

Her tearful eyes said otherwise. "If I'm junk, then why come for me?" Euneya sobbed.

He stared at her evenly. His voice rushed but spoken softly, so she wouldn't hear. "If you leave, Mokuba will be unhappy."

Euneya stared in disarray at the ocean. Another wave nudged her inward.

He seized her around the shoulders, drawing her up. "If you want to leave, tell everyone you're leaving and not in a suicide note if you have the guts!"

She let out a heart wrenchingly cry and covered her face.

His hands fell to his sides. Standing in the water, he felt they were both drifting away from the world with the waves colliding and reeling back into the heart of the ocean.

Euneya stepped forward, his hand instantly strapped around her arm, halting her in place. Euneya wrestled the grip.

"Are you insane?" Kaiba growled darkly.

"I think so..." She quivered tearfully, head turned away.

"Euneya."

"Go away." Her voice remote. "Leave me."

His grip tightened ever so slightly. Euneya stared at his fingers on her arm. "What ever you're trying to save, is long gone now." She whispered. His eyes widened. "I was foolish and now I'm afraid to want anything anymore. Just to be denied in the end."

Kaiba forced her around to face him. She swayed from the wave's heaviness.

"Leave this junk. Leave her and go back!" She screamed.

"I can't."

"No use." A tear dripped in the water. "I can't go back and see him— only to hurt myself over and over again.... I-I ca-can't..."

He reached down for her hand. The cold, limp sensation of her fragile fingers melted in his warm palm.

"GO AWAY!" She beat at his chest with her free fist. "I said leave! Go! Get away from me!" She screamed.

He was shocked by the force of her fist pounding on him to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to turn his back. If the person was a stranger, he probably will—Not her though, never her.

"Why are you here?" Euneya raged. "GOO AWAY!" She wailed.

Kaiba yanked her against him. Her face fell on his shoulder. His arm shifted around her back, pressing her into him. She restrained an yelping sob.

"Go ahead." He murmured distantly, eyes darker than the ocean before them. "Cry and exhaust yourself. Never... never do this alone." He held her firmly and stared at the darkening sky. "I'd rather you cry endlessly than take your life over someone who never deserved you." His voice grew softer.

Euneya sobbed heavily, the quaking fueling the emptiness of her body, and firing another lash of tears. The cracking sound hid behind the moving water. She dropped her head on his shoulder and shook with each sob.

Her hands clenched the lapel of his white shirt, she sagged with each screeching sound.

Was he the one reveling the embrace alone? Could it be he felt more than he should?

* * *

Euneya glanced at him and headed inside her room. Kaiba averted and moved toward his door. He stepped inside and found Mokuba sitting on the couch, evidently jittery with impatience.

"How is she? Where was she?" He asked.

"In her room." Kaiba closed the door.

Mokuba sighed, "Can I see her?"

"Let her rest." Kaiba caught a strange little envelope on his desk. He inspected the writing and opened it.

"The invitation came for you an hour ago. Are you going?"

Kaiba tossed it carelessly. "Why waste my time?"

"Why not?" Mokuba picked it up again, interested. "If I was an adult, I'll go!"

He smirked, "I don't desire wasting time in these fickle parties."

"You're a VIP."

Kaiba clenched his teeth and snatched the paper. "How the hell did that happen?" He searched the writing, growling in irritation and stood up.

"Are you going?"

"Appears I have no choice. One hour and I'll return."

"Ok, Big Bro." Mokuba smiled, "Can I see nee-san now?"

Kaiba blinked at him. "Later."

Euneya regarded her room, she sat in the couch and sighed aloud. Her clothes had yet to dry. She was itchy all over. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she stared at the darkening window of the balcony.

Euneya rose and casually sauntered to the room, she grabbed some clothes, and turned the faucet in the restroom. Pausing at her reflection, Euneya stared at the shadowed item on the vanity. Her lips trembled at the sight.

Mokuba yawned at the TV, having no interest, and changed the channel for the thirteth time. He finally decided on shutting it off and rolled over the couch. "Big Brother..." Mokuba murmured.

Kaiba buttoned his shirt and lightly put on his dinner jacket. "Find something to eat." He ordered.

"I don't know what." Mokuba sat up, "Can I ask nee-san to—"

"Let her rest tonight." He advised.

Mokuba frowned, "What was she doing? Where did she go? Is she ok?"

Kaiba stared at the pocket of his jeans holding the letter she had written for Mokuba. "She wanted to think." He replied aimlessly.

There was a knock on the door. Mokuba leapt up and opened it.

"Nee-san!" He gasped and hugged her tightly. She had been gone for hours and he was extremely worried. All the questions flew from his mind after he embraced her, he felt calmer than usual and smiled in her arms. She responded with akin enthusiasm.

"Mokuba, thank you." Euneya beamed.

Mokuba stood back. "Why are you thanking me?" He stared at the object she lifted in midair, eyes wide.

"I don't know how you did it but I'm glad you did." She grinned and cupped the anklet like it was her treasure.

"Nee-san," Mokuba stiffened.

She had only told him what the anklet meant to her, and why she was upset to loose it in the ocean. Euneya told him, and he told his brother....

"It's good to see you smile again, nee-san." He murmured, "But I didn't find your anklet."

Kaiba closed the door to his room with a slam.

Mokuba stared in the direction of the closed door. _He did_.

Euneya frowned, "You didn't? You're the only one who could've. I told you how much this means to me." She grabbed him and hugged him again. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Mokuba chuckled, "Euneya nee-san! I didn't find your anklet." He said, "I don't know where it fell."

Euneya rose to her feet, anklet clasped in her hand. "Oh?"

Mokuba bobbed his head. "Maybe it was Jin." He grinned. "He does this kind of thing all the time!"

Who could have? If it wasn't Mokuba? She nodded, unconvinced. "Yea..... Tell him, thank you." Euneya brushed his hair playfully.

"I will!"

Euneya turned and walked back to her door.

Mokuba closed the door behind him, and followed her out. "Nee-san."

She stopped her hand on the lock. "Hmm?"

"Do you think you can do someone a favor? Unless you're tired."

"Favor?" Her eyes narrowed.

Mokuba opened her door and tugged her inside. He shut the door. "The thing is... Big Brother is going to an adult gathering and he has no one to go with. It's one of those parties where you go with someone and he always has people flanking him. He hates it. Do you want to go with him?"

"Accompany him?" Euneya sat down on the couch.

Mokuba bounced on the cushion. "Yea! Do you want to?"

"What is the party he's going to?"

He frowned, "I don't know. Some people made him a VIP. He doesn't come to Kyoto and I'm guessing that's why they want him there. You should go with him. Don't leave Seto alone." He picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

Euneya grabbed his wrist. "Wait, I haven't—"

"Euneya nee-saaaan!" Mokuba groaned, "Don't you want to do Big Brother a favor? Please? He gets bored there. If you go, at least he'll have someone."

"Me?" Euneya smirked at the notion. "At a rich party? I don't think so."

"Oh come on! Nee-san!" Mokuba began dialing again. "I can have someone up here with a dress, in a sec!"

"Mokuba!" Euneya wiped the phone from his hand and hung up.

She just knew how much loved clapping his hands to the _'Ladies, take her away!'_ tune. "It's not a good idea."

Mokuba frowned. "Ok... If you don't want to. All you have to do, is go, do adult things and come back." He sauntered to the door. "I guess we'll order room service.."

He opened the door and walked out. "For a boring night in!" Mokuba poked his head back. "Boring BORING night!"

Euneya slumped in the couch.

"So boring you'll have to watch me devour twenty cakes in twenty seconds!"

"Mokuba." Euneya stared at him.

"Stay inside for a boring night while Big Bro has to do everything alone!"

"Are you leaving?" Euneya murmured expectedly.

Mokuba closed the door and returned to his room.

"What're you screaming about?" Kaiba raised a brow.

"Oh nothing..." Mokuba dove on the couch. "Big Bro, do you like going alone?"

Kaiba stiffened, "Why are you asking me that?" Knowing his brother better.

"Oh no reason..." Mokuba turned on the TV. "Big Bro, what do you do there?"

Kaiba eyed him. "Waste time."

"Oh... how lame..." He flipped through the channels, "Big Bro, are you gonna find someone else there?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Oh... just.... you know..." Mokuba rolled over on his back, staring in ennui. "Big Bro is gonna find someone and nee-san is stuck here. All alone."

"Whatever." Kaiba yanked open the door.

"Nee-san is alone in her room! How do you know she won't leave?" Mokuba's voice called out.

_SLAM!_

Mokuba frowned. _It didn't work!_

Kaiba moved stiffly in the hall. He paused at her door and stared at the lock.

The door suddenly flew open and Euneya darted out, she stopped short.

He averted quickly.

Euneya regarded his pristine attire.

Kaiba moved a foot.

"Your tie is crooked." Euneya blurted, pressing her lips together.

He continued toward the elevator. A knock on Jin's door and his eyes glanced over his shoulder at her._ "Nee-san is alone in her room! How do you know she won't leave?"_

Euneya turned her back. _"Don't you want to do Big Brother a favor? Please? He gets bored there. If you go, at least he'll have someone."_

Jin opened his door and stepped out obediently. "Kaiba-sama, are you going somewhere?"

Kaiba nodded, "You know what to do." He murmured smoothly.

The guard bowed as he walked away.

Euneya stared at his back vanish behind the corner. Jin bowed at her. "Euneya-sama, did you need anything?" He approached her.

"I'll be out for a bit." Euneya murmured, "Can you stay with Mokuba? So he won't be alone?"

Jin nodded with a smile. "Hai, Euneya-sama. But where are you going? If I may ask?"

"A... party..." She mumbled and knocked on Mokuba's door before walking inside with Jin.

Mokuba was sulking at the TV. Seeing her, he flipped another channel and let out a gravitational sigh that drained the energy from the room.

"Alright... I'll go." Euneya nodded.

His eyes lit up, and smiled.

* * *

The event was located at _Karasuma-dori Shichijo-sagaru, _Kyoto Tower. The landmark dwarfed the city with its skyline and panoramic view. Euneya stepped out of the elevator. The place was closed for the special convention. She made her way up, preceding the restaurant, hotel, and the public bath house toward the highest floor centering the event.

Meanwhile, Kaiba couldn't be bored to death. The man he was talking to couldn't stop babbling about the growth of his company, and that he was looking forward to working with him someday, as he was one of the top leading executives in the seven seas. Kaiba studied his wine and watched it change colors in the light. The lighting extracted a certain sensation in the wine, inhibiting a different taste in certain lights. He sampled it and wasn't satisfied at first. Another sip later, his hands moved automatically and dumped the contents down his throat. The maitre offered him another to his appreciation.

"You know how we are. We can't dismiss a challenge. The alluring it is, the more we chase it." The man chuckled.

Kaiba let his gaze fall on the conversing room. He was tagged, and he knew it. There was a line of executives, financial debaters eager to grab a hold of him, if not, stalk him the entire night until he gave in and listened listlessly to their mouthful of ideas. By the end of the night, he'd have a pocketful of contact numbers. There were some who despised him nonetheless for never reaching them however their pursuit came to no end. They were restless. He just wanted to drop everything and leave.

A faint tingle in his hand loosened the glass in his grip. He stared at the shining contents. Ruminating at the glimmer in the sunset when she was terrified at the idea of Joey and Mai. Unknowingly, his teeth clenched at the notion. Kaiba finished the wine and gestured to the maitre again. She may as well stick to him and not leave as she had to return every 3 minutes.

He wondered how long he had been there and referred to his watch, twenty minutes. Kaiba glared at the marble reflection of the floor.

"What do you think? Am I right?" The man chuckled. "I knew you'd agree!"

A pair of feet stood on the spot he was staring, snarling, he looked up at the maitre. His audible gulp echoed as the room ceased to breath. Was it the wine? Kaiba stared back at the man who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He was staring at something. Scoffing in annoyance, he caught sight of transfixed faces engulfing the room. Was he the only one unaffected? Kaiba swallowed the wine and beckoned the maitre. He didn't move.

Irritated, Kaiba hailed to someone else.

"Who... is she?" The man in front of him breathed in awe.

Kaiba took another wine from the fast approaching maitre.

He fixed his tie and pushed past Kaiba. In synch, the room moved toward the entrance along with the man. Kaiba stopped and stared at everyone as if they were a nuisance. He turned and headed in the opposite direction the rest were swarming toward.

"Where do you think she's from?"

"What company does she represent?"

"Wow, young and ravishing."

He overheard the quixotic murmur.

"I've never seen her before. Is she new in the industry?" An aged woman nudged her spouse. Sure enough, the occupants of the room were over his age, and were slightly -- drastically -- _old. _Kaiba was one of the young few amongst the maitre's.

"I've got to speak to her." A man gushed.

"You? What have you to offer? Your text and tiles?" Mocked a rival.

"How can someone look like that." Hissed a zealous female, "And work in_ our_ field. We've given up our youth for our work. She can't conceivably compete with us. A harlot for sure." A group of females chorused in agreement.

He was repulsed by them.

"Ah, Kaiba-kun," The flock of women enveloped him. "How are you doing? Working hard?"

"Are you seeing anyone as of late?"

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"My daughter talks about you non-stop!"

"What do you like? Blond, brunette? Red head?"

"Kaiba-kun, you look handsome as ever. I've seen you grow up and every time my eyes can't believe what you're becoming." She gasped in disbelief.

"Your father and I were in good company. He mentioned something along the lines of you and my daughter... coming together.."

"Kaiba-kun, if you aren't too occupied I'm inviting you to my daughter's party next weekend. Please, come. She will love it."

A woman frigidly growled under her breath. "She is revoltingly tact." The women at once whirled attentively toward the entrance. "How much was she worth, I wonder. She dare bring her shameless face here."

Kaiba walked off in another direction with the hopes of avoiding them.

"Kaiba-kun! Kaiba-kun!" They yelped after him.

Groveling and snapping teeth at his sleeves for his attention, Kaiba stared blankly at the wall, unheeding their incessant bickering.

"Let me talk—"

"No! Let _me_!"

"I got here first!"

"Kaiba-kun!"

Euneya descended the stairs lightly, halting in the middle stair, she was engulfed by a crowd of anxious faces who peered inquisitively. She bowed respectfully and brushed aside, their eyes trained on her, making her pause in her steps and turn with another bow.

The men dumped on the floor, their backs hunched to the ceiling and howling in pain from the bone-cracking bow.

The women, on the other hand, scowled with a revolted scrutiny she believed she'd turn in to a fruit fly.

Euneya bowed at the women. "How are you doing this evening?"

They scattered in disgust. "We don't have room for people like you here."

"Best you leave." Warned a glaring woman.

Euneya bowed and nodded. Although she didn't understand what they meant by their remarks, a gaping tightening in her stomach settled, informing a bad omen. She fiddled with her fingers and delved the room for a familiar face. Why oh why did she come? She didn't have an answer as of yet.

Mokuba certainly was fixated with the idea of her attending the event with his brother. He was merely looking out for Kaiba. Euneya frowned to herself. _Why do I feel he lied? _Maybe he did. She sighed and turned around, a field of men materialized out of no where.

Euneya bowed. "How are you?" She meekly asked. _Kaiba, where are you?_

They surrounded her. "Well, thank you asking."

"You sure are sweet."

"Where are you from?"

"What firm do you work for?"

"I've never seen you here. You are an eye-sight."

"Would you... like to have dinner?"

All eyes glared at the forwardness of the man. He gave her his hand. "Please?"

Euneya forced a smile. "I'm here with someone else." She replied. "We are working together at the _Minorou Orphanage_."

"Minarou..?" The men exchanged glances.

"Yes, in fact, he is the Orphanage's supporter. We take care of kids with drug history, and homeless." Euneya nodded. "If you will excuse me, I'll take my leave." She politely bowed.

"What is your name?"

"Who is the supporter? Pardon me, who are you with?"

"Euneya Mazaki." She bowed.

Kaiba stiffened at the softness of the god awful familiar voice. His insides coiled, digesting the voice breathing somewhere in the room that whispered surreptitiously into his ear. His eyes shut tight. He breathed heavily and his lungs tightened deep in his chest, the rapt pounding of his heart excited. He felt his skin heat, entranced by the sound.

"Kaiba-kun! Are you feeling well?"

He couldn't hear them. But he heard _her._

Still, a denying hope invented and hopelessly hoped it was surreal.

"Kaiba-kun, sit down. Rest."

"Would like you like another glass of wine?" She snapped her fingers at the maitre.

Kaiba turned inertly over his shoulder. Dust-rose, polished olive eyes sparkling softly in the light, she glided toward a conversing man. Kaiba had to squint his eyes and avert as a penance.

"Shuichi-sama." She whispered at the man.

Kaiba froze in his heel, ears perked. How did she know the man?

The man glanced at her. "Hai." He bowed, "And you are?"

Euneya pressed a hand to her chest. "Euneya Mazaki. Remember?"

He drifted toward her thoughtfully. "I know the name..." He scratched his chin. "Mazaki... Mazaki..." Shuichi regarded her. "Can it be? You're—Mitsuo's Euneya!"

Her eyes watered. "Hai..." She breathed, nodding.

"Euneya!" Shuichi chuckled suddenly. "You're all grown up. Radiant like your mother."

"Thank you." She lowered her gaze. "How have you been?"

"Never been better." He smiled. "How is Mitsuo lately? Haven't heard from him—what—8 years... I was considering visiting him in the summer. Some old friend he turned out to be. Never keeps in touch. You tell him!" He pointed at her, ranting, "If he doesn't show up and call one of these days our friendship is over! I don't ever want to hear from him!"

Euneya sadly nodded. "Hai... Your friendship means a lot to him. As you both taught each other everything you know."

"And he taught you everything he knows." Shuichi smiled fondly. "Have you been practicing?"

"It's... hard... I work in a orphanage."

"What about the studio?" His brows perked in a scowl. "Mitsuo wouldn't have anyone take over but you."

"Yes.." Her face warmed. "The studio is the same."

"Good to hear." He chuckled. "And I'm sure you are committed regardless of your job. Keep working hard. Did you enter competitions this year?"

"Nno." She whispered, "In the future I hope to."

"I look forward to seeing you there. Being one of the judges I'll have a critical eye on your footwork," Shuichi touched her shoulder. "It's wonderful seeing our own children follow in our footsteps. I'll come visit you soon. Tell Mitsuo I'm waiting for his call." His eyes turned to the empty floor. "Ah, this is a great opportunity to tune our feet together." He gestured behind her. "Why don't we give it a try?"

Euneya smiled softly and nodded. He offered her his hand and she took it gladly. They moved toward the main floor.

Her left hand rested on his shoulder and her right hand fell in his grip. Shuichi smiled down at her.

"What brings you here?" He asked. "In Kyoto."

"I'm here for a weekend trip." Euneya smirked.

"Are you here alone?" He frowned.

"No," She shook her head. "With some close friends."

"Ah, good idea to travel with friends. Kyoto is a delectable region, without the noisy streets." He added.

He led her around the floor.

Stand by's regarded them.

"She's come with him? But he's a married man!" Gasped one of the women beside Kaiba.

"I knew it. That harlot."

"Their dance is nice." Commented someone, "Her feet work is smooth and well trained."

"How can a harlot know to dance?"

"Look how he's smiling at her. And she's shamelessly smiling back. Home wrecker!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. Were they talking about a studio? The man somehow knew her father. Watching her remarkable footwork, he concluded she knew more than she let on, and was exceptionally trained. _Euneya is a dancer? _

Euneya nodded at Shuichi with a bright smile. She was surprised to see a friend of the family but now that she knew he was there, a warming relief fell on her shoulders, touching her heart. He was famous in the country.

Shuichi-sama was beyond cordial and he loved dancing more than anything. He twirled her around gently, and her hand delicately fell in his. She had danced with him when she was little. Back then, her head reached his stomach. Euneya smirked at the memory.

"Mistuo has taught you well." He remarked.

Her gaze shifted on the gathering crowd. A pair of cool blue eyes met hers. Her smile dropped. _Kaiba..._

Euneya turned her head as they waltzed across the room. There he was again. Glaring... scowling.... silent with a drink in hand. Her shoulders stiffened.

The room swung in circles, Shuichi-sama and she cascaded at a formal pace. Her eyes glided on him for the hundredth time, and solemnly fell to the floor, but only to strike up eagerly at Kaiba.

_His eyes... Are burning. _The flashing glow shimmered erratically in the heat of the light. Riveted on her solemn face. _Is he angry? _The fast ringing of her heart made her stiffen. The answer quaked her to her feet.

_He is._

"Ech, she better not be designing spells on our Kaiba-kun!" A woman shrieked, noting how Euneya's focus dined on Kaiba.

Staring earnestly at the blue-eyed executive, she simpered, "Kaiba-kun.... do you want to dance?" She saw his eyes trained on Euneya in a trance. "Kaiba-kun!" The woman waved her hand at him. "Over here!... Kaiba-kun?"

"Euneya, I understand, a single radiant woman at these events are never left alone. Men spar for her attention." Shuichi-sama murmured. "I hope you came with company."

"I did." She answered.

"With whom? By any chance, do I know him?"

Euneya stared at Kaiba. "He... he is standing behind you."

Shuichi-sama turned their positions on the dance floor and caught eyes with a glaring blue eyed man. "Him?" He regarded the man with acute interest. "Handsome, but does he have the courage to come steal you from the dance floor?"

"Shuichi-sama..." Euneya frowned.

"I believe he owes you a dance if you came with him."

"He isn't... the dancing type."

"Oh, you expect me to believe that riffraff?" Shuichi-sama shook his head. "Do you know how Mitsuo met your mother?"

She stared up at him. "How?"

"He saw her and asked her to dance at a formal. She declined and reasoned that she wasn't a 'dancer'. Look at what happened." He gave her denotable stare.

Euneya gaped wide. "Is that how...?"

Shuichi-sama chuckled. "Well ... there was a trip ... with a few friends. Mitsuo and I challenged everyone to a dance. The winner got the car. Finally, it was up to Mitsuo and he took your mother by the hand in front of everyone. Turns out, she had been holding out on him. She was quiet a dancer too. The two were beautiful together." He smiled. "As the story goes, during the car ride they got fancy and..."

Euneya flushed bead red. "Onegai, Shuichi-sama! I don't want to know how I was conceived." Bowing her face down.

Shuichi-sama cackled enormously. "All I'm saying is it started with a simple 'would you like to dance?' "

"Are you referring the example to me." She stated.

Shuichi-sama, "We'll see, as your company, or date, is coming to you."

Euneya stiffened at the sound of a throat clearing. Shuichi-sama smirked. Euneya stared at Kaiba, mouth parting, his eyes were dilated.

"Shuichi-sama, this is..." Euneya gestured at Kaiba. "Kaiba-shachō." She whispered.

He eyed Kaiba and folded his arms. "What are your intentions?"

Shocked, Euneya whirled around. "Shuichi-sama."

He placated her with hand wave. "Are you going to dance or stand there drooling?" He questioned.

Euneya stared up at Kaiba, he scowled down at the man. "I don't dance." Kaiba acidly reproached. "If you don't have a ride back to the hotel, take my car." He dropped the keys at her and walked away.

"What a strange man." Shuichi-sama murmured. "Euneya, stop wasting your time on him!"

"Huh?"

"He has no charm, manner or grace on the floor." Shuichi-sama muttered gravely. "If you want, I'll match make you with someone."

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, growling at the man's remark.

"That's... not necessary!" Euneya quickly brushed the idea, "I..."

"Don't tell me you're engaged to him!" His eyes widened at the ring on her hand.

Euneya yanked her hand back. "No no no! I'm not- We're—"

"Euneya." Kaiba's cool voice shot through her like an arrow. She froze, surprised to hear him. Kaiba offered her his hand stonily. Shuichi-sama folded his arms, watchful. Euneya stared at his lingering hand. Kaiba's eyes sharpened.

"He wants you to dance." Kaiba cryptically eyed Shuichi-sama.

Euneya slowly lowered her hand in his. The car keys clasped in between their fingers. His long fingers wrapped eagerly around hers.

"Kaiba..." Euneya frowned at him. His breath reeked of alcohol. "How many did you-"

His eyes bore into hers. Euneya stared agape.

"What is your relation?" Kaiba's eyes drifted to her parted lips.

"Family friend." She whispered. They swept toward the conjoining room.

Her eyes followed his gaze and dripped to his delectable mouth. "How did you get here?" They moved in question.

"Chauffeur." Oddly, she wasn't ashamed to be staring at him and standing intimately close to his face.

He didn't seem to mind either. Was it the alcohol?

So the dance was an interrogation.

"And Mokuba?" Kaiba's eyes darkened and shimmered down at her.

She was gasping silently as she stared up at him, eyes entangled to withdraw from the blue hypnotizing mist.

"With Jin." Euneya hotly breathed. "Sorry for not telling you I was coming." The keys hung in between their fingers, turning hotter by the second within their heated palms.

Their feet merged synchronically.

_I've never felt this warmth before..._

Euneya stared at him, there were countless emotions spurring in his eyes. She lost track at the forlon beauty hidden in them. They were enchanting and the same time, repelling with a cool glaze that made her shiver in his arms, although, warmed by his proximity, she could deflect the springing shiver that made her weak in the knees.

A chill fingered up her spine, making her tremble. Her fingers felt the smooth texture of his jacket, stilling her breath for the first time. Euneya stared at the floor beside her. They brushed past another dancing couple.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Kaiba murmured, his breath licking her ear shell.

"I picked up here and there." She paused with a silent stare. "Are you...?"

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed on her.

Euneya gulped, "Are you mad I came?"

He didn't respond.

The music soon fell to silence. His hand stiffened on the keys, the heat of their hands sizzled the metal. He withdrew first and walked away without a glance. Euneya leisurely lingered on the floor for a second longer, eyes blaring at the white ceiling. She turned to the side silently.

Behind a column, Euneya leaned against the cool structure and closed her eyes. Why was she feeling a strange excitement? Her heart didn't recoil instead rejoiced.

Kaiba leaned on the column on the other side, staring blankly at the floor. His fists clenched tight, reveling in the memory of her warm fingers. Kaiba's eyes rolled shut. He _craved_ to feel them once again.

Euneya inhaled deeply. She could still smell _him _and he smelled wonderful, minty, dark, and his flesh alone. Turning her head on her shoulder, his scent was on her skin.

Kaiba glanced behind him, knowing she was standing on the other side of column wall. He wondered what she was feeling. The electricity sparking was more than him.

Euneya rubbed her fingers on his car keys. She brought the warm metal to her chin, containing the heat of his hand. _Oh my...._

"Shuichi-san?" A blue blooded female approached the veteran dancer. "May I ask..?" She pointed in the direction of Euneya. "Whom you were with?"

Shuichi smiled at Euneya. "That's Euneya, she is like a daughter to me." He murmured warm heartedly.

The woman restrained her surprise by swallowing her wine. "Daughter?" She breathed, her cheeks flushed. "You say? Not ... not... a mistress?"

"Do I appear like someone who'd cheat on my Cara?" He stared down at her. "Having wealth, doesn't mean every young woman are prostitutes. Take a good look at yourself first, before you point at others. Euneya is a perfectly capable individual, and one of my students. I look forward to dancing with her despite what you ladies.." He glared at the mingling herd behind her. "Care to say. Your words don't mean a thing not to mention, make no sense. She is a woman of respect. Respect her the same." Shuichi turned and merged with another company of colleagues.

The windy platform was exactly what she desired to calm herself, a little, if she could. Her warm skin cooled and she was able to relax in the solemn silence of the Tower. As she turned her head, there were multiple couples, lingering arm and arm and huddled deliciously against at each for savoring warmth.

Euneya folded her arms around herself and forced herself to disregard them.

They swarmed everywhere she turned. Euneya leaned over the rail and stared at the city below. The wind tugged her pinned hair lightly, she shivered and rubbed her arms furiously around herself.

_"Cry and exhaust yourself. Never... never do this alone."_

_"I'd rather you cry endlessly than take your life over someone who never deserved you."_

No, she wasn't cold anymore. She was warm all over. Her hands were tingling with heat from the keys, and his scent made her heart warm that not even the most glorious and furriest coat could. Euneya smiled at the city. He was right. She shouldn't have to give her life for something that made Joey happy. She should be happy for him. Nodding to herself, she rubbed her hands on the keys.

She frowned as her thoughts drifted to what Mokuba relayed.

_"Euneya nee-san! I didn't find your anklet. I don't know where it fell."_

"Something is definitely ....." She trailed across the platform and stopped on the side with her thoughts.

"Definitely...?" He stopped beside her.

She didn't need to look if he was really there. Euneya smiled at the beautiful tone of his cool voice. Her thoughts and heart was inundated with warm, all because of him. "The place is officially prohibited to singles."

"Same to you." Kaiba slipped his hand in his pockets and regarded the city.

Euneya smiled, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"The wine was the best part." Kaiba murmured.

She spoke after a while. "Have you ever eaten ice cream on a rainy day?"

He blinked at her random remark.

Euneya smiled at the thought, "Oka-san loved ice cream. When it rained, we would run to the ice cream truck and buy them. Sometimes more than we could eat. We'd run back, dripping wet and sit by the shade of the roof, eating ice cream." She sighed nostalgically.

"How many houses do you think there are?" Euneya asked.

Kaiba smirked at the flickering lights in the distance. "1,473,068." His replied raptly.

Euneya paused and titled her head. _No wonder Mokuba looks up at him. He is a walking encyclopedia. _"How many hotels?"

"33." _Am I amusing her just now?_

"So little?"

"How many of the 1.5 million care to stay in them?" He remarked.

"Not many, I suppose." Euneya nodded.

"Hardly."

They returned to the hotel after the party was over, with tired eyes and silent talking.

"Mokuba needs another treatment." Kaiba pressed the button to the floor.

"His sugar ailment?"

"No, his tendency to dramatize everything."

Euneya nodded, "Yea he does seem to do that."

_Did we just..? _Kaiba glared at the skipping lights. He glanced at her.

Euneya held her breath. _Agree on something? _She turned to him.

Kaiba folded his arms and reinstated his 'back off' stance.

"What do you think of this?" Euneya pointed at her anklet.

He regarded indifferently without a word and averted.

"I feel humble to wear it again. I thought it was gone forever." She whispered. "When I found it in my room today, I felt like a guardian returned it to me safely. The locks have been changed and it clips tightly than before. See?" Euneya smiled.

Kaiba narrowly watched her. She turned to stare at the door.

"If Otou-san was here, he'll be thankful and appreciate the guardian who took care of it while I couldn't. I wanted to say thank you to the guardian. Thank you for returning me one my most treasured memories." She didn't remove her eyes from the door.

Gaping in silence, Kaiba froze.

The door opened and she stepped out. Euneya stopped at her room and smiled. "Good night."

"No." Kaiba turned to his door.

Euneya lingered at her parted door. _No?_

Kaiba stared inside his room. "I wasn't mad." He walked inside and shut the door.

Mokuba sat up and started toward his brother sleepily. "Did you do it?" He yawned.

Kaiba placed his keys on the table. "Did what?" He divested his shoes.

"Did you return nee-san's anklet?" Mokuba nudged him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kaiba removed his jacket. "Go to bed."

"I know you did." Mokuba sauntered to his bed. "You had someone fix it too yesterday. When she was gone, you put it in her room. I know everything!"

"What proof do you have?" Kaiba challenged.

"Jin told me." Mokuba grinned and slumped in his pillows. Kaiba tucked him carefully.

"You can't believe everything Jin tells you."

"Big Brother..." Mokuba grabbed his hand. "You were worried, weren't you?"

Kaiba scowled. "Go to sleep, Mokuba," He was irritated with all the prying.

"You worried nee-san was gone." Mokuba drifted to sleep. "Big Brother... was...."

Kaiba sat down on the couch, in the dark living room.

In her room, Euneya traced the anklet delicately, and smiled. She stared up at the clock on the wall and stretched her arms.

* * *

The flight from Kyoto was in the afternoon. Mokuba had decided to take pictures of the city and dragged Euneya through streets.

Euneya let her eyes drink the floor and move toward him on the transversal aisle. His silhouette profile turned toward the window. Euneya glanced at the ring in her hand. She rubbed her wrists and felt around for her anklet assuredly. She hoped it wasn't a dream. Her eyes strung back to him.

_Why do I want his eyes solely on me? Am I selfish?_

Euneya closed her eyes. A pair of blue eyes gleamed at her through the dark. She startled up.

Kaiba eyed her from the corner of his eye. His hand fingered the silk in his pocket. It was hard to describe what he felt, anxious, concerned, ardent... confused.

At dusk the plane landed, Mokuba and Jin descended the aircraft. Euneya trailed alongside and stretched. She stared back at the plane languidly and yawned at the runway. The moment she had heard Mokuba was in an accident, nothing else mattered, and she was willing to give up anything to be by his side.

Euneya pulled him under the curve of her arm, he smiled up at her. True, there was a closeness between them, deeper then before. She turned and met eyes with Kaiba. A hidden smile stirred the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were blank as he marched in front of them, toward the awaiting vehicle. Euneya sat inside the car and Mokuba jumped inside. He leaned on her arm and fell asleep during the ride from the airport.

Euneya pressed her lips together from speaking thoughtlessly.

_Is this it? The trip is over? _She breathed longingly. _Why do I want to rewind and spend each moment again? _She brushed Mokuba's back and smiled at his sleeping face. She was getting attached to Mokuba. The perception didn't startle her. Her gaze dropped on the shiny shoes of the blue eyed dragon, she felt her heart pulse nervously. Euneya clasped her eyes shut and averted to the window. She was afraid to think any thoughts relating to him. For some reason, he was taboo. She bit down on her lip.

_"I'd rather you cry endlessly than take your life over someone who never deserved you."_

She remembered his warm arms enclosing her in the dance. Though she couldn't see his face, he never looked at her, but she understood what he was doing. He was giving her all the space she needed. One month, was the time Kaiba gave her—One month to get over Joey. Euneya sighed heavily. She would let him go. She would face him with the truth as now she knew why he left her. Euneya stared deeply down at her legs in the silent car.

Kaiba kept his hand firmly in his pocket. The silk texture warming his palm. She would have to leave soon, thus, ending their trip. He felt unusually disheartened by reviewing everything. The same road, the trees, and the city. Averting, he stared at the seat across from him. Euneya sat on the left, by the window with Mokuba leaning on her. He wondered if she could breathe with Mokuba's heavy body. To him, she was fragile enough—Earnestly sensitive to the heart.

He folded his arms around himself. No doubt, he needed to stop thinking about her. Kaiba glared out the window again, trailing the sky and the passing vehicles. Night was rolling over and soon they would reach her abode. His eyes dripped on her silently.

She was staring at her feet. He assumed she was thinking about Joey. _Who else can make her frown but that mutt?_

The thought of kicking his ass was vivaciously alluring. He couldn't do it however. His revenge on the mutt needed to be taken care at another time, without the idea of the pain Joey inflicted her. She was terrible with keeping herself under control. Kaiba blinked steadily at her. He watched her back stiffen and hands clench at her sides. What could she possibly be thinking? She was trying to stay strong. Kaiba let out an aggravated breath. He was doing it again. He needed to _stop_ thinking about her for the last time.

It wasn't easy. Joey had called her numerously on the phone and she ignored him. Euneya held her breath. She couldn't tell him she was with the Kaiba brother's as it would upset him. Euneya frowned at herself, though she enjoyed their company, and it didn't deserve to be tucked away under a lie, all for Joey's sake. The amount of pain he caused her paled in compared to sad little truth, that she _did_ spend the weekend with Kaiba and Mokuba. Euneya was curious to know what Joey would say to her if she told him the truth. 'How dare you?' _'Why would you do that? I'm hurt!'_ She hadn't done it intentionally.

Euneya smiled to herself. She made a promise to Mokuba after all, and so far, she wasn't regretting it. Euneya stared at her ring. Not that she was expecting to regret it sooner or later, Mokuba relied on her promise, and she didn't dream of letting him down. Or Kaiba, under any circumstances. Euneya stopped and stared at Kaiba.

_Duel disk... Duel Monsters. Yes. Yes! _Kaiba motivated himself. He sat up impatiently, skin prickling. _Why do I sense her eyes? _He trained his eyes on the door lock. _Is she staring at me?_Kaiba kept himself calm. _It'll cost her for staring at me without telling me. _He sat rigid.

He ranted off in the wonder of her eyes. _Why does she have those colored eyes? Mazaki, Euneya... Mazaki... Is she related to Anzu Mazaki by any chance? _He growled at the memory of the blue eyed dancer. She was a terrible annoyance. He couldn't stand the girl or her geek squad. His eyes narrowed at the thought. _She must be. __If she maintained a relationship with the jerkoff mutt, Euneya is related to Anzu Mazaki. _He wasn't certain. _She did mention 'running from an orphanage' and 'her parent's were killed.' _Kaiba resolutely stared at the window._I'll have to find out for myself._

_Weird, I can tolerate him more. _Euneya admitted to herself. _He is pompously insulting but nice when he chooses to be. Mokuba, I'm starting to see what you meant by clean-hearted. He can be cool and flawless but on the inside, he isn't. Aww Kaiba is a softie. _She grinned.

_I'm not annoyed at her grin. I'm perturbed by what she is thinking of me. I'm certain she is thinking of me. _Kaiba set his chin firmly. _I'm certain. I'm certain....Hmm... __ What is__ she thinking of me? I need to know._

Euneya sank back as his eyes lanced her. _Darn it! He saw me! _She turned her head this way and that.

_Even if a football is headed her way she won't turn and look. _Kaiba mentally grumbled.

The car halted in front of her apartment. Euneya gently laid Mokuba on the seat and shifted toward the door. The chauffeur unlocked her side and allowed her to exit. She brushed Mokuba's head and moved outside in the cool night.

Kaiba shut the door and reviewed the silent milieu of her apartment. She stared up at the gates and reached for her keys in her purse. Pausing, Euneya turned to him.

"Thanks for everything." She whispered.

He nonchalantly stared back at her without a word. The car door flipped open and Mokuba stumbled outside.

"Euneya nee-san..." He groaned, head throbbing and went toward her. "You didn't say goodbye." He hugged her around the waist with a smile.

"Take care, Mokuba." Euneya embraced him in return. "Eat well, and listen to your brother."

"NOT!"

"NOT!"

They both grinned and chuckled. Euneya and Mokuba tied their pinkies together. Kaiba tapped his foot, unamused.

Euneya paused at Kaiba, he peered down at her questionably. "Uh....ermm....." _He doesn't do hugs. Specifically PDA. _Euneya nodded to herself. "C'ya." She waved at him. Opening the gate, she headed inside.

A shadow swiftly descended the stairs and toward her. Euneya yawned and stretched her arms over her head, she waved back at Mokuba and Kaiba.

"I'll call you!" Mokuba said aloud.

Kaiba scowled, "Why are _you_ calling her?"

Mokuba blinked at his brother's dark countenance. "Why? Do you want to call her?"

"Rest you guys, you too Kaiba!" Euenya giggled. Her heel stepped on something, she spun around, hopping out of the way, and stopped.

The pair of feet stepped back. _Oh man... _Euneya looked up at him. She gasped back.

"I see money walking and he has big hair."

Mokuba meekly waved, "Hi... Joey.."

Joey halted in a staring contest with Kaiba. His fists clenched at his sides, and finally, he eyed her. "Euneya!" He pulled her against him. "Where've ya been? I've missed you!" He nuzzled her hair. "Don't ya ever go anywhere without telling me! Aight? I called anywhere I could think of and no one knew where'd ya went. Ya can't disappear like that! It's dangerous..." His eyes fell on Kaiba.

"Can't.. breath..." Euneya gasped.

"Can't ya tell how much _I_ missed ya?" He tightened his arms around her, crushing her unnervingly closer. "It's not a good idea coming home late at night with a strange man! What'dya thinking? It's not like ya! Ya don't go one trips with people like that!"

Euneya shoved out of the embrace and galloped a deep breath. "I.... I.." She gasped. "I.... I didn't know you came, Joey."

"I've been tryina get to ya but ya don't return my calls. I came to see what's up." Joey glared in revulsion at Kaiba.

_Likewise, you ungrateful scum. _Kaiba clenched his teeth. _You spineless jerk, baboon, cretin.. grrr... get the hell out of my sight! And get your paws off her while you're at it! _

"I'm... I'm busy but fine." Euneya assured. She glanced back at Kaiba worriedly. He was glaring acidly at Joey, and vice versa. Joey punched his hands readily. "Uh, did you need anything?" She asked Joey.

"Need?" His eyes flashed gratingly on Kaiba, "Yea! Wanna come out for a drink with me? We gotta talk."

"Now?"

"Yea. Since ya're back!" Joey smirked. He grabbed her hand and pushed past Kaiba and Mokuba, opening the door to his car, he helped her inside and drove off.

Mokuba stared at the vanishing car in the street, he turned to his brother. Jaw protruding, Kaiba stalked toward his car. "Get in Mokuba." He coldly lashed.

He obeyed immediately and their car left the building.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ The phone call is another plot ingredient, no it's not Joey. The man calling her threatened her to pay money, if she didn't, he would ransack her apartment and take any valuable item she possessed. More details on who this person is and why he bother's Euneya in the next chapter.

~ Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. Thanks for reading & the wonderful reviews!


	12. Look At Me

~ Previously: _Jaw protruding, Kaiba stalked toward his car. "Get in Mokuba." He coldly lashed. He obeyed immediately and their car left the building._

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

The vehicle sped through the parking lot and twirled in a designated spot, screeching into a halt. Joey hopped out and headed inside the building. Euneya stared after him in confusion, but kept to herself and followed him inside the bar. She was fatigued but she didn't want to say anything.

Joey sat down at the bar and ordered a few drinks. He donned two shots before she sat down.

"How've ya been?" He whispered, staring at the empty glasses behind the shelf.

She shrugged, "Same old. You?"

_Same old? Ya mean, hanging out with grouchy pants, same old, same old?_ _Why do I feel something's up...? _ "Good." He replied stiffly. "What'dya do this weekend?"

_I can't believe this is happening. That money bags Kaiba was with my Euneya? **My** Euneya!_

"Travel." Euneya smiled. The bartender turned toward her. She ordered a small drink, and sat in silence.

_Well I ain't gonna try if you wanna keep it a secret... yet._ "I've been thinking..." Joey uneasily trailed, "About the whole marriage thing. And when I do, ya come to mind. Is there something I should know?" He looked at her curiously. _Something about ya and him? _

Euneya waited for her drink, eyes distant. "No." She answered firmly.

"Are ya sure?"

She nodded.

"Mai and I will be living here after the wedding, is that cool with ya?" He blurted suddenly.

Euneya stared at him, "Yea. Why?"

"Just wonderin..." Joey smirked, "I wouldn't want it to be awkward for ya, I want Mai and ya to get along."

"We do." Euneya nodded, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Did she... mention anything?"

_No, not even the fact that you cheated on me._ Euneya controlled her fierce expression with a harmless smile. "No. Is there anything I need to know?"

He chuckled, head thrown back and sighed. "Euneya... I've been thinking about the changes. How Mai and I will begin our lives, and the many more things to come." He smiled.

"It's a wonderful feeling. I've never had a lasting family. Neither did you. I never thought I'd get the chance to start a new life. Thanks to Mai, I feel stronger. I guess what I'm sayin, Euneya, I couldn't have done it without you either. We were close, you and I, in High School. We even... _dated._" He downed the shot.

Euneya held her drink and stared at the contents.

"I miss those days." Joey whispered. "Don't ya miss em too?"

Euneya nodded. "Life moves on." She consumed her drink.

"Yea." Joey chuckled. "Mai and I, are moving the wedding up 2 weeks."

She slammed her glass on the table. "2..2 weeks?" Euneya gaped wide.

_That's ... too soon. It's within a week! _

"We're both excited. I've got linen names sticking outta my head, I can't think..." He grabbed his head.

Euneya smirked at him. "Tough getting married."

"Ya got no idea!" He smiled, "But I know the best part is after the marriage. Living with Mai. We can't wait! It's no fun though... Settling down is hard work. I just... can't wait to start this new life with her. She can't wait either and we agreed to move the date up. She found her wedding dress too, and it makes it easier on us. I wanted to let ya know about that, but ya're gone the weekend. So... I hadta wait...."

"It's... good news!" She forced. "Very good news! I'm happy for you!"

"I know! I'm glad ya feel that way!" Joey cheered.

Euneya stared defeatedly at the wooden surface.

"Ya and Johnny Sunshine huh?" Joey murmured, "What's with that?"

She paused, _"Johnny Sunshine?..."_

"He's the arrogant Money Bags I told ya about. What're ya doing with him? I can't stand that guy..."

"We're..." _What are we?_ "Friends?"

"Friend's?" Joey gawked, "He don't got no friend's! He ain't the type to keep em, he buys em!"

"Not his, Mokuba's."

"That makes sense." He was relieved.

Euneya nodded, assuring quietly. "Yea..."

"Oh ya, before I forget. I need help writing my vows." He slammed a piece of paper in front of her. "Can ya look at it for me."

Euneya hesitantly picked up the note and opened the creases.

"Mai, from today on, you are not only closest friend, but my wife. My partner in the journey called life. I want to share with you every moment of happiness, cherish the sadness, and be there to wipe your tears."

Euneya gasped, hands shaking.

"I promise to take care of you and never let you down. I want to be there for you always. With the mistakes I make, let me make it up with my love and care. I adore you. For us to grow together, we have to let go of our past, and understand the hardships we each feel and help support each other. I know I can count on you, Mai—my love."

Euneya put away the note, unable to continue. Tears clogged her vision, she finished her drink.

"What'dya think?"

"Great!" She cheered. "I didn't know you write like that?"

"I don't..." Joey chuckled. "I had Anzu put my thoughts together and make it sound sweet."

He wanted to watch a movie and the two went to the theaters. Euneya sat stiff beside him. His words paling her restive thoughts.

_My wife...._ Mai.

Time stopped. His continuous chatter rendered to the corner of her mind. Euneya closed her eyes, dizzy.

_"Mai and I..."_

_"Mai .... you know how she..."_

_"She is awesome! Mai can't do...."_

_"Ya gotta see her ..."_

_"Mai and ya need to...."_

_"Mai and I.... want ........ ya ..... there...."_

She helped him up to his apartment. Euneya fiddled with the rusted lock. Joey slumped against her shoulder.

"And ya know whaa..... Mai is beautiful..... She loves errybody! Ya too..."

Euneya helped him inside, Joey collapsed on the couch. She removed his shoes and shifted him in a comfortable position. She asserted pillows under his blonde mane.

"Mai told me to tell you..... you're nice..." Joey mumbled.

Euneya paused and stared around the apartment.

"Ya, I know. Mai loves ya too, 'Neya... 'Neya.... ya..."

She went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. She put it on the coffee table and found some bread. In the morning, he'd have to sober up. Euneya sighed at him.

"Mai ..... Mai... Euneya.... I love ya too...."

Euneya glanced at the promise ring on her finger. She slipped it out and set it on the counter of the kitchen.

"Bye... Joey..." She breathed, her broken voice echoing in the silent apartment.

"Euneya... is great...." Joey murmured in his sleep.

She walked out and locked the door. Euneya pressed her back to the door and sagged on the floor, sobbing.

* * *

"Have you heard anything?" Director Isao questioned Gorou-san.

"No,"

"What is taking so long?" He sat down in his chair, anxiously browsing his desk.

Gorou-san glanced at the clock. "There is another hour. Maybe she will show up."

"Let's hope." Director Isao murmured.

_6 hours later ..._

Director Isao paced at the front of the orphanage. The children darted toward him, grabbing his shirt and hands.

"Isao-samaaaa! Where is Euneya-sama?" The girl's wondered.

"She is coming soon." He fidgeted.

"You said she was coming back today!"

"I did. I did?" Isao-sama peered at their curious faces. "I made a mistake. If Euneya-sama doesn't make it today, she'll surely be here tomorrow." _She must!_

Gorou-san parked his car and strutted out, toward the orphanage. Eyes dark and hands stiff like blocks at his sides. He saw Director Isao by the stairs and slowed.

The Director strode toward him eagerly. "Anything?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Did you call her cell?"

"I've left her twenty messages." Gorou-san admitted. "Perhaps we should check the studio?"

"I asked someone to check the area in the morning. The studio is open, but she wasn't there." Director Isao frowned, "Also, there was a woman who answered the phone in her apartment, and said she was waiting for her return too. Is it possible she hasn't returned yet? How long does one stay for a trip?" He demanded, furious.

Gorou-san bowed, "Gomen, Isao-sama, I shall learn where she is. I happen to recognize someone she associates with."

"Who?" He asked urgently. "Do I know him?"

"No. He is blond with brown eyes. I saw him bring her to work on the night of the function." Gorou-san recalled. "I don't know his name, however."

Director Isao was seething. "If you don't know who he is, how will you ask him?"

"I can... ask around?"

"ASK AROUND?" He screamed. "The day is gone and we're still waiting! Where is she?" He glared around the parking lot.

"Shall I ask Kaiba-sama?"

"The Supporter?" Director Isao's eyes widened. "What got into her head that she left work like an irresponsible child! For a holiday!"

"I... I don't know." Gorou-san bowed. "I will go and give the Supporter a call."

"No." Director Isao stopped him. "As the Director, it is my duty to associate with him, even personally. I must ask him myself." He grimly glared at the ground. "If you hear anything else, inform me."

"Hai." Gorou-san bowed.

Director Isao made his way toward his office, he stopped inside, slamming the door and collapsed in his chair. Head sagging, he sighed low.

* * *

Nothing was going right. He glared agitatedly at the report. The lab rats lined in front of him, cringing fearfully at his glowering blue eyes.

"What the hell is this?" Kaiba tossed the report at the team.

"Ka-Kaib-sama..." Team Leader, Fumio Atsushi, stuttered, daring to raise his voice in the impending doom he was facing. "I... will test it again."

"I'll have none of it! You better do or you're fired!" Kaiba yelled.

The lab rats retreated against the wall. Kaiba knocked off the stock of reports from his desk, care less of the splattering documents on the floor. He glared at the stark white on the surface of his desk.

The mutt's face screened in his vision, he clasped Euneya's hand and took her away.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" Kaiba slithered.

The quivering lab rats scattered out the door in less than a second.

He fell back in his chair, exhausted, he didn't care how inhuman he appeared. He hadn't returned home since last night and found the nonsense the lab workers had created, infuriating him.

Kaiba didn't settle. He wasn't satisfied. He would kick them out if nothing was done with perfection.

The PA meekly knocked on the door. She peered inside, "Kaiba-sama, there is call for you from Minorou Orphanage."

"Ignore." He was too occupied at the moment. Fingers scribbling across the keyboard, and eyes scanning the screen, Kaiba fused into work mode.

"Hai. Kaiba-sama." She bowed out of the office.

Mokuba appeared to his office and paled at watching his brother tormenting himself with the load of work.

"Big Brother.." Mokuba ventured.

"Not now." Kaiba acidly gritted. "I've wasted too much of my time." He spat.

"Come home, Seto."

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING?!" Kaiba screamed.

Mokuba treaded away, back hitting the door, he ran out of the office, shaking as the door slid in the lock. The PA stared at him.

"Kaiba-san, do you want some cocoa?" She stood up, grabbing a cup.

"No." Mokuba sullenly sauntered out and into the elevator. _ I bet his mood has to do with Joey and Euneya. _

On the first floor, he met Jin, who seemed agitated by something. Mokuba observed him. "What's up Jin?"

"Master Kaiba..." Jin surveyed the cameras. "I must speak with you in private."

"Private?" Mokuba's concern perked. "What's going on?" He followed Jin toward the car.

Jin opened the door and let him enter, he leaned down.

Slipping something from his pocket, he handed it to him, and closed the door.

Mokuba gaped wide at the paper.

_Oh no...._

* * *

A hand gripped her collar, tugging her awake. She grimaced in return.

"I'm listening!"

"Where is it?"

Euneya glared up at him, each time she saw him, her stomach twisted painfully. She knew better than to trust him. He lived for money. There was no desire in her worn body to shy away and remain passive, it she did, she might as well stand infront of a moving train and kill herself. Working with the dregs of society, she needed to be tough.

_Rule number 1. Never falter, under any circumstances, never give in. _

"What's the point of tying me to a chair if I can't get my purse with the money!" She snapped.

He frowned at her. "Euneya-san, why are you annoyed? You know our regulations. I was just following our welcome customs." Mumbling, he loosened the rope on her wrists.

"_Welcome_, my ass!" Euneya yelled. _God, I hate this! _

He flinched back. "Why does a pretty lady like you have a foul mouth?" Leaning back on the table, he skeptically eyed her. "It doesn't suit you."

"Like I care!"

_Rule number 2. Defy, even if your bones will be broken. Do it. _

"_Aiiii_, There it is again." He tsked in disapproval.

"You want the money or not?"

"Why would you carry money and grovel the slums for 2 days?"

"That's _my _business." She stamped more unlady like words that made it seem like she had been living in the streets her whole life.

_Rule number 3. Never involve your personal life, this allows them to use it as ransom. _

He grabbed her purse and searched for the funds. Indeed, the money was there.

He frowned at her, glancing back at the money. "But I deeply feel guilty for taking money from you. Are you eating? You don't look too good."

"Leave the eating and crap to me. Let me go and I'll pay the rest later." She was out of breath from wrestling the rope.

"_Ai.._." He scratched his head. "How much is this?" He began counting the yen.

"My complete savings. I have none left in the bank. That should be shut your ass for sometime!"

He groaned and tsked regretfully. "I don't understand your old man, why'd he leave you with a heavy burden? With our staggering economy, how will you survive the year? You can barely keep the apartment you live in—I have a good idea, come with me and we'll arrange something so you don't have to choke money in your deteriorating state."

Euneya hissed up at him, fire in her eyes. "Come with you?" She gritted her teeth. "For what? So you can force me to steal? Sell my body? My organs? Huh?! What do you take me for?" She yelled.

"You can at least call me by my name." He mumbled, hurt.

"I don't give a damn about—" She clenched her eyes shut and dropped in the chair, wearily, out of breath.

"See? You're unhealthy."

"Oh be quiet." She muttered, "Can I go now?"

"Go where? On the streets? You're lucky we picked you up when we saw you!"

"I was walking!"

Unconvinced, he raised a brow. "Euneya-san, do I look stupid? I've waited for your return and had my men follow you once you did. You've been wandering the streets without food or water. Is this how you're gonna pay off your old mans' debt? I can't have you dying on me."

"Why are you having your men follow me?" Euneya averted. "Ugh, keep your creepy ghouls away. I'll pay back soon."

"This is why I can't do business with women.." He sighed sadly. "How can I accept this money now? You look sick. And the orphanage? Do they even pay you?" He frowned.

"Of course!" She defended.

He threw her a handful of cash. "Buy some medicine, or food. I can't let you drop dead any day now."

She struggled in the chair. "Untie me."

Setting the bundle of money on the table, he knelt and untied the rope.

Euneya jerked up, kicking at the clenching rope as it was undone and grabbed her pained ribs, she gasped audibly in the silent room for a long time.

He regarded her silently. "What is it? Do I need to kill someone? What's making you act like this?" He demanded.

Euneya fixed her coat before grabbing the purse. "There's no such thing." She murmured. "I need to think. And stop following me!" She yelled impatiently.

He frowned, "Am I a mere Loan Shark who doesn't care about his clients? What do you think—Ahh, Hai, I admit, I _was _harsh over the phone. I did it so you can hurry back here and we can talk. What kind of a client leaves without informing anyone? Unbelievable. I want to know if something is wrong so I can fix it before it gets worse."

"Oh, like you care."

"Euneya-san," He moved toward her.

She readied her punch, and he understood her instantly.

"At least go home and sleep! You look dreadful!" He sighed in aggravation.

"You have the money now leave me alone."

"Hai. That was the idea. But seeing you..." He pointed at her tired countenance. "I'm not very comfortable knowing where this will lead."

"I mean it, keep out of it."

"I can't help but feel remorse for you. Why do you think I'm lenient with the due dates? I extended 2 years for you, and waited for you to find a job before you pay me. I'm lenient with your monthly payments too. None of my clients have the option!"

Euneya sighed aloud, closing her tired eyes, she waved. "Gomen, I'll take my leave."

"Go home!"

She walked out in silence.

* * *

_Next Day ..._.

"He never answered." Director Isao muttered. "A man of his culture, never makes times. I'm quiet aware of habitants like him." He poured the green tea in the cup.

Gorou-san nodded, accepting the tea. "What shall we do?"

"We wait. You've called her. We've gone to her home, no answer." Director Isao continued, "If she doesn't answer, we must ask the Supporter ourselves. If he doesn't know, we'll have to file a Missing Person's complaint. That is, if she doesn't respond soon."

"I understand." Gorou-san replied firmly. "Is there news from the Board?"

"No." Director frowned. "Perhaps the school wasn't our fate."

"It's too early to know," Gorou-san said, "We were asked to wait another week."

"If we are fortunate, we may have our answer this week." Director smiled.

A stretching vehicle glided toward the parking lot of the Orphanage, bringing the Director and Gorou-san to their feet.

The two peered through the window of the office as a pair of guards stepped out, in queue to a shorter figure.

Gorou-san and Director Isao departed the office and stopped at the entrance. The shoji screen parted and Mokuba stepped inside, breathing with energy.

He bowed with a smile. "Ohayo! Gorou-sama! Isao-sama!"

Director Isao glanced at Gorou-san. He approached Mokuba, "I believe you heard the message I sent yesterday. Is there anything you know? Is that why you came? Please, tell—"

"We can use all the help we can get." Gorou-san intervened. "Mokuba, do you know?"

Mokuba eyed them in confusion. "Know... what? Did something happen?"

Director Isao straightened. _He doesn't. _"One of our staff member's is missing. She hasn't returned in 3 days."

_"She?_" Mokuba followed the train of thought. _Could it be...?—There is only one woman in the staff. _

"Hai. Euneya-sama hasn't returned my calls. I checked her home, there was a woman I met but she didn't know Euneya's whereabouts. She is no where to be found." Gorou-san informed.

Mokuba stumbled back, "Wha... what?" Gasping, he stared fearfully. "Why?"

"We have to find out." Gorou-san whispered.

"Appears you don't know where she is, either." Director Isao grimly muttered. "We must file a Missing Person's Complaint soon." He nodded at Gorou-san.

"Hai." Gorou-san turned toward the office.

_She was with Joey. Are they still together? What happened to them? Does Joey know where she is? No, Joey would've told the orphanage if she was... But where is she? _

"Wa—no!" Mokuba grabbed his arm. "I saw Euneya nee-san 2 days ago! Where could she had gone?"

"We don't know." Director Isao regarded him, "If you'll excuse me—"

"No." Mokuba blocked his path. "I have to find her... Nee-san..." _No..._. "Don't file anything!" Mokuba warned, "Big Brother doesn't know yet! I have to tell him! He'll find her!"

"I left a message to KC, for the Supporter yesterday, when she was first missing," Director Isao implied, "I'm sure he received the news."

Mokuba held his breath. "Did you actually _talk_ to Big Brother?" He asked quietly.

Director Isao frowned. "No, I didn't."

"Did you just _leave _a message with the PA?" Mokuba cautiously continued.

"Hai.... She said she will let him know soon."

_Oh brother!_ Mokuba slapped his forehead. "Big Brother's hectic schedule won't spare a second to listen to the message! He probably doesn't even know about nee-san! I have to get to him, now!" He started toward the door.

"What... what do you mean?" Gorou-san caught his shoulder.

"Gorou-sama, don't worry about a thing. If anyone can find her, Big Brother can." Mokuba darted outside.

Gorou-san turned to Isao-sama. "Did you notice he called her 'sister' ?"

Isao-sama nodded. "Hmm."

* * *

Mokuba jumped in the car and ordered to chauffeur to Kaiba Corp.

"Jin." Mokuba murmured. The guard glanced over his shoulder from the front. "Euneya nee-san... has gone missing."

The guard frowned at the news. "Missing? She can't go missing, she is home. She must be here."

_I hope so. _"She was last with Joey." Mokuba remembered. "Do you think it's because of him, she's gone somewhere?"

"Appears to be so." Jin nodded. "I shall alert the guards to search for her."

Mokuba eagerly waited to arrive at the company. He scampered out of the car with Jin and stormed through the elevator, and pressed the button to the highest floor—Kaiba's office.

"I have to make him listen." Mokuba said to himself. "I have to make him listen. No matter how much work he has to do, Big Brother has to know... He has to find nee-san." He continued chanting to himself in the small elevator.

Jin stared solemnly at the door, anxious as it rolled open. He didn't linger a second, and watched Mokuba dart toward Kaiba's office. Jin stared at the young boy, sprinting drastically fast for his short legs to the door.

"BIG BROTHER!"

The PA stopped Mokuba. "He doesn't want to be disturbed!" She warned.

Mokuba ducked under her arm and nudged open the door. He dashed to the desk, panting. "Big Brother!"

Kaiba was typing away insanely on the computer, eyes permanent to the screen. He wasn't listening.

"Big Brother! Did you get the call from Minorou Orphanage yesterday?" Mokuba gasped. "Big Brother! Something happened."

"I don't want to yell at you again, Mokuba, save your breath and get out. Let me be." Kaiba acidly cut him short.

"Big Brother..." Mokuba went around the desk. He grabbed the back of the chair. "You remember Joey and nee-san went out? Don't you?"

"Leave me alone, Mokuba." Kaiba growled. Eyes flashing on the screen, if he typed any faster, the computer might break.

"Big Brother! Euneya nee-san has been missing for 3 days!" Mokuba shrieked.

Kaiba continued typing.

Mokuba stared at him, baffled. "Didn't you hear me? Seto? No one knows where nee-san is." Mokuba glanced at the PA by the door. "Call Joey Wheeler and ask him if he knows where Euneya Mazaki is." He ordered.

The PA bowed and left the two alone.

Kaiba wasn't listening.

"Big Brother... you have to find her." Mokuba urged. "You found her last time."

A memory syringed him, gripping him in a freeze.

_A wave crashed against her and she stumbled. Her eyes were dark with tears, she wrenched her arm away and moved further toward the body of water._

Kaiba punched on the keys erratically.

"Seto...please!" Mokuba pleaded.

"We have no business with her ..._grr._... or the mutt." Kaiba slithered. "Don't waste your time." He growled.

"Seto, finding Euneya nee-san _isn't_ wasting time!" Mokuba shot back.

"I don't care!"

Mokuba stared at him, hurt. "How can you... say that?" He was dazed. "You won't do anything?" He mumbled.

"I'm under no obligation." Kaiba resolutely muttered. "Go home and don't bother me."

"But Big Brother..." Mokuba frowned, uncertain of his brother's mixed feelings. "Aren't you worried? You found her so you know what happened. What if it's worse?"

"Go home, Mokuba." Kaiba warned gravely. "If I hear anything of the matter from you again, I'll ship you to Osaka tonight."

Mokuba backed away from his determined growl. "Seto... You... Really don't care..." He realized.

Kaiba resumed working and tuned his voice off.

Mokuba rushed out of the office, kicking the door shut, and met the nervous PA. "Did you get Joey on the phone?"

"Hai, he said, he doesn't remember the night..." She read the post-it, "And she left. That's all."

"That's it?" Mokuba gaped. "Joey doesn't know where she is either?!"

"Gomen," The PA sat back down, uneasy.

Mokuba stared back at Kaiba's door. "I can't believe this..." He mumbled and left for the elevator.

Jin was waiting for him and stepped inside. "We'll have to find her ourselves, Jin." Mokuba informed.

"Hai, Master Kaiba." Jin nodded.

* * *

_5:15 PM ..._

_You know it, don't you? _A voice mocked him from the recesses of his mind.

Kaiba glared at the computer, unhindered.

_You can feel something is wrong. _The voice continued.

He clenched his teeth.

_"You... You... Really don't care."_

_"Aren't you worried? You found her so you know what happened. What if it's worse?" _Mokuba demanded.

_"Whatever you're trying to save, is long gone now."_ Her voice descended like freezing ice down his back, making him shiver.

Kaiba blinked at the keyboard. He had no idea what he was about to do and lost his place. Glaring at the screen, he snarled at the report.

Slamming the lap top shut, he jerked up from the chair.

_"Big Brother! Euneya nee-san has been missing for 3 days!"_

_3 days? _Kaiba glared outside at the darkening sky.

Why was it, when she wasn't around, his heart stirred with worry? Growling to himself, he sat back down.

_"You remember Joey and nee-san went out? Don't you?"_

_Mutt...._ He hated him with his entire being. Kaiba forced himself to remain seated lest his legs kick the table out of his way to run out of the office.

He had no business dealing with her and if Mokuba was concerned, he'd get over it sooner or later. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. He noticed the faint movement of his lungs but his ragged breathing was what caught him by surprise.

Was he anxious? Was he worried? Was he curious of her safety?

A dark image of her pinned hostage in an alley came to mind. He scowled at the table.

_She couldn't be that foolish?_

He surely hoped not.

Another image of her being tortured by knives from criminals emerged, as she screamed for her life.

His determination frizzled.

* * *

"Young Master, we've checked the stores. The school. Anywhere we could think of..." The guard panted, exhausted.

Mokuba couldn't believe what was happening. They had been searching for hours and still, Euneya had yet to show up.

_Where is she?_

"Jin, call and ask for any flights out of the country in her name." He told the guard.

"Hai," Jin dialed a number and strode to the side, conversing quietly on the phone. The phone beeped, causing him to frown and draw it away from his ear to inspect the screen.

_Incoming call: Kaiba-sama._

Jin cleared his throat and answered. "Hai, Kaiba-sama."

_"Put Mokuba on."_

Jin glanced at the overwhelmed boy on the seat. He handed him the phone. "Kaiba-sama wishes to speak to you."

Mokuba pulled the phone to his ear. He spoke glumly. "...Yea..?"

_"Where are you?"_

"At the mal—"

Clearly, he had no patience._ "Don't do anything until I get there."_

Mokuba smiled wide. "Ok Big Bro! Whatever you say!" He returned Jin the phone lightly. "Big Bro is coming. Meaning, he is gonna look for Euneya nee-san." He sighed with a relief. "We'll find her. I know how strong Big Bro is..."

He glanced up at the dull gray sky. Rain clouds were clotting.

* * *

Kaiba shut the door and strode into the cubicle office of countless contractors. He lingered momentarily at the door before entering the field of workers.

Scanning the room, his gaze pierced on a particular blond inside a cubicle, talking away on the phone.

Kaiba shoved a man out of his way. His hand loosened on the brief case, dropping on the floor with an echoing _thud._

The sound ripped across the room, chasing eyes and gaping mouths stirred after him.

The workers piled on the corner of the room, making way for him as he advanced toward the blond man.

Joey startled to his feet. "Look who's here! Johnny Sunshine!" He chuckled. "Here to flash me with your money are ya?"

Kaiba slugged him, the blow throwing him 2 feet and through the cubicle. His table over turned and the chair was kicked back a foot.

Joey grabbed his jaw, widely glaring at him.

He struggled to his feet, and groaned in pain only to stagger back to the floor.

Kaiba domineered him with a penalizing glare of his own.

The scum deserved to slither on the ground. He had the urge to smash his boot on his face and only would be satisfied when blood seeped out of his eye sockets. He just wanted to kill the son of bitch and throw his body in the pit of the ocean for the sharks. If any bones were left he'd burn them so there remained no trace of the asshole. Was he ruthless? Hell yes.

He didn't find it necessary to say anything. Kaiba whirled around, a man appeared and handed him his brief case, he bowed out of his way.

Kaiba walked out of the building and headed toward his car. The wheels screeched in the spinning wide turn, he maneuvered through the traffic.

He drove for solid 4.5 hours. The night had darkened and his guards scouted the city for signs of her. She was last at the theaters with Joey. The guards had checked the area, but none recognized her description.

Kaiba made a whirling turn, eyes flashing, and sped fast through the freeway. He turned toward the sooty street of the age-old apartment. Without a second to linger, he raced up the stairs to the roof. It was vacant—Euneya wasn't there.

Returning to his car, he checked the streets and the revolting coffee shop she favored so much.

He wanted to wring the babbling man behind the counter.

"Did she come here?"

"No. I don't think so. What does she look like?"

"Are you sure she's a regular? When did she disappear?"

"Why? Are you related?"

"Did you tell the police?"

"Do you know who the hell I am?!" Kaiba slurred angrily, fist banging on the counter that shook the shelves behind the man.

He stared fearfully up at the striking man with sizzling eyes. "I-I-I don't know wh-where she is! Ppp-pp-ppp-Please don't hurt me!" He raised his hands in midair. "You can search me! I don't!"

Kaiba kicked a table furiously on his way out.

He examined the small cook houses every 5 blocks, and found them empty, she was no where.

Kaiba was about ready to yank his own hair. He stopped at the sidewalk, staring fixedly at the breezing cars.

In the run-down part of the town, where she used to live, Euneya hadn't even been there once within the previous days.

He sat back in his car and headed toward an unknown destination. His first surmise was the Domino Pier. The place was deserted.

Kaiba drove for another hour and stopped at a random street. He sat still, watching the alleys, fearing the worst.

Leaving the vehicle, he walked into the sullied area of broken glasses, and the homeless.

A group of drunk men stumbled around the corner. He wasn't perturbed. There was a circulating number of bodies he walked over, each, he nudged over to identify.

Euneya wasn't there.

Kaiba wasn't sure whether he was relieved or even more distressed.

He waited in front of her apartment late at night, the lights never turned on, and she never returned.

_"Big Brother?"_ Mokuba's voice spurted into the phone. _"Any luck?"_

"Not yet."

_"Oh.."_ Mokuba silenced. _"Do you want me to do anything?"_

"No." Kaiba glanced at the clock that read _4:30 am._ "Go to bed."

"What about—"

He was already too damn frustrated to put up with anything else.

"Do it Mokuba." He ended the call.

Kaiba stared at his coat on the passenger seat. He opened the pocket and retrieved the small note.

_I couldn't hold your promise. Somewhere inside of me, I can't urge myself to move. I'm stuck in a place I can't leave._

_Thank you for everything, and thank you for giving me joy. I was treated with utmost love and care by you and your brother, I won't ever forget the two of you. Tell your brother, I'm grateful to him._

Was this how she wanted to nip things? Forget everything and die in penance?

He rolled down the window, crumbling the note, and stomped on the gas pedal.

The car swung out of the street and slid through traffic. He drove furiously. Making sharp turns on the wet pavements, and speeding over the limit. Kaiba stomped on the break, staring blindly through the wind shield.

Words slid through his mind like a blade whipping in air.

The sound made him clench his teeth.

_"You're typical."_ He looked down on her. _"Typical, old-fashion, heart-broken and longing. What else is new?"_

_"Typical?"_ She was angry. _"When your heart is broken, is it just typical?"_

_"Move on."_ He wasn't touched.

_"You've never loved anyone. You wouldn't know the pain."_

_"When it happens to you. You'll loose yourself."_ She whispered. _"Forever."_

Too late.

He could barely breathe.

Cradling his head on the wheel, he stared into the darkness.

There was a nerve wrecking ache in his soul. Wringing his entire body in terror. He found his hands shaking on the grip of the wheel.

Kaiba clenched his fingers. Why was he like this? He was always composed. How dare she make him loose his control!

"What's happening?" He breathed hard. Blue eyes fell on the peering darkness of the night. The humid scent of rain tickled his nostrils. _Did I ... fail her?_

He needed fresh air and struggled to open the door. Kaiba stepped out in the frigid night, gasping the cool whipping wind. Leaning on the door, he stared emptily at the street. Her voice breathing warmly in his ear.

His eyes remote as ever._ "I told you..." _Euneya murmured breathlessly._ "I told you I won't let you stay like this..."_

Kaiba stared at his trembling fingers. _Why? How did you know I'd be like this? _

There was no denying the changes. He analyzed everything that came to mind with zero results. Euneya was gone. Yet he wanted to see her unharmed already. Was it too much to ask for? His hand stole on the silk ribbon in his pocket. Surprised to find it there, he gaped.

_"Gomen.."_ She was shaking from crying._ "You took quiet a fight on my case." _Her words fell in the air like a burden. Is that what she thought she was?

His hand slackened, hitting the car, but he didn't feel the chilliness. He felt his heart instead. He heard it too.

The solemn ache he had been trying to hide from himself.

The terrifying peril he risked loosing himself to; a peril he wasn't used to. He knew them all... But failed to repel them.

_"Big Brother, you were worried. Weren't you?"_ How did his otouto know him better than himself?

Staggering, he moved across the street, and stepped on the moist grass.

_Euneya... Where are you?_

Rain sprinkled over his shoulders, tipping and slicking the back of his neck. His insides were boiling with terror. Standing stiff, he stared up at the black sky, that poured on the dreading rain.

He knew something happened... The moment he saved her from the water. Not to her—but him. Her olive eyes shimmered at him from thereon and he was entranced. Kaiba breathed out, his breath steaming in front of him.

_"If Oto-san were here, he'd be thankful and appreciate the guardian who took care of it while I couldn't. I wanted to say thank you to the guardian. Thank you for returning me one my most treasured memories."_

His eyes watered, fogging the world around him. Here, he was alone, searching himself, to find her.

_"Leave this junk. Leave her and go back."_ It was a plea...

"No." He started. "Never."_ I can't._

_"No use."_ A tear dripped ...

"Euneya." As if her name alone could bring her back to him.

His heart ached even more in the silence. The rain dribbled down his face, fusing with the water in his eyes.

"Euneya." He repeated in the darkness.

Silence.

"If you leave, Mokuba will be unhappy." Kaiba whispered. That was a lie. Not Mokuba ...

_What happens now?_

_What should I do?_

_Fearlessly, without hesitation ....._

_Quietly, even I don't know_

"Do you hear me?" He raged at the sky. "Mokuba wouldn't be ok if you left!" The sky thundered, and the rain thickened.

Kaiba sighed and glared steadily at the ground. His hand reached up and set flatly on the tickling ache inside in his chest. The wind rippled the lapels of his shirt.

If anything did happen to her, whom could she tell? She was an orphan. His breathing heaved. "Euneya..." _You are ok, aren't you?_

_W__herever you are... Don't let anything happen to you._

His hallow gaze roamed in front of him, trying to ascertain his location. The dim street light was no help in the distance.

_Don't hide yourself from me._

He should be looking for her, but all he wanted to do was curl and rest. Not from exhaustion but from the extremity of the danger she might be in.

Who knew where and in what condition?

His foot tripped on a root, stumbling, he drew himself up in a daze. She couldn't had left the country, could she? All because of Wheeler?

He couldn't endure the notion of her crying somewhere, at the edge of the cliff, ready to jump. He wanted to close his eyes and it would all be over. He'd rather imagine her sitting in her little car, smirking at him unruly and driving her way home. _Safe.... _She hadn't disappeared and she was ok.

Kaiba titled his head back, feeling the cool water sprinkle his face.

Euneya was dense at caring for herself. He realized from the willingness to let Joey be with Mai without question, or she didn't have the guts to confront him? For her sake, he hoped it was the former.

He should be angry at the worthless mutt who made her feel less than what she truly was.

Kaiba trudged toward a single bench and slumped on the wet metal surface. To him, the dank frigidity was inviting enough.

_Baka, why purge yourself?_

_I know, I know he is the reason why._

_I know, and I know you're suffocating in turmoil._

_But just once, will it kill you?_

_Kill you? To look at me?_

The blackening dread dipped him in the pot of uncertainty.

How did he end up here? In a crossroad between questioning his resolute frigidity, and welcoming the hearth of struggle that started it all. He wanted to believe everything was fine. That she was safe at home. That his efforts weren't idle. She had finally moved on from the mutt.

Kaiba lowered his head and dragged his hands through his wet hair.

He could feel the pieces of the previous weeks spent with her crumbling to pieces and never return, like a vague smoke from a candle.

_Why is she doing this, to me? Was it necessary to go through such lengths to forget a dog?_

She lifted her head, inertly, and stared, blinking through the paling haze of silver disbelief.

"Oi I'm must be seeing things." She sighed longingly.

Kaiba slowly turned at the soft voice. Through the rain, her pale face shimmered in a mixture of shadows.

_You're not the only one._

"Why would he be here?" She asked herself. "The bastard wasn't kidding," She felt her face, "I am getting sick."

His eyes never left her. "Euneya..." Kaiba breathed. Instilled with regretful relief as his hands fell to his sides.

_Don't be an illusion... Don't._

"Oi I'm hearing his voice now." She covered her ears, sagging her head in between her arms.

_Don't do this to me. Don't be a dream._ Kaiba panted at the image beside him.

"I'm going nuts." She wiped her tears. "Everything is different when you're sad." Euneya muttered as more tears fell out of her eyes. "Things don't make sense. "

In the mix of terror and disbelief, Kaiba stretched out his hand, grabbing her arm and yanked her toward him. Her shoulders melted in his fingers.

_She _is_ here. She is here! _He could feel her. There was a wonderful fury jolting inside of him. Deep and warm, lashing with unearthly rage.

"Why do you have to make it hard for everyone?" Kaiba shook her like a rag doll. "I told you, you can cry. But don't do it alone! Do you hear me?!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Kaiba... you..."

"What are you playing at?" Kaiba growled through clenched teeth, tears stirring in his gaze, "Why do you have to do this to yourself? Why leave everyone out?!"

_Why do this to me? Why?!_

Euneya froze in his impenetrable grip.

"How can you do this? You are the dumbest person I've ever met! It's your disease! Medication is useless!" His seething eyes flickered white, "How can you be so stupid? Are you through crying? Or do you have more plans and want to jump over the pier? Why do this to yourself?! Why make me run for hours and—" Kaiba stopped as her expression flickered.

He was glad she gave him a chance to yell, and be mad, or else, he would hopelessly wait for hours for her return in parlous suspense. _For ever..._

_Thank you... For letting me see I haven't failed you._ He watched her intently.

Lowering her face, laughing, crying at the same time. "I...." She stuttered. "I don't know.... I tried to forget. I tried to forgive him." Her body shook as she sobbed.

_So this is how you've been, these last few days?_ Kaiba watched at her body wracking in the rain, cold, fatigued, and malnourished.

"You know what you're doing." His eyes burned. "You're punishing yourself." _And me._

Her head descended on his collar bone, shivering against his shoulder, she gasped in between the tickle of sobs, "I'm so tired... Kaiba. I want to go away, so far away! I don't want to do this anymore. I want it to stop! I can't .... Can't keep up. I'm so tired... Tired..."

She turned her face on the collar of his shirt, screaming with tears. "I'm so tired..." She trembled, "I want to sleep and never wake up. Never ever again.."

"I wanted to ask him why he cheated on me! Why he left for Seoul when he told me he went for his dead father! Why he went after Mai when he was with me! What did I ever do to be treated this way? Why can't he simply let me go! Why do I have to strive to be happy while he's celebrating his wedding! Why do I have watch him walk down the aisle!" She wracked into sobs.

"What did I ever do? Or what... What! _Didn't_ I do?" Euneya buried her face on his chest, tears mingling in the cool rain.

Kaiba secured his arms around her, his anger cooled and his eyes firmly planted on the ground beside them.

As she dealt with pain, he found relief. She was alive and with him.

This was all he needed. To be this close to her at least, he would be grateful, even if she didn't know how much he wanted it, it was all he could do, hold and comfort her while she struggled.

"Why can't I be happy for him? I still wonder..." She pressed her cheek to his shirt, quieting, "I wonder if it were me, walking down the aisle instead of Mai. Would I be wearing the dress that fit me last week? Would I be writing down my vows and waiting with excitement for the big day to come? Do I have any right at all to ask him to let me go? Can't I make one solemn wish of mine to come true?..."

Euneya trembled. "Kaiba...."

His arm fell on her shoulder, steadying her timid frame. She gasped out of breath and sobbed languidly. Kaiba stared plainly at the rain stomping the street like a beating drum. He let her drain out her sadness, and let her pour out her anguish.

He had told her before. To cry her heart out if she needed but not give up her life. Despite how hard it was, he would be there.

If she retained her anguish, it will inflict her more. Tenderly, his hand brushed down her back. She wasn't clinging to him but he felt she needed a shoulder instead of a criticizing dark hand at the moment. She was suffering and would continue unless she overcame the turmoil brought upon by Joey's actions.

Euneya shook in his arms, burying her face in his shirt. Her body was in pain. She couldn't move if she tried. He let her lean on him and remained silent.

The tickling rain fell on his eyelids, causing him to blink every few seconds. His eyes burned from moisture. He listened to the shaking ragged sobs emitted from the woman in his arms.

A part of him loosing himself between the echoing chokes of her cries. He didn't have the energy to wipe away the rain from his eyes. He only had enough to hold her.

With the swishing sound of rain, birds began chirping in the early morning. Yet, he remained quiet, feeling her shiver and flinch every now and then. The pain coursing through her was engraving. She couldn't do it if she wanted to. Confronting Joey was too much for her fatigued mind. He cheated on her for Mai and returned to Domino with a fiance. The betrayal biting at her was endless.

Kaiba felt a swell of anger clump in his chest. He wouldn't voice his thoughts, he had no reason to. Euneya was the only person who needed to realize her self-worth, and Joey never deserved being with her in the first place. While he was content with his decision to stay with Mai, Euneya was left on the side-lines, questioning their 'assumed' future together.

He remembered the ring on her finger.

Did Joey propose to her and leave for Mai? After all, what was so bad about her that made him desert her? She was heart warming, he ought to know, as Mokuba adored her.

The guilt, the ache, none of which she deserved. However, she needed to overcome them and confront Joey.

_Asshole._ His clenched fists trembled on the cold bench.

If Joey was in front of him, the mutt couldn't imagine what bits of pieces that would be left of him. The rain tapped the bench and flooded the glass, creating a somnolent symphony in the background.

He listened to her ragged breathing. She continued to shake. Kaiba glanced at her, her eyes were closed. There were dark circles around her eyes. The smooth skin pallid in the chilliness. Her lips were blue.

He felt the most calmest he hadn't been for a while. The feeling was strange altogether entrancing.

Pale olive eye opened tiredly in his gaze. She didn't move and sighed aloud.

Kaiba felt the heaviness she carried seep into him, clog his thoughts and fatigue him.

"You will have to cease someday." He whispered.

"C..cease?"

"The crying." Kaiba stared at the spilling water dripping on her forehead.

"I will." Euneya croaked. "I'm tired right now. I don't want to wake up." Her eyes rolled shut wearily.

"Euneya." Kaiba's grip tightened on her shoulder. His eyes determinedly stayed on the black pavement. "Say you won't get tired."

Her eyes reopened, staring dazedly at him.

"Say you won't get tired." He continued meaningfully, "Say you won't quit."

She picked herself up with the little energy she had, and drew away from the heat of his body to peer at him with squinted eyes.

His blue eyes hardened on her. "Say it."

He was asking something she couldn't do. "I ... How can I? I won't mean it," She murmured defeatedly.

"You will." Kaiba watched her intently, urging. "Say it."

His patient eyes steadied, unblinking on her face. Euneya glanced away, setting her hands on the bench, she stiffened. Her eyes stormy with tears. "I won't get tired. I won't quit."

"Again."

"I won't get tired. I won't quit."

Kaiba urged her to continue.

"I won't get tired. I won't quit." She wavered, shaking tremendously, she was sheltered under his arm again.

"I won't get tired," Euneya wiped her eyes. "I won't quit. I won't get tired. I won't quit." Her head landed on the curve of his shoulder.

Sagging in exhaustion, she resumed murmuring, "I won't get tired. I won't quit. I won't get tired. I won't quit." He steadily repeated with her, whispering. "I won't get tired. I won't quit....." Her tiny murmur silenced into a breathless muffle.

Kaiba regarded the paling sky unveiling a spiral of hues in the morning sunrise. He could hear the faint birds chirp. The swishing of tires somewhere in the street. The pounding of rain splashing the puddles around their feet. Euneya's rasping breathing against his shoulder.

Her eyes were open, he noticed, blank with fatigue and watching the trees sway from the stirring wind and rain.

What brought him here? To the particular place she was? His misery lessened upon seeing her, while hers was long-lasting, but she seemed fine for the moment.

After a while, Euneya murmured so only he could hear. "I think I'll make cream puffs when I get home."

She looked too put out and should rest than tire herself excessively over cream puffs, in his opinion. If it was up to him, he'll make her sleep and eat, and sleep, and eat, and sleep...

Kaiba leaned back on the wet bench.

The sun peeked at them from the clutter of clouds. He folded his arms around himself, stiff and alert at the horizon.

Euneya leaned over her knees, chin propped and gazed at the drifting colors unsheathing in the thicket of rain.

"What does this remind you of?" She asked him quietly, watching the sunrise.

He didn't quiet have an answer. Kaiba glanced at her and swiftly back at the sky. "Nothing."

"Hmm," Euneya frowned, "At sunrise, the world feels in sync. The birds are waking. So is everyone." Her murmur made his eyes blink at the warm note.

"Promise me." Kaiba uttered suddenly.

Euneya turned to him, curious.

His eyes stilled on the sun rays. "That you won't get tired. Promise me, you won't quit."

She straightened, and gazed at their feet on the grass. The wet puddle soaked his socks and perfectly shiny shoes. There was something exotically beautiful about his soaked attire. The drenched he became, the more human he appeared beside her.

Feelings and hidden corridors he paved to shield from the world, was now unveiled before her. Here was a man sitting with his feelings on his sleeves. Her eyes warmed up to his distant expression. The blue eyes weren't cloudy but crystal clear and igniting with vivacity despite the lack of sleep. He appeared alert than ever.

Euneya lowered her eyes to her hands. "I don't know where I'll go after they are married. I can't get anything from giving up, I suppose." She whispered. "What about you?"

Kaiba graced her with his solid stare. "I never get tired, never quit."

She smiled slightly, "I knew you'd say that, so Kaiba-like."

His eyes roamed her swollen eyes, she blinked tiredly, and her lips parted in a languid yawn. He wouldn't mind if she resumed her place against his shoulder. He found he rather liked her there.

Euneya covered her lips, averting. The water dripped down the tip of her nose. She sniffed, and wiped her face on her wet sleeve.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, feeling the water tickle down his jaw.

"If I ask, will you answer?"

"I might."

_No, you won't. _Euneya nodded, lips thinning. "The rain... reminds me of Oka-san..." She grinned. "And ice cream."

"Don't you ever stop thinking about food?" Kaiba gently rebuked.

"I am a human after all. If I don't think about food, what else can I think about?" She frowned at him._ "Duel Disks?"_

"That is my speciality."

"Food is mine."

Kaiba let his eyes move on her, blurting. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She blinked at the sunrise.

"Leave. You were with him last I recall." His eyes flashed back to the sky. She wa surprised to see Joey appear at her apartment. He wondered what happened after wards?

With careful chose words, Euneya answered. "In his drunk state, Mai was all he talked about. I left him at his apartment, and found myself in the city. I tried but I couldn't bear going back to the cold, lonely apartment."

The rain splatter increased, digging on her hair and arms. He watched her shiver from the force of the spray.

"I'll take you home." Kaiba murmured, "You won't be alone."

Euneya looked at him, a little defeatedly. "Don't force yourself anymore, Kaiba." She ducked her head as the rain splashed coldly on her face and neck.

Euneya pulled her coat to her chin, trembling as she said, "I know you can't stand this and I know what a waste of time this is. Don't do it. Don't pity me." Her pleading eyes darted up. "I'd rather you head back and never speak to me again."

"When was it implied I can't stand doing this?" He snapped, "Who said this was a waste of time? Namely,_ I _will have to say it first to make it count." He growled, "And when did I ever pity you?"

"Yes you do."

Impatiently, he lashed aloud and cut it straight. "Fact is, I'd rather soak than desert you!" And never relive the night ever.

Euneya silenced at his glittering eyes._ I can't mean... No I don't. I can't..._

Anger reeling and molting heatedly, Kaiba exhaled. _Just because I'm known to be rutheless, doesn't mean I have to be every single hour of the day! _

"I was.... just... saying..." She lowered her head, saddened by the silence. Her head fell on his shoulder and she sighed.

Kaiba drank a deep breath and breathed out, feeling calm, the heaviness of her head made him conscious of the world around him.

They didn't say anything for sometime.

Euneya meekly glanced at him, shriveled in the rain. "Wanna hear a joke?"

Kaiba kept his face impassive, non responsive. He found it odd how her mood changed.

Although it made sense, she was just alone and wanted someone with her. She needed someone to be with her. It was all she needed, an arm and a shoulder for comfort and she would be fine...

"What's the coldest part of North Pole?"

Kaiba blinked steadily at the road, silent. How would he know?

Euneya giggled, "An explorer's noes!"

"That is ... sad."

Euneya folded her arms, "You come up with some!"

He stared at her suspiciously. Averting, he muttered. "In a world without fences and walls, who needs Gates and Windows."

She blinked. Kaiba glared.

"Concept: On the keyboard life, always keep one finger on the escape button." He stared at her expectantly.

"Mine are better!" Euneya muttered, "Why did the doctor operate on a man who swallowed a pink biro?"

"Hmph." Kaiba averted, since she didn't laugh at his joke, why should he?

"He had a cute-pen-inside-is!"

He wasn't amused. "Whatever."

"Admit it, my jokes are better."

"Yea, you're a real Dave Comedian." He muttered sarcastically.

Her smile saddened as she averted. "I wonder where it went..." She whispered.

He was confused.

"The lost sheep."

_"Sheep?"_ He tested the word.

Euneya nodded, "The lost sheep who can't return home. Why is the sheep alone? Doesn't God love it too? And why do they say God loves the lost sheep more and watches over him because he is special. The sheep doesn't feel special when lost."

Kaiba blinked. "I don't care for nursery rhymes."

Euneya stared, offended, "It wasn't a nursery rhyme."

He stiffened, "How should I know that?"

"Didn't you grow up hearing the story of the Lost Sheep?"

"...No."

"Oi, what's gonna happen to your kids?" Euneya groaned.

"What about my kids?" Kaiba alertly swung his head. "They'll have everything!" He slurred.

"But not a dad who knows about the Lost Sheep, nursery rhymes.... Don't tell me you're gonna turn them into technicians by 5?"

He smirked wide.

"I knew it. Your soul is black like Hitler's. Eh? Did you ever paint?"

"I designed my BEWD jet." He raptly replied.

Euneya frowned. "Noooo wonder..."

"Are you saying my jet isn't a work of art? Do you know who much it's worth?" No one criticized his jet. No one did _and_ lived.

"Why can't you let the engineers do their job? Why do you have to meddle? I know you have a hard-on for dragons but jeeze. A dragon aircraft?"

Kaiba's jaw jutted out, he glared at her.

His stare made her self conscious. "How can I forget, you made fun of my car? Imagine the tons of pollution you're spreading with that—that... Dragon thing!"

He was still glaring at her.

"What's with the look? If you have something to say, say it." She prompted.

"For someone who harps about being forward, why can't you confront the mutt with that tongue of yours?"

Her eyes fell to the ground, quivering than she originally intended. "Why should I?" She mumbled, "He disregards my feelings. He disregarded me since he started seeing Mai behind my back."

"You're weak." He growled. "The mutt deserves more than that."

Euneya glared at him. "You think that makes me feel any better?"

"And you use this ill situation to treat yourself lowly?" He quipped.

"Oh dear..." She swept a hand over her forehead.

"Ask yourself." Kaiba began gratingly, "Do you plan to penalize yourself by staying in one spot for the rest of your life because of a torturous ache or do you want to move on?" He demanded acidly.

"Need another pathetic excuse? The mutt doesn't give a rat's ass if you don't return home. He has no clue. What else is new? Apparently, he is shying the notion of your previous relationship and proclaims there was nothing of the sort due to his actions. What plausible answer do you need to understand he won't turn back? Regardless of your idle tears. He doesn't hear them, nor does he care."

Euneya turned her head and felt the forcing whip of the wind against her face.

"Better you straighten now and leave the past without regrets. You did your best. Don't linger in them." Kaiba sliced.

She looked at him with a pair of starry eyes, imbued with knowing pain and intriguing gentleness. "Sorry..." Her whisper heated his skin, "You must be tired. I've made a mess of everything, sorry..."

The rain fanned over his vision, making him blink unsteadily in her direction. The sunrise swarmed the once dark sky that loomed the uncertain night. Euneya sighed softly at the reflecting light in the tree branches and the tipping of the rain that fogged the chirping birds.

Kaiba regarded the grass thoughtfully. Unaware where his thoughts began and ended .._. Is 1 month enough?_

Euneya raised her face to the sky, allowing the water flush onto her cold skin. She sniffed and whispered, "It will take time but I know for sure, I'll get better soon." She smiled at him delicately. "I have to."

Kaiba didn't look at her. He didn't register her words but the mere progression of internalizing the emotions flickering and blaring in him was exhaustingly unsettling, without a doubt, surprising, and making him pulse with questions of his personal intentions.

What did it matter? What did she matter? What was it to him? How was it he worried? Why did he care so much?

While he was mulling over his irrepressible thoughts, Euneya smiled at his consternated expression.

"I've disappointed you." She nodded. "If you say so, I promise I'll work hard and move on, Kaiba."

His attention spanned at her at the mention of his name. Taken by by her soft eyes glowing at him. Kaiba stiffly clenched his teeth. "What is it with Mokuba and you. You strive to dramatize everything." He uttered distastefully.

"Think it how ever you want," Euneya whispered with a smile, grateful to him. "I'll move on."

He slurred darkly at her. "I _detest_ drama." Kaiba hissed.

She didn't mind his rigid exterior, and laughed at his glare. It was enough he was sitting next to her, she was comforted.

* * *

Her luggage was not at the stairs, Euneya frowned, she didn't remember taking it anywhere. Then again, she was gone for a while, the neighbors might've taken it in for her.

She searched for her keys in her purse and held it at the bronze door lock. Her brows furrowed. Euneya turned to Kaiba, stapling him a questionable look.

"My door is unlocked."

"Apparently." He folded his arms stubbornly.

Frowning, she eyed him. "What is with you? One minute you're yelling and screaming, ready to pounce, and the next you're stern and moody. Are you sure you're not menapo—?"

Kaiba knew exactly what would venture from her trailing sentence and shoved her through the door.

Euneya stumbled in the hall of the warm apartment. Was someone living there besides her? Her eyes widened at the woman in the living room. The apartment smelled sweet with a lingering hint of mint.

"Why is there a maid in my living room?" Euneya glanced over her shoulder. The doorway was vacant. "Kaiba!" She darted outside to find him walking out of the gates. "Take your maid back with you! Hey!"

"Euneya-sama?"

Euneya jumped at the squeaky voice. Gasping, she turned. "Yea?"

"Please, come inside. I've prepared ginger tea. You must have a cold. I'll draw your bath with warm oats to soak your tired skin." She smiled gallantly.

"Who... who gave you permission to enter my house?" She demanded.

_"I'll take you home, you won't be alone." That's what he meant,_ Euneya frowned. _What the hell was I thinking? Why would he stay here with me? _She shook her head.

The maid bowed. "Kaiba-sama did." Her warm brown eyes glimmered at her. "Please, come inside." She gestured to the door.

Euneya uncertainly eyed her. "How'd you open the door? Do you have an extra key?"

"Yes."

Creepy. "Are you...staying here?"

"I live a street from your home." She replied with a bow of her head.

Euneya sighed and nodded, "Ok, I won't ask anymore." She gave up and went inside. The maid trailed her into the kitchen. She offered her a cup of tea. Euneya regarded the contents and back at her, unaccustomed to being served. "Th-thank you." She smiled.

"Have some too, there's plenty." She went to the living room, the maid at her heels. Euneya paused, widely. "I think I can take it from here?"

"I must draw you a bath." She smiled before moving toward her bathroom.

Euneya blinked at her back. "I can do it!" She put the cup on the counter. "No I can—" She stopped short at how squeaky clean and polished her bathroom appeared.

Blinking, Euneya swirled. "Why is it like this?" She pointed at the faucet. The shiny silver reflected the mirror and illuminated the white bathroom.

The maid poured hot water in the tub. "Shall I take your coat?" She stood up.

Euneya clutched the coat to herself. "No.. I can do it." She stopped breathed. "I... you can.... go... drink tea!— I'll take it from here." She shuffled her out of the bathroom.

The maid gave her a white towel.

Euneya took it and closed the door. Her eyes paused on her reflection, she gasped. There were huge crater-like dark circles, her skin was dry, and pale.

_I let Kaiba see me like this?_ Shocked, she rounded back to the tub and undressed quickly.

_"Euneya-sama, I've placed your clothes on your bed!"_ The maid called from outside.

"Hai..." Euneya stared at the door.

_"Euneya-sama, shall I wash your dirty clothes?"_

"No... I can do it.." She mumbled.

_"I've straightened your closet, Euneya-sama!"_

Euneya slumped on the pine scented floor, and rested her forehead on the edge of the rub. _Oh dear...._

_"Euneya-sama, you've had phone calls from the orphanage!"_

Euneya gasped up. "The ORPHANAGE!" She had forgotten about it.

* * *

"Won't you rest, Euneya-sama?" The maid asked.

Euneya added more flour and began pleading the doe.

"Euneya-sama, do you need help?" She began situating the cupcake pan on the counter.

The plan was simple. She would make the cupcakes for the kids, bake the pie for Gorou-san and Director Isao —he had a soft spot for them — and explicate gently why she was gone for the last 3 days. She groaned and worked faster.

"Euneya-sama, the oven is warm." The maid alerted.

As she stepped out of her apartment with the baked goodies for work, she was greeted by a wall of burly men. Euneya retreated from the stirking appearance. They meant business.

She treaded cautiously. "Can I help...you?"

"Euneya-sama!"

"Euneya-sama!"

"Euneya-sama!'

Euneya jumped back, her headache was getting worse. Blinking her tired eyes up at the army, she smiled. "Yes?"

"We were sent to escort you anywhere out of the apartment."

_"Escort?"_

"Hai, Euneya-sama!" A large figure stepped forward and took her bag of cupcakes, and the pie. "Please, follow us." He descended the stairs.

Euneya frowned at him. "What is with this DAY?" She stomped her heel in frustration. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in 72 hours. Everywhere, anywhere, she went, something — someone — babysat her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Glaring at the two guards at her shoulders, she shoved past them and headed toward the parking lot and halted at the size of awaiting black SUV. The man opened the door for her, gesturing her inside.

"You are headed to the orphanage. You begin work at 9:30 am, if we leave now we can avoid the congesting traffic on your work route. You leave work at 6:30 pm. We will be waiting at the parking lot to bring you home." He bowed.

"No." She spat. "Hell no." She added with 'Kaiba-like' attitude.

The man stiffened. "Euneya-sama, these are our given orders and we must obey—"

"The person in question wants you to return." Euneya firmly put her foot down. "I have a busy day ahead and I don't want my morning to head off to a bad-start." Her gaze fell back to her apartment, where the maid stood, waving at her. "Too late." Euneya muttered and glared back at the man.

"Will you please, return me my things and go on your way. I know my way to work just fine."

The guard bowed. "I'm sorry, but I can not disobey the orders given to me." His snapped his fingers at the two pillar-like men behind her.

They seized her by the arm and steered her inside the van. Euneya was dumped in the back seat. The men bowed, "My apologies! Euneya-sama!"

"Sorry!" The door sealed her in. The seat behind her was taken by one as the two front were filled instantly. Euneya stared back and forth at them.

"Why are you doing this? Do I need to inform the authorities? This can be issued as kidnapping! Why are you ignoring me? Who the hell told you to—" Her eyes narrowed on the logo on the window.

She clenched her teeth._ "Kaiba..."_ Folding her arms, she glared at the road.

The guards even escorted her inside the orphanage and shut the door on their way out. Aggravated, Euneya kicked her heels off and put on the slippers.

Whirling around, she kicked the screen door. "I don't need you! You hear me? Leave me the hell alone! I can take care of myself fine! Stop babysitting me!" She shrieked.

_How can he do this? _She was about to faint with the steam blowing through her ears.

_What's the point of this? I can't stand this! Kaiba — you.... I can't stand this!_

"UGH!!" She stomped her foot, glaring at the ground. "Just wait. You'll have to hear more from me. Kaiba, I promise. I DON'T NEED YOUR SERVICES YOU PRICK!" She yelled at the ceiling.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Panting, she swept a hand through her hair. A wave of dizziness spread over her.

_I think I'm about to faint..._ Euneya blinked tiredly. _No, just a little more. I have to get this to Director and the Kids. I've neglected them... Stay awake Euneya!_

Calmed, Euneya turned. She stared at the gaping audience. Euneya flattened against the wall. "You... you..." She pointed at the kids and Gorou-san.

"Euneya-sama...?" They chorused.

Euneya stood erect. "Yea... I'm back." She nodded. Clearing her throat, she gestured at herself. "Same old me!"

The kids blinked at her, uncertain.

Gorou-san frowned. "Euneya-sama, you look like you hit a train."

"And a bus."

"And a car."

"And a fire truck. Someone should hose you down."

"You're blowing off steam."

"Why were you screaming at the door? Did it do something?"

"Euneya-sama," Gorou-san paused. "Are you alright?"

Euneya rubbed her neck, laughing nervously. "No.. I'm great!" She stretched her arms.

"Come give Euneya-sama a hug! I've missed you all!"

The kids turned their back on her.

Euneya stared wide. "What's wrong?"

Gorou-san planted his arms across his chest, eyeing her expectedly. "The kids are angry. You told them you'd return earlier."

"Euneya-sama, lied!" One of the kids yelled.

Euneya sighed and sauntered toward them. She hugged them from behind. "Oh I'm sorry... I promise not do to it again? Hmm?"

"We don't believe you!"

"Yea... how how how do we know you won't do it again?"

Euneya grabbed her ears apologetically. "Gomen gomen gomen gomen!" She chanted. "Euneya-sama feels awful for not coming soon. I wish I didn't let you down. Gomen..."

She peered up at them. "I won't do it again. I'll come quicker with lots and lots of sweets so you'll have to finish them all in one day!"

The kids perked up. "Euneya-sama, why didn't you come like you said you would?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I lost... track of time."

"But you do look sick." One of the girl's knelt in front of her and felt her forehead. "Euneya-sama, did you get sick?"

Euneya kissed her tiny hand. "I'll be fine."

"What with the ruckus?" A voice boomed through the room, and Director Isao intervened.

He was about to leave but paused in his steps, stunned, Isao-sama eyed Euneya intently. "MAZAKI!"

Euneya jerked up to her feet. "Hai, hai! Isao-sama!" She raptly replied as a cadet would.

"IN MY OFFICE!" He ordered. "NOW!"

"Hai hai! Isao-sama!" Euneya bowed as he departed the room.

"Oooo, Euneya-sama, is in trouble." The kids whispered. "Euneya-sama! You can do it!"

"Stay strong!"

Too soon, she found herself inside the Director's office, with the door slamming at heels like a knife. Euneya stared at the knob, her heart strangely pelting for ultimate demise.

She reasoned nothing could go wrong, she had returned to work nonetheless, despite the delay.

Frowning at her unconvincing thoughts, Euneya turned to face Director Isao, in his chair, darkly staring at the documents on his desk. He ruffled through the articles, and began scribbling for a lingering moment.

Finally, Director lifted his eyes at her. "Kind of you to _show_ _up_, Mazaki." Usually, he was nice to her, although, his rigid tone, hinted otherwise.

Euneya bowed, "I'm very sorry, Isao-sama." She daren't look up. "I was held back due to personal reasons."

"Personal reasons..." Director leaned back in his chair to inspect her, "What could those be? Mind if I take a hit? Oh yes! Taking a vacation without notice with "collegues." Personal reasons, Mazaki?" He slammed his hand on the desk.

"Do you have any idea the energy wasted to search for you? Where were you? Why didn't you call? Phones are in vicinity for a reason, Mazaki!" Director shrieked.

"I'm S-sorry..." She whispered. Feeling her face burn from more than embarrassment, her temples throbbed exceedingly during the trudging seconds that barely allowed her to listen to him clearly.

"Mazaki, are you not committed to our orphanage like you promised?" Director demanded, "Or do you have a change of heart? Would you rather turn in your resignation letter?"

"No, Isao-sama." She murmured, sullen.

"No, what?" He jerked up.

"No, I don't have a change of heart." She replied as determinedly as her subdued body allowed. "Forgive me for not being responsible. I was—"

Director Isao put a hand out to stop her. "I do not want to hear it. There isn't a logical excuse for you absence, except that you've been promenading the 7 seas with the Supporter. What will our Committee say when they hear this? Mazaki? Will you take responsibility for the spreading rumors? Why is my staff member on a vacation with our Supporter?! ANSWER ME?" He yelled.

"I..." Euneya breathed deep, she wavered. "It was a last minute decision." She blurted and held herself stiff. Her legs felt brittle under her.

"A last minute decision? What kind of an excuse is that?" Director Isao was frustrated. "I don't understand why you couldn't say no! Do you want to shame our name? No..." He paused, eyes blared wide. "Is there something between you and the Supporter? Answer me now! Be honest!"

Euneya stared up in disbelief. Is this where it was all coming too?

"No, Isao-sama!"

"Our protocol forbids relationship beyond the office, Mazaki." Director Isao warned. "If there is anything beyond professional significances you will be removed from our staff!"

Euneya could barely choke a word if she wanted. She was planted, frozen to her feet, eyes wide.

"Consider this a warning. We are permeating further in the discussion for the school you —" He pointed at her, "Wanted to implement. Isn't that true? These are tentative times and you dare pour attention on us with the stunt you pulled! Keep in mind, Minarou Orphanage began with my sweat and blood for the last thirty years! If you desire to tarnish our name, you might as well leave!" Director shouted.

"If this continues, Mazaki, turn in your resignation letter immediately. I will not defend you from our Superiors as they are watching our every move! Consider it, would now be a perfect opportunity to take flight and leave things be? We are in the medium of a firm discussion. Do you want the school or not?" He demanded.

Euneya bobbed her head, eyes starry.

"If it's important to you as we all thought, work for it, Mazaki! Don't ruin it. Since you were the one to introduce the idea, you must take direct responsibility _if_ and _when_ the Superiors call for you! Don't ever do this again!" He fist shook the desk. "Need I repeate myself?!"

She shook her head. "No."

Director regarded her pallid face and averted, his anger brimming his solid stature. "What came in your mind..." He muttered, upset. "I won't have none of this. No more..." Shaking his head, he sank in his chair. "Leave. Go away." He waved her to the door.

Euneya bowed obediently, and turned to leave. She stepped out of the office, eyes watered. Sighing deeply, her staggering footsteps managed to deliver her back to her office where she slumped in the chair defeatedly.

It was the start of a horrible day.

There was a knock on her door. Gorou-san poked his head inside.

"I came to thank you for the delicious pie." His beaming smile vanished. "Euneya-sama..."

Her tear stained face failed to emanate a heartfelt smile she was trying to execute.

Euneya wiped her face, turning her back to him. "Sorry... What were you saying?" She turned with a forced smile.

Gorou-san lowered the pie. "He overdid it didn't he?"

"No. He is right." She nodded, "About everything." She laughed slightly, "I'm sorry, I hate crying but it's all I get to do ... as of late..."

"He was worried about you. We all were." Gorou-san smiled, "He thinks of you like his daughter. Think about it, if his daughter goes missing, why wouldn't he react the way he did?"

"No no..." Euneya shook the notion. "I'm not up to par. I have to get back to work. Did you hear anything from the Board?"

"Nothing as of yet." Gorou-san replied. "They sure love keeping us on our toes."

"Minorou School," She smiled faintly. "Will it prosper?"

He smirked, "Absolutely. Here, try some pie."

Euneya stood up. "No, I have to check in with the kids or they'll hold a grudge. Excuse me." She walked out the office.

The troop of guards were at the door, waiting for her after work. Euneya glared at them.

"Can I help you?" She snipped.

"We are here to escort you back to the apartment." The guard bowed. "Please, enter." He stepped aside from the SUV passenger door.

She was exhausted and was not in the mood for arguments. Euneya regarded the guard evenly. "Will you tell your Boss-sama to stop with whatever he is up to. Tell him, if he doesn't, I'll stick my foot up his ass!"

The guard behind him coughed uncontrollably, he caught himself and stiffened to silence.

She turned toward the parking lot exit and a Silver Mazda swerved through the gates, headed toward her. The guards swarmed around Euneya, catching her arm and tugging her out of the way.

The car sped to a stop as the windows rolled down.

A pair of blue eyes sparked up at Euneya. She examined the guards. "You're quiet popular." Lowering her shades, she questioned the agitated girl.

Euneya yanked herself from their grip. Sighing, she leaned down. "Anzu-chan," Euneya smiled endearingly at her cousin. "What's up? What brings you here?"

"Are you ready for this." Anzu regarded her prudently. "Get in." She jerked her chin at the passenger door. "We need to talk."

Relieved, Euneya started toward the passenger door. The guards followed her. She whirled around. "You can stop now."

"Euneya-sama, please, these are strict orders."

"I'm with my cousin." She explained.

"We shall follow you from a distance." The guards reeled back inside the SUV and waited for her to enter Anzu's car. Euneya glared at them.

She sat inside and strapped the seat belt. Anzu glanced at her. "If my assumptions ring true, will you spill the details?" She said.

Euneya gave her a puzzled look. "Details?"

Anzu stomped on the gas and swarmed out of the parking lot, the SUV zoomed behind them and into the streets.

"Anzu, what details?" Euneya asked.

"The news has hit most of East Asia, Euneya," Anzu murmured, "What were you thinking?"

"Thinking?"

"Ok, maybe you weren't. But I never imagined you..." She blinked at Euneya zoning out. "...Are you paying attention?"

Euneya flinched and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Anzu made a turn in a garage. She turned off the ignition, letting the vehicle silence and stared plainly through the windshield. "Euneya-chan, I'm your only family in this world. You know that right?"

Euneya folded her hands in her lap. "Is something wrong? Did someone die?"

"I mean it." Anzu turned to her. "You are like my sister I never had. Why do you have to hide it from me?"

"Hide what?" Euneya murmured cautiously.

Anzu removed her shades, her blue eyes bright and wide. "Where were you this weekend?" She asked cautiously.

_Oh no ... _Euneya paled. "Why?"

"You can't hide it. We all know." Anzu opened the desk board and unrolled the tabloid. She held it out to her. "Want to explain what this is?"

The front cover was splashed with an image of Seto Kaiba leaving the aircraft, with her. Another zoomed photograph of them running in the beach. There was a eye-stretching delineation of the two embracing in the sunset. Euneya trembled at the subtitles.

_Kaiba, Seto's New Interest?_

_Weekend Trip with a Mysterious Woman?_

_How long will it last?_

_Euneya Mazaki._

There was a photograph of Min0rou Orphanage. Euneya threw the tabloid in a pile, shocked and unable to read further.

Anzu took the tabloid. "Industrious CEO Kaiba, Seto and his new Belle retire in the hidden peaks of Kyoto for a private weekend away from the hectic city. The eye-catching pair were last seen at the Kyoto Tower. The two, looked divine, unfortunately for the zealous female party of the evening. We are all curious, who is Euneya Mazaki? The stir didn't fail to shock the entertainment media, not to forget the list of women who want to set record of his marriage with their daughter's. But it seems, our handsome bachelor is no more a bachelor and with other things in mind. No one can internalize Kaiba, Seto handpicking a woman. We know his luxurious taste. We know his extreme style and his Multi-Billion Dollar company — will his new flame, able to handle the throne?"

Euneya snatched the tabloid from her. She folded it and put it aside. "It's not true." She muttered. "None of it is true."

"Pictures say something else, Euneya." Anzu replied.

"They were—" It hurt that during those moments she was in the midst of her struggle and were now used for another superfluous idea to buzz the media.

"You don't have to hide it from me." Anzu took her cold hand, surprised at the lack of warmth. "Euneya, I'm your cousin, you can tell me anything."

"Does..." Euneya gulped. "Has Joey seen this?" She stared at her shoes.

"No." Anzu murmured. "It won't be long until the news hit the TV."

"Anzu, believe me, there is no such thing!" She pleaded.

"If there isn't, you don't have to worry about it. K?" Anzu comforted her.

"I know... but..." Her job was in danger. Euneya rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Kaiba, huh." Anzu blinked. "I never thought you'd go on a trip with Kaiba."

"It's a long story." Euneya sighed. "I went for Mokuba. He tricked me when I thought he got into an accident and needed immediate operation in Kyoto. I got on the plane and when we got there, it was too late."

"Mokuba? I can't believe you fell for that." Anzu squinted her eyes at her, giggling.

"Anzu!" Euneya slapped her arm. "I thought it really happened. Don't laugh."

Anzu quieted. "Sounds like he really wanted you there. So what are you gonna do about this?"

"Avoid it as much as possible." She set her teeth down, "First I have to get these guards off my back." She jerked her finger at the SUV two parking slots from them.

Anzu nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm, it's weird." She stared at her intently. "Why are they following you? Don't they belong to Kaiba?"

"They do."

Her blue eyes narrowed in speculation. "Why are Kaiba's guards with you? Unless, he wants to protect you from something...?" She raised a brow, hinting.

Euneya shook her head. "I don't know."

"What the hell is the arrogant jerk up to these days?" Anzu muttered. "Is he doing something to you?—Cause I can do something we both will regret."

"No, trust me, it's not like that." Euneya assured.

"Then how is it?" Anzu demanded. "What's going on? I saw the tabloid and I couldn't believe it! I had to know if it was true! Euneya-chan! Kaiba is dangerous. He's the last man on earth I imagine will want to keep anyone safe." She stared grudgingly at the guards. "I bet he has something up his sleeve. Maybe he planned the tabloid thing. Does he know about you and Joey?"

Euneya sat still. "He... does..." She realized.

Anzu stared wide. "Is he doing it to piss off Joey?"

"Why would Joey be pissed off?" Euneya deflected. "He can mind his own business."

"Why were you curious if he read the tabloid?" She elbowed her.

"I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

Anzu stared at her. "You can't continue having feelings for him, Euneya. He is getting married!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Euneya-chan..." Anzu groaned, "I thought you moved on!"

"I did..."

"Who are you kidding?" Anzu threw her hands up.

Bitterly, with sullen attempt, she said. "Myself."

"Did you see him when you got back?"

"Yea, we went out for a drink. He is excited." She nodded.

Anzu wrung her fingers on the wheel carefully with bated breath. "Maybe... you shouldn't come to the wedding." She stated as Euneya caught her sad eyes. "Maybe... I shouldn't have asked so much of you. Seeing him get married will hurt, Euneya. I don't know how you'll... I'm sorry," She whispered.

"No, I made Joey a promise to be there." Euneya said firmly. "I'll go."

"Aren't you... are you sure?"

She nodded, "If I see him get married, I think I'll be able to let him go. If I feel hurt, I brought it on myself. I didn't pay attention to him more than he needed, I suppose." Euneya stared at the window with tired eyes.

"Joey was seeing Mai for more than a year, Anzu. He went to Seoul to get her. At the time, I thought everything was perfect. He didn't tell me he had eyes for another," She smiled defeatedly.

"Are you serious?" Anzu gaped. "He ... cheated on you that means?"

"Things like this happen. I never thought they'd happen to me. He loves Mai, I know. I wish the two happiness." Euneya murmured. "Anyway, I promised someone I'll work hard. I have to."

"Euneya," Anzu was surprised. "How could he...?"

"I'll be fine." She assured. "A part of me is waiting for him to tell the truth. Which won't come anytime soon. So I won't wait. I won't hold my breath. I'll move on." Euneya grabbed the tabloid. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Anzu blinked, "Yea... ok..." She nodded quickly, puzzled. "What for?"

"I need to do some damage control." She unlocked the door. "I'll see you at the wedding."

"You too. Take care!"

Euneya waved and headed toward the SUV. The door flung open for her and she stepped inside.

Anzu stared distantly after her cousin. She glared at the steering wheel, turning on the ignition, she drove out of the parking lot with one destination in mind: Joey's.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ She is in debt due to her father, the reason behind this will be explained a little later. The chapter was inspired by the _Cherry Blossom Festival_ ch. 10, where Kaiba was thinking to himself that she has eyes for one man—Joey. Here, he is asking her to stop, and instead, to look at _him._

~ Thanks of reading and thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry for the grammatical errors or typos, will work on those.


	13. Complexity Of Closeness

~ Previously: _Euneya waved and headed toward the SUV. The door flung open for her and she stepped inside. Anzu stared distantly after her cousin. She glared at the steering wheel, turning on the ignition, she drove out of the parking lot with one destination in mind: Joey's._

Chapter 13 _&_ (future ch's. 14,15,16,17) focus: Some prefatory conflicts on Kaiba & Euneya's relationship. Work, denial, Joey, and... trudging (very) realizations.

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Anzu drove to his apartment. 1 minutes later, she was banging her fist on his door. The loud thud alerted the neighbors but she didn't care. She needed to talk to Joey, pronto.

A disheveled blond squinted his creamy brown eyes upon opening the door. Anzu entered the apartment and shut the door with her foot. Hand on hips, she inspected the clean apartment, Mai must've stayed over earlier. She usually ended up cleaning his dump.

She pushed him and went to the bedroom, before checking the bathroom and the kitchen. Mai wasn't home at the moment, perfect.

Anzu watched Joey slump into the couch, watching TV.

"JOEY!" She screamed.

The perplexed blond regarded her in confusion. "What do ya want?" He turned the TV volume.

Anzu grabbed the flicker to switch it off. "We need to talk." She stopped in front of him.

Joey leaned back, irritated. "About what?"

She noticed he had a bump on his jaw and his nose was bruised. "What happened?" Anzu examined his face.

Joey averted, "Nothing." His fists clenched at the memory. _Damn that bastard!_

Anzu knew he wouldn't give in and explain. She sighed and said, "I'll get to the point." She landed a slap upside his head.

"AHH!" Joey flinched, glaring up at her in question. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was _that_ for?" Anzu yanked his ear, pulling him up from the couch. "Joey, you asshole! How could you do this to my sister? Hmm?" She slapped his head again.

Joey dodged and jumped from the couch he was trapped in. Anzu followed him. "Stop running away you liar! How dare you do that to her!" She threw a pillow at him. He doged the pillow and stopped in the hallway toward the bathroom.

"What'dya mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know shit!" Anzu yelled. She grabbed his shirt, swatting him painfully on the head and chest, she drew him back in the living room. "Euneya knows everything, Joey! _Everything_!" She shoved him.

He didn't bother catching himself and landed against the door. Joey stared at her. "Knows _what?_"

Anzu folded her arms, nodding. "Don't try to deny it now. She told me today. You bastard! You cheated on her and went for Mai? Is that what you've been doing all this time? And you had us fooled!"

She slapped him across the face. His cheek reddened. He wasn't the type to raise his hand on girls either. "Why aren't you saying anything? Isn't it true?" Anzu demanded, furious.

He didn't say a word and searched the floor.

"I can't believe this! You told us you went to Seoul for your dad's funeral. Why the hell did you have to lie to her?" Anzu vigorously shook her head. "Don't worry about _us_. It's not us who you've hurt. It's my sister --- Euneya-chan! She's the one having to watch _you _get married. You probably didn't even have the nerve to tell her! Why? Too busy sleeping around with Mai?!"

"Anzu!" His voice thundered at her warningly. "Don't speak about Mai--"

"Try and stop me! I don't care!" Anzu spat. "I don't care what you want to say and how you want to defend her!"

Joey stared in terror.

She spat in absolute revulsion. "I can't believe _you_ would do that! Joey, doesn't Euneya mean anything to you? She--" Her rage dwarfed with disbelieving ache. "_She loved you_."

Joey nodded, "She does."

"Why hurt her this way?" Anzu whispered. "Why did you do it? When you love someone, you don't want to hurt them!" She screamed.

Joey met her livid eyes. He needed to piece words together instead of standing limp in the corner, "I can't stay with her. I don't have the same feelings for her." He blurted quickly.

"Was that too hard to tell her?" Anzu titled her head. "You gave her pain regardless. Why didn't you tell her you wanted to be with someone else? Joey, look what you made her into! You kicked her to the curb, moved on to the next best thing available in store, and what..?" Anzu gestured to the apartment.

Joey mumbled for words but none ventured.

She turned to him, "How do we know you won't betray Mai either? Joey? Aren't you gonna defend yourself?" She waited for him to say something.

"..I.." Joey stared at the kitchen cabinets, "I-I... I don't know what ta say."

"I don't think we should be friend's." Anuz murmured.

"Anzu." His eyes widened.

She pointed at him darkly. "After the wedding, our friendship is over." Anzu yanked the door open, shoving him from her way.

"Anzu, wait!" Joey leashed her arm.

Anzu whirled around, "Wait for _what, _Joey? If you treat someone who loves you like this, how are you gonna trust us? And Yugi?" She demanded. "The person who cared about you most, you sent her away! You betrayed her and could care less about how she feels! And you know what?"

She nodded her head determinedly. "_I_ promise, she is gonna have someone better in her life! Someone who cares if she is gone from home!" Anzu screamed at his face.

Joey stepped back in utter shock.

"You didn't know did you? Oh, wait,_ yea_ you did-- I got a call from her work that she was gone!-- _You _knew! But did you give her a call? Were you worried? Did you wonder how and where she was?" Anzu demanded.

"She hasn't been home for 3 days! We've been searching for her and I learned she was last with _you!_" She could hardly keep her anger in anymore. "Joey, she might've been waiting for _your _call these last few days. You know that? A single call from you was all she needed. But no, you can't even grant her that!"

Anzu yanked the door, ready to shut it.

Joey flung it back. "Anzu, listen to me."

"I don't care anymore, Joey!" She spat impatiently with gritted anger. "The only reason I'm coming to the wedding is because of Mai. _Don't _consider me a friend." She turned around and jogged down the hall and through the stairs.

Mai stood at the end of the hall, with a bag of groceries. "Anzu-chan." She was surprised to see her there.

Anzu brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Mai-chan." Her cheerful disposition gone, this was not the same girl she had gotten to know. "Makes me wonder..." She turned to glare at the apartment door where Joey stood. "If he cheated on someone before, I don't know how he won't cheat on you." She moved past her and through the stairs.

Mai stared after her. "Cheat?" She whispered.

* * *

Mokuba saw her emerge from the elevator, a paper in hand, his eyes focused on the article and gasped. Without thought, he darted toward her, in means of preventing her from moving further.

"Euneya nee-san!" Mokuba dove toward her. "I'm happy you're ok!" She glanced at him.

_SLAAAMM!_

Euneya shifted her foot, groaning and sat up on her elbows from the tragic fall. Mokuba rolled over, and jerked up. His eyes landed on the tabloid. He made a grab for it but she snatched it beforehand. Mokuba stared fearfully.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Facing the music." Euneya replied. "Why are you tackling me here? This is a workplace not a sumo match." She claimed and pulled herself up.

"Sorry... nee-san-" He grabbed her around the waist, keeping her from moving. "I missed you!"

Euneya grunted and tried loosening his grip. She huffed, out of breath. "Mokuba."

"Nee-san," Mokuba squeezed her tighter. "Don't ever ever _ever_ ever ever go away again!"

"Mokuba!"

He released her finally, but grabbed her sleeve. "You can't go in there. Big bro is in a big mood for a big meeting."

"Why is everything big?" She wondered aloud.

"Because he does things big."

Euneya shrugged, "Either way, I must speak with him."

"Nee-san!" Mokuba tugged her back, she stumbled.

"Mokuba." Euneya regarded him with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to stop me?" He was pouting.

_"Yes."_ Meekly, he nodded. "But ... you can't let him see the tabloid." Mokuba swiped the tabloid from her hand.

"Isn't he the instigator?"

"Big Brother?" Mokuba's eyes shimmered. "Nee-san, why would Big Brother have anything to do with _tabloids_? He avoids them like the reaper. If he wants to make a public statement, he'll make one with class. Not this.._.trash_." Mokuba wagged the papers. "He doesn't know about it. I don't think you should tell him either. He won't take it well."

"Still!" Euneya turned toward his office. She saw a herd of guards round the perimeter of the floor.

"Please," Mokuba staggered after her. "You can't!"

"I must speak with him about the obstinate special forces." Euneya muttered. "Do I have a 'save me' sticker on my back? I need a repellent spray. They won't let me go."

Mokuba grinned sneakily, "Did you come _especially_ to see Big Brother?" He suspected.

"Noooo.." Euneya was cautious.

"You _did_ come to see Big Brother!" He bobbed his head happily. "Don't deny it." Mokuba glanced at her curiously. "How did Big Bro find you? First off, where were you?"

"In the city."

"We searched the city all night!" Mokuba rubbed his chin. "Did we forget someplace?"

Euneya fidgeted. If she told him the specific location, what would he think of her? The slums was not for a kid like him. "Don't worry about it, I don't plan on disappearing any time soon."

"Are you being honest?" Mokuba demanded.

She flinched. "Of course!" Euneya put her hand out, "Give me the tabloid, hurry."

Mokuba clasped it to his chest. "Don't let Big Bro see it. Promise?"

"Promise."

He submitted the tabloid solemnly. Euneya tucked it under her arm. "Excuse me, I must speak with him."

"No!" Mokuba grabbed her sleeve. She proceeded toward the office. "Please please please? please please please please?"

The PA startled up from her seat. "You can't..." She indicated Euneya. "Go inside."

"Nee-san!" Mokuba tugged her arm. "Please please please?"

_Nee-san? _The PA regarded Euneya.

Euneya opened the door, entering the office with Mokuba wrestling for the tabloid. "Nee-san!" She held it over her head.

He jumped up making a grab for it. "Gimmmeeeeeeee! Gimmee!"

Kaiba was inches from hitting the send button on the extremely significant email that held the balance of life and death, when his vociferous otouto sprang in his office. He couldn't believe his work place was loosing touch and wasn't a place of respect, any more. Teeth clenched, Kaiba glared at his brother, eager to silence him with a warning to be shipped off to his new Private School before the season initiated.

He didn't expect Euneya standing at his desk, tapping her heels at him with a dark glare. Kaiba folded his arms, and eased in his chair, assessing her with inquisitive eyes.

"Nee-saan.." Mokuba murmured in warning.

"I know." Euneya gushed him to silence.

While they hummed and hawed amongst themselves, Kaiba's mind drifted to work matters.

She turned toward Kaiba. "I have a request to make, Shachō-san."

His brow elevated at the proper honorific term of his Presidency in the company. Kaiba waited for her to continue.

Euneya regarded him cooly. "Remove your maid and your special forces soIcanlivemylifelikeanormalperson!" She snatched breathlessly.

Mokuba flinched back.

It sounded more like a 'demand' than a 'request'. He stared at her rosy cheeks. Was it strange he found her more beautiful even as fatigued and irritated she was? Hmph. _Women._

Kaiba's eyes steered toward an utterly surprised Mokuba. He was been the one to send the guards. Kaiba tapped the send button without prevailing interest in the conversation.

Euneya did not take it lightly, is he back to his old trick again?--_ Ignoring me? Gosh, men. _

She voiced her question, "Why are you ignoring me? If someone speaks to you.. _oh_...." She paused, "Our conversation has to relate to work. Is that how you're going to be?"

Breathing, she began sweetly. "Shachō-san, I need you to remove your guards."

Kaiba, however, resumed typing on the computer.

She sighed and glanced back at Mokuba, not knowing what to do. Her gaze settled on the tabloid and deviously back on Kaiba. Mokuba lunged at her, grabbing her arm and snaking away the tabloid. He shoved it inside his shirt. Euneya gawked. "Ga?-Moku-"

He flashed her a row of perfectly white teeth. "Geehehehhehhe."

"_Tell_ him," She prompted. _Kaiba needs to stop the tabloids._

Kaiba's eyes leashed back on the two. They were still here? Hmph.

Mokuba groaned and threw himself on the sofa. "I guess.... I can remove the guards. I was the one to order them not Big Brother."

Euneya's eyes widened. "You?"

He nodded glumly. "I thought you'll go somewhere again. If the guard's are with you, we know where you are."

"Why not tag a GPS on me!"

"Really?" He jumped at the idea.

Euneya couldn't believe him. "Mokuba, don't worry. I can handle myself." Why was he 'babysitting' her, shouldn't it be vice-versa? _Kids with too much power these days ..._

"I didn't put maids in your house!" Mokuba innocently pointed at the culprit. "_He_ did!"

Euneya eyed Kaiba, who slowly glared with sheer ferocity at Mokuba from his computer. "Omp!" Mokuba slyly took refuge behind the sofa and out of his vision range.

"Please, remove the maid." Euneya murmured. "You don't need to employ your own staff at my place." _It's the thought that counts. _She smiled.

"Don't be flattered." Kaiba hissed acidly. "I merely sent her off as she couldn't keep track of things in my home and was becoming a nuisance. Her IQ is so low, she can't distinguish between a hallway and a closet in order to stack a mop than deposit it in my way. I've scraped too many times."

The smile, twisted into a peeved grin. _Will it hurt to admit you sent me a maid just so you cared, you cold leech. _Euneya hissed under her breath, "No doubt, bruising your skin is worse than the 7 plagues. Take her back, she was _your _maid."

"Not any more." Kaiba began working.

"_I_ never agreed to have her." She countered.

"She is under contract."

"_I_ never signed a contract."

The conversation was irking him. "It hasn't been a day."

"_I_ can't deal with her." Euneya grimaced in memory. "She goes through my personal stuff and touches my..." Her cheeks flushed. "You know what I mean!"

His emotionless eyes tickled to her legs for a great amount of seconds.

Euneya followed his scrutiny. "I'm up _here._" She pointed at her face.

Kaiba impassively drilled into his work once more. She stared in confusion as he out right ignored her without a finalizing decision. She would have to remove the maid herself, somehow. Mokuba was skimming the channels fleetingly and sighed in relief.

"It's not on yet." He shut it off. Surely, he meant the gossip news regarding his brother and nee-san. Mokuba peeked his head up at his brother. He was restlessly typing on the keyboard as Euneya turned to leave out the door. Mokuba jumped from the sofa and followed her.

"Nee-san."

Euneya walked out of the office, with a glance over her shoulder.

"Promise not to tell Big Bro?"

"He is bound to learn soon." She infused.

Mokuba nodded. "He'll blame me."

Euneya frowned, touching his hair. "Why?"

"I dragged you on the trip. He hates rumors more than anything."

"I'm sure he knows how to fend off rumors." She assured.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

Euneya pulled back.

"Big Brother has never had rumors in the past. His personal life is a clean slate. There hasn't been a rumor with a girl, ever. And he wants to keep it that way. Unless the final word comes from him, I guess, only then will he inform the media the facts." Mokuba groaned and yanked the tabloid from his shirt. "Jin showed this to me. I don't know what to do. Should I let him find out?" He looked up to her.

"Mokuba," Euneya knelt to his level. "Your Big Brother will take care of it. The news isn't real. I'll deny everything."

"Will the media listen to you?"

"My name is on the cover." She paled. "I hope so. We're in the mess together."

Mokuba sighed depressingly. "What's gonna happen to us?" He groaned.

"It'll get better." She patted his shoulder comfortingly. Mokuba hugged her. "Take care."

"Ja-ne!" He waved.

Euneya stepped into the elevator, pausing at the two bold shapes on each side. The guards were still as statues.

* * *

"What is this?" Director Isao waved the tabloid at her face.

Euneya tightened her grip on the armrests. The damn thing never ceased to haunt her. Director slammed the tabloid on the desk. "Is it true?" He demanded.

"No."

"How will you go about this?"

Euneya sniffed. "I'll tell the truth."

"And who will believe you?" Isao-sama snapped. "You are bringing the Supporter shame! Do you know, he can strip us from our financial plans and leave us bereft? _Mazaki_!"

"Yes!" Euneya jerked at his rising tone. "Gomen, I'll explain everything to the media. I'll make sure they believe me. I'll... I'll ..... I'm sorry!"

"There is no point." Isao-sama curled his lip. "No one cares what you have to say. The final statement will be made by the Supporter, himself. The Board will hear of this and think you are having a relationship with him. This is absolutely grave news! We have solidified the law of no personal relationship in our work field! We keep everything professional! Why must you make them test us? Do you suppose the Board will grant us the School you wanted to build?-- Mazaki? Have you anything to say?"

"I'm S-sorry." Euneya covered her face, heralded in disbelief. Her world was falling apart. One by one, everything was being sucked into a black hole.

Isao-sama crumbled the tabloid and ejected it in the trash. "What is becoming of you?" He glared. "You never fall into these things. Why are you creating more nonsense?"

It was all she could say, "I'm sorry." She sulked.

There was knock on the door. Director Isao said nothing and expected the person to enter without indication. Gorou-san closed the door behind him. He regarded Euneya and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Isao-sama, please," Gorou-san began. "Don't be harsh on her."

"Harsh?" Isao-sama repeated. "How am I harsh? I'm trying to drill sense into the girl!" He shoved a hand toward her.

"Euneya-sama isn't singlehandedly responsible." Gorou-san defended. "She had no idea the press would pursue the Supporter."

Isao-sama rubbed his chin. "What do the images signify then? Mazaki? Aren't you the one in his arms?" He demanded.

"Isao-sama, you are being unnecessary." Gorou-san intervened.

"I was not asking you!" Shouted Isao-sama. Fuming, he turned to Euneya.

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes meeting his directly. "It was I."

"And?" He prompted.

Euneya clasped her cold hands in her lap. "I didn't know there were camera's following us. We don't have a relationship, we--"

"What _do_ you have?" He demanded.

"We're....." Euneya searched for a word. How could she describe Kaiba and herself?

A faint memory fanned over her vision...

_Kaiba stared at her, the bus made a wide turn, and she stumbled back. He swept his arm around her, jerking her against him. Euneya stood limp in his grasp._

_"Come in front of me." He murmured._

_"Why?"_

_"Do as I say." He gritted darky._

_Euneya blinked, unruly, she frowned. "Tell me why first." She demanded_.

-

_He averted._

_Euneya gasped, and darted past him._

_He seized her arm, lunging her back. "Don't waste your time." He growled. "Obviously they didn't have sense to stop when they should've."_

_Euneya stared at the dripping blood. Her head shot up at him, "You didn't-"_

_"It was a warning." He murmured, calmer now. Loosening her arm, he walked ahead._

-

__

Kaiba stretched out his hand, grabbing her arm and yanked her toward him. Her shoulders melted in his fingers.

"Why do you have to make it hard for everyone?" Kaiba spat. "I told you, you can cry. But don't do it alone! Do you hear me?!" He yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Kaiba... you..."

"What are you playing at?" Kaiba growled, tears stirring in his gaze, "Why do you have to do this to yourself? Why leave everyone out?!"

Euneya froze in his impenetrable grip.

"How can you do this? You are the dumbest person I've ever met! It's your disease! Medication is useless!" His seething eyes flickered white, "How can a person be so stupid? Are you through crying? Or do you have more plans and want to jump over the pier? Why do this to yourself?! Why make me run for hours and-" Kaiba stopped as her expression flickered.

-

Kaiba forced her around to face him. She swayed from the wave's heaviness. "Leave this junk. Leave her and go back."

"I can't."

"No use." A tear dripped in the water. "I can't go back to see him only to hurt myself over and over again.... I-I ca-can't..."

He reached down for her hand. The cold, limp sensation of her fragile fingers melted in his.

"GO AWAY!" She beat at his chest. "I said leave! Go! Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Why are you here?" Euneya raged. "GOO AWAY!" She wailed.

Kaiba yanked her toward him. Her face fell on his shoulder. His arm shifted around her back. She restrained an yelping sob.

"Go ahead." He murmured distantly, eyes darker than the ocean before them. "Cry and exhaust yourself. Never... never do this alone." He held her firmly and stared at the darkening sky. "I'd rather you cry endlessly than take your life over someone who never deserved you." His voice grew softer.

Euneya stifled a pitch at the back of her throat. She couldn't believe it... What was Kaiba--What did he mean to her?

_Jerk_, she put a hand on her lips.

_You make it hard to call you a friend. You make it hard to say you're a man. How can a person...?_

It made her heart ache. Not the quasi staking ache transpiring with Joey... The new sensation made her heart flutter, and ooze at the knowing belief that something beautiful was possibly in her grasp.

"Are you going to stare in the daylight or say something?" Raptly Isao-sama thundered, rendering his fist on the wooden desk, making her jump out of her skin.

Euneya breathed hard, fearful of her choice of words. _What do I say? Kaiba... and I?_

"Are you in a relationship?" Isao-sama asked with grievous force. "Mazaki, for your sake, I pray the answer is a no." He snipped.

Gorou-san's grip on her shoulder remained firm with confidence. She stared at the crumbled tabloid in the trash ponderously. The inner-struggle was lurching every which way indecisively. _Tell him the truth._

_What truth? That _is_ me in the photos with Kaiba._

_Tell him he doesn't mean anything to do you._

_How can that be the truth? _She asked herself. _I can't merely infuse he doesn't mean anything to me, it's a lie. Mokuba means a lot to me, as for, Kaiba ..._

_Euneya! Your job is on the line. _Her conscience reminded. _Loose the job and you have no savings in the bank, how will you fend yourself?_

_I'll.... _Her eyes searched the desk.

_Tell him Kaiba and you have nothing together! And mean it!_

* * *

Mokuba watched his brother stiffly promenade the room. He looked like a predator if someone approached. Carefully, he backed against the wall, to avoid interfering with his brother's dark mood.

"Big Brother." Mokuba murmured quietly. "Please, don't be angry."

He said nothing and paced the corners of the room again.

The silence was more terrifying than the constant yelling, in Mokuba's opinion. He edged toward Kaiba. "Big Brother?"

His hands were stiff at his sides. Eyes flashed at the wall as he reached over to straighten the photo of Mokuba at the opening ceremony of Kaiba Land. Then it struck him. How to turn the whole thing to his advantage.

Kaiba smirked icily, his eyes turned to his little brother.

"Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba swiped his briefcase and ventured out of the office.

"Where are we going?" Mokuba sauntered to the elevator.

"You'll see when we get there."

The drive was swift and Mokuba had made a million guesses as they turned into the empty parking lot. His eyes took in the silent Orphanage in the cryptic shadowed afternoon. Before entering, Mokuba could tell the atmosphere was not luminous inside. The spirit condoned an unlikable coldness, eliciting a gap of chills down his back. He peered out the window of the car and searched for the kids, none were in sight.

Calmly, Mokuba exited the vehicle. He caught his brother step toward the entrance and race up the stairs fleetingly. Mokuba joined him at the front door.

Kaiba halted in the hallway to overhear the yell, belonging to none other than, Director Isao.

Mokuba's eyes widened and listened intently.

Kaiba's grip on the briefcase clenched with gritting faith. His hand landed on the door knob. Finding his insides screech to a cessation.

"Are you in a relationship? Mazaki, for your sake, I hope the answer is a no." Director Isao added.

Kaiba slipped the door to catch light of the scene within the office. He saw Gorou-san pat Euneya's shoulder gently, while she sat, paralyzed in the chair before Director Isao.

He should have assumed it would come to this. Minarou Orphanage was not at a level to pass, or disregard rumors. Their sensitive status endeared a formality that might as well be chivalrous. Kaiba set his teeth down. He did happen to acknowledge a new plan the Adoption Board and Committee were debating, about building a school to supplement the orphanage. She was taking the blame for rumors in the tabloids.

If he knew better, Director Isao wasn't the type to casually disregard rumors hinting one of his close staff members. In this case, Euneya was involved, he couldn't endure the idea of Euneya leaping on a trip with Mokuba, and him. The rumors were not absolute. If the matter was not handled efficiently it would evolve into a scandal, which would further aggravate the future blue prints for the rising orphanage. As for Euneya's career, would be nonexistent.

Kaiba swung the door and stepped in the office. Mokuba entered close at his heels and closed the door.

Director Isao wrestled to his feet, gaping widely. "Su-supp... Kaiba-sama!" He gasped.

Gorou-san bowed. "Good afternoon, Kaiba-sama,"

Euneya hadn't turned to acknowledge him. Kaiba moved toward the desk. "Inquiries regarding the tabloid rumors, direct them to me." He accorded, "I do not have the patience to deal with the agitating media, it's all full of crap. Fear not, the plans for the school is left intact and in no means will be disturbed by the absurd blunder the media stirs."

"Ka..Kaiba-sama." Director Isao moved around the table, gesturing him to his own chair. "Please take a seat, and we can discuss the matter formally."

"Minorou Orphanage will not be affected, if you care to know." Kaiba ignored his mumbling chatter, "The tabloids have no significance nor authority over the plans for the School. As for the Committee, I will personally have a word with them tonight."

Director bowed to him. "Thank you, Kaiba-sama!"

"Don't dramatize the situation." Kaiba gritted.

"Yes." Director nodded.

He turned to the door, making his way out. "I have devised a method to use the situation to my advantage. Give me Mazaki and we have a deal."

"Deal?"

Euneya swung around, wildly.

Kaiba opened the door, ready to walk out. "Employ Kaiba Land for the Orphanage Fundraiser. You will have more success, there is no doubt."

Director quivered in disbelief. "Success?... True. We will." He nodded. "I agree."

"We're done then." Kaiba exited the office mutely.

Mokuba waved at Euneya with a smile and followed him out.

A breeze of awe splashed the room. Director Isao returned to his seat, head bowed in deep thought. The silence stretched for 10 minutes and finally, it was Gorou-san who said.

"The Supporter and..." Gorou-san treaded, "Euneya-sama have been associating a lot longer than we realized. Isao-sama, please, we have been told that it won't harm our work and specifically the plan for the school..." He glanced down at Euneya. "It was not her fault neither the Supporter's."

"I understand, I know." Director shushed him. His gaze lifted to Euneya, "What do you say, Mazaki?"

She stirred out of her reverie. "Auh?"

"We see what the Supporter has in mind and wait." Gorou-san implied. "He has something up his sleeve. "

Euneya nodded, "Yes... Thank you, Isao-sama." She rose from her chair and bowed to Director Isao. "I'll leave first."

"Hai, come to work tomorrow on time." Director Isao issued.

"I will." Euneya returned to her shadowed office. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. _That was close. I almost lost my job..._

She opted to walk home in the dark, the cool air numbed her cheeks and hand. Euneya bit her lip, unable to make up her mind.

_Did he grow on me?_

Kaiba, of course. She regarded the pavement. _Why doesn't anything make sense? _Her feet planted, she stopped and looked up.

He was leaning on the car, staring at the road distantly. Hands in his coat, with the buckle lapels tugging in the wind, his unruly hair tousled with the breeze. Euneya sighed at him. Why was he here? She didn't have anything to say to him. He might as well buy her from her manager.

The thought didn't make her feel better. Shaking her thoughts, Euneya walked past his car, disregarding him completely. She'd have to get used to it. They were on professional levels, not personal. If ever she stepped over line, she would be jobless. Her eyes fell on him. He wasn't looking at her.

_Kaiba._

Euneya turned away.

He glanced up and watched her proceed toward the apartment. She moved to the gates.

Euneya opened the gates to her apartment. She heard the lock slice in and the door slam shut. _Is this it?_

Kaiba moved away from the car.

Euneya stared at the long stairs to her apartment. _Is this how it's going to be?_ Was she shutting him out? _Forever? _The notion, surprisingly, wasn't appealing than it should. Euneya turned back to the gates, meeting his glittering blue eyes in the dark.

_No, _A mere door couldn't severe the deep connection she felt with him. Kaiba stood on the other side. Her gripping hand slackened on the door handle.

_No, I shouldn't._

Kaiba clenched his teeth, eyes frosty.

Euneya averted one more time and raced up the stairs. _Don't look back. Simple. You have to do this. _She shoved the key on the door lock, and jiggled it.

_Don't look back._ It wouldn't open.

_Don't look at him._ Euneya shifted the key around, yanking it back and inserted again.

_It's okay..._ She nudged it yet it wouldn't budge.

The door warped open from the inside, the maid ventured, "Euneya-sama?"

She kept jiggling the lock. "Open damn it." Euneya forced the key further in the rusted lock.

"The door is open, Euneya-sama." The maid whispered.

Euneya stared at the open door that led to her warm apartment. She feigned a smile. _It's okay .... Is it? _She asked herself.

The maid bowed, gesturing her inside. Euneya nodded, and inertly stepped inside. "Thanks.."

* * *

Joey glared in his car as Kaiba moved inside his vehicle before swerving into the street._ This can't be happening. Kaiba... And Euneya? _He couldn't endure watching the two... become closer.

His rival and Euneya? The first woman whom he held hands with, what was going on between them? He was seething. A part of him wanted to barge through her apartment and demand what was their relationship. She went on a weekend trip with Money Bags, doesn't mean they should get along and start some sort of ... he hated where his thoughts were going. Licking his sore lip, he felt around the swollen bump Kaiba bestowed him earlier.

_No... _Joey adamantly shook his head, denying possibilities of a relationship between the two. He still cared for Euneya, but he couldn't watch her get in any ties with the cruel heartless bastard in the face of the planet. He was cunning and untrustworthy. What did Euneya see in him?

_He is playing games with her. _Certain of his suspicion, Joey grabbed his cellphone and pressed the speed dial.

As he did so, his eyes widened. _That's right... Anzu doesn't want to talk to me._

He switched the call off and sighed, setting his head back in the cushion.

_Kaiba you bastard! I'll make ya pay! _His fists clenched.

_"I promise, she is gonna have someone better in her life now. Someone who cares if she is gone from home!" Anzu screamed at his face._

Joey groaned, covering his face.

_Anzu didn't mean -- Kaiba? Did she? _He feared.

* * *

"Euneya-sama?" Chou, Amaya peered down at her. Ever since she returned from work yesterday, she crashed. Nudging her awake was not worth the effort. She lured the sweet aroma of honey tea around her, when suddenly, Euneya's olive eyes sparked open, eyes dilated.

She startled to her side, gaping at the maid. Her eyes narrowed on the clock in the wall. _6:15 am. _"When did you come in?" She recalled last night locking the door after she left.

"I came an hour ago." The maid smiled sweetly. "I brewed you some tea, would you like some?"

Euneya yanked her blanket off, whimpering. "Don't you ever leave?"

Amaya hid a smile. "I apologize, I'm accustomed to the schedule at the mansion and can't sleep a wink after 5 AM."

Euneya stared at her in dismal horror. "5 AM?" She suddenly had the urge to cry. "Does this mean I can't sleep after 6 while you're here?"

She flushed bead red. "I'll rouse you awake later." Quickly collecting the tea tray, Amaya shuffled out of her room, embarrassed.

"No," Euneya whimpered out the bed. "I didn't mean it like that." Her eyes longingly fell on her warm bed, she sighed with a groan, before forcing herself to say something she never imagined. _Oh, the torture! _"Sleeping in is over rated. What's the point of going back to sleep when you have honey tea."

She smiled lavishly. "Oh! Please, try some! I went to the market to buy fresh tea-leafs."

"This early?" Euneya blinked. "Alone?"

She shyly nodded, fiddling her fingers. "Don't be surprised. In the past, Maids were the Master of the Household like in the Royal Palace in Scotland."

_O... K.... _"We aren't in a palace." Euneya numbly implied.

"Yes but! I treat my work with utmost care and dedication." She gestured to the prepared table. "Breakfast is ready! I even brought you the Newspaper."

"Thank you uh..." Baffled, Euneya stared in awe at the delicious amount of food. She usually sipped tea with a bagel and shot off to work. Her feet led her to the chair where she sat as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders, Euneya stared up at the maid. "Wanna share?"

The maid shook her head. "No, it's improper. Maids never eat with--"

"I'm_ not_ royalty." Euneya reminded. "And I'd like it if you ate with me." She gestured to the empty chair.

Amaya silently took the seat.

"Thank you for your hard work." Euneya smiled. "But you don't have to go through such lengths. I'm fine with my own routine. The breakfast looks great though extravagant. I hope you aren't suffering because of me."

"Suffering?" She gaped. "How so? I'm merely doing what is expected of me."

"You've been a great help but..." Euneya bit her lip. "I don't necessarily need the auxiliary effort."

She nodded, "I see." Her eyes lowered.

"You can come once every few days." Euneya proposed. "On one condition."

She stiffened. "Condition?"

"Come to have tea with me." Euneya shifted the plate of waffles toward her. "Breakfast too."

She fell into a soft giggle, "Sorry, Euneya-sama, but you don't have the best ingredients for breakfast."

"I know, but," Euneya drawled, "Bagels aren't too bad."

* * *

Stacy Ferugon's _'Clumsy' _spurted amidst the vehicle through Mokuba's cell. He answered the caller in a heartbeat. "Nee-san?" Mokuba paused to listen.

_"You called?"_

Mokuba meekly glanced at Jin. "Yea, where are you?"

_"My office." _Euneya felt her body stiffened. _Is Kaiba with him? Is he coming here? _The pen in her hand dropped. _"Why?"_

"Oh...nothing..." Elusively, Mokuba trailed. "Remember the trick you taught me in Kyoto?"

_"Trick?"_

"The one for a bully."

_"What of it?" _Euneya resumed checking the application of 10 different kids admitted to the Orphanage. She had to file their birth certificates.

"Nee-san, come outside."Mokuba hung up.

Euneya gawked at her phone. She stared at her door anxiously, and before she knew it, was scurrying through the hall toward the front of the Orphanage. Sliding the shoji screen, she stepped down the stairs and opened the door to the entrance.

Mokuba arrived with 3 guards, smiling, carefree with a kick in his steps as he darted up to hug her. Her eyes searched the vehicle unknowingly.

Mokuba snickered at the back of his hand. _She is looking for someone. I wonder who? Hm. _ "Nee-san, I'm here to enroll in your Kenpo class." He declared.

"Kenpo?" She repeated softly. A frown molding her lips. Euneya reviewed him and the guards, Jin bowed. "Why?" She dared making herself look like a fool.

"Big Brother and I talked about it and he said it's ok for me to enroll here." Mokuba grinned. "You're gonna go easy on me?"

Euneya inspected him. "I treat my students fairly, that means no favorites." She folded her arms.

"Aww, that's boring!"

"Too bad." Euneya opened the door for him to step inside as he divested his shoes for the slippers.

Isao-sama appeared from the corner of the hall, eyeing the two questionably.

Euneya stopped in her steps, meeting his demanding gaze. "We... He.... Is in my class." She offered tentatively.

Isao-sama regarded Mokuba, "Are you?" He motioned toward the boy. "Will you be working hard like the rest of our kids?"

"Hai!" Mokuba saluted.

Isao-sama broadly nodded, "Very well." His eyes riveted to Euneya, "Let's prevent another commotion before it's too late." He turned to the outer rooms toward the back of the orphanage.

Mokuba turned to her, frowning, "Why do I get the feeling Isao-sama doesn't like us?"

"He does." Euneya turned in the hall toward her office.

"He likes you. Not Big Brother and I." Mokuba insisted.

"No, it's not like that." Euneya smiled, "Isao-sama is what you call a cautious man. It's only natural he reacts the way he does. He build the very walls of the orphanage and will have no one shaming the name. He learned of the tabloid misery and was upset with me. It's his way of warning me not to run off on a trip without notice." She began clearing her desk.

Mokuba sagged against the small chair on the side of the room. "I'm sorry you had to go through a lot because of my stubbornness."

"The stubbornness was worth it." She proclaimed.

Mokuba grinned.

She provided him the Gi with a pale belt, ranking as the lowest and newest student within the diligent class. Upon entering the Dojo, Euneya added under her breath as she straightened the sleeves of her uniform.

"Mokuba, once we go in there. You and I are no longer closely familiar with each other."

His eyes brimmed wide with questions. "Why not?"

"As the Kyōshi, leave everything you know outside of the room and work as my fellow student. These are the norms, obey them."

Mokuba nodded sullenly. "If you say so..." He gulped, "Do I need to know anything else?"

She glanced back from the door. "You'll be exhausted."

"Ohh..." He rubbed his hands. "I'm nervous."

"You're not alone."

"I barely get along with students my age, nee... _Kyōshi, _do you think they'll like me?"

"Don't worry about that. No one knows of your family relation with Kaiba. It's best we leave it out."

"Thanks nee..." He scratched his head, embarrassed. "Kyoshi-sama."

Euneya opened the door of the dojo where an enormous multiple of students were lined in assembly, in patience.

The students dipped into Attention Stance with their right arm out in a fist and the left settled on top. "Ohayo! Kyōshi-sama!"

"Ohayo." Euneya bowed. Mokuba trailed beside her, nervous and in awe of the number of kids over forty. "We have another student with us today," She gestured to the doe eyed dark haired boy. "Mokuba-kun will be with us from now on. He is new to our practice. Please, give him respect, and work hard alongside him. Welcome, Mokuba-kun!"

"Welcome Mokuba-kun!" The class rooted.

"Take a place, Mokuba." Euneya gestured to the neatly lined row of students. Mokuba stepped in a line, eyeing his counterparts with curiosity. Their belts melted to dark colors making him gape at his own pale one, he sighed. What competition. Mokuba turned back to Euneya.

"For our newest member, let's introduce him with brief memos. What are the first basics of our class?" She demanded.

"Honor!" The class shouted.

"And?"

"Respect!"

"Hai?"

"Integrity and Loyalty!"

Euneya nodded at them. "Hai, not only are these basics important but building a strong humility and harmony with others and nature, while honoring your elders with respect, these aspects are revealed physically and in the intangible. We will start with Focus and Concentration. Usually when you're in the ring, what happens to your techniques?" She eyed their obviously embarrassed faces. "Does anyone want to take a guess?"

A boy stepped forward. "We forget our techniques."

"Why?" Euneya demanded.

"Our concentration and focus is weak."

"Exactly." She approached the front row. "Let's refrain that from happening. Begin with meditation, stretching and warmups."

"HAI HAI!" The students bowed and dispersed into colonies of equating belt colors.

Euneya glanced at Mokuba, his legs turned jelly. "Mokuba-kun, you will be warming up with Rai." She gestured to the striking boy in the Orange Belt. "Rai,"

The boy jogged up toward her. "Hai, Kyōshi-sama." He bowed and straightened.

"Help him warmup and with the countering techniques. He is not prepared yet stay with him along the process."

"Hai," Rai nodded and turned to Mokuba. "Wanna start?" He asked.

Mokuba fidgeted, embarrassed. "O..ok.." He was uncertain.

Euneya clapped her hands to retrieve the attention of the entire class. "In positions!" She ordered. Students swept in order to begin the drill.

There were 8 types of attack, Mokuba apprehended as he watched the class briskly initiate hand strikes and back kicks. He flinched and watched in terror at the ferocity of his peers' expressions. Mokuba cringed from a glancing blow to his ear, though held himself still and proceeded to mimic their stances. He wasn't fair off unlike his peer, Rai, who was a level higher and was efficient in back kicks, as required of his level.

Stunned, Mokuba hunched and imitated a Front Two Knuckle Punch, he followed Euneya's example, and watched her perform the Back Two Knuckle Punch. Timing was of utmost significance. The class distributed to their level drills. Mokuba observed their step-by-step handwork and footwork.

The 8 attacks consisted of grabs, and tackles. Pushes, which required excellent timing compared to grabbing the opponent. Punching needed a faster speed to repel an oncoming attack, it was not powerful than Kicking. Holds and Hugs, as Rai demonstrated for him, were difficult as it restricted body movement while limiting target on the body.

He was scooped and shoved to the ground in a matter of seconds, that made him dizzily stare up at Rai who proudly chuckled down at him. Mokuba drew to his feet, situating in his stance to begin again.

Rai wrapped him a choke hold, demonstrating as he explained, "These are more dangerous than hugs, and has the potential of breaking bones." Rai went on and loosened his grip around Mokuba. He pointed at the Black Belts sparring across the room. "Weapons are hard to handle, Mokuba-kun. Your opponent can potentially injure you and cause death."

Mokuba breathed hard, watchful the stimulus counter techniques between groups. Euneya employed what was called the Dragon Blocking System on a student, he barricaded her attack efficiently with speed, and locked his foot to limit her movement. Heralded in awe, Mokuba gawked at her repetitive hand strokes. The student rounded with a Torque punch, she blocked him immediately.

"How did she do that?" Mokuba pointed in confusion.

Rai chuckled, "Combinations, requires a lot of speed, you need to practice your hand strikes." He pointed as another student intervened between Euneya and her student. The three flocked into a meticulous spinning back kick. The intervening student swatted his peer's blow and came under his elbow.

"That, is a Multiple Attack. You need tons of strategy."

The student's attacking Euneya collapsed to the ground with a cry of submission.

"Thank you," Euneya bowed to the two. They pulled themselves up and bowed in return. Turning toward each other, they began countering.

Euneya caught eyes with Mokuba and approached him. "How is it going?"

"Teaching him some basics." Rai replied.

Euneya nodded, "Mokuba, come here."

His stared wide. "...Uhmm..." Nervously, Mokuba moved toward her.

"Stand straight!" She ordered, turning heads in their direction.

Mokuba stiffened as tall as a pillar.

"Ok, loosen up a bit." Euneya urged.

He relaxed his shoulders and imitated her stance. Mokuba stepped his left foot back, keeping his body aligned straight to 12:00 and facing Euneya as she directed.

"This is what you call, the Horse Stance." She explained. "Put your left hand here." Euneya curled his hand in a fist and guided it to his Solar Plexus. Taking his right hand, she prepared it against the inner column of her right wrist. "This is to block my wrist." She continued. "Slide your right foot back." He was standing in Cat stance now. "Alright," Euneya looked him in the eye. "Kick me."

He paled. "Nee--"

"Now!"

Mokuba kicked her in the middle of her legs, she was unaffected of course. He placed his right foot back. She helped him create a bow shape with his foot, finally, he was in the correct stance and waited for the next instruction. Euneya indicated his right hand to strike against her neck and sliding it instantaneously to grab her left wrist. She followed him through the last two steps twice until it was finally ingrained in him.

"Kick."

Mokuba kicked her.

"Strike."

His hand landed against her neck and soon, stapling around her left wrist.

"Kick!" Euneya instructed. Mokuba continued the steps again. Rai came up next to them and joined in the steps, perfecting his blows in midair. "Strike!" Mokuba's hand sliced against her neck and grabbed her wrist. She stepped back when he seemed to get the idea. "Practice with Rai." She indicated. Mokuba and Rai faced each other. Soon, Mokuba kicked him in between his legs, Rai blocked smoothly as Mokuba's hand came up to his neck, Rai's left hand cut him off but Mokuba soon grabbed his wrist.

The class session lasted for 2 and half hours. The Students were mediating at the end and quietly bowed out of the class, ready to hit the showers.

Mokuba trudged toward Euneya and collapsed at her feet. "You.... I can't... How...." He panted, dying out of breath.

Euneya helped him up. "In order to learn you must discipline and practice, practice, practice."

"That was..." Mokuba panted. "I can't..." He heaved. "Nee-sann..." He slumped against the door. "That was torture!"

"I know..." Euneya pulled him out of the dojo, advising. "Come early tomorrow to brief on more basics. That is most essential as of right now."

Gorou-san stopped in front of them. "Mokuba-kun." He smiled at the boy. "Are you starting class here?"

"H-hai.." He wearily replied.

"Euneya-sama is quiet the teacher, ne?" He chuckled.

"She is a boot camp sergeant!" He corrected with denotable stare at Euneya.

"You'll get used to it." Gorou-san assured. "Come to my class tomorrow, I'll go easy on you."

Mokuba's eyes glinted. "You mean it?"

"Hai." Gorou-san smiled.

Euneya folded her arms. "What is this? Stealing my students?" She frowned at Gorou-san.

"_Our_ students."

"Gorou-sama, what level are you?"

Euneya engulfed Mokuba with her arms. "Don't ask, you'll be in pain."

"Is he higher than you?" He asked Euneya.

"Yea." Euneya smiled, "Gorou-san is my former Hanshi."

Mouth agape, he regarded him. "Gorou-sama, you're extremely strong!" He gulped.

"I try." He brushed Mokuba's head lightly and stepped away. "Oh, Euneya-sama, I left two new applications on your desk. Please, review them."

"Personally?" Euneya blinked. "Is something wrong?"

"I believe you're familiar with the applicants." Gorou-san nodded, he waved at them and turned away.

Euneya returned to her office, eager to get her hands on the applications of the kids who were recruited to the orphanage. She removed the birth certificate and the acceptance code declaring the children were admitted in the clinic for therapy. Euneya stared at the photos of the brother's.

Mokuba darted in her office. "Nee-san, I'mma go now! Big Brother is here."

She shut the folders and shoved it aside. "I'll walk you outside."

Mokuba eyed her suspiciously, fighting the urge to smile. "Jin is with me, you don't need to."

She dragged him out of the hall. Mokuba gaped at her forceful grip. "Are you ok?" _Whoa I need to bring Big Bro here often!_

"Yea." Euneya stepped out to the front of the orphanage, releasing him. Mokuba gathered his clothes, adorning his shoes. "I'll come tomorrow!"

"Ja-ne." She smiled.

"Nee-san, want to give me a farewell party?" He suggested meekly.

"Farewell?" Euneya frowned. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm starting school at a Private Institution in Osaka," Judging by her expression, he comprehended she wasn't pleased with the idea, "Don't worry nee-san, I was the one to insist on going there. I think I should have some friend's and get along with kids my age. What do you think?"

Euneya solemnly nodded. "I suppose... Do you think you'll be fine from home?"

"I'll manage.." Mokuba forced a chuckle. "I'll call and email you often."

"What about Kenpo?"

"I'll come whenever I'm in town, don't worry I don't start classes for another 2 weeks."

She pulled him in her arms, brushing his big hair fondly. "Mokuba, work hard eh?"

"I will." He smiled, and waved before jogging to the awaiting vehicle with Kaiba inside. Euneya backed away to the door.

Jin cleared his throat to attract her attention. "Euneya-sama," He murmured, deep in throat.

"Hai, Jin?" She smiled softly at the kind hearted guard.

"I will join him in Osaka." He assured.

Euneya touched his arm gently. "Thanks, Jin, if you're with him I feel more at ease."

He bowed, and retreated to his own vehicle in the parking lot. Euneya waved at Mokuba in the car as Kaiba swerved out of the parking lot.

* * *

Euneya pushed open the door to her apartment and found her kitchen occupied.

"Wow, someone is working over-time." Anzu peeked from over the counter. "I made pasta!" She called and dished out some for her. "I see who have _extra _services, who from?" Anzu whispered with a sharp jab of her elbow and suspicious gaze at Amaya.

"You know the truth." Euneya scrutinized her in the apron. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come over?" Anzu gulped a fork-ful of pasta, smirking, she nudged her head toward the living room.

Euneya turned to Amaya admiring a pale green gown inside the protective case. She approached the gown, lifting it in her arms.

"I brought your dress." Anzu went on, "Come to the rehearsal at 2. By the way," She pulled a box of suppiles on the kitchen counter. "I need help with gift wrappings, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"I'll work something out." Euneya put the dress aside. "Anything else you need me for?"

"Need a hand with the decorations at the hall. You don't mind?" She silently asked.

"No." Euneya waved her worry aside. "I'll come."

"The sooner we get the wedding over, the sooner they leave." Anzu remarked.

Euneya stopped at the statement. Anzu never talked in the manner. "Something on your mind?" She picked up a clean fork and took a sample of the pasta.

"I talked to Joey.." She murmured.

"Okay." Euneya shrugged, expecting nothing special from the news.

Anzu lost her appetite. "I_ told _him." She blurted.

Euneya sat down on the stool at the counter. Amaya walked around them and began clearing the dishes fluidly. "Amaya, leave it." She gushed.

Seeing as Euneya didn't get the hint, Anzu said aloud. "I told him off for cheating on you!"

The dishes clattered in the disk, gasping, Amaya turned and gaped at Euneya. "Ch-cheating?" Her eyes widened. "Ay, I'm sorry... I wasn't listening!" She shook her head and turned on the faucet.

"Why?" Euneya froze.

Anzu averted, "Euneya-chan, don't you think he deserves a slap on the face?"

"Well...." She pinned her fork in the pasta. "I don't know.."

"I did."

Euneya stared at her widely. "Anzu-chan..." She hesitantly put away the pasta, "Let's leave it behind. I'm ready to move on and forget the deal."

"Why am I gonna act like nothing happened?" Anzu demanded, "I've known him longer, and can't get over the fact he treated you like that!"

"It doesn't matter. The past is in the past."

"Euneya-chan, don't tell me it doesn't bother you." Anzu eyed her intently. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of slapping him or _worse_?"

"Why does it have to be a big deal?!" Flustered, she glared at her cousin.

"You're still not over him, that's why!" Anzu cried.

Amaya gawked, with the water running, she was too involved watching the two than dish-washing.

"I'll get over him eventually. And I need to put everything behind to do so, let me do it my way, please?" It wasn't a request, Anzu was definite.

Anzu sighed aloud, "If it was someone else, k yea, I won't care." She muttered.

"Anzu-chan." Exasperated, Euneya sighed. "My love-life isn't pitiful and doesn't need to be the topic of discussion every time we meet."

"What do you want us to talk about? Mai-chan's wedding dress? Ribbons? The fact that he _made_ me write his vows?" Anzu snapped.

Euneya knew she was merely pressing her on. "No."

"If you have something better---" Anzu's eyes planted on her face. "Kaiba."

Amaya moved away from the sink and leaned over the counter at the mention of her former employer, intrigued.

Euneya flinched at the name, as if it was taboo.

Anzu's eyes narrowed, "Spill. Details." She nudged her shoulder.

"If there is anything to tell, I will." Euneya deflected.

"Are you two going out?"

"I TOLD YOU NO ALREADY!" She shrieked, under pressure.

"Whoa, that's a strong response for a simple question." Anzu blurted.

"Haaiii..." Amaya summed quietly, assessing Euneya.

Anzu giggled, "See, I'm not the only one."

Euneya solemnly returned to her pasta. "I don't know what you two are talking about. Peh!"

* * *

The apartment was empty in the early morning and she delighted in the silence. Euneya hugged her coffee and sat in the streaming sunlit living room. Her hair in a messed pile, with a loose shirt and shorts. She regarded her apartment with a look of glee and sighed in content. She had the moment to herself, and she was loving it.

The apartment was squeaky clean thanks to Amaya. She didn't have work, and surprisingly woke up earlier than usual. This allowed her to warm open her baking liberties. The thick aroma of chocolate and sweet pudding enveloped the house, oozing a homey sensation everywhere.

The morning was warm and welcoming for a walk oustide. Euneya closed her eyes and swayed to the scent of coffee. The light music from the radio fluttered through the apartment, softly.

She sipped her coffee delightfully. Her gaze stirred to the dress hanging on the door of her bedroom in the hall. _Hmmm.... _Putting the coffee aside, she approached the door to regard the dress. The silkly pale green material glintely with shimmering refracters. Euneya patted the jeweled strap that loped over the curve of the decollette.

_Knock knock knock knock - Ring!_

The door bell hinted someone outside. Euneya glared at her door, hoping it was felt by the person who was trying to ruin her peaceful morning. She sauntered to the door, and peered through the spy glass.

Her hand launched on the knob, sliding the lock out of place. Suddenly, the door itself burst open, nudging her back a foot in the process. She gasped at the striking breeze that fluttered her loose white shirt. Euneya stared at the two figures.

For a moment, she was blinded by a flashing light at the thought of a paparazzi but shook herself and regarded curiously. "Can I... help you?" Euneya mumbled.

"I smell cake!" Mokuba shoved her out of the way and darted to the kitchen.

Kaiba took the opportunity to pay immense scrutiny to the details of her clothes. The curls rubbing against her bare neck and cheeks made her extremely... His train of thought fell apart at his roaming eyes... The miraculously white shirt that covered her shoulders, leaving a trail of transparent shapes against the material. Second, it was the shorts, taped around the pale flesh of her silken thighs. Third, her _legs._ His weakness.

Watching him, _watching _her made her think twice. Euneya took refuge behind the door, poking her head out. "Do you need anything?"

He hadn't moved from the doorstep.

"It must be important to come early morning." She surmised.

Kaiba folded his arms, as if to repel her aroma and everything else pertaining to her scent, appearence, and.... He turned and watched her shut the door. Euneya gasped at her kitchen. "Mokuba! Leave my oven alone!" She raced to the oven.

Mokuba garffed down the soft cake. "Nee-san, _GOMP _it's too _GOMP_ delicious!" He dodged away, taking another bite of the cake and slipped into the living room. Euneya grabbed the plate of cake he stole. "Please!"

"It's too early to be eating cake."

"It's too early to be baking!" He retaliated and helped himself to another piece. _I'm in heaven..._

Euneya moved away. "I give up!" She grumbled.

"I don't plan on wasting another second than I already have." Kaiba snarled, making Euneya jump around at the gruff tone.

"Big Brother, why do you want to leave so soon if you wanted to come?" Mokuba nibbled the cake.

_' wanted to come? ' _Euneya glanced at Kaiba. He averted, arms tight across his chest.

"Well what's the special occasion today I've been _graced_ by your presence?" She met Kaiba's cold gaze.

"Tabloids." His eyes sizzled a ticking white and dark blue with engraving ferocity.

She had the urge to crawl back in the bed and sleep the day away. "I'm not interested."

"You should be." Kaiba's voice slithered smoothly, drawing unwanted chills down her back, Euneya shifted her foot. "The media finds our pairing appealing."

"Not I." She spat with equal coolness.

"You have little to say in the matter."

"It's my face in the tabloids. I have the right to say what I want."

"Stop jesting and come to your senses," He smirked, "The only reason the paparazzi hasn't raided your apartment is due to KC security. Questions are brewing why you're being protected, and I need not defend myself otherwise your every bit of privacy and history evolves into a media joke by tonight."

"Who told you to protect my apartment?"

"You want your embarrassing life to turn into a comic book? I can say the word." Kaiba lifted his cell.

"Is that a threat?" Euneya retreated.

He loomed over her with his handsome face. "You're not as dense as I thought."

Their staring contest resumed despite the lack of conversation.

"Nee-san, can I have more cake?" Mokuba's voice failed to break their gazes.

"Yes." Euneya murmured, "Take your time." She invited.

Kaiba glared at his brother. "Go wait for us in the car, Mokuba."

"_Stay_ as long as you like, Mokuba." Euneya interrupted.

"Mokuba. Leave." His eyes drilled hers.

"You don't always have to listen to Hitler."

"This is my final warning. You know I'm not good with patience." Kaiba gritted.

Mokuba indecisively stared between the two.

"I was about to cut the cake, let me get you some." Euneya trailed toward the kitchen.

Kaiba grabbed her hand.

Mokuba's eyes burst wide. _Uh-oh. _He leapt from the couch. "I'll get some later!" He dashed out of the apartment and raced to the car.

Euneya glared at him dreadfully. "What is your problem? You can't barge into my apartment and order me around."

The corner of his mouth tickled. "Typical reaction."

"What typical?" Euneya clenched her teeth. _I can't stand it. He can't come here and... and ... act smug and whatever! _"You're out of your mind if you think I'll listen to you!" She yelled.

Kaiba let his eyes stray to her legs. "Grab your coat. We're leaving."

"Over my dead body."

His temper was rising, patience was running thin, and wasn't in the mood to stand around chatting. "I don't need to. We have a photo shoot in fifteen minutes." He glanced at his watch. "And you certainly can't go looking half-dead."

"I'm not half dead! I'm wide awake!" Euneya spat. _I can't believe I'm offended._

_I can't believe she's offended. I was jesting. _"Why are you offended?"

_Like hell you're getting all the credit. _"I'm ... not!" She bit her lip. _My god, how does he know?_

"I call it as it is. Someone once told me to be straight forward and say what I feel to his or her face."

_Oh no you don't! _"So you do actually listen to what I say?"

"1....." Kaiba stared at a blank spot on the wall.

Euneya gaped at him, bizzarely. "What are you doing?"

"2...." Kaiba looked at her. "...3...."

"Why are you being like this?" Euneya demanded. "I'm not a kid!"

"4." He was fixated by the wall. "5."

"Do what you like, I'm not leaving!" She put her foot down.

"6."

_He is freaking me out. No, Euneya, stay put. _"I don't care." Euneya mumbled.

"7."

Her heart banged in the columns of her chest. _What's he gonna do? What what what? Who cares, I won't let him do--_

"8."

"Leave or I'll call the police!" She blurted. His lip rode up in amusement. _Darn, I knew I needed the military forces. Local police can't graze him._

"9."

Impatiently, Euneya turned to him. "Kaiba, do what you like but I'm not going on a photo shoot. Why should I let the world see me with you? Don't you think I have a life? What makes you think I'd ever dream of being in a tabloid? Why should I entertain strangers at my cost?"

"10." Kaiba looked at her. He reached down and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her on his shoulder.

"AHH! Let me go!" She shrieked. "Put me down!"

He managed to snag her coat and walked outside, slamming the door shut, and cut around the staircase.

"Kaiba!" Euneya beat on his back, her legs kicking vigorously. "Oh my god!" She groaned, covering her face as her neighbors peered out of their doors and windows to witness the scene. "This is embarrassing! HEY!" She screamed. "Why are you-- Put me down!" Euneya pounded on his back.

Mokuba watched widely at his fast approaching brother carry her on his back. He threw open the passenger door for easy access.

"Nee-san."

"I can't believe you--- I don't care! Put me down! Kaibaaaaaa!" Euneya wrestled furiously. He deposited her in the car and locked the doors. Euneya shifted the lock and opened the door. Kaiba sat inside and shifted the gear, he sped out of the parking lot, leaving her no chance to escape.

Furious, she glared at him. "What's the meaning of this?"

Mokuba flinched at her tone in the back.

"I demand you stop this car and let me off!" Euneya yelled.

Kaiba continued driving impassively. "We're almost there." He casually informed.

"I don't care!"

"Nee-san--"

"Hitler you're heart is blacker than coal! Why must you make other's fall into your tricks?"

"Nee-san." Mokuba gawked. "Big Brother is only doing this to prove the media wrong."

"I don't care!" Euneya panted like a caged cat. "Let me off!"

"Nee-san, calm down." Mokuba handed her a bottle of water. "It's acting."

"How will acting prove the media wrong?" She glared at Kaiba. "Why are you quiet? Cat got your tongue?"

"Coercion would be avoided if you simply complied." Kaiba murmured.

"Like hell I will!" She huffed. "What are you trying to prove? Why drag me into your scheme?"

"Weren't you the one claiming it's your face on the tabloids?" Kaiba snapped, barely giving her a chance to reply, "I don't fair well with rumors and definitely will _never_ permit this absolutely nonsensical misfortune turn into a scandal. I _detest_ them." He hissed with a cutting edge, "Therefore, you will simply have to comply!"

"How will that prove them wrong?"

"Must I spell it out to you. Why will _I_ ever form a relationship with _someone_ like _you_?" Anger rising, he spat impatiently.

_' Someone like you?' Someone like **me** ... _Euneya fell back in the seat, eyes polished with hurt. _'Me'. I never knew it would hurt this much ... Kaiba. _

"Yea." She averted, voice mute,_ "Why would you?" _Silently glaring out the window.

Mokuba caught her reflection on the glass, the air thickened in the car. He leaned forward in between their seats. They avoided looking at each other.

"What Big Brother meant was--"

"It's ok, Mokuba." Euneya cut in sharply. "A bitter man's taste is no better than cheap beer."

Kaiba glared, "You want them to mentally torture you with scenarios, and delve your private life if I admit something plausible?" He sliced. "Tell me!"

"I don't want you to admit anything!" Euneya reacted in the same heated manner. "Say what you need to! I don't care!"

He made a sharp turn in parking lot, one hand tugged the hand break, Kaiba shut the engine and left the vehicle, slamming the door shut with a glass breaking force. Euneya followed his example, slamming the second door with equal force.

Mokuba stifled in the silence of the car, staring at the two doors for any glass cracks.

The two obviously needed to talk things out. Something told him the real matter causing the argument was not the tabloid. He was afraid to step outside and follow them if they pursued the argument. Who said leaving the two alone was a good idea when angry? They looked ready to kill each other.

_Wait for me! _Mokuba shot out of the car, running toward them. Euneya was walking barefoot to the office.

"You were being unnecessary! Why did you have to swung me and take me away cave-man style?" She demanded, yanking open the door, almost hitting him on the nose.

"Whales like you need something to tame them." He added.

"I'm not a whale."

"I'm not a caveman."

The anger crackled between their heated gazes.

"Kaiba," Euneya clenched her teeth, glaring. "You suck at jokes!"

His stared down at her, brows furrowed, annoyed. "You suck at lying." He retaliated.

Mokuba watched in puzzlement. _Where is this going?_

"Ah! Kaiba-sama!" A man greeted him, bowing. "We've been waiting, and you must be..." His absorbingly observed Euneya and her poor attire.

"Euneya." She held out her hand confidently. "Mazaki, Euneya."

"Look forward to working with you." He smiled. "What happened to your shoes?"

She feigned a laugh, "Long story."

"Where are the duel disks?" Kaiba demanded suddenly.

"The newest edition that is bound to sweep the gaming community like a storm? Ah--" He smiled wide, "I sound like a commercial. We have it safe and tucked away, like you asked." He assured.

Kaiba shoved past him toward the inner office. The man turned to Euneya, "Please, follow me. We have to get you ready. Uh, Mokuba!"

He waved at the man, "Hi Rico."

Euneya was taken to the dressing rooms where three women flustered over her hair, makeup, and attire. She was dressed in a buckle sleeved shirt and skirt, with eye-popping heels that was a secondhand torture to her toes. Euneya managed to walk in the 7 inch heels to the main studio. Lights and screens were centered. Her gaze caught the aligning Duel Disks.

_Why are these here?_

Euneya touched one Duel Disk. She lifted the surprisingly light item, as it easily slipped around her arm and clenched lightly. Euneya stared at the slots.

"Ah, great you have the Duel Disk on." Rico reappeared, he fixed her hair out of her eye and assessed her clothes one last time. "You're good. We'll take singles first, and group all of you together." He informed.

"Singles?" Euneya was led to the stage where the camera was focused in the white background.

"Shots of each person alone. Don't forget to smile!" He encouraged.

"I'll..." Euneya watched him race off the platform. "Try."

"Look at the camera." The photographer aimed the lenses at her.

"What do I do?" Euneya stared blankly.

"Smile. Pose with the Duel Disk." Rico called out. "I assume you haven't done this. Not to stress, the effort is going to a good cause. It's all for advertising a Fundraiser for an orphanage. You work there, don't you?"

That was when she realized. "Oh... god..." _This isn't for the tabloid! _Euneya wanted to slap herself_. __That's why he wanted me to come..._

She scoffed at herself.

___Why did I have to give him a hard time? _

Why didn't he simply _tell_ her?

"No, good thoughts! Smile! Look at the camera!"

Euneya turned around and smiled.

"Put the Duel Disk up. Tell me about yourself?" The photographer asked. "How is it working with children?"

Euneya shyly nodded. A flash made her flutter her eyes several times.

"Keep going." Numerous flashes flickered.

"It's fun, not too hard. Kids are our future!" She waved the Duel Disk.

"Great! Hold that!" The photographer put his hand out. "Move around,"

Kaiba was next, followed by Mokuba who was adorned in a jet black buckled coat. The single shots continued with a shot of Euneya and Mokuba together. She was grouped with Kaiba last. Euneya changed clothes into a classy attire that accentuated her curves. Kaiba stood with his arms crossed across his chest, ordering someone.

She approached him. "You lied."

"Remove it." Kaiba slurred at the worker before turning toward Euneya.

"This was to promote the Kaiba Land Fundraiser with Minorou, _not_ a tabloid stunt."

He smirked, "Disappointed?"

Euneya flushed red. _"Relieved!"_

Kaiba eyed her. He didn't believe her for a second. She may have put a fight but her sizzling reaction earlier didn't merely burst out of no where. Maybe it was all just an act... He smirked.

"Kaiba-sama, we must begin." The photographer gestured, he smiled at Euneya. She nodded and followed Kaiba to the platform.

The shoot was devoid of Duel Disks. Instead, the idea was to shoot a scene of Euneya, presenting Kaiba a gift --known to be a grand supporter of orphanages in the country -- an invitation to a celebration held at the orphanage. Bored from his daily routine consisting none other than office, home, office, home, he decides to attend the celebration. The scene progresses to an illusion of him having the best time of his life.

The simple context required mountainous amount of work and more than 2 dozen of kids, ruby balloons, 4 outfits, not to mention the hair, amidst situating correct facial expressions -- which was unfortunately, Kaiba's weakness.

"You're having a good time... don't scowl. No, don't glower." Urged the director, "Kaiba-sama, please?"

Kaiba stamped his reputable glare on the camera.

"Don't_ hate_ the camera, Kaiba-sama! _Love_ the camera! _Love_!"

Euneya stared at Kaiba's growling expression, it reminded her of a raging lion running amok in the sahara.

"Smile, show a row of teeth? Teeth, Kaiba-sama, _te__eth! _" Said the photographer.

Kaiba set his jaw down, teeth clenched. If that pitiful tart said that a word _one more time_... He clenched his fist. _It doesn't help the hoot is becoming informal with her. _

The kids were staring at him, fearful.

"_Sweets_, are you ready?" The photographer asked her with a bright smile. He took her hand and helped her up the platform.

Kaiba glared at the blasted idiot.

As she stepped up, the photographer rearranged her shirt and brushed her hair delicately. He smiled at her warmly and gave her the prop. "Here you go!"

Euneya held up the ruby balloon with a bright smile. She felt like she was auditioning for a toothpaste commercial.

When she was asked to look at the photos on the computer, she overheard someone praise, "Euneya-chan takes photo's beautifully. All of her shots are perfect."

She blushed and returned to the platform where Kaiba stood, glaring, grumbling... Upon noting her expression, his brows raised. "Why are you giddy?"

Euneya smiled shyly. "I'm not photogenic but I'm doing pretty well..." Her eyes narrowed. "Unlike _someone_."

He folded his arms, "Hmph. I'm doing your orphanage a favor."

"Then show you're happy with your decision." She sighed, "Did we switch moods? I was the one grouchy coming here. Why are you?"

"Why was he holding your hand?" He snapped, a razor sharp knife plunging in midair, she dodged at the heartless tone.

"Who was holding my hand?"

"That... Grr..." He had too many curse words piled for the hand-loving snoot of a photographer. Not only was it her hands, it was her chest, her thighs, her feet, her _hair! _Kaiba's eyes flashed at her. "Why did you let him?"

"He is doing his job. I didn't know how to pose and he showed me." Euneya pointed at him, "You need help posing too."

"Don't be ridiculous." He hissed, he was far from learning anything from that _suckup__. _

Euneya leaned up to his shoulder, face near, making him stare wide. "Are you sad he didn't hold yours?"

"AH! Perfect, hold it!" The photographer chimed in. "Kaiba-sama, lean forward, please?"

Kaiba purposely pulled away to irk the photographer, but Euneya yanked him back toward her. His eyes sharpened threateningly. "Who told you to grab me?"

"Ah-- wonderful! Smile!" The photographer spoke. "Keep smiling!"

"My hand." Euneya smiled at the flashing lights. "Aren't you used to these things?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Cameras? I _detest_ cameras. Commercials? I _detest_ commercials. Photographers? I _detest_--"

"I get it. You hate everything." She frowned.

"Aw! Why are you frowning Sweets?" The photographer crooned. "Your smile is prettier."

Kaiba glared at her pointedly. _See what I mean?_

Euneya smiled bashfully and her cheeks turned rosy from embarrassment. "Thank you..." She whispered shyly.

Kaiba eyed her distrusfully. "Grrr!"

"Smile at _me_. Smile!" He urged.

"I _destest_ him. I _destes_t him." Kaiba growled.

"Stop." Euneya whispered.

"What does my detesting have to do with you?" He snapped. She seemed to invite the photographer's advances. Hmph.

Euneya stared at him disapprovingly. "I can tell you'll grow old into those tall, black ringed eyed men who live off at the cliff in a haunted mansion. Recluse for your entire life, with bats as your pets, and have underground services to buy you groceries--- Scratch that, you might even eat worms. You're the reason kids are afraid of the elderly!"

Kaiba stared, bored. "Are you done?" He folded his arms.

"You have a dungeon to torture guests if one accidently finds your mansion!"

"Not a bad idea, I may take it to consideration."

_Tough to the end, Kaiba? _Euneya stiffened, holding her breath. "You're making fun of me." She accused.

"You're the one with pointless scenarios." Kaiba looked at her.

"Your future self won't forgive you for this." She warned, and turned to the titling camera.

"HOLD IT!" The photographer sighed. "Kaiba-sama, you might want to put more emotion when you look at Sweets? Please?"

Kaiba growled deep in his throat. _"Sweets?_" He uttered.

Euneya blushed and smiled sweetly at the photographer. She turned to Kaiba with her lips perked up.

"What the hell is with the name calling?" Kaiba mumbled so only she could hear.

Her smile fascinated him for a certain moment. Kaiba blinked and averted to the camera, the flash blinded him.

"He is being nice." Euneya murmured.

It didn't seem that way to Kaiba.

By 1:00 pm, Euneya was able to leave. Kaiba and Mokuba headed to the car, he stopped and glanced at her walking out of the building. "Are you going home?" Kaiba asked.

"Yea." She murmured. "I'll see you two later." Euneya waved at Mokuba in the car.

"Leaving barefoot?" Kaiba remarked with amusement, sneering, "Why not ask the photographer for a ride? Judging how you coquettishly waver at his advances, I'm certain he won't mind taking you home."

Euneya narrowed her eyes at him. "_You're_ the reason I'm in this state." Euneya shrugged, "You know what, I might just go ask him. I bet he has a classier car and doesn't throw women around like cavemen."

"Humph." Kaiba whirled around and strode to his car.

"Nee-san..." Mokuba poked his head out of the car, frowning, "You did not just go there..." He shook his head. "Not the car."

"Why?" Euneya continued, "There are some people with twice as much as power but they don't pompously wave it in other's face! And cars? They have better!"

"Says the half-dead looking woman on the side walk." Kaiba spat.

"He is incredibly sweet, and listens to others _not_ slave them and threaten them with their jobs! He is considerate too. A perfect match! Why didn't we meet before?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, grinding his teeth. _I can't believe what I'm hearing. _With grate force, he reached out and calmly opened the door, breathing deep in his lungs to keep his anger to himself. He paused to glare at her. "Get the hell off the sidewalk before I run you over! Where is your common sense?" He sliced. "And where are your shoes!"

"You never let me wear them!" Euneya shot back.

"If you had _listened_, you wouldn't be looking like a homeless poltroon, raving about a perilous insect who's in love with himself and gropes women he can't have!" Kaiba yelled across the road.

Euneya eyed him from head to toe. "I wasn't talking about _you, _Kaiba, I was talking about the photographer."

Mokuba cupped his mouth to keep himself from laughing, he ducked in his seat and shook uncontrollably.

"What the hell did you say?" Kaiba slammed the door shut and approached her.

Mokuba reacted. _No, I have to make them stop. But... ahahhaha... nee-san is too clever. Look at the way Big Bro is acting just by her remark. She affects him deeper than he thinks! _

_ No, but I have to stop them!They have to get along,_ not _fight! _He called out from his seat. "Can we leave now?" Mokuba squeaked.

Euneya eyed Kaiba darkly, "I don't mind walking."

His brows angled peculiarly above his brilliant blue eyes. "I don't mind _you_ do." Kaiba simply snubbed her and returned to the car.

Mokuba frowned at his brother. "No, Big Brother, go with her, I'll call Jin to take me home."

"Why would I need do that?" Kaiba gruffly muttered. "She has a mind of her own." He sat inside, buckling himself, and eyed the wheel as if he didn't know what it was for.

Mokuba stared at him, waiting, watching his brother stare aimlessly. "What are you doing?"

He didn't know either. Snapping out of his reverie, he turned the ignition and drove through the street.

Mokuba sighed aloud, he dialed Jin's number and told him to get him. Kaiba glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You can't stop thinking about her." Mokuba smiled to himself. "I know, you want to make sure she gets home."

"She knows her way around."

"Won't you be at ease if you knew she reached home safely?" Mokuba hinted. "Big Brother, you can stop the car. Jin is coming to get me."

Kaiba stomped the speed. "No need." He indifferently added a second later, "I'm not worried. She has a habit of disappearing. Who does she think she is? Harry Houdini? Pulling off the vanishing act every now and then?" He grunted. "If she keeps it up, no one will care if she does disappear."

"Big Brother," Mokuba regarded him, "You're that worried about her?"

"I said, I'm not." Kaiba rectified. "Need I repeat myself?"

"No, I heard you correctly." Mokuba nodded. "Big Brother is worried."

Kaiba glared, "I'm not."

Mokuba insisted, "Yes, you _are_. You _are _worried."

"I'm not."

"What do you think about nee-san?" Mokuba asked suddenly, almost paralyzing Kaiba's train of thought.

* * *

Euneya arrived at the rehearsal, she predicted time wouldn't hasten and wasn't mistaken. Mai and Joey rehearsed their vows, and left soon. Euneya found Anzu in the main hall, arranging the decorations, and fitting the tables. Mai was returning later in the afternoon.

"How's it going?" Euneya asked her cousin flustering over the ribbons.

"Insane." Anzu mumbled and tucked away the ribbons together. She eyed Euneya with a sly smile. "You look refreshed, something happen?"

Euneya began fixing the vases of flowers on the table, smiling and humming a soft melody. "No. Not today. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Are you showing off?" Anzu smirked, "What's going on?"

Euneya stared around innocently. "Going on? Where?"

"Ay, you can be the slowest person ever. There's no way we can be related." Anzu sighed with a shake of her head. She paused, "Joey talked to you?"

"No." The answer was casual and indifferent. Anzu didn't expect much. "He was preoccupied with the vows, and all."

"I know now the rule applies to everyone despite the years of friendship." Anzu slowed her hands with an enervating sigh. Euneya wrapped her arms around her shoulders in a short hug. "Guys, no matter what we take them for, are simply guys." Anzu bitterly muttered.

"You sound bleak,"

"I feel bleak." Anzu eyed her. "Why are you flushed?" She demanded, accusing. "What the hell is going on? You look too happy for Joey's rehearsal!"

"I'm not happy." Doe-eyed, Euneya mumbled.

"Who are you kidding?" Anzu shoved her. "Get away from me! I know something's up and if you don't tell me, don't bother talking to me."

Euneya tightly hugged her, "Anzu-chan.... You know I won't lie to you."

"UGH!!" Anzu grimaced at the hug.

Fully aware she was the world's worst gift wrapper, Anzu appointed her to the task. Euneya groaned at the mountain of gifts in front of her. "This is insane!" She gulped. The wrappings were on the left, and the ceiling high gifts on the right. Euneya knelt on the floor with the paper, tissue, ribbon and scissors. There was no way in 7 hells she could finish them all alone. Longingly, she stared toward Anzu but she turned her back to arrange the burgundy curtains of the dinner hall.

* * *

What the hell was he doing?

Why was he here?

Did he have a reason_?_

Did he _need_ one?

_I'm here for work-related purposes. _He thought to himself. _She would know I'm lying through my teeth. _

In the distant recesses of his mind, he could hear his otouto's voice replaying the same old song. _"You can't stop thinking about her. You're worried about her. You are. You are ... You are..."_

It was Mokuba's fault for bringing up the disturbing topic, now he couldn't eliminate from his thoughts. ' _Nee-san looked hurt when you said that.' _He had no reason being here. He had no reason following her. Since when did he started stalking her? Kaiba had a dying urge to slam his forehead on the wheel at his foolishness. He was becoming rash. She couldn't had known he followed her. What good reason did he have for being there?

A._ Work._

B. _Work._

C._ Work._

He glared in consternation at the parking lot. _Hmm... _His options were limited. _I can tell her I'm proceeding another project for the Orphanage by the end of next week and... and... What? ' I need your help?' _Kaiba clenched his fist. _She'll definitely know I'm lying._

He caught sight of the mutt departing with a tall, blond in his arms. _New bait._

_Where does that son a bitch think he is going? _Kaiba left the vehicle, fast approaching the building. Joey and Mai entered their vehicle and left like a vanishing dot that never was.

_Let's keep it that way Wheeler. Disappear! _

Kaiba blankly stared at the hall.

_What the hell do I do now? _His eyes pierced the open doors. _There's no harm in looking._

Again, Mokuba's nagging voice clattered through his brain. _"You are worried. You are... You are ... You are..."_

_Hell no, I'm not. _Kaiba motioned inside the building. He passed by the rose window and into the dinner hall, amidst with activity, Euneya wasn't amongst the workers. He continued into another corridor and double backed at an ajar door filled with ribbons, wrappings, and an all too familiar voice cursing.

"Crappy paper!" Euneya crumbled the wrapping and wrung it across the other hemisphere of the room. "It's not my fault! You're just crappy quality!" She muttered. "Who wants to be taught a lesson?" She grabbed the ribbons. "I can tie you in ways you won't ever think to defy me!"

Flushed -- out of her mind, and aggravated, Euneya threw her hands out and fell back, shrilling at her lack of progression over the hour. Her eyes clenched shut, and she breathed.

_Thump. Thump._

Kaiba stood over her.

Euneya reopened her eyes to his peering face. She titled her head at his cool expression, and titled her head to the right. Her brows furrowed, she bit her lip, and tapped her chin. "I don't get it." Euneya blinked. "Why do you look perfect in every angle? Were you molded by angels?"

Kaiba folded his arms, and regarded the room cynically. "Is this all you have to do?"

Euneya jumped up, "Looks easy doesn't it?" She scoffed.

"Your loud screaming shook the earth, either you're the worst gift wrapper or you're the first girl who doesn't give a damn about ribbons." Kaiba kicked a barrel of wrapping paper.

"Try tackling it your self," Euneya whispered, grabbing another sheet and readied to wrap around the gift.

"How many do you have to do?"

"390."

Kaiba curled his lip. "Why does the wretched mutt have so many guests. He made friend's at the pound?"

"It's the bride's family too." Euneya glanced at him, "Why are you standing there? Take one and be productive." She tossed him a wrapping paper.

"I have no--"

" '_Interest in such frivolties_' yea, yea, who doesn't know." Euneya gestured to the vanilla white ribbons, "Give me that,"

Surprisingly, he wasn't offended.

Instead, Kaiba picked up the ribbon she asked for, and made room for himself by spreading a sheet of paper before sitting down on the floor. Euneya turned the gift around to inspect the corners of the folded wrapper. She knew she wasn't doing a good job. Hopefully, the guests wouldn't mind. Euneya cringed at herself. If she was a guest-- which she was -- she will want to have a nice looking gift.

_But... then again, does it matter? _Euneya frowned as she made another creasing fold, and taped the corner. She folded the sides of the paper and pulled it over the hard edge. She smoothed the surface.

"No one cares for the wrapping, it's comes off anyway." Kaiba remarked.

Euneya held out her newly wrapped gift. "Viola!" She flashed the gift around the room. "I did it! Marvel! Marvel at my work!"

The package was crumbled, with wrinkles and the tapes sticking out, not to mention, it looked like garbage, in Kaiba's opinion. He snatched it from her and ripped the whole thing apart like a rapid dog.

"What are you doing?" She incredulously asked.

"What needs to be done." He undid the tapes and tossed them over his shoulder. Starting with a new sheet, Kaiba placed the gift at the center and neatly began wrapping the exterior.

"Scissors."

Euneya stared with a dark frown at his meticulous measurements.

"Tape."

Euneya offered him a new piece. She watched him hold out the perfectly wrapped gift in air.

"Do this." Euneya handed him another gift. "And_ this_." She watched as he studiously wrapped the gift. "Don't forget _this._" Euneya added ten more gifts to his side.

Kaiba glared at the increasing pile. "Am I the one doing all the work?" He demanded.

"No." Euneya cut a piece of tape. "I give you tape." She smiled. "Hurry, hurry, there's 300 more to go."

Kaiba unleashed an unearthly growl with a demented glare. His handwork quickened with his rising anger.

The parted door was not empty as Anzu stood back, shocked at the unraveling scene. A knot tightened deep in her stomach, making her riveted at the door.

Kaiba's voice sounded. "Tape."

There was no mistaking the smile on her cousin's flushed face.

* * *

Euneya rubbed her hands together, excited and hungry. Kaiba was repulsed at the deteriorating condition of the cookhouse. Euneya rolled her sleeves, and took a waft of the warm noodles, she smiled heartedly.

"There's something about noodles that quenches hunger unlike any other food." She sighed delightfully.

"You sound so cheap." Kaiba blurted.

Meeting Kaiba's cringing gaze, she set her hand under her chin, and eyed the empty chair across from her on the tiny table. "Sit."

"Why?" He kept his arms locked around himself. The longer he lingered, the diseased he felt. "I'm getting sick." He felt his forehead.

Euneya smirked at his impossible habit. "You're being stupid. Sit and eat some, it's good," She smiled at the steaming noodles.

_Ech. _Kaiba retreated a step away. "How can you eat that stuff?" He grunted, disgusted.

"Food is food." Euneya took his arm. "Come and eat. It's my treat."

"Why here where it's--"

"Ordinary?" Euneya tilted her head. "Don't you need a break from your high heels, jet planes, and cognac?"

He pulled his collars to his chin. "Never mind. I'll wait in the car." He whirled around, the coat tore apart 3 chairs.

The cook behind the stove glared at him angrily, Kaiba ceased movement, eyeing the mess.

"Now you'll have to pay. Make it up to him. Cooks are sensitive if you don't try their food." Euneya gestured to the empty chair.

"I'll _stand_." He drifted back to the table.

Euneya dipped her sticks in the noodle and blew on the hot contents, she sampled a few bites and smiled, enthusiast. "It's good!"

Kaiba inhaled a deep breath, hanging on to the last thread of patience. "Finish fast." He ordered.

"Mmmmm.." Euneya licked her lips. "You should try some."

"I don't desire dying from food poisoning."

"I'm sampling it for you, see?" Euneya took another load of noodles. "I'm not dead. In fact, I feel better." She smiled brightly.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Kaiba stared wide. She was glowing. The food... it looked good too. _No. _He yanked his gaze. _Why do I have to stoop to _their_ level? _His eyes unconsciously returned to Euneya, slurping another scoop of noodles. _She is enjoying it. And she didn't... die. _He turned toward the table and stared at the pot of noodles. There was another waiting for him to devour. Euneya took another bite, she smiled up at him. _Damn it looks good..._

"You don't know what you're missing."

_Shit. _Kaiba clenched his teeth. He was starved.

"Sit down, no one will know." Euneya held out a pair of sticks for him. "I promise." She guaranteed.

"You're lucky you aren't dead." Kaiba stepped toward the small chair. "Or else I wouldn't give in." He peered at his pot. Taking the sticks from her, he seated, and stirred the noodles.

Euneya grinned, "Eat while it's warm, tastes better." She assured.

Kaiba blinked at his pot, he stared at hers, half eaten. Shoving his pot away, he sat stonily.

Euneya slurped and chewed the soft noodles, she gulped, noting his expression. "What's wrong? Changed your mind?" She looked sad.

"Give me yours."

Euneya stared at her share of noodles. "But I _like_ mine."

"They look tastier."

"What are you talking about, they're--"

He yanked the pot from her, and scooped himself a handful. Kaiba tried the hot noodles, the ingredients mingling his taste buds and surrounded a satisfying flavor. His eyes sparkled a tinge between white and dark blue. "I know when I'm right and I always am."

Euneya frowned, she pinched a few noodles in the pot, he swatted her sticks away. She made another attempt but he drew the pot from her reach. "You're not fair! What's the difference between our noodles? Get your own." She made a grab for the pot. Biting her lip, she pulled away with a laugh as he gulped the contents within seconds. A record of 1 min, Kaiba set the empty pot on the table, brushing his mouth clean. "You were hungry." Euneya smiled.

"No, I wasn't."

"You just gaffed down the whole pot!"

"No, I didn't." Kaiba deflected.

"Yes, you did."

"It was half empty."

"Do you want more?" Euneya gestured at the second uneaten pot.

He hesitated. Euneya took the second one and tasted it for him. "I don't understand why you think it's deadly. You don't trust their food?"

"I needn't explain myself." He grabbed the pot from her to finish it himself.

She watched with a smile as he continued eating. "I'll bring you here often."

Kaiba stopped, "I don't want to."

"You've never tried noodles at a cookhouse," Euneya assumed, she stared at the streets. "Mokuba would've enjoyed it too." The evening air was warm and delicate. She eyed Kaiba as he finished the second pot. "Will you..." Euneya tentatively rubbed her fingers. "Will you be ok when Mokuba leaves?"

Kaiba placed the sticks inside the pot. "Are you anticipating I drop dead?"

"You know what I mean." Euneya silenced, eyes drinking him in, her lips parted, she flushed bright pink. "I.... I hope he does well..?"

Nonchalant as ever, Kaiba replied, "He knows what must be done. He can take care of himself,"

Euneya stared intently at the table. Her heart stammering in the middle of her chest. She realized, she was feeling uncomfortable? Brushing a lock of hair from her eye, she sat erect, and met his placid eyes. A string pinched around her stomach, reaching up and grabbing a hold of her trembling heart.

Euneya shakily lowered her hands in her lap. _I can't let him see my hands... They shake when I'm nervous... _Her legs... They were stiff as blocks under the table. She believed they turned blue from lack of circulation. _Oh man... Oh man... What's going on here? I was fine a minute ago! Euneya.... Keep calm! Breathe. Breathe! No wait, don't look at him. Avoid._

She averted to the streets and watched the passerby's intently. _I hope he's not looking. I hope he doesn't notice. I feel vulnerably transparent. Darn it. _

"Want a drink?" Her voice was a pitch higher than usual, she flagged someone without including his decision and ordered a small drink.

She consumed her drink as soon as it arrived, her tongue tingled and her eyes creamily met his. "I wanted to say..."

Kaiba regarded her expressionlessly. Arms wrapped around his chest, and leaned back in the chair. He waited for her to continue.

"Th-thank you." Euneya mumbled, "For today. Ev-even though, Joey and you don't get along, he'd appreciate your help." _Wait, why was he there in the first place? I forgot to ask ...._"Kaiba--"

"I didn't do it for the mutt." He replied firmly. "I did it for no one. You're the last person who needed to be there wrapping gifts for the Coyote. His wedding ought to be crashed with --"

"Thank you." Euneya smiled at her hands. Her eyes starry at Kaiba.

"Hmph." He glared at the road. "I can have someone crash the wedding."

Euneya stared in disbelief.

"It gives me more fuel to make the wedding day the worst in his pathetic excuse of a life. I can have him locked in a cage and sent off to starve in the Arctic Ocean without a safety guide. No, ............. It's not enough." He scowled.

"I'll lock him in a capsule and drop him in the bursting volcano. Better yet, exile him from all of Asia, and lock him in a pound with bull dogs for the rest of his life. I can make him clean the pound with his body hair--"

Euneya gave him her drink. His anger molting, and wasted no second and consumed the burning liquor without thought. She poured him another glass.

"How about making him my lab rat and take the electrocuting jolts for the next 3 decades."

"I'm moving on." Euneya reminded, "I made a promise,"

Kaiba exhaled rather loudly, his eyes flickered at the glass in his hand. They turned dark and his expression, remote. "1 month." His chilling eyes centered on her. "With all the crying you put with, can you do it?"

"I promised." She replied without blinking. "I'll stay true to my word."

"If he changed his mind from getting married," Kaiba began, "Will you take him back?"

He was testing her.

Euneya narrowed her eyes. "Do I seem that fickle?"

"You're a woman."

She smirked playfully. "We'll see."

His eyes dropped on the table. "It's settling in place."

Euneya nodded, she looked up at the sky and stretched her arms over her head, sighing, "I never thought I'd be here 4 years ago. Preparing for Joey's wedding. What a startle!"

"Devastated?"

"Why ask when you know the answer." She stated simply.

His eyes demanded an answer.

"I _was._" Euneya admitted, "The notion grew on me, I suppose. I can look him in the eye and wish him congratulations without.... without regret."

He waited for her to continue, eyes sizzling and churning to charcoal tones at the note of her voice. Sure, he wasn't going to believe her. He wasn't expecting a resolute reply on his disposal. She couldn't control what she felt, neither could he. He imagined himself slipping in the darkening ocean amidst his drifting thoughts. Euneya's staggering soft whisper sweeping him in the outstretched ocean and into another dimension. Why was it hard to accept?

He never realized how tainted the illusion of grasping the intangible urges of his heart was. If she was pained and coercively tried to defy the ache, she wasn't the only one. Kaiba stared at the thickening material of the sky. The jutted stones mocked him from out of his reach. He wanted to wring the sky open and demand what he deserved from the raging emotions boiling inside his chest. He wanted answers. He wanted to save himself. He wanted to sharply shun what he felt.

Closing his eyes, he felt the cool sensation of the chair glide against the back of his head. He didn't nearly have to conjure answers at the moment. The entity, that was his heart, was different then the functions of his mind. He never payed close attention to it, and he feared doing so now. The mere act made him cringe underneath his skin. Why did he need to listen to his heart? Was it important? The warm breeze tickled his cheek, and he regained the sensation of his surroundings, with Euneya's voice churning his thoughts with her soft voice.

"Kaiba." Euneya leaned over the table, she tapped his shoulder. "Are you awake? Kaiba?"

He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to have to listen. Why did his soul crave to cringe and hurl away from her? Even her touch? His skin tickled at the warm sensation.

Euneya inspected his immaculate expression. She touched the side of his face, feeling his warm skin for the first time, and her heart throbbed against the ribs, banging to barge out of her body.

_The hands, her hands need to be warmed. Someone has to do it. _

She withdrew her hand and lingered above him. "Kaiba, if you're not feeling well. I can take you home. Was it the noodles?" Euneya frowned at herself.

_How can she be foolish? How can we both be so foolish? _Kaiba held himself stiffly in the chair. Why was the world swinging him and shoving him in corners to pry out answers on his own?

_Why, are you sacred? _His dark conscience slurred.

_No. I don't care._

_Ask yourself the truth. What don't you care?_

_I don't care. I don't care about anything. I don't care what happens._

He was cloaking himself in lies. Merely shivering from the heat of the answers he craved to grasp. Why did she have to be careless?

_No._ Truth, herself, dawned in the horizon of his black thoughts, wrapping her warm wings around his shoulders in an comforting embrace. _Why do you have to care for her? _She asked.

His eyes opened to the dark night.

The faint throbbing in his chest excited with energy. Kaiba rubbed an unconscious hand on the left side of his chest, eyes strained at the star studded sky.

Why did he? She didn't mean anything to him. Did she? Her relationship with Mokuba was all that existed. They were not friend's, not rivals, nor... Anything. She didn't mean anything to him. Certain, he pulled himself and sat up.

Olive eyes gaped at him with concern.

"Are you ok? Was it the drink?" Euneye whispered, her hand reached out to his shoulder.

He forced himself not to shake at the spell of her hand. Her eyes roamed over his face, making the fine hair lines on his face tickle sensationally at the movement. _This is not happening. _He cursed at himself mentally. He couldn't let this happen.

_Beat it. _

_Fight it._

_ Hate it._

Kaiba forced himself to repel the oncoming emotions chocking him to exhaustion.

_Don't let her come in. Don't let her come in._

Was he insane? Did the liquor suddenly fizzle his brain cells? What was his thinking? Kaiba glared at the ground, repulsed. Slowly, he unearthed a fearful question known to himself, intended for his heart alone.

_Why do I have to care for her? I can't possibly_ want_ to care... _His eyes wandered on the road.

But he did.

_I do._

He still did.

_I want to._

Euneya managed to help him stand up from the chair. Kaiba pried her gentle hands from his arm and turned toward his car, he stalked in the direction, pausing at the door with a burning gaze over his shoulder.

"Kaiba, are you sure you're ok?" Euneya asked softly.

"Go home." He muttered indifferently. "I've wasted a day for no reason. I have work to do."

Euneya nodded, "Yea, you must. Thank you." She waved as he sat inside his car. "Take care!" She called out.

He shifted the gear, teeth clenched, her face shined in the rearview mirror. Kaiba stomped on the gas and sped into the streets. Euneya sighed, watching him disappear in the distance. She knew he enjoyed the noodles more than she did. Smiling to herself, she headed home.

Euneya slowly leaned against the door when she returned safely to her apartment. The place was dark. She sighed in the silence, her vision foggy and lips parted. Why did she feel different? Her whole body was shaking sensations anew.

_Knock knock_

She stood paralyzed. _Is it.. Him? _She couldn't move, much less breath. _No, he just left for home. No it's not. _Quelling her inner most desires was not easy to do. Euneya kept her lips sealed, she slipped against the hard door, turning. Her shaky hand shaped around the door lock.

"Euneya..." She whispered to the wall. "What are you thinking?" She quivered weakly.

_Stop inflicting yourself. You're not ready for another... heart-ache. _Her deep ragged breathing shuddered the warm apartment. Euneya placed a hand over her mouth, her body stiffening with anticipation.

_Knock knock! KNOCK!  
_

She moved further away from the door, unable to open it. "I can't..." _What if it is him? Why do I want it to be him? _

"Why?" She wiped away her tears. "Why do I want it to be... _Kaiba?"_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Rubbing her knuckles against her eyelids, she held her breath and yanked open the door.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ Reality check: It takes weeks to shoot a commercial but for the sake of the story, they didn't shoot the whole commercial but a mere half of it within 5 hrs. How will Kaiba turn the tabloid to his advantage? Using his own, and Euneya's image (to make it seem like they are business partners, professionals & not a couple) with Minorou's name for the fundraiser, _and_ to advertise the new vers. of Duel Disks. This will help bring popularity to the developing orphanage which has been trying to pass a bill to build a school for its children. Let's hear what the Adoption Board has to say....

~ Kaiba is becoming conscious of his feelings. (Ch. 15 will focus on his feelings in detail) All this time, everything he has done, he did out of concern and care. He is now dealing with the complexity of wanting her in his life, and in his heart. He had an epiphany at the end of the chapter that he _wants_ to feel the way he does, and care for her.

~ "The hands, her hands need to be warmed. Someone has to do it." -- Refers to the fortune cookie Mokuba gave her returning from Kyoto in the bus ride, _Gearing Differences _ch. 11: A chilling winter is ahead, prepare yourself and wear gloves.

~ Sorry for typos and or grammar errors. Thank you for the support, continue enjoying! Next chapter: Joey's Wedding (finally, he gets out of the way) ;D (Sorry, no bachelor party's)


	14. Joey's Wedding

~ Previously: _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Rubbing her knuckles against her eyelids, she held her breath and yanked open the door._

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

"Joey......."

He regarded her and stepped inside the open doorway. Joey closed the door behind him, sullenly turning to Euneya.

Her doe-eyes moved over him questionably and back at the door with an audible sigh. She was waiting for something else.

Joey touched her arm, she flinched back, jumping at the contact. "Auh?"

The shock wavering her soft features made him feel dejected. _Does my touch, hurt you?_ Joey pulled away.

"I came to see how ya're doin'." He said. "Mind if I... sit down?" He took her stare as a yes and invited himself in her living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, Joey regarded the warm apartment, finally, he turned. "Don't get me anything. I came to talk." He was direct this time around.

Noting her dispassionate expression, he figured she wasn't nearly expecting him to be direct and materialize late at night for a conversation. What could he say? He liked doing things late. Joey sighed at himself. A habit he needed to break.

"Euneya," Joey cleared his throat. "How ya doin'?" He didn't look at her.

"Good." She replied softly.

"Did'ya come to da rehearsal taday?"

"Yea, the decorations are getting better." Euneya nodded with an unconvincing smile.

He felt cold seep into his blood stream. Joey glanced at her, "When'd ya come back?"

"Now." Euneya met his brown eyes.

"I mean, when'dya come back from... where ever ya... went..." He trailed, hinting her disappearance.

"Oh." Euneya understood, "A couple days ago."

"Anzu," Joey cleared his throat, uncomfortable, "She told me 'bout it. I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya."

"I'm home safe now. Doesn't matter." She disregarded it, and folded her arms, staring at the floor. For a moment, she had taken the persona of a stranger in her own home, growing distant with discomfort by the door due to Joey's intrusion.

"I mean... Euneya, I'm sorry I wasn't there when ya needed me." Joey murmured, "Ya needed someone, and I should'a been there at the very least. I've been doin' alota thinkin, and I know I made things harder for ya. Euneya, I'll try not to ask anything of ya, I know I'll be a burden to ya," He folded his hands, fidgeting, "It wasn't easy coming here... But I hadta... I hadta tell ya.... I want ya to know I still care about ya,"

Joey looked at her. "No matter what,"

The voice from the video raided the back of her mind. _' No, I don't care about her... '_

"Joey," Euneya scowled. "You should go." She went to the door and opened it for him. "I'll be at the wedding on time." She couldn't bare looking him in the eye. "If Mai needs help with anything, let me know, I'll try to help. I think, Anzu-chan has managed to take care of everything else."

"She told ya we ain't friends no more..?" Joey approached her slowly.

Euneya stared plainly. "No..." She sighed, "Bummer."

"Ya don't seem affected by it. Guess, I understand." He nodded, "Is this how it's gonna be with us now?" _Ya were part of the gang, it's all broken up now with Anzu not wantin' to know me. _

Euneya searched the floor. "I don't know. We don't have anything to call each other for. Friendship is harder than it looks. I'll get over you in time." She whispered.

Gently, she nodded her head as she continued with her thought aloud, "I can't do it alone and I need you to give me time also."

"Ya want me to leave ya alone?" He stared slightly stunned at the proposal. _Alone? _

"Yea." Euneya looked up, "Until I'm over my feelings. It doesn't feel right to..."

His hand lifted to her face, she shrank back, her back hit the door, it slammed shut in the process.

"What are you..." Euneya trembled feverishly, "Doing?"

Joey touched her cheek. "I didn't mean ta hurt ya the way I did." He whispered. "I'm sorry I made ya go through all the things ya did."

Lowering his hand, he dipped it in his pocket and held out the small ring in air. "I see ya returned me ya ring."

Euneya stared at the flickering glow on the item.

"It belongs to no one but ya.." Joey murmured sullenly. "Can ya keep it for my sake?"

* * *

Mokuba stared up at _Hanshi_ Gorou-sama. He had been practicing non-stop all day in the dojo.

Euneya wasn't joking when she said 'practice, practice, practice,' he realized. It was easier to get exhausted and quit than continue the trudging hours of kicking, blocking, and punching. He was beginning to master the basics at the point.

"Good job." Hanshi Gorou applauded. "Rest for a few minutes." He issued Mokuba.

Mokuba collapsed on the floor, landing on his back and stared blindly at the ceiling. He panted aloud. "Gorou-sama, how much... how much... longer?"

"Not too long." Gorou-sama chuckled.

"Thank you." Mokuba replenished his parched throat with a bottle of water. "For training me personally."

"No need to thank." Gorou-sama replied. "Success isn't rewarded without hard work."

"I'll keep it in mind." Mokuba stretched his arms and legs. "Gorou-sama, I hope you don't mind, I won't be coming next week."

Gorou-sama turned, "Leaving?"

"Yea," Mokuba wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'm starting school in Osaka. I have to go home and pack." He groaned.

"I wish you luck." Gorou-sama offered him a hand and pulled him up.

Mokuba shook his arms. "Thank you." He readied his stance and aimed a punch at Gorou-sama.

"Lock your elbow." He instructed. "It will be helpful to work with students too. I asked for someone to come around. You can handle working alone for a second?"

"Yea." Mokuba assured.

"Keep working on your punches. I'll be back in a while." Gorou-sama removed the bottle of water and set it against the wall.

Mokuba imagined an opponent, he kicked up and spun, ramming his elbow and snatched collar of the opponent.

He wondered how his onii-chan and nee-san were getting along. He insisted on taking a ride from Jin and left Seto to do whatever he liked, as he couldn't make up his mind whether to follow nee-san. Mokuba sighed aloud. Sometimes, he'd have to make it easier for them to get long. They fought like little kids! He couldn't believe it.

_How old are they? Sometimes I feel like I'm older. _His thoughts resumed as he wondered over the question he asked Seto. He recalled the conversation from earlier.

_"What do you think about nee-san?"_

_"What is there to think about?"_

_"You don't have any thoughts about nee-san?" Mokuba pried._

_"Do I have to?" Kaiba glared._

_"She has thoughts of you, why don't you?" He insisted._

_"She is..." Kaiba quieted. "Different."_

_"Different?"_

_"Different."_

_"Different?" Mokuba gaped. "Like cheesecake and pudding different? Or cupcake and muffin different?"_

_"What's the difference?" Kaiba demanded snappishly. "Different is different!"_

_Mokuba clutched his head. "AH! My head hurts!" He cried. "Poor nee-san! Why does she have to get stuck with someone like you?"_

_"Stuck!" Kaiba growled, "She isn't stuck with me."_

_"Did you mean it?" Mokuba pried, "Did you mean what you said to her? 'Why would **I** want to form a relationship with someone like **you**?' "_

_Kaiba stared ahead at the road. "Stop pestering me."_

_Mokuba frowned, "I feel bad for nee-san. She looked hurt when you said that."_

_Kaiba scowled. "Hurt..."_

He continued the routine for twenty minutes when the door opened and footsteps entered the room. He assumed it was the student sent to work with him. Mokuba hunched over, welcoming the apprentice in greeting with his hand over his fist and bowed. The student greeted him in the same manner and stood back up.

Mokuba straightened, his eyes wide.

"Waa!" He pointed.

Lulina nodded with a smile. "Hi, Mokuba."

"You-you.. you..." He gulped. _Lulina? LULINA! _His gaze shifted to the belt around her waist. _She's a blue belt. _His cheek flushed stark red. _This is embarrassing! How can I show off my skills when she is higher than me? Aww... Nee-san, I need you...._

"Let's work together, Mokuba." Lulina said. "Wanna start?" She fused in her stance.

"What... what..." Mokuba panted, disbelief. _I can't hit a girl! Lulina, of all people! She is too pretty .... hehehehe._

A sudden imagery originated from his dream summed.

_Lulina grabbed her shoe and started smacking him on the head. WACK! "You ate it all! You ate my cake! You nasty, meanie! It was mine! Mine! You ate it all!"_

_WACK! WACK_

_WACK  
_

_WACK!_

Mokuba grabbed his head, ducking at the memory. Why did he had to have a dream like that? _She's not gonna... hit me, is she? _He stared anxiously at Lulina. "I didn't eat your cake!" He shrieked.

Lulina stared impatiently. "My cake?"

"I told you!" Mokuba let out. "It wasn't me!"

"What are you talking about?" Lulina frowned. "What cake?"

Mokuba removed his hand from his head, standing still. "Ehya, you won't understand." He grumbled.

"I want to." Lulina moved toward him.

Instantly, he retreated. "Why are you coming closer?"

"We have to work on your Anatomical Positioning." She suggested.

Mokuba relaxed. _Oh.... What? My what? Anatomical? I better suck in my gut. Don't wanna seem unattractive. _"Ok, let's do this!" He hunched over.

"What are you doing?" Lulina grabbed his hand and righted him.

"Getting in position."

"We're gonna work on a new trick." Lulina explained. "Are you?" She leaned close to his face. "The Supporter's brother? You don't look alike."

Mokuba's eyes widened. He jerked away from her. "You're way too close!" _God, she's so pretty! _His heart did a tell-tale back flip. Mokuba rubbed his chest. _It's hot in here. Hot. Hot. Hot. _He absently fanned himself.

Lulina giggled at him. "You're weird." She snickered, "Last time all you did was 'hehehehhehhheehehe' and now you won't even come close."

"I did what?"

"'Hehehehehehehehe' " She imitated.

Mokuba smiled fondly at the memory, he rubbed his head, embarrassed. "Ehehehehehehehhehe..." He laughed nervously.

"That!" Lulina indicated, "You did it again!"

Mokuba quieted. "You don't like it?"

She turned bright pink. "Why do you do it?"

Mokuba stared at the ceiling. _Good question. Why do I do it? I don't usually feel embarrassed with nee-san, and Big Bro. I feel embarrassed when 'she' is around. _He caught eyes with her.

GULP!

_She is so pretty. On top of it all, she is a blue belt. I look like a doofus in front of her. _Mokuba mentally groaned. _Nee-san! Where are you? I need advice! What do I do?_

* * *

Kaiba regarded the plane tickets on the desk. He strode out of his home office in search of the guard. Jin was at the foyer, speaking quietly with Mokuba who had returned from Kenpo practice.

"And you know what, she also held --" Mokuba silenced upon noticing him.

Jin, also, turned blankly toward his employer with a look of _'what now?_' He remembered himself, and bowed respectfully. "Kaiba-sama?"

Kaiba handed him the plane ticket to Osaka. "Be on time." He hissed, glancing at Mokuba, he frowned. "Are you done packing?"

"Almost." Mokuba sighed tiredly. "Big Bro, are you going to Joey's wedding?"

Kaiba snarled, his teeth spiking out of his lip at the mention of the mutt. "Hell no."

"Nee-san will be there."

"I'm fully aware."

The response ignited a full-fleshed smile on Mokuba's solemn expression. "Good you're updating with nee-san!"

Jin smirked and looked away, not wanting to get caught under the fierce blue eyes.

"I have no interest in doing things of the sort!" Kaiba snapped.

"Henh. Henh." Mokuba elbowed Kaiba. "_Henh_!"

Kaiba nudged away from him. "Go get packed."

"Big bro, what're you gonna do with me gone?" Mokuba grinned, eyes mischievous, "Are you and nee-san ...?"

"Don't be a fool." Kaiba glared.

"Just suggesting..." Mokuba folded his arms, "Big bro, nee-san likes cruises." He hinted. "She likes taking long walks, gardens, daisies are her favorite --"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Jin coughed to mute his laughter.

Mokuba smiled sweetly at his big brother. "Aren't you worried if she'll be ok? I'm the only one who _'supposedly_' cares for her. I want her to be safe while I'm gone. Who's gonna know if she disappears again? You? Henh! All you do is sit and harp on the Company Crown!"

"Quit nagging! She always turns up in the end." Kaiba reminded.

"Big bro." Mokuba caught his arm, worried, "You're not gonna let nee-san go alone to the wedding! She has to face Joey alone! ALONE! Think of what she'll go through!"

"If you're worried, why don't you go." Kaiba retaliated. "You received the invite, not me."

_Good point. _Mokuba withdrew his hand. "Fine. I'll go to the wedding." He heroically glared at the sky as if he was going to battle. "I'll rescue nee-san from the evil that awaits and bring her back to our castle! She'll live happily ever _ever_ ever after!" Mokuba suddenly twisted his head to eye his brother. "What you gonna do?"

"Not waste my time."

"I FEEL BAD FOR NEE-SAN!" Mokuba yelled, blowing Kaiba's hair with the force. "Why does she have to get stuck with someone who doesn't care about her?" He shrieked.

_Stuck? _Kaiba grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around. "Otouto, Euneya and I are adults. We deal with situations maturely."

_Adults? _Mokuba squinted his eyes in disapproval. "You fought over a race at the beach! She calls you Hitler and you carry her out of her home in your car! You call each other names! You held her hand yet you act like you never wanted to hold it! How are you two _uh-dultsss_?"

Kaiba blinked, staring emptily at the air. _He is right. We even fought over noodles yesterday. Shit! _"Despite all of the nonsense, we can take care of things maturely."

"HENH!" Mokuba stomped past him, shoving him out of the way. "Aaahhh!" He slammed a random door on his way to his room upstairs.

Mokuba sank in his bed with a grin that might break his teeth. He knew his brother cared for Euneya more than he did, himself. Everything was going smoothly. Mokuba thought over the day he considered Euneya as the perfect candidate for his brother. He wasn't regretting it. It was up to his Big Brother to take charge from here. Mokuba glanced out the window. He stared at his hands.

_I can't believe she held my hand!_

He rolled over the bed, laughing insanely with happiness. _Wait till nee-san hears what Lulina did! _Mokuba sighed in blissfully. _She is so pretty. Pretty pretty Lulina... _He sighed as if in a dream. _I hope we work together again! She is super strong for a girl but she sure is cute!_

He grinned to himself and sat up. Mokuba sighed with her name dripping on his lips. "Lulina.... "

The door shoved open and his brother entered.

_Oh shucks! _Mokuba lunged to his suitcase, pretending to throw clothes inside sulkily. "Poor nee-san! Poor poor nee-san!" He grumbled, glaring at his impassive brother.

Kaiba stopped midways in the room, arms folded and observed him toss clothes in the suitcase.

"I thought Big Brother aced in everything. Give him monsters. Give him cards. Give him an army of black ninjas and tampons. But _nooooooo! _Not girls." Mokuba pouted. "He can't ace with a girl!"

"I don't desire acing with anyone." Kaiba cut him short.

"Watch, Big Brother, you'll realize what a big mistake you made. Nee-san needs our support. We both have to be there for her!" Mokuba infused.

He grabbed 3 shirts and dumped them in the suitcase. "She is amiable, cultured, works with kids... Baka Joey..." He scrunched his face, steering his eyes at his brother. "She is the best candidate on the face of the planet!" He shouted, hoping his brother perceived the hint.

"Don't take sweaters." Kaiba advised.

_I'm giving it all I got and all he thinks about are... Sweaters? _Mokuba kicked his sock drawer open. _Big Brother is hardheaded, just like nee-san said. _He stopped with a smile. _Nee-san seems to know Big Brother better than I thought. _He snickered quietly. _I hope good things come their way while I'm at school. Nee-san sure needs some cheering up but Big Brother isn't the best option for cheering up people. _Mokuba groaned. _If he loosened up around her a little, I think he can work something out. Plus, nee-san wouldn't really care if he made a fool of himself.... _Mokuba's eyes narrowed.

"Big Brother," He turned around. "I know what I want for my birthday."

"It's not for another year." Kaiba went over his clothes in the suitcase. "Don't forget your toothbrush."

"I know!" Mokuba stomped, he dumped the socks. "The maid got it covered. Did you hear me? I know what I _want_ for my birthday."

"Tell me later." Kaiba grabbed his socks and neatly stacked them in the pocket of the bag.

"But.... It's not what I told you last year. I changed my mind."

"Take your charger." Kaiba unplugged his phone charger and wrapped it up.

"Big Brother, are you gonna cheer her up?"

_Cheer? _Kaiba's dark gaze directed on his brother. "Don't you_ dare _use that word in this house again."

Mokuba's eyes widened. _Right, we're anti-perky but ... _"It's for a good cause!"

"I mean it, _never."_

Mokuba threw a shirt at him. "Big Brother, you can't let her go alone. Ok?"

Kaiba added the charger in the luggage.

"Ok?"

He reviewed his other clothes and was satisfied to see majority of the work was done. Kaiba turned and walked out of the room.

"Ok?" Mokuba sauntered after him. "Ok?" He watched his brother leave and vanish in the hall of his office, Mokuba had never been so frustrated by the lack of an answer. "AAAHHH!"

* * *

_4 days later....__ Wedding Ceremony _

Euneya fixed the dropping pedals of the bouquet. She assessed all sides before placing it delicately on the vanity. Mai sat in front of the mirror with her friend's gushing over her hair and makeup. Anzu pulled out her stunning wedding dress and hung it from the ceiling as the skirt trailed to the floor like a curtain. Anzu hopped to the floor from the stool. She glanced at Euneya, gesturing her.

"Let's go get dressed." Anzu said.

"What about Mai-chan?"

"She has people..." Anzu scratched her head. "Let's go."

Their hair and makeup was done. Anzu walked out of the dressing room, she pulled up the strapless peridot dress. Due to her big bust, the tailor modified to suit her shape, she was enchanted at her reflection and was glad with the results. The dress skirted around her bare feet and lazily trailed a quarter inch on the floor. She loved the soft material against her skin and loved the color on her skin tone.

Anzu brushed a lock of hair over her cheek. She had pulled her hair up, leaving her back bare. Her bright blue eyes were engraved with a white eyeliner to enhance the form and size of her eyes. She smiled at herself and turned as Euneya trailed out of the dressing room.

Anzu sniffed at her. "I'm jealous." She mouthed, drawing Euneya beside her in front of the mirror.

Unlike Anzu, Euneya didn't have a big bust. Which allowed her have a plunging neck line that glittered with white stones in the sunlight. Her brown hair tangled with loose curls that were pulled back, revealing the hollowness of her long, slender neck, and her shoulders were polished with a shining powder. Euneya regarded her reflection. The dress made her eyes shimmer like two green stones.

Mai was taking photographs with her dress. She was sitting on the ottomon with her bouquet in her hands. The golden river of her hair fell over her shoulders, glowing in the warm sunlight. Her lavender eyes were large with anticipation. The white gown circled her tiny waist and hid her long legs with a train of white material. She took photos with the bride's maid and lastly had to retouched her makeup before everyone was shooed out of the room.

The groom and co. were waiting outside.

Anzu took her small bouquet and walked out of the room.

The maid of honor walked down the aisle first. As Joey's baby sister, Serenity held the honor. She was dressed in a teal gown that made her auburn hair bright. Her soft eyes were gentle and sparkled with excitement. She couldn't believe her big brother was getting hitched.

After Serenity, Anzu and Euneya would follow close behind. Mai's 3 close friend's were in toe. Euneya stared at the team of girl's, Mai's friends, chirping about who would catch the bouquet.

Euneya took her small bouquet. She moved toward the door after the 3 girl's, but was intervened. Mai closed the door after them sharply, trapping her in the room.

Startled, Euneya stopped in her steps, eyeing Mai with concern. "Mai-chan --" _What is she doing? _

Mai assured her with a nod. "Got a sec?" She whispered in the silent room.

Euneya backed away from the door. Mai took her left hand. Her eyes stopped on the ring on Euneya's finger.

"He gave you the ring." She stated knowingly.

Embarrassed, Euneya removed her hand out of side, behind her. "It's old." She stuttered, her throat dry as cotton.

"I knew it was you." Mai nodded, "You're the one he left behind."

Euneya averted, not in the very least comfortable talking with Mai about the sensitive matter.

"I give you credit for showing up today." Mai said. "A woman can't watch the man she loves get married to someone else."

"I made a promise." Euneya whispered, not meeting her eyes. "To someone that I'd move on."

"Euneya-chan." Mai neared her.

She stiffened and looked up at the bride.

Mai's lavender eyes looked her directly in the eye, "I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for you, that's why I never said anything. Anzu and Joey don't talk anymore." She sighed, "He made his decision a long time ago, hon, you should've seen it coming. I don't know why you waited for him to walk out on you."

_It's my fault now huh. _Euneya stared at the floor. "Yea, I don't know what I did wrong? I think because I had no idea he was cheating behind my back."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Euneya looked up. "You aren't at fault. I'm the one who was clueless."

_It's not you. _Mai stared at the ring on her finger. "Remove the ring. It can lessen the heartache,"

Euneya smirked ruefully.

"I don't want Joey's past to interfere with our relationship. We need to start off clean, marriage life has it's ups and downs. Euneya-chan, don't hold it against yourself. You made no mistakes." Mai turned to the door. "I'm not helping you. I'm making you feel worse, aren't I?" She eyed Euneya narrowly.

"I'll give you a tip I give all my girls. Go out, have fun, live your life, and don't hold back." Mai smiled softly.

Euneya smiled back tearfully.

"And _move_ on. It can be done, hon. If you're strong enough to show up today, you can tackle all your heartache." Mai opened the door to step outside.

"Mai-chan." Euneya whispered shakily.

Mai stopped, and glanced over her shoulder.

"I never got to say this," Euneya drew a deep breath, "Best wishes, Mai-chan."

Mai winked and walked out.

Euneya languidly took her forgotten bouquet and drifted out of the room. She met with the gang who were waiting outside with Anzu.

"Euneya!" Tristan and Duke Devlin launched on her. Tristan grabbed her around the waist, and like always, swung her up before putting her on the ground. "What'cha been up to?"

"Outta my way." Duke shoved him, he gallantly bowed and took her hand. "Euneya-chan, you look beautiful than ever." He winked.

"Not again, guys." Yugi raggedly sighed.

Euneya laughed at the boys. She grabbed Duke and Tristan in a hug. "I missed you guys!" Euneya squealed.

"YEY!" Tristan cheered. "See, it's the same old 'Neya!" He picked her up again.

"Why do you keep swinging her around. She's a grown woman!" Duke slapped him upside his head. "Let her go you moron!"

Yugi cleared his throat. "Guys, there are people _watching_..." He desperately ducked around from unwanted stares.

Euneya pulled Yugi in a hug, he fell against her, and blushed beet red. " 'Neya." Yugi sighed, "Long time huh?"

"Same old hair?" Euneya pulled at the stripe colors.

Yugi jerked away. "Not the hair! Took me 3 hours to make it stand! Not again! You guys always make fun of my looks." He pouted.

"Aw, does someone need a huggie?" Euneya crooned. Duke and Tristan chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me!" Yugi yelled. "I'm not a kid!"

"Eh, Duke, see any hot mama's?" Tristan and Duke scouted the seated guests. "Man... this wedding is so dry..." Tristan grimaced.

"You guys! This is Joey's big day! We're not here to pick up women!" Yugi shouted, frustrated. Euneya pulled him in a hug, he gladly took the comfort.

Tristan's eyes turned serious. "We _are_ here to pick up women."

"Weddings _are_ the best place to pick up women." Duke joined in.

"Anywhere we_ can _pick up women! Amen!" Tristan and Duke high-fived each other.

"Nymphomaniac." Anzu folded her arms, averting in disgust.

"Oy! Anzu! You know you _lum _me." Duke enclosed her in his arms.

"Gross!" Anzu nudged him aside.

"Hey Shorty, wanna help us get some goodies?" Winked Tristan. "Hot tamales at 10 o'clock._ Oh ye_..."

Yugi turned to catch sight of two ravishing women. His eyes widened. "Oh no! I'm not doing it again!"

"C'mon Yug!" Tristan patted him on the back encouragingly. "I'll give you my hair gel."

Yugi dodged him. "I'm not playing the retarded kid!"

"Retarded?" Euneya glanced inquisitively at the boys.

"Yea, Yug goes and acts like he can't find his way around." Grinned Tristan, "Chicks dig his smile."

Duke winked, "He preps for us and we go in for the kill."

Yugi sulked beside Euneya. "Can't believe these jerks are my friends."

Euneya continued rubbing his back comfortingly. "How's dating life?"

Duke and Tristan ceased chuckling at the word of 'dating'. "What dating life?" Duke blinked. "He's married to Dark Magician Girl and both have hanky panky every wednesdays in the Kame Shop."

"I have dates too ya know!" Yugi sharply reminded, pausing widely, "Eh --I mean! What hanky panky?!"

"So..." Tristan snidely eyed Yugi. "DMG is your 'pottery class?'"

"I _do_ have pottery class!"

"Yug, we know you got the hots for her ever since you played DM. If we bio engineered someone with her features, you'd bang her nonstop." Stated Duke. "BadaBANG!"

"No, I wouldn't!" Yugi shouted.

"Speaking of bio-engineering, look at Dr. Frankenstein's droppings." Tristan jerked his chin at the arriving guests.

"There walks a human fleshed robot. Mmhmm, indeed." Duke solemnly stared.

Anzu and Euneya turned in the direction of the moving guests. In the crowd, Mokuba became visible as he stepped away in search of familiar faces.

"Mokuba?" Euneya gawked. "He's not a rob-"

"Not him." Duke turned her head toward the other direction. _"Him."_

Kaiba, Seto emerged through the crowd, striking in a glistening blue-black suit. She stared breathlessly. _Oh no, what is he doing here?_ Even standing far from him, he didn't fail to make her breath fast. Euneya flushed bright red to her decollete, and turned away, concealing herself from view.

"He is so..." Tristan murmured. "So... Pitiful..."

"Kaiba isn't pitiful." Yugi shot back. "He is better off than you guys."

"Hey Shorty," Duke poked his back, making Yugi leap. "Why are you defending His Highness? He wanted to crush you, remember?"

"He did," Yugi nodded, "And he earned my respect. We've fought and worked out the differences."

"I wonder if his carnal urges are ever satisfied." Blurted Tristan. All eyes tagged on him. "The dude never looks sated, know what I mean?" He nudged Euneya and Duke.

Duke inspected Kaiba critically. "What woman can be wooed with his invisible repeller?"

"I feel sorry, he doesn't know what he's missing." Remarked Tristan.

"Lusty longings." Duke nodded.

Tristan sighed, musing. "Dewy mornings."

"Sweet urges... That dude needs a strip club!"

Anzu couldn't take her eyes off Euneya. She was seething. Her clenched hands trembled in rage at her sides.

"He can own one for all I know." Tristan remarked.

"He may have a harem pitched up somewhere." Said Duke.

"I don't know whether I'm envious or feel sad for the dude."

"Who knows? Chicks prolly dig his sense of style."

"Hm, Anzu what do you think?" Tristan asked, "On second thought, Anzu will hump a gorilla if she can. What bout you, 'Neya?"

"You dig em?" Duke asked.

Euneya flashed furious eyes at the boys.

"Whoa." Yugi backed away as far as possible. "I sense danger guys..."

" 'Neya," Duke wrapped his arms around her, "Don't be shy, you can tell us."

Euneya glared at the ground, trying in vain to quell her obstinate fury. Why was she worked up over what they said? Euneya breathed to calm herself, it didn't work. Her eyes rounded back up on Tristan, and Duke evenly. "Shut the hell up!" She fired.

"I don't like this..." Yugi trailed submissively, ducking from inquisitive stares.

To make her point, Euneya grabbed Tristan's ear and Duke's yanking them altogether.

"AH!"

"AHHH!" Duke knelt on the ground. "What the hell are you--"

"Don't talk about... Don't talk like that!" Euneya corrected herself.

Anzu's eyes narrowed knowingly from Kaiba and back on Euneya.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Joked Tristan. Euneya pulled his ear. "AAHH OW!"

"Promise you won't do it again."

"I can't promise, it's Kaiba for god's sake!" Duke retaliated.

Euneya drank a deep breath, "I'm warning you. Don't do it while I'm around." She released them.

Duke pulled himself up, eyes flickering in amusement. "You have the hots for him, don't you?"

"Hots?" Tristan demanded, shoving Duke and grabbing her by the arms. "Why do you have the hots for him? He's a cold bastard! And I mean, a real bastard!"

Euneya swatted Tristan's hands. "I don't have the hots for him." She denied.

"Not from where I'm seeing." Implied Anzu, eyes lit up.

"I don't have the hots for him!"

Duke glared angrily in Kaiba's direction. "Brute bastard, he dare snag Euneya from us?" His fists aimed at him. "I'll kick his ass!"

"My fists been waiting to meet his face all these years." Tristan whirled around, eyes determined as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I swear I want to tear him to pieces." Duke bitterly spat, making his way into the crowd.

Heradled in horror, Euneya gawked at them approaching Kaiba.

"Guys! Now is not the time to pick a fight!" Yugi darted after them.

"Kaiba, you sleazy old goat." Duke growled. "Why the hell are you snagging on Euneya?"

"Stop!" Euneya chased them, "What-what are you doing?" She asked, fearful. "Don't go to..."

"We're gonna make em pay!" Tristan roared.

Euneya huffed and threw her hands out, "For the love of god I don't have the hots for Kaiba!" Silent heads turned her way at the admission. "Are you happy now?"

Duke rubbed his chin, wagging his finger at her face, "Oh dearie, it ain't so easy with us. There's only one way to stop us." He shoved past Euneya, grunting toward Kaiba.

Euneya came in front of him. "Don't make a scene, Duke, please." She warned.

"If you wanna stop us, admit it." Tristan prompted. Duke stopped and stared down at Euneya. "The truth. I know when I see it."

"Admit what?" Her doe eyes shined innocently, she shakily breathed.

"Admit, you--" Tristan pointed at her.

"_Have_." Duke nodded.

"The hots..." Tristan pouted.

"For goat feet Kaiba." Duke tapped his foot.

Yugi stared concernedly. "What the heck is wrong with you goofballs?" He demanded. "Why in the world will Euneya admit something she clearly _doesn't _feel!"

_Or does she? _Anzu moved toward the group.

"We're waiting." Tristan watched her pointedly.

"If not, we may as well be on our way," Added Duke casually, "Let's go rip off his skull, Tristan. How dare he eye Euneya? Look at the jerk!" They walked past her.

Euneya stared blindly at the grass. It was ridiculous, they were tortoring her. Yugi went to her. "Euneya, you don't have to do this. They can't stand up to Kaiba."

"Face it, if Shorty kicked his ass, so can we!" Tristan rooted.

"It was Duel Monsters you cone head!" He roared at Tristan.

Tristan glared, "I thought I told you not to talk about my hair."

Anzu grabbed her arm, steadying Euneya, "You can--"

"Fine." Euneya muttered quietly.

"Say what?" Duke stopped, popping his ear to listen intently. "One more time?"

Tristan stared around himself. "We can't hear you!" He waved.

"I have the hots for goat feet Kaiba." Euneya whispered. "Can we stop now?"

"Not loud enough!" Prompted Duke.

Euneya clenched her teeth. "I--- I can't!" She panted.

"Say it like _that_." Tristan added.

"Why would I want to yell that?" Euneya turned to walk away.

"Erry body!" Duke hollered, "Euneya has something to say!"

Euneya jerked around, "Shut it, Duke!"

* * *

[**Mokuba's P.O.V**]

Her friend's sure are something. Why are they putting her in a awkward situation? Do they like embarrassing her? I can't believe nee-san has to endure the dorks. Sighing, I moved away from the chattering group of strangers toward nee-san. She was bright pink from all the teasing her friend's gave her. Poor nee-san, she has to take so much from everyone.

Why are they teasing her? Do they know something about nee-san and Big Brother? I think it might be the tabloids. It's been a global sensation since it appeared. I never knew how messed up nee-san's life would be because of it. She nearly lost her job.

I should say something and help her out, I can't stand watching her like this.

Walking toward her, I stopped and heard her shout, "Shut it, Duke!"

That Devlin is cruel. My anger grew as he said something along the lines, "Euneya, don't be shy. Go out and say it. Why are you getting fired up?"

"I can't stand hearing people talk shit about others!"

It was true. Nee-san _hates_ bad-mouthing, and she is defending Big Brother. I knew I admired her for more than her actions but she is an intelligent person.

I wonder if Big Brother heard anything. Looking around, I saw my brother mingle with some of the guests who maybe knew him from the news. Poor Big Brother, he hates getting cornered from strangers. Should I intervene? What about nee-san?

"You want me to say it?" Euneya uttered, darkly. I don't think this is a good idea. She looks angry. My eyes widened as Euneya shouted at the top of her lungs. "Shut the hell up!" People swung around at her, whispering and grimacing at the sight of a beautiful lady screaming about nothing in particular at two baboons.

The guests, one of them being my brother, saw Euneya. He brushed the guest who was talking to him away, and trailed toward her.

Big Brother, I don't think you want to go there.

"What's this? The Greek squad?" Big brother slurred in obvious distaste.

Duke turned to eye him from head to toe. "What's His Highness doing here?"

Euneya stuttered, shaking her head from right to left uneasily, she looked up at Big Brother, and mumbled incoherently. I couldn't hear what she said but it made Big Brother's brows raise and smirk. Euneya flushed a darker shade of red. It almost made me smile at the way she blushed whenever my brother did anything.

"I--I'll get going." Nee-san turned to walk away.

"Leaving so soon?" Tristan hinted.

Euneya paused, glaring over her shoulder. She turned back around toward him, and slapped him upside his head. _THUD!_

"AH!"

Well done, nee-san! Whoohoo!

Tristan rubbed his sore head. "That hurt!" He cried like a wounded child.

"Don't pull a stunt like that on me again." She warned. Turning around, nee-san walked away. She halted in her tracks when a fair woman intervened, auburn hair, blue dress with plum lipstick. She was very pretty.

"Serenity!" Duke dropped everything and jogged to her.

"Serenity!" Tristan followed suit.

"Serenity, you look divine." Duke smooched her on the cheek. I wonder how many girl's have been affected by the kiss? Duke Devlin was worshipped by millions of girls ever since I knew him. He craves attention, he's a Leo for sure. Tristan, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as popular as Duke. He was mediocre at everything.

"Hands off my Serenity!" Tristan slapped Duke's hand. He turned his eyes to her. "How've you been Serenity? Did you miss me?"

"Lay off her!" Duke shouted, "Why would she miss you, moron? When she couldn't repress her thoughts of me at bay!"

And that was how the story went... Duke and Tristan had one more thing in common, besides their hyperactive hormones; it was their adoration for Serenity. She was pretty, young and hip, and supposedly the Virgin Mary of all Mary's-- whatever that means -- and as pure as her name, -- whatever _that_ means -- No doubt, one of the reasons Tristan and Duke are severely attracted to her. Did I mention she was Joey's younger sister? Who admittedly spoiled her rotten since she moved to Domino? I don't know much about Serenity but she seems like a nice person.

Serenity brushed past them, and grabbed Euneya nee-san's hand since she was the closet person. "Anzu, Euneya-chan, let's go. The ceremony is starting." She took the ladies away. "Where's the best man?" Serenity called.

Yugi Motou -- Big Brother's ultimate DM rival, was the first one to ever beat Big Brother in a duel. I respect him for his couragerous effort and generosity over the years. I looked up to Yugi when Big Brother went to school with him at Domino High, he was a trusting friend, and was true to his word. Now that the dueling world was past them, Big Brother and Yugi weren't exactly the best of friend's but were tolerable of each other. Their wrangle lasted for years but I'm glad it's over now.

"Coming!" Yugi trailed Serenity and the ladies to the building where the brides-maids, and Minister assembled. The ceremony was about to start, I felt nervous for some reason. I wonder how nee-san is holding up? Besides the fact she is having a hard time with Duke and Tristan, she didn't need extra pain and frustration today. What a day to watch her ex get married. I hope she forgets Joey and moves on with her life. I hope she listened to what I said.

"Mokuba." Big Brother turned to me. "Let's go." He turned toward the seated guests. I didn't want to leave just yet. I wanted to see the bride and groom walk down the aisle together at the end.

"Can we wait a little longer, Big bro?" I asked, hoping he'd give in.

Big Brother folded his arms, I know he is anxious to leave and not have to watch Joey get 'married' but I couldn't stand the idea of nee-san staying alone without us.

I think I'm too overprotective of nee-san, ne? I think I am.

I slapped my forehead, yep, I definitely am. I don't know how nee-san puts up with me. Wow, nee-san sure has a lot to take from everyone.

Big Brother stared at me, mainly my hand.

"What are you doing?"

I dropped my hand to the side. "I just thought how much nee-san has to put up with.

"There's the 2 dorks, Duke and Tristan who tease her crazy. Then, there's work. Joey, who gives her a lot of stress and pain. Me, I don't leave her alone because I have a paranoia she'll vanish or something. Then, there's you, who gives her _more_ stress, confusion, and frustration." I counted my fingers, did I miss anything?

1, Joey. 2, Duke and Tristan. 3, Me. 4, Big Brother. 5, Work. I'll add one more for things I can't name. 6, Personal... female issues.

"That's a lot of mental scarring, Big Brother, and she's ..." I counted my fingers all over again. "She's not even twenty yet!"

"Hmph."

"Think of the amount of stress piling on her later in life? Will she survive? I don't think she wants stress. She deserves a nice, carefree, vacation or something."

Big Brother had a numbed look on his face. I can tell he doesn't like thinking of the stress Euneya nee-san has to endure either.

You care a lot about her, don't you Big Bro? I know you do... I smiled quietly to myself. I hope Big Brother doesn't let nee-san down. She needs lots of support, and who can she count on? Duke and Tristan? Um, nope. Not even those dorks.

I'll give Yugi credit 'cause he seems more mature than the rest, and oh yea, there's Anzu-chan too! I know Anzu-chan will take great care of nee-san.

Who else does nee-san have? Joey is out of the scene. His fiance...? _Please_, I don't think they get along. Why would they? She is the woman who stole Joey from nee-san, hey wait... why am I getting mad?

I'm glad Joey won't be around anymore. Nee-san doesn't need someone who hurts her. She needs someone different.

Different.

I looked up at Big Brother as his words came back to me. _"She is... Different."_

_"Different?"_

_"Different."_

_"Different? Like cheesecake and pudding different?"_

_"What's the difference?!" He demanded, "Different is different!"_

Don't they know how much they suit each other? Given, they both have tempers while associating with each other but that's ok, I'm sure they can work it out. Both are caring in unique ways, and obviously, they care for each other, but make it seem like they don't.

Nee-san just defended Big Brother from her friend's, doesn't that show she cares for Big Bro? She fought against her _own_ friend's!

Big Brother.... I stared determinedly at him. You better not let her down! Better not! She tries not to make it obvious that she looks out for you, and what do you do? Well, you _did_ come to the wedding. Not to keep _me_ company. But _For her. _I snickered. I'm sure nee-san feels better seeing you here. And you do act different when around her, I hope you know that Big Bro.

You have _more_... emotion... than usual, and you wriggle around uncomfortably, I shouldn't be laughing, but I find it funny how you act around her.

If she is getting under your skin, Big Brother, why don't you admit you like her?

I slapped my forehead again. I guess I'll be doing all the work around here.

Why am I stuck with two block heads who can't confront their feelings?

I sighed, can't help feeling frustrated as the whole world can see how attracted they are to each other!

Big Bro is attracted to nee-san's caring and warm personality, and nee-san is attracted to Big Bro's strong heart. He doesn't show his true self much but when he does, I _know_ he gets to her. I know I know I know!

I KNOW!

"Why are you shaking your fist?" Big Bro put my fist down. I might poke someone's eye out.

I should ask nee-san's ideal boyfriend type while I'm at it. Hm, let's see... I have 4 more days until I leave-- technically 3, not counting today-- but I can find out the details for her ideal man and give it to Big Bro. He better memorize them and sway her. By the time I come home from school break, the two will be dandy.

Did I just say 'dandy'?

Holy nuts I miss Lulina. Aww, Lulina. My eyes shined at the sky. Why are you so pretty? Whenever I see you I want to pinch your cheeks and give you a hug! But I know, you're Gorou-sama's apprentice and we work together to learn kenpo. I sighed, this is the first time I've _ever ever ever_ liked a girl. I wonder what would Big Brother do? I slapped my forehead. What's the point? Big Brother can't even confess to nee-san -- I can't ask him!

I need advice from nee-san, she is a keen woman, she'll know what I feel and what I can do for the time being. I'm so confused. Lulina held my hand. Does that mean, she likes me too? Or was she being nice? Does a girl holding a boy's hand mean anything special?

My eyes widened at the clouds. Special? I think I want it to mean special. Is that a bad thing? Aren't I too young for wanting something 'special'? But Lulina is sweet and uper cute! She is nice too.

Oh Lulina...

"Watch where you're going Mokuba." Big Bro's voice alerted beside me.

_CRASH_

I ran into a chair, stumbling and brought myself up. Brushing the grass from my jacket, I couldn't help but keep the grin on my face.

Oh Lulina ....

"Wipe that look off your face." He said. "Or you'll need surgery to get it removed."

I can't help it. I feel all... warm... and fluffy inside. Do you feel this way too, Big Bro? Whenever you think of nee-san?

We walked around the chairs and stopped on the side, guests were seated. The groom and the best men waited at the altar. I searched for nee-san but she wasn't there yet. She was probably coming with Anzu-chan. They are both bride's-maids.

Serenity, wearing her glistening blue dress, walked slowly down the aisle.

I wonder why Joey and Mai didn't settle for a traditional Japanese wedding? Oh well, everyone looks good in their tux, and dresses.

The warm breeze of the day fluttered the gold drapery on the chairs. Serenity glided to the side and stopped.

Anzu-chan, and Tristan appeared from behind the sheer screen, arm-in-arm. They leisurely made their way to their own respective sides, Anzu-chan went to Serenity, and Tristan, by Yugi.

I could barely keep my excitement as I watched the screen, and waited for nee-san to come. I don't know who would walk out, I just wanted to see nee-san, smiling if she did. Nee-san, where are you? We stared patiently and waited for the next brides-maid.

There was a stringing silence. I looked at Joey, who stood stiff and brown eyes wide, his expression alert with his eyes wide. Hhm?

Joey gulped as I saw his adam's apple move. He stared in the direction of the screen. His cheeks darkened in the wind brushed the collar of his suit, and played with his hair, but he didn't seem to notice. His attention was dragged elsewhere, at the screen. Like Big Brother's.

I turned my head and saw nee-san standing in her shimmering dress. Her eyes were glowing and her expression was gentle. Her lips were drawn up and her eyes blinked ever so softly. She was looking at Joey.

I glanced at Joey too. He couldn't blink away.

Think good thoughts, nee-san. I looked back at her. She lowered her eyes to the ground, and move quietly through the aisle. Her cheeks turned rosy from all the staring.

I smiled at her. You're doing great, nee-san. Keep smiling, don't loose hope. I cheered her on as she swarmed past the chairs, her eyes on the flowers and meeting the guests.

She expression paled and the gentle eyes turned dark with anxiety. She was staring at something.

I followed the direction of her gaze.

Not something, some _one._

Her gaze led me to Big Brother. His piercing blue eyes remained fixated on nee-san. She couldn't look away either.

Nee-san eyes widened as she walked past us.

I knew from that moment, that she had no secrets than the one she was sharing with Big Brother.

Why would she look at Big Brother the way she did?

I know... now.

She looked like she had a million things to say, but she lips are sealed shut. I noticed Big Brother hadn't looked away from her. Maybe he forgot about everyone else.

* * *

Euneya regarded the field of peering eyes. She stepped through the curtain, her eyes softly glided on the man standing in center.

Joey.

Freezing in place, Euneya stared at his shocked expression.

_I have nothing more to say, Joey. _Euneya walked forward, toward him. _I'll be happy for you and Mai. _She glanced at the flowers and the drapery that shook in the wind. The circulating breeze channeled her eyes to a dragging blue pair on the side.

Her heart fluttered anxiously inside her chest. She wanted to drop the fragile bouquet. Her eyes entangled with Kaiba's. If she tried averting, it was too late.

His expression was fierce, more than his passionate eyes. Euneya stared with a quivering footsteps. Her chest bounced from the intensity of his stare.

_No, stop this.._ Euneya snapped at herself. _I can't go on... I can't act like I don't... Don't what...? _Her lips trembled.

Kaiba's eyes lowered to her mouth, momentarily dancing back to her gaping eyes.

She jerked her head in front of her. _Just keep walking... walk..... Euneya... keep walking... _She chanted to herself. Her heels stepped on the white carpet, she could hear the somnolent crunch of the grass underneath.

The soil cracked between the roots. Euneya shifted another step.

_Keep walking.. _A weak voice whispered form inside of her. _Keep going._

Her destination was somewhere else.

Euneya brushed past Anzu and stopped next to her. She lowered her eyes, hands shaking with the bouquet. Mai's dearest 3 friend's walked out one by one.

Soon, the bride herself was led out by her father. The same old Wedding Song fluted in the wind.

Joey cleared his throat, smiling eagerly down at his fiance.

Mai kissed her father on the cheek. Taking her hand gently, her father kissed her fingers, and whispered endearingly in her ear. He smiled at her fondly and turned to Joey.

"Take good care of her."

"I will." Joey smiled.

He gave him Mai's hand and stepped aside for his daughter to move forward with Joey.

"We are gathered hear today in matrimony of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine..."

Euneya shakily drew a deep breath, and watched from afar. _It's really happening... Joey and Mai are getting married... It's really happening right before my eyes... _She heard herself say longingly. She felt distant with herself and the world around her.

The sensation of the wind no longer affected her, and the cheering voices in the crowd was unheard in her ears. She stared at the grass as it wavered. Suddenly, everything tuned out.

The sadness hosting in her heart darkened like a rain cloud. Euneya drank another shaking breath, blinking her eyes hard from tearing. Anzu's arm came around her waist to comfort her for the moment.

Euneya stood silent, watching as Joey and Mai turned to look at each other. They did look like they were deeply in love. Euneya smiled weakly in acknowledgement.

_It's really happening... _She repeated to herself. _Joey and Mai...._

"Mai, I love you and want to share the rest of my life with you..." Joey's voice casted through her ears.

Suddenly, it was Mai's turn to say her vows.

"Joey, I promise to love and care for you, in sickness and in health, till death do us part...." Mai continued lovingly.

Euneya listened closely to the soft inclination of their voices. They asked to kiss. Euneya stared blankly at the ground.

Joey and Mai fell into a deep, passionate french kiss.

The crowd roared and screamed.

"Let us welcome, the new couple. Mr. and Mrs. _Wheeler_!"

Joey turned to Mai and scooped her up in his arms, he walked through the aisle. Glitters and confetti tousled on the two as they departed the area. The guests sprang after them energetically, Tristan, Anzu, Yugi, Serenity followed, wildly cheering.

Soon, Euneya was the single person standing alone in the empty altar. Without a single sound in the motionless wind, she stared at the grass and the beautifully decorated altar. Euneya turned and gazed tearfully at the flowers.

The syringe of ache inside her heart deepened ever so slightly. Euneya regarded around herself plainly. Uncertain what to do next. She felt dizzy but stood still, eyeing a single flower on the pedestal.

"Careful, Euneya." She whispered in the wind. "People may think you're not happy with the wedding." She brushed away her tears, sniffing.

Kaiba watched the middle of her back shake as she whispered to herself. He had stayed back while the rest of the crowd fluttered out with the couple inside the building. He walked up to the altar and stopped, assessing the flower decorations and the veils.

Euneya turned her face away from him to clean the residue of tears. She sniffed and cleared her throat.

_"What brings you here?_" Euneya croaked. She held up her hand. _Darn it, that didn't come out right! I sound like I ate a live bunny and it's stuck in my throat._

"You sound like you ate a fried toad and it's stuck in your throat." Kaiba remarked.

Euneya breathed, blinking steadily to sedate the rising tears. _"Toad huh__?"_ She weakly whispered.

He kept his eyes staring ahead, and held out a hand in front of her. Euneya brushed the tears. She took the offered handkerchief._ "I'll be fine.." _Her voice shook, he should get used to it by now. Euneya looked up at the swaying trees distantly. She sighed delicately. _"I better get going.." _Clearing her throat, Euneya walked down the aisle.

Kaiba folded his arms and stared at her drifting skirt glide on the white floor. Euneya moved the curtain aside and glanced back at him.

"Aren't you coming?" She gestured to the building.

"Why should I watch the mutt prance around with his bitc-"

"There's Champagne."

Kaiba scowled, "I don't have an earnest craving for champagne to forget my resentment for the mutt."

"You came here regardless of your resentment, K_ai_b_a_." Euneya smirked.

There was a light musical tone to his name when she said it. He liked it. Kaiba glared at the serene area. He knew why she was waiting. She _needed_ him there. Kaiba turned and followed her out to the building. Chairs and tables were filled, Mokuba was sitting with Anzu, chatting with a grin. Euneya glanced around at the faces.

Joey and his wife, Mai, stumbled out on the rose pedal path, walking arm-in-arm. The two shined their perfect smiles at the guests and waved.

Euneya reached the gravel stairs and ascended without a word. She watched the scene enfold from there.

The In-laws toasted to the couple, Serenity gave a heart warming speech, as did Yugi. Soon, it was time for the first dance of the couple. The crowd awed and watched the two smoothly glide together like they were captured in a hour-glass. Their swaying and head tilts with soft whispers in the romantic lighting stirred hearts and meaning glances at significant others amongst the crowds. Euneya stepped back from the banister she was leaning on. She let her hands hang loosely at her sides.

Perhaps it was a bad idea on her part to come to the wedding so willingly, expecting everything to fall in place, and not be touched with heartache. She wasn't completely 'over' Joey just yet. Her eyes drifted to the ring he returned. The more she looked at it, the more she wanted to remove it, and not burden her sensitive heart. She sighed aloud, and watched the two joyously share a lingering kiss with the soft music.

There was the father-daughter dance. Mai embraced her dad heartedly and wept on his shoulder. They whispered comforting words to each other.

The lights brightened, and families, close friend's were invited to dance along with the happy couple.

Euneya felt drained from watching the happy scene. She closed her eyes and glanced to the side.

"Isn't your heart breaking from watching them?" Kaiba questioned.

Euneya blinked, how did he end up here? She frowned at his casual method of sneaking in questions of her helpless state. Honestly, she didn't delight in conversing about her depressing heartache. Little could she do though, as Kaiba knew all about it. Did he understand where she came from? Did he love someone at one time? Euneya wasn't certain.

"Why are you asking that?" Euneya repelled, "Just because I sigh while they're dancing...happily, do you think I can't stand it?"

"You can't." He stated plainly.

_I can't. _Euneya glanced away from his probing gaze. "Yes I can. Watch me go down there and dance with everyone like it's my own wedding." _Ugh, I already hate the sound of that. Why am I doing this? _Euneya mentally slapped herself.

"Be my guest." Kaiba invited.

_You think you're infallible huh? Just you wait, Kaiba. Watch me. _Euneya descended the cold stairs, her heels clanking nosily on the surface and approached her friends.

Duke was rubbing sleazily against Serenity, as Tristan engulfed her from the front. She was sand-witched between them. The scene almost made her laugh but the laughter itself died when she caught eyes with Joey. He started toward her. Euneya stilled and backed away.

Anzu grabbed her hand. Euneya sighed in relief at her cousin, mentally praising her. _Oh th__ank god you're here, Anzu!_

"Come dance with us." Anzu and Mokuba were swinging their hips.

"Look at you two." Remarked Euneya amusedly. Mokuba grinned and swung his hips, following Anzu's example.

"We're dancing our socks off. So should you!" Yugi did a tech-no dance move and glided toward Tristan.

The music changed, Duke and Serenity joined hands and breezed the ocean of dancers. Anzu and Mokuba moved to the slow melody. Tristan, and Yugi were still doing awkward poses with each other.

"Looks like everyone is in pairs." She murmured.

Joey stopped his dancing and went toward Euneya. She stared at the bright floor glowing in the sunlight. Euneya retreated a step, away from the dance floor. _I'm not in the mood anyway._

She bumped in a hard chest. Flinching, Euneya glanced over her shoulder into a pair of electric blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" His cool voice licked against her ear.

Euneya shivered at the delectable tone. "Nno.... Out." She stammered.

* * *

Anzu eyed the two suspiciously, she strained her ear to listen to their conversation.

"Euneya deserves to dance with someone." Remarked Tristan out loud, seeing she was standing alone. "She and Anzu are the best dancers in our crew, Yug."

"Yea I agree." Yugi nodded and both bobbed their heads as they swam their way toward Euneya. Tristan grabbed Duke by the back, yanking him toward the scene.

Duke stared in horror. "C-can't be! That... That... That!..." He gawked.

Serenity poked her head over Duke's shoulder curiously. "What's going on, guys?"

Yugi ceased his movements to stare in disbelief, pointing. "K-Ka... Kaiba!"

"Remind me, did Euneya come alone?" Asked Tristan.

"Not that I know of." Replied Yugi.

Duke gritted his teeth jealously. "Kaiba... how dare he bring his goat feet here? Did he come with Euneya?"

"They look pretty close." Said Serenity.

Tristan gasped, "You think so too?" He smiled, "Serenity you have a woman's instincts. What's going on, can you tell?"

Serenity frowned as Euneya stared at Kaiba, and he back at her. "Looks like he's waiting for her to do something. She doesn't want to. I've never seen Euneya-chan blush so hard!" She cried.

"Almost like Kaiba put a blow torch on her face." Said Tristan.

"Grrr...." Duke's eyes narrowed. "He thinks he's a tough guy? Coming here and stealing _our_ Euneya?" He shoved past Yugi.

"Wait." Serenity pulled him to her side. He smiled down at her, aware of her hand on his arm.

"Gee, Serenity, you don't need to feel jealous. My heart belongs to you forever."

Serenity nudged his face. "You're blocking my view." Her eyes widened. "Holy..."

"Look! Kaiba is asking her to dance!" Cried Yugi incredulously.

"That does it!" Tristan shoved past everyone. "He can't come here and take her away from us!"

"What if they came together?" Asked Yugi.

"You think so?" Duke frowned, hurt. "No wonder she defended him earlier."

Serenity's brows raised. "Kaiba-kun is Euneya-chan's date?" She observed the two. "They look good together."

"Serenity."

"Serenity!"

Tristan and Duke frowned darkly at her. "Don't mention anything nice about Princy Pants." Advised Duke, "He hates nice people. Once he learns you're nice, he slices you with his Duel Disk. _My_ dungeon dice monster's is way better than his eye poking, hair shaving disks!"

"So _that's_ why you have a grudge against him." Realized Yugi.

"Me?" Duke shoved a finger on his small chest. "You own a Kame Shop and he steals all your sales!"

Yugi clenched his teeth, "You're right." He glared resentfully at Kaiba. "He is a thief!"

Tristan glanced at Yugi. "Dude, why are you so gullible?"

"Guys, you're getting off topic." Serenity alerted. "We have to know what she says. Is she gonna dance with him?" She pointed.

"You know what," Duke rolled up his sleeves, poking his finger at the scene and the shrinking distance _between _the two, "I want to know what's going on _between_ them. Cause what I'm looking at ain't natural! It's a collision of two different species!"

"Yea, they are standing too close. And they can't stop looking at each other!" Tristan shook his head, "It's freaking me out!"

"You guys notice it too?" Anzu intervened with Mokuba.

Duke and Tristan straightened at the sight of the little boy. Duke gestured to him, "Hey little guy, is your brother and Euneya dating?"

"_Is_ they?" Mokuba glanced in the direction of his brother and nee-san. He grinned sneakily, "_Should _they?" Mokuba raised his brows suggestively.

"Why can't you answer our question?" Demanded Tristan.

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" Mokuba retaliated.

Tristan folded his arms, glaring down at him. Duke ruffled his rambunctious hair. "Noisy kid." He grumbled.

"It's ok if they are." Serenity smiled at Mokuba, "Do you know if they are?"

"Serenity!" Duke and Tristan whirled around at her.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Duke growled, "Don't talk nice about Princy--" All eyes indicated to Mokuba listening to him bad mouthing his older brother, Duke controlled himself, "I mean... you-know-who. And don't ever say... you-know-who looks good with Euneya! She is one of _us!_ Our kind don't mix with --" All eyes pointedly stared at Mokuba who listened raptly. "You-know-_which__-_kind."

It was Mokuba's turn to fold his arms. "I know you're talking about Big Brother. If he and Euneya nee-san have feelings for each other, there's nothing you can do!"

"NEE-SAN?" Everyone screamed, stunned.

Mokuba put his nose up in air. "You heard me." He pompously turned his back on them. "Big Brother and nee-san _are_ close. Read any tabloids lately? They are both on the covers of eighteen different tabloids. Half of Asia believe they are dating."

"DATING?" Duke and Tristan shrieked.

"Not only that, they just finished shooting for a commercial that'll air in 3 days, tops." Mokuba smirked haughtily. "Their coupling is a sensation for big businesses. If you haven't heard, Minorou Orphanage was sponsored by Kaiba Corp. months ago. They've been working together since." He smugly stared at them.

"How's _that_ for your questions!" Mokuba huffed.

"We've lost... basis with Euneya-chan completely." Yugi felt his legs give out under him, shocked at the loaded news.

"You sure have!" Mokuba consented. "Do you guys know how hard it was for nee-san to come here? If it weren't for Big Bro right now, she wouldn't be here!" He added.

"What... what do you mean?" Duke turned serious.

"Why won't Euneya?" Asked Tristan.

Mokuba was annoyed. "Don't you know anything about nee-san? And you call yourselves her _friends_? Joey never broke up with nee-san! He two-timed her! She found out he had a fiance when he came home _while_ they were dating." Mokuba caught the bewildered stares of the group. Sighing, he nodded defeatedly, "I know what you're thinking -- crazy. Joey can never do something close!"

He jerked his head up, determined eyes watching them intently. "But she came to the wedding to wish them the best. She is being a good friend like she promised Joey!" Mokuba's voice slowed, "Nee-san put aside her pain to be here for his big day, think about how she's feeling --" He glared at Yugi, Duke and Tristan. "You butt heads!" He yelled at them for their inconsiderate ignorance, "Don't you get it? She is trying her best to smile and make it through the day. But on the inside she is probably breaking apart!"

Serenity stared tearfully. _My brother ... Did that? _"Euneya-chan ..." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. _I'm really sorry._ "I want to give her a hug."

Remorse eyes directed on Euneya standing beside Kaiba in the sunlight.

"I never knew..." Duke stared widely.

"I didn't either..." Continued Tristan, he sniffed.

"Euneya-chan had to go through it alone." Yugi whispered. "And we didn't even show that we cared."

"Finally we're on the same page!" Said Mokuba. "If Big Brother is the only person she can depend on. Let her be! It won't kill you if they_ are_ going out! He cares about her and so does she! Plus they look good together." He added smugly.

"I don't..." Duke clenched his teeth from cursing. "I don't trust yar brother!" He roared.

"He doesn't trust you either!"

"Damn kid." Duke glared at him. "What's under all that hair? You have ESP or something?"

"It's called analyzing!" Mokuba sternly tapped his temple.

Tristan flinched.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

How did his voice do that? My eyes ran up to his parted lips, they were light and soft looking. I had the urge to reach out and brush his lips against my fingers, eager to feel the tickle of his lips, even for a passing second.

"We _are_ out." Kaiba cooly replied.

Is he making fun of me? Why do I always feel _small_ when he is around, and I have to fend for myself? I can't help but yell and spar with him when he insults me, most of them aren't even serious. No, he isn't necessarily attacking me at the moment, but merely questioning where I was headed, as I clearly challenged him to watch me shake my groove thing as if it were my own wedding. What a hassle. There's no way on earth I can dance with _Kaiba_ watching.

My fingers tingled as his eyes roamed my face, and probed across my shoulder blades. This light and airy sensation is familiar. I remember feeling like this before with him. The clenching rope around my stomach made me feel like I was standing on my tippy toes. I tore my eyes away from him to stare at the ground.

The dance floor was filled with miscellaneous dancers. All my friend's were dancing their heels off and I'm here, sulking about the whole wedding arrangement that happened to by my ex's.

My eyes ran into Joey, who was dancing with some of his guests. He laughed and showed off his skills. It doesn't make a difference to him. I can stand here all day waiting, and he still won't see the torture I'm going through. Is it necessary for him? Well, not really. I can't bear the thought of him knowing how much I've cried over him.

My eyes felt fatigued, and as I blinked my eyes in the day light heat, my eyes burned. I felt like ripping off my clothes and taking a cold shower at home. Who was I kidding? -- Heh, even Anzu-chan said so. I'm kidding no one but myself. I was no where prepared for this wedding. It crept up too soon and I can't casually brush my feelings like they didn't matter. Needless to say, if I don't face them now, my feeling will haunt me in the future, and I don't wish to linger on the pained memories I shared with Joey. I don't want to look back and regret loosing him. I want to be able to tell myself that it happened for the best, and actually _believe_ it.

A warm sensation rubbed against my bare back. I shuddered silently, looking over my shoulder to find Kaiba standing.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kaiba whispered.

The soothing voice elicited chills over my arms and legs under the gown. How can he do that? What the hell? I shifted my feet, uncomfortable with the vigorous sensations provoked singlehandedly by his cool voice. He wasn't yelling, or snapping.

Is this how he sounds normally? When he isn't yelling or snapping?

My eyes drifted shut for a moment. The sunlight was warm and the breeze tickled his hair over his forehead slightly.

"Do I have to?" I inquired.

Kaiba's blue eyes settled on me, amused. A sly smirk peeked up from his thin lips.

I just want to touch them once, just _once_. My fingers clenched tightly at my sides. What is wrong with me? Why do I have the urge to do that so sudden? My eyes widened as his eyes drifted to my lips. I realized I was biting my bottom lip. Does lip-biting unnerve him? I smiled widely, he looked at me questionably.

"Why are you smiling? Didn't a minute ago, your universe crashed into miniscule pieces?"

"Does it bother you I can smile and feel sad at the same time?"

Kaiba didn't take me lightly. His lips parted.

My breath ceased. I swallowed my dry throat. How does he taste like? He has always reminded me of wooden, minty scents that are said to relax the senses. Coffee maybe? Mokuba told me the amounts of caffeine he consumed on a regular basis, it's daunting. With all the work he does, I suppose he desperately strives to finish his work with a 'pick-me-up.'

He suddenly did something that made my heart shake ten times more than it ever did.

Kaiba held out a hand for me.

I stared at the open palm. The web of his skin and his long fingers were beautiful. I stared at the hand.

If only it were that easy. Doesn't he know? Dancing with me will not only make me regretful, but him too?

I glanced up at him, my eyes sweeping delicately shut at his calm expression. His were glittered in the sunlight, blue, dark and piercing, absorbing me completely. Yea, if things were easy I'd take his hand happily and dance the night away in bliss. Then what? My life wasn't too simple to further complicate his.

"Kaiba ..."

"Don't talk. Just do." He stared pointedly at my hand. A flood of chills sprang down the length of my arm, trailing at his gaze.

Why do I feel excited when he looks at me gently? Like I can never be touched by anything in the world, and he will make sure I won't be in harm. Kaiba? Is this really Kaiba, Seto? Or am I fooling myself? I think I am.

"I... shouldn't..." My lips trembled, and I began rambling, "Don't get me wrong I want to. I love dancing but I..."

My skin was fascinated with the color red as I couldn't stop blushing under his stare.

He smirked. "I expected you to say so." Kaiba's eyes moved down my back. My eyes rolled shut and I averted. He isn't making things easier for the two of us.

Adding to the difficulty, I heard Tristan and Duke scream the word _dating._

Is something going on there? When don't Tristan and Duke fight? I shouldn't be worried.

My gaze stopped on Mokuba talking away with shining eyes. He looked immensely invigorated to be ranting on about... what is he saying? I stopped to listen to him.

"If Big Brother is the only person she can depend on. Let her be!"

I froze. Big Brother and...

"It won't kill you if they_ are_ going out!" Mokuba turned to his audience. Is he talking about Kaiba_ and _I going out? Kaiba and I... _going out?_ I trembled at the thought.

"He cares about her and so does she! Plus, they look good together."

I trudged back a step. This can't be happening. Mokuba can't be doing that... He... He...

I turned around to find Kaiba listening with his brows raised. "_He cares about her and so does she."_

"Are you listening to this?" I asked Kaiba.

He stared expressionlessly at the babbling group. Apparently, he wasn't perturbed. Duke lunged on Mokuba. "I don't... I don't trust yar brother!" He yelled.

"He doesn't trust you either!" Mokuba shot back, becoming fierce at the subject.

I had a faint trepidation the matter wasn't about to soothe away itself over time.

"Damn kid." Duke began. "What's under all that hair? You have ESP or something?"

My eyes remained on Kaiba who watched them banter behind me. Was he seriously going to let them talk?

"It's called analyzing!"

Didn't Kaiba admit himself? _Why will I want to form a relationship with someone like you? _Kaiba looked directly at me, and I faltered. Yea, why would you _ever?_

It's all a lie, I know. A part of me yearns for it to be true.

Kaiba approached me steadfast, I lost my balance as his arm crossed around my waist, drawing me toward the dance floor. He stopped paces from the starry group. I couldn't bear meeting their stifled gazes. What did they think of me? Kaiba and I have nothing. We are always mistaken for something else but there isn't anything between us. I can't infuse him as a friend either! The thought infuriated me.

I released my hand from his clutching fingers. His eyes turned toward me, demanding my intentions, and why I removed my hand.

Anzu, and Serenity-chan stared at me. Yugi, Tristan, and Duke glared at Kaiba.

Mokuba blinked back and forth.

"Is it true? Are you together?" Duke, courageously asked.

I couldn't look away from Kaiba, who held my gaze captive in his.

Why did it matter now?

We never got along to begin with.

Why change things now?

My glare narrowed angrily on him, we were all waiting for an answer.

His jaw shifted, teeth-clenched, Kaiba glared at the sea of vigilant faces.

I lowered my eyes on the floor. I don't have a good feeling where this is going. Looking up, I saw a pair of brown eyes aimed at me. Joey stood on the side, face averted from his wife, watching us all. He knew what this was about. I think he heard the entire deal. Meeting my eyes, Joey excused himself from Mai before approaching us.

Oh god... I looked away, and rubbed a sore spot on the back of my neck. He didn't need to witness this. _I_ didn't want to be part of it.

Kaiba evenly regarded the crew. "Yes." He momentarily met eyes with me. "We are." Grabbing my cold hand, he steered me through the dance floor and suddenly stopped.

Amidst the twirling shapes of dancers, I stared up at him in the dim light. Kaiba put his arm around me and drew me in. The cold whisper breathing against the shell of my ear was more delicious than daunting.

_"Move."_ He breathed.

Move? He meant, dance. Why is he doing this though? Why is he lying? Is Joey... My eyes scooped the floor. I couldn't locate the blond, but I know he is watching us. Kaiba may sense it too... I looked back up into his flaming blue eyes.

My hands reached up and settled on his shoulder. The other strayed in his left hand, our fingers entwined with warmth. The music softened to a slow pace. I stared up at him, demanding what he had in mind, why was he doing this? Was it for show? Did he mean it? Why is he confusing me? Why did I want to hear him answer right away? And why the hell can't I breath with him so close to my face? No, no, don't hope too much. He isn't the kind of man to show off.

His eyes glinted soft tones in the dimness, making him appear breathtaking than ever. I didn't even have a breath to begin with and stared sadly up at him. I know he is too fierce and composed to say anything, and I know we can't get along and share the same shoes like the rest of the other happily married couples who promenaded the dance floor, but this once... I wanted to try.

I wanted to give it everything I had, and dance with him.

I wanted to forget my heartache and revel in the miraculous moment, regardless that it meant nothing to him, at least I can move with the rhythm of my heart... this once.

No matter how far-fetched the whole deal was, I didn't care. I just wanted to believe that this one moment, was mine. Mine alone.

My cheek rested on his shoulder and I closed my eyes, breathing in his calming cologne. He was becoming more suitable than I ever imagined, and I know I shouldn't be thinking about him in that sense, but I couldn't help it. His hand cradled my own, and our foot merged repeatedly to the somnolent sway of the music. I could hear his beating heart against my ear.

_Thump._

His chest rose.

_Thump._

His chest lowered.

_Thump._

I smiled at the calming drum. The world around me shadowed and the single thing that emerged from the darkness was his faint, breathing and heart beat.

I don't regret it. I don't regret it. I'm happy I don't regret it. His arms are warm and his breathing is soothing. I wasn't paying attention to the music but _him_.

He stirred, clearing his throat. I didn't look up.

A hand brushed across my bare back, raking a handful of chills that dragged my head up.

The lighting changed and there was loud chatter. Everyone was seated at their tables, eating happily. I gawked wildly. What the hell happened? How long were we dancing?

I noticed the music was different too. Staring at my hands, I loosened my grip on his shoulder and hand, before removing myself from the floor. Walking out, I saw my friend's give me a _look._

Mokuba grinned at me, "Nee-san, you're blushing."

I slapped a hand on my cheek absently. "I am?" Laughing nervously, I shrugged. "I need a breather... excuse me." I walked away from the group and toward a dispatched road. There was a bench.

Instead of staying outside, I changed my mind and turned toward the building where we changed clothes earlier. I started up the stairs with my gown bunched in my warm hands.

Dropping the skirt, I felt my fingers. Kaiba's hands were like mittens. They never failed to warm my hands whenever he held them. My face warmed furiously at the train of thought. Whenever? _Whenever?_ It's not like he holds my hand every single day!

I walked into a hall.

Something grabbed my forearm. "Ah!" I rounded, gasping at the strange thing on my arm.

My momentary happiness diminished.

Joey stood with a glass of champagne in hand. He regarded me. "Where ya headed?"

I rubbed my arm self consciously. "No where... Just wanted to be alone."

"Mind if we talk? I'll leave ya alone in a sec." He asked and turned to the window to watch the entertained guests.

I stopped little ways behind him, eyes on the floor. What does he want to talk about?

"Are ya happy?" Joey turned his dark eyes on me.

I nodded, forcing a smile. "Yea. Congrats! Hope you don't mind, but I bought you a wine corkscrew as a present."

Joey grunted, "Wine corkscrew? Is that the best ya got?" He looked away.

"Well," I smirked, "You'll use it for happy occasions, I assume."

Joey's eyes drank me in and drifted to his left hand. He showed me the ring. "What do ya think?"

"Sterling silver, eh."

He chuckled, and sat on the window sill. "Wonder what yours will look like... Prolly with the biggest diamond from Africa, onh?" He eyed me.

Biggest diamond from Africa? "Um, no." I leaned against the wall, sighing at the ceiling. "Not possible."

"Ask ya date, he'll get one for ya." He said with a light chuckle.

So that's what this is about... The sudden need to talk -- about Kaiba. I don't think the subject prefers to be mentioned from his mouth. Shaking my head, I folded my arms around myself.

"What? Ya don't think he will? He seems ta like ya." Joey informed, "Take it from me, 'Neya. And I hate... hate... _hate_ his guts but I mean it, the way ya guys look at each other..." He chortled, "It was like... hehe... Fireworks!... Firecrackers!... New year!.... aheheh... ya guys look good together..."

I blinked steadily at the floor. Where is this going? I finally noticed two bottles of champagne stacked behind his foot. He has been drinking here alone? All this time?

"Ya know what? If ya invite me to ya wedding, I might... _not_ come..." Joey chuckled, "It was nice of him to come.. but we don't get along... never can... never will..." Joey rubbed his sore jaw and nose. "..Throws a mean punch though..."

Why are you doing this Joey? I looked at him.

He gulped down the contents of his glass. He had heard Mokuba talk about him outside, everyone knew what happened between us. "This is how it'll be... 'Neya, I... ain't gonna lie..." Joey stared distantly at the sky, "But I'll miss ya... I wasn't clear about anything... But I do mean what I'm sayin',"

He turned around to face me, eyes teary, "I'll miss ya friendship... I couldn't ever keep ya out of my life... I know ya felt like it but... I still care for ya. I always will." He nodded, brushing his face on his sleeve.

Joey slammed the glass on the sill. "I think I've had too much..." He chuckled, "Ya gotta try some! It's good stuff." Joey got off the sill.

He came toward me. " 'Neya, there's no way we can...go back the way we were... but I feel bad.... I feel bad for giving ya pain... I know, it's.." He brushed his head, averting, "It's a little too late as ya and Kaiba are all.. mushy gushy and all.... but...."

Joey stared emptily at the ground. "I miss ya. Still do... Always will...." He pointed at the ring on his hand, "Now that I'm a married man, I gotta get my act together ya know.... Can't be cryin over past mistakes and all... ya know?" He brushed another streaking tear.

I could barely contain my own. My eyes felt like there were bleeding from listening to him.

"I.... better go....." He stepped past me and moved toward the door.

I turned on my shoulder, forcing my back in his direction and gazed out the window. He_ missed _me...

A hand grabbed me and turned me around. I panted nervously.

Joey's face breathed on me. He pulled me in and hugged me. _"I'll miss ya.... 'Neya...." _He whispered solemnly in my ear.

My eyes were blinded by tears as I stared up at the ceiling, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"You... stay happy.... stay...stay.. happy..." He continued. Joey released me and stumbled his way out.

My legs weakened. This was the first time in a while, I heard Joey's heart beat for me.

My hands gripped the rug on the floor as my legs slumped with a final _thud_ to the ground, dragging down my courage like it never was.

* * *

Kaiba irritably glared at his watch. An hour and half had passed._ Where is she? _He watched his brother amuse himself with Anzu and Yugi by the fountain. Mokuba didn't take notice of Euneya's disappearance yet. Majority of the guests were waiting for the Bride and Groom to depart.

Meanwhile the dance floor was crowded with rowdy dancers. Duke and Tristan were busy peeling the clothes off random young women in the bathroom stall.

Kaiba was certain Euneya was around here somewhere. His eyes scanned the altar. He had checked the area and it was occupied by a group of kids. Kaiba trailed near the river, he doubted she was there. Unless she left? Kaiba turned toward the building. The bride's maids had changed clothes. Kaiba burst open the private doors and women shrilled. He slammed it shut immediately.

He continued kicking open the doors. She should know better. He was never at ease if she wasn't around.

_Sniff Sniff.._

His keen hearing tuned at the soft sound. He back pedaled to the door.

_Sniff ..._

Kaiba stared at the door lock. He grabbed the handle without pausing, and swung it open.

A tear streaked face averted from the harsh light of the hall. The strange thumping in his chest eased at the sight of her.

Euneya covered her face, and wiped her face.

He moved away from the door to give her space and leaned against the wall, outside.

Euneya quieted her sobs.

"If it's that hard, why did you come?" Kaiba asked, staring at the wall in front of him.

"I made a promise..." Her nasally reply made him blink.

He tasted the word on his lips. _"Promise." _Kaiba looked at the closet. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." Euneya croaked, insisting. "Every minute!"

What a fruitless lie. "Hmmph."

Patiently, he waited for her to get herself together.

She finally emerged from the coat closet, her eyes pink and cheeks rosy from heat. Euneya walked past him. He grabbed her arm.

Her body wracked into sobs all over again. Yet she refused to look at him and held herself still from shaking.

Kaiba pulled her back to him. She mumbled sheepishly as more tears poured out of her eyes. "It's a wedding, what do you expect?" She sobbed sloppily. "Everyone cries at weddings."

Tear welled eyes lifted up to meet his, Euneya ceased crying instantly.

He pulled her closer, her foot brushed against his shoe causing her to stumble slightly on him. Freezing on the position, Euneya breathed raggedly.

He could hear the silent struggle in between each gaping breaths.

Shakily, Euneya lowered her eyes to floor, ashamed.

Her forehead rubbed against the material of his shirt. It would be so much easier to lean in and let him hold her like she wanted him to. It would make the world stop spinning and hurling her with pained emotions, but she didn't. She didn't move toward him.

Tears fell on his shirt, she blinked and more rained on his tux.

_Drip... Drip.... Drip.... _

The sound seemed to echo a lifetime between them.

Kaiba's hand lifted from the side and titled her face up. She pushed her head down, so he wouldn't have to chance to look at her. His hand was gentle and fell against his side.

The strangest emotion raged inside her, making her cringe and tremble. Euneya sobbed under her breath, squinting her eyes, and the sheen of his shirt vanished somewhere in the fog of her tears.

Listening to the sound of her sobs and the falling scrape of her tears. Some of the tear drops had handed on his hands, Kaiba rubbed his fingers.

She gave in finally.

Unable to contain herself, Euneya sobbed loudly.

She fell violently and rested her cheek on his shoulder. The tears came like a drizzling cold rain after a bright sunny afternoon. Euneya cringed and held back but it was no use, her fingers clutched his arm to steady herself. She breathed hard, her voice cracking.

Euneya cried until she exhausted herself. Her ragged breathing swallowing the silence of the hall, panting, she wiped her sore eyes and tore away from Kaiba.

What was she doing? He was a person not her crying pillow. She flinched back, and turned. Her legs already running out of the hall.

"Euneya!"

She quivered at the voice. Euneya pushed a hand to her lips to prevent from screaming. Her hands trembled. _No.... Please.... God..... _

_No.... Not _him.

Joey stopped at the end of the hall, finally seeing her stop in her steps at his call. He jogged toward her quickly. _I made a fool of myself earlier. _"Euneya, wait." He darted, noticing her continue to distance herself. Paying no attention to the third person watching the scene, Joey grabbed her right arm, restraining her from movement.

Euneya wrestled her arm out of his grip with a shocking force that left him gaping worriedly. "Where ya going? I got somethin' ta tell ya, Eune--"

She averted with staggering legs, face hidden.

"What's ya problem?" Joey demanded.

Without a word, she started quickly walking away. Inadvertently she stepped on the skirt of her dress, tripping on her heel. Biting down her lip to keep from screaming, a screen of tears blocked her vision as she stumbled to the floor, falling on her right elbow.

In a state of incertitude, Joey was struck silent. Blinking away the shock, he knelt to pick her up from behind. "I gotta tell ya I'm sorr--" He felt a phantom-like hand shackle his arm. Glaring at the hand, Joey looked up to see the composed face of his rival.

He shoved Joey's hand off Euneya. The blow nudged him backward, landing on the floor.

Kaiba knelt, securing an arm around her waist, he drew her up efficiently with the sweep of an arm, steadying her wracking body. Pulling her away from Joey's lingering hand, he stiffened her against his side to help her walk but her feet kept stumbling and her heels kept catching in her skirt.

Kaiba kept her stiff against his side. Her feet stumbled. _"Keep walking."_ He slurred under his breath with his long legs striding fast through the hall.

Sitting on the floor, Joey stared speechlessly.

It was the one of the hardest things to do. To walk away from Joey. Euneya covered her mouth, Kaiba practically _carried_ her out of the hall and outside in a secluded region.

A bench appeared.

His arm trapped her against his side, Euneya could barely keep her balance. He deposited her on the bench, and continued toward the river ahead, without a glance, without a word....

Euneya struggled with herself. She covered her face and sobbed.

Kaiba glared at the sun reflection on the water, jaw tight.

He waited...

And waited...

Waited for her to silence...

Waited for her look up...

And waited....

Waited for a good amount of minutes that felt like hours standing at the bank of the river. Hands in his pockets, Kaiba bitterly growled at the world.

Euneya rose from the bench, with the frustrated tears out of the way, she approached him. They were beyond the point of apologies now and it mattered less. It was not something new as he had seen her cry before. Although, there was a vehement emotion stringing in him. He was sure she must know what it was.

She gave him her hand. "Do the honors."

Kaiba glanced at the ring on her finger.

Euneya stared plainly at the water.

He slipped the ring out of her finger and pitched it somewhere far where her eyes couldn't reach even if she tried.

The ring sank in the water, creating vibrating waves and shaking the sunny reflection as it danced across his skin, and hers.

"Don't do it again." Kaiba gritted furiously.

Euneya breathed, "I won't." She promised.

He glared, "Did you mean it?"

"Yea I did." She met his eyes evenly. "Each word."

"Prove it." He prompted.

Her gaze faltered from his demanding one.

Kaiba approached her. "Prove to me you _can!_" He _had_ to know.

Euneya turned to face him. She reached down gently to grasp his hand. Taking his long beautiful fingers, she brushed her fingers against the surface of his palm and brought it to her beating heart.

"This is mine." It beat fast. His eyes widened at the pace.

Euneya pushed his palm against his own chest. "This is yours." Her eyes watered. _We mature differently, Kaiba. _

Kaiba coldly regarded her.

"I promised you," She whispered inaudibly, his breath hung on to each word, "I'll work hard. I'll prove it to you soon."

Stubborn, unconvinced, he slipped his hand out of her grasp. Kaiba moved back and stormed out of the area. He needed more than vocal promises.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ Character "dialogue" purposely contain ungrammatical, unprofessional conveyance, this is mainly to sharpen character personification. I hope it's not too distracting as it will continue in the future chapters, sorry again, for any overlooked grammatical errors and typos. The last portion where Kaiba is demanding her to 'prove' herself, he insists she has to get over Joey soon and get a grip. Euneya believes he is stronger and is able to heal quickly compared to herself: 'We mature differently.'

~ Review answer: The reason Anzu called Euneya her 'sister' when she confronted Joey in the previous chapter _13_ - thinking along the lines of family/friend relationship and what seemed more important to Anzu -- which was family. So defending her 'sister' felt more realistic and captivating.

~ Thank you for the continuous support readers and reviewers, please continue enjoying! The forthcoming chapter is _15: Battle Of The Heart And Mind_, mainly monitored in Kaiba's P.O.V.


	15. Battle Of The Heart And Mind

~ Previously:_ Stubborn, unconvinced, he slipped his hand out of her grasp. Kaiba moved back and stormed out of the area. He needed more than vocal promises._

Chapter focus: Kaiba. Warning for language.

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Kaiba leaned back in the chair. Eyes tailing the ceiling corners lifelessly. His hand strayed on the table, reaching for a pen. The tool slipped between his fingers, he froze.

_She brushed her fingers against the surface of his palm and brought it to her beating heart._

_"This is mine." It beat fast._

_His eyes widened at the pace. Euneya pushed his palm against his own chest. "This is yours." Her eyes watered._

His fingers pressed down on the clicker. _Tick. _The sharp edge of the pen stretched out. _Tic-tick. _The point hid back in the shell. _Tick. _His blue eyes strained to the opposite corner of the ceiling.

Her lingering voice chasing his conscience.

_"I promised you," She whispered inaudibly, his breath hung on to each word, "I'll work hard. I'll prove it to you soon._"

_Tic-tick._

_Tick. _Kaiba glanced at his computer. His body statued in the chair of the soundless office. The desk light wasn't harsh, but gentle to the eyes. His hand scanned the table in search of the light base; fingering the chain he pulled it down. The room was swallowed in shadows. Kaiba sighed and leaned back, eyeing the dark walls.

_"I promised you,"_

_"I'll work hard. I'll prove it to you soon."_

He didn't know what to think. A part of him wanted to put her aside and forget her. She couldn't proximately erase her past love like she meant to. He had seen her try and fail terribly.

Dazed by the undying poignancy if she never let go of Joey, he felt his world immobilize at the possibility of never having her heart. His head fell back on the cushion and closed his eyes.

Her face appeared.

Euneya turned to him in the sunlight, laughing at the beach.

Chocking, he jerked up, glaring in the blackness.

He would have to forget her. No matter what, he would_ have_ to forget her. Swearing on himself, he determinedly concluded his thoughts.

* * *

"Shuichi-sama."Euneya heard his voice chuckle on the other line. "How are you?"

_"I've been good. Are you at home?"_

Euneya stared at the cashier. "Uh, I'm grocery shopping, why?"

_"I thought of coming by to see how you're doing, and your father. How is he?"_

She frowned, ".. Uh, I'm doing fine... uh..."

_"Unless you're busy, I can visit another day?" _He asked.

"No, I'm not busy. Please come by."

_"I'll see you at the old studio?"_

"Be there in 2 hours."

_"Alright."_

Euneya bagged the fruits and raced back to her apartment. She entered her mint-scented hallway, and stopped short.

_Sniff sniff. _Euneya peered in the living room. _Sniff sniff!_

Amaya turned with a smile, "Euneya-chan," She paused at Euneya's questioning eye, "I was asked to buy you candles. You need stress relievers."

"Stress relievers?" Euneya frowned.

"Kaiba-sama handpicked the scents." Amaya smiled, she pointed at the packets. "Consider it Aroma Therapy."

Euneya solemnly returned the packet she was studying, eyes soft. Why did Kaiba trouble himself? She knew he was displeased with her. Her eyes fell shut as she thought back to the wedding.

_"I promised you, I'll work hard. I'll prove it to you soon." _He didn't believe her.

She turned silently into the kitchen to set the fruits on the table.

"Amaya,"

"Hai, Euneya-chan?" The friendly woman approached her.

Eyes troubled, Euneya turned. "Don't—How do you purchase the groceries?"

"Kaiba-sama pay's for them."

Uneasily, she averted. Euneya removed her credit card from her wallet. "Use mine. While you're here, use only my card. No one else's."

Amaya nodded, and accepted the request.

She tied her hair and began cooking beef stew for Shuichi-sama. An hour later, Euneya reversed from the parking lot with the prepared stew and headed to the studio. Her cold hands gripped the wheel. She stared warily at the road. The studio peeked at the end of the avenue.

Her father had hand built the place and left it for the future of his students who craved dancing as much he. Euneya parked the car, she sat quietly and gazed at the facade. He loved the studio but he loved dancing more. Euneya exited the vehicle, carrying the stew in the container; she stopped in the middle of the parking lot and examined the perimeter.

She had lost the will to dance inside. After her parent's death, Euneya danced for two months without ceasing. Her feet bled and she couldn't walk for a month. Since the day, she never danced in the studio. Her eyes lingered on the stairway where her parent's footsteps were graved on the cement. Euneya knelt on her knees, touching the shape of the footprints. She missed them miserably.

"Oto-san, Oka-san...." Euneya ran her fingers on their marks. "You are always in my heart, I miss you," She whispered.

They had left their mark with the studio. Euneya ascended the stairs, she opened the door and walked inside.

The dance instructor instantly recognized her. "Euneya-chan!" She hurried around the counter. "What brings you here?"

"I'm meeting someone." She glanced at her watch. "Do you mind if I wait here?"

"No, this is your place after all!" She chuckled. "Do what you have to."

"Thanks." She bowed and walked inside toward the dance floor. Euneya sighed at the mirrors. The walls contained a mirage of photographs from her father's popular achievement, competitions, and students he helped. There was a selection of medals and a tutoring schedule from the last he taught.

The room still carried his scent. Euneya sighed and sat down on the floor. Why had wanted to put their death aside but the daily remnants always reminded her the way they were snatched from her by the authorities. Euneya set the warm container on her lap. She kept an eye out for Shuichi-sama.

He appeared twenty minutes later, cheeks flushed with laughter and eyes shining with excitement. Euneya jumped up and darted to him.

"Shuichi-sama!" She hugged him.

He patted her back. "Good to see you." He chuckled and paused to inspect the studio. "Looks the same." He took a waft of the room. "Smells just like him too!"

Shuichi-sama clapped his hands excitedly. "Where is he? Hiding? He can't face me after not keeping in contact all these years! I know it!"

Euneya weakily gestured to the dance floor. "The lady I rented the place takes great responsibility."

"You don't need to rent." Shuichi-sama shot down the option. "Mitsuo can watch it, or has he become lazy he can't lift a finger?"

Euneya hesitated, "Er, no.." She meekly whispered. "Want some stew?"

"I'm famished!" His dark eyes glittered excitedly. He couldn't wait to beat his old pal at a dancing competition any minute now.

_If only the old brute shows up... Mitsuo you've lost your nimbleness. _

Shuichi-sama shook his head, Euneya tidied a table on the side of the room, she opened the food and offered it to him.

"You made this?" He pointed incredulously, Euneya nodded with a smile.

"I thought you'd be hungry from traveling."

He patted her head. "Ah, thank you."

Euneya seated with him, and poured him water.

"Have you been practicing?" He asked.

"I'll be blunt," Euneya grinned, "No."

"No?" He frowned. "You are a prominent dancer's daughter. How can you slack off? You should know better! Doesn't Mitsuo ever drag you on the floor and make you do sets? Shame shame shame! Shame on him too!" Shuichi-sama shook his head in disappointment.

_I sense a lecture. _Euneya set her chin on her palm, amused.

"Back in the day, when I was your age, I'd never stop dancing! I'd dance in my sleep! My parent's never let me sleep on the bed, it was always broken. So I had to sleep on the floor. Sometimes on the trampoline in our backyard. I danced in the toilet! My legs had a mind of their own and I slaved over tricks until I had perfected them. You,"

Shuichi pointed at her, "Took after your father, he was lazy, and procrastinated to the last minute. When we were tested, we couldn't make mistakes. It was either we passed or were beaten by our instructor. _Tsk!_ At this day and age, no one cares nor works hard! You shouldn't fall after the lazy generation either. Don't listen to Mitsuo—I know he doesn't make you work hard. Listen to _me,_ follow my schedule and you'll be a pro in no time! Promise!" He drank the stew.

"Mmm, the stew tastes just like your mother's. Did she make it?"

Euneya stared at her fiddling fingers. "No, I did."

"I can't distinguish the difference." He smiled, "And that's a good thing!"

Once he was done, Euneya suggested they go out for a drive. Shuichi-sama delightedly shared happy stories with her father when they were younger.

"Ho... What happened to the brute you were with in Kyoto?" He eyed her bare finger. "You broke up?" He jumped hopefully.

Euneya fidgeted, eyes widened. _Kaiba? Oh dear god...Kaiba The Brute?_

"I think you got the wrong idea. We weren't together--er--we _were _together in the trip but weren't together 'together'. I mean to say, I told the guests at the party we _came _as a couple because they kept scrutinizing me and I thought... ' what's the harm?' We get along, and besides it was my first time going and he knows those parties like the back of his hand. I went so he wouldn't be alone and I owe him for being there for me in my hardships. We get along when we aren't picking at each other. We can't break up, we aren't together. We are.... Ehehe, well... We are like strangers. He listens to my crap. I have to put up with his. He yells and I rant. Strangers. Nothing more. We can't._ I _can't.

"My boss says I can't. We are from different worlds. He is super mighty rich with models and cars at his elbows, and I'm just a worker at an Orphanage. Which he is financially supporting. He has a younger brother who is adorably sweet. I get along with him better than I do with _him._ That's because he doesn't like loosing and calling women names, but he has the tendency to get annoyed-- I mean come on--! He gets annoyed by the simplest things on earth! Sometimes breathing near him is too much. Oh, and he is _never_ satisfied—"

"Assh!" Shuichi-sama frowned gravely, "You're head over heels with the brute! Why'd you let it come this far?" He yelled.

Euneya armed herself. "I'm not head over hee—!"

Shaking his head despairingly, he muttered. "Tsk tsk tsk.. I wanted you to get along with a dancer, you can have dancing genes in the family and your kids will continue the tradition."

He reached in his pocket. "Here, I brought this just in case, look I got his number and he is single--"

_Number?_ Euneya almost ran over the stoplight, the car bumped with screeching tires.

"Why... why is he single? Why, why are you giving me his number?" She feared hearing an answer.

"For you!" Shuichi-sama claimed, "I don't want you to regret marrying the brute. I'm preventing you from a lifetime of heartache. He looks like he can't take care of you. And he can't dance."

"You're judging him because he _isn't _a dancer." Euneya knew better, "Not because he can't take care of me!"

"How do you know he'll take care of you? When a man wants a woman, he must seize his chance!" He put his fist in air.

"I guarantee you! He couldn't come near you and sweep you off your feet on the dance floor. Why do you girl's fall for brutes like him easily?"

"I didn't fall for him!" Euneya argued. "I never fell!"

"When a woman denies she hasn't, she definitely has!"

"Shuichi-sama! Throw that number out the window right now." Euneya advised. "I never want to see it again."

"I'm looking out for you. You are like a daughter to me." Shuichi-sama said, "Why waste your time on someone who can't dance? This boy--"

He tapped the paper in hand, "Is a professional dancer, he is good looking, comes from a good family, I've worked with him. And the best part, he isn't interested in girls with short skirts who prance around the city at till dawn! I've given him your pictures and he approves."

"Picture?"

"There are pictures of you and the brute all over the internet from the party. Why can't I use your picture? I cut the brute's side with a scissor by the way. You're young and beautiful. Break it off with the brute, I tell you."

"He _isn't_ a brute..." Euneya grumbled under her breath. "He_ has _his moments."

"What moments?" Shuichi-sama stared. "Real men don't need 'moments'. They are firm and take things in their own hands if there is trouble." He warned with a shaking fist.

"Times have changed." Euneya bemoaned.

"Don't tell me you intend to continue with him? Time hasn't changed! _People _change!"

"You don't even know him!"

"Euneya!" Shuichi-sama began warningly as if she were to committing a crime, "He had terrible footwork! And he didn't bluntly take you away from the floor. Didn't I tell you how your father met your mother?"

"I danced with him not you, and in my humble opinion, he is a sufficient dancer." _I can't believe we're debating Kaiba's dancing skills._

"Listen to your elder, Euneya. I've been teaching for 20 years, not to forget, dancing before that for 13. How can you say I can't tell he's a bad dancer?"

"You're judging too hard."

Shuichi-sama tucked the phone number in her desk board. "You won't regret this one. Let him go and give this fellow a chance."

Frustrated, she clenched her teeth.

_I can't believe we're doing this! I can't believe I'm mad over this trivial matter. I can't believe ...UGHH! _

"NO! I'm _not_ forgetting him! I'm _not_ letting him go!"

_Why is my dating life of importance?_

Shuichi-sama whirled toward her. "You are mad as a hatter! Don't throw caution to the wind! Beautiful girl's like you need to protect themselves from the overly rich men who toy with your hearts! You don't want to become victim to his schemes!"

"He isn't like that!" She shot back.

"How do you know he isn't?" He demanded. "Men with money treat women like they treat their money! Throw them around! That's what! He's a..." Shuichi-sama pointed at her. "A _playboy_!"

_Kaiba-- a playboy? _Euneya had the urge to bang her head on the wheel. Mokuba would never allow Kaiba turn into... Her thoughts drifted.

"You know I'm right," Shuichi-sama nodded at her stunned expression. "You know it. You clearly know what I'm talking about... Admit it!"

She sighed, "Even with the possibility of him being a playboy,_ people _change. Like you said!"

"Look at you!" Shuichi-sama shook his head. "Why are you defending him? What's he done to you?" He frowned.

"Nothing. We don't have anything."

His eyes narrowed. "And why do I sense your displeasure?"

"I'm not." She glanced at him. "Why are you trying hard degrading him?"

"I'm an elder. I have the right to degrade anyone in your life. Especially rich ones." He informed. "They fail at morale and honor. They aren't people of the heart, like us."

Euneya held her breath.

"Why are you quiet?"

"You'll think I'm defending him."

"Because you are!"

"Am not!"

Shuichi-sama regarded her, astonished. "Are you bliiiind?"

Euneya frowned at his statement, blinking clearly. "No, I see fine." She mumbled.

"Why are you holding on to the brute?" He demanded. "Euneya, look me in the eye and say it."

"I can't, I'm driving!"

"Think carefully..." He warned, "If you are pursuing him, I contravene your union."

"I'm won't! I'm not!"

He turned to stare out the window, grunting in disappointment. "Doesn't Mitsuo have anything to say regarding your love-life?"

Energy drained out of her body at the mention of her father. _Oto-san?.... What would he say? _

_He'll say... "Euneya, Joey Wheeler was not for you. You brought the pain on yourself. No one owns anyone in this life. Don't regret your memories with him, and live on strong. The real one you're meant to be with will come in time."_

Euneya sighed softly.

_Oto-san... you never told me how you fell in love with Oka-san. Were you scared? Were you worried she felt the same?_

She felt her heart pound at her thoughts. A pair of blue eyes enchanted across her vision.

Euneya blinked several times. _What's wrong with me? Focus on the road. _She firmly ordered herself. _Don't think about him. He is mad at me. Mad for not holding my promise. He was hoping I'd get over him... already... After watching me wither away with my tears, it's natural to want me to get over Joey._

Her fingers clenched the wheel, eyes raced on the street signs. _Truth is, so am I. Joey is married and I'm actually happy for him. I think I'll be ok... Oto-san, I'll be ok, right? Hearts have the tendency to break; they ache, but they tend to heal just as much. _

_Kaiba, you don't believe I can get over him. I understand why you think so but I'll survive. I'll be better. Just watch._

Euneya pulled the gear into park, and turned off the ignition. She reached over in the backseat to pull out the flowers Amaya had run out to buy for her.

Euneya left the vehicle with Shuichi-sama gaping. He opened the door to examine the grave yard.

He felt chills shake his hands and legs at the site. Looking at Euneya, he noted the flowers in her hand as she turned down the stairs, numbly, with fearful breathing, and rigid heart, he followed her down the stairs silently.

Euneya made a turn through the trees and rosemary shrubs; she hiked up a protruding hill. Shuichi-sama was at her heels. She stopped by two graves side by side.

Shuichi-sama staggered. She helped him up. His eyed the tombstones emptily and looked at her, pained.

Euneya lowered her gaze.

Wrenching his arm away, he approached Mitsuo's grave, descending on his knees.

Euneya knelt beside him with the flowers.

Shuichi-sama didn't look at her. _"How long?"_ His quivering voice radiated the site.

"Eig-8 years." Euneya breathed.

It made sense now.

"8? 8..." Shuichi-sama fell back on his heel, and lifted his tear stained face. He never kept in touch because he was gone... _dead._

"He's the worst friend ever." Shuichi-sama sneered, "Leaving before me!" He screamed. "Fine, go! Take everything and go. Never give me a chance to say...say anything you crude bastard!"

Euneya put a hand on his shaking shoulder. Bowing his head, his shoulders shook with each sob.

"Taking her with you... Taking everyone with you... you... son of a ...." His fists clenched, and punched the soil. "What about Euneya?_ Your_ only child? _Your_ daughter? You didn't look after her like you should've! What kind of a father are you?" He raged.

Euneya hide her face on his shoulder. "Shuichi-sama..." Tears fell on his jacket.

"It's a long time coming..." Shuichi-sama bemoaned. "She didn't deserve to be left alone_. I _didn't deserve to be left alone!"

He screamed. "Do you hear? Are you laughing now? You had your fun! Laugh! Laugh your heart out you shameless fiend! Shun your friend and daughter for the rest of your empty life! And just leave... Leave! That's all you're good at! That's all you'll ever be good at!"

Shuichi-sama yanked back up, brushing his tears angrily. "Euneya,"

She looked up, a face of moistened pain.

He didn't look at her and walked away. Staring up at the sky, he felt lost.

Euneya ran toward him, "Shuichi-sama."

He put an arm up to halt her from nearing. "No need, Euneya. You've...tried. He..." His frail hand lifted in air at the graves, and he couldn't continue.

"I couldn't tell you sooner."

He nodded, "I understand, it must've been hard..." Shuichi turned with wise eyes, "You've stayed like this all these years. You've grown up."

"Let us sit down." Euneya brushed past him and went up the stairs to the parking lot.

Shuichi lingered with a hurtful glance at the grave; he turned and trailed her to the car. "Now I see why you refrained from mentioning or talking about them. How did it happen?" He asked.

Euneya stared at the pavement, uneasy. "They... were shot."

He didn't clearly understand what she meant. Euneya relaid the incident to him in the car, sitting and staring at the dried grass and the wooing wind gliding against the windows. Shuichi sat in wide disbelief.

* * *

Mokuba watched Hanshi demonstrate the Alternating Maces, or the front-two hand push. He had been practicing for 3 hours, which wasn't sufficient as he was more clumsy than flexible.

He readied himself in a neutral bow stance facing 12:00, his Hanshi locked his arm to create repellent in demonstration.

"Put your left arm on your hip." Gorou-sama instructed.

Mokuba nodded and obliged, and shielded his right arm on Gorou-sama's chest and punched him in the solar plexus. Mokuba solidly moved into right bow stance, synchronically his left hand collapsed across Gorou-sama's arms and chest.

He overheard Lulina shout, dragging his attention the other way. Mokuba stopped and stared at Lulina strike an impending blow on her opponent. He was struck speechless.

Gorou-sama whipped his right arm, stemming his torque, thus, making him grunt and collapse to the floor. Mokuba stared up at Gorou-sama.

"Are you here to practice or ogle at girl's?" He questioned.

Embarrassed, Mokuba shuffled his hair and stood back up. "Practice. Gomen, Hanshi."

He folded his arms knowingly and clapped his hands to call the class. He dismissed the kids, and told Mokuba to stay back and work on his move as punishment. Mokuba groaned but obliged.

He punched the wind and kicked up. _How can I not look at her? She is so pretty! _

His conscience argued. _Hanshi Gorou has a point. I can't risk getting distracted... But she is so pretty! _He spun kicked and tripped on the floor.

"AH!"

Rolling over in pain, he lay prone on the floor, eyes brimming with tears at the throbbing ache of his fall.

_No I have to stay alert. I can't get distracted. Stay focused... focused, focused. I have to learn to discipline myself. I have to work hard. I have to respect her. As my fellow peer I have to. _He sighed and sat up, recalling one of the basic norms of the class, integrity, honor, respect and loyalty, amongst those essential facts, he needed to discipline himself or it was an effort wasted. Good habits followed from one point.

Mokuba pulled himself up. Facing a wall, he began again in a Horse stance.

An hour later, he walked out of the dojo, exhausted. He entered Euneya's office, and threw himself in a chair.

Euneya looked up from her paperwork. "How was practice?"

"I got distracted," Mokuba panted, "Hanshi detained me after class to perfect my moves."

Euneya smiled at him, "I'm pleased you're working hard." She got up from the chair and gave him a quick hug, "Want some water?"

"No, I called Jin, we're about to leave."

Euneya glanced out the window, her expression awkward and shy. "J-Jin?"

"Yea." Mokuba wiped his sweaty forehead, knowing she was thinking of his brother."Big Bro is busy with work. He can't come get me anymore."

_Don't jump to conclusions, _Euneya bated herself. _Perhaps he really is busy at work to not visit here.... at least come in the parking lot, like he used to. No... He isn't avoiding me... Don't jump to conclusions. _She folded her arms, and sighed.

"Nee-san," Mokuba grabbed a pen and paper from the table.

Euneya stared plainly outside, eyes blank.

"Who is your ideal significant other?"

His blue eyes sprang into mind, hard and frigid with intensity. He meant each word, and expected them to be fulfilled.

_"Promise me, that you won't get tried. Promise me you won't quit."_

Euneya touched her throat with a quivering hand. She won't get tired. She won't quit.

"Or do you have a type?" Mokuba tapped his chin, "Is Joey your ideal significant other? Blond, brown eyes with an accent...." He jotted down a few notes on the paper.

Euneya frowned. _Blond? Brown eyes ... accent? _She turned. _What is he talking about?_

"Do you like guys who are funny? Eccentric? Or romantic?" He asked.

She gawked, shocked at his bluntness. "W-why?"

"I'm trying to take notes, nee-san," Mokuba penciled another letter. Euneya snatched the paper that read: ' Nee-san's Ideal Boy Friend. '

"Mokuba!"

He stole it back. "These are _my _notes." Possessively, he hid it from her, and prompted an answer. "What do you like? Funny guys, eccentric? Romantic? Any favorite actors? Singers? Duelists?....Neighbors?..... Can it be, Gorou-sama?..." Mokuba's eyes sparked wide with fear.

She paled and drifted back in her chair, fiddling with her fingers. Her thoughts came to a dead halt.

_"In a world of fences and walls, who needs Gates and Windows?" _Euneya licked her dry lips. _"I designed my BEWD jet. Are you saying my jet isn't a work of art? Do you know how much it's worth?" _

She grinned at his tedious statements.

"Nee-san!" Mokuba called. She startled up in the chair, gaping at his demanding expression. "Say something! I need to have this done quick!"

"Why quick?"

"I have to give it to B--" Mokuba shoved the pencil in his mouth, contemplating. _I can't tell her I want to give the list to Big Bro. I need a better reason. "Nee-san, as your otouto, don't you think I have a say in your dating life?"_

"Datin--?" Euneya groaned. _Oh no, not again. _She could feel an imminent headache.

"What if I _know_ someone who fits your ideal type?" Mokuba suggested.

"There is no need to do that," Euneya set him straight. "I don't have an ideal type. I don't have a _type._"

Mokuba pouted with his arms folded. "All girl's have a type, nee-san, how come you don't?"

"I don't." She began shuffling her work in a folder.

"Is your ideal type someone like Joey?" He treaded with disapproval. "I don't think--"

"Moku--"

"Someone _like_ Joey can keep you happy. You need someone who can--"

"Mokubaaa...." Euneya trailed with in forewarning.

He tapped his chin, "... Surprise you with all kinds of stuff! Keeps you smiling, appreciates you, and--"

Euneya slammed her folders together. She shoved her chair away and stood.

Mokuba continued his train of thought. "Someone who can show you the world and give you everything you want. Hmm,"

He assessed her appearance, "You have brown hair, olive eyes…" Mokuba measured her height by leveling his hand in air. "You need someone taller than you. He has to be bold, strong, and brown hair! So you both match! And—"

_Tall, bold, strong, brown hair? _"Alright, Matchmaker." Euneya closed the drawer. "Are you done?"

"Mm, noo…" He snickered, "Wait! You said you like the color blue."

Euneya glanced at him, "Yea."

"You should be with someone with blue eyes!" He suggested eagerly, shaking with excitement, "You'll like him even more if he has blue eyes…Geheh."

"Mokuba," Euneya shook her head, sighing, "Can we stop?"

* * *

They had given him the developed reel. He stretched open the opal envelope and removed the sheets inside. Kaiba scanned the letter of appreciation and crumbled the note before throwing it in the garbage. His fingers made quick work with sliding the glistening texture of the papers.

Mute and eyes drained, he flipped through the photos from the previous shoot. He felt his body stiffen at a reveling photograph that was neither of Mokuba or himself, but of Euneya.

She looked... did he have the words? Quite stunning, more so. He slowly flipped to another photo and felt his fingers pinch in the paper. Her eyes were brighter than ever, and her lips were soft with slight moisture. He felt his chest tighten. Kaiba stuffed the photos in his drawer and slammed it shut, ridding it from his insatiable eyes.

Standing up, he turned to the ceiling window broadening a view of the city from his office. Leaning against the glass, he observed the countless cars and merging pedestrians. He was more than alarmed. There was a heaviness on his shoulders and deep in his chest, burdening each breath that he desired no longer to breathe and resist the tension gripping his body.

His laptop was left open with the charts requiring immediate attention.

While his body was having a hard time sedating the quaking uneasiness, his mental health was not far either. He couldn't concentrate on work. He didn't know what to do.

Her words wouldn't leave him alone.

_"I promise. I'll prove it to you soon."_

When? How soon? What proof? His grabbed the back of his chair, hissing under his breath angrily. The pail of questions clenched him like a noose. He needed immediate answers. Swinging the chair with a thrusting punch, he watched the seat circle in front of him distantly.

_No, I must forget her. I have to forget her. _He had made his decision and couldn't go back. _I need to forget I ever know a woman with the name of Euneya. There is no one by that name. She doesn't exist! She doesn't! _

_I can't keep waiting. She wants that ill faced hound! _His hand slammed on the chair, stopping it in place. Kaiba panted, and sat back down stiffly.

He knew what he needed to do, forget Euneya forever and move the hell on.

He didn't have the energy or patience to wait for someone pining over her previous lover. _How pathetic is that? How pathetic is she? _He wanted to curse and rage at her.

He wanted to shake reality into her heart and open her eyes. She needed to see the past was in the past and move on with her life!

Why was it hard? Why couldn't she kick the asshole to the curb like he did to her? What the hell was wrong with Euneya?

Kaiba clenched his teeth, shaking fingers scooped into his brown locks in aggravation and searched his office.

He wanted to damage something. He needed to release his anger. His bones weren't willful to contain the frustration.

She was wasting her life over a pathetic son a bitch. And he? Kaiba glowered darkly at the computer screen.

_Me? _His gaze traveled to the drawer holding her images. Kaiba shut his eyes. _She doesn't mean anything to me._

_Liar. _His conscience growled.

_She doesn't. She doesn't mean a thing! I could care less if she disappears off the face of the planet! I could care less if she was sucked in a black hole! I could care less! I DON'T CARE!_

_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!_

His rage made his chest ache. Kaiba leaned back in the chair, gripping the armrest with engraving strength.

_Forget her. Euneya doesn't exist.... No one by the name of Euneya Mazaki exists...._

Oh fucking hell. Kaiba grabbed his head, breathing hard. _Euneya... _He clenched his eyes shut, his breathing hitched.

Her sobbing face shimmered in the thicket of the rain.

_"I'm so tired....Kaiba. I want to go away, so far away! I don't want to do this anymore. I want it to stop! I can't... Can't keep up... I'm so tried.... Tired..."_

_Pathetic. _His tyrannical side pitied her. _You weak fool! Baka! Try harder! Why can't you do it for yourself? _

His sweeping arm lashed out and knocked the contents of the desk on the floor. The laptop shattered on the floor with the white trail of papers.

Kaiba struck up to his feet. He didn't hear the clatter of wires, pens and the glass name base breaking on the floor.

Her voice rang loud in his ears.

_"I've disappointed you. If you say so, I promise I'll work hard, and move on, Kaiba."_

"AAAHHHH!" His fist cracked the wooden desk, pitching pieces in across the room.

Before the great goddess, she croaked tearfully, from the very beginning....

_"When you've hurt so much, you can't bear asking for more."_

"Baka..." He slithered acidly, eyes raging with tears and anger.

The office door opened and the PA entered, she shrank back, gasping. "Kaiba-sama!" The paper trembled in her hands while she observed the room in disarray. "What-what happened?"

Kaiba moved past the table, snatching the paperwork from her hand, and left the office.

Shoving open the door to the boardroom, the occupants stumbled to their feet and bowed at his entrance. He didn't find it reasonable to acknowledge the greeting and sat down at the head chair. The lights drew shut, and the room silenced as the presentation began.

The projector flashed a bright light on the screen. Kaiba remotely stared at the pale glint scorching his vision.

He was in another place, another time.

S_he was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder with the soft music humming in the background. He was drawn to the warmth her body emitted and enveloped around his shoulders. _

_Euneya sighed gently. He looked up at the astonished group watching their every move. Kaiba secured his arm around the top half of her back and she melted drastically into his embrace. He kept eyes averted with his anxiety numbing his tongue._

_She seemed content for the time being. Kaiba glared at the mutt eyeing them. He craved to snidely grin and flaunt that she was in his arms, but his body was captivated by her grasp. Euneya was not aware she was humming to the melody._

_ He found it amusing that she could loose herself on the dance floor. Kaiba disregarded the dispersing dancing crowd, emptying the floor as the music ceased. He continued dancing with her in his arms. No, he didn't feel the urge to flaunt to the mutt. She clearly didn't deserve the consequences for his arrogance._

_Euneya relaxed, with a smile decorated on her lips._

Kaiba blinked at the screen, his thoughts slamming the door on the memory. As he did, he sat transfixed at the image on the screen.

It was the photo for the new Duel Disk Edition. Euneya was leaning up to his shoulder, smiling, with him staring wide. He recalled the moment insanely perfect-- than he liked.

_"Why was he holding your hand?" He snapped, a razor sharp knife plunging in midair, she dodged at the heartless tone._

_"Who was holding my hand?"_

_"That... Grr..." He had too many curse words piled for the hand-loving snoot of a photographer. Kaiba's eyes flashed at her. "Why did you let him?"_

_"He is doing his job. I didn't know how to pose and he showed me." Euneya pointed at him, "You need help posing too."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." He hissed._

_Euneya leaned up to his shoulder, face near, making him stare wide. "Are you sad he didn't hold yours?"_

_"AH! Perfect, hold it!" The photographer chimed in. "Kaiba-sama, lean forward, please?"_

_Kaiba purposely pulled away to irk the photographer, but Euneya yanked him back toward her._

The blinding light flashed and the occupants turned in their chairs to discuss.

Questions prompted answers, gazes rifled from across the room with an inept force, that made the room sit silent for thirty minutes as their young CEO stared pointedly at the screen -- at the woman.

They too stared at the female figure in his example.

"Kaiba-sama?" A man finally approached. The meeting hour was almost over. "Kaiba...sama? Are you... Ahem, Kaiba-sama... we haven't finished? Are you listening? We need your answer. We're running out of time. Kaiba-sama? Sir?"

He felt his insides roll in a ball fire, against a disease. Kaiba's eyes rolled shut. She swept in his vision again...

He sighed with a chocking breath.

_Euneya..._

She stared at the river.

He heard his own voice vibrate in the serene afternoon.

She shook her head, _"Give me some time..."_ Euneya folded her hands together, sighing.

_"I've had a... tiring day..."_ She smiled half-heartedly,_ "Don't you want to set things aside and simply enjoy what you have at the moment?_"

_"What's the point?"_

She laughed under her breath. _"To examine things closely. How you came to be the person you are today."_

How did he become the person he was today? She didn't mean his industrious ventures and status. She meant his personality.

His rigidly, lashing, wretchedly cool-hearted personality.

Kaiba opened his eyes to the ceiling in realization. Was that it? He wasn't humorous, or congenial. He could care less about acquiring friend's, as none were helpful and for the weak.

Wearily, he took his stance at the front of the table, with all eyes scraping him skeptically.

She was the type of person to fall for the personality, not status.

_I'm not what she wants._

He sullenly admitted to himself, exiting the room lifelessly.

_I'm not enough? I have everything but not... a warm heart. I don't give. I take._

"Kaiba-sama!" The coworkers gasped, staggering toward him. "Kaiba-sama--wait!"

_I flaunted my wealth. My fame._

"We need your decision!"

_She wanted me to see what the person I've become. Rude, self-centered... terrible. It was no wonder she couldn't stand me at first._

"Kaiba-sama!"

He didn't hear them. Kaiba sauntered into the elevator.

Wasn't he enough?

No, he was cold. Why would she want that?

He had the looks, the intelligence, and the success... But he wasn't enough for her.

Kaiba walked out of the building. The Chauffeur unlocked the door to his limo.

He didn't see the man and continued on the street.

_She was trying to show the real me. This wretched heinous man I've become! That's why she wanted me to ride the bus, and eat at the shop. To show how ordinary people lived._

"Kaiba-sa-" The chauffeur stopped short at Kaiba's waving hand.

_Euneya, are you that weak hearted? You don't think I'm... There is no denying. I'm not warm, I don't do things like you and I can never change the person I've become._ _I'm cold. I've hated half the people I've met in my life._

"Leave." Kaiba whispered to the chauffeur.

His legs stopped as he stared at the busy traffic. He didn't like her point of view, or the fact that she needed time, or that he was standing on the street mulling over his weaknesses and degrading his confidence. He didn't like any of it.

Though, he couldn't help it.

_Euneya.... Tell me the truth. _Kaiba stared up at the sky. _What could you not like? I have everything, name it. Am I .... not enough? Is that it? Is that why you're resisting? What the hell do you want? _He was screaming in his mind. His body scraped with chills at the thought.

She was too fragile to give a reply, enervated by the thought of giving her heart away again.

His heart tweaked, Kaiba stared down at his hands. _NO, I can't be doing this. I have to forget her. Who is she anyway? No one. She is NO ONE significant! NO ONE!_

Fingers curled into fists, Kaiba turned and walked stiffly. He had to let it go... let her go... She couldn't mean anything to him. He was a fool for hanging onto her words.

She was a nobody. A nobody, a nobody, a nobody. Hmph, _she must think I'm repulsive. Think about it, if she had a taste for Joey she definitely wouldn't choose me. To her I'm simply a heartless bastard. _His breathing shook terribly at the staggering thought. _A bastard._

A dark, menacing voice seethed. _Took you so long to find out what kind of person she is? She wants the mutt! She's hung up on him._

_You're awful. You were awful to her from the beginning! Don't deny you looked down on her. Don't deny that she was anything of interest._

Kaiba scowled. _Then what happened to me? How did I let it come to this point?_

The dark voice slithered angrily. _She wants more, someone who can love her unconditionally._

_That's ridiculous. Loving unconditionally? Who does that these days?_

_You don't. You've never loved a soul, not a woman. You cannot love. You fail at love._

_I'm not... enough. _Kaiba looked up. _Why can't I love her unconditionally? _A warm breeze fingered through his brown hair.

He suddenly picked up her scent. _Cotton candy._

Dazed, Kaiba struck around, searching the faceless crowd for her. _She is here. I know she is. _Kaiba nudged past the pedestrians.

_You fool! _The dark voice chortled. _Is this how you're going to forget her? Is this how you want to love her unconditionally? SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU!_

Kaiba halted. The man pushing the trolley was across the street. He stared with a weak hope. The thing he wanted most was far from his hands, and all he could was watch it from afar.

He blinked at the Cotton Candy trolley. _Hmph._

_What else did you expect? _The raging voice demanded.

_She and you are different. She is warmth. Whereas you are frigid. She is atataka, all Spring, you are tsumetashi, all Winter. There has never been a chance of coming together-- don't get ahead of yourself!_

Kaiba grounded his teeth, glaring at the man with the trolley.

_That's right! Harden your heart! Shun her! Forget her! It's easier... Easier to forget her than love her at all!_

He stepped away from the sidewalk, tossing his head over his shoulder to glare at the oncoming pedestrians.

To love her, meant he would have to overcome the insecurity that she was in love with another. Not many people had the strength to do that.

_She isn't yours._

There was a tweaking nudge in his chest, Kaiba inhaled. Breathing didn't make it go away. Wanting her even if she was in love with the asshole, could he do it?

_She doesn't want you._

The voice was right. It was true.

_You can have anyone in the world. Girl's flock you._

Kaiba clenched his teeth. He knew... _But no, not Euneya._

_You have power. Use your power. Take control of everyone in the city! _The voice yelled.

Kaiba growled deep in his breath. _Is she so weak? To not want someone like me?_

_She is. _The voice replied. _She can never love you. She doesn't have the courage. Why would she love you? You're a pile of ice that can't help but melt in the sun. She doesn't want ice. No one can love ice. It's too cold. When one holds it in his arms, it hurts, when one put it down, he is relieved. _

_The lingering pain ice gives to the body remains. You will kill her with heartache. Face it; you aren't cut out for love and relationships. But the world, loves your power._

_They love your money, your empire!_

What about _him_? The man behind it all. The one orphaned, lived to please his callous father, overcoming the obstacles though hardening his soul in the process... Kaiba staggered along the street, gaping longingly at the pavement his feet moved upon.

Looking up, he realized he had no destination.

_You can't love, remember?_

Where could he go now? Kaiba regarded the streets emptily. He had no where to go. No one to talk to.

It happened again, her haunting voice summed in his memory, breathing delicately into his ear and melting heart.

_"I wonder where it went..." She whispered._

_He was confused._

_"The lost sheep."_

_"Sheep?"_

_"The lost sheep that can't return home. Why is the sheep alone? Doesn't God love it too? And why do they say God loves the lost sheep more and watches over him because he is special. The sheep doesn't feel special when lost."_

The words stabbed him directly in the heart. He found himself asking the same questions, suddenly, he chuckled crudely. Passerby's gawked awkwardly. Laughing like a lunatic poltroon with unbeknownst hysteria at his own dismay.

Kaiba laughed harder.

The battle had only just begun.

His Mind mocked him. _"Move on."_

She stood up for his Heart. _"You've never loved anyone. You wouldn't know the pain."_

His Mind resisted, spitting casually. _"Move on."_

She was determined to make him _see_ his own Heart. _"You've never loved anyone. You wouldn't know the pain." _She grimly went on with a promise, _"When it happens to you, you'll loose yourself." _She whispered.

_"Forever."_

Is that what she meant? Kaiba chuckled at himself. His eyes fell shut and her face sparked over his vision.

The Mind over Heart was a terrible disease. If he was mentally stable, he could easily rid her of his thoughts, but even his durable mentality couldn't remove her from the root.

He saw her every time he closed his eyes. He heard her when he was alone, her soft voice. Her scent tolled him. Her laughter mocked him. She was everywhere....

Kaiba opened his eyes, glaring at the sky. Even the clouds mimicked her face.

* * *

Euneya knocked on the door before entering. Director Isao looked up from the envelope.

"It's under your name." He indicated.

Euneya nodded after perusing the title. "It was for the Fundraiser."

"You mean he has agreed?" Interested, he asked.

"Yes."

"That's wonderful." Director Isao smiled. He ruffled through the calendar to search for the initiation date. "What day have you in mind?"

Euneya gestured to the applications in her hand. "Once I get these applications resolved, I can concentrate on the Fundraiser."

True, it was not like they had a handful of staffs at the time being. Director Isao relaxed in his chair and observed her. "What's the trouble?" He asked, noting the folder.

"Why did you ask me to review these applications, personally?"

"You know the children."

"Not personally."

Director Isao nodded, "Yes, yes... not personally, no doubt." He put a hand out and she handed him the documents, impressed, "You've finished their data?" Looking up, he admitted, "I wanted you to be the ones to look over them. You filed the report at the police. You were there at the scene, I hear."

"I was." Euneya sat down across him.

"At this point, they have no where to go. The parent's have abandoned the kids. In the meantime, they are staying at the clinic."

"The next step is for them to come here, to our orphanage." Euneya followed, "What should I do?"

"They are under your care."

"Mine? Only?"

"Hai. Ken and Jiro Luma will be your responsibility. I'm not testing your passion to stay and help the orphanage, I want you to be there for them as they are unruly, not to forget, older than the primary age of kids admitted here, Euneya, let them come here soon and be there for them."

She could only nod.

"About the Fundraiser, how did you convince the Supporter to agree?"

He pulled open the envelope, and addressed the photos. "These are fetching," He remarked with a fond smile. "Did you team with the Supporter to produce a commercial?"

_Team? ... Not really... _"Yea." Euneya uneasily smiled. _He planned it._

"Professional. Nothing personal?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Professional." Euneya answered in a heartbeat.

"The Board will be pleased," Director Isao smiled, "I'm glad you've returned to your earnest ways, don't loose yourself in the popularity." He chuckled.

Euneya nodded, "I won't." She guaranteed.

Director Isao slipped the photos inside the envelope, offering it to Euneya, "The tabloids are obstinate. I wonder how long it will take for them to disappear and stop being a thorn to our side." He grumbled.

"I'm very sorry..." Euneya guilty mumbled. "But the Supporter has used it to his advantage. Instead of claiming the rumors to be true, he used the opportunity to make the commercial with me, and the photos are symbolically for KC's new Duel Disk System to falsify the rumors and we are strictly on working-terms."

Director Isao inspected her critically. "I'll give you credit."

"Not me, Isao-sama, the person who deserves credit is him. He was the one to suggest the latter."

"Looks like we are indebt to him." Director nodded, "Again."

_I sure am. _Euneya stood and bowed, "I'll get going now."

"Hai, hai.."

She stopped midways in the hall, leaning on the wall and sighed in the darkness.

Kaiba's voice echoed. _"The media finds our pair appealing."_

Euneya opened the envelope with the photos. She came upon a spectacular one of Kaiba and herself, foolishly, she smiled luminously with a joyous hope. There was another of the three together, armed in Duel Disks. Her smile eased, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kaiba opened his eyes and stared back at himself. The watermarks screened an invisible film of scars over his face. His blue eyes torqued with his skin molded into oozing foam dancing on the reflection. Lowering the shower handle, he slapped a handful of body wash on the mirror, massing on the cool smooth surface.

He couldn't bear looking at himself. The corners were tucked with the foamy substance; he aimed the showerhead and sprayed the sheet of soap off of the mirror. The lingering residue glided down his chest and waist. He couldn't do it.

He couldn't disregard it like an overdue bill.

His heart wouldn't let him.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I know the answer to my suffering but I can't bring myself to voice it. For now, I don't want to have to care about a thing in the world.

Every moment cascades into the dusty fire. I can keep my hopes yet for how long can I remain numb until reality crashes?

Glancing around the bedroom, my eyes fell on the portrait of Mokuba. I remember the first time he was bullied at the orphanage and how enraged I was at those who dared lay a finger on him.

He is capable of himself now and he doesn't feel alone, neither does he complain for not having someone to talk about 'girl problems.' I didn't have a clue there was a 'girl'.

I smirked because I know today he has someone he can count on.

I averted from the portrait and turned to lean over the desk. I have to forget everything. I _wish _to forget everything. I _wish_ I hadn't come this far. The person I've become... I can't bear looking at myself in the mirror.

I can't help feeling_ tainted _and gruesome with a heart of a gargoyle.

I _wish_ I could turn back and change things. I _wish_ I didn't have to blame it on myself but _her_. I _want_ to blame her... badly, for not moving on, for not looking at me, for filling me with an intense craze of need for her.

I can't. The truth is simple. I can't blame Euneya. She hadn't done anything purposefully.

My feelings are graver than I thought at first. At the drowning incident, I felt a piece of me break apart when she refused to wake up. I wanted to see her olive eyes stare up at me, calling out my name and smile up at me. I knew then... how low I had fallen and failed my control.

Did she hold that much power over me? It's nearly impossible for anyone or thing to hold power of _me. _No one can...

Why don't I believe myself? I frowned at the desk. She is all I think about, every day, every night. How did it come to this? What did she mean to me?

No! I have to forget her. I can't---keep.... I can't!

Wrenching away from the table, I turned around and leaned on the edge with my arms folded.

I remember the day we first met. What a joke. Fighting over wafers. The fact that Mokuba considers her a 'sister' doesn't help the situation.

I brushed a hand over my face, feeling older than I physically am.

My shoulders ached, there was tightness in my chest, constraining my breathing, and my legs hated walking. I felt like hitting things. One second I want to crawl somewhere and sleep away the ache, another I want to spin the world with damages. I can't understand this feeling.

Seemed even my body was fighting against my mind. I have to remain determined to my motives nonetheless. I must forget her, avoid her as seemingly possible, and never,_ ever _think of her.

Hah. I'm not Houdini or a Wizard to cast spells and erase my memories. If I did, I'd even forget Mokuba and I certainly won't allow that. My body felt unreasonably heavy.

My hands fell on my thighs. I can't keep this up. I turned and glanced at the clock. _12:34 PM. _I glared at my tossed bed.

I should be repulsed. To muse and desire someone weak. I wish I didn't like it, but I do. The fact that I have someone to like is comforting, it makes me feel there is more to life than what I've known; a new portal stirred something passionately in me.

A part of me wants to revel in my desperate feeling, but before I can, I suddenly want to crush them in a ball and toss them to the edge of the world as a reflex.

Why am I afraid to want her? Why am I afraid to admit my misfortune?

My hand lingered on the drawer handle. I wanted to see it again. I opened the drawer where sat the silk ribbon. Bringing it up, I examined the vermillion color.

Her scent hadn't dissolved.

_"Gomen.." Euneya quivered. "You took quiet a fight on my case."_

Baka, why do you have to be a pain? Why do you have to make me fight for you?

Why does my heart _want_ to? What did _you_ ever…?

I was shocked to see my hands tremble and wrapped my fingers tightly on the silk cloth. No... I had to stop this. I had to stop it before I couldn't let go.

However, judging by the look of things, I'm already too late.

I wanted to hold on to her, even if she kept her back turned from me.

I glared at the floor, firmly uttering my resolve.

"I don't want her. I can't stand her. I don't care. She can do what she wants. I don't want her. She can waste her life waiting for the pariah but I can't-- I _won't_ be the one waiting for her. I don't care. I, Kaiba, Seto am too strong to be brought down by a half-witted girl! She and I are different!" I bitterly clenched my words.

"She loves someone else! _She loves someone else! She can't get forget him! She doesn't want me...!"_ My sibilant whisper held the room still.

It was all a lie. I clutched my head in my palms.

I want her.

I _have _to forget her.

I want to care for her.

I_ shouldn't_ care.

I want her to look at me.

She_ won't_ ever.

I even want to wait for her.

I _needed _to kick myself!

Kaiba, Seto, this isn't like you. Fight it. Don't let her in. Don't let her in. I can't let her. I have to keep her out. Get a grip!

I breathed out and sighed aloud. She is just a person, no big deal. There are a dozen million beautiful women in the world. I can't get stuck on one stupid woman.

That isn't like me! Yea... I'll be fine. Who said I need her? I don't even know what the hell she wants.

She can screw her life for all I care!

She can cry all she wants and flood the world for all I care!

She can go jump in the ocean for all I care! I don't care! I don't care!

I don't care what she does! It's _her_ life! I don't care!

I don't!

I'm better off without her. She can't compete with my supremeness. She is a mere commoner. Yes... She is. I can forget her. She is no one of value. No one...

I was baffled by how easy it suddenly was. The wind graced against my cheek and I could finally feel the cool sensation. My body weighed less than a feather. I can forget her. It was possible. Yes I can. She doesn't mean a thing to me. She can ruin her life for all I care. I don't need her to live. I never needed her. She is forgettable.

I don't have the time to waste on someone like her. She is beneath me.

I stared at the silk ribbon entwined in my fingers.

That's all it took...

All it took for my determination to dissipate.

The texture was soft like her skin. The heat collected on the material was warm like her soul. The vermillion reminded me of the sunny afternoon in the Sakura field. Her scent reminded me of her laughter and her carefree humor.

That's all it took for me to be remember her every teardrop and her croaking cries. This one piece of cloth... one tiny thing... Undid me.

Her staggering footsteps away from Joey with the mindless hope she could easily let go as I dragged her away, and she was grateful I did. But can I trust her to forget the mutt?

If she can love someone so dearly and loose him, how much would she love the next person in her life?

I felt my hands slacken and my eyes widened with a beautiful feeling exploding in my chest. _I_ wanted to be that next person. No doubt, she would love the next person greater than the last.

With the entire ache, her heart won't shrink but only grow.

I'm digging a bigger hole for myself. Yet there was no going back. It was impossible for me to disregard the feelings I've developed. I was shocked, at first.

Then I thought, _maybe_, it didn't have the tendency to grab a hold of me, not like the force she enchanted on me. What exactly did she do? Barely anything. It's true, I'm a fool for wanting to suffer this heartache but when you've reached the point of no return, you know... that you can't help it.

She is a bigger fool than I am, and I can't help it. She is weak, melodramatic sometimes, but I can't resist. She even has a penchant for vanishing like a magician. I still can't help my feelings.

But I have to be fair to myself. I have try forgetting and I can't give up.

The world feels cold, but that's nothing new to me. I've lived like this for as long as I can remember. Before I barely had the chance to feel her warmth in my life, I cower in the frigid world like how I've always been.

My footsteps led me to the window where the fluttering curtain brushed against my arm. Euneya is like water slipping through my fingers. I pretend I can survive without the water but if I don't drink, I won't survive.

There was a knock on my door, I turned back to see whom it was. The door crept open and my otouto peeked inside my room.

He looked exhausted. "Why are you awake?" I asked. He had gone to bed 3 hours ago and it was too late for him to stay awake.

Mokuba sauntered in my room. He glanced at my previously occupied bed, and yawned. "You can't sleep either?" Mokuba stretched his arms over his head.

I turned my attention back out the window without needing to imply the apparent. I wonder what kept him up? But I didn't have the urge to find out. He was merely excited for his schooling at Osaka.

Mokuba launched himself on the bed and crawled in the sheets.

"Can I sleep here tonight, Big Bro?"

Sure, doesn't matter to me. I casually folded my arms and nodded, silent with my pensiveness.

Mokuba yawned and turned his head on the pillow to look at me. "What are you looking at? Aren't you tired?"

My body was drained despite I hadn't accomplished a stitch of work today. I wasn't too proud of myself. I don't think Mokuba would be either. So I kept the piece of information to myself and nodded to him, whispering in the dark room, "Sleep, Moki."

"Are you gonna miss me?" He asked quietly.

I glanced at him, brows raised. What's the necessity to ask?

"When I'm gone from home, don't you feel the same?" I implied, and moved to the bed.

My otouto chuckled tiredly. "I do. I guess that was a stupid question."

I arranged the blanket to his chin and doubled another sheet over his legs to keep them warm as it was bound to turn chilly in the early morning.

"Mokuba..."

"I know! Work and study hard!" He sighed knowingly. "And no DS, but I wanna take it cause you gave it to me!"

"Stop trying to have your way when you know it'll bite you in the--" I averted, taking a deep breath, "You're going to school to study." I relayed the rules.

"Keep to yourself. No procrastinating. Listen to your Sensei's. And most importantly, _no_ girls." He is too young to be involved.

Luckily, our stepfather wasn't alive or he would not have let Mokuba out of his room. The memory of studying ruthlessly fatigued me just thinking about it.

Calculus and Thermodynamics at age 13. English, German, Italian at 13. My grades had to be a perfect score. Our stepfather never cared, nor loved, despite we aren't related, I feel I've taken to his personality.

How can I not?

Most of my years were an insufferable course of bullies fending off Mokuba, the lack of warmth and love in the pauper orphanage, and as Mokuba and I were lastly adopted, the man turned out to be the heartless creature from the pits of hell.

I sound ungrateful because I am ungrateful to the fiend. He hated us. I assume the hatred applies to us since I defeated him at a chess competition after memorizing his unique techniques-- he was prominent for his chess legacy -- and I managed to defeat him with the winning condition that he adopts the two of us.

Kaiba Corp. wasn't always the epitome of advanced Gaming World._ I_ made what the company it is common for today.

After our father's inept meeting with death, he was out of our lives and we were thankful-- for the most part, _I _was.

I entered a public school, Domino High for my final 2 years of High School to nip the sensation of what it was like to be a normal teenager.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a conversationalist and severely detest large groups. My mere desire to join a Public School was not to differentiate my life style and my peers, I was sometimes intrigued, and curious of them.

I'm not socially active and the habit hasn't left me. Although I do recall running in to the pathetic Queek Squad often. Yes, I'm solitary, and I plan to remain that way, as I'm not disturbed with the condition.

Euneya's smiling face shined into the center of my brain. I clutched the bed-sheets. Did she have a healthy youth? She was not adopted but ran away from her orphanage. What happened to her parent's? How did she eventually attend Domino High? I do recall her mention she was in Track. Which means... She is in the yearbook.

I shot up from the bed.

Mokuba stared at me, blinking tiredly. "Big Bro?"

"Sleep." I whirled around and headed to the door.

"You too, Big Bro. You have work in the morning." Mokuba mumbled, averting from the harsh light of the hall once I opened the door.

I smirked with a nod. I can't believe the excitement coursing my veins at the mere thought of breaching a spec of Euneya's past. We attended the same school and never met each other? How was it possible?

I shoved open the door to my office and saddled the chair behind the desk, my fingers skittered across the keyboard as I infiltrated the Domino High online website.

My eyes scanned the graduation years. I located the year I had graduated, and clicked open the link. The page directed me to an alphabetical order of names. I typed in her last name: Mazaki.

Of course, the other Mazaki, whose alphabetical name started with an 'A' popped up. Mazaki, Anzu.... Mazaki, Euneya. There were two students with the name of Mazaki. I clicked on the second name.

Wait. I stopped short. What am I doing? I stared around the office, hoping for an answer to explode in the dark confines, as I couldn't contain the energy rippling through my body.

Nearly _1:00 AM_ in the morning and I'm checking out a girl's picture from my old alma mater. How ridiculously insane. I'm a loser...

Euneya's picture appeared with the rest of her classmates. She looked different, a younger version of the woman I know of today. Her smile was yet the same.

I recognized her immediately for her olive eyes. So this is the woman I'd fall hard for years later? Who would've thought…?

I closed the web page, feeling irrational and awkward. A frenzy of chills spread over my back and shoulders. I turned my head to glance at the clock on the wall. I don't feel it necessary to declare I won't be getting sleep tonight. I'd die trying and I still won't get a wink.

My hands strayed to the drawer in search of the bottle of sleeping pills. I sighed and closed the drawer shut, repulsed at myself. I need fresh air.

Leaving the office, I found myself passing through the secluded door from the side of the mansion. The guards were at the front. I gripped the keys in my pocket and pulled it out. My fingers rubbed the hard yet smooth edges of the car keys. A guard intercepted me, he bowed and stepped out of my way. I kicked a pebble at the fountain.

I wish to know what she is feeling, or thinking? Is she awake? I doubt it. Why do I feel a strong connection to her?

I took a drive, wandering the streets passively in the waking beats of the early morning. Not a soul was outside and the city seemed deserted. There was something that easily put to ease during driving. I was able to process my thoughts and emotions.

My drive led me to the crippling apartment Euneya showed me. I jogged up the ferric stairs and headed toward the roof. There was a glancing hit of moonlight and I anticipated catching the illusion of the dragons near the billboard across the street.

She used to live here. I can tell the place is dear to her. She started living alone when she was twelve; her parent's have been gone for 8 years. During the years, she must pay pilgrimage here keepsake her memories.

I never had anything of the sort to linger on. The orphanage Mokuba and I lived in is in good condition but I never visit since it reminds me of the languishing years spent in the dark, waiting, waiting… for someone to take us away.

I wouldn't leave without Mokuba. There were countless who were willing to adopt me alone but I dare not leave, not without my otouto.

I scanned the streets and the alleys.

Euneya.

I examined the soulless milieu.

Cupping my hand over my mouth, I let out the word urging to rein over my lips.

"EUNEYA!" I called. Her name echoed the walls and into the alleyway. A gratifying burst of energy spread in me. I felt so much better.

I shouted again, feeling invigorated with the spell, "EUNEYAAAAA!"

Am I insane? I think so.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I screamed.

I doubt she heard me.

I doubt she had a clue.

"I'LL SAY IT ONLY ONCE! SO LISTEN CLOSELY!" I held my breath, peering at the darkness for a response.

"EUNEYA!" I waited in the drumming silence. No, what am I thinking? She can't hear me. I did it anyway.

"MY FEELINGS FOR YOU ARE GENUINE!"

The silence yanked the streams of my hidden emotions in the open. "You... you were right..." I exhaled, realizing with meaning, "Once it happens to me, I'll loose myself."

I already am. I lost myself a long time ago I believe. Probably the first time we met.

"Get this straight." I let out. "I'm not cut out for love and relationships. I'm not... cut out.... for the whole deal..." My voice whispered back at me. I stared at the billboard where half of the dragon appeared.

"Euneya, you..." I frowned at the appearing dragon, "You are like a living dream. Hard to touch. That lives in one place, not reality." My lips quivered as I trailed.

Embarrassed, I lowered my forehead on my fingers. "It's not mine but I want to... I want to touch it."

I sighed at myself. "I'm being impossible."

I looked up at the luminous shape of the dragon in the clouds and lights. "I am impossible. But I don't care. I can't help it."

"I'll try to forget you." I'll keep away from you until I can. I have to be fair to myself.

My hands dipped in my pockets and I lifted the keys. I turned and left the shadowed roof. I couldn't go home so I stayed back in my car, gazing at the transforming sky. The colors were cold and neutral, warming to bright and lush scrapes. Like the seasons, from Winter to Spring.

* * *

Shuichi-sama came to her door in the morning. Euneya was dressed and was departing for work. His expression numbed, and sighed. Euneya took his warm hand in her own.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, waiting to hear bad news at his dark expression.

"I came to see you."

"With that look?" Euneya turned and closed the door.

Shuichi-sama glanced at the parking lot. "I'm willing to drive you to work, before I leave for Kyoto."

Euneya smiled at his generosity. "Are you feeling guilty I'm alone?" She raised a brow, expectedly.

He averted, enforced under her stare and nodded finally. "H-hai... It's not everyday I get to see my best friend's daughter grow up. She is doing things on her own... and... and was abandoned very young. How can I not feel guilty for not knowing and being there to help?" He cried.

"Euneya, come back with me to Cara! I'll pay for everything and --"

"Shuichi-sama," Euneya grabbed his shoulder, hence grabbing his train of thought, "I'm doing great. If I need anything, I'll call."

"Bah.... You're lying your mouth off." Shuichi-sama glared, huffing, he turned.

Euneya put her arm around his shoulders, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Thank you, for understanding..." She whispered.

"Understanding _what_? You're out here alone! No family! Who knows-- your cousin Anzu, will she be here if you need anything? I know she is a busy student!"

He turned to eye her critically, "Why are you the odd ball in the family?"

Euneya yanked back, offended, "I'm not the odd ball!"

"Anzu is dancing." He counted off his fingers. "Mitsuo danced. I dance. My wife, Cara, dances. Everyone! Except you!" Shuichi-sama shoved a finger at her, accusingly. "You went after your mother!"

"Oka-san was a good dancer too!" Euneya claimed. "You're the one who told me she had been holding out on Oto-san!"

He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'm right! You know it!" He yelled, defiant. "You went on your mother! Dancing was not her profession! But she danced, and wasted the techniques she learned! You're just like her!"

"I can teach too!"

"What ever for? Have you moved your toes lately?" Shuichi-sama nudged her foot with his polished shoes.

Euneya stumbled at the kick.

"Not from what I hear, you don't. What are you doing at the orphanage? And why aren't you expanding your dancing abilities? I'm definite if you entered a tournament you'd win!"

"I don't want to dance anymore."

"Change of heart?"

"H-hai..." Euneya mumbled.

"What kind of-- H-hai?" He stared.

"Oto-san and Oka-san loved the studio. After they died, I can't bear dancing without them in the world. When I dance, I want Oto-san to see me,"

"You pitiful girl." Shuichi-sama shook his head, disappointed. "Why do this to your father?"

"Why are you getting mad?" She asked.

"You know Cara's critical condition or I'd have 8 kids! I'd make them dancers. Being that _you_ and Anzu are the last ones with dancing genes, who knows if Anzu has someone already, I need you to marry a dancer and carry on the family legacy!"

"Oh...god..." Euneya walked off.

"You don't walk off when someone is talking!" Shuichi-sama followed her. "You disrespectful girl, if you don't listen, I won't ever dance with you!"

"Shuichi-sama, you and I know better why you'll_ always_ dance with me. Oto-san has taught me his unique techniques you never got your hands on, that's why." Her eyes narrowed. "I know you better."

His cheeks flushed. "Fine! Don't dance. But_ marry _a dancer!" He persuaded.

Euneya unlocked her car. She put her bag and coat inside. "I can't marry a dancer."

"Sure you can! I'll arrange someone for you."

Euneya frowned, "Don't you think I deserve to make that kind of decision on my own? Didn't you marry Cara because you love her? Oto-san and Oka-san married for love." Demanding snappishly, "Why do I have marry someone for dancing?"

"I forbid you to marry the brute!" He wagged a finger at her.

_So that's why.._.

Euneya interjected passionately. "I'll marry him! In fact..._ I'll _propose!" She cried. "I'll even have non-dancer babies while I'm at it!" Seating inside the car.

Shuichi-sama's eyes widened. "Close that mouth this instant!" He gasped, disbelief, throwing his hands down, he grunted. "I can't believe the girl!"

Euneya turned the ignition. The car coughed, sneezed and sighed at last, she drove out of the parking lot. A hand hailed to Shuichi-sama in a wave. "Take care, Shuichi-sama! I'll call you!"

He smiled at her softly. "Be careful!" Shuichi-sama chuckled. "She is... Just like her father." He murmured to himself.

Euneya arrived at the orphanage, and met with Gorou-san who had stayed overnight at the Orphanage. She gave him a cup of coffee from the lounge and he smiled graciously.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Euneya nodded, she stared out the window beside him and pointed at the constructing building behind. "How much longer?"

"The interior needs more work," He replied, "We can lend a hand, shall we?"

"Is Isao-sama watching the kids?" Her eyes on the building.

"Oh he is having the time of his life, now that everything is returning to normalcy." Gorou-sama turned and grabbed a helmet. He handed her the second pair. Euneya slid on the construction helmet. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

Euneya nodded and followed him out toward the back, excitedly. She was happy the Orphanage was growing.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

The lab rats are useless. I feel like setting them on a rocket and firing them out of the country. I can't stand the lack of productivity. Charging out of the lab with the workers quivering in their boots, I slammed the door and headed to my office.

Another nonsense day, I can't stand these. My legs slowed as I came upon my door. What was I going to do inside? I had no idea.

Work was insufferable for the first time, and I didn't have the patience to read over charts and deposit trillions of dollars in another project.

I can't focus on anything as of late. I want to crumble the whole sky in my hands and throw it in the trash.

Observing the office, I was discontent. I turned and made my way out. There was no need to lock myself inside.

Workers in their cubicles cowered upon seeing me, I glowered, and they took refuge under their tables.

I punched the button in the elevator, the lights blared vividly over my head. Mokuba was at the Orphanage. He was paying rapid attention to his Kenpō practice.

My attention drew to the woman who had been haunting me for the last few days.

_"Don't you want to set things aside and simply enjoy what you have at the moment?_"

_"To examine things closely. How you came to be the person you are today."_

Why won't she leave me alone? I glared at my reflection on the wall. My eyes were sizzling with contempt _at_ me. How can I not fight the feeling?

If I've decided to forget her, I can't linger on my current feelings. I simply must put her aside despite the costs. She doesn't mean anything.

Readily, I chanted to myself. Forget her. Forget her. There's no one by the name. She doesn't mean anything. I can forget her. I can forget her.

I growled and punched the wall. It wasn't working. My fist throbbed.

I hated the frustration saddling me. I couldn't stand myself. I was never this undone.

I wanted to claw my heart out and throw it in the deepest ocean so it won't pester and rid my attention from my daily work and routine. Everything feels out of place. I can't think. I can't eat... I'm not complaining. I can't stand _not_ being able to do anything!

I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

_Euneya...._

I closed my eyes. Her face peered at me with shining olive eyes. Those beautiful eyes I loved seeing, and her stunning gorgeous smile that always lit up her face.

How can someone be so addicting?

I opened my eyes. I was getting used to these visions, so it didn't surprise me when a group of astonished employees stood outside the open elevator, watching me with my hand grabbing empty air.

_Oh shut the hell up. _I shoved past them. My legs led me out of the building; I dismissed the Chauffeur and got inside my car.

There was no stopping me. I had to come to ends with my feelings.

My drive from the city ended at the park I remember Euneya running. That lunatic. She stopped by the river, but I couldn't move further from the green grass field.

The breeze brushed through me, I listened to the faint flutter of my coat swaying in the breeze. The Spring warmth was comforting. I understand why she likes coming to the park. It was peaceful. My eyes strayed to the river where she waited for fireflies in the late afternoon. I smirked at the memory.

How hopeless was she? No, how hopeless am I? I can't help but be condescending to my uncanny emotions, and I want to blame her for what I'm feeling, when in fact, she hasn't a clue!

Anger rippled in my blood. How can she_ not_ know? How can I be so foolish and fall for a girl who can't even... Can't even take care of her self? Plus. She is ordinary.

I sighed at my self, unsatisfied. No, putting her down wasn't working. I can't call her names and get away with it, my insides boil and I feel nauseated.

I tried it this morning but it doesn't work. She is too dear.

I drifted near the river and watched the sunlight shimmer on the surface. I waited for the fireflies to appear once the sunset settled. They surrounded me and fluttered across the water. I reached out to capture a firefly in my palm.

_"Can I try holding it?" She put out her hand eagerly._

No. You're terrible with other's hearts. I turned to the side. She would be offended by my remark. If I gave her to hold it, would she keep it safe?

I stared at the tree. Moving away from the riverbank, I approached the large trunk.

My hands felt around the flesh of the bark.

_Striding toward the tree on the corner, she scraped the edges of the bark. "It's nice to step out when you need to clear your head." She murmured._

The words almost made me laugh though it wasn't funny. She had written me a note on the trunk.

_ 'Stay happy, Kaiba.'_

How did she know I'd come here, unhappy?

I fanned the creases and searched for another stone. Glancing at the river, I smirked and etched a few words of my own.

The sky dimmed and I ventured away from the park to the short route I remember her stumbling, drunk. The cool air made me restless as my eyes scanned the ground. My feet stopped by the sidewalk where she tripped.

I realized with a sudden fascination that I wanted to see her again. Though I shouldn't go back on my words, I wanted to hear her call me names if she had to. I turned and walked back to my car. My hands stiffened on the wheel.

What will she think of me? There was no time to consider my actions as I made a U-turn in the direction of her apartment.

I am turning into a stalker. Mokuba would not like if he hears of my ailment. The ailment of the heart. I smirked at my reflection, suddenly fed up with myself.

In an instant, I saw my whole life pass before my eyes. Recluse in the office and warding off anyone coming near me—not the future I want. It's not that I'm not attracted to women. Those who threw themselves at me were beautiful but I couldn't bring myself to pursue any.

They had class but no self-value. Majority pursued me for my fame, as admirably flattering it may be, though at the brink of the night, when the world darkens, the rivalry of solitary and having someone at your side is powerful.

I stopped across the street from her apartment and glanced at the windows. The light was on meaning she was at home. I glared at the steering wheel. There was no reason for me to come here. She and I are different souls, she happened to love that worthless mutt whom I can't stand. While I wanted to rip his head off and rip it to pieces.

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling my body tense, and stared impatiently toward her residence.

What is she doing inside? Does she have guests?

I opened the door and walked out of the car. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't walk any further. My legs were glued to the gravel and my eyes were fixated at the bright windows of her apartment. I haven't seen her in days. Exasperated, I averted.

What the hell is wrong? Why am I indecisive? I paced around my car. I can't bring myself to walk up to her door and knock. Asking for what? Her heart? The option was impossible for me.

Euneya... Euneya... why do you have to make it hard for me? When you disappeared, did you know how worried I was?

I felt like I could die.

I stared at the gates.

But I can't... leave.

Everything is... wrong.

It feels wrong.

There was a spiking sensation unrolling down my back. I glared over my shoulder at the figure approaching through the dark. He stopped a foot from me, amused and folded his arms.

"Money Bags." The mutt sarcastically eyed me. He glanced in Euneya's direction.

I felt like punching the lights out of the hound. He infuriated me unlike any creature in the world. What a shithead. "What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"Funny, I was gonna ask ya da same thing?" He pointed at the apartment. "Aren't ya gonna go in?"

"Why the rush. I'm waiting for the right moment to kill."

The mutt's eyes widened. "Bastard, ya think ya can take advantage of my Euneya!"

Hot headed, as always, some things were disgustingly overrated. "She isn't yours, you putrid scum." I lashed.

"Mine? She ain't definitely yours!" He approached me, raising a threatening fist in air. "Get da hell outta here, Kaiba! Euneya is better off than ya!"

My hand stiffened his blow in midair, startled, Joey gaped.

"You dare challenge me? For you, isn't it better to grovel to save your ex girl?" I raised a brow. "Aren't you _married_ to be standing outside your ex girl's home?"

The mutt shrieked and kicked frantically for me to release his numbed hand.

"Ya bastard! Euneya and I are_ friends_! Friends! Ya know what it means? Unlike ya! I can stay out here all night! She means more to me than she does to ya!" He rammed an elbow in my chest.

I blocked it efficiently and shoved him a foot back. The mutt stumbled and landed on his back. "I care about her more than ya!"

**_Care?_**

_Where you there when she was crying her heart out?_

"Watch where you use that vocabulary. If letting her stranded for 3 days in the city is caring, you've proved yourself."

My sibilant words made him gape widely, I moved toward him, shoving my foot on his chest to prevent movement, "Euneya never needed someone to betray her you filthy asshole. She's been hurt non stop because of your senseless behavior—"

"Look at ya ranting on about Euneya like ya know every little shit about her!" He knocked my foot off his chest and sat up, "Kaiba, ya crazy bastard! Just because ya dance and hold hands with a girl doesn't make her yars! She ain't yar's! And she won't ever be! What do ya know about her anyway?"

He jerked up, demanding, "She's been through a lot worse!"

I grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. "And adding to her pain makes you the caring person?" I gritted.

"Think again!" My fist connected on the side of his jaw, he landed on the street.

"Cower on the ground like the dog you are. Leave her the fuck alone, mutt! She can do better and live her life the way she should've have. _Without_ you."

The mutt rolled over, blood seeping from his lips. "The same goes for ya!" He yelled. "What the hell are ya tyrin' to do? _Use her_? Heh. Why da hell do I gotta ask? You selfish fuck!"

He leapt to his feet. "Bring it ya bastard! Euneya doesn't need ya in her life! And ya can stay the hell away from her! Ya can't care for her like I have over the years! Can ya say ya know more about her than me? No!"

_Know more about her? KNOW?_

My eyes narrowed, fists bolted at my sides, I shook with impending rage, "I know she's been alone most of her life. She can't swim. She can be an emotional wreck but THAT DOESN'T MATTER!"

I shrieked, making him step back at my wretched tone.

She is selfless. She drives that junk car for sentimental value, as it's her first car. She was abandoned very young. She likes running. She wants to grow cherry blossoms in her backyard when she buys a home. She loves eating ice cream when it rains. She bears an anklet given to her from her father... if lost...

I stared at the street. My vision was unusually blurry.

I wiped my face and found they were tears.

That's when it dawned on me.

On him too.

_Shit. _I stammered. "If she loves someone! THEY CAN NEVER FIND ANOTHER WHO LOVES THEM AS MUCH AS SHE DOES!" I glared furiously at the mutt.

Grabbing him by the collar. "It was all because of you! You sickening ass wipe! YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

The mutt stumbled from my hands, horrified. "What the fuck is ya problem?" He yelled.

I punched him, and he came around, cutting me with a sharp blow of his own. _Snap._

My neck twisted to the side, I stood still, glaring at the road.

It was real. We were standing in the same path, the mutt and I.

My breath steamed in midair as I panted.

"We're headed the same way, ya bastard!" The mutt cried out. "Ya can't care for her! Ya'r the greatest mind freak and coldest fuck head in the face of the planet!"

I glowered murderously at him. _"Get lost."_

He bobbed his head, the blood dripping down his chin and staining his shirt. "Ya're insane, Kaiba!" The mutt knocked my shoulder upon passing me.

He stopped and glared at me. "Why Euneya?" The mutt suddenly demanded. "Why not some other girl? Why EUNEYA! Why does it _have_ to be her?"

My fists clenched. The answer, I couldn't come up on my own. I searched aimlessly in the darkness.

"I knew the second ya came into my office..." The mutt grunted, "Ya'r obsessed!" He accused, "Ya can't..."

I wiped my swollen lip.

"Ya can't care for her, Kaiba." The mutt growled. "Ya hear! Euneya can never be ya'rs!"

Joey continued a few feet away and stopped in his tracks. He threw his head up and covered his face. "What the fuck?" He mumbled.

The words rang like a siren on the street.

_"If she loves someone! THEY CAN NEVER FIND ANOTHER WHO LOVES THEM AS MUCH AS SHE DOES!"_

The mutt turned around, eyes wide.

I wanted to knock his teeth out and bank them to a charity to make necklaces out of them and make him wear it in his grave.

His words floated lightly in the cold night.

Freezing my insides.

"I thought about it." The mutt nodded, turning to the side so as not to look at me, I too averted.

"I knew when ya came to my office that day, I thought, 'whoa, dis jerk has feelings for her.' I didn't want to believe it. I don't want to think Euneya and ya together." Joey glared at me.

I clenched my teeth.

"Guess I'm actually right for once. Kaiba, if ya don't see it for ya self, I don't know how ya'll ever know why we call ya a crazy son of a yeti."

He stared and plainly added. "Euneya and I are friend's. I came to tell her I was leaving. If ya still can't tell why ya'r here outside her house, let me make it easier for ya,"

Joey pointed at her apartment.

"She can't love someone like ya. She hates ya'r kind." His eyes, repulsed, ran on me, "I don't know what made ya grow a heart. Whatever it is, it won't work on Euneya." He walked away.

I wanted to shoot the asshole.

It was late when I returned home. After mindlessly driving for hours in the city, I remembered I needed to check in with Mokuba.

He was in his room, editing the video from our Trip. I stared at the screen. Mokuba and Euneya had recorded personal pieces too. She was at the office with two young girls. Mokuba grinned boyishly at the screen.

I nudged him carelessly and he glanced at me.

"When did you get home?" He looked at me, surprised, and frowned. "What happened to your lip?"

I watched the video. The scene changed to Euneya working with students in the dojo, sending my heart leaping. But it still wasn't enough... I yearned to see her in person.

"Who recorded this?" I heard my hallow voice stream into the room.

"Jin." Mokuba smiled, "I'm giving it to nee-san as a gift. I'll make you one too!"

My eyes landed on the DS and I snatched it. "You went through me drawer." I had kept it out of his reach; apparently, the effort was of no use.

Mokuba ducked his head. "I wanted to take it with me!"

"You can't."

"But Big Bro…."

"No buts." I turned out of his room, "Go to bed Moki, its 12:30."

"Hai Big Brother!"

My legs stopped me at the doorway. I put my hand out and leaned against the wall wearily.

Mokuba turned from the computer to watch me, carefully, he asked. "Are you... ok? Big Bro?"

_When it happens to you, you'll loose yourself. Forever._

My eyes opened and came upon my otouto. He was tugging at my sleeves.

I straightened away from the wall. Though my shoulders slumped. I hadn't slept in 2 days.

"You look tired." He observed.

I nodded, eyes addressing the room, "I think I'm in need of a psychiatrist."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Why? Big Bro! What's going on? Why are you saying that?"

I turned to leave but he grabbed my hand.

"Big Brother!"

My eyes narrowed. I turned to face him. "Mokuba."

He was watching me raptly. "Want me to call a doctor? Are you sick?"

I shook my head, unable to resist smiling at his concern. "No." It was a different kind of sickness. I put my arms out. "Give me a hug."

Mokuba stared at me questionably. Bobbing his head, he threw himself in my arms. "Love you Big Bro!" He squealed. "Very very very much!"

My arms tightened around his back and I sighed, content. There was a relief in my heart. "There. I don't think I need a physiatrist anymore."

Mokuba grinned at my remark. He was touched. "Hugs are the best medicine!" Mokuba chirped.

I released him, "Go to bed."

He smiled, nodding. "You too, Big Bro."

I walked out of the room, feeling lighter than I did for the previous 2 days.

* * *

Euneya assessed the completed paperwork for the Luma brother's. She closed the folder and neatly tucked it inside her drawer. Turning in her chair, she gazed at the constructing building with a smile.

Things were progressing smoothly; all they were waiting for was word from the Board. It had been over a week and still, not a sound from them.

Her phone buzzed on the table. Euneya checked the caller ID. She answered the call. "Anzu-chan?"

_"32 tabloids. Including 19 newspapers._" She reported.

"What's this about?"

_"Just thought you should know your 'blooooming' relationship with Kaiba is the talk of the city! You have fans. But not many as your anti-fans."_

Euneya chuckled. "Is that so?"

_"Yep. Way to go at stealing Domino's only handsome CEO."_

"Anzu-chan," Euneya stood from her chair. "I didn't steal him."

_"Yea, but everyone is involved in the rumors, no one cares."_

"Kaiba can take care of the rumors."

_"I'm jealous. Your face is splashed on the walls of corporate buildings, and franchises. How do you like it?"_

"How can you ask me that? It's embarrassing!" Euneya informed.

_"And the romantic photos?"_

She stiffened. "What romantic photos?"

_"The one with you and him embracing with abandoned passion to the world in the sunset with the wind in your hair...!"_

Euneya flushed bright red. "Anzu-chan!" She glanced cautiously at the open door, hissing in the phone. "It _wasn't_ real!"

_"You were hugging his clothes off!"_

She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you."

_"So what's the great Kaiba gonna do about the photos?"_

"Deny them, what else?"

Anzu silenced. Euneya frowned, "Hello? Anzu-chan?"

_"You can't deny how close you were holding each other." _She replied.

"Yea, we hugged. No big deal."

Anzu silenced again. Euneya shook her phone, "Why do you keep doing that?"

_"No one is gonna believe it. There are some things not worth denying, Euneya-chan."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Ask yourself!" _Anzu yelled, exasperated. _"You better not have feelings for him!"_

"Feelings?" Euneya gaped around, as if hoping to find it in the room. "Where? Who me?"

_"How are _we _even related? You are the slowest person EVER!"_

Euneya pulled the phone away to save her ears.

_"EUNEYA! If you seriously were with me right now I'd--- I'd ... slap you so hard you'd be disfigured!"_

"What did _I _do?" She frowned. "Why do you wanna slap me?"

_"Call me crazy, maybe I'm listening to the rumors too much, but to me, you have feelings for some one and you better stop them!"_

"You are crazy. How can I have feelings for someone?" Euneya challenged. "I'm not even over Joey properly! I need time!"

_"Who says you need a long recovery to have feelings for someone else? WHO? Give me his name so I can go give him the biggest tear jerking butt stomping of his life!"_

Euneya stared puzzled at her phone. "You know what, call me when you've calmed."

_"Where the hell are you goin-" _CLICK.

Anzu blinked at her baby pink cell phone.

_It's not easy... I can't just tell her. Especially when the matter is sensitive and Euneya feels for Joey .... _

Anzu walked out of the cafe, from the staring customers.

"I have to stop her." She whispered.

* * *

Euneya was walking out of her apartment to put the trash out. The man in the jacket appeared.

"Euneya-san..."

She stiffened at the crude voice, anger ingraining her instantly. Euneya whirled around. "What do you want? I paid you."

"We hear..." He lifted the tabloid from his inside his jacket. "You've hit the jackpot."

"Tabloids consist of rumors," She muttered. "Why are you falling for that trash?"

He grinned at her knowingly. "You can lie all you want, but we know... You've been with the Kaiba-shacho for a while... ne? How much you banking from him?"

Euneya dumped the trash in the garbage and went on with her business. Like a ruthless fool, he tailed her to the stairs. "Euneya-san."

She kept her hands at her sides, afraid to bestow him with a punch. "Why are you here?"

"Obviously." He shrugged. "You have money, pay off _all _your debt and we'll stop pursuing you."

"I told you, I'll pay you soon." Euneya faced him.

He smirked, "Alright... If you have news, let me know,"

She went up the stairs. Opening the door, she ran into Amaya. The maid blushed back, a card in her hand.

"Euneya-chan, I tried using your card. It says you have insufficient funds."

She had given her savings earlier and it was likely she didn't have much money left.

Euneya gasped, "The month isn't over yet." _How will I pay the bills? _"I'll ... give you cash. Let me figure something out. No worries!" She placated Amaya.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea!" She walked inside, stuffing the card in her pocket with a frown. _What can I do? Get another job? _Forcing a smile, she glanced at Amaya.

Euneya retrieved cash from her wallet and offered it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Euneya-chan!" Amaya left the apartment to grocery shop.

Euneya thought it was Anzu calling and answered without looking. "Are you calmed?"

There was silence.

Euneya stared at her phone, noticing the name for the first time. "Joey?"

_"Heh... yea.... Can we talk?" _He asked.

"Now?"

_"Tonight. Mai and I are taking off for Carmel, California."_

"To-tonight?" She studied the clock. "Where do you want to meet? Will Mai be there? Should I bring a gift?"

Joey chuckled lightly._ "At the airport, come alone. It'll be the two of us. I talked to Mai."_

"Won't she mind?"

_"No, she won't."_

"Ok..." She smiled, "I'll be there. What time?"

_"9:00."_

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I lingered over the photos longer than necessary. No one was watching but I felt I didn't need to burden myself. Euneya wasn't a burden however. I sighed at her pictures.

The mutt's words were unsettling. She won't accept me? He seems to know her better. NO.... I glared out in the night. How can I, Kaiba, Seto be this way? A coward's way? I can't stand the idea of her never letting go of Joey.

_"I don't know what made ya grow a heart. Whatever it is, it won't work on Euneya."_

No, I don't wish anything to work on Euneya if she doesn't want to.

There was an enraging twist in my heart, chocking into my throat and thus, making me cough. I regained my composure and stared at the brick fence of the perimeter of the mansion.

The terrace was relaxing at night. I sat down on a chair with her photo in hand.

* * *

Euneya managed to find him standing by the gates waiting for her like he promised. He was shoving his foot at a table in boredom. She waved and ran toward Joey.

He smiled lively. "Ay! Ya made it!" Joey hugged her.

Euneya pulled back a second later, frowning at his bruised jaw and lip. Joey wiped it self-consciously. "Is it noticeable?"

"Did you get in a fight?"

"Na, no big deal." He shrugged. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he led her toward the stairs and up the second level of the airport.

"Joey, what happened to you?" Worried, she looked up at him.

Joey smirked, "Ran into a bastard. Ya know how they can be. I told him off and won't see him again. No prob."

Euneya stopped at the door to the roof. Joey opened it and gestured her to follow. She stepped out in the dark roof, and rubbed her arms from the cold.

"We gotta talk." Joey murmured.

"About?"

"Ya know..." He leaned over the rail to watch the moving planes on the platform. "How ya holding up?"

Euneya lavished a bright smile with her answer. "Better."

"Ya mean it?" He eyed her.

She nodded heartedly and leaned beside him. "I do. I don't know how... but I just do!" She giggled. "Why?"

Joey gazed at his wedding ring. "We're heading for our honeymoon and I wanted to say goodbye to ya." He smirked at her smiling face.

"Let me keep it simple," Joey turned her toward him. "I've been wanting to tell ya how I feel. And I'm sorry for what I did to ya. You didn't deserve it."

Euneya lowered her eyes to the floor. "Why bring it up now?" She trembled from the cold wind. "I've put it past me."

"Ya told me to leave ya alone so ya can forget… I wanted to make it clear between us, Euneya. I care about ya. And I don't want ya to think I never think about ya. I do. Everyday." He sighed slowly. "Euneya, ya promise to take care of ya self?"

"I promise." She smiled warmly.

"Good." Joey smirked, "I've been holding on to ya longer than I should have." He stared at her soft hands and took them in his. "I should let ya go. Ya need to move on with ya life. And I couldn't do it 'cause I thought.... Eh, I didn't want to. I guess what I'm saying is, I wanted to keep ya there forever _and_ have Mai with me. I can't have it both ways." He chuckled, "Euneya...."

She carefully lifted her face, her doe eyes shining in the night.

Joey stared at her directly in the face. "I'm letting ya go. Move on with ya life. I've decided to leave ya and not bother ya anymore. Ya don't have to put up with me and keep remembering the torture I gave ya. Once again, I'm sorry..." His eyes teared up.

Joey cleared his quivering throat. "And uh... _Take care of ya self._" He averted to control the distorting emotions brushing up his face. "Better I don't hold on to ya and make ya regret ya-self. I've done it to ya before, I know. _And I don't ... Don't want to._" Joey's grip tightened immensely.

"I want ya to be happy. You deserve to. Doesn't matter with who, as long as ya'r happy."

He released her hand.

Euneya gaped at his retreating footsteps in the shadows.

"I'm leaving now, Euneya. I don't know when I'll see ya." Joey smiled. "I'll always care for ya." He walked back through the door without a second glance.

Euneya stared at the platform. She approached the rail and clutched the icy metal. Her eyes full of tears and newfound hope. She quivered a sob. _Thank you Joey..._

_Thank you..._

_For letting me go._

Euneya placed a hand over her heart and sighed at the beautiful gleaming stars.

_I can breathe again... _She smiled tearfully.

_I can let go of you now that you've done it too._

The tears kept flowing. Her heart wasn't breaking instead rejoicing at the igniting feeling of freedom. Her chest wasn't heavy but light. Her heard beat rapid and healthily.

Her heart echoed up to the luminous stars._ 'I'm free...' I'm free... I'm free..._

_I'm Free..._

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

The night is stunning. There is a shower of glinting stars across the sky, making it hard to miss within the blink of an eye.

I feel something wonderful is happening somewhere in the corners of the earth.

I've gotten soft. It's nearly unbelievable -- hell -- I'm too fed up being stiff, there's no room to be elegiac. I may as well enjoy myself.

I can feel a separation with my Heart and Mind.

All my life, my Mind controlled my emotions, and motives. Executing my callousness, but no more.

My vigorous Heart was beating heatedly in the chest, spreading warmth. My nerves tightened with restlessness and energy. I felt like I can lift a car. I wanted to touch the sky. I wanted to leap off the terrace.

Shit. I'm going crazy.

As long as no one heard me.

Is this what it's like?

I finally know what my Heart wants.

I can hear the rhythmic echo and it makes me want to skip in my steps and dance. I can't let that happen though if someone is watching me.

I can hear my heart speak clearly.

_'Ask yourself' My Mind whispered._

_'Can you live without her?'_

* * *

Euneya watched the plane lift in the sky and fly further amongst the sea of stars.

She waved as it turned into a dot.

"Bye... Joey..."

Euneya smiled happily. "Be happy!" She called out.

Slipping her hands in her pockets, she delighted herself with a giggle and smiled up at the stars vigorously. The night was extremely beautiful. The world was blooming.

Euneya laughed at the sky and closed her eyes, she breathed in the cool wind. She loved the new found feeling.

Her heart gleefully bumped and beat with energy.

As she opened her eyes to the sky, she thought the smiling stars had descended from their throne, to greet her with luminous adoration.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I feared answering the question. The haunting thought made me harden my heart. It can't happen this early... things like this took time, didn't they?

I strapped the belts on my arms hurriedly, unable to piece my thoughts and keep my composure.

My feelings couldn't have gotten that far...?

I don't want an answer. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to think about it.

But can it?

I growled at myself and walked out of the office.

Moki turned away from the PA. He waved and smiled. "Are you ready, Big Bro?"

Am I?

I gave myself a good mental kick and nodded. I briskly approached the elevators, watching the employees squirm away from the corner of my eye.

Mokuba was giddy with excitement. He had prepared the video for Euneya and was eager to deliver it to her.

I... however.... am not even close to excitement. It's more like... dread.

I dread walking to the Orphanage. I dread seeing her. I dread hearing my heart beat erratically like I know it would at her sight. I dread... I dread!

"Big Brother?" Mokuba blinked at me. "Aren't you coming out?"

I saw the elevator had reached the first floor and Mokuba was waiting for me. I nodded and led him to the awaiting limo. There were certain documents needing my initials and the Director wanted to speak with me regarding the Fundraiser. I have a feeling the conference includes the commercial I involved Euneya in. Hmph.

I glared out the window, dissatisfied with my uneasiness. Does she know I'm coming?

* * *

"Euneya-sama." Gorou-san knocked on her door.

She was tickling Sara and halted like a deer caught in headlights.

"What are you doing to the poor thing!" Gorou-san scooped Sara from her arms swiftly.

Sara giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. "Gorou-sama!"

"Is Euneya-sama picking on you?" He questioned.

Sara shook her head. "Euneya-sama is sweet and gives me lots of hugs and kisses. She tickles me for bonus but makes the best cupcakes!"

Gorou-sama turned her face over his shoulder to scowl at Euneya. "You told her to say that." He accused.

"No, I didn't." Euneya jumped up. "She is so cute I don't know what to do!"

"Euneya-sama," Hisoka wandered in her office, "Can I be your beautiful?"

All heads turned to the door. Euneya blinked blankly. "Be... Beautiful?"

"Your winsome favorite? Your appealing Koi?" Hisoka asked, "Your delightful--"

Gorou-sama whirled toward her, demanding. "What did you do to him?"

Hisoka approached her desk, "No, she didn't do anything." He pouted and pulled up a letter. "I saw this with Euneya-sama's writing. And it says... m-y be-au-ti-ful.... m-y win-some..." He read in English.

"Can it be?" Gorou-sama and Sara leaned to read the letter.

Euneya gasped and darted around the table. "That's personal!"

Sara pulled the letter from Hisoka and held it open for Gorou-sama to translate.

" 'Blue Eyed Mystery

Breathless, Euphoric, Why so distant?

Your appealing magic touches me

Your delightful affections grip me ... "

Gorou-sama darted out of the room with Hisoka at his heels. "Keep reading! What else does it say!" He urged.

Sara giggled and hailed to Euneya running after them.

"Don't read!" Euneya called out. "Give it back!"

" 'Oh my shining Blue Dragon...' " Gorou-sama continued.

Why so distant?'

"Gorou-san!" Euneya gasped. "Please! It's embarrassing!" She cried, blushing bead red.

Gorou-sama shifted into the screen door, Hisoka shut it and turned to the cafeteria. "Listen! Every one! Listen!" He called. Kids raptly turned to the three.

Euneya fiddled with the locked screen door.

Hisoka grinned at the kids. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"Hisoka, spit it out." One of the older kids prompted.

"This better be good." A girl remarked.

Hisoka turned to Gorou-sama. "Gorou-sama, Sara-chan and I know a secret about Euneya-sama!"

"HISOKA!" Euneya banged on the screen door. Gorou-sama chuckled at her amusedly.

"Admit who it is." He told her.

Euneya covered her face, breathing hard. "Please don't do this... Those are my private thoughts."

"You're a hopeless romantic." Gorou-sama chuckled.

"I am! So what?" She asked.

Hisoka darted in the middle of the cafeteria. "Euneya-sama has a Beautiful!" He held up the letter.

The kids ceased. "Beautiful?" They chorused, confused.

"Her ... her.... " Hisoka glanced at Gorou-sama.

"The one who holds her heart." He filled in politely.

"Yea!"

"That's not what it means!" Euneya banged on the screen door. "It's not! Open the door! Let me in!"

"Euneya-sama has a crush?" Girl's squealed. "Wonder who it is…?"

"Euneya-sama... likes someone?" The boys frowned, exchanging glances.

"NOOOOOO!" They screamed in despair.

Gorou-sama opened the door and unleashed her inside the room. She sprang in the center of the cafeteria, heralded by the ceaseless gazes of the kids.

"Wh-what?" She mumbled innocently.

Then ..... The questions poured in like a tsunami.

"Who is it?" Girl's rushed toward her. "We wanna know!"

"Are you two getting married?"

"What's his name?"

"Do we know him?"

"Euneya-sama! Don't be shy!"

She covered her ears and escaped from the crowd to the other end of the cafeteria.

The boys rushed to her side.

"Euneya-sama, how can you do this to us?" A boy demanded.

"How can you like someone?"

"Without telling us! You know we like you!"

"Our feelings for you are real!"

"We've committed to you!"

Gorou-sama came to her rescue. He put Sara on the floor and retrieved Euneya from the demanding crowd.

"Euneya-sama is very sensitive. We only know what was written in this.." He stretched out the paper he seized from Hisoka, asseverating.

"_This_! Be the proof of ye questions! Fear not, thee shall not weaken ye hearts! This love verb I hold in hand, be to her lover, whence a confession of her undying emotions, desires and fantasy to an anonymous Sir. Blue Mysterious Dragon--"

Euneya snatched the letter, glaring. "Way to stretch it out."

"Blue Mysterious Dragon?" The kids echoed. "Who is that?"

"Do we know him?"

"Blue Mysterious?"

The girl's glanced at each other for answers. "Who…?"

"How can you do this to us, Euneya-sama?" A boy demanded.

Isao-sama opened the door to the cafeteria. He stumbled back at the wild crowd screaming around Euneya for answers.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" He roared.

The kids paused to stare at him.

"Why are you bothering Euneya?" Director Isao moved into the cafeteria. "We are going to the Wall of The Future. Hurry and eat!"

Kids returned to their seats and began eating quietly.

"Euneya," Director Isao turned to her. "The Supporter is here." He informed.

Euneya's eyes widened. "Sup... Sup? He is? Here!" _That means... One thing.... He's not ignoring me!_

She laughed delightfully. _He's here... He's here! He FINALLY came! _A flurry of emotions tackled her and she contained herself from squealing. _I've been waiting for too long. He actually came..._

_He came... I can't believe... _Euneya fought the urge to smile.

"Tehehehehe..." She giggled like a 4 year old with her rosy cheeks.

Gorou-san stared at her suddenly.

Director Isao smiled, "Hai ... hai... save your energy for later. Mokuba is with him and he wishes to spend his last days at the Orphanage before leaving for Osaka. I trust the matter in your hands." He nodded.

_He is here.... _Euneya sighed blissfully. She grinned widely. Her eyes shining with euphoria. _We are in the same building. We are standing only a few rooms and doors apart... Kaiba is here..._

"I've seen improvement in his Kenpō and he sure is working hard. He is a tough kid. When he returns, I want the two of you to resume instructing him." Director Isao said.

_Kaiba... Kaiba.... You came... You came? You really did! _She blinked her eyes rapidly to assure whether she was dreaming. _I'm relieved you did. I've wanted to see you... _She grinned madly at the floor.

"Euneya, will you be going to the Wall of The Future?" Director Isao asked.

She twisted her fingers shyly. _I can't believe how much I've wanted to see you... I feel stupid... but it's ok! _She giggled aloud. _Thank you, thank you for coming! Thank you for not ignoring me! Thank you for not being mad at me! Thank you for trusting me!_

"Euneya?"

Gorou-san cleared his throat. "AHEM!"

"Tehee..." Her doe eyes were seeing stars.

Gorou-san glanced away from her. "Yes, she is." He answered for her.

Director Isao frowned, "What wrong with her?" He nudged her shoulder. _Poke._ "Euneya?" _Poke. Poke._

Her starry eyes and permanent smile moved to Gorou-san's. Dreamily, she asked with twinkling eyes, "He c_aaaa_me? He d_iiiii_d?" A distant smile on her lips and eyes shining bright.

Gorou-san patted her shoulder. "There. There."

She blushed profusely. _I can't believe him! He did! HE IS HERE! I'm so happy! I can't stop -- wait, what should I say when we see each other?_

_"Hi, Kaiba. Long time no see?" _

_Err. _

_"You look... nice!" He always looks great no matter how disheveled his ensemble is, so he probably knows. Hmm..._

She giggled loudly. _I can't believe he came! Yay._

"What is going on in this Orphanage?" Director Isao glanced notably around the cafeteria. The kids whipped their heads back to their table. They pointed their fingers at the girlishly simpering woman standing in front of him.

"Euneya," Director Isao nudged her toward the door. "You are close to the Supporter. You may as well---"

Director Isao watched dazedly as Euneya scampered out of the cafeteria without waiting for him to finish.

"Hahahaha!" Gorou-san chuckled and turned his head away.

"... Greet him first..." Director Isao mumbled.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misur**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ A little about the chapter and Kaiba: If you are not aware of the difference between 4kids-Kaiba and Takahashi-Kaiba -- this chapter is a blend of the two personalities. The la-di-da Kaiba with condescending "dialogue" is inspired by 4kids-Kaiba, and the one with the deep thoughts, fighting emotions is the Takahashi-Kaiba who is more solemn and mature. I'm still trying to make it work, if you find him OC (I'm sorry). Euneya and Kaiba's dynamic, the two will change according to story plot. Euneya's character is not based on a non-fiction person. Please understand, Kaiba fans, I'm trying to play it safe but he will have to adapt to the story line because Euneya and Kaiba need to be compatible to be a couple and that may mean he will be OC.

~ Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry for the grammatical errors that were overlooked. Look forward to the next chapter: _Little Is Too Little, _monitored in Euneya's P.O.V.


	16. Little Is Too Little

~ Previously: _Director Isao watched dazedly as Euneya scampered out of the cafeteria without waiting for him to finish. _

_"Hahahah!" Gorou-san chuckled and turned his head away._

_ "... Greet him first..." Isao-sama mumbled. _

Chapter focus: Euneya.

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

My legs never moved so fast. I even stubbed my feet on the door in the slippers and managed to prevent myself from falling. My reflexes were sharp and besides, I was extremely electrified to see him.

_Him. __Him who?_ My heart waited for my answer.

I laughed at my self. _You know who..._

I yanked open the screen door at the front. The slide almost broke off the hinges at the force, I didn't care though, and darted outside in the noon light. The day was warm and sunny. It was magnificent and perfect! I felt like I had won a race and a crowd was cheering at my victory. I threw my hands up and descended the stairs.

In my hurry, I forgot to remove my slippers for my regular shoes.

I stepped in the courtyard. My heart hopped like it was trying to put out a fire. I sighed at the sight of the black limousine.

He was here. He came. He came... I'm glad he came. _Kaiba...__ You came!_

I wanted to jump frantically but I couldn't stand the idea of embarrassing myself.

The door opened.

I chocked. Some -- someone is coming out! I quickly jogged to the door.

Mokuba's signature big hair appeared and I enveloped him in my arms, swinging him around happily. He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Nee-saaaan! WAAOW!"

I kissed him on the forehead and settled him firmly on the ground. I hadn't felt this energized in a while. I felt like I can move things. Give me a car. Give me a mountain!

Ugh. I'm loosing it.

I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. My hand raised to my cheek and I patted it. My finger flinched at the burning contact. Am I hot? I mean... Am I.. blushing? Oh dear god... this is not good... not good... I probably look like I've been sunburned. I grimaced mentally.

"Nee-san," Mokuba observed me intently. "You look happy."

That's because I am silly! I ruffled his head, laughing. "Today we're going to the Wall of The Future. Want to join us?"

"Where is that?" Mokuba curiously asked.

I grinned. "We're building one of our own next to the orphanage. The contractor permitted we can have a Wall. We'll mark ourselves for the future kids who will live here."

"Sounds cool!" Mokuba jumped up. "I'm gonna say hi to Lulina, Ok? Nee-san?" He winked.

I couldn't forget, Mokuba was leaving in a day and he needed to spend his last moments with Lulina. I can't take away his precious time. Darn it, how can I forget?

I grinned and we both twined our pinky's before he ran off inside. I watched him energetically race up the stairs. He was excited like I was.

_Slam!_

And there goes my blood pressure. Rising like a volcano. Darn it Kaiba, you make the happiest moments turn into a horrific torture for the soul.

I gulped at the sound of car door shutting. Was it him? I pressed both my hands on her chest. Keep it together. Keep it together. Go with a day without making him call me an idiot. Please please? I turned slightly to my left, the wind blowing my hair over my face. I needed to_ see _him. I didn't expect him to look different, blue eyes, brown hair, over 6 feet, but... I _needed _to know if he was really here.

Or was it my ignorant musings?

I turned completely around.

He was standing by the limo, facing me. His blue eyes shifted to the Orphanage behind me.

He really did come. A warmth flooded me, and soothed away the confusion the seconds conflicted. He was right here, in front me.

I breathed in and heard myself sigh loudly.

Kaiba moved toward me. His footsteps easy and graceful. Both hands were pocketed in his coat. His gaze trained on a particular spot behind me. I wanted to know what he was staring at but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I hadn't seen him in a while and he still had the power to make me loose my breath.

What kind of a creature is he? And how can he make a girl blush so much? I felt my cheeks heat drastically at our shrinking distance.

I reached out, smiling up at him, as his shoulder met mine. "Kaib-"

He shoved past me.

Kaiba stoically moved toward the stairs like I didn't exist.

I stared in confusion at his back. What the hell was that? The warmth flushing in me seeped into an empty chilliness. I blinked at the stairs where he ascended. What did he mean by snubbing me? Was he mad?

My hands felt cold at my sides. I drew them up and folded my arms around myself, shivering for an unknown reason. The guy... can fuse a snow storm in the middle of summer. I can't believe him. How can he do that? I was stunned, not angry. I didn't think he'd hold a grudge so tight? I'm hurt too. I hadn't seen him in a while and he moves past me like I'm not even standing here. What the hell kind of a jerk is he? What kind of a jerk-mold did he come out of?

I sighed softly and sauntered to the stairs. I stared at his polished shoes sitting beside my heels. I frowned. How close were our shoes and how close were we in person? Not an inch. He planned to ignore me the whole time on his way here. I ascended the stairs and entered through the screen door. Sullen, I stared at the screen.

There was no point in running vigorously across the hall. The person I wanted to see doesn't even want to face me.

I sighed at the damaged hinges.

I felt awful. How can he bring me down like a light? One minute I'm brighter than ever and the next, I'm drained. I sighed and turned to the halls where the kids were scurrying.

"Euneya-sama! Can you tell us whom you like?" The kids asked.

The group eyed me intently. "We know, we heard everything, Euneya-sama!"

"Does this mean you're getting married?"

"If you get married, are you gonna leave us?"

The question made all of us pout, including me. I knelt and smiled at them. "No, I'm not going anywhere."

"But are you getting married?"

"Why would I want get married?"

"Do you like someone?"

I stood back up. "No." I frowned my hands. Not some_one,_ not anyone. I have no one in my heart. Sighing aloud, I stared at the wall. _Really? No one? Not even one person? _I wanted to punch the teeth out of my biting conscience. How can there be anyone? I lov_ed_ Joey-- '**ed**' past tense--- and I'm settling with the idea of him as a married man. Ech, I can't be the 'other' woman. I grimanced at myself and the train of thought. How can I even think that? What is going on with me? I shook my head and stared back at the kids, they were watching with hopeless eyes.

"Kids, put on your shoes and we'll go to the construction site."

"Hai.... Euneya-sama.... " They mumbled and sullenly walked in the direction of their rooms.

Do they really expect me to admit I like someone? Why are they upset with me?

I turned in the hall to my office, drained of excitement.

I can't believe myself. Why was I happy to see him? He is upset with me. Upset that I can't keep my promise of letting go of Joey. I understand, Kaiba, you want me to get over him immediately and stop crying all the time. You want me to stop torturing myself and stay happy. I understand, you're trying to make me feel better.

It can't be anything more than that, absolutely not. You and I are different. You are resilient than I am.

I turned in my office and sat down in my chair. I regarded the desk emptily and rested my head on my arms.

"Euneya-sama!" Someone called my name.

I looked up at Hisoka. He came into the office. "Isao-sama is asking for you." Nodding, I left my office. Hisoka grabbed my hand and swung it happily. "Euneya-sama, who is it? Who is it? Who's your be-au-tiful?" He prompted.

Oh dear... This was the talk of the day. I can tell no one will want to give it up. "I wasn't true."

"But you wrote all kinds of things,"

"I did."

"Aren't letters written to give someone?" Hisoka asked.

"Hai. But sometimes, we can write down our thoughts we can't say aloud." I explained. "It helps clear the head."

Hisoka nodded at me thoughtfully. "Oh... You were clearing your head? Does your Beautiful make your head cloudy? And make you forget things?"

I blushed and averted at where the conversation was headed. "You can put it that way. _Or_, I was in the mood to write poetry?"

Hisoka snickered. "Euneya-sama, are you lying?"

"I'm just saying..." I brushed my forehead, my hand felt heavy. "When the mood strikes, I tend to do all kinds of things." I opened the door and walked inside the office.

Hisoka tailed me inside. "You were in the mood to write poetry about your ... Be-au-ti-ful." He stated. "Can we meet him? What does he look like?"

Dragged by the word, he started up, "Beautiful?" Isao-sama repeated. "Who is this... 'Beautiful'?" He demanded the boy.

Hisoka grinned. "Euenya-sama has a Be-au-ti-ful." He reiterated. My eyes widened and I turned him around, out of the office. "She wrote about him in a love letter, with all kinds of things..."

"Hisoka..." I warned.

His large brown eyes widened. "Did I say something wrong? Isao-sama asked what I'm talking about. I hope you cleared your head, Euneya-sama!"

"What is he talking about, Euneya?" Isao-sama turned to me, flustered. "Beautiful? You have a --- what is this Beautiful?"

"Her lover!" Hisoka replied eagerly. "Someone she likes. Has feelings for! Gorou-sama, told me!"

I followed in the questioning direction of Isao-sama's eyes. They settled on Gorou-san. He fidgeted. "Hai... We all know. Euneya-sama acquired an interest in someone."

"Acquired?" Isao-sama's eyes darted to me. "Who is it? Do I know him? Does he go by the name -- Be-au-tiful?" He tried the english word. "What a bizarre name for a man!" He paused, "It is a man?"

_"Ahem."_

I paled at the man sitting on the couch on the side of the room.

Gorou-san bowed with a laugh. "Don't mind us Kaiba-sama, we're debating Euneya-sama's love interest. She rarely has those."

Oh... God... I turned around and fanned my heating face. I suddenly had the verge to barge through the walls of the confining office. He can't be sitting there listening! This was humiliating. Why did Kaiba have to hear this? Why did he have to be in here? Why did we even had to talk about this? I glanced carefully over my shoulder. He raised a brow.

I swung back around. No! No! He can't find out. He can't know anything. I don't want him to know anything. Oh dear... How do I stop this?

"Why isn't she saying anything?" Isao-sama leapt to his feet. "Are you in love with a woman?"

"Oh far from a woman_._" Gorou-san's eyes grabbed me, "Indeed, a man."

Stop pressuring me! Geeze, I'm surrounded by backstabbers.

"Ye-yea..." I gritted my teeth. "A man. Can we stop talking about it?"

"I'm curious..." Isao-sama eyed me. "Where is he from? Is he english?" He looked off ponderously at the door. "He sounds english."

I stared wide at him. Where is this going? I better stop before it's too late. "No. He isn't english. I used Beautiful for poetry terms. It's a poem! Not real!"

Again-- _not_ real! I'm always stuck fighting for the truth. First with the tabloids, now the letter. Well, it was partially true... but still...

"Euneya-sama, we all know what a love letter is." Hisoka nodded at me.

Gorou-san regarded me knowingly. This guy was at fault for feeding little Hisoka about love-nonsense. This guy... Gorou-san, I will get you!

His eyes shifted to the man in the couch. " Blue Eyed Mystery sure is mysterious."

I glared at him to stop.

"Mysterious?" Isao-sama's eyes sparked. "Be careful around those. You touch one, you get sucked in and never come back out the same."

"Ha-hai." I bowed my head.

"There's was also something about a Dragon." Hisoka prompted.

My eyes darted on Kaiba. I'm so close to getting caught.

I grabbed Hisoka and scooted him out the door. "Go! Get ready!"

"I am ready."

_Shove. _"Get your friends ready!"

"They are ready!"

"Wait outside!"

He stopped to stare at me. "Everyone _is_ waiting."

"Outside."

"I want to know about him. Are you two fighting? It said you are distant. You called him--"

"Later!" I closed the door on him. One down, three more to go.

Gorou-san stepped toward the table, intrigued, eyes narrowed. "Kaiba-sama,"

I stiffened, panicking. What is he gonna do? Stop! Stop! STOP IT! I grabbed the back of a chair and huffed, panting from shock.

"Don't you have a Dragon aircraft?" He asked.

Kaiba stared at the wall blankly. "The fastest engineered moving aircraft to breeze the skies."

"Ah, you are famous for your attachment for Dragons." Gorou-san stared at me. " Delightful affections can be gripping, hmmhmm..?"

Gorou-san... you are one _mean_ man.

"Euneya," Isao-sama couldn't stop thinking about the M word. "Avoid mysterious men. They have something up their sleeves. And they play hard to get. You don't want that!" He advised.

I think I hit the Dating Advise lottery. First, Shuichi-sama. Now, Isao-sama. Next...?

"Hai... I won't." I agreed to his theories.

"What can be done?" Gorou-san folded his arms with a sigh. "Why is he distant? ... Euneya-sama? Why? A _lovers _quarrel is it?"

My face burned. I wanted to shove Gorou-san out of the window.

"If your relationship is emotionally stable. You can handle the distance." Implied Isao-sama. I sighed distressfully.

"Hai. You can be left feeling _breathless_ even while he isn't here. And _euphoric _when he _is._" Gorou-sama stared pointedly at Kaiba.

"As for fighting, it's what lovers do. Haven't you heard the saying 'Only Lovers and Rivals look at each other the same way' The concept follows on you and your lover-kun. If fighting is all you can do and don't want to,"

I looked up and saw Kaiba's eyes on me. His boiling eyes fused into a pair of flashing white and glittering blue, the expression he adorned unconsciously was fierce.

I backed to the furthest corner of the room. He _knows. _He _knows. _

"My twenty years of marriage proves it works. Euneya! All you have to do is say '_yes_' to everything your-kun says! And you live happily ever after!" Isao-sama chuckled brashly, "Works like a charm! Don't forget the utmost important trait needed in relationship," He turned to me, "Besides trust, support and love, you need to be able to _understand_ each other."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Understand? Eek, out of the question.

"I'm gonna..." I started as all heads turned my way. I pointed to the extended room, "Make some tea." I shuffled inside the small department.

As I was making tea, I overheard Isao-sama speak to Kaiba.

"I called to formally thank you for taking care of the rumors, and the tabloids." He murmured. I peeked through the screen to see Kaiba glaring at something. I moved to the side, and watched the water heat. I readied the tea bags in the cups and turned to the door.

"The commercial with Euneya is prevalent, you've managed to increase fame for Minarou, and your new development. Which, I wish the best of luck with." Isao-sama chuckled.

"Hai, the increased fame has introduced another particular concept to the raving public," Gorou-san implied, he eyed Kaiba cunningly. "No one wants to admit a professional relationship between you both."

I wanted to throw something at him to make him silent. He needed to stop.

"We can take it from here," Isao-sama cut him. I was relieved. "Euneya will take responsibility for the rest of the rumors. You were not in it alone. I'm humbly sorry for the shame that was brought on you. We know you don't meddle in rumors and are extremely private."

"I wonder how Euneya-sama feels about it." Gorou-san stared at the screen door I stood behind.

I turned and dumped_ salt_ in his tea.

"I'm sure her Be-au-ti-ful won't appreciate the rumors with another man. Or _will_ he?" He continued. "Euneya-sama, what do you say?"

I carried the tea tray and yanked open the screen door, glaring at Gorou-san.

"No, he won't mind." Gorou-san smirked. "Especially when...." He leaned into my ear to whisper. _"They are the same person."_

"What are you mumbling about?" Demanded Isao-sama. I delivered him his tea and shoved the salted tea in Gorou-san's hand.

My eyes centered on Kaiba and everything around me dropped to a dead halt. Did he hear what Gorou-san said? Did he know?

He was staring at me. I think he does... I self consciously looked away. Oh god... Oh man, Oh man, he_ can't_ know! It's embarrassing! Kaiba, you better _not _know or else... I-- Gorou-san, you're in trouble!

"Don't just stand there gazing, give the Supporter his tea." Added Isao-sama.

I stared at the floor and offered him the warm tea.

Gorou-san coughed horrendously at the bitter taste, he stared at me widely.

I felt Kaiba's fingers briefly brush on mine, he retreated back in the couch with the tea. I numbly turned and walked back in the small room. Resting my shoulder on the door, I stared at my hand that was trembling with the tickling sensation of his fingers. Why am I feeling like this? I know he won't talk to me and it makes me uneasy. I'd rather hear him call me names than stay quiet and glare at things as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I returned to the office quietly. Isao-sama finished his tea.

"My reason for calling you here regards the Fundraiser," Isao-sama humbly began. "I appreciate your help, we will schedule a date and inform you. Kaiba Land is an exceptional location. You've given us hope for the future the orphanage and it's children. With your popularity, I acknowledge the entire Domino demographic will come together for the function. We will begin preparations within a few weeks. Thank you, Kaiba-sama."

Kaiba didn't say a word and listened as he drank his tea.

Isao-sama stood up, gesturing to the door. "Get the kids to the site." He instructed Gorou-san.

Gorou-san glanced at me before walking out of the office with Isao-sama.

I heard the door tilt softly in the lock and frowned. Wait a minute... I turned to stare at Kaiba.

There was an awkward silence hanging over the two us. He didn't react unlike I did. "Wh- You---" I stopped to contemplate. No, he won't talk to me. He is pretending I don't exist. Should I give him the cold shoulder too? I scrutinized him sitting like a royal shebah on the couch. What do I do? I don't know what to say! I don't know how to make him look at me! I don't-- I turned and reached for the door.

I want to talk, not create a silent beating between us. I want to hear his voice, even if his initiating phrase was heartless.

My feet halted and I stared ahead in the dark hall. I waited.... and waited.... He can't let me walk out without a word, can he? I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to. Let's go back to yelling at each other, and rant about we couldn't stand each other? Ok? Kaiba, you in? I am. I don't want to do this.

Was he seriously going to play like this? Not me... I can't.

The door slammed shut and I turned, walking back toward him.

He didn't look up to acknowledge me.

Are you really sick of me?

"Kaiba."

He remained quiet. I remained hurt.

"I'm talking to you." I waited for him to look at me, _at least. _Kaiba airily resumed drinking the tea. For a moment, his eyes scanned the room and neared me. I stilled, waiting for him to look at me. His eyes dodged me and he turned to place the empty cup on the table. Kaiba rose to his feet. I stared up at him, demanding an answer for his silence. No, he didn't give me a dirty glare like he occasionally did, instead, he walked past me and opened the door. Kaiba walked out in the hall, shutting the door hard in the process.

The sound made me jump. I stared at the door.

You _are_ sick of me.

I drifted in a chair and collapsed. He can't stand the sight of me. All for what? I couldn't say I had moved on? Why are you doing this Kaiba? You're making me uncomfortable. I sighed at the door and opened it.

He was standing in the hall. I stopped and waited.

Kaiba didn't move. "K_ai_ba." I don't know why I say his name in the fashion, but I do it when I need him to listen to me. My pronunciation of his name had an affect on him. He arms stiffened against his sides to keep himself from moving. I licked my lips and stepped forward.

He quickly walked out of the hall.

I went and gathered the kids to the construction site. I saw Mokuba talking to a group of boys in the backyard. Pausing, I approached them.

"Hold on!" Mokuba put his hand up to stop their chatter. "Nee-- I mean-- Euneya-sama likes someone? She'd tell _me_ if she did!"

"Mokuba-kun," One of the boys pulled him to sit down on the ground. "We heard this morning there is someone."

"Someone? Any names?" Mokuba asked.

"He goes by the name Be-au-ti-ful."

Mokuba frowned, "Isn't that english?"

"Haiiii. She likes englishmen. We are so heartbroken we can't stop thinking about it." The boys glanced at each other and sighed, depressed.

"Hold on!" Mokuba jerked to his feet.

The army of boys stared at him, curious.

"Let me get this straight, Euneya-sama likes someone, and he is an englishmen? Why you are heartbroken? Do you...." He glared, protectively demanding. "You better not have -- How many of you have feelings for her?"

Almost double the army of boys raised their hands.

Startled, Mokuba gaped wide. "That MANY!"

"She is nice and we always listen to her!"

"She has always been there."

Mokuba folded his arms. "Listen up!" He called. "Euneya-sama can't like any of you! You're underage!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am I?" Mokuba pointed at himself. "Listen up! I like Euneya-sama too! She is my teacher, my friend, and my sister. I love her like a sister! Get this straight! As for the englishmen, _I'll _be the one to ask her about him." He turned around.

Stopping on his path, Mokuba saw me. "Nee-nee.... Euneya-sam-- Kyoshi!" Obviously troubled with honorifics in front of his peers.

I sighed and gestured them to follow me. "We have to--"

Mokuba grabbed my arm. "Is it true? The..." He glanced at the gaping boys. "The Englishmen? Are you together? Who is he? Why didn't you tell me?" He hissed.

I frowned at him. "Why are you believing a lie?"

"There is no englishmen?" He eyes rounded wide.

I folded my arms and walked toward the construction building. "No."

"What's everyone talking about? Your Be-au-ti-ful?"

"I wrote a poem... of sorts..." I added, embarrassed. "It didn't turn out the way intended. Hisoka found it and Gorou-san alerted the orphanage. Now, everyone is on my back asking who it is."

"Are you sure there's no one?" Mokuba asked.

"How can there be? It was made up."

"So there's no be-au-ti-ful?"

"No such thing."

"Are you sure you're not dating?"

I stared at him, he flushed bright red. "Mokuba."

"You'd tell me if you are dating?" He asked.

I blinked at the building. "Although it's personal, and why... remind me, why should I tell you?"

Mokuba stared at me disappointed. "Nee-san!" He huffed. "We're family! We're supposed to tell each other stuff! How dare you! Ermph!"

"Alright... I will." I nodded.

"Promise?" He grinned.

"Promise."

"So you don't have a type?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I do. Short, dark haired, and curious."

"Sounds like a kitten." Mokuba chuckled.

I pulled him in my arms fondly. "Nope. Not even close."

I saw Kaiba trying to make the grass greener with his temperate eyes. They were benign and glowing, nearly surprising me with it's humidity. Mokuba waved at Kaiba. He looked up, distracted, and saw me. Naturally, I turned my head away to pay attention to the carpenters. Kaiba folded his arms with a reputable _'Hmph.' _I hadn't heard the sound for a long time and turned. His eyes glided in mine. I shifted and glanced at the green grass.

"Where's the wall?" Mokuba scratched his head.

"Let the other kids go first," I approached the exterior of the building. The large gap which was neatly cemented was filled with nudging kids, eager to mark their name. I smiled and turned to Mokuba. "You can come back and see it whenever you want. The wall will always be here."

I felt him move somewhere behind me. Turning my head, I saw there was no one. The distant chatter of birds moved with the wind. The sound soothed me with an electrifying grasp I couldn't deny, I breathed out and stared at the kids wrestling to make their way to the wall with paint. Mokuba joined his group of boys and conversed quietly while eyeing me every now and then.

I wasn't perturbed, but relieved that he now had friend's. He confided in me about his time in Public school. The memories weren't good. I turned my head to see the birds sweeping elegantly across the sunny morning and my thoughts drifted to happy musings.

Everyone around me were chatter boxes, I enjoyed their sounds. Gorou-san scooped up a boy and a girl in his arms and wandered toward the wall, encouraging the kids to make a long-lasting print. I sighed with a gentle smile. They were happy. The kids were happy. Mokuba was too.

I turned slightly to my left. Where did he go?

Isao-sama was approaching slowly with a tail of kids beaming with apprehension. Seeing me, they darted and grabbed my sleeve, and arm.

"Euneya-sama, do you know what you'll make?"

"I want to make a duck." Hinted a girl.

"Let's write our names." Suggested the boy on the left.

"Good idea," I encouraged, "Your name and your favorite thing in the world. When you're older and come back to the wall, you'll know which one is yours."

"I wanna make a plane!" He cried.

Shyly, a girl took my hand. "Euneya-sama," She whispered, "What's your favorite thing in the world?"

I pretended to contemplate the obvious answer. Smirking, I pulled them against me, squishing their faces in my tight hug and laughed. "My favorite thing is right here! And with your drawings next to mine, I don't need to draw."

"Euneya-sama..." They pouted at me before launching me in a breathless grasp, full of affection. I think I turned blue a little. Gorou-san chuckled as he walked past us.

"Having fun?" He regarded the kids, finally settling his eyes on me. "Kids, shouldn't Euneya-sama draw her 'Shining Dragon' with her name?" He implied.

"Gorou-san..." I grumbled. "Don't listen to him you guys," I patted their hands.

"But... Gorou-sama is right." Admitted a boy on my right. "You should put your fiance there."

Fiance? I couldn't swallow the word and turned to Gorou-san. "What are you telling them?" I demanded.

"Me?" He pointed at himself innocently. "I haven't said a word! Kids and their imagination, you ought to know!" He quickly herded them toward the wall. "Hayake!"

I couldn't resist laughing as he fidgeted in front of me. Mokuba came toward me, a large grin planted on his face. "Nee-san! Uh, Kyoshi, can we--"

I patted his arm, nodding. "It's ok Mokuba. Stop with the formalities. We're not in class."

He blushed bright red and smiled. "Ok nee-san..." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to his level and whispered. "Do you think it's a good idea if I go with Lulina?"

I knew he had developed a crush but was it this serious? My eyes widened at him, shocked yet fascinated at the news. "You like her a lot, don't you?" I whispered.

"No I don't!" Mokuba averted. "We-- she -- _I_ don't like her! I don't know about her. She is nice and sweet, and _preeeeety_.. Eehehhehhehe..." He squeezed his hands together shyly and titled his toes boyishly from the side. I closed my gaping mouth, startled, and stared at Lulina whispering to her friends.

"Lulina!"

"WAH!" Mokuba instantly dove behind me. "What are you doing?"

Lulina looked at me and smiled. I beckoned her and she jogged toward us. Mokuba yanked my sleeve, demanding. "Nee-san, you can't! You can't! You _can't!_" He hissed up at me.

I smiled at the pretty girl. "Do you want to draw with us on the wall?" I asked. I drew Mokuba in front, he turned his head against my rib cage, writhing with nervousness. "Mokuba and I wanted to know if you did?"

Lulina giggled at Mokuba's flushed face, she looked up at me and smiled. "I do." I was delighted and glanced down at Mokuba, who had straightened and stared in awe.

"You mean it?" Nervous replaced by hope, Mokuba grasped my hand, grateful.

"Why won't she?" I stared as Lulina shyly dodged Mokuba's eyes.

"You've been improving in your Kenpo, Mokuba." Lulina murmured. "Before you go, let's practice together." She insisted.

His eyes doubled wide and he collapsed against me. I steadied him. Mokuba regained from his shock and gasped in relief. "Su-ok." He nervously laughed.

I nudged him forward. "You two, go and pick a spot for us on the wall."

Mokuba stared accusingly my way before trailing after Lulina. Proud of my accomplishment, I wandered to the side and watched the handwork of the kids. There were a dozen of favorite animals, names, and imagery of the buildings and the city splattered across the canvas that was the wall. I stopped on the grass, and sighed. It was a beautiful day.

I turned my head to my left slowly and saw _him_ standing a foot afar, staring at me. I tried to hide my surprise by averting but my eyes rolled back to him like a magnet. Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed.

No, our relationship was complicated. We weren't friends, or family -- sorry, Mokuba -- you and I may be related, but your brother and I are far from having any sort of relation. As for the poem, it was my misfortune to have ever created a puzzle that'll bite me back with embarrassment. I didn't mean a word on the poem. I swear I didn't.

"Nee-san." Mokuba came toward me. "We found a spot." He dragged me to the wall. "You too Big Bro!" He waved at Kaiba.

Was there something on my face? I touched my cheek. Kaiba's eyes were immobilized on _me. _I felt the racing beat of my heart hint ceaseless thoughts to my brain, which, was not amused over a blue eyed Dragon. He wasn't a dragon, he was Hitler-- black hearted, cold and crude. Shuichi-sama was infallible for calling him a brute. I don't know what the female population of Japan saw in him... aside his obvious handsomeness and success, but the man wasn't suitable for any female in the world, unless she craved being ordered around like a gutter rat.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and his eyes flashed at me, spiraling uncontrollable electricity through my body. I stiffened on the grass and stared wide. He started moving toward _me._ The movement was slow and graceful, smooth with the wind slicking his hair back over his sizzling eyes.

The motion of his hands repeatedly shifted back and forth. Kaiba halted in front of me. Is he gonna talk to me...? I held my breath impatiently. Kaiba, just a word, _one_ word. I won't fight with you, I won't yell at you-- I won't call you Hitler. I bit my lip to prevent myself from spurting out nonsense. Almost everything I said was nonsense to him, am I right? I believe I am.

He steadily eyed him and I was steadily convinced that he had finally decided to speak to me. I waited eagerly. I wanted to hear his voice. I didn't care if he called me a selfless idiot. I didn't want him angry anymore. If I made him upset, it was clearly not on purpose. So, I did disappoint him at Joey's wedding, doesn't he understand 'patience is a virtue'? I can't simply chug my heart out and say 'Here, I'm done with Joey.'

I get it. Kaiba, you don't want me stay like this.

His eyes softened at me.

I chocked back at the audible stomping of my heart. The chatter of the kids zoomed to silence and soon, we were the only ones standing on the grass, staring.

I get it, you don't want to me cry in front of you. But what do I do? My tears like having you there.

His eyes moved ceaselessly.

Can't you understand where I'm coming from?

My eyes fogged with a film of fresh tears that burned my eyes.

Mokuba grabbed my hand, tugging me away and to the wrestling crowd. "Which color do you want?" He asked.

Kaiba's eyes leashed me and I dare not look away.

"Nee-san!" Mokuba yanked my arm.

I finally broke my gaze to stare at the paint. There was a gallon of mustard yellow, dark blue, crimson, and green. Mokuba dipped his hand in the green bucket and turned to study me. I sighed at the gallons emptily, suddenly not in the mood to linger on with the day. I wanted to walk out and return to my office, maybe lock myself in there until it was dark outside.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Euneya-sama?" Lulina peeked curiously at me.

I smiled at the two and forced my hand in the red bucket of paint. The cool substance glazed over my palm and wrung around my fingers, soiling my skin with the greasy color. I found it strangely familiar that the color red was solely for me to use. As I trudged the seas with my broken pieces, I offered my tattered heart in a single hand with a weak whisper to the shadow appearing next to my shoulder.

'It's broken yet it's all I have.'

Kaiba's eyes swallowed me with tempting zeal.

I averted too soon and regretted my movement, when all I wanted was to let my eyes linger in his blazing blue orbs once more. There was a silent penchant my eyes endowed for his. I pushed the urge to look at a him and stared determinedly at an empty space on the wall. Mokuba and Lulina were debating what to put on the wall.

"I want to put a ballerina but I don't know how..." Lulina pouted.

"What about Kenpo?" Mokuba suggested. Overcome of his nervousness, he spoke confidently with wild hope, "We can make one together. We can make our Gi's."

Lulina nodded in agreement.

I stared at my palm defeatedly. Mokuba grinned at me and I forced a smile. We pushed out hands together on the wall, stamping our marks for the future. Lulina giggled at our hands jotted in a line. I saw a definite hand on my left and stared wordlessly at the Kaiba's blue mark. We withdrew our hands to gape at the train of hand marks on the wall.

First, it was Lulina's from the right, followed by Mokuba's, and mine with Kaiba's. Lulina giggled and pointed at the smudges dislodging our hand shapes.

I trailed the red paint with my finger and made a small heart. Mokuba added a shape of a figure practicing Kenpo and Lulina, with a girl. We all regarded Kaiba's side who hadn't added any delineations. He wasn't about to either. Kaiba turned to wash his hand. I followed him with a hope to strike a conversation but that was asking for too much.

He immediately pretended I wasn't there and gave me the cold shoulder. I shook off the coldness gripping inside my heart as I wasn't used to being treated that way. Mokuba turned on the hose and knelt to wash his hand. I took the hose from him and helped him remove the wet paint. Lulina also put her hand in the water, she grinned sneakily and sprinkled the water on him.

Mokuba flinched and gaped widely. Gasping, he sprinkled some back on her in retaliation. She giggled and jumped to her feet.

"I'll see you at the dojo!" Lulina waved and ran to her friend's.

Mokuba stood back up, smiling shyly.

I washed my hands and switched the water off.

"I'm gonna miss coming here," Mokuba looked at me meaningfully. He sighed at the Orphanage and the stream of kids rapidly moving around us. "Now that I have friend's I can come back and visit often."

"We'll miss having you." I replied and rubbed his shoulders.

He turned to me, addressing me intently. "Nee-san, you better not date anyone with me gone."

I took a good look at him, started by his bluntness. "Wh-why can't I?"

"You can't!" He huffed and folded his arms, determined. "I'm your Match Maker. You told me you don't have a 'type' but I know better..." Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "I've got spies everywhere working to find the poem you wrote about Mr. Be-au-ti-ful."

I was actually unnerved by his statement. If he can hire guards to follow me every move. He _did_ have the ability to hire spies. "You're not funny," I nudged his arm, "Stop joking."

His eyes narrowed even more. "I'm not."

"Alright! I won't date!"

"You mean it?" He squinted his eyes, unconvinced. "You have to mean it!"

"I mean it." I relented. Mokuba smiled gleefully and gave me a hug. I groaned and hugged him in return. "Ugh, you're a human torture tool."

"Why, did you have someone in mind?" He stiffened.

"Nnoo..." I looked away. "Are we leaving yet?"

"You do the 'nnoo' when you lie." He stated.

"Nnoo, I don't."

"Nee-san, you're blushing." Mokuba moved past me. "If you like someone tell me, or I'll go read the poem you wrote."

"Are those my last options?" I trailed him.

"Yea." He shot me a glance, and smirked. "_Who_ is it, nee-san?"

"Promise not to read the letter?" I stopped.

Mokuba shifted his hand behind his back, twining his fingers and waved hastily. "Promise! Promise!" He grinned. "You can trust me!"

I stared at the ground and sullenly went toward him. We headed toward the Orphanage in the cluster of running kids. "I don't have anyone in my heart as of yet, Mokuba." I whispered. "And when I do, you'll know. But please, don't read the poem?"

"Why?"

"I'm... embarrassed."

He sighed and nodded. "If you say so.."

Kaiba was striding to the parking lot with a guard in toe. His coat flinging in the wind and hair tousled. I can't just let him leave like that... I halted and glared at the pavement. What should I do? He'll ignore me if I force a conversation. What's the point? I turned to Mokuba. "Where is your brother going?"

Mokuba was watching him too and said, "To work."

I nodded and readied myself, should I say goodbye? Even at the risk of being spurned?

"Nee-san, I have a gift for you in the car." Mokuba grinned, "Come with me?"

"Can I? --err-- " I quickly caught myself. "Do I have to?"

Mokuba pulled me in the parking lot. "I hope you like it! I stayed up all night putting it together." He quickly ran to the back door of the limo. I stopped and stared at the man preceding him to the car, Kaiba turned to open the door for Mokuba who jumped inside. I stopped a few feet from them.

If this was how it's going to be, I should simply leave it alone. Kaiba and I can never get along.

I saw him looking at me nonchalantly. Shuichi-sama was correct. Why does it matter if he doesn't talk to me? Why is it important that he does? I guiltily lowered my gaze to my feet and turned.

"Nee-san..." Mokuba shot out of the limo with a small ribboned box.

I looked at him questionably. "It looks too important to be casual."

He heard me and smiled. "I wanted to give you something before I leave. Open it." He encouraged.

I took the light box in my arms with appreciation. "Thank you, Mokuba." I slipped out the ribbon and took out the beautiful wrapping. From my experience, I've had a hard time tackling gift wrapping, and can't never fit a box perfectly. I can understand if Mokuba took his sweet time to wrap it for me. Removing the wrapping, I opened the lid of the box and stared at the portrait inside.

The images shocked me and made me gasp.

Mokuba grinned. "That's the reaction I was hoping for!" He cheered.

I shakily lifted the portrait of the three of us. We were standing under the Sakura tree, dressed in the traditional yukata's and I, in a Kimono. I brushed my finger tips on the glass affectionately. My heart strummed deep in my chest. I stared at Kaiba. A chill tingled up my spine, giving me goosebumps.

No, I can't let him go without speaking to me.

There was a glaring difference from the figure in the portrait to the glowering man standing by the limo. What changed in him?

Nostalgia plagued me with a poignance so deep I wanted to crawl up in a ball on the floor. Did it mean we had to return to our 'cool' ways before the trip? No more loose conversations? Not even a hint of comfort in each other's words? At least, I can say, it's what he gave me during my trials. I'm too much of a burden to him now. He can't stand me.

"Th-thanks, Mokuba." I placed the portrait back but stopped at the video tape nestled at the bottom. "What's the tape for?"

"I made a video of our trip." Mokuba laughed.

I felt my body quiver. "Thank you, Mokuba..." Was all I could bring myself to voice with tears flooding my vision. "Thanks for capturing our fond memories." They won't return anymore and were short lived. My eyes eagerly ran on to Kaiba. His expression slackened from the hardness and became soft at my stare. I breathed shakily and nodded, laying my gaze on the floor. "I'll... I have to go." I cleared my throat and turned.

Mokuba pouted, "I'm coming too!" He stopped and waved at Kaiba. "See ya later Big Bro!"

I didn't hear him since my legs were too busy running up the stairs of the orphanage and back in the halls to my office.

I slammed the door and stiffened on my back, feeling the warm wood heat along my spine and closed my eyes with the lingering tears escaping along my temples and into my hair.

But, why am I hurt?

I felt like a little girl as I ran inside the office with my tears.

The trip shouldn't mean anything but a casual ride we happened to spend, it was a forgotten moment in time, one that wouldn't return but slipped dangerously slow through my hands. I cringed and slumped down on the floor.

My heart lashed inside me, beating at me to listen. I was too engrossed with those majestic eyes that were cold and merciless but softened and warmed upon me as I tried to suspend my tears. Kaiba, it can't matter to you, like it does to me. You're correct, I am a stupid, the worst of it's kind... I sobbed in my hands. It doesn't have to matter but to me, it does. IT DOES.

Oh dear, what's going on? I put a hand over my heart as it skipped a beat.

_"I'm letting ya go. Move on with ya life."_

_"I want ya to be happy. You deserve to. Doesn't matter with who, as long as ya'r happy."_

I stared at my hands, and blinked, they were still stained with red paint. My weakness was transparent. I shuddered and clenched my eyes shut. I relaxed myself and concentrated on my breathing.

When I opened my eyes, the red stain was gone.

A breath of fresh air so clean clasped in my lungs as I breathed calmly.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

My eyes were scanning the perimeter of the orphanage beforehand. I wanted to _see_ her, but a dense hesitation took host of me in my motives, creating a cloud of dread that fogged my vision. The door opened and I stepped out after Mokuba, he wouldn't believe the amount of stress my body was tolling. Inside, I felt ill and dizzy.

The feeling wore on as soon as I stepped out of the vehicle and sighted the facade of the orphanage. I won't lie, and be blunt. I wasn't nearly interested with the orphanage or the kids, not even close. I didn't care why Mokuba was excited to be there. I was engulfed with my emotions as they were desperate to rein over my rationality. If there was any left... I wish I had an answer. I glared at the ground. The sky was bright, almost blinding me and I blinked up.

My insides jolted and my hands clenched in my coat. I couldn't breathe.

Euneya was swinging Mokuba in her arms. She was smiling like I've never seen before. Her eyes luminous and her soft lips curled into a genuine smile.

Something inside, pained me.

Seeing her vigorously happy while I was ramming an inner-battle.

I wanted to turn back around and head to the quarters. Instead, I was transfixed at the sight. It was tolling me thoroughly but I didn't have the energy to look away.

She was radiant.

Her beauty made my lungs tight, I could imagine her tiny hands reaching inside and squeezing my heart to it's last drip of life and emotion until I had none left to give. Thinking about it, at that point, the idea was attractive than my current circumstance. At least, she'd reach out to me. I didn't simply want to stand and _watch_ her joyously parade around.

I wanted to grab her, hold her, and make her listen to every scream my lungs were drinking air for and my throat was dying to release. The burning in me solidified. She turned to wave Mokuba who went inside. I stepped toward her, hypnotized. I wanted to touch her. A tress of her hair would suffice. I stared at her with my foot towing in her direction.

Euneya.... Euneya..... Look at me. Look at _me, _solely _me. _Can't you see? Can't you hear me? I need you to listen... Euneya... My breathing quickened but I didn't care as I neared her.

Euneya stared at a spot on her shoulder.

My feet stopped of the own accord. I blinked at my hand in midair, the one mindlessly fired to grab her and snatched it inside my pocket.

What is wrong with me? I was perplexed and exhaled.

Euenya slowly turned to face me. Her eyes large and lips parted.

Oh god.....

My palms heated in anticipation.

I wanted to kiss her.

The desire rifled up to my throat, almost chocking me. I was seeing her for the first time for who she was. There was warmth seeping into the bounds of my soul. The warmth she _moved _with that solely was hers and no one else, I saw. The springing warmth my body reveled hungrily and with the unfulfilled ache concurrently instilling all hope and desire like black smearing coal.

I wanted to give her my hand to see if he would accept me, but with the stains in my hands, I felt ashamed. My hands glued to my sides and dare not lift. Despite we were a mere feet apart, I could sense the galaxies expanding by the minute. The sensation of dread returned to mock me. I hated the misery my heart was putting me through. I hadn't felt this way for anyone. _Ever. _Things don't simply 'touch' or 'move' me. The verbs don't describe the person I am.

A warm breeze tickled the hair against her face. I had the urgency to tuck the lock behind her ear.

I felt like I was staring at a mural, covert, from the eyes of outsiders and only displayed for me. Secret, and undeniably powerful to the viewer. The warmth came back and I felt my eyes tingle with the brief sensation of fresh tears. I had been searching for the wrong things before. The one I needed was right before me.

I blinked and the tears disappeared.

But let's not forget, her feelings for the puny mutt was in the way. It hadn't been a while since the wedding, and she couldn't possibly overcome the heartache. No, it's too soon for her to care. I strode toward her, and let my eyes steer to the building and the windows. Her gaze left a scar of hope and endearment over my skin, even blacker than my own clawing desires, as she smiled at me.

"Kaib-"

I continued without a word or the need to linger and listen to her voice. It had been haunting me for longer than she can imagine. My fists steadied in my pockets and I forced myself to keep walking. My boots echoed the distant sound of _thud_ but none compared the raging beat of my heart. I divested myself of my shoes, letting my eyes stray to her heels on the right and felt a relief of a smile change my dark mood.

Her feet were small, and as I recall, smooth looking when she was lying listless in the Sakura field. I slipped on the slippers and opened the door to enter. Her eyes were burning on my back, digging, demanding, why I didn't speak to her.

You wouldn't understand, Euneya. You wouldn't. I entered the hallway and a charging handful of kids greeted me.

"Ohayo! Supporter!" They bowed at me.

I nodded and turned to make my way to the Director's office.

"She calls him her 'Be-au-ti-ful'." A kid whispered. "Euneya-sama must be happy. Did you see how she was smiling in the cafeteria?"

"I did, I did!"

"What if she gets married?"

I felt my feet stop on the wooden floor, disregarding the squeaking wood under my feet.

"We have to ask her." Whispered a girl.

"Gorou-sama knows who he is." Remarked another kid.

"He doooes?" They cried incredulously.

"Yea, but he won't tell." She mumbled.

"I heard he is an englishmen, _waaow_, do you think he'll come here? We can meet him."

_Be-au-ti-ful? _I averted with the word bitter in my tongue. An englishmen. That's not possible! My feet pounded on the wood and the Director's office appeared lastly. I wanted to rip it from the hinges. How dare she? I strode inside the dim office and regarded the man saddled behind his table, a paper in hand. He looked at me incredulously and gestured me to enter. What the hell were the kids talking about? Euneya and an englishmen? Who is he? Where is he? I wanted to know so I can clutch his throat and wring his neck with a severity he could feel in his next life, not that I believe in reincarnation, but he better not _dare_ approach her or I'd make his life insufferably intolerable on this planet.

I swear on Mokuba, I will. My gaze shifted on the couch he kept pointing at and I gritted my teeth, flustered, with the news. How did this happen? When? Why did I ignore her so she can go out with an_ englishmen_?

Am I angry? I sure as hell am. I sat down in the couch and controlled my thoughts. _Relax.... _The kids talked without proof. Why am I overacting? The repetitive calling of the Director sprung me back to reality.

"Supporter? Uh... Kaiba-sama?" Director Isao leaned over the table to peer at me.

"What." I glared.

Director bounced back in his chair, rattling the table in the process.

Regaining his courage, he turned, "Would you mind staying longer and participating in our Wall of The Future, marking?"

Wall of the_ What_? What a stupid name. I folded my arms, letting my eyes roam the corners of the small office. Euneya can't possibly be starting anything with anyone-- she wasn't ready-- she wanted _time_.

"The children will be pleased to see you accompany us to the wall. The building is our future Gym and a dormitory extension. The children were ecstatic with the idea of the wall, yes, it is a wonderful idea, I think we'll make it a tradition. Each child who becomes a part of our family will have his or her own place to call their own and remember their time here. Don't you think the wall is an exceptional idea? I think so. Thirteen children have left us within a week. Coming here when they were infants and now... all grown up. I hope they'll come back, and say hello someday. The wall should've been considered earlier. To think, the children who grew up and left us, didn't exactly have a place to mark themselves. The wall will become bigger over the years I feel. What do you think, Kaiba-sama? Will you continue our wall marking tradition?"

This man needed to stop pestering me about a damn wall! I don't care! Just be satisfied I'm funding your orphanage, I grunted.

"You agree?" Director chuckled, "We all do."

The door budged open and Gorou entered the room. He looked at me with peculiar eyes and smiled. I raised a brow at the swift change in his countenance.

"Kaiba-sama!" Gorou approached me. "Good of you to come!" He patted my knee. I found it odd how gleefully he pronounced himself into the room.

I stared at the hand on my kneecap, irritated, and glared up at his smiling expression. What the hell happened to him? Win a jackpot?

"How have you been?" He asked.

Why does he care? I averted, since I had no interest in relishing a conversation with _him_. How have _I _been? Hmph. Don't even _try_ guessing --I clenched my teeth-- it's been hell.

Gorou chuckled, "Aw, you've been working hard on your project. Thank you for helping Euneya-sama and our orphanage. We didn't think it would turn out the way it did, there seems to be _some_ success with the pictorial and the...commercial.." He eyed me. "Euneya-sama and you are especially _close_, and we'd like you to _maintain_ the ...eh .... closeness." He added with a smile and turned to Director, "Don't you agree, Isao-sama?"

The Director leaned in his chair to contemplate. "I admit, I was against it at first. Kaiba-sama took control of the situation, I'm glad. It's Euneya I was worried about. She seems to be indifferent to the notion of the pictorial and the commercial. Is that natural?"

Gorou was perturbed. "I was thinking the same. How can Euneya-sama merely dismiss Kaiba-sama's help?" He gushed. "She needs to show her appreciation to him! Ah, did you--" He smirked slyly. "There was a mention of a favorable letter arousing interest in the orphanage, in the morning. Didn't you hear?"

"Letter?"

My ears perked at the word.

"Hai," Gorou bowed his head, "Euneya-sama has written a confession."

"What? She committed a crime!" Director jerked up from his chair.

Gorou chuckled, "A confession doesn't necessarily follow a crime, not always, Isao-sama." He looked at me. "I'm sure Kaiba-sama may have a clue, as you are both, I speak respectfully, _bonded._"

Bonded? Hmph. _She_ seems to be "bonded" with some pathetic lunatic of a englishmen. Grrr... How can she be like this?

"In what context?" Demanded Director harshly.

"Of dealing with the media, and the _unlikely _rumors of their coupling." Gorou turned, "Unlikely, unlikely I'm sure! Regardless of what the media claims, Kaiba-sama and Euneya-sama are head-strong and fighting side-by-side like a coupl... A couple of _good_ friends!" He nodded.

So he _knows_ something? His eyes passed me too quickly. I'm certain the information regards more than the tabloids and the... 'Letter.' Is she in grade-school to be writing letters? What is possibly going through her head?

The door opened and Euneya walked in, with a boy.

"You were in the mood to write poetry about your ... Be-au-ti-ful." The boy said. "Can we meet him? What does he look like?"

Again with the _beautiful?_ Who the hell is that leech?

My glare moved on Euneya who looked put out with the subject. All of the orphanage was raving about him. I wanted to snap his head. Damn him!

My chest burned with insane jealousy, I had no idea how I was able to keep calm while they chit-chatted about _him_ and Euneya.

My eyes targeted on her as she --not so casually-- tried to dismiss the subject, her efforts were to no avail. I was more curious than angry as Gorou and the little boy seemed to have teamed up against Euneya. The Director was clueless and demanded to know what the boy meant. My lungs starved as I held my breath, waiting for the boy to elaborate.

"Beautiful?" Director was on his feet in less than a second, vibrating with curiosity with his demand, "Who is this.... Beautiful?"

The boy gladly opted to explain with a careless gaze at Euneya, "Euneya-sama has a Be-au-ti-ful."

Euneya grabbed him and scooted him toward the door. She was trying to hide her lover now was she? All the more proves there _is_ someone in her life.

My fingers clenched on the armrest of the couch, I couldn't stand listening to what the boy rattled about. A beautiful? Exactly what did that mean? I know what beautiful meant but... how can she call _him_ a beautiful?

I was fired up with extreme anger. How can she do this? Why did she do this? She already had someone?

"She wrote about him in a love letter, with all kinds of things..."

I could hardly silent the growl snatching out of my throat. I felt she was ripping my heart to pieces with her tiny fingers and clawing them as she cackled with hopeless laughter. A love letter? This can't be happening.

I can't _bear_ listening to this--this--

"Hisoka..." Euneya tried to silence him.

Euneya, this had better not be true! Deny it! Deny it while I'm still here listening to this crap.

Hisoka turned to Euneya, questioning himself. "Did I say something wrong?"

Oh_ yes _you did. I clenched my teeth in fury. Watch it boy, or I'd have to do something horrible to that tongue of yours.

"Isao-sama asked what I'm talking about. I hope you cleared your head, Euneya-sama!" He raved too happily for my liking.

Did she suddenly loose conscious thought along with brain cells to have to write a _letter_ in order to 'clear her heard'? I can't believe how insane it was.

I held myself stiffly in the seat, grasping to my last thread of patience some deviance endowed me when the horrible news fell from the sky. Euneya and an englishmen?

She must've lost her mind. All of the orphanage have lost their mind! Euneya can't be having a relationship with anyone. My hands clutched the arm rest tighter that my nails dug in the skin of the couch. She had told _me_ to give her time. Although, she didn't quiet know why I desired a clear answer from her, but I doubt, she needs to know my personal reasons. I wanted her to forget the past, get over the ungrateful mutt and never have to deal with tears ever, again. Was the too much to ask?

Apparently.

"What is he talking about, Euneya?" She turned a bright shade of red, ducking her eyes from the Director. "Beautiful? You have a --- what is this Beautiful?"

My question exactly. How can she call someone_ beautiful? _How can she see someone already? How can she give her heart away? How can she write stuff like that! How can she be absolutely....

"Her lover!" Said the boy.

The sky fell and I had a dizzy sensation of collapsing to the floor. A lov- Did I hear him correctly? I glared at the floor with distant hope. Don't let it be _true..._

"Someone she likes. Has feelings for! Gorou-sama, told me!"

I couldn't bear looking at her, if I did, my eyes would burn and I'd be blinded. She had someone to love? Who? Why? Why didn't I know? Did I mistake it for something? How can it be? When?

I could barely feel the world around me. A silent, quaking pain sparked up my stomach, rising... rising.... floating up to my chest and bursting into a heap of anger and hurt, making it harder to resist from recoiling. How can I be this weak? I was surprised. I can't be shaken by the news. I should've expected it. I should've....

But _still...._

Gorou started in front of me, "Hai... We all know..."

We do? Not I... I didn't know.... Was I too wrapped up in my own torture to notice... her eyes for another?

She never.... _never_ looked at me,_ never_ gave me a chance. Not once.

"Euneya-sama acquired an interest in someone."

I was forced to sit calm and watch them plainly when inside I was chocking at the horrible news. I suppose my visit to the orphanage was not a waste, but for this treacherous news alone. I couldn't help feel betrayed.

"Acquired?" Director asked. "Who is it? Do I know him? Does he go by the name -- Be-au-tiful?"

Stop saying the damn word! Everyone seems to be enamored with this hopeless insect. Whoever he is, I wanted to rip the life out of him.

"What a bizarre name for a man!" Director spat uncontrollably, "It is a man?"

My lungs beat at me for air. I gasped aloud. _"Ahem." Euneya... How could you do this?_

Gorou was amused, "Don't mind us, Kaiba-sama, we're debating Euneya-sama's love interest. She rarely has those."

She seems to have a lot more than I assumed. My eyes ran up to her astonished expression. She must be shocked to see me listening to the unfolding conversation of her new 'acquired interest.' I glanced away. She has a lover, do I know him? Her eyes met mine with instant fascination and fear. Why was she scared? She can't stand the idea of me listening to this inert conversation? Or is it some_ one_ I know? I raised my brow at her. She was stricken pale and turned back around. It _is_ someone I know. Who?

Director needed an urgent answer. "Why isn't she saying anything? Are you in love with a woman?"

It was Gorou who couldn't stop staring at Euneya and murmured, "Oh far from a woman." I had a distinction that the man knew whom he was talking about. "Indeed, a man."

"Ye-yea..." Euneya clenched her teeth, "A man! Can we stop talking about it?"

Why was she hasty? Who was this man? I_ must _know.

Director regarded her critically. "I'm curious, where is he from? Is he english?" He stared around the room in deep thought.

He can't be english, judging by her relieved expression, I'm certain the man is someone the occupants of the room are acquainted with. My eyes narrowed on her. Aren't we?

"He sounds english." Murmured the Director.

Euneya whipped her head around at the Director, paling as she mumbled incoherently in the corner. "No... He isn't english.. I used Beautiful for... poetry terms." Her voice grew loud and she determinedly held herself, "It's a poem! Not real!" I give her credit for defending the 'poem' which meant, he wasn't an englishmen.

"Euneya-sama, we all know what a love letter is." The boy muttered.

Hmph.

Gorou turned his eyes from Euneya and at me. "Blue Eyed Mystery sure is mysterious."

Euneya glared at Gorou.

"Mysterious?" Director snapped. "Be careful around those. You touch one, you get sucked in and never come back out the same."

"Ha-hai." Euneya stuttered with a fluid bow.

The boy couldn't stand still. "There's was also something about a Dragon."

A dragon? Wait a... Euneya shot me a look of horror. She nudged the boy out the door.

"Go! Get ready!"

"I am ready." He defended.

She was writing a poem about a blue eyed... dragon? There is namely one specific dragon of the kind in DM. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Could it be she was writing about that dragon? Is she writing a poem about a dragon and not a man? Can it be? I watched her edgily shove the boy out the door. Euneya... whatever you are trying to hide, I'll find out.

"Get your friends ready!"

"They are ready!"

"Wait outside!"

The boy grumbled. "Everyone _is_ waiting."

"Outside."

"I want to know about him. Are you two fighting? It said you are distant. You called him--"

"Later!" She slammed the door shut.

Gorou moved near the table, smirking lightly. I'm certain he knows more than he is letting on. "Kaiba-sama, don't you have a Dragon aircraft?" He asked.

If she is determined to keep the information from my reach, I'll find my own way. I kept my expression neutral before answering. "The fastest engineered moving aircraft to breeze the skies."

"Ah, you are famous for your attachment for Dragons." Gorou marveled. "Delightful affections can be gripping, hmmhmm..?"

The Director waved away Gorou and began. "Euneya, avoid _mysterious _men. They have something up their sleeves. And they play hard to get. You don't want that." He shook his head.

"Hai... I won't." Euneya mumbled defeatedly.

"What can be done?" Gorou-san turned with a sigh. "Why is he distant?... Euneya-sama? Why? A lovers quarrel is it?"

A quarrel? I was raptly watching the fluid changes of her expression.

"If your relationship is emotionally stable. You can handle the distance." Said the Director.

"Hai. You can be left feeling _breathless_ even while he isn't here. And _euphoric _when he _is." _Gorou glanced at me.

I'm can't merely sit tight and watch the scene get worse. While Gorou was hinting, Euneya was defenselessly ravished red, unable to face the Director who momentarily infused a lecture.

"As for fighting, it's what lovers do. Haven't you heard the saying 'Only Lovers and Rivals look at each other the same way' The concept follows on you and your lover-kun. If fighting is all you can do and don't want to, _my_ twenty years of marriage proves it works. Euneya! All you have to do is say '_yes_' to everything your-kun says! And you live happily ever after!" Director chuckled and added with a boom of confidence, "Works like a charm! Don't forget the utmost important trait needed in relationship. Besides trust, support and love, you need to be able to _understand_ each other."

My eyes narrowed at the word. _Understand? _It's impossible to understand.

"I'm gonna!" Euneya pointed at a door, "Make some tea." She jumped and locked herself inside the room.

I didn't rejoice at watching her squirm. It made me angry that some_ other_ man/dragon made her feel embarrassed while _he/it_ was the topic.

"I called to formally thank you for taking care of the rumors, and the tabloids." Director turned.

She must really like the infidel to feel sensitive talking about him. Unparalleled fury took a hold of me, I couldn't stand watching her. I needed to get the hell out and never look at her ever again. It may be easier to get angry and point fingers but I didn't care.

"The commercial with Euneya is prevalent, you've managed to increase fame for Minarou, and your new development. Which, I wish the best of luck with." Director Isao said.

I didn't care what he had to say. My head was flooded with scenarios and images of Euneya wrapped in _another's_ arms.

"Hai, the increased fame has introduced another particular concept to the raving public," Gorou stepped forward, "No one wants to admit a professional relationship between you both."

Was it a lie? Did she lie to me? I could've sworn I saw her heart begging me to listen through her tearful eyes the wedding afternoon. She had meant each word she promised. I rubbed my furrowed brows in consternation. Euneya and some.. pathetic asshole _holding_ hands. Euneya and _him_ laughing; Euneya and _him _hugging, _kissing,_ with _his_ lips touching _hers,_ and _his _tongue shoving in _her_ mouth as her eyes rolled shut.

Grrrr! I can't take it anymore! I slammed my fist beside me on the couch.

Breathe..... Breathe.... 10...... 9....... 8......

"We can take it from here," Director hastily dismissed Gorou. "Euneya will take responsibility for the rest of the rumors. You were not in it alone. I'm humbly sorry for the shame that was brought on you. We know you don't meddle in rumors and are extremely private."

"I wonder how Euneya-sama feels about it." Gorou stared pointedly in her direction. "I'm sure her Be-au-ti-ful won't appreciate the rumors with another man. Or will he?" He continued. "Euneya-sama, what do you say?"

This man was cutting my last nerve of patience with a sickle and his toothy chatter. If he cared to save his life like any sensible individual, it'd best he cease with the _Be-au-ti-ful _shit. I was ready to strangle him.

Euneya exited the small room with a tray of tea in her hand. She gaily sailed the room, pausing beside Gorou to stamp him with a heart felt glare.

"No, he won't mind." Gorou murmured on second-thought. "Especially when...." He leaned in her ear to whisper. _"They are..."_

Euneya's expression twisted in shock and horror.

"What are you mumbling about?" The Director asked. She offered his tea and looked at me, I froze. Smeared with discomfort, she couldn't look me in the eye. I was crushed in my eagerness as I wanted to _see_ the truth in her eyes. If only she had the courage to look _directly_ into my eyes.

"Don't just stand there gazing, give the Supporter his tea." Director alerted.

I had the urge to stand and leave than sit and watch her hesitate. What more could she force herself to do?

Two hands delicately picked a cup of tea before raising in midair, like a damsel sacrificing her soul to an unearthly god.

Gorou stumbled into obnoxious coughing. He gaped speechlessly at Euneya.

The tea trembled in her small hands. My primal urge was to shove her out of my way and leave.

She had found someone else.

As my own hands appeared in front me, I concealed my shock and gripped the warm cup. Why was I doing this? Her long fingers stayed desirably long under mine. _Euneya... You can't look at me, not once? _Her averted head was my instant answer. She rose and subjected herself on the transversal corner of the room behind the door. Away from me. Thus, causing any hope in me to sunder without a deserved glorifying chance. I stared at the warm contents in the cup. My soul heavier than ever.

Euneya returned to the room a moment later.

I disregarded her and sipped the tea.

The Director began speaking about the Fundraiser. "My reason for calling you here regards the Fundraiser. I appreciate your help, we will schedule a date and inform you. Kaiba Land is an exceptional location. You've given us hope for the future the orphanage and it's children. With your popularity, I acknowledge the entire Domino demographic will come together for the function. We will begin preparations within a few weeks. Thank you, Kaiba-sama."

He stood and moved toward the door. "Get the kids to the site." He told Gorou.

Gorou stared at Euneya but said nothing as he made his way outside.

Euneya moved from the corner of the room, and stopped midway to watch the door close in disbelief. She whirled around to turn her eyes on me.

I didn't find the need to speak.

"Wh- You---" Her voice croaked. She continued toward me and I finished the tea in moments. What was there left to say? I've heard all that needed to be heard. She kept her face turned to a wall, breathing silently.... in...... and out...... For an odd reason, the tea failed to warm me like I thought it would.

I waited for her to speak, as she was dying to make me listen.

"Kaiba."

The one word alone, made me want to forget the rest of the world. My hands shook with imperious fury.

"I'm talking to you." I knew what this was about.

I lifted the cup to my lips and noticed I had drank it all. Hmph. I looked up silently at the desk and the door to the small room where she had brewed the tea. I stood up without a word and set the empty cup on the table. There was no point in a conversation when everything was laid out for us. What else can I bear? She had no clue how outrageously painful these previous days without her have been.

I walked out and shut the door at my heel. She had no clue at all. It made me rigid. I was having an internal battle while she was masquerading her love-sick letter to the orphanage about some lunatic. The door _banged _and shook the wood under my feet in the echoing hall.

I moved quietly in the mazed darkness.

How can she do this? How? Why?

Staring down at my feet, I saw I hadn't moved an inch and turned back to the door. My fingers glided over the wood.

I could still _feel_ her questioning eyes planted on the door. _Why Kaiba? Why?_

Why would you do this to me, Euneya? What did I do wrong? I glared at the door lock. Why didn't you tell me there was someone else? Am I to believe you're prepared to give your heart to someone else? Already? Are you being truthful?

I turned on my way and walked through the hall. The door behind me unlocked open and I halted.

She halted as well.

"K_ai_ba." The same sing-along tune on the vowels of my name had the power to make my eyes sweep shut at her loving tone.

_No_.

I dismissed the desirable voice. Retrieving my shoes, I walked out of the wall and to the back of the orphanage, I stopped at the doorway to regard the field of children whispering to each other.

"Hi Kaiba-sama!" Waved a group of children. I passed by them with a nod, noticing Mokuba huddled with a group of conversing boys.

I was more than to relieved to know he was smoothly acquainting with the children of the orphanage. For once, he didn't have bullies and had to shed tears from taking a beat. I encouraged him to take self-defense classes, and merely had to mention Euneya's name, Mokuba volunteered to attend classes at the orphanage. I sighed and shoved my hands in the pockets of my coat. The draft tickled the flower bed in the garden. The blossoms trembled in the sun. I was guided to the construction building further in the back where many children had gathered to watch the workers.

There was a bizarre silence in the air. The sun was a giant spotlight, turned on me as the world waited for my next move. I can't do this anymore. I turned my head and stiffened as Euneya stood on the side, to watch the boys with Mokuba. What was she thinking? I wanted to know but a part of me was uncertain... I clenched my fingers in a firm fist. I haven't felt this unsure of myself since I was a child living at the orphanage. Why does everything feel transparent and artificial. Did Euneya mean what she had said in the office? Am I to believe her? I can't.... I don't want to.

I turned away and stepped on the loose stones in the soil. Was this how she had spent her days, writing a love-letter to someone?

I couldn't imagine what she would do if she came to learn what I had been tolling with these last few days.

I was loosing control my self; my actions, believes and thoughts. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

The gripping in my chest made it difficult to breathe whenever she appeared before my eyes.

I thought seeing her _once_ would be suitable and would sate the crave, but, no. I wanted _more._ I wanted to grab her by the shoulders and ask her to look at me, and to forget everything else.

There is a burning sensation running on my eager fingers at the thought of touching her.

The strict pumping in my chest quickened ever so slightly as I glared up at the bright sky. The day was gorgeous but I was frustrated to enjoy it.

Euneya can't be in love with someone else already? If she is, why am I not comfortable with the news?

This indecision was eating me alive. I'm loosing myself. I didn't understand what was going on. There was a painful startle plunging up my chest every second. I was more than uneasy. I wanted to scream! I wanted to claw at my heart and demand why it was being the way it was. I felt I didn't know myself. Why am I acting strange?

I glared at the clouds, the bright light blinded me and I blinked unsteadily.

A pair of footsteps crunched on the grass beside me. "Glaring at the sky won't help." Remarked the man.

I clenched my teeth to silence my erupting insult. Gorou folded his arms. "Thank you for staying with us to perform the initiation of the Wall, Kaiba-sama." He gestured at the children.

I grunted aloud, hoping he'd vanish into thin air and stop pestering me.

"You seem uneasy." He observed.

I fixed my hard eyes on Gorou. I've been a master at controlling my expressions and wasn't comfortable with the idea of loosing my "edge" and hearing it from _him._

"Is something the matter?" Gorou asked with a smile. "Does it... have to do with the conversation in the office?"

I steadied my eyes on the grass, lifting it up in air and turned on him. "What does it look like." I grunted with a snap of my teeth.

He wasn't perturbed but chuckled. "Euneya-sama is a gentle person. She doesn't want attention and I apologize if what was mentioned earlier, offended you."

"I _wasn't_ offended." I growled.

"I apologize _if_ you were offended." He nodded.

"I _wasn't._"

Gorou averted his glinting eyes to watch the children. "She is hesitant but the news is true." He murmured silently. "I understand the two of you know each other better. Do you happen to know who the lucky man is?"

Lucky man? I glared at the grass in disgust. That bastard. "Who'd be lucky to have her. The unfortunate fool is digging a hole for himself."

"Oh no..." Gorou denied, "_He _needs to _realize _what a wonderful woman _she_ is." Gorou smirked at me. "If _he_ doesn't, he may loose her to someone else. They need to hurry and make up. She can't stand and wait for him to _make_ a _move _forever."

I frowned as he continued.

"A lovers quarrel is like a disease," Gorou muttered. "It happens once, it continues to return. But what relationship can survive without quarrels?"

With my beating heart, I turned in Euneya's direction. She was talking to Mokuba. If the world had to witness it, so be it. I had the crave to bring her against me in a heated kiss. Did she know how delectable her lips were?

"When lover's quarrel, it's clearly to prove something the other fails to understand." He intoned.

Understand? I watched her stride across the field with Mokuba laughing beside her. Euneya pulled him in her arms gently.

"Her lover should _go_ to her, and _admit_ his feelings. Don't _you_ agree?" Gorou asked. "Staying apart is never good for the heart."

Her cheeks flushed as she laughed, and her eyes shimmered happily. She glanced up at the sky with a smile. I looked up at the clouds too.

"Feelings are meant to be shared." Gorou added. _"Kaiba-sama."_

I blinked at the flock of birds cascading over the trees. A warm breeze brushed against me and warmed my heated chest. I looked back at her. I wonder what it would feel to touch her lips.

Gorou smirked at me, "Euneya and her lover deserve a time of their own..." He hummed and hawed. "If _you_ have eyes for someone special, please, let's hope you don't treat _her_ the way Euneya's lover treats her. Ahem!" He patted my arm with a chuckle and walked toward the racing child. "Slow down... slow down...!" He grabbed two children and pulled them up in his arms.

I stared at the grass. For a second, everything made sense. Why the breeze moved the flowers, and the lifting laughter of the amazed children, why Euneya was shying away in the office and why I was drawn to her. I wanted nothing more than taking a hold of her and seizing her in a heart racing kiss. I had the ache to taste her soft lips and the warmth of her mouth. Feel her gold brown tresses slip through my fingers and crush her against my chest so she was mine alone.

I looked up to see her staring at me.

I couldn't let her go. I wanted her for myself.

Euneya turned her head to avoid me and smiled at the trees.

How far was she going to go? How far am_ I_ willing to run?

I wanted her to slow down and not move away from me. To deny the rumors of someone else and make her mine.

I was asking for too much but I didn't care.

"Hmph."

The sun made me dizzy and I turned back to stare at the grass.

My chest burned with an unknown ache. I wanted to slip my hands through her hair and turn her head back to me. My fingers trembled with_ need _at the thought.

"Where's the wall?" Mokuba asked.

"Let the other kids go first," Euneya moved toward the building. She gave her hand to Mokuba who took it. "You can come back and see it whenever you want. The wall will always be here."

Always? Somethings do have the possibility to remain the same. Do my feelings apply?

My feet towed me toward her but I maintained my distance. She turned her head to follow me yet I managed to dodge away from her view and remain out of sight. Mokuba went toward his friends, stranding her alone. I reached out and touched a lock of her hair. The curl wired around my fingers like a golden reel, glinting in the sunlight. I faintly smiled at the soothing scent of cotton candy. Euneya turned her head to the left, I released the tress and retreated.

There was a row of children approaching Euneya. "Euneya-sama, do you know what you'll make?"

"I want to make a duck."

"Let's write our names."

"Good idea," Euneya broke in, "Your name and your favorite thing in the world. When you're older and come back to the wall, you'll know which one is yours."

Name and favorite thing in the world? I felt the card around my neck press against my shirt. Mokuba was with me where ever I went in the world. He would never part from me.

Although, there was something.... I glanced at the orphanage luminously standing in the daylight.

"I wanna make a plane!" Said a boy.

"Euneya-sama," A girl whispered, "What's your favorite thing in the world?"

I paused in my steps to listen.

She drew the children in her arms. "My favorite thing is right here! And with your drawings next to mine, I don't need to draw."

I wanted to know if it was easier not to know or hide the existence of my growing feelings for her? Which was easier and better? If I didn't know I had them, I could casually move forward with my day without the pain and lack of progression. If I continued to hide, the inner burden would increase, thereby, making it harder to withstand _her._ She didn't know.

Gorou approached them. "Having fun?" He smirked. "Kids, shouldn't Euneya-sama draw her 'Shining Dragon' with her name?"

I turned to observe the man.

"Gorou-san...Don't listen to him you guys," Euneya muttered darkly.

"But... Gorou-sama is right." Said a boy. "You should put your fiance there."

A _fiance? _The stillness of the settling world suddenly lunged at me and I felt my serenity crumble to pieces. That means, she wasn't writing about a dragon but in fact, a man. Don't let it be true, Euneya. Don't let it. I turned to face her.

"What are you telling them?" She demanded Gorou.

"Me? I haven't said a word! Kids and their imagination, you ought to know!" Gorou nudged the children to the wall. "Hayake!"

Euneya laughed after him. I was shaken by the relief spreading over me. Mokuba turned to her, "Nee-san! Uh, Kyoshi, can we--"

"It's ok Mokuba. Stop with the formalities. We're not in class."

"Ok nee-san..." He yanked to her his eye level and whispered. I watched intently as Euneya stood back up to whisper in return.

"No I don't!" Mokuba yelled, glancing around himself, "We-- she -- _I_ don't like her!"

My eyes widened. _Her?_ Who was this _'her?_' he spoke of?

"...I don't know about her. She is nice and sweet, and _preeeeety_.. Eehehhehhehe..." Mokuba simpered like a four year old. Just then, Euneya turned to wave at someone.

To my horror, it was a_ girl. _A very pretty one. Damn it, Mokuba!

"Lulina!"

I cringed at the sight of the little girl approaching them. Mokuba -- You-- You can't go around liking those things at your age! It may seem hellenist but it's stupid if you do! There was_ no way _Mokuba developed a crush. No way.

"What are you doing?" Mokuba hid himself behind Euneya. He insistently pulled her arm. "Nee-san, you can't! You can't! You _can't!_" He pled.

My young brother... and that girl? Mokuba and _her?_ My eyes steered on her pretty face as she stared carefully between Euneya and Mokuba. How dare she? What did she take my brother for?

Euneya spoke first, "Do you want to draw with us on the wall?" In doing so, she moved Mokuba in front of her to add, "Mokuba and I wanted to know if you did?"

The girl giggled selflessly. "I do." Of course you _would_. Mokuba _is_ one of a kind.

"You mean it?" Mokuba mouthed in awe.

Oh hell no. I couldn't believe Mokuba was having feelings for a girl. Wasn't he too young for that? He can't be_ liking_ girls. Isn't he still in the phase where they have 'cooties?'

"Why won't she?" Euneya smiled.

"You've been improving in your Kenpo, Mokuba." The girl said softly. "Before you go, let's practice together." I _know _what you're trying to do little Delilah. Stop buttering him up.

Is that how they met? Practicing Kenpo all this time? It was no wonder he was ready to leave for pratice 2 hours ahead of time.

Mokuba fell against Euneya. She quickly pulled him up. My young brother wasn't good with girl's. He couldn't hold himself still but had weak knees. I turned away in disbelief. What was with this day.

"Su-ok." Mokuba laughed.

I caught sight of Euneya shoving Mokuba against her. "You two, go and pick a spot for us on the wall." _She_ was the one behind it. Didn't she see how young they were?

Mokuba glared at Euneya but followed the girl silently.

Euneya sauntered near the wall to observe the children. Mokuba and his 'crush' were getting long better than I was with Euneya. She stopped ahead of me on the grass with sigh. Euneya slowly turned her head my way. Her eyes widened in surprise upon landing on me. I narrowed my eyes at her. _It was you. You_ are feeding Mokuba thoughts of girl's when he clearly doesn't need a reason to loose self-confidence. No, I forgot. Their relationship was not complicated. Children ran free with their believes and emotions unlike us, adults. There was a remarkable difference with Mokuba and his 'crush's' relationship and ours. I couldn't seem to erase her from my memories or mind, yet I avoided her like the plague.

"Nee-san." Mokuba called Euneya. "We found a spot." He tugged her. "You too Big Bro!" He beckoned at me.

Not that I wanted to resume avoiding her. I had many things to say but with all the necessary things eager to drift from my tongue paled to unnecessary bitterness that I lost the urge to speak to her. I still couldn't fathom how my feelings had darkened and possessed me. They were raging for finality yet I didn't have the desire to let it permeate my guard. She narrowed her eyes at me and I glared back. I approached her cautiously. She waited for me to near her.

That's right, don't move, not a muscle, stay like that forever so I can come to you.

Euneya, will you look at me even after I've come to you?

I know, you and that Wheeler jerk had a past, but it's time to put it aside. If you had the nerve to write a letter for someone, why can't you bring yourself to face me?

I stopped beside her. Mokuba towed her to the wall with the children to refer to the paint. "Which color do you want?"

No matter how hard I tried, I wasn't ready to look away. She seemed to feel the same.

"Nee-san!" Mokuba seized her attention. Euneya tore her eyes away to regard the paint colors. There wasn't a large a variety but Mokuba had chosen his favorite color, green. The girl with Mokuba had picked the yellow paint. Euneya still had to pick a color.

"What's wrong?" Mokuba asked. She was lost in her thoughts.

The girl was watching Euneya as well. "Euneya-sama?"

Her eyes were trained on the crimson paint. She traced the edge of the opening with her index finger gingerly. Her disposition ridden and sad, languish remorse crept in me, making me blink at the paint at her hand. The paint resembled the tainted blood of her will. She couldn't be thinking about _that,_ could she? Euneya turned her repenting gaze on me. Don't hide it, don't hide it. Don't hide yourself from me. Even if you are broken, let me see.

'No, it doesn't matter to me.'

She snapped her head away to stare at the wall.

"I want to put a ballerina but I don't know how..." Said the girl.

"What about Kenpo? We can make one together. We can make our Gi's." Said Mokuba. They had decided and began to paint on the wall.

Euneya was staring at her hands. I casually slipped my hand on the blue puddle. What had she said earlier? Draw my favorite thing in the world?

Euneya and Mokuba steadied their hands in front of the wall, eyeing the place they would mark their own. I shifted and placed my hand along side hers simultaneously. We removed our hands to study our marks. Euneya stared me in disbelief. I merely placed my mark near my favorite thing.

Having done so, I walked away to wash my hands, surprised at my actions but my surprise was incomparable to Euneya's. I washed my hands and waited for Mokuba to finish. Judging by his quick fluid glances to the girl on his right, I wasn't pleased how enamored he was by her. She was on her feet, waving at Mokuba with a squeal. "I'll see you at the dojo!"

Mokuba stared dizzily after her. I wanted to kick him and make him come to his senses. Girls like her were no good. She may seem sweet, but I can't bear knowing how crushed he'll be if it's unrequited. Speaking of unrequited.... My eyes narrowed on Euneya. She was listening to Mokuba. "Now that I have friend's I can come back and visit often."

She secured her hands around his shoulders. "We'll miss having you." Euneya added as means of comfort.

"Nee-san, you better not date anyone with me gone."

"Wh-why can't I?"

"You can't! I'm your Match Maker from now on. You told me you don't have a 'type' but I know better. I've got spies everywhere working to find that poem you wrote about Mr. Be-au-ti-ful."

You tell her Mokuba.

Euneya poked him. "You're not funny," She frowned, "Stop joking."

"I'm _not_."

I smirked and turned to the parking lot. He had won.

I resumed in my direction to the parking lot. She couldn't be _hopelessly_ in love, it couldn't had gotten that far? I turned to look at her. Was there time? I was disappointed with myself. All for what? Why am I going out of my way with these _emotions?_ Why do I have need of her? Why should I?

I don't think I wanted an answer.

Mokuba rushed against me as I opened the door, and drove within the confines of the seat. He dug inside the cabinet on the left to retrieve a package, her gift. I wondered if she would like it. Mokuba slipped out of the car and jogged rigorously to Euneya who awaited patiently. I was surprised to note she wasn't watching my brother but _me, _instead. If she thought _I _devised the gift, she was sorely wrong. Why would_ I_ ever do something like that? Hmph. I folded my arms and scowled. Her eyes widened at me and lips parted, leashing my eyes at the movement. I stiffly kept my eyes in hers.

"Nee-san..." Mokuba revealed the gift.

She observed the package. "It looks too important to be casual."

Mokuba scratched his head. "I wanted to give you something before I leave. Open it."

Euneya delicately cradled the box with a soft smile, as if it was great treasure bestowed to her by the gods. I frowned as she smoothly removed the wrappings. She was probably thinking how hard it is to wrap a damn gift. When she discarded the lid, Euneya peered inside with stunned eyes.

Mokuba winked at me, he turned to her. "That's the reaction I was hoping for!"

She trembled with the portrait. Her eyes skipped Mokuba and lapped on me.

Are you regretting it now? I wondered.

"Th-thanks, Mokuba." She set the portrait back inside. "What's the tape for?"

"I made a video of our trip."

Her features turned fragile. "Thank you, Mokuba..." As if she held the greatest burden in her hands. "Thanks for capturing our fond memories." Her eyes teared and turned to me. "I'll... I have to go." Euneya softly cleared her throat and rushed around.

"I'm coming too!" Mokuba reminded, he waved at me goodbye. "See ya later Big Bro!"

Euneya waited no less than a second to journey her way back inside the orphanage. If she hated the picture why did she take it? Damn, I never should've allowed Mokuba to give her that thing. She seems upset looking at it.

Euneya... Are the memories that hurtful to you?

* * *

"Hit me."

Mokuba flinched back. "No!"

Lulina put her hands on her hips sternly. "How will you defend yourself if you can't hit me?"

"I'll do it when it happens." Mokuba assured.

She didn't believe him. "Mokuba-kun," Lulina grabbed his sleeve. Mokuba stared at her soft hand latching on the cloth, his chest tightened and his face heated. "We have to do it together. We're a team. Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl, we're equal."

Mokuba smoothed his Gi, he turned to face her. "Equal? What if I hurt you?" He tried, embarrassed.

"We'll see if you just try it." She smiled.

Sliding into his stance, he kicked up and spun, Lulina deflected the kick and sent him landing on the floor. Mokuba contained his pained groan and clamped his eyes shut. Listless for a dizzy minute, he stayed on the floor.

Lulina leaned over and poked him awake. "Are you ok?"

He opened his eyes to find her staring down at him. Flushed a little, Mokuba pulled himself to his feet and brushed his Gi, he collectively situated himself in his stance. Lulina waited for him to strike. Mokuba narrowed his eyes and set aside all thoughts at the back of his mind. He focused on a particular point on Lulina and kicked up, spinning around, he lifted his foot and kicked from his right foot. He repeated the motion as Lulina deflected efficiently.

2 hours later, Mokuba and Lulina strode out of the dojo. She turned to him and smiled. "Good luck, Mokuba-kun."

"Goodluck?" His eyes widened. "For what?"

"At your new school."

He shyly glanced at the floor. "I'm pretty tough I can handle a new school, not my first time." He smirked.

"You'll come see us during breaks?"

Mokuba grinned. "Do you want me to?"

Lulina giggled. "Mokuba-kun! That's _not_ what I meant!"

Mokuba blushed and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Yea, I'll come, I can't forget my friends."

Lulina smiled appreciatively. "I hope we can practice again when you come back." She stopped walking.

Mokuba scratched his head. "You're a pretty good opponent, so count on it and... Thanks for helping me out."

"It was fun!" She giggled, tapping his chin. "Watching you trip and act like it didn't hurt."

"IT DIDN'T!"

She rumbled into laughter. "Right. I believe you."

"It didn't...." Mokuba mumbled sullenly. "I am strong! Sure I'm short but I'll.." He clenched his fists determinedly. "I'll get to Big Bro's height _one _day and no more sugar-stunting my growth!"

"Sugar what?" Lulina blinked. "Did you say it stunts growth?"

Mokuba blinked. "Huh?"

"Mokuba-kun, do you believe sugar can stunt your growth?"

Mokuba folded his arms across his chest and boastfully walked forward. "Absolutely not! It doesn't make sense. How can sugar stunt?" Secretly, he sent off many thanks to Euneya who had told him the truth and that he needed sugar at his age to grow. "Big Bro likes making up lies to scare me." He elaborated.

"Why?"

"Cause I have a sugar fettish--" His eyes widened. _I can't believe I just said that! No no! Rewind! Rewind! Ahhh! _He grabbed his head. "What I meant was... Big Bro... likes sugars so he made it up to...to....stop eating sugar..." Mokuba chuckled forcibly. "Big Brother's, you know how they do! Ehehehheheheh."

"Big Bro..." Lulina stifled her laugh and merely nodded her head. "What else does he tell you?"

_Let's see. Avoid pretty girl's. Uh-ho, well that one's out. Avoid sticky chairs. Avoid touching underneath tables. Avoid bullies. Avoid karaoke. _Mokuba pouted. _I bet he said that to mess with me. He knows I love karaoke!_

He recalled the incident when he was singing his favorite song, 'Clumsy' by Stacy Ferguson and how disappointed his brother appeared when he happened to walk into his room. Mokuba sulked and folded his arms.

"You know, Big Brotherly stuff," He said aloud. "We have a Code Of Honor." He smirked haughtily.

"Didn't you just break the code?" Lulina asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Mokuba turned to her. "No, I didn't."

Lulina bobbed her head. "Yes, you did."

"Nu-huh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu--" Mokuba quieted.

Lulina blinked up at him, eyes sparkling. "You told me about his Sugar Fettish."

"That wasn't in the Code of Honor." He informed.

The hallway darkened and the door slammed shut, making Lulina jumped in a startle at the sound. Mokuba frowned at the doorway.

"Who was that?" Gasped Lulina.

Both became conscious of the eerie silence and the darkness permeating from the back.

"Probably the wind." Mokuba darted to the door. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm scared..." Lulina glanced back at the dark halls. "Hurry! Open the door!" She gestured.

Mokuba pushed the door, it didn't budge. He tried again.

"Mokuba-kun!" Lulina frowned. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not joking." Mokuba grunted and shoved the door. "It's locked."

"How?" Lulina tried the handle, she kicked and shoved it with her shoulder. The door rattled but didn't open. She gaped at Mokuba. "What are we gonna do?"

Mokuba stared speechlessly in return. "I... don't know..."

"Do you have a phone?" She asked.

"No.." He scratched his head, frowning. "It's with my other clothes."

"What about your guard?"

"He left with Big Bro." Mokuba peered through the shadowed hall. "Isn't there a window we can climb out of?"

Lulina pointed to the storage room filled with practice dummies. "In there, but we don't open that window."

Mokuba went toward the room.

_THUD! _

He unceremoniously ran into a door and stumbled back.

Lulina followed him. "What happened?" She looked up at him.

He hid his face from embarrassment. "I can't... see."

Lulina felt her way on the wall. She turned toward Mokuba's breathing face. "Grab my shoulder."

He hesitated, instead, followed her closely from behind. Lulina mapped the wall with her hands and reached the door to the supply room. She turned the lock. _Click.. Click._ Bitterly, she groaned. "It's locked!"

Mokuba grabbed the lock and rigorously pulled it. "Open Open Open Open!" The door jiggled in the hinges, echoing in the soundless hall.

Lulina leaned against the wall. She wiped her sweaty forehead and fanned herself. "Let's go back to the dojo. Someone will know we're missing."

Mokuba turned where he thought she was standing. "And if not?"

"No, someone has to come." Lulina whirled around and counted her footsteps in the direction of the dojo.

Mokuba stood frozen in his internal panic. "Wait..." He called. "I don't know which way."

"Can you see me?" She called, turning back.

Mokuba slapped his forehead. "It's dark Lulina. I _can't_ see anything."

She pouted. "Can't you follow my voice? Keep coming straight."

"Straight? O-ok.." He nervously stepped forward. Left foot first, followed by his right. Another few steps, and he moved with his right foot. He stopped and felt the air in front of him. It was extremely warm in the hall. He palms were moist with sweat as he fanned the midair. "Are you... are you there?" Mokuba gulped.

"Keep coming." Lulina guided.

Mokuba calmly made two more steps toward her. His eyes blindly stared around in circles in the darkness. His fingers finally came in contact with _clothes. _Mokuba grabbed it eagerly as he supposed it was Lulina. "There you are."

"Ew!" _Slap! _Lulina pulled away. _Slap!_

"OW!" _Slap! _"OW!"

"Don't touch me..._ there!_" _Slap!_

Mokuba flinched his hands away and rubbed them. "Wh-where? I didn't know."

"You're groping my breasts!" Lulina screamed. "UGH! You're nasty!"

He stumbled back. "No, no I didn't! I didn't know! I didn't! Luli--"

_SLAP! _She sent a blow to his arms, as he shielded himself. "Don't touch me!!"

"How can I grope you when I can't see you?" Mokuba demanded. "AH!"

"Ew!" Lulina stomped her foot.

"I wasn't trying to grope you or-or anything!"

Lulina huffed at him. "Shut up!" She yelled. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUPP!"

Mokuba covered his ears. "I wasn't... _groping._."

_Slap!_

He flinched back. "Stop hitting me!"

"Why not? You_ touched_ me!" Lulina folded her arms around her chest protectively.

"It was unintentional!"

"Yea right!"

Mokuba couldn't believe his ears. "Why would I want to grope you? Why? Why? Why? WHY?"

"It's dark." Lulina gestured around them. "And we're alone! That's WHY!" She accused.

He was surprised by her train of thought. "What kind thoughts are in _your_ head?" He was utterly moved.

"_My_ thoughts? What about your---hands!" She screamed. "They're the ones doing s_tuff! _Can't you control them!"

"Listen up!" Mokuba silenced her. "My hands are innocent, and I'm not the one with thoughts of touching you. I never wanted to!"

"Why don't I believe you!"

"Maybe cause_ you're_ the one with _those _thoughts!" Hah, he was right.

Lulina turned her back on him. "Keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" She wouldn't listen to him. "If you get lost, don't call for me." Stomping her foot, Lulina forged forward through the darkness.

Mokuba grinned in the dark.

She stopped and glared over her shoulder. "Are you coming or what?" Fury had yet to dissipate as she was ready to punch him if needed.

"Coming..." He trailed with a catious step forward. "Where are you?"

"WHY!"

"For the last time, I don't want to grope you! I want to know so I can follow."

"Oh." Lulina tapped her foot to lure him. "Keep coming. And keep your hands down."

"Can't_ you_ turn your back?" He demanded.

Lulina grimaced and turned. "I'm _turned_."

"Are you close?"

"How long does it take for someone to walk in the dark?" She muttered. _Tap. Tap. Tap..._

He was scared of the dark. "I don't walk in the dark all the time. Do you have night vision or something?" He curiously spread his hands in front of him.

"I'm not an owl."

"Hooo... Hoooo..."

"Mokuba-kumph!" Lulina turned and found her face buried in his chest.

Mokuba pushed her away by the shoulders. "_Ew!"_ He squealed in a very familiar voice. _"You touched me! Ew! You're nasty! Can't you control your head?"_

_SLAP! _Lulina removed his hand with a cutting smite. "_That. _Was an accident." She breathed the hot air, her cheeks tingled.

_"Why don't I believe you? Ew!" _Mokuba imitated her. _Take that, a piece of your own medicine. _

"Stop making fun of me!"

_"Stop making fun of me!"_

"Mokuba-kun!"

_"Mokuba-kun!"_

Lulina stared darkly at him. "You're real mature, Mokuba-kun."

* * *

Euneya placed the drink of water gingerly on the table. She stared at the transparent liquid and thoughtfully eyed the clock. 6:30 pm, she was usually on her route home, however, today was different. She couldn't move from her chair. Her hand draped on the box and she pulled it open for another study. She couldn't get enough of the photo.

Brushing her fingers tenderly on the glass, Euneya sighed and set it on her desk. She smiled at Mokuba, but the small smile, melted away to a quivering pair of lips frowning upon the frosty blue eyes that were insanely warm to look at. Euneya glanced at the tape. Memories... She loved spending the time she did with them, that much was true.

Standing up from her chair, she walked out of her office and trailed to the back of the orphanage, something drew her back to the wall. She stood fascinated at his hand print next to hers.

Your favorite thing in the world.....

Euneya pressed her hand on the blue mark, fitting her fingers along his long ones, she smiled tearfully. His hands were larger yet she could still feel the heat of his palm.

Her heart skipped a beat, she drank a shuddering breath and turned around.

He was standing with adamant eyes that demanded truth, silent in glowing sunlight, making his eyes fuse a different warm shade of blue with a spiraling green. Couldn't he say one word?

Euneya turned and walked away. He disappeared into thin air. She walked past the gym and headed inside the halls. The children were in the cafeteria eating dinner. Euneya collected her things and was leaving out the front, she slid her shoes on and was stopped by a fast-approaching guard.

"Euneya-sama, is Mokuba with you?"

"No." Euneya pointed back at the orphanage. "He was practicing Kenpo, I recall."

The guard gestured her up the stairs. "Can you please show me the way? I came to retrieve him but he hasn't shown up."

Euneya went up the stairs and ran through the hall toward the dojo. The guard muffled his voice to the sleeve of his coat. She glanced invisitively at the dojo at the end of the hall. Euneya pulled down the cold lock. The door grated, she shoved with her body and it flew back, slamming against the wall in the darkness.

"Mokuba!" Euneya hurried down the hall to the dojo. She unrolled open the screen door to the dark room. It was thirstily hot inside. Euneya walked inside and peered into the shadows. She saw two figures sitting against the wall. Mokuba was one of them. Euneya knelt on the floor. They were asleep. The guard knelt beside her.

"You take him, I'll take her." Euneya scooped Lulina up. The guard picked up Mokuba and carried him outside, following Euneya closely.

Lulina stirred in her arms as soon as light shined on her face, winking her eyes open from her deep sleep, she blinked. "Euneya-sama!"

Euneya smiled. "What happened to you two?"

Lulina wiggled and flushed. "Can you put me down, please?"

Euneya nodded and lowered her to the floor.

"We got locked inside," She murmured, eyes catching site of the unconscious Mokuba. "Is he ok?"

"Yea, he's asleep."

"Thank you for your help, Euneya-sama." The guard bowed.

She nodded, "Lulina, go get dressed, everyone is in the cafeteria."

"Ok!" She waved her goodbye. Stopping at the end of the hall, she glanced back at Mokuba. "Hey, Mr. Guard."

The guard stopped for a moment. "Yes... Miss?"

"Tell Mokuba-kun to bring me back something from Osaka!" She smiled and walked out. "Bye!"

Mokuba was placed in the car and was driven home. Euneya remained sitting on the front stairs watching the sunset plunge into blank darkness. She walked home slowly. Her heels clatting on the pavement, ascending the stairs to her apartment, she unlocked the door and walked inside.

The apartment contained the thrilling scent of pine, making it feel she stepped into a forest, somehow, the affect was calming. Euneya stared at the odd card on the counter. She picked it up and unfolded the envelope. Amaya must've left it for her before going home.

_To Ms. Euneya Mazaki,_

_Granted you had a fulfilling day at work and must be exceptionally tired, you have yet urgent matters to attend to. The urgency of the matter will only be settled with your presence into the Kaiba home, tonight at precisely 8:00 pm. It is critical that you show up, for a very broken-spirited young Kaiba will refuse to bid farewell to his loving sister before his departure to Osaka tomorrow._

_Waiting with great anticipation,_

_Kaiba Household._

_P.S: Bribes are mandatory._

Euneya smiled at the card, she glanced at the clock. She didn't nearly have enough time. Euneya quickly began leashing out ingredients and flipped on the baking tray, she switched the oven and waited for it to heat while creating the batter. Soon, she placed the round cake inside the oven and set the timer. Quickly divesting herself of her clothes, she scouted for a nice pair clothes from her closet. Her eyes paused on a white dress tucked in the corner. Euneya pulled it out and draped it on herself. Smiling at herself, she placed it on the bed and removed her shirt and pants.

After taking a warm shower, she dried her hair and adorned a pair of tear-drop earrings. Tonight was the final night they would spend as a family. She knew, by the way Kaiba had stonily avoided her, his stubbornness wouldn't cease and would see less of him daily. The thought saddened her.

Euneya brushed her loose curls and swept it open over her back. She slipped on the white dress that glided across her thighs and fell against her kneecaps. Euneya went to her vanity in her room and opened her jewerly box. The bead necklace Mokuba had purchased for her in Kyoto awaited to be adorned. She smiled and draped it across her neck, appreciating her pleasant reflection. Searching the shoe rack, she selected a pair of silver heels. It was slightly warm outside.

The oven rang alertly.

She immediately removed the hot cake and let it sit on the counter for 10 minutes. She decorated the surface with green icing that read: _Congratulations Mokuba. _Euneya drew a fancy image of a school with Mokuba standing beside it. Grinning, she licked the icing off her fingers. She washed her hands and carefully slid the cake inside a box. Gathering her long red coat, she slipped it on her shoulders and grabbed her keys. Phone in her pocket, keys in the other, Euneya switched the lights off, and carefully cradled the cake in her arms as she walked out. She locked the door and checked her watch, 7:40 pm, she had to hurry.

Euneya fastened the seat belt around the box in the passenger seat and started the ignition. She reversed out of the parking lot.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I'm going to their home for the first time. I don't know why I feel sad though. There is a galloping pain in my stomach, the feeling is making me nervous, like something strange is about to happen and I'm walking directly toward it. Should I head back and turn away? No. Whatever it is, it has to happen. I can't shun what is _meant _to happen. I scanned the rear-view mirror and switched lanes. Mokuba... Oh my dear Mokuba... I'm happy you're going to the school of your choice, but how can you possibly leave me alone with your hard-headed brother, Kaiba? Who doesn't look and avoid me? What have I done? Am I such a disappointing venture he resents confronting? What can I do to change the situation?

I read the time, it was 7:51 pm. The thought of his hand print next to mine delights me for an unknown reason. I liked the idea of his mark close to mine. Isn't that strange? It was unexpected yet... somehow, I believe, he wasn't trying to hurt me the whole time today, he was trying to look through me and dare I say, _understand_ me?

Kaiba... Why are you so complicated? You make my head spin with thoughts I never believed I can have. Am I making sense?

I chuckled and glanced at my reflection. My eyes... they are shining. I smiled shyly and glanced away to watch the road.

The road curved and I slowed down. I checked the box and hoped the cake didn't topple and disarray the icing. I think the cake is a handy bribe. The road cleared and I switched lanes. I exited the freeway and turned toward the street that would be my destination. Their home was at the peak of luxury and was in a gated community with miles of land. The drive through their elegant neighborhood was calming, it felt like the safest place on earth. I noticed a handful of guards who aimed their flashlights at my car. I flushed, of course, by the looks of my car, they would question why is someone so financially... _lacking _doing in these depths of the town, at this late at night. I continued through the tranquil street and made a left turn that probed deeper in the fascinating neighborhood.

The Kaiba Mansion was at the cult-de-sac, I unrolled my window and stopped the car outside the gates. Two guards stepped from the sidewalk and approached me.

"And you are?" The man reviewed the inside of my car. I suppose he did that for security measures.

"Mazaki, Euneya." I frowned as the man eyed me intently, challenging me to tell the truth. "I was invited tonight." I tried with a smile.

He didn't buy it and linked to the earpiece. "Yes, a Mazaki, Euneya is here." He spoke to someone. There was a silence as he regarded my car.

Don't tell me you want to confiscated my car! I clutched the wheels tight and waited for him to say a word, I couldn't sit around in suspense forever, it was nerve wrecking. Would he let me in or make me wait outside forever? I breathed and brushed a curl from my forehead. Yes, stay calm... Am I supposedly anxious to see their house? I glanced at the gates and saw the large mansion awaiting on the other side. Well, it did appear extremely breath taking with the lights gently reflecting the fascade and the pebbled road.

I held a steady fascination of being a princess entering a grand castle. It made my smile widen.

I couldn't help but grin with elation, I was actually going to Kaiba's house.

The guard leaned down to my window and spoke. "Yes, you may enter, Mazaki-_sama_." He bowed.

I smiled up at him graciously, partially surprised at his tone, his voice had softened tremendously and his eyes moved about me, more respectfully. The additional 'sama' to my last name was undeniable that he _knew _who I was and my reason for being here tonight.

I thanked him. He gestured me toward the gate, the black portal parted. I shifted the gear and pressed the speed to enter. My car swayed on the pebbled road. I slowly continued and stopped at the entrance of the house. Another guard intercepted and I saw him unlock my door with a_ key_.

My eyes widened, I stared at the object accusingly in his hand. He bowed and opened the door for me. Where did he get the key to my car?

Before I had the chance to ask, he spoke first. "Welcome, Mazaki-sama." The bowing guard greeted me.

"Uh," I nervously ducked my head to bow in return. "Thank you, err..." I didn't exactly know his name.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the doors with a gallant smile.

I was enthralled by the castle and stood gaping at the elegance. "Yea..." The appearance was so... Kaiba-like, beautiful to the eye.

He started across the road.

"Oh, wait." I turned, and unbuckled the seat belt on the box. Climbing out of the seats, I stood back outside and brushed my hair.

The warm breeze of the night was thrilling and waved my hair against my face. I smiled at the guard and nodded, he took it as a sign to close my car door. The guard smiled at me, and led me up the stoned stairs. He paused outside the doors. I drank in the ceiling aperture above the doorway that were lit with small lights. The door opened and he stepped behind the door. I walked inside, and was greeting by the loud clattering of my heels moving on the smooth floor.

I noticed there were no slippers to change my shoes into. The Kaiba-household was indeed western, I smiled.

I turned and watched him close the door behind me, he bowed and gestured me to follow him through the foyer. The chandelier hung with a drapery of colored glasses that created an illusion of a fresco on the ceiling. The bottom lights were crystal and white, illuminating the foyer grandly.

I followed the guard across the room and noticed the double stairway from each side, that met in the center and led down to the foyer. Their home was divinely beautiful. I didn't have the words to describe the enormity of the foyer. He opened a door and I stepped into the hall. The floor had a soft rug, silencing my heels and I had the sensation that I was walking on clouds. The hall was, safe to say, elegant and beautifully lit.

He turned through the corner on the left and gestured me to the french doors at the end of the hall.

"Through there,"

I thanked him again and opened the door slightly. The room was dark, my eyes quickly adjusted. My first impression was to find the lights and I turned to my right, fingering the wall for a switch. There was nothing.

Moonlight seeped through the windows, filling the room with a shimmering glow. I moved toward the light and glanced around hesitantly.

"He-hello?" My voice echoed to hidden crypts and corridors. Where was everyone?

I frowned in the dark and backed around toward the door. "Mokuba? Kaiba?"

My heel clicked on the floor, suddenly, the lights flushed, blinding me in a haze of white and gold. The lights were motion censored. I closed my eyes instinctively. It was my instant reaction, I opened my eyes slowly to notice the light was dim, not harsh enough to hurt. The room was covered in visible shadows for the golden light sprinkling from the ceiling was light to the eyes.

I was enchanted by the atmosphere immediately.

I turned around to see a grand piano sitting by the wall of windows. The spotlight was channeled on the black bench. I steadily eyed the keys and was somehow drawn toward the hauntingly beautiful instrument.

The cordinator of the show had something up his sleeves. I smiled, knowing Mokuba, he would say,_ "I'm a master mind, nee-san, be warned."_

I smiled and pressed the keys as it softly tickled the room in its perfect tune, the sound didn't fail to make me crave to sit down and play the piano. I placed the box on the luminous surface and sat down on the bench. I played the first song that came to my head and was surprised by the gratifying reel of music swallowing the room. It was Chopin, noctorne in C Minor. The room fell into a spell and I was touched by the smooth music lifting from the keys and washing over the shadows. As I continued playing, my thoughts of Seto Kaiba resurfaced decorated with my turbulent confusion.

I realized he meant something more than I gave him credit, I didn't look at him as a stranger, not eve a friend. I looked at him _more_ with fascination, concern, anger, and the ever lasting need to have him beside me if I cry. My fingers became imbalanced, making the enchanting music out of tune, I paused and stared at the black and white keys, running my fingers across from one side to the other. I worry I've become accustomed to him being a shoulder, bizarrely, it felt right to lean on him than anyone else. I began playing from where I stopped.

I don't think I should be dependant of Kaiba. I had the tendancy to laugh at myself. Here, I am, sitting in _his_ house, playing _his_ piano and regrettng myself? I'm not fond of my confusion as it makes me uncertain of my feelings to him. He makes me want to grab my hair and scream when he avoids me. I admit I like it when he jests, though he sounds rude and impeccably heartless, he makes me smile at his _habits. _As strange as it sounds, it does.

Why am-- Must be something in the air making me have these thoughts-- Yea, definitely.

There are something's one can not take control of. If I am attracted to him, I can't control it. My hands quickened their pace on the keys. How can I think that? I can _not _be attracted. Besides, we should be significantly on profressional levels and_ nothing_ more.

There I go again, trying to control my feelings. Well, it was true. _Kaiba, darn it, have a care and stop making me feel terrible as I already do, you make me feel insiginficant when you ignore me. _I think he simply wants to me try hard to gain his attention and make him stop ignoring me. He makes me feel I'm vieing for recognition in his presence, begging him to notice me, and it doesn't matter if he doesn't speak to me, only that I'd do anything to be near him. When did I start having these...feelings... I sound like there is something between us, when there isn't.

I sighed and fused into Chopin's _Lullaby, _the melody made me feel I could spring and float in the universe. In the dark room, I felt no one could disturb me and could do well as I pleased. The thought was glorifying. I wasn't trying to hide away, but I could hear myself clearly. I could even hear the echo of my fast beating heart, another strange phenomenon to my ears. When do I listen to my heartbeat? Rarely. I closed my eyes and swayed to the soft music engulfing the room.

Stark blue eyes frostily flew into my mind.

I opened my eyes eagerly to see him. My eyes met the empty wall. Why am I disappointed?

Simply because, his eyes are too beautiful for words. I shook my head and peered at the keys. Anzu's words reitetrated.

_"You can't deny how close you were holding each other. __Tell me the truth, you were hugging? Then what?"_

Close? It was a time nearly of life and death. If he hadn't come to shake sense into me I might not.... I might not be here today. I am grateful to him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be able to feel what I do, and I feel_ liberated_--like a burden lifted--I feel like I can _dance_! Oo, how strange, I never thought I'd think that. I left the world of dancing to focus on other endeavors as it saddened me to think of my devoted parent's.

The music softened and ebbed into a soothing mixture that tantalized the senses. I was too engrossed with the music to hear the door open, my fingers treaded through the dark keys, and I lifted my head to see Mokuba smiling.

He looked refreshed and clean, I could tell he had stepped out of the shower, his hair was moist and his skin was glowing, but not brighter than his eyes.

"Thanks for waiting, nee-san." Mokuba approached.

"No worries," I switched my hands to continue the soft tune, smiling. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and pants, giving him the appearence of a mature 12 year old.

A part of me felt sad to think he was leaving tomorrow. As much as I don't want him to leave, I know he must.

"Did you sleep well at the dojo?" I smirked at the memory of finding Lulina and him, leaning on each other, fast asleep.

Mokuba flushed alarmingly red and turned away. "Ye....yea..." He scratched his head. I embarrassed him with the question. He avoided looking at me, I noticed.

"Something wrong?" I slowed my hands on the piano and waited for him to answer. "You looked quiet _comfortable_."

Mokuba kept his eyes planted on the floor. "I... did something...." He mumbled. "Accidentally."

What could a boy and a girl do accidently in a locked room for over 3 hours? I stopped playing the piano with my palms slamming thunderously flat on the keys. The room shuddered from the banging sound.

_Way to go with your thoughts, he is only 12! _

Despite that, Mokuba is growing up. He is curious about the world and must wonder about intercouse. "You--didn't, did you?" I stuttered.

I sensed him tense and decidedly avert. "Mokuba...?"

No, I'm over reacting. He couldn't have. I'm being irrational. There was no evidence of-of.... Sex was out of the question.

Still, something must have happened for him to react this way.

He suddenly turned toward me, stammering, "Ne-nee-san... I.. I.."

"What did you do?" I was too curious to make him stop.

"_Touch_ her." Mokuba flushed darker. "Accidentally."

Touch..? As in-- did he mean--- _intimately?_

I kept my expression calm and sorted the word on many levels. "You touched her." I repeated his words quietly as I could muster. That doesn't sound... _bad? _I turned with a steady voice. "Where?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "There..." He whispered.

"There?" He _did _touch her intimately, I gasped. "There!"

Mokuba shot his head up. "Here!" He shoved a finger on his chest. "I touched her HERE!" He let out.

My eyes trained on his finger at his indication. Mokuba's chest, in other words, Lulina's _breasts. _Oh... How does a 12 year deal with unintentionally touching a girl's breast? With embarrassment.

Lulina must've been offended and felt violated, as for Mokuba? Humiliated for doing it to the girl he_ liked_. A deadly combination.

I heard my voice fill in the echoing silence. "You touched her, accidentally _right_?" My voice tipped up in question, I stared aimlessly at the floor with indecision.

He seemed stunned. "Yea! Accidentally! I told you! Don't you trust me?" He demanded.

"I do," His words reminded me of myself. Kaiba, didn't he trust me enough that I would move on from Joey? Why was he hasty to give up on me? I know, I held on to Joey unnecessarily long, but I don't have feelings for him. I don't feel drained and inexplicably anxious like I thought I would when Joey left. Instead, I feel _free. _

I could hear my heart beat clearer than ever. I planted my palm on the pumping spot. It wasn't beating for Joey.

I looked up to find him watching me widely, waiting for my answer. "I do trust you," The faintest flicker of relief shimmered in his eyes and he smiled at me. "You did it accidentally, not on purpose. I hope she'll understand. Give her time," I added quickly. "Girl's are sensitive about this stuff, and... Don't be surprised if she is still angry about it years from now--no, I'm serious, you were probably the first boy to touch her-- _there._"

Mokuba shielded his face with his hands, groaning. "She hates me! She HATES me!"

"No.." I grabbed his arm and drew him toward me. "She doesn't. If she knows you didn't mean it, she'll forgive you," My thoughts banked around another suspicion I couldn't ease.

Did he know? About... Sex? I sighed and mauled the thought over. He is 12, already has dreams of girl's, and is bound to have teenage hormones spurting uncontrollably-- Judging with the way Kaiba dealt with touchy discussions and Mokuba refused to talk to him about his said-crush, I think I can conclude Kaiba paid no great attention to Mokuba's -- boy _needs_ -- advise-wise. Knowing Kaiba, he wouldn't give Mokuba advise about hormones, sex, girl friend's, and..wet dreams..?

I sat back silently and glared at the wall.

"Nee-san, you look pale." He remarked.

Who will tell him? How can Kaiba simply leave him like this? He needs to know... how? Should I tell him? What do I say?

I glanced down at him indecisively. He was smiling up at me with innocent eyes.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat and glanced at the floor, "Uh, Mokuba... when you were with... Lulina, did you... have...." I took a deep breath and struggled._ Urges?_ Is that the right word? _Aroused? Sexually stimulated? Titilated? _How do people come about these things?

I can't do it--I...I can't let him to be like this either.

I started again with a sigh, "Mokuba, what are your feelings toward Lulina?"

"Lulina?" His brows raised and his eyes _sparked_. I knew the answer already. "She is pretty cool. I like her, wait -- no--- I..." He tapped his chin ponderously. "Hmm, I like her sometimes but I don't want to like her, and it's not like I like _like_ her, I like her like a friend _sometimes, _but maybe, sometimes, I like _like_ her like a girl?"

My cheeks warmed, I exhaled and grabbed his shoulders, turning him toward me. "You LIKE her." I finalized.

"I do?" His eyes glimmered with innocent question.

Oh dear god... I felt like I was plucking at his innocence with what I was about to say. "Mokuba, when a boy...likes a girl... or .... starts to have _deep _feelings for her. You don't have deep feelings for Lulina, yet." I added so as not to mistake him. "Usually the feelings are deep, and sometimes they aren't. If the girl feels the same, they..." I trailed.

What a time for this conversation.

I frowned at the door, eyeing the handle. It would be so much easier if Kaiba did this himself. What would he say?

_Crickets chirping...._

I shook my head and turned back to Mokuba's consterned expression. "Nee-san, what are you doing?" He asked. "Why are you telling me this? You're scaring me!"

"I... Just listen," I instructed shakily. "Don't go hormonal ok?"

"Hor... Hor...mon?" His mouth fell agape. "Why are you bringing up hormones?"

"Yea," I nodded, "You will near the age where your hormones will start acting up and you-- you..." I licked my dry lips.

His eyes bored into mine, entranced by what I was saying. His eyes turned rounder and his pupils dilated.

"You. Will. Have." I breathed, "Urges."

Mokuba titled his head at the word, brows raised. "Urges? Like sugar craving?"

I blinked, "Not... exactly. A different kind of a sugar...craving. Not the kind found in the kitchen."

"There are different types of sugar?" Mokuba gasped. "Where?"

I pressed my lips together. I can do this, what's the harm in telling him the truth? "You get them from girls." I replied.

Mokuba turned blank. "Girl's make _sugar?_" His expression twisted in to confusion. "Waaa?-- How?"

I turned away, "Uh, its a different kind of a sugar. Anyway, you start having urges... and you will know them once you do,"

"Waaaoooow!" He was fascinated. "Will the urges make me tall? I want to have urges right now!"

"No Don't!" I grabbed his arm. I didn't know how to come around the question.

"Why?" He frowned uneasily. "I want to be tall like Big Bro."

"Well," I treaded, "Having urges doesn't mean you will be tall. Actually, during the period you hit puberty, you will." I'm guessing he hasn't reached puberty yet, it was near... very _near._

"Pu-ber-ty?" Mokuba thought for a moment, "Big Brother mentioned it before..."

I was pleased that he had.

"It's the time you get to grow zits and hair."

My head sagged, what is Kaiba doing to this poor kid? Patting Mokuba's arm, I stood up. "Mokuba, if you and a girl you like, have deep feelings for each other, you will want to _show_ how you feel and reach a certain point where," I fidgeted.

He was watching me rapty and nodded eagerly at me to resume.

"Where you want to _fulfill_ the urges." Gee, I was making it sound like a task. I sighed and brushed a lock of hair away from my cheek and furthered the details, "The urge is called Ss--"

Crap! I can't do it. I can't do it.

"Ss?" He raised a brow. "What's that? It that even a word?"

Ok, breathe....

"It's called.... A type of thing done.... to make you...." I looked away.

Mokuba squinted his eyes in confusion. "HUH?"

"Sex!" I cried out, "It's called sex!"

"_Se-sex?_" Mokuba tried, eyes enlarged. "Sex! I heard about it before! Isn't it the...." He peered cautiously at the room before turning to me. "The _bad thing _people do?"

Glancing around, despite knowing we were the only ones, I needed to know if anyone else could overhear us. Satisfied, I turned to him and said. "Sex, is what a man and woman do when....when.... actually..er..." I stared at my palms, feeling my face heat up. "Frankly speaking, men and women just do it for no reason, _but,_" I added with an emphasize, his eyes widened and he stared speechless and waited for me to continue, "It's wise to be careful, or... you'll end up having a baby, or diseases,"

Mokuba stared at me in disbelief.

I nodded with assurance, "And, the urges your body feels is completely natural. Everyone goes through it in their lifetime."

Mokuba leaned up to me with a shocked expression. "Did you have urges too?"

I sat back, controlling my embarrassed disposition. I flushed dark red. "Um." I rubbed my nose. "Um, ye-yea."

"Did you have sex?" His eyes lit up. "How was it? Did you like it!"

I folded my hands and pressed my palms together, clenching my hands on my lap. The room was abnormally warm. I had no reason to lie. Joey and I were familiar with each other over the years, but we never became intimiately close. We decided to wait. I stared at my hands and steadily looked up at Mokuba's questioning eyes. "No." I answered softly.

"What about your urges?" Mokuba demanded. "What happens if you don't "fulfill" your urges, nee-san?" He was intrigued. "Does something happen to you if you don't?"

"It goes...away for a short time. Imagine it like your sugar craving, you want sugar sometimes and it stops... I hope?"

Mokuba stared at me with a clandestine look.

His future girlfriend sure has it coming...

"The urges can be random." I realized we were steadily becoming comfortable with the subject as he listened and understood my words.

Mokuba scratched his head, "But nee-san, how do a man and woman even _have_ sex? Is it like...laughing? Cause anyone can do that." He pointed out.

I giggled under my hand, and licked my dry lips. "That's for your biology teacher to explain, not me!" I laughed. Whew!

"But nee-san, I wanna know! How do you have sex? Is it cool? Can you do it all the time? Or once? Is it like a game? No," He thoughtfully glanced at the piano. "My parent's must've done it more than once to have Seto and I. Am I right?" He asked.

I nodded, he was figuring it out on his own. I was slightly surprised but he seemd to have a knack for connecting the dots. I knelt down on the floor, letting my knees sink on the cool surface.

"What happens if you do it all time?" He asked.

I felt my face heat from embarrassment. I have never had this conversation with the children in the orphanage.

"Uh," I blushed, laughing nervously. "You see.... uh, generally you get, some people don't, but you get... sore." I nodded.

His stared at me bizarrely. "How do you get sore from sex?" Mokuba scratched his head in puzzlement. "What?"

I glanced at my hands, Kaiba really needed to talk to Mokuba about this beforehand. He owes me _big time_.

Sighing, I delicately smiled, "Like a sugar craving, you get a tummy ache if you have too much. Sex is the same." I breathed out, glad to have passed the hurdle swiftly. Mokuba seemed to understand a little more.

I took his hand and held it gently. "Mokuba, until you fully understand what these things are, don't experiment on them." I had to look out for him. "If you do, there may be consequences you aren't ready for."

_"Babies and diseases?_" He guessed.

"Yea."

He nodded at me, "I know, nee-san." Mokuba regarded me, "Are you ever having sex?" He asked suddenly. "Don't you want to make up for your urges? Aren't you curious? Don't you want to have sex? Can you have sex with anyone? Who do you want to have sex with?"

I nearly fell on the floor at the questions he bombarded me. The mouth on this litte runt...

"What about Big Bro? I wonder if he had sex..." Mokuba paused to think aloud. "He does work with sleazy girl's who can't leave me alone,"

I felt my stomach protest with a pained feeling surged up my spine and through my chest. Kaiba... and someone else? Imagine that.

I stared forlonly at the floor, hypnotized by the light reflection. Why would he not? Kaiba was one of Japan's honorary handsome bachelors with famed glory. Who wouldn't want to be with him? I suddenly realized why Japan was crazy for the blue eyed man. He had everything, and was sensationally inspiring, not only that, he was a bachelor. Who wouldn't want to hold his title?

Why didn't I notice it before? I was too wrapped up with my determination, and calling him ' Hitler.' Despite, he wasn't the most congenial person in the world, no woman in her right frame of mind would want to turn Kaiba, Seto down. He was appealing in distinct ways that could be found without a casual conversation.

"I don't know... Big Bro might have had sex." Mokuba grinned at me, his eyes narrowed. "What if Big Bro and nee-san _had_ sex? Then you'll have babies!"

I shot up to my feet in disbelief. "Mokuba!" I gasped, running to him. He dodged me and scuttled behind the piano. "Get back here! How can you say that!"

Mokuba stopped across the room to shrug at me with a careless smirk. "Nee-san and Big Brother look good together. And you haven't had sex. You need to make up your urges, and if-- AAHHH!" I grabbed him and tickled him mercilessly that he collapsed on the floor with heartful laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Say it one more time? Come on." I prompted, tickling his ribs and underarms. Mokuba tossled and twisted in my arms, breathless. "No such thing can ever happen. Hear me?"

"Neh---ahahahah..." He gasped out of breath and tremulously sat up to regard me in shock. "Nee-san, it was a joke." Mokuba leaned close to my face to peer at me. "Why are you taking it seriously?"

I folded my arms and scowled at him, "There are certain limits. Your brother and I..." How did he even conjure such an idea? It was ridiculous.

"Unless _you_ want to?" He grinned devilishly at me. I tickled him again and he was in the throes of laughter once more.

The room shook with his scream. I drew myself up to my feet, when he couldn't seem to breathe.

"Allow me to explain when people tend to have sex." I counted down my fingers. "When people are overly drunk, couples after an argument, anniversaries, _during_ an argument, in the shower, day-"

Mokuba stared up from the floor, tilting his head. "I thought you said people have sex for no reason?"

"True, sometimes for no reason." I admitted with an amending nod, "The primal reason for having sex is to have babies. Lovers often have sex, and call it 'love-making' --which personally I like the sound of, rather than sex--"

"Hehe, Big Bro and nee-san... _love-making_." Mokuba rolled over, laughing mischeviously.

"Mokuba." He stopped laughing and I continued. "I, for one, will only do something of the sort if I'm love, or married, or engaged, or... you know.." I let him think it through.

"Can friends have sex?" He asked curiously.

I blinked, "That wouldn't be a good idea. It would just complicate the friendship."

Mokuba folded his arms, eyes glinting with mischevious intent. "Inte-resting... _hmm._.. inte-resting..."

With all our chatter, I turned to point at the box on the piano. "Let's not forget!" I picked it up and handed it to him. "Here's my bribe."

Mokuba leapt to his feet, snaking for the box. I yanked it away and held it over my head.

"Aww! Gimme!"

I handed him the box, he sniffed it hungrily. "Thanks!" He hugged the box. "Let's go to the kitchen to put it away, I can give you a tour of our house." He waved his arm exictedly.

I nodded and followed him out of the beautiful room and was led back to the hall. This time, Mokuba proceeded down the hall and made a right turn, there were several doors on both sides, he turned to last door on the left wall. Mokuba nudged it open and walked into the brightly lit kitchen.

He carried himself into the room with a light skip and a twirl, chuckling, Mokuba grinned at me excitedly.

I was taken back by the spotless kitchen, the sterile counters and the beautiful tiled sink. The kitchen ware were prime and extreme, making my mouth water in amazement. I had only seen some of the appliances on TV in the cooking channel but here.. they were all _here._ The applicances reeled me in and I jumped toward them, looking over at the seal and buttons. I smiled wide and gasped happily. Mokuba saw me, he put the cake on the counter and came toward me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I didn't know you had this! This is for industrial use and isn't found in an ordinary kitchen." I pointedly stared at him, then again, the brother's were definitely not ordinary.

Mokuba chuckled with a grin, "Nee-san, when I come back home from break, we can bake here."

"Sure!" I was excited at the suggestion. Not because of the appliance, mainly because there would be another time I'd get the chance to return to their home, and spend more time with Mokuba. Although, it would be nice to use the appliance...

Mokuba spread his arms to gesture at the kitchen. "Welcome to our kitchen, home of fine cuisine!" He twirled around and jumped on a stool. "Wanna meet the chef?"

I nodded and Mokuba sprang from the stool toward the door, he left me waiting for a second, Mokuba reappeared with a man in toe. The man was dressed in a white apron and a chef hat. His blue eyes met mine and he smiled at me with a gallant bow.

"This is Pierre!" Mokuba gestured. "He is from Corsica and comes to work for us every other season."

Pierre reached out to shake my hand. _"Comment allez vous? _I mean, how are you?_"_ I was pleased to hear him speak in French and replied in the same tongue.

_"Je vais bein et vous?_" I was being formal as was he also using the 'vous' context. 'I'm going well, and you?'

Pierre seemed shocked that I spoke French, he approached me instantly with a fluid smile, grabbing both of my hands and squeezed them against his chest, eyes brimming with tears. Obviously touched to be able to speak to someone in his native tongue. He kissed my knuckles softly. _"Parfait! Parfait! Absolument parfait!" '_Perfect! Perfect! Absolutely perfect!' His clear blue eyes sparkled elatedly at me. I couldn't help but burst into soft laughter.

Mokuba gawked with his mouth agape. "Nee-san, whaaaat? You_ speak _french?!" He gushed in disbelief.

_"Oui."_ I smirked amusedly at his stunned expression. 'Yes.'

"You never told me!" He accused. "How come?"

"You never asked!" I laughed.

Pierre turned to me with a favorable smile. _"Ce soir, j'ai cuisiné un repas délicieux! Vous l'aimerez! Je cuisinerai quelque chose surtout pour _vous."

I gushed shyly at his remark, feeling humble. 'Tonight, I cooked a delicious meal. You'll love it! I'll cook something especially for _you_.'

I smiled widely at him, saying 'Thank you! I eagerly await!' _"Merci! J'attends avidement!"_

He chucked merrily and kissed my hands again. _"Oui, oui!"_

I giggled softly and withdrew my hand back to my side.

He sighed at me and blinked gently. Stretching a hand up, he eagerly said. _"Mais! Je serai commencé maintenant!"_

I nodded as he said 'But! I'll get started right now!' Pierre bowed down and turned with a slight jump in his steps. He smiled over his shoulder at me and quickly began working.

I decided it was best to let him work. Smiling, I turned to Mokuba who was watching Pierre's excited countenance in awe. "I believe I had a tour...?" I tapped my lip and stared at the ceiling.

Smirking at me, Mokuba grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the kitchen to the hall. He stopped to point at me, "You realize what you did?"

I shook my head.

Mokuba glanced at the floor and back up at me with large magenta eyes, they twinkled in the hallway light. "You just made Pierre's day. He's been missing home, and I've never seen him smile like that!" Mokuba grinned back at the door.

I smiled, feeling proud that I helped him feel better. Speaking in french made him miss home a little less. I decided I'll continue speaking to Pierre in French during our encounters.

"You're wearing your coat." Mokuba examined me all of a sudden.

I noticed I still was. "I forgot to take it off!"

"Not your fault, most maids are gone tonight, but Pierre." Mokuba gestured me to remove my coat. "You're our guest, nee-san, let me take your coat." He grinned. I tried not to laugh at his hardened expression as he suddenly became my butler and not my brother. I unbottoned the coat and delicatey slipped it off my shoulders.

The red coat was laid in Mokuba's arms, who in turn, walked out of the hall, letting me follow him. He went to the foyer and handed my coat to the man, the guard, standing by the door. I watched the man open a coat closet and hang my coat amongst the others inside, namely, those belonging to either Mokuba or... Kaiba.

I turned to search the foyer eagerly. Where is Kaiba?

The man bowed at me with a smile and closed the closet.

Mokuba brushed his hands, his energetic countenance made me smile. "Wanna see my room?"

"Ok." He was vigorous and tried to stay calm but to no avail. His smile made me smile wide and eventually we were both laughing.

"Come on, nee-san! Hurry! Upstairs!" Mokuba darted up the stairs, stopping mid-way, he beckoned me.

My heels clattered on the smooth floor, I stepped on the stairs and quickly ascended. Feeling a thrill of excitement take a hold of me, I was in Kaiba's home, where he lived and breathed for the remainder of the years we were strangers to each other, but not anymore. We were not strangers. Can I hardly deny the impatience wriggling inside of me? I wanted to see him already, a simple glimpse would be nice, nothing more, is all I ask.

I laughed at myself and stopped at the center where the East stairway and West stairway bridged together. Mokuba was racing up the East, I glanced over at the West. Is that where Kaiba's room is? Is he here? I peeked in the dark halls and sighed. Turning away, I followed Mokuba up the stairs.

We headed through the bright hall. Mokuba pradaded happily and opened doors to random rooms in order to introduce me to his home.

"Home! This is Euneya nee-san!" Mokuba called out to the hallway. "Say hello!"

I brushed his bushy headful of hair.

Mokuba dodged me, chuckling as he jumped in his footsteps. "Portraits! Say your greetings to Euneya!" He pointed, "Vases and tables, you too!"

He turned to the right and darted through the stretching hall, leaving me in my slow steps. I couldn't help but laugh at how chirpy and excited he was. I ran up to him.

As I did, Mokuba stopped. "Room 134, meet Euneya-sama!" Mokuba shoved open the door and cascaded inside. He waved his arms around like a music cordinator and explained. "We reserve this room for guests. Usually when we have parties," Mokuba covered his mouth to whisper to me secretly, "_If_ Big Brother _ever_ holds a party-- we offer the room to our important guests. Sir Howard Stinger, Chairman of Sony Corporation stayed in this room 2 years ago. Do you know world renounced financer Fukuda, Yoshitaka? Uncle comes here every June with his kids. Mori Minorou-sama, Japan's real estate tycoon, and Big Brother meet with each other often, _nee-san,_"

I stared at his changing expression and serious tone.

Mokuba eyes darkened. He pointed his index finger at me sternly. "_You're_ bound to meet with him. Every person Big Brother is seen with, has to go through him, he is one of the trusted friend's of the_ Kente__i_."

I smiled and regarded the bright curtains and the faint colored walls. I felt an odd feeling bubble inside of me. Like I should be careful with all these great investors and billionaries Kaiba associated with, how could they not judge me? And did Mokuba say the _Kentei?_ As in... The Prime Minister's home?

"Come on, nee-san." He waved me to follow him. I nodded and swallowed the rising anxiety. I smiled confidently at Mokuba, who grinned at me, he opened another set of doors to a different room.

"Room 135!" Mokuba scratched his head and smirked, "You can tell this room was designed for a girl, and we don't have... a girl... in the house." Mokuba turned back out the door.

I lingered for a second longer to regard the eye widening muslin and the draperies dripping across the windows. I smiled at the beatuiful intertwined colors.

"Do you like it?" Mokuba asked, watching me, "I guess girl's can't help but like the room," He scratched his head. Mokuba let me wander, I turned on the lights and brushed away the curtains and peered outside. The backyard made me jump back. It extended miles away deep into another region code.

Mokuba came next to me and pointed at the glass. "We hold major functions in our backyard. The space is great for evening parties, not that we are the type to throw parties, but many fashion lines used our backyard for shows."

I was intruiged with the information. What else did they do? What _didn't_ they have? It was all amazing. The life outside of this extraordinary neighborhood was different. I was on a stepping stone and merely landed in heaven from my skip away from earth. The place was marvelous.

"Nee-san, come look at my room." Mokuba ran outside. I had only to follow and laughed as he stalled open his doorway.

He pushed me inside and danced around me. "Yay! You made it! Welcome to Mokuba's room!" He picked a shirt from the floor and flushed dark before unceremoniously hurling the thing across the room. "I never had a girl in my room. You're the first nee-san!" He grinned at me. "Don't you feel special?"

I giggled and brushed his big hair. The room was a shade between moss green and opal. I knew Mokuba loved the color green. The walls were painted a sweeping blanket of milky green, no too dark or light. He had large windows with flowing metallic curtains that suited the color of his bedframe. Mokuba had a range of comic books piled on his bed. I picked a comic book and skipped through some of the pages. I saw his suitcase against the wall by the door, seeing that made me sigh.

Mokuba bounced across the room and dove on the couch. "Nee-san, do you like my room?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it reminds me of you," His books, even his bedsheets, resembled his color perference, his habits as well. If I didn't have him as a guide, I will know the room belonged to Mokuba from the instant I walk in.

He was not overly organized, I noticed at his bookshelf, but the subjects were mainly comic books, sci-fi, adventure. He had some themes on techonolgical advancement and nature books about zoos. There were several encyclopedias about anime. I grinned as I traced his booshelf. He had a TV across the couch with game consoles.

"I was thinking," Mokuba eyed me, "What would it be like if you came to live with us?"

I was blown away by the thought. There was no denying living in such extravagance was wonderful, nonetheless, fruitless for someone like me. I tend to perfer old-style. Sure, my apartment wasn't the best, nor with the best appliances, but I liked living there. The neighborhood wasn't too loud, and I loved listening to the birds outside my window in the morning, it made me appreciate the natural music of the world. When it rained, I loved sitting by my living room window with my pillow, a book, and hot cocoa, listening to French classics, Edith Piaf was always gratifying.

I smiled at Mokuba, it was nice of him to think about me, but as his older sister, _I_ was the one who needed to do things for him. It's not about pride, it's just... how some family relationships are. I realized as I looked at Mokuba that I loved him a lot. I was glad to have him in my life. I wanted to shower my love and appreciation for him. No other brother would do for me. He meant tremendoulsy more. A warmth spread over me and I pulled him in my arms.

Mokuba grunted, eyes wide. "Ne--what are you doing?"

I giggled and tickled him. "Otouto, you can't keep doing this to me."

He chuckled and wrestled out of my grasp. "Ahhhahahahahhaha!"

"Mokuba," I knelt by the couch where he sat, "I love my home, and I like living alone. The thought of living here is great but--"

"It's just not-- you?" He implied.

"Correct." I nodded, grapping his pinky finger with my own, "It's nice to depend on each other in our tough times. You lean on me when you're insecure, and need advice, I lean on you for your loving support. I leaned on your brother when I was getting over Joey. Don't you think you've done enough for me?"

Mokuba's face turned serious, his eyes lowered and stared out the window. "Are you saying, you feel indebt to us?"

"I'm starting to." I turned his face toward me. "So no more!"

Mokuba shrank back. "If you didn't know, a family can never be indebt to each other, it's cause we are a family. Simple." His glowing eyes looked at me, "If you don't agree, I don't know what to tell you. The reason we are there for you is not so you can feel indebt to us. I know you aren't there for me to make me feel indebt to you."

I frowned at myself. He was right. Surprising for a kid so young to be wise and understanding.

"True," I nodded, "I'll try not to feel this way."

Mokuba eyed me critically. "You_ better!_"

I tightened my pinky on his. "Promise."

"What happened to Joey? Are you over him?" He asked me eagerly. I smirked, pulling away with a secret smile. "Are you? Are you? I can see you _smile_!" Mokuba accused.

"I feel..." I shrugged with a mad grin, "Alive! I can't explain it. I can't stop smiling." The days of mourning for my heart were way behind me. I wanted to focus on what lay ahead for me.

Mokube smiled bashfully. "... Nee-san! There _is_ someone..."

I pretended to be intruiged with my nails at the moment, to avoid looking into his critic-eyes. He would know something was up the instant he saw them. "Oh..." I drawled, unable to contain a smile, "I don't know...!"

"_Suuuure_, you don't." Mokuba yanked my arm. "You said you won't date until I come back, are you keeping your promise? Remember, I'm your match maker. Whomever I set you up with, you will have to go."

I trusted his choices but decided to act deceiful. "Why should I? I have a date tomorrow night."

Mokuba gasped and shot up from the couch, yanking me in a whirl to face him. "Why? Who? WHEN?"

I brushed him off and tipped my nose in air, controlling my expression, and said formally. "Tomorrow. Someone you _don't _know." I smirked confidently. "Otouto, looks like your match making skills will have to be used on someone else? Your brother maybe?"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes on me knowingly. I had a feeling he sensed my lie.

"I can't wait!" I stretched my arms over my head, grinning. "He is handsome, young, sophisticated, and--"

"_Not_ for you." Mokuba sliced flatly, unamused.

I frowned down at him, "You haven't met him!"

"I don't _need_ to." Mokuba sighed, "Too bad...I had a perfect candiate for you. All you had to do was dress up and go out with him. Tsk. Tsk."

I stared wide, he had someone already? Who? What? He hadn't said anything before... "Who is it? Do I know him?" I leaned over him.

Mokuba folded his arms to turn his back on me. "He is _better_, dignified, refined, the_ best _of the best!"

I shook off the wave of curiosty to cooly reply. "Oh well... If it's meant to be, it's meant to be..."

Mokuba proudly stalked down from the couch and through the room, "My candiate is the perfect gentlemen. He opens doors for ladies, pulls their chairs, makes them smile, buys them flowers and makes them soup when they're sick."

"Gee, you really like this guy."

Mokuba scrunched his face at me, disappointed. "I scouted him for _you._ Guess I'll have to tell him to go out with the Victoria Secret model." He opened the door and left me gaping with unsettling questions about the mysterious person. Perfect gentlement? Who is Mokuba talking about? Did he truly find someone? I imagined him pulling phone calls across continents in search of a candiate, I shook my head and walked out of his room.

Mokuba was laughing against the wall, seeing me, he straightened and cleared his throat.

"Ahhhemm ahem ahem Ahem meme meme-meh!" He beated his chest. "Let's continue with your tour," Mokuba gestured down the hall.

I smirked and watched him intently. Scouted someone? Oh really...?

"Nee-san, have you noticed something strange lately?" He asked.

I had to repeat him as I didn't notice anything different. "No. Why?" I glanced around, Mokuba continued.

"Have you noticed Big Bro?" Mokuba glanced up at me with a pout.

He stopped suddenly to stare at me under the bright light, from my legs to my waist, up my arms and across my chest, finally his eyes rested to my face. He gasped, taken back.

Uneasy, I smoothed my dress down my thighs and brushed my hair over my shoulder, away from my face. He was taking in my appearance and my attire for the first time. Although a slow discovery, but his eyes ran over me in appreciation. I smiled and shyly glanced down at myself. "I thought I should dress up for the occassion." My white dress shimmered sheenly in the light, making my arms and leg glow. The curls of my hair swept back, and were radiant in the golden light, resulting in the glorious hue of my hair color.

"Preettty!" Mokuba marveled, taking in the necklace I wore, his smile widened. "I didn't notice until now! Nee-san! Thanks for dressing up!"

"You're welcome." I was glad he liked it.

He snickered under his breath and darted up the hallway, unraveling this thoughts, "He_ has _to see this...!" Enthusiastically, Mokuba dove across the hall. He walked out, waving at me. "This way, nee-san! You'll definitely _want_ to see the West wing."

My legs carried me in a trance. I smiled and watched Mokuba descend the stairs to the center of the bridge. It wasn't a moment less, I was following eagerly. Mokuba pointed at the large portraits on the wall and looked at me.

"The paintings are made by Katsushika Hokusai--you know the famous guy who created _The Great Wave._"

I nodded as I moved up the stairs to inspect the paintings. I have read many articles regarding late painter Hokusai; rebellious when young and a full-fledged Bohemian, meaning his habits and decorum were unrefined as he was known to be cocky, quarrelsome, aggressive but a sensation-- I paused to myself and glanced at Mokuba. For a moment there, I thought I was talking about Seto Kaiba. Laughing at my little joke, I turned to observe the beautiful painting. I suppose that is why the artist's work is found in the Kaiba Castle.

"What's so funny?" Mokuba asked with a raised brow.

I stifled another chuckle to say, "Oh... I was reminded of someone."

What set Hokusai apart from his fellow painters in East was because his painting was incomparably nothing like what was created by his predecessors tradition. Hokusai's designs were Western from the start. It was amusing as Japan's most famous artist was so... _un-japanese _as he became famous from his _Great Wave_ painting, which was about fisherman-- and no Eastern artist would think of painting a low-class fishermen as they were despised and lowest of social classes. He was a Western artist, ahead of his time, long before the Western influence arrived in Japan.

"We have more, nee-san," Mokuba grinned at me luminously. He was watching me and knew I was intrigued. "All original works."

The painting before us was called _Courtesan. _About a Japanese woman lathered in heavily detailed kimono and jewelry, the work ingrained sparing detail on her clothing.

Mokuba and I made our way toward the West wing. My heart deepened it's beat and I sorely focused on my footsteps on the rug. The light was gold, casting a mellow sensation over me. I sighed and smiled at Mokuba who responded avidly, he pointed at several other rooms. Even mentioned the bathrooms.

I blushed at the large tub and the faucet. The bathroom was excessively large and commodious to fit three office rooms. I vaguely ran a hand over the smooth marble faucet. Was this where Kaiba bathed? I saw my reflection and gasped at how red I had turned, I patted my cheek.

Mokuba noticed my heated face. "Why are you blushing?" He pried.

"No reason!" I dismissed quickly.

Mokuba eyed me suspiciously.

"Get your head out of the gutter!" I cried.

"My head was never in the gutter!" He laughed at me, and pointed. "_Is_ it because a special _some one _uses the bathroom!" His eyes narrowed.

"No, it's not!" I defied, turning my face away. Darn, why can't I stop blushing!

Mokuba nodded his head, "Oh, yes it_ is_..."

"How about another room!" I suggested with a jump in my steps. Mokuba smirked at me knowingly. "Don't mind me, I'll introduce myself to the rooms now."

"Are you changing the subject?" He quirked a brow. "Because of a certain _some one_?"

Well, the idea of Kaiba in the bathroom I was standing in _was_ unnerving and downright...I cupped my cheek to hide my rouge color. "What are you talking about." I hid. "_Whom _are you talking about?" I demanded, blank faced. "I don't know. I don't know."

Mokuba leaned close to me and eyed me with a smirk. _"You _know_ who..." _He folded his arms and pointed his nose to the ceiling. "Everyone here is acting strange. Now you too?"

"Strange?" I fidgeted in my feet. "I don't know what you are talking about..." With that, I plainly strode back out in the hall and breathed a sigh of relief.

Mokuba's narrowed eyes never shifted from me. "_Suuuure,_ you don't." He approached me and gestured me along the hallway.

I opened the next door in my sight.

"Guest bedroom," Mokuba entered.

I fell in love with it instantly at the door step. Knowing me, Mokuba nudged me inside playfully. There were blossoms in the vases with a chestnut vanity and a full length mirror. I noticed the window was large and revealed the medium of the beautiful backyard. Sighing I sat down on the comfortable bed and couldn't help but fall back with a giggle. Mokuba jumped on the bed and began ceremoniously bouncing. I touched the soft white silk and brushed it against my cheek, loving the sensation and felt warm chills crawl over my hands and back.

Mokuba plopped next to me on the bed with a laugh. "If you ever stay over, this room will be yours." He smiled with a pleased expression.

I glanced at him. "Stay over?"

Chin in hand, he nodded, "Yep. You'll be coming over often. Even if I'm at school, you can come stay here." He relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes. "You can keep Big Bro company."

Keep him company? I pouted at the vanity mirror and flushed darkly, the darkest shade in the white room. Is he saying what I think he is? Stay with Kaiba..? My heart jumped and cascaded somewhere I had no idea. I frowned down at myself. What would it be like staying with Kaiba?

I eyed the room and outside into the hall. The castle was substantially massive and we wouldn't meet with each other, probably. I heard my sigh spill into the room, feeling dejected. Kaiba would never entertain a guest.

Mokuba titled his head up at me. "There is a trick to finding Big Bro in the house." He murmured. "But you have to pay close attention to me ok? And do as I say."

"Can't you just call him?" I gave him a noted stare.

He grinned elusively. "Big Bro never answers anyone's calls. He ignores it."

News must pertain to work, if not, he won't care. "That makes sense." I nodded with a smirk.

Both of his eyes were shining with laughter and happiness. The glazed tint vanished.

He gasped suddenly.

"I forgot! I have to show you the library!" Grabbing my hand, he yanked me out of the room in a flash. "We have the best collection of books in the city, nee-san, better than the public library, and a step from the government library." Pleased, Mokuba grinned at me. "Just don't be too shocked!"

"I'll try not to..." I smirked and let him take me in front of two large doors that stood out like imperial gates to another world.

I gaped at the carvings on the door, astonished, and entranced by the beauty of the mythological creatures. As the door led inside to the library, the Greek god of poetry and music, Apollo stood open handed with his palm facing the intruder, his eyes were dark and shadowed in the wood, yet his countenance was one of serenity. In his left hand, he held his lyre and stood to the side with the sun Helios blooming over his head and radiating his masculine beauty.

I opened the door to enter the tranquil room and was greeted with land-mines of books, shelves that were larger than the hallway and touched the ceiling. My mouth hung open at the vast collection.

Mokuba grinned at me. "Neat, eh?"

I chocked in disbelief, composing myself and nodding with a smile. "Yea..." I breathed, my heart beat erratically and I swung around to glance at the other corner. The walls were covered with books, leading to another dimension. "Does anyone read all of this?" I plucked out an edition and opened the tome.

"Big Brother had to read most... when he was schooled here." Mokuba whispered.

I turned around at the hurtful tone reigning in his once cheerful voice. I returned the book to the shelf and went to Mokuba. "What happened at the time?"

Mokuba shrank back, and turned away, he shook his head to conceal the fear spreading over his features. "I don't... want to talk about it..."

He didn't want to relive in the memories. I nodded, "If you like..." I know there was a portion of his life he kept hidden; a secret between the brother's but I was curious. The name Kaiba didn't originally belong to them. They were adopted too, the whole city knows that, but that's as far as my knowledge went. I think Anzu and Yugi know more about it, I'll ask them when I can.

"Mokuba," I whispered, he kept his face hidden from me, "Let's not dwell in the past, ok?" I put my hand out.

He stared at my hand and sighed, Mokuba turned and placed his hand in mine. "Thanks for understanding, nee-san." He whispered distantly.

"I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." I brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. "But I won't pressure if you don't want to tell me, it's your decision."

Mokuba nodded with a smile, "I know, nee-san, you are like that." He grinned and pointed around the library. "You can get all kinds of books you want. What's your favorite genre?" He danced across the room and stared in a direction.

I frowned and reviewed the colossal extend of books within the library. "Hmm, I like poetry."

"Poetry!" Mokuba shot toward a specific shelf, he turned around the corner, and beckoned me to follow. I ran and made a turn, he was already darting up another narrow lane of books. Mokuba chanted the genre's under his breath, he suddenly stopped in between two shelves and pointed ahead. "It's here!" His voice echoed.

I giggled and hurried toward him. We proceeded into the lane, and I finally saw the endless collection of poetry books. I smiled and selected a book from the shelf. "This is great!" I cried out, and watched Mokuba smirk with shining eyes. I brushed my hands over the beautiful books lovingly and swore to return to them, another day, _someday._

Mokuba guided me through the library and pointed out significant details to make it easier for me to work my way through the massive maze. For example, there were three exits from the library, one leading back to the way we entered, the West wing, the second, leading to a stairway downstairs to the dining hall, and the third, to his East wing. We progressed to a different corner of the library, it was darker and held a dusty smog-like aroma.

I entered the corner and ran my hands over the shelves, finding fragments of dusts there and frowned.

"Doesn't anyone come here?" I asked Mokuba.

He shuddered with a shake of his head. "Not really. This was where, Big Bro did his studies." He mumbled. The dusty scent thickened. Turning around, Mokuba pointed to the table behind me. "That was where he sat," Mokuba motioned toward the desk, he pulled the chair for me to see the marks on the arm rests. There were scratches of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. On the desk lay a mat, and a book, with a ruler on one left side, a pencil and a pen on the right side.

"We never moved anything from here." Mokuba whispered. "This was how Big Bro studied... at _that_ time. He couldn't... couldn't.... leave."

I noticed there were feet marks imprinted on the floor. Two depressions, the size of shoes in the rug, meaning, Kaiba had often sat in the place. It made my heart ache.

"He was the one who had to go through it alone," Mokuba stared solemnly at the chair. "But he never complained. He did his best, but it couldn't be enough..." Mokuba turned away to brush his eyes, sighing heavily, he shook his head. "Nee-san, you must wonder why Big Brother is cool and immaculate on the outside? Why he doesn't let everyone see the person he is inside?" Mokuba stared at me tearfully. "You wonder, don't you?"

I pulled my eyes from the floor up to him. "Some...some times." My broken whisper glided in the silent room.

"He couldn't be himself when he was young. He always had to be perfect." Mokuba murmured sullenly, "He had to be perfect for _him_ that he forget how to be himself." He neared me and stepped a foot apart, "Don't... Don't judge him, please, nee-san? He is trying."

I smiled, "I won't..."

Mokuba nodded, he turned to point toward another row of bookshelves. "Over there is a window, you can sit and read there too." His tone was light as he stepped in the direction.

I stared at the table and laid my palm on the table next to the book. The surface was cool and thick from dust, I didn't care. I touched the book and my finger dripped on the pencil and pen.

_"What about my kids? They'll have everything!"_

_"But not a father who knows about the Lost Sheep and nursery rhymes. Don't tell me you're gonna turn them into technicians by 5!"_

_His smirk widened. _

My heart beat fast, and a thread of adrenaline coursed through my limbs and hands. I withdrew my hand from the table and turned away.

It hurt.... for some reason. To be standing near the table, to have the dust clinging to my palms.

I made a turn where Mokuba stood, peering outside the large window. He was sitting on the cushioned sill and smiling at the starry night. I sat beside him and pulled my knees under my dress, before turning my head to gaze out the window. The fountain was sprinkling a silver river in the night, the back yard was engulfed in soft lighting and was breath taking. Mokuba and I watched the dark night, smiling in our thoughts. We didn't need to speak, and simply enjoyed the silence.

His sudden voice tore my eyes from the window to his face. "Do you remember your promise, nee-san?" He asked softly.

I stared at my pinky finger. "Which one?" I blinked.

Mokuba kept his face straight and devoid of a smile. His eyes were dark and grave, "The one we made in Kyoto."

_"Promise me, you won't ever leave him alone?" _

I smiled and nodded. "I remember."

"Will you please make it true when I'm at school?" He requested.

"Why do you have to ask?"

Mokuba fidgeted and avoided my eyes. I grabbed his hand, and stilled them on my knees. "What is it?"

His mouth parted, sighing softly, he said, "I know you and Big Brother aren't talking."

I felt uneasy with the topic and pulled my hand away as I felt heavily insecure with my failure to encourage Kaiba to talk to me. "Oh yea?" My eyes sought back to the window.

"What happened? Did you have a fight again? It is because of the commercial? Or the wedding?" He blinked ponderously. "I remember you were talking at the wedding. What happened since?"

I kept my expression remote, stilled my breathing and whispered calmly. "He thinks I'll never get over Joey." I replied solemnly.

Mokuba squinted his eyes at me, "Aren't you?"

Sighing, I bowed my head. "I think I pushed him too far, he was there for me the whole time, but he is disappointed in me,"

"Did you and Joey...?" Mokuba glumly glanced at his hands, "Did something happen with you and Joey for Big Brother to get mad?"

"No," I shook my head, "He doesn't want me to keep torturing myself. _That's all..." _

Mokuba eyed me. "Is it?" He demanded.

I blinked, "Well, yea... what else can there be?"

Mokuba pouted and turned his head back to the window with an enervated sigh. "..._Doesn't know yet.." _He muttered under his breath.

I frowned at him but didn't say anything.

We lingered by the window for several minutes before walking out of the gloomy corner. I stopped and stared at the haunting table again. Mokuba turned and continued through the lanes of books. He stopped and noticed I was standing still.

"Nee-san?"

I blinked away from the table, to him. "Yea, coming." I nodded and followed him.

Mokuba toured me the distinct levels and we found ourselves in a hidden corridor. He was peering up at the books and decoding which one to grab. "Nee-san, over here,"

I went to him, and he pointed up at a book three shelves higher than him. "Give me that book."

I pulled the book from the shelf, when suddenly, everything around me darkened and the floor beneath my feet shifted. I gasped and turned around. The wall shifted in place and the shelf aligned perfectly, consisting of photographs, and mechanical theologies. I stared around myself with a pounding heart.

What had just happened?

The room was different.

I turned back to the shelf, "Mokuba!" I knocked on the wooden shelf. "Are you there?" There wasn't a sound.

The book in my hand trembled, I placed it in the shelf and slowly turned my back against it. Where am I?

I carefully analyzed what just took place. The book which Mokuba asked me to pull was, in fact, a secret apparatus to another room. Did he know? I frowned, he must have, how else did he know which book to pull? I sighed aloud and regarded the golden room.

Stepping away from the wall, I felt the soft carpet melt under my heels, looking up, there was a small light in the ceiling, and a large bookshelf appeared in front of me, cutting me into a dark corner of the large room. I stepped out of the shadowed corner and toward the large bookshelf.

There was a loud slashing sound of paper gliding against paper, and an ominous_ thud_ of something hitting the floor.

My stomach dropped too. I pressed a hand on my abdomen, breathing deeply and focused on making my out of the maze.

How can Mokuba do this to me? It was unexpected! Why did he?

Questions after questions conjured, I turned around the wall of the shelf. My eyes landed on white sheets of paper scattered on the floor. I gaped as they fluttered across the floor from the open window. I stared outside in the moonlight and saw the beautiful view of the backyard. I was on the side of the house, the fountain was on the right corner, where the library was located, and where I had momentarily transferred from.

I continued across the room, feeling bad for the papers strewn wastefully on the floor. I don't know what got into me, but I knelt down and picked up the bunches of papers.

Cradling them in my arms, I picked up the flat sheets at the corner of the shelf and stood back up.

The breeze fluttered another stack of papers placed by the window, the curtain swayed freely in the breeze. I stepped toward the window, and picked up a thick packet of notes--more like configurations and drafts of a machine-- I looked up at the blowing curtain that was causing most of the papers to fall on the floor. There was a table dressed with the diagrams. I moved toward them and marveled at the sketches.

_Thud!_

The sound make me pull away from the table. I saw something shift next to the white curtain.

Blue eyes looked at me through the dark.

I gasped and pedaled back, the questions I had in my head took flight.

This was _his_ office. Darn it, Mokuba you knew I'd end up here!

The book in his hand was shut. I detected that was what made the sound, he had slammed it.

My face heated and I glanced helplessly at the papers in my hands. I stepped toward his desk and placed them neatly in a stack. "Didn't mean to... look... I just happened to..." I couldn't meet his glaring eyes, they were flashing with imminent danger. I sensed he was angry I walked in without his detection.

I retreated from the table. Did he even know I had come to his home? I felt more like an intruder now.

Staring at my hands, I switched my left hand in front of my right and watched the moonlight glow against my skin. I breathed deep, trying to keep myself still and refrain myself from stuttering.

Kaiba was speechless. He didn't blink nor look away from me. I felt my face heat from the solid stare.

"Uh," I gestured to the corner where I had come from. "The wall moved." I nervously gestured, "I didn't know about it. Mokuba is probably laughing at me."

My heart throbbed up to my throat, I felt my body shake with each beat. I stared down at my hands and shifted my right hand over my left, breathing aloud. "Sorry for disrupting you." Then I remembered, he wasn't talking to me, therefore, asking for directions was pointless.

I met his eyes daringly, waiting for a _sound._ His silent eyes were raging with unknown emotion. The room air chilled and I shivered at the gaze, but I didn't look away.

My shaking legs led me toward the desk. I began arranging the dispersed the diagrams, he didn't seem to be paying attention to them. The papers vibrated from my unsteady handling, but I forced myself to work quietly, and slid the papers in a neat stack. I glanced at Kaiba, his eyes blinked at me, glancing thoughtfully on the floor, and the book he held.

"What am I supposed to do with you like this?" I whispered.

He turned his back to me.

Like I thought he would. I watched the breeze ripple his white shirt.

* * *

Mokuba raved and did jumping jacks across the hall. "JIN!!!" He squealed, descending the stairs.

The guard appeared in the foyer. "Yes?"

"Guess what? Guess what!" He jumped excitedly and skipped two stairs in a hop. "You won't believe what I did! It's pretty genius too!"

Jin folded his arms to regard the boy with interest. "Does it interest our guest, Euneya-sama?"

"You don't need to ask!" Mokuba threw his hands up and exclaimed. "I showed her the library and made her pull the book to the secret doorway to Big Bro's office!"

Jin scowled, "Kaiba-sama's office?"

"You know what that means?"

"Euneya-sama and Kaiba-sama are in the office, alone."

"Not only _alone-_- but to leave the office, since nee-san doesn't know the place-- she'd have to_ talk _to him! And Big Bro will have to talk to her too! WOOOO!"

Jin considered the plan. "And if he doesn't?"

Mokuba's smile dropped and eyes narrowed. "Big Bro _has _to. That's how the plan works."

"If it doesn't?"

Mokuba turned to him, "He _has _to!"

Jin swallowed his question. "He has to." He nodded. "Hai."

"Yes!" Mokuba punched the air. "Once they start talking, they'll get along and no more secrets!"

"Young Master, you seem to be worried about their socializing."

"I want them to be nice to each other." Mokuba pouted, "If they can't tolerate each other, it's no fun. Big Bro _has_ to give in sometime..."

"What if he doesn--"

"I said, he _has_ to!" Mokuba shot back.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I don't know what I was waiting for. The world to slow down, the night to turn to day, the wind to stop, or melting Kaiba's cold obstinacy.

He didn't talk, instead, placed the book on the edge of the table, he turned to me, cool blue eyes smoky in the dim light.

I felt my hands stray around myself and hug my frame. Was he thinking about the letter I wrote? We all couldn't hear the end of it thanks to Gorou-san. I sighed and looked back at him. Should I explain him the truth? The letter was not real, but a fascination with rhymes.

My throat turned dry.

"Kaiba.." I stepped forward.

He simply moved toward the shelves without a word.

"Can you please say something?" I asked softly.

He removed a book and opened the covers to peruse, brows furrowed with concentration.

I approached him and grabbed the book from his hand, clasping it in my arms. He glared at me, lips sealed.

Kaiba turned and grabbed another copy of the book in my arms, he walked back to the desk.

I frowned at his back, suddenly getting used to the seeing it more than his face. "Hey! Hitler!" I called.

He merely dropped the book on the table and hunched over with his fingers brushing the pages busily.

"Why are you being like this?" I demanded.

He made no indication of having heard me. I glanced at the office, searching for the door. I needed to get out of here. I glared at Kaiba, he was making me angry with his petulant behavior. I went to his desk and slammed the book on the table.

He stiffened and straightened his back, jaw clenched, eyes staring out the window. I turned away and folded my arms, glaring outside in the moonlight.

"Show me the way out and I won't bother you," I muttered.

For a second, his breathing snatched, making me turn my head, Kaiba remained frozen, his hand at his sides.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I felt her skirt brush against my hands, making me breath fast, the sensation was soft against my skin. She wanted to leave. I wanted her to leave as well, or else I'd be responsible for an unappealing upheaval. I turned my head and focused my eyes on a dark corner. I didn't know she was in the room, but I heard her move around, at first, I thought it was my imagination. She turned and began picking up my papers and secured them on the table in stacks. I couldn't believe she was here...

What was she doing in my office?

For a moment, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

I couldn't look away. She is the only person to ever make me feel like my eyes are tricky, and make me loose my breath too.

It made me angry. Why was I feeling this way around her? Why couldn't I be myself? Why did I have to _feel_ anything?

My fists clenched, her skirt tickled my fingertips. The tangible heat of her thighs brushed my hand. Closing my eyes, I inhaled to calm myself, and opened my eyes again. I felt her eyes on me.

"You don't look well." She murmured, "Are you sick?" Her concerned hand set on my arm.

My body stiffened at the warming sensation spreading down my arm, and proceeded to absorb into my body. Her fingers curled loosely around my arm, the bridge of her fingers and palm rested gently on my shirt.

I breathed, forcing my expression to remain impassive and turned to the direction leading out of the office. I glanced at her peering olive eyes reflecting in the moonlight. They appeared gray with a tinge of gold from the lamp light, I pointed behind the shelfs across the room, where she hadn't been.

I quickly approached the shelf and made a circle around it, the door appeared. Euneya was following me closely, my heels clicked ever so softly on the carpet. I opened the door and stepped outside. She must not know her way around these parts of the house. I had a feeling Mokuba lured her to my office on purpose. I turned toward the door, Euneya finally walked out in the cool hall, I closed the door behind her.

She regarded me patiently, her eyes urging me to speak, but I dare not look at her.

My hand slipped from the door lock and fell back to my right side.

Euneya glanced at the left side of the hall, a dark frown curling on her soft lips. I wanted to touch the lips to see if they were as soft as they appeared.

Shit... It's getting worse.

I averted hurriedly, and pointed to the right side of the hallway. Euneya stared at my hand, and back at my face, eyes humorless and lips set in a thin line.

Suddenly her eyes flashed at me, darkening, she stepped toward me. Looking up at me with her large eyes, she breathed deep. My eyes scanned her face restlessly. I felt like cradling her beautiful face in my palms and cherish her lips with my own. I clasped my hands behind me to control them if they acted unconsciously. There was no point in trusting myself around her... She made me want ... to do.... _things_. Damn it.

There was an undeniable tension in the air. Euneya stood unnervingly close, demanding me to say a word. My lips thinned in a firm line as I stared down at her.

_You're_ the one writing love letters; _you're_ the one who has to forget the mutt; _you're_ the one having a hard time.

I blinked at my thoughts. That's right... _She _is the one who is having a harder time than _I am._ Why am I being self fish and blaming her? I averted in self-disgust. Clearly, she deserved someone who knew her better and sympathized her situation.

Euneya scrutinized me steadily. I debated whether the room was spinning or was it me? Her scent tickled my insides, mainly the stream up my chest and my lungs.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Euneya finally whispered.

My expression was calm and one of disinterest, so I turned on my heel and started through the hall.

Euneya huffed behind me, I didn't hear her footsteps follow me, but I knew she would oblige sooner or later. My eyes trained on the end of the hall, I made a swift turn, and collapsed against the wall, needing something to steady me. I gaped widely at the wall in front of me.

Her face flashed across my eyes, her _lips_, her _eyes_, her _legs_, her _dress_,_ hair_... gulping, I inhaled quietly. My hands perched on the wall, gripping the surface beside me. I needed to stop. I needed to get a hold of myself.

How do I make it stop? How do I control myself?

Euneya appeared around the corner. I pulled myself together and averted, without giving her a chance to speak, and continued to walk steadily further from her.

She followed me slowly, and quietly. Her heels softly trekking on the carpet. My shoes crunched soundlessly. She began matching her footsteps with mine.

_Click... _My right foot stepped up. _Click... _My left foot moved. _Click.... _Now my left. _Click. _Time for my right. I quickened my pace. Left. _Click. _Right. _Click. _Left, right, left, right. _Click, click, click click! _

I stopped and whirled around. She halted in place, olive eyes narrowed. Hmph. Her arms were folded around herself. I glanced down at myself, so were mine. Her shoulders were thrown back. I noticed so were mine. I scowled at her, she scowled in return.

I threw my hands to my sides.

Euneya lowered her hands too.

Hmph. I gritted my teeth and fastened my lips tight.

Her soft lips twisted, mimicking mine.

The nerve on her... Aggravated, I turned and continued, ignoring her with my might-- which was harder than it looked.

I heard a door open and her shoes silence. Stopping in my steps, I turned to glare at the ajar door. What the hell was she doing? I motioned toward the door and stopped at the entrance.

She was browsing the room, there were settees and a television. Euneya touched the table, she picked a brittle vase. I watched her cautiously run her fingers along the shape of the vase. She tossed the vase in air. I stormed into the room.

That was a $5,000 vase!

I snatched the vase in midair, looming over her threateningly. Euneya folded her arms and stared at me inquisitively. "Yes?" She raised her brows.

I set the vase back on the table. Euneya reached for it, my hand prevented her in time. She grabbed the lower part of the vase, I plucked her hand off, one finger at a time. She got the message alright but was pushing me. Removing her hands, she stood up and watched me plant the vase on the corner of the room -- away from her. I glanced at her over my shoulder.

Euneya averted, frowning, her tactics were unfortunately idle. She is going through such lengths to get me to talk, it almost made me smile. I resumed with my unrelenting motives, turning toward the door, and edged near the doorway. She stood watching me. I passed the door hinges and moved into the hallway, feeling her presence drag my soul back into the room.

"Kaiba." Euneya's voice called out. "How long will you keep this up?" She demanded. "It's getting tiring."

We are both tired, aren't we?

I started toward the corridor leading out to the main stairs. She grabbed my arm. I glared at the soft hands roped on my right arm. She came near me, and stopped behind me.

"If you're angry, tell me why." She said.

I refused and flung my arm out of her grip.

"How am I to know what's bothering you?" Euneya brokenly whispered.

Wrong, you _do_ know.

Turning away, I marched down the corridor and stepped on the stairs of the foyer.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

It's not the letter, it's something else bothering him.

Kaiba slowly footed down a stair. My feet followed his example as I came around the curve of the banister.

I wanted to hear him speak, an attacking slur would suffice, at least he would talk.

I can't believe what he is reducing me to, I'm eager to hear to him say a word to someone else--even, but only to hear his voice...

I watched his shoulders stiffen, he knew I was trailing him down the stairs. Kaiba stopped at the bridge between the East and West wing.

I stopped next to him, glancing up at him.

His eyes were dark with emotion, he didn't look at me. I expected him not to. Kaiba's face was hard, his eyes shadowed and his beautiful mouth tightened to a barely visible line. His arms were crossed across his chest, and his breathing chest rose up ever so softly. It made me think he was trying his best to stay calm. Am I becoming a nuisance?

I turned away, and slowly carried myself down the stairs and into the foyer. He is determined to never speak to me again.

What relationship did we have? To talk deeply in means of comfort in one circumstance, and _stop _talking altogether the next?

I stopped and glanced up at him, standing superiorly on the stairs. From down here, he looked like a King--with the world in his grip and heaven at his feet. He was handsomely breathtaking--like always... but this was different. His eyes made me feel restive.

He was standing in his castle, his abode--_chez Kaiba, _and it hinted a unique quality to him unlike I've ever seen.

I remember him sitting behind his desk at the company, he looked studious and focused.

With me at the store, amused but mocking.

At the orphanage, he was observant and alert.

At home, Kaiba was in his prime, invincible, yet gentle.

I wanted to slap him. What the hell is he thinking? I'm a guest and he refuses to treat me like one.

I made my way further in the foyer, where the man stood at the door, he smiled at me.

"Where is Mokuba?" I asked. The man pointed toward the hall where I was first taken to. I paused to look at Kaiba, he was staring at me with luminous eyes.

I simply walked into the hallway and made a left turn toward the doors. Parting the door, I stepped cautiously inside, more than I intended, to find Mokuba sitting at the piano. I let the door stay open and approached him.

He looked up at me, eyes wide, surprised that I was not with his brother. "Nee-san... What are you--"

"That was smart, but not useful." I informed.

"You mean, he didn't?---you can't--he isn't-- and you--?"

"No."

His hands moved away from the keys, Mokuba sat up and sighed solemnly. "I'm sorry, I thought it might work. When Big Brother makes his mind on something, he doesn't back out." Mokuba glanced at me with a look of guilt. "I don't know what to tell him. I thought if you, and he were in the room together, there are chances of talking and sorting through the argument."

_Argument?_ Technically, it _was _a silent disussion. With Kaiba refusing to talk to me, and with me trying to prove that he is wrong about my feelings.

I sat down on the bench beside Mokuba, he stared at me with sad eyes, and glanced back quickly at the keys. "I.... have to get--something!" Mokuba shot up and darted to the open door. "Wait there nee-san!" He pointed at me.

I froze at how fast he skipped out of the room.

Mokuba jumped back between the open door and the wall to hiss._ "Don't move." _His once sad eyes, now narrowed with a firm order.

"I won't." I nodded, but he vanished in the corridor without listening.

My eyes returned to the beautiful instrument in front of me, I sighed, and fingered a key gently. What is with everyone? How long will he continue treating me like a stranger? We are not strangers anymore. Dang it! I stood up and glared impatiently at the door.

Kaiba was standing at the entrance.

"AH!" I jumped back and hit my heel on the bench. An aggravating pain shot up my leg, I hopped on my heel, groaning at the clumsy move.

I looked at Kaiba, look what you made me do!

He was pissing me off, I can't stand someone giving me the silent treatment. He loved giving me the silent treatment; had given me the treatment in Kyoto too. I don't know why but he sure loves doing that.

I folded my arms and sat back down at his frosty stare. Moving a curl out of my eye, I pouted at the keyboard.

I wish there was a technique to get him to talk. Does Mokuba know something? What does Mokuba do if Kaiba is mad at him?

I sighed dejectedly and hung my head. Why would Kaiba treat his own brother that way in the first place? I raised my index finger and placed it firmly on a high pitch F key.

His footsteps echoed into the room, Kaiba approached me at the piano. I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to meet his cruel lashing eyes. He was angry at me, yea, who doesn't know that? I pushed another key in the C section.

The door opened and Mokuba finally rushed inside, carrying a digital camera. Grinning eagerly at me, he approached the piano. With his quick movements, the motion censored lights flushed on, blinding me with its bright intensity. I blinked several times, and rubbed my eyes to get a hold of both brother's before me.

One, standing aloofly, eyeing the piano with a deep scowl.

The other, smiling vibrantly at me as he infused his motives with the camera.

"I want to record you play something nee-san!" Mokuba cheered. He grabbed a chair from a table on the far right of the room, and brought it a few feet away from the piano. Mokuba set the camera on the cushion seat.

I glanced away from the camera to examine the keys testily. "Is there a song you had in mind?" I asked the little Kaiba.

Mokuba tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nope!" He shook his large head full of hair. "Play something you like!" Mokuba pressed a button.

The red light indicating that it began recording flickered across the room, focused on the piano and me. I licked my dry lips, and looked up nervously. My eyes fell on Kaiba.

Meeting my gaze, his eyes narrowed, and his brow questionably inclined to his forehead at my stare. My face burned under his piercing eyes. I frowned back at the keys.

Mokuba leaned over the piano to smile at me softly, he said, "Play anything, nee-san." He murmured, "Anything you relate to."

His words made me draw back in the farthest corner of my mind and consider the ambiguity of my situation. I closed my eyes and listened to my fast beating heart; everything in the room seemed to shake at how loud and vigorously my heart hopped. My hands trembled in my lap.

Why am I nervous? I turned my head, meeting again with the cold blue eyes across the room. His eyes fastened on me intently. I felt my own water as a silent train of emotions introduced themselves within me. I was scared... scared he might turn away from me, and that I might never see or hear from him again. I wanted to be close to him for an unknown reason.

I looked at the keys, my head flooded with thoughts of Kaiba.

But... why? Why do I want him near me? Why is it important he talk to me? _Why?_

I frowned at my limp hands.

"Nee-san?" Mokuba's voice plunged into my thoughts. I whipped my head up at him. His inquisitive eyes searched my face, and down at my hands. "Do you know what you want to play?"

My artificial smile didn't work. He blinked at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yea... I am..." I nodded distractingly before placing my hands on the keyboard. My heart was bursting in the silence of the room, as it awaited. Naturally, I'm a conservative person and never share what I feel. Regardless, I felt my feelings reach out to my throat, begging to be released. I licked my dry lips and swallowed nervously.

"Ok...." I breathed, closing my eyes, and nodded. "I know what I want to play." I opened my eyes to look at Mokuba, he grinned at me encouragingly.

The prelude was soft and moving. I breathed silently and shifted my left hand farther across the keys and back near my right.

My voice trembled at first. _"If I...."_ I breathed deep before continuing._ "Didn't care..."_ My voice dropped at the end of '_care.' _

Mokuba's smile grew as he glanced at his brother.

_"More than words...."_ I paused to balance with the tempo, _"Can say..." _

My voice rose higher than alto, and I sang again._ "If I didn't care....?" _My hands returned to their primal positions on the keys, this time, the tune loud and sharp. _"Would I... feel this way...?" _

I glanced down at myself, breathing with my diaphragm, and sang clearly. _"If this isn't ...." _My hands slowed on the keys to the delicate tune as a throbbing ache fused into my heart. _"Love..." _

"_Then why do I.... thrill?" _The last word lingered at the tip of my tongue.

Why do I feel excited at the thought of wanting to see him? Why is it important that I do? Do I have need of him?

I steadily plucked the keys and closed my eyes.

_"What makes my head..." _I shuddered as a pair of blue eyes appeared in my minds-eye. I sang with intricate devotion, _"Go round and round..." _

My eyes opened, and I stared, fascinated at the emptiness of the air where Kaiba's eyes were momentarily.

I glanced at the black piano, singing a pitch lower. _"While my heart..."_ I breathed, _"Stands..... still?"_

_"If I didn't care.... would it be the same?_" The piano tickled in the melody, _"Would my every prayer.... Begin," _I moved my hands back, "_And end, with just... _**your**_ name..?" _

My eyes teared as the keys loudened, with my voice raising to follow the tune, _"And would I be sure...?" _I glanced at my hands, _"That this is love... beyond compare?" _My voice dropped to a minute silence.

I blinked at the black and white keys blankly, almost feeling dizzy with the haze of emotions whirling within me. The confusion, sparked by a flare of incomprehensible pain, I trembled slightly.

_"Would all this be true..." _My voice slowed, _"If I didn't care?..." _I breathed carefully, swallowing, _"For. You." _

A tear slipped down from the corner of my eye. I can't believe what's happening to me. Is what I'm saying, true?

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

Why is she singing what I feel? The words.... they were mine.

Does it make sense? How can she say the words I've been trying to piece together from my puzzle of emotions?

If I didn't care... Why do I care for her?

Why do I feel empty when she isn't near and anguish when she is?

I drew away and ventured toward the windows, peering outside in the black night. Her spotlight reflected on the glass in front of me.

What will happen if I _didn't_ care? Will she be here, in my home? How would we be then?

No, we wouldn't be the same.

What has come over me? I turned to look at Euneya.

_"Would all this be true, if I didn't care..." _Her eyes closed. _"For you." _

I don't know anymore. I want nothing more than to hold her, but, I don't want to, I _can't. _I don't understand why I feel _anything _for her. What did she do?

Euneya delicately set her hands on the bench, she turned her head and looked at me. Her eyes were pale and her lips trembled with emotion. "What... do you think?"

I folded my arms, and averted. What does she mean, what do_ I_ think? What does it matter?

Euneya smirked at me with a sigh. "Still not talking..?"

I'm afraid, that's already been established. I walked away from the windows and toward the door.

"Big Bro, don't you want to play something?" Mokuba turned to me and asked.

I glanced at him, surprised at the question. Why me, of all sudden? My eyes drank Euneya sitting on the bench and eyeing me patiently. "No, Mokuba." I turned to him.

Mokuba pouted, and glanced at Euneya. Whose brows rose up in shock that I had actually spoken for the first time this evening. I smirked down at her. Know your place!

"Do you want to hear nee-san and I play something?" Mokuba suggested with a light skip, he jumped and sat beside Euneya. She grinned at him, and nodded.

"That would be nice!" Euneya paused to debate what song. "What do you want to play?"

"Anything, nee-san!" Mokuba smiled, he looked at me with meaning. "Something to cheer Big Bro up. He's been working twice as hard since yesterday after coming from the orphanage. You know..." Mokuba pulled Euneya close and whispered in her ear.

I heard him clearly.

_"After the Mr. Be-au-ti-ful news... He doesn't like hearing the rumors. I asked why, but he ignores me, that's how I know it bothers him." _Mokuba nodded innocently at her.

Euneya turned to eye him critically, her eyes dripped down my face to my chest, her upper lip tugged up lightly with her scanning. "Is that right?" She turned to gush brashly. "I was thinking it was because we made him touch the paint! But you do have a point! He loves ignoring me."

How dare they talk about me in my presence? The insolence!

"No, nee-san, Big Bro doesn't like hearing rumors about you."

"Mokuba!" I growled and saw my feet edge toward the piano. My hands had dropped to my sides and I was breathing fast.

Euneya eyed me curiously. "Mokuba, I think your brother urgently needs that pet fish."

His eyes widened. "I forgot!" Mokuba slapped his forehead. "He's been moody a lot lately, nee-san. You should've seen him last night."

I clenched my fists, glaring at him darkly. _"Mo-ku-baaa..." _

"Nee-san! I told him you were coming and he was calmer!" Mokuba winked at me. "Ne, Big Bro? I did the right thing, didn't I? Doesn't it feel nice to have nee-san at home?" He smiled and said, "When I'm gone, nee-san will come over to stay with you."

Euneya quickly waved at him, "I can't stay!"

"But, do you know how careless Big Brother can be? He doesn't come home from work if no one is at home." Mokuba sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't it be nice for you to wait for him?"

Like a housewife? I cringed at the idea, oddly, it did not suit her, but I had a stead fascination at the attractive thought of Euneya at home; my one reason to even step inside the house, from the office, would be her, she would be my home.

"Like a housewife?" Euneya demanded.

Mokuba shrank at her tone. "_Or_... not."

"No.." Euneya gently sighed, "I don't have a problem--"

"So you agree?" Mokuba eagerly bounced up.

"No, I mean--"

"YEE! You and Big Bro need to get along too! If you spend more time alone, you'll be good in no time!" Mokuba grinned at me. "Ne, Big Bro? When you talk to nee-san, don't you feel better?"

I snarled at the pesky little thing. How dare he do this to me? Euneya looked disturbed with my snarling.

"If you know Big Bro by now, that's how he shows his love." Mokuba nodded. "When he glares, it means, he is keeping an eye out for you and doesn't want anything to happen to you. When he folds his arms, it means, 'come to me!' When he growls, snarls, kicks something, it shows how much he loves that special thing. When he yells, um.." Mokuba searched the ceiling, and said quickly. "It means his love for you is so strong, he'd do anything for you!"

"MO-KU-BAAA!" I needed him to shut the hell up and stop making me a fool.

"See! See!" Mokuba pointed at me. "He loves me!"

Euneya turned, "I had no idea..." Her eyes distrustfully narrowed, "How _loving_ your brother is_."_

What's it to you? I glared at her.

"Oh!" Mokuba nudged her, "He is keeping an eye out for you! Awww! Big Brother! You love watching out for nee-san!"

"Shut the hell up!" I roared.

Mokuba fell against Euneya, wrestling with laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! See! He still loves me!"

Euneya whispered in his ear, I leaned into listen, but Mokuba pulled back to gasp. "That's a great idea!" They twined their pinky's and turned to the piano.

Mokuba smiled, "Big Bro, can you go outside for a second?" He glanced at Euneya as she proceeded testing the keys.

I blinked, no doubt they needed to rehearse a childish joke. Huffing, I walked out and left them alone.

"No peeking!" Mokuba called.

I closed the door firmly and waited for a few seconds. Inside, I heard the piano noisily bang, when suddenly, Euneya's voice cut it to silence. "Mokuba."

"Ok!"

I caught their vague conversation mingling with music and laughter. I furiously glared at the door that was standing in between us, there was a rivaling jealousy flaring inside of me. What were they talking about? Why am I outside?

I suddenly wished I was in Mokuba's seat to be that insanely close to Euneya.

What the hell am I thinking? I clenched my eyes shut and exhaled.

The door sharply opened 10 minutes later and Mokuba grinned up at me. "We have a present for you, Big Bro!" He gestured me inside of the room.

Mokuba made his way beside Euneya, who was eyeing the keys nervously. "It's from both of us." He murmured. "Whenever you're ready nee-san!"

Oh great, I know this will be a joke, knowing their childish humor.

I glared at the piano. Euneya's foot shifted on the pedal underneath, the room lighting swallowed to dimness. I folded my arms and turned to walk out of the room, the hallway was alluring.

What was the point.

Euneya began from the B keys and sang softly. _"I just want to see you..." _Her hands crept to the E keys. _"When you're all alone." _

I stiffened at the serenity of the tune, surprised to hear the unique quality of her soft voice, and that Mokuba was not laughing.

This wasn't a joke.

Gaping, I stood still, listening raptly.

She reversed her hand back on B again. _"I just want to catch you,"_ Euneya moved back to E. _"If I can..."_

Mokuba met my eyes and gave me thumps up.

I was entranced, and dragged toward the piano by her voice slowly, with intricate breaths she delivered the words. This time, she pressed the A keys. _"I just want to be there, when the," _Here, she went onto E, _"Morning light,"_ Euneya reversed to B. _"Explodes." _

I was calmed and felt a strange feeling stir up my chest.

Returning to A, she continued, her eyes sparkling as she smirked at me. _"On your face it radiates," _ Euneya switched to the E keys, and Mokuba joined with her in chorus.

_"I can't escape, I love you till the end..."_

Though his voice was immature, he sang breathily and gently, avoiding disturbing the flow of the song. He silenced and Euneya resumed softly.

I_ loved_ her voice, it was heartwarming, and made me breath heavily. There was a sizzling rush of excitement igniting in me, I couldn't resist.

_"I don't want to tell you nothing, you don't want to hear." _She transferred to the B keys, like she did before. _"All I want is for you to say," _

Continuing to the A keys, she sang sweetly. _"Why don't you just take me, where I've--" _She changed to E, a higher note, _"Never been before," _Again, she settled into B.

_"I know you want to hear me," _

Mokuba joined with her in chorus. _"Catch my breath, I love you till the end..." _

Euneya transferred to a piano solo, playing swiftly and switching the keys between the main three notes. B, E, and A.

She began singing tenderly. _"I just want to be there, when you're caught in the rain." _

Mokuba jumped in with a grin. _"I just want to see you laugh not cry...." _He silenced.

Her soft voice began, _"I just want to feel you when the night puts on its cloak," _Euneya turned to the A keys and smiled. _"I'm lost for words, don't tell me,"_

Mokuba began quietly. _"All I can say,"_

Together, they joined in chorus. _"I love you till the end..." _

Mokuba tried the tune on the piano, fingering gingerly as she guided him. He learned the tune within moments with Euneya humming. She must've known the song and taught Mokuba where to input.

I was, to be honest, exhilarated.

Mokuba jumped up from the bench, and bowed.

Euneya slowly glided her hand to her waist, her head averted and not meeting my eyes.

Mokuba gestured to her, "Nee-san thought it was fitting since I'm leaving," He smiled at her appreciatively, "Thanks, nee-san." He looked at me with questioning eyes. "What did you think, Big Bro?"

I numbly nodded, and looked at the windows. "I suppose..." I noted her solemn expression, "It wasn't a concert, nothing special." I grumbled.

"Oh Big Brother!" Mokuba grunted with a huff, he sat down, "You're never satisfied!"

Euneya turned pale eyes at me, they were soft yet cold at the same time. "I believe the world doesn't consist of something sufficiently cold to equate his tastes."

Was she angry?

I just... made Euneya angry.

Her eyes returned back to the keys and she slammed the lid shut. Euneya rose to her feet, drinking a deep breath, she moved away from the bench and turned to Mokuba, "I don't feel well, I think I'll go--"

"Whaa? No!" Mokuba hugged her around the waist. "Are you sick? Don't leave yet!" He cried.

Euneya touched her temple, grimacing. I frowned at her rubbing fingers. She opened her eyes and saw me. I retreated my hasty step and looked away. Whatever....

Euneya sighed loudly-- at me. "I have a headache," She smiled at Mokuba.

Mokuba slowly pulled away, "A headache?" His worried expression fused into a tender smile. "I know just the thing to help you! Come with me!" Mokuba grabbed her hand, and towed her out of the room, it appeared to me, Euneya gladly accepted his gesture, most likely to get as far away possible from me.

The door closed after the two departed, and I stood staring in the silent of the room.

I approached the piano, and tested the keys lightly. My attention was drawn away when a flicking sound emitted from the devise on the chair. I took the camera, and examined the settings. It had recorded everything. I turned the camera off and walked out of the room to search for Euneya and Mokuba.

She was standing in the family room in front of the warm fire. Her eyes large, and her chest raising and falling gently in the gold light.

I placed the camera on a desk lamp. Mokuba came jogging into the room, she turned and smiled.

"Here! Take this for your headache!" Mokuba handed her a long stick.

I couldn't see the object clearly in the light and entered the room to procure a better view.

To my fear, it was _not_ a remedy for headaches.

Mokuba grinned up at her happily, "You can use it! But.." He hushed to murmur the big secret. "Don't tell Big Bro, they're his. He gets touchy if I touch them."

The faintest inkling of realization and perplex wound its way on her face. Euneya regarded the item in her hand, and back at the Mokuba hesitantly.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr **

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

~ Kaiba's frame of mind: He is angry at her for making him feel the way he does. (sigh) More details are coming in the following chapters...

~ _No Copyright infringement intended!_ The song "If I Didn't Care" Was originally sung by the 1940's band, Inkspots. A revised version of the song was sung by Amy Adams and Lee Pace from the '08 British/American romance/comedy movie called:_ Ms. Pettigrew Lives For A Day._

_~ No Copyright infringement intended! _The song "Love You Till The End" Belongs The Pogues. A revised version of the song was sung by Gerard Butler in the '08 romantic movie called: _P.S I Love You._

_~ Happy Birthday to _- dumemily333. Hope your birthday is pleasant and your wishes come true, and like you asked, I did my best posting the chapter before your birthday.

~ Thank you, readers, for reading and reviewing, your critques and thoughts are appreciated. Sorry again for the typos and grammatical errors. Look forward to the next chapter 17, _The Familiarity of You And I._


	17. Familiarity Of You And I

~ Previously: _H__e hushed to murmur the big secret. "Don't tell Big Bro, they're his. He gets touchy if I touch them."_

_The faintest inkling of realization and perplex wound its way on her face. Euneya regarded the item in her hand, and back at the Mokuba hesitantly._

**Just A Little Closer **

-

-

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I was startled, when Mokuba walked in, and handed me the object. What was he doing with it? And what did he say?-- I can use it without his brother's knowledge? Blinking at his magenta eyes, I regarded the stick and at him again. Mokuba didn't seem to notice my confusion.

He nodded with a selfless grin. "I don't know how to use it, but Big Brother keeps it to himself. Your headache will be gone in no time!"

I licked my dry lips, tentatively nodding. How do I make him _understand?_

The fire danced crazily from a flurry breeze as Kaiba strode in the room. "MOKUBA!" He yelled, glaring at me, and at the object in my hand, he snarled loudly and snatched it possessively.

"Big Bro!" Mokuba gaped, "Nee-san has a headache, sorry I didn't ask you but I thought--"

Kaiba shoved the tampon in his pocket, eyes flashing. "Don't speak a word." He warned him to silence. Mokuba tightened his lips and nodded. The striking brunette with blazing blue eyes turned to me, as if accusing me at fault in the matter.

I scowled at him. I didn't tell him to get the tampon. I glanced at Mokuba, who stared up at his big brother widely, he glanced back at me, guilty.

Kaiba glared down at his brother, folding his arms across his chest, he clenched his teeth and glared furiously up at me.

The three of us stood in awkward silence. Kaiba blinked down at the tampon peeking out of his pocket, his flashing his eyes back at me. I frowned at the tampon and looked at Mokuba.

He stared at me, then at his brother curiously. "What's going on?" Mokuba blurted.

Kaiba's lip curled, "Didn't I tell you not to touch my things?" He demanded.

Mokuba flinched, bowing his head, "Nee-san has a headache! What's the harm in borrowing your stuff!" He defended, sighing with a look of appeasement, Mokuba edged toward me with a proud smile.

Kaiba's eyes dove toward me, I stilled on my feet. Heart rode up my skin, I brushed my hot cheek and dropped my hand against my thigh, staring at the tampon thoughtfully. Why did he have a tampon? He was a man, not a woman. Was there another reason he used tampons? I frowned as more questions stirred from confusion. How did we get into the situation?

I touched my throbbing temple, and looked up at the stormy pair of blue eyes. His dark hair feel in between the bridge of his nose, scooping his stunning eyes into shadows, his lips thinned, and his head dipped forward, turning to look at the tampon questionably, I followed his gaze.

Mokuba nudged my arm, and said, "Big Brother uses it when he gets aches." He explained.

I bit my lip down to control myself. Kaiba's special aches?

Kaiba sharply glared at his brother, "Mokuba, go to the kitchen and get the _regular _remedy for headaches." He attached a snapping bite of his teeth at the end of the order.

Mokuba pouted at his brother, "Why are you mad at me?" He sullenly mumbled.

"Go." Kaiba glared pointedly toward the corridor outside of the room. "Get the medicine." He gritted with sterile control, the gruffness of his slicing voice injured the soft smile on Mokuba's serene disposition.

"No," I stepped in, "It's ok, the headache is going away," I tried to ease the tension between the brother's with a nod.

Kaiba curtly indicated him to leave with a drop of his head. Mokuba glanced sparingly at me as he ventured out of the room, his eyes wide and sad. I watched his shadow disappear behind the curve of the wall, he continued toward the kitchen, which was 4 halls and 7 doors away, from what I recall.

Kaiba was glaring at me with a pools of indecision. I rested my eyes on my silver heels, folding my hands in front of myself, and sighed.

He isn't going to talk to me, I bit my lip gently and raised my eyes to meet his cool ones. I felt my skin heat, and it had nothing to do with the fire I was standing in front of. It was because of his eyes. They were glowing in the light like magnificent blue stars, and believe me, blue stars do exist, but his were extremely invigorating to look at. I heard myself sigh aloud and a smile crept up my lips. His eyes intensified and dropped immediately to my moving lips. I became self-conscious and looked away to the corridor, Mokuba wasn't back yet.

I smiled and cleared my throat. His eyes darkened and expression calmed, he was earnestly paying attention.

I wonder if he will talk to me now?

"Why do you have a tampon in your home?" I gestured to the aforementioned object in his pocket.

Kaiba steadily glanced at the item, his brows drawn together above his gorgeous eyes, his left hand lifted and he scratched his jaw thoughtfully. Catching my eye, his hand fell to his side, and he straightened. I smiled eagerly, waiting for him to speak. He looked to the right of the room to scrutinize the mantle and down at the marble floor where my feet were.

He was uncomfortable. I giggled suddenly. This was the last thing I imagined asking him _ever. _Kaiba in possession of a tampon, but my curiosity wasn't sated. I wanted to know how, and why?

"What did you tell Mokuba? Tampons can help stop headaches?" I guessed.

His jawline shifted, and his eyes chased shadows across the room. I pushed a hand over my mouth to dispel my laughter. Here he was, the Great Kaiba, with a tampon stuck in his pocket. I'm sure he did tell Mokuba that tampons were used for headaches and other bodily aches. Was gifting his curious brother with wrong information how he handled testy situations?

"Kaiba..." I softly began.

An alarming rouge color appeared under his cheekbones.

He was blushing.

Kaiba cleared his throat, standing tall, thus, making me feel the size of an ant.

I licked my lips and looked up at him gently. He didn't meet my eyes, with reason, of course. I didn't intend to make fun of him. We were adults and if he was having a hard time handling his brother's prying questions, I can be of help to him.

"Do you want me to tell him what it's for?" I meekly asked.

His eyes sparked with interest, he froze, and swung his head alertly at me at the idea.

I smiled and reached up to pluck the tampon from his shirt pocket. Kaiba watched me with stiffened silence, as I cradled the object.

"If you're having a hard time telling him things, you can leave it to me," I encouraged.

Blue eyes lingeringly danced up from my hands, and toward my face, there, he stopped and sharply breathed.

"I am his sister despite we aren't blood-related. He needs someone to help him understand how and why things work and their existence. If I need help, I'll let you know," I smirked and raised the tampon, "I don't know why you have one, but," I quelled my laughter to resolutely say, "I'll tell him what they are truly for, if you don't mind?" I wanted him to speak.

Kaiba placidly stared at me, not breathing a word, or movement. I suddenly felt hurt. "If you're embarrassed, it's ok!" I added, frowning. Why won't he fuss up?

His eyes shifted to the tampon and at me. Folding his arms, his stood back, blinking at me noiselessly with a look that said: _Make me, if you dare. _

"Mokuba said, it's _yours?_" I inquired.

His jaw moved and his eyes narrowed.

I titled my head. "Kaiba, you sure have odd ways of doing... things. What will the world think upon hearing you use," I read the product label, "_Tampex pearls_. What will happen to your fans? Imagine the media spurring and raving, and how will millions of girl react to your fettish for--"

Kaiba snatched the tampon out of my hand and glared at me to stop.

"Your fettish grows by the second."

He scowled at my remark, and grimaced at the tampon.

I grinned and leaned forward on my toes, wrapping my arms behind my back to whisper up at him, "See, now that I know one of your secrets, I can go tell the world." I titled my head to eye him intently. His eyes widened slightly and the corners of his eyes strained. "Kaiba, don't you dare stop me! I even have Mokuba to testify, and you _know,"_ I pointed at him with a secret smile, "How he _always_ takes my side!"

My words struck him, and his brows conjoined in a black scowl. Kaiba glared at me.

I smirked, and leaned back, turning away to fold my arms around myself. "Of course! If you don't want me to spread the news, all you have to do is... say the word," I inspected my nails.

_"Hmph."_

I nearly jumped at the sound but held myself still. That was the first sound he made toward me. I was glad, at least my words affected him. Preventing myself from smiling, I breathed aloud.

"Don't forget, I am close to Yugi and Anzu, they'd relish hearing about your little secret," I eyed him narrowly.

His gaze was planted on the wall across the room, determined to make it disappear.

"Kaiba," I turned to him slowly, he breathed and looked at me stiffly. "It's up to you... All I need is a word. A phrase, doesn't have to be long," I grinned.

He released a deep breath that made me want to feel the warm breeze. Inertly, his lips parted. I stared wide, he was actually going to talk! I waited eagerly. Kaiba's eyes moved across my face, and he refolded his arms across his firm chest. I looked up at him hopefully. His light lips opened slightly, I hid back my smile.

That's right... go on....

"I brought tylenol." Mokuba entered the room with a glass of water, and a medicine bottle. He offered it to me with a smile. "Here you go, nee-san! I hope your headache gets better!"

I nodded, and accepted the bottle, "Thanks, Mokuba."

Mokuba glanced at Kaiba, noting the tampon in his hand, "Why are you possessive of your tampon, Big Bro?" He asked, "Nee-san is drinking something else, it's not like she'll take it."

I giggled behind my hand. Kaiba glared at me, and I cleared my throat. "He loves his tampons."

Mokuba gasped in agreement, "You said it! When he first bought it, he won't let me touch it."

Kaiba blinked at his brother silently. "Why do you want to touch it?" He demanded. "It's not for you."

"It's not for you, either." I corrected, and opened the bottle for a tiny orange pill. I closed the bottle.

"Really?" Mokuba twisted his head to regard his brother, "I know nee-san always tells the truth. If it's not for you, why do you have it?" He asked curiously.

"Mokuba," Kaiba muttered gravely, "Adults have _different_ needs."

I contained my laugh with an urgent explanation, "Mokuba, I'll tell you the specific needs later. The needs," I glanced at Kaiba, who raised a brow, "Are not ordinary. In fact, it's helpful to girl's."

"Needs?" His eyes widened curiously, "Is it like sex urges for girl's? _Those _needs?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba was flabbergasted. "S-s-se-se—"

I shook my head, feeling my hair clinging against my neck and brush my cheek at the movement. "Not exactly, it's a different criteria of needs for girl's. We use it at a specific time, and I'll entrust you further information later," I swiftly added to sate his question for the meantime, and looked at Kaiba's shocked expression.

He hadn't looked away from Mokuba. "S-se-se—"

Mokuba looked at him, "Sex?" His brows raised. "Are you trying to say 'Sex?' "

"Wh—Yo— HOW!" He spat, and shot an outrageous look at me.

"Nee-san and I talk about a lot of different things, Big Bro." Mokuba informed.

Kaiba observed me darkly. I took my medicine and drank the water. He watched me in bitter silence, too bad he couldn't say anything to me like he dearly wished. I smirked at him and lowered the empty glass.

"Don't worry I advised him well." I assured.

"It's nice having a female figure at home, Big Bro." Mokuba smiled at me happily.

Grudgingly, Kaiba averted with an obnoxious, "Humph!"

"You're being childish." He had to talk to me sometime.

Kaiba eyes lanced me angrily. "Mokuba, tell _her _I have no interest in conversing with_ her_ kind."

Mokuba blinked, "Why me?"

Kaiba shoved him toward me. "Tell. Her." He prompted.

Mokuba stared at me, and back at his brother, "I'm not a pigeon! If you're mad at her, you need to solve it! I may be 12 but I know fighting with nee-san is the worst thing to do! You like her so don—" Kaiba seized him and covered his mouth. Mokuba wrestled in his arms. "Legmehehehgaoooah! Mee-ssan Bwig Bwamper ikees yammu! Mee ikeess yammu! Legmeheehheegaoooohh!"

I watched in horror as Kaiba flipped his brother from one side to the other to silence him as if he was Pandora's box. I pointed at Mokuba, glancing at Kaiba. I put the glass on a table and hurried to Mokuba's rescue. "What did he say? Did I hear—" I grabbed Kaiba's arm to release him, "Let him go! Kaiba!"

Mokuba sprung free and bounced across the room, panting, he collapsed on his knees and pointed at me, and his brother.

Kaiba stealthily approached him, ready to attack. "Mokuba..." He warned. "One _word _out of you, I swear..."

His magenta eyes flashed at me worriedly. "Nee-san!" He gasped.

"What is it? What's he hiding?" I demanded.

Kaiba glared at me, I crinkled my nose at him. Compared to the two, I felt like the buffer. "Why are you torturing your brother? He does have a point. If you're mad at me, take it out on _me_! _Not_ him!" I pressed a hand to my chest adamantly.

Kaiba growled, "Mokuba, tell her it doesn't concern her. And _mean_ it." His blue eyes slithered on me, I felt my will falter and glanced at the floor. Why don't I believe you, Kaiba?

"Ok..." Mokuba finally calmed, he inhaled carefully and said, "He says it does concern you!"

"YOU-" Kaiba lunged at him violently, I grabbed his arm to draw him away from Mokuba, who quickly sprang to the corner of the room.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled.

Kaiba whirled around, jerking his arm from me, the forced movement caused me to loose my balance and flung backwards.

I heard the fearful gasp muffle across the room. "Nee-san!" Mokuba gaped.

Kaiba's blue eyes followed me, he forged his arms toward me and leashed me in place, instead of falling on the hard floor. I gasped as his arms firmly wrapped around my back. For a moment, I thought I had already fallen on the floor and was waiting for the pain, and winced, but the empty air on my back made me feel a sudden explosion of heat up my spine and into my neck.

I knew my skin was flushed where his hands were. The dexterity of his fingers against my skin made it seem so. His warm breath fanned over my face. Unsteadily, I opened my eyes and stared into the column of his neck. My eyes gently passed the masculine curve of his chin and jaw, setting on the parted lips.

"See... You do look good together," Mokuba's quiet whisper failed to draw my eyes away from his.

I don't know what I was waiting for, a sound from him, half heartedly expecting a criticism, but I knew better.

I looked up to find my reflection in his glittering blue eyes. His piercing blue tone were a fascinating gold and silver in the firelight. Kaiba's eyes passed over my cheek, pausing inertly on my mouth. I had the faintest inkling of his phantom fingers sweeping them gently, and blinked away the fantasy.

Kaiba slowly pulled me up and steadied me to my feet. My hands were clasped on the knobs of his shoulders, I stood fascinated how my palms made themselves home there, and was inclined to smile.

Kaiba retreated a quick step away, letting my hands slip and hang in midair. His eyes never shifted from me.

"Can you both stop fighting now?" Mokuba asked.

I broke my gaze from the hypnotizing blue eyes and turned to stare at the floor, brushing the hair away from my face, I approached the glass of water I left on the table in my hurry and picked it up. The silent room boomed and echoed with my heels, I glanced at the watchful Mokuba, who glanced quickly at his brother.

Kaiba stood standing in his spot, unmoving, and wordless.

I turned toward him. He stared at me blankly, then his eyes narrowed, and his brows furrowed in the shadowed streams of his hair on his forehead. I sighed loudly and shook my head at him.

He rolled his eyes, and glared at the wall, turning the other way and completely ignoring my existence.

"Why are your eyes rolling, are you getting dizzy?" I muttered with clenched teeth.

Mokuba came toward me, assessing his brother, "He is mad because we teamed up against him." He murmured and observed his brother curiously. "Big Brother, why don't you show nee-san your card collection," He suggested.

Kaiba scoffed audibly, lips tight, "Why the hell will I do that?"

"Because she is our guest!" Mokuba let out. "And who knows? She may like your cards," He grinned and winked. "You do have the best collection, this is your chance to show off!— I mean—Show your cards off! That's what." Mokuba darted to Kaiba, elbowing him in the ribs, he mouthed behind his hand. _"You know... make an impression!"_

I smirked slyly, thanks Mr. Obvious.

Kaiba gawked speechlessly, eyes wide from disbelief to what he was hearing.

Mokuba looked at me fervently. "Wouldn't you like that, nee-san? Look at Big Bro's collection, he has every card in the world, you name it!" Mokuba elbowed Kaiba in the rims again.

_Nudge._

_ Nudge._

_ NUDGE! _

Kaiba's hand shot out and blocked his banging elbow from contacting with his body. He glared with an acidity that seemed to melt away Mokuba's fingers and the thought back to its source, the boy withdrew his hand and folded his arms around himself protectively. He pouted solemnly and stared distantly at the fire.

I clapped my hand, the sound causing two pair of eyes to shift toward me. Kaiba's glittering eyes remained on my cupped hands, and Mokuba switched his head up at me, fascinated by what I was about to say.

"You have a point, I'd love to see the card collection," I smiled at Kaiba, and gestured to the corridor with a sweep of my palm. "Lead the way, if you will?"

Kaiba glowered at my hand in midair and back at me silently. To me, he didn't seem against the notion, instead, shocked that I was interested. Kaiba huffed to himself, arms falling in place across his chest.

"Mokuba," He inhaled and watched me grudgingly, "Tell _her_ I don't display my cards to_ non-duelists._"

Peeved, Mokuba released an exasperated sigh. "How long do I have to keep doing this?" He demanded his brother.

Kaiba glared him down, "As long as I _tell_ you." He gritted dangerously, eyes black with murder.

Sullenly, Mokuba shifted toward me, "He said, he'd love to show you!"

"Are you deaf?" Kaiba shrieked. "When the hell did I say that?"

Mokuba flinched and dodged as Kaiba tauntingly approached him. "Why are you getting mad?" He asked weakily, "Nee-san wants to see your cards, why don't you want her to see? You can't keep staying mad at her."

Kaiba sharply threw his arm out to grab him firmly, but Mokuba easily jumped sideways and stood his ground.

"Are you gonna do this while I'm at school? You're giving nee-san more mental scars! Remember that!" He warned.

"That's _her_ fault, not mine!" Kaiba reproached.

"Big Brrrrroooother!" Mokuba whined, impatiently, "Why can't you talk to her? She is standing right in front of you!"

"I have no interest whatsoever—"

"Because I'd rather be a hard ass and make her feel weird in my home." I scoffed. "Gee."

Kaiba hissed at me like a snake.

"See, she knows you better than yourself!"

"The more reason I _refuse_ to communicate with _her_ kind." Kaiba abhorently slurred.

"You're ridiculous!" I snapped. Mokuba stared at me widely. "And stop treating me like an extraterrestrial, there is no such thing as '_my kind'." _

"Give it to him straight, nee-san!" Mokuba encouraged and threw a fist in air.

Kaiba knocked his hand with a swift slash of his palm, causing the boy to yelp and pout in pain.

"Mokuba," Kaiba turned his back to me, "Tell ET to go home."

He cringed at his brother in response.

I glared at my shoe, almost ready to take it off and fling it at him, hopefully it would knock some maturity in his bones. "Mokuba," I moved toward them, the boy looked at me eagerly, "Tell _him_ I don't need to listen to a word he says. If there is something he wishes me to do, say it to my face!"

"Mokuba, tell her _never _to underestimate my limits." He growled.

I glared at Kaiba, "Tell him, I don't care!"

"Tell her she ought to care if she needs to live peacefully."

"Living peacefully is out of the question if you are in this planet!"

Kaiba whirled toward me, seething. "Tell her to take her Venutian ship _back _to her peanut planet!"

"Oh go harpoon yourself!" I cried.

"Tell her to harpoon _herself!_"

"Ask him," We met each other eye-to-eye, Kaiba's hardened and I glared fearlessly, "Is he mad because of what I told him at the wedding?!"

Kaiba's snarl shook the walls. "I am NOT fr—"

_Silence. _

I stared at him with my heart in my tongue.

_Absolute silence. _

His sighed heavily, the warm breath cascaded against my face, brushing my hair. Kaiba gritted his teeth, his polished eyes were glittering with an unknown emotion. The long streaks of brown hair clouded his stormy blue eyes, panting, he averted silently, to glare at his horror-stricten brother.

Mokuba eyed Kaiba, and turned curious eyes at me. He returned his innocent eyes back at Kaiba, only to stare at me.

"For the love of god," I sighed as another awkward moment was dumped on a us like burning coal. I regarded the floor and the space between our feet. My head throbbed. He stood a mere foot away from me, having lost track, we both had gravated toward each other.

Mokuba gawked back and forth between us.

I covered my face, feeling my headache worsen, and turned away from Kaiba's stifling gaze.

"What is wrong with you two?......" Mokuba quietly mumbled.

Kaiba uncomfortably averted, he glared fiercely at the floor.

"I thought we were family, not enemies. Big Brother?" He glanced at his elder sadly. "Is this how you want to treat nee-san?"

Mokuba turned toward me, "Nee-san? Are you sure there is nothing with you two?"

My hands lifted from my face and I stared at him, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Mokuba glanced at his brother carefully, he turned around. "The way you fight..." He threw his hands in midair and shrieked with a force that blew away the fire in the hearth.

I treaded back as he screamed at the ceiling.

"STOP FIGHTING! YOU BOND MORE!" Panting, he glared at his brother, pointing at me. "Don't you know that by now? I'm tired of watching my family at a tug-of-war! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Mokuba yelled at us.

My heel knocked on the table behind me, I stared at Mokuba, who glanced at me.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE MATURE ONE? I'M ONLY 12 FOR CRIPES SAKE!"

"Who told you to be mature?" Kaiba growled. "If you can't take it, make _her,_" He threw a hand in my direction. "Learn her place!"

"_My_ place?" I demanded. "Exactly what is my _place?_ The bottom half of society?"

Kaiba blue eyes flashed angrily at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I moved toward him, "Go on, you were saying?"

"Nee-san..."

"Why can't you come out and say it! Tell us what exactly you think of me." I fiercely yelled.

His eyes narrowed, and lips curled. I clenched my fists and glared bitterly back.

Mokuba sank to the floor, head bowed. "Can we stop? Please? This was supposed to be a carefree night, my last night at home! Hello!" He waved his arms at us.

His eyes darkened with contempt, Kaiba growled and turned his face away. I held my breath, unable to contain my temper, it was getting hard by the moment.

"I won't be home anymore and I don't want to leave with a memory of us fighting." Mokuba continued.

"Was it all just an act?" I blurted, breathing hard. This whole time... when he comforted me in my trials, it wasn't real?

Mokuba looked up at me, and at his brother.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you say so!" I stepped in front of Kaiba.

He glared down at me condescendingly.

"Do you know, I really look up to you, despite what ever the world says about you, I don't care! Because to me you--" I shoved a finger on his chest.

His face blanched, swallowing, eyes wide.

"_You_ are different!" I looked up to find his face in a swirling mixture of shapes, they were tears descending from the corner of my eyes and across my cheeks. How I hated this feeling boring in my chest, I had to convince him to listen and stop ignoring me, when he needed to come to terms on his own not to continue the farce.

"You are not a label like everyone believes. You have feelings and dreams too. And I've learned to trust you even as you hide them. But you're really gonna regret one day when you want to say your feelings aloud, no one is gonna care! You really _will_ regret it!"

I wanted to choke and cry but I contained myself and looked at the floor, my emotions twisting in a knot across my face and down into my stomach.

"I know, our worlds are different," The words poured out of me languidly and my voice was a soft murmur, making both of them lean closer to listen, "But it doesn't give you the right to make feel worthless." I averted to glance at Mokuba staring sadly. "I'm sorry Mokuba that things got out of hand,"

He sheepishly scratched his head, "It's ok, nee-san, I know it wasn't your fault," He looked at his brother cunningly. "Some of _us _can't relate."

Tension brewed somewhere and forged between us three, Kaiba looked at me, but I felt my eyes strain from my throbbing head, and lowered my head, brushing my temple idly with my fingertips. Mokuba sighed and stood up, he regarded his brother intently. The light of the room had darkened ages ago, leaving us in the solemn darkness.

The configured lighting wandered from the window in the glow of a lamp post from the backyard. I shuddered and breathed slowly, catching myself from swaying and looked warily at Mokuba.

He was still waiting for his brother. Kaiba cleared his throat, grudge-eyed, he turned to give me a glance and made his way out of the room.

At the door, he picked up the camcorder and took it with him in the hall.

Mokuba turned toward me, smiling gently. "Dinner?"

I unconsciously smiled and nodded, "About time..." I gave him my hand and he grabbed it quickly. Mokuba and I merged into the hall, with Kaiba urgently pacing ahead from us. He paused for a second to glance back at us.

"Nee-san, want to watch a movie after dinner?"

Kaiba's eyes met mine, I almost felt out of my skin and that was he was staring at someone else with the way his eyes tenderly glowed. His hard expression eased to one of softness, with his glowing eyes, the corner of his lips slackened, and his brows were no longer hinged at the center of his eyes in a scowl. Instead, his forehead was clear, and his lips formed a drifting smile.

"Nee-san?"

I turned to Mokuba, he squinted his eyes. "How's your headache?"

_Throbbing. _

I touched my forehead distractingly. "Getting better," I lied, hopefully, it'll ease within a few minutes, I tiredly glanced up to find the doorway filled with Kaiba's silhouette.

He finally moved out the corridor and into the bright hall. Mokuba and I slowly continued toward the dining hall, the luminous room was draped with luxurious furniture. The stretching table was the centerpiece of the room with cherry wooden and divinely soft cushions. I was taken across the table to the far end and the head, Mokuba smirked with a wave of his hand, gesturing me to the chair, he pulled it back for me to sit down.

I smiled at my generous host and took the seat, "Thank you,"

Mokuba pulled the chair on my left with a flushed grin, he jumped in the seat and pasted his palms flat on the table. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked with curious anxiousness.

"Any." I shrugged, comdey's are always nice to lighten the mood. If Kaiba and I are in the room together, the best option is comedy. Yes.

My lips trembled as I recalled his blazing blue eyes, his eyes had never been as fierce unlike tonight... I thought he was about to attack me if Mokuba wasn't there. He is probably hating me this second, debating why the hell I ever came into his life.

I didn't know he thought so_ lowly _of me. A sharp jab thrust in my chest, I shook and glanced up to meet his shining blue eyes.

He walked into the room with a composure I knew too well. Cool, transfixed with immaculate, a moving statue, unhindered and careless of exterior situations. Why does my heart feel heavy looking at him?

I wanted to go to him and make him stop treating me this way, but at the same time, I wanted to slap him. He made me angry and awful, no one has ever made me feel this way. I braced my hands in my lap and stared at my fingers as memories returned to me of not long ago.

He had told me not to quit, and never to get tired, he gave me strength, as if asking me to believe in myself and my abilities to get over and move on with my life, despite the torture. I glanced at Mokuba who was tapping his chin in debate of a movie title. Mokuba mentioned Kaiba always told him to _fight back_ if the world hurts him.

It's exactly what Kaiba wants me to do. Fight the pain and will myself to grasp my own self-worth, just because I was ridiculed in love doesn't mean I have to live sadly for the rest of my life.

My eyes widened and focused on Kaiba's calm expression, he took the seat across the table at the far end. Sitting transversal to him, I felt like we were worlds apart.

We truly _are_ worlds apart. He is the highlight of the grander society. His world and life, I can't intricately grasp but he tried—_tried—_to do things like a common person. He tried the coffee I gave him, even rode the bus with me despite his massive revulsion.

I sighed.

He tried but his views haven't changed. It's not my place to change him. He is the person he is, but I'd rather he is open-minded, and not condescending to the low-income society.

I can't say he is always condescending, he has given a lot to the orphanage.

Blue eyes crept up from the paper in his hand and into mine. I glanced away and feigned interest on the deft designs on the carpet.

Why am I scared to meet his eyes?

I'm afraid, he'll see right through me. He _did_ have the tendency to make me feel horribly transparent.

"I know!" Mokuba chirped, "You like cooking, don't you?" He pointed at me.

My brows went up and I thought about where he was taking me with his train of thought. "...Yea..." I answered slowly.

"Let's watch _Ratatouille." _Mokuba suggested, he turned his head toward his brother solitary across the room, "What do you think, Big Bro?"

Kaiba scowled at the paper in his hands, he didn't look up. "I don't care for a cook-rat."

Mokuba smiled at me, "He liked the movie," Grinning, he added with a wink, "I know you'll like it too, nee-san. We can watch it in french with captions. That way we can imitate them, I know you'll be a pro!"

Kaiba looked up at me instantly, blinking, I stirred in my chair, feeling daunted by the stare, and ducked my head in consent to Mokuba. The door plopped open with an audible _thump._

Mokuba sat up excitedly, he rubbed his hands vigorously as the maids entered the room. Three maids delivered our meals. The first maid, headed directly with a indomitable force in her heels, to set the plate in front of Kaiba. He was too occupied with his paper to appreciate how she delicately pressed his utensils and peeked glances from under her dark lashes.

The second maid, approached me, she smiled at me with a jerking bow of her head and placed the plate before me softly.

The third maid, delivered Mokuba's plate at the same time as the mine, she winked at Mokuba playfully and he chuckled in return.

"Enjoy your meal, Kaiba-sama." The first maid bowed down her waist, standing back up, she saw me and nodded at me gallantly.

"If there is anything you need, please, let me know." The maid on my right whispered silently. She paused from the door, and turned back to me. "The Chef wishes to share a word," She bowed and left the room.

The door again widened open and Pierre danced across the entrance. His eyes passed briefly on Kaiba and Mokuba, suddenly, his eyes ignited with vivacity on me. Pierre approached me with the suave of a typical lion, his large smile and glinting eyes made me feel I was the only person the room. I felt my own smile join his as he reached my side.

Pierre took my left hand and kissed my knuckle with a soundless peck. He set my wrist back on the table as if it were a gentle feather.

"Pierre?" I eagerly looked up at him, my smile wider than ever.

He smiled handsomely down at me, eyes shimmering, _"Mon cher, ce soir j'ai fait une cuisine spéciale qui enchantera ton papilles gustatives!" _

He said, _'My dear, tonight, I made a special cuisine that'll delight your taste buds!' _

I noticed he was using the 'Tu' informal form with me, as one would speak to a close friend. _"Oui? J'ai faim pense à lui!" _I responded with avid enthusiasm, this seemed to please him. _ 'Yes? I'm hungry thinking about it!'_

His eyes widened and he laughed heartedly. _"Bien sûr, bien sûr!" _Pierre raved throatily. _"__Mais je suis grand à ce que je fais!" _

_'Of course, of course! But I am great at what I do!' _

I decided to test him by adding a playful. _"N__ous verrons," _I crinkled my nose at him. _'We'll see.' _

He flushed a little. _"Tu saures une fois que tu essaies, bonbon," _

I giggled and averted shyly at the '_bonbon_', the term is used endearingly with close ones. '_You will know once you try it, bonbon,' _

_"Bon-bon?" _Mokuba tried with squinted eyes. "Nee-san?"

"Yes..." Pierre drawled with a lingering look at me. "She is as sweet as any _wa-gashi." _By _wa-gashi_ he meant, eastern Japanese sweet.

Mokuba's eyes widened at me. "Sweet?" He blinked back at Pierre.

Pierre smirked and turned to me._ "Laissez-nous ne garde pas mon attente de bonbon."_

I blushed a darker shade, and licked my lips as he said,_ 'Lets not keep my sweet bonbon waiting.' _A heart-shaped napkin was placed in my lap by Pierre, the color rouge.

Mokuba gulped loudly, the sound echoed and drew my attention up at him. His eyes widened with concern and drifted to Pierre silently.

I smiled at Pierre who gallantly gestured to my meal. He lifted the lid and held it behind him to say,_ "Je te sers, La Poelée de St-Jacques sur Fondue de Poireax!" _

_' I serve you, La Poelée de St-Jacques sur Fondue de Poireax' _

The cuisine exhibited a delighting scent and presentation. I gaped at the creamy white sauce that was mixed with a scoop of rice and strings of leeks. It looked delicious. I smiled appreciatively at him. _"Merci, Pierre." _

He winked at my thanks, murmuring a fluid, _"De rien!" 'Of nothing!' _The simple gesture made me smile as his lips quirked into an easy grin.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I can't believe what is transpiring before me.

My chef... and Euneya....

Speaking french.

Speaking french and very friendly.

Speaking french, friendly, and _flirting. _

That imbecile little french vermin. If only it was simple to have french chefs in Japan, I'd fire him!

How dare they flush and coquettishly finger each other's egos with gushed words, I was desperate to know what they talked about.

Pierre turned to me with a bow, I felt like throwing the newspaper at his face so he could vanish out of my sight. Instead, I nodded. "Get me--"

"Enjoy your _Foie gras_!" He merely bowed at me and turned his attention back to Euneya with haste. I scowled at the sneak.

* * *

Mokuba watched Pierre's back disappear behind the closing door to the kitchen, he sprung on Euneya without hesitation.

"I think he has a crush on you," He eyed the heart shaped napkin on Euneya's lap.

She flushed and sampled her meal, her eyes widened, and yelped a exclamation of delight. "Mmmm!"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

Snickering behind his hand, Mokuba glanced at his brother glowering from his corner. "What are you gonna do?" He asked. "You're his... _Yasashii." _He raptly eyed his seething brother.

Euneya delicately traced the white cream, speaking quietly. "He is a smooth talker, isn't he?"

Mokuba grinned, "Did you like it?" He forked into his plate and took a bite of his steak.

Euneya frowned at her fork, lip trembling, her eyes glanced up at the man sitting across from her. He hadn't said a word and appeared disinterested in the matter. She sighed dejectedly and muttered. "Why the heck not?"

Mokuba almost chocked on his food. Gaping, he turned to his brother. Kaiba stopped stabbing the liver in his plate to stare stonily at Euneya.

She paused her hand on her plate and stared at the class of wine in front of her. Maybe it was a bad idea to say that. The silence looming in the room alienated the room occupants, including herself, she quickly stuttered, "I-I I'm not usually forward."

"You don't have to be, looks like he did the work for you," Mokuba blurted, "You're _his_ yasashii,"

The door burst open and Pierre appeared, he whirled around Euneya and placed two dishes before her and exited with a fluid bow.

_Grr.... _Kaiba clenched his table knife and sliced the liver agitatedly. _Clank! Clank! _

Mokuba glanced sideways, "How's your liver, Big Bro?" He asked.

"What's it look like." Kaiba sneered. _Slice! Slice! Slice! _

His eyes widened. The fine sound of metal scraping on the plate screeched across the room, making him cringe, "Big Bro! You're gonna break the plate!"

Kaiba dropped the knife with a jolting _bang._ The wine in front of Euneya trembled.

Nervously, she trained her eyes on Kaiba, his immaculate expression contradicted his inner turmoil and jealousy. Euneya tried to think of a way to lessen the tension in the room. She stared at her wine and at Mokuba, her eyes widened.

"Let's make a toast!" Euneya suggested, raising her wine.

Mokuba grinned and grabbed his juice, "What do we toast to?" He glanced at his brother for ideas.

Kaiba chewed his food lethargically, for some reason, it didn't appeal to his taste buds, he forced the food down his throat and tried another bite, bitterly.

Euneya's smile never fell, she giggled. "Let's toast to you, Mokuba."

He smiled at her thankfully.

She smirked, and stared at her wine with gentle eyes. "Mokuba... I wish you the best of luck at your new school." She murmured softly. "Make great friends, study, and come home whenever you can! Most of all, have a good trip. Make happy memories at your new school with your new friends... We'll miss you." Euneya stared at Kaiba.

The blue eyed man chewed his food nonchalantly.

"Some of us do have tight schedules, but we have priorities. And you are the first priority. If you need anything, you know where to find us! We'll be waiting for you eagerly. And don't worry about us..." Euneya flushed.

Kaiba stopped chewing.

"We'll work it out. Everyone has their ups and downs. Which is why you can't expect to achieve you goals smoothly like you dream of, but it's important to stick it through. I wish you the best of luck."

Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, nee-san," His eyes softened.

"To you Mokuba! Cheers!" She chimed her class with Mokuba's.

Kaiba didn't raise his glass and instead drank his wine in a single sip, he firmly placed the glass on the table, shaking the surface contents in the process. Mokuba and Euneya clanked their glasses and drank their drinks.

As dinner wore on, Pierre kept springing desserts for Euneya with his smug-like smirk and easy talk, much to Kaiba's discontent. There was a secret ornament attached to the deserts, a small note _in french,_ and heart-shaped napkins. Kaiba was having enough of that. He shot up and left the dining room.

After getting his temper in control, he came upon Euneya and Mokuba sitting on a settee watching the aforementioned movie, _Ratatouille._

Entering the theatre, Kaiba sat down on the stretching settee beside Mokuba, Euneya was sitting on his other side, smiling at the comical movie.

Suddenly, Mokuba stood up and plopped on a seat closer to the large screen.

There was a strange fixation in the air when he moved out of the way. Kaiba felt his body stiffen, and his hand clamp tight on his knees at the threading feeling rising in his chest. He steadily looked toward his left at Euneya. She was not watching the movie but her eyes were staring at the floor. Slowly, she turned her head toward him, sensing his cool eyes.

She wasn't shocked to find him looking at her. Rather, Euneya felt her heart escape out of her chest and scream with its erratic beat. Her hands fidgeted in her lap.

It was Kaiba who turned his head away. Unnerved, he stared at the screen, thoughts taking flight and ignoring the french scenery as if it wasn't there.

The movie ended with a large snoring tune, Euneya began giggling notoriously on the settee.

Kaiba folded his arms and turned to her, unamused.

She pointed at Mokuba, who was snoozing on his belly. She stood and crept toward him, kneeling on the floor to brush his hair aside and peeked at him closely. Mokuba was sleeping like a toddler. Euneya hid her smile behind her hand, she glanced at Kaiba curiously.

He rose fluidly and switched the screen off with a bottom from the armrest in the settee. He stopped on his feet, to notice the dim lighting, and glanced at her.

Euneya's brow rose that he looked at her in stead fascination.

He looked alarmed.

Euneya picked herself up, grinning in the dim light.

Kaiba bitterly glared at the walls. _How romantic. _His eyes narrowed on her. She was extremely tempting in dim light too, wearing that dress with her hair over her shoulders. His eyes drank her in as she stretched her arms over her head. The material of the dress caressed her skin excessively, making his mouth water. He wished he was close to her as the dress.

Blinking, he broke out of his thoughts. _Now is not the time for that. _

Euneya sighed down at Mokuba with a light shake of her head. She lowered her hands and slipped an arm under his ribs, with the other, under his short legs, and lifted him from the settee.

It had the opposite affect, Euneya grunted and collapsed on the settee instead.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, glaring across the room. She tried lifting him up again.

He folded his arms and turned toward her, watching, as she continued staggering. Didn't she know Mokuba weighed more than he looked?

Euneya pushed her self up and shook her self, waving an arm across her forehead, she sighed aloud, and lifted Mokuba up again.

He smirked as she toppled on Mokuba.

Groaning, Euneya stood back up, panting, she slipped a light hand under her long wavy hair and swept it up in a small knot. He watched in reveled awe at how she tied her hair without an object. A soft tangle fell on over her smooth back with tresses falling gracefully around her ears and cheeks. Euneya pulled Mokuba up, then his legs, she held him over the settee, and stepped back, staggering in the process.

He was having difficulty containing his amusement. Kaiba raised a brow as Euneya swung like a pendulum from one side of the room to the other with Mokuba in her arms.

She finally dropped him on the larger settee, out of breath.

"Why do you weight so much?" Euneya demanded the sleeping Mokuba. "You're half _his _size!"

No doubt, the '_his'_ indicated Kaiba.

Flinging her arms to her sides, Euneya sighed tiredly. Frowning, she whirled around to find Kaiba watching with a look of appealing lightheartedness.

He simply strode toward her and towered her with an icy glare. It miserably failed to make her uncomfortable. Euneya sighed back at Mokuba. Kaiba leisurely leaned over the boy and scooped him up without effort.

Euneya stared at him with widen awe.

He smirked to himself and dutifully carried Mokuba out of the room, and through the hall. He heard the faint rustle of movement pursuing him as he made his way out of the corridor and toward the stairs in Mokuba's bed room's direction.

Kaiba paused at the stairs and Euneya stopped beside him. She readily eyed the stairs, her foot on the first stair.

He looked at her pensively in the silence.

Euneya retreated her foot back with her left one, and turned toward him, her eyes shining and lips perked in a smile.

He had a desire to know why she looked delighted at the moment, and scowled in confusion.

Euneya's smile widened. "I want to wish him goodnight," She gestured to Mokuba's sleeping face, "I've never done it before, and it will be my first and last...." Her olive eyes rose to meet his gently in the light. "Until I see him again."

Mokuba would've loved that, if he knew. Kaiba glanced down at his sleeping brother. He kept his thoughts to himself and moved up the stairs slowly, leading Euneya at a steady and easy pace to walk with him. The evening air felt light, he thought for a moment, the two were taking a stroll in his home. Euneya's hands dangled at her sides, she drifted beside him, her shoulder nearly brushing against his sleeve and the proximal sensation made his eyelids sweep shut in pleasure. He wanted her _so _close to him... so _unbearably_ close she wouldn't ever dream of it.

Kaiba swallowed his thoughts deep in the catacombs with his secrets. He turned toward the door of Mokuba's room, and eyed her expectedly.

Euneya was watching him.

He stared at her blankly.

She looked away to the door, and obliged. Opening the door for him to enter, Euneya waited for him to walk through the room, before joining.

Kaiba slowly draped Mokuba on the bed, he lifted the blankets, and paused.

She had taken the side across the bed, and lowered the blanket on Mokuba's chest. Euneya fixed his hair over the pillows, brushing the long, fine tresses off his forehead.

He felt his fingers tickle at her soft hands gently passing through Mokuba's hair. Kaiba delicately released the rest of the blanket on Mokuba. He saw Euneya sit down at the edge, with her arms across his shoulders, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kaiba stepped back, breathing slowly. She needed to stop... Stop before... Before.... _Before I do something regrettable, Euneya..._

He heard his heart pound loudly in the trudging silence, the world spun, yet it failed to make him remove his eyes from her profile.

Euneya tucked Mokuba's hand under the blanket. "Mokuba..." She whispered softly.

Kaiba averted, he glared at the window. _Why? _He breathed carefully and stiffened. _Why do I feel this way? _

The overbearing feeling that made him want to grab her and... He clenched his fists. _Tell her. _He drifted toward the window and stared outside. Her calming voice seemed to settle his muddled thoughts for once.

"I hope you make good friend's. Stay true to yourself, and just be _you_. You'll have friend's in no time, I promise." Euneya lightly tapped his nose, "Don't forget to make good memories, and keep in touch. If you need anything, remember, you have your sister. Even if your brother is too confidant that you'll ok, I know you'll be homesick."

Kaiba looked at her.

"No... You aren't a burden to him. He has a lot to do but you come first." She idly fixed the long locks of hair. "When you come back, we'll have so much fun and I'll give you plenty of cake that'll your brother won't get to say no..." Her voice suddenly dropped. Kaiba had to move away from the window to hear her clearly. "... We'll be fine, if he is mad, I'll change his mind... He can't keep this up for long. And don't worry about us." She added firmly with a smile. "We are grown ups, grown ups have their share of problems, though we don't deal with them like we should," Euneya turned toward Kaiba.

He stared without a word.

"We'll get through it." Euneya smiled at him.

Kaiba averted with his arms folded.

Euneya wished him goodbye, and finally rose from the bed. She arranged his pillows, and faced Kaiba.

He watched her for a moment in the dark, not removing himself from the window, and the room. His eyes roamed her soft face.

"I'll get going," Euneya whispered, she checked her watch and sighed. "It's late and I have work tomorrow." Turning toward the door, she paused, and looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you going walk me out?"

He blinked away from his reverie, and approached the door. Her scent took him by surprise and caused him to stop in his tracks. He stared blindly at the door.

Euneya glanced up at him. "Are you..."

He didn't wait for her to finish and simply marched out, kicking his legs in motion and hurrying into the halls. He heard her heels click erratically and the stir of her rapid breathing as she caught up to him. Euneya matched his long legs. He turned out of the hall and around the curve of the stairs. Kaiba skipped three stairs at a time, preceding her into the foyer where he stopped at the door.

Euneya rushed down the stairs, her lips formed in a frown.

The man at the door bowed toward her, he moved toward the closet and retrieved her coat.

Euneya took it from him and bowed her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and opened the door for her.

Kaiba stood on the side, watching her raptly walk outside. She stepped tentatively on the stairs. Swinging her coat around her small shoulders, she buttoned herself warmly and looked up to him.

His blue eyes watched her coldly.

Euneya slipped her hands in her pockets, her breath steaming in the cool night.

Kaiba moved out of the foyer and merged down the stairs, toward her vehicle. He eyed the crap in disdain.

Euneay laughed at his stare. "I know what you're thinking. But I'm_ not _trading it in."

Kaiba blinked, turning his attention to other items on the venue. Euneya lowered her gaze at her shoes, she breathed in, and lifted her face toward him. _Is this the last I'll be seeing him? _

Without Mokuba, there was no reason for Kaiba to see her. He avoided coming to the Orphanage for unknown reasons, and could easily send a representative.

Euneya fumbled as she searched her pockets. She fingered her car keys and lifted them in her palms. _I guess... this is it for me. _She stared at her keys with a frown. _This doesn't feel right. What am I leaving behind? _She stared hesitantly at Kaiba. He was also staring at her keys, the blue eyes held hers for molting second.

Her eyes widened, and she grinned slowly. "I know..." Euneya moved past him and back toward the open door.

Her watched her race up the stairs and into the foyer. She stopped by the man at the door, asking quietly.

Kaiba watched in confusion. _What is she doing?_

"Do you have a pen?" Euneya asked.

He searched his pockets hurriedly, nodding eagerly, he offered her a long black pen with a smile. She thanked him and quickly darted down the stairs.

Euneya stopped in front of Kaiba. He glared critically.

Suddenly, she grabbed his arm, snatching it from its folded position across his chest, and uncapped the pen. On his white sleeve, he saw her ink a series of figures.

Kaiba scowled. _Shit. _If he did talk to her, he might have yelled and made her stop. He tried drawing his arm away, when he did, she grinned delightfully and closed the cap on the pen.

Euneya smiled at him heartedly. "This is my bribe to you."

Kaiba glared at her abhorrently.

"I know you're not mad, so stop trying to look mad." She snapped.

His lip curled.

Turning, she ran up the stairs to return the pen to its owner. Meanwhile, Kaiba took the chance to dip his eyes on the message on his white sleeve. The black ink spoiled the starkness of his shirt. He wanted to feel angry at her, but was peeved at himself for not having an appealing reason, as the marking on his expensive shirt failed to be one.

Euneya appeared in front of him again. Her eyes were smiling at him tenderly. He stiffened and lowered his arm, not wanting to make it seem like he held interest in what she wrote.

"Goodnight!" Slowly, she brought out her keys and headed toward her car. She unlocked the rusty door and slammed it shut. Buckling herself, she turned the ignition and reversed out of the pebbled road.

Kaiba stood watching her drive further from the vicinity of his home. Feeling empty at the growing distance of the lights...

He glanced down at his wrist, where the black scribble was.

Peering at it closely, he was fascinated at his find. They were numbers. Kaiba blinked. Her phone number.

He scowled darkly, and stared at the road where she had disappeared. She was bribing him to call her. He was never bribed yet was tempted... awfully tempted.

* * *

A striking man from the Committee appeared at the Orphanage early morning, bearing great news.

Isao-sama and Gorou-san directed him to the office for a necessary conference and the three hadn't ventured out.

"Euneya-sama, what's going on?" Euneya, too, was eager to know why the man appeared.

"The Board finally made their decision if we get to have a school," She replied.

"Are we getting one?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know yet," She murmured. "Come on, let's go find the others." She slipped her hand in his and walked out of the room into the hall.

An hour later, she was called to Isao-sama's office. Pensively, Euneya entered, and eyed the occupants. The man was gone. She stared immediately at Gorou-san, who was putting away documents in a folder, and shut the drawer. Turning around, he saw her for the first time.

Gorou-san paused.

"Good news? Bad news? What is it?" She eagerly demanded. "When did he come? Did they say no? Why did it take so long?" She looked at Isao-sama. "What? Why are you quiet?"

Isao-sama leisurely nodded his head. "Appears to me, we'll have a harsh schedule for the next few years, Euneya." He murmured.

Her eyes widened in concern, she grabbed the back of the chair. "They said no, didn't they? Should I go and ask? Did I say something wrong in the presentation? Is there a way to change their minds? What are you going to do?"

Gorou-san chuckled, he approached her slowly, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Euneya-_chan,"_

Her olive eyes moved across his face at the term.

Noticing her wild stare, he bowed his head quickly. "Don't jump to conclusions easily. He came to let us know the bill was granted, and we can begin searching for location."

"Gran-_granted_? Lo-location?" Euneya gaped at Isao-sama. "Location?"

"Won't you congratulate me and stop stuttering?" Murmured Isao-sama.

"Con-con..." Euneya shoved her hands on my mouth, staring in disbelief. Her eyes were in tears and she stared in shock at Gorou-san's confirming nod.

"Want to be school teacher?" He asked amusedly. "I can use the extra help,"

She sprang and embraced him tearfully. Gorou-san stumbled slightly, but steadied his footing so neither collapsed.

Isao-sama chuckled at her and said, "It's a blessing. I've contacted Supporter Kaiba-sama, and thanked him again. He did say he talked to the Adoption Committee to disregard the rumors and it shouldn't deter their decisions. Seemed to have worked! Minorou Orphanage will expand in the next years!" He cheered with a hearty chuckle. "What do you say? Let's tell the children. Oh how delighted the angels will be!" He chuckled and strode out of the office eagerly.

Euneya stood back and assessed Gorou-san. "Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked softly.

"No," Gorou-san shook his head, "Ah, but we do have to get started on the Kaiba Land Fundraiser. Will you join me there?" He asked.

"We are the only staff members," Euneya replied, "What world are you in? I _have_ to go."

He rubbed his forehead. "Don't mind me," Sighing aloud, he grinned. "I'm excited and can't seem to get a hold of myself. Can you believe it? Your school will be here one day!" He happily took her by the shoulders and shook her. "That means, we'll have more staff members, more kids, more ... more .... more!"

Euneya patted his wrist. "I know... I'm happy too. I'm just..." She glanced at the floor with a smile. "Relieved to hear something from the Board, they avoided us these last few weeks, and I was sure it was a no."

"It _isn't!_" Gorou-san grinned, he pulled her out of the office, and through the halls. "We'll have larger halls! Larger offices! Larger rooms! Oh wait," He paused to look at her, "Even a larger dojo!"

"And soon there will be many children coming to school, not only from the orphanage, but others too!" She joined in.

"And a playground with swings, and monkey bars, basket ball court, tennis!" He marveled. "I call basket ball!" Gorou-san quickly nominated himself. "You teach tennis."

"Look at you two!" Isao-sama chastised from the doorway, peering intently. "Don't you have work to do instead of screaming aloud and making us all deaf!"

"NOOOOO!"

Isao-sama ignored them and returned into the room of children by slamming the door shut.

"Euneya-chan," Gorou-san turned, "We'll begin working on the fundraiser in 2 days. Can you get some ideas for the event? We may be using Kaiba Land as resource, but we can't depend on its features, they are too common. Let's surprise them. We need more appealing events for the fundraiser. More than simply... Duel Monsters." He requested.

She smiled and nodded, "I'll think of something. What about water balloon fights? Dance competitions? Fortune telling? We can order Carnival sweets like cotton candy, sweetened popcorns, white chocolate, caramel apples, and... and funnel cake!"

He chortled, "Glad to see your muse hasn't abandoned you. All the options are good." He nodded.

"Great. I'll get right on it!"

"I'll leave it to you, but we have to go on site and start decorations."

She stopped to frown. "Decorate?"

"We have to build stands if we want to use your ideas." Gorou-san began jogging toward his office. "I'll call you if I need anything!"

Euneya waved him and turned in the direction of her own office, with a light skip. She walked into her clean office, and checked her watch. 1 more hour before Mokuba and Jin boarded their flight. She grabbed her coat, and bag before walking out of the office. Slipping her hand in her pocket for her keys, Euneya opened the shoji screen and removed her slippers. She knelt to slip on her heels outside, first her right foot, followed by her left. Once the shoes were carefully fitted, she turned and crashed into an approaching body.

Stumbling backward, she rubbed her sore nose, and felt a hand leash out to grab a hold of her left wrist to keep her in place.

Euneya opened her eyes in the bright day light to find a man eyeing her ponderously.

She stared at her wrist captured in his and politely withdrew. "I'm sorry, it was my fault."

The man's dark eyes narrowed, he slipped his hand in his pocket and titled his head silently. She stopped at his intent stare, and began edging out of his way. "Please, excuse me, I was just heading out."

Light lips moved softly to speak for the first time. "Did you forget me already?" The man asked.

The stiffening of her body and soft crinkling of her furrowed brows concluded she was digging her memory. Her eyes slowly raked him from head to toe. Was he familiar? She didn't know the man, he was a stranger. Feeling sure of herself, Euneya shook her head. "You must've mistaken me for someone else, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

Smirking to himself, he glanced at the building behind her and back to her curious face. "How long have you been working here, Mazaki?"

_How does he know my name? _She frowned, folding her arms securely around herself to say confidently. "A while... why? How do you know my name?"

"For some reason, I believe as long as you are here, the orphanage will prosper. You're an aspiring individual I admire, and continue to make the Orphanage grow with your dreams." He removed his right hand from his pocket, and held it out to her. "Please to meet you again, of course, I was hoping I'd run into you and burden you to give me a tour. I wanted to take a look at the place. Where are the children?" He glanced notably at the deserted courtyard.

Euneya stared in stern silence. This man knew what he was taking about. _But why don't I remember who he is? _She narrowed her eyes.

"An orphanage needs children to be an orphanage, are they inside? I'd like to meet them." His smirk widened at her distant expression. She was trying hard to identify him. "You may take a guess if you wish, but you happened to be extremely formal with me the last time we met," He stared at his empty hand in air pointedly.

Euneya started and remembered to shake his hand politely. "It's a pleasure meeting you...err?"

"A pleasure?" His eyes flickered across her face. "Is it truly a pleasure?"

She glanced sideways, "I can't say 'I'm confused meeting you,' can I? That would sound wrong."

"Try it."

"Excuse me?"

"Try guessing." He prompted.

She eyed him intently and thought back if and where she had met him. Was he the man Shuichi-sama wanted her to meet? Her eyes widened. "Are you... Did Shuichi-sama tell you to come?" She mumbled worriedly. "Please, don't mind him, if he forced you, I'm very sorry!" She bowed and stood back up. "He is a little.. um.... he worries too much, and wants me to make good decisions with whom I have a relationship with." Euneya brushed a darkened cheek, earnestly whispering. "But don't worry! I'm... I don't do that, well, my decisions aren't perfect, and no one in the world is, but I do what I think is right, to the best of my knowledge and..."

His brows rose up and fell back in place. Shaking his head, he withdrew his hand and smirked in pure amusement.

_Hold it. _Euneya paused, "You're not.... Shuichi-sama didn't send you?" She asked cautiously.

He shook his head.

There was a nasty awkwardness flinging on them like dripping wet mud. Euneya grimaced and folded her arms again. "I am sorry but I .... I don't..." She looked up helplessly into his eyes. "Can you give me a hint?" She timidly asked.

"I did give you a hint," He smiled.

Euneya frowned, muttering randomly, "What do you prefer? Cat or dogs?"

"Dogs."

"Whales or dolphins?"

"Dolphins." He smirked.

"Boat or plane?"

"Plane."

"Classic or modern alternative music?"

"Classic."

She smiled at his answer, "Me too!"

He chuckled. "Need more hints?"

"Pancakes or hotdogs?"

"Pancakes." He grinned.

"Mac or Windows?"

"Mac."

"Grasshopper or cricket?"

"Grasshopper?" He scratched his dark head.

"Blue or white?"

"White."

"What's your name?"

"Takeo--Ay! Gah!" He flinched and gritted his teeth at her trick.

Euneya rubbed her bottom lip with her index finger, contemplating. "Takeo?" She repeated, a faint memory finally registered and she gasped, bowing to his knee level in reverence. "I'm sorry, Senior! I didn't mean to ask you those questions! That was very disrespectful of me! I'm sorry! Please don't tell my manager! I won't do it again!"

Takeo chuckled, he pulled her up by the forearm and said, "No, it was rather amusing." He murmured. "Thanks to you I enjoyed my first moments at the orphanage,"

She lowered her flushed face, "I'm sorry, Senior."

"Since you're sorry, I wouldn't mind if you offered me a tour?" He gestured behind her, "But," He sighed and looked at her, "You were heading out?"

Euneya blinked. "I am!" She flung her sleeve up to check her watch. "I'm getting late! I'm sorry, maybe some other time?" She bowed and darted to her car in the parking lot.

Takeo watched her jiggle the car keys and yank open the old car door, he frowned at the untimely shape of the vehicle. She reversed, and drove out of the parking out.

* * *

Mokuba was restlessly searching the crowd in the airport. He tapped the plane ticket in his hand, and glanced toward the entrance after surveying the parking lot. He dodged and collided amongst anonymous people and steadily made his way toward the doors and peered through the glass. She hadn't arrived yet. Sighing, he turned back and sat down at the waiting section near his gate.

_Nee-san.... hurry...._

He had a compelling urge to call her cellphone and ask her if she was on her way, but upon noticing his brother's droning expression he decided it could wait. Mokuba stopped in front of his brother, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"You're not mad at her," He remarked. "You've never been mad at her."

Kaiba turned to glare at him with a smooth countenance that never deceived his undying stubbornness.

"Big Brother, we all _know_." Mokuba mouthed, nodding his head, and gesturing Jin. The guard averted quickly with a cough.

Kaiba raised a brow.

Mokuba sighed at the floor, "Why don't you try listening to your heart and see where it takes you? Maybe, you and nee-san will hit if off?" He murmured.

His cool brother was determined to not breath a word of defense. If he did, it may make matters worse, and merely confirm Mokuba's assumptions. So he decided to remain indifferent, and glanced around the airport with narrowed eyes.

_She should've been here by now. _Kaiba glared at his watch. _Is her junk car keeping her late? _He turned to glower at a particular flight schedule on the screen by the ceiling. _After all this time, I told her to get rid of the junk, does she listen? _

Noticing his forced silence, Mokuba leaned forward to poke a finger on Kaiba's abdomen. "Why are you lying?" He demanded. "You like her! I know you do!"

He reacted at the accusations as if his body was on fire. "What proof do you have? Are you insane? Why will I ever find interest in _her_ specie!"

Mokuba slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Oh brother!" He began with in ennui, "Why were you jealous when Pierre and nee-san were talking in french last night?"

"You were there Mokuba, they were _not _talking." Kaiba sliced. "They were _flirting!_"

"Why does it bother you if nee-san flirts with Pierre?" Mokuba shoved a finger at him. "Why? Why? Why?"

Kaiba growled angrily. "He is the only french chef in Domino and I don't want to waste energy hiring someone when the buffoon has finally adapted to my diet!"

Mokuba eyed him suspciously. "You want to fire Pierre because he flirted with nee-san, huh?"

"She _distracted_ him!" He slurred.

Mokuba turned his back on his brother. "I don't know you anymore..." He shook his head and ignored him.

Kaiba turned away with a, "Humph!" His eyes sparked alertly as the airport entrance doors was sharply flung open by a brunette of average height, pale green eyes, and light pink lips.

He found himself swallowing at the thought of her lips. She examined each direction fleetingly, and finally decided to check the schedule on the screen. Kaiba regarded her quietly as she skimmed the flight schedule with her index finger dripping lower across her face; she finally found Mokuba's flight and a bright smile wound its way on her face, making her stunning than ever.

_Fool. She doesn't need accessories. She looks better with a smile. _He grumbled to himself, and blinked away the thought.

Euneya approached toward the gates, slipping and dipping with an efficiency that made amused him, all the while, made him want to snap at her for being clumsy. She picked up the luggage from the cart that had fallen on the floor due to her quick movements, Euneya apologetically smiled, and returned the luggage to the owner. She immediately turned in his direction.

Her foot stopped in place and her lips parted, instantaneously shocked to find him waiting for her.

Their eyes stayed for a transient moment.

Kaiba swung around, his coat flaring like a tsunami and went on his way toward to the gate.

She silently walked a few feet behind him, neither speaking. Composed, Euneya switched the gift bag to her left hand, and looked up.

Mokuba waved eagerly and hopped toward her. He lunged at her to give her a warm hug. "Finally!" He breathed as he pressed his cheek against her rib cage.

Euneya smiled and embraced him with exact warmth. They released each other, and she knelt on the floor. "How are you feeling?" She tucked his long hair from his face.

"Nervous." Mokuba nodded, and frowned, "Why are you late?"

"As long as I didn't miss the flight." She pointed out, glancing down at her left hand, she lifted the gift bag. "I stopped by a bakery to get you these. They are fresh ingredients, and I had to purchase them today or it won't taste as good as I know it can."

"Candy!" Mokuba grabbed the gift bag to peer inside the opening, he sighed deeply at the delicious scent of chocolate. Smiling up at Euneya, he grinned. "Thanks, nee-san, you always know how to cheer me up."

Euneya uneasily lowered her eyes, she fixed his collar with soft tucks and brushes. Her eyes slightly teared. "I thought about how lonely it would be there. I may not be there in person, but I can send you something that will be cheer you up." She met his magenta eyes and sighed, "The chocolates are my replacement while you're in Osaka. I used my resources, and found the best bakery. They are the softest and tastiest you can find here, I hope it's filling whenever you miss home,"

"Why do you always do this," Mokuba suddenly reached out, to wipe away the tears. "You promised me you won't cry." He smirked, "When I get older nee-san, _and_ taller, I promise to hug you ten times every day so you won't cry, _hopefully_ I can wrap my arms around your back," He flushed and scratched his head.

Euneya laughed and pinched his cheek and stood up.

Jin appeared, holding out something for her, Euneya blinked away the ray of tears and smiled at his wide hand. She reached forward and took his hand with both of her own. "Jin, take care of yourself." Euneya whispered.

He smiled at her modestly. "I will do my best to watch him,"

"He has it a little harder than others," Euneya murmured with a soft glance at the boy, he stared up at her, "It's hard to get along naturally with peers his age, something always comes up and tampers with his hopes to make friends. Be there for him, please?" She requested.

He bowed, pressing his left hand over her two hands, and nodded. "I will, Euneya-sama."

She smiled half heartedly, overjoyed by his sincerity, yet saddened that it was bound to end, with the two boarding the plane. She shifted her hand from their grip, to search her coat pocket. Finding the packet, Euneya pressed it in his palm. "The tea is good for your throat, plus it has anti-oxidants,"

Jin was surprised by her gesture. He nodded with a drift of guilt. "...T-Thank you.." He gruffly mumbled.

_"Are you done?"_ A slow hiss crept toward them, disturbing the moment. Euneya and Jin eyed the glaring man, he averted and closed his eyes.

"Save the tears for a funeral. He will return in 6 months." Kaiba spat. "Within the 6 months, there are breaks, and in weekends, he will visit." Kaiba turned around, brushing his back toward them arrogantly. "Cut it short and get on the plane already. The benevolent gestures and useless tears end here."

The departure announcement alerted the occupants of the airport immediately. Passengers rose in their seats at the gates and headed toward the aisle with their boarding passes.

Mokuba frowned at his ticket. "This is it..." He sighed, squinting his eyes at Euneya. "We're first class."

Euneya held her breath, nodding slowly. She gestured him to go with a free hand.

He stared at her sadly. "You'll keep your promise?"

"Which one?"

"_That _one." Mokuba indicated his brother with a swift glance.

_I don't plan on leaving Kaiba alone. _Euneya smiled at Mokuba, nodding. "Promise." _No matter how tough he is to crack, I'll do it._

Jin lifted a carry-on bag, he bowed at Kaiba and waved at Euneya. Gesturing to Mokuba, the two of them approached the gates.

Mokuba turned toward his brother, nudging him with his elbow. _"You know it's true." _He mouthed.

Kaiba stepped back. "Get out of here already."

His brother threw himself at him and squeezed his abdomen. "Love you tons! Big Bro!" Mokuba cried.

Kaiba stiffened, and trained his eyes on a particular chair in the waiting section. He hissed silently at his brother. He hated displaying this kind of stuff to the world. _Hated... hated it... _

An arm wound around Mokuba's small back in a short hug. "Hmp." Kaiba grunted in return.

Mokuba pulled away finally and grinned. "I'll see you soon, Seto!" He turned and waved at Euneya, who hadn't moved from her spot. "You too, nee-san! Check your email!"

"I will." She smiled, waving.

Mokuba was the next in line, he offered his ticket, boarding pass, ID and passport to the Security and proceeded toward the open doorway of the terminal. Jin was waiting for him and gallantly gestured him forward. Mokuba stopped and turned back, he smiled at Euneya and Kaiba with a wave.

Turning around, Jin and Mokuba made their way into the terminal with their following passengers. Euneya leaned over and watched them disappear around the corner.

A staggering sigh escaped her lips as she watched the many passengers board.

Kaiba glanced at her questionably.

She caught his stare and frowned.

He rolled his eyes and stalked to the exit.

"Aren't you gonna watch them take off?" She asked.

He merely glowered for a second, and walked toward the exit, tailing eyes and gasps from passengers on his way. His chauffeur was immediate to the door, and opened the door for him. Kaiba settled inside and left the airport.

Euneya walked to the windows to watch the passengers boarding. "Looks like it'll be hard," She murmured to herself.

* * *

There was the expected emptiness after Mokuba's departure to Osaka. Sooner than it settled in, he hardened himself and furiously towed to work. With his brother's absence, there was another ache toying in his heart; an ache he refused to acknowledge; the ache, having nothing to do with his current loneliness, nor his little brother, but...something else.

Kaiba frowned at the computer screen, shaking his head to remove the train of thought. He couldn't be thinking like that. He absolutely refused to let those thoughts linger for a minute.

Yet he didn't need to think about the pain. It was always _there..._ Pronouncing itself in unthinkable manner he might turn insane. Kaiba was willing to make a damned therapy appointment, but he kept holding the appointment off in hopes of the feelings to stop itself. He fixed a flight for Shanghai 4 days later after Mokuba left, but only returned to Domino with his heart and mind beating each other rapidly with the second. He thought he might burst and fiercely take it out on his employees.

Kaiba locked himself in his office, and rigidly flattened in his chair, contemplating in the shadowed confines late in the afternoon.

He glanced hesitently at the phone on the desk, that blankly stared back at him, blue eyes tore away from the object, and turned to the window, gazing at the city.

_Ring Ring! _

The phone startled Kaiba, he glared with a million curses flooding his head, and eased back in the chair, letting the PA answer.

Less than a second later, there was a knock on the door. "Kaiba-sama?" She entered the office meekly and bowed. "Mokuba-san is on line 1, you said to only answer his calls," She exited with the door closing at her heels in a soft click.

Kaiba flung his hand out and answered the phone. "Mokuba?"

_"Hi, Bro." _Mokuba's excited voice chatted on the other line. It inundated Kaiba with nostalgia. Something was missing.... Something felt out of place.

His heart tweaked. "How is school?" He went straight to the point.

_"I have 8 classes and have to be at school before 6:00 am. Failure to arrive on time can mean suspension from classes. I don't think I shoulda come...!" _Mokuba whined. _"Awwwmmmmhm! Get me outta here, Big Bro!"_

"You asked for it." Kaiba reminded. "Wait for another week. You'll fit the routine soon."

_"They're strict! No dinner after 7:00! And Jin is living alone in the apartment watching the food network! JIN!" _

He didn't have anything to say to that, and remained silent.

_"Big Bro, how are you doing?" _Mokuba asked. _"How is work?"_

Kaiba stiffened, and narrowed his eyes at the desk. "Work is promising as usual."

Mokuba quieted for a second, murmuring sullenly. _"But how are _you_ doing?" _He asked.

"Have you ever seen me falter?" Kaiba demanded. "I never will." He gritted with more strength than he felt, Kaiba slumped back in the chair and stared discontentedly at his dark office.

_"Are you eating?"_

"Later. I'm busy working."

_"Are you starving yourself?"_

"Don't be a fool."

_"Don't lie to me, Big Bro. I know how you work for days without eating." _

"Don't you have to study?" He growled.

_"Did you see nee-san?" _

Kaiba glanced at the door. "Someone is here, I must go. Eat and study, Mokuba. I'll see you soon." He hung up impatiently, and growled at himself.

* * *

Euneya released a list of suggestions for the upcoming event at Kaiba Land and submitted it to Gorou-san. He gladly agreed to majority and was eager to start working on them.

Isao-sama was working with children in the classrooms, instead of working in his office as of late. The atmosphere at the Orphanage was light, and breathable, without tension or dark emotions. Gorou-san was overjoyed and couldn't stop smiling at the idea of the new school. Isao-sama was also in a jovial state and asked the two over to his home for dinner at night.

Euneya fixed her hair, and peered at the front door. Gorou-san cleared his throat and glanced at her curiously. He had offered to give her a ride and arrived together, but she appeared more pensive than she let on. She danced from one foot to another.

"Are you nervous?"

She paused her hands, "It's the first time I'll be meeting Mrs. Isao." She frowned. "I haven't been surrounded by women and I don't think I have the best qualities endowed for a respectable woman."

Gorou-san stared wide. "What are you saying?" He was shocked. "_Why_ are you saying this?"

Euneya shrugged at the front door. "I wasn't raised by women, and haven't been surrounded by many either, you know that."

He returned to stare at the door himself, "I do know, but you are wrong. You are amongst the most respectable women I know of today."

She turned to him, "I don't share the same womanly habits she might have."

"And?" He waited.

"And... she may... _not_ like me for that."

"Do you chew loud?"

Euneya pulled back. "No?"

"Do you steal spoons and wreck homes?"

"No."

"Do you know how to scoop a rice into a bowl?" Gorou-san regarded him critically.

"Yea, I do." Euneya nodded.

"Then why won't she like you?" He demanded. "Not only can you cook, you are pretty, fashionable, and... and... You've worked with Isao-sama for years!" Gorou-san blinked, "I never thought you'd be insecure."

"I'm just... It's like meeting your mother-in-law tension." Euneya blurted. "She'll watch how you eat, sit, talk, laugh and--"

He chuckled under his breath in disbelief. "Why are you worrying? Isao-sama considers you his daughter."

"Which is all the reason for her to be blunt, and make me realize my lackings."

"Euneya-_chan_..." Gorou-san sighed.

She observed him intently. "Since when are _we_ close?"

Surprise sparked his once calm expression. "Since always!" Gorou-san gasped. "How can you say this? Why are you awkward tonight?"

Euneya frowned. "But you never called me _'chan'_ before, not until recently."

"It's new, now let me get used to it as I'm starting to like the ring to it." He smirked.

The front door flung open and Isao-sama appeared, he grinned. "There you are, come inside," He gestured to the slippers. Euneya removed her shoes and adorned the slippers. Gorou-san did the same, and entered the house.

The quaint small home was warm and comfortable for four, Isao-sama had two daughters who attended Domino High. His wife was a mid-aged, soft-spoken woman with a warm smile. Her brown eyes assessed Euneya for the first brief moment they met, she greeted her, and took her hand gently, guiding her within the home and into the living area.

Euneya was helped into a seat. Her name was Minori Isao, she was in her mid-forties, and casually introduced her two daughters, Miho and Hana.

The girls had extremely dark hair and shyly bowed to Gorou-san and Euneya.

They sat around the table on the floor beside their father and listened to the conversation, inputting short words in between pauses.

"It is wonderful news," Began Minori, blushing at Euneya, she reached out and grabbed her wrist, "I wanted to thank you personally. You've helped Minorou grow, and helped make a miraculous advancement. The children will be thankful to you, Euneya,"

"Thank you, but there is one man who deserves your gratitude more than I," She murmured.

"Oh?" Minori glanced at her husband, she turned to Euneya. "Who might it be?" She eyed Gorou-san, thinking it was him.

"Kaiba-sama," Euneya replied. She tightened her hands on her lap. "He has been a generous supporter, and helped the Board make careful decisions. I'm sure he told them to have confidence in Minorou, and Isao-sama. He is the reason a lot of things worked out."

"You seem to look up to Kaiba-sama?" Minori observed.

"Kaiba-sama... Everyone thinks he is mean but he makes the best inventions," Hana suddenly muttered. "He is likable for his looks and his creations, but that's about it,"

_"Hana."_ Minori regarded her daughter in warning. "Please, watch what you say, we have guests."

"Oh no..." Euneya placated. "It's nice to have an honest conversation. But I will say this, Hana," She said carefully as the girl perked up at the sound of her name, and that Euneya was speaking to her. "Kaiba-sama holds a different reputation in the media but he holds a major 40% of shares of Minorou, and he is the amongst the prominent distributors who support Handicap children, orphanages, arts and gaming in Japan and China."

Minori chuckled, "If you say he has helped, I believe you," She acknowledged. "But... I've heard strange rumors of him having a fling with an awkward woman, not many think she is fit for him. I don't know why the news make it their business to barge into his private life," She frowned.

Gorou-san eyed Euneya slowly. "Awkward woman...?" He hinted.

Euneya narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Yes, I don't know who exactly she is, and neither do I pay attention to half of the nonsense they tell. But looks like Kaiba-sama is more generous than I assumed."

"He is." Euneya nodded instantly.

"_Ehem_!" Isao-sama cleared his throat. "Euneya is his personal spokes person tonight,"

She flushed dark red. "I was... only..."

"Don't embarrass her." Shushed his wife.

* * *

Kaiba stood at the roof of KC in the stark night. He leaned over the rail and glared down at the world.

The wind fluttered and blew his coat behind him. He had a suspicion for the reasons behind his ache. He thought he didn't have to deal with it after he stopped seeing her, eventually it would dissolve and he could move the hell on. She was in love with someone else. Why did he have to waste his life over someone insignificant? His feelings were also insignificant than his thoughts.

Kaiba turned, and glanced down at himself. No, that wasn't true. If his feelings were insignificant, then why couldn't he studiously work and stop the ache?

Did he have an answer?

He stared at the city, and ran a hand through his brown hair. Breathing out, he clenched his teeth.

* * *

Her phone buzzed silently in her pocket. Amidst the dinner at Isao-sama's abode, Euneya was drawn out of the dining room, into another room, to check her phone. Her heart pounced erratically as she stared at the tiny envelope icon on the screen.

_Is it him?_ She studied the envelope for a second, frowning. _Why would it? I haven't heard from him in days. _

Euneya opened the envelope with a button and gained access to the message.

The number was familiar, so was the name.

_Mokuba-kun: Big Brother hasn't eaten in 5 days. Please, take care of him, nee-san. _

Euneya reread the message to process the meaning. She closed the message and stared widely at the wall in front of her. _ 5 days... Is he ok? _

The news succeed to plummet her own appetite at dinner. She played with her rice bowl and soup, nibbling, and sullenly lost in her own world while the table occupants conversed.

She returned home at night and stared despondently at her apartment. Without Mokuba, things appeared lifeless. She divested her coat and hung it on the rack. Her hands lingered on the hook, she wondered how Kaiba was; why hasn't he eaten? Was he sick? Too busy?

_Of course he is... _She scoffed at herself. _He probably forgot I exist. _

* * *

Kaiba regarded his home, face crunched in distaste. He wasn't in the mood to be at home, but none other place in the world was appealing. Reviewing the pebbled road, he stopped the engine and strode out of the car, toward the entrance. The guard greeted to deaf ears, he didn't respond, and simply threw his coat, keys, briefcase to the man at the door, and started up the stairs.

He paused at the center and stared at the right wing.

For a moment, he saw Euneya standing beside him in her white dress, staring up at him and waiting for him to speak, a memorable mirage from the pervious day she merely stood inches from him.

How was she? What was she doing?

He scowled and resumed his course up the stairs and toward his office. At the door, he stopped and sighed at the wooden facade.

A cringing emotion tightened into his throat, giving him a bitter taste in his mouth. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the door, sighing deep and loud.

* * *

Euneya studied the clock and timed herself, upon arriving at her destination, she hoped she wasn't late. With Amaya's help and supplied information she was determined she wasn't late.

Walking out of the elevator, Euneya brushed a lock of hair behind her hair and approached the female behind the counter.

She knocked on the surface to retrieve her attention, Euneya smiled at the young woman. "Ohayo, I'm here to meet Kaiba-shacho. I don't have an appointment, but it'll only take 2 minutes?"

The PA smiled and stood up. "Hai, Mokuba Kaiba-san told me to grant you access to the office whenever you choose. You are here in his place." She nodded and walked out of her cubicle toward the door of Kaiba's office. She opened the doorway and gestured her inside.

Euneya smiled at her and walked inside. She watched the door slid in its place, leaving the room echo in silence for a breathless moment, that was interrupted by a pair hands typing on a keyboard at the table.

She turned slowly to lay her eyes on the man seated in his reputable chair, eyes scanning the screen, and unaware of the world around him. Euneya wondered how managed to work ceaselessly without a care of his body, and mind. She could tell he was fatigued. His furious blue eyes were dark and flashed incessantly on the screen. A phone rang, Kaiba reached out and grabbed the handle.

"What." He snapped gratingly at the caller. "In the afternoon." He growled, and hung up.

Resuming his typing, his eyes narrowed at the screen, and he repeatedly tapped on a button.

Suddenly, the room zoomed to silence.

Euneya blinked out of her dazed stare, becoming aware of the office, her presence, and his unhindered attention on his work.

She fidgeted at the door with her heart bursting in the silence of the room with an ominous foreboding. He had avoided her like the plague, and she had finally crept to his door, which would irk him incredibly. Euneya knew the consequences; she knew he wouldn't be pleased to see her in his office; she knew he didn't want to talk to her; she knew he didn't want to be disturbed, yet she had to try.

_Please, take care of him, nee-san... _

Breathing in, she shakily moved toward his table, her stomach curling worriedly, and her heels softly treading on the rug. Her feet stopped behind the guest chair, where she looked up to find him concentrating earnestly on the computer. Did he notice her yet? Would he continue ignoring her?

_Will he talk? What if he does? What if he wants me to leave? What if he kicks me out? What if he..._ She held her breath. _No, I__'ve come this far, might as well go all the way. _

Whether it was a wise choice or not, she was about to find out.

Euneya swallowed her dry throat, inhaling quietly, she felt her eyes burn and blinked at the moisture. Opening her eyes, she regarded him uneasily.

"I brought you breakfast?" Euneya whispered. She indicated the parcel and set it at the edge of the table. "It's nothing fancy, but I don't know what you eat in the morning so I..." Her eyes fell on the parcel, "I improvised." She untied her fingers from the bag and let it loose at her sides. "There is miso soup, salted fish, eggplant... I added radish because I didn't know if you ate that," Euneya smiled, feeling calmer, "I know you haven't been taking care of yourself. You may be busy but don't forget to take a break once in a while. You owe it to yourself. You don't think better and clearer if you don't eat and rest, so it slows down your work progression."

Euneya gestured to the stack of folders on his right. "That's a lot of work. I wish I can say I can help you with that, but my abilities only go so far," She grinned. "At least come back later and finish work after eating. You harm yourself when you neglect your body." She turned to the office, walking slowly to the coach. "I hope Mokuba is doing good. It's a nice day outside. Did you hear the news?" She glanced at Kaiba.

He was rapidly typing on the keyboard, silent.

"We'll be coming to Kaiba Land to work on the fundraiser. Thank you for your trouble. Isao-sama has finally fixed a date for the fundraiser. He wants to speak to you in person..." She bit her lip. "If that's ok? _Or_ he can fax you the paperwork today if you're busy to meet?"

Kaiba continued typing steadily.

"I made you seasoned seaweed. It's my first time, so if it doesn't taste right, blame it on my lack of experience. I'll work on it. Next time, if you have personal favors tell me. I don't like bursting you with a tray of food without knowing if you'll eat them or not." She blushed furiously. "That didn't sound right... I mean, it'll help if you can tell me what you like. That way, it'll be easier for me. I asked Amaya but she told me she wasn't in charge of your breakfast, so I didn't... get much help." She mumbled.

Euneya approached his desk. He was scowling at the computer. As if he couldn't stand the sight of the thing and need to thrash it across the room to sate his anger.

"Are you... ok?" She hesitantly inquired. "Kaiba? Is it Mokuba?" She stepped another foot toward the table.

His hand shot out and snatched phone. She jumped at the sudden movement, gasping.

Kaiba punched a single button, he spoke raptly on the phone._ "Get in here."_

Euneya stared at his furious expression. His brows drawn in the center of his forehead, above his stark blue eyes, clotting underneath the blanket of his brown locks. His pointy nose and chin were definite, but his lips were set in a grim line, making his appear discontent, and frustrated.

The door opened and the PA urgently dashed into the office. "Yes? Kaiba-sama?" She bowed, breathlessly.

Kaiba glared at her cryptically. "Throw it out." He snarled.

The PA regarded him curiously, she eyed the content on the table, and bowed, understanding. "Hai!" She picked up the parcel.

Euneya stared, "Kaiba!"

He clenched his teeth. "Get the filthy thing out of here!"

"Hai, Kaiba-sama!" Th PA darted out of the room with the parcel in her arms, she glanced sparingly in Euneya's way, and closed the door behind her.

Euneya stared at the door for a long time. She turned her heard sharply in his direction. "What the hell was that?"

Kaiba flat out disregarded her.

"Can't you hear me? I made that for you! You don't throw away food that's made for someone!" She yelled.

He was not perturbed. The phone rang, and he grabbed the handle. Euneya strode to his table, yanking the phone out of his hand.

"When someone prepares food for you," She muttered through clenched teeth, "You don't disrespect them. At least, have the decency to accept it."

His blue eyes glared up at her crudely.

She didn't waver from the power of his furious eyes. Euneya slammed the phone in its cradle. "If you want to treat yourself carelessly, that's up to you." She breathed. "But while I'm here, I'll do everything I can to make you stop."

His face twisted to pure rage with his seething eyes glittering mercilessly. She was flung with a fear that he might strike her. Nonetheless, she didn't move away.

"You're wondering why I'm doing this?" Euneya gestured at herself. Her eyes watered. "It was out of sincerity. Not to make you start talking to me. Not to change your mind about me! Not to make you feel sorry! Not to---" Euneya glared at his desk and at the screen of his computer, licking her trembling lips. "You took care of me when I was hurt." Inhaling shakily, she nodded her head, never meeting his eyes. "I'll let you get back to work." Her voice firm and devoid of emotion for the first time. "Let me get out of your way." She wandered across the room, unlocking the door and walked out, shutting it.

Euneya wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She saw the PA stare at her worriedly. The food parcel lay in the garbage next to her cubicle door.

Averting, she went to the elevator. Euneya repeatedly pressed the queue button and waited for the doors to open. The lift was empty when it appeared. She entered and watched it seal shut.

Falling wearily against the wall, she sagged on the floor, cupping her mouth in her palm.

_I should've known this would happen._

* * *

He glared menacingly at the door, eyeing his computer in revulsion and his chair, everything that held him in his place.

Kaiba slowly breathed, his eyes settled on the folders. A sharp blow of his elbow sent the pile scattering on the floor in a disarray.

He hissed under his breath, trying to vain to control his anger. It was no use.

* * *

For several days, Euneya and Gorou-san devised a schedule to begin preparations at Kaiba Land. They needed any attainable help. At the moment, the two of them were the single moderators of the project and handled decisions by exchanging views and questions amongst themselves. Isao-sama safely let them handle the process while he took care of the children when they visited Kaiba Land.

Gorou-san also made progression with a team of contractors who helped build stands that were parked outside of Kaiba Land, by the entrance.

The venue was streaming with vivacious children.

Euneya passed out flyers and posted them on public marks. "Please be sure to come! We have free food!" She handed the flyer to a parent with a son.

"Free?"

"Yes, the event is sponsored by Kaiba Corp. And Minorou Orphanage."

The woman smiled at the flyer. "I'll think about it,"

"Please, do!" Euneya waved. She saw another couple and approached them. "There is a fundraiser for Minorou Orphanage on the 23rd next month! Sponsored by Kaiba Corp. Please, come by!" They took the flyer, nodding thoughtfully and walked away.

Across the street, Kaiba stopped in the corporate parking lot in the company of beastly businessmen. His eyes lanced her once and averted. He scowled at the street in front of him, and continued walking toward the vehicle.

"Minorou Orphange is having a fundraiser!" Euneya waved the flyer. "Please, come by!" She handed out a handful of flyers to a group of passerby's.

"Euneya!" Gorou-san jogged toward her. "We've set up two stands, why don't you start decorating. I've put flyers on the subway, bus station, city hall. I've given it to LTC Enterprises and they are helping us distribute them." He grinned. "Takeo-san is a handy resource."

She smiled slightly, nodding. "Yea... What about the games?"

"We can make 7 game stops in total. You pick the type of games we can bring. The rest is up to Kaiba Land." He gestured with a wave of his left arm. "I can imagine the place piling up with lots of people!"

"True!" Euneya grinned. "I gotta get started on them!" She gave him the flyers as he took over the job for her. Euneya turned and jogged back to the parking lot of Kaiba Land.

The magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon statue stopped her in her tracks, she stared up at the image in marvel. Smiling slowly to herself, Euneya went up the stairs and approached the field of men situating the wooden stands. There were buckets of paint, banners that needed to me made, and decorations to be put together, materials to purchase, schedule game plans from various carnival supporters. Gorou-san and herself were the only ones to do the job, alone! Euneya grimaced to herself, shaking her head, she knelt and grabbed a paint brush, opening the lid of a particular paint, she studied the color.

"Euneya-sama?" A man loomed over her. "Where do you want me to put the benches?" He gestured to the furniture that was on loan from the company.

"Behind the stand." Euneya pointed. "Thank you!" Two burly men lifted the heavy wooden bench and set it firmly behind a random stand.

The parking lot was a flurry of activity for another hour. Gorou-san returned to take a break from handing out flyers. He asked majority stores to carry a handful and advertise them in their stores in the meantime. Euneya was on the burning cement, flinging her pained palm from contacting the floor as she created a banner.

Gorou-san opened a bottle of water, he approached her, and offered the bottle. "Here, take a break, Euneya."

"I'm almost done." She added more bright colors to the letters. 3 minutes later, she pulled back, and stared at her bright red arms. They were sun burned.

Gorou-san tipped the edge of his hat from his forehead and rearranged it on his hairline. "It's getting there..." He murmured.

"We've only started, don't worry we have a few more weeks to go." She assured.

He pushed the cold water bottle in her hand. "Sit in the shade, and relax. I'll hang the banner with their help," He gestured to the working men.

Euneya nodded, and stood up. Removing the lid from the bottle, she drank the water thirstily, and squinted her eyes in the bright sun light to review the bustling street.

A sterile black limousine glided into the traffic, 3 feet from the parking lot, and her location. The vehicle itself made the bright world nonexistent in its pristine and crisp condition. She licked her moist lips. Her gaze stopped on the unrolled window at the black.

The bottle in her hand slipped, rolling over with the water flooding the ground before her feet.

Euneya regarded Kaiba who was assessing the street with narrowed eyes.

It became hard.

Kaiba stiffly turned his head around, sensing a peculiar entity drawing his attention from the paper in his hand, outside. The luminosity of the daylight made him squint his eyes, but his eyes only had to widen in surprise upon settling on the woman regarding him from the amenities of Kaiba Land.

She knelt on the floor to pick up a water bottle, that had spilt. Euneya closed the bottle, and looked up, meeting his eyes slowly.

The car moved forward, dragging him out of sight amidst the noon traffic.

Each time, they saw each other, it became hard to breath.

And each time, she passed by him in the orphanage without a word, she felt like beating herself.

Every time, Kaiba forced himself not to look over his shoulder at her passing back, he cursed himself.

Every day was the same struggle for him. Arguing and wrestling with turmoil.

Every day he wondered how much further he had to go? To forget her? To return to his normal life?

With the distance, was it enough to completely seal himself from her?

He asked himself many times. Why her? Why did he feel a deep connection to Euneya? Why did he have to see her cry? Why did he lend her his shoulder?

Every day, he walked up the stairs of his corporation, into the elevator with the same numbed glow in his half lidded eyes. The morning wiped out the rush of the night, and another recycled depressing day was full fledged.

Every day he ignored the constant bicker between his heart and mind.

And every day, the parcel of food appeared in his office before he arrived.

* * *

"No, no, no, we ask the facts. It is true? When did it happen? How? Is it mutual?"

"Did the male specie turn extinct? Why the hell would it be mutual?"

"Were you even _watching_ how they interacted with each other?"

"Don't get loud with _me_! Shorty! I saw it all with my own two eyes!"

"Did they sleep together?"

"TRISTAN!" Duke lunged at him and squeezed his throat. "YAR TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING?"

Yugi flung his arm over Duke to pull him away from the victim. "Get off him! Let him go!"

Tristan wrestled free from his grip, glaring sharply. "Don't you think they've done it yet?"

"YA--" Duke snatched his hair and began tugging it mercilessly. "Why the fuck can't you keep your mouth shut?"

"Stop you guys! The neighbors are gonna wake up!" Yugi ducked behind the wheel. "You're gonna break my car seat! Stop it!" He screamed.

Duke panted breathlessly. "So, you got any better suggestions, Shorty?"

Yugi glared grudgingly. "Why don't we just go inside, and ask her the truth like adults we are."

Duke 'Hmmphed' and Tristan guffawed. Yugi removed the keys and pocketed it safely. "Well you guys can go brooke yourselves and I'll go talk to her, myself." He alighted the car.

"And leave us out? Fuck no." Duke kicked open the back door, and jumped outside, he stretched his arms and grinned at the apartment complex where Euneya resided. "This way we can confront her all we want, and get the vital information we need."

"We aren't interrogating her. We want to know if Kaiba and she are actually an item." Yugi clarified. "Kaiba did seem to be close to her. Isn't it weird how the two implausible people of our group, are together?"

"Kaiba goat's feet is too big for our group!" Duke refuted. "He isn't part of anything pertaining to Euneya,_ and_ us."

Tristan scratched his head. "I wish Serenity was here, she'd talk to Euneya and ask the right questions."

Yugi stopped and stared in awe on the stairs. "Tristan," He gaped. "That's the most sensible thing you've ever said!"

Tristan folded his arms and tipped his nose to the sky. "You don't think I have pointy hair for no reason. I'm as sharp as a needle."

Duke eyed his package. "Too bad you ain't so sharp down there."

"How would YOU know?" Tristan threw his fist at him threateningly.

Duke stopped to observe him. "I've seen the distraught faces of women you deflowered. And they weren't too happy."

"How would YOU know?"

"Can we make it to her door without fighting?" Yugi requested.

"Shorty, how many times you scored with DMG?" Duke asked, following him up the stairs.

Yugi scratched his chin. _"That's personal."_ He grumbled under his breath. "I don't score with Duel Monsters!" He let out, "And I mean it! I'm not like you!"

Duke put his hands up defensively in front of his chest. "It's ok with us Shorty, we know how important DMG means to you,"

"Can't I have a personal life of my own?" Yugi demanded. "Why do I have to share intimate details with you two goofballs?" He shrilly argued.

"Sounds like DMG's been holding out on you." Tristan stated, rolling his eyes at Yugi. "How long has it been?"

"_I_ happen to get laid every other day!" Yugi claimed. "And I'm badass at it!"

Duke and Tristan exchanged glances and snickered outrageously. "Lucky DMG, she must enjoy it! Oh yugiyugiyugi! Ohhhhh! YUUGIIIIIII! OOAAHHHH YUUUUGIII"

"That proves it. Ya want us to hook you up?" Duke inquired.

To answer the question, Yugi banged his fist on Euneya's apartment door. "OOPEN!!!" He screamed. "Lemme in! I don't wanna be convicted of killing these two! Open or I can't help myself!"

The door opened to blue-eyed brunette.

Duke flung back, "HOLY MOTHER OF--" Luckily, it was a woman. "Thank god it's not _that_ head,"

Anzu regarded the three peevishly. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Yugi ducked under her arm and edged his way inside. "Lock the door! Don't let them in! They're a parasite!" He began shoving the door in the lock. "Hurry! Anzu! Push! Push! Use your legs! You have strong legs!"

Anzu stared without budging. "Why?"

"DO ITTT!" Yugi screamed.

Euneya came rushing from the bedroom, she stopped upon coming to the hallway. "What's going on? Yugi? Where'd you come from?"

"No time to ask questions!" Yugi beckoned her. "Help me close this door!"

Euneya watched a pair of arms spawn from outside and grab Yugi by the hair.

"AH! They've got me!" Yugi screamed. "Save me! Sav-"

Duke unceremonously knocked him over and sent him sprawling on his backside against the wooden floor. Tristan walked in the homey apartment, and closed the door, he made sure to switch the lock in place. Both men, turned toward the shorter one sprawled on the floor helplessly. Yugi inched against the wall, he crept on his elbows, weakly mumbling.

"Pp-pp... You're not gonna do anything freaky, are you?" He quivered.

Duke grimly regarded him, and Tristan cracked his knuckles. "You're about to find out." He nodded and knelt in front of Yugi, who cringed with a spasm that made everyone in the room retreat a step uncomfortably.

"Can you stop?" Euneya muttered. "What are you guys doing here this late?"

"What, Anzu can come and we can't?" Duke gestured to the bored blue eyed woman in the living room.

"Anzu is helping me job hunt." Euneya replied. "Unless you have business, leave." She frowned at herself. _I sound like Kaiba. "I only make an effort if it is work-related."_

All eyes turned toward her and stared in struck silence.

_I'll just pretend they didn't notice. _Euneya uneasily approached Yugi on the floor, she helped him to his feet. Tristan stole his duel deck and held out the glorious prize in his hand.

"Hellooo DMG!" He grinned at the card and puckered his lips.

"Give it back, Tristan!" Yugi warned. "Get your_ used _lips off her! I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't!"

Duke blinked wide. "Let it go, nobody better touch his precious imaginary girl friend."

Anzu scoffed aloud.

"What about the tons and millions of DMG copies in other player's pockets? Doesn't that mean DMG is cheating on you?"

Yugi turned doe-eyed.

Euneya sighed in exasperation. "Can you tell me why you're here? I don't have time to listen to your crap."

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip. _Strike 2! What is going on with me? I've got the Kaiba syndrome! _

Duke's moss green eyes slithered. "It keeps ... getting _worse_...." He hissed.

Yugi weaved a hand carefully through his spiky hair. "I guess.... you grow on people you're around a lot?"

Tristan snatched Euneya by the shoulder's. "Make it stop! Come back to the good side!" He shook her. "Are you there? Euneya? Can you here me? I know you're in there!"

"I'm still _here._" Euneya pushed him away.

He eyed her. "How can I trust you? You used to be sweet, and angelic. Now you're cold, blunt, and start flinging out Kaiba zingers!"

"And what's wrong with zingers?" She retaliated. "I want to know why you're here and all you're doing is fighting like 2 year olds about a Duel Card."

Yugi scratched his lip._ "_Ahem_. Dark Magician Girl. Ahem."_ He implied.

"Whatever!"

"See?" Tristan brought her in front of him to display the two men. "See how he deflowered her mouth? And her words?" He turned her around and asked. "What's next? Did you--- And he-- Did--did-- Did _you_?"

"No." Euneya answered firmly.

"How many times? Where?"

"I haven't."

"How was he? All that you thought or more?" He demanded.

Euneya let out a sharp smack upside his head. He ducked and flung away, face scrunched in pain. "When did I say Kaiba and I have a relationship and are on intimate terms? Never. There is no such thing, nor will there _ever_ be." She stated, meeting Duke's green eyes. "Any questions?"

"How long--"

"For the love of god, Duke! I didn't see his _wang_!"

He blinked steadily. "You_ didn't..._ let me finish. How long has it been since you and he have been around each other?"

"Oh." Euneya flinched back in embarrassment. "3, almost 4 months." She stated.

"Do you remember the day you met?" Duke asked.

"We met at the mall." Euneya recalled with a slight smile. "Mokuba got in trouble with some kids, why?"

"You didn't forget." Duke nodded slowly. "You like all your times together?"

She shrugged, "Depends." Turning around, she gestured to the kitchen. "I have some left over cream puffs, do you want some?"

"Suppose," Duke circled her. "You and Kaiba date. Do you approve of the idea? How do you feel?" He asked carefully.

Euneya's olive eyes widened. "Idea? Feel?"

"Would you?" Anzu stepped in. Yugi raptly waited for her to answer.

"What does it matter?" Euneya shrugged. "I don't know.." She mumbled. "Does it matter? It_ doesn't_ to me." She scooted in the kitchen, fidgeting open the oven to bring out the cream puffs. "It can't happen. It's impossible. You know, it can't..."

"Euneya-chan." Yugi approached her concernedly. "I think it's time you do some soul-searching."

"I second that," Agreed Tristan.

Duke kept his thoughts to himself, he merely seated at the kitchen table and Euneya took the chance to offer him a plate of cream puff. "I don't need to soul-search." She denied. "I have to find a job if I want to keep my apartment."

"Is your situation dire?" Yugi frowned, falling in the seat like a King.

Euneya nodded, and offered him a plate also. "I haven't paid my bills. I'm looking but I'm getting my paycheck from the orphanage tomorrow."

"I know a game shop that can hire you." Yugi offered.

She smiled and thanked him.

Tristan was snooping around her kitchen, he picked up a container and examined the contents. "Is this miso soup?"

"Where?" Duke shot up, "I love miso soup!" He cried.

"It's for breakfast." Euneya grabbed it and hid it away. "I have to heat it up later."

"Can I have some?" Duke asked.

She sighed, and retrieved the utensils. After pouring him a bowl of soup and heating it in the oven, she set it delicately on the table. Duke marveled at the dish and sighed contently. "I can't remember the last time I had this."

"Who doesn't have it for breakfast?" Remarked Yugi.

"Not me," Duke frowned, "Growing up in the U.S, you think it's typical having a traditional breakfast e_very day?_ What's wrong with you? Are you shocked DMG's been riding in other men's pants that your brain blew up?"

"Why do I even talk to you." Yugi shook his head and removed himself from the kitchen. "Euneya, you have a nice place." He smiled at the living room, where Anzu sat perusing the job list, she high-lighted a few names, and glanced up. Their eyes lingered on each other.

Finally, Anzu spoke up. "Where is jii-chan?" She asked.

"Sleeping." Yugi shrugged, and sat down on the couch.

"I have an idea, let's go on a camping trip." Suggested Tristan.

"This idea, coming for you, Tristan...?" Euneya uncertainly murmured.

"When's the last time you had a vacation?"

"She's been flying high with Kaiba lately. Don't ask." Supplied Duke.

"I _wasn't _flying high." Snapped Euneya.

"You warped the globe in his jet!"

She ignored him. "Is it a big deal I go out with Kaiba?" She demanded, flustered. "Why is it such a big problem? What's so wrong with it?"

Yugi jumped up, Anzu dropped the newspaper, the spoon in Duke's hand clattered on the floor, and Tristan... pointed. "She -- She admitted it!"

Euneya turned to scrutinize him. "What I'm trying to say is why do you hate Kaiba so much? He isn't a bad person." She informed firmly. "And he's been helping the orphanage for a while now,"

"I think we all _know_ why." Anzu stated. Yugi nodded, and so did Duke.

"Pretty freakin' obvious." He stared at Euneya.

"Can you guys say something reasonable for once?" She snapped.

"Oh!" Tristan folded his arms. "You've been spending so much time with him, now we're too _dumb _for you?" He criticized.

Euneya shoved him out of the kitchen. "For the last time, Tristan, Kaiba and I _don't_ have anything!"

"Who said about you _having_ anything?" He demanded. "I only said you think we're too dumb for you!"

Euneya contemplated for a moment, and met their zealous eyes across the room. "You're all saying the same thing, it's all I've been hearing!" She rebuked. "And it's _not_ my fault."

"Euneya, I think we all _know_ why you can't get it out your mind." Duke nodded cautiously.

She glared, "You done with that soup. Hand it over!" She grabbed the bowl.

"NO!" He drew it back under the shelter of his arm. "Can't a guy eat his soup!"

"Nah, I don't think she and Kaiba did it yet. She is too stressed." Tristan analyzed. "She needs to let loose. Kaiba better lay her soon."

Euneya stopped tugging the bowl and stared, mouth agape. "How can you say that?"

"Don't you want to be in his pants?" He asked.

Euneya flushed dark red. "What are you trying to say!" She shook her head. "No, actually, I don't want to hear it."

"He is saying," Duke smirked as he elaborated. "You _and _Kaiba should do _the deed._"

"Stop telling her to sleep with the enemy!" Anzu screamed.

Yugi blew away into the living room, and Tristan flattened against the wall. The soup had splattered across Duke's face. "Sex is good for longevity!" He roared. "I'm only saying what's good for her!"

"Sleeping _with_ Kaiba?" Anzu clenched her teeth.

"Why? _You_ want to?"

"DUKE DEVLIN! Ask me that and you lose your testicles!"

Everyone cringed at the thought, and grimaced at Anzu. "Calm down, please?" Euneya approached. "They're not serious." She assured. "I hope?"

Tristan gave a lopsided smile. Duke simply wiped the smeared soup from his face. Anzu panted, her brown tresses clinging to her cheeks and temples. "Even if the possibility exists, do you think Kaiba will care for her like a man should? He doesn't care for anyone in the world! He is heartless!"

_"Anzu." _Euneya frowned darkly.

She sighed at her impatiently. "Why can't you see what a bad idea it is? Kaiba and you simply _don't_ go together! He is too rich and heartless of a man to give you what you _need._ He may give money to the orphanage, but remember, he talks and lives with money. That's _all_ he knows. What if you do hook up? You want to know how he'll respond to you?"

Anzu grabbed her arm and slipped her other hand in her pocket, she rotated a handful of yen and placed them in Euneya's palm. "_That's _how, Euneya! He'll pay you off! And brisk away the little respect he gives you! Don't you see?"

She gestured to Duke, Tristan, and Yugi. "They're here to warn you. We don't want you to get in something where you'll get hurt _again._ Joey, our own friend, hurt you-- and Kaiba _can't?"_

"Anzu has a point." Duke agreed. "Kaiba can do anything he wishes but he isn't the best man out there for you. We may not know what you need, but Kaiba can't be it."

"It's astounding," Anzu sighed. She took her forearms. "We're trying to look out for you. We didn't do a good job before." She murmured.

Euneya could only stare at the yen sitting in the middle of her palm wordlessly. Apathetically, she sighed, watching her hand, "I don't know why you're trying to warn me when nothing of the sort is about to happen."

"Didn't Kaiba admit you came to the wedding together?" Tristan mumbled, folding his arms across his chest, "And aren't you in a tabloid together? Doesn't that prove something's already started?"

"Did you see me come to the wedding with him?" Euneya demanded. "Tabloids are flashy not fun; none of the rumors are true. And no, it doesn't prove anything, because there isn't anything!" She stated firmly. Euneya sat down on the arm of the couch, wearily breathing and eyeing her friends.

They gazed back and forth for a silent moment.

"Why do you think Kaiba treats you differently than us?" Duke asked with shrug. "Euneya-chan, we're not stupid. Rich guys don't stoop down for ordinary girl's, and if they do, it's only a matter of time they'll use you and move on to the next bait. Sounds low? Ay, that's how it works. None of them are serious, and they certainly aren't looking for anything serious. They merely go as far as games and dating. Marriage, love, anything pertaining to the heart, it doesn't mix with them. If Kaiba and you have something going on, don't let it fool you."

"We've known him longer than you have," Yugi murmured. "He can be and do what he wants, using you can be an obvious trait. Sure, we are judging him based on his fame, and habits, but we're trying to help you. Please, be careful."

"You don't know him." Euneya argued. "You _don't _know him!"

"Do _you_ know him?" Yugi asked. "Can you trust him? Can you build a relationship around his rich and famous world? Can he keep you happy? Can he _not_ cheat on you?"

Euneya flinched, her face pained and averted at the last thought. Yugi grabbed for cautious words. "I didn't-- I didn't mean it! I-I-I..."

She stood up, and placed a hand over her chin. "I... I'm thankful for your concern, but Kaiba and I..." She looked up at Anzu, then Yugi. "We don't have plans to start a relationship. We never did, but when the world sees us together, they stir baseless scenarios that only linger with frustration. So stop thinking something will happen. Kaiba... Kaiba doesn't want to talk to me! Don't you get it? He doesn't like me. He can't stand me!" She turned to Duke. "He doesn't treat me differently."

Pausing for a second, Euneya sank in the couch. "Yea, he knows about Joey and I, he said we came together to the wedding because of Joey. He was trying to help me not insinuate a nefarious plan to hurt me. He helped me realize my self-worth and that I shouldn't punish myself because someone didn't love me."

Tristan blinked, as Duke drew away from the soup, pale.

_"Kaiba?"_ Anzu asked silently.

"And you thought I didn't know him?"

Yugi frowned, tentatively searching for a better word. "He sounds... Human."

"He _is_ human!" Euneya sighed at them, extremely exasperated. "Maybe it's _you _who labeled him a 'robot' and need to refigure how you see people!"

Duke stood up slowly, watching Euneya. "So you're not admitting it?" He asked.

"What is there to admit?" Euneya glanced at him. "Do I need a confirmation to do what I want? Sometimes we get along, sometimes we don't. _Who_ is perfect?" She felt her forehead. "I think I'll go lay down. See yourself out when you're ready to leave." She turned toward the hall.

"Kaiba," Anzu gingerly began with bated breath. "Kaiba and you, doesn't it ever hit you why you get along and we can't? Like it or not....Kaiba treats you differently than others. What we saw, we know--"

"We noticed how you two look at each other," Yugi cut in. "Don't eyes have the tendency to speak what we feel, better than words?"

Euneya glanced over her shoulder, whispering. "I'm sure you made a mistake, Yugi." Turning, she went into her room and closed the door.

Anzu looked up from the floor distantly, her blue eyes glittery with indecision. She turned to Tristan and Duke. "Are you guys going to be mad if something happens with them?"

Duke met her eyes with clenched anger. "Kaiba _will_ hurt her. What's worse is he is sick for using her. We know that's what he'll do."

"Euneya does seem to have made her mind about him." Yugi muttered. "She trusts him more than us."

"Can you blame her?" Anzu bitterly said, "We haven't been there for her when she needed us most."

"Yea..." Duke nodded, brows rising up. "Kaiba _was_."

"I don't know about you guys," Tristan stretched his arms, "But there's something definitely in store for them."

"Way to go, genius. Did you figure that out right now?" Snapped Duke.

Tristan glared, "What the hell man! It's not like you were ever gonna be with Euneya. Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Duke hissed. "I don't prefer Kaiba going around with Euneya and using her like a worn out glove. Next thing we know, Euneya is back to her sensitive state and crying. What are we gonna do? Feel sorry and try to beat him up for using her? We'll be too late! I know what he'll do! He'll laugh at our faces and taunt us, he has no respect for us and showed it through hurting her!"

"It hasn't happened yet!" Yugi waved his arms desperately. "If Euneya trusts him, she must have a good reason to. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt." He suggested, eyeing his friend's inquisitively. "What do you say? Anzu?"

She turned away, resistant, and sat down in the couch. "I don't think I'll ever side with Kaiba. You know how badly he treated you in Domino High."

"But he became one of my best opponents," Yugi smiled, "I don't regret it. I learned more from him and I feel so did he."

"Stop it now or I'll barf." Snapped Duke.

"Duke, what has Kaiba ever done to you? He is competition in DM. But in the real world, he deserves a chance to be with someone he wants. And if Euneya trusts him, what's the harm? She is an adult. If she says she has nothing with Kaiba, I believe her, and so should you. If something does happen, let's hope it's best for them."

Duke observed the kitchen with a dragged sigh. "It's not like anything I say will change a thing."

"How about we ask Kaiba ourselves?" Tristan suggested. "He can't lie."

"You're right. He'll come out and say '_That's none of your business, Chimp!' _And harass your ass back to banana land." Chided Duke.

"How else are we gonna know if there is something between them?"

"How about _trusting_ Euneya?" Implied Yugi.

Anzu was dizzy with her thoughts. "She is very slow, you know. She keeps telling me there is nothing. I don't believe her. But before she starts seeing her feelings are changing, I want her to get out of the mode and forget Kaiba quickly!"

Tristan gasped, pointing, "You... what'd you say?"

"I try to keep in touch with her as much as possible, so I'm _way _ahead of you guys with the prying."

"Look at us, talking about her behind her back while we're in her apartment." Duke grumbled. "Doesn't feel right. Did we turn into a Gossip Club? If we did, is this the initiation? And what's the entrance fee? Loosing Euneya to Kaiba?"

"You said-- Her feelings are changing?" Tristan demanded of Anzu. "And what? What?"

"And Kaiba handled the rumors by letting her model for his new Duel system. He used their image together to advertise the fundraiser at Kaiba Land too."

"What else did he do?" He leaned toward her, brows furrowed.

Anzu inched backward. "He... He put guards on her but Euneya told me it was Mokuba, actually."

"Mokuba." Duke stated with tensed suspicion. "That noisy kid must have something planned out."

"Mokuba is more sincere than Kaiba, if you ask me," Anzu murmured. "He calls her sister and means it, literally."

"And Kaiba is not uncomfortable with the notion?" Demanded Duke, he met Yugi's cautious eyes.

"Not that I know of," Anzu scratched her bare neck. "Look, I've tried analyzing, it got me no where. It all ends up in the same place. If _she_--" Anzu gestured to the hallway where Euneya had left, "And Lord Dragon have something going on."

"I'm getting tired." Yugi shook his head. "We can't keep exchanging questions. All we can do is not jump to conclusions from the rumors we hear. Let's trust Euneya, she is our friend. If there is anything suspicious, we'll confront Euneya _or_ Kaiba. But," Yugi met their eyes slowly, "I don't have a problem if Euneya and Kaiba do get together. In fact, I won't doubt her decision, whatever it'll be."

"I won't either." Tristan said, frowning. "I just don't know if it's the best thing. Joey didn't do the right thing for hurting her, and I've never rooted for anyone but him and you, Yug. If Kaiba is what Euneya needs, can we stop her?"

"The answer is obvious." Yugi agreed.

"Yes, we can." Duke reproached. "_I_ will stop her."

"Me too." Anzu nodded. "Women get swayed easily if a man treats her exactly how she wants him to." Her voice turned low and contemplative. "Kaiba can be practiced in the art of seduction; he has money, looks, anything a woman wants in a man, how can Euneya _not_ fall for him if all of Japan is obsessed with him? He can fling the largest diamond ring in her lap, and she can't be immune to it. Kaiba is lethal. If she falls for him once, even a little, there is no going back. That is why I'll do everything I can to make her stop."

"You overlooked one thing," Duke sighed. "Anzu."

She looked at him, startled. "What did I overlook?"

"Euneya isn't materialistic like you make women sound." He chuckled. "That's why you need a man's opinion before delivering your evaluation."

"Get to it, Duke." She prompted.

Duke folded his arms. "Euneya-chan..." He smiled at the hallway where she had gone. "She isn't like that at all." His smile grew wider. "Kaiba's money and fame won't work on swaying her like you think. She wants someone earnest to the soul, not an ice-block like Kaiba. That's his weakness. If she has initial feelings for him, it's merely temporal because she needs _more_. From what she had with Joey, after loosing it, she is ready for something deeper. Kaiba doesn't seem like a man to involve his feelings, thoughts, and history to anyone in the world. He will never talk about feelings. Why? He can't. You are right, he talks with money. He will flash his money in front of Euneya to get her to notice him. But that will only repel her."

"What makes you so sure?" Yugi asked, narrowing his large eyes. "Kaiba can change and be emotional."

"He won't." Duke simply chuckled. "Think about Euneya-chan. If Kaiba flashes her his money repeatedly to get attention-- c'mon we're talking about Kaiba here! He'll end up doing--"

"Even Euneya will hate him." Anzu caught on. "Because money is the only way Kaiba can share himself with the world."

Tristan stared widely at the two. "What the hell? Did you do some telepathic sex just now?"

"Not so smart are you?" Duke glared at Tristan. "What happened to your needle sized brain?"

"You're saying Kaiba has feelings for her? And will show off with his money? And Euneya will reject him?" Yugi contemplated.

"_If_ Kaiba has feelings for her he _will_ show off his money to sway Euneya, and she _will_ reject him because of it." Duke corrected, "We know how money has tortured Euneya's life."

Anzu nodded, "It ruined her family." She whispered. "Uncle Mitsuo's life, and Auntie's life."

"I wouldn't be so confidant." Yugi interrupted quietly. "Euneya reminded me how wrong I was thinking Kaiba was cold. You can't forget he nurtured Mokuba-chan, who is calmer and socially diverting. Mokuba didn't just turn that way on his own. He must've been influenced by someone. Hint. Kaiba. Hint,_ hint_."

"Always contradict me, don't you, Shorty?" Duke reprimanded.

"What's wrong with what I said?"

"Everything!" He shrieked. "Kaiba-- Princy Pants, long foot with goat feet-- couldn't have raised Mokuba. The kid has nannies! Old ones I bet! That's why he's the original chatter box we know! Believe me, I was raised in the same kind of a household, it's rare for families to get together, and Kaiba can't be around him. How can he raise Mokuba when he's always working? It's no wonder Mokuba wants closure from Euneya by calling her nee-san."

"Why are you determined to make me look like a fool?" Yugi lashed.

"Why are you determined on taking Kaiba's side?" Duke stared him down.

"Why are we fighting over this when we can be out drinking beer?" Tristan demanded suddenly. "I'm out!"

Anzu turned to Tristan, so did Duke and Yugi. She checked her watch. "Not a bad idea... I'm actually in the mood. Let's go." She grabbed her purse and went to the door.

Duke and Yugi glared at each other bitterly.

"We can talk this over there." She suggested. "Euneya needs rest, we'll talk to her later."

Grumbling incoherently, Yugi followed Tristan outside. Duke stepped forward, behind Anzu. They exchanged glances as Duke footed in the warm night. Anzu closed the apartment door and descended the stairs fleetingly to the parking lot with the three.

"Too bad, Joey ain't here." Remarked Tristan. The group hummed to silence, and Yugi sighed aloud.

"It would've been awkward if Joey was here, to be honest." He glanced at Anzu walking beside him. "He wouldn't like if Euneya and Kaiba got together."

"True." She said softly, nodding.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I see her everyday wandering the streets with papers. What is she thinking, staying outside in the perilous heat? She can have a heat stroke. I pushed away from the window as Euneya moved across the sidewalk outside, carrying two boxes in her arms. I was contemplating hiring some staff to help fix the staging area for the fundraiser. However, Gorou disagreed and claimed I had done my share with providing Kaiba Land.

I peeked from the window sill and saw Euneya turn sideways, she knelt on the floor to evenly set the boxes at her feet. Gasping, she stood back up. There was sweat riding up her back. I sighed distressfully. I didn't like watching her beat herself outside. Not only was she immensely working with constructing, she was exhausting herself by appearing early to my office with food.

She would never give up.

I was slightly pleased of her nature. She was stubborn to a wondrous point that left me counting back my steps, and reprimanding why I dare defending myself, and rebuking her sincere offer.

It was true, she was being sincere, more than I deserved. I don't know why I feel guilt staring at the beautifully packed food parcel sitting on my table each morning. Often I wanted to see the parcel carried in her warm arms and into my office like she did the first day, just to see her, just to meet her eyes again, just to _feel_ her presence, and breathe the same air.

I watched Euneya divest the contents from the box, they were tools, which she supplied to the burly construction men. I haven't gone to the orphanage in nearly 3 weeks. I've managed to avoid her even drastically better than I planned. Either, she is avoiding me or I am, I can't tell anymore, but we absolutely have _no_ reason to meet and make appearances. I was suddenly deprived of air, of sunshine, of laughter... of Mokuba... of her habitual childish impressions.

"Kaiba-shacho?"

I retreated from the window and turned to a mere employee.

"I have to clean the windows, Kaiba-shacho." The man bowed. I quickly noticed his janitorial uniform and the cart behind, before removing myself swiftly from the window, giving him a nod, and made myself out of the small room. I was at the first room of Kaiba Land. Inside, the air was cooler with a guaranteed refreshment for the lungs. Outside, was torrid and burning rigid in the sun. I stopped and stared outside, the heat waves blew across the sidewalk.

I reached into my pocket and dialed for the PA. She answered after the first ring. "Have someone make a shade outside of Kaiba Land. If workers from the Orphanage refuse, tell them it's for _my_ employees."

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." She replied. I closed the line and slipped the phone back in my pocket.

Euneya was standing at the doorway, a large basket of game equipment in her hand. She was staring at me.

I stared right back, taking in her ragged and exhausted appearance. She had tanned with her brown locks dripping lazily from under her hat. Her olive eyes moved across me casually and settled on the floor at her feet. I realized what she was waiting for. She was still hoping I'd talk-- ask her to move out of the way -- insult her even. Yet I had one thing in my mind.

Why can't my heart forget you? Why doesn't it want to?

Her eyes looked up at me sharply. Startled, I inadvertently withdrew a footstep. Her expression tuned to one of gentle plea. I felt my throat catch with unnamed emotion and my vision turned blurry.

Why do I have need of you? You-- absolutely foolish woman.

My time was up. She turned and continued across the lobby toward the clerk with the equipment and began conversing urgently. When she was done giving the equipment, she turned and simply walked out of the glass doors without sparing me another glance, lightheartedly, like I didn't matter. How can she be so light? I have no one at my side yet I feel heavy.

I watched her swiftly merge with her co-workers and immerse into activity once again. She helped set the tent, and arrange the boots accordingly. They had ordered carnival supplies for the children. _Children._ That reminds me. I dutifully checked my watch. It was about time. I opened the front doors and walked outside in the sterilizing heat, immediately regretting my move. Gorou took notice of me and approached, I paused in my quick steps, to eye him questionably.

"Are you headed somewhere?" He asked, sweating profusely.

I scowled at the swinging tent blowing in the tent. "Get back to work. They need your help."

Gorou glanced over his shoulder at his co-workers, he panted, nodding and turned back to me with a gingered look. "Kaiba-sama, thank you for the bus." He murmured hurriedly, out of breath. "I wanted to thank you,"

I turned, nodding silently, and made my way further toward the limousine waiting for me in the parking lot. The chauffeur opened the door for me, and I gladly took the shelter within, breathing in the cool circulation. My guilty eyes flung back on her working studiously in the noon heat. Euneya was busily discussing and giving directions for the decoration banners. She was trying her best. Has she talked to Mokuba yet?

She didn't need to know why I was here in the first place. I had no reason to and wanted fresh air. She was fortunate, she could concentrate on work, while I couldn't.

Working was a toll, and I never thought it would get this worse for me.

I indicated the chauffeur to drive, he reeled out of the parking lot, and entered the blinding street. The drive to KC took 4 minutes. I returned to my office and reclaimed my chair, my arms draped heavily on the armrests, and my eyes looped the office perimeters distantly. What is she thinking? Why can't I forget her? Why is hard for me? She is a mere woman. There are thousands of women who'd love to be with me. Why don't I just date?

I sighed and sat up, my eyes fell on the parcel at the edge of the desk. Why was she doing this?

_"If you want to treat yourself carelessly, that's up to you." She breathed. "But while I'm here, I'll do everything I can to make you stop."_

Carelessly? She reminds me of the time at the beach in Kyoto. She was determined to walk into the ocean and never return. I managed to stop her. Will she manage to make me eat this?

I narrowed my eyes at the item, and slowly reached for it with exerted effort. I was fatigued more than I imagined. I brought the parcel in front of me, and placed it softly on the surface of the desk. Removing the cover, I observed the divided food section. There was a small scoop of rice, fish cake, soup, and orange. The hopelessness of the parcel urged me to smile.

"What I waste." I smirked at the neatly prepared food.

I slid the chop sticks from the side she had provided with a spoon, and opened the rice box, and the fish cakes. I examined the small fish bite in air, the ambrosial smell alerted my stomach, and I placed my hand over it to silence the growl. My stomach knew what it wanted.

I tasted the fish carefully. A delectable flavor bursted into my mouth, it was soft and slightly crisp.

I finished the first bite and reached for another before I knew it. It was delicious. After my third bite, a bitter taste reached my mouth. My grip on the chop stick slackened.

This bitterness has been my first comrade within the apparent 3 weeks. The bitterness of guilt and solemn anger. I wanted to crush the feeling rising from my chest in the furthest corner of the world so that I won't ever have to deal with it ever again, but wishing was futile.

I rested my head back on the seat. The bitter feeling paralyzed my body in the chair as I gazed at the ceiling.

What would Mokuba say?

_"Admit it, Big Bro."_

I do. I do. I admit it. "Now what?"

_"Tell her." _

I sat up and stared at the doorway pensively. Tell Euneya? NO.... I rattled up from my seat, my legs drew me away from the table and across the room, where I sank in the white settee.

I stared at the dark floor with my hands folded under my chin. I can't tell her. I noticed how my sleeves trembled. The very existence of the strengthening emotions make me uneasy. How can I develop such strong feelings for someone? But I want to forget her. I really do. I want to move on. She is in love with someone else.

If I don't... I'll ask a lot of her, things she can't give, emotions she doesn't feel, and a heart that doesn't belong to me.

I'm afraid of asking her to love me. Because the mere thought of knowing she doesn't feel the same, is what will make me want to force her to feel something for me.

I get everything I want, always. If not Euneya then... My fingers tightened around my palms.

Is this the extent of my feelings? My cold heart? To want her to love me just because _I_ do? I can give her everything only because I want her to love me.

I don't want to buy her; I can't force her to stay with me. She'll only stay for reasons like every other women in the world. The money, the power, the fame, the prize... _not_ the man; _not_ me.

But forcing her would be easy. Give her anything she wants so she won't refuse. Instead of rejection. I've _never_ been rejected.

I was repulsed at myself. How can I think like this? What has she made me into? Yet I'm willing to do anything to make her mine, but I also don't want to do anything. I don't want to deal with her, and leave her alone. Somehow, I'll learn to control myself and regain back my identity, and move on. She is a no body.

I stood up, refusing to let myself return to the same dilemma again. I was weary with indecision.

She can't hold this much power over me. She can't do anything to me. If she likes me,_ I'll _let her stay with me. If she doesn't... I'll _make _her stay with me.

"Didn't I tell you, Euneya?" I gritted at the glass windows and watched the bright city at my feet, "I _don't_ dawdle if it's mine."

A black spasm of disgust spread through me, making my chest throb. How can I stoop this low? How can I _make _her mine? Pay her off? Buy her for myself?

But I want to.

Desperately.

My fists trembled at my sides and my vision wavered. Her face shimmered across my vision. I flung away from the window, turning my back on the sunlight. I can't look at her. I can't keep this up. I can't keep thinking like this... This is what she meant. My cold, brutal heart is what I've turned into. I've never felt so ashamed of myself in my life, my step-father couldn't bring to me this level.

This despair, this insane need, is what I fear most. How can she make me into a beast? I sagged on the floor, dropping on the knees, barely breathing, barely feeling the world.

* * *

"Where did the bus come from?" Euneya pointed at the row of buses in the Orphanage parking lot. Gorou-san smiled beside her, chuckling brashly.

"Kaiba-sama has provided transportation for the children. This is part of our orphanage now. We can take the children to anywhere they want!"

Her brows shot up and she stared in shock. "What do you mean?" She gaped, blinking back at the buses.

"The bus is ours. We can take the children on trips, anywhere we want. Kaiba-sama implied how handy buses can be traveling with groups. He said he rode one, and was willing to give it a chance for the children. Isn't it good news?"

Euneya stared back in a daze, "He rode one?" She mumbled. "Where? Did he say?"

"No." Gorou-san chuckled. "He sounded pleased with it though, I'm guessing that's why he wanted the children to ride in one too."

She smiled softly at the parking lot. "He liked it?" Her eyes saddened. "He like it." She whispered to herself. "He did."

Gorou-san removed his shoes. "I'll go check on the children. Can you lock up the Dojo and the hall?"

She nodded and waved him quickly. Euneya turned back toward the row of buses, there were 6 in total, each with the orphanage name imprinted. She removed the keys from Isao-sama's office and locked the dojo. After she locked the hall, she met with Gorou-san who was conversing with Isao-sama in the corridor.

"Everything is going productively. We may have to work harder, and it may take us longer. Tonight, I'll be going back to work at Kaiba Land. Euneya-chan and I will rotate tomorrow night." Said Gorou-san.

"At night? Ah, I understand, we want everything ready and nice looking." Nodded Isao-sama. "I can watch the children like I've been doing."

"Thank you, Isao-sama." Gorou-san smiled. "I'll get going now."

Isao-sama patted his shoulder, he turned and saw Euneya standing at the end of the hall. "You're here? Don't you have to go home?" He approached.

"I'll stay a little longer until they sleep." She murmured, a yawn wrenched itself out of her mouth, Euneya flung a hand to cover it up.

Isao-sama chuckled. "Go in and get some sleep. You've turned darker," He touched her left cheek. "And lost weight."

"I didn't." Euneya denied, she pointed at the ceiling accusingly. "It's the light."

Isao-sama smiled and opened the door to a room. "Ah, they are getting ready to go to sleep. Why don't you spend the night here?"

Euneya blinked. "If you don't mind? Can I? I'll be easier to go to Kaiba Land and work. I can go home tomorrow night."

"Good idea." He nodded. "Don't work too late tomorrow night. Gorou-san will take you,"

"I know, I won't." She assured and walked inside. Isao-sama closed the door for her, and returned to his office.

The following morning, Euneya woke the kids, and cooked their breakfast. She served them, and met Gorou-san who arrived precisely at 7:00 am. He rushed into her office where she was collecting her bag and coat.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" He cried at the door. "Traffic."

"It's ok." She smiled and slipped on her coat. "Let's go."

"Let's take my car. I can take you home at night." He suggested, and Euneya nodded.

They arrived at the thrill of activity where the construction workers were improving their designated positions and stands. Euneya and Gorou-san split into teams to make their time efficient. By noon, they happened upon a large tent with cooling air condition, and free food. Euneya sighed and sat in a chair. Gorou-san was talking to one of the construction workers he was familiar with, when she overheard the details of the situation.

"It was here when we came in the morning," The construction worker murmured, "Kaiba-sama has his way of doings, we won't understand. But it was nice of him to prepare a tent. Be it for his employees or us, the food is free and the air feels clean."

"Yea, I agree." Gorou-san nodded, "What employees are working out here? I don't see any from his company."

"That's because there aren't." He cut in. "He merely said that to make it seem like it wasn't for us when it really is."

"You don't say..." Gorou-san thoughtfully averted, he stared at Euneya. "I wonder why..."

Euneya stood up and walked out of the tent. She stopped and glared at the area, shaking her head, she went under a booth she had been working all morning. She read her list of ideas for the event. There was a dancing competition, fun activities for little kids, and family. She sighed and put a hand over her eyes from the sunlight.

The light hurt her eyes and she flinched, moving under the tiny roof of the boot, to pen some notes in the list. She jotted a few things and stared up at the bright blue sky.

The blue color was different than Kaiba's eyes. Euneya frowned at herself, not appreciating how her thoughts turned to him. Kaiba was trying to act tough. She sighed and put the list on the table. _He must be lonely with Mokuba gone. _

She cringed at herself. _But what__ does it have to do with me? Nothing. _Nodding firmly, she fused back to work by adding art work on the boots. By 2:00 pm, another shipment of carnival supplies arrived, the crew of workers heaved with work to set the jumper for the children further from the boots. There was food supplies ordered too.

By 5:00 pm the workers returned home, leaving Gorou-san and Euneya to work in the darkening hours. With the dissolving heat, they were able to work freely.

A group of men in black suits appeared, they began rearranging some of the boots, and pictures. Euneya and Gorou-san paused their work to watch the troop flutter in all directions.

"Who are they?" She gestured.

"Looks like we got help." Observed Gorou-san. "Who is it?"

Euneya paled when a large figure in blaring white coat stepped out a vehicle from the parking lot. She resumed work without a word.

Gorou-san saw him, and darted toward Kaiba. "What are you doing here? We can not accept your help, Kaiba-sama."

"What _help?_" Kaiba hissed down at him. "I'm divesting the mess you've created in the last few weeks."

Euneya numbed at the sound of his lancing insult. She forced her hands to move on the paper she was fixing on the wall. Reaching up, she ran a flat palm on the cool surface and jumped up, trying to get to the top.

A worker nudged her aside and fixed the edge, he dutifully carried the box of tools from the booth and set it securely on the side. He bowed to Euneya and took the chair she was standing on, folded it, and cast it away in the carnival equipment were cleaned, and sparkling from their effort.

Euneya wiped her brow and breathed tiredly.

Gorou-san's pager beeped. He read the message and asked for her cellphone. She opened her bag and handed it to him.

He looked concerned, and had to walk several feet away in distance to talk. Euneya lamely worked in silence as she noted Kaiba's indomitable figure standing less than 3 feet from her. She eyed him carefully, he was glaring at a worker and barking orders gruffly. What was he trying to do? She grimaced at the mess of paint she made, it had spilt over on her shoes.

Jumping back, she grabbed a towel and quickly wiped it the table and her shoes. The yellow paint dried quicker than she thought, unfortunately. Frowning at her shoes, she stomped her heel and looked up. Kaiba was standing in front of her, also assessing the mess of her shoes in agreeing frustration. He looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, Euneya-chan!" Gorou-san approached her. "I have to go, it's my daughter." He shoveled out of his work coat and hat. "She is sick in the hospital."

Euneya gasped. "Is she ok? What happened?"

"She wasn't feeling well and kept saying her side hurt." Gorou-san mumbled. "I have to go! I can't stay!" He turned and jogged toward the parking lot.

"Drive safe!" Euneya waved. "I hope she is ok!"

He stopped, grumbling under his breath, and turned around. "I don't think I can drop you home!" Gorou-san glanced at the crew of men, his gaze shifted on the man in the coat. "Perhaps, Kaiba-sama can take you home? I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly ran to his car.

"Gorou-sa--" Euneya darted after him. "I can't-- Wait!" He slammed the door shut and turned the ignition.

Kaiba watched her run after Gorou-san's vehicle sped out of the parking lot, into the street. She stopped sullenly and threw her hat off. Turning around, she glared at the ground, kicking at a random stone, that skittered and hopped its way to Kaiba's boot.

Kaiba stepped down on the small stone, stopping it in place, his cool blue eyes glazed on her tired countenance.

"I'll just call someone to take me home." Euneya mumbled. She reached into her pocket for her phone. Her eyes widened, blanching, she searched her other pockets and ran over to the booth to shovel open her bag. Her phone was gone.

"Where is it?" Euneya flung open the pockets for the phone. "My phone!"

She groaned suddenly and pressed her knuckles against her eye lids. "I gave it to Gorou-san and he didn't return it!" She ceased her cry upon meeting Kaiba's cool gaze. He turned with his blowing coat toward the parking lot.

Euneya watched him hopelessly sit in his car, and close the door with an audible _slam. _

_Figures. Why will he take me home? _

She turned to a random worker running in front of her. "Hey-"

He bowed, and dodged behind her.

Another man shot about carrying a log. "Can you-" The man shook his head.

Euneya stopped, and turned around. Three men were gesturing to the roof of her booth. "If you aren't too busy, can I ask for a ride home?" The men exchanged glances, ignoring her, they mumbled the calculations of the roof and continued pointing at the slope. "Can you hear me?" She waved a hesitant hand at them.

No answer.

She took her bag, and searched for some change. She'd have to take a bus ride home.

Euneya jingled the coins in her hand, when a pair of tires scraped the floor and halted before her. The black vehicle flung open a door for her, leaving her speechless and gaping widely at the darkness within. She saw a hand shifting on the gear, and the dim lights in the desk board, supplying bare light to the blanch coat in the dark.

Her heart began bouncing erratically in her chest. Euneya straightened, she pulled her bag against her chest. _Should I? _

He repeatedly stepped on the gas and the engine roared impatiently.

Euneya took it as que to enter. She settled in the front seat, and the door automatically sealed shut. The lock drew in place. Her mind wondered to the time he had carried her in the car and threw her in the seat, forcing her to go to the photo shoot. She was insistent on getting out of the car at the time. Euneya fixed her seat belt.

Soon, the car moved out of the parking lot, and into the street.

In the thickening darkness of the car, with the cool and sedative scent of his cologne, Euneya felt her heart pound outrageously in her chest. She licked her dry lips and stared out the window, but her face reflected back. Brushing her messy hair from her face, Euneya relaxed in the seat.

Kaiba kicked the break, the movement caused the vehicle to halt in the red light. She stiffened, sitting erect, and glanced at him from the corner her eye.

He was glaring at the street, calm.

_Isn't it weird how we keep meeting each other, yet you refuse to talk to me? _Euneya sighed at her thought, she leaned back in the seat, feeling the vehicle motion in the street.

Her hand stayed on her bag in her lap, her ankles were on top of the other. She felt the warm cool air of the AC gently breeze against her cheek, and relaxed. Her eyes closed at the calming sensation and reopened. She stared at the busy drivers on the road ahead.

Kaiba turned the flicker, and switched lanes when he found the chance. He eased his foot on the break and settled a hand on the wheel, with the other, his right hand, on his side near the gear.

Euneya blinked in the silence. _Should I talk? _She bit her lip. _And say what?_ She brushed her chin and glanced at Kaiba, smiling. He didn't not look at her.

"Thank you." She gulped at the end of the word.

His jaw clenched but his eyes never removed from the street light.

She glanced hesitantly at her hands in the dark, feeling her fingers brush against the other and looked up at Kaiba, softly, she spoke. "And thank you for the tent, you helped us work faster. It was appreciated."

Kaiba turned his head to check the rear view mirror, he turned back to the front.

Euneya grinned, "Thank you for the buses too." She looked at him hopefully, wishing to see a change in his immaculate expression. There was none.

He simply stared aimlessly at the cars.

"I knew you liked the bus ride. You didn't have to lie." Euneya laughed softly, brushing a long lock of hair behind her left air. "Thanks to you, the kids can go on field trips. We owe you for your help and thoughtfulness, Kaiba."

His hand clenched on the wheel. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, his stare hardened.

"Once the kids come to the orphanage, there is a 24% chance of them getting adopted. The percentage is low because we take kids with a hard past. Most adoptees don't wish to know about the past, it may affect their decision later. They don't want a kid with a drug history, but want someone healthy and normal. If they can't find a home with new parent's, we try to be their parent's and give them what they deserve. You've helped them see the world differently with the transportation you provided." Euneya smiled at him.

He could feel her eyes on his skin, and the right side of his face heated.

"We tried our best to give them whatever needed. But it won't be long for the school..."

Her eyes shot widen, Euneya turned to him eagerly. "Did you hear the Board agreed? We get to have a school of our own! It's a relief to finally hear from them, but..." She titled her head, "How did you convince them? Who wouldn't judge our character and intention after hearing the rumors about you and I."

Kaiba turned the AC off with a flick of his wrist and returned it to his side. He removed his foot from the break as the lane began moving in the green light. Slowly, stepping on the speed, he made a wide turn, and drove quietly under her vigilant eyes.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

How long will he keep this up? He has to start talking any second now. I hope he is trying to think of what to say. He hasn't talked to me in almost... a month. I looked at him carefully. He sure can hold a grudge, I never knew, is it me or does he treat everyone like this too? Duke's words never left me and I wanted to know what he meant by 'treating me differently.' I don't see a distinction in his treatment. He is flat out cold, and ignores me, never fails to make me feel unimportant and worthless.

I lowered my back in the seat and eyed the street we passed by.

When is he going to talk? This may be my only chance to get him to talk just yet. I haven't seen much of him, and I have a feeling, if I don't succeed in making him talk, I'll see even more less of Kaiba in the future.

I turned to my reflection and saw a frown on my lips, wiping it off, I folded my hands in my lap. Mokuba wouldn't agree to this arrangement. He is probably hoping we worked it out already.

How can Mokuba be so optimistic? Here I am, sitting next to the King of Pessimism.

But... he really should start talking. I glanced at him slightly. He kept watching the road, his blue eyes shimmered from the street and car beams.

Why won't he look at me?

I felt a dreadful ache ripple into my heart. I don't know why I was upset. Knowing Kaiba, he'd always turn his back on me, and make me feel insignificant. It's worse that I want him to stop while he resumes ignoring me. I felt my lips tremble and placed my fingers to silence them. Why does it hurt?

My eyes watered as I stared at him. He was determined to continue making me feel like this.

I'm not hurt because I was unsuccessful, I'm hurt because he finds no reason to make an effort. Why won't he even speak? A word? What does it matter? I flinched back, and glared outside, but only met my distraught expression in the flickering reflection.

What will you get from doing this Kaiba? Are you mad or trying to get attention? What?

I feel anxious, and confused. I want to hear him to talk desparately. If I don't, I'll suffocate.

I turned to find him averting his head in the other direction. He changed lanes again and sped faster into the street. Why is he determined to keep this up? Does he know how it hurts? Doesn't he care? I wanted to slap him. My hand clenched and I brought it against my rib. I can't slap him, no matter what, I can't. But he needs to _stop. _

The uncomfortable silence withered me. I wanted to curl up and cry at the end of the world so no one can see me. If that's what he wanted, to make me feel awful, he succeeded.

Kaiba shifted the gear, his hand brushed the bag in my lap. I saw his fingers stray for a meaningless second, before he wrenched his hand back. He scowled at the road.

I won't ask you why you keep this up. I won't stop you. I bitterly felt my heart sink somewhere I'd never hear it beat. Why does it hurt this much?

I caressed the left side of my chest. I turned to look at the passing sidewalk. My eyes watered and tears fell across my cheeks, into my lap, I felt the heat of the water drip on my arm.

No, I can't cry now. Forget what he is doing. He does it to everyone.

_But he does it so carelessly, makes me wonder..._

He loves putting other's down.

My heart ached.

I sniffed, and rested my temple on the seat, turning away from him.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I slowly turned my head in her direction. Is she crying? She tipped her shoulder against her cheek to keep her face out of sight.

Yes, she is.

I glared at the street, the flashing lights and moving vehicles dizzied me. What is she thinking that is making her cry? Why is she crying here? I tasted bitter bile rile up from my stomach.

I should know better. I make her suffer even while I try to keep away from her.

_Sniff. _Her hand wandered to her left cheek, she wiped her face and shook her head.

She needed to stop crying. I stared at the traffic numbly, feeling my blood thin. Why is she doing this? Why is she being like this?

Euneya straightened, she pressed her back in the seat, her eyes moist and her lips trembled. I didn't realize I was staring until she turned to look at me.

Her eyes flashed with unruly anger.

I averted quickly and remotely waited for the street light to change.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I can't stand this. I want to hit him, but, I don't. I want to make him talk to me, but I want to leave him alone because he simply won't do no such thing.

He has made his mind about me. He plans on treating me like this for as long as we appear in front of each other.

I've waited... and waited for him to talk, but not a sound; not even a word.

Kaiba... Don't I deserve even a meager word? Why do you keep doing this?

A warm tear glided from the corner of my eye and down my cheek. He made me feel pathetic. My lips curled, I covered my mouth tearfully, and averted again, unable to contain the tears.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

Why is she crying? I'm growing impatient. I turned away from the street light, and caught her rubbing her eyes vigorously. She sniffed loudly, and shook her head, as if to ward off the ill feelings provoking the tears.

She kept looking at me and crying. Is she mad at me?

I clenched my teeth. Why is she _mad_ at_ me_?

Just then, Euneya flung around, her brown wavy hair falling around her shoulders with her olive eyes burning.

Luckily the light changed.

She exhaled loudly, making my insides quiver at the exhausted sound.

I made a turn into the street near her home and continued steadily in the dark.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

That is it.

I can't take it anymore.

I inhaled as calmly as I could, and glared at him. My teeth clenched, and words rolled brutally out of my throat.

"Stop the car."

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

Her voice, it's the coldest and hardest I've ever heard. The sound made me solemn and grieve at the near possibility of what made her become this way.

_Me. _

Euneya waited for me to stop. I didn't stop.

_"I said,"_ She gritted coldly. _"Stop the car!"_ Euneya yelled.

My hands themselves obliged but my mind was scattered. I stepped on the break, glaring at the end of the street.

What is she trying to do? What is wrong with her? Why does she want me to stop?

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to meet the anger boiling in her once soft gaze. She was beautiful to look at, but I can't face her if she is angry with me.

The guilt I felt was unbearable, and I hated myself, that I couldn't face her with what I had.

I felt empty. I _am_ empty.

* * *

They sat in silence for a second. Euneya turned around in the seat, facing him. Both of his hands rigidly clasped the wheel. The flickering light from the desk board and the engine was the only thing that motioned.

She took a deep breath, but another rain of tears unbounded. She breathed fast, her vision obscured. "What is your problem huh?" Euneya demanded quietly. "If you can't talk to me, at least _look_ at me when I'm talking!" She yelled.

Kaiba sat in resolute silence.

Her voice cracked, and she cringed away, covering her face. "I don't know what I did wrong." Euneya looked up. "I don't even know why this is happening."

She glared at him with dreading intent. "You... _You_ love treating me this way, don't you?" Her voice trembled and turned soft in the silent car. "You love stepping on me, and making me feel insignificant."

She wiped her eyes furiously. "It... It..." Weakly, she sobbed for words. _"It's hurts..."_

Kaiba stiffened, a film of tears appearing in his eyes, he blinked and they disappeared as if never were.

Euneya whirled toward him. "It hurts, you _bastard!_" She punched his arm, pain shot up her hand and arm, but she didn't care.

Kaiba was pushed near the door, he pulled back, and sat still, both hands braced on the wheel.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" She prompted tearfully. "Why do you have treat me like this?"

He remained motionless.

"Right. Is your pride still important?" She bitterly asked, nodding. "I'll leave you alone." As she said those words, she began crying, as if the very idea was the worst thing in the world.

Euneya turned, and firmly shoved open the door. She stepped outside, carrying her bag in her hand, and walked behind the car in the opposite direction.

Kaiba stepped on the gas, growling in the dark, he sped further in the street and away from her. Her tiny shape turned into a mere dot in the rear view mirror.

Euneya stopped, squinting her eyes as more tears spilled. _What the hell did I just do? _She lowered her head, the bag dropped, shaking hands covered her face.

The wheels screeched to a halt.

She brushed away her tears only to find more, and rubbed her sleeve furiously on her face. "Why won't they stop!" She grimaced at herself.

_Stop already! STOP! _Again she scraped the sleeve on her eyelids. _STOP! _

Kaiba kicked open the door and stepped out. He flung the door shut with the sweep of an arm. The sound echoed through the street with a thunderous _THUD! _

Euneya sniffed, stilling at the sound.

He moved fluidly through the street, toward her. She kept her back to him. Kaiba clenched his fists, locking them at his side.

She turned around in defeat, half heartedly expecting an empty street and the sound, a result of a street cat chasing across the street for food.

She saw Kaiba instead. His long coat sweeping the street behind him as he approached her in mute strides. Her lips parted, she stared wide.

Kaiba stopped in front of her, breathing hard, his blue eyes were flashing white, and his clenched fists lifted.

Euneya shrank back. _Please, don't hit me. _She cringed and shielded her arms over her face.

_"Huh." _Huffing, Kaiba looked away and flung his hands down. _She is even afraid of me. _

When nothing came, she lowered her hands cautiously, staring at Kaiba.

Exhaling, he turned toward her. "Why?" Kaiba gritted. "Why is it important I speak to you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her closer.

"WHY DOES IT HURT IF I DON'T SPEAK TO YOU?!" He demanded_._

Her breathing hitched, paling, she squirmed in his flesh tearing grip. _"Ow.."_

"Why?" Kaiba shook her firmly. "WHY!"

Euneya stared at him fearfully. Eyes large with glistening tears, she quivered in pain. "Stop...! Stop it..!"

His grip tightened ever so slightly, the pain spreading over her shoulders made Euneya wince. Kaiba leaned forward, bringing her to a surprising proximity that made her breathing ragged.

"Do you know," His lip curled, acidly spitting, "You make me hate myself." He hissed. "Everything I do! Everywhere I go! I hate--"

His eyes turned honest and the flashing blue flickered. Euneya gasped at his eyes, but he shoved her away. _ Forget it. _

The force sent her drifting backward and stumbling on her heels. As stumbled to catch herself, he made his way back to his car.

Euneya managed to stand. He slammed the door shut behind him. The tires screeched out of the street as he made a whirling turn at the corner, vanishing on the left.

* * *

_Nee-san,_

_Sorry it took me a while to get back. I've been busy with classes and studying for entrance exams. Did you know we have to take a total of 8 classes? I haven't finished studying so I'll have to get back to it soon. I was thinking about you, nee-san. I hope you are doing ok, and eating well. Don't disappear again, ok? _

Euneya smiled.

_If you need anything, feel free to ask Big Bro. He'll always be there for you. How are things with the two of you? Are you talking yet? I hope you are! Nee-san, as hard headed Big Brother is, he cares about you just as deeply than he makes it seem. Just ask him, no wait, don't. He'll lie. If you want to know how he cares, it's in his actions. _

_Nee-san, how is the orphanage? And Lulina? I miss talking to her. Is she still cheerful? Does she miss me? Haha, I'm asking a lot of questions. _

_I miss home and it makes it hard to concentrate on studies. I eat the chocolate you gave me, it's very sweet and soft. I keep them next to my bed in a drawer and eat it whenever I miss my family. _

_Your Knight, _

_Mokuba. _

_P.S: If Big Bro is still not talking, give him coffee. That does the trick every time. _

Euneya laughed and closed the email. She sat back in her chair, her hand self consciously brushing her aching shoulders. She cringed at the pain and dropped her hand. Eyeing the computer, Euneya quickly typed Mokuba a response and closed the window.

30 minutes later, Euneya was walking up the stairs of Kaiba Land. Gorou-san wasn't able to come since he was watching his daughter.

"Euneya-chan!" The workers waved upon her arrival.

She smiled and jogged toward the crew. "Thanks for coming, as you know, Gorou-san won't be able to make it today."

"Hai, we heard." The men nodded sympathetically. "What do we do?"

Euneya released a map of the fundraiser site and indicated each group to tackle different locations. "Let's work vigorously until noon, we can take a break and continue in the afternoon, by them, we'll be done with most of the work and head home."

The men agreed, and rotated to their locations. The schedule was consuming. Euneya lost track of time, and only noticed the strange suited men appear in the evening. They helped her put away the mess, and arrange various things in order.

Euneya rubbed her sore hands, tongue in cheek, she regarded the place, and decided she had done a mountainous amount for the day.

She drove home safely and walked out of the car, lifting the strap on her shoulder, she winced at the bruise underneath, and carefully removed the strap. Euneya ascended the stairs to her apartment. It was late in the evening and Amaya had come earlier. She had made her dinner, which was thankful.

She sat in the kitchen table eating with her eyes fastened on the job catalog. There were several private medical practices, but none required her services. It wouldn't harm sending her resume in, and see what happened? Euneya high lighted the hospitals. She took a shower and retired to her room.

In the mirror of the vanity, she saw the black marks greased on her shoulders. Euneya tentatively applied a balm to heal the swollen regions. She sighed aloud, shaking her head to herself and closed the bottle, placing it softly on the wooden vanity.

She looked up and saw her teared eyes.

_"Why is it important I speak to you?" _His voice raged.

Euneya looked away from her reflection to scan the floor.

_"Why does it hurt if I don't speak to you?" _

Her lips trembled, she breathed in to revoke the oncoming tears, and brushed her hair open with a comb. The comb in her hand shook. She lowered it in her lap.

_"Why? WHY!" _

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't know..." Euneya quivered. "I really don't know." She glanced at the portrait of Mokuba, Kaiba, and herself under the cherry blossoms.

Standing up, she carefully lifted the portrait and brushed the cool glass with her finger tips.

Euneya prepared the food parcel again, she stared at it. Taking Mokuba's suggestion, she even added coffee from her favorite store. It was unknown what he did with the food. There was the possibility of him ordering the food in the trash by his PA, or he merely ate it, the latter was unlikely to happen. Euneya delicately took the parcel and stepped out of the apartment, she locked the door, and descended the stairs.

Sitting in her car, she regarded the wheel cautiously. Turning to her left, she buckled herself and reversed out of the parking lot.

Going to Kaiba Corp. at 6:00 am in the morning was becoming a routine. She left the food with the PA who smiled winsomely at her. She would leave it at Kaiba's desk. Euneya made her way out and toward the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the doors to open.

It was 6:43 am, and she had to go to the bank, deposit her check, pay her bills, and go to the orphanage; around noon, she would have to go to Kaiba Land.

The doors slipped open and she stepped inside the empty lift. Euneya pressed the button to the first floor. She had to find another job soon and pay Amaya. It had been a month that she hadn't received her pay check yet.

Euneya felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach. She regarded the tinted lift. Was it the elevator? She was not feeling well. Placing a hand on her stomach, she breathed slowly and glanced at the floor number.

The door opened finally, looking at her watch, Euneya tucked her sleeve over her watch and stepped out of the lift.

Cool blue eyes greeted her behind the doors.

Euneya stopped. Her hands hanging at her sides with her eyes wide at the familiar face. She broke the beady eye-contact and looked at the floor.

Brushing past Kaiba, Euneya walked toward the front doors smoothly. She walked through the automatic doors and turned to the left of the parking lot, where her car was parked.

Kaiba resolutely walked inside the lift and pressed the button to his floor. His briefcase felt heavy as he passively regarded the sealed doors. She brought him food _again._ He was not pleased unlike before, instead, felt feral anger sweep into him.

In the after noon, he noticed her speaking to a young a man at Kaiba Land. He appeared professional and businesslike to be a part of the workers outside. Euneya removed her hat and smiled, bowing respectfully as she spoke.

Kaiba scowled and elbowed the button to the shut the car window. He drove swiftly from the area, never looking back.

For continuous weeks, it happened that way. They ran into each other at the elevator that it became their predominant meeting region. She began arriving earlier to avoid him, but no matter how soon or late she was, he caught her talking to the same man in Kaiba Land. He sensed a plague of annoyance and jealous every time the two met. Were they working together?

He booked a ticket to Laos for 2 weeks and vowed to not think of her during the weeks.

* * *

Euneya approached the PA hesitantly. She looked up from her cubicle, knowing she would be there. "He won't here for another 2 weeks." She informed.

"Where did he go?" Euneya asked.

"Laos."

Nodding, Euneya turned and entered the elevator languidly. She leaned against the wall, setting her temple on the surface and stared at the floor forlornly.

He even left without telling her. Euneya studied the parcel. Exhaling, she asked aloud. "What's the point?" She asked quietly. The door unfastened, and she walked out, into the parking lot. Putting the food in the passenger seat, she took it to Orphanage and gave it to Gorou-san.

He regarded the parcel inquisitively. "What's this?"

"Breakfast." Euneya glumly forced it in his hand. "Finish it all. I don't have an appetite." She went to her office and opened the door.

"I ate already."

"You're overwhelmed, and worry about your daughter, Gorou-chan." Euneya smirked. "Please, take it."

He smiled at the clever implication of _chan_ in his name. Nodding, he took the parcel. "She is doing better, her appendix was removed. But if you insist, I'll take it."

Euneya closed the door behind herself, she removed her coat, and sat in her chair wearily. There was a message from Mokuba, she opened the email.

_Nee-san, _

_Don't worry too much, the fundraiser will be perfect! I'm sorry I can't be there. When I come back, we'll have lots of fun together. _

_It's nice to hear Lulina is doing good. Tell her I'll bring her back something too! _

_The classes are getting harder nee-san, I don't know how I can study everything but the sensei's are not strict like the administrators make it sound. My homeroom sensei is very pretty and nice, she is laid back and lets us finish our homework in class. I made some friend's too. There is Daiki, who is the tallest from our class, he lives two doors down from me. There is Izumi, who is the smartest and shyest. There is also Rin and Saki, the only girl's in our group. Nee-san, I didn't know what to expect living away from home. There are so many different things we get to do, but we have to go to sleep early. Sometimes, we don't have to and we can go out if we get a pass from a sensei. _

_We finished our first trial of exams last week, the entrance exam was tough! Luckily, I passed. Tomorrow I have space math, biology, philosophy, and english 1. We rotate classes every two days, today I had the same schedule, but after tomorrow, my schedule will change to: Health, P.E, Japanese, and fine art. I joined __kurabu katsudō, my focus is soccer. We have practice every day, so I'm usually busy. If I don't reply immediately nee-san, please don't mind. I'll always be thinking of you and Big Brother. _

___By the way, how is he? Is he talking? If coffee doesn't work, jump him and give him a good hug! That'll make him talk in no time. He doesn't take hugs from a lot of girl's and I know how lucky he might feel if you hugged him. _

_Your Knight, _

_Mokuba. _

_P.S: Send more chocolates please! Miss home, B.B and You! :) _

At the bottom, Mokuba provided his address. Euneya noted the address in a notebook and put it in her wallet. She would go the bakery and buy him the chocolate. Tomorrow morning, she would mail to him. The quicker his fix, the better. She smiled and replied him.

She requested children to help her produce a dance formula for the fundraiser. Majority girl's and a meager handful of boy's joined. Euneya worked sturdily with them for 3 hours a day. They were helpful and productive while other kids gathered to watch.

After rehearsal, Euneya accompanied Gorou-san to work at the fundraiser site.

He regarded her with amused eyes, and smiled. "How is he?" Gorou-san asked suddenly.

Euneya stopped short, eyes warped wide and mouth agape. She was stunned at his question. Gorou-san stopped upon noticing her, he chuckled. "Kaiba-sama, how is he? Did he take you home? Did you have a nice homey conversation? Are you through your trials? Or are you quarreling like usual?"

"Usual?" Euneya eyed him with narrowed eyes. "I don't understand." She resumed collecting the trash from the boots.

Gorou-san scratched his nose. "I thought you had a hard time getting along. Did you get to talk in the car ride the other day?" His curious eyes observed her momentarily.

Euneya shoved the trash in the bag aggressively, her soft lips thinned as she edgily replied. "What car ride. What talk." She turned to him. "You took my phone and I couldn't call for a ride."

"Are you fighting still?" His eyes widened. "Even now?"

"We aren't fighting." Euneye defied. "How can people fight if they don't talk to each other."

His eyes turned wider. "You're _not _talking?" Gorou-san blocked her path, "How come? What happened?"

Euneya stared around herself in puzzlement. "I don't know... I don't know what's going on. I try to think about it, but I feel awful when I do. He avoids me, and I have to tip-toe around him every time he is near! He didn't tell me he left for Laos. That's how much he wants to avoid me."

Gorou-san slowly pulled his arm around her shoulders. "Have you tried asking him why he doesn't speak?"

Euneya spat a reply in utmost impatience. "Do I look like a child? Of course I did! He ignores me!" She brushed her cheek, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to do that... I'm sorry."

He smiled, understanding her frustration. "You are tired." He took the bag from her hand. "Go home and sleep. Tomorrow, come to work refreshed. If you want to take a break from work, I can ask Isao-sama. Think about what's going on, and when he is finally ready to show himself to you, he will. Wait if you have to. Don't be hasty. It's obvious he needs some time alone. If he keeps ignoring you, you have the right to know why." He placated.

She swallowed her dry throat and hesitantly eyed the dark night. "I don't know..." Euneya fidgeted. "He seems angry with me. The other night I said some things, and we both yelled at each other..." She lowered her face. "I didn't turn out good."

"Quarrels leave everyone bitter when they feel wronged." Gorou-san turned to the booth she had been working at. Fluidly, he reached down on the floor to retrieve her bag, and offered it to her. "Go home, Euneya. _Sleep._" He emphasized.

She smiled half heartedly. "I'll... _try.._" Euneya went to the parking lot, feet dragging, and eyes heavy. She turned the ignition on, driving out of the parking lot, into the street silently.

The apartment appeared 30 minutes later. The gates parted, allowing her to enter, where she parked in her designated spot. She walked out of the car, swinging her bag over her shoulder, ignoring the pain of her shoulders that ensued from the movement, and tiredly climbed the stairs toward her apartment.

The apartment was dark and empty once the door swung open.

She sighed at the desolate appearance of the living, kitchen, and the hallway. At the kitchen counter, was a small parchment.

_Is it the eviction notice?_

Her eyes widened at the envelope with her name on it. Euneya shakily ripped open the seal, the letter dropped on the floor. She knelt and snatched it in midair to peruse the black ink writing.

_Euneya-chan, _

_I've been asked to stop coming. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I didn't know how. Kaiba-sama ordered me to return to his home. _

_I'd like to thank you for your morning tea and sweet conversations. You were more than someone I worked for, and I hope we can meet someday soon. _

_Please, eat healthy, you need more vegetables. I brought you groceries and put them safely in the fridge with my last pay check. I know you've been struggling financially, and I can't accept it. You've given me something money can't ever place. That is a place in your heart. _

_In the future, I plan to visit you. _

_Amaya._

She opened the fridge to find the shelves and containers packed with food. Euneya closed it softly, feeling glum. She walked in the empty living room.

* * *

_3 weeks later... _

Euneya fumbled with paper work she brought home. She had applied to more than 12 locations for jobs. Someone, somewhere,_ had_ to call.

Pensively, she paced the room, glaring at the cell and home phone.

She sat down by the window in the living room, pulling her knees to her chin and stared outside in the afternoon.

_What is going on? _She had been asking the question constantly within the last few weeks, without an answer. She worried to pay off her bills, and was perturbed at the notion of finding a debt collector banging on her door any day. She leaned against the window, pressing her cheek on the cool glasses and breathed.

Her finger tips circled the spot in front of the black gates of the apartment. _He used to stand there. _

Euneya drew slowly from the window, sitting up, she regarded the apartment, her world lonelier than ever. Mokuba continued sending emails; and she never failed to send him more chocolate. It had been well over a month. A month ago, things were different yet the same. She laughed before, now she worked more.

Her eyes returned outside of the gates, she took a deep breath, sighing.

_What is he doing? Where is he?_ He hadn't contacted her, she didn't know if he returned from Laos.

She leaned against the cushions, sliding down on my back and folded her arms across her abodmen, and curled in front of the window. Watching the sky change colors and listening the sweeping cars, with her mind waiting on a prospective employer's phone call, and her heart...

Her eyes fell shut and she fell asleep from fatigue.

Euneya made it to work early morning. She had completed her hour of kenpo practice and asked the dance participants to work with her on the routine. An hour later, the kids returned to their study hall. She was ready to leave for Kaiba Land when Hisoka appeared at her doorway. Euneya eyed him carefully, surprised.

"Hisoka?"

"Euneya-sama, are you sad?" He observed.

She pushed the chair against the table and walked around it. "No, why?" Euneya walked out of the office, closing the door silently.

"You stare at windows and sigh a lot." He murmured. "You don't play anymore." Hisoka pointed toward the backyard. "And you go to the Wall of The Future to stare at the hand marks. Are you leaving? Are you sure you're not sad?"

Euneya nudged him in front of her. "No, I'm not sad." She repeated firmly.

"Euneya-chan." Gorou-san appeared in the hall, he held an envelope. "Are you going out?" He asked.

"Yea, did you need anything?"

"Can you drop this in the mail?" He gestured to the envelope.

"Sure." Euneya took the item. "Anything else?"

"Let's go to Kaiba Land in the afternoon."

She nodded and walked through the hall, Hisoka followed her. "You are sad? Why are you frowning?"

"I don't frown because I'm sad." She replied, sliding open the door and descended the stairs. Euneya removed her slippers and exchanged into her shoes.

"Is it because of Mr. Beautiful? Your Dragon?" He asked curiously. She froze, reeling back to study him.

Euneya took his arm and bent to his eye level. "Hisoka, please don't ever mention that again."

He gasped. "It _is_ him! He is making you sad!"

"No." Euneya shook her head. "There is no Mr. Beautiful, or Dr. Dragon. It's not real."

Hisoka pouted, "Are you trying to hide something?"

She stood back up. "Don't speak about this again, Hisoka." She warned with a waving finger, turning around, she approached her car and sat inside. Euneya exited the parking lot.

The vehicle slowed in a random street, Euneya turned the car and parked on the side. She stared at her pale hands on the wheel.

_Kaiba... _

She gazed outside for a moment, instantly turning away to blink the tears from her burning eyes. It hurt thinking about him. It hurt he was trying hard to avoid her. Was she a miserable person to make him go through such lengths? So he can never see her?

Euneya secured her hands on her thigh. She could remember it like yesterday. The way his eyes glowed at night when he spoke, the pain and anger flushed in his gaze, she shuddered.

_Was it because of me? Did I hurt you? _

She fingered the car keys, and swiftly turned the ignition. Turning from the street, Euneya merged in the street toward the Kaiba Corp. She parked the car across the street and walked out. Her legs lead her toward the entrance of the building. Fortunately, the front receptionist knew she was permitted thanks to Mokuba who had pre-informed many employees of the corporation, and wasn't asked questions.

She punched the elevator button, eagerly watching the color switch from each level. One negative aspect about extremely tall buildings, one can't possibly employ the stairs all the way to the top 56th level, unless one wanted to collapse from exhaustion. She was insane for wanting to. Euneya pulled open the door, and darted up the stairs of 3 levels. She opened the door to the third level and waited at the elevator.

The door opened, and she slipped inside with the employees.

They gaped and silently whispered amongst each other.

Euneya pressed the top floor button, and waited for the lift to empty in sequence. When the last employee walked out of the lift, she regarded Euneya inquisitively, knowing she was headed no where but to Kaiba's office. The doors closed.

It took another 5 minutes to reach the highest floor where she approached the PA in front of his office. Euneya didn't hesitate and stopped at the counter.

"Is he back?" She asked breathlessly, her heart leaping out of her chest.

The startled PA stared at the office door, and up at Euneya's quizzed expression. She shook her head solemnly. "Sorry, Euneya-san, he hasn't come back."

Bitten by the surprising reply, Euneya stared at the floor for a moment. She slowly met the PA's eyes. "When will he be back? Did he give a date?"

The PA placed the folders next to her keyboard, she shook her head again cautiously. "I'm sorry, but Kaiba-sama hasn't made any plans to return."

She turned and stared apprehensively at the door, eager to open it and find him there, but restrained from the reality of not finding him there. Nodding, Euneya trudged back to the elevator. This time, less eager and energetic.

She exited the building, and sat inside her car, eyeing the seat and the key in her palm.

_Why isn't he back yet? _

Euneya lifted her face toward the sky, regarding the skyscraper that was his domain. She started the ignition and left the parking lot, assessing the road carefully, and went on with her errands. After mailing Gorou-san's envelope, Euneya ventured to her favorite cafe, she sat down on the table, watching customers disappear with their cups of warm coffee.

She didn't know what she was waiting for.

Maybe he would show up.

Euneya turned and watched the streets. He had found her every time she left. Why won't he come now?

Leaning back in the seat, she pulled out her cellphone and checked the call history. He hadn't even called.

_Promise not to leave him alone, nee-san?_

Euneya frowned at herself. _How can I keep my promise if I don't know where he is? _She clasped her phone. _Still..._

_I have a feeling he will return. He can't leave his company. We'll run into each other eventually. He'll have to show up at the orphanage one day. He'll have to see me, and I'll have to ask him what the hell is he trying to do? Making me worry and avoiding me like I killed his puppy. _

Euneya stood up firmly, holding her breath sharply, she stared determinedly at the streets. _I know he _will_ come. He will have to come back sometime. He can't keep doing this forever. Sooner or later, Kaiba, you will have to face me. _

_And when he does... _She slipped her phone in her pocket. _I'll be ready._

She turned to the barista, eyes settling on the dishes of cake in the shelves. _Wait a sec..._

Euneya approached the man, leaning over, she studied the rows of sweets and stood back up. "That's easy." She blurted.

"Excuse me? Did you want to buy one?" He asked her.

She had a better plan. "What if I make these pastries, even better ones, and sell them to you. How much profit will you make?"

Stunned, he paled. "Pr-prof... Sell? Me?" The barista chuckled. "I am the owner here, and _you_ are the customer. Not the other way around. _I _sell you the pastries, _you_ buy them from me."

"How much is the bakery charging you for each order?" Euneya asked raptly. "I can make better ones and give them to you. Each sale you make, pay me."

The barista blinked as if something flew in his eye. "Are you amusing yourself?" He yelled. "Why would I ever do that? Who-- Who are you? Do you have credentials?"

"Who needs credentials to make pastries?" Euneya shot back, she knew it was not a good thing to say. "I have more experience in my belt than the bakery you order from! These are all basic! Why don't you order more fanciful and delectable pastries! Variety brings more customers!"

"What variety!" He snapped. "Who are _you _to lecture me how to run my cafe?"

"I'm a customer. And I want to bring my pastries here, what's the harm in ordering from me? You will only have to give me the revenue you make of my sweets."

He flushed beet red. "YOU!" He shoved a finger at her face. "Get out of here! Don't tell me how to run my cafe!"

"I'm leaving." Euneya muttered. "But I'll be back!" She waved before walking out.

"No! _Don't_ come back!" He yelled. "_EVER!!!"_

Euneya cringed at his wretched tone. _Jeez, you try to help someone and he takes it as an insult._

* * *

_1 month later ..... _

She placed the sweets in front of him. He sniffed the delicious scent and snubbed it. "Don't you have anything better to do than shove pastries in people's faces? Take it away! Why do you keep returning! I told you not to come back!"

"Try one." Euneya offered a quiche, he leaned down at enthralling scent but forced himself away.

"I don't want it. Don't you understand?" The barista yelled. "Now leave!" He pointed outside.

Euneya tasted the quiche, grinning. "Are you sure? This tastes_ really_ good." She marveled.

"Shameless. You brag about your own sweets." He snarled in disgust.

Euneya turned to the customers. "Excuse me? Do you want to try quiche? On the house!" She offered the two tables a plate.

"Don't give that to my customers! Take it away!" He shouted.

"Let them eat." Euneya defied. "Let them taste the awesome quiche I created."

"Don't you ever stop?" He screamed. "Why don't you go bother some other shop! Why come here? Eh? Why?"

"Because I like your coffee!" Euneya yelled furiously.

Stupefied, he gaped.

"When I was making these sweets I was thinking about your coffee blend." She pointed at her pastries. "They will go well with your coffee." She shoved it under his nose. "Try it?"

He pushed it away. "Leave! That is my final warning!" He slammed the employee private door.

Euneya turned the customers. "How do you like it?"

The man swallowed his bite. "It's very good." He nodded. "Can I have another?"

"Sure!" Euneya added a second slice to his plate. "I'll give you 2 more! Enjoy!"

By 8:30 am she would leave the cafe and visit Kaiba Land, everything was settled in place, the 23rd was fast approaching. With the children practicing for the dance performance, Euneya and Gorou-san were satisfied with the variety of entertainment for the fundraiser.

Euneya entered the orphanage, she followed the train of kids merging in the back yard. They were playing in the grass. The older kids were practicing kenpo. Girl's were sitting on the grass doing each other's hair and reading, while the boys were playing soccer.

She approached Gorou-san who with Isao-sama at the completed construction site. The dorms were configured, as well as the dojo. There was another study hall.

"I suggest we leave the interior decorating to Euneya-chan." Gorou-san remarked.

She frowned at his remark. "Why? Let the contractors do their job."

"Didn't you want to prepare some of the rooms?" He asked.

Isao-sama nodded thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea, Euneya, you have fine taste. What do you say? Do some paint job, wall paper, I'll bring the supplies."

"How can I decorate with my schedule?" She demanded.

"I'll help." Offered Gorou-san. "You have to do a few rooms, not all. I'll do a few rooms too, Isao-sama will want to do a room too."

Stricten, he glared at Gorou-san. "Me?"

"Yes, you." He nodded.

"I can't decorate!" Isao-sama bellowed. "I have to watch the children! I have a wife! My sore thigh! Ah-"

"We will take turns." Euneya grinned.

"No." Isao-sama refused. "No! I have to watch the orphanage! I have a bad wrist! Ah..." He groaned and wagged it in paining demonstration.

"Can I request a few days off?" Euneya mumbled.

Isao-sama stared wide. "Are you ill? What is wrong? Did you eat something bad?" He began spitting questions. "Now that I think about it, you eat less, work more hours, and barely slept within the last month! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Euneya regarded him. "Because of work!" She reminded. "Why else?"

Gorou-san leaned against her ear. "_Not_ someone else?"

It was her turn to shrilly scream the 'n' word. "No!"

"But Euneya-chan is right," Gorou-san wearily sighed. "We've both over exerted ourselves. Can we take a break?"

"But who will watch the children?" Isao-sama regarded them expectedly.

"It'll only be for a few days, Isao-sama." Euneya whispered.

"Since Euneya-chan asked first, she can rest first." Gorou-san said. "After she returns, it'll be my turn."

Isao-sama scowled, he turned his back on them, grumbling. "Why bother asking me when you can competently manage the orphanage yourselves? What do you need me here for?" He spat bitterly. "What!"

"We do need you. If you weren't here, who'd watch the children when we worked at Kaiba Land?" Euneya mumbled.

"You're a part of the children's lives." Gorou-san added.

His eyes grazed them fleetingly. "Oh." He moved past them with a fluid shrug. Isao-sama stopped, "Why you standing around? Get to work! Your break hasn't started yet!" He ordered.

In the late afternoon, Euneya sleepily walked up to her apartment. She leaned against the door, pushing it securely in the lock, and lowered the metal bar in place. Removing her back and hanging her jacket on the rack, Euneya placed the empty tray on the counter. She unlaced her tennis shoes, groaning at her aching back as she bent.

Sliding off her shoes, she trudged into her bedroom, and found clean clothes to change into after taking a warm, relaxing shower.

She made herbal tea and sat in the living room, drinking the calming liquid. It was a relief she didn't have work tomorrow. The tea was finished and her eyes heavily lidded, she curled on the couch, pressing her cheek on the cushion and slept the weariness away.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

The lights are not on. Hours ago, she parked her car, looking tired, and retreated to her apartment.

I was weary. My arms ached. Opening the car door, I stood out. The cool night air swarmed the deserted street.

My feet moved across the street of their own accord, and stopped at the gates. I leaned against the chilling metal bars, resting my aching temple, and hoped the cool sensation could miraculously dissolve the rising headache.

Shoes scraped the floor with intent footsteps, a raspy throat cleared. The sound urged me to raise my tired eyes and examine the shriveled man standing on the other side.

He stopped near the gate, pressing his boney cheekbone on the metal bar to scrutinize me.

I stared at him solemnly.

His dark eyes widened in acute recognition. "It's you!" He gaped, turning his graying head, and pointed up at Euneya's apartment. "You haven't come here in a long time..." He mumbled, coughing harshly with exhausted lungs. "Why are you here? No, I think I know." He peered up at me. "You don't... Don't look so good."

Finally, at least someone noticed. I glared at the dark pavement under my boot. Leaves crinkled and washed away with the wind. The movement was fluid and effortless, it made me wish I was light as the leaves to be washed away, so I no longer felt the torment of my heart.

I had done the worst thing to myself.

Instead of facing my emotions, I ran away. Instead of listening to what I wanted, I denied it with a force that was only broken every time I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. _She _appeared, never leaving me alone, never giving me an inch to feel human, and sane. I felt like a savage beast, stopping at no lengths until I reached her. My weakness was insulting.

"Are ya... Are ya here to see her again?" He chuckled. "I've seen you two. You used to come here often." His veined hands trembled on the key. "But it is strange, you stopped coming.." He turned the lock to the right, and pushed down the handle.

"She's been coming home late." His gentle brown eyes regarded me in puzzlement. "But why are you quiet? You look like you haven't slept in days."

It was because I haven't. _Months_ actually.

The man stepped aside, nudging the door to the side. "I knew you'd come back." He revealed the stairway to Euneya's apartment. "She is inside." He gestured to her car, "I saw her come hours ago. Give her some food, she looks starved."

He shook his gray head. "My daughter is not very humble like her," He sighed, closing the door. "I wished for a long time that she was my own blood. When I first came here, she gave me her room to stay in."

I regarded him.

The man nodded, his hunched back protruded as he walked past me. "She fed me when I was sick. If you see her giving money to strangers on the street, it was how we met." The man smiled, and gazed at Euneya's window. "She helped me settle here." He shakily pointed at his apartment on the first floor.

It made sense that he lived at the bottom. A man so aged and weak wouldn't find it fruitful climbing the stairs every day.

He studied me and blinked softly. "Do you have something to eat? Do you want to come inside?" He gestured to his apartment.

I looked up at Euneya's dark apartment. She must be sleeping at this hour.

"If you want to come inside, just open the door and walk in." The man slowly footed his way toward his door. "If you want to see her, go." He stopped and smiled at me fragilely. The wrinkles of his face darkened. "She is the reason why you came. Don't loose her. She is a wonderful girl. You don't find someone like her every day."

He carefully stepped over the ledge of the apartment entrance, the slippers scraped the wood, and the door closed shut behind him.

A stranger was waiting for my return.

I watched Euneya's door.

What about her? Was she waiting for me too?

I stepped on the first stair, my foot rubbed the dirt on the surface, and moved my left foot on the second stair. The metal rails reflected white in the moonlight. I touched the edge with my bare fingers. The cool sensation of the metal tracked my finger tips and nail.

My legs moved on the fourth stair. Tiredly, I pulled my left foot on the fifth stair. My body gave out, I sighed aloud, it was exhausting. I can't simply barge into her apartment. What would she say? What will she think of me?

It was a battle that was already lost.

I raised my right foot on the sixth stair. I just need to see her, nothing more.

I moved up on the seventh stair, the eight, and the last stair... Standing at the top, I still felt I had a long way to go to reach her.

My legs approached her apartment door. I stared at the number and the door mat. For a second, I nudged the door mat to search for a key. There was none.

I lifted my hand, and braced my arm against the door. Knuckles pounded on the wooden door, beckoning it to open.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

There was silence on the other side.

I rapped my hand on the door for the second time. The sound echoed across the front yard, and into the parking lot. I felt the whole world heard me and was rousing awake at my call, everyone, but her.

_Knock. Knock._

My hand fell heavily on my side. I tried with my left hand, and stiffly knocked for the third time. The dark wood blackened in the shadows, I blinked, and steadied my hand against the cold door.

_Knock. _

_Knock._

_Knock! _

Open. Euneya. I sighed. Just open. I've come too far, and I'm not ready to go back. I'm tired of running from the world.

The door didn't open, there was not a sound coming from inside.

I pushed away from the door way and regarded it emptily. How can I think of waking her in the middle of night?

I turned to stare at the stairs.

I glared at the door. "Aren't you expecting me?" I clenched my teeth and banged my fist for the last time.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_ BANG! BANG!_

I've saved enough energy to come see you, don't let it be a waste.

* * *

Euneya yawned and stretched awake on the couch. She slumped on the pillows, squinting her tired eyes, she reached over to observe the clock.

_Who is it around 4 am? _

Dizzy from sleep, she approached the door. Leaning on her elbow and shoulder, she yawned in her palm.

"Who is it?" Euneya called. She peeked through the small glass on the door. There was no one outside.

Crunching her face tiredly, she unlocked the door, and pulled it open. Euneya stepped out, stumbling slightly in the process and peered out in the cool mid-night and morning.

The breeze collided against her hair, brushing the long tresses across her cheek, and forehead. Shivering, she breathed and moistened her lips.

Euneya sniffed, and regarded the corridor.

There was a man of 6'1" standing at the doorway with blazing blue eyes. His brown hair tussled over his forehead, framing the ravishing pair of eyes in to peculiar shining orbs. He was breathing fast, arms hanging at his sides, the falling of his chest, and incessant inhalation was the only sound cascading with the cool breeze.

Euneya's eyes slowly crept wide. The wave of sleepiness dissipated, fully awake, she stared in shock. Mouth agape, she regarded wordlessly.

The disheveled state of his attire gave an illusion of a torn and irredeemable man, who had fathered countless mistakes and reproached himself through physical torture as he appeared disorientated. His long fingers wired out with each single digit one by one on his left side. The movement drew her attention.

Euneya looked back up at Kaiba. The calamity he weathered was written on his handsome face.

Kaiba's gaze darkened. His right hand shot out, seizing her elbow, he yanked her from the doorway. She stumbled on her ankle. His firm grip straightened her immediately.

"You..." Kaiba gritted with longing eyes.

Euneya gasped, her silent breathing escaping in and out of her parted mouth.

"Are a hard person to forget."

Transfixed, she forgot the cold floor against the soles of her bare feet.

He lunged at her, the movement too precise and controlled to make her trip and collapse. Euneya felt the warm brace of his arms wrap around her body, and bring her into the confines of his wide chest with her cheek pressed on the delicate pumping region of his heart. She heard the rapid beat pound against the wall of his chest and against her cheek. His staggering breathing made her own lungs crave to breath just as loudly.

Stupefied, she remained cradled in the grasp of his long arms. The warmth seeping from his body made her want to close her eyes. Euneya lowered her cheek, hiding further in the shelter of his chest, her eyes studied the floor beside them.

He was chasing the world. It was the wrong thing to do. His world was right here, in his arms. _Why is it I can breathe easier? With you here? _

Kaiba's ragged breathing shot in the stretching wind with quick, rasp jolts. The world, slowly, steadily, turned to a colored variation of objects, and motions. He stared lengthily at the wall, the door, absorbing his milieu. His arm tightened an absolute inch, closing her further in the warmth of his body. He felt her body move with each inhalation. The movement soothed his soul.

_That's it. Stay here like this, Euneya. _

She understood what was happening. This was what he wanted, a slice of consolation. She wasn't too far behind. Euneya sighed and breathed calmly.

_"I'm sorry..." _She whispered in the folds of his coat. _"I'm very sorry.."_

His eyes focused on a blank location on the door. Kaiba released his arms around her stiffly. He whirled around and started toward the stairs instantly.

Astounded, Euneya gasped at his changing attitude and movement. She darted behind him, her hand grabbed his sleeve. "Say it."

He ceased.

Wide-eyed, Euneya watched him clench his teeth, he scowled at the horizon. "You were there for me. Why can't I be there for you?"

He was about to remove his sleeve from her grip with a snapping yanking of his arm, but restrained himself. Cautiously, Kaiba glared at the floor, turning behind himself in her direction, he didn't look at her.

"Why is hard for you?" Euneya asked. "Why do this to yourself?"

Blankly, he stared transfixed at the cement floor of the doorway. He breathed uneasily, and stepped toward the door, swiftly walking inside and disappeared in the hallway.

Euneya regarded where he stood a second ago.

She returned inside the apartment, closing the door silently. He was sitting in the dark, hands folded in front of him, head bowed. Obviously bewildered with himself.

She didn't say a word to interrogate. Euneya walked into the kitchen and turned the light on.

Kaiba eyed the floor immaculately.

Euneya stared at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 4:30 am. Tiredly, she turned to look at him sitting on the couch.

She tied her hair, and preheated the oven. Bringing out the ingredients, she began pleading the doe within a matter of minutes.

Kaiba resumed sitting in silence, eyeing the floor gravely.

She continued working fully for another hour and half. The apartment swarmed with the smell of sweet and delicious warm sweets.

Euneya brought the bread out of the oven, the heat steamed in air. Cutting a piece, she set it neatly on a plate. She took a fork and approached him.

He didn't look at her. Neither did she look at him.

Euneya placed the bread in front of him on the table. Either he was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice it, or he forced himself not to, she didn't know, and returned to the kitchen. She began making the rest of the pastries for the cafe, and kept them warm in the oven. Somewhere between when she opened the window to let sunlight in, with the sky brightening, Kaiba regarded the bread waiting for him to consume it on the plate.

He picked up the fork and cut in a small piece, before tasting it gingerly.

A mixture of coffee bean exploded in his mouth. The bread was not sweet nor bitter, but a perfect combination of ingredients. He found he rather liked it and tried more. Sooner than he noticed, the bread was gone. Kaiba took the plate and entered the tiny kitchen. She was reading a magazine article, upon sensing him, Euneya looked up. She didn't say anything.

He put the plate in the sink with the fork.

Euneya stood up. "Want to accompany me somewhere?"

He stiffened at her question.

"It's not too far." Euneya smiled. "Can you wait, I have to change first." She turned and went into the bedroom quietly. Euneya momentarily returned wearing jeans and a turtle neck sweater. It was a wise choice in the early morning, it was freezing outside. She swung her coat on her shoulders, reaching for her purse before retrieving the tray of pastries from the oven. Once she was settled, she stood at the door, waiting for him.

Kaiba moved toward the door, he unlocked the chain by turning the metal to the side and removed the blocking appendage within the security hole. He opened the door and stopped at the entrance. Euneya slipped on her shoes. He waited for her to step outside next to him. Kaiba closed the door.

Euneya shifted her arm with the tray, and lifted the key. Kaiba blinked at the item. He accepted it slowly, staring at the small shape of her pale fingers. _French tips._ He noted at the back of his mind. Carefully, he guided the key to lock the door. He returned her the key and descended the stairs in her trail. He absently wondered where she wanted to leave in the early morning, with the pastries.

The sunrise was warming the cool morning.

Euneya looked up to meet his dark eyes. Her lips perked in a small smile, she turned and led the way through the parking lot.

Kaiba followed a mere distance, contemplatively, and eyeing the neighborhood in the early peaks of the morning sunrise.

She walked ahead while he followed her through the street. The fresh air wafted thoroughly in his lungs, helping him breath easier than he did within the few weeks.

Euneya stopped and beckoned him with her waving hand. He leisurely approached, stopping at her side. She started walking again, slowly, with her brows drawn together, and gazing at the pavement.

"I used to think when someone leaves another, it's because he craves attention." She murmured distantly. "Was I too harsh?"

Kaiba examined the stony road, etched with grime, and dirt. His expression calm, and eyes cool, "_I_ was harsh." He said stonily. "I complicated, and turned the months into a drama series. I'm verily annoyed."

She smiled brightly, and peeked from the corner of her eyes. "You don't have to mention you sour mood. It's written on your face."

Kaiba blue eyes flashed at her narrowly. He folded his arms across his chest. "Hmph." The silent sound made her blink wide, and stare fascinated. He averted, "What now?"

"Do you know how long it's been since I heard you do that?" She demanded. "Don't give me a dirty look, _you're_ the one taking off to countries just to avoid me."

He glared her down. "Don't think so highly of yourself." He gritted, "I had business."

"Oh sure." She pressed a hand to her chest, nodding empathetically. "I believe you."

Kaiba growled, his teeth edged out of his lips, eyes frosty. "My reasons for leaving are absolutely confidential."

"It's a little too late for that now." Euneya smirked. "I have it written in my book: Kaiba left to avoid me for 2 months. Why else?"

He scowled blackly. "If you were that worried I left, didn't you have sense to contact me?"

"I don't have your num--" Euneya bit down, eyeing him angrily. "Why should I call you? I wasn't worried!"

"Hmph." Kaiba held his head high. "You'd figure women take the initiative these days."

Her disposition was one of shock, and awkwardness. "Well, _yo- you_ have my number."

"A number itself doesn't suit to be a bribe. Besides, I had no reason to call you."

"You _were _avoiding me!" She affirmed.

Kaiba observed her intently, his eyes made her retreat and dodge the thorough scrutiny.

She quickly began walking in front him. "I-I need to get things quick!" She waved hurriedly. "Race you!"

He watched her make a turn at the street corner, and smirked wide. The admonishment he felt was necessary died as soon as he came upon the breathing market. Kaiba dangerously eyed the bystanders selling products; fresh fruit, fish, bread, and everything imaginable. Euneya brushed through the crowd expertly as if it was her home. He sidestepped and towered the hunched heads, despite he was miles away from her in the crowd, Kaiba resolutely trudged forward against the shifting lower-class.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" He stiffened at his question. _Is this another one of those tricks? First the bus ride, now the market? _Folding his arms protectively across his chest, he glared alertly at the tanned faces of shoppers.

"I need fresh ingredients." Euneya replied with grin.

_How fresh? _"Can't you order the ingredients to your home?" He snapped.

"Kaiba," Euneya murmured, frowning, "I don't have exceptional sources to such services. I like coming here, this way I can handpick what I need." She smirked at her logical answer.

He towered her as a handful of men carried large trunks of fish across the road. The scent was revolting, he had to hold his breath and tear his head the other way. "How.. much longer?" Kaiba rasped.

"We're going to the bakery." Euneya motioned, pointing at the small booth across the market. He was left grinding his teeth at the distance.

"Isn't there a faster way to get there? What about a car? Can't you order someone to get your crap?" He demanded.

"Why will I want to do that?" Disappointed, she stared at him. "Really... For a 6 foot genius, I thought you knew better. Just come, if you can't handle a market then stay put."

Having said that, Euneya turned and walked across the venue, brushing through the crowd, shifting sideways, and scooting to the corner but only to return to the middle when there was an empty gap.

He released an aggravated sigh. The sound caused heads to turn and eye him cautiously.

"So handsome!" He overheard a woman mumbling under her palm to her companion.

"Looks rich too."

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba shoved his way into the crowd, nudging shoulders and backs out of his way to inch closer to Euneya. He stopped with his nudging to declare a promise. "You will pay for this!" Kaiba growled.

In the distance, Euneya stopped at his voice, she turned her head and waved sheepishly. "I'll be back..."

"You can't leave me standing here! I order you to stop!"

She stopped in her tracks, "Didn't you use your own two legs to come here? And if I don't, what will you do? Stop talking to me?" Euneya huffed, and turned in her heel. "Go ahead! Like it'll get you anywhere!"

His eyes widened. "Stop right there!" Kaiba shoved a man awkwardly, he quickly moved.

Euneya was entering the small hut when he finally reached her, she eyed him tentatively but didn't say anything, and turned to dip a hand in the large flour bag. He watched in fizzled confusion at her hand, questioning her motive. She waited for a second, before pulling her hand back out. Embarrassed eyes met his a second later, she flushed red, mumbling incoherently that it was a unnecessary habit since she can remember. Heralded in awe and horror, Kaiba speechlessly stared at the flour bag on the floor.

"Is it fresh?" He hoped it was.

"Everything is," She turned to the proprietor and asked to purchase the flour. Further along the small confines of the hut, Euneya gathered more ingredients which she explained its speciality in her pastries. He was actually fascinated by her unique knowledge of fine sweets.

"Euneya-chan!" The proprietor smiled. "Another round?"

She nodded. "Yea. This time I promise to make him something he won't refuse." She purchased eggs and fruit ingredient, with the flour and oil. Bags with produce hung in her grip as she walked happily across the market. She led him to a short cut through the narrow back road of the market. Idly, he wondered how she knew the route. It wasn't exactly secure.

"I come here often." Euneya elaborated, "Sometimes when I need inspiration, I look at food, touch, and smell the ingredients, and experiment it with pastries. It doesn't work out well usually." She shrugged.

"Who are you making it for?" He asked. "He? Who is _he?" _

She gave him a look, "What does it matter?" Euneya turned her shoulder, and proceeded toward the narrow street.

His face hardened at her indifferent reply. Surveying the area, he thought it appeared familiar. As he approached the tiny tables outside, he was determined he had been in the region before. The suspcion was confirmed when he entered the small cafe, Euneya set her bags of groceries on the floor and leaned over the counter, chin in hand, she eyed the barista.

Kaiba could only stare. "Is that him?" He mentally grimaced at the barista.

"I'm ba-_a-_ck!" She sang. "Thanks for the welcome!"

"Why did you come?" The barista demanded. "Get out of here!" He shooed her to the door. "Don't come back again!"

"You don't mean that." Euneya smiled, "What do you say? Change your mind already? Your customers liked the quiche I made."

"Stop bribing my customers! They will never want to buy anything from you! Go find another shop!"

Kaiba scowled at the shrieking man, just who exactly did he think he was? His firm arms folded across his chest, standing tall at the doorway, he glowered at the petulant idiot.

"Please? Give me a chance?" Euneya requested. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I don't want to!" The man yelled. "Now leave! Leave! _Leave!_"

Electric blue eyes narrowed in sheer loathing as Kaiba stepped toward Euneya. The barista's flinging hand-wave to the door ceased. He stared up at the striking man behind her, mouth falling apart in fearful awe.

"Have.. Have... Have I seen you here before?" The stuttering cafe owner pointed at his lethal cold expression. "I have... How?... _When_?" He pondered and dropped his hand on the counter.

"_Take_ the deal." Kaiba frostily slithered. "Or I will demolish your cafe by tonight."

His dark eyes widened. "Bu-but... You.." Gasping fearfully, he glared at Euneya, and fearfully back at Kaiba. "You!" He shoved a hand at Euneya. "Take your boyfriend out of here! Go! Don't ever come back again!"

Kaiba's fist slammed on the counter, the action ratteled the shelves and glasses around the man, who leapt backward. He gaped in startled memory. _The fist, the blue eyes... _"You... It's _you!" _He gasped, glancing at Euneya. "You were looking for _her!" _

Frowning, Euneya stared at Kaiba. The man pointed at the blue eyed man. "I see you found her, but can't you make her go away!" He shrieked.

Kaiba's arm lunged forward, snatching him by the collar, he grittingly flung the man back, and forward threateningly. "Deal_ or_ no deal?"

"Why will I make a deal? How will her pastries promise me more customers?" He demanded.

"Accept the deal and you _will_ have more customers than you can situate!" Kaiba bitterly barked.

The barista shriveled a quarter inch below the counter. It was no sooner, Euneya realized he wasn't standing on his feet but dangling in midair. She pushed back from the counter, crying, "Let him go!"

Kaiba snapped his head toward her. "Don't you want the deal?"

"I can persuade him on my own!"

"Why oh why..." The barista groaned. "Why me?" He sobbed.

"What's your secret to your coffee?" Euneya asked, "I will make pastries that will suit your coffee. Give me a chance, please? If it doesn't work out, I will pay you back for your investment. Please? Give me 2 weeks to prove myself? Please?"

Kaiba glared at the trembling man in his grip expectantly.

He groaned, shaking his head with tears flinging in air. "I can't believe what I'm doing!" He shrieked, fuming at Euneya, he rattled, "FINE!"

"Great." Euneya smiled brightly, her cheeks flushed pink with enthusiasm. "I won't let you down. I'll be here at 7 tomorrow morning for the first delivery. We can discuss the sales and prices then."

Wearily, half heartedly, he nodded his head as he had no choice. Kaiba's releasing grip let him collapse on the floor, against his knees. He cried out in pain at the impact. Euneya loomed over the counter, peering concernedly. "Are you ok?"

He glared at her grudgingly, snidely voicing with slicing anger, "What does it look like?" He pulled himself up, wincing in the process, but leaned back, glaring at the two. "What do you want now?"

Euneya grinned, "Two cups of coffee please!"

Kaiba blinked raptly, turning his head in her direction. "He insults you and now you order his coffee... Hmph." He turned and marched out of the cafe, ticked off.

The barista collapsed against the counter in relief. "Thank goodness he left!" He wiped his forehead, eyeing Euneya, he sharply wagged his finger at her. "I told you _not_ to come! Don't bring him tomorrow!"

"What if I do?"

"I will revoke the deal!" As soon as the words spilled out of his mouth, he met with chilling blue eyes dominating the cafe entrance in the form of the memorable man who made his skin tickle with unease, and utmost fear. He paled, lowering his voice, and dodged. "I take that back." He gulped. "I will decrease your revenue if you bring him again."

"I don't know..." Euneya folded her arms, titling her head. "My boyfriend is powerful and can shut your cafe down." She reminded. "If you try anything funny, he'll be the first to know. Do you know he has cameras all over the city?"

He winced, "Exactly," He breathed uncomfortably as he eyed Kaiba. "How rich is he?"

She leaned toward him, whispering. "You know Kaiba Corp.?"

His eyes widened in terror. "Ka-Ka... Kaiba Corp. Who hasn't heard of it in Japan?" He gasped at Kaiba. "He is _that_ Kaiba? It's _him?_"

"I thought you've heard of him," Euneya frowned, "Usually every one knows."

"I wasn't sure." He murmured, "But now that you've told me the truth," He paused in deep thought, "What's his coffee preference?" He asked eagerly. "Does he like it black? Sugar? French roasted?"

Euneya blinked, "I don't.. know..." She suddenly felt guilty at the lack of knowledge.

He eyed her skeptically. "What kind of a girlfriend are you?" He barked. "Are you truly his girl friend?" His eyes narrowed distrustfully. "If you have him as your rich boy friend, why are _you _working?"

"Why can't I?" Euneya refuted, "Why will I depend on him? I can be financially independent if I want."

The barista glared, before busying himself with bringing their coffee. She walked out of the cafe, smiling, and lifted the coffee up Kaiba's nose.

"Thank you." Euneya smiled, "For not telling him the truth."

Peeved, he stared at the coffee, then her. "Whatever." Kaiba grabbed the coffee and walked away.

* * *

_Nee-san,_

_I told you he'd come around :) You were worrying for no reason. I made new friend's today, they are exchange students from Colorado, U.S, Tiffany, and Milla are identical twins. How do I tell them apart? Tiffany has blond hair, and Milla has dark. We have restrictions for hair styles, and clothes, since it's their first semester here, it wasn't a big deal. I don't know how I will tell them apart in the future, but I'll figure something out! _

_Thanks for the chocolates nee-san! I have a game next friday, wish me luck! Wish you an Big Bro can drop by sometime. _

_I have plans for my school break. That weekend, let's get together, ok? :) But Osaka is far from Domino, I hope you make time from work and stay here overnight. _

_You wouldn't believe what Sensei-san Yamiko told us yesterday! She talked about the "bad thing" nee-san. I can't elaborate what happened in class because it's embarrassing and my roommate is trying to see who I'm trying to email. I'll call you when I get a chance, nee-san. Make sure you answer! _

_I'll call Big Bro, and we'll make plans. No... I know what you're thinking. I'm not playing pranks on you anymore, but you **have** to be there, remember! _

_Knight-kun_

Early morning, Euneya worked non-stop in the kitchen baking pastries. She delivered the first 3 trays to barista Yoshito, and resolved the price sales. He considered employing the same price range applied on the bakery's products. She finished her errands, and returned home. Euneya watered the plants at the kitchen window. She opened the curtains to inundate the apartment with fresh air and sunlight. Peering outside, Euneya felt the world was smiling at her. She thought things were finally lighting up.

The routine guided her delivery the next day. She made a variety of pastries which Yoshito was primarily hesitant with, as he wasn't sure of the customer's reaction. After much persuasion, he agreed on the account that it was a trial period.

Euneya returned to work as Gorou-san took his 2 days off. Isao-sama and she remained with the children. There were countless visitations from Takeo, and the Adoption Committee gathering to administer legal paper-work. Euneya had to tackle decorating the rooms in the new building. Often, she was accompanied by the kids when they were on their breaks from lessons.

Isao-sama purchased supplies of paint, wall paper, brushes, and other essential utensils, leaving them at her disposal. Breathing in, she stilled in the silent room to observed her work on the wall. Uncertain, she slobbered more white paint on a particular patch.

"Looks like a dead titanosaurus."

"Ah!" Euneya jumped to find the obnoxious owner to the obnoxious voice. Kaiba, Seto scrutinized the wall in sheer dissatisfaction.

"Is there anything you _can _do?" _Forget gift wrapping, this is tragic._

"I'm painting!" She claimed adamantly. Flinging the wet brush against the wall in indication, Euneya demanded. "What dead titanosaurus? I'm simply painting the wall!"

She was extremely frustrated that her painting skills was not up to par. Adding to the fact that _Kaiba_ of all people was first hand witness to the paint massacre didn't alleviate her tension. His remark hurt her slightly.

"What do you want? I have work to get done." She warned.

"_Work?_" He raised a dark brow.

Euneya glared with grudging thoughts. _How can he look so perfect? And I look like a.... mold in the garbage. _She fixed her hair quickly. "Yes, work." She affirmed. "Are you here to piss me of? Don't you have a company to run?"

Blue eyes regarded her in nothing but boredom. "I came to inform you," Kaiba moved toward her, she retreated at his advance. The movement amused him, eliciting the corners of his mouth to lift upward. "There will be an inauguration for the new Duel Disk System, and while you helped advertise and are predominantly a representative of the product, your presence is required."

Whirling back to the wall, she slapped the paint brush on the wall forcefully. "Heck no!" The defiant answer was accompanied by an orchestra of _'bloc bloc slash'_ sounds.

Kaiba's passiveness took a hike as he watched her sloppy handwork. "_Give_ me that..." He disarmed her of the paintbrush. "Can't you do anything efficiently?" He criticized.

"You're like a roller coaster, you know that. One sec you-" Euneya accused. He stripped his coat very _slowly_.... "Why are you getting undressed?" Euneya blinked. "Does this look like a sauna?"

Kaiba grabbed a chair and dragged it further from the wet wall, he carefully draped his coat on the furniture.

"One second your mean and insulting, the next you're nice. When I say you are nice, you deny. When I try to be nice, and apologize -- you fly across seas to avoid me. What is-"

She watched Kaiba guide the brush across the wall and return to the point he started. He stopped to roll his sleeves to his elbows, brows thickening in concentration at the wall, he bent down to dip the brush in the white paint. Standing back up, he repeated the action, running the brush across the wall without leaving a glitch or bubble.

She was so caught up with her staring, that she didn't notice him turn to watch her. Euneya's eyes were innocent looking, gazing at him, not the wall. He scowled at the brush in his hand.

"I refuse to do all the work this time." Kaiba alerted.

She blinked, stepping back at his gruff tone. Euneya averted, swallowing, she licked her lips and stared up at the partially painted wall. "Can you... stay?" She mumbled in a quiet voice he thought he imagined it.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, eyes cool, and lips in a firm line. Euneya walked toward him. He watched her steadily kneel to the floor behind him to retrieve a shirt. Euneya held it up to him. "Wear this," She offered.

He glared at the material in her hand.

"You don't want to have paint on your clothes." She stood up. As he did nothing, Euneya tucked the shirt in the curve of his arm. She walked to the paint supplies and opened a new brush for herself. Gripping the handle, Euneya dipped the brush on the paint pan, she smoothly ran the brush across the wall, mimicking his format.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her. _Why does she want me to stay? _He glanced at the brush and the shirt on his arm.

_To help her finish painting? _He blinked at the expanse of the walls.

_Like I have any intentions of helping her. _His head told him he just contradicted himself, Kaiba mentally kicked himself. _Why do I feel this was an impending circumstance?_

Euneya smiled at him softly from the other side of the room. "What are you staring at?" She asked with a small laugh.

Resolutely, he stared at her, not an inch of a smile touching his hard expression. "Are you amused?"

The question made her cheeks dark and her eyes shine with laughter, Euneya turned back to the wall, lips parted in a large smile. "I should've known you're good at everything."

Kaiba bent to set the brush in the pan. He slipped the shirt around his shoulders and securely buttoned it over his dark sleeved shirt. "That's already been established. And yourself? Why aren't you good at anything?"

The smile fell, her eyes no longer shining but dark. "I have specialties."

Kaiba looked up from buttoning the shirt. "Name one besides baking." He grabbed the brush and ran it in the white paint. Facing the wall, he reached to top section of the ceiling to paint neatly.

Euneya's hand stopped with the brush. She stared him, fascinated. Folding her arms around her waist, an elbow on one arm, and chin on her knuckles, she watched him work his way around the wall. Bending over to slash the brush in the paint, and painting back on the wall with effortless strokes. She titled her head to the side and sighed, her lips forming a slight frown as her eyes followed his precise movements.

Kaiba stopped, eyes on the water passage in front of him. He turned his head.

Euneya flung around wildly and quickly slashed the brush in messy strokes. _Bloc bloc bloc! Slash-slap-slash!_ She inquisitively lifted her head toward him.

His lips parted in exasperation, Kaiba glared at her handwork. He briskly approached her. Euneya's eyes widened. He shoved her out of the way and lathered the paint equally. Starting from the top and sliding down to the bottom, he reached up again, and slid the brush head down the bottom of the wall to reach majority of the surface.

Euneya leaned against the corner wall, chin tipped upward and watched him with a gentle smile.

Kaiba scowled at the paint, he turned. She stiffened and focused on the wall. Euneya raised her brush and measured on her tip-toes to reach the top section of the wall. Kaiba stonily watched her struggle.

"Get out of the way." He nudged her with an elbow gently. As she stepped away, Kaiba easily reached five inches above her and painted downward.

Euneya pointed, "Your boots."

"Leave it." He steadily lathered more paint without glancing at his boots.

Euneya walked away to where the supplies were, she returned to Kaiba, and knelt at his feet. Pouring paint thinner on the towel, she applied it to his boots.

He stepped back with a grimace. "I said, leave it." Her hands moved unusually fast. She was already on his left boot.

"It's the least I can do," Euneya looked up apologetically, "I don't want you leaving with paint." Furiously, she removed the paint, and stood back up as it none of it ever happened. She whirled toward the wall behind her and slathered paint in all directions rigidly.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist. She stared at the large fingers and the incline of his knuckles. The grip was electrocuting, she dared not meet his eyes, and blushed a faint rouge.

"A 2 year old can paint a masterpiece compared to you." Kaiba murmured.

Circumstance forgotten, she let herself meet his cool eyes. An instant chill reeled up her spine, making her blink achingly at the sensation.

"Watch." He released her hand and turned to demonstrate. One arm warded out from his body to the right, and back to its starting point. He reached the top to demonstrate the second method. Kaiba dropped the brush downward. He removed the brush to look at her expectedly. "That shouldn't be _difficult_ even for your expertise."

"I never painted." Embarrassed, she avoided his gaze. Euneya followed his instruction and smoothly stroked the brush across the wall. He resumed painting along with her, both of their arms in synch for a steady 10 minutes.

The first wall was completed. Euneya and Kaiba shifted to the second wall. She dressed the floor with a sheet and used a small ladder to reach ceiling corners.

There was a paper stuck on her derrière. Kaiba grumbled darkly and distracted himself. He journeyed the wall with the brush, but his eyes returned to the damn paper. His brows quivered at the sight.

Dropping the brush, he approached her. Euneya gently filled the wall corners with paint, she smiled at the neat work.

Kaiba reached up with a hand t her to her derrière. Euneya turned to glance over her shoulder. Gasping, she pointed at his hand. "What...! What're you trying to do?"

"You have.." Kaiba glared at the paper. "What _is_ that?" He snapped impatiently.

Euneya turned to get a glimpse at the vague thing. "What.. what is it?" She turned to her right, and reached out to grab it.

"To the left." Kaiba directed. "Left!"

Euneya reached around to snatch it from her left.

"Down. Go down."

"I am going down!"

Kaiba moved a step up on the ladder. His hand shot out and slipped the stuck paper, he crumbled it in his palm and tossed it over his shoulder. "How useless can you be?" He uttered, peeved.

"I couldn't see." Euneya glared. "Why are you staring at my ..." She mumbled incoherently at the floor, and sharply looked at Kaiba. "I guess I owe you one. If you have something stuck on your ass I'll take it out."

"Don't be ridiculous!" He hissed.

"Then you'll know how embarrassing it is to have someone you _least _expect, grope your ass." Euneya snapped, she descended the ladder carefully.

"I wasn't_ staring_ on purpose. You had an unusual paper on your nether region and it wasn't appealing." He stood firmly on the step.

Euneya backed into him, she stiffened and stood straight. "It appeals to you?" She bit her lip. "Wanna move? Because I really don't find this position flattering as my ass it right on your face."

Kaiba dismounted the ladder immediately. This contributed a chance for Euneya to climb down leisurely. She turned to face him, olive eyes tipping from head to toe. "Thank you." She knelt to dip the brush in the paint pan.

Doors shot open and feet clattered inside the room, at the entrance stood Isao-sama, eyeing the two in unsteady shock.

"Euneya... Kaiba-sama?" He regarded Kaiba standing little ways behind Euneya.

She stood back up. "We are just doing some..." Euneya gestured to the wall.

Isao-sama was too occupied studying Kaiba's attire.

"Work." Kaiba supported.

Euneya looked at him, mouth agape, she turned to Isao-sama. "Work." She nodded. "We're doing work."

_Earlier _

"Isao-sama... Isao-sama!" Hisoka shoved open the door with a trail of kids. He leapt toward the man in the chair. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What is it, Hisoka?" Isao-sama pushed away the documents and removed his glasses to examine the exuberant boy.

"Kaiba Supporter is here!" He nodded vigorously. "And he is with Euneya-sama. And, and he was trying to touch her..." Hisoka whispered fervently in his ear.

Isao-sama rattled up to his feet. "HE WHAT?"

Hisoka shrank back, "I was going to see Euneya-sama, and he was there! But she didn't look mad when he did."

Isao-sama barged out of the office, heading to the back of the orphanage and into the new building.

He came upon the two as Hisoka stated, but they were not doing what he implied. Isao-sama was unfashionably frustrated. "Kaiba-sama, what are you doing here? You don't need to.." He instantly took the brush from his hand. "Please! Kaiba-sama, come into my office! I shall get you some tea. This work is not for you!"

Kaiba regarded him critically, eyes slitting dangerously, "There remain no upsetting issues to endanger your reputation, whether I stay to help, or distribute her image as advertisement in my company, makes no difference." Kaiba glanced at Euneya, standing on the side with her eyes large and pensive. "I obliged to help. So drop the questions." He held his hand out for the paint brush.

Isao-sama frowned at his open palm. "But Kaiba-sama... this place," He gestured to the small room, "Is not for you. I'd rather you help somewhere else."

"I'll see fit where to work." He replied, eyeing the man darkly. "Brush."

Isao-sama placed the brush in his hand, nodding hesitantly, "If you insist..." He turned to Euneya. "Don't give him a hard time. If you need anything, let me know."

"I will." Euneya nodded.

"See to it, nothing.." Isao-sama regarded the room. "That nothing _unusual _gets out of hand." His eyes lanced her in denotation "Euneya."

"I will." She replied.

Kaiba's narrowed eyes settled on her. "Stop sounding like a puppet."

"I'm listening to what is asked of me."

His eyes darkened. "I happen to hold a broader administrative position, yet you refuse to listen to me."

"Why should I?" Euneya demanded, head held high, "I don't listen to men who insult."

"Insult?" Kaiba turned toward her. "When did I insult you?" _I've helped her all day!_ And _I've been nice! _

_Is he serious? _Euneya blinked, shocked. "You've always insulted me."

"Is that something to cry about?" He snapped, "You're a grown woman."

"And you're a grown man. Can't you depend on intuition, and think of others before you hurl out insensitive comments?"

"I've heard enough!" Isao-sama shouted. "Stop it, both of you!" He stared at Euneya sternly. "How do you work together when you continue bickering like two squirrels over a chestnut? You sound worse than my 50 year old neighbor and her spouse!"

"Gomen...." Euneya bowed, "I'll control myself in the future." She guilty stared at the floor.

Kaiba scowled, disgusted. "You never stop do you?" He spat.

Euneya straightened. "He is my manager and I have be respectful. _You_ aren't." She sliced.

"Will it kill you to be--" Bitterly, he stopped himself.

"What?" Euneya stepped toward him. "_Nice?_ Is that what you're gonna say?"

Kaiba hissed under his breath.

"Why do you want me to be nice? _You_ never admitted being nice."

"And so?" He narrowed his eyes. "What's your point?"

"My point is -- Why the hell should I be nice if you _aren't_ nice to me?" She yelled.

Isao-sama stared in horror. "What is the matter with you?" He gaped. "Euneya! Stop yelling at the Supporter!"

"But he yells at me all the time!" She defended.

"You will stop speaking to him that way." Isao-sama warned. "He is a valuable part of our orphanage."

"I'm only being fair." Euneya glared at Kaiba. "Giving him a slice of his medicine after he left me here fretting for months without telling where the hell he went just to avoid me!"

_GASP! _ Euneya slapped a hand on her mouth, eyes wide, she turned beet red, and swung around, forcing her back on both men.

_That didn't just come out.. Oh my god... _

_What did I just do? And Isao-sama heard everything... _

But Isao-sama was the least of her worries.

Kaiba's eyes glowed on the middle of her back. Teeth clenched, his eyes narrowed. _Right._

"Did I hear you correctly?" Isao-sama softly asked. "Repeat, repeat again, Euneya? What is that about 'leaving for months,' and, and.. 'avoid me'?" He approached her.

Euneya kept her head bowed as she turned around. "I... I.. It slipped out." _Darn! I should've listened to him when he told me to stop! Why didn't I? Why?_

Kaiba stepped forward. "Excuse _her._" He tossed the brush in the pan, and grabbed her arm. Kaiba towed her out of the room, dragging her through the door, outside.

At the corner of the building, in between two walls and a window, Euneya was flung in midair, she steadied herself, and turned to face him.

His eyes shimmered. Paling, her stomach dropped. Euneya twisted her fingers helplessly. "It... It was..."

"You're angry I left." Kaiba statued himself and blocked all means of escape within the building, and from the corner.

"N-no." Euneya stared at her feet. _But I am. _

"I have a list of things for you to do." Kaiba murmured, his tone strangely _gentle_.

Euneya raised her eyes slowly.

"1, don't act irrationally." He instructed.

She frowned, and looked away, silent.

"2, you _will_ come to the inauguration."

She scoffed.

Kaiba's lip thinned. "Failure to fulfill _all_ tasks will result in the orpahange loosing precious financial sponsorship."

"You signed a contract!" Euneya retaliated.

"I have a shredder!"

She blushed bright red, breathing shakily at the proximity of his face.

"And I can easily shred the contract in my office like it never existed. 3,"

Euneya sighed impatiently, knowing it was another silly ultimatum to the list.

"From now on you will stop arguing with me, and follow a resolution of amity whereon we both can contribute to each others needs."

Stunned speechless, Euenya blinked stupidly for 3 minutes, still processing his words. "Wh_aaaa_t..?" She whispered, sounding inane.

"Aren't you curious?" Kaiba regarded her blankly. "Where I've been? What I did in 2 months?"

She had a pained look spread her soft features, her honest eyes wrenched away to the ground. "I feel guilty even though I don't understand why."

"Make the verbal oath." He blurted.

"Wh-"

"And stop asking questions." He cut in. "I've made up my mind where this will go."

Euneya blinked uncertainly. "Are you... saying we put aside our differences, and call it even?"

"What's it look like?" Kaiba turned around. "Get inside before he starts thinking we've murdered each other."

"Murder isn't the only thing he believes we'll do." Euneya blurted, Kaiba rotated toward her. She swung around, admiring the roof of the building to avoid his eyes._ Way to be subtle. _ "Nice arch!"

Kaiba's blue eyes sparkled alertly."You mean possibilities deeper than the rumors."

"Did you see the arch?" She pointed.

Kaiba stopped at the door. "Possibilities of us coursing with a ravenously sexual appetite to feed the media, and sate our own desirable thirst. Infinite possibilities..." He trailed.

Euneya looked at him awkwardly. "To put it... vividly."

He met her worried gaze.

Isao-sama was at the entrance, he stopped upon seeing the two enter _in one peace. _"I thought I'd come out and see what happened. In case a corpse was laying around..." He mumbled. "Kaiba-sama, I apologize on my employee's behalf. She--"

Kaiba was watching Euneya.

"Knows her place." Euneya didn't look at him.

"Basically," Isao-sama nodded. "She knows what is expected of her and rarely acts like she did."

_Rarely?_ He eyed her in askance.

Isao-sama was still talking, "You seem familiar with each other. Mind if I ask, how?"

"We are collegues." Kaiba supplied. "Euneya is an alumni at the same school as me."

"You don't say..." Isao-sama turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me? And here I thought... Oh, it doesn't matter! Now I understand why Euneya was invited to the trip with you. If you are collegues, I understand your relationship is... is already personal. It might be tough not relating it with work." He murmured.

Kaiba raised a brow.

Euneya fidgeted, "I need to.." She gestured to the room. "Get back to work. I'm sorry, Isao-sama, please excuse me." She removed herself from the room.

* * *

She sat against her door of her apartment, staring emptily at the floor.

_"Are you saying we put aside our differences and make it even?" _

_"What's it look like?"_

Sighing, she titled her head back and brushed a hand softly over her face.

_"Aren't you curious? Where I've been? What I did in 2 months?"_

_It's all I've been thinking about, Kaiba. _Euneya opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. How were you? What did you do? Did you sleep? Were you warm?

Euneya stood up, inertly deposited her coat and purse on the rack by the door. She slid off her shoes, barefooted, she stepped on the cool wood. Her apartment was solid silent, gloomy for the most part in her eyes. She turned the lights on, and blinked at the harsh light burning her tired eyes.

A momentarily review of the living room and kitchen, she turned the lights off again, and sauntered to her bedroom. There, Euneya stared at her bed. She stood at the foot, eyeing the sheets.

_"You're angry I left."_

_"From now on, you will stop arguing with me."_

Her hand lifted and touched her shoulders where the bruises once resided. She brushed her knuckles on the region and sniffed.

Pushing her knee on the mattress, Euneya crawled on the bed and lay on one side of the bed. She faced the left side of the bed, sprawling her palm across the white sheet and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the right side of his bed, sitting up, he pulled the blankets from the side, and stopped his administrations to stare fascinated at the bare side of the bed.

Why did he sleep on one side of the bed? He always had a habit of doing that. It was unusual as he never shared the bed with another. Yes, his brother sometimes, but it wasn't habitual as he watched couples in movies share the bed, sleeping soundly beside each other.

He laid back down, easing his back on the mattress, eyes trained on the right side. He turned on his side and stretched his arm out toward the other side.

Kaiba assessed the roomy area. His fingers felt the cool silk sheets that heated under his touch.

_What will it be like sharing a bed with someone? _

He blinked at the thought and turned back, facing the ceiling of his dark room. He was solitary. Sharing a life with another was... was... impossible. He couldn't do it.

Lately, the fear was defunct all due to one person: Euneya.

_Is this how it is? Feelings, views, and dreams change for one person. That one person... who affects me deeper than I imagined. _

_What happens if it doesn't come true?_

_And if it does?_

Kaiba turned to stare at the right side of the bed. His mind reeling and his body paralyzed at the thought. _She will be here next to me. _

A fire of excitement and joy spurted through his chest, making him breath quick. His hands returned to his sides. _That is something I look forward to._

Sunrise jumped to the spotlight in the morning. Too early, in his opinion. Kaiba rubbed his eyes open to catch glimpse of the clock. 5:00 am. He didn't have to look at the time as it was a habit waking early. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom to wash his face. Kaiba stopped at his reflection.

_What time does Euneya wake up?_

His lip turned down in thought, he opened the faucet, and applied the toothpaste on his brush. He brushed his teeth and flossed. Next, he took a shower, and dressed. By the time he was in his home office, gathering his briefcase it was 5:45 am. Kaiba descended the stairs and went into the halls, toward the dining room.

His gaze stabilized on the seat to the left, where Mokuba sat. Kaiba seated in his designated chair at the head of the table. The house felt empty without Mokuba. The workers did not fill in the void that his brother happened to fill. Kaiba eyed the transversal head chair across the room.

His mind wandered to a distant memory as his eyes narrowed, recalling the vision. Euneya sat across him, holding out the wine glass, smiling, she toasted to Mokuba.

_What if she lives here?_

"Breakfast, Kaiba-sama?" The maid bowed, placing the warm meal, but he didn't pay attention, and stared transfixed at the transversal chair. Imagining Euneya sharing the table at breakfast with him.

At the office, he gazed at his computer rather forlornly, feeding not an rice of work into what was required for the day's work. His mind elsewhere, his feet decided to follow it instead...

* * *

Euneya arrived at Kaiba Land at 1:14 pm to review the progress. The festival was within 2 weeks, all activities were scheduled. Earlier in the morning, she left some flyers at the cafe with Yoshito-sama. He gaily accepted them with a vivacious grin. She thought he was warming up to her now. The pastry sales were increasing, to her delight, and because of the wonderful results, Yoshit-sama permitted her to stay, and deliver to his cafe. He would try talking with other companies at the Small Businesses Conference to affiliate marketing her products.

She stopped at the site with a smile, raising her arms up, and stretched.

Kaiba came strutting by her, tornado, wind, and twister alike, his fierce pace made her skip feet away as he came toward her.

Euneya leapt a step back, clumsily, kicking her heel at the edge of the stair. He came forward, and grabbed her by the sleeve. She eagerly grabbed his arm to steady herself.

Kaiba situated her against his arm, she sighed aloud in relief, turning her head to examine the life-threatening fall that was bound her way.

"Thanks..." Euneya breathed. She stared at her entwined arm squeezing his arm like a teddy bear, and glanced curiously up at his mysteriously glowing blue eyes.

He looked slightly... Euneya gulped. _Pleased. _

"Did I do that?" She withdrew her arms. The knitted sleeve of her shirt caught onto the long straps of his coat. She hesitantly jiggled her wrist from the lapel.

Kaiba regarded her expectedly. "I perceive it means you're stuck to me for today." He let her work her way around it, and watched, amused, not lifting a finger to help.

"Should I be floored?" She mocked humorlessly, her eyes stitched on his lapels, and the white net of her sleeve. Frustrated, she looked up at him, pleadingly. "How do I get this out? I can't stay like this!" Euneya lowered her chest (breasts) away from his obtruding elbow. "And I'm not wearing ..." She flushed an alarming shade of red under his thorough scrutiny. "I didn't think this would happen..." She mumbled.

He was daydreaming nonsense as he looked at her while she fumbled with the sleeve and the glued lapels helplessly.

"A little help will be nice?" Euneya peered from below her lashes. "Did you go to sleep-mode? Hello?" Moistening her lips, she leaned up on her toes. "Kaiba."

His eyes flashed alertly across her face, snapping them away from her questioning eyes, he stared at their tangled sleeves. "Why can't you get something simple done? Are you always slow?"

"I'm not slow, I can't.." She began yanking her arms. "Can't....!" His arm shot in the process. _Rip. _Euneya stopped to inspect.

"Was it mine?" Kaiba snatched his arm up, drawing hers up in the process, he studied the rip. Euneya was standing on her tip-toes and balancing back and forth for equilibrium.

"It was mine, can I have my arm back now?" As she said, she made a sharp yank toward herself and a tear echoed in the air.

Kaiba clenched his teeth. _"That_ was mine." He gratingly uttered.

Euneya's eyes turned round. She frowned. "I... didn't mean to..." She pulled his arm to study the tear. "Wow, it's pretty big too. How can it be this big?"

"Aren't you aware of your strength?" He hissed.

"I didn't know it was gonna be this big!" Euneya defended.

"Now what will you do?" Kaiba wrestled his arm from her sleeve. "Make it bigger?"

"You're the one making it bigger!" She squirmed at the fierce turn of his arm, "Can you hold still?"

"I can't stand having a hole. Better yet, put my hand out because of you!"

"I'll pay you back!" She shouted. "Now! Will you please hold still?"

"So you can enlarge the hole on my $7,000 coat?" Kaiba's voice silenced the area for a numbing second.

Euneya's froze. "7...? 7. 7!" She blinked, "How can you wear a $7,000 coat on a day like this? It's summer! Are you trying to make me bankrupt?"

His eyes narrowed darkly. "Do you have a death wish?"

She frowned, "I'm _not_ a 3 year old you can slyly threat. Don't you know? Life is a game no one gets out alive!"

_What the hell? _He glared at the parking lot, slowly turning his head to inspect her. "Apparently, you _do _have a death wish." Kaiba clenched his teeth. He started descending the stairs, whilst, dragging her with him. Euneya stumbled on her ankle.

He looked around him, reaching out, he grabbed her around the small side of her back and brought her up carefully. Pushing her against his side to steady her, he continued through the stairs without pausing.

Euneya fidgeted her tangled arms in between his side and hers.

"I can cut it with scissors?"

"By the looks of it, you've never worn anything worth more than $5." Kaiba uttered edgily. She gasped at his rude remark.

"Just because I don't wear expensive clothes to work, I get criticized by you?" She impatiently threw her arm out.

The movement made Kaiba reel back with his arm shooting out. The long white thread of her sleeve stringing in between them.

Kaiba cunningly eyed the thread inching her shirt open. "Whether you walk out here shirtless, you're stuck with me." He reminded with a raising brow.

Euneya wrapped her arms around her shoulders, covering her chest. "I'll be fine. You can just cut the string." She mumbled, staring at the pavement.

He faced her, eyes sparking advantageously, and smirked. Regarding the long thread cropping on the pavement before them, he glanced at his arm that was caught with the thread of her sleeve. The knitted shirt was transparent due to the warm weather but each thread was thick, a visible white line in air. He began pulled the thread slowly. Firmly grabbing a handful, he dragged the line toward himself.

Euneya felt her shirt pull open, she stared at the shortening line in air, and her arm. He began tugging her toward him. "Ka-... Stop." She inched a step forward, uncertainly, covering herself. "Please.... Stop?" She quivered.

Kaiba leisurely reeled her in.

"You're embarrassing me." She mumbled, her cheeks bright red, and eyes polished with instant tears. "Kaiba..." Euneya looked up at him, worriedly. "I'm not wearing the best _garment_ inside."

Reeling her in like a loose twine, Kaiba bunched the thread in his fist, tugging her another couple steps toward himself. He lowered his hand when she was finally standing under his nose. "Aren't you wearing anything inside?"

She bit her lip in revulsion. "You perverted pig!" Euneya began moving away from him quickly.

His arm shot, tugging her back to her place in front of him.

"It's not like me to ask if you have clothes on your back." Kaiba snapped, silencing her. "I'd rather you're covered completely than work naked. There'll be an uproar. And absolutely _detest _making a scene. Answer me with a nod or shake of your head. Are you covered?"

"Stop putting me in a uncomfortable position!" Euneya cried, hiding from his cool eyes. "Don't ask... please. Just go. I'll find a scissor. Run into a chainsaw. I see them here every day." Euneya whispered.

"Sounds like you aren't." Kaiba observed. His eyes widened at realizing the current predicament. "Why AREN'T you wearing anything inside?" He demanded brusquely. _Impossible! She works with men all day! _

His eyes narrowed with unparalleled ferocity. _The nasty constructors... They've seen _it.

She was taken aback by his outburst. "My shirt is too thin and transparent inside!" Euneya yelled.

Words echoed through his ears. _Thin.... Transparent... The constructors are dead. _He avoided her eyes by scanning the Kaiba Land sidewalk restlessly. "What are you doing afterwards?" His soft voice made her head snap up at him.

"Going home." She murmured with a slight shrug.

Kaiba easily removed his free, right arm from the sleeve of the coat, and reached around to remove his left sleeve from his left arm. He took the coat, expression numbed, and put it around her small shoulders. She was cloaked in the extravagant coat. Euneya peeked up from the poking collars like a midget.

He eyed her carefully.

She blinked uncertainly.

Suddenly, both of his hands reached out toward her neck, he pulled the collars over her cheeks. Kaiba took her left arm first and slipped it inside a sleeve before following the example on her right arm. When she was finally settled in his coat, he assessed her critically and without a word.

Euneya turned a different color of red. "Does this even look right on someone half your size?" She mumbled sullenly.

"Quit whining." Kaiba snapped. "It's better than Domino seeing you naked."

"I wasn't going to be naked, I do have a shirt inside but it's not... not." Euneya sighed dejectedly, "Why do you make me feel pathetic?" She looked away.

_Of all things, that's how I make you feel? _He scoffed at her statement. "Let's go." Kaiba turned, walking away with fluid strides toward the parking lot.

Euneya stared at the over grown sleeve and the stretching tail of the coat. She gathered it up, and jogged after him. "I feel like a midget reaper." She mumbled. "How did you get so tall anyway? Did you eat your daily legumes? Vitamins? Bioengineer giraffe genes in your own?" She surmised.

"No, I was forced on the Stretcher and had my arms and legs pulled every day." He growled.

Euneya nodded, "Bet you didn't feel a thing."

He looked at her.

They arrived at a boutique, he gave her a sharp shove inside, and entered. Folding his arms, he watched her fluster at the brand name store. She was dark red and mumbling about how beautiful the articles of clothing were available, but could not afford them.

"Put something on." Kaiba read the time. "I have reservations,"

Euneya silenced at his remark, she hesitantly approached a rack of shirts, with the pace of a snail.

He tapped his foot, urging her to hurry.

She examined a white shirt and checked herself in the mirror. He went toward her and snatched his coat off her shoulders, the impact of the movement made her jump with the swift removal of the clothing. Euneya stared up at him. Kaiba scowled down at her.

"I don't have all day." He warned.

She kept her disagreement to herself and picked a red shirt. Kaiba glared around, he stopped at a lavender shirt. Judging by her small bodice, he selected her size, and held it for her.

"This." Kaiba flagged the shirt.

Euneya grimaced at the color. "It doesn't go on me."

"Yes, it does." Kaiba glared.

"I like shirts that match my eyes."

He threw the shirt away and snagged another. "This one." The color was a light gold.

Euneya stared at it blankly.

Kaiba paled as a realization dawned on him, feeling bleak. _You've never gone shopping, have you?_ "Don't women have an innate shopping sense?" He demanded.

She pouted silently and whirled back to finish delving the shirt rack.

He sighed impatiently, turning around, he took shirts in several different colors and grabbed her arm. Pushing her toward the fitting room, he handed her the shirts and closed the door with a snapping, "5 minutes." Kaiba paced the hall outside of the fitting room. He heard shuffling and the quick slapping of hangers.

Euneya opened the door and peeked her head out. "Not this one." She handed him three shirts and shut the door.

Kaiba deposited the shirts at the counter near the dressing rooms. He waited outside.

She appeared finally wearing a blue shirt. Fumbling with her hands, she gestured to herself. "It doesn't match my eyes."

Kaiba scowled. "Are you color blind?" He snapped. "I need to leave already." Having made his intentions clear, he headed toward the doors.

Euneya stopped at the cashier, the woman scanned the price tag.

"The total is $278.89." The cashier read.

Euneya stared, "For this shirt?" She gasped. "1 shirt is... is..." She licked her lips to think quick. "You know what, I think I'll go change. I'm good."

Kaiba captured her forearm, dragging her back in front of the register. He threw a bill on the counter, and exited through the doors.

Euneya reacted to his blood slackening grip on her arm, she winced. "Why did you pay? Are you trying to make me in debt?"

He released her hand and rotated around his car beside the sidewalk. Pushing a button, the vehicle unlocked. Kaiba looked at her, "If I make you in debt to me, then I can make you work for me for pay back."

She couldn't believe her ears. "No! Why will I work for you?"

He opened his door and sat in the driver's seat. Euneya followed his example, buckling in the passenger seat, she waited for him to elaborate. Kaiba turned the ignition, and waited for the breezing cars to proceed.

"I will pay you back when I can." Euneya said firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I have work for you." He didn't detail further and simply drove to a destination that left her wondering with unease.

* * *

Euneya sat down across from him in the private room. She heard the doors slide shut behind herself and sighed heavily.

Kaiba studied the menu.

"You hurried me to come and eat with you?" She asked.

"Part of the job." Kaiba turned the page on the menu.

Euneya narrowed her eyes at the direction of the topic. "Excuse me, what job?"

"I'm paying you to sit and eat with me." Kaiba's cool blue eyes watched her. "What do you prefer?"

Euneya held her breath, shaking her head, she stared out the glass window. "Why bother asking me what I prefer? You've done all the decision-making so far."

He held out her menu for her. "I meant, the food." He indicated.

Euneya bitterly stared at the menu, she raised her firey eyes at him. "No, thank you, I don't have an appetite." She stonily answered.

"Don't women like people with money?"

"Why don't you leave that for women to decide what they want and like?" She reproached. "Can you allow that much? Seto Kaiba?"

She was offended. Kaiba lowered the menu on the table, leaning back in the seat, he examined her. "Suit yourself."

He leisurely ate, while she sat stiff across the table, gazing out the window in deep thought. Her plate empty and untouched, even the glass of water sat waiting.

Kaiba calmly exited the restaurant after he was done with Euneya following like a mute shadow. She curled on her side in the car, her back toward him, and stared outside the window.

There was a galloping emptiness settling at the pit of his stomach, despite, he ate his fill at the restaurant, the emptiness overwhelming him was unlike a physical deficiency but an internal wound. He studied her form in the seat. She hadn't said a word from the restaurant. Did he need to explain his intentions? Whatever the case, he was merely doing _her_ a favor. She should be grateful and stop being stubborn.

He parked the car at the orphanage and waited for her to shift. "Do you have to paint today?" Kaiba asked.

Euneya nodded, the door opened itself, allowing her to walk out in the warm afternoon. She paused at the trunk of the car, watching Kaiba alight the vehicle, eyes distant but drinking him in.

"Don't come." She said suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks.

Euneya averted, "I think I know how to paint a wall thanks to you. I can take it from here," She forced a smile, waving, Euneya turned and walked toward the orphanage.

Kaiba followed her nonetheless. Euneya eyed him cautiously. "What are you doing? I can do it alone today."

"I have other business that don't concern you but the orphanage." Kaiba muttered.

"Well..." She paused, "That's a relief."

"Don't call me when you can't paint the top wall."

"I have a ladder." Euneya informed.

"Don't call me if you keep painting a titanosaurus." Kaiba stopped walking.

"I won't paint one." Euneya mumbled sullenly.

_Really, I won't? _

She realized she had stopped walking. Kaiba was watching her silently as she looked up, challengingly. "I said, I _won't._" She insisted.

"Don't call me when the paint is uneven and you ruin its texture." Kaiba growled resentfully.

Euneya threw her fists against her thighs, she turned to him. "Kaiba!"

He eyes perked up.

"You want to paint the rooms or not?"

He averted, "No. I have better things to do." His cool blue eyes glided toward her furious green eyes. "Like run a company to employ you."

"I don't work for your company. I work here." She gestured to the orphanage.

"Starting today, you do." He snapped. "And I like punctuality most." His eyes flashed warningly. "Disappoint me and your pay lowers."

Her expression twisted to a disgruntled look. "Is there a bone of sincerity in that body of yours?" She stared distastefully.

"Forget sincerity. I want punctuality." He sliced edgily.

Euneya reached into her pocket, she retrieve a handful of cash. Approaching him, she snatched his wrist from its folded crouch in the curve of his arm, and firmly placed it in his hand. "Since payback is that important to you, here is half, I'll give you the rest tomorrow."

Kaiba regarded the money. "It's barely a quarter amount of what you owe." His brows shook.

"You money thirsty snake," Euneya grumbled, reaching into her pocket, she retrieved coins and handed it to him. "Go home!" She shouted.

"Be at Kaiba Land on time tomorrow." Kaiba said.

"I promise to be absent." She was about to turn, but he grabbed her arm and twisted her around. Euneya lowered her face to avoid looking at him._ "Just go..._"

Kaiba stilled at the tickling release of a sob through her throat.

"Whenever I see you," Euneya breathed, "I want to leave with good thoughts. But every time, it's something else." She whispered.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

She peered up at Kaiba carefully, his firm grip on her wrist, slowly, tightening his long fingers.

_"Stay near me." _

Whether it was her imagination fixating on word-play, Euneya hardly controlled herself and sharply met his intent blue eyes. A dryness fingered her throat, disabling vocal chords and leaving laborious, exhausted breathing. His brows turned in a scowl. She wondered if she was dreaming. As he removed his hand, the throttling chilliness of the gesture made her quiver. He didn't move. She barely had the nerve to stand composed staring in his dragon-fiery eyes. Euneya darted up the stairs.

Kaiba watched her from the distance. His voice louder than the flushing wind against his coat. "Stay near me."

Her feet halted on the last stair. Euneya turned her head over her shoulder to whisper. "But you use money to buy your wish. And that's not me." Turning back to the stairs, she slipped out of her shoes and ascended the stairs to the sliding door.

-

-

**Copy right Nur Misur **

**R E A D & R E V I E W **

* * *

~ Please, read and review! Thanks. The grammar errors & typos are being worked on to deliver you with better quality chapters.


	18. The Ego, The Psyche

Previously:_ "But you use money to buy your wish." Turning back to the stairs, she slipped out of her shoes and ascended the stairs to the sliding door. She entered without further word and closed the door._

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

Kaiba armed himself with the required utensils, he stood waiting for twenty minutes. When there were no signs of Euneya, he began working. He imagined painting a lavish white dragon on the bare wall. Determined, he initiated scaling the wall with light pencil streaks of his favorite dragon.

Euneya supplied her contact information to Yoshito-sama. She thought he was warming up to her, but found the reason one morning when he implemented a banner at the front of his cafe, that read: "SETO KAIBA'S FAVORITE COFFEE SHOP! BUY 1 CUP, GET 2ND FREE!"

He was fervently gossiping with customers and pointing fingers at Euneya when she entered the cafe.

"That's_ her_, his girlfriend. He wanted her to work here at his favorite coffee shop! Can you imagine?" Yoshito grinned.

"I've seen her in the tabloids!" Gasped on the customers.

"Tabloids? Which one?" Yoshito unraveled a pack of tabloids up his sleeve to display on the table. He pointed at the articles. "Here, I have all. Here, here, oh! My favorite! They are on the beach! Look at them!"

The customers, buying the nonsense eyed Euneya enviously.

She took a hold of his arm before dragging behind the counter for an urgent discussion. "What are you doing?" She asked, panicky. "What are you telling them?"

"The truth, what else?" Yoshito shrugged, he fixed his collar against his throat and smirked at the ads labeled on the windows. "Once everyone sees them, I'll have twice as much customers!" He chuckled happily. "It's wonderful! Oh! I'm so happy!" He skipped joyously back to the customers. "Bring your family next time!" He waved goodbye to a group.

She couldn't exactly tell him that none of it was true. Euneya kept her thoughts to herself. She delivered fresh pastries and went to work at the Orphanage.

Gorou-sama had returned from his 2 day break, he volunteered to stay at Kaiba Land to oversee new developments. If he needed extra help, he would ask for Euneya.

She was with the children at noon, preparing their lunch and had them situated in their lesson plan of the day. In the afternoon, she led them to their 2-hr. Kenpo practice.

The sun was warm, a burning gold light enchanting the green grass, and the roof of the orphanage. The children were exhausted and profusely sweating when practice was over.

Euneya refreshed herself with a quick shower in the department for the employees. She changed back into her clothes, without bothering to put on her watch and bracelet. She left them in her office and proceeded toward the back of the orphanage. Her hair was wet and was slightly uplifting against the heat of the afternoon once she walked on the grass, toward the new building.

She tied the lace of her tennis shoes and started up the stairs. The door was lightly parted with a door-wedge. Euneya frowned at the strange fact, but entered the torrid room. Once she did, she regretted her move. A damping heat exposed in the thickening mussy air of the enclosed area. She hopelessly wondered how she would ever finish painting in the heat.

_Maybe I should get a fan from my office... _Her thoughts broke off when she came upon the open gallons of paint with the brushes neatly stacked, ready to be used.

The floor was scattered with brushes, and sheets of paper. Euneya calmly walked inside, ducking under the veil of plastic at the doorway of the succeeding room. Halting at the corner, she assessed the various open paint gallons. The major paints were white, blue, and gray.

_I wasn't using these paint colors. _Frowning at the half-empty white gallon, she resolutely walked in the room.

Moving the plastic from her face, she caught sight of a vague cluster of colors clotted on the wall to her right. Opening the windows be resourceful as more heat from outside would accumulate in the small room. The heavy scent of wet paint stung her nose. She approached the wall, cautiously studying the sketch of a white dragon. Euneya eyed the sloping wings and the small abdomen. She straightened her head, and stepped back to see if the dragon was aligned.

_Wait._ Euneya glanced at the pencils and chalk. _Who did this? _

Her answer lay in the pair of shoes carefully set on the left wall of the room. Euneya stilled, noticing the paint tray.

There was a shadow behind the glossy plastic working diligently on a particular wall. Euneya brushed the plastic aside, she saw him busily running the paint roller.

Euneya stepped next to him, but her eyes couldn't move past his sweat glazed face, and arms, his hands were five different colors. Euneya sighed tiredly from watching him force the roller vigorously upon the surface. His clothes were traded for a pair of casual jeans and a shirt.

"Get the pan." Kaiba ordered without looking at her.

Jumping at his slithering tone, she turned to the floor and grabbed the pan of paint. Kaiba rolled the brush within the pan and returned to the wall.

Euneya lowered the pan to the floor, shaken by his laborious appearance. She stood back up, "How long have you been here?" She asked quietly.

"Morning." Kaiba breathed, focused on the wall.

Euneya stared at the walls. _He painted most of the rooms and now is making a dragon ... _She turned and walked out of the room. Running back to the orphanage, Euneya hurried to the kitchen. She returned to the building with Kaiba. He was brushing a hand over his face in fatigue, sweat greased his skin and exhausted blue eyes shimmered at her sight.

Euneya handed him a cold water bottle. "I'll arrange for a fan." She mumbled, gathering the brushes out of his way.

Kaiba snapped open the bottle, the lid a forgotten enmity, and consumed the chilling water.

She dropped the brush and watched him finish the bottle in less than a minute. He stared at the other bottles in her hand pointedly and grabbed it before she could open it for him; a second later, he finished the second bottle. Euneya guiltily offered him the third bottle with the lid removed.

"Why did you come?" She avoided his eyes. "Here?"

"You weren't coming to Kaiba Land." He drank the cool water and breathed deeply.

"Don't you..." Euneya met his eyes, fumbling for words, she turned around and shifted the paint gallons, "Don't you have work?"

"When you are self-employed," Kaiba took a towel from her to wipe his paint lathered hands, "You work on your own hours."

Euneya stared hard at the floor, fidgeting. _Is there another reason you're not telling me? _"O-oh, I guess coming here is fine if you're not busy."

Kaiba skeptically eyed her. "What, do I make you feel bad?" He mockingly asked, scowling at the wall. "_It's all I make you feel." _Resentfully, he muttered under his breath so she won't overhear.

Euneya looked up. "...No..." She shifted uneasily, "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"I don't see why you refuse to work for me," Kaiba uttered, "You have the skills of an honorary employee."

She sharply glared at him.

"Water." He ordered unflinchingly.

Euneya threw him another bottle, glaring. He noticed she hadn't removed the lid. Handing it back to her, he waited for her to open it. "You have hands, why can't you open it?"

"There are some things employees don't need explanations for, because they simply _know_ what needs to be done." Kaiba shoved the bottle back, glaring.

She frowned at the bottle and twisted open the cap. Silently, she returned him the bottle. Smirking, he drank the cool water leisurely. Euneya was fixated at the unfinished dragon encompassing the wall.

"How do you want to paint it?" She asked.

Kaiba put the water aside and searched his jean pockets. He lifted a small card and examined the drawing. Confused, Euneya stared at the card in his hand. He turned and handed it to her.

The card was that of a gray dragon, although, the name read: Blue Eyes White Dragon. The ATK (attack points) was 3,000, while the DEF (defense points) was 2,500. Euneya read the description of the dragon. She wasn't a duelist and had little knowledge of Duel Monsters, but she did know it was a rare card, and his most beloved monster. Watching Joey, and Yugi's conquest the dueling arena at Domino High, she managed to learn a few tips. Euneya looked up at the drawing, figuring which color went within the body.

"The wing is crooked." Euneya observed.

Alarmed, Kaiba snatched the card from her and brought it next to the drawing. He assessed the size of the wing and the downward slope. An exasperated sound echoed from him, making her shiver and confused at his furrowed expression.

"Don't you think so?" She whispered.

Kaiba stepped back from the wall, and folded his arms. "Too late to change it."

"What if we make the feet bigger and lower the right claw," Euneya suggested. She gestured with her hands, pointing at the unbalanced shape of the legs, and the small curve of the claw. Questionably, she looked at him. He looked exhausted. _On second thought ... _"Or we can get something to eat?"

He slowly eyed Euneya. She waited for him to answer. "I do owe you lunch and the shirt you bought." She sullenly reminded with a feeling of loss and guilt.

Kaiba averted, "Forget it." He grabbed the white paint and slathered the color on the dragon's feet. "I don't accept money from people below me."

"You don't make sense." Euneya stated. "Money doesn't make a person great."

He turned around, eyes weary. One hand holding the paint gallon and the other, a paint brush. "You work for me. Every hour you spend with me is added to your paycheck."

Euneya approached him and stole the paint gallon, she swiped the brush from his hand. "You've lost it. Why will you _pay_ me to spend time with you?"

"Do you see any other reason for us to spend time together?" He muttered, wringing the gallon out of her hand, and the brush. "Get to work, we have two more rooms to finish before the night ends." Kaiba gestured to the dragon, "And we have to paint Blue Eyes."

Euneya was watching him with a frown, her brows drawn over her dark olive eyes.

He saw her expression fuse from a light hearted spark to a dark and unhappy disposition. "If you don't want to work,_ hold_ this." He shoved the gallon back in her hand, not prepared to hear her dark thoughts. The impact made her stumble backward.

Steadying herself, Euneya pulled the gallon at her side, staring at him sullenly without a word.

He gave her a dark look of his own. "Are you deaf?"

"Can you stop?" Euneya seethed.

Kaiba gritted his teeth, annoyed. "We've barely begun." He snapped.

"Stop ordering me around like your maid. Who told you to come here anyway?" She demanded. "And why is it important you pay me to stay in the same room as you?"

"You did."

Euneya stiffened. "When?"

"Yesterday."

"That was _you_."

"I'm certain it was you who asked me to stay. And what's wrong with paying you to stay in the same room?"

"It's not a casual thing to do!"

His brows furrowed in consternation, Kaiba regarded her irately. "Where I come from, it is. You won't get off easy. I'll have you working like my lab-rats, that means, no breaks."

"Who are you to order me around?" She defied. "I'm the one who needs to paint, _not_ you."

His eyes turned double lidded and bored. "And your point is?"

"Give me the brush and get the hell out of here, Kaiba!" Euneya cried. She grabbed his brush.

_"Shacho-san._" Kaiba corrected, snatching his hand back in exclusive revulsion, _"Know_ your place." He muttered grimly, "And you won't get paid for this."

Euneya stared in disbelief. _Was I blind? Why didn't I see this side of him? _"I don't want your stinkin' money!"

He wrestled the brush out of her hand, "Can you paint the dragon?" He hissed, smirking condescendingly, "Can your brain recognize what dragon it is?"

"I_ do _know!" Euneya knocked the brush out of his hand, rendering it spinning into a corner, "Whether I duel or not, do you think I don't know what dragon you love?"

His left brow angled sturdily above amused blue eyes.

Euneya bit her lip at her word-slip, retreating a footstep, "I... I didn't... didn't mean, didn't sound right...Um." Embarrassed, she helplessly searched the floor. "Where is the brush?" She mumbled.

"Let's make a deal." Kaiba eyed her gravely, she stopped fidgeting. "You can paint the dragon alone. If it resembles the real Blue Eyes, I'll leave and never employ you. If you fail, you remain as my employee and I see fit when to come here."

"Sounds simple." Euneya nodded. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

_Am I? _Kaiba smirked sinisterly. "That's not all, should you fail to paint the dragon correctly, you work for me _on-call."_

She blanched, _How unfair... No. I won't let him win. _"What if I succeed?"

"Not a chance." He sliced in a heart beat.

Teeth clenched, she angrily glared. "I _will_ win. Definitely."

"Hmph." Kaiba studied his watch, a trail of sweat tickled against his brow. "You have an hour. Let's see if you can accomplish something, if anything." He strode out of the room, disappearing outside in the heat.

She dropped the gallon on the floor, the base landed harshly with a lasting _slam!_ Euneya cupped her hair and tied it up. She wrung her fingers firmly on the wire handle of the gallon and carried it toward the wall. She found more paint brushes. Pouring the different colors in a tray, she dipped in the pristine white paint first and shaded the exterior of the dragon Kaiba drew. The marks were neatly detailed, but slimy. Euneya carefully painted the long neck, mixing gray and white to resemble the dragon she remembered in the card. Glaring at the exit, Euneya huffed aloud.

_He even had the nerve to take the card with him. I heard he has 3 BEWD cards, leaving one won't do harm. _Rigorously working, she filled the spectacular blue eyes of the dragon with splashes of gray, white and blue.

The blue reminded her of shimmering sapphire. Euneya smiled proudly at the beautiful eyes.

She turned to darken the edges of the dragon's neck. The tail swept upward with arrow-like edges. The dragon was not complete within the hour, and she didn't want to risk doing a rough job.

* * *

Kaiba rounded the corner of the corridor. A trail of children stopped short upon seeing him and bowed.

"Good afternoon, Supporter Kaiba-sama!" They stood back up, smiling with childish ignorance.

Kaiba nodded, edging his way through the group and toward a particular door at the end of the hall.

"Where are you going, Supporter?" A boy darted toward him, causing him to linger uncertainly for a second.

Kaiba searched the hallway walls for answers and eyed the boy below, his blue eyes narrowed. He remembered the little critter. Wasn't he the one who came into the office with Euneya, talking about the goddamn Mr. Beautiful? _Grr, I have a foul taste in my mouth thinking of the contemptuous 'Mr. Beautiful.' __What was the boy's name? _He contemplated silently.

"Are you lost?" He grinned. "We can help you Supporter!" He beckoned his group of short legged friends.

The troop was awfully shorter than Mokuba.

_Crap, give me a vitamin for these midgets. _

Kaiba folded his arms. _Now I remember ... This cunning little treat is Hisoka. He seems close to Euneya for god knows what reason. Debating about her love life and announcing to the world as if a typhoon broke loose __..._

His brows furrowed as an idea burst into colors before his eyes, Kaiba smirked_. __He might divulge the source of Euneya's baboon love-interest. What's more is, he can ultimately operate incognito if I have need of him in the future._

* * *

_Can I finish on time?_ Euneya added more shades on the body of the dragon. She stepped back to observe the progress and was pleased with herself. She hadn't finished a lot however but it was the accuracy that counted, and she was content with the work in the meantime. Her bottom lip curled up in anger.

_That Kaiba... coming in here, doing all my work, making me slave over his beloved dragon, squanders money... All for what? I don't need it! _

She forced more color on the body of the dragon. Sighing aloud, Euneya continued working for another fifteen minutes. She sat on the floor when she felt her work was sufficient to pass for a Blue Eyes White Dragon. It was only a matter of moments Kaiba would walk in and criticize the painting.

_It's the most I can expect of him. _Euneya grumbled to herself. _Meanie Kaiba. Arch nemesis: hubristic, makes me eat my words, a good listener._

She procured a tell-tale vision of misty blue eyes narrowing at her with smug-like superiority. Euneya clenched her teeth, and vigorously shook her head with a force needed to drag out dripping spiders from her hair. Panting, she coiled her fists furiously, "Get out of my head. You don't deserve to be there! You think you're all that, well, you're _not_! Go find someone else to torture and let me be!"

_"Don't confuse his words from his actions." _

Euneya silenced and leaned forward, chin in hand, she ponderously stared at a white patch on the wall. "Even if you think you're all that, you suck for bottling your feelings inside,"

If she only looked up, she'd find him annoyed by the portrait and the unqualified artist behind the mess.

"I wasn't wrong, you've proved your deficient skills to me yet again." Kaiba murmured.

Euneya glanced up in a panic, and back at the dragon. "I did my best." She pointed at the perfect blend of colors and the size adjustments on the feet, and wings. "I don't believe you." She shot up. "You criticize no matter how excellent I do."

Kaiba's nonchalant expression did not change. He snapped his fingers and footsteps shuffled inside of the room. The train of children emerged through the door, Hisoka and his pals stood beside Kaiba, smirking.

"They are experienced with Duel Monsters and most importantly, the Blue Eyes, this makes them capable of passing judgement on your... _ labor_." Kaiba turned toward them. "Explain Mazaki-san why her portrait is lacking." Kaiba gestured to the dragon.

Hisoka scratched his cheek, titling his head, he elbowed his friend, who elbowed _his_ friend. Hisoka blushed and lowered his eyes shamefully, "Sorry, Euneya-sama, but..." He glanced at his friends, mumbling. "It's ugly."

"How come the dragon has 3 feet? Isn't Blue Eyes a **4 legged dragon?**" Blurted the boy next to Hisoka.

"What happened to the teeth? Does it have a mouth to attack with White Lightening?"

"The dragons' shape looks weird!"

"It's suppose to be flying!" Euneya claimed, "Look at the wings, I aligned the body with the length and elevation of the wings." She indicated on the wall, her finger tips came in contact with the cool liquid in the process.

"Weeeeird!"

"But..." Hisoka couldn't look at her, "The body is too small for the wings."

"I get it." Euneya snapped, turning her back on them, "It sucks."

"_Worse._" Murmured another boy in Hisoka's troop. "Weird!"

Kaiba approached the wall, examining intently, "Although, you lack professional administrations, you illustrated the eyes magnificently well."

Surprised, she stared wide. _Is he praising?_ Little did he know she was thinking about a different pair of blue eyes when painting. Euneya shook her head. _No, no, I can't let him know. _"Uh... Thank-"

"I suppose small tasks can be undertaken with your low abilities." Kaiba turned around, "You managed to do something... if anything."

She glared at Hisoka and his friends, they ducked behind Hisoka with hopes of not being reproached. Euneya nodded, "Okay, okay, I won't be mad. I know I'm not good at painting. You were too honest. But thanks though," She sighed back at the dragon, "I tried."

Kaiba smirked, "Need I reiterate the consequences of your loss? If you understood me properly, to begin with?"

_Stop treating me like a dumb ass. _Euneya bit down on her lower lip, containing her anger. "I work for you on-call. I remember." She muttered.

"You work for him too?" Hisoka gasped. "Does Isao-sama know?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "To save yourself the embarrassment, you should've agreed to be my employee."

"I believe being fair has its rewards. That's why I won't complain on losing." She lowered her head and nodded, "Instead, I'll accept the deal and become your employee. But remember," Euneya pointed at him with a warning glare. "Just an _employee_, not your personal slave or bodyguard."

"You don't garner skills to be my personal slave anyway." Kaiba rebuked, impulsively adding, "Not that I have any interest in you _whatsoever_. I stay true to my word."

Euneya folded her arms, composed, she met his eyes evenly. "Good." She immediately grabbed a gallon of white paint before walking toward the dragon on the wall. Titling the gallon, she deposited the paint. The paint brush was on the floor, she snatched it quickly and rapidly began covering any hints of the dragon.

Bewildered, Hisoka regarded Euneya furiously work to tone the white paint with the rest of the wall.

* * *

"I made more soup." Euneya put the dish on the table.

Tristan grinned and Yugi smiled at the delicious cuisine. "Looks damnnn _good!_"

"Smells great!" Tristan peered in the dish, salivating.

_Like a pair of hungry wolves. _Anzu blinked at the two men, "Haven't you ever seen food before?"

Yugi looked at her, surprised and hurt, "What's wrong? We haven't eaten all day." He smiled back at the dish. "Mmm! Thanks for dinner, Euneya!"

She smiled and sat down beside Anzu at the table. Tristan gulped his bowl of rice, pausing his chop-sticks upon seeing the gentle expression she wore.

"Euneya..." Tristan leaned forward. She stopped her hands on the bowl to look up into his questioning brown eyes. Tristan titled his head slowly. "_Something_ tells me you're hiding_ something_ important?"

Euneya blanched, fidgeting in her seat as Anzu and Yugi observed her, to her discomfort. "I don't know what you're talking about. More rice, Tristan? Curry, Yugi?"

"Thanks!" Yugi shoved his bowl in front of her as she poured another scoop of warm, thick curry.

Anzu leaned back, eating quietly, she glanced sideways to witness the succeeding frown on Euneya's lips. Her pale hands slowed the churning of her sticks in the bowl, she regarded her food emptily, lost in her own thoughts.

Anzu swallowed her food before speaking. "Did you guys hear anything from Joey?"

"Yea, he's settled in his new apartment with Mai." Yugi smiled, "We met up last week, he is doing pretty awesome. Mai got a job downtown at the commissioner's office."

"Oh..." Anzu mumbled at her food. "Did he mention ... anything else?"

Yugi took a sip of his drink, he set it down carefully, amethyst eyes solemn and distant. "He said he is sorry." Yugi glanced at Euneya, and back at Anzu. "To both of you. He doesn't want the past to come in between of a new friendship. Anzu ..."

Putting away his sticks, he folded his fingers, looking into her wide blue eyes, Yugi smiled gently. "You've been friends for a long time. If Euneya and Joey are willing to disregard their past mistakes to make new memories, can't you forgive him? You've known him longer. Everyone makes mistakes. He wants to get together with everyone. Lately ... lately..." Yugi averted, "It feels different with the gang broken apart."

Euneya brushed Anzu's arm softly. Anzu looked up at her slowly. "Take your time." She whispered. "If you find it hard to forgive Joey now, at least for his sake, listen to his feelings. It's hard to separate from someone you trust, Joey trusts you and wants you to understand him."

Anzu pulled her arm away, she brushed her chin, and leaned back in her chair. "It's not that I don't want to forgive him. I'm surprised." She admitted. "How can he act so low? I thought Joey would always stick to his beliefs and not disappoint."

Her brows furrowed thoughtfully. "You have no idea how much I trusted him to be with you. I thought it was perfect, my cousin and the person I trust were together, nothing can go wrong. I feel he betrayed me for hurting you. He broke his promise."

Tristan shook his head, "Give the dude a break! He was with Euneya the longest. Feelings can change."

"I'm ..." Anzu stared at Euneya, brokenly whispering. "_Sorry,"_

Euneya looked up, smiling carelessly and shook her head to denote she didn't mind. "I think he still wants to hear congratulations from you, Anzu. In his new life with Mai, it would be fantastic to have good friends around. If an important person is missing, things can feel dull."

Anzu nodded with a smile, murmuring indecisively. "I guess giving him a call won't hurt?"

"I'll get the phone!" Yugi wrestled out of his chair.

Tristan slapped a sharp hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Let's eat first."

"Good thing I'm stuffed!" Yugi hurried into the living room in search of Anzu's purse. He wrung it apart and came upon the pink cellphone.

He smiled, _she still has Joey on speed-dial. _"I'm calling. Anzu!"

Anzu hopped off her seat, darting into the living room toward Yugi.

Tristan whirled carefully in Euneya's direction, smug-eyed and smirking. "What's new, 'Neya?" He asked without hesitation.

Her raised brows and innocent stare only widened his suspicion. Tristan pointed the sticks at her face. "It's Kaiba, isn't it? I heard you love-birds are compatible."

"Read any tabloids, Tristan?"

"Read?" Tristan rolled his eyes, "You're everywhere! Kaiba's perfect Saint, working at the orphanage, saving kids, starting a new school, sexy figure on commercials! When's the big day?" _BANG!_

Blinking from his slamming fist, struck with a suitable answer, and to think before she had no clue how to approach the question. "I'm his _on-call_ employee." She disabled the bitterness in her tone.

Tristan chortled. "Pfffff! Who _cares_ if you're his employee!"

"What the hell do you want then?" _You get what you ask for. _Euneya plummeted her chopsticks in her rice and began digging a depression.

Tristan clandestinely smirked. _Someone's irritated. And I sense she doesn't like being his 'employee.' Hiding _some _thing, Euneya?_

"You like him?" He implied. The darkening of her cheeks and the faint glossiness of her eyes made him lean forward for close inspection. "_Don't_ you?"

Euneya breaking away from her reverie, she stared at the hole in the center of her rice. "No." Without meeting his eyes, she shoved curry in her mouth. "The curry is still warm, you'll have to finish it."

Yugi returned to the table, he grabbed his food to consume voraciously.

"Aren't ya stuffed?" Remarked Tristan.

"Hunger revival." Yugi licked his mouth happily and chewed his fill. "Euneya," He swallowed his bite to complete his thought aloud, "How about the camping trip? Are you free this weekend?"

"Oh yea!" Tristan grinned. "Perfect timing, we can get Joey and Mai to come."

Yugi shoved his elbow sharply in his rib.

Tristan clenched his teeth for his stupidity, and pretended to ignore Yugi's stern glare. He sneaked a glance at Euneya across, chewing her food silently. "If it's cool with you, 'Neya?"

Euneya smiled, a break from work would be nice, with the dawning fundraiser she wouldn't be able to have a break within the next week. "I'll talk to Isao-sama about it, but I'd like to go." She nodded enthusiastically. "If I can't, how about the week after?"

"Ok." Yugi tentatively put his chop sticks away. "... You don't _mind_ whether Joey and Mai come?"

She shook her head, "The economy is stressful. Especially considering a newly wed couple, they'll have to work hard. I think a trip will help them loosen up. Anzu and Joey can talk too."

Tristan blinked, "She really is cool about it ..." He murmured, awed.

Yugi nervously mumbled under his breath. _"You're telling me..."_ He inched lower in his chair.

Tristan curiously leaned forward, pushing his nose against hers. "How does it come naturally?" He peered into her olive eyes. "I didn't know girl's can be casual about their ex's so soon?"

Euneya took a delicate amount of rice on her chop sticks and stuffed it inside his mouth. "Tristan, I can't be jealous of a married man. Mai and Joey are starting clean. I'm old-news." She nibbled on some curry. "I let go, why don't you?" Euneya smirked at his open-mouthed expression.

"Gah... I ....." Stuttering, he glanced at Yugi for help, "I was ... I was worried about _you_ hahahaha! If you're cool, I'm cool." He quickly put thumps up.

Yugi pulled himself, smiling softly. "It's good to see you cheering up, Euneya." He nodded, pleased. She smiled in return. "I have the best place we can go! Call me and let me know if you're in. We'll come over 5 am to get you. The drive is 3 hrs from here." Yugi informed.

"Let's give her some space too." Tristan elbowed Yugi with a mischievous laugh. "She can invite _anyone_ she wants."

"_Any _one," Yugi winked, "You want to get _close_ to..."

"An overnight camp, alone in the woods, with no one to bother you in a tent..." Tristan added with a grin, "Pure bliss..."

"If you have ideas why don't you act on them." Euneya stated.

Yugi stilled as Tristan regarded her unblinkingly.

"Don't forget to come to the Fundraiser, bring your little cousins, nieces and nephews. Take the curry home if you aren't done." She stood up with her empty bowl and plate. "Wash the dishes and pile them in the rack, also," Euneya paused at the table, eyeing them cooly.

Frozen, Yugi and Tristan peered at her, bitten.

"Turn off the lights when you're done." She went into the kitchen.

Yugi shivered and rubbed his arms. "You get the feeling she acts like Kaiba everyday?" He whispered.

"So frosty and quiet, it's like she can mind-read and kill on-instant." Tristan shook his head defiantly. "No!" He grabbed Yugi's arm. "Fight it man! She's only doing this cause she is hiding something."

"She'll tell us if there is something." Yugi replied. "I was suggesting she bring any one, not necessarily Kaiba." He sullenly admitted. "Did you provoke her?"

"I asked a few questions here and there..." He shrugged.

"You cone-head! Don't bring him up if she doesn't!"

"Why is it _my _fault? Aren't you curious?" Tristan demanded.

"As hell." Yugi sighed.

"Did you see the tabloid where Kaiba carried her from the apartment?"

"I have a clipping in my wallet." Yugi searched his pocket.

* * *

Yoshito-sama was waiting for Euneya's delivery impatiently. He dove toward the entrance upon seeing her carry the tray of sweets.

"I have good news." Yoshito invited her inside, peeking his head out to survey the traffic and sidewalk, he returned to close the door shut, and helped Euneya place the delivery on the counter.

"At the Small Business Convention, I need a set of your pastry samples. Bring them to me and I will take them with me. If you aren't too busy, you may accompany me, and speak with the other small business about your samples and delivery services. This will broaden your sales."

Euneya smiled. "Really?" She stared in awe. "So soon? Are you that confident in my pastries?"

Yoshito yanked back bitterly, averting. "I... uh.... Wasn't too fond of it... But I've thought of..." He noticed how large and bright her eyes olive eyes reflected a spiral of excitement and appreciation. Yoshito sighed. "Ah, you've done excellent like you promised. The sales have increased. Your pastries are in demand. I've received compliments and asked if you cater from customers."

Euneya clapped her hand, smiling. "I'd be thrilled!"

"I think the pastries are selling off the shelf thanks to your boyfriend's popularity."

_Popularity. _Saddened that her pastry wasn't appreciated for its worth but marketed from Kaiba's fame, Euneya uncertainly stared at the advertisement banners. "To be honest, I..." She licked her lips. _But I have to tell him the truth. _"I...I- I'm..."

Yoshito raised a brow. "Spit it out girl!" He ordered impatiently.

"I.... I'm..... A...." Euneya breathed. _Yes, I have to. I have to. Ok. _She nodded to herself, and opened her eyes. "I'm single!" Euneya announced.

Yoshito grimaced. "I don't care if you're single! I'm not interested! Don't tell me that's why you came to me? Ever since you've come here, you're like an oppressive Artemis! Dragging every anomaly and --- and --- You aren't my type!" He shouted. "I prefer woman more grounded, elegant, voluptuous, loyal, olde-- olc --- oc--" Yoshito chocked on his words, he patted his chest, staggering against the table.

Furiously, with menacing eyes, he whirled around toward Euneya. "SINGLE?" He howled.

Knowing well how critical her position she was, and how low she had fallen from her pedestal, Euneya bowed. "I'm sorry I lied! Kaiba-shacho and I are co-workers."

"YOU'RE SINGLE!"

Euneya nodded.

Yoshito darted. "When did you break up? The fear in his eyes when he defende -- WHHY!" He threw his hands out, letting his scream swallow the shop.

Euneya backed into a table. "None of the news is true. We are often seen together but we don't have --"

"SINNNGLEE!" Yoshito roared, pausing to muse aloud, "Can it..." Yoshito rubbed his bottom lip, stern. "He was searching for you..." Mumbling to himself, he looked up at the ceiling to process his thoughts. "And he came rifting here asking if I've seen you. He defended you. Hai, he took responsibility for the rumors and the tabloids..." Yoshito wagged his finger at Euneya, spitting in revulsion, "You're nothing but a nuisance!"

"I'm sorry. I meant to tell you sooner." Euneya bowed. "Can you please accept my apology? I will deliver more pastries, I'll work harder, I'll pay for the advertisement, I won't ask for a month's revenue. Please? Don't cut me off?"

"Not only are you a nuisance to me, but to him too! You have to appreciate what he has done for you!" Yoshito accused. "Look at what you put him through! Now you've made me lie about him liking the coffee!"

"It won't happen again." Euneya kept her face lowered.

Yoshito watched her pensively. "Have you any clue why he puts up with you?" He asked, anger diverting to intrigue.

Euneya looked up.

"Why was he worried when you were gone?" Yoshito frowned. _The worry in his eyes... From a stranger's perspective, it made sense he was searching for his girl friend. _

"Why does he defend you? Hah!" Yoshito pointed at the banners and the flyers. "A prominent man with his reputation doesn't need a nuisance like you to make life a hassle. He has a reputation to protect. You're soiling his name with the fake blabber. But -- I'm curious ..." Yoshito observed her. "He put up with it. He puts up with the blabber and name-tainting bullshit. It is not I who wants to accuse you of wrong doing and lying about the news. It is no clear nor obscure that he has inadvertently grown a passion for you."

Dizzily, she stared at Yoshito. "Don't you agree?" He folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

Euneya glared firmly at the floor. "You're over-analyzing."

"Listen to me closely, Euneya." Yoshito slowly began, "Look at me_ not_ the floor,"

She didn't listen.

Yoshito approached her, halting a foot away, she distanced herself. He placated, "I won't come closer. As a man who is older and experienced, I dare-say for a young man to dote upon a woman, his actions are uniquely responsible for revealing his intentions. Hmm, do you know why we don't normally use the common 3 words in our language?"

_Does he mean? _She lifted her eyes slowly, contemplative. _ Yes. I Love You. Aishiteru... _

"We profess through action not words." Yoshito regarded her intently. "Do not confuse what he says from what he does. I remember the other day, he wouldn't have me talking down to you. I respect the ardor and protection he invests on you."

He saw her face pale, calming asking, "Can you really say he is unaffected by the tabloids and is being courteous to avoid being angry?"

Euneya stiffened, eyes dark, and lips thinned.

"If it was me, I'd be angry." Yoshito nodded. "From the high-ladder, I expect him to be angry at you. But why_ didn't_ I see the anger directed at you the other day? Why was he adamant to let you work where you wished? He had the cheek to threaten me, not once but twice!"

Her eyes searched the tables behind him. The coffee shop was never more confining.

She bowed and stayed in the position to whisper, "I'm sorry for what I did, Yoshito-sama. If you don't mind, I'll take my leave." Euneya stood back up, inhaling steadily and used her moving legs to deftly avoid his demanding gaze, "I'm sorry again." Her hands desperately clung to the door handle.

"Well!" Yoshito glanced over his shoulder.

Euneya gasped, and turned to find him watching her.

"Tell me if you can come to the Small Business Convention, or give me your samples to vendor next week."

She nodded, "Thank you, I will," Euneya opened the door, she walked out in the herd of pedestrians.

_What he said, Yoshito-sama, is it true?_ Euneya continued amidst the crowd. _If he noticed it, why didn't I?_

_" Nee-san, as hard headed Big Brother is, he cares about you just as deeply than he makes it seem. Just ask him, no wait, don't. He'll lie. If you want to know how he cares, it's in his actions. "_

Euneya stopped, she remembered what Mokuba wrote it in his email. _Mokuba too? _

She determinedly shook her head. _No, stop thinking about it. Doesn't make sense. Kaiba said himself, "Why will I ever want a relationship with someone like you?" He is my employer. _

She frowned. _If he acts the same toward me and the assembly at K.C, he is darn nice for a cold-blooded man everyone believes. Why do I get the feeling ... Kaiba doesn't? _

Shaking her head amidst her restless thoughts, "Duke, you can't be right..." Euneya resigned a sigh at the clouds. _He__ does treat me differently. _

At the office, Euneya deposited her coat, dropped her bag on the chair to instantaneously initiate obligations provided with her job. She approached Isao-sama's office with the proposal he asked her to compose. Euneya politely knocked on the door, she swiftly entered, and closed the door. He was at the fax machine, watching the paper slide in the tray with dying impatience. Sharply, he glanced at Euneya, and the contract in his hand.

"You brought the proposal?" Isao-sama inquired as he sat in his chair.

"Yes, your signature is needed. Call me if you need anything." Euneya placed the folder on the desk.

Isao-sama opened the documents for an intent review. "How is the decoration proceeding?" He scanned the first 3 documents.

She selflessly smiled, nodding, "Getting there. I hope Gorou-chan and you won't be disappointed."

"Why will I be? You have nice, quality taste I take it." Isao-sama chuckled at the documents.

Euneya clasped her hands tightly. "I wanted to ask..." Tentatively, she approached his desk, "If I can take the weekend off?"

"Weekend?" Isao-sama pushed the folder from his face, sitting erect, wide-eyed. "We are primarily busy the following weeks. The Fundraiser is here."

She lowered her eyes. "Sorry, that was selfish of me. Maybe some other time." Euneya attacked the door.

"You've made plans this weekend?" Isao-sama frowned, "A trip with Kaiba-_sama_?"

She stared at the door widely. _Is he becoming accepting of Kaiba and I? _Slowly, she turned with a forced smile. "Ehhe, no," Euneya licked her lips, pausing for a second to breathe, "Some friends invited me to a camping trip. I can reschedule."

Isao-sama studied the paper beside him. "I just received the contract from Kaiba Corp. How about another week? You do have to make an appearance at the Duel Inauguration with Kaiba-sama. Can't the camping trip wait?"

"Yes it can." She nodded quickly, hesitating, she lowered her eyes, "Uh, Is it possible for me to decline the Inauguration invitation?"

Isao-sama sat back, surprised by the suggestion. "I thought Kaiba-sama and you were working together. Are you not done bickering?"

_We never will. _Euneya solemnly looked up into his dark eyes, composing herself, she murmured. "I... I don't think it's necessary for me to attend."

Isao-sama rubbed his chin, contemplating silently. He sighed. "I won't force you. If Supporter agrees, you don't have to,"

Smiling, Euneya nodded. "Thank you." She turned to walk out of the office as Isao-sama returned to his contract immediately.

While Gorou-san was at Kaiba Land, Euneya gathered the dancing team for another rehearsal at noon. Students had successfully mastered their moves, and she asked them to design their own uniforms and props from paper. There were many suggestions for girl's dressed in tiaras and the boys wearing a cape. Euneya promised to delve the costume stores on her way home. In the afternoon, Euneya had to paint the rooms.

She wiped the tickling sweat from her forehead and lathered paint evenly on the expanse of the wall. Turning around, she knelt to dip the brush in the paint before running it over on the unfinished region.

The door shifted open, the plastic on the floor crunched underneath footsteps, she disregarded the intruder and retained complete focus on her task.

"What an irresponsible, incompetent employee." Growled a familiar voice from the door.

Euneya decided to disregard his remark. She continued running the brush smoothly across the wall. Her arms ached from the constant motion but she wanted to complete the second room before dusk.

"Why aren't you at Kaiba Land?" Kaiba stopped on her right, eyeing her gravely with expectation and absolute dissatisfaction.

Euneya frowned, she knelt to run the sponge within the white paint, before straightening and exhaled. "My job here is important than working for you." She murmured. "Didn't you hire me without my consent, why ask me if I didn't go to Kaiba Land?"

"You lost the wager. As my employee you are to --" He stopped as she turned with a little more than exasperated agony in his direction.

"Kaiba." Euneya sighed at his name. "I can work for you some other time. But please, not this week, not now, I don't have time."

_It's more serious than I imagined. _Kaiba blankly stared at the wall. "I'm hungry." As if the wall will magically bring him food.

"Nice to hear you're attending to your daily food intake." Euneya merely began moving the long brush against the wall. "Mokuba told me you weren't eating so I tried to make everything that came to mind. Too bad it was a waste of effort. I'd give them to you now but I don't have anything."

Kaiba eyed her silently. She didn't look at him, raising her arms over her head, she pushed the brush firmly to cover the top section of the wall.

He took the handle and moved the brush higher, near the ceiling and lowered it back smoothly. Euneya stared at his planted grip on her hand.

_"If you want to know how he cares, it's in his actions."_

Her cheeks heated as her hands slackened under his strong tightening grip. She blinked at his hands. _Isn't he aware he grabbed my hand? _She looked up to search his immaculate countenance. The long streaks of his brown hair fell against his smooth, white cheek. The round curve of his ear was hidden under the long, untrained cuts of hair locks. His blue eyes were transfixed on the wall and the moving brush. With his strong arm raising and lowering the brush, she felt she didn't need to enforce her own energy. Euneya removed her eyes and stared at the floor.

Kaiba looked away from the wall to her sweat fanned face curiously. "If you're tired, go sit down." He murmured, eyes statued on his hands woven on hers on the handle. He hadn't realized how they came to be. _Is that why she is blushing? _Kaiba smirked at the thought._ I do affect her._

His amused gaze transferred to her face. Euneya sullenly lifted her shy green eyes, avoiding his laughing stare, instead, she pulled her hand from under his grip. Sliding her hands back to her side, she unsteadily wavered on her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't know my hand was there." Euneya murmured.

"If you're dizzy, sit down." Kaiba snappishly repeated, unused to being ignored.

"I can do it!" Euneya sharply insisted. He stopped to regard her. "Let me do it." She said softly.

"What are you doing later?" He asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened. _He's not gonna -- _Euneya tore her eyes away. _Stop the thoughts before they over-load. No way in hell will he ask me out! _

"Don't you lower-sex need your beauty sleep?" He muttered.

Gradually, she looked up into his glowing blue eyes. Euneya blinked, sighing. _I knew it. _Her eyes were clear and soft. Kaiba's hand slowed on the paint brush. Euneya held her breath.

The culminating heat in the room transpired into gentle sweat beads on the skin. There was the shifting sound of plastic squishing under shoes, and the faint splutter of paint dripping, the nudging motion of the brush ceased. Kaiba studied her intently. Her eyes were engrossed with his face.

_I remember the first time we met, _Heart pounding, breathing suspended, Euneya gazed, _His eyes were extremely blue. They still are. They always will be. _The corners of her mouth perked up in a smile.

The longer she stared, the higher his dark brow inclined. Kaiba leaned forward.

Her olive eyes widened anxiously. He turned his head to the side, noticing the switching focus of her pupils steadily follow his eyes. Her hot breath brushed against his chin with gentle and short inhale. Kaiba lowered his shoulder, turning his body toward her.

Euneya felt the long brown locks of hair on the bridge of his nose graze her forehead as he neared another breathtaking inch.

"There is a bug on your shoulder." Kaiba turned his head to stare at the critter dangling contently as if Christmas was here.

Euneya yanked her head around, she swatted the insect off her shoulder, grimacing helplessly. "AAH!" Moving away from the wall, she brushed her arms and legs, fidgety.

Amused, Kaiba watched her tug open her brown hair for an inspection. "It's gone." He smirked, returning back to the wall.

Panting, Euneya brushed her hair away from her face and tied it up again. She sighed, calming herself finally, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She searched the floor for the insect. "Where'd it go?"

She grabbed a yard stick, and knelt where the bug was. _SLAM! _

Kaiba stiffened at the hair-grazing impact that missed him by an inch. Brows drawn coldly above his eyes, he glared. "What the hell are you aiming at?"

"I think he likes you." Euneya pointed at the worm sliding on Kaiba's boot. "Guess he wants to say hello."

Kaiba examined his boot, kneeling down, he slid his index finger under the worm and lifted it up. His blue eyes narrowed with vengeance. "A _caterpillar_."

Euneya stood up on her tip-toes to see the green worm dance around Kaiba's long finger. _Wiggle. Slide. Wiggle._

"Hmph." Kaiba grimly eyed the creature, "Kill it."

She hesitated, Euneya dropped the stick. "No, I'll put it outside." Cupping her hand, she held it up to his finger. The caterpillar lingered on Kaiba's hand, stringing his body around his long digit, it oozed lower into his palm. "On second thought, I think you should take it outside." Seeing as how the caterpillar favored him, she smiled. "Congratulations, Monsieur Papillon, you have a son."

Cool blue eyes moved on her, his piercing eyes stayed on her face. Euneya smiled at the moving caterpillar without noticing his gaze. Kaiba closed his palm, safely locking the caterpillar for the moment. "Find a branch, get some leafs, and a jar."

"What kind of a leaf? What food source does it need?" Euneya frowned worriedly.

"I'll find it." He turned and walked out of the room.

Euneya found an empty clean jar in the employee department. She was returning to the rooms when she saw Kaiba kneeling at the trees by the windows. She approached him quietly and knelt on the ground, watching him gather a handful of leafs.

"How do you know it will eat this?" She wondered.

He glanced at her, wordlessly pointing at the tree branch. "There is more than 1 cocoon," He stood up and lowered a branch for her to see another caterpillar of the same breed dangling on a leaf. "He must've fallen in the open window." Kaiba opened his palm to add a leaf for the hungry caterpillar.

"I brought the jar." Euneya opened the lid. "Why do you want it?"

For a moment, his stare softened on her face. Kaiba averted quickly, snatching the jar from her and walked away. His cerulean shirt rippled in the afternoon breeze. The brunette texture of his hair reflected golden in the sunlight. Euneya watched him snap a small piece of the branch from the tree, he neatly fitted the branch inside and dressed the jar with edible leafs for the caterpillar.

Kaiba walked back to her, and handed her the jar. He took the lid from her and moved inside the room with the caterpillar.

Euneya followed his example a moment later. She saw him pierce a series of holes in the lid with nails. Once there were a sufficient number, he released the caterpillar inside and closed the lid. Kaiba shoved the jar in her hand.

"I'm hungry." He stated expectedly.

Euneya warily regarded the jar and up at him. "What about ... Him?" She gestured to the caterpillar.

"He is your responsibility. He met you first." Kaiba started toward the doors. "It's getting late." He remarked.

Euneya was staring at the caterpillar inside curiously.

Scowling at how distracted she was with the caterpillar, thus, ignoring him, Kaiba swung around and yanked the jar from her. "Follow me or you're fired." He gritted dangerously, eyes glittery with hostile shadows. Carrying the jar, he strode out of the room, outside.

Euneya opened an inch of the windows to let the paint dry overnight. She closed the paint gallons, and locked the front door of the building. Frowning, she saw Kaiba's vehicle awaiting for her in the parking lot. Euneya went into the orphanage to retriever her bag, she decided to do against her coat in the stifling weather, and locked her office. The light under Isao-sama's door was on. She knocked on his door. He was staying the night at the orphanage instead of Gorou-san.

"Isao-sama?" Euneya opened his door, peeking inside.

He was writing furiously on a document, glasses fogged and hands restlessly moving on the desk. "Hm?" Despite the absence of eye-contact, he waved his left arm as a gesture to continue.

"Call my cell if you need anything." She smiled. "I'm heading out now."

"Alright." Isao-sama nodded, without looking, "Drive safe."

"See you tomorrow." She closed the door gently, knowing he didn't need to be bothered any further. Euneya walked out in the parking lot after exchanging her slippers for her shoes. She sighed at her ragged car sitting in the blazing heat.

Suddenly, a dark vehicle slid in front of her, charing a tornado of unbreathable heat. Euneya covered her eyes from the aggravating dust. The passenger door opened, she knelt inside. "I'm driving to the costume store."

"Someone will handle the junk." Kaiba cut in. "Your hours at Kaiba Corp. are ticking."

She narrowed her eyes. "Such a push over."

"Get_ in_." He enforced with impatient eyes.

"I have to go to the costume store." Euneya reminded.

"I have something for you to do on the way. I won't repeat myself." Kaiba glared pointedly at the empty passenger seat.

She frowned discontentedly at the seat, sullenly, she sat inside, watching the door enclose her in. Without a chance to buckle the safety belts, the propelling speed threw her back once they drove out of the parking lot and in the moving traffic. Euneya shakily clicked the buckle on her right hip, and looked unnervingly at Kaiba. The shape of his mouth turned into a frown; the creasing mark of his brows hidden under his brown hair assumed he was scowling.

His eyes scanned the road with furious caution. Moving his right foot on the gas pedal, he didn't switch on the flicker and inserted the car in another lane with a dragging force that caused numerous drivers to honk at him for his impulsive move.

Euneya peered outside the window, noticing the drivers' glare at Kaiba, who paid them no attention.

She breathed in, strangely her breath trembled. Was she nervous? Euneya folded her hands in her lap. Yoshito-sama's words were still imbedded at the back of her mind, making it difficult to ignore the augmenting tension between Kaiba and herself. _Passion for _me? Look _at his __actions? How did it go yesterday? Stick with him or be naked. Pu-lease! _

Watching him drive recklessly was no help. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. It might ease the mood if she said something.

Euneya forced a slight smile, "Have you heard from Mokuba?" She asked, finding the topic suitable.

Kaiba scanned the road silently. His hand dipped around the wheel and tightened on the side. "He is preparing for a soccer tournament."

"Yea, he did mention taking an after-school activity." Euneya nodded, noting his glaring countenance. Nope, it wasn't working. "Do you ... know when is his school break?"

"Not for another month." Kaiba nonchalantly supplied.

Nervously checking the window, she searched for another topic that might interest him. "How is dueling?" She blurted.

The scowl Kaiba adorned vanished. He gave her a side-long glare. To hear her speak of dueling, the notion didn't settle with him.

Euneya smiled, "You're a duelist but you never talk about it. Why?" She asked.

"Does your pea-brain need more ideas to converse with me?" He scrutinized Euneya.

She looked away. "Then I'll stay quiet." Folding her arms, she stared out the window, watching the passing stores and cars. Euneya frowned, _What is wrong with him? Why is talking like this? _She pressed her lips together. _No, he always talks like this. Only now, he can't stop. _

"Did I make you feel bad?" He snidely remarked.

She glared from the corner of her eye. "Grandson of Genghis Khan. Hitler's reincarnation."

Kaiba's blue eyes stirred away from the road, "I don't understand Dumb." He growled.

_How can sweet Mokuba be related to **him****? **_

Kaiba became aware of the look, he raised a brow. "The dumb can't understand what Dumb is." He muttered to himself.

"I _do _understand." Euneya snapped.

A look of condescend passed over his handsome features. "What's with your face?" The street light turned red, Kaiba eased his foot on the break, letting the vehicle slow into a stop.

"I was recovering from shock," Euneya folded her arms, "Why does Mokuba have a brother like you? How are you even related? Maybe there a mixup at the hospital."

"My rude capacity makes you uncomfortable?" Kaiba smirked, amused.

"Didn't you propose not to fight?" Euneya pointed with a winning smile, a fact he forgot. "You made an agreement."

"The proposition was for _you_ not me." Kaiba reproached, he stepped on the gas pedal once the light changed to green. "I don't have to --"

"I don't care." She flatly cut him short, a thing he'd have to get used to. "If you don't follow the agreement, neither will I."

His eyes narrowed, and clenched his hands on the wheel. Kaiba averted with a controlled breath, smoothly murmuring. The sound drew devilish shivers up her spine and arms, Euneya leaned back in her seat to force them away. "You are going to the Inauguration." Kaiba predicted. She was abiding by the contract and agreeing to one the of conditions being attending the Inauguration.

Euneya paused, she combed her left hand gently through her brown hair, tucking a small strand behind her ear and studied Kaiba's profile. For an unknown reason, she felt if she told him that she didn't want to attend, he wouldn't take it and force her to go.

_Technically, I'm not following the agreement but he doesn't have to know _now,_ does he?_

A parachute of butterflies fluttered up her stomach, making her squirm with her hidden agenda. Kaiba would know she wasn't going, eventually.

He made a tossing turn into a car garage, the roof of the building cast an eerie shadow over the windows as he continued through the darkness.

She wondered how he could see clearly when he made a left turn, and entered the second level of the parking garage. Kaiba parked the car from a remote distance with several other cars, he switched the ignition off, and opened his door.

"Your first task starts here," He gestured her to follow his example and exit the car. Euneya felt the door automatically close behind her, she followed him out of the garage and through a doorway leading to a elevator.

"Where are we?" She looked up. He pressed a floor number, retreating from the door.

"There are items I need to purchase. Items I'm not specifically capable of purchasing." He eyed her coldly. "You are." Blue eyes dripped down her body with edging intrigue, suggestively stopping on her chest, _"That_ only you will do."

She frowned at his lewd look, edging against the wall. _Why does that look ... _

The slyest smile played across his light lips.

_Make me uneasy? _"I-I I didn't know you were ... This forward." Euneya protectively covered her chest, shifting to the corner of the lift.

He moved toward her. Euneya flattened in the corner at his proximity. Leaning at her eye-level, he whispered in her ear._ "No one has to know."_

Euneya cringed, "I'm not ..." She fidgeted. "I'm not re-ready!" She slid lower down the wall, ducking her head.

_Who would've thought? Kaiba can't contain his hormones! _She squinted her eyes.

His fascinating blue eyes gleamed, tickling across her cheek and pausing on her gasping mouth.

_Is he ... Gonna? _Euneya trampled to the opposite wall, away from him. _No ... Not yet! It's been a while since Joey and I... And I probably can't do it right!_

Kaiba's smirk widened, eyes afire. She was thoroughly uncomfortable with him wolfishly looming above her.

"I don't think we should ... we should ..." Euneya whispered, horrified. _Ah! It's now or never! _

"I'm not that kind of a person!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes to glare at Kaiba fiercely.

He smiled wickedly slow, the action made her weak in the knees. Her once hot anger oozed into a swamp of avidity. Euneya shoved her back on the wall to steady her shaking legs.

_What is this? I can't even show how mad I am for his lewd thoughts! Why am I like this?_

Fearful of his disarming smile, Euneya closed her eyes. _Damn it, Kaiba. Don't fragile my defenses, I refuse to be your toy. I __**refuse**! I **refuse**! _

"You ..._"_ Euneya breathed. "Mean man."

_"You don't know what you're in for." _He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Euneya scrunched her face, flushed dark red. _What the hell is wrong with him all of a sudden? Why is he acting like this? _

The elevator door opened. Kaiba turned around, chuckling to himself, and walked out. He stopped outside to find her pasted on the wall in the same, skittish state.

There was silence for a while, Euneya weakly opened her eyes, expecting to find him looming above her. To her shock, she was alone in the lift. Darting outside, she saw Kaiba striding toward a door. Fists clenched, Euneya narrowed her eyes threateningly on his back.

_That Kaiba ... __He thinks only he can play jokes. _She raced toward the doors where he stood waiting.

Amused eyes fell on her with nothing short of anticipation, Kaiba smirked, he opened the door and proceeded toward the bright room.

Euneya paled at the massive store, she gradually quickened her pace and followed him deeper within the area. The store manager approached Kaiba, smiling warmly, she bowed. "Kaiba-sama, is there anything I can help you with today?" She inquired, assessing Euneya with narrowed eyes and turned back to him.

Scanning the store, Kaiba stopped on Euneya, who was fidgeting next to a clothing rack. It didn't help as she was no avid-shopper like many women he knew.

Approaching her, he pulled her forward for the woman's review. "Something in_ this_ size, avoid floral patterns, use cream and light shades." Kaiba murmured a second later, "She hates dark colors."

Euneya tacitly looked up at him. _She, who? _

"We have a wide selection of formal wear," The manager indicated across the room, "Please, follow me," She addressed Euneya.

Uncomfortably, Euneya nodded. "Ye- yea, oh." She felt his grip loosen on her arm, a part of her suddenly felt ill by the action. Why did he have to let go? She turned and made her way where the manager met with a crew of women.

The manager took a measuring tape and recorded her measurements. Instructions given, the two women and the manager hunted for evening wear.

Euneya folded her arms around herself, frowning at a silk handkerchief on a shelf in front of her. _Who is he shopping for? Someone important?_

She looked up to find him pacing, obviously restive.

_Whoever she is, she is important. Look at him walk. _Euneya sadly sighed. Kaiba shoved his hands in his coat, eyeing the floor, he tore through the room toward a sales clerk with the speed of a lion.

_Is he taking someone out on a date? _Euneya stared at the silk handkerchief. By the looks of the handkerchief, she was aware it cost more than everything she had on at the moment. Remembering herself, she pulled away from the shelf and stopped at the mirror. Her heart strangely echoed in her chest with new-born fear.

_Who is the woman in Kaiba's life? _

A crew of female clerks approached her with a handful of clothes. They unloaded dresses, coats, blouses, skirts, cardigans, and another heap of nail-biting stunning gowns, all designer brand. The manager knocked Euneya's bag to the floor, kicking it out of the way before pulling her in front of the mirror. She pressed a vanilla white blouse on Euneya, her thin lips displeased with the appearance.

She tossed the blouse to one of the women over her shoulder. Taking another blouse, she pressed it on Euneya to see if it looked nice.

There were 3 blouses she favored. "Try them on." She shoved Euneya with the blouses toward the dressing room. "Let me see each one when you put it on." She ordered.

Nodding, Euneya entered the dressing room with the clerks and manager prowling outside.

Kaiba tapped his foot impatiently. The manager turned with a bow. "We promise to give you the best from our brilliant collection. I understand her taste differs from half of society, not to worry, she will be pleased with what we have,"

Euneya slipped off her shirt over her shoulder, listening to the manager rave about her service and clothing variety.

"Is there anything else she prefers, Kaiba-sama?" The manager asked.

"Shoes." Kaiba replied.

"Do you know what size?" She asked.

Kaiba blankly eyed the dressing room door. He went toward it, and knocked.

Euneya covered her chest with the blouse she was trying on, startled by the knock. "Ye, yes?" She mumbled hesitantly.

"Shoe size?" Kaiba demanded.

She gawked at the door. "24 N." Dismayed, Euneya buttoned the front of the blouse. Her hands slowed and she stared again at the door.

_Why does he have to buy shoes? Why does he have to buy them for someone else? _Her heart sank.

"Find _26N_," Kaiba growled at the women standing at the back, watching them scatter like ants.

_26? Her feet are bigger than mine? _Euneya unlocked the door and walked out. The manager jumped on her at once, yanking her toward the mirror, she began rearranging the sleeve and collar.

Sullenly, watching the manager's administrations, Euneya stood breathlessly still, gazing at the shadows on the walls.

_I didn't know he had someone to give these things to, a woman to be honest. _Her eyes zoned on the corner of the mirror. _He never mentioned anyone before. Who is she? _

"Try the next one." The manager hissed in her ear.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Euneya quickly headed back to the dressing room. However, Kaiba intruded her path, she froze. He eyed the blouse intently. "Get another color." He told the manager, moving past Euneya swiftly.

Euneya walked inside the dressing room and undid the blouse. Her hands trembled unknowingly but she forced herself to hurry. A second later, she emerged wearing a glistening gold blouse.

The manager, again, fixed the corners and short comings, and nodded in approval.

"Gold." Kaiba's eyes narrowed, nodding once.

Euneya was dismissed to the dressing room again. She was given skirts to try on. As fun as it might've been to play dress up, she felt like a rag doll, whenever the manager found suitable she tugged her hair and loosened the clothes.

Repeatedly, she returned to the dressing room to try evening gowns. She walked out wearing a ball gown that was a rose pink halter. Euneya ascended the pedestal and lowered the ends of the gown, it fell heavenly on the floor from the added height of the pedestal.

"Oh my god!" Gasped the women at the back. One turned to her friend, whispering in her hand._ "She looks pretty in the gown." _

_"Yes she does ..."_ Hummed the second woman.

_For a man to buy a woman clothes, he must be close to her. What kind of a relationship does Kaiba have with this woman? _

_He is going through a lot, doting on her favorite colors, fixating on the gown style to match her eyes, skin and body. _

Euneya gazed at the floor. _Why ... Don't I like it? _

The manager stared with eyes large with envy. She swallowed to frankly utter, "Can't you stand properly?" She snapped.

Euneya lowered her hand to her side, straightening her shoulders, she stared at a distant piece of the wall. _This feeling ... Like I'm a different person, I'm not used to. _She sighed.

_Am I jealous? _She asked herself. _Why don't I like him buying clothes for another woman? _She frowned at the self-fish thought.

_How can I be like this? If Kaiba has someone he likes, what does it have to do with me? _Euneya demanded herself.

_It doesn't have anything to do with me. _Euneya regarded the floor. The manager circled her, fixing the fluffy skirt.

_It doesn't have anything to do with me. _Euneya repeated. _Don't mix feelings, it's better not to. He is the last person I should be having feelings toward. _

Pressing an unconscious hand on her heart, she breathed in. _That's right. I can't feel anything for Kaiba. He is my employer. It's good that he has someone he likes, to buy things for her. I don't want to be self-fish, I'll be happy for him. _

Euneya blinked, slowly, she lifted her head.

Kaiba was standing in front of her, gazing at the dress spread around her. For the first time, his lips parted and his eyes widened slightly. The corners of his eyes slackened their usual crease, causing his eyes to appear larger. Whatever came with surprise, invited supernal adoration in his stare.

She held his eyes for a stalling minute, her heart racing. _No ... I won't think anything of that look. I won't think anything of his eyes, I won't think anything of his lips. I won't think anything. _She averted.

"What do you say?" The manager began, "The piece is quite exquisite. I think it looks no better on anyone but her," She remarked.

_I know. _Kaiba turned to her. "Hm."

The manager nodded, gesturing for Euneya to get down. She gathered the skirt, stepping on the floor and headed to the dressing room to try another gown.

This time, the gown was a chocolate shade with glittering sequence in the bodice and long winding straps covering the shoulder and back. The hugging skirt transformed curves from the shape of the dress. Euneya thought the dress was suitable for a hostess or attending a celebration. The skirt length wasn't massively daunting to walk in.

The manager agreed with Euneya's thoughts. She turned to Kaiba, who stood with folded-arms, looking bored as ever. "Kaiba-sama?"

"More mature." He snapped.

"But women love feeling young in a dress." The manager encouraged. "The gown is a wonderful piece for any age!"

Impatiently, he turned away. "Get the shoes." He pointed to a pair of clerks.

The two sprang on Euneya with shoe boxes. Sitting her down in a chair, they began putting on jeweled shoes, each foot a different heel. Kaiba observed them remove and re-strap one shoe after another, snapping his finger at his preferred one, and waving away any shoe he disliked. There were 9 boxes of shoes wrapped ready, with 5 dresses, blouses and skirts at the end of the spree.

Kaiba motioned Euneya after she walked out of the dressing room in her regular clothes. He stopped to regard her, oddly strange at finding without the expensive clothes she looked sublime in.

"Get the bags." He ordered.

Euneya gaped at the columbus amount waiting for her at the register. She grabbed the bags, shuffling, and straining out of the store after him back to the garage. Kaiba pressed a button in the remote, opening the trunk for her. Euneya dropped the heavy bags inside.

"_No_ wrinkles." Kaiba reminded, opening the driver's door, he sat inside.

She neatly stacked the bags, checking to see if the clothes hadn't spilt from the boxes and wrinkled. Closing the trunk, she walked back to the passenger door, and waited for it to open. The door opened momentarily and shut when she was seated comfortably. Euneya buckled the seat belts, placing her bag on the floor next to her feet and relaxed with a soft smile.

She blinked wide, turning to Kaiba. "I have to go to the costume store."

"You have other matters to attend to." Kaiba sped out of the garage, into the busy street. The sun had set, cooling the city in the dark night. She watched the sky, her head pressed on the cushion of the seat, wondering who Kaiba's love interest was.

"Sighing?" Kaiba said suddenly.

Feeling guilty of her thoughts, Euneya sat up. "Nn-no." She answered fluidly. "Where are we going?" She changed the subject.

"Kaiba Corp. I have things you need to manage at the office." As he said, he turned in the parking lot of the company.

Euneya felt her energy drain at the mention of 'office.' Frowning at him in the dark, she noticed he parked the car at the mouth of the lobby. There was a large number of cars parked across the street, she assumed most of the employees still were at work. No one could tell him where to park.

Euneya alighted the vehicle, watching the car door bang itself shut. She turned to the lobby. This first time she was working at Kaiba Corp., and wasn't pleased with the thought.

Kaiba walked speedily toward the doors, his work calling him as he proceeded the entrance. Euneya trailed quietly, watching him head to the elevator. She walked in after him and stood in the corner.

"Are there any formalities I need to follow?" She asked, sounding profoundly dedicated than she truly was.

Kaiba's eyes scanned her face, and her clenched hands on the strap of her bag. "Paperwork you can patently see to." He studied the climbing numbers on the screen, finally, the desired level appeared as the door opened. Kaiba walked out first, she followed soon.

He pointed her to the cubicle. "Contact me through the phone," Kaiba gestured to a mountain of folders. "Do this. When you're done, I have more." He turned and walked toward his office without further word.

Euneya opened a folder, her mouth hanging open. She glared at the computer. _First things first,_ she removed her bag and sat down with the folder in the chair. Switching the desk light on, she rebooted the computer. Her eyes fell around the deserted room.

_Am I the only one here?_ She peeked over the cubicle, eyeing the perimeter and gulped. _I guess I am. _Her heart rang wildly in her chest, she reseated and opened the folder on the desk. _What is this? _Euneya flipped through the pages of the report. _What do I do with this?_ She picked up another folder.

Hopelessly her hands dropped on the desk in a sharp _bang._ Euneya stared at the computer screen. A password was required, she noticed next to the keyboard, was a notepad with the letters PW: 9731-6805-4720. Deftly typing the numbers, she knocked on the 'enter' button and waited. The password was accepted, and the screen switched to a desktop dressed with folders and daily reports.

Euneya worked her way through the folders, finding the folder with today's date, and opened it. There was no entry inside. She nodded, and studied the first folder in the stack, slowly filling it in the chart. Thirty minutes of data-entry, she uncovered several new folders and inputted the data. Working tirelessly for 2 hrs, Euneya put the stack of folders on the floor, she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

She checked her watch. _8:30 PM._ Yawning in her palm, she walked out of the cubicle.

Standing in the aisle, she shivered nervously, eyeing the interior cautiously. Her skin prickled. The only light on the floor was the one on her desk. Slowly, she moved toward the doors where Kaiba disappeared hrs ago. A chilling sensation greased over her back, she twirled around, her arms locked up defensively. There was no one there.

Euneya crazily charged to the door, shoving it open with her shoulder and sprinted in the new room. The room was pitch black, she back-pedaled into the door, breathing fast. It was another room like the one she worked in.

Uneasily edging her right foot forward, she spread her hands in front of her in search of a cubicle. Her hand came in contact with a random wall. Euneya rubbed her palm eagerly on the cool wall, she entered the cubicle and turned on the light. The eerie atmosphere didn't dissolve. She breathed quickly and desperately jogged to the door across the room where she _supposed _was Kaiba's office.

Grabbing the door handle, she pushed it down. The lock failed to open the door. Euneya rattled the door lock again, it was locked. She threw her hand anxiously down. "Why is it locked?" She whispered at the door, quivering with uncertainty. Her eyes danced across the confining shadowed floor.

"Can I help you?" A deep voice echoed from the right of the room.

Euneya flung away from the door, gasping at the approaching shadow. The shifting sound of plastic and wheels drummed across the floor, Euneya blanched.

A light switched on, bursting the corner of the room with white, Euneya squinted her eyes at the luminosity. The man observed her intently. "Are you new here?" He asked.

"Can you," Euneya gestured to the door behind her, "Open the door?"

"The copy room?" The Janitor smirked. "I see, you're one of the funny kids who love playing with the copy machines, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"Play with the copy machine?" Euneya frowned, having no idea what he proposed.

"You know," The Janitor snickered, "Sit on the copy machine naked and print out a dozen copies, hehehehe."

Euneya lowered her eyes, disbelieving her ears, "No." She mumbled, "Not me."

"Don't be shy!" The Janitor wagged his finger, "I'm sure kids like you want to try. But I can't, the copy room is closed after 8:00 PM." He grabbed the handle of the bin and began emptying the trash can in the room.

Euneya looked at him, "Do you know where Kaiba-shacho's office is?"

"Office?" He brows raised, he pointed to the left of the room. "Go through that door, and turn right. His assistant's cubicle is the large cubicle, you'll see his office there,"

She smiled, and bowed. "Thank you for your help." Euneya started toward the door he indicated.

"Anytime!" The Janitor chuckled, he watched her open the door and disappear inside the room, "Kawaii!" He smiled.

Euneya sprinted across the room, she stopped at the cubicle which she assumed belonged to Kaiba's assistant. Seeing it made her smile, she knew the way from here. Euneya turned and approached the large mahogany door to his office. She knocked 3 times before walking inside.

The darkness within paralyzed her at the door. Euneya stared wide at the full moon spawned on the ceiling window of the office. The huge circle was a spotlight in the office, masking the room in cool silvery light. She thought it was beautiful. Euneya approached the desk, stopping at the guest chair and stared at the empty seat behind the desk, Kaiba wasn't there.

Biting her lip hesitantly, she slowly exited the office. Should she wait for him? Her eyes carefully addressed the unoccupied floor. She closed his office door, making her way toward the door and back to the room where she met the janitor, hoping he was there. Euneya entered the room to find it dark and empty, like the rest of the floor. The eerie feeling dawned on her, she trudged through the dark room and opened the door of the floor where she worked at. The light on her desk was not on, meaning the janitor must've turned it off on his way.

She carefully crossed the aisle, feeling her hot breath flow in midair. Euneya sensed she was at the door, she felt around for the handle and pushed it down, it led to another dark room. Why did the janitor have to turn all the lights off? Becoming accustomed to the dark, she made her way through the room, feeling through the dark and waving her hand in front of her. Her knee bumped into the edge of a desk. Yelping in pain, she hopped on her left leg and grabbed her knee, gasping.

She rubbed the sore region, determinedly limping toward the door. Her hand flung on the handle, Euneya pulled it open.

"I'm never working here again." She groaned to herself. There was a dim light in the new room. She stopped to observe, hoping for the janitor. Euneya grabbed her knee and pressured her hand on the pained bone, hoping the pressure would somehow subside the pain. She limped toward the transversal door and pulled it open.

Stairs.

"What?" Euneya spat incredulously. She glared at the endless stairs journeying below, and closed the door. "Who constructed the building?" She muttered, "Why is there a stair --" Her eyes fell on the stair diagram beside the door, she stepped away and sighed.

Staring at the diagram, she waited for it to change miraculously into a picture of Kaiba, if she opened the door, he would stand there.

Groaning from the throbbing pain traveling up her thigh, Euneya cupped her knee.

There was movement behind her. She wasn't as perturbed unlike before. Euneya glanced over her shoulder, the janitor was closing the left door, he stopped upon seeing her. "Hey," He smiled.

Euneya grimaced at the growing pain on her knee. "Did you see where Kaiba-shacho went?"

"He isn't there?" The Janitor frowned. "I assume he was, he never leaves at night."

"Oh ..." Drained, she turned to limp back to the doors she forged her way through.

The Janitor watched her curiously. "What department do you work at?" He asked. "I haven't seen you here."

"I'm ... Temporary." She explained. "I'll go, thanks," She opened the door.

"Do you want coffee?" The Janitor asked, "You look tired." He observed.

Euneya smiled with a hand-wave, "No, thank you," She watched the door fall in the lock. The walk back was slightly terrifying and mind-muddling, she was alert and avoided hitting any part of herself on objects, unfortunately she didn't know where the main switch was. She was reaching for a desk light on a cubicle when the main light warped on.

A frizzled terror gripped her when the light flashed against her eyes. "AAH!" Euneya jumped against the desk, collapsing in the chair and toppled off the edge, landing hard on the floor.

"What are you doing?" A nonchalant voice gritted from somewhere in the confines of the room.

Grunting, she pulled herself up to her feet. Brushing her disheveled hair from her face, she rearranged her shirt and turned toward Kaiba. For once, seeing him in the flesh made her smile and want to hug him ... _but_ why would she?

"Where did you go?" She demanded instead.

His eyes shadowed under the long streaks of brown hair, the blue irises glittered in curious manifestation.

Euneya checked her watch, 9:00 PM. "I've been looking for you for thirty minutes." She limped out of the cubicle, the faster she forced her leg to move, the more her knee ached and stung. She covered a hand over it.

Catching the strain on her right leg, his eyes narrowed. "What happened to your leg?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing." Euneya dismissed. "What else do I have to do? The data-entry is done."

Kaiba observed her drained appearance. Never did he think office work would toil on someone so fast, she had proved something new to him yet again. He shook his head. "Pathetic." His scrutiny dropped to her knee, there was a blood stain on the area she kept covering. On top of it all, she looked terribly exhausted. Keeping her working here was not the best idea. If he pushed her, she might drop dead from exhaustion and malnutrition.

Striding slowly toward Euneya, his right hand grabbed a hold of her left arm, tightening his grab around the small width of her arm. He felt the heat of her skin spark through the cotton shirt and warm his palm.

"Follow me." He tugged her with him.

Euneya tripped on her foot at his fast moving pace. He slowed, forgetting for a moment she had shorter legs than he, not only that, but her wound will become magnified.

"We'll take the elevator." Kaiba switched into another hall way. "You don't have to excessively walk." He glanced at her over his shoulder, her soft face was pinched with pain. "How did you hurt yourself? You haven't been here for more than 3 hrs." He snapped.

"I was looking for you." Euneya whispered.

"I was coming to find you." He growled, stopping at the elevator door and punched the button. "Don't force yourself, you'll aggravate the wound."

"I'm not forcing myself." She defended.

He turned around in a flash, a tornado spontaneously picking up in the middle of the hallway with the force of his turn. Kaiba loomed over her, eyes flashing with unremitting fury, "Listen to me for _once._" He gritted his teeth.

Euneya flinched. "I _am_ ..." She whispered.

Kaiba pulled himself up, muttering under his breath. "What did you get from walking around like a lunatic?"

"I wasn't alone. The Janitor helped me."

His eyes zeroed on her face. "What. Janitor."

"The one by the stairs."

"What. Janitor."

Euneya yanked her head up, her eyes bright with energy. "He told me how to get to your office. Really, Kaiba, it's a shame you don't know your employees!"

Immaculately, Kaiba said to her. "What. Janitor. No one has been here for 4 hrs."

"If you don't believe me, go and look in the room by the stairs. He was there last."

"Name?" He folded his arms.

Euneya licked her lips tentatively. "I ... Aye ... I don't know."

"Hmph."

"Kaiba!" She titled her head up. "Believe me, I wasn't running around like an idiot. Don't you know who cleans your office and makes it neat for you to work comfortably?"

His answer was well put. Grabbing her by the arm, he shoved her in the lift and punched another floor button. He swung toward her. "I know each one of my employees. The top floors and my office are the first rooms cleaned. The last rooms are the lab, where all my employees are at the moment. No one has been up here but _you_ and _I__._"

Euneya folded her arms, "Wanna bet?"

He drew on the blankest look ever. "If you consider acting childish impressive, I leave that to you. Don't ever challenge me. I'll torment you." The doors opened, Kaiba stepped out. Euneya didn't budge, he stopped in his steps, reaching inside and grabbed her arm, pulling her out. "Not only are you childish, I have to drag you like a mule." He berated.

Euneya wrung her arm free, he ripped his hand and turned around. She rubbed the sore spot to numb the red mark.

His eyes widened at the mark of his fingers on her pale flesh.

She lowered her arm, hiding it behind her. Euneya waved her arm, "I'm good," She regarded the hallway they stopped at, "Where are we?"

_Why don't you care for yourself? _He wanted to ask. _Are you denying your self-worth? _Kaiba gestured ahead to the open room. "I have something for you." He entered, waiting for her to follow closely.

Inside, he removed his coat. Euneya smiled at the expanse of the neat room, she thought it was fitting to have a kitchen in the company. The employees can always cook if working over-night.

She turned to him with a gratifying smile. "I didn't know you had a kitchen,"

Kaiba put a bag on the counter, he met her shining eyes, and nodded silently. She noticed the white bag in his hand for the first time. Euneya approached it curiously. Kaiba watched her with predatory vigilance. His hand slid out, grabbing her arm gently, this time. Euneya questionably looked at him from the bag.

"Sit there," Kaiba gestured to the chair at the elongated table. She frowned at the seat.

"Don't ask questions." He forbade before she opened her mouth. "Go and sit down." He urged softly.

Euneya titled her head, the corners of her mouth upward in a smile. "Since you said it nicely, I will." She turned and sat down in the 3rd chair.

He took the bag and turned his back so couldn't see the contents inside. Kaiba delved the bag for the white wrapper, he lifted the parcel and placed it on the counter. Opening the cabinets of the shelf, he took a pot and turned on the faucet. Filling the pot with water, he placed the pot on the stove.

Euneya couldn't resist grinning as she watched him work on the stove. "When did Kaiba, Seto think of cooking for me?"

He stilled his movements, his brown head turned to stare at Euneya sideways. "Today while you were working." He replied.

Her smile gave way to a pensive expression. _He went out to buy food? _She glanced up to find him opening the parcel. _No wonder he wasn't at the office._

Knowing she was watching his every move, Kaiba shielded the parcel. He unwrapped the white paper and separated the herbs. As the water began warming, he unloaded the herbs and left it to boil. Kaiba turned around to see Euneya studying him, chin-in-hand.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Kaiba informed.

"You don't need to tell me," She grinned. _Instead, __I'm gonna make the most of the opportunity and embarrass the bejesus out of you. _"You're so sweet! Awww! Kaiba!"

Unnerved, he glared at her to stop. "Shut up." Kaiba snapped.

"But you're being so sweet!" Euneya gushed, batting her eyelashes, "Aww! Look at you cooking for me at the stove! Awww! How lovable!"

"Are you shutting up _or_ what?" Kaiba hissed, agitated.

"Kawaaiiii!" Euneya crooned, "And so huggable when you cook for me! Awwww! Kai ---" He threw a towel at her face. Euneya snatched it up, grinning.

He disliked the grin she was giving him, it made him feel she sensed his anxiety toward her. Kaiba scowled, and went to the left side of the room. He pulled open a drawer and lifted a small kit. He approached her with the small case, setting it on the table beside her elbow.

Euneya wasn't prepared when he knelt by her leg. She gasped, waving him away, "What are you doing?" Euneya pulled her leg from him. "No!"

Kaiba grabbed her right leg, holding it in place, and steadily looked at her. "Don't move." He sternly ordered. "You'll make it worse ..." His voice turned soft again.

Her hands eased in her lap.

Carefully, he folded up the jeans while avoiding to touch the wound. He tucked the folded part of her pants above her knee. Kaiba leaned up and brought the kit to the floor, he opened the box and searched for the antiseptic. Preparing a cutip he rubbed it in the antiseptic. She flinched as he neared the wound.

Kaiba glanced at her alertly. "I haven't touched it yet."

"O, Sorry." Euneya nodded, distracting herself by looking away.

"It's a cut." Kaiba gently lathered the antiseptic on the wound. He heard her hiss from the pain, her cheeks darkened, but she kept her face averted. He smoothed the medicine and searched for the wool. Opening a band-aid, he gently applied the wool and tucked it carefully with the band-aid last. "Done." Kaiba turned and closed the kit.

Euneya pulled her knee up to examine the band-aid in place of the wound. She smiled softly, looking at him, "Thank you."

He felt his mouth tug up in a smile. Stiffening in realization, Kaiba shot up with the kit. "Whatever." He scowled, sturdily walking to the drawer and threw the kit inside. "You say you didn't walk around like an idiot, but clearly you did." He turned to the stove.

"Ok, I was walking around like an idiot." Euneya submitted.

"Hmph, defeat suits you." He muttered.

Euneya tilted her head, watching him delve the bag again. He removed the food ingredients and began washing them in the sink.

"What are you making?" Euneya sat up eagerly spying on his handwork.

"Wait and see."

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Can I --"

"No." He rinsed the carrots and the long green beans. Kaiba took a cutting board and snatched a knife. _Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop. _His fluid chopping made her eyes widen.

She peered as he turned to the boiling pot of water, he poured the cut vegetables inside. He opened a can of an unknown ingredient and poured it directly in the pot. Within fifteen minutes, her stomach was captivated by the scent of boiled vegetables and a sweet scent she couldn't decipher.

"Kaiba," She spoke for the first time in fifteen minutes.

He didn't say a word and continued stirring in the pot, he sensed hesitation from his lingering name on her lips.

"Is my shift over?" Euneya asked.

Kaiba lowered the spoon, he turned to search for bowls in the cabinet. "No, I plan to retain you here until dawn." He smirked at his own joke.

"I have work tomorrow." Euneya murmured.

Kaiba stared at her from the corner of his eye.

"With the Fundraiser around the corner, I can't come here. Not that I ... Ffff ..." She sighed. "What am I saying, I don't want to come back." Euneya released. "How can you work in the dark? It's like a dead city up there."

"I like the void." Kaiba replied.

"I guess you're used to it," She frowned.

Kaiba switched the stove off. He took a bowl and held it to the mouth of the pot. With great care, he scooped the steaming contents into the bowl. He took the second bowl and did the same. From the bottom drawer, he retrieved two spoons and two pairs of chopsticks. Bowls and eating utensils in hand, Kaiba approached the table where Euneya waited.

She had the happiest smile on her face, the happiest he had ever seen. Carefully, he placed her bowl of soup in front of her, adding her spoon on the side.

Sitting across the table, he placed his own bowl and neatly stacked his spoon and chop sticks side by side.

Euneya sighed at the bowl, her shimmering eyes looked at him peacefully. She spoke heartedly, he felt her words ooze into his own. "Thank you, it's the first time you made something for me, I'm going to savor it." She laughed breathlessly.

Kaiba regarded his bowl with a despondence he hadn't felt for a long time. His fingers curled at the edge of the table, he blinked at the chop sticks and at the steaming soup.

Euneya picked up her chop sticks, she readied them on the bowl. Her smile vanished at his solemn expression. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know what goes with a soup?" He wasn't asking because he knew the answer. Kaiba looked at her steadily. "A story." He whispered thoughtfully.

He saw her stand up in her seat and lean over the table, toward him. "What are you doing?" Calmly, he asked.

Her right hand came toward his face. He didn't blink away from her eyes. Euneya rubbed the eyelash from the corner of his left eye. She held up the black hair on the tip of her thumb. "You get a wish."

"How childish." He wasn't laughing.

She took his hand and put the eyelash in his palm before sitting back in her chair. Euneya took her spoon. "What story did you have in mind?" She asked. "I'd like to hear it."

Kaiba smirked half heartedly at the eye lash in his palm. His eyes were distant and cool, the corners of his mouth soft. "The soup ... my mother used to make for my father when he was fatigued." He stared at the soup. "Add medicinal herbs, use fresh ingredients, stir with care. Give it to someone dear."

He picked up his spoon and chop sticks. "You're the second person I made this for." Kaiba took a bite of the warm vegetables and drank the soup.

Euneya regarded her soup. _The first person is Mokuba. _

She watched Kaiba take another bite. _I had no idea, how sincere you are. It's the first time, I've heard you speak of your real parent's. _Euneya took a spoonful of the medicinal soup.

_In the future, I hope to hear more. This part of you, you've kept hidden from the world._

The taste of the soup was particular and electrifying. Euneya licked her lips, tasting the unique flavor. She feat heat spread in her chest and warm up her body instantly.

Kaiba noticed she stopped, amazed. Euneya sampled another spoonful. "I must thank your mother, it's a great concoction." She blew on the spoonful of soup and delicately drank it.

A tweaking fragility gleamed in his staring blue eyes, Euneya lowered the spoon, sensing his downcast mood, but he smirked at the table, not meeting her eyes. "She is dead. They are both dead."

Her brows crinkled at the thought. _Just like ... mine. _"My ... condolences." She whispered with saddened eyes.

Kaiba observed her cooly, the smirk permanent. "Why? She died happy." He scooped the soup, "Rid of her children, rid of debt, rid of the world."

Euneya gently dripped her spoon in the bowl, stirring the warm content. "She ... taught you well,"

"She did what she was capable of, shouldering her helpless husband, feeding her starved child." Kaiba glared at the table. "Mokuba ... Lives in her guilt, not me."

"Mokuba?" She leaned forward, "Why?"

He stayed silent for a minute, the chilliness of his eyes warmed into passive blue that were heavy with unspoken emotion. "She died the day he was born. For a son to be born on the day of his mother's death, is cursed. He can't celebrate but mourn." Absently he stirred the soup, face no longer stoned and rigid with impassiveness.

Euneya blinked weakly, her heart leaving a trail of dust in its sparring race to hide itself. The ragged beating in her chest was a little too late for her developing realization as she studied Kaiba.

His long aquiline nose, to the thin shape of his mouth, and his distant blue eyes resembled nothing like the man she had known all along. He seemed like a different person. Euneya shakily held her breath.

_ This person sitting across from me, is he the real Seto Kaiba? Why does my heart say it is? _

_At one time, I hated this person for his arrogance. I hated how condescending he was and flashy with money. And during those time, I've seen him build a wall around himself, always by himself, never looking back, taking care of his brother alone all his life, running a company with full-fledged responsibility, never smiling, never sharing his wound. _

_I've seen him strong, even giving me a shoulder ... There is a restless feeling in my heart. _

_I've hated this person for a while but he made sure I never gave up on my self. If he is someone I hate, why do I want to comfort him? _

_If he is the callous person he is known for, then why does my heart feel different now? _

Intently staring at her food, she didn't take notice of his dubious stare. "The food won't eat itself." Kaiba slurred aloud.

Euneya sharply looked up, freezing herself under his solid blue eyes, she gasped, "Huh? You're not hungry? Why?" She frowned.

She wasn't paying attention to what he said. Kaiba averted, drinking his soup, "Never mind."

Shakily, she picked up her chopsticks to pinch into the vegetables and nibbled. "What did you add?" She asked after tasting.

"Medicinal herbs to remedy your exhaustion."

Euneya chewed the warm vegetable, she swallowed, and smiled appreciatively at Kaiba. "Thank you, I've never had soup like this. It's tasty and strong. One bite, and you keep wanting more," She tried more spoonful.

Kaiba smirked at how fast she finished the soup. "You are hungrier than I am."

"It's not everyday I get to eat handmade soup by you." Euneya notified.

He stood up suddenly and went to the stove, Kaiba brought the pot to the table, he poured the left over soup in her bowl. Euneya blinked at the amount, gaping with a frown, "I can't ... finish ..." She breathed.

"Make the most of it. It's the last you'll eat anything by me." Kaiba muttered moodily.

She regarded the soup with a smile, and began eating quietly. When she was done, she pushed the bowl away, pouting. "Thanks to you, I can't eat food ever again." She groaned.

"Are you done?"

"Emptied the bowl." Euneya panted. "Uh-oh, I feel a stomach ache coming on ..." She wrapped an arm around her abdomen.

Kaiba took her bowl. "It's coming out of your pay check." He took them to the sink for a rinse.

Euneya jumped in her chair. "What, I thought the soup was free?"

"I charge." Kaiba nastily stared over his shoulder, "With interest." He smirked evilly.

Euneya clenched the back of her chair. _Meanie Kaiba: hubristic, good listener, makes me eat till I'm stuffed. _She clutched stomach. _Ow ..._

"Are you done being finicky? Get to work." He watched the tender rosiness of her cheek pale. He couldn't believe how bad of an affect he was on her, his mere words made her skin pale like a dead fish.

Euneya winched, "Are you really making me work until dawn?"

"What's it look like?" Kaiba turned around, smirking secretly. "You can't complain about the dark anymore." He glared over his shoulder to see her pouting at the floor. "Your work won't get done by itself."

"I'M COMING!" Euneya yelled.

Kaiba took his coat from the table, and threw it on her. "Bring it out." He ordered, walking in the hallway.

Covered in his blasted coat, Euneya pulled it off her face to find Kaiba motioning toward the elevator. She pulled the coat in her arms, limping to the automatic elevator doors, surprisingly, for a coat it was heavy. She assumed it was due to the buckles. Euneya inhaled, her eyes widened at the musty cologne that belonged to none other than him.

She breathed in the coat. The scent was woody and cool, causing her to shiver delightfully. She grinned, brushing the texture against her cheek and closed her eyes. _Aw, it feels nice. _

When the door opened, she waited for Kaiba to enter the lift first, and followed.

Euneya nuzzled the coat lovingly like it was a furry pet. _Mmm, something close to heaven ..._

He pushed the button to the top floor, sliding his left hand in his pocket and scowled at her. "Does my coat fascinate you?" Noticing the way she clasped it tightly against her chest and face, it was a sight to smile at.

Euneya slightly distanced her face from the coat. "No." She spat with a huff. "It's just a coat. And it stinks!" She rebuked.

A defiant grin merged into his usually immaculate countenance, he turned to Euenya, blue eyes glowing. "Weren't you rubbing your cheek on it a minute ago?"

She flushed bright red, glaring warningly. "You're hallucinating." Euneya gravely accused.

"I know I saw you smile into the coat." He studied her cooly. "Your eyes were closed."

"Stop grinning." Euneya chided. "This is serious! Your coat really stinks like ass!"

"I had no idea you like the smell of ass." _Wheeler left his mark. _

"You admit you're an ass?" Her eyes widened.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, the corners of his mouth tugged up in a sly smirk. "You ... admit you like me?"

Wide-eyed, Euneya's mouth hung open. "I ... _I_ ...!"

Leaving her stuttering for half a minute, Kaiba swung to the door that opened just in time for him to strut out.

She ran after him, "Kaiba, do-don't get me wrong!" The hallway was absolutely engulfed in darkness. Euneya pressed the coat closer, following slowly.

"Simply admit you like me." He glanced over his shoulder to assure she wasn't far behind in the dark.

Euneya raised her right hand to grab his sleeve.

Kaiba felt his legs slow at the movement of her hand on his forearm. He remembered, she wasn't nearly as sure footed as he in the dark building. His pace eased and he made a turn, feeling her walk closely next to him. The warmth of her hand was pleasant. He was starting to like the idea of having her around the office. The idea was bizarrely attractive. Though Euneya didn't maintain an aptitude to work as a regular employee at his technical company, having her presence gave him security.

She leaned up to whisper, "Me _liking_ you is equivalent to you admitting being nice!" _He will _never_ admit being nice. I have him there! _

Kaiba stopped at his office door, he opened the door, and struck his left hand on the wall. His fingers fell on the light switch, he pressed his thumb on the finger print scan, the red light changed to green. The room rained with bright light.

Euneya blinked unsteadily, she rubbed her eyelids, and opened her eyes very slowly.

Kaiba was walking to his desk, he smirked at her over his shoulder casually. "Fine, I admit I was being nice." He sat down in his chair.

The big moon now reigned the farthest corner of the ceiling window. The moonlight enchanted exquisitely on the back of his chair, his desk, and his brown hair, Euneya smiled, but the smile was short-lived when his words processed through her brain.

"Why!" She turned doe-eyed, quivering lips, fearfully pointing at Kaiba, "Why are you admitting you're nice?"

"I was being nice. I made you soup, put a band-aid on you, let you smell my coat," Kaiba smirked. "What can't you like about me, unless you already do?"

She glanced down at the coat in her arms. Eyeing the room, she saw a coat rack by the door. Euneya approached the rack, she hung his long coat on the highest peg and smoothed the material to avoid harsh wrinkles.

"For your information, I have a jam-packed work-load and busy to like someone! I didn't need a band-aid and the tasty soup! Your coat carries the worst stink in the planet! And, I don't like you!"

"You do realize how unconvincing you sound?" He nonchalantly implied.

"Stop reading into my words!" Euneya snapped, "And stop guessing what I feel." Her brows shot up, she grinned suspiciously.

Kaiba raised a brow.

Leisurely, she approached his desk. Euneya planted her hands firmly on the surface and stooped to his eye-level. "Last I remember," Her eyes narrowed into his, "_You_ were implying inappropriate advances in the elevator _not_ me." She drew away, turning her back with a shake of her head, "What about that? _Hmmmm?_" She tapped her foot expectedly.

"I was implying your helped was needed for shopping as you have the ... dimensions for clothes I needed to purchase."

Euneya gasped in horror, she turned. Kaiba's face was directly in front her. She staggered with backward steps.

"If _any_ dimensions at all ..." His eyes pointedly bored on her breasts.

Hurriedly, she covered herself. "I _have _dimensions!" She shoved her back on his smirking face angrily. "Ok." Euneya nodded. "They're not ... mammoth." She admitted. "And there are lots of women out there with pleasing dimensions!" She faced him again, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend to try her _own_ clothes when you buy them?" She spat.

A chuckling sound echoed from behind her. Euneya ducked, glancing over her shoulder to find Kaiba laughing with his arms folded.

His amused blue eyes stopped on her. "That was the idea." Kaiba smirked, cockily adding, "But women of the high class have restricting schedules to shop with their boyfriend's. I was reduced to dragging an undersized employee with me unfortunately. I made the purchase size bigger for I ..." He leaned into her face. "Prefer women with dimension." Smoothly, Kaiba sat back down in his chair, ignoring her flushed face.

_WHO CARES HOW YOU WANT YOUR WOMEN? _She wanted to shriek.

When it came to words, she mustered with a definitive ferocity to make herself clear. _He picks his women like a butcher, boarder-lining how much meat and shape 'it' has. Why am I not surprised? _

Euneya shook her head sadly. "I'm deeply regretful to announce this to you, Kaiba," She smiled sweetly and clasped her hands together. "Choosing women, did you ... HAPPEN TO FORGET --" She slammed her hands on the wooden table. "THE BODY CHANGES AS IT AGES! Your girlfriend won't stay the same forever! Beauty is transient! Hn!" She flung around and stormed out of the office with a door slam.

Outside, she collapsed against the door, gasping out of breath in disbelief at her audacity. _Well he had it coming!_ She determinedly nodded. _I only pointed out the obvious. _

Nervously, she regarded the shadowed room before her, feeling the eerie silence sink in and covered her face from humiliation. _I can't go back in there, that'll ruin the affect! _

Inside, Kaiba leaned in his chair, expectedly watching the door with a tilt of his head. _My preference in women upsets you. Are you envious? _

The door creaked open with Euneya hesitantly lingering with one foot inside and the other outside. Kaiba folded his arms, casually assessing the collage of emotions divulging on her face. "I ... eh ..." She looked away. "You didn't tell me what more I have to do?"

Smirking, Kaiba stood up, approaching the door, he walked through the dark. Euneya followed curiously silent, he made several turns, turning on lights along the way for her.

Kaiba stopped at a door, pushing it open, he turned on the light inside. On the right was a train of boxes shelved neatly. Kaiba selected a box from the high shelf, he turned, placing the box on the table at the door. Euneya regarded the box in confusion. He grabbed another box, adding to the table.

Unwinding the lid, Kaiba revealed the items within. Euneya took the glittery stick he held out for her. "What is it for?"

Kaiba unraveled the box, sorting through, he removed more items, stacking them on the table. "See if these will work for the costumes."

Euneya took the toys and the masks, "Where are these from?" She wondered, putting on a clown wig.

Kaiba pulled out another box from the shelf. "Costumes used at sponsor events. We have auditions for duel monster cos-play at the annual Kaiba Land festival." He dropped the box heavily on the table, eyes unmoving on her face. "What. Are you. Doing?" Kaiba cryptically uttered.

Euneya turned around wearing elf ears, gnome beard, and a bright yellow clown wig. "Why are you shocked? Don't you work with Duel Monsters that look worse?" She swayed her head from side-to-side.

It made him dizzy. Kaiba grabbed the white beard, yanking it from her. "Give me ... _that!_"

Euneya ducked around him.

He pulled the yellow clown wig. "Take it off!" Kaiba gritted. She took a witch nose from the box and put it on his face. The wig and the beard clattered to the floor. Kaiba stonily looked at her.

She laughed until her stomach began hurting again.

"Are you done?" He growled at her collapsing from one shelf to another from laughter.

Shaking her head, she found a pair of busy eye brows. Euneya tagged it to his eyebrows, there was a viking helmet in the 3rd box, she placed it on his pate. Red from laughter, Euneya shoved him toward the glass of the window. "Look ...!" She clutched her stomach. "Wish we had a camera."

Stonily, he watched her wrack with laughter.

"Mokuba would love this." Euneya gasped.

Kaiba eyed her awkwardly, staring at her flushed cheeks and glittering eyes, making him blink twice. So absorbed in his staring, he forgot about his do. Kaiba nudged her shoulder, "Aren't you a grown woman?"

Euneya cheekily smiled at him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, he removed the viking helmet, tossing it within a random box. Euneya removed the elf ears, standing at the box and searched inside.

"Find what you need," Kaiba started to the door, "I have more work for you to do,"

"Are you sure you weren't a slave driver in another life? You said I wasn't your slave."

He paused, "_Personal_ slave." Kaiba glared with clenched teeth.

She backed into a shelf at the molting stare, her hands absently rubbing on her arms to soothe away shivers. "Mad that I'm not?"

"Hmph." He scoffed, "Like I said before, you don't possess qualities to be one."

Euneya frowned, "What qualities interest you?" She hugged a box, picking it up and walked to the door.

Kaiba leisurely turned into the hall, walking slowly for her convenience. "A personal slave is best ..." Kaiba ineptly dodged her stare, he rubbed his chin, coughing. "None of your business."

Euneya squinted her eyes at him, smirking, "I didn't know you were like _that_."

He impassively looked down at her. "Like what?"

She restrained her laugh, "Please ... Don't make me say it aloud." Euneya smirked, "You _know_ what." She titled her brows.

He clenched his teeth stiffly glaring at a wall in deep thought. "I vie no desire to know what you mean." Kaiba sped through the hallway, he quickened toward his office. Entering the office, he clenched his teeth, thoughts in a disarray and gazed widely at his desk.

_You _know _what. _Euneya's voice chuckled in his ear, Kaiba swatted his hand, blurring the thought to nonexistence. "Shut up." He growled.

He went to his desk and sat down in his chair, breathing in, hands snaking on the laptop. Euneya finally walked in with the box, she sat it on the floor.

He wasted no time relying the next task. Kaiba pointed to his PA's cubicle, and told her to arrange the lab reports in the box under the table. Euneya nodded, silently making her outside. He made sure to keep the light turned on for her, she was grateful. Euneya pulled the chair to find 4 large boxes of reports under the table. She picked a box, shifting it on the table and took a thick folder.

With the reports arranged, Euneya efficiently lowered the boxes to the floor. Rising from the chair, she stretched her arms, yawning from exhaustion, and rubbed her sore neck from the strained position for over 2 hrs. Taking a relaxing breath, she moved toward the office door, and opened it. Peeking inside the room, she saw Kaiba at his desk. Silently, she tiptoed toward the box of costumes she had left on the floor and edged to the right of the office near the white settee.

Sitting herself down, she delved into the box for useful props the children might like. It was another waning hour of forcing her eyelids up and shaking her head awake. Euneya finally curled on her right side, overpowered by sleep. Pulling her legs up, she closed her eyes with her arm as a cushion.

Kaiba restlessly moved from one project to another, automatically filling in the necessary information. Absorbed in his fluid thoughts, he had completely forgotten about Euneya. The lack of sound and movement in the office made him believe he was the only person in the office, but the inkling from the corner of his mind was divisible, telling him he had forgotten something. The inkling being the real reason for causing his typing hands to discontinue, and stand up from his chair. Kaiba exited the office and regarded the empty PA's desk. He stopped at the desk with a searching scowl, assessing the boxes of folders if she had done what he asked her to do.

Kaiba turned in the hallway and retraced the road leading to the costume room. He predicted she was inside searching for more costumes to implement, however, when he came to, the room was empty.

_Where is she?_ Agitated, he lifted the sleeve of his shirt to study his watch.

_2:30 AM, and she doesn't know the place fairly well. Don't tell me she is off hunting for the Phantom Janitor? _

He returned to his office, shoving open the door, and unhooked his coat from the rack.

A soft movement and the sound of sighing made him freeze.

Beyond the curve of the settee armrest, he saw a costume box unraveled on the floor. Kaiba cautiously closed the distance between himself and the back of the settee. He saw her curled up fast asleep. He leaned down to graze the back of his hand against her warm cheek in disbelief.

A sigh escaped from him. _She was here all along. _He smirked, moving around the settee and peered in the box. Dropping the tiaras and capes within the box, he closed the lid and knelt next to her arm.

Her brows crinkled and smoothed.

_I overtaxed her. _Blue eyes softened at the raising and swallowing movement of her chest. Frowning at himself, Kaiba stared at his fingers; he turned his head to glare at the dark skyline.

_Didn't I want her to be here? _He asked himself. Kaiba glanced back at Euneya. _I did. But not like this. _His hand fell on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Wake up." He tried without force; aware it would have little affect.

_Don't lie, _His conscience began, _You don't want her to go. _

Kaiba scowled at himself, pulling his hand from her shoulder, he shot up. _What else can I do to keep her near? _

He glanced at her, "Euneya." Kaiba tapped her arm. "Go sleep at your own house,"

She flinched, opening her eyes and stopped with a struggling wave of dizziness. Her head collapsed back on her arm, Euneya sighed aloud. She swallowed her dry throat.

Kaiba caught her forearm. "Wake up." He gently tugged her arm.

She turned her head and gazed at his shadow on the floor. Blinking, Euneya gasped, whipping up in sitting position, she looked up at Kaiba widely. "What time is it?" She gasped.

"2:30." Kaiba replied, studying her wide eyes that were no longer heavy with sleep.

"I can't believe I … I have to go." Euneya jumped up, she grabbed the box. "I have work in a few hours." She fixed her right tennis shoe. "I have to go home." She mumbled under her breath. "I'll see you tomorrow. I mean, today – today!" She corrected herself, shuffling around the settee. "Sorry I messed your…" She eased the wrinkled leather where she had previously laid with her hand. "I lost track of time." Euneya glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Helpless." Kaiba blurted.

She frowned, standing back up. "Why am I helpless?"

Kaiba stared expressionlessly with anticipation.

Euneya brushed her hair away from her face, feeling the intensity of his boring eyes. She stepped back clumsily, her thigh hitting the armrest, she rubbed it and caught his cool unblinking gaze.

Euneya stilled.

His arms were folded, in the light; his brown locks shadowed a pair of shimmering blue eyes, mystifying them with a nameless ferocity that verified his destructive thoughts. The form of his mouth was motionless in a grim line, following the entire shape of his immobilized long, lean stature. It was his eyes that did the talking this time.

While Euneya's frail thoughts were having a sumo match.

_Don't forget, _One thought wrestled into her mind, _You are standing alone with him on the 56th floor. Who knows what he is thinking?_

Her alarming thoughts made her step back.

The other thought verified itself, _No, you trust him. He can't hurt you. He can't do anything. Kaiba _isn't_ like that. He was joking around in the elevator. _

_How do you know?_ The first thought demanded. _How can Kaiba _not _do anything?_

_ Kaiba isn't artless! _Shrieked her second thought.

Euneya breathed, swallowing the thought. Her large eyes met his burning stare. "Why… Do you have something to say?" She whispered uncertainly.

His jaw protruded on one side, and his eyes narrowed with intimidation.

Her eyes widened fearfully, Euneya felt her stomach hop. _Does he know how terrifying it is staring at a pair of blue eyes in the dark? _She breathed loudly, forcing her heart to stop hammering itself crazily.

"Ka-Kaiba." Euneya swallowed again. "Are we having a staring contest?"

_What a stupid thing to ask! _Yelled her conscience. _Ask him what he wants? Why is he staring! Why won't he say something?_

_You know something, don't you?_ Euneya bit her lip, asking her heart. _You sense something about him. _She put a hand on her beating heart; her body shook with its sharp motion. The feeling was strange, light but strong, making her eyes blur, but all the more a glorious sensation and forbidding at the same time. Like the bold connection she felt with him, deepening and twining her.

Euneya tightened her grip around the box. She scanned the floor; teeth clenched and shut her eyes to force the words from her mouth.

"As much as I like staring at you, I have to go home!" She gasped at her own words, staring at the floor, and frowned. "I … I don't know why you're quiet. Are you upset? Because I fell asleep?" Euneya looked up at him quickly, insisting, "I arranged the reports. Is it because of—"

His lip curled, clenching his teeth, he glared nastily. "It's not the report!" Kaiba hissed between his teeth, eyes seething with nothing short of anger and revulsion.

Her eyes dropped away from him, unable to see him in his state. "I'm sorry, whatever I did." She whispered, feeling horrible.

Kaiba threw his arms at his side, glaring at the window grittily. _Can't she see? _

He turned back to Euneya, growling with feral aggression, _"When you've made your mind, I_ have_ to be the first to know," _He shoved a demanding finger at her face.

Her widened eyes softened pensively, drifting from his hand and to the new growing fury of impatience straining the immaculate face he usually wore. Yet the expression made him appear electrifying and handsome in her eyes.

Arms wound around the box, Euneya turned sideways, looking away to his desk. "Why does it matter?" She quietly muttered. "Whatever it may be I can't keep falling in the same trap. But I won't harden my heart." Euneya glanced at him hesitantly. "You do understand what I'm trying to say, Kaiba?"

The anger hadn't settled in his burning blue eyes, his finger didn't shift either.

Euneya smiled at him, like he was a child. "But your effort wasn't useless. I feel better thanks to you. And if …" She sighed at the floor, "If you are thinking of walking out of my life, make sure to tell me and not disappear," Euneya looked at him sadly, "I've grown used to having you around."

Kaiba blinked softly, his hand shook, dropping suddenly to his side.

_What does she mean?_ He held his breath. _Is she asking me not to leave if her heart doesn't beat for someone again? _Kaiba stared at her glossy eyes.

She smirked, and blinked, the glossiness gone. "Goodnight." Euneya walked out of the office.

He glared at the doorway.

She returned a second later, pointing outside, and at him. "You … I don't have my car." Euneya reminded. "You drove me here,"

"I know." Kaiba snapped, walking around the settee. He reached into his coat for his car keys. "I was waiting for your slow brain to process the fact."

Euneya frowned at his back as he swept past her arrogantly, outside of the office. She closed the door after herself, trailing him.

"My brain is not slow. I forgot." She defended. "Why are you picking on me?"

"I like watching you squirm." His ravenous blue eyes pinned on her face, halting.

Euneya stumbled backward, frowning that he stopped walking and was peering amusedly down at her. She grimaced, peeved by his smirk. "Why are you staring at me? Stop laughing."

His eyes turned serious. "Aren't you the one who likes me?"

"If you're an ass, then yes." She flatly snapped, looking away, "I happen to like ass."

The corner of his mouth moved upward but his eyes held no humor. "Are you admitting?"

"Are you admitting you're an ass?" Euneya demanded. She grinned and walked off to the elevator, leaving him standing.

"Come soon!" Euneya waved over her shoulder royally. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot." _Kaiba: 0, Me: 1._

Inside the elevator, Euneya set the box on the floor and threw her hands up in victory.

The moment was only ruined with Kaiba sauntering inside, glowering. She wrapped her arms around herself, edging in the corner of the lift, and cautiously eyed him.

_He better not try anything … _

Kaiba pushed the bottom to the desired floor destination and swung toward her like a carnivore.

"You can't do _that_ again!" She sprang backward.

Kaiba raised a brow coolly, repulsed, "I have no interest in your underdeveloped body." He acidly reminded.

She sniffed. "Likewise." Euneya glared from the corner of her eye.

He narrowly watched her from the corner of his eye. _"Hmph." _Catching each other, both averted.

"You can't be serious," Kaiba snatched, "Why will I have interest in you?" He growled.

"Why can't you let it go?"

"You have it written on your face." He glared.

Euneya turned her head away. "I - I told you not to read into my thoughts."

Kaiba smirked, "Typical."

_TYPICAL?_ Euneya furiously clenched her teeth to stop herself from spitting unrefined phrases that can clog the ear of its vileness.

_How I hate that word. _Euneya licked her dry lips. _I won't lose my cool, I'll stay calm. _She allowed herself to breathe and opened her eyes to catch the flicking numbers.

"You're thinking of it again."

"I'm NOT!" Flustered, she grinded her teeth. _Darn. __Can't loose my cool, can't loose my cool ... _

Composedly, Kaiba turned toward Euneya, "You're thinking of me."

"You're so tempting, not only do you come in my dreams, you bring nightmares!" Euneya muttered.

His eyes lustrously tickled down to her bouncing chest, the smirk widening. "You're defensive. You must like me."

_DING!_

Euneya knelt to grab the box and stood back up. "We're here."

The elevator door opened, Euneya proceeded into the first floor, immediately dashing to the entrance door of the building. The parking lot was pitch black save for the lamplights and devoid of employee vehicles, which only suggested everyone had gone home long ago.

Euneya walked through the automatic doors and stopped at the front stairs, staring at Kaiba's black vehicle parked directly below.

_I don't think about it him often._ Euneya frowned. _Do I?_ She sighed, looking up at the dark sky. Sunrise would appear soon, she had to return home, take a shower, sleep, and wake up again to make pastries and head back to the orphanage.

Kaiba appeared on her left, following her gaze on the sky. He glanced at stairs, descending quickly. Stopping at his car, he pressed the remote for the trunk and turned to Euneya.

_I don't have the time to spare thinking about Kaiba. _Euneya stared at the box in her arms. _But I have to admit … He made me realize something._

The sudden roaring of an engine seized her thoughts by the horn. She gasped, seeing him in the driver's seat, impatiently kicking the gas pedal to drag her back to reality.

"Is he trying to wake the city?" Grumbling, Euneya descended the stairs, noticing the trunk was open and went to the back of the car.

Within the trunk, she came upon the mountainous pile of shopping bags. The slightest of smile that happened to appear in her eyes, vanished.

_Who am I kidding? He has a girl friend. She is probably slender, beautiful, sophisticated, upper class – knowing Kaiba and his ultra selective penchant. _

She made room to put the box inside the trunk and closed it shut with a sweep of her arm. The training at Kenpo had helped tone her arms and legs; she was viciously strong for her size. Euneya went to the front passenger door; she pulled it open and sat inside.

The door closed itself while she was strapping her seat belt. In the rear view mirror, she caught a clandestine frown dripping on her lips.

_Why am I sad he has a girlfriend?_ Euneya folded her arms, pulling her bag against her waist. _Good for him. I don't have to put up with his pompous humor. _

The car sped into the empty streets, toward her home.

In the thickening shadow of the car, Euneya pressed her cheek against the leather, staring outside the window.

_Did I say more than I should've? I was being honest. I have grown used to having him around. He makes me angry but he puts up with my heavy heart. _

Slowly, she turned to stare at Kaiba's hidden face.

_In the dark, I can tell he is scowling._ She smiled at the thought.

The smile fused into a fearful frown, she tore her head away. _No … I can't._

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

We arrived to my apartment thirty minutes later. Late night or early morning, which ever, the cold air was skin prickling, and I had to rush out of his car. Kaiba opened the trunk for me to retrieve the box. Quickly grabbing the box from the trunk, I closed the lid and hurried to the gate. I didn't want to keep him waiting.

I stopped in my footsteps at the gate. Kaiba's shadow appeared on the floor in front of me.

I turned around to him, looking up into his cool blue eyes. They were not cold looking. The usual color of his eyes is electric blue, making the shade appear piercing in different lights. At the moment, his eyes were soft from the gold lamp light on the street. The bluish tint was not glaring but tender. I smiled at him.

Despite the late hour, he didn't look tired from vigorously working all day.

"Thank you," I whispered with a smile, and glanced back at the breathing engine of the car, he left it on. "Get some sleep, you have work in a few hours too. But I remember Mokuba telling me you don't sleep." I frowned, "Can I ask you to sleep for the remaining hours tonight?"

His eyes flickered as he looked away. I assume he is waiting for me to continue.

"Working too much only leaves you drained, and empty." I said.

Kaiba glanced behind me at the gate, eyes shifting to the apartment.

I nodded, "Thank you for the costumes, I'll get them back to you after the Fundraiser. Goodnight." I turned, one hand searching for the key in my bag.

"Don't you want him?"

I turned at the question. Kaiba held the jar in his hand.

I forgot about the caterpillar. "Why don't you keep him?" I suggested, "Maybe he can occupy your time from work," I found the key and inserted it within the lock. Kaiba was still standing behind me. I pushed open the door, but the metal gate pulled away with a questionable force that made me stare at my arm.

_I'm not that strong._ I peered inside. A wrinkled face appeared on the other side, holding the door open for me. He smiled weakly and waved at Kaiba.

"I see you brought her home tonight," Soshi-sama said to Kaiba.

"She is helpless." Kaiba replied.

I frowned, how can he embarrass me so casually? "I'm not… helpless." I glanced at Kaiba, turning around to Soshi-sama, "What are you doing awake?"

"I saw your car parked across the street but you weren't home," He chuckled, "Thought you weren't coming tonight but he did a good thing bringing you home. You lovers put a different meaning in the modern age," He nodded approvingly, pointing at Kaiba. "Come next time and have tea with me,"

I blanched, when did Soshi-sama and Kaiba become acquainted? And why does he think we are lovers?

I glanced questionably at Kaiba, who looked at me with a raised brow.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell him anything." I informed.

Kaiba's lip thinned. "The idea is revolting enough for me." He nodded. "You never had to say anything." Kaiba added flatly.

Soshi-sama stepped in between us, "You lovers have your own way of showing your feelings eh? When you fight, it shows you trust the other person to understand your feelings." Soshi-sama patted Kaiba's arm. "I told you, you can't find someone like her often. Treat her well."

Kaiba looked at me patronizingly.

Uh. "Soshi-sama…" I took his arm. He started coughing weakly. "Come inside," I guided him back to the gate. "Do you have a cold?"

"No, just a little cough," Soshi-sama looked at me with smiling eyes. "Don't let go of him, Euneya. He is a good one."

I nodded, placating him. "Yes… Yes…" I helped him through the door. "Let's get you inside. It's cold, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm as fit as a bull!" He patted my hand. "Go and say goodnight to him, I'm going in!" Soshi-sama shuffled back to his apartment. He walked inside, waving goodbye to Kaiba and smiled at me one last time, he closed the door.

I turned around to see Kaiba pulling the gate shut on his way out. He didn't turn to look at me. I pouted at my waving arm, bringing it down dejectedly. Kaiba shut the gate; I watched his figure move toward his car. He opened the door and sat inside. The engine buzzed in the silent night, he turned the vehicle away from the sidewalk and in the street.

I watched his car disappear at the street corner with a weak feeling in my heart.

Another thirty minutes later, I showered and was lying in my bed, having a staring contest with my ceiling. There was a strange feeling spawning in my heart, I can't explain the uncertainty, but the feeling isn't exciting. It feels like it belongs there.

Every one believes we are lovers. First, there is Gorou-chan, after reading my stupid poem, he is certain it is a metaphor for Kaiba. Isao-sama too began questioning my motives with Kaiba from the tabloids. I can't forget, Anzu-chan, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi-kun, each have developed individual theories where my relationship with Kaiba stands. Why is everyone under the impression we have something?

I turned on my side, staring at the lamplight sprinkling color on the floor through the dark.

Kaiba has a girlfriend. The way he was today... Nit-picking clothes for her, he knew exactly what she wanted, her tastes, how can he not know since they must be close?

The thought made me exhausted. I closed my tired eyes and breathed aloud.

But the way he looked at me in the office … I believed he was trying to unveil a secret.

By the time I rolled on my side, squinting my eyes open to the morning sunlight, it was 5:30 AM, my eyes opened from habit. Drained to the bone, I dragged myself out of bed. I stretched my arms over my head and stared outside the window. I wonder if Kaiba had any sleep.

Yawing in my hand, I left the room to brush my teeth. I didn't have time to get pretty and showered, put on clean clothes with comfortable shoes, tied my hair up, and barely swallowed my coffee. I made the pastries and was running out the door the second they were done. My delivery to the coffee shop was met with uncomfortable silence as I saw Yoshito-sama.

He was eyeing me suspiciously. I added the pastries in the display, and closed the glass screen.

Yoshito-sama leaned on the counter, watching me. I stopped myself, and turned to him. "Yoshito-sama?" His dark eyes gleamed at me unnaturally.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Yoshito-sama asked.

"Figure?"

"Wasn't I correct?" He regarded me expectedly.

I blinked, "Can I get coffee to go?" I asked instead.

"I_ was_ correct," Yoshito-sama smirked.

One more person I forgot, Yoshito-sama is instantly convinced of Kaiba's feelings. He turned on the coffee machine, dark eyes scanned the coffee shop and back at the paper cup. Filling the dark liquid inside, he closed the lid and turned back to the counter. I found some cash in my pocket, placing the amount on the counter in exchange for the coffee.

"Are you coming to the conference?" He asked.

"I can't." I took the coffee, "But I'll give you the pastry samples like you asked."

He pointed at me darkly, "Make sure you do."

I nodded, waving and left the coffee shop. I stared at the coffee in my hand, placing it delicately in the cup holder of my car. There was a sharpie rolling on the desk board, I grabbed the dark pen in my hand, and smiled.

I took the costumes to the kids; they were excited and adorned them quickly. We practiced for 3 hrs today. Isao-sama went to oversee the committee downtown Domino; I was left alone in the orphanage to watch the kids. They were awfully helpful to me, never being overbearing by finishing their chores, studies, and were prepared for Kenpo class on time. Gorou-chan arrived in the after noon, looking deadpan, eyes swollen from lack of sleep.

"You didn't sleep?" I asked worriedly.

"Can't, I stayed at Kaiba Land all night." He rubbed his eyelids.

"Go and sleep in the dorms, I'll take care of the kids."

Gorou-san yawned, "Are you sure?"

I nodded confidently, "We have to be ready for tomorrow." I insisted.

He sat down across from me at the table, smiling tiredly. "How are you and Kaiba-sama?" The way his dark eyes peered at me, I thought he read my annoyed emotion.

"We are fine." I muttered, glaring at the table from the haunting topic. The day isn't over yet and it's my second time answering the same question.

"Any progress?"

My eyes widened, "We just worked."

Gorou-san stood back up, nodding knowingly, "Work, indeed. You both need some work. I hear he is always helping you paint the rooms. What's going on?"

"I don't know," I frowned, "He shows up without telling me. And he demanded I become his employee. Last night, I was at Kaiba Corp. '_interning'._"

The grin encompassing his face made me cringe internally. He was seriously thinking a dirty impossibility. I shook my head. "Before you think we did anything, Gorou-chan, let me make it clear, he has a girlfriend." I carefully relayed.

Gorou-san's expression twisted to one of confusion. "A girlfriend?" He dropped back in his chair, startled. "How? Why? When?"

I shrugged, frowning at my hands in my lap. "How should I know? I found out yesterday."

"Kaiba-sama _can't_ have a girlfriend." He determinedly insisted.

"Too late," I stood up, collecting my folder from the table.

Gorou-san watched me unsteadily. "Aren't you worried?" He demanded. "He is getting swept away by someone else. Temptation makes us weak. A man like Kaiba-sama doesn't come everyday, Euneya."

I turned to the door, "Let's be happy for him," I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Who wants to be happy if you are letting him go after finally developing chemistry."

I jerked around, "You can't keep saying things without proof!"

"What proof do I need?" Gorou-san stood up, approaching me. "Euneya, you keep denying it yourself, but I can _tell _you feel something with him. If you don't believe me, why didn't you want him to know about the poem you wrote?"

"The poem doesn't have to do with him!" I defended.

"_Or_ the poem signifies your true feelings?" He regarded me evenly.

"Gorou-chan…" I sighed, "Let's not make it more than it really is. Ok?" I walked out of the staff room, heading to my office and closed the door inside. Leaning against the door, I breathed a sigh of relief.

What can I do? Everyone is on my back, demanding I see something between Kaiba and I. I can't do that, Kaiba is too different from me, and we don't even get along. I slammed the folders on the table, staring at it for a long time. I have to make them to stop thinking up notions or it may get out of hand.

* * *

He was notorious for a workaholic. Wide-awake at 5:00 AM in the morning, shooting off to work, only to be engulfed in his office ever since. A little after 9:00 AM the PA knocked on the door, entering inside.

"Kaiba-sama?" She bowed, moving toward his desk.

He wasn't earnestly paying attention to a thing she said, but when she placed the cup on his desk and walked out without further word, his eyes were drawn to the steaming object. Kaiba lingeringly stared at the coffee cup, glaring back to the door and at the cup again. He picked it up, feeling the warmth in his hand and studied the symbol, eyes widening.

_Have a good day at work, thanks for last night – Euneya. _

If it hadn't been for the dark writing, he would have never guessed. Kaiba regarded the cup, unable to tame the incongruous growing within him, for the first time he felt he didn't belong in his office. He opened the lid to study the warm contents inside. Was she playing a practical joke on him? He growled.

_I trust her to be mature, _sometimes. Kaiba sampled the coffee, approving the wonderful taste.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I returned home at night, dragging my legs up the stairs to my door and slammed it shut with my aching arm. I felt like I was about to collapse any second. My eyes wandered the living room and the kitchen hopelessly. Today was the last day of preparation, after months of planning and working like maniacs, the impending Fundraiser is finally here.

I sat my bag on the floor, sliding off my tennis shoes, and walked past the dark kitchen into the bathroom. At the tub, I switched the faucet for the hot water and waited for it to turn warm in my hand. I divested myself of my clothes and took a long shower. After I was clean, I dressed comfortably for sleep and landed in my bed.

The following morning, I was heading out to make the delivery when a towering man in a leather jacket threateningly hovered my doorway. I felt my heart leap at the familiar face, but I hid my fear by automatically demanding, "What do you want?"

He nudged me back inside, closing the door and slid the lock in place. I held the tray of pastries in my hand, eyeing him steadily.

He folded his arms, "Mind if I sit down?" He smirked at the small living room.

"Not if you tell why you've come?" I demanded impatiently, inside, my mind was reeling, my heart was drumming, I felt my blood stream into my eyes, my legs felt weak. I was certain to collapse any second.

The man leisurely entered my living room, boots jingling with silver buckles, the faint noise made my spin curl with shivers. I watched him regally throw himself on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Let's talk." Ruiji looked at me casually.

I glared at the door, "I was heading out for work." I notified.

"I know…" He nodded, "How are you doing?"

"Why the sudden need to know?" I furiously turned around. "What do you want? I said, I'd pay you when I had the chance."

"You do have to pay me." Ruiji agreed, "But how soon?"

I had an intense urge to curl on the floor and cry my eyes out from exasperation. The debt-collectors never stopped following me. I haven't finished paying the debt my father left behind, but I solely relied on this one man during my trying times when I ran away from the orphanage I was sentenced too after my parent's death. I looked up from the floor, drained, weak, angry at the same time, the vortex of emotions stirring within me too immense to contain.

"Soon!" My loud voice echoed in the small apartment. I glared at him heatedly. "Why have you come?" I demanded again.

Ruiji sat up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His dark brown eyes glittering amusedly at me, he was enjoying watching me fight with my emotions. "Euneya," Ruiji smirked, "I hear you've been busy. Does Kaiba-sama not care what you go through? You seem horribly close to be _'co-workers'_?"

I should've known … One of his goons a few months ago approached me, fanning the tabloid on my face as proof that I had "struck the lottery." Money was all they lived for. I know if I deny associating with Kaiba, he won't believe me, and instead demand I pay him back instantly. Ruiji is dauntingly strong for me and I can't drag him out of my apartment.

"How much do you want?" Though I don't have a lot saved up over the past few months, I was risking myself here, as I have no choice.

"2 Billion." He casually stated, rubbing his fingers eagerly.

My eyes trailed on the wall of the living room distantly. How can he ask for so much? I barely have enough to pay for gas. He knows of my staggering situation yet he forges me to suffer ... But the debt my father created, needed to be paid off.

"I want to speak to Ashamoto." I calmly murmured, my throat hurt but I forced my words calmly.

"Ashamoto…" Ruiji smirked cunningly, "Can't help you. He made a risk letting you pay back on your schedule. He did it behind my back but he is too soft for my taste. He has always taken care of you since we found you shivering in the alley like a dying rat years ago…" He looked at me. "You _remember?_ Luckily we knew your father. You needed a place to stay and no one was willing to bring you in. No one _but_ us." He pointed at himself.

"You remember the debt you owe us? You depended on us to feed you, shelter you, until you were strong enough to go back out again. Don't tell me…" Ruiji shook his head slowly. "You forgot how much I helped you?"

"I remember."

"Well?" Ruiji grinned slowly. "When can you pay?"

Here I was trying my best to build my life and he was digging a hole, making it harder for me soar. Sometimes, I really wished I hadn't met his men. I might've suffered in the streets, but relying on them was my greatest mistake. However, they knew me, which was why they helped me. I was young at the time when I first met him. He came to meet my father, who rarely stayed at home, and I opened the door. Like today, the same, striking, leather-clad, eerie eyed and cunning disposition, Ruiji stood at the front door, smirking down at me with obvious glutton. His motive never changed, he wanted money.

I raised my eyes to look at him sturdily. "I don't have the money right now." I whispered.

He stood up from the couch, slowly approaching me, my legs drew me away as a reflex, yet I was shocked to feel my back hitting the wall, leaving me no room to escape.

"You don't have the money?" Ruiji chuckled noiselessly. "Euneya, that is why today I came to give you a_ personal_ warning." He put a hand on my right shoulder. I cringed under the heavy hand. He continued laughing, "Scared?"

"No." My defiant mouth babbled out of habit.

He titled his head to the side, smirking, "Why are you cringing from me?" He asked. "It's _me_! Have I ever laid a threatening hand on you?" Ruiji leaned forward, delving my eyes.

_ "Is she our new bait?" Hissed a sibilant voice from the corner. _

_ "She is our new toy." Ruiji clarified, glaring at his men. "And she is indebt to me like her father."_

_ "But she is so young." Remarked Ashamoto. _

_ "And?" Ruiji scoffed at Ashamoto, turning toward the small figure in the center of the room. "She will be staying with us. Do not use her for personal favors." He warned. "She is strictly business."_

_ "She is terrified." Ashamoto went toward her. "Hey, why is someone like you wandering the streets late at night? Don't you have a home?" _

_ "Nn-no…" She croaked, sniffing._

_ "As long as she pays her debt, we will be in good terms." Ruiji announced to his sharks. "Don't lay a hand on her." _

A tear tickled from the corner of my eye. He hadn't done anything and kept to his word, his goons however … I trembled at the disturbing memory. The kicking, slapping, punching, when I wasn't able to administer the errands I was given, I closed my eyes tightly.

If Ashamoto hadn't defended me each time, my physical and mental state would have deteriorated due to the torture. Ashamoto was the man I met with last time.

He knew personally how I was easily picked on, and made sure to give me a blanket at night when I slept in the corner during the winter.

I stayed in their wardship for a year. Their violence toward me strengthened my determination to leave the place. Eventually, I managed to make into Domino. Finding odd jobs in restaurants, I stayed in the public sauna a little over a month, a series of time driven out by the workers, as I was not permitted to live there. I saved sufficiently to make a deposit for an apartment. From there, jobs steadily increased, I kept saving up, feeling free from the debt-collectors. I even enrolled in Domino High, hoping to finish school. There I met my cousin for the first time, Anzu.

At first, our resembling name was strange but I didn't dare analyze why.

She was the one who approached me. I was too desperate to conceal my father's identity and lied about my parent's for fear of being caught. Despite I wasn't legally emancipated, if I was caught living alone and specifically a run-away from an orphanage, there was no stopping the Child Administration from dragging me back. Anzu tried to get to know me yet I continued distancing myself.

It wasn't until she revealed a family photo I learned we were related, blood cousins in fact. My mother was her mother's sister.

Like that, Anzu became the sole individual who gave me a chance to feel like a person again. She was the single person in the world I felt I could trust, the only person I was related to. She asked her parent's why we never met, and about my mother's distant relationship with her family. The answer was grave.

Our families did not get along for reasons my parent's are to be blamed. Anzu's parents did not want to associate with mine. Which was why, Anzu and I never met as children. She had heard about her Uncle Mitsuo, who was a prominent dancer yet, sadly, was never able to meet him.

I thought my troubles were alleviated with Anzu in my life, but suddenly, Ashamoto found me, insisting that I save money and begin repaying the debt my father and I owe his boss. If I didn't, my life would be in danger and he may take back his word and do me harm.

Ashamoto kept reappearing constantly, asking if I had found a stable job, a home and was saving up. I finally gave him the first repayment.

I remember how gently he smiled at me. Pleased for my sake, he promised that if I was in trouble, he'd make sure I was protected.

Although, his niche was not good, he was a nice person. It became his duty to query me and make sure I repay on time.

As for his boss, I hadn't seen him since the day I left the warehouse. Today, Ruiji is standing mere inches from my face, glaring into my eyes and demanding I pay him fully back or my life was in danger. The reason behind the demand was the tabloid, spreading news of Kaiba and I.

I was not as perturbed for myself, because I have been to his warehouse and know what beatings to expect. I was worried for Kaiba. The world was vigilant of his every move. Mokuba will die a tormented death if anything happened to his brother. I can't bring him to danger because of my debt.

Opening my eyes, I stared at the looming face before me.

"I've given you an extension."

I nodded, glancing down at the tray of pastries in my hand. "I'll- I'll pay you back." I stammered. My eyes glazed with tears at the hopeless situation. How in the world can I pay 2 Million?

He pointed at me, warning, "You better pay back." He shifted toward the door. "Nice pastries." Ruiji remarked with a grin, and opened the door.

My head titled back, resting against the wall as my eyes strayed on the ceiling. I have to find a way. Take another loan? I shook my head.

I can't do it again. I need to repay him now and put an end to it.

* * *

Working at the booths, Gorou-san filled cups of popcorn and caramel glazed apples for the children. Across the yard, Euneya was blowing balloons into animated objects and animal sizes. The children from the orphanage arrived at the site mid-morning in the bus with Isao-sama. Euneya met with the group of kids who were participating in the dance competition. She led them to a separate boot and distributed the props they agreed to wear.

Once everyone was situated and was waiting to perform, she led them to the stage. She brought the CD and gave it to the administrator.

"What track?" The man asked.

"Track 5." She answered, "Thank you."

The crowd in the tent boomed with cheers and vigorous hand waving. Euneya watched from the sidelines.

"What did you teach them?" Asked a voice.

"A compilation." She replied without noticing whom she was talking to. Stiffening, she turned around. The man was dressed in a light shirt and jeans; he smiled at her, brown eyes returning to the dancing children on stage.

"They are good." He remarked, nodding.

"Ye-yea…" Euneya glanced at the stage. _Who is he?_ She wondered at the back of her mind.

"Aren't you dancing?" He asked.

"Uh, no." She forced a smile. "Not today." She intently eyed him. "Do I know you?"

He smirked, "I don't think so," He put his hand out, "I'm Shigeru, nice to meet you."

Shaking his hand, she smiled, "Euneya, nice to you meet you too."

The kids finished their performance and climbed out of the stage, cheeks flushed with wide-eyes. Euneya and Shigeru applauded loudly.

"Remember, don't go with strangers and stay near Isao-sama!" Euneya called, as they dispersed in random directions excitedly. She noticed the man was still standing next to her, watching another performance on the stage. "I have to get back to work, it was nice meeting you," She smiled.

"Yea, same to you." He casually waved.

At the booth, Euneya and Gorou-san were tirelessly working with Isao-sama. Majority of Domino's demographic had arrived to Kaiba Land. Many contributions from Takeo's LTC Enterprises, not to mention, Kaiba Corp. sponsoring, and the unforgettable commercial debuted 2 months ago with the said King of the Gaming Media, Kaiba Seto, featuring Euneya. Multiple children had addressed they recognized her from the commercial. Countless women and citizens gasped in shock at meeting her in person. The Press was being the press: petulant, rubbing cameras on Isao-sama's face, pestering questions alike.

"May they fry somewhere in the Sahara desert! May they burn in hellish fire!" Cursed Isao-sama at the bustling Press. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He shooed them away like flies.

"They can't fry. They are ignorant beasts." Glared Gorou-san. Even gentle Gorou-san was pissed off, he pointed at her, "Euneya, do something!" He raptly gestured.

"Please, leave!" Euneya spoke through the speaker phone.

Isao-sama snatched the phone from her and clicked on the amplifier. The piercing static made Euneya and Gorou-san duck to their knees, covering their ears.

"You annoying press! Get out of here!" Shouted Isao-sama, "We're trying to work!" He shrieked, grabbing a chair and swinging it tauntingly. "GET BACK!"

The mob of cameras flashed on their booth, focusing on Isao-sama.

By tomorrow, no one would be surprised to find a headline reading: ORPHANAGE DIRECTOR GONE BANANAS!

Isao-sama was too absorbed with fury to care. "You thoughtless gnats! Find something better to do!"

"What in the world is going on?" A man approached, gaping the three. He charged Isao-sama. "Director, Please! There are children here!" He pulled the chair out of his hand.

"Shoot them if you have to, but get them away from here!" Roared Isao-sama.

"Director, please." The man took the phone out of his hand, he placed it on the table, "Everyone is watching you." He reminded.

"Does it look like I care?" Snapped Isao-sama, "Takeo, these idiots have no right to do what they want with their cameras!" He furiously yelled.

"Yes, they don't." Nodded Takeo, carefully guiding him to a chair. "Please, don't make a scene. You are in the media's spot light, there are children watching you, and the orphanage can't stand bad reviews from your actions here."

The thought penetrated Isao-sama' fury, he blinked widely. "You're right!" He jolted to his feet. "I can't be angry, I have to be civil!" He turned around and met with another camera under his nose.

His dark eyes turned to slits. "GET THE INFERNAL LENSE OUT OF MY FACE OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" He shouted at the journalist.

The man had the nerve to take another picture. With the light flashing on Isao-sama's face, he ducked, waddling back to into the crowd and away from the boot.

Takeo brought Isao-sama back to the chair. "Please, try and keep yourself calm." He sighed, grabbing a bottle of water. "Have some water. The heat is not good for your health." He patted his back soothingly.

"Who do they think they are?" Demanded Isao-sama angrily. "Can't they see we are mercilessly working? How dare they aggravate the situation?"

"Don't think about them," Takeo added.

"How can I not?" Rasped Isao-sama, disbelieving his ears, "They are the reason why Euneya's image is now labeled as "K.C Manipulator!" I don't want to hear that nonsense! She never tried anything with Kaiba-sama!" Isao-sama fumed, turning around to glare at the rushing crowd. "They never learn." He muttered.

Takeo's eyes trained on Euneya. "When dealing with a prolific, you have to expect these things to happen."

She caught his eyes and shot up to her feet. "Senior." Euneya bowed. "Good to see you here,"

He smiled, "Yes. You have to accommodate a cool, graceful nature if you want to fight the media." Takeo glanced at Isao-sama, "But you don't have to work hard, take a break, and relax. The Fundraiser will continue all night."

Isao-sama nodded, "I believe you are right …" He sighed, opening the bottle of water to cool himself.

Gorou-san was watching the growing crowd with interest.

"Take a break, all of you." Takeo suggested. "I will have someone handle the booth."

Isao-sama observed Euneya and Gorou-san. "Listen to him," He flagged his arm at them. "Go and enjoy yourselves, I'll sit here in the shade,"

Euneya fidgeted, "What about the—"

"Already taken care of," Takeo dialed a button on his cell and quickly distributed orders to the person on the other line. He turned around, smiling at the attentive faces of Gorou-san and Euneya. "Go." He smiled.

"Thank you, Takeo-san." Gorou-san nodded, Euneya bowed, echoing thanks and quietly took her leave.

"Takeo-san always come through," Gorou-san started with a smile, "It's great to have him around, don't you think?" He eagerly asked.

"Yea, he handled Isao-sama extremely well." She murmured. "Are they affiliated?"

"Don't tell me you don't know Takeo-san is Isao-sama's nephew?" He chuckled at her wide eyes. "Takeo-san grew up in Isao-sama's household." Gorou-san nodded. "How come you didn't know?"

Euneya shrugged, feeling out of the loop. "No one told me."

"Or you've been busy having chemistry with Kaiba-sama." He smirked knowingly.

Euneya shoved him playfully. He nudged her back.

"Euneya-sama! Gorou-sama!" A team of kids came dashing toward them. "They're having a dance competition, Euneya-sama."

"Gorou-sama, you have to see! It looks fun! Anyone can compete!" Sara exclaimed.

Cho Kasumi shyly peered in between the girl's and boy's. Gorou-san put his hand out, she took his hand and he pulled her toward himself.

"Do you like the Fundraiser?" He asked his daughter fondly.

Cho smiled, nodding with her eyes squinted from the beaming sun. "Mmhm,"

"Do you want to go to the arcade?" He inquired.

She bobbed her head eagerly.

Euneya was waving delightfully at Cho, who blushed shyly. "Hi Euneya…" Cho whispered.

"Hi Cho, are you having fun?" She leaned down to the cute girl.

Cho bobbed her head again. She peered up at her foster father. "Oto-san," Tugging his sleeve for attention, she gestured him to lean forward. Cho whispered meekly in his ear.

Gorou-san stood back up, startled, he pointed at Euneya speechlessly and at himself. Cho nodded slowly. Gorou-san chuckled, holding her hand gently, he smiled at Euneya, "She thinks we are going out." He laughed.

Euneya turned to Cho, the girl smiled at her sweetly. "Aw, Cho," She brushed her cheek lovingly. "I'm afraid Oto-san likes someone else." She feigned a pout.

Cho blushed darkly, she grinned at her father, "Oto-san doesn't like anyone but Euneya." She slowly whispered, "He always says you need someone to watch over you, and he does all the time."

Euneya turned to eye him over her shoulder. Gorou-san rubbed his chin, brows twitching in deep thought, feeling sheepish.

"Guess he is stuck being my babysitter." Euneya smirked.

Cho tugged her father's arm again. "Oto-san, let's go play games!" She suggested.

Gorou-san nodded, "Hai!" He firmly nodded. "What games do you want to play? We can go to the arcade? We can go in the Jumper? We can play Duel Monsters?" He began listing on his digits.

"Yea, yea!" Cho excitedly clapped her hands. "I want… I want all!" She cried.

"We better go now if we want to do all!" Gorou-san declared. Cho quickly darted ahead of him in the direction of the arcade. He paused and turned to Euneya, "Don't take her serious—"

"I never did." Euneya cut him knowingly, smiling, "Where have you been hiding her? She is adorable."

Gorou-san smiled where his daughter went, "She stays at her aunt's house while I work. I'll try bringing her later."

"Have fun." Euneya waved.

"You don't mind I'm leaving you alone?" He asked concernedly.

Euneya gasped, "Gorou-chan, I'm a grown woman!" She cried incredulously.

He grinned, "I'm aware, I was teasing to see your reaction."

"Don't babysit me." She informed.

Gorou-san crinkled his brows, indecisively, "Maybe." He added playfully.

Euneya cupped her mouth to call after him. "I mean it."

Gorou-san waved over his shoulder as he jogged further in the distance.

Euneya smiled at his back, watching him scoop his daughter in his arms and lift her on his shoulders. Cho cried happily, cheering how strong her father was. Euneya felt a tear burn at the corner of her right eye. She brushed the tear with her index finger, smiling as the two disappeared in the crowd.

_Gorou-chan, don't you think I know why you are hesitant to leave me on my own? You've watched over me ever since I came to the orphanage. You've seen me struggle. And you taught me how to fight if the debt collectors harmed me. _

_Thank you … _Euneya smiled with her heart beating earnestly. _For accompanying me all these years._

"Euneya-sama!" Beckoned a group of kids standing near the stage, "Come dance!"

"Pleeeeasssseeee, come!"

"Please, please? PLEASE!"

Laughing, she approached them, "I'm coming." She stopped once the stage of dancers was in view. There were trivial dancers moving to a random compilation of movements. She titled her head to conceal her smirk at their oblivious dance moves, some of which were too bizarre and displeasing for the eye—especially the kids. Euneya hesitantly bit her lip when she saw a pair rubbing frantically against each other's bodies.

The kid's stared in bafflement.

"My eyes!" Yelled one of the boys. "They are tainted!"

"Euneya-sama, what—what are they doing?" Asked Sara.

"It looks baaaad." One of the kids covered his eyes and turned away. "Tell me when it's over." Following his example, the team of kids all turned their backs on the scene.

"Euneya-sama, is the dance common?" Sara asked curiously, her large eyes drowning in the scene.

Euneya put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her gradually against herself and covered her eyes with her hands.

Sara peeked through her fingers, she gasped, "Why are they the moving like that?" She cried, "She's touching his—_his_—and he is touching her—_her!_" At a loss of words, she gaped wildly at Euneya for answers. "Why are they dancing like that?" She demanded.

"Sara." Hisoka looked at her, "If you don't know why, don't look." He shook his head, covering his eyes.

"But what are they doing with their butts?" She demanded. "What is he doing to _her_ butt?" Sara cried incredulously, "Euneya-saaammaaa!"

Euneya quickly pulled her away from the scene. "Lets look at something else, Sara, ok?" She gestured to the boots and the chasing kids carrying their favorite Duel Monster stuffed animals.

Sara wiped her eyes, as if to clean her vision, she blinked widely up at Euneya. "Do you dance like that too, Euneya-sama?" She asked.

Her cheeks burned, Euneya shifted her foot. "Nnooo."

Sara backed away, pointing at her flushed face in horror. "You _do_!" She gasped. "Euneya-sama, someone groped your butt like that man groped hers?" Sara shrieked, grimacing. "Ewwwwww!" She scrunched her face in disgust.

"As you know," Euneya cleared her throat, calmly explaining her point of view, "I come from a family of dancers, Sara. We don't dance like what you saw. There are different variations of dancing and certain ones require… touching the _back_ area, it's not predominantly groping the butt."

"Really?" Sara gaped, she swung back to the stage, grabbing Euneya's wrist and darted eagerly. Sara pointed at the woman throwing her hands to her partner and moving her feet to match his pace. "What're they doing?"

"Swing." Euneya replied, folding her arms.

Sara pointed at another dancing couple that was mix matching random moves. "And them?"

"Free style."

"Why are they dancing slowly?" Sara indicated another couple alone in the corner, incongruous to the fast beating music.

Euneya's eyes trained on the deep gazing the couple held with each other. "Waltz." She murmured.

"Why was the man groping her butt?" Sara demanded.

"They created their own version of Salsa." Euneya smirked, "Many do that."

Sara uncertainly glanced at the stage, her eyes greedily feasting on the various dancing couples dancing together. Euneya saw the fixation of her eyes and the stiffness of Sara's body, standing without a word, watching the pairs move to the rhythm of the music. Her eyes narrowed knowingly.

_I know that look better than anyone._ Euneya glanced back at the stage. _Reminds me when I was her age, watching my parent's dance on our apartment roof. _

Euneya smiled at her thought. She knew what was to come in Sara's future. Placing a soft hand on her arm, Euneya gestured her to the floor. "Go and try something." She smiled.

Sara's pretty face strained with uncertainty. Vigorously shaking her head, she retreated. The boys and girl's were leaning on the side, watching and cheering with the audience. Some of them left to make most of their time.

Euneya took Sara's hand, gesturing her to the stage.

"No, Euneya-sama." Sara shyly stood her ground. "I-I can't." She pled.

Euneya firmly gripped her hand, pulling Sara with herself on the stairs leading to the stage.

The crew of kids who recognized them, screamed. "Go Euneya-sama!"

"Sara! Yay!"

She stopped on the stage, staring at Sara, who fiddled with her fingers, shyly staring at the dancers around her self.

"Sara," Euneya took her hand, "Have confidence in yourself. When you're on the stage, don't think about your fear and what other's will think." She murmured, speaking from experience. "To be able to _really_ dance, you'll have to let go. To feel the music, stop thinking. And to the dance, know your body." She gradually tightened her hand on Sara's small one, Euneya pulled her.

Sara shakily breathed, turning her head to spy on the viewers. Euneya turned her around; forcing her back on the audience to help her forgot their presence.

"Do you want to dance?" Euneya asked.

Sara stared at her feet; she slowly looked up with large, eager eyes. "Will you help me?" She whispered.

Euneya smiled, nodding. "I will try my best to help you." She promised.

Sara intently watched the dancers twirling near her, smiling, she shifted her body to the music, at first nervous and uncertain of what she was doing. She hid her blushing face under her dark hair, her hands waving in front of her and side-setting several times. She moved her shoulders to the rhythm, listening intently to the song and laughed at Euneya.

"You're dancing." Euneya grinned, encouraging. "Don't stop."

Nodding, Sara moved her hips, quickening her legs and casually watched the dancers on the stage. She didn't look at the peering crowd; her attention diverted and fixed on her dancing. Euneya smiled, as she was becoming comfortable on the stage.

Her cell phone in her pocket vibrated. Euneya slipped it out, studying the number on the screen. She turned to Sara and told her that she would be back. Sara's calm expression switched to one of worry.

"Euneya-sama!" Sara gasped, "Don't leave me alone!" She grabbed her arm.

"Try and have fun, Sara." Euneya assured. "Dance, don't think about anything." She patted her small hand. Hesitantly, Sara nodded, watching Euneya descend the stage and slip within the crowd, further away from the stage in the cluster of moving kids to answer her phone.

"Yugi?" Euneya answered.

_"Hey, Euneya, we're at the Fundraiser. Are you working?"_ Yugi asked.

_"Ask her what she is wearing?" _Hissed a voice in the back.

A shuffling sound echoed through the phone, Yugi's voice returned, _"What are you wearing? We're trying to find you at the booths."_

"I'm not working." Euneya smirked, "I'm wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans." Eyes delving the herd of people, she stood on her tip-toes to peer intently, roofing a hand over her eyes, and hoping to catch sight of Yugi's impossible, idiosyncratic hair.

_"Ask her if she is with Kaiba!"_ Another voice hissed from the back.

_"Uh, um, uh … Hey, Euneya, are you alone?"_ Yugi hesitantly asked.

Euneya laughed, "Is that Tristan in the background?" She wondered.

_"No, it's…" _Yugi fumbled, _"Actually, uh… Grandpa."_

"Jii-chan?" Euneya repeated, surprised at the answer. "Why does he want to know if I'm with Kaiba?" She worriedly asked.

_"Oh, you heard that!"_ Yugi forcefully laughed, _"He… He does that sometimes, listens to other people's conversation and bothers them. Where are you? We'll come find you."_

Euneya studied the area that was filled with people. "There is a stage near the entrance of Kaiba Land. I'm standing on the left corner." She replied, "If you can't find me, I'll come find you."

_"Left corner… Left corner…"_ Yugi chanted, his heavy breathing fanning against the phone, evidently running with the description she provided.

_"Jii-chan, over here! No! Not there!"_ He cried, the wind wrestled, creating crackling noises on the line. _"Let her go! It's not Euneya!" He cried. _

Euneya flinched at the sound, holding the phone away from her ear.

Jii-chan's voice boomed in the phone: _"It looks a lot her!"_ He infused.

_"Come over here!" _Yugi mumbled an apology to the woman Jii-chan mistook for Euneya. "_Left corner… Stage. Oh! I see the stage!" _Yugi said aloud in the phone.

_"Euneya, you there? If you see us, wave!"_

Euneya reviewed the area in search of him. She caught sight of Yugi's hair first, followed by his grandpa's evergreen overalls. There were 2 more figures chasing after them speedily. Euneya waved her arm to attract Yugi's attention. "Over here!" She said in the phone.

Yugi's eyes immediately landed on her, smiling, he hung up quickly and jogged to Euneya. His grandpa was fortunately fit for his age, and appeared to be competing with Yugi running toward Euneya. She blanched at the scene, retreating ineptly at the force of their race.

"Wait, wait, why are you running?" Euneya nervously asked.

Yugi stopped, doubling over, gasping. His grandpa stopped directly in front of Euneya, gasping out of breath.

"What kind of a grandson are you?" Soloman Motou pointed at him, "You can't beat your own grandpa."

Yugi swallowed his dry throat, gasping, "I … Didn't… Know… We … Were racing!"

"Rule number 1 in life: Take_ everything_ seriously! You will defeat everyone!" He waved his arm to the sky, "Show the world your dueling power! Surprise them!"

He grinned, "I may be old, but I never stop until I drop." Solomon happily announced, his lavender eyes landed on Euneya.

She bowed, "How are you, jii-chan?" She asked pleasantly.

"As if I don't see enough of you lately," Solomon folded his arms, "You are in the news, dating Yugi's opponent, Seto Kaiba." His eyes darkened. "That makes_ you_ an opponent!" He shoved his finger at her accusingly.

Euneya jumped back as it struck by lightening. "I… I'm not—"

"An opponent of Yugi is an opponent of mine." Solomon Motou declared.

"Jii-chan…" Yugi sighed, shaking his spiky head, he smiled at Euneya. "Don't mind him, he does that a lot, listens to other's conversation, tries to fit in with my crew," Yugi glanced dully at his grandpa, "Makes everyone his opponent. Grandpa, we aren't dueling." He notified.

"Jii-chan you can relax with Euneya." Anzu walked toward him, putting a hand on his round shoulder. "She doesn't duel." She supplied.

Euneya nodded quickly, "I don't duel."

"_Don't_ duel?" Solomon Motou tried the ghastly words as if they blinded him. "Blasphemy! How can someone _not_ duel?" He stated, confused.

"Euneya wasn't a duelist." Yugi informed, "She wasn't my opponent, Kaiba was."

"Same thing!" Solomon shrieked, glaring at Euneya, "Do you know how he ripped my BEWD?"

Anzu rolled her eyes, "Oh, not again…" She drawled.

"I've heard the story too many times." Tristan shook his head as if he had seen his own corpse. "Must... Get... Banana milk." Dazed, he turned, sauntering away.

"Grandpa! Ugh…" Yugi shook his head, groaning.

"Using his electrical contraptions on my bones, he waited for me pass out, but I held on strong. I held on, oh yes I did, and I told him: _My_ grandson will take back everything he took!" Solomon gravely murmured, "The BEWD can't singularly be in possession to 1 duelist. And my grandson proved him by making him lose. Yugi, tell her how you defeated shameless Kaiba!" He ordered.

"I don't want to."

"Tell her!"

"Withexodia." Yugi whispered.

"HOW?" Solomon waved his arm, gesturing him to speak louder. "ONCE AGAIN?"

"Exodia." Yugi numbly echoed.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Solomon demanded. "Show her! Show her!" He pulled Yugi in front of Euneya.

Head bowed, Yugi sullenly put his hand forward, deadpanned. "Exodia. Ob- li- te- rate." He mouthed expressionlessly.

Anzu couldn't stop rolling her eyes.

"Anzu," Solomon grabbed her arm, "Shouldn't you be jumping in your mini skirt, cheering your future-husband on?" He demanded, "Yugi defeated Kaiba!"

Yugi's head fell lower, "She is _not_ my fiancé." He mumbled, but his grandpa didn't seem to care.

"Jump!" Solomon gestured. "Jump high! Make him feel proud! GO!"

Anzu kicked her leg up, "Hoo-ray." Deadpanned, she mouthed. "Go. Yugi. Yea." She waved her arm without energy.

Solomon frowned irately at Anzu, "Yugi, your fiancé is a slipshod! Don't you want your wife to be lively and cheering you on no matter what you do? A fighter needs support!"

Yugi was now hunched over, arms dragging to the floor, sighing, he mumbled, "She is _not _my fiancé." His grandpa didn't hear.

"And you!" Solomon flung around toward Euneya critically, "Shouldn't you be giving us free coupons and duel disks now that you're _one_ with the enemy?"

"She is not an enemy. Ugh…" Yugi groaned, slapping his own face.

Euneya blinked, "I have something…better." She uneasily worded.

Solomon's lavender eyes sparked enthusiastically. "Better?" He approached Euneya, glowering, "It's a trick! You want to kidnap me and force me into a duel?"

"No."

"You want to use the electrical outlet and make me pass out!" He accused.

"No."

"You want my BEWD?"

Euneya shook her head, "No."

"The God cards?"

"No."

"You want to rid my shop of its customers and make me bankrupt?"

"Grandpa, she is not an enemy, stop treating her like… _Kaiba_." Yugi muttered.

Solomon's eyes narrowed determinedly. "You are too pretty." He grumbled under his breath, "Stop using your doll-eyes on me! I said, stop! I don't care what you look like, you are with Kaiba!" He resolutely finalized.

"Jii-chan." Euenya bowed, "I'm not with Kaiba." She said.

"Well…" Yugi hesitated, twitching. "Not… _yet."_ He corrected.

"Jii-chan," Anzu stopped beside him, her blue eyes boring into his wide lavender. "Remember how Kaiba looked down on Yugi, remember?" She enforced.

"He huffed and puffed at Yugi for always winning every duel they contended. Mhm." Solomon nodded unhappily.

"Remember how many times he tried forcing Yugi into defeat, remember?"

Jii-chan's eyes were streaked with pure anger. "Yes he did! I will never forget it. Not even in my grave!" He swore.

Anzu nodded, "And remember how mean he was to Joey? Calling him puppy, chihuahua? We are copyrighted _Geek Squad_ thanks to him!"

"He loves putting Yugi down!"

"Stop manipulating him, Anzu." Yugi said.

"If I don't remind him how cruel he was to you, jii-chan might like Kaiba once he becomes accustomed to Euneya." She explained.

"Huh?" He glanced at Euneya, puzzled. "But isn't that a good thing?"

"Euneya leaves a good impression about others, no matter how bad they are." Anzu said.

"I don't!" She objected.

"You do." Anzu insisted. "Unconsciously."

Yugi's brows rose in realization, "You are riiiiight!" He nodded at Anzu. They shared a tender smile.

"Look at how wonderfully you two connect." Solomon nodded approvingly, "Makes me think of my wife."

"I'm sorry," Euneya whispered, sorrowfully. "It must be tough."

"No, she ran away with her 47 year old duelist boyfriend." Solomon replied, "And she is 63, 2 years older than me. _Cooger."_ He bitterly muttered at the sky.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi, tell your future-wife to stop reminding me of the pedophile."

"She is not my fian—"

Solomon ignored him, "Anzu, he is pint-sized but he is stubborn like a wild horse. I leave it to you to break him," He turned to Euneya, "You, what 'better' thing do you have up your sleeve?" He asked.

"Lunch?" Euneya suggested, "All you can eat, my treat."

Solomon's eyes widened, "You're_ treating _me to lunch? All _I_ can eat?" He gasped, the mere notion a glorious idea. He turned to his grandson, "Did you hear, Yugi?" He eagerly asked. "Free lunch! Not like you!"

"Jii-chan, you ate on your way here."

"Yes, but," Solomon grinned at Euneya. "It's _not _everyday I get treated to lunch by a younger woman."

Yugi cringed, "That makes you a pedophil--"

"Remember jii-chan, you don't like the man she associates with." Anzu added more fuel to the fire.

"That is still undecided! Euneya denied dating him." He defended, to Euneya's delight. "But if he wants a rematch with me, I'll bring him down! Yugi," He beckoned.

Yugi edged away. "I don't want to."

"Hurry and give me your deck!" He shouted impatiently.

"Jii-chan, we're here to relax not extract your revenge on Kaiba,"

"The closer you are to a lion's den, the more useful it is to be cautious. Any minute now…" Solomon suspiciously eyed the park, "He can creep up and strike his claws!" He studied Euneya, "Where are we eating?"

Euneya smiled, "I have the perfect place in mind – Chez Rouge is across the street." She answered. "I've been there before, they have a good variety of stake."

"Sake?" Solomon pondered.

_'Stake' not 'Sake.' _Euneya glanced nervously at Yugi who sighed loudly, nodding at her to submit. "Yes," She smiled at Solomon, "They have sake too."

Yugi called Tristan to alert him the impromptu rendezvous. At the restaurant, Solomon ordered a meaty dish and 2 bottles of sake with his food. He gladly donned the sake and approvingly regarded the young generation sitting around him.

Euneya nudged Anzu's arm, leaning to whisper in her ear. "You didn't tell me about Yugi and you. Why?"

Anzu's blue eyes widened, "Not true. Jii-chan is making it up." She alerted.

"Jii-chan is not making it up!" _SLAM! _Solomon slammed his hand firmly on the table.

He steadily raised cool lavender eyes toward Anzu and Euneya. "Ahem." Glancing at Yugi, he nodded. "October, Yugi and Anzu will marry. February, Anzu will have their first child. Aquarius has good fortune in career and finance. June, we'll have a family trip in Yokohama. September, Anzu will have the second child, _make_ sure it is a girl, it's been how long I can't remember holding a girl in my arms,"

Anzu sucked in her breath. "My… dancing, my body, my-my…" She glared at Yugi. "Say something!"

Yugi stared at his grandpa and at the sake in his hand, his large eyes transferred back to the wrinkled face and to the wrinkled hand again. Decisively, he grabbed the sake from Solomon and drank the sake for him. Breathing sharply, he planted the glass on the table and turned toward the elderly man. "Jii-chan, I don't want to say it again. You have to understand." Yugi stared softly at Anzu.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop." She prompted.

Solomon scowled at them, "Why are you baffled by my expectations? I have to hold 5 grandkids before I die." Sternly, he waved his finger at Anzu and Yugi, "And I can drop any day, you never know. I want to see my grandkids before I die." He ordered.

"Jii-chan," Impatiently, Yugi grabbed his hand. "Stop it." He pled. "Anzu and I… We are not getting married."

"Says who?" Solomon stubbornly grumbled, "I've let you be together all your lives just so you can produce and marry! Which ever comes first doesn't matter with me. Just hurry along! Why do you think I let you near Anzu during puberty?"

Yugi blushed like a schoolboy, averting, he grabbed the sake again, digging his nail in the glass. His eyes darted up to Anzu's fear stricken face. Solemnly, they dropped on the table, he sighed ruefully.

Anzu slammed her fork beside her untouched plate. "Jii-chan." She firmly looked him in the eye. "I have a career to pursue. Aren't you being selfish? Yugi has plans for his future too, ask him, he doesn't want to get married young."

Solomon's eyes darkened, he turned to stare at his grandson expectedly. Yugi sat with his head bowed, avoiding all eyes. "How do you know?" He demanded Anzu.

Anzu clenched her hands tight, drawing them in her lap. "I _know _Yugi." She unflinchingly responded, "I know how he thinks and what is important to him. We can't get married. We aren't dating!"

Solomon's brows inclined at her determination, "It's nothing that can't be changed." He casually implied, "You and Yugi go great together. If you have kids, imagine the serenity at home." He pointed at her stubbornly, "But don't take too long! Or I can't hold my grandkids!"

Anzu rolled her eyes, groaning with a sigh. "Jii-chan…" She clenched her eyes. _STOMP!_ "_Why _are you being like _this_?" _STOMP! _Agitated, she stomped her foot under the table.

"When you're my age, you'll understand. And who will be responsible for keeping Yugi happy? He depended on you through high school and now in college. What's difficult about your union?" Solomon was disturbed, "I'm surprised you never thought about it."

"Yugi!" Anzu cried, "Say something!"

He looked up, meeting his grandpa's eyes sadly. "Jii-chan…" Yugi murmured. "Listen to Anzu. She isn't lying. We can't … Can't…" He looked away and rubbed his arms. "Marry."

Euneya frowned at the forlorn countenance he bore. Was it her imagination or did Yugi look very... _reluctant? _She stared at Anzu as she raptly nodded at Solomon.

_It's better I keep it to myself._ Euneya quietly nibbled her food.

Tristan appeared carrying a cerulean stuffed bear in his hand and began gloating about the countless games he won at the arcade.

"You guys should'a seen me!" He sat down beside Anzu, who scooted over against Euneya, thus, having a domino effect. Yugi shifted against Solomon in the booth. Tristan stopped at the despondent faces of Yugi, and Anzu. "What's up?" He nudged her with an elbow.

Anzu stared at Yugi, who kept toying the spaghetti in his plate. She sighed loudly, the sound dragging his attention almost immediately and jerked his head up automatically at Anzu. Her blue eyes lowered on the table, scowling, she took a bite of her salmon and chewed forcefully. Yugi averted his eyes too; he picked up his glass of water and drank it quickly.

Euneya thought it was time to intervene. He scrunched his face in confusion, studying Anzu and Yugi's visible discomfort with interest.

"Do you know what you want to order, Tristan?" Euneya leaned forward, to look at him clearly as Anzu sat in between.

"Nah, I'm good." He shrugged amicably. His dark brown eyes steadied on Euneya's face, he pointedly stared at Anzu and Yugi, raising both of brows in clandestine question.

She uneasily smiled, shaking her head to dismiss anything out of the ordinary.

The right corner of Tristan's mouth tugged, unconvinced.

Euneya widened her eyes, and pressed a finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet and not pry for the moment. He sighed, and nodded.

Anzu pulled her head up suddenly, leashing Euneya and Tristan's eyes on her. She put aside her fork and calmly announced her motive, "I need to go to the bathroom." Anzu stood up.

Yugi watched her gesture Tristan to stand up so she can walk out of the booth.

_I better go with her. _ Euneya put her napkin on the table, following Anzu out, "Me too." She quickly whispered. Tristan got up to let her out.

For a sneaky second, Tristan leaned into Euneya's ear, _"Tell me later."_ No one noticed as he swiftly sat back in the booth, scooting comfortably.

Euneya followed Anzu to the ladies room. The brunette opened the door and walked in without noticing her cousin fast approaching.

Fidgeting ineptly, Anzu searched the restroom for any occupants. She opened the row of doors to double check. Breathing loudly, she turned to the faucet and stared at herself. Her pink lips were forming a pout, and her usually shimmering blue orbs were dark with troubled thoughts concerning the short childhood friend she knew like the back of her hand. Anzu leaned on the counter, her breathing laborious and eyes downcast.

_What is jii-chan thinking? _She pulled her purse and slammed it loudly on the surface.

Her eyes restlessly searched the faucet; she lifted her eyes back on her reflection.

"Anzu Mazaki," She began firmly, "I don't care what he says, but you can't let him know!" Swallowing her cotton dry throat, Anzu tasted her dry lips. She opened her purse and delved for her favorite strawberry lip-gloss. Grabbing the lip-gloss, Anzu leaned toward her reflection and peered into her large blue eyes.

"And if I feel something, I can't change it." She whispered earnestly. Opening the tube, Anzu stared at the applicator. Her mind reeling with emotions of a languishing yesterday she promised not to relive.

Seeking hands, rubbing lips and moving bodies shadowed all rational thought in place of powerful desire.

She breathed loudly, surprising her self and the spawning heat rousing on her cheek and spreading across her warm chest. What she would do to feel it all over again… Make the same mistake again … Risk going to hell for her sin … She would do it over and over again, just to feel n'synch with him.

"No, no, no," Anzu shook her head furiously, her brown hair clinging to her red cheeks. She ran the applicator on her trembling bottom lip. Rubbing both of lips together, she closed the tube before rendering it within her purse with a careless toss. Her eyes were on her shaking lips on the mirror, she brushed a hair from her lip and gulped.

"No." She whispered weakly. "Don't think about it. Don't think about." Anzu turned on the faucet; she turned the knob full-force on the cold water.

The temperature did not help calm her down. She had only to brush her hair away from her face and sigh in defeat. Eyes clenched shut with worry, Anzu whispered fervently, "What am I gonna do? I can't keep feeling what I do." She opened her anxious eyes. "Yugi…"

_Get it under control. _She told herself. _Jii-chan is only saying what he thinks is best. Yugi… Yugi… _Her breathing quickened. _Has he forgotten about that night?_ She wondered worriedly.

Taking the paper towel to dry her hands, Anzu threw the crumpled paper in the bin, glaring. "He told me to forget about it." She whispered. "But why can't I forget?"

_Why does he eagerly want to forget? _

Anzu clenched her eyes. "No!" She brought her purse against herself, clutching unnecessarily tight, "Yugi and I … We are friends." Anzu nodded, turning toward the door, "Friends. Hai. Friends."

Euneya lingered pensively by the doorway outside. When she heard Anzu near, she made a loud noise. "Ahhh, need to use the bathroom!" She darted inside, pretending to run into Anzu. "Oh Anzu!" She gasped.

Anzu, flushed, startled out of her skin, stared widely. "Eun-Euneya!" She stuttered. Her momentary fear dismissed to forced laughter, "Can't hold it in?"

"Yea." Euneya nodded, opening one of the stalls, "I'm about to burst." She closed the door and stared at it intently. _Now what? _

Anzu brushed her temple, watching the bathroom stall Euneya was in, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Do what you like." Euneya grabbed the seat cover. She didn't need to use the bathroom yet it was relevant to make noises.

"I'll wait for you," Anzu smiled, leaning against the counter. Scoffing a second later, she said, "Can you believe how ridiculous jii-chan is?" Anzu demanded, "How can he assume Yugi and I will marry?"

Euneya crumbled the seat cover, disposing it in the bin. She pinched her nose at the distraught smell emitting from the garbage beside the toilet. The sewage system and the toilet pipes couldn't flush with toilet paper making it advisable to throw the "used" toilet paper after wiping in the garbage. It may help the sewage pipes but the scented toilet paper was futile, in Euneya's opinion. It failed to subside the musty smell of excrement and urine.

"I know Yugi and I have been around each other all our lives but marrying?" Anzu echoed in disagreement, "_Marrying?_" She shook her head, "No way!"

_Regardless of how much you deny liking the idea, Anzu, makes little difference. _Euneya flushed the toilet and walked out.

She smiled candidly at her cousin, "Not to worry, Anzu," Euneya walked to the faucet and turned on the water.

_If I can get Yugi and you together, imagine how happy jii-chan will be. _Euneya smiled delightfully at her thought.

The notion of Yugi and Anzu together wasn't a first. At Domino High, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and herself had arranged a romantic date for the two. Their entire class supported their coupling after Yugi's heartfelt confession, that he adored her, and wanted Anzu to be one of the constant people in his life. Euneya was determined his feelings hadn't shaken off. Their date, however, wasn't successful … More like _awkward._

Despite they were comfortable with each other, dating didn't blossom naturally. Anzu and Yugi's relationship depended on cherished memories from childhood, adolescence, and now to adulthood—8 years. They couldn't act giddy and nervously twitter. In fact, dating was not for them. Anzu and Yugi was a pair that simply "went together" without the need to date.

"Hey?" Anzu observed her thoughtful expression, "Hell-o?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

Euneya stirred from her thoughts, she smiled brightly. "Anzu!" She smirked secretly. _I have to be subtle. _

Euneya fought her grin._So it was like this all along! Anzu likes Yugi!_ She paused. _Judging by his reluctance earlier I know he reciprocates! _She took the paper towels and dried her hands fleetingly.

Euneya turned to her cousin, "Anzu-chan, eat a lot ok!" She smiled. "You're too skinny. And don't fuss about jii-chan he says things he doesn't mean. Yugi can handle him."

"Can he?" Anzu sighed, shaking her head, "I don't think so. Yugi doesn't take action and tell jii-chan he doesn't want to marry."

Cheekily, she nodded. _Because he _does_ want to. Because he likes the idea of marrying you, someday! _Euneya marched to the doorway with Anzu at her heels. Bursting with excitement, Euneya cheerily grinned her way back to the booth and bounced in the seat with a _plomp._

She smiled vibrantly at Tristan; her eyes suggestively glanced at Anzu then Yugi in indication.

Tristan followed her eyes.

Euneya clapsed her hands together with a nod. She pointedly stared at Anzu and Yugi again.

Tristan's eyes shot wide. "NO!" He gasped, stupefied.

Euneya nodded her head, slyly smiling. "Oh yes!" She confirmed.

Tristan turned and smirked at the innocent-eyed Yugi sitting across from him, "Ay, Shorty, what you think about the wedding? Jii-chan has everything planned." He remarked teasingly.

"I have!" Cheered Solomon, nodding.

"I never guessed Shorty'll get married soon. Joey was 1st out of the crew, now you?" Tristan busied himself with chewing.

Anzu firmly glared at the pointy haired individual sitting beside Euneya. "Do you mind, Tristan?" Incensed, she bitterly snapped, "I'm trying to _eat."_

Tristan gulped down from Euneya's plate, "Owp, you too Anzu. You can finally stop humping gorillas." As soon as the words traveled out of his mouth, he looked like he regretted speaking in the first place and winced.

_"Gorillas?"_ Solomon abruptly channeled his gaze on a shocked Yugi, "You are letting your future-wife hump gorillas? Do you know how embarrassing that sounds! YuGiOh's wife can't hump gorillas!"

Euneya grabbed a glass of water and shoved it up Tristan's face, to keep his mouth busy. She nervously faced Solomon, "He was joking. Anzu-chan doesn't… Doesn't…" Her voice faltered as she met the blazing pair of blue eyes on her right. Firmly, Euneya forced her self to finish her sentence, "Doesn't hump!"

Solomon's lavender gaze turned into one of terror.

"… Eh, gorillas."

"Fine." He gruffly waved his hand, "As long as she doesn't hump another man."

Anzu's mouth fell open, the fork in her hand scattered with a _clank_ on the table. _"Jii-chan."_ She fused in a scolding tone.

"Yugi, she is an eagle." Solomon pointed at Anzu, "Let her spread her wings but don't let her go too far alone. She can see well into the future but it doesn't hurt to ensure." He advised.

Yugi sullenly sank in his seat, "She is not my fiancé…" He whispered fragilely.

As usual, the statement wasn't effective. Solomon observed Anzu's pale face, "What's the reason behind humping gorillas?"

"I don't." Anzu stabbed her salmon, aggressively tearing it apart, "I was the only cheerleader who didn't have a boyfriend. Rumors stirred…" She glared in Tristan's direction, "My preference in men was up a level and was obsessed with primates. Gorillas in particular. It turned into a joke."

"You did have a boyfriend!" _Tap, tap tap! _ Solomon claimed, patting Yugi in the back. "Yugi!"

Anzu's eyes grazed the pure lavender that shielded away immediately. Yugi focused on the food in his plate, he hadn't spoken much the entire time at the restaurant and continued to remain silent with his thoughts. His silence was so influential, the occupants of the booth followed along. Solomon was relishing in his stake. Anzu was torturing her salmon instead of eating it. Tristan was manifesting methods to get the two together. He often made eye contact with Euneya as affirmation that he had something planned. She nodded silently, understanding.

Once Solomon licked his plate clean, everyone agreed to leave. Euneya paid for the lunch and was exiting the restaurant when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked the caller ID before answering.

"Gorou-chan?"

_"I called to tell you we don't need to stay at the booth."_

Euneya smiled, "Thanks, I know."

_"Are you with Kaiba-sama?"_ He asked instantly.

"I guess I should be used to that now," Euneya smirked, "No, I ate lunch with some friends."

_"The kids are asking for you,"_

"I'll see them soon." She assured.

If she had turned around in 5 seconds, she would have seen what was coming her way. Euneya gasped at the clipping arm tugging around her waist and dragging her in the corner of the Rouge entrance, away from prying eyes. The hand slapped her phone shut. Stiffly, she glared over her shoulder at the peculiar brown eyes of Tristan.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Euneya demanded, feeling foolish of her faulty habit of thinking she was being dragged by a debt collector and not Tristan. She flung his arm away and released herself from his hold.

Tristan peered over her shoulder for the others, seeing as they were safe, he was free to converse, "How do you know?" He asked eagerly. "Did she tell you?"

Euneya tucked her phone in her pocket. "I overheard her talking in the bathroom, she was fuming."

"That…" Tristan blinked, "Doesn't solve anything!" He cried.

Euneya resolutely nodded. "It sounded like Anzu had feelings for him."

Tristan folded his arms, eyeing her. "I don't believe you. If she liked him, she'd tell him." He shook his head, stubbornly.

"Why don't we just ask her instead of talking behind her back?" She insisted.

"She'll deny it!" Tristan said.

"Ok." Euneya nodded, "I kind of heard… her say _'He told me to forget about it.'_ Did something happen between them?"

Tristan thoughtfully scratched his head, "Em ..." He mumbled, "They act pretty much the same,"

"In front of us," Euneya stated.

His eyes widened, "Was it that… night…?" He looked away, uncertainly.

"What night?" Euneya grabbed his arm, unable to handle the suspense. "When? What happened? Did she tell you? What?"

Tristan frowned, "Last year when Anzu came back from the U.S, we had a party at Yugi's. I was too drunk to drive home and spend the night but I can't remember what happened. Duke told me I blacked out. I woke up the next day with a bigass hangover."

"Screw the hangover, what happened?" Euneya restlessly fidgeted.

He rubbed his temple, squinting his brow eyes in contemplation. "I had to go the bathroom and I_ think_ I opened the door to Yugi's room." Tristan's eyes turned starry, he looked at Euneya.

She watched his mouth, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Euneya waved her arms like a road flagger. "And? And?"

"I saw them in bed together." Tristan blinked, "Sleeping… Sleeping away." He mumbled distantly.

Euenya slapped his arm to bring him back to earth. "They always sleep over each others house," She frowned, turning her back, "I thought you really found something."

Tristan's trailing eyes fell on Euneya's back. "When I got to the bathroom—"

Euneya cringed, "I don't want to know!" She cut him short.

"When I _got_ to the bathroom I—" Tristan mockingly began again.

She glanced over her shoulder, "If you want to get them together like I do, then show it Tristan!" Suddenly annoyed that he was of no help at all, Euneya began walking out of the corner.

"When I got to the bathroom I realized they were naked."

Euneya stopped short, her eyes widening at the news. Frantically running back to Tristan, she demanded with little self-patience she had left, "Are you serious?!"

Tristan was still thinking back to his memory. Euneya nudged his shoulder, rendering him awake from his thoughts.

He looked at her and grabbed her by the forearms. "I don't know. Maybe it's not what we think. Maybe they played strip poker? Maybe they … spilled drinks on each other's clothes and fell asleep? Maybe they— fuck it. They were naked, Euneya, _naked_. NAKED!" He shrieked, astonished than her.

"You mean you—" Euneya looked him over, "You kept this to yourself all this time?" She gasped, "Why?"

Tristan glared at the ground, "They don't know I know. I keep thinking I was seeing shit. I could'a gone back and opened the door to check again, but I couldn't force myself…" He shook his head, unnerved. "But if it was something both wanted, wouldn't they had gotten together by now?"

"Must be why Yugi told Anzu 'To forget about it.' " Euneya concluded.

Tristan shook his head, "I don't know. Hey, don't tell anyone k?"

"Why?" Euneya stepped back, observing his shadowed eyes and the strain around his mouth. "Why is Yugi repenting from that night?"

"If you had seen them lying together, you would've said it yourself, 'a drunken mistake.' " Tristan looked away sullenly, "I don't even like thinking 'bout it. I'm not a great guy but I know what it means to be a friend. If Yugi doesn't want to bring it up, I won't either." He stated calmly.

He was respecting Yugi's privacy, it was the least a meaningful friend could do.

Euneya knew his intentions and understood immediately. She nodded, patting his arm comfortingly, "I know what you mean, and you're doing the right thing." She admitted.

Tritan smiled at her softly; glad she wasn't making a fuss about his decision.

"Yugi was the one to tell Anzu to forget about the night. Is he afraid it might complicate their friendship?" Euneya pondered.

"I dunno." Tristan shrugged. "But Anzu hides herself. She never admitted having feelings for him, not until what you told me."

_Even knowing that, _Euneya stared at the parking lot filled with customers. _I'm sure Yugi is devoted to Anzu. His feelings haven't changed from what I saw how he reluctantly denied Anzu as his hypothetical wife._

Her phone buzzed, Euneya plucked the cell phone out of her pocket. "It's Yugi." She murmured.

"He is wondering where we've gone."

Euneya nodded, pressing the 'talk' button. "Yugi? We're coming."

_"O-ok, just checking." _He mumbled, hanging up. Euneya stared at her phone indecisively.

When Tristan and Euneya reunited with Yugi, Solomon and Anzu, a tensile discomfort wafted in everyone, Solomon was no exception. He stood glaring at the younger generation, peeved by their ineptly muted expression and blamed them for drowning the vivacity of the day before it started. Yugi suggested looking at the Dueling Arena, Solomon insisted he accompany and Anzu merely nodded. Tristan glanced at Euneya, who silently shook her head.

"I'll talk to you soon," Euneya bade him goodbye. He nodded and followed the 3 toward the arena.

* * *

[**Tristan's P.O.V**]

I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd tell Euneya what happened that night. Sometimes, I try figuring out if I remember what I saw correctly, but even as I try to think, their faces—Anzu and Yugi snuggled against each other's bodies appear.

Euneya is determined that Anzu has strong feelings for Yugi, but he never mentioned having feelings toward Anzu. If I try asking him, he probably won't want me to know, but if he trusts me enough, I think I stand a chance. He is a friend after all, and I gotta look out for him.

Jii-chan must've known something was up with them or he might've never suggested their marriage. He really likes Anzu and believes no one is perfect for him but her. Why doesn't Anzu tell him if she likes Yug? They were the supposed High School sweethearts of all time. It sucked to hear their date didn't come out well. We worked hard getting candles and music to create a romantic setting. I'm sure Yugi messed up. He's too short to be doing anything romantic for Anzu who is tall.

We stopped at the Dueling Arena where immediately Yugi was recognized by fans. It didn't take a second for him to be surrounded by duelists. When I looked to my right, my eyes were drawn on the figure of Seto Kaiba, Yugi's nemesis.

"There he is! There he is!" Solomon pointed, "Yugi, challenge him and embarrass him for the 10,956th time!" He said.

"Jii-chan…" Humiliated himself, Yugi brushed Jii-chan to the side. "I'm _not_ here to challenge."

This guy is either hated or loved by fans and duelists. Whatever may be the case, Seto Kaiba doesn't care. Right now, his eyes are targeted on something else. I'm surprised to say that it's not… Yugi or duel monsters. Kaiba was staring at _Anzu!_ I grabbed my bear and stiffened. He can't want Anzu! Doesn't Kaiba like Euneya?

Wait—wait—I can't think stupid. Why is he staring at Anzu?

And she doesn't know he is looking at her. Turn around gorilla-humper!

I quickly edged behind Anzu and bumped her shoulder awkwardly. "Opps. My foot slipped." I mumbled.

Anzu's flaming blue eyes narrowed on my face. "_Triiiiistaaan… _I haven't forgotten how you embarrassed me in front of Jii-chan." She muttered angrily, her cheeks turning a different color.

"Hey hey, Anzu!" I put my hands up defensively, "I was jokin around."

"You never learn, do you?" She pointed at my face, "_You_ and your lame jokes _and_ your stupid face _and_ your stupid hair _and_ your lopsided sex drive—get the heck away from me as far as possible!" Anzu shrieked.

I peered closely down into her face, "Humper, you menstrual?"

_STOMP! _And there goes my foot. "AAAHHHH!" I limped away from her. She readied her fists threateningly but before she did anything, Anzu demanded my blue bear.

"No, I got it for Serenity." I shielded the bear by turning my back.

"Go to hell!" Anzu yelled.

"Anzu." Solomon approached her unhappily, "Why in the world are you embarrassing Yugi? He has fans looking up to him you know?" He reminded.

Anzu folded her arms, silently bitter.

"You aren't the same lively girl I remember," Remarked Solomon after observing her face, he frowned, "I better find Yugi another girl," He muttered, "He can't be around constipated girl's who hold grudges,"

"Jii-chan!" Anzu whirled around, "Whomever Yugi wants to be with is _his_ decision. You can't force him to be with someone he doesn't want."

"How do you know?" Solomon demanded, "Did you forget who I am? Everything Yugi mastered in his life is because of _me_. Can't you tell how similar our tastes are?"

Anzu couldn't respond to the statement, even she found an undeniable trait of truth in jii-chan's words. She stared at the ground sullenly… saddened that Yugi was about to be paired with someone else. I glanced at Yugi who was signing an autograph for a fellow duelist. He turned around once he waved the kid goodbye and approached us.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yugi stopped beside Anzu.

"Jii-chan canceled the wedding and wants you to marry someone else," I replied.

Yugi's eyes sharply turned to Anzu, he forced his eyes somewhere else, "Oh… really…." Yugi whispered, a constrained smile at Jii-chan. "That's ... good." He nodded.

"You think so?" Solomon smirked, "I agree. Anzu here can't take the idea of marrying you someday. Leave it to me to find you someone, Yugi! There is no one that doesn't want the King of Games!" He waved to the population of duelists.

Anzu cheerfully looked up, "If you need anything, I'll be right here rooting for you, Jii-chan!" She winked her twinkling blue eyes at Solomon, "Find someone great for Yugi. She needs to keep him happy." Anzu smiled.

Solomon eyed her as if he had seen a ghost, "Did you switch souls?" He demanded. "Why are you happy? Why weren't you like this before?" He wagged his finger at her.

Anzu shrugged, her cheeks a rosy red and her eyes shimmering, "Jii-chan, you know what's best for Yugi, see if you can find someone who equally loves dueling and loves his favorite Dark Magician."

Solomon folded his arms, "No need." He pushed her aside with a wave of his hand and turned toward his solemn grandson, "Yugi, if you have someone in mind, tell me. Together, we'll find someone better!"

Yugi's liveliness drained drastically with his lowering head. "Hai…" He murmured under his breath.

Anzu put a hand on his back, "Don't worry, Yugi!" She grinned, animated, "Jii-chan loves you and wants you to he happy. You just need to reproduce to keep him happy."

Yugi sighed heavily as he looked up at her, "Re-reproduce?" He stuttered at the thought.

"You can do it, Shorty!" I joined in, "Once you know how it works, you'll be popping out shortnettes like a vending machine."

Solomon pushed me, "My grandson is not a vending machine!" He yelled, "He is YuGiOh!"

"Well if it isn't the Geek Squad ruminating their miniscule of a population. If you don't know what reproduction is Yugi, I won't be surprised that you never do,"

The acid glazed words were coming from one person we all didn't exactly get along with, including Jii-chan, who couldn't stop from turning purple at the sight of Seto Kaiba.

I scratched my head. How can I forget Kaiba was standing a couple of feet from us?

"Seto Kaiba!" Solomon yelled. "What brings you here?" He folded his arms, glaring up at the striking tall individual.

"I own this place."

Solomon glared at the pavement with a thoughtful scowl. "Regardless! Are you challenging Yugi again?" He chuckled, "It will be your loss!"

"Hmph. Each one of us has a different definition of defeat you senile old fool," Kaiba glared blackly at Solomon, "Losing to Yugi does not mean I was defeated." His cold blue eyes narrowed on Yugi, "He merely claimed a title. Life is a like a card, Yugi. Apparently, you're not the one in control of yours but your—" His eyes flashed on Solomon, "Sniveling ROMHO who is having a past mid-life crisis. Face it, Yugi, you were never fit to make your own destiny."

"ROMHO?" I blinked, trying to figure out the hidden meaning of the words.

"Your brain lacks capacity to connect the dots, chimp." Kaiba slurred at me.

"Kaiba!" I shouted, "You—You…" I glanced at Yugi, Anzu and the paralyzed Solomon.

"Hmph, if you're done spacing, I need to find someone." Kaiba checked his watch, turning around, Kaiba stalked away.

It was Anzu who reacted first.

"Leave her alone, Kaiba!" Anzu interjected. She darted up to him, gasping out of breath and stopped him from proceeding by putting her arms up determinedly. "_Leave_ her alone. She can't take the publicity your popularity generates."

"She should be grateful the world knows her name," Kaiba gritted, "I choose my baits however I want,"

"Euneya is _not_ a bait!" Anzu fired back. "Leave her alone! You never cared for her and you never will!"

I was surprised to see how determined Anzu was making herself clear. We were standing on the side, awed by her strength. There were a couple of people watching us too.

"You heard her, Kaiba!" I called from the side. Kaiba did not look at me, his eyes stayed on Anzu's face.

"Looks like your cheerleading oddity can't sustain a cheerless conversation," Kaiba grumbled, bored out of his mind, "I'm not surprised your foible method does not work on me." He shoved past Anzu and continued.

She rubbed her shoulder, "Kaiba." Anzu muttered, "You stay away from Euneya!" She ordered, watching him in the sea of awed duelists who gasped and made way for him like royalty.

I went to Anzu and stopped next to her, watching Kaiba move in the distance. "Don't think 'bout him, Anzu," I added, "He does that all the time. I think he has better sense if he wants to hurt Euneya. He hasn't done anything to her yet, I don't think he plans to,"

"You never know, Tristan," Anzu whispered, "Euneya doesn't know when Kaiba can turn on her."

"The dude is mean to Yugi because of DM," I turned to her, "If he plans to do anything, he'll do it to Yugi not Euneya. She hasn't done anything to him neways,"

"How do you know, Tristan?" Anzu challengingly looked at me.

"I don't think Kaiba will stoop low to hurt Euneya just to get to Yugi. He'll confront Yugi if he wants." I replied.

"That churlish Kaiba!" Spat Solomon distastefully, "Who does he think he is?" He glared.

"What does ROMHO stand for?" I asked curiously.

Yugi was staring at hard at the floor. "Real Old Man Hanging Out." He whispered sullenly.

"Is that what he said?" Fumed Solomon, "I am not _old_!"

"Jii-chan…" Yugi pointedly stared at him.

Anzu looked away. "Truth comes out..." She whispered.

"I'm not _Real_ _Old_!" Shrieked Solomon. "I can do back flips on my bed. Heaven knows I defeat you all the time!" He said to Yugi.

"Jii-chan…" Yugi watched him rave for the whole word to overhear.

"Watch me do back flips right _here_!" Solomon pointed at the concrete.

"Jii-chan!" Cried Yugi, grabbing him desperately, "I believe you, I believe you. You're not old. You're not!"

"Move, Yugi!" Solomon elbowed him out of his way.

Yugi winced at how heavy his grandpa was, facing Anzu and I, he timidly asked. "Guys…? A little help?"

* * *

Euneya stopped at the stage where she had left Sara. Her eyes couldn't believe what she found. Sara was dancing with a group, enjoying herself, and not shying away like before. Euneya smiled and cheered for her from the crowd. Her waving arms bumped into someone on her right, she apologetically moved away.

"I didn't think it was you," Murmured the person. Euneya finally looked up into familiar large brown eyes. He smiled at her handsomely, "Are you gonna dance?"

"I…" Euneya clumsily smiled, trying to remember his name.

"Wanna join me?" He asked, gesturing to the stage.

"Uh…" Uncertainly, she regarded the crowded stage, and back at the friendly man. "Where? The stage is full."

"We can squeeze." He chuckled.

"Ok." Euneya nodded.

He immediately ascended the stairs, glancing over his shoulder to see if she coming. Euneya climbed the stairs after him. In the moving bodies, they found an empty middle and faced each other. Euneya grinned like a two year old for an unknown reason. "I'm sorry but I forgot your name."

He smiled, offering his hand, and leaned in her ear to whisper due to the loud music. _"Shigeru."_

Euneya's eyes widened in recognition, nodding, "Now I remember." Putting her hand willingly in his offered one. She beamed at Shigeru. Words were no longer necessary when suddenly both of them fused into the rhythm of the booming music. For a complete 3 minutes, their dancing bodies mingled akin those surrounding them on the floor, and within the 3 minutes, Euneya came to a conclusion.

Shigeru was an exceptional dancer, almost boarder-lining expert. Some of the dance techniques she recognized from her father, a unique handful was surprising, not only to her but also to their neighboring dancers who backed away and offered them room. Soon, the entire floor emptied, watching amusedly from the sidelines while the two complimented each other's dance moves.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Euneya was the first to ask, breathlessly.

Shigeru's eyes took a lustrous gleam, he smirked warmly, "I had a special teacher," He answered.

"What a coincidence." Euneya whirled around, fixing her hand firmly in his grasp and looked him in the eye. "So did I."

His brows shot up, "You had professional training too?" He nearly stopped dancing at the thought.

Euneya smiled, nodding, "I did. My father was a professional all his life," Her smile strained at the dripping letter, Euneya glanced away from his intent gaze, and shifted out of his warm hug, she spun on her heel, and raised her arms over her head.

_Not all his life, he danced _most _of his life. _

Shigeru registered her silence, understanding the sensitive topic and didn't ask further. His arm firmly took a hold around her body, drawing her inward. He relished dancing with someone spontaneously, only to learn she had experience like him. Although, it was surprising but he didn't dare question the circumstance and how fated he felt they met.

From the river of peering eyes and trained heads focused on the single pair, Kaiba stood in the obscurity of the shadowed back, watching the scene enfold. She was smiling alluring at the man, and he was enjoying her generous attention. There was a single thought introducing in his mind from the scene.

_Is he the weasel she wrote the letter for?_

The scene disgusted him yet he couldn't remove his eyes if he wanted. After an unreasonable hour of spinning on the stage, Euneya and her partner descended the stage while Kaiba was under the influence of the selfish green monster who couldn't stand watching them promenading exclusively for the crowd to see. It bothered him, to a level that knew no boundaries, but he retained his anger to himself and stayed silent, vigilant of the pair.

Euenya and Shigeru smiled at each other. "You like that too?" She asked in disbelief, wide-eyed.

"Yea, it's my favorite." Shigeru adorned the green frog hat and smiled at Euneya who had hers on already.

Strange wasn't the perfect word that came to her mind, but she rather found their similarities to be attractive and comforting.

Euneya smiled at him, "Someone I work with always calls me childish and stupid whenever I suggest something," She murmured quietly.

Shigeru smirked, "Why?"

"We think differently." Euneya whispered. "I'm sure whenever he thinks of me, the word_ 'idiot' _pops in his head automatically."

Shigeru chuckled, suddenly struck by an idea, "Have you ever tried the glazed apple in a soda?"

Euneya blinked, "How does it taste?"

Shigeru led her to the food stand and bought two glazed apples. "Let me show you," He bought a large cup of soda and dumped the apple inside.

Euneya peered in the cup; the oxidized bubbles spurted to the surface of the dark liquid. He pulled out the glazed apple and took a bite from it, grinning at the savoring taste. He flinched at the sourness but gestured her to try. Euneya dunked her apple like he did and took a bite.

She chewed the bite and swallowed, "It's not bad." She observed.

Shigeru rubbed the spot under her ear. "OW!" Euneya cupped her ear, jerking away from him. "It hurts…"

Disapproving, Kaiba watched Shigeru pat her around her back comfortingly. She smirked, shaking her head and pointed to another gaming booth that was undulated with children from the orphanage.

"Euneya-sama!" The kids waved upon their entrance. "Help me beat the bad guy!"

"Euneya-sama! Look at my score!"

"I won a stuffed tiger, look!"

_Seems like she will be occupied all afternoon. _Kaiba concluded. As he was walking away from the region, he ran into another familiar figure.

Gorou bit into his Popsicle thoughtfully, eyeing Kaiba and the arcade he exited. From the front, he took notice of Euneya smiling luminously up at another tall man. Gorou stared at Kaiba pointedly.

Cho tugged his arm, "Oto-san, I'm going inside."

"Hai, I'll be right there," He nodded, letting her run into the arcade and join with the other children.

Kaiba folded his arms, glaring down at him.

"Kaiba-sama," Gorou licked his rouge colored lips, "I'm surprised but not too surprised finding you here, of all places," He looked at the glaring blue eyed man intently, "Do you need to talk to Euneya-chan, I can call her if you want?"

"No." Kaiba growled, walking past him.

"I have no reason to be happy if it's unrequited. Euneya-chan wrote her hidden secrets for the person intended, but the person himself has other plans. Am I happy? No." Gorou stopped at his shoulder, watching his stoned face, "Congratulations on your girlfriend,"

Kaiba looked at him.

Gorou walked into the arcade without another word. Euneya saw him and waved.

Gorou headed toward Euneya and the smiling man standing on her left. She introduced Shigeru with a blatant smile. A smile Gorou was not fond of, he glanced over his shoulder to see the exterior devoid of Kaiba. Gorou shook Shigeru's hand, nodding with his thoughts disray.

"Euneya-chan, can I have a word?" He asked.

Euneya nodded, she turned to Shigeru, "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Shigeru nodded. He turned toward the kids who were playing a shooting game.

Gorou tugged her to a corner and stared at Shigeru. "Is he your date?" He asked.

Euneya frowned, "No, we just met." She smiled, "He is very nice."

"Are you planning to date?"

"No, we barely know each other."

"Are you positive?" He prompted.

"Yes."

"Are you about to change your mind?"

"NO."

"Are you getting along with him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Were you meeting with Kaiba-sama today?" Gorou inquired.

"Depends," She whispered, searching the arcade, "I haven't seen him yet."

Gorou sighed loudly, "Perhaps your eyes were on Shigeru you never saw him." He said.

"No, I wasn't." She firmly denied.

Gorou stared at her plainly. "Do you know he was here?"

Euneya glanced around the arcade. "I didn't see him."

"Exactly what I'm saying." Gorou informed, "He saw you." Gorou stared at Shigeru. "With _him._"

"And?" Euneya shrugged.

"And. You don't have the decency to say hello?"

"If I see him, I will."

"Is Shigeru more important than Kaiba-sama?" He demanded suddenly.

Euneya stiffened at the question, "What are you saying? Shigeru and I are enjoying the fundraiser. I haven't seen Kaiba," She peered around the arcade again, "All day. If he saw me, why didn't he approach me? And why does it matter if I'm with Shigeru?"

Gorou closed his eyes, "I'm saying this, perhaps... _perhaps_ Kaiba-sama saw you with Shigeru the reason why he didn't approach you? Don't you think?" He demanded.

Euneya smirked, shaking her head, "Why would he? He should know Shigeru is a friend."

Gorou stared at her dully.

A fear sank in her calm expression; her olive eyes darkened a mysterious shade of anxiety. "What if he_ doesn't _know?"

"My point exactly." Nodded Gorou.

"What do I do? Do I tell him?" Euneya glanced at the ground, waving the thought aside. "No. He needs to trust me."

Gorou smirked, leaning forward, he intently met her eyes, "Does _someone_ have feelings for Kaiba-sama?" He inquired softly.

"Gorou-chan!" Euneya averted. "How many times do I need to—"

"There is no denying now," Gorou nodded, "Why else are you worried if he saw you with another man?"

She flushed bright pink and removed her frog hat, putting it on his head. "I thought you might like this," She deftly changed the subject.

"Epic. Fail." Gorou mouthed. "_You_ have feelings for Kaiba-sama." He pointed, "It's written all over your face."

Euneya covered her cheeks, "Why would I have feelings for someone like him?" To justify her self, she counted disappointing qualities Kaiba maintained, "He is mean. Conceited. Domineering—"

"The. Object. Of. Your. Desire."

"Gorou-chan." Euneya scolded, "I absolutely do not have feelings for Kaiba!"

He grabbed her hand, "Let's take a lie detector test."

Euneya wrung her hand free. "No!" She forced.

Gorou glanced over his shoulder at the stunned expression. "And why don't you want to?" He questioned. "Pry tell?"

"Why can't you understand I don't have feelings for him?" She demanded, "You of all people should know me better."

He smirked, affirming. "I do." Gorou grinned, "And you _have_ feelings for Kaiba-sama."

"Gorou-chaaan."

"Is something wrong?" Shigeru asked curiously, assessing Gorou's smirking disposition and Euneya's consterned one. He worriedly bent down toward her face, "Are you ok, Euneya?"

"I'm…" Euneya was fascinated with the floor. "I'm… I'm…" She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"Do you want to sit down?" Shigeru gestured to a chair in the corner. He quickly grabbed the seat and brought it toward her. "Here," Shigeru offered.

"She is having an epiphany." Gorou supplied. "They can be tragic or just as amusing, if you understand what I mean."

"I do," Shigeru nodded with a smile, "Epiphanies hold sole power to change people's hearts and mind." He smiled at Euneya. "I hope your epiphany is good."

Gorou chuckled brashly. "Oh it is!" He exclaimed. "_Verrrry_ amusing…"

"If you don't mind my asking," Shigeru regarded Gorou eagerly, "What is her epiphany?"

Gorou grinned, "She dotes on someone she hates."

The smile on Shigeru's face turned sullen, his brown eyes drowning in Euneya's blushing face. She did not look at anyone. Shigeru fixed his hands at his sides, standing tall; he nodded at Gorou, a smile plucking the corner of his soft mouth. "I don't—I don't understand?" He slowly murmured.

"What's not to understand? She has feelings for someone she thought she hated." Gorou implied. "Euneya, go and tell him."

Euneya jerked up her head up, fearfully.

"And I will take care of Isao-sama." Gorou promised.

Her brows furrowed, she turned and strode out of the arcade, stopping under the noon sun. Her hands felt like glass, trembling for no reason. She feared moving them or they might break.

Shigeru followed her outside, Euneya leisurely made her way into the moving crowd. Shigeru walked with her, watching her closely in silence. She looked up ahead, her eyes filled with nameless emotions and her back erect.

Shigeru smiled gently, "Eun—Euneya." He said softly.

She looked up from her deep thoughts, staring into his brown eyes.

"I don't know you well, and it's strange to hear you have feelings for someone—I don't know. But, it's nice to have someone like Gorou-san who cares about you." He chuckled, brushing a dark lock of hair away from his eyes, "I thought it was nice of him to tell you. And, it's nice to have met you today."

Forlornly, she turned away.

Shigeru watched her serene face from the corner of his eye. "I hope you face your feelings." He added a second later, "Sorry, I can't be helpful to you."

The corner of her mouth turned upward, she finally smiled.

"Whoever he is, must be a great person to be liked by someone like you," Shigeru murmured. "I think we are alike and I can understand the type of personalities that attracts you."

"Truth is…" Euneya whispered out of the blue.

Shigeru turned toward her. "What is?"

"I don't even know if I qualify." She stopped her footsteps, gazing at the colorful bodies of clothes moving past her in the herd.

"Qualify for what?" Shigeru stood in front of her. He watched the thread of indecision overwhelm her pretty eyes and the soft mound of her lips. "Euneya?" He murmured.

She had no idea why she felt comfortable telling him what she felt. Euneya looked into his boring brown eyes. _Who is this person?_ Her eyes trailed to the hand resting on her arm. She placed her own hand on his.

"Shigeru." Euneya whispered.

His brown eyes perked alertly. "I'm listening."

She smiled slightly, "Have you ever felt you can't have feelings for someone?" The smile fell itself once the words voiced aloud.

Tentatively, he stared at her hand on his. His eyes strained as they narrowed, but he tightened his grip on her arm. Shigeru looked back at her distant expression. He nodded sadly, "Yea, I do."

"Then you know why I can't let myself have any feelings at all,"

His brows scowled, unnerved by the statement, his fingers loosened on her arm.

"It's only right." Euneya whispered, "I can't let it happen. There are many obstacles to overcome, and I don't feel strong at the moment to do that. I can generate reasons to stop myself but the true reason why I can't is, I don't feel qualified to have feelings for this person, and so I don't." Euneya bit her bottom lip, and looked up at Shigeru.

The wind brushed her hair against her eyes, his eyes strayed to the gold brown lock. "Euneya," Shigeru sighed, "If you keep worrying about the obstacles, you keep limiting yourself. When you do that, you only hurt yourself. Once you hurt yourself," He looked at her with gentle eyes, "You stop trusting yourself." He whispered.

Euneya stared at the ground.

Shigeru smiled quietly, "Even though, we barely know each other, I can tell you had your share of heartache. So I won't tell you to do something you're not ready for." He gently pried his hand from her arm. "If you don't mind my saying, Euneya,"

Gradually, she looked up at Shigeru. "Yea?"

He smirked with laughing eyes. "I liked spending time with you today. Lets do it again in the future?"

Euneya nodded. "I agree."

Shigeru's eyes became solemn. Quickly, he turned away. "Good luck with this person." He whispered.

Euneya laughed softly under her breath, "This person… Is not the most tolerating person on the planet." She admitted.

"Your heart thinks so, must be why it chose him." Shigeru answered.

Euneya's face lost its smile. "My heart…?" She echoed.

Unhurried, the two of them browsed numerous booths and stopped where Isao-sama sat in the shade, chatting loudly with visitors. The Director saw her and hailed her over, his eyes ran over the man she was with.

"I'm shocked you're not with Kaiba-sama." He gawked at Shigeru. "Who is he?"

"I guess I deserve that," Euneya shyly dodged Isao-sama's eyes, and introduced Shigeru.

"Oh." Isao-sama simply stated, shaking his hand and turned back to Euneya. "Where is Kaiba-sama? He must be looking for you. You're always paired together, everyone will want to see it in person."

Euneya blanched, "Uh. I don't know where he is." She whispered.

"Who is Kaiba-sama?" Shigeru asked hastily.

Euneya flushed bright.

"Over here," Called Isao-sama. Shigeru turned, and a news article was shoved against his face. "Read. Don't tell you me you've been living under a rock to not see this."

"Let's look around more," Euneya distractingly gestured, pulling him away from the booth.

Shigeru read the article, glancing at Euneya and back at the paper in his hand. "You… And the…" He was a loss of words. "He is the _person_?"

Euneya grabbed the paper and folded it into a compact size. "The news is not true."

_ "Make sense…"_ Shigeru's eyes widened.

"No! It's not true." Euneya shook her head. "Don't believe it. Listen to _me_." She pointed at herself. As she swung around, she ran into a wall. Euneya rubbed her forehead.

Shigeru pulled her back concernedly, "Are you ok?" He asked.

Euneya nodded, "Yea, I'm f-fine." She meekly looked up at a pair of condescending blue eyes.

Shigeru followed her gaze to the familiar man he remembered seeing in the paper. Vibrantly, he offered his hand, "You must be Seto Kaiba!"

Kaiba's ferocious eyes pinned to Shigeru's face. "I see you're still immature or you'd never say my name jovially."

Shigeru glanced at his empty hand, untouched. He nodded, withdrawing his hand to himself. Leaning in Euneya's ear, he whispered. "I can see why you say he is intolerable."

Euneya couldn't take her eyes off the floor.

"Haven't you been hotfooting enough already?" Kaiba wretchedly demanded. "Have some sense, why aren't you working?" He hissed.

"I was excused today." She replied, as if answering her professor. Euneya frowned, "I didn't know I have to report everything I do to you."

Kaiba's impenetrable eyes sizzled ominously, he folded his arms, jaw clenched tight. "You do." He informed, "Or risk losing your job. Based on your low quality apartment and the meager income you make, you'll be rendered penniless by tomorrow. Don't _mess_ with me!" He growled.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm penniless?" Euneya countered.

"Are you done? I have no patience bickering with that second-rate brain of yours." Annoyed, he rebuked.

"Hey," Shigeru stepped forward, "Can you talk more respectfully, please?"

Kaiba's slithering eyes targeted on his worried expression. "You have 10 seconds to get your putrid face away from me or I'll savagely turn your body soulless on my own contrivance."

"What is your problem?" Shigeru nearly attacked him.

"Shigeru!" Euneya grabbed his arm, drawing him away from Kaiba with the remaining strength her body could muster.

Shigeru stared down at her, disbelieving, he pointed at Kaiba, murmuring under his breath, "Is this…? _The person_?" His eyes sank on Kaiba angrily. "Why?" He demanded Euneya. "Someone like _him?"_

"Please," Euneya whispered quickly, "Please go." She insisted.

Shigeru's eyes widened. "You want _me_ to go?" He searched her eyes. "Not him?"

Euneya nodded, "Please."

"Hmph." Kaiba rolled his eyes, "Save the love scene for a drama. Stop feigning you can guard her and get a hobby!" He shouted.

Shigeru controlled himself, his eyes never shifted from Euneya's displeased countenance. He swallowed his anger and said instead, "Euneya... I'll go." Composed, he put his hand up, "Be careful." Shigeru added lastly before walking away.

She watched him fleetingly walk across the courtyard, disappearing amidst the crowd. She weakly sighed. _I'm sorry you had to see that Shigeru. You didn't deserve to be treated like this._

Alertly, her eyes landed on irrefutable Kaiba who just happened to become refutable in her eyes. Drinking a deep breath, Euneya let her hands stay at her sides. She stared at him with cool, emotionless eyes.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, "If you're done staring, go work!" He commanded.

Euneya nodded slowly, her lips trembled, "Yea, I'll work." She whispered.

He spat repugnantly, "Incase you have no idea how it is, you need to _work_ to get your _pay_. But with your senseless habit, let's say I wasn't thinking when I hired you. Don't blame me because you come from a family of idiots." Kaiba started walking past her.

Euneya sucked in a breath, "You have a way with words…" She whispered, the sound enough to reach his ears. "You can be mean to me and push me around, but don't insult the ones I care about."

Kaiba glared over his shoulder at her averted face. She stared solemnly ahead.

"Right now, any respect I had for you," Euneya's remote eyes met his evenly. "Is gone. You've never sunk lower than you have in my eyes." She walked to her booth where Isao-sama sat.

"Hmph." Kaiba continued in the opposite direction. _Who does she think she is? _He clenched his fists. A second later, he was staring at the cheerful, grinning face of her coworker, Gorou.

"Well…?" Gorou suggestively raised his brows, "How did it go, Kaiba-sama? Did you meet Euneya-chan?"

"Hmph." Kaiba folded his arms.

"Sounds like you made up!" He grinned. "I told her to go to you. She needed some moral support, I assume Shigeru-san helped. How was the revelation?"

"Imbecilic." Kaiba gritted.

"Forget your girl friend! You'll be happier." Gorou slapped his arm.

Kaiba looked at him stonily. "Is my expression appeasing?"

Gorou observed him once, "What expression."

_"Precisely."_ Kaiba hissed.

Gorou stopped short, "Did you… Talk to Euneya-chan?"

He stood glaring at something, "I did _and _her daft boyfriend." He growled maliciously.

Gorou titled his head, "Boyfriend?" He turned around, shaking his head, "No no…" He studied the choleric blue-eyed man over his shoulder. Sighing, Gorou asked, "Are you talking about Shigeru-san?"

"That's _his_ name?" Kaiba scoffed, "Fits his cockeyed personality perfectly."

Gorou, on the other hand, was not pleased. "Kaiba-sama, Shigeru-san and Euneya-chan are _not _in a relationship." He informed, "I repeat: They are _not_ in a relationship." Gorou reiterated slowly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Figures, hmph." He glared, "Who'd want to date _her?_"

Gorou's eyes rolled at back of his head. "What I'm saying, Kaiba-sama," Exasperated, he sighed, turning around, "She didn't tell you anything, did she?"

He felt exaggeratedly dispirited to find Kaiba gone. "No, it hasn't happened yet." Gorou answered his own question.

* * *

Late at night, Euneya climbed the stairs to her apartment, despondent in her thoughts.

_Finally we start to get along, and you have to start acting like a jackass. _

Euneya slipped the key in the lock. _What was it all for? Making me work, shouldering my pain, giving me advice, and avoiding me in the last 2 months? What the hell are you thinking, Kaiba? You jerk. You dirt bag. _

She pushed open the door and locked it shut, glaring at the door. _I can say all the things I want in my mind, but that still doesn't solve anything. He can be mean to me but it doesn't hide his insecurity underneath. _

Euneya removed her shoes, and tiredly hung her bag on the coat rack. She wandered in the dark kitchen, and wandered back out from lack of appetite. At the living room, she stopped, eyes planted on the couch as a memory from the morning interrupted her musings.

_I have to pay him back, quick. _She opened her long brown hair, letting the tresses fall on her shoulders and stretched her arms over her head. Grimly, she moved toward the couch, pensive as she sank in the cushion and fell on her right side, pulling her legs up.

_If I can give Yoshito-sama enough samples, he can take it to the conference. There, hopefully many businesses will be interested. I can make lots of sales and generate income. I can save it and pay the debt collectors. _

The ephemeral happiness she felt swam back from whence it came.

_Isn't that what I've been trying to do?_ Euneya rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. _What about… Him? _

_Earlier_

Takeo stopped upon seeing her working at the booth. He leaned over the counter, peering down at Euneya as she fixed another box of balloons.

"Euneya?"

She looked up, and jumped to her feet. "Senior." Euneya bowed, "How can I help you?"

"Didn't I say you don't have to work?" He smirked, "Are you trying to get overtime?"

"No." Euneya stared guiltily at her hands, "Actually, yes, that too."

Takeo smiled, "Your effort will be paid in gold." He whispered. Stunned, she met his eyes. Takeo straightened, smiling down at her. "How about I give you a ride home when you're done?" He offered.

"I can go home myself." Euneya assured, "Thank yo—"

"Please, Euneya." Takeo murmured. "You've worked hard all day. Allow me to give you a ride home. Personally, I object watching women tirelessly work even if their backs break."

"Uhm…" Hesitantly, she turned to Isao-sama who was watching them from the corner. "Isao-sama…?"

"You're asking me?" Isao-sama smirked, "Clearly he has forgotten my existence. Takeo asked you not me." He averted.

Euneya looked at Takeo, "You see, we have a policy with coworkers, we can only allow ourselves to professi—"

"I know the policy." Takeo nodded, "Nothing wrong with a friendly ride?" He asked.

Euneya smiled, "No," She agreed, "I guess not."

During the ride, it was a trying thing to not like the interior of his wonderful car. He treated her to jazz music and casual conversation.

"How long have you been working at the orphanage?"

"3 years." Euneya replied, "It used to be smaller. We kept a minimum of 3 staff but we're looking forward to work with more."

"Isn't it tiring with 3 members?" He inquired.

"Sometimes." Euneya nodded, "But we manage and support each other, maybe it's why Gorou-chan, Isao-sama and I understand each other's circumstances and history."

"Then you know I'm his nephew right?" Takeo grinned.

Euneya laughed, "Yea, but I was shocked. I remember you at the Board council, I assumed you were amongst the members."

Takeo nodded, "I was." He turned back to the road, "And I was the one who brought the Board's focus on the orphanage. Isao-san told me about the idea you had, I was interested and I did what I could to explore all prospects of the project." He implied.

"Thank you, Senior." Euneya murmured gratefully.

"Can we skip the honorifics?" He suggested, "For some reason, I feel older when you call me Senior."

Euneya shyly smiled, "Ok." She whispered.

"Cool, then call me Takeo." He glanced at her.

Euneya nodded, "Ok." Nervously mumbling the same answer from habit. It was the first time she sat in his car and the longest conversation she had with him. She was unnerved but even more nervous by his sweetness. _Why can't Kaiba be this nice? _

"Try it."

"Uh…" She fidgeted. "Thank you, _Takeo._"

He smiled elatedly. "Much better…" Takeo sighed. He continued driving leisurely toward her apartment. The music was nice, the warm heater soothed her cool skin, and the relaxing conversation wasn't taxing.

Staring out the window, watching the lampposts gleam in her eyes, Euneya wondered why she hardly felt this careless with Kaiba. For a moment in time, she felt she could forget her worries and simply enjoy the moment. Almost guilty with the train of thought, Euneya blinked away from the window to idly stare at the front. If only she had the strength to ask her heart, everything would make sense, and there wouldn't be a crack that hadn't been brought to light in her fragile heart.

If she could put their complex relationship to words, it would take forever.

Euneya folded her hands against her waist. Eventually, she was alighting Takeo's vehicle as they reached her apartment. She leaned down to grab her bag.

"Euneya," Takeo said, she looked up into eyes, he smiled, "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call me," He reached into his pocket and handed her his card. "I know how troubling it can be working all the time. If you need me to accompany you for coffee, count me in, anytime." He winked.

Euneya smiled at the number on the card, feeling jovial. "Thank you, Takeo. I'll take you on the offer."

"Looking forward to it already." He smiled.

"Goodnight." She waved, moving out of the way and closed the door.

Takeo waved her from inside the car. He turned the car into the street and drove away from the apartment.

She placed his card safely in her bag and searched for the gate key. Euneya opened the gate, but the door drew open itself.

"Who is that man?" Soshi-sama demanded, upset, "I thought you were settled with the other fellow." He shook his head, "Euneya, I never thought you'd—"

"Soshi-sama," Euneya smiled, "He was a friend." She guided him back inside the gate and toward his apartment.

"You are not cheating?" He questioned.

"Soshi-sama, it's cold outside, why are you still awake?" She opened the door to his apartment.

"I was waiting for you, what else." He entered the apartment. On the coffee table, was a tray of tea prepared, Euneya felt her heart fall to the ground in a loud slime _plop._

Soshi-sama was expecting Kaiba to bring her home therefore; the two of them can have tea together.

"Isn't it late to drink tea?" She asked, "Why did you prepare a new batch?"

"I didn't know you—" He ravenously began coughing, Euneya patted his back soothingly. Once he regained himself, Soshi-sama completed his thought. "Were coming alone."

"I'll tell him to come by soon." She assured. "Now go to sleep," Euneya began collecting the tea tray and put them back in the kitchen. "You can warm it up in the morning."

Soshi-sama nodded, sauntering into his bedroom.

"I'll lock the door on my way out," Euneya informed.

"You get some sleep too." Soshi-sama sternly told her, "Too much work does you no good."

"Hai, Soshi-sama." Euneya smiled, walking back to the door. She saw him retreat in his room and turn the light off. Euneya walked outside, closing the door and went up the stairs.

_No…_ Laying on the couch, Euneya covered her eyes, _I can't ask Takeo._

* * *

Euneya and Gorou switched their vacation dates once the fundraiser was out of the way. He was visiting his sick mother in Asahi of Mie District for 2 weeks with his daughter Cho. With him gone, Euneya had to spend the night with the children in his place. Isao-sama offered to help her out as he felt insecure leaving her alone at night, but she assured she had a list of emergency contacts if there was a problem.

Euneya prepared a large stock of samples for the business convention for Yoshito-sama to take. She hoped he would return with good results and was surprised to find numerous businesses outreaching for her services. The work became tough during the progressing week. She had to make twice as much pastries, sometimes, using the oven at the orphanage. Though the children did not mind helping her since they were able to consume chunks of sugar on their own.

While Euneya worked vigorously with Yoshito-sama and 10 other bakeries, Isao-sama was available to watch the children at the orphanage. Before Gorou left for Asahi, Euneya requested for the camping trip that was pushed back due to the fundraiser.

"I don't see why not," Isao-sama agreed. "If Supporter doesn't mind you missing the Inauguration, go ahead," He nodded.

_Inauguration…_Paralyzed, Euneyea stared blankly at the wall, she forgot about the Inauguration.

"The Inauguration is this weekend. Have you talked to him about it?"

Euneya forcefully smiled, "I… Will get to it." She slipped out of the office, heading to her own. Her stomach was busy making dangerous knots and causing her to breath uneasily. She closed the door, settling her back against the wood and stared fixedly at the ceiling for an hour.

_I'm not avoiding him. _Euneya decided. _He will know I don't intend to attend the Inauguration._

She happily began packing for the weekend trip and informed Yugi. Before she left for the trip, Euneya went to Kaiba Corp. and left a note with the PA on her behalf. She whispered her thanks and left quietly like she came.

* * *

Kaiba crumbled the note in his fist. The PA gasped, and backed away from the desk, bowing her way out of the office, she closed the door quickly.

Instead of lashing on the nearest object with his frustration as usual, this time was different. He said nothing.

Kaiba lowered his head on the cushion of his chair, and closed his eyes, exhaling.

_She walked into his office, pausing by the door. He looked up from his computer, manifesting his thoughts into a loud snapping demand. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_ "I don't want to." Euneya whispered, her eyes steady and grim on his face._

_ He found himself standing to his feet faster than the force of her words. _

_ "Stop it," Euneya continued, "You continue making me feel bad. You always make me feel this way!" She cried tearfully. "Don't you understand?" She gestured at her tear racking self. "Why I do this?"_

_ Kaiba clenched his teeth, glaring bitterly. "I told you to stay."_

_ "Who would want to?" Euneya whispered, she opened the door again. "When you are like this."_

_ "If you walk out that door, don't dare showing your face to me ever again!" He wretchedly sneered._

_ Euneya calmly looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled her beautiful delicate smile, only this time with longing. "Mokuba loves you," She said. _

_Euneya turned and walked out, closing the door silently._

_ He felt his legs shake underneath him. Kaiba slowly sank into his chair, gripping the armrests. He glared at the foggy table. Bringing his hand to his face, he waved his fingers and palm. "Why is everything foggy?" He asked aloud._

_ The warm liquid falling down his cheek was the evidence of losing hope and loneliness, a reality he couldn't overlook._

Stirring awake, Kaiba observed his shadowed office. Sitting up, he rubbed his neck, dropping his hand on the armrest. His gaze shifted on the armrest a second later, brows scowling as the dream revisited his thoughts. A chilling fever took reign of him. Kaiba stared unblinkingly at the floor beyond his desk in the dark.

_"Right now, any respect I had for you, is gone. You've never sunk lower than you have in my eyes."_

_"Do you know, I really look up to you, despite what ever the world says about you, I don't care! Because to me you—_you_ are different!"_

_I've barely reached out to you, and yet, I've managed hurt you several times. _Kaiba sighed.

___"You are not a label like everyone believes. You have feelings and dreams too. And I've learned to trust you even as you hide them. But you're really gonna regret one day when you want to say your feelings aloud, no one is gonna care! You really _will _regret it!"_

He glared at the door. _ I won't let you walk out the door. I returned with a resolve._

_ Who says I will regret not expressing my feelings, when you will be mine to hear everything?_

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

_Is this the extent of my feelings? To make you feel bad and further injure you?_

The note in my hand was cold like the unfeeling world engulfing me. Her cold method of disappearing with the note left me thinking of my inequitable actions toward her within the week. The man she was with, Shigeru runt, did not hold significance to Euneya, no more than a measly friend. He was out of the question. I still blame him for making me doubt her. She didn't deserve what I said to her. Now she is off to an unknown location for a weekend, doing hell knows what.

I glared at the row of guards standing in front of my desk. Each was specifically called for the task, and familiar with Euneya's physiognomy.

"Find her by tonight." I ordered.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." The guards bowed.

"Don't listen to a word she says. Drag her if needed. Keep her unharmed. Tie her if needed. Don't suffocate her. Carry her. But no lewdness or I will relish tearing your limps and lungs with my bare hands." I showed them my fingers sinisterly.

"Ha hai!" The Body Guards bowed once more.

"Kaiba-sama," The Chief in charge stepped forward, "She made herself clear not to be pursued."

"And?" I glared.

"If we do… She…" The Chief coughed under his hand, "She said she…"

I raised a brow while he stuttered meaninglessly for a second, wasting my precious time. "Get with it, I have enough things to do!"

"She said she'd shove her put up your ass." The guard bowed, "Respectfully, Kaiba-sama." He added.

"Hmph." I eyed them intently. "Did I hire you to be threatened by a woman half your size?"

"No, Kaiba-sama!"

"Don't return without her. If you do, be prepared to drown in the mid-Atlantic tonight." I turned to my laptop.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama!" The guards shuffled out of my office.

Hourly, I was reported on their progressing search. Euneya had retreated to a vacationing spot in the forest with casual '_friends_.' The last word rang alarm bells in my mind. She must be with the dweeb patrol. Why is the woman I want involved with_ them_ of all people in the world? I clenched my fists. I can't stand the dork army. I earnestly wish Euneya is not related to that Anzu Mazaki witch, however, by the looks of it, my wish seems to become dimmer by the day.

Although, Euneya hasn't mentioned having any family relations with Anzu, I have a foreboding it may be true. When the tabloid rumors were uproar, I heard majority of my guards speak of Anzu and Euneya meeting constantly at her apartment. I'm not in the least interested in investigating Euneya's background. If there is anything necessary to be disclosed I want to hear the information from no one but Euneya.

Two hours later, I received a call from the Chief guard, informing me her precise location. I wanted to drag her back here as humanly possible as I could, but I couldn't. Why did she refuse coming to the inauguration? She simply left me to figure the details on my own with the note.

_I'm not coming to the Inauguration. Thank you for the invite, but I will be busy. _

_ P.S: Don't try finding me. I'm with close friends. They don't like you either. _

"Hmph." I crumbled the note again and flung it across the office, watching it slam against the door.

* * *

_Aone Tsukui-town Sagamihara-city, Kanagawa - Camping Ground. _

The barbeque was sizzling tasty and mouth watering. Anzu and Duke fished out the plates setting the barbeques for everyone. Tristan and Serenity were pitching the tents. Yugi and Euneya were sitting by the fire, toasting marshmallows and conversing in the firelights.

"I heard the fundraiser was a success." Yugi remarked.

Euneya looked at him, smiling, "You're right." She whispered.

"Ay, who wants a lopsided testicle stake?" Duke asked the camping crew.

"Tristan will take it." Serenity volunteered for him.

Tristan looked ready to object but kept to himself and shrugged, "As long as it tastes good." He replied instead, glancing at the stunning auburn on the farther right, struggling with the tent, "Need help, Serenity?" He stood up, walking toward her.

"No." Serenity stubbornly wrung open the bag, "I can do it." She smiled cheerfully up at him.

"Too bad Mai and Joey couldn't come," Duke placed the plates on the table. He approached the fire and sat down with Yugi and Euneya.

"Yea, same here," Nodded Yugi, "If their In-laws hadn't invited them over, they'd come."

"Euneya, pass me the marshmallows." Said Duke.

Euneya picked up the bag and handed it to him. "Where have you been, by the way?" She asked.

Duke scoffed, "Working." He muttered, rolling his moss green eyes, annoyed, "Lemme tell you, working in U.S isn't fun anymore."

"Why?" Yugi asked, tentatively testing his toasted marshmallow.

"The economy sucks ass." Duke replied, "The worst of our age, don't go there." Duke popped a raw marshmallow in his mouth.

"Guys…. HELP!" Tristan wailed from inside the locked tent. Somehow he had stuffed himself within the inside-out tent, with the zipper on the outside and no means of escaping from inside.

Serenity stood outside, shaking her head despondently. "And you wanted to help _me_?" She smirked.

"I'll help! Here," Euneya handed her half eaten marshmallow to Yugi who finished it in a bite. Jumping over the sitting log, she marched toward the tent Tristan was in. He kept rolling on his back, restlessly yanking at the sides like a caged animal. "Calm down, Tristan, I'm opening the tent."

"Get me outta here!" He shrieked.

Euneya wrung open the zipper, unsealing the tent, Tristan leapt out, charging toward the fire and sat down on the log. "I'm never sleeping in a tent." He whispered horrendously.

"That's right," Duke nodded, "Tristan's mystifying fear of tents hasn't been solved."

"How are you gonna sleep?" Anzu wandered to the fire and sat down on a log alone.

"I got a sleeping bag." Tristan replied.

"Serenity, can you help me turn this around?" Euneya asked.

Serenity dropped the tent she was working on and hurried to Euneya. They flipped the tent and situated it on the ground, plating huge stones Tristan accumulated to help secure the tent on the ground. While they busied themselves with putting the tents up, the 3 sitting at the fire enjoyed their barbeques and marshmallows.

"I thought Jii-chan wasn't in the mood?" Tristan murmured questionably, his voice loud in the corner where Euenya and Serenity were.

"Jii-chan does have a bad mood, ever since he met Kaiba," Pouted Yugi. "He doesn't want to do anything. He stays him and watches T.V. Not even shower!"

"That's what Seto Kaiba does to a person. Strip him of his freedom and love." Duke noted, he glanced at the girl's working intently with the tents, "You hear that, Euneya!" He called.

"What's that?" Euneya cupped her ear, "I can't hear, must be the rooster stuck in your throat screaming!"

"Euneya!"

"Uh, I hear it again." Euneya stopped, cupping her ears. "I'm going deaf."

"EUNEYA!" Duke stood up on the log, jerking his finger at her, "YOU BETTER NOT FALL FOR KAIBA!"

"Serenity," Euneya elbowed the auburn, "Isn't it late for a rooster calling?" She pondered.

Yugi chuckled, "Ultimate ignorance." He shook his head.

Duke smirked, "You better close your tent or I'll molest you in your sleep!" He warned.

"Duke!" Euneya flung around.

Grinning, he pointed at her. "Yea. You _heard_ that! Huh?"

"How about a game?" Tristan suggested.

"I'm up for it!" Anzu cheerfully grinned.

"Duel Monsters?" Yugi inquired.

Duke pushed his hand forward, "We're colliding two different generation of games. My Dungeon Dice and your Duel Monsters are different leagues. Lets not go there." He advised.

"Really, Dungeon Dice is a replica of Duel Monsters." Muttered Yugi.

Duke curled his fists, "Those words did _not_ just come outta you, Shorty!" He hissed.

"What about truth or dare?" Serenity walked to the camp and sat down beside Yugi.

"A little juvenile." Anzu claimed.

"You have better ideas?" She asked.

"Something more daring." Anzu formulated, "We ask 3 questions in a row. Whoever answers a question wrong, will have to skinny dip in the lake for 5 minutes."

"Did you forget there are other campers here?" Serenity gestured to the camping house on the steep hill.

"That's part of the game," Anzu smirked, "Skinny Dip _without_ getting caught."

"What questions?" Duke prompted.

"Skinny dipping?" Tristan's eyes widened and focused mischievously on Serenity.

"No hetero activities in the lake." Anzu announced.

"Coming from Humper, I'm surprised," Duke nudged Tristan and shared a chuckle.

"Questions can be about anything. No secrets, plain simple truth," Anzu smirked. "The winner gets the big tent and …" Anzu peered at the groups' quizzed expressions, _"A kiss."_

"Freeenchh?" Duke demanded.

"If _you_ win you can." Anzu nodded.

"I can kiss anyone?" Tristan's eyes were fixed solely on Serenity.

The auburn edged against Yugi for protection, loping her arms through his.

Euneya was walking back to the campfire when she overheard the winning rewards. She sat down beside Anzu on the log, noticing the others were taken.

Anzu's face scrunched with indecision. "I forgot…" She murmured, "Euneya can't swim."

"We'll make an exception," Duke said, "And make her do something else." He suggestively winked and puckered his lips. "MUAH!"

"Serenity is over there," _Point_. _Point. Point._ Euneya pointed toward the auburn, "You misdirected your kiss." She began waving the wind in Serenity's direction.

"No, don't give it to me!" Serenity exclaimed. "I don't want it!" She hid her face on Yugi's shoulder.

"My kiss was especially for _you_, Euneya." Duke said, he chuckled at her grimacing expression. "It's not too bad if you try it,_ come_ here." He grabbed her arm. Euneya squealed, wiggling from his tightening grip. Duke pulled her toward him. "If I kiss you, you won't get to kiss goat feet Kaiba. _Mmmh_!" He puckered his lips.

Euneya whined pitifully, shaking her head vigorously like a rabid animal. "Waa! No! Duke! Stop it!" She wailed. He pressed his lips against her cheek, unable to resist laughing at her scrunched expression. Euneya opened her wide eyes, peering into his moss green ones, and the lopsided smirk he composed. She wrung herself out of his grip, sitting beside Anzu again.

"What is Euneya's exception?" Anzu asked.

"Oh I know!" Tristan grinned darkly. "Make her drink a bottle of hot sauce."

"Not even I can do that without puking." Remarked Yugi.

"Dance for us near the fire. Give a nice, sexy performance whoo!" Duke applauded.

"Actually... I'd like to see that," Tristan nodded thoughtfully. "Knowing Euneya," He peered at her over Duke's head. She was frowning at him. "She can be timid but I'd like to see her as a temptress."

"If you ladies want to join you're welcome to." Invited Duke.

"And what about you?" Serenity demanded. "No performance for us?"

Duke grinned, "Oh Serenity, all you need is just ask," He gestured to himself, waving his long dark hair in slow motion, "I can do it _all_. _All_ night long for _you_."

"Shorty, you get to dance in a dress." Tristan accorded.

"I can't dance in a dress!" He cried.

"Ok." Tristan glanced at Anzu, "Sing a song for Anzu." He pointed.

Yugi blushed dark red. Anzu fidgeted as if a microscope was on her head. "No… How about Yugi shows us his card tricks?"

"BO-RING!" Duke, Tristan and Euneya tossed the idea.

Yugi stared at Anzu. She didn't look up. He forced his eyes away. "I'll do it." Yugi stated. "I'll sing."

"Yea I got my guitar in the trunk, let me get it." Duke immediately stood up, running over to his car. He returned with the acoustic guitar, delivering the instrument in Yugi's hand and sat down across the fire.

Anzu raised her curious blue eyes at Yugi.

"Do you know which song you want to sing?" Serenity asked him.

Yugi smiled, shaking his head. "Not really." He timidly answered.

"Anzu," Tristan turned to the brunette avoiding all eyes, "Give him a song."

"No way, make it romantic." Duke suggested. "Shorty, give her a heart wrenching serenade. Tell her how you feel!" He exclaimed.

Serenity folded her arms, "I dunno," She murmured, the idea too morose for her liking, "Why does it have to be romantic?" She glared between Duke and Tristan.

Duke gestured to the Tristan, "You wanna tell her or should I?" He whispered.

"Yugi and Anzu..."

Serenity glanced at Euneya who contemplated aloud.

"Have a connection. It can only be romantic, because the two involved are too special to each other," She smiled at Anzu and Yugi. He ducked his head, smiling shyly in the firelight.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeesy!" Tristan and Duke hollered.

"But strangely true," Tristan nodded.

Anzu nudged her hard. "Euneya!"

"Don't _Euneya_ me," She warned, "Go and sit by Yugi and listen to his song!" She prompted.

Duke and Tristan did the honors. They rose from their spots and approached her.

"No! Get away from me!" Anzu jumped up, darting away from them.

Duke grabbed her around the waist, launching her over his shoulder, he smirked, "Ya think carrying girl's is tough work." He dropped her on the log across Yugi's. She punched his leg as he skipped away.

"Whenever Shorty's ready!" Tristan said, he leaned down and grabbed Serenity's hand.

She gasped, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "Tristan!" Serenity glared, "Don't grab my hand like that," She snapped.

"How do you want me to _grab_ your hand?" He smirked suggestively.

The auburn bitterly held her breath from screaming, "_Don't_ grab my hand. Period." She stood up and stalked away from him to sit beside Euneya.

Yugi tried a few strings on the guitar delicately. Smiling shyly, he looked up, eyes shining. "I don't know the song by heart," He reasoned.

"Anzu, he doesn't the know the song by heart. Are you gonna give him a hissy fit that he's no pro?" Duke buffered, asking her the question.

Anzu nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, she smiled slowly at Yugi, _"I-I don't mind." _She whispered.

"Man, Shorty, I never seen Anzu blush like that. It gotta be serious!" Duke remarked, pointing at her pink cheeks. He put his hands closely and pinched them.

Anzu slapped his hand away. "Stop pinching me!" She yelled.

"If you gotta yell, why are you whispering when you talk to Shorty!" He pointed out.

She blushed starkly, glaring at Duke. Luckily, he backed away and sat down beside Serenity.

* * *

[**Yugi's P.O.V**]

My heart never drummed so fast in my chest. Every blood vessel in my body was racing hot liquid. I thought I was going to swoon. But when I blinked my eyes open, she was sitting in front me, beautiful, fascinating, Anzu. Her hands folded across her lap, eyes downcast, and lips smiling. She was amazing to look at. It reminded me the first day we met in pre-school. She was my first friend ever. Always cheering me on, helping me when I needed an extra nudge. She never backed out, no matter how rigorous my battle was. Anzu was a constant person I can always depend to be there for me no matter how thick the rain; she'd be waiting for me.

I smiled at the thought. If something ever happened to me, she would be the sole person to believe that my soul was still alive, breathing only for her. And she is right. My soul has been longing for her for years. Though I can't express my feelings to her the way I've always imagined sharing, but tonight, I wanted to show her and everyone how much she means to me.

Jii-chan wants me to marry her someday. I can't promise I can but I'd like to try, if only she'd have me but I can't selfishly make the decision on my own. She needs time and has devoted her life to her chasing her dream. After High School, Anzu has been working with coaches in the U.S and bettering her abilities to become a proficient dancer; eventually she can star in a show, or teach at a Arts school, even open her own studio like Euneya's parent's. She wants to realize her dreams on her own. Her spirit never fails to enchant me. The strength she moves with, makes me wish I was strong enough to capture her heart.

Yet I'm timid, solemn, quiet, often judge the consequences before the action, I've been called wise but actually I'm just too…afraid. I was afraid defeating opponents in Duel Monsters however this is Anzu. I'm afraid of loosing her. I can't dream of being without her. She is just always… _there_. No reasons required it's her designated place that no one can take.

I confessed her my feelings in High School, that day was my first step toward her heart. When she returned from the U.S last year, we made a mistake and put ourselves in a position neither one is comfortable confronting. I told her to forget about it and don't worry. Her dreams and career are important as of the moment. We are young and if we feel the same in the future, perhaps we can start something meaningful, more than a friendship, deeper than love.

Right now, I want to tell her everything on my mind but not be too rash. I want to make it clear how important she is in my life and how influential she has been with my decisions. I'd be a different person if Anzu weren't in my life.

As I looked up, her glowing blue eyes melted in mine. I wanted so much to hold her like I did that previous night long ago, almost feeling fictitious. The memory was faint and we were both drunk. I guess there is no greater than drunken love, but if she believes I'm not serious, I want to prove to her that I am.

Anzu's blue eyes steadied on me. I smiled at her and brought the guitar in my lap, bringing it closer against my body and settled my right hand in place. My left hand grasped the neck, and I ran my fingers gently on the frets.

Here I go… I took a deep breath and calmly strung the first cord. The campsite silenced from the sound, even the birds and the wind stopped, I felt my body freeze with terror as I looked at Anzu. She was staring at my shaking hands. I forced them not to shake and continued breathing, calming my rapid heart beat and readied myself for the first verse.

Duke, Tristan, Euneya, and Serenity watched me from the side. I silently thanked them for not laughing once my shaky, breathy voice escaped into the night, forming the verse of the song.

Anzu… This is for you.

Each word ripping out of my tongue is solely for you.

I want you to know how much you mean to me.

There can never be anyone like you in my life.

Please, understand, I'm clumsy but I'm trying to love you not hurt you.

"I never understood before." My voice lingered in the air.

"I never knew what love was for… My heart was broke, my head was sore,"

My left hand inched upward on the fret, moving back again. "What a feeling…"

I moved to the second half of the verse, feeling my heart drum in my head. The warmth of the fire expanded on my face, I felt sweat tickle down my forehead. But no one made a sound. I couldn't bear looking up to meet my friend's eyes. I couldn't bear listening to what they were thinking. I was insecure doing this but I had to try. As long as _she_ was listening.

"Tied up in ancient history. I didn't believe in destiny." This verse reminds how I wouldn't have believed in destiny if I hadn't met Anzu, but I'm sure, destiny was the reason we met in the first place.

I breathed and tried the next verse. "I look up you're standing next to me… What a feeling…"

I smiled at the meaning behind the line. She was always beside me and I loved her for that. I can always close my eyes fearlessly and never worry if I'm alone, because she can't leave. In all our years being friends, she understood my insecurities, my thoughts and my beliefs; I never had to explain them to Anzu. She knew me like the back of her hand. I liked that.

"What a feel-ing in my soul… Love burns brighter than sunshine…" My voice lowered softly.

"Brighter than sunshine… Let the rain fall, I don't care." My eyes, finding their own courage, lifted from the ground, immediately into Anzu's.

"I'm **yours** and suddenly you're mine…"

Her eyes blinked softly, tears tracings the corners and making her orbs shimmer in the firelight. She was leaning forward in her spot, breathing quickly but softly as she looked at me.

"Suddenly you're mine." I repeated.

If it was my fascination, I'd know she felt the same from the look she was giving me. That she had sincerely become _mine. _That my words had reached into her heart and brought her another step closer to me. I wanted nothing more at that moment for the fact to be real.

"And it's brighter than sunshine. I didn't have the strength to fight. Suddenly you seem so right, oh…**me** and **you**…" My eyes remained transfixed on her face.

Her pale hand rose to her face and she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What a feeling…"

It was a wonderful thought, as a wonderful feeling. I felt my heart burst in my chest to able to say these words I've secretly kept locked in my heart for a year. I don't regret spending that night with you, Anzu, I never did. I just don't want to interfere in your dreams. You've always been supported me, I want to support you too and love you but not at the cost of your dream. I want you to be happy doing whatever you choose. If you feel the same 10 years from now, come back to me.

Come back …

"Love will remain a mystery. But give me your hand and you will see." I paused at the line.

She blinked tearfully, nodding her head with a light smile.

I felt my own lips form a smile in response.

"Your heart is keeping time…. with me."

I glanced down at the guitar, feeling my fingertips ache from strumming the strings, as I'm not accustomed to. My eyes were glossy with tears; I blinked and waited for the tears to subside.

My heart felt warm, the beating was no longer rough and harsh, but soothing and mellow.

"What a feel-ling in my soul. Love burns brighter than sunshine…" I echoed the chorus. "It's brighter than sunshine… Let the rain fall, I don't care—" My gaze shifted on Anzu.

I wanted to keep saying this line to her over and over again.

"I'm yours and suddenly you're mine." I smiled, "Suddenly you're mine."

I lowered the guitar on the empty spot beside me and rubbed my pained finger tips, too shy to look toward my friends.

"Oooooo!" Duke cheered like a wolf from the audience. "Owowowowowowowoooooooooo!"

"Aiiie yayaya aiiieeee!" Tristan sounded like a hyena. "Way to go, Shorty!" He rooted.

I looked up and saw Serenity gazing at the ground with a scowl. She was not clapping unlike the others. Euneya was laughing and clapping her hands like she had never been to a concert. I suppose since it was my first concert that's why, but I was relieved that they liked it.

My eyes anxiously raced back to the honorable woman of the hour.

Anzu was clapping her hand slowly. Her eyes gleamed with tears, and her smile beautifully curling her rosy lips. She was happy.

I smiled at her for the first time, feeling my heart escape out of my chest. She_ really_ liked it!

* * *

[**Anzu's P.O.V**]

I've never felt so special. Yugi's beautiful song made me think about the journey we've embarked and a new journey the future holds. His words were indescribable and each letter I felt build a shrine of devotion in my heart. I had no idea he felt this way. He isn't the type of person to reveal his feelings openly in a song with everyone watching. But I'm glad he did.

I smiled at him and stood up, slowly, my feet led me to him with the grass and soil crunching against my slippers; I couldn't remove my eyes from him.

Yugi stood up eagerly, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

I can tell he is nervous, but not more than me. I stopped in front of him, silently breathing and stared into his imploring amethyst eyes. I can't say I don't adore him; I always have, and always will.

"Thank you, Yugi." I whispered. "The song was beautiful."

Yugi shyly looked at his feet. I reached out and touched his cheek, feeling his hot skin fill my palm. Startled, he looked at me. My eyes fell on the shape of his mouth, I looked back into his eager eyes.

I smiled softly, "Yugi…" His eyes widened as I said his name, "You mean a lot to me." I whispered, "You always will."

He leaned up on his toes. I leaned down gently, feeling his short breathing fanning across my face and closed my eyes at the sweeping sensation.

"Are you two making up?" Tristan blurted.

I opened my eyes to find Yugi's widen. We had forgotten the others were watching!

Quickly, I turned around to see Euneya, Duke, and Tristan sitting on the log, grinning madly.

"You two… You two…" Duke suggestively pointed, "How long? Huh huh?"

I folded my hands behind my back, feeling awkard and looked at Yugi. He scratched his head, shyly and glanced at me for answers. Our eyes widened and we averted back to the group.

"No!"

"We aren't!" Yugi dismissed the thought. "Guys! Don't think too much!"

"Yea," I agreed, breathing in and looked at Yugi, who smiled at me encouragingly. "We—we… you know how we are! We like doing—"

"Pfffff!" Tristan scoffed. "I don't believe you. I'd rather believe Kaiba is coming out here prowling for Euneya than that!" He spat, throwing a cone rib at them. "Get off the stage!"

"Guys! We are not together!" Insisted Yugi.

"Yea!" I notified firmly, "We aren't."

Duke rolled his head over his shoulders tiredly. "Is everyone in the world in denial?" He demanded. "Please, tell me you did _not_ just sing that song for kicks and giggles, Yugi? 'Cause I swear, I will kick your ass so hard you'll be flying outta space!" He warned, glaring at Yugi and me.

"I..." Yugi scratched his neck, turning to me pleadingly. "Please, Anzu?" He whispered solemnly. "Let's tell them what happened?"

My eyes could have popped out of their sockets at the request. "Now?" I screamed.

Yugi meekly nodded. "Fair we tell them now, or never."

I flinched, and turned my back on everyone. "Let me think this through." I put my hand up.

Rubbing my temples, I glared at the ground. If we tell everyone about _that _night, imagine what will they think? So far Yugi and I have been the only ones bearing the truth alone, it may feel better sharing the load but… **but** we can't! I don't know. I glanced achingly at Yugi. He really wants to let everything out in the open and let them decide. I was feeling insecure but I trusted his decision. I slowly turned, and nodded.

"If you think it's ok, then… so do I." I murmured.

Yugi's face lifted in a smile. "You do?" He grabbed my hand, tightening his hand around mine. "Anzu," He whispered softly. "If you're not comfortable, I understand,"

"No…" I glanced at the inquisitive faces of my friends, "They are our friends. If they know how we feel about each other, I don't think they'd mind." I assured him, and the insecure part of me. My body was shaking but Yugi's tightening hand seemed to keep me steady. I was grateful I had him by my side. If he was with me, I was ok.

Yugi turned toward a frustrated Duke, curious Euneya, unnerved Serenity and a stony Tristan.

"Guys…" Yugi stepped forward. I followed him slowly. "We have something to tell you,"

"Are you together?" Duke demanded. "Please, tell me you _are!_ I've been watching your asses for years! You guys have to admit you like each other!" He rolled his green eyes, "Tell me already!" About ready to bury his head in the fire if we didn't, Duke jolted to his feet anxiously.

"We… We…" Yugi looked at me. "Anzu?"

I stared at the ground, "We … Share the same feelings toward each other." I announced. "Yugi and I…" I looked into his warm amtheyst eyes. "We…"

He lips turned up in smile, _"I love you."_ He whispered suddenly.

My world just froze.

_"I love you.." _

_"I love you..._"

Is what he said?

Yugi _loves_ me?

My eyes watered despite I sensed the breathless answer ahead of time. I covered my mouth, and lowered my head to process the words.

Yugi's arms came around my shoulders, drawing me in his arms. He held me and pressed his cheek against my shoulder. "Anzu," He whispered against my ear. "I **love** you." He repeated. "I really, really do."

Tears fell from my eyes on his shirt. I hugged him tightly in return. My body trembling with each shaking breath, his scent was soothing, his arms were delicate, and his breathing chest equaling the vibrating stirring of breaths was far greater than my own. I held him tighter, loving the sensation of his skin against mine and the heat of his body. He smelled so good.

I really thought he wanted to forget about that night and never do it again. He didn't love me. But now… Now… He confessed that he loved me!

Aside from getting my dancing scholarship, reuniting with my lost cousin, Euneya, meeting Yugi in my life-- _this_ was the greatest thing that could've happened to me; to hear Yugi's confession.

I rubbed my cheek against his shoulder, still unable to piece together if it was real or a dream.

He really loved me.

He really really did.

He _really …._

I bit my lip and wept on his shoulder. There were nights I believed this could never be true. He didn't want me because of the mistake that night. I wanted to regret it but I couldn't, deep down, I didn't think the night was a mistake.

Slowly, I felt my soul and my heart take a leap.

Yugi loves me. And I love him.

I released him reluctantly and his arms around my waist loosened but never dropped. I stared into his loving eyes and nodded, brushing the tears out of my eyes so that I won't miss the smile encompassing his lovable face.

"Yugi…" I whispered heavily, feeling my heart skip a beat. "The night wasn't a mistake for me. I never wanted to make it awkward for you. Since you told me to forget about it, I thought you didn't feel the same." I smiled as my vision drowned with tears again. I covered my eyes and laughed at myself. "I don't want to cry but my eyes can't _stop_…"

Yugi's warm fingers wiped my tears sticking to my cheeks. I slowly lowered my hands.

"Is this really happening?" I had to ask urgently, I searched his powerful eyes, "Please, tell me it is?" I whispered.

Yugi nodded, smiling at me confidently. "It's really happening, Anzu." He replied, leaning forward. I eagerly lowered my face to his.

"It is implied that you two are officially together." Duke's nose intruded our brushing lips.

Yugi and I jerked away to see Duke Devlin staring at us amicably. He wrapped his arms around us, yanking us against him in a hug. "Am I happy for you two! I thought you'd never get together!" He cried elatedly. "Tristaaan! You gotta hold em like this, it gets no better than this! They are finally a couple, man!" He gestured.

"Duke! Let –go!" I gasped. Duke unwrapped his arm so I can finally breath easier.

He regarded Yugi and me expectedly. "So… What exactly happened with you two that you wanted to share with us?" He asked.

"Us?" I pointed, and glanced at Yugi.

Yugi sighed, "We… We… Kind of…"

Duke peered at us intently, drinking us in for our guilt. "Mhm."

"We… We…" Yugi threw his head back, "We did what most couples do!" He admitted.

Tristan covered his head with his arms, cowering, "I knew this was gonna happen." He muttered under his breath.

Euneya rubbed his shoulder, "Let them tell us." She issued.

"But we—" Tristan hissed in her ear, but I heard him perfectly. "_Know_ what they did!" He gushed.

I gasped loudly.

Euneya and Tristan jerked their head in my direction.

_CAUGHT! _

"You…" I stepped toward the two, "You know?" I stammered.

Tristan glanced sideways and Euneya started pointing at a rock that looked like a turtle. "Oh Look! How cute!"

I knocked the rock out of her hand. "What do you know?" I demanded.

"The truth." Tristan mumbled, scratching his ear, and pointedly stared at the Euneya. "And that you had sloppy drunk sex." He blurted.

"Trriistaaaaaaan!" I screamed.

"What?" He jumped to his feet, and threw his hand up. "Am I wrong? Didn't you have sex?"

"You had sex!" Duke repeated, shocked. His brows shot up and he assessed Yugi. "_She_ is the DMG you've been banging every other night?" He asked Yugi.

Yugi lowered his head, flushed, fumbling for words, "We didn't… I didn't… Look, can you--?… What's the big deal!" He cried, exasperated.

Duke's eyes widened, taken back. "Nothing." He muttered, averting with a huff, "Just asking how long you and Anzu been bangin' each other." Duke shot me a dangerous look, "_Behind our backs!" _

"What's it to you?" Yugi challenged Duke. "Do I ever ask how many women you deflowered?"

Duke's eyes shimmered, he smirked, "I'd be happy to divulge—"

"That's _not_ my point!" Yugi cut him short.

He flinched, "Take it easy man…" Duke patted his back, and grinned at me. "Anzu, there's a lotta frustration you gotta bang outta this one."

He smirked slyly. "Hint: It can't be done in a single night!"

I cringed at the double meaning of his words. "Go to hell, Duke!" I snapped.

Duke pointed back and forth at Yugi and I, resisting a grin. "You two have been—_muah muah—_back to back and---_ooooo ahhhhhh_—grinding on each other like—oh _yugiyugiyugiyugiyugi! Oooooooooooaaaahh!"_ He squealed.

Yugi furiously grabbed the guitar and swung it up his head.

"DUDE! I didn't mean it!" Duke ducked, running for his life.

From all the chasing with the guitar and dashing into shrubs for safety, and the excess howling from Tristan, I noticed there was someone missing. I turned around to see Euneya sitting alone on the log.

"Where is Serenity?" I asked her.

Euneya stopped smiling. "She didn't tell me and walked away." Gesturing to the cars, she stood up, "I saw her head over there,"

"Does she have her cell phone on her?" Tristan searched his pocket for his phone, he pressed her name on the speed dial.

"I'll go check," Euneya brushed her pants and started jogging.

"Wait! Euneya, you can't go alone!" Duke darted after her. "It's dangerous!" He warned.

"Duke, I run faster than you." Euneya frowned, surmising, "Serenity couldn't had gone far, she left 2 minutes ago."

"Why did she leave abruptly?" Yugi asked.

"You tell me." I whispered.

* * *

Tristan hung up his phone, pocketing it, he regarded the area, "She isn't answering her phone."

"She'll come back." Anzu nodded.

"Yea but why…?" Tristan worriedly shook his head, "She didn't say anything, got up and left. Why would she do that? Doesn't she know it's not safe to be wandering alone at night? Even if we are camping." He reviewed the shadowed forests.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" Yugi suggested, adding wood in the campfire.

"I dunno." Tristan unclenched his fists. "I'm gonna check the cars to see if she is inside." He pointed to the parking lot Euneya had gestured.

"We'll wait for her here." Anzu said.

Tristan nodded, but Anzu sensed he didn't care what she said. He was absorbed with finding Serenity quickly.

* * *

Duke cupped his mouth, "Serenity!" He called her name for the 5th time.

A few feet ahead of him, Euneya was running. She glanced over her shoulder and called Serenity too. There was no answer. Duke tried calling her from his cell and received the voice mail.

He stopped to catch his breath, "Stop…" Duke gasped.

Euneya halted, and pointed to her left at the large trees. "I'm looking in here," She stepped through the trees, entering a moonlit stony path dressed with pebbles and strings of weed. Euneya continued down the steep road, moving toward the shimmering lake and stopped to study the area.

"Serenity?" There was silence.

_She is not here either._ Frowning, Euneya decided to head back out.

She saw a tiny shadow at the bank of the river, tossing rocks.

"Ser- Serenity?" She tried.

Her olive eyes were large, disconsolately appealing in the moonlight. Serenity averted, moving her hair from her face and said, "What?" She searched the ground for another rock. A suitable size was found, she tossed it in the lake.

Steadily Euneya approached her and stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Serenity rubbed her cold face with her hands, sniffing, she grinned wistfully. "Can't you tell?" Her humorless eyes bared tainted ache and distrust.

Recognizing the look, Euneya glanced at the lake before them. She sat down, drawing her knees to her chin and stared at the shimmering water waves.

Serenity observed her in silence. She grabbed another rock and told her to start tossing in the water if she was simply going to sit like a statue.

"Serenity…" Euneya whispered.

"Don't." Unyielding, she brought a handful of pebbles and offered it to Euneya, "Make use of these." She implied.

Euneya took a few pebbles, frowning pensively. What made Serenity come here alone? She studied the girl's sullen face. "If you're uncomfortable…" She began.

"I _said, _don't!" Serenity decided.

Euneya enclosed her fingers on the pebbles in her palm. "You'll have to hear it." She firmly stated. "If not from me then whom?" She demanded.

Silence dribbled guiltily in response as Serenity stopped throwing the rocks and refrained from movement.

Euneya relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath. "Why are you here?" She asked, eyeing her, "Are you ok?"

"I don't need you to be nice to me just because I left." Serenity muttered.

"I'm not being nice. I'm concerned."

"Take your concern elsewhere!" She shouted.

"Serenity!"

She averted angrily, "Not like it matters…. Never did."

Euneya frowned, "What do you mean?" She touched her arm and leaned forward to peer at her tearful eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Do you have to know everything?" Serenity yelled, "Can you give me peace for a few minutes? I need to compose myself."

"Sorry…" Euneya withdrew, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should've asked if you wanted to be alone." She gradually rose to her feet. "Call our cells when you come back."

Serenity drowned herself in tears.

Euneya couldn't make herself leave the area upon witnessing her in the state. Her legs stiffened and her shoulders sagged at the sight. She was not doing ok, something had happened that hurt Serenity. Kneeling on the ground, Euneya put her hand on her shoulder.

Serenity flinched at the touch, "I thought I…" She gasped tearfully, "Told you…!"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." Euneya said.

Vehemently shaking her head, and pulling her shoulder from her grip, Serenity whirled around, tear stained and vicious. "Not everyone can be strong like you! Can't a person confront his emotions his own way?" She demanded. "Or do I have to hide my pain from everyone like you do!"

Euneya met her eyes unblinkingly. "You're not hiding. I can see the pain you're going through." She put her hands delicately on her shoulders, "Serenity, please, let me help you." She whispered.

"Why?" Serenity quaked into sobs._ "Why…?"_ Her long hair curtained her tear-glazed face as she lowered her head.

Euneya's fingers tightened on her shoulders, "People need an outlet to release their emotions some way." She replied with a trembling fortitude, "If you're not comfortable telling me what happened, at least, tell someone you trust. Soon." She added.

Serenity wiped her face with the back of her hands clumsily. "How…?" She breathed, "How did you do it?" She quivered.

Euneya seated herself on the rocky ground, her hands immobile on Serenity's shoulders. "Do what?" She questioned.

Serenity raised her tear polished eyes carefully toward her. "How did you face onii-chan, when he hurt you?" She whispered.

At this, Euneya's eyes sullenly regarded the ground. She turned her head, her vision bewitched by the moon lit lake. Euneya breathed steadily before speaking, "It's not something to be proud of, because I lost a dream I once believed in. But I steadily brought myself back up by restoring faith in myself." She looked at Serenity, persuading. "You can do it too."

"Do you have tricks?" Serenity shook her head unconvincingly. "Every time I see you, you smile even when you hurt."

Euneya smirked, "No tricks, no magic potion, plain old heartache. You don't have to tend to it alone, Serenity. The less alone you feel, the easier it is to face the world. I, too, couldn't do it myself. Thank god, I had—"

_Kaiba. _

Euneya licked her lips.

A pair of glacial blue eyes appeared at the horizon of her thoughts, glaring furiously. She can imagine him sitting at his desk, hands folded over his mouth, eyes narrowed in the dark, watching her.

"What did you have?" Serenity inquired.

Fighting out of her reverie, Euneya insistingly nodded. "Good company."

"I can't stand watching…" Serenity glanced at the lake. She murmured a second later, _"Them."_

With a draining sigh, she stared at the ground. "Onii-chan looked up to Yugi most of his life. Yugi was very caring and loyal. He was strong and supportive of onii-chan. I was happy onii-chan had met him." Her memory was mesmerizing, like her smile, "Whenever Yugi came over, we were both excited. Yugi was sweet to me. I wanted to be with him." She mumbled with a smile.

"But I always knew there was someone first in Yugi's life." Serenity frowned. _"Anzu."_

Serenity smirked ruefully at Euneya. "Don't you feel sorry for me?" She asked.

"No."

Serenity looked at her curiously. "Why not? Every one will."

"Despite knowing Yugi had someone, you continued having feelings for him. Why do I have to feel sorry? You knew what was coming." Euneya added, "Yugi is fortunate to have you who likes him, and is willing to respect his feelings for another. But because it is unrequited, can't you move on?"

"I know." Serenity numbly whispered.

"You had courage to stay like this." Euneya murmured quietly. "Serenity, you have your own strength. Remember that. Don't undermine yourself because something did not go the way you wanted."

"I feel awkward telling you…" Serenity whispered, shakily, "You're Anzu's cousin. Isn't it awkward for you?"

Euneya's eyes widened, "I don't feel awkward. Anzu didn't tell me about Yugi." She frowned, "You're someone I care about too." She said quietly.

Serenity smiled, ticking away the teardrop from the corner of her eye. "When you and onii-chan were together, you used to come over and play Crash with me after school." Her smile became forlorn. "It was fun."

Euneya nodded at the fond memory. Slowly turning to Serenity, Euneya hugged her fast. Serenity gasped.

"Serenity…" Euneya whispered in her ear. "You'll be ok." She assured. "Feeling weak happens. It's up to you if you want to live with a heartache forever." Euneya smirked, "I'll tell you what someone once told me: Don't get tired, don't quit."

Serenity pulled out of her embrace, eyes wide, "That's kinda tough."

"Trust yourself." Euneya smiled. "Don't get tired and don't quit. As long as you don't quit on yourself, you'll be fine."

Euneya's phone buzzed, she extracted the object from her pocket, answering quickly. "Tristan?"

Through the static, came his fast-breathing and stammering voice filled with fear and worry. _"Did you find her?"_

A secret smile envelope her face. _I have a feeling Serenity's heartache won't last long. _"Yea, I did."

Tristan panted, _"You did?"_ He shrieked over the line. _"Where? When? I'm coming now!" _

"Come to the river. We'll be waiting."

_"Which way?"_

"Past the parking lot, keep coming straight. When you see a lane of trees, make a left. There is the river, keep coming, we're by the bank."

_"The lake is pretty big, y'know?"_ Tristan snapped.

"Stop snapping at me and get your ass over here to save your dame!" Euneya snapped right back.

_"Stoop yellling I only have 2 legs!" _He screamed. _"I needa find Serenity!"_

"If you can't find her—" _You'll loose your chance_! Euneya glared at the phone. "Sprint!"

_"I'm sprinting! I'm sprinting!" _Shrieked Tristan.

"Serenity," Euneya handed her the phone, "Add a few encouraging words of you own."

Serenity leaned into the phone. "Tr-Tristan?"

_"SERENITYYYYY!" _Tristan screamed wretchedly. _"Where'd you go? My heart is about to explode! SERENITY!"_

Serenity snickered and looked at Euneya, she nodded. "Tristan Taylor!" Serenity firmly began, "You better come find me or else!"

Tristan scratched his head, groaning miserably, "Can you please not disappear in the forest again?" He breathed fast in the phone.

Serenity smirked, "Are you coming to get me or what?" She demanded. "You have 3 minutes to get over here or I'm going out with Duke!" She ordered, hanging up. Looking at Euneya, she laughed hysterically. "How was I?"

"Excellent." Euneya grinned.

Serenity's smile fell, "Why am I making him come get me? Can't I return with you?"

Euneya folded her arms with her hidden shimmer in her eyes. "Oh… He was worried, you know…" She vaguely mumbled.

"Yea right!" Serenity nudged her playfully.

"No, Serenity, Tristan _was_ worried." Euneya earnestly informed.

Serenity shrugged at the meaningless fact. "He always does that." She smirked. "When I first met him, he couldn't stop holding my hand. I thought he was actually nice but then I heard him and Duke bicker who'll win me like I'm a contest prize!" She sighed, "Oh well… That's why I don't give them my attention. I want them to treat me like a person."

"Knowing Duke and Tristan," Euneya murmured knowingly.

Serenity smiled helplessly. Her once sadness now replaced by sheer light hearted laughter.

"Sometimes our mind and heart want different things." Euneya explained, "It's a personal decision to follow either and it's rare for the mind and heart to want the same thing. Serenity, in your mind you found Yugi suitable," She said, "You probably don't know someone _else_ is right for you."

Serenity pondered her words. "What do you mean?" Puzzled, she looked up.

Euneya regally stood on her feet. She stretched her arms over her head. "Oh… Just sit there and think it through… Serenity." She smirked lazily.

Olive eyes narrowed, "Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?"

Euneya grinned forcefully, "You think too much!" She patted her head. "Er... C'ya!" She dashed up the road and through the trees.

"Euneya!" Serenity shot up. "Why are you leaving me?"

A wheezing sound came over her shoulder. Serenity twirled around frantically, believing it to be a bear. She saw a tall figure hunched on the ground, out of breath.

"Seren—Seren…" He panted.

"You seriously sprinted in 3 minutes?" Serenity gawked.

Tristan stood up but staggered back on the ground, falling on his elbows. "Ah!"

She rushed toward him and helped him back up. "Why did you sprint? She was joking."

"I didn't sprint 'cause Euneya said so!" Tristan claimed, "I sprinted so you won't go out with Devlin!"

Serenity pushed him away. "Can't you give up competing with Duke?" Disappointed, she distanced herself.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan stared, "I did it for _you!_"

"Once you see Duke you'll start bashing over who'll win me!" Serenity spat, "I'm not a flower pot you can toss back and forth!"

"SO-RRY!" Tristan threw his hands up. "For wanting to be with you! OK!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Serenity narrowed her eyes distastefully. "Why are you so dumb, Tristan? I don't want you to fight over me with Duke!"

"He is the one who started it!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Why the hell will I do that?" Outraged, Serenity demanded.

"See?" Tristan gestured at her, "I knew you'd say that. If I prove to you I can defend you from Duke the Deflowerer, hopefully you'll change your mind!"

Serenity clutched her head. "There are _other_ ways to change a person's mind, Tristaan!"

"Like what?" He regarded her patiently. "Go on, like what Serenity? Oh, wait." He brushed his brown jacket. "How do you want me to change _your_ mind, Serenity?" He asked.

She hunched over, eyes shut and focused on her laborious breathing.

"You ok? Is it your asthma?" Tristan darted toward her.

Serenity stood back up immediately. "Stop caring about what Duke thinks and how strong he is!" She cried. "The competition is between _you two_, why are you bringing _me_ in?" She pointed at her chest. "You say you like me. _You're_ the one who is bringing Duke in between us! Not me!" She shouted.

Tristan stopped.

* * *

Duke was lounging on the car roof when Euneya was walking by.

"I heard you found Serenity." Duke said from the darkness.

She jumped and screamed terror.

Duke peered at her from the roof, rolling on his side, head titled, "Aw. Did I... dooo thaaat?" He softly asked.

Euneya stuttered, pointing at his face. "Stop… Why…. I….!" Gasping, she flung her foot up to kick in his direction. "Don't scare me like that!"

Duke observed her, "Why is Serenity not with you?"

_All night I've been feeling like I'm being watched. _Euneya regarded the road she emerged from. "She is coming,"

"Alone?"

"With Tristan."

Duke threw himself off the roof and landed in front of her. "Why is Tristan with her?"

Euneya grabbed his arm, "Walk with me." She dragged him away.

"How can you leave Moron with Sweet Serenity?" He cried.

"He needed to see her or he might pass out." Euneya explained.

"_I AM_ about to pass out!" Duke exclaimed, "Why can't _I _see her?"

"Uh…" Euneya edged closer toward the camping ground, "We too far away now." She mumbled.

"You're lying!" He roared. "Tell me which way, and I'll get her myself!"

Euneya self-consciously scratched her head. "I forgot how I came. I don't know which way."

Duke grabbed her arms, yanking her around. "Are you serious? _You_ want Tristan _and _Serenity together?" He demanded.

"You can read minds?"

Duke's green eyes widened, he patted his arm. "Of- Of course I can read your mind! No wonder you don't want me to go get her!"

"Good. Can you mind read why?" Euneya smiled.

Duke blanched, feeling awkward, "Why do I have to read your mind? I'm impulsive and can devour you in less than a second." He mumbled.

"No dirty thoughts." Euneya said.

"I'm a guy!" Duke cried, "A very sexually inclined one at that! If you ask me to read your mind, how can I _not_ think dirty?"

Euneya groaned, frustrated and grabbed his arm, she tugged him toward the campfire where Anzu and Yugi sat, snuggled against each other.

Duke tore his hand from Euneya and wedged in between the lovers. He royally made room for himself and gaily sat down. Glancing at Yugi, he smirked and put his arm around his shoulder, before Anzu's. "How is my lover friends doing?" He casually asked.

"Real good," Anzu glared, "Before you came."

"Don't let _me_ be the reason to stop you two." Duke replied, "I'm here for moral support!" He grinned.

Yugi squirmed, removing his arm from his shoulder. "Thanks, Duke… But uh…" He scratched his colorful hair. "We can take it from here,"

"Before I go," Duke swung toward Anzu and took her hands, "Anzu-chan, I mean it with all my heart when I say, I'm too young to be a godfather."

He turned to Yugi and said, "Use a condom you wild-child!" He rose and strode toward Euneya.

Yugi sagged his head, while Anzu glared peevishly after him.

Sinking on the log beside Euneya, he sighed. Euneya glanced at him, and turned to the two, "Let's start the game!"

"But Serenity is not back yet." Reasoned Yugi.

"Apparently, Euneya wants Tristan and Serenity to be mushy gushy coming back." Grumbled Duke.

"Yea, they are coming together." Euneya nodded with a smirk.

"Are you playing match-maker now?" Duke grunted.

"I'm not match making!" Euneya defended, "I'm simply… _guiding_ them!" She snickered uncontrollably at her blatant lie.

Duke eyed her, "Can't you see my heart breaking?" He demanded. "How can you laugh with me in pain?"

At this, Anzu and Yugi galloped into laughter. "AHAHAHAAHAHH!" Yugi collapsed to the floor. "AHAHAHAH!"

Duke glared at them in disbelief, "You guys are plain cruel!"

"Okay, okay..." Euneya silenced the laugh fest, "Who wants to start the game?"

"I do!" Duke leapt to the opportunity. He pointed threateningly at the three, "I'm gonna tear you apart!" He sneered.

"Discounting Duke!" Euneya called.

"You're boycotting me?" He whirled toward her.

"O I'll go!" Anzu called out.

"Anzu is going first, Yugi, do you want to go next?" Euneya asked with Duke looming over her, his eye twitched.

"Sure, I'll go." Nodded Yugi eagerly.

"I'll go 3rd." Euneya decided. She turned to find her reflection in a pair of marble green eyes on a face scrunched with anger and revulsion. "Duke?" She raised a brow.

Murderously, he uttered, "Did this game turn into 'Ignore Everything Duke Says or Does'?"

Euneya ponderously glanced at Yugi and Anzu. They nodded, and she turned back to inform, "Pretty much."

"Just so you know," Duke shoved his finger on her nose, "You are not funny."

* * *

The Chief guard spoke into the phone within the shadows, watching the camp from his clandestine location. "Kaiba-sama, we are right on target."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, slowly, a lethal smirk ignited on his mouth. _"Go in for the kill."_

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." The guard closed the phone.

He glared in the direction of the individuals sitting by the fire. They had been there for 3 hours, watching the target earnestly close. He had almost let the perfect moment to capture the target slip through his fingers, when she was running from the lake and basking in the night scenery. He edged deeper into the shrubs, ready to make his move any second. She sensed it. Without thinking twice, she started in a run back toward the camping site. It was a mistake he couldn't tell Kaiba-sama unless he wanted to dig his own grave.

He called his counterparts who were also in hiding within the forest. "Move." He whispered in the phone.

Learning her location, he couldn't focus at the office and only wanted to bring her back requiring any strategy possible.

Kaiba closed the laptop and placed it on the leather side. He glared through the window into the dark night. Watching the stars ripple in the blackness of the sky. She was in Kanagawa all day and would spend the night with the twerp horde—just as he imagined. It was the umpteenth hour and he was tirelessly waiting the minutes away in the car. Aggravation heightening, muscles turning sore from sitting, brain aching from idly waiting for the perfect timing to seize the bait—Kaiba Seto swore to himself that he would never let her leave him with a stupid note. He would grab her right from the getco and refuse putting up with wasting the night in the car while she "camped" with the ignoramuses.

When he received a call from the Chief, he couldn't be more exhilarated by the news. She needed to learn her place. _Not there but _here.

There was no room for refusing. He needed her at the Inauguration and he'd drag her by the hair if he had to.

* * *

Anzu was the first to ask questions from anyone she chose. She picked Euneya. "If you answer wrong you have to dance sexy in front of us."

"Wooo!" Duke applauded joyously.

"What year," Anzu contemplated her question, "Did Tristan volunteer to be the school mascot?"

"Huh?" Euneya mouthed, puzzled. "Can I get a hint?" She glanced at Yugi and Duke.

"No hints." Anzu denied.

"I'll get the radio!" Duke shot up impatiently.

Tristan was in the soccer team with Joey. She never recalled him dressing as a mascot, he usually skipped practice yet he wasn't a mascot. Confirming her thoughts, Euneya looked up readily at Anzu. "Tristan wasn't a mascot, _right?_" She hesitantly bit her lip.

Anzu glanced at Yugi, and smirked. She laughed under her breath and nodded. "No, he wasn't."

Duke's face fell; he glared at the radio in his hand and dropped it on the ground, kicking it on his way back to campfire.

"Next question," Anzu assessed the group, "Duke."

He smirked confidently. "Ask me 'ne thing, Suga."

Anzu folded her arms, deadpanned. "What is the formula of pi?" She challenged.

_"Pi?"_ He shrilly exclaimed. "What's pi?" Duke turned to Euneya.

"No hints!" Reminded Anzu. "3 seconds…. 1….."

Duke panicked. "Pi? Pi… Pi.." He mumbled restlessly under his breath.

"2….?" Anzu titled her head, amused at watching him squirm. "3!"

"Yugi, what is the formula of Pi?" Anzu asked her boy friend.

Chin in hand, he mumbled in a heart beat. "Ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter." He yawned.

"Ay, what the fuck—" Duke slid off his shirt and undid his pants. He jumped out of his clothes in his boxers and threw his clothes on Euneya, flinging his shirt at Yugi. "Be back in 5!" He casually headed in the direction of the river.

"Did you forget you are Skinny Dipping?" Anzu asked.

Duke stopped, and glanced down at his boxers. He rolled his eyes, "I know that."

"Well?" Anzu titled her brows pointedly at his boxers. _"Those_ need to go."

"My balls are gonna shrivel from the cold!" Duke spat.

"**Naked**. Duke." Anzu stated.

"Ay, Shorty," Duke said to Yugi, "Doesn't it bother you your girlfriend wants to get me naked?"

"Don't listen to him, Yugi." Anzu murmured dismissively.

"She is not getting naked _with_ you, Duke." Yugi replied. "We're all waiting. Take it off!"

"Do it sexy!" Came the voice of Tristan. He jogged toward the campfire with Serenity by his side. "PROVOCATIVE. DUKE!" He called out.

Duke smirked over his shoulder, "Where is Serenity at?" He asked.

"Here!" Serenity waved, sitting down beside Euneya on the log.

Duke pointed at her, "This is for you," He slowly eased his boxers downward.

A shocked Serenity closed her gaping mouth, stammering foolishly under her breath with embarrassment. "I don't wanna…" Her eyes ran back on Duke undressing himself in awe--Serenity's mouth hung open.

Duke shook his hips and slid the boxers, letting it slide down his legs.

"It sure is a full moon tonight!" Called Tristan.

"He is naked… wow…." Serenity swallowed her saliva, unable to tear her eyes from the lavish sight.

Duke shimmied his way toward the shrubs and near the lake in the dark.

Tristan caught sight of Serenity's trained eyes after Duke. He leapt and covered her eyes. "Serenity—your eyes!" He gasped.

Serenity nudged him away, sitting up in search of Duke.

"You didn't see anything did you?_"_

"See anything?" Euneya was flushed a dark red, "He bore his arsenal for the world to see!"

"You look too pleased to be saying that." Remarked Tristan. Euneya and Serenity flushed another deeper shade of red.

"When is it my turn to go skinny dip?" Tristan yanked around, adamantly toward Anzu and Yugi. "Give me a hard question. I needa swim!" He began tugging off his shirt to reveal his nude chest in front of Serenity.

Tristan pumped his biceps and toned abs. "See?" He grunted. "Oh yee."

"Someone needs to tell Duke after his 5 minutes is over," Yugi murmured.

"Me!" Serenity skyrocketed. "Me, me!" She scattered toward the bags at the car, snagged a towel and sped toward the lake.

"_Someone_ who already answered his question." Anzu succinctly voiced.

Yugi and Anzu stared pointedly at Euneya.

She vigorously shook her head, "No. Duke is an octopus, he'll drown me." Euneya gestured to Serenity, shooing her with frantic hand waves. "Go! Serenity! Go!"

"Euneya, Serenity needs to answer her question." Yugi insisted. "It's only fair."

"Ask me now!" Serenity peered anxiously over her shoulder to peek in the lake. "Hurry, Yugi!"

"Hellllll nooo!" Tristan galloped toward the auburn. "If you answer wrong and go down there naked to Duke—" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Tristan knelt, grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder to create distance between her and the lake Duke was swimming in. Tristan threw the towel on Euneya's head, nominating her to go instead.

"Trissstaann!" Serenity screamed, punching his back and kicking her legs aggressively. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Tristan firmly shook his head. "I put you down, you'll run to the lake like your panty is on fire."

"I woooon't!" Serenity whined.

"I don't believe you." He glanced at Euneya, "What are you waiting for? Go before she really puts her thong on fire!"

"I'm not wearing a thong!" Serenity shouted, pelting her fists on his shoulders.

"It's a **G** String!" He announced to the world proudly.

"Too much information!" Anzu yelled over his loud voice. The campers all silenced after her.

Euneya finally rose her to feet. "I guess I'll tell Duke when to come out," She walked sullenly toward the lake. They watched her leave silently.

Making toward the clearing, Euneya stopped by the shrub to examine the dark lake. She wondered where Duke was. Sitting down on the ground, she clutched the towel to her chest and resumed her continuous survey of the floating and soothing waves. The night was filled with glorious stars in the sky, and the atmosphere was relatively tranquil, if the gang stopped screaming every few seconds. She cringed at the sound of Tristan's loud scream.

Glancing back at the lake, Euneya leaned over the water and saw her reflection in the moonlight. She looked up slightly, steadily staring at the waves.

"Duke?" She curiously named the shadow moving in the water.

His head appeared a second after she called his name, Duke swam toward the bank, "What are you doing here?" He wondered, wiping the residue of water from his eyes.

"I came to give you a towel and," She glanced at her watch, "You can come out in 2 minutes."

Duke smirked alluringly in the dark, "Is that _all?_" He flashed a row of teeth.

Euneya backed away from the water. "Yea." She casually shrugged. "Are you expecting more?"

"How'd you like the showcase?" He grinned.

"I thought it was for Serenity." Euneya laughed.

Duke nodded, "It was," He dove in the water.

Her back cringed subconsciously causing Euneya to glance over her shoulder in the shadowed curb of shrubs. She folded her arms around herself. "Duke…" Worriedly, Euneya turned toward the water where he swam.

His head popped up suddenly from the body of water.

"Can you hurry up?" Euneya whispered nervously.

"Why?" Duke's eyes took a stern gleam. He studied her face and swam closer toward the bank. "What's wrong, 'Neya? Not feeling ok?"

She kept glancing over her shoulder, fidgeting restlessly. Euneya swung back around. "Hurry up!" She beckoned, unreasonably petrified.

"There is no one there." Duke chuckled.

Euneya shivered, her hand flung to the back of her head, she scratched her shoulders and arms.

_"Duke…"_ Euneya whispered. "**PLEASE**…!" Her Cri de Coeur made him quicken toward the bank.

"Euneya!" Duke pulled out of the water. He picked up the towel she accidently dropped on the ground and wrapped it around himself.

Euneya retreated from the shrubs. Her audible gasp made Duke squint his eye. He reached her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder to steady her. Her eyes were wide and face, fear stricken.

"What're ya lookin' at?" Duke transferred his eyes in the direction she was facing.

A leviathan sized orotund man adorned in jet-black cautiously neared Euneya. His long sleeved hand reached out to grab her arm. Duke pushed her behind him readily.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The man glared starkly at Duke. "Move aside." He growled. "I have business to attend to." His invigorating gaze settled on Euneya.

"Wait a minute," Duke stepped toward him, "Maybe you didn't hear my question. _Who_ are you?" He shoved a finger on his chest.

The man beadily met Duke's fiery eyes. "In about 5 seconds that'll be the least of your problems." _Snap. _

The loud snapping was the breaking of a twig as a stygian league emerged from various shrubs across the bank.

"Hand her over," Said the man.

"Are ya nuts?" Scoffed Duke, "Who the hell are you? What do you want with her?" Duke shielded her with a lifted arm from the slinking dark figures. Nudging her back ever so slowly. Euneya gaped at the swallowing water at her heels. She cryptically eyed the man approaching them.

Who were they? Why were they suddenly making appearances?

"Appears to me, we'll have to take her by force." The man cracked his knuckles. "Or you can simply hand her over without the nonsense. We are simply here to do our jobs."

_Jobs…_ Euneya glared at the surrounding men.

"Eu-Euneya." Duke uncertainly glanced at her over the shoulder. "These are not the debt collectors after you, are they?" He wondered worriedly. "I can't go with them looking like this!"

"We are not interested in you." Said the man flatly. "And we don't do bloody business _unless _unnecessary." The man grabbed Duke's throat with his bare hands.

Euneya pushed past Duke, "Let him go!" She sharply ordered the man.

He smirked down at her. "If only I had done this sooner you'd come out on your own." He chuckled. "Euneya, please conform to our rules and casually follow us. You have matters to see to."

"How did you find me here?" Euneya demanded angrily. "I said I'd pay you back!" She shrieked. "I told him to wait!" She screamed. "Why doesn't he listen?"

Perturbed, the man released Duke to face her. "Pardon me but you—"

Duke wrapped his arm around his neck, tightening his grip. He twisted the man's neck, "Tell your men to get out of her way!" When he didn't, Duke twisted harder. "Tell them!"

His limp hand waved at the league.

"Run, Euneya!"

Euneya nodded, darting up the road toward the campsite. She was out of breath when she scampered toward the campfire, Euneya inclined to her shaking legs, eyes wide and hands shaky, as she was overwhelmed at the knowledge that it may be the end of her friends' life. The debt collectors were ravenous and would harm anyone to make her submit and wither in their clutches. Euneya wiped her eyes, breathing laboriously she noticed the campsite was empty.

_Oh no…_

Euneya gasped. _They've gotten Tristan, Yugi, Anzu and Serenity. _

She was too late.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

The terror gripping me was the worse I had ever felt. Remarkably, I never thought I'd admit it after witnessing my parent's corpses dragged away on the street by the official's—that had been my greatest meeting with Terror. Yet this was different.

My friends were alive and I didn't know where they were. I reviewed the camping ground. Searching for any signs of them. I delved in the car and in the tents—they were not there.

Fear clamped over my soul and I worriedly started dialing random numbers that came to my mind. Standing alone next to the fire, gasping, my body trembling with outrage—I didn't know what else to do. How can they creep up on me like this? The debt collectors! Why couldn't they leave me alone? I was only on a harmless weekend trip with friends, and I promised to pay him back. Why now?

Anzu's phone went to voicemail. I tried Yugi's—hoping with my last grain of sanity that someone will answer and tell me they were safe. Perhaps, they had gone to the public center to buy drinks and food.

Yugi's too went to voicemail. I panicked and fell to my knees, punching on Tristan's number hopelessly. If he and Serenity did not answer, I know they are in trouble—all because of me.

Like I thought, neither Tristan nor Serenity's phone were answered.

I glared at the floor for a second. Looking up, I saw the lane of men bearing Duke as captive. Several feet from me, they stopped to pretentiously indicate that I was alone and I had better oblige or lose Duke. I struggled to my feet, reigning eye contact with the man who tied Duke's hand and tugged him forward, toward me.

"Where are my friends?" I demanded first.

"They must be here somewhere," He scratched his ear, glaring at the milieu.

"Answer me, _where_ are they?"

"I just did!" He shrugged.

I gestured at Duke, "Let him go." I whispered weakly.

"If you come with us, we will let him go."

"Let him go first!" A dribble of anxiety plagued my heart. Duke's widening eyes sparked at me. "I'm not going anywhere if you don't let him go safe," I worded carefully. Whether they tossed me in the cellar, starved me for months, or made me do filthy business for the rest of my life—I know what was coming for me but at this point, I'm going insane from knowing my friend's are in danger at my fault. For a captive, to die at the first location will be a blessing than reaching the second.

Overwhelmed with anger, I glared hostility at the man, even if I tried stopping myself it wouldn't work. Striding toward him, I slapped him across the face. My palm stung. I clenched my fist at my side, pulling Duke out of his grip; I brought him away from the captive.

"Fair exchange." I muttered.

"Euneya." Duke's fingers scratched my sleeve from their tied position.

"I know what's about to happen," I replied bitterly.

The man cupped his red cheek, horrified by what I had done. He blinked repeatedly and nudged his neighbor. His nodding companion breathed on his sleeve, whispering quietly and a second later, looked at me.

"Your friends are coming." He nodded.

At least he had the decency to keep to his word. Duke was still scratching on my arm, I glanced at him carefully.

His moss green eyes grimly stared at me. "What do you think you're doing? You can't go with them!" He shouted.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" I spat back.

"Yes, you do. Don't go and—"

"Duke I would've paid them ages ago if I could." Somnolently, I whispered.

Duke averted, he licked his bottom lip and glared at the lane of men. "Can't you give her a break?" He screamed.

Uneasily, they fidgeted.

"Why don't I just inform the police of your illegal activities and we'll see what happens?" Duke growled.

"It doesn't work," I stepped in, pushing him away from them. "People have tried in the past. If it works, their organization would have been as good as gone." I murmured. "They are spread across the country, colonizing with surreptitious conglomerates—that's how they become strong. They build on each other and reach someone in the highest legal institution _someone _will deceive so that even when it gets to the court, the law can't touch them."

Unfortunately, the underground network was formidable. I sighed softly, feeling calm and studied the ravenous force of frustration and guilt spreading across Duke's eyes. He didn't look away from me. I knew how hard it was to learn that I had no other way but submitting.

"Hey!" Tristan's voice swallowed the campsite.

Duke and I turned, we rushed toward the four, "Where did you go?" Duke asked.

There was a pair of men standing behind them.

Yugi gestured toward them timidly, "They told us to go with them if we wanted to live and brought us back,"

"Talk about the most wasteful hour of my life," Added Serenity, glaring at the man, disappointed.

Anzu glared, "What the hell do you want with Euneya?" She rallied.

"That's what I'm asking." Nodded Tristan, arms folded, he turned on the men.

"They are my debt collectors." I whispered. "Here to take me back. Sorry I ruined the trip."

_"Ruin?" _Anzu grabbed my hand, pulling me close toward her and read my ashamed expression. "You're _not_ going anywhere!" She determinedly said.

"She'll have to if she wants to live." Replied Duke. "She needs to repay or they'll keep coming back."

"Where is a billionaire when you need one?" Remarked Serenity, dismayed. "Just like cell phone networks—Never there when you need them!"

"We have to find a way to keep Euneya from these goons." Yugi studied them.

Tristan glared stiffly at the man behind Serenity. "Ay ugly, you really know how to dump water in a volcano?"

"Tris...tan?" Serenity cringed at the uncanny metaphor; everyone twitched uncomfortably.

"What?" Tristan swung around. "He loves crashing parties."

_ "I do." _Uttered an unpleasant voice from the corner of the campsite.

A frenzy of chills raced up my spine, cooling my skin altogether at the snatching tone. We turned in the direction of the separating line of men, they retreated two steps to permit the intruder entrance into the camp.

Serenity's hand was first up, pointing out the obvious, but her mouth was having a hard time formulating words. "Ka—Ka—Ka—_Kaaaaa!_"

"Wh-wh…" Tristan mouthed in awe.

The smirking 6 foot 2 inches of smug and frost blood stopped 4 feet away from us. Same elusive smirk, same condescending eyes, same long black coat and brown hair—the same Seto Kaiba materialized before my eyes to shock the life out of me. I staggered, Duke caught me around the back.

"Still conversing in simpleton I see. Get with the times you twits." He growled at Serenity and Tristan.

Wiping his mouth, Tristan lunged toward him, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He shrieked with a force that shook the fire behind us.

"Why," Kaiba smirked smugly, "Surprising you." He glared austerely at Yugi. "Looks to me your destiny keeps slipping from your hands, Yugi. You might want to switch your flock to reach the level you deserve."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Demanded Tristan.

Kaiba dully glared at him. "Investing in pigeons is worthwhile than you, chimp."

"Get to the point, Kaiba, what brings you here?" He shot back.

"Apparently I'm talking to a _blind_ chimp." He was referring to sea of men surrounding us belonged to none other than him-- not... debt collectors like I primarily believed.

"Kaiba," Yugi stepped forward, "Why are you here?"

His blue eyes steadied on Yugi's face. "Taking what needs to be with _me_."

"Everything here belongs with us," Anzu informed, "Too bad your visit was a waste."

He icily smirked, "My intrigue in Euneya plagues you."

"What intrigue?" Anzu glared, blocking me from his view, "People don't intrigue you, computers do."

"In that case," Kaiba approached her amusedly, "Proving you wrong will be easy."

Anzu put her arms up, stopping him from moving forward. "I told you." She whispered darkly, "To stay away."

"Your methods are unwanted, Mazaki." He shoved her arm out of his way.

The cunning blue-eyed man stopped 2 feet away from me and Duke.

Glaring at Duke, he rolled his eyes. "Another fool." Kaiba grumbled under his breath. "Feel likes a maze to the end."

"You sent your goons here and scared the shit outta us!" Duke spat. "We really thought we were done for!"

"You _are _done for." Kaiba sinisterly rasped. "If you don't get out of my way."

"I ain't scared of you!" Duke cracked his fists.

"You were never a worthy opponent to begin with, don't embarrass yourself now."

Duke tightened the towel around his waist. He hunched over and glared. "You wanna dance, Kaiba? I'll give you a dance!" Duke glared determinedly. He lunged at him, thrusting his fist on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba dodged, letting him roll easily off his back and tossed him on the floor. Duke groaned at the painful landing, sprawled on the floor with his knees up high, he hissed.

"Hmph." Kaiba watched him squirm from pain. "The ground fits where _you_ belong." He barked.

I glared at him coldly as he turned toward me. Little by little, every part of me was losing respect for him. How can he treat my friends lowly? I understand neither like each other, but to come this far—doesn't he have the sense to restrain himself?

Shaking my head, I whispered the one word I thought would make my feelings clear. "Leave." I said aloud.

His immaculate expression never subsided. Kaiba snatched my left wrist, and turned around, preparing to drag my forcefully.

"Didn't you hear me?" I winced from the blood-racing clutch. "I said, leave!" He continued dragging me past the logs. My feet dug into the ground with the soil cropping around my ankles to show my resistance.

"Kaiba!" I yanked my hand back. The force threw me back and I landed on the ground. He whirled around, glaring murderously down at me.

His blue eyes were bright with anger; I can sense how hard he was trying to keep his composure.

Daringly, I didn't look away from his furious eyes. "I left you a note. Didn't you read it?" I demanded.

He masked his anger with fluid coolness. "You write letters often." He hissed. "Must be a trend from your love lettering habi—"

"I didn't want to meet you!"

He blinked at my admission.

"That's why I left you a note." I breathed deep, our eyes locked. "You have a habit of spitting things out without knowing facts. I don't want to hear it anymore. Don't take me lightly just because I agreed to work for you. Don't you have a girl friend to accompany you? I'm nothing but a employee at Minorou and you can't change—"

Kaiba swept toward me like a moving vehicle, I felt my whole body ache as our bodies touched. His strong arms carried me up from the ground, swinging me on his back. My vision wavered from dizziness of his fluid movement. He was quickly striding away from the campsite.

My right tennis shoe slipped and fell on the ground. I stared at my beloved shoe longingly, feeling lost for a second and panicked.

"What are you doing?" I clumped the back of his coat. "Put me down! My shoe! My shoe!" I cried.

Lifting my head up, I met the eyes of my friends gaping after us like they had never seen anything of the sort in their life.

"Help me!" I shrieked.

However, the army of guards reeled after Kaiba like puppets, swarming out of the site and blocking my friends in the corner from trying to reach me.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

A undomesticated animal would have submitted to get in the car _not_ Euneya. She'd rather hurt herself on the exterior of the car than entering inside. The help of my guards became necessary to deposit her within. They swung her and threw her like a block of wood, instantly sealing her inside without fresh air. I followed in a second later to find her ready to attack the open door behind me.

I grabbed her wrists, nonetheless, she began wrestling. At that point, the doors were locked, shutting us inside. Euneya dropped her defenses to gape at the doors. She began banging on the windows and pressing anonymous buttons, some of which, opened the roof, divided the drivers' from the back. She tried opening the windows. I was itching to tell her that even with the windows open she couldn't unlock the doors. Euneya gasped and glared in my direction.

"What is your problem?" She hissed.

"Barricading a tough shield is all you'll get if that is what you aim for," I huffed, glaring out the window from her astounded olive eyes.

"Didn't I tell you I was busy?" Euneya punched the leather seat, defeated.

"Who communicates with letters?" I narrowed my eyes at her, "Get with the times!"

"I don't have your number." She defended.

I smirked, "All you need is ask."

Her eyes darkened and the shift in her jaw line pronounced she had clenched her teeth at my statement. Euneya curled in the corner, busying herself by staring outside.

A second later, she jerked her head toward me. "Don't get me wrong, I wasn't implying I wanted your number." She grumbled angrily.

"You're still thinking about me?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes took in a glittery shimmer. I predict she is utilizing her imagination to extract a painful revenge.

"I'm in your car…" Euneya spoke through clenched teeth, "Whom else will I think about?"

I was surprised by her admission.

"_You're_ the reason why I'm in _here. _Why I _can't_ enjoy a trip with my friends. Why I thought my friend's were kidnapped because of _your _lousy thugs. Are you a businessman or a camorra leader?" She snappishly demanded and flung her head against the window, "Heh, your risible lifestyle doesn't fascinate me. All you had to do what _call_ me—as you have my number and tell me you were coming—"

"What a superfluous idea." I folded my arms across my chest.

"That's better than you coming out here to embarrass me."

"It was not _me_ who was embarrassing, but your obdurateness for me telling me in person." I realized how quietly we bickered. For a woman to be in my car she should feel honored and humbled, Euneya on the other hand…

"Stop staring at me like I'm a lamb!" She screamed with that annoyed expression I'm beginning to know too well. "Do I look like food?" She pasted herself against the door and stared outside, unable to handle my stare.

Driving to Jigoli, Tokyo was time-consuming, as if I hadn't wasted daylights enough. We were nearing the establishment of the Inauguration. Within moments, the car stopped in front of the iridescent hotel comprised of 7.7 Billion yen. The glowing lights cast flickers of shapes on the window. Beyond the entrance was a room engulfed with ostentatious heirs and corporate lions of Asia. I looked toward the woman accompanying me in the event. She willingly joined me at the convention in Kyoto, why was she hesitant this time around? Her rigid body on the seat determined she was sleeping. I leaned over her to assure my assumption. By some means, she emanated exhaustion.

"How old-womanish." I examined her sleeping face.

Her brows moved at the sound of my voice, turning her face in my direction, soon her eyes fell open. She squinted her eyes at me. Studying me, Euneya closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

"You make an_ obaasan_ look ten times better." I uttered.

Her eyes winked at me, an olive green narrowed on my face. "Why are you breathing on my face?" Euneya whispered.

Disgruntled, I regarded her, "What is there to look at?" I grimaced. "You're unattractive."

Her eyes widened suddenly. She scrambled up, flattening against the door. "I thought I was dreaming!" Euneya gasped, "What are you trying to do?"

I raised a brow at her wary eyes. "What _can _I do with your underdeveloped body? We're here." I clenched my teeth. "Make yourself useful and follow my word." I turned to the door, shifted the lock and shoved it open. Euneya peered as I stepped out, waiting for her to alight. She nimbly stepped on the marble floor of the hotel entrance, her eyes captured by the building and forgot what breathing and walking was. It was like replacing her previous stormy life and filling the hotel as a new backdrop. She won't be able to fit in absolutely like the entire luxurious population. Her inexperienced mind and body won't easily fathom the world she just stepped in. I'll be the first to give her pointers.

The valet bowed before taking the keys from the chauffeur and sat in the driver's seat.

Even my chauffeur will be able to relax like royalty, which he _isn't._ Reminds me, I must give him extraneous errands to attend while we are here. My eyes settled on her gaping face. She was still touched by the spectacular exterior.

"Never seen a 7.7 Billion yen Hotel before?" I remarked.

Her cheeks flushed and she breathed deep. Eyes shimmering with excitement as she looked at me. "It's too beautiful for words."

"Typical." I grumbled, "Why are you touched easily? It's a stinking building."

"Stinking building… No…" Euneya shook her head, eye starry. "More than a building. A mirage—a castle—the Mecca of affluent—"

I diverted my attention and zoned her out for a second to glare at my guard. He caught my stare, nearing me and bowed. "Yes, Kaiba-sama?"

"Take her in and show her the ropes." I ordered.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." Katsu bowed reverently.

She was still going on like she received a noble prize. "I can't believe it! I'd never imagine—it's too wonderful! I can't wait to see inside—" I expect her to have a hard time fitting in tonight. She is not extremely refine and graceful akin the women she will see at the Inauguration. I don't need to warn her that majority of them are she-wolves and _I am_ their target.

Can you handle that? I looked at Euneya reproachfully.

She was all smiles and innocent eyes. Hmph. That's how they all are _before_ the battle. Wait till you see inside.

"Remember our agreement: You are forbidden to act irrationally." I snapped her to silence.

Euneya frowned at me, "Why are you bringing that up? Can't you trust me to be the mature individual that I am?"

I smirked. When you put it that way, not even Mokuba will respect you.

"Stop laughing at me," She glared, "If you don't trust me, why did you bring me?" She demanded, slyly smiling, "Can it be, Kaiba?" Euneya leaned on her toes, pointing at my face suspiciously. "You..."

I steadily watched her drown the distance of our faces. My primal reaction was my body tensing at our proximity.

"You finally thought I needed a weekend to relax in bliss?" Euneya grinned back at the hotel, "I've never been to a place so enchanting."

"Can you be more mundane?" I hissed, irritated at her for more reasons than I felt like explaining. Couldn't she have conjured a better, realistic inference? From dragging her here, forcing her to go haywire in the car, and landing her at the feet of upper class parlor.

I scowled at her smiling countenance. How can she be carefree? I needed to snap at her or take it out on an inanimate object. "The situation will be realistic if you said I had fallen for y—" Shit. I was axing up the wall of my own ruination. Don't girls usually spew crap like that all the time? Why isn't she? Why is she being difficult?

She was staring at me, shocked and cogitative at my reckless words. I glared in return, narrowing my stare to make her uneasy. She responded instantly and fidgeted, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes downcast, feet shifting over the other. I noticed she was missing her right tennis shoe. This will be problematic; she can't enter the lobby looking terrible; they may eject her.

"Katsu." I growled under my breath. The guard immediately bowed to the ground in front of me. "Take her to the back of the hotel." I studied her disheveled, low class attire. "What an embarrassment. Make sure she is not seen. Cover her with your coat."

"Hai, Kaiba-sama!" Katsu whirled toward Euneya, divesting himself of his coat. He generously wrapped it around her small shoulders. Euneya gaped at him and up at me, surprised.

"We've wasted time." I headed toward the lobby entrance, leaving her stranded with Katsu. "Take her out of here." The doors were opened for me to stride inside.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

How can he abandon me with his guard? I peered at the tall man named Katsu. Putting my hand out, I looked at him directly. "I'm Euneya." I introduced myself.

Katsu smiled at me softly, lowering his gray eyes, he bowed and shook my hand casually. "Katsu. Kaiba-sama's new guard."

"New?" My brows and lips inclined at the word. "Good luck, Katsu-san. Is this your first time here?" I gestured to the lavish atmosphere, feeling my body rigid with awe at the glamorous setting and pulchritude endowed for the rich eyes of Asia. I don't know if I'm lucky to be there, but I can't help feel glad that Kaiba dragged me to see this. It's a sight not to forget.

"Hai, I understand," Katsu regarded me, "This is your first time too?"

I nodded, smiling up at him. "Thank you for the coat." I tugged it over my chest, clenching my grip on the material.

"Yes, ahem," Katsu reviewed the area. He put his arm carefully on my back to guide me away from the entrance. "I have to get you discreetly inside. Please, cooperate with me." His persistent scanning eyes shifted on the parking lot and the transversal streets.

Sturdily nodding, I followed him toward the back of the prodigious perimeter of the hotel. He knocked on the door of the storage at the back, where a tall man, dressed in a dark suit opened. He unveiled a K.C badge and stiffly nodded at Kastu. Glancing back at me, Katsu took my arm to guide me ahead of him. I understood he wanted me to enter first and move securely between the other guard and himself. The tall guard in front me whispered in his sleeve, he scanned the frigid storage filled with food. Reaching the exit, he flung open the door. He raised his sleeve to his mouth and whispered again before peeking outside of the storage.

A nod at Katsu, who grabbed my arm, he brought me out of the storage in the now warm room. The kitchen was a throng of chefs. The Chef de Partie was stirring fixedly in a pot at the stove, surrounded by his Sous Chef and the medium of workers diverting in individual tasks. They were working smoothly and to be able to witness them together was a dream come true—until the pastier lured the Lemon Meringue—my legs halted and my body trembled at the pie, it was a dizzying sensation only those passionate about baking know, but it clutched my heart—There, dressed in white and pointy chef hat, stood my God.

The thrill made me jump toward the pastier.

"Is this Lemon Meringue?" I demanded.

The pastier paused in his work to gape at me questionably. He squinted his cerulean eyes and smiled at the pie. "Indee—"

"Did you use boiled water and sugar?" I gripped the edge of the counter, about to collapse from desperation. "How long did you boil the water? 10 mins?"

Katsu and his companion grabbed me from behind. "Euneya!" Katsu covered my head. "Please, you _can't_ be seen!" He gushed, shoving me out of the kitchen with force.

"But I—" I gasped at the pastier, grabbing empty air. "We_ have_ to talk!" I pointed at him. "Sometime! Soooo—" The door wrung back, cutting our eye contact. I felt like my glass ball of hope shattered to pieces and sank to my knees. Katsu pulled me up hastily.

"Please! Cooperate!" He hissed in my ear, tugging me away from the kitchen into a dimly lit, extravagant hallway. I noticed we changed directions from entering the restaurant and slipped into the hallway for the residents. We grazed the crowded lobby that left my jaw dropping at the diamond-studded faces my eyes momentarily met.

"Did you seee—" I pointed at the rouge haired woman draped in starry jewels.

Katsu glared at me. _"Yes_!" Shoving me in front of him and out of their sight. "Please, _refrain_ from drawing attention to yourself." He whispered.

The guard in front of me stopped at the end of the wall, gluing himself to wall, he pushed me back against Katsu and murmured deftly in his sleeve after scrutinizing the T of the hall. The vacant area allowed us to freely encompass the hall however Katsu was determined to pin me to his side or I might stray—perhaps back to the pastier. The duration of sneaking and flattening every few seconds on the wall to avoid clashing with other hotel residents was unnerving yet amusing; it felt like I too was part of their secret mission. We did not take elevators to avoid crowds. Instead, ran flights of stairs as if the reaper were at our heels.

A 67-story hotel… Has _a lot_ of stairs. I collapsed heavily against the wall, my legs weak, exhausted and wiped the mask of perspiration from my forehead. I looked back at Katsu, who struggled climbing the stairs. He must be regretting his job already. I glanced up at the other guard. Cool, composed like his boss—from the 3 of us, he appeared accustomed to darting up the unremitting stairs of the hotel.

"Hey," I breathed. He peered at me curiously through jet-black lenses. "Do you do this often?" I asked.

He eyed me coolly and turned his head without a word.

"Keep your stupid answer, I don't care." I muttered.

He raised a dark brow at me. Clearing his throat, he knelt on the stair, gesturing me on his back.

"No, you're too late to be nice." I grunted, passing him stubbornly and raced up the stairs with my throbbing legs.

His footsteps quickened after me. Before we both knew, we were racing to the top, leaving Katsu behind.

The nameless guard stopped at a doorway, pointing gaspingly. "The…There… There…." He panted. We waited for Katsu to meet us; he did 5 minutes later. At the desired hotel room I suppose I needed to enter, stood another tall figure I believe was part of K.C security.

Nearing him, I felt he was familiar. I stopped by the door and the man bowed at me. "Euneya-sama," The man stood back up. My eyes widened in recognition. He was the man I slapped at the camp. There was a red streak across his cheek. I clamped my fingers together, feeling disgusted and guilty. Noticing my eyes, he quickly averted to open the door for me. Gesturing me to enter gallantly, he bowed.

"T-thank you." I whispered, passing him slowly into the suite.

He studied Katsu and his companion intently before turning back to me. "Kaiba-sama will be here soon." Tight-lipped, he smiled and closed the door.

The foyer was fleshed in white marble floors and rosewood walls. On the further left, appeared a living room and a flat screen TV perched on the wall. Smoothest silk, muslin and glowing material draped settees expanded across the room. The wall transversal from the living room was transparent, purveying a phenomenal view of the night and city lights with its loftiness. I unlocked the glass door to step outside in the massive balcony that could hold a pair of condominiums in its perimeter. Striding toward the barriers, I leaned over to peer at the thriving gust of noises consisting of cars, humans, music, etc. Yet it was an extraordinary vision. The breeze rippled against my face, fanning away my hair and shirt, the sensation was relaxing.

I lingered on the balcony for fifteen minutes, loving the refreshing air and the listened the moving sound of traffic and humans. I wandered back inside the suite, searching my way through the room and found relatively anything anyone can ever dream of; the marble bathroom was a reputable size with an swallowing tub filling the entire room and the faucets were in another room. Connected to the bathroom, I carefully followed the trail and entered a monumental walk-in closet. The left of the walk-in closet was conjoined with the male's faucet and clothes, across, was a vanity for the female.

I blushed furiously as I stood in the center, eyeing both back and forth as if in a different dimension.

Is Kaiba gonna...?

I cupped my heating cheeks that were ravishingly red from the thought.

_Sharing_ the same closet—no way! "No!" I shook my head at the ceiling. "You get the thought out of your head." I scolded myself. With my traveling gaze reinstating on the male's department I couldn't resist thinking of sharing the space with him.

"No! Definitely no!" Shaking my head I ran out of the closet, into an elongated hallway that turned to the right. Two large doors were hung shut at the end. God, this better have two beds or I'll throw myself off the roof. I opened an inch of the door, peeking inside. It appeared nice so far. I opened the doors further and walked inside.

A Montgomery suite.

The crimson silken bed was the size of 2 rooms; I approached cautiously, surveying the massive room. Cabinets and drawers with leather chaise, a quaint fireplace and a rouge rug in front of the fireplace, surprisingly, not a bone in me objected to the accommodations. The room looked extremely comfortable. To be able to sleep in a bed the size of 2 rooms was more than I can ever dream. I leaned down to trace the silk material. My skin was glazed by the soft texture and I smiled.

How can I resist? I smiled pleasantly at the bed and removed my left tennis shoe. Slowly, I crawled over the bed and hugged the sheets, grinning in its softness and sighed blissfully.

Now this is a bed. My bed at home is nothing compared to this. I nuzzled the pillows, feeling my eyelids drift low. My body relaxed in the cushioning mattress, I thanked Kaiba for bringing me here.

* * *

Sliding the card on the door, he pushed the door open and walked inside. The room was deathly noiseless. He removed his shoes and slid his feet in the slippers. Kaiba tucked the card in his pocket and proceeded within the room. Stopping at the living room, unfortunately, he came upon an empty. Opening the door to the kitchen, he observed she wasn't there either. He opened the fridge to find the food untouched.

_She hasn't eaten. She must be hungry. _

Leaning down he grabbed a bottle of water and left the kitchen. The balcony door had been opened; he searched the vacant area while drinking the cool water. Changing his route, Kaiba trekked toward the bedroom, the door was ajar to his expectation. His riveting gaze settled on the tennis shoe on the floor. Kaiba looked up to see her squeezing the life out of the pillows, sleeping.

His eyes narrowed at the sight. _Why do I always catch you sleeping?_ He watched in disapproval. Approaching the bedside, he intently studied her sleeping-face.

_Seems exhausted._

Smirking cunningly, Kaiba leaned down toward her. _Time for a rude awakening. _

"Did I haul you here to sleep?" Kaiba barked.

Euneya's head swept up, eyes shut and trembling lips. "I'm…. I'm…" She buried her face on the pillow. _"Gompwaayy!"_ Groaning, she shifted on her side, turning her back on him.

"Pitiful. Obaasan's move faster than you." He nudged her. "Get up, or I'll haul you to the bathtub filled with freezing water." He was suddenly reminded of Mokuba who held a grudge against waking early for school. Unlike him, who instinctively awoke every morning ahead of the alarm clock.

Euneya rolled over, away from him, drawing the sheet over her head. _"Gime a sefond."_ Her muffled voice alerted from underneath.

Kaiba examined his watch; he put the water bottle on the nightstand before turning toward her. "You have 1 hour to dress, I'm being generous which is unlike me. Get up and go." He grit his teeth impatiently. She made no sound. He tugged the blanket off her head. "Why aren't you moving?"

"Get off my back!" Euneya groaned.

He unbuttoned his coat. Euneya's eyes popped open at the sound of unbuckling. Kaiba removed his coat; draping it on a chair he approached the bed. Euneya raptly shot up and stared at the wall in front of her, with her back facing him, she sensed him moving toward her. As she was about to turn, his arm grabbed her around the middle.

She screamed but his chilling grip daunted her scream to silence. Like lumber, he hauled her on his shoulder and headed toward the bathroom. Euneya gasped, "You can put me down. I know the way to the bathroom!" She glared down at his back. "Kaiba!" Euneya swatted his back.

He opened the door, and flipped the switch on with the wave of his hand.

"What… Are you doing?" Euneya cautiously grabbed his shoulders, dizzying from the turn. He approached the tub. "No! Not the tub!" She shrieked, kicking her legs frantically. "I can't swim remember!" She exclaimed. "The tub is enormous, I'll drown!"

Kaiba turned the water on turbo, his hand fluidly slammed on the shower button. The flurry of cool and warm water drizzled heavily.

"No!" Euneya gasped, shakily. "I'm not undressed yet!" She screamed. "Stop!"

He kicked off the slippers and ascended the stairs of the tub.

"Kaiba!" Euneya cried. "Please!" She began wrestling out of his grip.

Lowering her inside the tub, he pushed her under the showerhead.

Panting from the cold water, Euneya brushed her eyelids and her long hair from her face. She stared up at him. "How can you—"

His expression fierce; the power of his glowering eyes made her retreat within the tub, and disregard the water glazing over her head, shoulders and clothes.

His voice was not comforting either but a harsh order, a sound beckoning to be listened or face the worst.

"1 hour." Kaiba hissed.

Euneya blinked unsteadily from the running water between her lashes.

"I don't care if I have to drag you naked outside. I'll retrieve you in 1 hour, not a second late." He descended the stairs and snatched a towel to dry his hands. At the door, he stopped, muttering tacitly. "Your clothes will be waiting."

_SLAM!_ The door screamed after him.

Euneya stared down at herself, hugging her waist. _I didn't know he'd be this angry._

Glaring at the door he slammed, her mouth twisted, revealing her dislike of his treatment. _What is his problem? So menopausal. _

Euneya adjusted the water pressure, and began undressing her soaked clothes. She dropped them on the side and showered herself clean. Once she was done, she toweled herself dry and used the hair dryer for her hair.

Peeking through the door, she studied the dark hall and the walk in closet. Euneya tiptoed into the closet and stopped. Observing that she was alone, she towed herself calmly toward her designated closet. He said her clothes were waiting. Euneya opened a drawer casually, expecting it to be vacant. Her eyes landed on lingerie.

Euneya slammed it shut and backed away as if it may eat her alive.

_How did he…?_ She covered her eyes, shaking her head sadly. _Lingerie for me? _

_ Who else?_ Her conscience pointed out.

Underdeveloped.

Euneya looked up at the drawer.

_"I have no interest in your underdeveloped body." _ He mockingly announced.

She glanced down at her breasts wrapped in the white towel.

_They are not underdeveloped. Simply…_ Euneya paled. _Small… petite…_ She comforted herself. _Pewee._ Ugh. Euneya groaned. _Men always favor abundant melons. How is it **my** fault I'm not endowed? _She frowned at herself. _Anzu is better off than I am. _Slowly, she covered her breasts with her hands, her eyes landing on the drawer indecisively.

_I can't go wearing without it tonight. _

Trudging, Euneya stepped toward the drawer, pulling it open. Drinking a deep breath, she opened her eyes hesitantly to study the pairs of lingerie. There was white lingerie in cotton, a pink chemise, dark nylon, lace, and chiffon.

Suddenly, there was movement emitting behind her. Euneya slammed the drawer shut and whirled around.

Kaiba stared at a patch of the wall in particular interest.

Euneya threw her hands over her shoulders, covering herself. Fidgeting, she hopped from one leg to another, eyes scanning the closet restlessly for a refuge to hide.

He turned his head in her direction.

She oozed to the ground, wanting to disappear. Euneya whirled around. "Don't look!" She cried, ashamed.

Kaiba lifted a brow.

Euneya peered over her shoulder. To her horror, she saw him walk toward her. Backing near the drawer and the vanity, she kept her back to him.

Kaiba stopped 2 feet away, casually watching her squirm.

Euneya grimaced, edging toward a cabinet door. She flung it open to shield herself behind it. Eyeing him, she frowned, "What's wrong with you? Can't you see I was trying to get dressed?"

The corner of his mouth lifted but his eyes were neutral.

"Why aren't you getting out?" Euneya demanded. The blue of his eyes brightened.

"Stop—" She dodged his penetrating stare, mumbling half-heartedly. "_Looking_ at me like that…"

However, the eyes staring at her pronounced another thing.

**Underdeveloped. **

The word smacked her across the face without him voicing it aloud.

Kaiba moved toward her, his cool eyes never shifting from her petrified face. Raising his hand, he drew the Byōbu to give her privacy. The six-panel of Japanese calligraphy depicting a tree with a bird sitting on the branch expanded as he tucked it across the room, dividing their closet space.

His shadow stood on the other side.

Euneya breathed quietly.

"I don't touch women without their permission." Kaiba informed.

Euneya stared at the screen, her breathing slow and melodic. _I'm aware. _

She tucked her hands under her chin, frowning at the floor. _I was just embarrassed._

Kaiba walked out of the closet.

Euneya sighed loudly; she turned her attention on the drawer and slipped out the lingerie. Holding it against her body, she glanced over her shoulder at the screen. Assiduously unwrapping her towel, she adorned the lingerie and enclosed herself in the towel again. She opened the large cabinets to find a rose pink dress hanging inside. Euneya brought the dress to review it carefully. The clothing fell in her hands like a tenacious memory.

_She walked out wearing a ball gown that was a rose pink halter. Euneya ascended the pedestal and lowered the ends of the gown; it fell heavenly on the floor from the added height of the pedestal._

_"Oh my god!" Gasped the women at the back. One turned to her friend, whispering in her hand. "She looks pretty in the gown."_

_"Yes she does..."__ Hummed the second woman._

_"What do you say?" The manager began, "The piece is quite exquisite. I think it looks no better on anyone but her," She remarked._

_Kaiba turned to her. "I'll take it."_

She smiled at the dress. _He bought it for me. _She clutched it against her chest.

She combed her hair and tied it up, clipping the brown waves from her face. Fortunately, she found a variety of cosmetics laid out for her on the vanity and had the liberty to use to her will. Her gaze strayed to the black box at the corner of the table. Her heart became weary. Hesitant hands withdrew from the box; she began applying a light lip-gloss and embellished the contours of her olive eyes. Sweeping the caramel mascara on her lashes, Euneya brushed the apples of her cheek with milky rouge. She was a minimalist, but she was satisfied by her reflection when she pulled back. Not overly done or explicitly simple, perfectly in the middle. Euneya smiled at herself, she took the chance to check her teeth for any lip-gloss. Standing up from the bench, she moved toward the dress. Euneya draped the dress on herself; she smoothed out the skirt and fixed the halter. Fortunately, there was a suitable bra for the dress in the drawer.

_How did he know which type I needed to wear?_ Euneya squinted her eyes thoughtfully, blushing. _No, maybe he hired a maid to find the essentials. _Euneya nodded, it made sense. Kaiba couldn't shop for female clothes.

Stepping in front of the mirror, Euneya ran a hand freely on her bare neck. She glanced back at the bathroom. Quickly walking to the door, she walked inside to search the counter. The amethyst necklace Mokuba gave her shimmered in the light, grabbing her attention immediately. Euneya took it and rid the beads of the vapor water. She wore the necklace, tying the lock securely and checked her reflection one last time in the bathroom mirror. Euneya headed out of the room. Gathering the large skirt to avoid stumbling on her bare feet, she passed the walk-in closet and emerged into the hall.

The empty hallway made her heart unreasonably beat erratically. An eeriness housing with formidable thoughts as she turned to the left, making her way eagerly toward the kitchen and the living room.

"Kaiba?" The kitchen was empty, so was the living room.

She wandered toward the balcony door. He was not outside either. Euneya examined if his shoes were by the door, it still was.

Continuing back in the hallway she turned left, and stopped. Nervously, glancing down at herself, she looked up at the ceiling, her breathing faltering.

She turned to the wall and raised her hand, knocking on the wood. "Are you..." Meekly, Euneya asked, "_Dressed_?" She smirked idly at the question, never imagining herself to ask him such a thing.

"Hm." A grunt emitted in response behind the wall.

With sedulous care, Euneya leaned against the wall, sliding her back toward the opening and turned her head within the room. He was standing before the mirror, buttoning the sleeves of his dark shirt. A full-fledged smile bloomed on her face. He was extremely handsome—more so than occasional. She deduced it was due to the absence of his beloved coat. His brunette hair was shifted to the side; he hadn't clearly brushed it yet. She noticed his tie was laid out on the table.

Euneya pulled back, biting her lip indecisively. "Do you…" She whispered, "Need help?"

Kaiba stopped short and glanced in the direction of her voice. Was she standing outside? He regarded the hall and glanced back at the mirror. His eyes glided on the tie waiting patiently for him to give a try.

_Grr._ Kaiba glowered at the thing. It was one of his worst enemies. The tie.

Tie "Put me on!"

K "Hell no!"

Tie "But I'm cute!"

K "And cursed!"

Kaiba flung it away like there was no tomorrow.

Euneya caught the shadow flying on the wall. She looked inside the room to find the tie sprawled on the floor. The slightest of smiles quirked at the corner of her mouth, Euneya beamed at Kaiba.

_So he is having trouble like I suspected. _Averting from the doorway, she slowly tiptoed inside and picked up the tie.

Kaiba was grooming his mane.

Shyly, Euneya steadily stepped closer to him.

He tugged a brown lock by the bridge of his eyes. Pausing, his glacial eyes narrowed on his reflection, sensing her presence with the entrancing waft of her perfume and satin skin. His hand fell against his left side, and both eyes turned to the right—at the woman holding the tie for him.

Euneya strung the tie around his neck in a rush. The comb in his hand fell on the floor. Eyes leveled on his chest, she breathed shakily.

He stared at her incredulously.

She smoothed the two long divisions of the tie, unconsciously rubbing her finger tips on the silky material from the heaving tension clouding the room that didn't exist a second ago. She couldn't bear looking up at him for reasons she could not address.

The shock wave was still rippling through his limbs, he realized with a start his legs and hands had numbed upon seeing her. There was no other reason for the comb slipping out of his hand. Paralyzed like two effigies, gazes distinct but breathing yet a same synchronistic humming tune with his lifting chest and her lowering breast.

Euneya glued her eyes on the tie.

Studiously, Kaiba searched her face. Her eyes were dilated, the contours enlarged with dark kohl and lashes extended, garnishing the tender olive eyes—a reflection of her imbuing soul. The warmth spread around her cheeks, underneath the pseudo rouge, was a natural red stain. He sensed it was because of his vicinity that made her blush severely. The glossiness of her lips made them supple and succulent in the light, a taste surely divine.

_"I've been thinking of you…"_ He whispered.

Daring, she slowly raised her eyes to his cool stare.

The impassive expression enfeebled for the first time. She expected the rigidity of his countenance to wore out soon enough but it was in his eyes, the silent emotion hidden yet emanating itself directly. The smooth expanse of his cheek and jaw line sleeked in to shadow in the light. The light shape of his mouth was an alluring crypt of mystery to rummage. The unsuspected shift of his lips invoked her to part her own.

Kaiba averted with a relieving sigh. "I _meant,_" He began rectifying.

_You're taking back what you said. _Euneya sullenly assumed. Eyes trailing back on the tie, she moved her hands slowly.

He stared transfixed at the wall. "When you're not around, I realized I think of you,"

Her hands ceased.

"I started to think of you," Kaiba said, "Often." His eyes lingered on the wall for another minute.

Euneya stiffened, unable to steady her thoughts. She couldn't urge her hands to complete their task.

Kaiba observed her stoically, vigilant of the emotions fleeting on her face, but she simply gaped at the tie, still. She blinked a minute later. Composure reinstated and dutifully tied the tie around his neck. She fixed his collar, loosening the tie slightly for his comfort and tucked it underneath. Finally, she met his eyes.

Her stare was doleful, the mere thought of his admission bringing a brief doubt she forgot existed.

The gloomy silence was dragging the mood and exhausting his patience. Kaiba stepped back to observe his appearance and the tie. He was satisfied.

"We need to go." He merely said and walked out of the room.

Euneya stared at her hands. She clasped them tight and followed him out in the hall.

He was slipping on his jacket. Euneya stopped pensively.

"Your shoes are by the door," Kaiba notified immaculately.

"Oh," Euneya nodded, "Thank you." She approached the door to find a pair of elegant heels beside his polished back shoes. Sliding her right foot in the shoe, she adorned the second shoe. The shoes were comfortable, inclining her height another few inches, she smiled happily. Euneya looked up to find him watching her with an elusive smirk.

She twisted the corner of her mouth, adding deftly, "I was _not _touched."

Kaiba immobile stare informed brazenly that he did not believe her. Approaching his shoe, he carefully adorned them. "Statues, hotels and shoes. Hm." He muttered incoherently.

Without glancing, he gestured to her neck, "What_ is_ that?"

Euneya touched the necklace. "Mokuba gave it to me as a gift in Kyoto."

Kaiba regarded her abruptly.

She guiltily looked at him. "I didn't look in the box on the vanity. Maybe it would've been to much?" She winced.

Kaiba clenched his teeth, "Where we are going, limitless extravagance is a criterion."

Euneya meekly lowered her eyes, "You mean I'm… underdressed." She mumbled flatly.

He uttered under his breath. _"Terribly."_ Kaiba strode out of the door.

* * *

To be candid, Kaiba was not particularly looking forward to the night. He was feeling anxious to leave as soon as he arrived at the destination. Inside the lift, he had to force himself to stand motionless, and when the doors clinked open he eagerly thought wine would help relieve his uneasiness. What provoked him? _Her. _

Euneya blinked innocently.

He was about ready to knock him self over the head for what he said earlier in the suite. She was excessively shocked and couldn't respond for a good 3 minutes. Standing with her hands clipped to his tie, eyes fixed on his chest with her breathing the single noise and movement in her still body, he instantly regretted himself. Kaiba strode out of the elevator, loosening his tie; he observed the lobby and the swarming sea of patricians merging in the garden outside.

Kaiba inertly glanced over his shoulder, noticing at once that his side was empty.

Euneya hadn't moved out of the lift. Eyes planted on the ground, hands at her sides, she was lost in her thoughts.

Kaiba stepped toward the lift.

Breathing in, Euneya glanced to her right where he previously stood within the lift. She blinked and looked up at him, now standing outside, a fearless expression in his extremely exotic eyes. She trekked out of the lift, moving her legs steadily toward him. Stopping in front of him, she looked up.

She was nervous, he could tell.

"The ceremony is in the garden," He murmured gently.

Euneya nodded, "Ok," Eagerly searching his face she waited.

Kaiba tore his eyes away and started in the direction of the garden. The instant, he set foot within the confines of the lobby an army of businessmen, women, girl's flanked him.

"Kaiba-sama!"

"Kaiba-sama, it's a pleasure!"

"Meet my daughter—" A businesswoman lured her daughter under his nose.

Euneya folded her hand behind herself, sighing at the scene, she bit her lip, watching him steer the mob further within the lobby. A new person appeared spontaneously at his elbow, congratulating him, requesting collaboration, marriage, or simply admiring his esteem. He was reputable in his region. Euneya watched another herd of guests lurch toward Kaiba, wishing him well in the future and thanking him for the invitation.

She steadily watched him disappear amidst the crowd.

A maitre d approached Euneya, offering champagne. Euneya thanked him and accepted a glass of the gold liquid. She knew just how much Kaiba appreciated a good sip of champagne. At this point, she acknowledged, he desperately needed a sip if he was going to barricade the mob.

There were countless faces she did not recognize. Feeling inept in a room filled with well-heeled subjects, Euneya felt lonelier than ever. Leisurely sipping her champagne, she began admiring the lobby and the statues replicating ancient myths.

"Who is she?"

She heard a group of spectators converse about her, Euneya glanced over her shoulder at the curious faces. They whispered craftily under their breaths and stalked away.

Euneya searched the room for Kaiba. He was probably chewing his last bone. She headed toward the doors leading into the garden. A class of men turned their heads in her direction as she passed them by. Euneya stopped by the fountain to stare in awe at the garden immersed with people and a white tent. A stage for honorable guests was prepared. She drifted toward the stage where a series of tables were scattered to sit and watch; many were occupied. It was the first glimpse she had of the celebrity and renounced figures waiting in their respective seats, conversing quietly amongst companies. Euneya was shocked to recognize some of which Mokuba mentioned Kaiba 'closely' associated with.

She found him huddled in a group of hefty businessmen. Cigars, sugar-free biscuits and champagne, their spouses lavished in twines of gold, diamond, jade and lapis lazuli, to name a few. Kaiba shook hands with another businessman.

_"I've been thinking of you. When you're not around, I realized I think of you."_

She stopped breathing. _Is that even possible?_

Euneya strayed away from the stage, heading up a stoned path where more booths were located. Her champagne was gone. She saw a maitre pass by her and called out to him. The man stopped, smiling and offered her more, she thanked him. Standing on a higher elevation and watching the throngs of millionaires mingle; she wondered what was great about them? Disregarding their fame and wealth? She did not know them personally but from the contentious looks she received prior to entering the garden, they were not friendly unless one was of their 'circle.'

_It's worth it. _Euneya sipped the champagne lightly. _I don't even deserve to share the same air as them. _

Her eyes pinpointed Kaiba in the crowd, the man of the hour. It was not difficult finding him where the swarming heads piled. Euneya placed her empty glass on the stoned banister and sighed aloud, chin in hand, she closed her eyes to enjoy the calming breeze.

"Did you see him?" Gushing whispers echoed from the side.

"Oh my god! There he is!" A squealing group of girls pointed below.

"He is gorgeous!"

Euneya's smile was demoted by their remarks.

"Does he have a girl friend?" One of the girls asked.

"I don't know." Shrugged the red head. "I think he came alone. He didn't bring a date." A red head began justifying her suspicion, since he was walking without a girl hanging on his arm.

"He usually meets his women at parties. You don't think...?" The girl's giggled.

"Let's go!" They tore through through the deck, descending the stairs toward Kaiba.

Euneya grabbed her temple, "I'm losing my mind." Eyes shut; she heard his whispering voice again.

_"I started to think of you, often."_

Euneya huffed silently to herself, opening her eyes she peered at him. _Truth is, you are not the only one. _A strong waft blew her lock of hair against her cheek; she brushed it aside and turned around.

A pair of men stood with drinks, smirking at each other in lucid conversation. Euneya sidestepped them on her way out of the region.

"Where ya going doll?" Asked the one of the right.

_Doll?_ Euneya distastefully stared at the ground. She glanced over her shoulder.

He put his hand up to shake hers, "Norio, Andrew."

"Nice to meet you," She confidently shook his hand, "I'm Mazaki, Euneya."

The son of the current Sony Corporation president, distinguished in arts and music, and fascinated with opera like his father, Norio Ohga. When he turned the tables on her and asked for her origins, Euneya could only whisper she was a mere employee at an Orphanage.

He could only stare and blink in response. Finally, collecting his wits, a coerced smile at Euneya. "Oh." He averted indecisively. "Excuse me." He walked away.

If she were to lie wouldn't it simplify the situation? Yet she didn't. There were countless who walked away from her even before she finished her answer. One casually looked her in the eye and made him-self clear. "What is a person like you doing here?" He chuckled, "Shouldn't you be pulling labor hours right now instead of fancy dining? Better not rob a bank to pay for that dress." He scoffed, nudging past her and back into his crowd.

"Really," A woman, this time, regarded her critically. "Where is your delicacy? _We _are just too good to people like you that's why you're here tonight. Someone must've made a mistake at the portal." Her livid green eyes glared into Euneya's, "Have some respect for your common lower class and leave."

The maitre's overheard the criticisms and began spreading word to each other.

Euneya walked past a maitre who giggled at her. She sighed, exasperated and wandered inside of the hotel. _Way to go, even the maitre's are laughing at me. _She glanced back through the window in the garden.

_I should've known this would happen. _

Euneya turned back around.

It was the three girls who were mischievously giggling and talking about Kaiba.

"Are you the peasant?" The blond in the middle asked, she scoffed at Euneya's dress, "Nice dress. But uh, did you steal the dress from our closets, it actually looks familiar."

"She doesn't work here." Denied the brunette, "She can't qualify." Bursting into laughter, "The janitors here have 5 digits in their pay check!"

Euneya stiffened her fists at her sides, glaring at the floor.

The red head leaned forward, dropping a yen at Euneya's feet. "Here is something for the dry cleaning." Quaintly laughing, she turned on her heel with her pals and strutted away.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

To be dragged this low, is the most awful feeling. No, I'm not supremely rich, and no, the dress doesn't belong to me either, but this once, I felt the prettiest in a while. To have the opportunity to dress up and do my hair—even they snatch the happiness of feeling pretty from me with ridicules. It is an incredulously awful feeling, standing in a room with stares and moving mouths targeted on me, who knows what they are saying behind my back? I'm cheap, obscenely low quality and undiplomatic, but they don't know me. They don't know a _thing_ about me!

Does it matter they don't?

No.

I'm foolish. Brushing a hand on my temple, I moved a lock of hair from my brow, head bowed, I guiltily strode out of the lobby. What was I thinking? No one will notice me? They can smell my despondent origins miles away. And do they care how wretched and incongruous it makes me feel? No.

I may never know what it feels to live luxuriously but I absolutely abhor the disconsolate situation I'm facing. If others were in my situation, it'd be a situation derived of acrimony and plain insult to the self-esteem.

I don't know how I ventured alive from the lobby and into the parlor but I wanted to hide myself from the world. Yet I couldn't. Leaving me with one choice I feared, to face the music. Lifting my head, stiffening my hands at my sides I continued walking within the room, disregarding mischief glances and disloyal speeches behind my back; I forced myself not to pay attention to them or lose the battle with shame. The passing maitre stopped in front of me plainly. I reached for a glass yet he shrank back.

His gray eyes lanced me twice in scorn, "Shouldn't _you_ be serving _me_ drinks? Keh," Rolling his eyes, he shoved me hard to gallantly offer champagne to a group of ice-glazed women.

They chuckled at me. "Serves her right." Remarked someone.

"Who does she think she is, walking in here like a grocery outlet? Can you believe?" She gushed to her neighbor.

It wasn't about the harsh treatment but my place was not here—in this sumptuous world the occupants of the room were nurtured in. Our pasts are inescapably contrasting. If they were to live in my shoes, they wouldn't be able to survive a day. I feared the same for me… I can't survive in here, not for long.

I never imagined finding myself in the development. I'm trying hard not to yield to their insults. Yes, it hurts but I have to be firm. How did I expect to have a splendid night with upper class regardless of criticism? There is a part of me afraid of what I'll hear next; another half of me wants to slap their heads of but all were inadequate against the swallowing pain and embarrassment. I can't be this weak, sadly, I think I am. I left the room like a dejected rat kicked out of kitchen—a place I never fit and sat down in a empty hall by the window, gazing at the party below.

Did he know it'd be hard for me? He did but why did he bring me here?

"Excuse me," A voice alerted from the door. "We'll be serving in 10 minutes."

I jumped to my feet, "I didn't order anything."

The cerulean-eyed man smirked at me, "The affair can't do without cuisine." He smiled.

I nodded, "Yes, you're right." I wanted to smile in return but I couldn't bear and averted from him.

"Won't you be joining?" He asked.

"No." I whispered, gazing out the window. "Thank you,"

He turned on the lights, striding fluidly into the room. Unaccustomed to the luminosity, I squinted and turned my head questionably toward the newcomer. His face was recognizable in the lighting, blue eyes, I didn't know he had black hair before because of the hat, but it was he.

Now, walking toward me in a tux was my God.

I shot up from the chair, gasping from the revelation. "My…God!" I whispered desperately.

He stopped at my cry, narrowing his eye inquisitively, "Excuse me?"

"No ...n—" I stammered foolishly. "Um," I meekly turned toward him. "How did the Lemon Meringue turn out?"

The pastier stopped in front of me with a smile. "So it was… you?" He gestured to my face.

I lowered my eyes, "I'm sorry for the scene I created. I…" Almost blew up Katsu' secret mission. "Was in a hurry." I mumbled.

The pastier nodded thoughtfully, "The Lemon Meringue is done." He smiled, gesturing toward the door. "I'm not exactly a honorary pastier, the hotel belongs to my family but I was trying something new I learned in the kitchen. Don't you want to give it a try?"

I uneasily looked away, wringing my fingers and sank back down in the chair. "I'd rather you go ahead." I welcomed. I wasn't in the mood to eat. If I go out there I can't imagine how worse it may get.

"If you change your mind," He casually stepped forward, lowering his hand in front of me, "I'm Will,"

I stared at his hand and shook it politely.

Will leaned toward the window, pointing at the party. "The table across the patio is mine. Feel free to come by," He firmly shook my hand and released it.

I didn't expect him to invite me to his table, slightly shocked at him; I closed my mouth and nodded. "O-ok, th-thank you, Will."

"No prob." He smiled and exited the room.

I suppose not all are rotten.

When I finally gained the courage to leave the hall, I stopped at the lobby, watching the train of individuals move outside in the garden. The ceremony was initiating.

A woman scowled at me, "You still haven't left yet?" She hissed, nudging the woman beside her. "Pest." She laminated a glare on me, tipping her nose to the ceiling and walked outside.

"Listen to me, hon," Another elderly woman oozing with gemstones stopped in front of me. Her beady green eyes studied me. "Please don't interrupt our functions." She moved toward me to speak in private.

I backed into the wall.

"We rarely have time to put up with germs," Her mouth twisted in revulsion, "Go," She glanced at the walking maître. "Or make yourself useful and grab a tray." Averting, she strode toward the doors and met with her company.

What does my presence have to do with them? Why can't I simply enjoy this night? Why do I have to be someone with a title to join in? Why!

I wanted to demand her and her entire swarm. I wanted to yell so much…

So much…

But I could only stand and watch her disappear with the lively crowd.

Loosing my balance, I fell against the wall, breathing heavily. So this is how it is…

Our worlds, the difference between the two is too hostile for me to contain.

Why did I have to come here? Why do I want to try?

Sullenly, I turned back in the hall, staring deep in the crimson rug and away from the lobby. They were all too involved in their status and royalties to understand me. The rug is pretty, I sighed at the weaving vine molding two roses in one. If only our world was like that—one.

Kaiba, how did he live in this cold world? Doesn't it hurt? You must be numbed. I sighed raggedly, why is Kaiba different to me than the rest of the classier partisans? Why does he make me feel I can do anything. I can put this dress on, look and feel wonderful, and try walking into the high class, yet in fact, I'm not wanted.

My heart tweaked.

I steadily continued walking, my head lowered, drawing the long skirt up to help walk smoothly, I clenched the soft material of the dress and sighed at it longingly. The dress was too beautiful to be waste, and too beautiful to sustain a night like this. When I wore it, I felt like a monarchy, a feeling I'm not used to but wonderful nonetheless. I bet I don't look like one right now.

I feel terrible and ugly. Why can't I enjoy a weekend from work?

_Tuck_

Ow. I just ran into a wall. Rubbing my aching forehead, I frowned; can this night get any worse? Not only do I feel awful and am not wanted here, I'm running into walls!

I sidestepped the wall, moving around it with my head lowered and continued on my mission to turn invisible in the place. But it hurts to be unwanted at a place.

The wall suddenly grabbed me.

I wheezed in horror at the cold grip on my arm, staring up at the white burning light of the ceiling.

"If you can infringe me all the time with that idiot brain of yours, why hesitate now?"

I sighed at the rug, wanting to collapse on it. God... Just what I need, another to mock me at my face. _"I'm not an idiot."_ I whispered.

"Hmph, so you still have energy left to talk back to me." He growled.

I snatched my arm out of his grip. "Go to hell." I hissed breathlessly, pulling the skirt up, I sauntered away from him without looking, if I did look, I might punch the daylights out of him.

Why did you bring me here Kaiba if you knew I'd be hurt?

Why did you purposely bring me here?

Do you like me in pain?

I clenched my teeth, a flesh of tears ingrained my vision and I dropped the bountiful skirt, watching it sink on the floor, enshrouding my heels.

I dressed up for nothing. That's what. I don't even know why I am here in the first place. He doesn't even care that I'm having a hard time. But I won't cry…

I sucked in a shaky breath, furiously brushing my eyes and breathed helplessly while staring at the wall I was standing before. The light on the ceiling was bright against my eyes.

I won't care what they think of me, I won't cry because of them. I won't put myself down because of their wrong analysis. I didn't come here to feel dejected. I'm not an embarrassment.

The tears blanketed my vision again. I wiped them away.

Turning my head, I stared at the elevator ahead. I walked toward it and stabbed the button with my index finger. Staring at the moving lights on the top, I waited for the door to open.

"Euneya."

Why did you do this, Kaiba? I never thought you'd— I felt like broken bottles were stuck to my chest and it hurt to breathe.

The elevator door wasn't opening. Frustrated, I glared at the button and pounded my palm on the button. Why isn't the goddamn thing opening?

Slowly, a palm gently settled on mine. I stared at the pale hand, a breath escaping me.

How can a person have such a beautiful hand?

_DING! _

The doors opened. I flung my hand and moved around him to enter the lift.

"Euneya." His voice was not lashing and hard with fury but clement to my ears.

I stopped within the lift; the doors hadn't shut with him lingering outside.

"Where do yo—"

"Why!" I stopped him from continuing, whirling around to see him for the first time in the last miserable hour, I glared. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were untroubled. "Why should I listen to you?" I yelled.

His lips parted for a moment and his stare darkened feverishly as a tear trembled from the corner of my eye.

_"I'm an embarrassment."_ I whispered forlornly. "Ask them," I couldn't look at him and pinned my eyes to the floor. "… I'm not wanted here."

Kaiba entered the elevator, and stopped. "Who says you are not wanted here." He murmured.

I looked up sharply. His blue eyes steadied on mine. A tickling sensation lathered on my right hand, he gripped my wrist. "_I_ need you here." Kaiba declared. Pulling me out of the lift and in the hall, I staggered. Witnessing me stagger, he picked up my skirt from the floor to help me walk.

I squirmed when he did. Swatting the skirt out of his hand. Kaiba stared at me bizarrely.

"You don't grab a girl's skirt." I averted, feeling my face heat, "Unless it's her wedding dress." I gathered the skirt myself while he watched me coolly.

"Suits me," He replied arrogantly, eyes narrowing on my face, "I prefer you squirm than shed tears." Noticing that he was no longer holding my right hand, Kaiba grabbed my arm to drag me into the lobby quickly. "We haven't much time. The ceremony can't do without me." He informed, pulling me into the garden and past the peering eyes of partisans.

"I know you are the man of honor."

_GASP_

The riveted crowd watched Kaiba take me toward the stage. He glanced back at me. My eyes widened. "What are you doing?" I hissed under my breath, ducking from the open-mouthed stares.

"What needs to be done." Kaiba elegantly ascended the stairs, his grip on my arm never leaving.

_"That's her!"_

_"Why is _sheee_ with _himmm_?"_

Without a word, Kaiba's hand fell from my arm. Leaving me on the corner of the stage before the eyes of the audience, I felt extremely vulnerable.

He accepted the mic from the master of ceremonies or MC. Kaiba thanked the audience and gestured to his new product, the Duel Disk system on the table beside him. Watching him control the stage was not ordinary, though he always seems to be hold dominance in everything he does, hosting on the stage was no different. He returned the mic to the MC and looked at me.

The ovation was expected from the audience. I joined in too.

"And now for the ribbon cutting ceremony!" The MC declared, waving to the table of Duel Disks and the awaiting ribbon. The party of photographers was aligned opposite and to the right of the ribbon center.

Kaiba approached me across the stage. Looking at me calculatingly he went toward the stairs. "Follow me."

I followed, ignorant to what lay before me. Guards flew beside me, guiding me after Kaiba. I stooped slightly behind him and watched the MC speak for a steady minute or two. He revealed a silver pair of scissors for Kaiba.

Some guessed my presence wasn't a mistake. The moping female population of the crude-eyed audience greeted me with definitive resentment. I was inclined to depend on the guards at my sides if I wanted to exit safely. I didn't mean to exploit their dreams and love for Kaiba. I understand he is considerably popular with his single-status and many designed their evening agendas to spend with him—however I suddenly showed and ruined their plans. A lava of guilt paled my fortitude. By the envious glares, unconstraint, they are enamored with him.

"Euneya."

I blinked away from the zealous females of the crowd to the desirable man calling my name.

"Kaiba?"

He beckoned me forward. Before I moved my right foot, I remembered what he told me—not to act irrationally. My eyes narrowed on him, he really doesn't trust me?

I lifted my chin confidently, gaze fixed on his immaculate countenance, elegantly, I arrived to his side. Keeping my moving feet in order with my hands swaying daintily but not too far, my shoulders aligned and the skirt flowing gently at my heels. I was surprised my skirt did not catch my ankle to trip me. I was not rigid and gracefully stopped with buoyancy that kept the men around me gaping. _Including_ the wily blue eyes of insurmountable Kaiba.

This seems to have some affect on the MC who made a revelation of my existence at the very instant, began coughing and sputtering on the mic. "A charming lady accompanying the potentate Seto Kaiba…" He cleared his throat, smiling fascinatingly in my direction.

My smile broken when Kaiba handed me the scissors. Looking me in the eye, he gruffly intoned, "You loathe ribbons. Now is a ultimate chance to show this one who is boss."

I couldn't contain my laughter, with thousands of eyes watching Kaiba and me, I shyly averted.

Kaiba's stare turned piercing. My laughter stifled to solemn disbelief. "But it's big." I whispered widely.

His eyes blazing, "It can't get better than this." Handing me the scissors, he folded his arms like a camorra leader and watched me expectedly.

Kaiba is right. I need to show the ribbon, symbolically all the ribbons of my past that endowed me the worst hours who is boss. _Me. _

I ventured to the ribbon like an amateur surgeon. Lowering the scissor on the red ribbon cautiously, I snipped the reel in half. Two pieces of red strings flung apart with an ear bursting applause. I turned around to Kaiba. The corner of his mouth lifted impishly.

I smiled at him and turned to find a woman waiting with a cushion for the scissors. I returned the scissors to her and bowed. She whispered thanks and retreated within the roaring crowd.

There was a standard hour required for photographs, distributing duel disks and special speeches for Kaiba. A unique poster of him modeling the advanced system became the backdrop of the evening. He was becoming patient ever 10 minutes and kept his arms folded to his chest, silent as a statue. Music accompanied the speeches, soon everyone's actions tailored to the dance floor. I peered cautiously at the thriving band of dancers inside, my heart anxious beating in my chest. My left elbow was touched; I looked up at the owner's hand and smiled at the curious pair of cerulean eyes.

"Will." I rose to my feet with a generous smile. For an unknown reason, I felt whenever I saw him, positive followed him wherever he went.

He offered me his arm, gesturing toward the dance floor. I smiled appreciatively. He read my mind. "I'd—" My gaze shifted toward the statuette across the table. He did not look at me. I emptily licked my lips, riveting my attention on Will with a nod, "I'd love to."

The statuette on my right stood up, dispelling the peaceful mood, his glaring eyes charged on the man. "She is previously engaged." Kaiba blurted.

Will regarded me, and back at Kaiba. "I, I wasn't aware," Smirking, he released my hand and let it drop limp. I nearly slumped to the ground by the inadvertent heavy weight of my hand, feeling pathetic.

"Maybe, after you're not engaged?" He proposed with a charming smile.

My cheeks hurt from my pseudo smile. I frowned as he turned away and walked toward another group of girls.

I rounded on Kaiba, he snatched my hand and flung me on the dance floor. My face warmed at the complex eyes trained on us once we stood facing each other. Sure, there were many watching us. I couldn't bear bringing my own eyes to look at him.

"You didn't ask." I whispered, staring at his collar.

"Neither did he."

"Yes, he did." I murmured firmly. "It made sense if I already knew I was engaged. Which I—"

"We _agreed_." Kaiba snipped my words coolly.

I looked up at the sound of the delicate words. His electric blue eyes were profoundly tender; mismatching the stony immaculacy countenance his customarily wore. His mouth opened lightly and he breathed. I closed my eyes at the intoxicating sound. This was the first time I heard him breathe gently. My gaze gravitated back on him. The brown locks shadowing his brows were brushed away, revealing his forehead slightly. He advanced toward me. I felt my will shatter.

We did agree not to fight. To contribute to each other's needs. An alliance.

Why do I get the feeling he has been there for me more than I have?

My body shuddered with shame at the thought. How can I be selfish to this man?

Contrite, I looked up at Kaiba. His unblinking blue eyes riveted on my face.

Swiftly, his arms caught around me and shrouded me in the column on his body, my chin resting on his shoulder. I was too shocked to move, my arms were bolted against my ribs.

This feeling in my heart, it makes me weak and strong at the same time. I can feel his beating heart breathing against my chest, the scent of his skin rubbing with my own. The sensation has a yearning so deep I can't fathom. Yet I like it. I like being here. This place, in his arms, nothing can touch me… ever. How can he disarm me singlehandedly? Make me want to falter and grab my wits, even if I fail, I'll enjoy it.

Music rushed into my ears, I felt my heart beat eagerly at the sound. His breathing chest moved against mine. I felt he was trying to comfort the isolation I felt earlier. My hands fell against his rib cage, brushing over the jacket and glided around his back.

"Did I tell you…?" I whispered on his shoulder. The starry night shimmered beyond the tent roof.

He stiffened at my voice.

"I'm glad you returned." I said. "2 months ago I thought I'd never see you again. But you always find me." I smirked at the thought; a tear dripping hotly across my cheek and on his jacket, I closed my eyes. _"Always…"_

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr **

**R E A D & R E V I E W**

* * *

~ The clothes are not for Euneya. He bought them for someone important, she will be introduced soon.

~ No copyright infringement intended: _'Brighter Than Sunshine'_ is a product of UK musician _Aqualung._

~ Very sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R! _Next Chapter: Tainted Pearl I _


	19. Tainted Pearl I

Rated M for language and themes.

Previously: _"I'm glad you returned." I said. "2 months ago I thought I'd never see you again. But you always find me." I smirked at the thought; a tear dripping hotly across my cheek and on his jacket, I closed my eyes. "Always…"_

**Just A Little Closer**

-

-

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

What ramified in the evening was mandatory. I was watching her closely when business vultures approached me, begging, sweet-talking nonsense and cheekily adding how generous I am with my fundraising and donations to the misfortunate. I was no saint. I hate saints, but the vultures surely made me sound like I was administrating a favor to the world.

The minute I turned toward the lobby fear lurched me ten feet below earth and I was staring at a blistering fire with a voice slithering at the back of my mind.

"_Don't lose her."_

I turned back to find her but they surrounded me like wildfire. Lured in the garden I was delivered to the ankles of obscenely luxurious and tactless goons who were airily riding in their high horse and walking with snake canes. It was too late for me to turn back. She'd have to fend on her own for now.

I understand she is a fragile person however she needed to frequent herself with the upper class if I'm going to let her stay by my side. I don't expect her to create a scene.

"Kaiba-kun!" Women swarmed me, tugging at my sleeves and collar for attention.

This was how they threw themselves at me. My reason for overstepping them was not their surgically altered noses, lips, chins and ass but that none can compete with the woman I was entranced with. Realistically speaking, she was far better and refine than these ditz. I appreciate a woman of class and skill, but throwing herself at me depreciates self-value. I can't help but like the attention though.

I tried to enjoy their stupid questions and compliments on my skills and success. Yet my mind traced back to Euneya, winding on her own at the event. I was surged with the need to find her again. As I tried to move away from the crows, and vultures, someone else intervened and stopped me from my search.

"Nice to finally make an acquaintance, Seto Kaiba." Amicably, the silver haired man shook hands with me. He drew a striking woman under the wing of his arm and smirked with glittering black eyes. His eyes faintly reminded me of coppery silver glistening in black pearls.

If the rest of the guests at the event were the pack, Shoji Takashi was the lion king. I couldn't passably deny him and was complied, unwillingly, to linger and listen to his crap.

"Meet my daughter, Lenora."

She smiled charmingly at me. Her gold eyes and creamy skin shimmered in the lamplight. "Hello, Kaiba."

My gaze transferred of their own will back to the lobby.

Shifting back to her smiling face, I nodded. "Hm."

"Lenora is a big fan of your work, Kaiba. She majored in Business Management and Engineering to match your arena," Shoji smiled fondly at his daughter, "And will be graduating with honors. Truly a nonpareil." He smirked lucidly.

"Kaiba," Lenora coyly began, "I hope we can work _together_ in the future?"

If anyone knew me at all, they'd justify I don't do anything associating with the infernal word and I stated my disapproval explicitly. "I don't do team work. Never did. Never will."

Meeting the candid eyes of her father, I smirked, "Seems to me you haven't taught your daughter my preference in solitude." My eyes narrowed acidly on her moon shaped face. "Or is she negligent in her studies?" So much for nonpareil…

I averted, "Who cares any how? Excuse me, I sort of find talking to the maitre an attractive venture at the present." Smirking loosely, I approached a maitre for a much needed champagne or I'd die of boredom any second.

I had to wrestle and confer with oncoming sharks for an hour and a half. A temporary moment of relief registered minutes prior to the ceremony. I returned inside the hotel in search of her, silently berating myself and hoping not to find her crying in a corner. She wasn't crying.

Instead, listening to the woman quietly and let her go.

First, I was disappointed for not refuting with a prowess like hers.

Second, she can't be this insecure to listen to their crap. Some part of me expected her not to.

Third, an inexplicable phenomenon dared me to make her enjoy the night.

Watching her disposition drag unnerved me beyond belief. She needs to hold on to her wits. When she bumped into me without realizing, I sensed her solemnity of the dire situation; the pressure and the revolting ache insinuated by cruel words—she had barely witnessed a fragment of my world. It's not as easy as she thought. Flipping two different worlds with the force of the wind and adjusting to the difference is rigorous. She insisted I was being arrogant and rigid, riding the bus at Kyoto was extremely obnoxious and condescending to eat noodles at a filthy cookhouse. The glaring difference is not fascinating or effortlessly accommodating and cannot be instantly pacified.

I grabbed her arm. She froze at my touch, eyes widening at the ceiling, a rasping sound echoed from her lips. Where was the impassioned spunk and gumption she suffused? Her intrepid tenacity to shake off the brevity of my insult and criticism?

"If you can infringe me all the time with that idiot brain of yours, why stop now?"

Feebly, she managed to intone concisely. _"I'm not an idiot."_ Head lowered, Euneya stood without breathing.

"Hmph, so you still have energy left to talk back to me."

She extracted herself with a fluid sweep of the arm. Disconcerted, she muttered her first thought. "Go to hell." Stripped of the gentle warmth of her tone, Euneya hissed back at me grittily. The sound was similar to the insufferable one many nights ago in the car; she uttered the callous words to duress I disappear.

"_Stop the car."_

I remember the abject evening, the acute tears and violent pain of her soft disposition. Unable to grasp her incompatible thoughts and emotions regarding me, as I demanded why it hurt if we don't talk.

She couldn't answer then. At the elevator, she waited for the doors to open.

"Euneya."

Agitated by the delaying doors, she incessantly hit the queue button.

Approaching her I stopped and put my hand on hers. She froze for a second, the door opened. Removing her hand, she wandered inside the lift, her back shunning me.

This was getting insane. "Where do you—"

"WHY!" She turned around to glare at me. "Why should I listen to _you?_"

Why don't you? I had the urge to ask. However my question was not as important. I dragged her here without her consent. I needed her to face this. I closed my lips, watching a tear glide from the corner of her eye.

"_I'm an embarrassment." _Shaking, she stared at the floor in shame. "Ask them, I'm not wanted here."

Why do they even matter? I stepped inside the lift, towering her in the confines of the four walls. "Who says you are not wanted here." I reached down for her hand.

Glace eyes peered up at me, alarmed. Her limp hand settled in my grasp. "_I _need you here." Without wasting time we didn't have, I lured her out of the lift, into the hall. She kept stumbling to my annoyance and I grabbed her long trailing skirt to get her to walk faster.

Startled, she squirmed and knocked my hand down. Meeting my eyes, she frankly said, "You don't grab a girl's skirt," Strangely shy, she whispered, "Unless it's her wedding dress."

I smirked at the electrifying blush sinking in her cheeks, demure, the affect made her eyes glittery.

"Suits me," I implied, "I prefer you squirm than shed tears."

She looked ready to discourse and I saw her hands were back at her sides. Instantly leashing her arm, I took her into the lobby and outside in the garden. Spectators stilled in their heels and wine sips at us—like I care what they think. I took her to the stage impatiently and gravitated toward the MC who couldn't stop repeating my name in every other word. I was handed the mic. Finally I looked up at the disarrayed crowd.

My brief speech was a crowd-pleaser—what else is new? I glanced at Euneya applauding. The MC momentarily pointed to succeeding task of cutting the ribbon. There was no way in hell I wanted to prolong the ceremony. I made my way toward the stairs, pausing to study her.

She caught my stare and her brows rose inquisitively at my sudden stop. "Follow me." I motioned toward the ribbon. She did what she was told, silent, accompanied by a train of guards and stopped at walking distant from the ribbon. Naturally, I had intention of cutting ribbons—what a waste of time; I had her do it for me.

For a paralyzing second I thought she was imaginary. She rippled across my vision much like enchanting smoke, thinning into nothingness. Staring wide, I had to call her name to reassure.

"Euneya."

She looked back at me from the insane crowd. A smile on her lips with my name, "Kaiba?"

Calling her forward, I told her what needed to be done. She took it as a joke and laughed, but when she saw I was serious, her smile dropped.

"But it's big." She whispered.

"It doesn't get better than this."

A female gave her the scissors to do whatever with the ribbon. She steadily approached the red thread, tentatively setting the blade and cut it with a sharp _slick. _The ribbon spilled to the floor. We shared a table during the drawn-out ceremony. I did not have the patience for such crap and so I have no clue what exactly took what generated from succeeding speeches, applauding, constant whispers, Euneya getting to her feet and accepting someone's hand.

I blinked awake and narrowed a glare on the fool who dared approach her.

Why was she always inviting other men's advances? There was the photographer, the Shigeru runt, who the hell is this urchin?

Euneya answered my question. "Will." She smiled too gleefully for my liking. Hmph. I rotated my gaze on another subject but couldn't help from overhearing.

Docile "Will" offered her his arm, which she eagerly accepted. "I'd—" Her eyes fused on me.

I admit I was surprised when she turned to look at me, asking for my permission to go. If she was allowing that much…

"I'd love to." Euneya breathed, nodding at Doggish Will.

Yes, I'd love to blow the brains out of his skull with my laser contrivance in the lab at K.C. The glory…

I made myself known by interrupting them. "She is previously engaged." My eyes angled on the raccoon.

Surprised, he studied Euneya and me. Lowering her hand from the curve of his arm readily. "I, I wasn't aware." Euneya sullenly gaped at the floor. He turned to her, "Maybe, when you aren't engaged?"

She smiled feverishly for my liking and frowned as he took off. The smile gone, Euneya whirled toward me. I grabbed her and led her to the dance floor. Several feet away, she speechlessly stopped once I released her hand.

Steeling her eyes on my chest, she whispered. "You didn't ask me."

Flatly, I replied, "Neither did _he._"

She looked at me with a start, "Yes, he did. It made sense if I already knew I was engaged. Which I—"

My energy was almost depleted; I didn't need an argument in my hands. "We _agreed._" My rapt reminder silenced her. Her words died but her eyes scanned my face delicately. She breathed quick and for the faintest second stiffened, looking astonished. I hadn't realized my feet gravitated toward her. Our proximity hadn't the slightest affect on me but that I wanted to pull her toward myself. My arms roped around her waist, bringing her against me.

She didn't breath but I could feel her racing heart. The scent of her hair filled my lungs. I stared at the floor behind her. Her hands gently hugged me in return.

"_Did I tell you?"_ Euneya breathed against my shoulder.

I held her closer to listen intently.

"_I'm glad you returned. 2 months ago I thought I'd never see you again. But you always find me." _I felt her smile through her words. _"Always…"_

Her words were warm, garnering power to influence my thoughts and feelings, an affect I proportionally expected and wanted to change as a reflex. She was valuable to me than I admitted. Subtly, I withdrew; my face averted and lowered my hand on her right waist. She looked at me endearingly, her eyes wistful yet gentle, a soft smile curving her mouth. I had numbed my expression long ago effortlessly and waited for her to accept my left hand.

Euneya fixed her hand in mine, slipping her palm willingly, with her left hand settled lowly on the curve of my shoulder. I had a feeling more gruesome rumors were formulating the room at our "cohesion." As much as I can't stand what they are thinking, subtly, even they can sense our galvanizing yet indolent fixation. We are, beyond doubt, the most obscene pair on the floor. Neither lovers nor associates—I abhor the word—we are absolutely _nothing._ Nothing. **Nothing.**

I feel aggravated at the word. I'm getting angry thinking about it. My grip on her waist tightened edgily. She sensed my agitation and studied me. I kept my eyes on another location instead of answering her with a silencing stare.

"Shouldn't you be grumbling about how you want to tear their intestines and arteries for their insolence?" She questioned softly.

What a self-evident topic. Hmph. She knew me well.

"I was considering laser 'therapy'." I replied.

"And?" She smirked.

I glared at her, "You have better ideas?"

Euneya lowered her eyes, "No." She whispered. "Ignoring them is difficult. You know, it's not the first time people are talking about us. The crowd is fierce tonight but _you_ can tell them to shut up," Euneya looked at me somberly, "I think they'll listen to you than me."

I smirked brazenly. She was uncomfortable with the rumors? I regarded her guardedly. "You shouldn't have come tonight if you want to cease to the rumors,"

Euneya's eyes paled with fury. "I _didn't_ have a choi—"

"You belong here,"

She frowned at me. "Be-_belong_?" Astonished eyes drank me in slowly.

"You advertised the new disk system." I narrowed my eyes on her awe-struck expression.

Euneya dodged my eyes and glanced down at my chest. "O-oh… Yea."

"What else?" I prompted.

"Non-no." She eagerly shook her head, "I was thinking that too, th-the advertising." She murmured in defeated.

Judging by her dubious stare I sense she thought that was fundamentally her reason for being here. Can't she tell its true? Regardless of my arcane words, she can't sense the immense influence her presence has created. Opulent yet strained eyes breached us in question, they feared what we were, and what she meant to me. Ultimately, the she-wolves will meet their downfall. Despite their resentful disparages toward Euneya, I'm determined to keep her with me. My decision is irrespective of hers but I plan to change her mind if needed.

Euneya swiftly looked up at me, her eyes large and lips trembled. "You knew this would happen." She murmured, "You knew they'd talk about me."

I kept my expression the same and my eyes settled on the starry night instead of her desolate demanding eyes. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Your jokes started falling flat years ago."

Her remark caused me to scowl.

"You knew what will happen and you didn't warn me,"

"You needed to see for yourself. We, upper class can't stand a commoner tainting our network. You're a threat, and they talked out of reflex."

"Doesn't it bother you I was hurt?" She whispered with doleful eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous." I sneered gravely. She trembled at my snatching tone, blinking unsteadily. I loosened my grip on her waist. Euneya relaxed instantly. "If it was trouble you couldn't see to, I wouldn't bring you here."

Passively, she averted. "Oh."

It was not the answer she was looking for, **Typical Female Reaction**. It annoyed the hell out of me. She turned sullen and quiet. I growled at her, she snapped her head at me.

"What do you want?" Euneya muttered, irked, "Do I have to beg you to be sincere?"

"Forget sincerity. Why did you accept defeat like a pariah dog? Hmp. I've seen worthy opponents in the peanut gallery."

"I was _trying_ to avoid a scene." Euneya informed. "Besides, I didn't come here to shed rancorous blue blood."

"Coming here, you entered a battlefield without consent."

She shrank back at my hiss, lips twisting peevishly. "Can you not treat everything like a duel? No wonder you're hard to get along with!"

"Hmph." I smirked at her stupid response. "Where I come from, duels and battles are savored for breakfast."

Euneya glared at my feet, restless, "Oh shut up and just dance." She nudged me.

Dancing – following _my_ lead, she didn't care. Instead, dominated the dance and led _me._

4 minutes and 34 seconds later, I announced my intention. "I'm done." I released her as she frowned at me. "Find me once your done prancing with the Muck." I snidely growled, recalling Will.

"What's the point? You killed it for me." She replied sharply, and descended the dance floor close to my heels.

I was making my way through the pebbled path toward the hotel, listening to the ripple of Euneya's skirt gliding on the stones and her heels clicking daintily. I hadn't mentioned how exquisite her transformation from a caterpillar to a butterfly was. As I was about to express my thoughts, a familiar face approached me.

"How about a dance, Kaiba?" Lenora titled her head, smirking at me.

Not this bimbo. "I have no intention to dance." I flatly stated, my eyes cascading in boredom to the fountain. Euneya was a few feet far struggling to keep up with my exceeding pace.

Lenora smirked at me, "Ever so cool, Kaiba. Not one dance? It won't do harm."

I glared at her, no matter how attractive this witch looked she drastically failed to fascinate me. I was suddenly disappointed in myself. She was an engaging specimen to toy with. No doubt, flaunting her beauty and wealth, leaving a trail of gawking and lustful men everywhere she went. How can I not be attracted?

A pair of heels approached.

I narrowed my eyes at the movement. That's right… I turned to study the gliding woman in rose. She stopped a foot, catching my eyes with her sparkling olive stare and huffed at me.

"One would think you'd have the decency to wait and let me catch up. Your long legs are not convenient but cursed!" Euneya spat.

"Who's the ditz?" Repugnant, Lenora demanded.

I raised a brow at Euneya. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Lenora.

"Kaiba," Euneya's glowing olive eyes vivified on me, daring me to side with the other woman. "If you had special appointments," She indicated Lenora, "You could've simply told me." She brushed between us, "Excuse me," Euneya entered the populous lobby.

Lenora scoffed, "Anyways, who cares... So, Kaiba, let's dance?" She grabbed my arm.

Is Euneya prepared for a second round of insults inside?

I regarded the white hand on my sleeve and at the beautiful face. "I've made myself clear. I don't intent to dance." I flung away her hand. "Find another interest. I will sorely ruin your expectations."

"Then you're perfect." She grinned, "I like a challenge and I know I will change your mind."

_Women_—grr—lower sex—you all infuriate me!

I tell you one thing and you think something else. This is why I tell Mokuba to avoid girls.

"My mind doesn't change like your surgically altered face. Don't waste my time." I shoved her with a force of my arm. She tripped on her ankle, steadying Lenora looked at me, baffled, ready to bite her own toes. I entered the lobby and scanned the perimeter for Euneya.

Motioning toward the halls, I assumed she dispatched a plan to escape the evening, wander away into obscurity in a corner, to remain in solitude for the remainder of the night. I, however, absolutely refuse it from happening. She was peeved I revealed no empathy for her pain. I knew she was able to take it, and I expected her to confront the obscene vulgar world of mine on her own. I needed her to be strong to stay by my side. I approached the corridor and turned left. If I'm correct, she is on the 3rd level by now in the elevator. I entered the lift and pushed the button to the designated level and walked out once I reached the empty floor.

Without question, Euneya was on the floor, conversing with a couple.

"I wish you both the best of luck and happy anniversary," Euneya murmured, bowing to the couple. "Please, enjoy your night,"

They bowed in return, "Thank you," The lift closed after them as she stood gazing at the moving numbers. Euneya stood riveted in front of the sealed elevator. She was about to press the que button.

I grabbed her wrist in time. She gasped at me, petrified.

"Don't creep up on me like a zit!"

"What a ridiculous expression." I growled, annoyed.

"Why, are you sad I compared you to a zit?" The elevator door opened, she smiled brightly. "Well I'm off." My clutch restrained her from entering all the way. Euneya hesitantly glared back at me. "Do you mind? I need my whole body inside the elevator."

"I'm hungry." I tossed her back in the hall and continued in a different direction.

She stumbled on her stretching skirt, Euneya winced, "Can you let my hand go?"

"So you can sequester yourself for the night?" I bitterly glared at her over my shoulder.

"I'm not hiding." She claimed, "I was going back to the room."

"How spineless. You have no right to be seen with me." I made a turn in the hall, casually approaching a pair of glass doors and pushed past them.

"I don't want to be seen with you anyway, Kaiba. You're a tornado of rumors. My life can never be the same because of you!"

Hm, to a degree she is right, I smirked. "Did you eat?" I questioned.

"I ate." She lied, tugging her wrist, "Can you stop dragging me?"

Her weak yanks did not affect, I eyed her carefully with narrowed eyes.

A frustrated glare spiraled on me. Euneya wrung her hand from my grip. "Stop dragging me like your favorite toy. I'm a woman not a—"

I swung toward her.

She gasped, flattening against the wall. _"Wh- what are y-"_ Euneya panted at my proximity.

"A toy?" I searched her glossy eyes. Leaning my arm over her head, I smirked down at her. "Barely a woman with childish humor, zero dimensions, and," My hand lightly grazed the flesh of her left arm. She rubbed her skin furiously, gasping at my tangible face.

I stared at her emotionlessly, "No common _sense_!" I hissed.

She winced for a second, blinking wide, her stare turned into a glare. "Stop putting me down." Teeth set, eyes narrowed with rage, "And get real. I don't cares how high you walk, I _don't_ care." She grimly repeated.

I lowered my face, diagonally. She sucked in a deep breath, her cheeks flushing at the lack of air, and stared wide at me. "What..." Euneya quivered, "Why - what are you doing?"

"You said you don't care. But you are affected by me." My eyes lowered on her lips. "How long has it been since a real man touched you?" I breathed on her lips.

She shrank back yet there was no room left. Euneya clenched her eyes shut. "That's—that's none of your business!" She gushed.

"The dog doesn't count." I leaned forward, feeling the warmth of her skin.

Euneya reopened her eyes, transfixed, she shakily breathed. Her eyes fell on my mouth.

I chuckled, "Your lack of common sense doesn't surprise me."

Why am I close despite you don't feel the same? My lips were stinging with the ache to touch hers. Another inch forward and we'd meet. Her arm shook in my grip, the warm skin gliding in between my fingers.

"_Are you trying to tell me something... Kaiba?_" Her voice calm and soothing this time, she seemed to know her answer but wanted to hear from me.

I smirked, withdrawing from her, and pulled my collar. "I was testing you," I regarded her critically. She didn't look at me. Fixed against the wall, her arms glued to her sides, silent breaths drawing in and out unevenly with her bouncing chest. Euneya slowly took a closer look at me, her stare piercing than ever.

She knew why.

"You haven't eaten." I murmured, entering the private restaurant by the pool.

Wistfully, she followed me inside the dark restaurant. Silvery iridescent shapes glided on ceilings and the wall. The rugged floor and meandering staircase to the restaurant was a nebulous path shimmering on handrail, shoes, and clothes. Euneya simply descended the stairs; her skirt fisted against her thighs and demurely lowered the material back on the floor once she stopped next to me. Meeting my eyes, she stiffened, sporting a tensed disposition divulging the uneasiness felt by my observing gaze.

I gestured toward empty room in front of us. "Sit somewhere." I treaded toward the right of the restaurant and turned the knob to the light of the bar.

A faint gasp rippled over my shoulder from the woman accompanying me.

"Where is every one?" Euneya cautiously crept toward the tables in the swallowing shadow.

My hands made meticulous work with the lights at the bar. "There are 42 restaurants in the hotel. One is merely empty for my convenience." I smirked back at her.

Her silhouette furthered toward the window near the swimming pool. She smiled, pleased, and said to me. "It feels special." Euneya pressed a hand on the glass. "The restaurant, the pool, the soft lights…" She gently continued, "This dress," Frolicsomely gesturing at herself, her gaze tickled across the vacant room. "I'm sure the food too."

"Hm." I nodded and headed toward the secluded doors of the kitchen. "Find a seat." I pushed the doors into the scintillate kitchen crammed with chefs and expediters. Upon my presence, each scattered like bats in all direction, the chef de cuisine decidedly advanced upon me with an exerted smile.

"How may I help you, Kaiba-sa-sacho?" He murmured respectfully.

Before I start hurling out orders and criticizing their production force, I was weary with the knowledge that the woman I needed to please was waiting outside. My current circumstance demanded I succeed in sweeping her off her long skirt to make her remember the evening for another 80 years. With my objective, I waded the chef de cuisine to stir something phenomenal instead of setting fire to the uniforms of the lazy expediters who needed to be outside, taking orders instead of my coming in the kitchen.

"Ah yes! Kaiba-sacho! I will get to it right away!" The chef hailed to his Sous Chef to babble orders. I left the kitchen and wandered in the nebulous atmosphere of the restaurant.

Euneya selected a table next to the swimming pool. The cyan water dazzled on the glass, within the restaurant and the tables outside. Her face was averted, watching the water thoughtfully. I made use of the bar and concocted myself a drink. There was negligible positives to operating a restaurant alone without staffs, I can create my own drinks and dine privately. Though the jostling silence of the restaurant left room for inept goggling and censorious talk.

* * *

Lenora Takashi glared blackly at the back of the man who shoved her out of his way toward the lobby. Fists clenched, she grinded her teeth fiercely. _How dare he!_ She screamed.

Rushing toward the deck, through the gawking men and a tree of sardonic women, she stopped behind her father and tapped on his shoulder. Effusing a puff of smoke from inhaling his cigar, Shoji smiled fondly at his daughter.

"Lenora?" He raised his brows, "What do you want?"

Glaring in Kaiba's direction, she tipped her chin to the starlit sky. "I can have anything I want?" She stapled a crude glare on her father. "_Any thing _at all?" She spat forcefully.

Shoji smiled, nodding. "Anything, Lenora." He slipped his arm around her back gently. "What charms you?" He curiously questioned.

Nodding, Lenora smirked with an iced glare at the lobby, "I know what I want." Lenora murmured.

Shoji puffed another cloud of smoke, chuckling. "Of course, and what is it?"

Lenora narrowed her eyes smugly. "I want _him._" She declared.

Shoji pulled the cigar away from his face to examine his daughter's perilous expression. "Him? Lenora, you never want people, they want you." He noted.

"Kaiba…" Lenora breathed, eyes dark with temper, "I want Kaiba." She glared at her father. "I want him no matter what. Got it." Yanking her head toward adamantly.

Shoji executed a lavish chuckle. "Kaiba?" He threw his head back, "My daughter wants Kaiba!"

Craftily, she smirked, "He holds majority assets in Asia. Acquiring him for me will be lucrative for you."

Shoji's chuckle subsided with a consternate guise. "You mean to tell me, I _must not_ let go of Kaiba even if I have to break him to pieces. My beautiful daughter only deserves the best and most powerful. I'm only a father who wants to make her happy." He beadily smirked at Lenora.

Lenora wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You know me too well," She kissed his leathery cheek. "And I can tell you won't regret it."

Shoji smiled at Lenora, "You won't regret having him. He is what you want, after all." He grinned. "A fine acquisition he is,"

Lenora grinned maliciously, "Don't you think?"

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

She was blushing like a brat on her first day of school, talking particularly about her fascination with butterflies, glitter and unicorn with the room focused entirely on her red painted cheeks. Why is she fixated with the color? It does suit her subtly yet I expected her to grow out of the phase like all adults. Her penchant for blushing more than a giddy school-kid should be a niche.

Euneya twittered at the table, eyes downcast and lips inclined involuntarily. She was trying with difficulty to avoid smiling. My eyes narrowed on the smile peeling her lips wide open and revealing a row of teeth. She licked her lips, fiddling with her fingers under the table. Her chest rising and falling suddenly with short gasps, inadvertently, her olive eyes glided in mine, she blinked shyly and drew her eyes back on her hands, bursting with giggles.

"Why are you changing colors?" I growled.

"Why are you staring?" She snickered behind a hand.

I raised a stern brow, of all women in the world why did I have to fall for someone….

Euneya snickered at me again, flushing several shades darker than her dress, her shining eyes ducked down to her hands.

Someone…. _Jejune._

Sitting across from her at the table, I was piqued. I tapped my chin, watching her shake with giggles like a dolt. I was leaning forward on the table, my right elbow surfacing and my left arm against my rib cage, watching her sturdily. My empty glass was in front of me on the table waiting for a refill.

Euneya cupped her flamed cheeks, demurely whispering, "Can you… _stop?_" Amidst laughter, she rasped. She was sputtering with giggles as if someone was tickling the soles of her feet with a feather.

"How jejune can you be?" I snapped her laughter in half.

She stared widely, "I'm not dry!"

Disgruntled, I moved away from the table and folded my arms across my chest. "Ridiculous." I added in disgust.

"How am I ridiculous?" Euneya challenged. "Show me?"

"Look in the mirror." I snapped.

Euneya frowned, "You were staring at me nonstop for 10 minutes and I couldn't control myself."

"Hmph."

Leaning on the table, she gestured to me, "If someone stares at you fixedly for 10 minutes what will you do? I laughed on impulse and it became hard to control."

My eyes narrowed inertly slow. It penalized her for a good 30 seconds. She gaped with parted lips, eyes entangled with mine. A shiver rippled over her skin, causing her to rub her arms. Euneya vigilantly retreated from the table in her chair, sinking an inch or two low to avoid my condemning stare. She averted and stared at the pool.

My eyes trailed the flushing force on her cheeks. Her chest soon joined the color, followed by her arms.

We were interrupted by the chef who paraded toward us with dishes dresses on his arm he stopped at our table, fishing Euneya's attention however my gaze hadn't shifted from her.

"Tonight I will be serving Oysters with Frozen Champagne Mignonette." He placed the large plate in front of Euneya. "Especially prepared for the dame in mind," He smiled, emphasizing Euneya. "Fresh raw oysters, combined with shallots, dressed in cool mignonette and champagne."

She blushed and smiled sweetly in return. "Looks great, thank you."

Nodding accordingly, the chef whirled toward me, placing my dish softly. "Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce," The chef bowed at me, "For you, Kaiba-sacho. Served with roasted asparagus, mashed potatoes and creamy sauce glazed delicately with red wine." He poured our champagne and bowed away toward the kitchen.

Momentarily impaired at the sight of the delicious food, she dizzily regarded her plate. Euneya nimbly tapped the oysters with her fork, frowning, she placed her fork back on the table and tried to move the oyster with a spoon. Her efforts appeared futile and she released her spoon to try a generic strategy. As if it might bite her, Euneya hesitantly touched the large oyster at the edge of the plate with her finger.

"Food doesn't eat you, you eat it." I implied brusquely.

Slowly, she lowered her hand in her lap. I began eating my mignon; the red wine was superb with the meat. Slicing the mignon and the asparagus, I looked up to find her frozen.

"Why aren't you eating?" I questioned.

She didn't look at me and resignedly sighed. "I'm allergic to oysters."

My fork clattered against my plate.

Her eyes fell on the fork, urgently; she dismissed it, "But no big deal!" Euneya dissuaded, "It doesn't affect me .... mo-most of the time."

I clenched my teeth at the foolish and startling turn of events. "Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. Why didn't she tell the chef when he was here? Why didn't I pay attention to these things before? I wiped my mouth with my napkin. "He'll prepare something else for you,"

Euneya shook her head, "No." She grabbed her fork again, "I can eat around it." She insisted.

"Don't be pitiful." I bitterly cast her a slithering glare. "Your entire dish consists of oysters. What will you eat, the _sauce_?" It was not adequate to sate hunger. She hadn't eaten since I brought her here. To me, she is already skin and bones, much like the mannequins I can't stand hanging around my collar at ceremonies and events.

"Yes." Euneya determinedly stared at her plate.

She is worse than Mokuba.

Impatiently, I leaned over, snatching the plate and replaced it with mine.

Euneya gawked at the new arrangement. "Fish?" She studied the half eaten food silently and at me. "What about you?" She curiously took a peek of me opening an oyster and devouring it. Her eyes widened. "Is it good?"

The buttery liquid laced a film of sugar flavor. "Hm." I nodded, reaching for another.

Apologetically, she took her fork. "I'm sorry for taking your dinner." She mumbled.

I looked at her flatly. "Eat." I had sliced the mignon and it was easy to eat in smaller pieces for her convenience. I watched her take her first bite of the fish with the asparagus.

Euneya smiled at the delectable flavor, the red wine included a gritty, heavy taste on the tongue. "It tastes unique." She tried another bite.

Luckily, she isn't the type to tremble away from meat to caution her figure and remain glued to salads. I was actually satisfied watching her eat her fill.

Euneya picked her champagne and held it out. "Cheers?" She proposed.

I huffed, grabbing my glass and slammed it against her fleetingly, pulling it back to myself to indulge in a sip.

"What's the rush?" Euneya smirked. "We've never toasted alone before." She pointed out, eyes shyly surveying the table. "We've never had a wonderful dinner like tonight, with each other." She smiled thoughtfully, "I hope we can do it again."

My stabbing fork halted on the oyster meat, my gaze drawn to her smiling face.

"I mean it." Euneya nodded, sounding pleasant.

I smirked. "If you sound anymore hackneyed, I'd believe you are infusing lines to get me to take you out."

"I'm not running lines!" Euneya denied, "I was ... being honest."

Sighing, I lowered my fork beside my plate and took my champagne. "Whatever." I consumed the gold liquid in a gulp.

Uneasily, she poked her food, biting her bottom lip. "Doesn't your… Girl friend mind?" Euneya whispered, "You eating out with another?"

I chuckled; the champagne was getting to me. My eyes lanced her once, "Does my girl friend obsess you?" I raised a brow.

Her hands withdrew from the utensils, undermined by my statement, she glared at me, feigning aloof. "Why would someone I don't know obsess me?" Euneya brushed it off swiftly, "I was only asking."

To put her on fire, I added, "She wants to meet you."

Her eyes widened. _"Me?"_ Euneya pointed at herself, astonished. "Why?"

"Our rumors make her self-conscious." I casually implied beguilingly, "She doesn't trust me around women. Which can't be helped, my eminent popularity and desirability is irrepressible."

"Sounds like Casanova," She muttered in distaste.

"Envious?"

"No." She stated with an elegant smile, "I can understand. If your girl friend wants to meet, I don't have anything to hide."

"Tomorrow." I replied fluidly.

"But I need to get back to Domino!"

"She is not available any other day." I smirked.

She regarded me humorlessly for a minute, eye pensive, lips supple and hands safety tucked at the edge of the table. I don't want her to distinguish the truth from the lie, nonetheless, there is someone important who needs to make her acquaintance.

"I have no choice, do I?" Euneya murmured distantly.

"Need you ask?" I examined her ashen face. The tint of her eyes dimmed, she avoided me, and began eating without further discussion. The mention of my 'girl friend' was discouraging. The mood, in less than a minute, transformed to somber silence and downcast eyes, primarily contributed by Euneya. I continued watching her sip her champagne. She surveyed the pool outside.

"I don't want to forget," Euneya whispered. "Thank you." She turned me to, carrying a practical tone, she said, "For tonight."

"Wasn't tonight filled with insults for your liking?" I reminded.

Euneya nodded, "I've decided to put it behind me, call it a learning experience."

Sedulous and smooth, I found more reason to admire her for a feasible second. Euneya looked away from me quickly and back to the glass.

"Fireworks..." She whispered.

I transferred my gaze in the indicated direction, reservoirs of luminous fiery colors shot through the sky, blaring white flashes across the world. She was on her feet, opening the doors to walk outside eagerly, her drink and dinner forgotten.

She's touched _again._ "Childish." I grumbled, walking outside after her, toward the pool. My feet halted mere feet from her. Euneya admired the golden ripples with rings of emerald, red, and sapphire. The exterior lights of the building darkened, harboring a mélange wealth of screeching firelight. Euneya smiled excitedly, folding her arms around her waist, she beamed at me.

"It's for you," She gestured to the firework, "I can tell you don't like grand gestures, but you can bear it,"

"Its annoying and noxiously loud." I growled at the flickering lights cascading the sky and hotel roof.

Euneya sighed dreamily, "So this is how you upper-class commemorate."

I raised a brow, nearing her and stopped behind her testily watching the soaring colors. "There are other _less _annoying methods." I spat.

"What's annoying about fireworks?" Euneya turned around, "Not only are the lights beautiful, doesn't happen every day, romantic—"

"Toxic." I cut in and paused in question, "Romantic..?"

She blanched, "Toxic?" Euneya nodded, "I should've known you suck the energy out of every thing sweet."

"I wasn't looking for a dramatic display._ Romantic _you said…"

Euneya froze, and avoided looking at me with her back turned away. "You don't even know what ' romantic ' means so quit repeating the word." She snapped, glancing at me, "It doesn't suit you."

"What suits me?" I was eager to know the person she had in mind when she thought of me.

Euneya bashfully smirked, her smile dropped and looked at her determinedly, mimicking my taunting slithering voice with utmost competence, " _'You're all fired, and I suggest you all leave before I really lose my temper and take more than just your jobs!' _"

I noted, "I am the least amiable person to meet at any venture."

"You do have a habit of taunting and ranting to prove your point and shutting up others,"

I smirked, uninhibited for once, agreeing. "Works efficiently."

Her eyes darkened solemnly, "You… Were always like this?" She murmured. Unnerved by my stare, Euneya averted, "Having your way despite the consequences," Treading near the pool, she stared at the tickling water in the dark.

I stiffened my hands in my pockets, averting to glare at the tables on the side. In the absence of lights, I retreated toward a memory I dreaded most. My stepfather's face; his bootlickers who never left me alone; his grasp I couldn't elude; the trauma Mokuba weathered watching me. I vowed never to let him get hurt. I've protected him from everything I can but not from our diabolical stepfather.

"I was born a commoner." I infused quietly in the dark. She kept her back turned, not looking at me. I didn't mind if she turned, although, I did mind the withering quality of my voice at the wrenching memory of the cruel man who hurled me into the world I live today.

"I was destined to be here, to procure and reconstruct Kaiba Corp. To be ultimate." My voice firmed fortunately, I turned to observe her. Euneya turned her head slightly over her shoulder, peering at the floor I stood upon.

"You changed with your name." She surmised, delicately elevating her eyes toward me, "Am I wrong?"

Smirking, I approached her, "I _never_ changed."

She steadily stared, considering my finalizing answer. "Why do I get the feeling … You treat me differently than others?"

I averted with a lucid smirk that caused her to frown at me and chuckled. "One of us is using his brains today, and I don't mean _you._" I snarled.

Euneya stopped by my shoulder, her breathing gentle yet fleeting. "No, I'm serious." The quivering sound was ear fetching but I disregarded her proximate presence entirely. Her interest and assumptions were peaked, but as she spoke, her voice was a quaking whisper wrapped with dawning fear at the unpredictable.

"_Why are you always good to me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

_5 hours ago – Camping Trip_

I didn't want to admit inconsiderately and I was cautious with my audience's ears. Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Yugi and Anzu were my friends. I trusted their advice and understood their concerns. The sun was setting and we were preparing for the night. Duke, Tristan and Anzu were regally celebrating success for making the grill work. Serenity took the task to get the sleeping bags out of the cars and situated them. Yugi and I were quietly gathering wood to start a fire nearby.

I thought it was wise and an esoteric opportunity to ask him about his relationship with Anzu. He didn't shy away and was straightforward; I appreciated his honesty and maturity.

Yugi smiled at me, picking up a wood from the ground, he slipped the hand-knife shut. "Anzu and I know each other dauntingly well, Euneya. We have no secrets. I know her thoughts. She knows my actions," He stopped for a second, smiling at the wood in his arms. "It's a nice feeling."

"I can tell," I nodded with a grin, "You two fit together nicely."

Yugi smirked, "I don't know if I agree." He sighed sadly, "She means a lot to me but jii-chan always starts bluffing about marriage and she gets creeped out."

I went toward him, grabbing a wood he overlooked and said. "But you don't."

Yugi stopped immediately, terrified. "Wha-what do you mean?!"

"You don't hate the idea of marrying Anzu-chan."

Sullenly, he nodded, "I don't _hate_ the idea. I'm worried." He whispered, "I don't want her to think she can't do anything else in her life. She wants to become a professional dancer, I don't have the heart to keep her to myself and it's the _one_ thing she never talks to me about, her feelings. She hides them." Surprised, he grabbed his head, "Oh god...! Did I just blurt something aloud? I-I-I didn't mean it! Euneya!"

I nodded, sitting down on the ground and patted the spot next to me. He threw himself on the grass with a deep sigh. "Yugi," I glanced at him. His blond stiff hair fell over his eyes and cheeks, covering from my view, "I won't make fun of you." I remarked.

He looked at me, "I wasn't thinking that." Yugi sighed, "I don't usually…. Talk about my feelings openly." He bit down on his bottom lip, hesitant.

"A lot of us don't." I smirked, "You're like Anzu. She never told me what happened…"

Yugi uneasily lifted his head to steer his eyes in my direction.

I didn't look at him and focused my intent gaze on the setting sun with the broadening gold and vermillion splashes clotting behind the white clouds. Neither one of us were sure how to approach the topic, yet it was clear we were both thinking the same thing. I cleared my throat softly.

"Yugi, why don't you_ tell_ her?" I gently implied, not meeting his eyes. "I heard," Carefully, I turned to him, "Something happened last year."

"Heard?" Yugi repeated, horrified, "What did you hear? From who?"

I lowered my eyes, "I don't mean to delve in your privacy. I heard Anzu in the restroom, trying to convince herself to forget the incident, and I heard from another source a detailed version of the incident."

Yugi turned away, irritated, "Things like that really have a way of leaking, don't they?"

"I'm sorry." I touched his arm, "I didn't mean to spy."

He nodded, "I know what you mean," Yugi stared at me, amethyst eyes aloof. "And you want me to tell her how I feel."

"I do," I nodded eagerly, "You're comfortable with each other and you understand each other better than anyone. Why hesitate?"

"It's… Complicated." Yugi murmured, fidgeting, "I'd do anything to express how I feel. But… Have you ever feared ruining the life of the person you love? Your love for the person is burden not strength. I feel that's what will happen to Anzu-chan if I confess,"

"How do you know?" I insisted forcibly. "How do you know she isn't waiting for you? Don't you understand why she's been by your side all this time? She supports you, she wants to be your backbone."

Shocked, he regarded me incredulously.

"Anzu-chan is not a weak person, don't underestimate her." I averted sheepishly, "The way it looks to me Anzu wants you to be happy. She is having a hard time alone. Instead, she is worried about _your_ future not hers."

Yugi set his chin on his arms, gazing at the darkening sky.

I shakily sighed audibly, feeling weak. "We're both alike." I admitted.

Yugi sullenly looked at me. "Why don't _you_ tell him?"

I blushed at his stare, "I'm not talking about him." I defied. "I'm… like you when—when it comes to men." I nodded.

Yugi sat up, watching me unconvincingly. "I haven't heard you bad-mouth Kaiba once. It's cool with me if you want to stay with him," He smiled encouragingly.

I wiped a tickling tress away from my temple, sighing at the ground. My hands subconsciously began gathering the wood on my right elbow.

"Euneya?" Yugi regarded me.

I didn't look at him.

"Can I say something?" He murmured.

Inhaling, I nodded slowly, "Ye-yea, if you want…" I nervously passed a wood on my left hand.

"I think you need to be honest with yourself and see what Kaiba means to you instead of listening to the negative. We want you to be happy. If Kaiba keeps you happy, so be it." Yugi nodded with a slight smirk, "Don't give in to what Anzu-chan and Duke tell you."

He stared at the ground. "The one who knows what you earnestly care for is your heart, not us. We can only guide you to a certain distance but the rest is up to you,"

My grip on the wood slackened, the heavy thuds on the ground echoed. Yugi jerked his head up at me. I couldn't breath. He sensed my unease.

"It's ok, Euneya-chan." Yugi watched me, not surprised. "I trust your decision. I think I know why you're hesitating. Kaiba is a tough opponent, he never let me have my way but he knows what is important to him and protects his own. He is laudable, even if he despises me for defeating him in duels and may hold a grudge forever." Yugi chuckled wistfully, "He won't admit it openly but he has already submitted to defeat.

"In his own way, Kaiba makes others release their inner turmoil and aggression. And when I confronted my toughest opponents in battles, ready to admit defeat, he sneered at me, reminding me what I was fighting for. Honestly, it was what I needed." Yugi smirked at me candidly. "You might notice he is immediate at a scene, although not active, but is standing by watching us, call it mockery, but it's his own way of being there for us gang."

I wrapped my fingers on my kneecaps, staring at the epidermis in the sunset light.

"Actually," I breathed, my heart pounding faster than the rate of the sinking sun and the wallowing darkness of the afternoon, "He is very good to me." I whispered with squinted eyes to blink away the burning tears.

"He makes sure I'm home safe at night. Forces his way to help me at work so I won't collapse from exhaustion. Makes fun of me to distract my pain. Tries to warn me not to be too selfless. Puts band aid on my cuts, even…" I brokenly continued with guilt, "Even shared a treasured memory from his past … Never asking anything in return. How can a person be like that?"

Yugi's eyes steadily widened. I glanced at him with tearful eyes. "Do I look hesitant to you?" I wiped a tear from my cheek, feeling very juvenile by my overacting emotions. "Do you think I like being quiet? I want to scream it so much!"

Yugi shook his head silently.

"He became a part of my life so quickly, I didn't know." I laughed breathlessly.

Yugi's eyes hadn't moved from mine. "Euneya…" He slowly whispered.

I smiled at the sky, smirking tiredly and dried my tears. "Lets get the woods back to the guys." I got up to my feet.

Yugi put his hands up, gesturing me to pull him up also. Firmly grabbing his wrists, I tugged him up. He bounced to his feet, chuckling and gathered the woods; we headed back to the camp.

We kept our conversation to ourselves. At night, when Yugi declared his feelings finally, I couldn't help but wonder what was left for me. A scratching question never ceased plaguing me.

I wanted to know how far was my heart from my cousin, Anzu-chan, who concealed her feelings for Yugi?

How far was my heart from my friend's? And the pained Serenity who was suffering an aching heart that I once suffered?

How far was my heart from Mokuba? The one who dwelled on the idea of making me part of his family?

Most importantly, the man, who unknowingly came into my life one afternoon at the mall, solicitously showering me with untold opportunities and glimpses to an extravagant life I couldn't spare dreaming of; he gave me a shoulder, convinced me it was impossible to stay placid in his presence, flirted with money with an acumen of an average-businessman, never failed to make me feel at peace with my troubles, made me wish I could punch the lights out of his thinking cap; all with his exaggerated self-absorbed demeanor and statuesque magnetism that was deadly to any breathing woman alive in the country—I'm not talking lightly—he breaks necks of both sexes walking in the corridor. But I'm curious.

Why me?

Why is he always good to me?

In the hooded dark of the poolside, facing one another, I gained courage to ask him. Kaiba speechlessly regarded me. Did my pitying heartache from Joey make him think of me differently? Was it because of Mokuba he tries to be good? Or my deplorable impotence?

His stern scrutiny deadened. I thought my eyes tricked me as a sweeping smile ticked the corner of his lips. The crease around his eyes reduced, diminishing the rigidity around the contour of electric blue. The recherché smile he assumed elicited a defenseless smile of mine. Why do I need to ask? Said his expression. I drank in every inch of his benign countenance, maybe a part of me knew it might be my last to see him less guarded but I was glad to be a witness. His attractiveness exceeded more than before. My breathing shortened. His magnetic stare was arresting. My heart palpitated with a conscious, that he was telling me something with his eyes.

I cringed at the rattled feeling birthing in my heart. The ache was transfixing, sterilizing hesitance, grief and discontent to accommodate a validity of imminent possibilities I kept refusing all this time. While the potential of the new feeling coursed the rivers of my heart, I had to ask myself, why I liked it tremendously? My eyes flew from Kaiba's to the pool on my right. I quivered at the registration. My fingers idly trembled on my bottom lip. How did it come to this? A fazed terror seized me by the neck, I was chocking with astonishment, suddenly the terror paralyzed at the solemnity of acceptance and I felt my heart beat dramatically against the walls of my chest, fluttering like a bird's wings eager to soar.

Kaiba turned around. He started walking back inside of the restaurant noiselessly.

My legs made a move with my persuading heart. I darted toward him. He continued smoothly toward the doors. Kaiba was at arm's length when he stopped instantly, sensing me 3 steps in my run. His head lifted, staring at my transparent shadow on the glass in front of him.

My arms swarmed him, locking around his waist and my chest crashed against his back with my gasping breath fanning the smooth cotton of his jacket. Eyes clenched shut hopelessly; I kept wishing a solemn plea with strewn tears.

'_Don't go… Please, don't go.'_

My body was shuddering with my arms fastened around his immobilized form. The constant beating of my breath narrowed the silence of the tensed seconds. I could feel my soul faltering in a sea of burden and forfeiting all rationality to instinct.

Along the dragging sound of my harsh breathing, he obscurely moved. It took me second longer to notice Kaiba had turned around to observe me. My arms hung in air, weakly sinking against my sides. My limp gaze steadied dizzily on the pool, with my head turned away, I didn't need to look at him. He was probably determining how I lost my mind.

"The champagne was substantially conducive," Kaiba pragmatically announced.

I kept my eyes planted on the water. "...Yes.... Just champagne..." I mouthed voicelessly. He couldn't hear me. I kept my eyes on the floor, my will and body shaking with the heart inside my chest. The heartbeat was justifiable. He was the reason why my heart did what it did.

Kaiba returned to the door and walked inside without further word. He delighted in another glass of champagne and consumed the liquid momentarily. Sharp blue eyes gravitated toward me as I trudged inside the dim area. My legs stopped at the table, I lost my appetite a long time ago.

His jaw shifted once my eyes fell on him. _Slam! _The empty glass hit the table.

Irritated, he said, "Wait until you get to the room to collapse. I'm not in the mood to carry you 20 levels high," Roughly, he whirled toward the stairs and started ascending 2 steps at a time. He reached the exit doors and stormed outside.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

Trembling fists clutched my tie. Incensed, I breathed repeatedly to gear my mood and actions or be at fault for harassing the woman inside. I never predicted harming a hair on her body. Yet the drive to harass was not the ordinary manifestation of violence imbued with fury. In fact, grinding my teeth, I strode toward the elevator for a much needed distraction, the catalyst was _amorous_.

Glaring at the que button, I was convinced to be hanging on the cliff of sanity with no safe land below me. Frustrated, I clenched my teeth and kept my arms stiff across my chest. What the hell happened to her back there? Isn't she conscious of the perilous effect when I'm profoundly influenced by champagne? I figured the world knew by now and it was common knowledge resolving alcohol. What was she thinking though? I almost made a regretful move. My breathing situated and the door opened.

I glared to my left. She slowly approached me. Shit…That dress is awful considering many factors: too revealing, I might just rip it apart, it was luring me to tug it open—I turned to the empty elevator and entered. She was right at my heels, following silently and stopped next to me. I made my hands useful by pressing the desired floor button and wrenched them across my chest instantly. Her breathing was tranquil, sedative, churning my lungs to breath in similar pattern. My mind numbed and my hands stopped clenching, I regarded the door, catching sight of her shadow on the wall. As much as I expected her to talk or murmur an apology, she was still. I questionably noted her smooth face. The door opened, Euneya passed me quickly, continuing in the hallway toward the designated hotel room.

I wasn't alarmed but relieved by the distance between us. Crestfallen, Euneya stopped at the door, eyes averted and quiet. She waited for me to open the door since I had the key. The door swung open to a shadowed entrance, Euneya stepped inside, her dress gliding after her like a swarming wave of water at her heel. She forwarded toward the living room, and began opening the windows to let fresh air inside the room. I was actually preoccupied with watching her meander, making the room livable with each passing second. Cool fresh air flooded inside, instantly refreshing and uplifting my thoughts, I didn't feel tormented anymore but calm.

I turned the light of the living room. Euneya seated on the settee, her hands drawing her skirt up. A pair of toned silken legs materialized. She stiffened, eyes widening and whipped her head toward me. I couldn't move either. Consumed in her thoughts, she forgot I was in the room and began yanking her skirt to remove her shoes.

Embarrassed, Euneya jerked to her feet in realization. "I didn't-!"

"Don't be foolish," I growled. "I'm _not_ interested!"

"Go-Good then!" Nodding Euneya dashed to the private closet to change.

I released the door handle to find my palm had turned blue from lack of circulation. Slamming the door in its lock, I sat in the settee with my thumb pressed to my throbbing temple. The swarming room and faint colors of furniture's blinded me in the haze. I closed my eyes; I'm not typically put down by exhaustion. My overexerted nerves were working laboriously to repel the energy responding to Euneya.

She entered the room moments later, wearing casual clothes supplied from the closet. Euneya went into the kitchen. She returned to the living room with a glass of water, and stopped by my settee.

My eyes turned to slits under her observance. "What's wrong?" Euneya asked.

I raised a brow. "Why do you care?" I snatched the water from her hand and drank the cool liquid.

She sat down on the chaise to my right, eyes narrowed and ponderous. Her cheeks were red. The makeup she wore was gone. I suppose she washed her face. Her long brown hair was tied up, revealing a bare neck and a fresh face. Her olive eyes narrowed again on me.

My stare inured in return. "Does my face intrigue you?"

Euneya pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arm around her legs and mumbled. "There is only one bed..."

"I know." I droned, placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I can't share." She mumbled, looking away.

"_Sharing _was not in the agenda." I replied.

Euneya looked at me, "Where are you sleeping?"

"_Not_ here." My eyes closed at the throbbing pain.

"Are you … Ok?" She timidly asked, her legs falling to the floor anxiously. Peering at me, she stood up, "Do you want me to get medicine?"

I froze.

Euneya approached me. Brushing my hair up, she felt my forehead. "Your head is warm." She murmured.

My eyes strayed to the wall in front of me. This was in fact the first time someone asked me the question… If I wanted medicine? Usually, my command renders the maids to deliver me the required solution to treat an ache however I've never had anyone ask me… Mokuba never asked me since I seldom told him my ailments.

"Do we have Tylenol here?" Euneya casually opened a drawer in the kitchen.

"No hotel provides medicine unless requested." I informed raptly.

Euneya smirked at me. "Figures." She picked up the phone to call the front desk and asked someone to deliver Tylenol or Aspirin. Hanging up, Euneya came into the living room and sat down in the chaise. "You had Tylenol at your home, I assumed that's what you used."

"Obviously." I folded my arms.

Euneya stared at her hands, "I meant to ask..." She said quietly. "Do I embarrass you?"

I had an unnerving urge to get up and walk out of the room. My legs were ready to move. There was something pressing me against the settee. My weary body and my fatigued mind collaborated to detain me in the room longer than necessary to listen to her spew pointless babble.

I blinked at Euneya expectedly. "_Extremely_." I hissed distastefully.

Her cheeks tainted darkly, she look at me with a start, "Why did you bring me with you then?"

"Why do I have to keep repeating myself?" I snapped impatiently, "You belong here." I slurred.

"Funny thing to say," Euneya ruefully smirked, "But I'm afraid I don't belong to stay close to you."

"We'll see."

"And the rumors?" Euneya asked immediately, "They won't stop. I'm sorry your girlfriend has to see all that nonsense. She must be tired. And Isao-sama stopped going to stores to avoid tabloids."

Aggravated, I glared. "That's _his _problem." Before she was able to reply, room service arrived, knocking on the door. Euneya stood; she opened the door and bowed. She returned carrying Tylenol and aspirin, placing them on the coffee table next to me.

She lingered for a second, before venturing into the kitchen to bring me water. I stared at the cool liquid and snatched it from her, agitatedly. I swallowed the Tylenol and left the aspirin untouched, relaxed in the settee, I closed my eyes.

Euneya folded her eyes, scanning me distrustfully. "You're not sleeping out _here_ are you?"

I closed my eyes again, "My sleeping arrangement is none of your business."

"It's a little too late to be saying that, Kaiba," Euneya pointed out. "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Leaving."

"Where?"

"None of your business." I snapped, irritated. "Need I repeat every detail to you lower-sex?"

Euneya chuckled and sighed, "For some reason, I'm getting used to your remarks."

I scowled and stirred up, glaring at her over my shoulder. Her eyes twinkled ardently at me. Her peculiar stare was not unnerving than I thought but charming. I raised a brow, "You're... laughing at your BOSS?"

"Boss? Heh, I have to report everything I do to _you_ or lose my job," Here, she glared at me disapprovingly. "So, _you_ have to tell me what you're up to." Euneya nodded grimly. "If you don't, I'm kicking you out this room."

"Hmph." What a waste of time. I assumed my position on the settee again, careless of what she spewed.

Euneya leaned over me, peering at my face intently, "Hey!" She poked my shoulder. "Don't ignore me, I'm serious."

"Your empty threats don't faze me." I muttered, narrowing my eyes open. Her delicate face was set neatly on the back of her right hand, vigilant. Her olive eyes widened suddenly, she leaned slowly forward, stopping at a quarter inch from me.

"You have exceptionally long lashes!" She remarked.

Our current predicament is the last thing I need. "Grr!" I shifted away from her, "What the hell are you doing?" Neither affected by my yelling, Euneya regarded me simply.

"You leered at me in the hallway earlier." She reminded.

"I was _testing _you." I slithered with a slice of my teeth.

"Likewise."

My glare hardened and Euneya took a step away from the settee. "Why are you mad? Leering at women has a price. It's not like you have nice eyes anyway! PEH!" She frowned. "And you're ugly!" She marched out of the living room into the halls.

"Hmph." I smirked at her back. No matter how much she denied, Euneya was attracted to me—like every other female.

She quietly came back to the living room, sullen. "Kaiba," She began guiltily, "You can sleep in the suite if you want, I'll take the settee." Hugging a blanket to her chest, she fidgeted.

I have a feeling I just transferred to another dimension. Is she feeling sorry for what she said?

"You're so inane." I rose from the settee and loomed over her bowed head. "I don't share a bed with a woman who _isn't_ mine."

"Who said anything about _sharing_?" Euneya yanked her head up, demanding. "You're the one who forbid sharing since you dragged me here. So much for ghost stories, I actually toasted a marshmallow without burning it. And now I'm stuck in a room with you discussing sleeping arrangements, does _this_ really prove I belong here?"

"You need more reason to be here?" I scowled at the disappointment stretched across her frowning brows and furious stare.

Euneya stripped her eyes off me, she muttered angrily. "Forget it!" She searched the floor. "You won't say it anyway." She moved to the settee to arrange the blanket.

That was another reason why she was here, Mokuba wanted her with me. He meant to speak to me also. There was a direct conference feature on the TV, I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. The black screen brightened to a blue tint with the phone icon at the corner of the screen. Mokuba texted me a few times asking me to call him when I had the chance, he said he wanted to share something.

The call was answered by a raspy voice, _"He-hello?"_ Mokuba whispered.

"Turn on the camera, Moki." I sat down in the settee.

"_Oh… Oh…"_ Mokuba fumbled momentarily to ready the camera. The screen flashed white, soon the color tuned down and a face appeared. Mokuba was sitting at his desk in his pajamas, grinning at the camera. "Oh hi, Big Bro!" He grinned, animatedly. "How'd you like Inauguration?" He asked.

"Tedious." I grunted, "What did you want to tell me?" I got right to heart of the conference.

Mokuba glanced over his shoulder, I noted a figure pass him and jump on the bunk bed. His roommates were all male, fortunately. I don't know why I'm paranoid. He doesn't need to be distracted by girls at this point. I can't help but father him.

He smiled back at the camera, "My roommate said 'Hi. You're cool.' "

"Hmph." I folded my arms, patiently watching him.

Mokuba grinned, "Do you know I have a game this Friday? Wish me luck!" He pushed his thumbs up.

I nodded determinedly. "You're a Kaiba. You don't need luck. Show them you're not meant for losing."

"I know, Big Brother." Mokuba chuckled; he patted his throat, "Does my voice sound different? I feel like it's muscular and…." He imitated a few vocal notes, "_Raspy."_

"Puberty." Was my simple answer.

Mokuba gulped loudly at the camera, paling at the word. "Pu-pu Puberty… Yea…" He nodded uneasily. "I read in class I get to grow… Not just zits, Big Brother but…" Mokuba quickly looked over his shoulder if someone was watching. He leaned toward the camera and cupped his mouth. _"But… Boy stuff too."_

"Hm." I casually nodded, "Was that the announcement you wanted to make?"

"No." Mokuba smiled, "I have a request."

My eyes rolled at the word. The combination of Mokuba and 'request' is never favorable for me. "You can't have requests, you're at school." I shot back automatically.

Chuckling, Mokuba swept his hair over his shoulder. "No, Big Bro! I know you'll enjoy it!"

"Speak for yourself." I sneered, glaring, "All requests you make are full of crap."

"Big Brother!" Mokuba pouted, "Hear me out!"

"You can't have a car."

"I don't want a car." He interjected, "I want something else!"

Just then, Euneya slumped in front of the TV in awe. "Wow...This is amazing! I didn't know you can chat on TV!"

"NEE-SAAAN!" Mokuba screamed from the TV.

She shrank back, gasping at the screen.

"NEE-SAAANN!" Mokuba was still screaming. "NEEE-SAAAN!"

Euneya laughed, "Calm down, Mokuba." She smiled.

Mokuba was shaking the camera rigorously like an earthquake. "Big Brother and nee-san are _toooo-gether!_ They are in a room _toooo-gether!_ Nee-san and Big Brother!" He raved. "TOGETHER!"

"Stop the together crap." I growled.

Mokuba smirked knowingly. "You're just as happy as I am." He grinned. "Nee-san, I didn't know you were coming to the inauguration."

Euneya sank in the ottoman in front of the TV. "Makes the two of us…" She peered at me over her shoulder. "How is school?"

"Great!" Mokuba smiled. "I've been acing all my tests! My soccer team is having a game on Friday!"

Euneya laughed at his enthusiasm. "Have fun and good luck." She encouraged.

Mokuba blinked, "Thanks. Big Brother you look older."

"Your point is?" I studied the contents of my cup.

"Did something happen?" He curiously asked.

Aside the fact that I have been waging a battle with myself for months because of one person if I didn't look older it might not be normal. I looked up at the screen. Mokuba's large eyes were occupying the lenses. Mokuba titled the camera and fanned his nostrils at the camera.

"Get serious, Moki." I alerted.

Mokuba chuckled, "Can you see my beard?" He brushed his chin. "I found a hair yesterday. Right here, right here!" He forced the camera against his chin for the miniscule of a hair that was invisible to the eye.

Euneya was having a hard time watching the camera and averted for a second.

Mokuba pulled the camera away, staring into the lenses hopefully. "Did you see it?" He asked.

Euneya nodded, lying, "Yea!" She cheered. "Yay, your first hair!"

"Soon I'll be a man," Mokuba grinned.

Euneya peeked over her shoulder at me. She swung back to the screen, talking quietly. "Remember what I told _you_…" Euneya pointed.

"No." Mokuba frowned, "What did you tell me?"

"You know about…" Euneya titled her head, "About … About… sugar _ur-ges!"_ She whispered.

"Ooooooooo_oooohhh!_" Mokuba nodded in recognition. "Oh yea! I won't! I can control myself!" He chuckled. "What about _you _nee-san?" Mokuba wickedly grinned. "Any _ur-ges_ for you yet? You told me you haven't—"

"SHUSSH!" Euneya desperately waved at the screen, "Don't change the subject! I wanted to make sure you're—Shhhhhh! Mokuba!"

"Why not?" Mokuba crinkled his nose. "I studied all about it in class, sensei clarified my questions. She said there is nothing wrong with not fulfilling it. But we were all curious how it is like? Sensei told us balks of people who interact in _it_ are happier, energetic; it's also good for health. You're at the orphanage working hard and so does Big Bro at the office, I was _thinking_..." Mokuba trailed, "_Maybe…_ You want to think about _it_ and—"

"Mokuba!" Euneya was being tortured to death. If there was a dungeon master poking a knife on her heart, she was the prisoner jerking helplessly. She couldn't stop fidgeting, shuffling and fell on the floor rolling around in misery. "Stop! Shut up! STOP!" She called.

"There is no harm except for the obvious issues. I don't think you and Big Bro have any problems. If you can fix your arguments and get along, it'll be nice."

My eyes widened at the screen. Was he suggesting Euneya and I…?

Mokuba's eyes shined brightly at the camera. "You're the one who told me _it_ can happen any where. Adding spontaneity will be cool. But it's up to you. I propose if you do _it_, it can cure your chronic argument. Big Bro needs some lightening up too. Your libidos won't stay the same forever. Take the chance and do it!"

"I can't stand—" Euneya cupped her ears, she dashed to the settee and flung the blanket over her head. Her shape trembled next to me on the settee. I forced my eyes from her back to the screen where Mokuba continued.

"You'll thank me for the suggestion. Big Bro can finally stop hanging around the bimbo's at the corporate conventions. Good thing he brought you with him to the Inauguration. _And_ you're alone in the room. You have privacy. Don't you agree, Big Bro?" Mokuba smiled proudly. "I did a lot of research, sensei has been really helpful. I told her your situation and she said—" Mokuba grabbed a notebook from his desk, he pulled it in front of the camera to peruse.

"Start with a romantic date, have dinner. There are plenty of recipes to channel erogenous zones. Most aphrodisiac are," Mokuba leaned forward in the camera, "Listen closely, nee-san, you use some of the ingredients in your cooking. Ginger promotes better sexual health and increases gratification. Saffron is quick to work on the zones too. Did you know in ancient Greek when men wanted to sway women, they asked Aphrodite for help and she gave them garlic? Recent studies show, she actually had a point, _nee-saaaan_." Mokuba raised his brows suggestively. "Garlic dilates the blood vessels and directly effects the libido. Passion fruit is a good option too! Obviously, chocolate is on the list with champagne."

Mokuba grinned. "Big Bro, you _looove _your champagne!"

My hand launched on the shape inside the blanket. _"Mmmm!"_ She squealed under my hand, paralyzing. I stripped the blanket off her. Euneya sat up, gasping. "I didn't- I swear!"

"I forgot to tell you!" Mokuba pulled the camera. "Asparagus is a good source for Vitamin E and effects fertility and sexual functions."

My eyes directed on Euneya who had asparagus earlier.

Her eyes widened at me, Euneya clutched her self protectively. "I-_I-_I."

"Oysters are another healthy aphrodisiac, it contains amino acids that increase sex hormones in the body. Did you know Casanova ate fifty raw oysters for breakfast every day? And he seduced 122 women!"

Euneya shoved a finger at me like a pistol. "You—oyster!"

I clenched my teeth ruthlessly. Explains why I was feeling what I did earlier.

"As I was saying," Mokuba resumed, discarding the notebook, "After a romantic date, follow with conversation and slowly … slowly…. lead the night from the table - if you want you can use the table too - but being your first time together take it to the bedroom and ..." Mokuba determinedly pointed at the camera. "BRING HER DOWN BIG BROTHER!"

Euneya took refuge under the blanket again. I glared, nudging her. "What have you been telling him?" I demanded.

She pulled the blanket away, hunched on her knees, her hair cascading over her face. "I didn't tell him _that." _She whispered. "I swear!"

"How come every one likes sex but you don't?" Mokuba demanded the two of us. "Why don't you like it?"

I raised a brow expectedly at Euneya, looking forward to hear her answer. She sullenly turned to the screen at my glare, smiling uneasily. "It's not that we _don't_ like sex—"

"You don't know yet!" Mokuba cut in. "You and Big Bro haven't done it together!"

"I refuse to continue this rubbish conversation." Making myself clear, I stood up, walking out of the living room.

Euneya grabbed my sleeve, anxious. "I can't stop him alone!"

"Don't let him go, nee-san!" Mokuba cheered. "_Take_ him!_ Taaake _him!"

I glared at the screen, "Was this the news you wanted to share?" I snapped.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "No! I want you and nee-san to do something for me."

"We are not having sex!" Euneya denied adamantly.

I stared at her. She caught my eye, flinching. "Rri-Right?"

"Not sex," Mokuba sighed, "I want you and Big Bro to come visit me. TO- _GET_- HER."

"I'm not '_getting_' her." I snapped.

"I meant, _together!" _Mokuba shouted. "If you don't come, I won't ever speak to you again. You won't hear from me, I won't come home on break—and I won't email you, nee-san."

"Try it if you can," I grabbed the flicker for the TV wanting to switch it off. "You can't resist bothering Euneya and me."

"It's 'brotherly-love'!" Mokuba said, "And for your information, men don't _use_ tampon! Women menstruate and need to! You lied!"

"Thanks for the Biology 101 but I'm too annoyed to care."

"Nee-san." Mokuba said.

Euneya turned toward him, "Hm?"

"Do you notice something strange?"

She regarded the room thoughtfully and the screen. "…No."

"Don't you think Big Bro is acting strange? Around_ you_ especially?" He pointed out. "He's been hiding something from you and I don't know when he plans to tell you—_probably when it's too late_—but don't worry cause _I _will make things clear! Nee-san—"

My hand stiffened on the flicker at the stringing words coming from him, I glared at him dreadfully not sure if he sensed my hostility.

"Big Brother like—"

_CLICK_

I threw the flicker as if it was on fire on the settee. The flicker dumped in the blanket with a bounce. "He is a disgrace." I gritted at the black TV screen.

"I wanted to know what he was saying," Euneya glanced at me, "Why did you turn it off?"

"None of your business." I averted.

"Mokuba was talking to _me." _Euneya pointed at herself. "Why don't you want me to know? What are you hiding?" Euneya sat in the settee with her legs tucked. "Aren't you changing?" She implied my suit.

"I'm leaving. I have work to do." I shifted in my shoes, heading toward the door.

"This late?" Incredulously, she hopped off the settee, running toward me. "Why? Where?"

I blanked for a second at the worry setting in her solemn expression. She was frowning I was leaving to work? Late?

"Why do you care?" I hissed, "I'm leaving you alone." I turned to pull the lock.

Euneya's hand grabbed my wrist; she stopped to look at me. "I know it's not my place—"

"_Do_ you know your place?" My eyes flashed at her. "Is it any of your business where I go with any woman?"

Euneya flung her hand away as if burned. "Talk all you want, Kaiba," She angrily began, "But you do the same with me."

It didn't take a second for her to regret her words. She was fiery first, flinging zingers unintentionally. Euneya raised her solemn olive eyes at me. "I know what you do is none of my business, while we are here together, I want you to tell me where you go and when you'll come back." She regarded me.

"Don't ask me why," Euneya averted. "I only want to know if you're coming in the morning."

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

I heard the sound of the door open and close only. Kaiba departed the room silently, leaving me restless with my unanswered question. Is he angry? I stared emptily at the door lock, a part of me wanted to open and follow him in the hallway. My heart thundered at the thought. What will transform there? Another tensed argument? A handful of slurs and angry words wrapped together, dismissing the question entirely? Why was he hard to understand?

I switched the lock on the door, slowly, made my way back into the living room and turned off the main light, letting darkness swamp the room.

I remember what Yoshito-sama and Mokuba said.

Look at his actions not words.

The clothes I wore from camp were soaked wet in the bathroom. I called room service again and asked someone to wash them for me. A woman arrived within moments and took the clothes.

Trudging toward the bedroom, I entered the large room and went toward the bed. I sank on the side, crawling to the corner and fell asleep.

He didn't come the next morning. He didn't call, didn't send a note; didn't do anything. Room service arrived with my breakfast. I didn't eat heartedly and called Gorou-chan to inquire about work. He wished me well on my trip, I didn't necessarily tell him I wasn't camping. I phoned Anzu-chan and she galloped me with questions.

"Where did he take you? You want me to come? How could he? A dress?

"Those bitches are fucked up! Flag the next bus and come back to Domino!

"Euneya, you can't let this happen again. Rumors are at work—what about Isao-sama? Huh?"

I couldn't answer. I hung up afterwards, craving silence. I walked out in the balcony, watching the moving traffic and the train of humans merging in crowds and buildings.

I was nervous. There was a tightening in my stomach whenever I thought of him. Kaiba and his… Girlfriend. She wanted to meet me today. I fidgeted, pacing by the banister. She must be high-class, an exotic beauty—I don't stand a chance! I clutched my phone to my chest. Thanks to my rotten luck I can't change my mind about the appointment. Kaiba's girlfriend… His girlfriend… Why am I nervous? I don't want to look stupid in front of her. Knowing him, he'll delight in making fun of me.

The _nerve_! I stomped my foot on the tiled floor.

I questioned the city, "But don't they tease the girl they like?" Who am I kidding we are adults not children. I couldn't refuse the thought of how easier it was when young. Boys tease girls they like, often, boys have no clue when a girl likes him. But kids don't shun from things they want—unlike adults. Mokuba thinks it's easy for us, he is such a kid.

I heard someone knock on the door. Running back inside the suite, I bolted to the door. My hands and legs restless to fling it open and find him.

Katsu bowed, "Good morning, Euneya-sama." My disappointed was visible because he paled, "I-em, I-I've been given orders to guide you to the limo downstairs in 20 minutes."

The orders given by the person I hoped to meet at the door, instead of taking me in person he sent his security guard. I didn't want to take too much of Katsu's time and nodded.

"Ok, I'll get ready." I smiled and closed the door. Leaving my phone on the table, I took the clean clothes I wore at camp a day ago and put them on. I combed my hair and remembered to take my phone with me, rejoining with my shoes, I walked out of the suite. Katsu's eyes drew on me tentatively.

"I'm ready." I smiled.

He sulked, scratching his head, and nodded with a gulp, observing me, "You look…" He gulped again, _"Lovely." _Katsu enforced with a look of constipation.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" I asked, noting his dispelling expression.

Katsu's humid eyes met mine. "Eun-Euneya-sama…" He gulped, twisting his lips. "I—I will take you to the limo first!" He claimed, gesturing me toward the elevator.

I smiled, "Well, shall we?" The elevator doors flapped open on instant. Amused with the timing, I entered the lift before Katsu.

He pressed the 'lobby' button and we both waited. I studied the number graph for the designated levels, studying the 'lobby' feature which I don't remember finding in occasional hotels, nonetheless, this particular hotel is uncommon and one of a kind. I idly mumbled the floor numbers we passed. Which floor did Kaiba stay last night? Was he with a girl?

I was utterly nervous I couldn't swallow my own saliva to answer the question. My face warmed, I lightly patted my right cheek, shielding my face from Katsu. The door opened lastly, Kastu gestured me forward. I nodded appreciatively and walked into the grand lobby.

Memories of last night dampened my smile. Will Kaiba's girlfriend sneer at me like the women from last night? I ruefully smirked down at my self and my attire. Jeans, tennis shoes, and a t-shirt—I sure gave her hell of a reason to criticize me already. Aside from my_ lacking_ wardrobe, I am a firm and congenial with others. Why won't she like me? I'll have to divert her attention from my clothes to… other matters, for example: I'll keep her talking, try a joke or two. Considering how rich women think, if I mention fashion or hint a prominent designer she will go wild—I cringed mentally, not a good idea, she'll notice my clothing even more.

I stopped and whipped around to Katsu. "Can I go back and change clothes?" I requested, "Please?"

Gloomy-eyed, Katsu sighed. "I do-don't t-think…" He stuttered, gaze transferring toward the black limo immediate to glass entrance of the hotel. "We are…" Katsu gestured me to the door. "Here." Saddened, he studied me. "Please?" He prompted me to move but my legs were rooted to the billion yen rug under my shoes.

I groaned, not even my flimsy tennis shoes deserve to walk on such expensive rug!

"Euneya-sama?" Katsu's arm nudged me. I stumbled, straightening with a backward glance at the guard.

Brushing my hair away, fixing my shirt, hugging my phone to my waist, I approached the limo. The doors swooshed open, stunned; I stopped to find two daunting figures holding the doors open for me. No one ever opened doors for me. I bowed and neared the awaiting vehicle.

The chauffeur saw me, his smile lessened, blinking at me assuredly, he awkwardly gestured to the door at the back. I stared determinedly at the tinted windows. The chauffeur leaned toward my shoulder.

"You are… _Euneya-sama?"_ Tentatively, he asked.

I looked at him curiously. "Yes, why?"

The chauffeur's eyes slid on my figure, precariously. "You're not…" He mumbled under his breath, opening the door for me. "Not beautiful like what we're used to. Wonder what he sees in you." He nodded me to get inside with a forced smile, I couldn't decide whether to sit inside or rip his fake moustache off.

I was reminded of my cousin, Anzu-chan. If she were in a situation like this… My mind blurred with an image of Anzu-chan wringing the man's neck with her bare hands and sending him rolling on the street.

"Maybe because you've never seen a _genuine _woman before." I blurted, my mouth with a mind of its own continued, "How narrow minded can a person be? Don't tell me you'll teach your kids how to nit-pick a person, it doesn't make you superior but puerile. To prove my point—" I gestured to his face, "That moustache just makes you look silly! Not handsome!"

The chauffeur grabbed his mouth, covering his moustache in dismay.

I stopped at his uncomfortable countenance, my voice low, "Doesn't make you feel good when someone talks like that, does it?"

The chauffeur met my eyes.

"But it's your choice. So it's not my problem."

I ducked to enter the limo and sat in the black leather seat. The chauffeur watched me carefully, not meeting my eyes again, he closed the door, dumbfounded. I bit my lip for my audacity, feeling slightly proud to be able to stand up for myself and a little disheartened that I didn't even meet _his_ expectations. Women of high-class must be porcelain dolls.

I stared at my hands, no manicures, and no nail polish—simply due to the fact that I work restlessly and never pamper myself. What do they know? I'm devoted to what I do and I don't regret it. But when I hear criticisms, I can't deny feeling discouraged with the life I live. Our worlds are polar opposites. To walk in my shoes with the low/middle-class society is not flourished wine and a walk through the park—you have to bend or break to survive.

My gaze glided to the captivating man in charcoal black suit. Sitting transversal, hawk-eyed, Kaiba smirked icily at me.

We meet _again_, Kaiba. And I'm not happy like I thought I'd be.

Again, I was diseased with a burden in my heart and soul. I feel I can never equate to his standards. Whenever I'm with him, I have to work twice as hard, straining myself foolishly. This ineptness is beginning to develop stronger, elevating my dislike of the feeling when I meet Kaiba. He is a formidable character, one I find hard to understand and at the same time, _want_ to try everything solely in my prowess to find a common ground, a balance. I don't think I can though… I looked away from him and stared at the passing venues through the tinted windows. The transient hour I spent with Takeo, I felt I could relax, put my feet up and have no worries in the world. With Kaiba… My heart ached.

Is it because I know I've already lost the battle to a femme fatale waiting to meet me today?

Because, my heart suddenly understands, that having some thing/one is not essential when wanting.

Kaiba is _different._

I am _different._

Kaiba and I, we've walked different roads, are influenced by different people. He became a part of my life out of the blue, a face I'm accustomed to seeing everyday. Within these days Kaiba has become someone important. But what do I mean to him?

"Did you find that contemptuous outfit in the trash?" Kaiba attacked.

I eyed him carefully, "No, I had this on when you _dragged _me here." Self consciously folding my arms around myself, I edged further in my seat.

Kaiba raised a brow, "You couldn't find anything better to wear?" Lifting his left arm, the sleeve slowly pulled back to reveal his watch, he studied the time. "I need to make a quick stop." He informed.

It dawned on me … Even Kaiba was dressed excessively… impressive. I couldn't stitch words to describe how stunning he looked. He was not dressed dignified last night at the Inauguration.

My heart sank, how rich is his girlfriend who makes him dress up like this?

I wanted to bury myself in the middle of nowhere. Today was the worst day and it wasn't noon yet. Feeling awful I sighed at myself. Just my luck…

The limo screeched to a stop. Not a patient person, Kaiba opened the door and alighted. I wanted to rot in the corner of the floor so he won't see me.

"Get out!" Kaiba shouted.

I flinched at the obnoxious yell, staring at him inquisitively.

Glaring at me, he grinded his teeth. "I don't have all day." He leaned down and snatched my sleeve, dragging me on the leather seat. I grabbed the door handle to put my legs on the floor or else he might drag me prone across the sidewalk. I slapped his wrist away. Kaiba whirled around, glaring at me for my action.

I reminded furiously, "I'm a woman not a sack of rice!"

His eyes fished on my breasts, an eyebrow angled on his stunning blue eyes that said, '_They are too small to make you womanly.'_

I covered my chest, making my thoughts coherent, "If I turned the tables on _you,_" I pointed at his pants, "How will it feel? I bet you don't have the _necessary _breadth and linear measure to assuage!"

Stoned-faced, he merely infused with a tone that would mock me in my nightmares. "Previous 'encounters' have recited how fulfilling I am." His eyes were laughing and his light lips rode up in a grin. "I surpass satisfaction and imagination."

I covered my eyes and screamed with misery singing in my heart. Even if I try to talk down to him he doesn't waver! He doesn't—doesn't forfeit! Even talking about his package, he wins! WHY? Why can't I win _one_ discussion? Why does he slather me with his criticism and mockery like a doormat?

I blinked my eyes open to find him smug-faced. Returning to the situation at hand, I realized I had zoned out.

Kaiba whirled around, heading toward the gray building.

"You're lying!" I denied. "You never—never _did_ what you just said!"

Kaiba kept walking toward the doors.

I heard laughter cackling behind the limo, turning to my left, I saw the chauffeur. He blinked his eyes wide at me. "I think—I think…" He gasped, "I think I know why he has you around now." Chortling, the chauffeur smirked, "You're not like other girls are you?"

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" I muttered.

The chauffeur moved closer. "I was saying… You, think you can beat Kaiba-sama?" He gestured to Kaiba disappearing inside the building.

I glanced at the chauffeur. "Why is it funny?"

"You're an entertainment..!" The chauffeur hunched over, gasping with laughter. "Ba—bat—battery! You know the pink energizer bunny beating the drum—that's _you!_ Ahahah—So funny!"

I slowly edged away from him. Darting toward the building, I safely entered inside. The scent of expensive perfume teased my nostrils. I sighed at the summery scent, surveying the store. Was he buying flowers for his lady?

I neared the lane of handbags. The nauseating price tags warranted the place was not for me. I couldn't afford a pin on the mannequins. But as any glamorous store, the interior was meant to tantalize the eyes and feminine heart that desired the latest and beautiful fads. Conscious of my penniless wallet, I ambled my way into a money scorching boutique for the elite. Acknowledging me, the customer service backed away or simply ignored me; aware I was passing by and could not afford a thing.

Aisles of money wrenching products and jaw-dropping clothes, books, furniture's haunted me. I quickly ran to the exit.

A hand expanded around my waist, capturing me in a random aisle and turned me the other direction. I stared at the immaculate face of Kaiba. His vicious eyes scanning, leading me toward the escalader, I gawked as he turned to me.

"Don't you _know_ what to do with an escalader?" He shoved me on the first stair.

I stumbled on the elevating step, glancing at Kaiba. He kept coming up, slipping his hands in his pockets; he kicked my shoe, forcing me up another 3 stairs. I darted up and stopped to find him behind me at once, Kaiba elbowed my back I flinched at the nudge.

"Why are you—" Before I could finish, he was kicking my shoe again, shoving me this time 4 stairs forward. "I'm going! I'm going!" I cried helplessly. "Why are you forcing me up?" I demanded turning around once I reached the second floor.

He stonily looked at me, "Because you're helpless. Not deserving to whimper on the ground begging for mercy, not deserving to be annihilated by my Blue Eyes, not deserving to have your soul ripped out by my hands." Kaiba's eyes steadied on my face, "You're helpless."

Firmly grabbing my wrist, he hauled me across the floor. I lost all energy to respond and felt my feet being pulled by the force of his pace. My footsteps heavy on the glistening tile, I saw our shadows behind us—even he drags my shadow with him. I looked up at him; his brown hair was flushed against the fluorescent lights of the ceiling. A dramatic turn to the left, Kaiba stopped decidedly and reproachfully looked at me.

I peeked past his arm toward the store. "Did you need help picking a gift for her?" I asked.

Taciturn as ever, Kaiba simply regarded me with the same revolted, menacing vexed look. How can he make me feel like scum with his stare? My head lowered and I concealed myself behind him.

A train of heels danced toward us, stopping with clipping mechanisms and hums, the thick waft of Dior permeated. I looked up at the army of beautiful young women, who appeared my age, or due to expensive cosmetic a little older.

"Is _this_…" Began a strawberry haired, her villainous green eyes stole on me, "It?" She questioned Kaiba.

Kaiba only hand to flung me out from behind him, tossing me like a rag-doll across the room. I bumped in to the women who grabbed a hold of me instantly. Their arms and appliances clipping me like a torture device. Breathlessly I stared at the females. Arms trapping me in place, I felt a hand snatch up my hair and pull it up, pinning it in place.

Another fair face directly came in front of me, she smirked, "Ladies, this looks tough." She eyed my attire, tugging at my T-shirt.

She towed me inside the store and toward a white door. I looked back at Kaiba who immutably watched me enter the room. The door swung back and forth, his shadow stood still outside. Shoving me in a small room, the women began tearing off my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I shrieked.

One of them put a table on my mouth. "That works." The blond nodded at me, her pearls whiter than the stars in an ordinary night. I blinked blankly, watching my clothes pool to the floor, standing practically in the nude in front of 4 strangers. They assessed my hips, my back, my toned arms and legs.

"I got it!" Clapped the strawberry haired with a grin. The grabbed my arm, tugging me out of the small corner, the train of women followed us toward a larger compartment. I covered my bra and panties, feeling terribly vulnerable that I almost wanted to cry. However, one of the women actually had the heart to cover me with a _transparent_ robe. I grimaced at the material and studied her. The blond shrugged at me.

"We have to make it perfect." Announced the strawberry haired. "We have 15 minutes!"

Once she alerted the time, all women surrounding me flew across the room. The first went toward the shoes. The second headed toward the gowns, the third lunged to the hair and the forth helped me to the makeup. Sitting me on a leather chair, she began prepping my cheeks and eyes, my lips - without the tape - was glazed with a shimmery rouge lip color. She painted my cheeks a light tinge of pink and glamorized the eyes with paint and shadow. While the makeup was in the works, the hair stylist appeared and began straightening my wavy hair. She pinned my hair up, leaving strays of smooth thin gold brown curls behind the ear, neck and temple.

I was taken to the dressing department that was the engine of replay. I tried on the 5th gold strap less dress. The theme was elegant and classic. Several white dresses, a black pantsuit and pastel green that rivaled with a becoming yellow short dress, I was on my own to pick which I favored. Dressed in an apricot number, I examined myself. Dresses with sewn bars didn't require wearing a bar, the strapless number reached my knees, the material snaking around my waist. Uninterested, I began undressing.

The door banged open and Kaiba emerged. I froze my movements; my mind partly drifting to a dreamland or something not relative to what truly surfaced.

His eyes leisurely studied me.

I wanted to scream but couldn't get my vocal chords to function. A part of me waited for him to turn away. Kaiba didn't and resolutely regarded me with an interest appealing to a mundane financial report.

Covering my breasts, I darted behind a wall in the corner. He has rotten luck finding me in the nude this weekend—for the love of god why can't I protect my… I stared at my breasts. He already insults them and now has seen them… My worst fear was right around the corner, literally. I covered my head in humiliation.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba snapped, appearing at the opening of the corner wall. Horrified, I gaped up at him.

Climbing out of the paralyzing spell of his presence, I shook my head. This is not happening. "Get out!" I screamed at him.

He stood his ground. "Can't you hurry?" Kaiba sliced.

"Can't you see I'm—" I glanced at my breasts protectively shielded in my hands. "A little privacy please!"

He made an exasperated sound. "I've seen _better_."

"I don't care what you've seen!" I shrieked, my back turned, I pulled the dress back up. I zipped the back and situated my breasts inside of the dress—where they were meant to be. Now I can't dream of facing him… I covered my face. He saw my—stared at my—with his not _1_ but _2_ eyes! "Wmmmmmmmyy! Whmmmmmyy!" I screamed in my hands. "Gofphhh whmmmmmmy!" I shook my head vigorously.

"What." Kaiba breathed cryptically. Stormy eyes ran over me lengthily, "Is your problem?" He gruffly yelled.

I pulled my hands away from my face, eyes planted on the white wall. "What's _your_ problem? Don't you have—" Kaiba grabbed my arm, wrenching me out of the corner and shoved me in front of the mirror.

"We need to go." Kaiba headed impatiently to the door.

My arm ached from his grip, there were red lines marked by the band of his fingers. I pitifully stared at the floor. "The first time someone saw me…" I whispered with a deep breath.

He glared over his shoulder.

"I've never showed myself to anyone…"

Kaiba opened the door and addressed a woman. While I was lost in misery, he found someone to get suitable shoes for the dress and tossed them at me. "Put them on. Wipe your tears and don't waste my time." He stormed out of the room.

I wasn't crying, looking up I saw him walk outside. I don't exactly know how to portray what I feel at this point. I slipped on the right sandal. A part of me is shocked and wants him to apologize, and the half of me wants to forget it ever happened. He didn't know I was undressing when he walked in although he could've given me my privacy.

I slipped on the second sandal and tied the lock around my ankle, my fingers pressed on my favorite anklet. Why does it have to be Kaiba, oto-san?

I stood up, fixed the dress and exited the room. The four women who helped me clamored in disbelief at my appearance by the store entrance. I thanked them each and bade them goodbye before following Kaiba.

"Good luck!" The blond called out to me. Smiling over my shoulder, I waved.

Kaiba was waiting at the bottom of the escalader, restively feet tapping. At least he wasn't kicking and shoving me, but conscious of the dawning appointment, I hurriedly stepped down on the descending escalader. His grip on my arm shackled me to his side. I wedged my arm out of his grip. Observing my unforgiving eyes, Kaiba watched me move in front of him toward the doors. My legs quickened toward the limo.

Seeing me, the chauffeur dropped the keys to the ground. I fixed my gaze on the passenger door, ready to enter inside. I stopped at the door.

"Is it?" The chauffeur leaned toward me, peering at me intently. _"Eu-Euneya-sa-sama?" _He tried incredulously.

I didn't reply and merely opened the door myself. Sliding in the seat, I sat in the corner and planted my gaze outside the window. I couldn't wait to get out of the limo, and I do get the chance I can run as far away as I can. My hand drifted on my chest, I turned on my shoulder and leaned my head against the leather. Kaiba settled in across me as the chauffeur sealed the door shut. I heard the engine buzz and the vehicle stirred in the traffic. We were once again, heading off to our destination.

Despite the guilty redo, I couldn't help despising the _need_ to doll me up and present me to his girlfriend like an ornament. Was it necessary? In Kaiba's world, the answer is a yes. I was not appropriate to blend with his company and not particularly striking for his standards. His girlfriend sure is worth a lot considering the trouble he puts up with.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I managed to see glimpses of her all weekend. If I impart my thoughts she will be disappointed. We are not under proper circumstances to confer with each other. I sense her disquieted mood. She pulled her arm from me inside the store. Within the limo, averted and closed her eyes to preempt an altercation—I use the term since all our conversations are loud and unsightly. Mokuba finds it unpleasant too. The limo made a final stop and I alighted first. I reached down to grab her hand yet there wasn't an offered hand inside.

Euneya slid on the seat. Letting her legs step on the sidewalk, she alighted gracefully without my help. Lowering her dress, she walked toward the building, not waiting for me.

So be it.

I strode briskly toward the entrance of the hotel. I was an expected guest. Seeing Euneya, the guards became jittery. I smoothly intervened, she stepped back. My eyes followed her. Euneya stared at the elevators. I approached an empty elevator, which was blocked by a guard. He bowed at us. Euneya melted in my shadow, soundless. Her silence was entrapping. I glared at her but she didn't meet my eyes.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

Can't he tell I don't want to meet her? Can't he tell how hard it is for me to follow and understand his pivotal actions? He dressed beautifully for her, even made me dress up. Internally, I'm still the same jean, t-shirt clad woman insecure at the idea of meeting Kaiba's extraordinary girlfriend. It's not an easy thing to do. Standing stoic in the elevator beside Kaiba, not making a sound while inside I panicked. How does Kaiba do it? Always statuesque, deliberately composed and spellbinding, only antsy when we are alone he reveals his grouchy temperament. Kaiba turned his head toward me with cool blue eyes. He has the best poker face in the world if he is anxious as I am. I purposely gave him the shoulder.

Why do I have to meet her? Why did she have to take you first? Why did you meet her first?

My feelings are juvenile and insecure. Meeting his mystery woman who must be a cherub of grandeur and magnificence, I can't imagine what I'll face or how I can control the wrath of anxiety soaking my bloodstream and racing heart. Kaiba suits the best and beautiful, why am I not surprised? He can be arrogant nonetheless his choices are exacting. I don't deserve to rival with someone absolute.

_DING_

My stomach dropped and my heart bounced off its pedestal.

The texture of his smooth palm stimulated shivers on my skin as he wrapped his hand firmly on my arm. I restrained myself from pulling away. The door opened, his hand gently lured me out of the elevator. The guard bowed at our departing forms. Kaiba led me toward the wooden corridor, the woolen rug expanded toward marble cabinets and tables carrying amphora's.

He stopped at a door on the left, observing me. "You look cold."

I glanced at him. His eyes were strained. "There is a difference between _feeling_ and _being _cold, heh but you wouldn't know that." I rubbed my cold hands.

Kaiba's large hand grabbed my arm fiercely. Boring blue eyes blackened as he muttered angrily, _"I'm warning you, don't mess with me. _Not_ here!_"

Grabbing the mantle, he rapped the wooden surface twice. Withdrawing his hand, he waited. He was doing it again, as he stood looking cooly at the door for an answer. For some reason, my eyes teared.

"You don't get it do you..." My voice barely made him move his eyes to me questionably. I sighed at myself.

The sound of lock unwinding echoed from the other side. I shuddered at the sound, blinking and evened my breathing. .

The door warped open to a large suite with exquisite interior that blinded my eyes. I turned to regard the man who opened the door. Dressed in a dark suit, he regarded me nonchalantly not Kaiba, permitting him entrance, his dark eyes penciled the corners of my face. I could feel the stiffness of his eyes against my skin and blushed.

"Ahem." Clearing his throat, he nodded at me silently. It seemed I passed a little test of his. The man stepped away to let me enter the room.

I saw Kaiba standing in the foyer, glancing back at me. I hurried to his side, stepping on the awfully comfortable looking rug. I saw Kaiba had taken his shoes off and was standing in socks. He watched me expectedly, waiting for me to do the same. I nodded without a word and unbuckled my heels, setting them beside his shoes and stood back up again. My bare feet relaxed on the warm and cozy rug, I smiled at the sensation of cotton rubbing the soles of my feet, a little luxury for my hardworking feet. _Ahh, _they deserved it.

Another man in a gray suite traveled across the room. He stopped in front of us, smiling immediately at Kaiba. His glasses creased against his nose as he shook his hand. "Good seeing you here, Kaiba-sama." He greeted. The man glanced curiously at me and back at Kaiba.

"Now is your chance to rave about your miniscule life." Kaiba nudged me.

I balked, "Um… I-I'm Mazaki, Euneya," I bowed automatically, putting my hand out, "Nice to meet you. I'm—" Accusingly glaring at the blue eyed man against my shoulder, I stuttered, "I'm-m-m—uh." I bit my lip, my throat becoming parched.

The man chuckled warmly; his dark eyes shimmered amusedly on me. "He tortures you, doesn't he?" He chuckled, shaking my hands in his large ones.

Finally a soul who understood me, I nodded eagerly, "Oh yes! You have no idea!"

"You'll rip his hands off you if you don't let go." Kaiba snapped with a razor sharp force.

"Please be more respectful, Kaiba-sama." The man gently persuaded. He released my hand, nodding at me. "You look delicate to subdue one such as he," The man swiftly glanced at Kaiba, his eyes firmly returned on me, "But to come this far, you absolutely must be an intriguing creature."

Kaiba folded his arms, condescendingly growling, "Skip the praises and get to the point."

"I'm Sotishi, Master of The Household who overlooks, organizes events and particles within the _Kantei._ All workers within the household report to me." He bowed ceremoniously.

I leaned forward, assuring what I heard. _"Kan—Kantei?"_

Sotishi smiled at me generously. "Yes, you heard correct."

Biting my bottom lip, I frowned at the carpet I was standing on. Kantei… Kantei… _The_ Kantei? My eyes slowly roamed the formal room, instantly the Official Emblem trapped my gaze. My legs gravitated toward the Emblem or the _Paulownia Seal _in the middle of the room, my body magnetized with its presence. The paulownia flower, also called _go-shichi no kiri_was, was upside-down with a pattern of 5-7-5 leafs in gold. Paralyzed, I gawked silently.

"Mazaki-san?" Sotishi stopped a foot away from me. He smiled, "Are you alright?"

Kaiba stepped in,_ "Fine."_

I swung around, pointing to the Official Seal, "Is that fore-real?" I demanded.

Sotishi eyed Kaiba. "I thought she knew?"

Kaiba raised a brow, "She takes after Mokuba, dramatizes details."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I approached Kaiba.

"Tell what?" Said the voice behind me.

I brushed my hair from my face, "Tell me where—" Kaiba stiffened a hand on my shoulder as a warning to stop. I assumed I was talking to Sotishi. Turning around, the man who answered me was not the Master of The Household but the Prime Minister himself.

Yukio Hatoyama examined Kaiba and me, his squinted eyes turned toward Sotishi.

"Kaiba-sama and Mazaki-san," He introduced us.

"I think I know the man who changed our gaming world when I see him," Hatoyama-sama moved forward to shake hands with Kaiba amicably. "Good work, you've helped our economy and built marvelous associations overseas," He smoothly infused.

"Kaiba Corps. Successful work will continue," Kaiba replied with a firm handshake. "Because of _me_."

"No doubt," Hatoyama-sama nodded, "You've become a prominent figure in our pop culture. Keep it coming. I haven't yet tried the Duel Disk you sent me, but I look forward to it."

"Hm," Kaiba fearlessly smirked, never backing from a potential challenge, "You didn't have time or a worthy opponent for a unsparing duel?" He questioned.

Hatoyama-sama chuckled, "Both."

Kaiba folded his arms, eyeing him, "Lucky for you, you found a worthy opponent today _with_ time on your hands."

"Fortunately I have, can you make good on you promise to be a worthy opponent?"

"It's not _me_ you should worry about but not embarrassing yourself. I don't respect duelists who bore me."

I can't believe his audacity to speak to the Prime Minister that way. Suddenly, Hatoyama-sama rumbled into laughter, throwing his arms open, he chuckled vibrantly. "Good to see that wild spirit of yours! You haven't changed." His gaze turned serious, "Does your passion for Duel rival with the one accompanying you?" Hatoyama-sama turned to me. "Exactly who is she?"

I bowed immediately. "Prime Minister Hatoyama-sama!" I breathed.

"Let me see your face." He said instead.

"Oh." I titled my chin up, keeping my body bowed. "Yes, Prime Minister."

Kaiba grabbed my arm and pulled me up singlehandedly, he looked ready to destroy something.

Hatoyama-sama approached me, "Your name?"

"Mazaki, Euneya." I bowed again, standing back up. "Pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister." I raised my hand.

Hatoyama-sama nodded, taking my hand for a firm handshake. "Mazaki." He thoughtfully repeated, studying Kaiba. "Any relationship?"

I swung at Kaiba who stiffened. Immutable, he grunted, "No. She is here to meet _her._"

"Tomo?" Hatoyama-sama inquired, "Ah, she is here," He nodded, glancing at me uncertainly.

I was asked to sit down and was served tea by Sotishi. The delicious tea soothed my parched throat. I couldn't believe I was in the same room as the Prime Minister. All this time, Kaiba was bringing me _here?_ But he wants me to meet—_Tomo, _his girlfriend. I lowered the cup of tea in my lap ponderously. His girlfriend is actually close to the Prime Minister. I never stood a chance to compete with her. My eyes landed on Kaiba who was dueling Hatoyama-sama across the room under the divan. Sotishi was standing behind Prime Minister, amusedly watching.

I'm sitting alone in the dining hall, peering into my cup of tea to find comfort that will never be mine at the reality of Kaiba's heart being a galaxy away. Pity, it turned out the way it did. I watched Kaiba determinedly place another card on the table, a move that demolished Taro's life points to zero. His blue eyes narrowed, and strayed across the room sensing me.

I don't know what the connection was but he knew my eyes were on him beforehand. The stare he gave me was not curious or smug that he caught me. He somehow acknowledged my thoughts through the stare. I felt my heart pound instinctively at our prolonged gaze. His eyes had the tendency to grip me no matter where and what I was doing. A frightening yet exhilarating connection.

I stilled under his blue eyes, the rippling cool color was bright in the sunlight. I've never seen him duel in person before but I've heard he is an accomplished opponent. Yugi acclaims him despite defeating him. Kaiba's gaze narrowed on my face. I stiffened, turning my head away—tea?

Sotishi lowered the tea pot in front of me again, "Mazaki-san, are you listening?"

I blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"More tea?" He lowered the spout to my teacup.

"Yes, please." I nodded. I consumed the warm tea rapidly to help relax myself. Once I was able to breath normally, I regarded the gorgeous dining hall. "It's a beautiful apartment." Sotishi was making his way around the settee and strolling with teapot across rooms.

He set the pot on the table in front of me and turned. "The Kantei contains exceptional authentic art," Sotishi supplied, "This apartment is simply a temporary place to stay for the Prime Minister." He smiled, "Do you want a tour?"

"If you don't mind?" I eagerly replied.

Sotishi gestured me toward the private doors. "You are most welcome." He opened the doors and let me enter, beckoning me with a smile. "My duties as Master of Household follow me with my travels with the Prime Minister," He told me.

"Do you travel often?"

"Yes." Sotisihi nodded. Pausing, he pointed out a few rooms that were closed for privacy. He showed me the small pantry and the green house. Leading me toward the veranda, he said, "Our Hime Tomohito loves the outdoors and spends her time gardening. She is working in the green house." He implied.

"Hime…" I felt the word slung through my throat like a noose. "A real Hime… " I stopped short, internalizing the information. Looking at Sotishi, I asked, "Are you talking about Hime Mikasa—_Wife_ of Ouji Mikasa?" I gripped my hands together in dire need to get a grip on reality, failing to do so, I clasped the banister.

Who in Japan doesn't know the name?

"Hai." Sotishi confirmed, "She is here to specifically to meet Kaiba-sama's guest for the weekend."

Kaiba's girlfriend is a Princess?

"But—Hime and Kaiba—they—They…" I struggled with my rumbling thoughts. How can Kaiba do this? He brought me here to meet our country's Princess? But why? What is their relationship?

"Hime Misaska, and Kaiba-sama are previously acquainted. Kaiba-sama was her pupil." Sotishi guided me out of the veranda. He told me to put on the slippers and follow him across the lawn.

Despite the provided information, I was not comforted but edgy with questions. Why does Kaiba want me to meet her? His personal and past life is a mystery. Bringing me here, I don't feel good for what is to come. How can Kaiba leave me alone here?

I glanced back at the apartment longingly, my legs sinking in the sponge green grass. The color was magnificent in the bright sun, healthy, luminous, and daily watered with nutrients. I looked up at the green house. Sotishi opened the doors; I took his hand gesture to enter first.

"I was told you are here to meet Hime." Sotishi announced, bowing, "I will leave you now."

"You too?" Why is everyone leaving me _alone?_

Sotishi chuckled, "Yes." He closed the door with another rambunctious laughter. I had the feeling I was locked in a dungeon. Moving away from the door, I observed the green lanes of flowers and ferns. There was a pair of scissors on a workstation and gloves. I stopped at the rustling sound on the corner of my eye. Catching the figure of the Princess, my eyes widened. She was trimming a fern. I picked up the gloves from the table, on second thought, grabbed the scissors too and approached her.

She glanced at me once, looking away indifferently. "Put them on." Hime casually ordered.

I did as I was told, feeling awfully docile and watched her cut the edges of the leaves. She gestured me to do the same with the fern in front of me. Following her advice, I removed the dry ends, skipped the young leafs.

"How old?" Hime's cool voice alerted beside me.

I swung immediately at the sound, staring at the ferns. "I-I don't know how old—Your Imperial Highness."

Hime slammed the scissors on the table, her brown eyes roamed me, "How old are _you_? Appears no older than a high schooler."

"I'm," I whispered, bowing apologetically, "I'll turn 20 in November—Your Imperial Highness."

She studied me with raised brows, "What credits you to come to meet me? You're not what I had in mind." Returning to the flowers with interest, she murmured softly, "His tastes have changed. Often one for the long legged, porcelain skin and long hair—you'd think models, and heirs suit his prime." Hime strolled through the green house.

I trailed her quietly, listening.

"I told him, if you find one appropriate, bring her to me. I never thought he meant a groaner." Hime's brown eyes regarded me expectedly. "Why aren't you cutting?"

I turned to the flowers and began tending the dead leafs.

She grabbed my hand, removing the scissors, "The rule of thumb is not to cut too deep." She explained gently. "The baby leafs won't receive nutrients and wither." Coolly, she walked away.

"Why does he think bringing you to me will make me accept you?"

"I… I don't know, Your Imperial Highness." I replied weakly. I don't even understand what she is talking about...

Hime stopped and twirled around. "What _do_ you know?" Frustration clawed her soft beautiful face, "This life and treatment is not for women like you." Her eyes looked pained at the statement, she averted determinedly, "You can not do it."

Do _what_? I slowly went toward her. "Your Imperial Highness, I don't know why I was brought here to meet you," I calmly began, "But it was an honor."

I could tell she turned to stare at me in disdain. I kept my eyes on the floor. "Is that the best you can do?" Hime challenged, "When I met my in-laws for the first time, they made sure to slaughter me."

"In laws?!" I tipped my head back up at the word.

"I _married _royalty." She raised a brow, "You may have read my story in your history books."

To her, I'm merely an adolescent, a "high-schooler" without class, skill, beauty and balance. I glanced down at my self. I may have dressed up but the person within me is immature in many ways. To fit the world of glamour is too painful. I'm used to the hard labor at work and life. The luxurious life is a surreal dream not meant for me.

But _she_ married royalty—she was a person like me once. Well, the Prime Minister's family is grander than mine, but the ideology is the same. She walked into a different lifestyle after marriage. The realization poured on me like ice water, I shivered.

"Your Imperial Highness," I approached her, she was busy working on the flowers to look at me. "I'm not getting married." I assured, "There is nothing between us, I pro—"

"Why else are you here then? I'd rather you cut your tongue than finish the sentence." She gravely muttered, shaking the scissors at me.

Apologetically, I bowed. "I'm sorry, Your Imperial Highness."

"_Ma'am._" Hime corrected.

Sullenly, I nodded, "Ma'am..."

"You are still tender." She declared, walking another row of flowers. Hime took a water pot and began pouring water in the plants. "How can you manage a vast world? There is no room for weakness. Seto is not the best person to ask for help, he is far beyond his crowd, how will you catch up to him?" Hime smirked. "A girl of your caliber absolutely can not endure our world. Do you know why heirs fail? Society claws them, sometimes stealing their identity and they can no longer be the person they are born to be."

Surprised that she smirked, I smiled.

The smirk subsided, Hime's brown eyes turned reproachful. "This is nothing to smile about," She glared.

I bowed twice, "I'm sorry, Your Impe—Ma'am." I swallowed guiltily, my whole body wringing with nervousness.

"You are a bouquet of disappointments." Hime said to me.

"Disa—Disappointments?" I croaked, "But why?"

"Your life will never be the same. And you will regret the change," She continued in the humorless tone, reading my future, "You will supply immense disappointments to me. I may not like you. But you will take care of him. The normal and passable things you do daily will become publicized. You can be an open book to the world, that's the change you have to overcome." Hime's eyes glided to my slippers. "Have good shoes on, they will take you far."

Hime turned toward the larger plants. "With title, you have obligations to permeate a typical noble decorum, why? People will be your biggest and finest critics, don't make them your enemies, the key is to make them your friends," She said.

"Don't be too tender either," Hime warned, "You will become an immediate target."

She wandered to the back doors of the green house, outside. Removing her gloves and putting her scissors aside, Hime continued toward an open terrace with a stunning view of the city below. Royal guards bearing her seal and not the Prime Minister's stood incomparably in the sun. I was guided under the terrace toward a pair of chairs. Hime sat down in a chair, allowing me to sit on the second seat. I folded my hands in my lap, admiring the fresh air and the view.

Hime sighed loudly, "There were times I believed I was not made for the aristocrat life. When the Emperor took my hand and said he had faith in me to be his son's wife, to fulfill obligations to our country, I knew it could do it." She laughed, studying me, "I'm hard to impress because of the taxing expectations I've had to overcome in my years. Does Seto think you can do it?"

I flushed, "I-I don't know, Ma'am." I mumbled, "We don't talk about…"

"You didn't have a clue." Hime stated, "He never brings women to me. You are the first and only."

I fiddled with my fingers, "I… I don't why." I gulped.

"He trusts you." Hime smiled suddenly. "He feels he can share a different part of his life with you. Not the tough Duelist or Executive the world knows, but a man."

I bowed my head. Really?

"I won't interrogate your past or your family history." Hime murmured distantly. "We each have memories we can't part from. I don't like to probe others privacy and I don't indulge _much_." The corners of her mouth inclined, "I have daughters of my own so I encourage them to be the best they can be, I will do the same to you," Her eyes narrowed. "But you have to risk yourself to stand by his side. Accept the changes, undergo the transformation, find the courage to face the public eye and submit to the obligations you have,"

Hime's eyes were dark with daring energy. "Can you handle it?" She asked.

* * *

Kaiba raised a brow at her. Pasted against the wall of the elevator, drenched with weariness, Euneya's eyes fluttered open as the elevator door opened. She stepped outside first, bowing and thanking the silent guard. Rotating back in the lobby, she made her way toward the exit doors. Kaiba observed her fidget but kept his inquiry to himself. The chauffeur opened the door for Euneya. She hurried inside and sat in her respective side of the seat. He sat inside the limo, composed and alert, Kaiba turned his attention on her.

Euneya tensed, shifting her shoulder toward him to avoid looking at him.

"What did she tell you?" He debriefed, something tragic dawned on her to make her act the way she did.

Unresponsive, Euneya closed her eyes, pressing her cheek on the leather seat, breathing raggedly.

"_Can you handle it?" Hime asked for the second time. "Can you bear not to let him down? You can disappoint me but _don't_ disappoint him. It requires great persuasion to influence others. Can you become part of his family and take his name?"_

Opening her eyes, Euneya blinked at the anonymous buildings through the tinted window. Pushing her elbow against the leather seat, she twisted her torso to sit erect. Her eyes glided on Kaiba, the irrefragable handsome man her heart was warming up to, she felt fragile. Euneya looked away just as his eyes turned on her.

"You know I can sit here all day," Kaiba's cool voice crept in the silent car.

She stabled herself by leaning heavily in her seat.

"What did she tell you?" He growled again.

Subdued, Euneya whispered with a stinging heart. "Why would _you_ ever want a relationship with someone like _me_?" Gingerly, she turned to Kaiba. "You said that to me a while ago, remember? What's the point of bringing me to her?" She demanded.

Grittily, he muttered acridly, "I have very little patience to quarrel with you." The fury of his blue eyes sank deep down on her, dragging her fortitude in to nonexistence.

"Don't ask me," Euneya flatly replied, averting, "I didn't know I had to meet a 54 year old Princess you call Girlfriend." She had a feeling he was about to grab her and slap her silly for her remark. Euneya cringed in her seat.

"I want answers... now!" His tone was a knife scraping in her skin.

Euneya flung around with exact fire. "You're not the only one!" She yelled, _"We all want answers."_

The limo screeched to a stop in the noon traffic, neither party aware of anything but their conversation.

Kaiba angled his eyes considerately on Euneya, his mouth sealed but his sudden slicing voice showered the back of the limo. "What the hell is wrong with you?" His eyes fell on her clenched fists and the bouncing movement of her chest. The flush of her cheeks and shimmering pale eyes made him stiffen anxiously. Looking away, Kaiba pushed his hand off his temple. "What answers do you want? I'll let you ask me anything you want."

"...This is how you are always going to be?" The whisper continued into laughter, with her head bowed, Euneya pushed her palms across her face and sighed deeply. "Sometimes a person can take so much. Everyone has a limit. But Kaiba, if you keep doing this, I'll keep crossing my limit."

He turned to her. "What limits do you have?"

"I'm not someone you can toy with!" She flung her hands on the seats, tears dressing her flamed cheeks. "I'm not... I'm n—" Rubbing her tears, she hid her face. "Why is it always like this? Why do you always have to see me cry? I'm sick of it!"

His stare had the power to lithify, Kaiba simply folded his arms. "Let's get one thing clear, I never toyed with you and never intend to. It was Hime Mikasa's decision to meet with you today not mine. I only played out her plan."

"So you..."

His eyes brightened by the strict tone of her voice. Her reflection on the window escaped his sight as the limo drove under bright sunlight.

"Agree to her terms?"

"What terms?"

Euneya folded her hands neatly in her lap, eyes on her fingers. "Terms to...Marry?"

* * *

"How was meeting the Princess like?" Anzu-chan asked.

Euneya wandered from the kitchen, placing the tray of fresh sweets on the table, her hands stilled on the tray at the question. She hadn't enlightened prefect details of the conversation to Anzu, merely meeting the Princess with Kaiba and leaving after drinking delectable tea. Euneya turned around and smiled, "She is nice, for the most part,"

"Is she really?" Anzu unconvincingly wondered.

Euneya nodded, "She is a strict person but overall gives an impression of knowing a lot about what she does and is levelheaded."

Fortunately, Kaiba didn't drag her anywhere after the appointment with the Princess and Prime Minister. He brought her safely home and left with an unspoken vow to dismantle her weekly schedule, as was his serpentine habit. She had found Anzu's voicemail and decided to inform her that she was home. The next morning hurled Anzu to Euneya's front door.

"Why does he take you with him?" Anzu indecisively murmured. "What does he want?"

Dazedly, Euneya washed her hands in the kitchen sink. _He never answered my question. _

_"What terms?" _

_"Terms to...Marry?" _

_He didn't say anything. What does Kaiba want? _

"When he drags you somewhere again," Anzu began, "Tell him off." She grabbed her coat and purse, "I gotta go. Don't forget to see me at the airport next week."

"Sure thing, good luck, Anzu-chan." Euneya smiled.

Anzu sighed, "School is not my thing but if it's dancing—I'm good." She grinned. Slowly, her grin died, replaced by fear. "Be careful." Anzu solemnly whispered. "Don't let him get to you."

"I'll be careful." Euneya nodded. She peered at the clock. "I have to get the pastries to Yoshito-sama."

"Ok, I'll let go you. Bye!" Anzu waved and walked out.

Drying her hands, Euneya removed her apron, sighing at her inert movements. _It's one of those things, Anzu, you can't stop from happening no matter how careful you are._

Euneya adorned a jacket, tied her tennis shoes, and grabbed her keys along with the pastries to make her first delivery. She arrived at the orphanage a little after 8 am.

The PA knocked before entering silently in his office. She placed the warm Styrofoam cup on the table, bowing and departed. His typing hands froze, aware of the thick aroma of coffee beans. She did it again. Kaiba carefully reached for the warm cup and inhaled the scent. Scanning the exterior of the cup Kaiba searched for her name or a short note she often left, Kaiba smirked at the black lettering.

_Don't ever dress me up again –Euneya._

Don't women prefer dressing up? In fact, if he didn't know better, women _want_ men to dress them up and take them out. Why was she being difficult? Kaiba consumed the warm coffee, feeling his entire body revive by the taste. She was spoiling him. His gaze channeled through the office toward the bookshelf. Mokuba's smiling portrait veiled it-self. Across the room a stain probed under the door, leaking in the rug and seeping toward the table. Kaiba looked into the malevolent eyes of his father, leaning over his desk.

Same leathered skinned face, charcoal abhorrent stare and heavy moustache trembling above the shape of his mouth. His long tan fingers dug in the surface of the wooden table. The tarnished breathing belonging to the aged man with grayed haired and eyes coppery with resentment, Kaiba felt his body numb within the chair, soul paralyzing, eyes glued to the panting man wearing the eternally red suit—his favorite color.

"Why…" Kaiba uttered through clenched teeth, uncertain of how to voice his revulsion and fury, "Are you here?" Kaiba muttered.

"A visit from the past—is what you need." Gozaburo's voice slithered wretchedly within the quiet office.

Fear withdrawn, Kaiba numbly blinked, looking away. "Are you here to warn me my time is up? I made Kaiba Corp. What it is today." His left cheek tingled.

Attracted by the sensation, Kaiba turned his head to find the room vacant of the man who haunted him in the darkness. He sat up, glaring at the table for residues of nail marks—there were none.

Kaiba grudgingly glared at his office, _Not only am I losing my mind, he haunts me after his death._

His visage consisted of a pair of deceitful dark eyes, an invisible grim lip line affecting his words with brutality before they pronounced. His hands never held a toddler in their 45 years on earth, for if he did, his hands would know what gentleness meant. The smoky gray hair occupying his scalp never slipped out of place from its slicked perfection. Often one for standing in his office overlooking his city, his minacity could never be rivaled with, professionally and personally. The empire he controlled was imminent to demolish when he adopted young Seto and Mokuba—the day Gozaburo was defeated at his own game.

Kaiba rubbed his exhausted eyes from glaring into the bright laptop screen late at night. He shut the lid with a slam and breathed tiredly in the quiet of his office. The shadowed room transfixed his form glaringly in the chair. He leaned back in the leather seat, letting his arm sink in the armrest with his eyes closed.

"_Time is up, Seto!" _Howled an ear-blistering voice.

Kaiba jerked alertly in the chair, eyes chasing shadows across the office. Persipiration slipping down his temple and cheek, he wavered on his feet, ramming with the colliding force of words.

"_Didn't I tell you?" _Roared the infectious voice that made his body want to decay. _"You don't mean a thing! You will lose to me!"_

"GRRAAH!" Slamming fists on the hard table, Kaiba panted with the struggle to abate the memory. The room silenced, except for his ragged breathing. He reared his head up, expecting to see the haunting figure looming before him, however, saw nothing but a flickering white light warp the walls from the window.

Why was he haunted? Years from now?

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

Returning home in the nocturne was not the best solution. I dreaded stepping in the house that once belonged to the man who haunted me, even today. I made turns in a blur through traffic, unaware of my destination, my hands tugging the wheel and my foot pressured on the gas pedal. Several red lights, 2 green lights and 9 yellow lights—I didn't care, I sped into the streets. My car screeched near the sidewalk of the depressing neighborhood. I examined the apartment, the lights were out. She was not at home.

Why did I rush to her?

Don't I have self-preservation? Why did I search for her?

Answering the questions was a waste of time. I reversed from the sidewalk, my car wheels screeching as I made another spinning turn. A red light this time was trespassed, I made whirling turns after turns, my thoughts disarray. Why does he haunt me? Why now? He is a dead man.

Examining myself, I saw my hands tremble on the wheel, my breathing irregular. I looked up at the SUV switching into my lane. Instantly, I stomped on the break. Tires scraped and wheezed with the force of the engine and stopped a hair inch from crashing the bumper of the SUV. The driver peeked his head out of the window to glare at me if I was sane. The light changed to green, he sped away in the traffic. My eyes trailed the red lights on the bumper of the vehicle, distancing into mere dyes in the dark.

_HONK_

_HONK! HONK!_

Shifting my foot on the gas, I drove forward, my gaze firm on the road. It did not surprise me that I searched the next possible place for her, the orphanage. The building attained in view, I approached the front stairs, ignoring the supply of slippers for visitors and slid open the screen door to enter the first room. There was no one to greet me. The parking lot of the orphanage contained one junk car—Euneya's. She was staying the night with the kids.

I steadily approached the dorms and train of doors in the hallway at the back of the orphanage. The lights had turned off, a handful of the kids were sleeping.

She emerged from a room 3 doors ahead. Her back turned to the room. Euneya turned the lights off with a smile, and closed the door gently in the lock. She tiredly rubbed her neck and turned around. Her smile collapsed at the sight of me, eyes widened in the silver light, forming a gray tint that spoke of awe and question.

I clenched my teeth bitterly, "You didn't tell me you were staying the night!" Impatiently I slurred.

My fists tightened and my foot grounded on the wooden hallway, blocking escape. I was not angry. I was tormented. I did not blame her. I sought her.

Euneya frowned, eyes moving away from my fists. "Is it necessary I tell you?" Her arms fell at her sides. "Why you are angry? If you were worried, you can just cal—"

My legs were already working before my mind acknowledged what was happening. I felt the faint wall of shock permeate from Euneya. Suddenly, it was her scent, her body, her clothes—all in one. My arms expanded around her back, pulling her against me. She gasped out of breath from my clenching grip, her chin pinned on my arm and her chest pressed to mine. I didn't care what she thought. I didn't care who was watching. Right now, I didn't give a damn about anything. But this recurring nightmare has never made me weak like it did now. I defeated him years ago. Why can't I defeat him in his after life?

"Ka…. Kaiba?" Euneya whispered against my arm. Her hand settled gently on my back, "Are you ok?" She tried.

"Don't tell anyone." I could only hiss orders.

"I-I won't." She assured.

_"Not a word!" _I shook her.

"Promise." Euneya whispered.

Silence fell on us.

"Hm." I pulled back, releasing her. Her feet landed with a _thump_ on the wood. Dizzily, she looked up at me, her lips moving to words I didn't hear. I examined her exhausted features. Her olive eyes contained a spark in the light, they were sad but with preserving resolve one can't help to admire. Why do I call her weak? She has fought battles; weathered her small hands to survive, journeyed years of pains and cruelty—like me. Still, a hint of delicacy that allows me to protect her, if she is brawn and durable on her own, she wouldn't need me.

"Kaiba?" Euneya waved in front of me, "You have the worst case of Weird I've ever seen!" She anxiously took my arm and tugged me back out the hall. "Come here and sit down." Euneya made a left turn and led me through a winding hall toward a kitchen.

She pulled a chair for me at the table. "Sit and I'll get you something to drink," Euneya offered.

I folded my arms. "I'm fine." I snapped. She ceased fumbling with the cabinets to eye me warily. A glass cupped in between two pale hands.

"If you're fine, why are you spacing out?" Euneya deflected. "It's not like you. You don't—" Euneya gestured at her torso, mimicking her arms to embrace an invisible entity. "Don't _'hug'_." She elaborated.

I glared at her, just how comfortable were we with each other? She can openly debate my actions and thoughts while entertaining herself. I often, deliberately amuse myself on her expense.

Euneya studied the contents within the fridge, she turned toward me with a frown, "Sorry, we only have milk. Does macho Kaiba drink milk?"

"Don't waste my time." I growled.

She sat down on the table. "Is there anything you want me to do? Do you want me to…" Her olive eyes trailed the contours of the table indecisively, "Make you a meal? Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?... Or just sit and listen?"

I'm not accustomed to the treatment she is giving me. Her offer was a selfless gesture for my convenience merely to help _me_. I never imagined a soul to ask. I chided myself for letting her talk too much.

"You're annoying." I silenced her promptly or else she may continue offering me things selflessly. Euneya's large olive eyes narrowed on my face determinedly. "I don't want your crap." I snapped, keeping my arms folded.

She rose from the chair, sighing softly under her breath. "Then if you don't mind, I'd like to get some work done."

I scowled, "Why aren't you going home?"

"I'm needed here," Euneya replied. She walked out of the kitchen, passing me into the hallway.

I was not inspired to venture to the cold, creepy mansion. Mokuba was not home. The servants were available but none sustained in my presence longer than an hour, the worms peeved me. There was no one else to look forward to but... My eyes turned toward the hallway. Euneya reminds me every day the things I lack. The solitary I confined myself in years. I've never felt the blackness of solitude, which once comforted me, maim.

She marched toward her office. I shoved open the door to find her at her desk. What a turn of events, lately she accompanied me at work, it's a first for me to find her working late at night.

Euneya studied me and gestured to a chair. "How long do you plan to stay?" She returned to her folder.

"Until I change my mind." I tacitly replied, glaring at the flimsy chair in disdain. Didn't the place provide better seating arrangements? The chair was snacked on by bugs. If I add my weight it'll collapse. Euneya saw me linger on my feet.

"Is something wrong?" Chin in hand, she sighed.

"The chair is termite food." I kicked the peg and a crack in the wood echoed in the room.

She shot up, "That costs money you know!"

I sardonically glared at her, "Hm, who is your patron?"

Euneya reeled back, "Doesn't a patron care for his investments?" She indicated the chair.

"And removing a termite infested chair is a method of showing it." I shoved the chair away. My attention diverted to her wooden table, I nudged the edge. It wobbled under my grip. Planting my eyes expectedly on her, she blanched at my stare.

"I guess ... we do have a termite infestation," Euneya admitted, "I'll call the terminators tomorrow.... Um, Kaiba." She frowned.

"Hmph," I regarded her.

"I just want to get my work done. Without you interrupting me!" She gestured to the pile of folders on her desk, observing me, "I can tell something happened so I won't ask why you're trying to bother me. Mokuba did tell me to watch out for you." She gestured to her office, "You can stay as long as you like but, please, let me do my job first! You—Go glare at stars! You love glaring at stuff."

He did it again. Walk out without a word. Euneya leaned out of her office, watching him march into the hallway. She rattled the frail table and listened intently to the squeaking of screws and half eaten wood. Euneya retreated her hand, Kaiba was right.

While he disappeared on his own adventure, encompassed with chimneys of folders, applications, Euneya ticked off one paper after another with pen-bending fluidity and simultaneously leaving voicemails to prospective parents. She was arranging the mess on her desk with a satisfied smile for completing the necessary obligations within the nightly hour. Euneya noticed her clock on her wall stated 10:37 PM. Her hand stopped at the draining thought if Kaiba was still around. Ten steps out of the office and in the dark hall, she passed the bright vacant kitchen. With the children tucked in bed sleeping soundly, she discreetly skipped across the hallway toward the front courtyard. Cascading past the screen door, Euneya halted at the front stairs studying the shiny shoes and curiously looked at the building to question the owner's location.

If curiosity guided her to the new building through the moist black grass in the night, she'd make a notable sleuth. Euneya wasn't lured by curiosity but by the primitive instinct vigorously urging her to hurry through the doors toward him. She stepped in the first dark room. The dried paint no longer intriguing in the hugging shadows. Trails of plastic glittered soundlessly with the luminosity of crystal rushing water at the force of her sweeping arm to permeate the second room.

Euneya stopped at the end of the hallway without finding what she came for. She returned outside, wandering aimlessly on the grass. Fingering her phone, she bitterly stared at the screen.

_Now will be a good time to have his phone number._

"Up here."

Tipping her head up at the sky, she found glorious white dots spiraling through the darkness in galloping symmetries of diamonds, squares, triangles and circles. Awe diminished by his absence, Euneya turned around, frowning at the resplendent sky. "Where?" She whispered.

"Here."

Euneya threw her hands at the sky, confused out of her mind. _"Where!"_

"You prove GPS don't work on nutcases such as yourself." Kaiba sardonically bickered.

Sitting royally with his leather coat flared around him, grim Seto Kaiba watched from the balcony above the entrance of the new building. The image he resulted suited a Prince, money made statue of a royal magician on his throne watching the low marveling world at his feet.

Unbeknownst to Euneya, she gulped.

The sound audible from his height caused him to hoist a brow.

"You know," Euneya began, "You really look stupid up there." She lied. "Really, _really_ stupid." Sincerely added with a wistful tone in her soft voice. _He really is glaring at stars. Ha - he listened to me! _She giggled.

"I prefer," Kaiba observed the orphanage thoughtfully, "Being higher than the common."

Euneya smiled to herself at his remark. "Enjoy yourself while you're up there," She grinned, "Cause I'm coming to ruin your high and mighty bliss,"

His blue eyes glinted with majestic clarity. The idea of Euneya joining the elite-humdrum he was accustomed to was elating in fact. A fine specimen he relished torturing, and despite the relish, he harbored a longing as a result of the harsh, and lonely reality that made him austere to the soul. She didn't deserve knowing how he much he wanted her beside him a reality.

"Don't move," Euneya put her hand up, "I'll be right back!" She darted back to the orphanage. The loud crunching of her shoes ebbed the moist grass. Euneya rushed up the stairs in the back route, she tiptoed past the dorms undetected and slipped into Gorou-chan's office.

Grabbing the chain to the lamp, Euneya drew the light on his desk. She knelt in front of his cabinet and opened the last draw. Sitting on her knees, Euneya smiled at the precious object Gorou-chan hid specifically for his overnight stays at the orphanage.

Kaiba was grumbling incoherently as her fleeting footsteps dashed up the stairs of the second floor toward the dark corridor. He left the balcony door ajar. There were 4 chairs suitably decorated for parent's who wanted to have private moments with their prospective child. Her slim frame slipped through the door, shoulders squared, Euneya smiled and approached him gracefully.

The scanning glare halted on the bottle materializing in front of him, Kaiba regarded the hand of the smiling woman. She held out an empty glass for him.

"You need it." She stated resolutely, "Whatever is bothering you," Euneya calmly placed the wine bottle on the edge of the rail. Removing the wooden cork, she poured him a glass of wine and offered, "I know this will help you." She nodded.

Kaiba examined the white wine, snaking the glass from her hand, he nonchalantly swirled the liquid. "Orphanages should ban liquor." He muttered edgily, "Wile kids will get their hands on it in no time."

"I stole it from Gorou-chan's drawer." Euneya flashed him a key. "He regularly watches the children and needs a little liberty," She obliged herself a small amount of wine.

The aged wine was sweet. The taste left his tongue bubbling with sugar with an ending bitter flavor. His gaze narrowed on her, unlike he, she left her wine untouched. Leaning on her elbows, Euneya regarded the orphanage, her countenance gentle but distant. Kaiba added more wine to his glass and closed the cork. The waft of liquor swirled in between them. He leaned forward, watching the twinkling liquid in the glass linger with silvery pebble-shapes from the moonlight.

Her silent gaze settled on his refined features in the dark. Euneya's lips parted to speak.

He cut her smoothly. "Keep it to yourself." Stare hardening on the relaxing wine, Kaiba clenched his teeth, "It's none of your business to begin with."

Euneya cupped her wine glass, she spoke with reluctance, aware of his begrudging answer already. "I think you should…" Euneya meekly stared at the lawn below, "Give me your phone number."

He scowled at the sudden words, glaring at her fidgeting body suspiciously.

"We… Since we are, you know," Euneya treaded, "It'll help if one of us wants to know how the other is." She met his amused eyes and flushed a visible color in the dark.

"Does it make sense we see each other every day and haven't exchanged numbers? Instead of driving each other off the wall—especially _you_, who likes to keep dibs on me and who I'm with, I was thinking it's better than coming here all the time," Euneya ducked her head. "Kaiba…" She fumbled under his penetrating stare.

The corners of his mouth tugged upward. He was leaning forward with amused licked eyes that beguiled and worried her at the same time. Euneya restlessly fidgeted, to his intrigue.

"You know what!" Euneya sighed impatiently, throwing the towel in, "Forget I ever said anything!" She devoted her attention to consuming the wine and poured herself another glass. "Who cares about phone numbers." Pausing, Euneya looked at the pair of eyes near her shoulder.

They were driving her mad from the amusement and satisfaction in making her squirm. The contour of his eyes was not strained. His smooth countenance transpired a look that dared her to continue with her train of thought. Either Kaiba was amused, or he really was interested. She doubted the latter. He was laughing at her, of course. The blue eyes engaged in laughter roamed with interest, suddenly lowering to her mouth and back to her eyes.

_If only he looked at me that interested when I was half naked! God, this man—!_

Euneya tore her eyes away from his mysteriously glinting blue eyes. Although averted, she couldn't resist shivering from his impending stare. Euneya stiffened with the wine glass to her lips, frowning. Narrowed eyes angled to her left in askance, he was still staring at her.

Quickly grabbing the wine bottle, Euneya conveniently filled his glass with wine.

Kaiba's penetrating stare was chilling, attentive to the details of her face, his stare lingered. Euneya tried dodging the hair-raising sensation provoked by his eyes, she managed to sip more wine than necessary and was forced to put her glass away or risk making a fool of her self under the spell of the wine. He hadn't averted. Euneya glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Kaiba.... Hey you…" She whispered.

His eyes dripped to the rail, dark and prudent for his young age. Kaiba stood back up and swallowed his wine with grace of a natural high-heeled elegance she remembered seeing at the Inauguration. He was tailored for the upper lifestyle, exuding excellence, and mystery with awe-inspiring poise. Strangely the corners of his eyes rode up in a sly smirk and his blue eyes glittered with a menacing quality that made him wicked.

"Wow, there are lots of stars out tonight!" Euneya pointed. "Don't forget to make a wish if you see a red one."

"That's stupid." Kaiba intoned. She expected his reaction and conceded. His eyes lingered on her searching olive hues. Surprised and troubled, Kaiba clenched his teeth. "Why do you always spew nonsense? You're a grown woman." He snapped.

The tender shimmer of her eyes never withered. "Why... If you see something you like, it's natural to react happily." She continued staring at him with the longing that his heart recognized.

He reacted in fear, an act to repel a surreal entity, bizarre from his frigid and cunning world. Certainly, a part of him revived at the look, a forbidden languish he forestalled growing up, the beady compassion he was spurned from and his eyes tickled at the remainder of the bitter pieces consisting of his dark slithering thoughts, poisonous like a snake. To shun her, and her kindness, her loyalty and the empathy he saw there.

"Sorry," Grasping the wine bottle and her empty glass, she turned around. "I'll leave you alone to your thoughts," Crossing the balcony, Euneya stopped at the door with a short, artificial smile that seemed nothing her like a minute ago. Unwilling with an halfhearted gloom as if not wanting to leave him alone in his strife, she kept her eyes unmoving on his back.

Euneya knew he wouldn't stop her.

He let her go, not caring if she stayed for him or her self. The beautiful but terrible world he was surrounded in never expected him to. Euneya knew that too.

Her fingers strayed from the wooden door lethargically. Euneya slowly descended the stairs, stopping at the first level of the building, she steadily approached the room many afternoons ago they both cooped up painting. She regarded the empty region where a Blue Eyes Dragon might have been.

The breeze rippled past his coat, stinging his skin and fluttering hair above his eyes. Kaiba gripped the rail with loss he couldn't bear, soul tearing and hardening with ache; he glared frostily at the nothingness of the world around him. The cool texture of the rail pierced a needle of pain through his long fingers and palm. Apathetic eyes laced on his blue hand, he smirked lifelessly. The things that needed changed, never seemed to change—looking up at the starry night, he realized a part of him wanted the escape of change a long time ago. Change from the rigid, menacing world his stepfather provided, the invisible chains hooking him to the man's grave were tightening like a noose, and in the truth, he found he never changed, he was indifferent as the tyrant who lured him to the "luxurious" world he lived today. Oh but it would never change.

It was a debatable thing, to paint the dragon back on the wall. To paint with her own efforts. Surely, a debatable thing, requiring her to wait listlessly in the dark, as if waiting for a soul to creak open the doors of her coffin. A debatable thing for someone with deficient painting skills to want to paint a dragon purely to delight the most stone-cold man in the city—a debatable thing that she wanted to wait endlessly alone in the room just to hear his footsteps creep down the stairs, bringing home a light from a hurricane above, her heart swelled and her eyes regarded the wall with distracting steel to overcome her painting deficiency.

Euneya climbed to her feet, her body a bundle of nerves, ardent with energy that marked her objective.

Grabbing the gallons of paint, brushes, plastic to protect the floor, Euneya switched the lights and dressed in the comfortable apron. She adorned a pair of paint gloves and began her piece.

He thought she lost it. Maybe she did, but encountering her painting ruthlessly on the wall instead of disgruntled, Kaiba was allured and transfixed. Resolutely a work of passion, an ignited image from her minds eye, he couldn't believe his stunned eyes as he neared the wall. Her pièce de résistance was phenomenal and he didn't need to nod approvingly to reveal his opinion. Euneya swatted a stray of hair from her forehead, paint lathering her soft cheek with beads of sweat.

Dishing another swap of paint, Euneya blended the mixture of white, gray and blue. Her trembling hands gradually filled in the colors. Retreating clumsily back, careless of her disheveled appearance and whereabouts, Euneya smiled appreciatively at the dragon and master. Elated from her success, she removed the gloves from her sweaty hands and allowed herself to be rid of the apron. The heat of the room swamped her suddenly. Euneya removed her shoes, opened her shirt and shoved the windows wide for circulation. She dropped on the floor with the hopes of cooling herself down and closed her eyes.

"It's appropriate." Remarked a cool voice across the room.

Struggling to sit up, Euneya flung her arms flat on the floor and groaned with submission to the exhaustion and heat. Titling her head, she smiled at him. Boots, trailing leather coat, smug-faced, glittering blue eyes guided away from her face to the dragon, Kaiba stopped a foot from her head.

"You'll be compensated for your trouble," Kaiba approved.

Something about the words stirred a reminiscing smile across her lips. _He said that to me the first time we met._ Euneya brushed her palms against the cool wooden floor, loving the sensation against her skin. Deliciously sighing, she smiled. "I did it for you not for a compensation."

"You will be rewarded." He murmured sternly. Cool cascading blue narrowed on her upturned, smiling face. He found no reason or procured dept appreciation to her look. "Smile wider and you'll need surgery soon." Kaiba growled.

Disregarding the insult, Euneya glanced at the painting. "Do you like it?" Silence lingered at the end of her question, not a passable one but a thick, sticky silence made of glue that would be hard to remove. She found herself needing to hear his approval of her work. Euneya looked him over once. His eyes locked with hers, pressing her down by his glowing stare, they probed and delved for unnamed, concealed intentions behind her art contribution.

Kaiba bitterly asked. "Why paint at the risk of embarrassing yourself?"

Relived to finally hear an answer, albeit, not the one she wanted to hear, nonetheless he was not ignoring her or giving her the silent treatment, Euneya softly laughed. The sound a breathless waver of vocal chords to Kaiba's ears, he was drawn to the sound like a vigilant feline alert at the shift of everything nearby.

Euneya smirked, "Don't you do things for Mokuba without asking anything in return?"

His reply was heartlessly firm and concise. "No." Kaiba situated his fierce blue eyes on the painting to avoid the exquisite shape of her face and curious eyes. "I have a list things he needs to accomplish in return, forfeiting sugar is number one. I can stand here and give you disadvantages of sugar all day. But I won't." He snatched. "I find no entertainment in explaining to someone who is not worth explaining things to." Kaiba had no idea how she remained alive without loosing her temper.

Euneya was calm, resolute and very patient—an intriguing sight yet he decided not to care and further ponder over boring matters. Instead, her eyelids dripped low, head sliding to her right, an arm braced across her waist, Euneya breathed deep. She had fallen asleep.

His foot moved to nudge her, controlling himself, he withdrew his limb and watched the soothing, lingering movement of her breathing chest levitate. The sound and the motion reminded him of the luring and rhythmic motion of waves. He cleared the paints and removed the plastic from the floor. The window was left open to help dry the paint. Fluid movements ceased from the sound of her turning over on her side, Kaiba observed her curling in a ball on the floor.

_Fool. _Kaiba kneeled in front of her.

Her lips frowned at him in return.

"Don't try to make me feel better." He muttered under his breath at Euneya. "You're too pathetic to have to care about me." She shivered, her bare feet rubbed restlessly for heat against each other. Long arms scooped her up from the floor, her head tipped against his shoulder and her cheek nestled to the heat of his body eagerly. Somnolent breathing pressed to his coat, fingering the shirt and the skin underneath.

Kaiba carried her out of the building back toward the orphanage. Her shoes and jacket forgotten, he figured she'd return in the morning to retriever her items. Balancing her in his arms, he opened the back door toward the dorms and investigated the rows of sleeping forms. There were two dorms empty. Kaiba nudged the door open to step inside the humid darkness of the room. Euneya crawled on the mattress once he set her down, swiftly turning on her side, she drew her knees to her chest, nuzzling the pillow and pulled it against her heart lovingly.

The lightest of a smile escaped from him at the scene. Kaiba watched sleep snake away the tension from her body. She relaxed slowly, her exhaustion an echo of her deep breathing. He had never witnessed tranquility unlike the one encompassing her pale face. A silver screen tucked into the window, enveloping her creamy skin and bare feet with a marble glow.

He thought he was looking at statue modeled after a goddess and unguardedly touched the goddess's cheek with the tip of his fingers. A feel spurred through his body. Like cupid wielding his loves-arrow to cast her under a spell, an act of his very undoing. She didn't stir from his touch but he felt the remnants of feelings he avoided melt into one. The finger dipped against the slope of her neck, traveling to the cotton shirt covering her shoulder.

She tensed automatically, whether sensing him in her dream or reality, he didn't know. Before he broke away from his fascinated staring and obtained the energy to pull his hand back, Kaiba glanced back at Euneya's sleeping face.

Trapped, hindered by his absentminded hand, Kaiba stared into her open eyes.

Her hand under the pillow slid out to gently grasp his long fingers, clenching them in the heat of her hand, she didn't blink away and cast him a careless smile of assurance.

He didn't need her assurance, didn't want her smile, and didn't like the coaxing grasp on his hand, dragging his soul from his body. So Kaiba pulled himself to his feet, neither moving nor smiling and about ready to ignore any sentiment she spewed, but the softest movement within the silvery room snared his attention and he stared at her sitting up.

Her words another assurance, "I understand." Euneya whispered.

_What is there to understand?_ Kaiba glared indifferently. In the secluded room, the air between them was not sizzling and humid. A malign silence churned into a freezing cave of hostility. Euneya was even affected but she hung on to his hand. Kaiba glared at her hand, itching to fling it away like his resenting heart.

He only let himself withdraw his fingers with a retreating step. A last look at her surprised face, he turned and walked out of the room, feeling the soles of his feet burn with each footstep out of the orphanage. That night he swore he wouldn't get any sleep.

Sitting in his car, Kaiba resolutely stared at the wheel and the gear. The engine was in working fashion. His mind was not.

He should've charged out of the parking lot. He should've never looked back at the orphanage. As a matter of fact, Kaiba realized, sitting in the driver's seat of his car, he never should've come to the orphanage to seek her. There were options and there was a stubborn, unyielding heart. Kaiba had no energy to listen to either.

* * *

Euneya mechanically woke up in the morning. There was a spiel chanting at the back of her mind she remembered listening to years, _feed kids, shower, work, study, practice, feed kids, shower, sleep. Feed kids, shower, work, study, sleep, Kaiba, work, practice…_An oddity dispersed the train of thoughts.

_Kaiba. _She stood staring at the parked vehicle outside.

Euneya approached the tinted windows with a breaking heart. _He didn't leave… He stayed the night…_ She stopped in front of the car, catching a fleeting glimpse of his sleeping face within the seat. If she had the nerve to wake him up and hear him singing his hostile morning cry like an angry lion and fear of being eaten to death, she may as well bang on the doors until he did scream.

Euneya fidgeted in front of Kaiba's car. She felt like seeing something that shouldn't be seen. Yet the sleeping face of the man was too arresting than she could imagine. Euneya pressed a trembling hand on the window. If the glass hadn't existed, she might touch him. Sighing quietly, Euneya smiled at his sleeping form.

"Euneya-samaaaa!" One of the kids shrieked within the orphanage.

Troubled, she gaped at sleeping Kaiba and darted back inside before he awoke.

Through the day, his sleeping face haunted her. Aimlessly wondering toward windows to get a glimpse of his parked car, hours of waiting and sighing, reprimanding her self for not going out to retrieve him. At 3:00 PM Kaiba's vehicle vanished.

Hisoka nudged her shoulder, "Euneya-sama, you need to stop looking at the window." He grunted, arms folded with a huff for her lack of attention on him.

Hisoka was right, she needed to stop, but as Kaiba left, she felt lethargic than ever. A swaying candle in the dark about to wither into smoke, Euneya acknowledged her anxiety was only for reasons she need not involve her self. Kaiba made himself clear it was not her business. There was no helping and denying, how she worried about him, and the need to comfort him ingrained her against the window of the front room in the orphanage. The kids were beginning to worry. She brushed them aside—which was unlike her, requesting them to find something to do in the meantime. That was how Kaiba affected her. When he was not around, she had a crave to see or hear him, his scent might be uplifting…

Hisoka walked back inside the room, pouting at Euneya. He put her love-letter or poem in her palm, "If you read this, will you feel better?"

The letter ignored, Euneya blinked uneasily at the sky and the vacant parking lot. How can he dismiss her? She was concerned about what bothered Kaiba. His long arms possessed her for a moment last night but its memory haunted her all day, maybe for the weeks and months to come until she felt it again.

Hisoka grabbed the letter back, sullen for his unsuccessful attempt. He went to her office to snatch a few construction papers and wandered back to the room Euneya resided. On the floor, he sat down, hunched over and wrote his thoughts.

_Dear Mr. Beautiful,_

_Euneya-sama misses you. Please, come back and make her feel better. She doesn't eat, play or listen to us with you gone. If you come back, I promise to be good and listen to you too. Don't make Euneya-sama sad. Keep her happy. Please?_

_Hisoka._

Hunting for envelopes, Hisoka went into Isao-sama's office. He was at his table, conversing on the phone. Hisoka tiptoed toward his desk. Hands lunging on the envelope box, he yanked it against his torso and spun out of the office. He slipped the letter inside the envelope.

On Monday, Euneya didn't hear a hint of Kaiba.

Tuesday, she grew impatient and nearly dug her eyeballs out.

The following week of no news from Kaiba, she debated whether to see him at work and lost the debate. She didn't go. Instead, mulled alone in her apartment, packing another week of clothes to stay at the orphanage. She wished he would appear at her door, she wished a divinity would hear her, most of all, she wished he wouldn't block her out like he did the rest of the world. Euneya knew better. He had blocked her out long ago. Despite her efforts, Kaiba didn't want her to intrude in his personal matter and let him deal with it independently.

_He is not ok... He is not ok..._

Saturday, she made peace with the growing anxiety with a promise to wait and be there for him _only_ when he wanted. She didn't worry again, not fixedly.

"Euneya-sama." Hisoka frowned. Seeing as he was not alone, she stiffened at the looming crowd of boys and girls.

"You have to stop staring at windows!" Lulina claimed.

"We know something is wrong with you and Mr. Beautiful!" Insisted Sara.

Fingers, frowning mouths, turned on her, Euneya blanched.

Hisoka murmured, "I want to tell Mr. Beautiful to stop hurting you."

"Mr. Beautiful is Mr. Ugly!" Pouted Sara, "He shouldn't make you be like this!"

"Euneya-sama," Lulina shook her head, "Why are you letting him hurt you? Why don't you tell him to stop?"

Their tender hearts fretted over her for days, never leaving her alone. As wonderful it was to know they cared for her, Euneya couldn't distill her remorse. With little energy, a dying fire in her eyes and movements of a bird's broken wings, Euneya played, guided the children in Kenpō practice and helped with their homework. Euneya didn't worry again, not fixedly.

When the days were becoming weary, she would hunger over Kaiba's wellbeing. Sometimes absently driving to his company parking lot only to speed back out in the traffic herd. She waited for him to call with a small hope, but even the small hope couldn't tame the hunger of wanting to know how and where Kaiba was. He shut her off completely.

Wednesday, Euneya received a vital email from Mokuba. An email that dribbled an icon of trepidation and terror. Euneya sought Kaiba at any cost.

She went to his office however Kaiba was not there. Barged into his boardroom that was filled with executives and apologized on her way back out. At his mansion, she spoke to one of his security guards who recognized her. He told her Kaiba hadn't returned home within the week.

Euneya phoned Mokuba. That alone was her running in circles, how would he know Kaiba's location?

She was on her way back to the orphanage when a primitive instinct gripping her body in its teeth. She changed lanes and made a turn on the designated lane. There was a place, a place both of them knew.

Euneya wrestled with the seat buckles. _Please... Please let me him be there. Please..._

Leaping out on the sidewalk, without having the precaution to check if the doors were locked, she raced across the green grass. _Please!_

Arms rubbing against her ribs, feet pounding heavily on the grass, in the afternoon light, the deserted region felt like heaven. The golden glow on the grass dusted the world with glitters; she stood transfixed under its spell. The lake pinched her eyes with its glaring reflection. She winced, stirring awake from the engrossing incantation of the stunning scenery and turned her head toward the bank.

Tall, shimmering in gold, handsome and formidable, Kaiba glared at the lake silently. The dark coat fluttered behind him in the breeze, giving him an illusion of floating on the grass. She approached with him with heavy, yet relieved footsteps.

There was a thumbing in her hands. Euneya looked down to see her heart. Taking it to him like a servant, and freeing it to his will.

He didn't look at her. However, his body was already aware of her proximity. Kaiba draped his arm around his chest. Before he could, with his hands lingering in midair, Euneya plunged toward him. The impact of her embrace broke his resolute footing, stumbling sidewalks, his arms caught her carefully around the back.

In the water reflection, there were two individuals, then a ripple vibrated the serenity, and there was one.

Euneya pressed her cheek to his chest, breathing harshly against him. "It's ok." She mumbled in the fold of his coat.

Kaiba glanced down her bowed head, concealed from his eyes. Strange he could hear her echo through his body, and it registered like a carving on the gravestone, left for eternity.

She was not talking to him.

"_You'll be ok."_ Euneya whispered.

But his heart.

"Don't bottle it in, you've hurt enough. Don't keep it to yourself, isn't it about time to let go?"

Kaiba's hands fell from her back to his sides, losing sensation of his body. The numbness spread his veins, coursing deeply down his limbs, shoulders and head. It was a sullen thought that she was trying so hard to get through to him. Nonetheless, her effort was not overlooked. Her words reigned to his heart, speaking with a hopeless ardency to help him.

Euneya shook, he felt himself waver at the shaking motions of her body. She tightened her arms around him, surrounding him with comfort. "It's over now. You don't have to fight like this. You've done enough." She continued. "He hurt you but you grew up."

_Hurt? ... Done enough?_ Kaiba blinked through a seething blaze of tears.

"If you continue this way," Euneya breathed, "You'll only make it worse for yourself."

He felt heavy, as if both of his ankles were tied to bricks on his march to nowhere. The struggle never left him and the bitterness strung through eternally. Kaiba clenched his teeth, tasting the revolting blackness of his withering soul in his mouth. He hated himself then. Hated how she rendered him paralysis with her comfort. Hated that he couldn't push her away like he should. Hated how she found him.

All for what? To rescue him from his immortal ache? The man behind the curtain who kicked and striped him of childhood purity and compassion—was dead, in the arms of peace in his grave.

What about him? Living like a dead person, never feeling and trying to love though unable to grasp it's true meaning. He wasn't sure what compassion was. He longed to be in his lonely world, where the tide grew only at night but even then he didn't feel insecure with need. That's how a dead person lived, rigid, cold without a soul until the end of the world.

The water echoed her solemn words. The grass shivered under the warmth of her tone. His heart ached and beat restlessly from her arms. This was he, fighting a battle with himself, fighting to love this foolish woman. This was he, who didn't know what it felt to be comforted. His eyes became teary, his throat arid, arms at his sides stiffened into immobile blocks, his mind contorted the pain and plaguing memories.

Then, suddenly, there was emptiness…

Euneya's arms moved away, pained eyes regarded him. Biting her lip, she whispered in the light breeze, a stray of her brown hair settled on her nose, crawling in between her eyes and forehead, she paid no heed and only saw him. Wounded and forlorn in misery, Kaiba glared at the lake on his left.

"You don't have to do this anymore," Euneya added. "You're tired and you're hurt. You had a father who tormented you, why are you holding it in?" She turned away, "I won't look. You can cry, yell, and do whatever you want but don't keep it in. And when you're ready to give in, I'll hold you." Euneya stared at her fragile hands. "I will…" She whispered in wonder.

But he didn't. Remote, unaltered by any emotion Kaiba watched the afternoon steadily seal into gloomy shadows. It was true his father was not the best person in the world. He might've been the most terrible person, in fact.

Euneya didn't look at him as she whispered. "You were a human before you met him. You had dreams, desires like anyone else." Glancing over her shoulder, Euneya murmured. "Why does that ail you?" She didn't expect him to reply and made no intention of doing so either. Slowly, she stopped in front of Kaiba, observing his immaculate handsomeness. The shape of his mouth was a shadow of gold, soft looking and captivating. The velvety cheek and jaws were set grimly, denoting his elusive and dispirited thoughts. His blue eyes were glowing from the water reflection, a pair of gold-blue mingling and creating a piercing and heart-galloping stare that made her breath quickly. It was hard not to be attracted. He was the epitome of desire within Domino.

She knew his uncomplaining silent side would win.

Euneya grabbed his coat, jerking him slightly to divert his attention toward her. "You are not a machine. You are not perfect!" Her own eyes watered. "You were trying your best and that's admirable enough. Stop thinking you can keep it all to yourself!" Euneya shrieked tearfully. "You're really hurting inside. Your eyes are saying you do! You were 13, taking the burden of your abandoned family. Stop taking the blame for what he did to you!"

The narrowed blue eyes widened slowly, larger than she'd ever seen. His grip on her collar was immediate. Hatefully he uttered the tormenting words. "I've worked all my life to forget him. I've become who I AM TODAY TO FORGET HIM!" Kaiba yelled. "Every year, this month... This _week_…" He clenched his teeth. "His death is the happiest day of my life!"

Euneya knocked his hand off her collar, eyes fierce. "That's what _you_ think." She insisted, nudging at his chest where his beating heart lay. "But you're still hurting over what he's done to you! Your heart still aches with insecurity you felt years ago!"

His eyes were emotionless, cruel, twisted. _"Who told you?"_ Kaiba gritted. The sound unpleasant to her ears, she trembled at the wretched tone, feeling her spine and bones dip by its poison.

"Otouto." Euneya replied unflinchingly.

Kaiba snatched his head away, glaring back at the lake again.

"At least you feel something," She murmured a moment later. "I thought you didn't feel a thing." Her eyes drank the water thirstily and she felt calmer when it all made sense. The feeling was tranquil, like rain settling in after a feral storm. "You kept the burden of your real family within you, and you worked hard to show you can make it alone. Your stepfather only tortured your wound. And you've wanted to overcome his legacy with your own." Euneya slowly turned to him. "Haven't you done enough?"

Kaiba wasn't verbal, aloof in his own disturbed thoughts and feelings he glared cryptically at the darkening sky. Euneya turned back around, away from him. He expected her leave 20 minutes in the taunting silence, Euneya stayed by his side, watching the lake bubble and sweep leaves with the wind. He glanced down to notice her intently staring at a moving light on the rock by the bank.

A firefly.

Slinking on her knees, she gently cupped the firefly in her hands. Euneya peered into the flickering light. Rotating toward Kaiba, she narrowed her eyes.

"I've been here for an hour. Why are you quiet?" She demanded.

Hostile blue eyes pierced her like a slashing blade. Euneya looked taken back and slightly edged distance between them. "If you want to yell at me, go ahead. Warn me when you do so I can duck." She waited for a gruff order.

"You're suffocating the bug." Kaiba snapped instead. "It's been 20 minutes not an hour."

"How would you know what waiting feels like?" Euneya glared at the lake. _I've been waiting for a week to hear from him. _Now the poor lake was paying for it with their irked glares. Euneya opened her palms to release the firefly.

The free light sprayed his wings, soaring above the lake, toward the other lights, leaving Euneya and Kaiba bleak in the shadows.

Euneya regarded the grass under her shoes. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his funeral. Mokuba provided her the address to the cemetery and asked her to take his favorite champagne, flowers, and trinket to pay respects to his stepfather. Euneya acknowledged Kaiba would be reluctant to go. She would take him despite his aversion of the matter. The man was their stepfather regardless of the pain he endowed on Kaiba. "Tomorrow…"

His eyes were grim, lips thin, arms folded and right foot forward with his left back, hip protruding in his stance. Kaiba met her examining eyes.

In the tinkling moonlight, his mercury skin contrasted the sapphire of his coat. Immobile in the dark, Kaiba waited for her to look away. Undermining her courage with his glare was a mistake, as she was not easily deterred.

"I will go tomorrow." Euneya informed, his vehement glare planted on her. She understood his anger. His stepfather's death anniversary was private, Euneya wasn't butting in for personal reasons. If he were to learn how her parent's died she wouldn't be comfortable. If he wanted to keep his life with his stepfather private, it was entirely his decision and she wouldn't probe. However, because he had difficulty confronting his pain she'd have to give him a nudge.

Chills tickled lingeringly down her body and Euneya lowered herself on the grass. She'd wait… Wait until he was ready.

Pressing her forehead on her arms, Euneya breathed, listening to the silence.

Kaiba approached the tree housing their markings on the trunk. His fingers brushed the carving, and his own words glared back at him.

"_Don't get tired, don't quit."_

Above, was her marking: _"Be happy, Kaiba."_

Indubitably, the villainous man known as his "stepfather" haunted him. The soulless creature was bent on making his life miserable in earth's hemispheres. Heat tinged up between his fingers, Kaiba punched the tree, flakes of bark fluttered against his cheekbones, sweeping with a sigh on the grass. Hours after hours of wasting his life in front of books, repenting the striking belt, he felt his blood circulation plod. Why did he defeat him at his game, bargaining his own and his brother's life? The misery he lived with at the orphanage couldn't be overwhelmed. But becoming the heir to Kaiba Corp. was a sick answer. Not for one minute was he valued as a person, the instant he was adopted, he became the 'heir', a '4.5 billion yen crosscheck.' Not a son, not even a human… A _tool._

He only wanted to live.

Instead, was degraded into a slave to the company.

Over the years, his fury molted, coursing his soul, he wanted nothing more than to defeat the man _again _at his own game. He managed to turn the tables and succeed the company, yet it was not the revenge he craved. He longed for a final finish, destroying him to silence. And when he unexpectedly died, his revenge was left half-empty. Kaiba glowered at the pitch-blackness of the night.

Right before his death, he imagined extracting painful revenge. But no… He was perfect.

Refined, cool and composed, like a God, untouched by mortals. Denied from the heart-warming nurture humans received and took for granted.

His mother was not smart, adroit, prudent person. His father labored weeks and months to bring food at home. There was manageable income to send him to school. He was an industrious student. Mainly because of his impecunious background, he took a job at toy store. There, he met his first article of affection, Duel Monsters. The affection followed him through his early teen years. When his mother impregnated, her health began deteriorating, leading to medical expenses; fortunately she healed quickly and gave birth to Mokuba. She held her child once after the birth and rested, never to wake up again. Gaining a son and losing his wife, his father had to manage both family and work. A stressful drive to work one day, his father met with a car accident—He and Mokuba were taken to live with relatives.

With a start he found himself sitting against the tree. Kaiba stirred and scanned the park. She was still sitting by the lake, back turned, head bowed on her arm. He checked the time, 2 hrs had passed. Grooming his coat with fleeting hands, he stood, glaring apathetically at the smog-shadow before him.

Euneya's head lifted at the sound. Glancing over her shoulder, she stiffened under his penetrating gaze. Even in the dark, she knew his eyes were on her. Immutable, Kaiba fixed the sleeve of his coat with fingers accustomed to clamping duel cards than rosy flesh. Euneya felt herself heat; standing up, she approached him, expecting him to turn away. When he lowered his arm with glaring eyes, she was compelled to sputter nonsense to fill the tensed silence.

"Go home." He hissed with a stinging frustration that burned under her skin.

Euneya resisted flinching. The fluctuant boldness she came with was withering, leaving her vulnerably defenseless, "Nn… _No_." She whispered with quivering audacity.

His face stitched with scorn, a desperate delusion to shun aid. _"Leave!"_ A loathsome growl bleeding with anguish slithered the night air.

Euneya lifted her eyes from the rippling grass against her shoes to the cool face illuminated in the water reflection. She was shaking by the horror her eyes confronted.

Fists coiled with thick impenitence, destined to conform Anger's bidding. Kaiba had little patience in his body. "Get out of here." He rasped with untamed fury, but she gripped her stance, ready to face the endowing bellow. His fingers clenched her wool collar, jerking her feet forward. Her hot skin molded against the plunge of his knuckle, digging her collarbone, a powerful laceration stung his bloodstreams immersed with fluid incense. He was about to break her neck. What forestalled the act, he didn't know. Kaiba glared into the petrified eyes conscious of what was to come.

"_I don't ever want to see you again."_ The boiling words poured on her like oozing lava. Puncturing, slicing her skin with invisible wounds and a gash that he also branded on his own heart.

The violent shove sent her sprawled on the ground behind him. Wracking on her elbows, Euneya hissed at the stabbing scrape—not physically, it was emotional. She looked up to find him stalking back to his car. A speed the wind couldn't produce. His slipping coat fluttered at his feet, Kaiba opened the door and sat inside.

"Kaiba!"

Silence hung like a lament through the park. She was sure Echo was mourning for them from the trees.

Scrambling like a fool, Euneya darted toward his reversing vehicle. "Kaiba!" The tires screeched, the vehicle spun toward the road and headed toward the apex with smoke at its trail.

* * *

_Dear nee-san,_

_I couldn't concentrate in class today. I thought writing to you would help. Here I am, trying my best to put incomplete words that make no sense, all I know is what I feel. There is pain… frustration, almost like I want to hurt myself to make it stop. But I can't forget this feeling. My heart hurts, nee-san. Not because I'm away from home and miss everyone. It hurts for Big Brother. You see, every year, this is the hardest week of our lives._

_Tomorrow, is the day our stepfather, Gozaburo, died. It's almost 4 years since that day._

_Although, he is not my real father, I try to pay my respects to him. He was a big influence in our lives. I watched him choose the best things in life. He made critical decisions and was feared by many. I saw him watch his own son, Noah—our stepbrother die from a car accident. He was about Seto's age. I think Noah's death was what started it all. Stepfather wanted to make it big. He wanted the best. I watched him change Seto into the person he is today. Remember the desk at the library, the one we don't touch? Where Seto was forced to labor hours of study to become smart, the perfect heir to Kaiba Corp. To make calculating decisions despite how degrading and immoral it may be, Seto was turning into that person stepfather wanted._

_Nee-san, before the books, before of the belt stepfather lashed on him, forming him into a puppet. There was a person, a boy who loved Duel Monsters, who loved the courageous Blue Eyes White Dragon, his true solace, and that boy wanted to have a pure heart. He told me that was what Oka-san wanted, her sons to make wise decisions and grow up as good people. I don't remember her. She died on my birthday. Seto told me she had dark hair and blue eyes like him, she was not tall though. Oka-san was warm. But Seto was Oka-san's first son. You can imagine the love he was given. You see, he wasn't always cold. He didn't like pushing people away. The person before meeting Stepfather was very caring. Once you are introduced to warmth in your life, I believe it stays with you forever. We were a normal middle class family. Our Oto-san was a merchant. After Oka-san died, Oto-san cared for us alone. He died in a car accident. We were taken to our cousin's home. They squandered our money and left us at the orphanage. Gozaburo Kaiba appeared one day. Don't be fooled by this, a taunting businessman like he was at the orphanage for publicity not for donations. Seto challenged him to a game of chess, Gozaburo at the time, was a reputable champion. No one could beat him. Seto did._

_This was no ordinary chess game. Gozaburo wanted nothing more than to crush Seto and forget he ever existed. Seto wanted to live. And when he fights for his life, he gives his best battle. This took Gozaburo by surprise. Seto defeated him and gave Gozaburo a stipend to adopt us._

_Stepfather proved my belief wrong. He made sure Seto was hurt who met with a lot of pain and agony over the years. The pressure on Seto would someday make him the heir and keep him under Stepfather's control. I won't detail what Stepfather did. They aren't to be written over email. But from what I remember, there was drugs to make Seto lose sleep, hired professors from Harvard and Cambridge; belts, sticks were ordered for imperfect scores; locked in a room for weeks without food; occasional Sunday afternoons to flaunt Seto to High Society and make him speak verbatim Gozaburo wanted. There was no guarantee of sunlight and sleep—nee-san he was tortured! And day-by-day… hours grew, so did the acrimony. Seto resented Stepfather. He built walls to close himself but none worked to keep Stepfather out, who always made sure Seto suffered. It was too much for him. Stepfather wanted him to feel no emotion._

_I tried to be there, sometimes he was grateful. Although, I knew it wasn't enough. I was becoming a burden. He was enduring Stepfather's torture for me. When Stepfather challenged Seto to double the amount of allowance he was given, Seto accomplished the feat instantly. With my help, he took over Kaiba Corp. At this point, the hatred residing in Seto grew stronger. He wanted to stomp on Stepfather, make him feel the pain and anger he felt. He sought nothing but revenge._

_This cruel, villainous side scared me, nee-san. This was not my brother. The one Oka-san wanted him to be. The one I looked up to._

_He always gave me the security that he knew what he was doing. I felt he didn't want my opinion so I kept to myself. Stepfather died suddenly. There was a big speculation that Seto was behind his death. Despite the resentment Seto felt, I knew he wouldn't kill a person, but I was hesitant because Seto had changed. After Stepfather's death, Seto changed the company, transformed the way Duel Monsters is played. But inside, the bitterness lingered. He believed in keeping true to himself all his life, sadly, the rule no longer applied to the New Seto._

_No one liked him. No one wanted him. He was fearless, inciting fear in all._

_Sometimes I was scared of him too. But I knew my place was always by him. I'm wearing a chain carrying his photo and he wears one carrying mine, we stay connected no matter where we are. This was enough to help ease my fear of him. Seto wouldn't talk much instead he worked. Like Stepfather wanted._

_The man Stepfather molded was permanent. Realizing it, Seto hated it more than anything._

_I didn't know how to bring him back. Especially when Seto refused to talk about Stepfather. The scars on his body are there; the mental scars too. I ask you, nee-san, don't judge him, don't be scared of him, he hurts others because he needs help. We all need help. I'm telling you all this because it kept me awake at night all week. I'm worried about him. He won't talk to me._

_He always tries to get out of the country at this time. I want him to face his anger so he can stop hurting. He didn't deserve the harsh treatment. He has always taken care of me and I feel awful for unable to do the same. My brother is a good person inside but sometimes; it's hard to distinguish him from the man Stepfather created. He tried being open but he can never speak about Stepfather. Do you see the ache? The wound he carries? It's inside his heart._

_When we met you, nee-san, you were generous, warm, cool even. You know the feeling of sitting in a sauna? Your arms are that warm around my heart. It's not stifling to me but nice. I know Seto will agree if he feels it too. He is worn out from working too hard, defeating Stepfather, carrying me on his shoulders and feeling no love. It's a cold world in his eyes. It's also a cage where he stands._

_I remember how you stood up for me at the mall, protecting me from Ken and Jiro. Until that day, there was only person to do that. Seto. When you carried me to the bench, fixed my hair and asked if I was ok, only one person did that—Seto. My heart recognized you and he were alike. But because you were a stranger, I wasn't sure. Suddenly, I kept seeing you everywhere. At my school, the orphanage, I even learned you and Seto knew Yugi and Anzu-chan, and you went to the same school. It was strange at the beginning, why I wanted to call you nee-san. It was also strange that Seto and you have probably walked past each other… somewhere… in the past at school… in the hallway … and never noticed._

_Then I thought, why not? Why did it take you two so long to see each other?_

_Even today, your hearts are the same. And you still can't look at each other._

_When you came in our lives, after I began calling you nee-san, I'm scared of telling you this but… Seto changed. I don't know how. One afternoon, we were at his office, he just returned from Ulsan, and he was… happy. He didn't hint anything. But the chauffeur told me he walked out of the car in the middle of traffic toward a drunken girl on the street. He followed Seto and told me you went to a park. After the afternoon, Seto was a little different._

_I'm not accusing you of doing something wrong. The reason I'm telling you is because you change something in him. He won't tell me what. I don't think he wants to admit it himself. Whatever it is, nee-san, you can help him weather this time. That's all I'm asking of you, nee-san. He doesn't need a motivation speech, he doesn't need a party; I think you're the only one who knows what he needs. You've been through a lot too._

_If it's not too much to ask, I want you to pay respects to Stepfather in my place. If you can, take Seto with you. Stepfather loved wine. His favorite is, 1787 Château d'Yquem, if you know anything about wine, you can buy 7 houses with the price of this wine. Sorry... Don't meant to scare you. I'll ask someone to keep the door open for you at home to give you the wine tomorrow. Take flowers with you, Stepfather had tons of lavender lisianthus at home, I'm assuming he liked them. Stepfather has a private arsenal of ignitions. Can you try finding a model or trinket like the ones he manufactured? If it's not too much trouble, I hope you can do this for me?_

_Thank you, nee-san._

_Knight-kun._

With a deep sigh, Euneya closed the email. Walking out of the office, she closed the door, wearily leaning against the wood with drifting eyes on the ceiling light. Kaiba never mentioned anything. Was that why he wandered to the orphanage last week? Chased by demons of his past, he was smoldering with hatred alone, vying to forget and avoid the day his Stepfather called him from the grave. Euneya stopped at the front stairs of the orphanage at night, sitting on the stairs she watched the moving shadows tail the silvering of the moon.

He had gone out of the blue. Flinging her to the corner, bereft. Her heart sliced with worry that the pain of his disappearance caused her to stay awake, wondering aimlessly in the parking lot for a pair of headlights.

Kaiba never came.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I had wanted to destroy the Island he built. _Alcatraz_ loomed under a screen raging black clouds, heavy with rain, lights flashed across the pavement at my feet. I glared at the horrendous tower discarded through time. Gozaburo left his mark, tainting the world in each venture. Not a soul was unharmed by his Arms Manufacture Company. There was one objective in my mind and I'm fulfilling it tonight. From now, this pile of rubbish, scaring the sea and the people will be destroyed. My crew of engineers is waiting on my word. After tonight, I don't have to look at the proof of the miserably noxious life he lived.

A beep emerged from my collar, "Get to it." I snapped impatiently, walking away from the tower. I should've done this earlier, blasted his fame to pieces fusing his origins to nonexistence.

My parked vehicle waited for me, I unlocked the doors and swiftly entered with a sweeping step and closed the door. The tower shimmered in the rear view mirror. I had to put the bastard behind me or I won't live peacefully. For tonight, annihilating his tower will sate a celebration.

Debilitate silence took the night as hostage, not a sound voiced itself. My eyes fixed on the analog of the car, switching balance numbers roaming the screen. The swimming eeriness of the hour impaled by lightening and thunder rippling fire. The tower staggered into smoke and pieces, fumbling to the ground of metal shards and flames. The burning haze warped around the broken structure. I turned the ignition, my foot hovering the gas pedal ahead of time and sped into the open doors of the plane. Alighted the vehicle, I watched the doors of the plane shut in the storage and headed toward the front of the craft through the shaft.

I have been meaning to put an end to it for years. Now was the perfect time. Entering the aisle of empty seats, I studied the breathing horizon the offing reflected. The tyrant needed something to silence him in his grave. I wanted to set his crypt afire.

The pilot saw me and nodded. I settled in the seat at the back, pressing my shoulders to the cushion frame. A face appeared… Ribbon brown hair, spherical eyes and quaking salmon colored lips with a voice that said: _"I'll go tomorrow…" _Lifting my chin, I glared at the white wall.

It's none of her business; she needs to _learn_ her place. Even with the sturdy coated words, she had no right to go there. Gozaburo tainted each souls. She has no right to go… No right… I rubbed my throbbing temples rigorously. Why did Mokuba have to intone to her the details of our past? Why _her?_ It brings every sickening detail to memory. A flammable memory I can't linger on as it persists to haunt me.

Sunlight grazed my chin, I fixed my stare on the blinding sun and the floor of water below. Today… That ogre met his death. Today… The sun shines bright. Today… I torment.

* * *

Early morning, Euneya delivered the pastries to Yoshito-sama; imparted Isao-sama she needed to go the gravesite. He didn't linger on questions and bade her haste. Driving in her vibrating car, she turned in the cul-de-sac inches from the façade of the Kaiba Mansion.

Mokuba was true to his promise. There was a man branded in K.C formal black suit, jet-black glasses approaching steadfast to convey a basket. Euneya readied to meet him at the gate. He stopped with a bow, gesturing toward the glorious black limousine dipping out of the garage and gliding on the street behind her car.

"No, I can take it in my car," She dissuaded immediately.

"This way, we can deliver you safely and return you as well." The man bowed, "Please, Euneya-sama. Mokuba-san wishes for us to accompany you." He added with a brief bow, heading toward the limo and plucked the passenger seat open.

Submitting with a nod, Euneya bowed. "If you say so," She hesitantly smiled.

The man offered her the basket. "The wine."

"Thank you," Euneya stepped toward her car, "I need to get the flowers," She assured, opening the passenger door to retrieve the lavender lisianthus. Euneya grabbed the gift box settled in the corner. Strapping the bouquet under her arm, Euneya glided inside the comfortable, polished leather seat and stared up at the immaculate countenance of the man. He nodded grimly. Euneya blinked as an indistinct face crossed her minds eye. Not the guard's, not Mokuba, not even the deceased father whom she was paying respects to but… Seto Kaiba.

Her stomach gripped tight in her belly pulsing against a stab to the body. Euneya pulled her lips in her mouth, sealing her anxiety to herself and her engaging subconscious that couldn't stop producing visions of the blue-eyed man. She nodded back to the guard.

Politely locking the passenger door, he joined the chauffeur at the front.

Euneya regarded the bouquet in her arm. She placed the blossoms on the seat beside her and pulled the wine basket on her lap. Eyes drinking the dark cabin of leather, bar, and tinted windows, she felt a throbbing distress swallow her guilt. The distress ebbed behind her eye, numbing her temple all the same and making sit still strenuous.

Where was he? What was he doing? Did he leave the country? Euneya pressed her hand against her fleeting heart. _Don't do this again. You heard him last night. _The prepossessing warning was futile when her heart beat rapidly than ever. Euneya ingrained her nails into the threads of the basket, breathing sharply in the silent column of the limo.

Why _isn't _he here? He needs to come. There was a wild feeling ripping rationality and passivity like talons of a raven, streaming vessels that took umbrage of his absence. Kaiba was a fool, the biggest fool than anyone she ever met at the moment. He was sharpening the blade of his own execution, very skillfully at that.

How does someone get to Seto Kaiba? As if the world didn't know his whereabouts. He was a famous person. Euneya put the wine basket away. She crawled to the last seat and knocked on the window of the chauffeur's half with one motive in mind.

The guard swung his head around inquisitively.

"Where is Seto Kaiba?" She asked.

His brows parted from the roof of his black glasses. "We… It is confidential, Euneya-sama."

"Guards queue his every move, I hear. Is he in Domino? Tokyo even?" She evenly questioned.

The guard returned his attention to the front window shield. "My apologies, Euneya-sama, but I can't disclose any information about Kaiba-sama at this point. He wants privacy, please, understand." He stiffly dialed the screen to divide the front half of the limo.

Euneya sagged back in her seat, frowning at the blank screen. _He is hurting. The more he hurts, the more he pushes away. The further the distance, the deeper the pain. Kaiba, you'll soar the ocean before you can finally bring yourself back here to face your past. Why wait until later?_

" _Nee-san… I think you're the only one who knows what he needs. "_

The running trees danced, paved across the forest and hills. A narrow turn of the road, led steeply in the valley of the graveyard, Euneya turned on her side, watching the scooping white clouds prevail the blue sky. The morning sparkled.

The guard, and chauffeur accompanied her to the location. The stone mount engraved with his name, birth location with a dedicated note glared back at her. Laying a blanket on the grass, Euneya removed the wine from the basket, the flowers delicately made the stone livelier. She removed the lid of the gift box to regard the toy weapon. After researching the origins of Kaiba Corp. she studied the weapon manufacturer's designs and located a toy replicating designs of the company. She ardently hoped the trinket would suffice. Euneya descended on her knees respectfully. Her hands clamped on her thighs with a slow sigh.

The chauffeur and the guard retreated 3 steps behind the matt. Euneya glanced at her hands; she removed the cork from the wine, and poured the glowing liquid in the glass.

_So this man… Brought him in the world he lives in._

Euneya looked up at the name.

_Gozaburo Kaiba, 45 years old._

_Father of (deceased son) Noah Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba._

_Indomitable businessmen and father of three, a pioneer, a warrior, an unforgettable face._

Euneya held up the wine. Her voice hoarse in the morning sun, cool wind shuddered the flowers at the base of the stone. The mat flipped against her feet. The slight movements around her went unnoticed. With the blaring sun in her hair, Euneya raised the glowing glass to the name.

"Although," She quivered, "I don't know you. I'm sorry I've come alone today without your sons. Se—Seto," Euneya swallowed her dry throat, "And Mokuba. They are trying hard…" She trailed, "To make it on their own. There is nothing to worry about." She imagined speaking to her own father. "They can take care of themselves." A smile wove in her soft voice. "Please, don't… hurt them anymore…" Euneya weakly pled, her head titled.

"Please, leave him alone." She whispered hoarsely. "You were…" Biting her lip, she blinked away from the grave to stamp a flustered glare on the grass. "You were his stepfather. No matter how harsh you were, you were still a father. It's a little late but…" Euneya nodded, "You know you've wounded him _and _otouto. But they'll… get better someday. They'll be ok." She assured.

"And someday both of them will come to pay their respect to you." Euneya vowed. "You didn't lose your sons. You are remembered. Seto has managed to create his own empire. He made our country more prosperous with his ingenious inventions. And otouto," Her tone ebbed with languish continued, "Otouto tries… He works hard and doesn't forget where he comes from."

Euneya lowered the wine on the stone. She stood up on shaking legs and sank back down on the mat, prostrating. Resuming the process several times, Euneya sat back down on her knees, feeling the tension in her body gradually soften. She listened to the roving wind in silence. Birds, and trees whistled with a rushing movement. An hour later, Euneya found herself stepping inside the dark limo wearily. Her fingers numb and the basket hung around her arm, she dripped like a soaked rag on the seat. The limo smoothly reversed from the parking lot of the cemetery, heading downhill.

* * *

Kaiba wasn't remotely interested what the salesperson blabbered but his ear was beginning to swell red. Itching to kick the idiot up in the head, he glared snidely at the bearded commoner.

"Get lost." Kaiba growled at the stalker.

He stuttered widely. "Bu—but Kaiba-sama, you haven't listened to my offer. It's the be-best! You have a knack for investing in brilliant ideas, what I've got for you—you can't re-resist!" Fumbling in his orange bag, he lifted a mundane brown folder. "Pp-Please, take a look, Kaiba-sama!" The man offered.

A cackling sound emitted around the man, he glanced at the sky to see it was not the thunderous rain clouds but Kaiba. "Get your vermin infested beard out of my face, you filth." The sharp nudge left him clutching his arm and shoulder painfully. Kaiba entered the outlet with the blabbering man at his heel.

"Bu-but Kaiba-sammaaa!" He clutched his temple, "I need you to look at these!"

The hindrance with walking in public was his recognizable face. Heads turned, eyes widened, gasps and fingers pointed—Kaiba snatched the basket to make his way toward a particular isle. The stumbling man showed no intention of leaving.

"I promise you, you won't regret it!" He gasped.

Kaiba resumed snatching products from shelf's merely to keep his hands moving from snapping the man's vocal chords with his fingers. He'd love to do it more than anything. Glaring at the disheveled idiot, he growled deep in his throat. "I don't have the patience to put up with your kind. Do yourself a favor and jump off a bridge. You're a disgrace!" Snapping his arm back, he flung away from the petulant figure to briskly turn into the second isle.

The gaping mouth and hurtful eyes achieved from his remark paralyzed the man.

Kaiba couldn't be more satisfied. For his momentary peace, he wanted to purchase what he needed and leave. The advantage of shopping at night was more than avoiding crowds. He didn't like partaking in many common-roles, i.e: shopper, student, mother, father… Kaiba tossed a bottle of canned food in the basket. Father, hmph. At one time, he might've delighted in the role in an impossible realm where horses played tic-tac-toe and he and Yugi became best "friends"— Kaiba blinked. Yea impossible.

Reasoning told him he was staring at the bread for too long. Typically, he would turn away but the third isle appeared around the corner, a plethora inciting déjà vu that made his legs immobile and eyes stern with a glare. The isle… the wafers… Kaiba stopped in front of the product, the ambiguity of the situation locking him in a mental stupor. He didn't touch the item, his skin prickled at the sight.

_Fighting for wafers, fighting for noodles, fighting… Always fighting._

He never stopped fighting, him against every one, the unending spiel.

"Hmph," Kaiba scoffed at himself, "I sound lonely."

_As if she can understand what the treacherous bastard did. _She,_ who is unforgivable… un…_

Kaiba felt his insides string like a vibrating chisel of a guitar cord at the striding figure in green. She, who wears clothes to match her eyes, intrudes impulsively on matters exhibiting no connection to her or her short life; is acclimated to his derision despite her tender nature, which never failed to appall him. She, who was unaware of their physical distance in the grocery store where they met for the second time after imparting each other's names 5 months ago.

Has it really been that long? 5 months ago, he never looked at a woman with intense desire as he did now.

Her back tingled, stirring sugary goose bumps on her arm, inquisitively turning her head back at the previous isle; she scanned the empty row before retrieving the packet of sugar. Euneya swept toward the neighboring isle, collecting necessary items for the kids. Hesitant hands stilled on the hand bars of the cart, abruptly, Euneya swung around and darted around the corner of the isle. Searching eyes incited by instinct again, Euneya felt her body wring with an unknown fixation of a familiar presence… a familiar pair of eyes…

_No one. _She shook it off, feeling irrational and returned to her cart.

Kaiba steadied at the corner of the wall, out of view. Hearing her distant footsteps, he retreated from the corner and completed his purchases at the register. His shoes were pelting the gravel in the parking lot in rapid fascination, almost feeling his heels on fire. Kaiba flicked the surveillance button to the vehicle, unlocking all doors, he yanked open the driver's door and ceased.

For a chilling second, his body felt colder than it ever did in his life.

The keys in his fingers loosened, slipping unconsciously through his long fingers with the gravity and substance of cool water. Kaiba swiftly turned, glaring at the silent figure in the shadows.

It wasn't much of a scare, not entirely. But he felt his bones rip out of his body, an infliction of his rashness.

His soul flinched.

"I'm hoping it's no coincidence." Euneya whispered. She was far from a scary person even her smile was harmless.

Why did he feel he stepped on his own grave? Kaiba tensed.

She searched the gravel for a moment, hesitantly whispering, "If it was a coincidence, we'd never meet. You wouldn't come here of all places when I'm in the—"

"I have no intention of seeing you again." He sliced her succinctly to silence. Unblinking cool blue eyes skimmed her form with soaring debasement. "Hmph," Teeth clenched with itching abhorrence, "You haven't changed your lowbrow habit."

Eyes were saturated with hurt, steadily, she nodded, "Hai. I haven't changed." Euneya cleared her aching throat impeded with emotion. Her watery eyes glided into his contempt gaze, "I went to—"

"Women like you never know your place. You slow witted scum merit the existence of gutter rats and insects."

Euneya gave a short laugh and looked away. "I won't say that doesn't hurt." A tear spilled on her pale cheek. "You're right, we never know our place. When you always slack, we're the ones who have to step up only to be used and discarded worthlessly. That is who we are. That is how it's always been." Euneya nodded, "You're right. I have merited the life of a gutter rat, an insect. And you?"

Kaiba coldly smirked, a learned perfection on his grim, handsome face. "Your sniveling habit is not attractive but repulsive. Get lost - fast." He sneered. Suddenly, he couldn't look at her anymore and glared at his car. Under the streetlight, his face reflected back at him in the window, contorted into a savage beast like the one he sounded.

"You're hurting." Euneya whispered.

"Leave." Kaiba snarled through clenched teeth. _Go. Or I'll taunt you to death. Go... Protect yourself._

Euneya walked toward him. He slammed his fist on the roof of the car, denting the pristine surface. Throbbing pain surfaced up his fist and arm, Kaiba coiled his fingers, freezing on the roof. His ravenous breathing wheezed in the warm breeze.

"The hostility is between your stepfather and you. Not us." Euneya cried.

Kaiba forced himself around, his limp hand flinging against his side with tickling rose liquid gliding on his knuckles and dripping on his gravel soundlessly.

"_What do you want?!"_ He screamed.

Euneya restrained from jumping back at the throttling tone. She gave a weak cry in her throat, like a begging child and sobbed in front of him.

Engraved frustration rippled into a stunned disposition, his eyes widened and his snarling lips tickled into parted disbelief. He sucked in a jolting breath, a sound slithering in midair and collapsing at the back of his dry throat.

"To…" Euneya stared dolefully_. "To hold you."_ She croaked.

And there were tears surging in his eyes, Kaiba's shocked gaze fluttered with seething tears. Euneya glanced down at her hands. He stayed immobile by the car.

Trembling words oozed in the blackening silence. "How can you do this to yourself?" Euneya whispered suddenly. "You," She stared at the ground, "Who took care of otouto, endured what _he_ did to you alone, who told me not to quit…" Euneya breathed and looked at him, "Not to give up. How you can treat yourself like this? How you can never ask anything in return!"

Kaiba stared at her speechlessly.

Euneya sighed miserably. "You're in pain." She accused. "Admit it. And you still _don't _ask for anything in return."

_You don't know me. _Kaiba couldn't bring the words to his lips. He simply turned and opened the door to sit inside the driver's seat. Within the silence of vehicle, he felt his blood roar in his ears. Kaiba turned the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. Euneya gaped at the screeching tires and the lights faint in the shadows. Kaiba turned into the street and sped through the heap of cars.

_Dummy, _Euneya stared at the moving lights of cars of the slicing traffic. _You know I'm right. _She folded her arms around herself and walked back to her car. The car filled with groceries awaited. Wiping her tear-stained cheeks, Euneya deposited the groceries in the trunk and put the cart in its designated region, she returned to the orphanage.

Isao-sama watched the children while she was gone.

Walking up the stairs of the orphanage, drained to the bone, Euneya removed her tennis shoes in exchange for her slippers.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

Stiffening at the sound, she turned around toward the leering man moving out of the shadows of the parking lot. Her eyes widened, stumbling back, Euneya collapsed on the stairs, scraping her palms. She gasped up at the man.

"What are you—"

He leaned down to observe her fear painted eyes and smirked, "Looking at you, I don't need to ask how much you've saved up on my behalf." He put his hand out.

Knowing better, Euneya disregarded his offered hand and stood back up herself. She fixed her shirt, meeting his dark eyes firmly. "I don't have the—"

"When?" He tilted his head, biting his lip angrily. "When huh?"

Euneya lowered her eyes to the ground. "I… After I get paid."

"All?"

"No." She breathed.

He chuckled, rolling up his sleeve and grabbed her shirt by the front. "Euneya…" He hissed against her cheek. "You are in trouble. You do know what'll happen if you fail to pay?"

"Give me time." She pleaded, shutting her eyes.

"No." He simply stated, "I'll arrange for your punishment instead. A brothel? You have worked with my men before. They made you run errands. You know their needs, you've seen our needs."

"I refuse! I—"

"Tsk, tsk." He wagged his finger under her nose. "Don't you know you're in no position to make demands, much less, negotiate? All you have to do is pay me 2 Billion. And no one will touch a single hair on your body." He caressed her brown tresses. "Pity your Oto-san left you in this state. How unforgiving for an old man to ruin his own daughter's life. Hn hn hn…" He chortled, "Oh wait, your mother was no different! She was involved in her own crisis, wasn't she? Gambling, wasting away…"

"Be quiet!" Euneya shoved him hard. Glaring at him bitterly, she pointed, "I _will_ get the money. I _will_ pay you back."

He gestured invitingly. "I'll be waiting! It's really great to hear a client fiercely wants to return money! I like it!" He praised.

Euneya glared angrily. "Leave this place, Ruiji, don't come inside." She warned.

Ruiji eyed the orphanage. "How old are they? They can't know who I am."

"Go away!" Euneya shrieked. "If you ever hurt any of them," She blocked the doors. "I swear…" Her eyes watered with determination. "I _will_ murder you!"

Ruiji scoffed, "Really?" He insisted, "Murder? _You?_ Me?"

Euneya breathed slowly, "I… Am _not_ lying." She shook her head.

Ruiji folded his arms, "You can trust me. I'm not interested in orphan kids. Hn, I lie. You were one and made the perfect prey. I want my money. And if you can't pay me back, don't expect me to be nice." He warned. Ruiji grinned menacingly and walked back toward the gates. There was a limo at the corner, he entered the vehicle and silently left in the quiet street.

She was loosing grip on the world. Her bearing shortening like her gasping breath, Euneya slid on the stairs helplessly. Money… Where from? 2 Billion… How? She scanned the parking lot. Who can she ask? Euneya rubbed her sore neck. _I need it quick. I need it now! Or he won't stop. _Euneya stared at the road again. _God… Please… _She clasped her hands tight in front of her chest and hunched over, weeping. _Please… I'm scared…_

The door shifted open and a head peered outside. Isao-sama descended the stairs upon finding Euneya sitting at the bottom, shivering outside.

"Euneya!" He cried, grabbing her shoulder.

She yanked her head up. Gasping, Euneya rubbed her face dry and stood up. "Isao…sama." She sniffed, and turned to the strewn grocery bags. "Sorry, I slipped on the stairs." Busying with gathering the bags, she quickly ran up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Isao-sama helped her collect the food. "Why didn't you call someone from inside? We were waiting for you."

"No, I'm not hurt. I was about to come inside." Euneya opened the door, gesturing him to enter first. Isao-sama's eyes ran over her in concern. Euneya rubbed her cheek against her shoulder. "I'm embarrassed, please," She mumbled, "I don't usually cry from falling on the stairs."

"Hmm." Isao-sama nodded. "Be careful." He murmured.

She nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

The sun rose that morning.

For Euneya, the luminous disk initiated the ultimate countdown. She looked at the floor of broken cups, plates, and ripped clothing, half of what they owned in shambles. Suitcases shoved against torn walls, ready to be dragged out the door. The room morphed into wiggly lines, and liquid clouds, she had to blink the tears to witness the speeding individuals taped in selfish apprehension, a scene formidable for 11-year-old eyes.

"If we don't leave now, we'll get caught!" Hissed the desperate woman to her spouse.

He shielded his arms around his head, blocking her words and grimaced. "Let me think!" He snapped as he continued pacing the corners of the room.

She wrestled more clothes in her bag. "What will thinking do?" She glared. "We don't have time! We need to act!"

"Did you think that before you got us this mess?" He shrieked.

"_Me?"_ She gasped, pointing at herself.

"Yes, _you_! Heavy liquor, gamble—if you had saved some money we could've returned some—"

Furious, she grabbed his sleeve. "Don't you _dare_ blame this on me! What about _you _huh?" She demanded, shaking his arm violently. "Listen to me! LIS-TEN!"

He shoved her away and sent her staggering against the corner wall. "If you had listened to me, none of this would've happened!"

"If _you_ hadn't taken the drugs, you wouldn't have involved us with the debt collectors!" She screamed.

"I, at one time, tried to help ease our situation by borrowing money." He insisted.

She snarled under her breath in disgust, "_MITSUOOO_!" Shaking her head, she grabbed his shirt and pounded on his chest. "Liar! You lie!" She wailed.

Flinching, Euneya covered her eyes, wheezing with tears silently outside. A series of retching sound probed the confines of the small apartment, Euneya backed away from the door into a corner of the kitchen.

"Mitsuo!" She screamed.

"What have I said wrong?" He yelled.

"We need—need to go!" She stammered.

Mitsuo flung through the room, dragging her by the arm and tossed her toward the door. "Then GO!" He pointed outside. "Leave!"

"I won't." She firmly declared, "What about you?"

The red haze of delusion dissipated for a second, sighing, he looked toward the kitchen. Invisible, rotting sightlessly was the 11 year old too deplorable to notice. In another memory, Mitsuo might've seen a young face resembling the woman standing in front of him and a part of himself; fury dilated a different persona in his heart, and he was beyond enraged to realize what was happening. Mitsuo snatched the suitcases, handing them to his wife.

"Go first." He breathed.

She gasped at his words, her breath hitching twice, "Wh-_alone?_"

"One of us has to make it." He resolved, "I will stay."

"No!" She clutched his arm to her self. "No! Where will I go? Why can't I come with you? What if—_where?_" She pressed her face on his sleeve, weeping.

_Knock knock knock_

"This is Domino Police, please, open up." A muffled alert from the authority boomed at the door.

Mitsuo grabbed his wife in his arms. Ripping out of the corner, Euneya darted to her father.

"Oto—"

"Don't move." He forbade with shocked eyes. "Euneya, stay right there." He calmly added.

Euneya quivered tearfully, fidgeting. _"Oto…san…" _She wept.

There wasn't a response from the occupants of the apartment. Domino Authorities tore through the door, leashing the man, wife and child. Two escaped, one scraped and screamed. Fleeing with tied hands, Mitsuo and his wife clashed against the police on the streets below their apartment. Euneya kicked and released herself from the grip. Tears winning her vision, she stumbled on the metal stairs, barging through the door at the bottom and sprinted after them.

"OTO-SAN!" The cry screeched into black and white misery. "OKA—OTO-SAAN!" Her short legs scarped on the winding street corner.

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

Maybe it was the ripping sound of her heart. Maybe, it was all in her mind. Blurry-eyed, Euneya darted toward the huddle of police surrounding a particular region in the middle of the street.

"Oto-san! Oka-san!" Euneya rushed toward the crowd.

A policeman turned around, gasping. "The child." He indicated someone to grab her.

But the shifting in the crowd was enough for her to see. Euneya halted at the pair of unconscious bodies smeared in blood.

"Oka…" She whispered lifelessly.

"Get the child!" Ordered a faint cry.

Euneya breathed slowly. "Oto..."

It was a bright sunny day, the brightest in the summer. The scent of hot gravel, clapping boots of the police was heavy. There should have been rain, thunder, and dark clouds to shadow the prints of the blood on the road. Instead, there was vigilant herd of pedestrians, the commanding screams of police, whistles, a bird chirped somewhere in the trees from a branch. For an 11 year old, this was the sight she lived with for 9 years.

And the bright sun sank that day, in the womb of night, whisking away another pair of souls from the world with an orphan unbound.

* * *

The moon was like any other.

They said it was the finest establishment to have in the apex of elite. To him, it was agony. A textbook thundered on the desk in front of him. His half lidded eyes were immune to black sentences, the reeking scent of old pages, pencil led bleeding from fervent writing causing his hands to tremble on the paper. The blue marks on his tired hands. There was no room for mistakes, perfection was mandatory, and he couldn't be anything but _perfect. _When a 13 year old is tied to perfection, the results are gruesome, and they expected nothing more than hearing his horrid cries in the middle of the night, waning into a bank of languish. The dungeon that was the library was an unremitting maze of books, he dreamt books, his vision engulfed by books, hands gripped books… _Books…_

His exhausted body yearned for rest, aching shoulders that were on fragile bones about to tear. He found he breathed fast, his lungs losing energy to inhale deeply. Sleep-deprived faltered his memory, making it hard to concentrate. Although aware of the negative affects, his tutor favored his paycheck more than his pupil. It was no surprise. No one recognized his pain. Sometimes he wished one of the maids inadvertently left a window open in the library, he could jump out. Sometimes, he wanted nothing better than knocking his tutor dead with a textbook. Sometimes, he thought of poison, but that alone couldn't be acquired his meals were regulated.

There were others too. Aside the scholarly tutors, the maids, the guards, the walls, and the carpets… watching his move intently; watching him suffer and grow insane. None tried to save him. All watched under the command of one man. Law related him to the menace. He wanted out, needed to breathe—to escape the infernal he gambled to find, perhaps this was his sole punishment for risking Mokuba's life in a chess game, winning didn't promise a perfect ending. Endless torment, books, numbers, orders, suits… He thought he was about to pass out again. Regaining himself, Seto blinked at the law book. He _couldn't_ take it anymore but the consequences were eloquent. Last week he failed one of his classes, doubling the study itinerary resorted as punishment, instead of eating 3 times a day he ate once—breakfast. In the weekend, from 5 AM the imprisonment in the library discerned he didn't have breaks with only 4 hours of sleep in the morning, 30 minutes to eat and shower, once again, return to the library and study, study, study… His eyes were about to bleed.

Clamping them shut, he gasped at a sharp pain ripping across his back and his head. He didn't have the energy to touch himself. Every inch, layer of his body was exhausted. He wanted to sleep and never wake up again but he didn't want to leave Mokuba alone. Stepping down, dying, or leaving meant Mokuba would have to endure the treatment. He couldn't let his otouto suffer at the young age. Although Mokuba's punishment weren't as rigorous, in his lifetime, he'd already endure millions of pain and still have room to grow while he only acquainted with pain when older and mature. Really, who was more unfortunate?—was the dumb question.

A biting sensation rode up his spine, sitting up, he cringed at the burning pain with clenched teeth and eyes. "Kami!" Seto groaned at the belt.

"Keep going! No sleep time! You have 13 more chapters to go!" Ordered his Sensei.

_13… _He hated the number, hated thinking about numbers, hated that it was implied and his head was swimming with its vision.

"What're you waiting for?" Slurred the Sensei over his shoulder.

_Kill me… Kill me now…_ He didn't have the energy to look at the formulas.

The thundering fist next to his arm caused him to jerk up and start reading aloud. 2 and a half hours later, he was shaken, slapped and kicked off to bed. He didn't pay attention if it was a mattress or the cold floor. Disorientated, he fell on his knees and slumped on his stomach, breathless, gasping and cringing at the icy texture against his skin. When will it end? Questioned a despondent voice at the back of his head. _When?_

Sensei took his test results, glaring; he sauntered out of the library and went into the designated office 3 hallways down. Inside, sat the administrator. "I came to tell you it was not resourceful. The treatment he endures can possibly be the reason for his low scores. Please, change his schedule and let him rest for a few days."

"There is no room for changes." Attacked the man at the desk. "If he can't focus, _make _him! Give him the pills. It's _your_ responsibility to make him raise his scores! I don't want a pathetic idiot as an heir!"

"Kaiba-shacho," Bowed the Sensei, "This is more than test scores. This will affect his mental and physical health, he is weak, further pushing him will cause permanent damage."

"I _want_ to see those test scores increase!" Shouted the shadowed man. "That's the price for challenging me! He was confident to defeat me—let's see what he can do."

"But Kaiba-shacho-"

"Get out!"

Lowering the score folder on the desk, Sensei walked out, and returned to the dark room where his pupil was held captive. Within the door were a cellar with no beds, one bathroom, no food, and plenty of books to wretch on. He titled the lock to peek inside the darkness. Prone on the hard floor, his heavy breathing echoed in the four walls. It was a pathetic sight… A sight his stepfather reduced him to be, and there was no stopping the man from pushing him.

The led pencil broke, mechanically he pushed button to inject more led. Glancing up at the clock, his lip curled. _10:40 am_, he was taking another test. He was not alone this time. Twitching sideways, he glared at the man standing next to the window, smoking a pipe. Why was he here? _Gozaburo_ smirked at the boy. Aware of his glare, he approached him and landed a sharp blow on his head.

"You can't learn if your mind is elsewhere!"

Glaring angrily, he clenched his teeth. "I—"

His hoarse voice ended with another blow across his cheek. The blazing sensation reddened and bruised his sensitive skin. "I want you to remember this for the rest of your life. When you are well in your 30s, I'll keep you locked in here, it doesn't matter—Challenging _me_ and daring to _win_," He circled the desk. "Why did you win if you can't endure this?"

_This is inhuman._

Struggling to breathe, he met condescending dark eyes of his stepfather and paled. The stern face glaring down at him turned to the Sensei. "Double his workload. He isn't sleeping tonight."

The Sensei looked ready to protest.

"NOW!" Gozaburo roared.

Silent, Sensei bowed with a nod, he approached Seto, and unloaded 7 textbooks from the box on the floor.

"10 strokes if he can't complete tests in 1 hour." Growling, he walked out of the room. Sensei stood back up hesitantly to eye the boy.

"We must get started," Sighing; he pushed a book in front of him. "You heard the orders."

"Why…" A wheezing sound coaxing with deranged fear and anger echoed._ "Why…?"_

Sensei languidly clenched a book against his sleeve, eyes distant, mouth twisted in a frown on his wrinkled skin. "He wants exceptional performance, ordains _perfection_."

_Perfection. _The word swung like a sharp blade behind his eye, making the tear ducts supple with moisture from its swinging rhythm. _Perfection…Perfection… _It sounded like a tree branch cracking. His fists lunged across the desk, crashing books, ink, and parchment on the floor with the rain of his cries.

"WHY!" He screamed, kicking his chair. The wood slammed on the window. "WWHHYYYYY!" Seto clutched his head. He wasn't good enough. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't perfect. Day and night, every upsetting hour was the same.

_Perfection._

_Perfection!_

_PERFECTION!_

Flinging pounds of books on the window and floor, he rasped. "WHYYY?" Trembling with rage, he began ripping the curtains, knocking over books shelves and frantically struggling against anything in proximity. _Perfection...PERFECTION!_

"Kaiba-san!" Sensei leashed him immediately. "Please, calm down! You mustn't—"

He was attacking the bookcases, the photos, the index, slamming his head on the wall and portraits.

Reaching in his pocket, Sensei opened the cap to the syringe and approached the ravenous boy. He grabbed his side and punched the needle in his rib cage.

"AAH—" Seto collapsed to his knees; arms and legs fluttering like a drowning animal. His blue eyes narrowed at the dim ceiling, falling suddenly on his back, open-mouthed, he flinched against the sustenance blending in his body. The somnolent paralysis his legs and arms succumbed to devastated his flaring awake mind as he stared at the looming ceiling and the man holding the syringe.

He muttered pitifully under his breath. "You needed to be controlled before you worsened." Refraining from further word, Sensei pocketed the syringe and carried him out of the library.

_Why…?_ Seto stared at the carpet in the shadows from Sensei's shoulder. His eyelids turned heavy. _Why is the world cold? _A voice quivered somewhere deep in his soul. _Why did I risk Mokuba's life by challenging the fiend?_

His vision flooded into shadows and his chin rammed on Sensei's arm.

_Everything is… Turning dark._

Lowering him on the cold stones, Sensei hovered over the unconscious boy hesitantly and returned out of the small room. Locking the door carefully, he scowled at the prison. _If this continues, his health will deteriorate. His mentality will turn him against the world. _Sensei returned to the library to clean the mess. It was not the first time he reacted from over stimulation. Seto's staggering health, the prioritized pressure weathered on his barely developed body would ruin him in the future if not now. He was shocked that the boy was still hanging strong. Moments like this… Sensei gaped at the bloodied books on the windows and the candle-glazed crimson on the carpet… Made him regret working for the callous Gozaburo.

Luminous moonlight flushed the dark cellar. During study-time if he collapsed, experienced seizures, or any medically intrusive outcome he was sent to the black room, consisting of one bed, four walls and a cube-sized window. The smiling moon whitened the void, crouched against the wall; he listened to the murmur of his heart. He was used to the darkness now. Days of being locked in the cellar made him never expect noise from the hall. He hadn't heard from Mokuba for weeks and wondered how his brother was holding up. Seto cringed as a waking chill spawned over his body. He curled his arm over his knees and trembled.

His head was throbbing and he felt like throwing up.

Whenever he was sent to the cellar the moon was the brightest. Shining her light in his bleak, testy world. He knew no other way out if it weren't for his medical discharges he'd never get a break from studying. Sometimes it was enough to let him breathe and relax, regenerate strength to return back to the library within the few hours. He couldn't be weak; he had to fight for Mokuba. Somewhere in the mansion, his otouto who looked up to him, wanted him to succeed in his trials.

Sullenly he felt his body turn cold. Seto pressed his temple on the wall, eyes half-lidded and lips pale. His mind was working perfectly fine but his body waned under the drug Sensei injected. Paralyzed for another 2 hours, he may use the time to rest.

Peering at the white disk in the sky, he sighed. Hidden in the darkness, away from the world, but the moon saw everything. She bathed light in the corner and touched his cold limbs with white light. He thought he heard someone's voice and stirred. Cold breeze moved in the room. It was his rigid breathing. The night was the same. The room, same; the moon… Felt different. The shortening of his breath made him wrench his eye shut to force sleep. He hoped his weak breathing would settle itself. Basking in the white light, he curled to the side, gasping with beads of sweep pooling on his forehead. Feverish in the cold, he rubbed his chin against his chest, arms tight around his body. Coated in silvery light, he groaned.

* * *

It wasn't a dream. Kaiba stared at the pale-faced woman standing at the door of his office. His world began reeling, and numbed. Promptly he walked out… _ran_ with her following him curiously. He told her to leave him alone. Was this the light he fought years ago? But she had something to say.

Standing stoic in the frigid afternoon wind, he glared at the setting sun masking Domino in vermillion. Blue eyes squinted at the pier and the blinding glass water in the distant. Footsteps moved briskly after him. He stared at the orange pavement under his boots and picked his head back up. How did he end up here? He had no recollection of leaving the office.

Swarming around, arms across his chest, his desolate blue eyes set on the woman he was running from.

Years ago… In the cellar, he was convinced isolation was his best notion. No one would like the man he became. His demeanor shook Mokuba. Sensei eventually feared him and vanished 3 years later without forewarning. When the rest of the world thought it knew him, ran from his brutality or loved him for it, he didn't care. She was not leaving despite he yelled at her to. Instead, came forward with something that made long regretfully.

Euneya unsteadily breathed loudly. He could hear the wavering will in her tone. Why did she follow him? Why did she come to see him? Olive eyes blinked at him. _Always calm before a storm…_ His eyes narrowed.

He felt his heart quiver in his chest and tightened his folded arms. Watching her from over his shoulder, he found little comfort that his insanely bursting heart couldn't be heard if he kept his body turned away. _You don't know, do you?_

His bottom lip curled at the corners, eyes squinting determinedly at her cool expression. _How much I want to protect you. Don't come any closer, turn back and leave._

_I'll wound you, Euneya._

She looked up from the ground, the gravel darkening in the dripping sun. Euneya clasped her hands on her thighs, meeting his guarded glare and licked her trembling lips.

"I know," She whispered, "You told me to leave you alone. I shouldn't come to your office and follow you when obviously you have no desire to see or talk to me." Euneya slowly stepped toward him. Sharp blue eyes narrowed even more at the movement.

She sighed at the ground forlornly. "But I wanted to risk a few minutes before I…" Her face paled drastically, "I stop bothering you." Lifting a white envelope in her hand, her voice soft, fingering the left point in his chest. "I came to return you the funds, every last cent. But… I have something to say to you," She observed him restively.

Kaiba hadn't moved, glaring, he waited in silence.

"Thank you…" Euneya whispered, downcast, "For everything you've done. I thought of you differently and when I finally saw the real you… I realized how naïve I've been. Today I see the burden you've been keeping all these years and I feel awful."

His jaw clenched.

"For being so stupid," Her soft face twisted in self-disgust, "For worrying about my petty broken heart, my weak emotions. For not being able to do anything for you." Her breathing turned heavy with drenched guilt. "And I'm sorry for being selfish, always thinking about myself, making you uncomfortable, I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Teary olive looked away in shame. "That's why I wanted to say…" Her voice turned hoarse, gilded with emotions, "I won't do it anymore." Euneya breathed. "I won't make it hard for you."

Breaking eye contact from the pavement, she courageously gave him a smile. "You… You're running away and use what he made you as a reason to hide. Because the real you… The one who Mokuba loves doesn't shake." Euneya approached him hesitantly. "But somehow, I know.... I'm not a brilliant person but I too was abandoned when I was 11, my parent's loved to dance, and my mom gambled. I'm a coward and was treated differently because I hid my background. Whenever someone knew I ran away from an orphanage, they'd feel sorry, sigh at me and try to be nice." She stilled suddenly, her body barely breathing.

"I cheated the people whom my father owes money to survive. I ran away. Like you… are running today. I don't know how to deal with pain and I run. No one ever consoled me. But you… changed it for me."

Kaiba glared at the ground.

"You teased me to make me forget my ache. You'd tell me to go away but you'd come find me again. You'd yell at me but you'd hold me. You never hated the places, things I made you try: cheap coffee, noodles, bus rides… You never said it but I knew you were glad. I never noticed why you were discreet about your feelings until recently." Euneya pulled the envelope away. "It's easy to say you are cold because you never express how you feel. Inside, like me, you are hurt, angry, still young but braving it with time. I think I understand why you've never said anything. _He_ wouldn't let you. But until now… I never realized how desperately I want to see you smile…" She croaked.

"I feel like that's what's missing." Euneya looked up tearfully. "I'm sorry…" Envelope in hand, she tucked it on the curve of his arm. Her eyes paused on his hands. Fingers raised, she tenderly brushed his sleeve. "I worried at first... I was scared that it was going to be the same and denied _wanting_," She whispered. "At the inauguration, when you took my hand… the worry silenced. My wish to stop wanting couldn't be, and I heard my self aloud."

Kaiba turned his head in her direction. She was staring at his hands thoughtfully.

"I asked myself, 'will it be worth it?' My heart answered: I'm safe now. That's when I realized," Euneya struggled to breathe, closing her eyes with tickling tears blurring her vision, she sighed, _"You are most important to me in the world."_

Her wrist flew from his sleeve, like the wind, she left no traces of ever being there.

When he looked up from the floor, he worried it was his imagination. That Euneya never came, and said those words. She didn't thank him. The envelope solely hinted the recent events, forever tightening a leash of uneasiness around his heart. _Why... Why did I let her go? _Kaiba glared at the white envelope containing yen.

He searched the parking lot for her car, wondering idly if he should follow. Her departure made him starve for her presence again but he turned and walked back to his office.

_She shouldn't have said those words_… Kaiba tossed the envelope on his desk, glaring at the parchment in revulsion.

"_Why'd you have to thank me?" _He hissed.

* * *

Hisoka was the first one running aghast from the new dorms into the eating room. The room filled with chatter, moving spoons, and bodies of his peers ceased as he crashed through the door, screaming outrageously for everyone to follow him. He wasted no second, storming back through the halls and outside, through the backfield and into the new building with kids tripping but following him in a craze.

"What's going on?" Lulina demanded, keeping up with him.

"Come on! Hurry!" Hisoka screamed. Shoving open the door to the hall, he ran inside and stopped.

Sara peered in the new room. "What happened? Why'd you bring us here?"

The crowd of kids stopped by the door, eyeing questionably.

Breathless, Hisoka turned, fatigued, "You… Wanted to know… Who Euneya-sama likes?"

Lulina's eyes widened. "You know?" She grabbed his arm, "Who is it?"

Moving his hand out of her grip, Hisoka stumbled toward the wall. "Everyone, I know who he is!"

Rapid whispers and gasps hushed into silence. Lulina titled her head suspiciously. "How? Euneya-sama wouldn't tell you."

"It's right in front of you!" Hisoka screamed. "Remember the poem she wrote about _Blue Eyes_?"

"Yea!"

"So what?"

"She said it had nothing to do with the person she likes." Someone informed.

Hisoka scratched his head. "But it does!"

"Hisoka," Lulina glared, peeved, "Do you really know whom she likes? Or is this a joke?"

"I'm _not_ joking!" Hisoka yelled. "I'm serious! I know whom she likes!"

"Then who is it?" Sara asked, "An _Englishmen_?"

"No." Hisoka patted his panting chest and looked up at the inquisitive sea of eyes. "Can't you _see_ who it is?"

"Come on!" Yelled Rai, annoyed. "We don't have all day. Isao-sama doesn't want us hanging around in the new rooms."

"I have her poem." Hisoka brought the paper. The kids stared widely as he read a few lines.

" _'Blue Eyed Mystery_

_Breathless, Euphoric, Why so distant?"_

Hisoka turned around to the wall. "See here," He pointed at the image.

"That's the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Rai answered.

"Euneya-sama won't write about a dragon. We aren't stupid!" Lulina scoffed. "Hisoka! This isn't funny!"

Hisoka glared impatiently. "I'm trying to tell you something!" He snapped. "So shut up and listen!"

"Don't yell!"

"Hey." Rai intercepted the two. He smirked at Hisoka, "No more secrets, give us the name already."

Hisoka narrowed his eyes. "Euneya-sama is very secretive. Her poem is the key to finding Dragon's identity. Before she left, she gave us another clue." Hisoka refolded the poem, depositing it in his pocket.

"We know _that_ already." Lulina huffed.

"Do you know what the _last _clue is?" Hisoka challenged.

Lulina folded her arms, "Well... She didn't _say_ anything."

"That's because the clue is right in front of us!" Hisoka shouted, pointing at the wall. "She painted the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Is the picture supposed to signify him?" Sara asked.

Groaning, Hisoka grabbed his head. "I'm going crazy! CRRAZYYYY!" He glared at Sara. "Who has the _Blue Eyes_ White Dragon in his deck? And who has _Blue Eyes_?"

The tall boy glanced at the painting of the dragon and its owner. "Pretty simple, Supporter Kaiba is the only duelist holding 3 Blue Eyes in his deck."

Hisoka titled his head up, nodding. "…And?"

"And," Rai blinked as if slapped. "He has blu..."

Lulina cupped her mouth and screamed. "AHHHHOMMMGGG!" She jumped. "AHHHOMMMGG!"

"I don't get it." Sara pouted, "What? Tell me!"

Hisoka pointed at the figure beside the dragon. "The poem is about someone's _blue_ eyes. _He_ is our Euneya-sama's Dragon."

"We have to tell him!" Said someone in the crowd.

Lulina gestured to the boy. "No, we can't. Euneya-sama kept this a secret for a reason."

"Won't we be actually _helping_?" Hisoka muttered.

"That's _not_ helping. It'll make thing worse." Lulina stared at the tall boy, "Rai, what do you think? Euneya-sama hasn't told Supporter Kaiba, she is probably waiting for the right moment. If we mess their timing, Supporter will reject her!"

"That's good for us!" Cheered a group of boys.

Lulina shook her head. "No! Euneya-sama will be hurt."

"Why will Supporter reject Euneya-sama?" Sara frowned. "She is pretty and nice. And they're always working together."

"Sara…" Lulina sighed. "When you're a little older, you'll see what I mean."

"And _you_ know what Euneya-sama feels and thinks?" Rai smirked.

"I can make a guess!" Lulina stated. "And it's not a good thing if we mess their timing. Think about it, if we tell Supporter and he doesn't like her, it'll make working together awkward. And… Euneya-sama will be upset with us."

"You're probably right…" Rai nodded.

"But now that _we_ know who Dragon is," Hisoka grinned, "Let's make it easier for them to get together."

"How?" Sara's eyes widened.

* * *

"I don't understand…" Gorou-san re-read the letter. "She could've told us sooner."

Frowning, Isao-sama nodded. "She didn't. Shows how much of a hurry she was in. Let's give her some time. Gorou,"

"Hai, Isao-sama."

"Find a temporary replacement."

"I will get right to it." Gorou-san emptily regarded the letter. "She'll tell us when she is in trouble, won't she?"

"I trust she can handle her matters independently. If there is trouble, she better not be foolish to think she is alone." Isao-sama punched the stapler on a packet of papers; he slipped the document in a folder.

"But it says she'll be gone for an indefinite period, doesn't that suggest something is wrong?"

Isao-sama thoughtfully sat back in his chair. "We'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, find out where she is going if you can. We'll keep contact, I don't think there is major trouble."

"I understand." Gorou-san left the note and walked out of the office.

_Why didn't you tell me, Euneya? _He strode through the dark hallway. _You're a good friend, and if you're in trouble, please, think of me. _He had returned home from visiting his mother to find Euneya's note. It didn't explain everything, but left him feeling troublesome. She had gone somewhere no one knew for unknown reasons.

* * *

"So glad you can join us," Ruiji smirked coolly, rising to his feet, his approached, "The warehouse location wasn't too hard to find, I hope? Luckily you remember from years ago."

Euneya lifted the envelope of money and held it in air. "For you,"

"You are quick." He reached for the money and paused, "Looks too small for 2 billion."

"This is all I had left." She murmured wistfully.

Ruiji smirked, "You are here to render yourself?" Chuckling jovially, he gestured to the warehouse, "Without a fight?"

Humorless olive regarded him. "I am."

Fingering the cleft of his chin, he nodded, "I never had a client willingly submit." Accepting the envelope, he tapped the corner against his temple. "You're the 1st client with a promising background, I can't say that about anyone else—"

"_He never brings women to me. You're the first and only,"_

Shaking her head, Euneya glared at the floor. _Why am I thinking about that? _Pressing a hand to her anxious heart, she breathed to calm herself. _Why am I uneasy? Why am I filled with doubt? Am I doing the right thing? _She blinked at the talking Ruiji who already elected her to work at one of his clubs. Her head swarmed with visions of the drug-taxing club.

"How about it? Collect clients, tempt them like a viper and leave them rotting in their drug-hole, be an escort and who knows, you can snag a rich poltroon for yourself in the meantime." Ruiji chortled. "You'll be indispensible!"

Aware of her rigidness, he sensed her aversion. "We leave for Nagoya, tonight."

Euneya blankly approached the desk, turning the switch with gentle fingers; she slipped the pocketknife under her sleeve.

"I've heard debt is one of the reasons why people loose their minds."

"It is inevitable."

Her facile consent made him weary. "Did you drink poison coming here?"

Euneya chuckled at the ceiling, "No, I'm waiting for one of your morons to shoot me."

"Feeling lucky?" Ruiji smirked. "I'll make sure you can't runaway. Now that you work for me, let's make one thing clear. The life you knew from today is _over_." Tucking the envelope in his leather jacket, he walked behind her and turned, peering down her shoulder, "Guns are handy not pocketknives, I'd give you one but…hahaha." He left the room.

Euneya glared at his back. _Snake. _She pocketed the knife in her coat.

* * *

Gorou-san reproachfully eyed his cell-phone. Indolent in his office, he waited for a ring. Scratching his scalp, he stood up and briskly opened the door, phone clasped in his fist. Opening Euneya's office, his examining eyes worked the room. Moving past her tables, drawers, chairs, cabinets and folders. The orderly state made him cringe inwardly at the creepy silence blasting against his brain cells. She was supposed to be here not anywhere else. What sporadic reasons did she have leaving work?

Succumbed with worry, he made a series of calls at her apartment and cell, receiving voicemail. He had her cousin's number who was unaware of her whereabouts. He wanted to call the Kaiba-sama but dreaded if the man didn't know anything either. Tiptoeing in her office was the last thing he wanted to do. He may as well get some answers while he was here. Gorou-san searched her drawers and desk.

_A note… A receipt...? Anything! _Panicking, he turned on her computer to search her web-history. There was nothing significant. Leaving the room in disdain, he went into Isao-sama's office.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I haven't heard news of Euneya's whereabouts."

"We'll wait for her to contact us." Isao-sama replied.

Scowling, Gorou-san stepped near the desk, furious by the indifferent response, "Her leave of absence is wary. She doesn't hide things from us! We've supported each other for years."

"Gorou." Isao-sama slowly regarded the young man, "Euneya has a life outside of work. Her leaving is a personal choice neither of us knows. Let's leave it at that." Standing from his chair, he walked to the corner room and poured himself tea.

Scratching his head, he searched the wooden floor. "Now that I think about… She has been quiet. Always working. She is working with 13 other bakeries did you know? Isn't that stressful?"

Slurping his tea, he smiled in satisfaction and moved back to his chair.

"For her to work this much… It means something…" Gorou-san contemplated, "Is she hiding something? Working more than us. I know money has always been a problem. When I offered to help she wouldn't accept it—" He grabbed his head. "Money!" Gorou-san gasped. "MONEY!"

Isao-sama titled a brow at him, "Stop repeating the damn word or get out." He rasped.

"It's _money!"_ Gorou-san cried. "She is running out of money!"

"Can't she get a loan?"

"She can'—" Gorou-san glared at his superior studiously, "Why didn't you say it before?" He demanded.

"Say what?" Isao-sama slammed his teacup on the table. "Why are you pestering me?"

"Euneya can't get loans!" Gorou-san shouted. "There are debt collectors crawling on her spine since she was born!"

Tripping in his seat, Isao-sama stared incredulously. "Debt collectors? Euneya? What kind of debt does she have to get those bastards stalking her?"

"It was her father," He wiped his forehead, adding with an afterthought, "And her mother."

"If it really is what we think—" Isao-sama reached for his phone.

"What are you doing?" Gorou-san grabbed his wrist.

"Calling the police that's what!"

"Can they really help scout her from the debt mob? Who've been crouching the city for decades!"

"It's is a start!" Isao-sama wailed, knocking his fingers on the numbers.

"I'll ask her neighbors for suspicious activity." Gorou-san murmured.

Isao-sama pressed the phone to his ear. "I'd like to make a report please," He watched as Gorou-san fell in a seat, drained and dejected with confusion.

* * *

Intently staring at the icon, she tapped her fingernail on the screen. _Can it be _him? Immeidately frowning at her thoughts, Euneya shook her head. _He never called me. Why will he text me?_ She clicked on the message.

_Please, call ASAP. We're wondering if you're ok? – Gorou-'chan'._

She might've known Isao-sama and Gorou-chan will be stirred. Refusing to impart her intention was grave. Accompanied by a field that was not her league and lethal, she risked her life traveling in the same direction as them. Euneya stared at three men loaded in trench coats and arsenal in their belts, smoking on the sidewalk several feet away. She assumed they were made to keep watch over her.

Returning to her phone, she dialed a quick message to Gorou-chan. Hopefully he'll be calm.

"We gotta hit the road." Grumbled a bearded man in front of a black sedan. Euneya slipped her phone in her coat, nodding, she approached the vehicle and opened the back door. Feasting a fervent glance at the city, she stepped inside and closed the door. The three men joined her.

She didn't turn her head to acknowledge them. Staring out the window, she was reminded of the time when she sat beside Kaiba. Euneya stared at her phone sadly.

_I hope,_ Euneya turned her phone off. _We don't meet again._

Tears fell from the corner of her eyes. _I never want you to see me like this._

Looking up, her eyes fixed on the tall building – Kaiba Corp. Her heart beat ten times fast at the sight. She wiped her face, averting.

* * *

"She is ok." Gorou-san rubbed his eyelids. "She said she is making a trip and wants to meet with a herbal doctor in a town she grew up," Smiling in relief, Gorou-san glanced at his superior. "She isn't in trouble, I'm sorry for worrying you,"

Isao-sama sloppily closed his mouth, head running with thoughts, "You said…" Titling his head, he scowled at the floor, "Debt collectors? All because of her parent's?"

"She asked me to keep it private." Gorou-san relaxed in the chair.

Walking to the window, Isao-sama stared in the darkness. "How long have the debt collectors pursued her?"

"Since her parent's death. They're in Domino today. Euneya hasn't mentioned them in a while, I guess everything is going smooth…" Gorou-san shrugged, "I'm just glad she is safe."

Glaring over his shoulder, Isao-sama muttered. "You can't tell?"

He jerked to his feet, alertly. "Are you doubting her?" Opening his phone, he perused the message. " _'I'm ok, heading over to see an herbal doctor I knew back home. Don't worry.' "_

"Scandalously lousy girl," Isao-sama charged toward the coat rack and adorned it. "She'll make the worst lawyer in her next life!" Storming out of the office with keys in his hand. Gorou-san quickly tailed him to the parking lot.

"Where are you—?"

"I need to buy a few things," Isao-sama snapped, "Watch the kids!" He shouted, yanking open his car door and started the engine.

Nodding, Gorou-san watched him drive out in the streets.

* * *

Anzu was knocking on the windows to spy a moving figure within; she heard silence and no moving shadows like she wished. Standing outside in the cold was not productive. She waited in her car for another 30 minutes. _I hope it's not too bad. _Another 15 minutes later, she drove to Yugi's and unlocked the back door.

Passing the store and opening the gate to the apartment above, she ascended the stairs and unlaced her shoes before knocking. Jii-chan's wrinkled face peered up at her by the entrance. Regarding her questionably, wordlessly he moved out of the way and stumbled in the hall back to the living room that was a circus of flashing images spawned from the tv screen.

"Another movie, jii-chan?" Anzu locked the door with a smile.

He dropped in the couch, hiding in the blanket and stonily watched the scene.

Leaving her purse on the table behind the coach, Anzu removed her coat and hung it in the closet in the hallway. She returned to the living room and folded her arms. "Still mad?"

Footsteps echoed and a pair of sock-covered feet stopped in the kitchen. Anzu smiled at the figure approaching through the dim light. He walked in the living room with an innocent smile and large amethyst eyes lit in adoration and gentleness. She blushed and brushed a brown hair lock from her hot cheek.

"Jii-chan," Yugi stood on the other end of the couch, "Don't you want to brush your teeth before bedtime?" His question met with silence.

Anzu plopped next to the elderly man, "Jii-chan, you can't stay mad forever!" Grabbing his arm, she shook him. "Lighten up!"

"Anzu will be back next summer," Yugi nodded.

Jii-chan grumbled momentarily under his breath. Glaring at his grandson and his potentiate granddaughter-in law, he huffed at the television.

"I'll bring you gifts, heaters for your feet, and all the pills you can have!" She raved.

"Don't sweet-talk me." Snapped Solomon. "I'm a grown man who can't look after his own grandson! Outrageous!"

"Think of it this way," Yugi placed his chin in his palm, smiling, "Anzu will marry someone _you _pick."

"Yugi!" Anzu glared. _"Snap out of it!"_ She warned.

"Only fair, Anzu," Yugi shrugged, "That's what you get for leaving Jii-chan. _And me."_ He mumbled secretly.

"I'm not leaving _forever_," She tried defending, turning to Solomon, she nodded insistently, "I'm coming home soon!"

"Unless you snag some English boy." Solomon growled. "Get your hand off me! And don't ever seduce Yugi!"

Anzu pulled away. "If you put it like that, I won't." Meeting Yugi's eye, she blushed tenderly. "I... I know Yugi will be fine even while I'm away. He can always come visit me?" She suggested.

"I wanted to have you married before winter!" Solomon howled. "It's the perfect season for conception! But ever since you switched-souls, I need to restart hunting a bride for Yugi!"

"No need!" Anzu towered him, pointing adamantly. "Let Yugi pick whom he'll marry!"

Yugi ran a finger through a blond and black tress thoughtfully. "I dunno, I think I'll let Jii-chan choose for me," Smirking to himself, he turned to Solomon, "Ne, Jii-chan?"

"Absolutely!" Solomon jumped at the suggestion. "We'll find someone better, _shorter_, _not _blue-eyed—someone who doesn't leave her lover out of the blue with the explanation of returning _next_ summer! Women these days—aren't the same!" He scowled at his grandson. "I don't want you to end up like me. Your cougar of a grandmother was witless and overly friendly! Attractive at first, but don't be fooled!" Solomon glared at Anzu. _"You hear that?" _He shrieked.

"Only narrowed-minded men stop women from pursuing their dreams." Anzu spat.

"Are _you _calling _me_ 'narrow-minded'?" Solomon shouted. "How dare you? In _my _house! _In front _of Yugi! All for _what—_DANCING?"

"Yes!"

Disturbed, Solomon stood up from the couch. "From this very moment, _you_ and Yugi are finished! You want to be a dancer then go ahead! Do it without Yugi! He has to reproduce by next February. And I _will_ have him reproduce with someone _other_ than you—Anzu!"

Anzu nodded firmly, "I have no objections!"

"Neither do I!"

"So we're good then."

"Very!" Solomon headed up the stairs while Anzu sagged on the couch.

Yugi smirked above her head, "You and Jii-chan get along perfectly. I dunno how he'll cope when you're gone."

"I'll send him laxatives." Anzu grabbed the flicker.

He sat down, drawing the blanket over their lap and sighed. "It won't do, he's been moody. Meeting Kaiba didn't go the way he planned—you know how restless he gets if things don't follow accordingly to his schedule."

"He is not the center of the earth." She muttered, glaring at the stairs, "And I _know_ you're listening!"

"_I want my laxatives!" _Solomon yelled from up the stairs.

"Anyway," Yugi folded his arms, hoping to take control of the conversation, "Jii-chan was so caught up being a sloth last week he totally forgot you are leaving. Until you told him last night," He gestured with a frown, _"It's like you're happy leaving…" _Yugi whispered.

Slowly Anzu turned narrowed eyes at him. "I can _hear _you."

"Don't mind me!" Yugi waved innocently, "I was thinking about telling Jii-chan that we're—" He gulped shyly. "You know… _together."_

"If we tell him now he'll call the priest and have our rituals done in an hour!" Anzu frowned. "Less than an hour!"

"He can wait but can't we tell him yet?"

"He wants us married with kids. I'm on a roll. If I don't finish school now, what if I never will?" She fidgeted. "I'll give up my life for my kids but will I be truly _happy _with myself? And the quality of life I'll live?"

"Are you saying living with me isn't quality proof?"

"No, what I meant—"

"I get it," Yugi cut in snappishly, "You don't want to get married. Will you think the same 5 years later?"

"Yugi…" Anzu grabbed his small hand. "I know I want a future with you but I can't start when I'm not ready." She twined their fingers with a short smile, "Jii-chan will have to wait. Lets tell him after we're done with school and get a job, hmm?"

Sad eyes looked up hurtfully, "What about… _Us_?"

"You and I," Anzu tightened her grip on his hand. "No one can do anything about us. We're stuck for centuries."

_BANG! BANG!_

"Open up! We're starving!"

"We're freezin' our ass's!" Said another voice.

"They're prolly busy screwin' around…"

"Yugi is da Man!"

"I figure it's Anzu, she's aggressive."

"Ya're right…" The voices chuckled. "Anzu is da Man!"

Yugi fell back in the couch, "Here comes the pack of wolves." Shaking his head, he covered his eyes in misery. "_Please god… Give me a damn break…"_

"Lighten up," Anzu stood up and opened the door.

Tristan shoved past her followed by Joey. "Ay Anzu!" Joey enfolded her in his arms. "How's it hangin'?" Twinkling brown eyes elatedly flashed at Yugi and back at her, "Heard a little somethin' _somethin' _happened at Camp Love-Struck."

"And they've been doing it for a year." Tristan summed aloud. "Kinda slow for us to figure out."

"We knew _somethin'_ was up with ya!" Joey gurgled.

"SHHH!" Anzu covered his mouth. _"We can't let Jii-chan know!"_

Tristan tiptoed toward her. "Why not? You did it in his house." He pointed out.

"Shove it, Tristan!" Anzu elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ah-!" Tristan grabbed his middle, crying, "I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Well I'm starved!" Joey promptly swayed to the kitchen. "Mai ain't at home and I can't stand stayin' in da apartment. Why ya hidin' your stuff from Jii-chan?" He asked.

Yugi stretched up from the couch, turning the tv volume higher therefore no one could pay attention to their conversation from 'upstairs'. "Jii-chan wants us married by the end of the year."

"Shit." Joey blinked, "Like I didn't know dat."

"Henh, henh," Yugi pried a forced smile, "I'm laughing off my hula-hoop."

Joey tasted the stew and groaned, "Man dis is gooood!" He marveled.

"There can't be any mention of Yugi and I—Jii-chan is mad I'm leaving the day after tomorrow," Anzu muttered, "If he asks _either_ of you!" She pointed at wide-eyed Tristan and stew-slurping Joey, "Don't tell him a word!" She forbade. "Or you'll get it from _me_."

"Why does my testicle feel light?" Tristan wondered aloud, "Oh that's right, I'm not turned on."

"Get a doll Tristan." Anzu snapped.

Stew in a bowl, Joey sat down on the couch, feet on the table, arms spread out like royalty. "Yug, tell Jii-chan ya're homo—end of discussion."

Yugi slumped in a chair. "He'll commit suicide if I do."

"What's the hurry anyway?" Tristan sat down on the chair across the coffee table. "Marriage isn't important but an unrealistic convenience for two idiots, why do that to yourself?"

"Shut the hell up, Tristan!" Spat Joey, spitting stew all over the couch. "_My_ marriage to Mai is very realistic."

"In this day, err-body is getting a divorce. What's the point?" He shrugged.

"Da point is being with someone you want for the rest of yar life! Marriage is somethin' deep. Ya can't do it if ya ain't in it for real!"

"Spoken like a true spouse," Hummed Anzu, sitting beside Yugi. "Yep, yep."

"Dat's right." Smugly, Joey continued, "If ya wanna do it right, ya gotta suck it up and shove it."

"Is it me," Yugi leaned in Anzu's ear. "Or did Joey grow a vagina?"

"No," Anzu nodded stonily. "He did."

Joey whipped his blond locks at them, "Vag's are a man's best friend. Yug—" He winked. "Ya outta know by now."

"I'm insane for having friend's like you." Yugi grumbled.

"What? We're actually _trying_ to help!" Tristan shot up. "We ain't fuckin around, eating stew and gloating about big vagina's and marriage—we wanna help!"

Hands on hips, Anzu eyed the men. "You want to help, you can't tell Jii-chan what happened at camp."

"What about you sexing each other?" Tristan indicated the two. "_Without telling. _Huh? What about that?"

"Off limits too!" Anzu finalized. "And stop thinking it's all we do. Because we _definitely_ don't!"

"Anzu…" Yugi pulled her arm.

"We aren't horny like you! We're private and we'd like to keep it at that!"

Worriedly, Yugi yanked her down, "Anzu…! _Please!_"

"In case you didn't know!" Anzu continued shrieking, "Yugi _is_ aggressive. And has incredible stamina for 2-4 nights non-stop!" Watching their widened expression, she nodded. "That's right, you heard it from _me—_Yugi's girlfriend. And quit spreading rumors about my gorilla fixation! I'm very interested and enamored by Yugi not a primate! Hmp!" She plopped in a chair, arms folded and nose skyward.

"_Gyaaa_…" Joey's brows trembled.

Tristan stared back and forth between the brunette and his petit friend. "Eh— whatever happened to Euneya?" He began suddenly.

Joey turned rigid. "Euneya? She in trouble?"

"Kaiba and his lackies were at the camp. He dragged her with him to hell, haven't heard from her since."

"I was at her apartment, she didn't answer." Anzu silently said, "Gorou-san asked me if I knew where she was,"

"Johnny Sunshine kidnapped her?" Joey screamed.

"No wonder she didn't respond to my texts, I thought she was mad at me or something." Tristan murmured.

"I saw her when she got back to Domino," Anzu announced, "He took her to meet the Crown Princess. But I guess she went somewhere with him _again_."

Tristan scrunched his face in dissatisfaction, "What's with them? It's like they got something going on and what? Are they together?"

"It's eating you alive isn't it?" Yugi smirked. "They are personal too."

"I bet dey are together." Joey remarked.

Startled, Anzu and Yugi spared him a relieved smile but remained quiet. Tristan voiced their thoughts, "You cool if Euneya gets with Kaiba?"

"_Money-bags_," Joey chewed his bottom lip irritably. "We won't ever get on. But if Euneya is concerned, looks like he'll be different around her."

Anzu clenched her fists in her thighs. She remembered the way he strode within the camp, snatched Euneya's arm and dragged her unquestionably to hell knew where. What was his problem? He never treated Euneya right. She was his pawn. _The game he is playing Euneya will truly end up hurt._

"I never want to meet a rich bastard again." Anzu swore. "The hell is his problem! He treats her like a slave, dragging her around like a rag-doll."

"Humper gone hormonal!" Hollared Tristan.

Anzu threw a pillow at his face. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

We reached Nagoya by dusk. 5 hours of traveling my body was sore from sitting. I walked out and stretched, breathing in the cool air. The sunset drank away the last sunlight, swallowing the city in its mouth whole. I wanted to stay outside and watch the city. Nagoya was hefty at nightfall, and it was the only time I was needed to work. My coming here may not ensue what I imagine. I'm certain Ruiji has other plans for my wellbeing; I call it an insignificant venture soon ending my life and ruining what's left of me.

I dripped my fingers on the amethyst necklace Mokuba gave me. That day he asked me to be his _nee-san,_ to look out for him and his brother; he wanted someone to look out for me too. I wonder if I'm being watched over right now. Coming here with sharks is the last thing I want yet I have no choice.

"Lets go." Boomed one of the three men journeying with me. I haven't properly introduced myself to them but I acknowledge they will be with me from now. Stalking awkwardly toward me, black-clad and bright green eyes studied me coolly. Spiky haired with kohl-licked large eyes, the corner of his mouth smirked. "You'll have fun. Girl's always have the best treatment."

"Women?" I folded my arms, "They have different treatment?"

"Women, girls… same thing." He smirked.

"Not women who know better," I walked around him, eyeing the rusty apartment complex. Thoughtfully he glared at me. I pointed at the building. "Is this the _best_ treatment?" Scoffing at the overbearing construction, I shook my head, "Looks unsafe."

"Look here," He approached me, "We ain't supposed to get what we want. And this coming from _you,_ who owes boss money, you better be satisfied or you'd make a good tool for a pimp. We know many of 'em." Bobbing his head as a guarantee, he laughed. "I promise you'll meet 'em soon."

"Can we go now?" Stubbornly I walked to the entrance. He followed me close at my heels.

Surrounded by a train of burly brawny and armed men, I stopped in the foyer. My company was the not the best looking compared the finely chiseled army I met. Surprised to find a woman amongst them, all of them halted to gawk. The squeaky wooden floors silenced. I wasn't prepared for the daunting colossal men to grab my arm and swing me from the foyer in the hall. Tripping on the rouge rug, I glared up at the man whose grip fisted on my sleeve. My left hand traced the pocketknife eagerly. I wasn't afraid to use it. I'd rather die here then be taken to another room.

My escort sharply opened a random door on the right and shoved me in.

I reeled back but it had closed. Glancing over my shoulder at the disorderly compound, I removed my pocketknife and glared at the rubble of clothes strewn on the floor. A steel wired window kept me from opening the glass and hopping out. A small cot on the right corner camped with blankets and disheveled utensils such as comb, hairpins and lip color. Ripping the blankets from the painful mattress, I kicked the clothes off the floor, dispensing them in the corner. Thin wooden walls contained me from the next room. I pressed my ear to listen next door and met with silence.

The light switches were inaccessible. I approached a narrow door and opened to find a 3 level cupboard filled with clothes and blankets. How long was I locked in here for? I darted to the steel window to peer at the sun setting city, twisting my head to the left, I saw my neighbor's window in the same fashion as mine. With the darkening hour looming the room into shadows, I wandered the corners, knocking on the hallow regions, tugging off the floor rug for glimpses of a leeway. I even removed the boards from the 3-leveled closet and climbed to the ceiling, nudging on the rectangle opening wedged and sealed from disuse. With my unsuccessful administrations, I sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall and closed my eyes.

Noises outside lured me from my sleepless composure. I sat behind the door anxiously waiting for footsteps to near. Was I stranded in here alone? By the looks of things, I can't be the single person who has been here. Previous observation implied the room was duly regulated for women not men. Hair pins, undergarments, female utensils provided I was shocked but got over it as I realized there was no way out of confinement, unless someone opened the front door.

Nagoya darkened, so did my room in fluid 7 minutes. I fingered the pocketknife, running my fingers and palm fiercely on the blade and touched my warm coat. Leaving Domino… Leaving _Minarou_… Leaving my life behind. All I can do is submit. Submit like a fucking bitch. It makes me angry how easy and hard it is as it's the only thing I'm able to do. Submit to the jackal that brought me here to slave in his company, 'work' in his bar as repayment; escort clients and mingle with low-life druggies—for how long? Until the debt is repaid?

I can't work here for so long. I'd rather die.

Around 9:00 PM someone opened the door, flushing the room in burning light. I wiped the sensation from my eyes to glare at the looming figure cloaked in guns, reeking of drugs and semen.

"Get up." He shouted.

Bounding to my feet instantly, I readied the pocketknife, desperate to slash his throat if he tried anything.

He snatched my arm and lunged me out of the room in the hallway. I slammed against the wall, wincing in the process and covered my pained breasts with a weak arm. In the light I perceived a clear scrutiny of his unshaved, unclean visage. Heavily intoxicated, streaming of fatigue, his grip on my intensified guardedly at my stare, silent-eyed, he pushed me forward. I stumbled past 4 doors, having no time to inspect my surrounding. The bright lamps at the apartment doors implied with luxury found in extreme hotels in Tokyo. I wondered how Ruiji acquired a secluded apartment complex specifically for his goons. Didn't the officials notice? Citizens? Didn't word spread?

Somehow my mindless questions kept me preoccupied to notice I had arrived to my destination. I narrowed my eyes at my escort. Without courtesy he shoved me against the door—indicating I open and enter.

"Could have told me that." I bitterly said.

"Grrr…" He lifted his lip to snarl at me toothily.

"Don't you brush your teeth?" I admonished, pissed off. Unperturbed, he turned and flashed me a gun as forewarning. I didn't care. Shooting me would be a blessing. Sullenly opening the door I walked in the warm room expensively coated in crimson silk, soft cushions, chaise, fireplace, Persian rug and 4 beds. I assume he barely sleeps at night with the company he intakes ritually.

Ruiji sported liquor in one hand. He turned to smirk at me. "Don't like what you see?"

"Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Straight to the point," Sipping his drink, he nodded, "I like that." Ruiji sat down on a chaise. "You need to get dressed to work tonight. And you can't go…" Indicating my attire in revulsion, "_Looking like that."_

"Actually I find this quiet comfortable, thank you." I folded my arms.

"Euneya…" Ruiji chuckled lightly. "Don't make it tough. We don't have time for your shit. You need to do what I got you here for. Wouldn't it be a waste staying locked in the room forever?"

Kill me. I glared at the symmetrically designed rug at my feet. I wish you to kill me, get it over with. I closed my eyes and prayed for him to hear me.

… _Furious blue eyes, thin lips, long nose, scowling face with nothing short of patience written in his livid expression_… This man…

I opened my eyes, breath holding. Why is he swimming in my head all of a sudden?

"Entertaining clients is your job not mine." Ruiji said, "Or, did you have something else in mind?"

_Kaiba._ My heart sank deep down. He doesn't know...

My silence seemed to satisfy Ruiji, standing up he approached me. "Let's get you over to the club. From there you'll learn on your own, not too hard." He opened the door and called someone inside.

I felt my feet drag across the beautiful rug.

Once… I dressed in a gorgeous dress and danced with a stunning man in front of the world. There were voices, countless discrepancies but it didn't matter. He told me I belonged there. Tonight I'm entering a world I hate, walking in like I own the place, but deep inside… I want to wretch it.

I can't stand it. Being here, working for these men, repaying a debt that should've ended… It makes me angry. I want to scream.

Ruiji lingered at a chair, lifting a taunting fern green material from the armrest and whirled toward me. "You know what to do," He looked away. "Several important guests will be present tonight, some you'll personally attend to when needed, and remember," Glazed dark eyes turned on me, "Don't underestimate me. I will be watching your every move. Even when I'm not around you'll be carefully appointed."

How considerate. My teeth grounded as I held on to the dress and was ordered to a corner room of his apartment. The four-walled facility consisted of a bath, mirror and sink, a miniature vanity.

Tonight's motif is to attract clients. I don't know if I can hold sway to a world I dread entering. Tonight as I'm about to dress, feign merriment, submissively entertain on whim and provide surreptitious services… I wish I had the nerve to stab my own heart. Weeks ago I dressed up marvelously for _him._ Tonight I'm doing it for a prurient division I never met. I slipped the strap on my left shoulder and reached for the hairpin.

My reflection was one of despair. Though my eyes are large, faint unblinking olive, inside I'm crying without tears.

_It doesn't matter if I can't say anything. As long as I can see you._

That should be enough. He'll never have to see this person I'm becoming, the one who works for Ruiji. I rested my hand on the necklace. I don't want to break my promise to Mokuba—I won't leave him alone. Closing my eyes I waited for the tears to subside. _Please, don't let him know._

_Knock Knock_

"At least they have the decency to knock." Moving away from the vanity, I opened the door and stared up at the striking man in black. Lifting a brow in annoyance, I huffed. "_You_ again."

"Don't give a damn. Lets get the show on the road, fuck I can't hold it in." He grunted.

I slipped on a pair of heels and walked out with him. From the furnished apartment, he led me in the hall and back to the foyer. The same field of men composed the arena of smoke, quiet gossip and drugs. I walked past them and went outside. The wind was warm but hard, biting the skin. Opening the passenger door to the sedan, I sat inside. My three accompany in their regular spots. One behind the wheel, the second in the front passenger seat, and the last—who annoyed the heck out of me with his 'woman and girl _same thing_' bullshit sat with me.

Ruiji is waiting at the club I assume. Clients from the black market, I'll meet ravenous men and women administrating the underground conglomerate. I understand the difference and the pretentious superiority of the region, danger overshadowed any luxury offered, and I can't lose my place if I want to protect myself. I regret the pocketknife on my person. I need a stronger weapon. If later I find one, I'll make good use of it.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

She paid me back to the final cent. Keeping her indebt was another method of having her near. Making her work, quarrel, annoy and push her cavernous exhaustion—I purposely made her struggle. She felt sorry… Toward me, felt useless for never helping me recover from past horrors. Gozaburo promises to remain as my nightmare, his torturous conduct blackens buoyancies felt with Mokuba and Euneya. He makes me angry for daring to challenge me. Now he rots in his grave for eternity. Now I'm soullessly standing at the pinnacle of my empire.

The wind charges noises from one corner to another. Mokuba wants me to forget and heal. Euneya wants me to stop running. I gaped at the pale envelope in hand. Looking at the object, I feel peace. The calmness of my heart is a strange phenomenon. Last night it began as a thought after she left. I needed to stop running. I _do_ misuse what he crafted me into as a reason to hate. A week after his funeral anniversary usually I'm overseas working endlessly for months and return once in a blue moon, searching for the ache again, if it remains I leave again, borrowing into work; if not, I stay in Domino, waiting for another year to unfold.

But waiting is tiring, hating too.

For the first time last night, I closed my eyes in Gozaburo's chair and slept, undisturbed. The chair he sat, reigning K.C for 23 years didn't allure nightmares instead gifted a deep sleep I never had. I woke up to sunlight and silence. Needless of rushing to work at 5 am, answering phones, ordering employees, working in the testing lab periodically—none of that. There was simply silence. My head was silent as if thoughts didn't exist and resentment, a lost myth. I never felt that way before. As I left the office, my startled assistant slumped by my knees and asked if I needed something.

Her face… Gray eyes and red lips. Akemi is her name. Funny I never used it before.

"I'm fine, Akemi."

She fell on her heels, paling and turning into goo. "Kaiba-sa-sama!" Gasping, she clasped her hands on her heart. "My—You know my name?" Akemi stuttered. "But you never—never call me—" Bowing stupendously to the ground, she mumbled repetitively. "Oh Kaiba-sama!"

I walked away and went to the elevator. The ambiance contained meticulous work, something tainting stamina and poisoning the mind, I waited for the elevator door to close and listened to the soft music wafting from the speakers. Diligent workers bowed once I stepped from the lift. Some faces were familiar, others were bizarre, I might have met them suddenly on a bright morning but they left nothing to be remembered by. These men and women who unremittingly worked for families supported K.C. In the afternoon, they had a family to meet, a table to sit around and eat, neighbors to celebrate the _Hanabi _festival with.

Outside, the streets are skirted with color lights, decoration and fireworks are sold to prepare of the festival. Families stalk the market exchanging articles. All of them, surrounding me... I want to know why I closed my self from this part of the world, the one I was forbidden as a result of one man. The one I learned _hate_, _greed, distrust, _and_ rage _from. Shuffling past me hurriedly carrying bags of silk kimono and yukata's for children, firecrackers, lanterns, and sweet ingredients for family gathering, I regarded the flushed appearances of citizens. Why haven't I experienced it? And why have I retained Mokuba from the joyous occasion?

Does he know what it's like to have a family dinner? Do our table chairs have respective owners? Are they ever occupied?

A father and a daughter, hand in hand walked past me, smiling at each other. She wanted to buy sweets. There were will be laughter, food, and fireworks, in early August Japan will the most happiest place on earth.

_Honk! HONK!_

I swung around at the blinding head beams of the van. The driver honked at me 4 times. I stepped from the street and watched him proceed. Domino surged with activity and happiness. The orphanage will burst with energetic kids and Kaiba Land will provide free firecrackers overnight, busy stadiums, game booths, and wrestling crowds consists of the festival. I'll be sitting in the office bustling over my computer angrily like always and losing another inch of patience. This is how it's always been.

"Kaiba-sama." My chauffeur bowed, "Will you be taking the limo?"

"Hm." I nodded. Tsuneo has been with Kaiba Corp. for over 17 years. He worked well under Gozaburo for 13 years and is respectfully one of the trustworthy employees, maintaining a meager 7% asset in my company. Reversing the limo, he promptly hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger door for me. I stopped at the threshold and stared up at the bright sky.

Fireworks…

"In 2 days there will be fireworks," I whispered.

Tsuneo regarded me silently.

"She says it's romantic."

He studied the sky and smiled. "I _understand,_ Kaiba-sama."

Moving inside the seat I watched the spree of pedestrians. Their fascination with the festival attracted me. My vehicle often trailed by another security force, Katsu drove discreetly. He was immediate to my side once I moved out of the limo and strode up the gravel. There hadn't been time or he may have brought flowers. Catching my glare, Katsu bowed his head apologetically.

"I—I didn't know, Kaiba-sama."

"Leave." I continued up the road and cut into the grass field.

Stranding him on the road made him tense. He glared at Tsuneo standing by the parked limo and the security troops accompany him, wordlessly returning to his car, and watched me anxiously probe deep in the fields. I haven't been here before. Neither did I attend the funeral. Mokuba did on my behalf. Numerous gravestones of prominent names and colleagues, I neared the designated grave.

My feet dare not continue as I stared at the party of dry lavender lisianthus. My hands turned into fists at the sight. Unmapped rage filled my being as I gazed at the site. Merely 2 feet from me he laid dead covered in soil and tucked in his coffin. My head rained with images of his flashing belt, mountains of books, months of sitting at the desk, studying and waiting for poison… Slowly I was dying. Pain blocked my anger. I grabbed the side of my scalp.

Everything is turning… Dark.

The sky… The grass, the name, the flowers…

My legs lost sensation. I collapsed to my knees, my hand spread permanently on the side of my throbbing head. The sound of metal and skin clashed.

"_It doesn't matter, challenging _me_ and daring to_ win_. Why did you win if you can't endure this?" _Slithering rancor-imbibed voice screeched.

I can feel him… His suffocating fists clenching my throat and his boring black eyes drinking the life from my veins. He hated me. He hates me today. He'll hate me forever. I can't feel my legs. Maybe my legs are in midair. His talon-grip on my throat ticked the remaining wind from my lungs.

"_You'll never _win_ Seto!" _Gozaburo's voice scorned. I tasted bile in my tongue.

My head tipped backwards and I heard my back slam on the grass—my bodily sensations gone.

Why did I win if I can't endure this?

From the darkness a quiet voice murmured sickly. I remember her…

There was once a woman who was widely generous, loved strangers like her own, possessed the will and courage of a phoenix. Her married life consisted of onerous hours of work at the market, bringing home food, aiding her exhausted husband and helping her child with schoolwork. Her parent's were killed in a train crash. Growing up East of _Saitama_, she married an _Osakan_ merchant. The two lived modestly in Kita, Osaka. Their first son was born in mid October; flowerbeds were arranged in the season. The Chrysanthemum festival was a spectacular vision. Every night she read and sat by the fire; her husband and son played duel monsters. Within the next peaceful years she was expecting her second child.

There were bills, personal expenses, rent to pay; she was overly stressed with declining health. For weeks she couldn't leave the bed and was asked to rest.

One morning at 8 am, she watched her son pack his bags for school. Softly she called him, with the croon of a baby chirping bird, he was already running to her bedroom.

"_Seto…"_ Oka-san whispered fragilely, clasping my left wrist with scaring tension. Her perspiring forehead and smile alarmed me. She spoke of responsibilities, reminded me customary and courteous habits, and asked me to be careful, make wise decisions. If anything happened in the future it was my responsibility to take care of otouto.

Her soft blue eyes gleaming of exhaustion and worry searched my face. Pressing my palm on her belly she whispered. "This is your otouto. Your job is to protect him. You can do that for oka-san?"

"I will."

The following night she gave birth to her second son. Her fragile state didn't sway. After giving birth, she was too tired to hold otouto. We underestimated what went wrong and decided she needed more rest. With the new birth, our oba-san and oji-san visited. They were loud, brash, disloyal, judging by their callous behavior I knew we'd never get along. I talked to them respectfully and sat with them in the waiting room.

Doctors were rushing in Oka-san's room, demanding we clear the way while they monitored what went wrong. She was holding her child, arms flared out and head sunken deep in the pillows. Her lips titled in a gentle smile at the corners. Otouto was screaming and crying. We knew… She was too weak to return. The Doctors apologized. Oto-san cried the most. I've never seen oka-san sit so still in her life, it was as if she was afraid to move because of an injury. I touched her cold wrist, refraining from cringing.

Her funeral was small. She didn't have a large family. Oto-san's cousin and families arrived to pay respect. I was in charge of watching Mokuba. The day of the funeral we purchased white flowers. My shoes were black and my fake tie was dark blue. Oto-san hated ties, as he stood in front of the mirror, dressing for the funeral, he advised me to invest in the artificial ones. Mokuba was warm in his stroller, awfully quiet for the first time. The services began at 10 am, the casket was taken and we arrived at the graveyard after 11:30. I was expecting rain but the sky was brilliant. The grass on my shoes was moist, seeping chilliness in my pants and legs. We stayed back for another 2 hours while the guests left. Oto-san spread a blanket with alcohol in hand. He said he loved her, would miss her, and promised to take care of us. I could barely utter a single word or I'd cry worse than otouto. We played duel monsters again at night.

Mokuba was timid, short, and sickly. He couldn't compete with me in sports. At school he was usually bullied. He'd return home swollen eyed and bruised, locking himself in his closet for the night to weep some more. I'd never ask him what went wrong. The next day I'd confront the bullies. The cycle continued for another 9 months. Oto-san's car crashed and we were taken to our oba-san and oji-san. I lost my favorite opponent. I missed him. They used oto-san's insurance money to buy a new house. We ate once a day, which was breakfast. Mokuba's health stopped him from attending school. I returned to work part-time by the _Yodobashi Camera Umeda_. It was there… I watched what electronics did and changed lives. There was music, families, food -- things I wanted. Then there was…a creature screaming through the LCD. It was extraordinarily beautiful. I felt my heart stir with fire. Blue wings, white lightening… I wish I could have it.

Once inside the building, I felt different. The pay wasn't sizable, but I imagined working in the company when I grew older. I used the money to buy Mokuba medicine.

On the 15th of June I was fixing my duel deck as I overheard oba-san and oji-san quarrelling in their bedroom.

"_We don't have it!" _She shouted.

"_What do you want to do? Leave them?" _Hissed Oji-san.

Her eyes widened. _"Is it possible?"_

"_Adoption is easy in this day._" Oji-san nodded. _"We can leave them at the orphanage."_

"_But…"_ She searched the room, twiddling her fingers, _"Will we get caught?"_

"_NO!" _Oji-san chuckled. _"We'll tell the Children services we can't keep them. Do we have the funds to watch them? – No."_

She smiled discreetly. _"Not after we used brother's insurance money for the house!"_ Oba-san waved her arms happily at the room. _"I'm so happy—wait, we can keep the house, can't we?"_

"_The house is under _our_ name. We paid them in full."_ Oji-san smirked. _"We'll do it tomorrow. I'll arrange to talk to the child services and they'll take it from there."_

2 weeks later they went on a vacation, they didn't tell me where. I remember the morning vividly. Mokuba was eating stale porridge in the empty kitchen. The Child Services arrived sharply at 9 am. I was expecting them. We were asked to pack our belongings and follow. Wordlessly, Mokuba did as I told him, he never asked questions, and trusted me more than him-self. Truthfully, I couldn't bear telling him our uncle and aunty was throwing us out after using all our money.

Dusty, wooden and miniature, the orphanage in _minami_ Osaka provided us daily food, exercise, meager books to read. I couldn't work, in other words, pay for Mokuba's medicine if he became sick. I made sure he was warm at night to avoid getting cold. Sometimes we were taken to the garden across the street, we could take the fresh fruits I gave them to him. When he couldn't sleep, he asked me to tell him about oto-san and oka-san. I also told him about _Blue Eyes_. On my 13th birthday he drew me pictures of the dragon.

"_Add them to your deck, Big Bro!"_ Mokuba grinned, giving me the peace sign.

I smiled and studied the drawing. _"Thanks, Moki."_

"_Anytime, Big Bro!"_ Mokuba leaned against my shoulder, smiling peacefully with closed eyes. _"I hope you become the best duelist!"_

After losing my favorite opponent, I didn't duel habitually. Mokuba wasn't strong at dueling so I always let him win. Not too long, he was also picked on at the orphanage. We got into fights. The orphanage warned us if we continued they'd relocate us. Twice, saintly couples came to adopt me specifically.

"_I'm not leaving."_ I'd say. "_If you take _him_,"_ I pulled Mokuba to my side. _"I'll go."_

Sometimes couples thought he was kawaii, very modest. Until the director imparted he was weak.

"_He gets sick often. We've updated his medical records, take a look, at this rate if he continues getting sick… The future may be bleak."_

The morbidity of the situation was not Mokuba's health but the absence of services the orphanage failed to offer.

To fix his poor health he needed better nutrition, more sleep and exercise – he needed to be adopted more than I. Parent's were responsible for provide children with health required projects and yet due to medical expenses, it was too much a risk to adopt Mokuba. Whatever the case, I didn't leave his side. He begged me to stop turning my back on interested couples. There was news of a famous Chess Champion—I knew him. Gozaburo Kaiba reined the national chess arena and was unbeatable. I studied his tactics. From my observances he couldn't be trusted. As a publicity stunt he came to our orphanage to 'support' poor and needy children. I hated the sight of him but I needed him.

I had to take a risk. Mokuba's future and mine, neither of us wanted to rot here forever, surely I didn't. I challenged Gozaburo. He laughed and promised to win, ordering me never to show my face to him again. I staked the life of my brother and my own, I couldn't afford to lose. Gozaburo agreed to the stakes and Mokuba was never bullied again. The first time… The chess champion, Gozaburo lost as I won a future and a new life.

Sunlight was warm but brief. Often there was silence with an unnerving ticking in my brain, I couldn't grasp what it was nonetheless knew I needed to hurry. Every morning… Every night… I rushed. One chapter after another, theories, formulas unending… Interesting _at first_. Then I knew why it was happening. Locking Mokuba in another location, away from me, forcing me to study, coaxing professors to assign relentless projects. He planned to abuse me to win.

"_Kaiba-sama?"_

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Kaiba-sama!"_

Faces filled my vision. Tsuneo and Katsu at my side, feebly shaken by my immobility and lack of response.

"Are you alright, Kaiba-sama?" Katsu pulled me up.

The ground felt soft against my palms, my legs were warm but weak. An ebbing pain squeaked behind my right eye. If I didn't handle the pain today it'll haunt me for the duration of the week.

"Tsuneo." My hoarse voice caused the aged man to plummet to my side eagerly.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama?" Silvery hair flew over his brown eyes as he searched my expression.

"Take me home." I looked away from the grave.

Bowing, he helped me to my feet. "This way, Kaiba-sama." My legs trembled but Katsu was there to steady my frame immediately and helped me down the road to the parked vehicles. Security guards in ten-fold appeared in front of the cars, bowing, one man opened the limo door and I was helped inside without further word.

Apparently, our abhorrent relationship is malignant even in death. Gozaburo and I… Are at the ends of the earth, unforgiving, resentful and angry. He lost his son Noah who was the same age as me. Adopting me replaced Noah, however, he pushed me for personal reasons, to overcome and shun emotions, to slyly gain control of Domino citizens—kill if necessary and mobilize my iron power in the industry forever. He didn't know what was important to me. He didn't know I did it for Mokuba. I did it for the years I couldn't turn back and enjoy; children who are like me at 13. I did it for the merchant who stayed late at work, despite tired coming home, couldn't refuse to play a small game of duel monster's with his son. I did it for the struggling woman who loved her family and gave her life once her son was born. I stayed alive for these reasons. I hung on for as long as I could. I did it to find the Blue Eyes that makes me feel strong even today. Gozaburo, my stepfather, misjudged me.

Outside, the city primed for the _Hanabi_ Festival, where lights and flowers will be used to celebrate. The world waits for no one. Mokuba should be enjoying himself in Osaka. He asked me if he could visit our old orphanage, I let him decide. Personally the place was a pile of old memories I didn't need. I disapprove of how oji-san and oba-san removed us from their home. They can't recognize us today and I refuse to linger in the tragic past any longer.

"Kaiba-sama," Katsu stepped in the oval room of my bedroom. At the door, he bowed. "Your P.A called to remind you of your appointment at 5 pm, do you wish to cancel?"

"Hm."

Katsu closed the door and left. I turned to the desk, spotting Mokuba's tape and picked it up for quick study. _Family Vacation, vol. 1 – Kyoto, _I smirked and glanced at the portrait taken at the Cherry Blossom Festival. The outing was fairly short but happily lived. Putting the tape aside, I moved around the desk and sat down in a chaise under the weight of a rude headache.

Sensei told me once… A long time ago when I was in the library…

"_I'm afraid."_ Beady dark eyes fluttered over my back, standing behind me, he continued in the same dominating tone. _"You are hurting yourself."_

"_Doesn't matter."_ I rasped, rubbing my blood stained fingers, paper-cut from brushing pages. _"He wants me to be perfect!"_

"_You are hurting yourself." _Sensei repeated. _"Your health…"_

My eyes fell on the streams of books on the table, the mountain of reports. Looking at them, my head throbbed. I could almost hear the blood rushing through my head in pain. _"He doesn't care… He never cared about me."_

"_Kaiba-san, your mental health, the fatigue, will harm you in the near future."_ Sensei stopped by my elbow and rested a hand on my forearm. _"You are weakening everyday. Physical health is important, if you can't concentrate, you can't pass the exams. You are incredibly intelligent. But your health refrains you from getting higher marks."_

"_I need to get higher."_ I rasped. _"HIGHER!" _Turning, I screamed at Sensei.

Startled, he looked away.

"_You were there when he said it. _He wants _perfection_."

Sensei closed his eyes, silent.

I never saw him again. He didn't show up to tutor. Sitting at the desk, I laughed at my books. At least he can escape if he wants, but not me, I have to live this lifestyle.

I feel the affects now. Sensei had a point, as I daily weakened, the mental affects will tarnish me completely.

It's always me, fighting against the world, fighting with someone, fighting to win, fighting…

* * *

Shigeru sighed at the scene. As a child he was fond of festivals but never participated in parades. The closest he came to watching fireworks was the tv. At the _Hanabi _festival, he vowed it to be different. Nearly 2 days the streets will be immersed with viewers. The _Sumidagawa Hanabi Taikai_ will be the busiest avenue for the festival. Luckily he reserved a spot to watch the firework competition.

"But really…" He said to himself, "All this trouble for fireworks?" Smirking, Shigeru stared at the market he was stranded in. "It's worth the journey." He decided.

"There!" Screamed a voice from the street corner, "I see him!"

_Oh no… _Dropping the lantern, he staggered through the throng of bystanders and shoppers. Slipping through the narrow alley, Shigeru sprinted on the slippery road and made a skipping left turn up a stair dressed with women and folk, marching in heaps. Clashing between and shoving past them hurriedly, he looked over his shoulder and dipped in between two couples carrying groceries. Tokyo markets were not fun to play chase in.

Two men came charging past the alley and into the corner he crept toward. In the shadow, Shigeru peered. They turned sideways and chose individual directions. One continued up the alley while the second made a left turn in another street corner. A palanquin passed him slowly. Shigeru unbounded from the corner, and jumped on the back ledge.

The elderly father driving the palanquin glared at him, shocked. Shigeru showed him a handful of yen and slipped it in his pocket with an assuring smile. The man acted as if he wasn't there and drove forward. Shigeru slid under the bags of food and fireworks.

Apartments and lanes of lantern showered over his head. Lying back on the palanquin, he smiled as he watched and waved at the neighbors working studiously for the festival.

Shoji Takashi was aware of the door sliding open. The intruder changed his mind and stayed outside. A moment later the door reopened only to curl back in the lock hopelessly.

_Wretched fools._ Bitterly he glared at the door. _Don't have the nerve to face me._

_Creak—_The parting of the door.

"GET IN HERE!" Shoji exclaimed. Doors swung wide and men strode in a flash, bowing reverently. Shoji regarded the team coldly. "Where is he?"

"We found him in the market downtown." Replied the chief, bowing apologetically, he sighed. "He slipped from our hands."

"This is the 4th time he _slipped_ from your hands." Shoji growled, "Why can't your catch_ one_ man? Give me your hands so I can slice them!" Shooting up from the seat, he grabbed a knife from the food cart.

"Onegai Shoji-sama!" Chief Nori fell to his knees, forehead glued to the floor, "I won't let it happen again!"

Shoji grabbed his second-head by the collar. "Do you know how critical finding the blasted fool is? Find him before the festival is over!" He roared. "I want him back here this instant! If you _fail…_" Shoji gritted his teeth. "Tell your family to start digging a grave because that's where _you'll_ bury them!" The second-head collapsed against the table and slipped on the floor, blocking the fall with his arm.

Nodding submissively, he crawled to his feet. "H-hai, Shoji-sama…"

Nori stood up, head bowed. "We won't stop searching. We promise to bring him."

Shoji opened the liquor jar and poured himself the amber liquid. The team shuffled outside and closed the door, leaving him in peace.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

Why is it like this every time? I have a terrible fate.

Lifting the tray of wine, cigars, I descended the glass stairs and made my way across the dance stage. Lights spurted from corners, dripping shyly on the corner booths and secret compartments where I was headed. I continued toward the dark hallway where faces blowing smoke and churlish intoxicated whores swayed in the arms of equally drug-stupefied men. The black floor skittered and flung away from my footsteps. The night feels the longest.

On the right, I stopped at a door and pushed it open. Men, young and old, entertaining guests—it feels like something from a horrible marriage-affair, I assume it is. Placing the 6th tray of drinks and cigars on the table, I balanced my legs on my sole-aching shoes and slipped from their rowdy company. Something stole around my waist. I stiffened, and looked up at the green-eyed man watching me from the door. The corners of his mouth crawled significantly high, amused.

Soon a liquor-breath spoke against my ear. My eyes trained on the green-eyed man standing 3 feet away, I clenched my fists and controlled my rapid breathing.

"You and me, how about we take it somewhere nobody will disturb us." Grunted the dizzy intoxicated man whose hands began rubbing my sides and hip. I bit my lip from cursing.

My job is to entertain guests. Ruiji's men are vigilant of everything I do. If I don't submit, what's the worse that can happen? My eyes fell shut and I shivered at the fierce memory of blowing attacks, starving in the rat-corner for weeks unless someone employed me for another errand allowing me to steal away from the warehouse for 30 minutes and buy something to feed my starving stomach. If those opportunities were missed I wouldn't be alive. Either way, his men attacked me. Judging by the glaring green-eyed man part of my 3-company, he won't refrain from giving me a few blows.

God… Why is it like this every time? What else do I have to do to survive? So I can go back to him and fulfill my promise to Mokuba?

An artificial smile won, I turned around, looking up at the lusty-eyed man. "I'll get us a room." Taking his hand off my hip, I passed an insistent smile at the watchful green-eyed man and lured the man out of the room. He grabbed my waist outside and shoved me against the wall, hungrily breathing against my breast and neck.

"C'mon! I can't wait!" Grunting, he unzipped his pants, drawing up my dress to my highs.

My heel made him cry out in the hall. We were the actors of brilliant drunk men and women, heavy eyed escorts like me, and lecherous clients I'll meet if not today, tomorrow, the day after that, and the next day, and… so on and so forth… Inside the club, the underworld, it's not about chastity. A woman doesn't exist she becomes a tool wired for men's play; and men themselves carve for the gamble, the furtive adventure, answering risks by exchanging possessions, rekindling with rivals or establishing new ones, including businesses, fortifying contracts using anything accessible.

Key word: Anything.

This one word can change a man's life and destroy a woman's.

When a _shark _works for imperial loaners like Ruiji—he will have to submit his entire life to him; his home, wife, kids, treasure, and his body. I am no different. Yet when it comes to rutting insanely in the hallway with a greedy fiend—I risk it.

Kicking him off me, he bounced against the transversal wall, blood spurting on the floor around me. My heel had stabbed his thigh. He was thoroughly drunk to notice what occurred. Moaning in pain, he turned on his side and rubbed himself distractingly. Revolted, I stomped away from the prone man, my shoes slipping on the tile from the blood and turned in a dark hall. There was an emergency exit. I shoved open the metal door and slammed the opening shut, pressing it against my back and steadied in the dark.

This was only day one. I fear there are many more to come…

The door knocked me away. I fell against the wall and turned.

He was readying his gun. I flipped around and slipped off my right heel, panting at the barrel pointed in my direction.

"Boss said if you don't behave, you gonna get it." He muttered.

Wearily, I nodded, patiently adding. "Then do it." I glared at his annoyed expression. "What're you waiting for? SHOOT ME!"

Striding toward me, he grabbed my arm and flung me outside. My shoe and foot skid at the force of his grasp. Looking up at his height, I swung an arm over his head, locking him in a chokehold. He grabbed my arm and threw me across the floor, my ribcage crashed against the metal bars. A salty flavored taste sank in my tongue. He slapped me, my body jerked sideways before I regained control of my self, he grabbed a fistful of my hair, I screamed. Tugging me off the floor, he made a winding turn and opened the second pair of doors to another room.

The smoky ambiance, teeth vibrating music echoed through the walls. Looking up from the floor, I saw five men sprawled on the leather couch, gambling. Ruiji chuckled at my green-eyed escort. "Got 'nother bitch?" He passed a handful of cards.

Shifting near me, he pointed. "_She_ almost killed da son of a bitch and tried to choke me!" He cried.

Ruiji's eyes turned on me. "Eun…Neya?" Alcohol lapping his taste buds and senses, he inanely mouthed my name several tries to say it correct.

I licked the blood on my lip, pushing down the torn dress on my legs and stood up. The movement was own undoing. A bullet spiked in between my feet. I jumped as another fired, blindly avoiding another bullet. The floor dotted in black holes, I stared up fearfully at the escort.

"Dance for me?" Rotting teeth unrevealed with the grin.

Jumped backwards, I stilled against the wall, feeling my skin burn where a bullet grazed my ankle.

_Boom!_

Another fired near my hipbone. I panicked and curled in the corner, covering my arms over my head.

"Dat's cheatin'! You supposed to _move!_"He spat in disdain.

"Nero…" Ruiji mouthed with head tipping from side to side, hand in midair he pointed at me. "Get 'er one of em…" He chuckled at his verbal uselessness.

Nero searched his pockets. His eyes widened eagerly and smirked craftily at me. Removing the needle from his pocket, he instantly uncapped the lid and squirted a liquid. "You gonna like I'm tellin' ya…" Nero advanced.

My feet slipped on the cold floor, I backed into the corner, gaping at the needle.

No... Not that.

My clear vision ridden from smoke and ears numbed from intoxicated laughter. I covered my head in my arms. "NOOOOO!"

This was too much; there isn't a terrified cell in my body reacting to the needle.

"_Oto-san, I forgot my helmet!"_

_Mitsuo waved her away, immune and absorbed on the packet in his hand. He feverishly smiled, unsealing the plastic and slid the needle from the rubber compartment._

"_Oto-san?" Her soft voice whispered from behind. Mitsuo halted to glare over his shoulder at his 10-year-old daughter. "EUNEYA!" He shrieked. "I told you to leave!"_

"_But I forgot—" She clutched her helmet as evidence and frowned at the needle he held. "What are you doing?"_

_Mitsup quickly took her by the arm and leashed her toward the door. "Go out and play, don't come back for an hour or two! Oto-san needs to rest!"_

_The door wrung open and she was tripped on her shoes, falling on the pavement. Mistuo, dizzy, clasped the door handle and stared bitterly at his daughter, rubbing her scraped knee. "Hurry!" He shouted._

"_It hurts…" She whimpered at the wound._

"_Go Euneya!" Mitsuo slammed the door shut and darted to the table. Pulling the needle from the sleeve he reloaded the valve and tensed the silvery liquid by pressing the piston. Rolling up his sleeve, he rubbed his vein and waited for a few seconds._

_Euneya reached the windowsill and watched._

_Mitsuo injected his left arm twice…_

_

* * *

  
_

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

Nero wrenched my arm and twisted it. I struggled, kicking his legs but he wasn't affected. Dazed under the spell of the syringe, he coated my arm. I jerked away but he held on.

"Yameru!" My cries fell on deaf ears.

There was laughter… flaring men and women… in their own unrealistic world, screaming, wailing savagely in the rooms. None saw… They didn't know…

Nero injected my tensed arm; I screamed under the pressure and gagged.

"Dis'll loosen ya up," Nero hissed.

My arm throbbed, with it the whole half of my body. Suddenly I felt weary and didn't want to move. It was too late. My body rejected energy and movement. I lay in the corner, cheek pressed to the wall, breathing elevating, thoughts bouncing to the beat of the music in the dance floor next door. My stomach tightened and between my toes felt wet. Their heads and moving bodies fluttered against my eyes. I felt a hand press to my eyelids, letting my arms and legs release like the loosening of a bow. It was easy… staying here… watching them…

The hand crawled to the side of my face. I averted and nudged my forehead on the wall.

"_Euneya…"_

My breathing heaved, my hands trembled and eyes burned.

"_Where do you—"_

_Kaiba..._

"Why." I groaned. "Why should I listen to you?" My eyes swept shut.

Cool eyes in absolute placidity appeared. His mouth twisted in a smirk. I wanted to slap him for laughing at me. My hand escaped and touched the corner of his smooth jaw, one index finger rippled his composed countenance and wrinkled his forehead, creasing a blackening darkness in his blue stormy eyes that once lit on me with trust and tragic.

Why does it have it be this way? I have many things to say to you, names to call you, insults to spare, slap the stubbornness out of you. I am ready to commit. "But I'm an embarrassment."

"Ay lady, ya want in or not?" Rasped an odious voice against my cheek. I grimaced at the stench and chocked, in need of fresh air. The man stood up and grabbed a glass from the table. He held it out to me.

I stared at the clear contents. "Vodka eh?" I mumbled, accepting the drink, as water was not available.

"Askin' ya again, we gramblin'. I need someone to make a deal with. Ya in?"

"Whatever for?" I hissed at the seething liquid thrusting in my throat, screeching detestably. "Leave me the hell alone!"

Beady brown eyes glinted amusedly. He touched my arm and nodded. "K? I'm goin in." Reseating at the table he made another deal as I emptied the glass.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

"Kaiba-sama, Shacho Taskashi-sama is on the line."

Ignoring calls are simple. I object to any disturbances in my home. Closing my hand over the wire appendage I glared at the door the maid closed. Shoji Taskahi…The lion I met at the inauguration. No doubt he is here to strike claws and attack—offer a seductive value with the expectation of me yielding—_wrong. _I have no interest in his schemes. Lions like he prowl the business routes with the objective of booting someone. This time, he picked a disadvantageous venture with a hostile opponent.

My cell phone shifted, reaching over I switched from vibrate mode to silent, sighing at the I.D. _Moki. _He should be in bed, not bothering me.

I pressed talk and listened intently to soft breathing on the other line. "You said you weren't calling anymore."

"I…_Did?_" The heaviness of his tone made my hands slide off the table. "If I don't bother you, Big Bro, who will?"

"Domino's damn demographic that's who. I have a witness." Returning to the appliances at hand, "What do you want?"

"I can't sleep!" Mokuba shrieked.

"Bother Jin."

"I'm in school, hell-o!"

"_Emph."_

"Eh… Big Bro, did you _go?"_

I did and regret it. "No."

"Are you going anytime soon?" Mokuba pressured.

"No." I sighed.

"Am I bothering you yet?"

"My tenacity far exceeds the general public."

Mokuba chuckled, "Nope, it _doesn't_."

"What do you want?" I snapped. "I'm working on a new prototype."

"Why didn't you go to the grave with nee-san?"

Kami… I dropped the phone in the trashcan and turned to my project.

"_Hello? Big Bro?"_

"_Are you there? Hell-O!"_

"_Why're you mad at _me? _Big BROTHER!"_

He had to irk my mood.

"_BIG BROTHER! HEY! I'm gonna keep screaming until I fall asleep! HEYYYYYYYYYY! HEYYYYYY! BIG BROTHERRRR!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"I swear I don't know!" Takeo exclaimed, turning the car ignition. His oji-san glared at him from the right. "Did you call the police?" He swerved into the streets and kicked on the gas pedal, speeding through the mid-night traffic.

_As if running around at night will help._

"You said she did it before. She left with Shacho-Kaiba and came back. Why worry? It's another vacation!" Takeo pointed out, steadily reading Isao's discontent glare. "Is there something you aren't telling me? I won't ask if you refuse to tell me." Muttering, he switched lanes, making a swift left turn into the freeway ramp.

Isao rubbed his forehead; retrieving his cell phone from his pocket he tried her number that appeared first on his call-history list. Pressing talk, he listened to the ringing buzz on the line.

Takeo examined the aged man. He shouldn't be out wandering idly for a young woman. Fortunately, he had the sense to call and ask for help. Isao was fit for his age but strength alone didn't compose of finding Euneya quickly—she wasn't in the city, her neighbor's informed.

"Where are we going?" Takeo asked, watching his oji-san deftly, "Do you know where she is? What did the police say?" Impatiently, he demanded.

Disposing his cell in his pocket, grave-eyed Isao glanced at his nephew. "I spoke to the police earlier. The matter is tentative than I realized," He rubbed his forehead.

"Headache?" Takeo reached into his back seat in search of a water bottle.

"Leave it alone." Hissed Isao, slapping his arm. "As I was saying if Gorou told me sooner I'd confront her myself. What does she think she is doing by herself with that mob?"

_Mob? _Confused, Takeo watched the passing drivers intently. "What mob?"

"I heard her parent's were indebt, mother was an avid gambler, her own oto-san's debt is what dragged her from the city. Oh what a curse… That vile man."

"Are you sure that's what it is?"

Isao paled. "I'm certain!" He cried, "The symptoms she showed lead to the debt she had to repay. Working extraneously for money—she asked for her paycheck 3 months in advance. I didn't know it then so I gave it without question."

"She went to solve the debt, she did the right thing."

"Takeo…" Isao patted his arm. "Hear what oji-san has to say. Euneya is a brave girl. But when a young girl like her is out with lecherous men, who never failed to stalk her, her life is endangered. She can't escape without repaying—"

"Who knows she may have the money." Takeo added with a slice of optimism, "She must've saved some."

Isao rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Hopefully she has enough. There is no stopping what the mob will do to her if she doesn't. Still can't believe I didn't know! —Gorou should've told me sooner!"

"Where can we find her?" He ended up asking the same question again.

"How do I know?" Isao threw his hands up.

Takeo glared away from the freeway, "Am I wasting fuel driving nowhere?"

"I need to ask someone I know who once was in her situation. He can tell me where they hide out. If Euneya is there, we can sort this out tonight."

"You mean you aren't sure if Euneya _is_ kidnapped?"

Meeting Takeo's flustered glare, Isao shook his head, "Am I a fortune teller? Why do you think I involved the police? They are searching for the mob's warehouse!"

"Isao-sama…" Takeo tore through the lane and made an abrupt stop on the side of the road. "Find a random person indebt, learn mob's location, and _hope_ she is there—alive. Does that make sense to you? We need a resolute plan. What proof is there she was kidnapped by debt-collectors?"

"I told you—"

"That's not a valid proof. You _have_ a hunch."

Isao raised a brow, offended. "My hunch can be true!"

"We aren't playing Sherlock Holmes, Isao-sama!" Takeo cried, "We don't know for sure if Euneya was kidnapped. We don't know if she _is_ with debt-collectors. She might've really gone to see an herbal doctor like she told Gorou-san."

"Are you doubting me?" Isao shouted.

"I'm saying we need a better plan! A _bullet-proof_ plan!"

Isao pointedly stared at ticking signal on the desk board. "Did you seriously stop the car to have a nonsense debate with me when we should be hurrying to get answers!"

"From where?" Takeo demanded. "Answers don't blow up from nowhere!"

"He is a friend of mine and knows a thing or two about how they work."

Takeo swiveled back to the wheel and clamped the sides, panting from fury. "We don't have sufficient information. I didn't know debt-collectors kidnap and—"

Isao situated his seat belt. "They do worse. All of them are related to the black market." From the corner of his eye he caught sight of Takeo's widening eye. "That's why I'm saying—if we don't hurry she'll die! Worse, harassed, molested, lose an organ—and—and—Do I have to continue to make my point?"

"I understand." Rigidly he nodded, place-faced. "She…" He breathed, internalizing infinite possibilities and felt faint from the results. _"She can be in danger…"_

"Now Takeo…" Isao grimaced, disapproving his fearful countenance. "Be a man."

"I actually…" Takeo slightly lifted his white face, "I actually thought she was pretty nice. I told her to call me if she needed anything, she didn't. I guess… I was—I was too forward."

"Stop bemoaning, we don't know what's happened to her yet!"

"I thought girls approve of guys who are forward."

Uncomfortable, Isao turned away. "I have nothing to say to you. I'm too worried what'll happen by tomorrow morning."

Snapping out of his reverie, Takeo checked his seat belt and studied the traffic before quickly switching into a lane. Interested in the topic, he asked, "Who is the man we're meeting? A name? If I learn where the warehouse is, I'll get some people to find its location ahead of us."

Isao regarded his nephew in awe and surprise. "You really are something!" He elbowed him in the rib, chuckling.

Takeo gravely stared in return, "I'm really hoping she isn't victimized."

"Ahem, yes," Isao nodded. "His name is Orochi."

"Orochi…" Takeo burst out laughing. "Ah...His parent's made him a legend since birth."

Isao eyed him critically, "You aren't quiet _valiant _and a _warrior_ yourself, _Takeo._"

Takeo stared widely. "You don't think _big snake _is rather severe, no? Legend says he wanted virgin sacrifices. _Orochi_…hahaha."

Reaching their destination 20 minutes later, if he spoke his mind, Takeo predicted his oji-san had an oppressing past with the stranger, Orochi. He knew the covert alley and decrepit valley leisurely, at one time he might've frequented the slums. From his lavish and homely upbringing, Takeo never witnessed the side of the world now no longer mysterious but haunting. Carrying a slim flashlight in hand, he trailed oji-san through a narrow lane with his fingers as his map and guide, he was demanded to turn off the flashlight for safety reasons and silently follow oji-san. Takeo swore the man knew more than he let on. The darkness of the narrow opening they passed curled on top of his eyelids. He felt he was sleeping soundly at home.

"Move quick." Isao hissed back.

Wading through the dark, he slid sideways and forced his shoes through the leaking pipes. Back flat on the dirty wall, he sensed moisture dribble down the back of his shirt. Flimsily, he wiped the sticky liquid and continued without a sound.

12 minutes of creeping in the dark, Isao came to the narrow opening on the other end, instantaneously refraining from movement under the dim streetlight. Takeo stepped over a wet puddle. The sloppy sway of liquid loosely shattered chilling water against his ankles and socks.

Isao reached into his pocket in search of a handkerchief. He glanced back at Takeo in the dark and gestured to cover his nose. If Takeo knew a thing about the seedy realm the imminent pollution of opium, viruses drew a widening gap from whence he footed and where he landed. Slipping on his ankle, he furthered past the ledge and peered outside. The refreshing air was nice, dark hair locks drenched in sweat, curling into tight curls around his temples. He watched Isao cover his nose and followed his example. Isao shifted sideways, turning left in the dark. He slinked closely, vigilant of wanderers. At this point the flashlight was useless. Takeo fingered the sharp wire in front of him and flinched back with blood seeping the tips.

"_Hurry!"_ Isao enforced, hunching on his legs as he turned another left.

"How much further?" Takeo gasped.

"Almost there…" Isao murmured under his breath. Feeling the wet wall on his right, he nudged his back and slipped over the electric control. Takeo skipped over the thread of wires. From there another narrow alley appeared. Smoky gray light glittered the length of the road, thick rubbery smell of garbage, human waste, and noiseless flies skittered from corners, wafting opium and cannabis mixture.

Stopping outside the interminable alley, Isao wiped his sweaty forehead, pointing across the street, "See the gas pump. The lights go off in 10 minutes, he'll come."

The deserted service station was not promising, in Takeo's opinion. Isao concealed himself in a corner, nudging Takeo along and forced him to sit on his knees. "He will come." Isao breathed, "He never breaks his word."

"How do you know these regions?" Takeo glared in the dark, "Were you involved?"

"Why do you want to know?" Isao grunted indifferently.

Takeo rubbed the back of his neck and forced his legs against the wall. Hand clipped on his wristwatch he waited for time to pass. He was feeling a series of things he never experienced. The uncomfortable position his ankles were twisted, the water dripping against his cheek, where and what they were doing in the slums, the necessity to hide in the corner like rats—all for a stranger named 'big snake'— Takeo ran a hand over his face. "Ohh the irony…" He groaned.

The effort isn't wasted. _I hope._ It was for a good cause, if debt collectors kidnapped Euneya… Takeo rubbed his eyes. _Oh I don't know… I don't want to think…_

Isao sat up at a clattering noise on the street. Peering from the side, he tensed. Takeo leaned forward, watching the opening guardedly.

Inaudible… Like a breeze the lights boomed off, leaving the zone in pure black. He couldn't see his own hand. Takeo reached to his side and turned the flashlight on.

"What're you—" Isao whirled around and shut the flashlight off. "_Not_ yet!" He wheezed. "We wait for him… any second…"

From the groove of the winding road, a rock skittered ten foot across the yard. Isao landed on his side, staring at the pebble wordlessly. Lurking on the side, the cloak-clad figure emerged.

"He's been watching us…" Takeo mouthed to himself. Sweat peeling his temples, he breathed, and clamped the flashlight warily, "Do we go…?"

Isao put a hand up to silence him. Sturdily, he rose to his feet. The cloaked man lounged against the brick wall on the side of the service station. Isao glanced back at Takeo, "Wait here, I'll go first."

"You can't," Takeo grabbed his arm firmly.

Isao knocked his hand off. "He knows me."

"Isao-sama…" Takeo gritted, "You haven't seen him in years. What if he is armed?"

Isao chewed his bottom lip. Frustrated he rubbed his forehead. "I have to do some-thing!" He rasped. "If I don't risk it our chance of finding the warehouse will be gone. We've come here without detection, don't stop me now!" He warned and furiously strode toward the street.

"Isa—!" Takeo cursed under his breath. His oji-san approached the stranger confidently, without hinting he was accompanied. It was for Takeo's safety nonetheless. Takeo fingered the flashlight desperately, his nerves tightening and stitching endlessly with the impetuous need to run and grab his oji-san. The terror nurturing in his body augmented with the shifting rat screeching around his ankles, he thought he was being followed and quickly reviewed the alley.

Halting near the silhouette, Isao stopped on the sidewalk.

He lowered the cigarette from his mouth, head titled upward, white smoke whipping in the wind at the movement. Isao steadied his footing and breathed aloud.

"What do you want?" He growled.

Isao narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to ask you for a favor," Refraining from fidgeting, he addressed the man again, "Do you know if—"

"_Yameru."_ The hood shifted from side to side, he edged away from the wall, "Not here, follow me—quickly." He swiftly turned behind the building, striding up the steep road.

Isao turned around and gestured Takeo to come forward.

The man ceased, shifting his hand under his sleeve.

Isao put his hand out. "No, don't!" He cried.

He glared austerely at Takeo's young face, the knife a silver lining in the moonlight.

"He is with me." Isao assured.

"Tell him to give up the flashlight." Growled the man.

Takeo lowered the flashlight, following his oji-san closely. "Is he safe?" He whispered.

Isao glared. "Shut up and move."

The steep road ended near an aged apartment complex. He kept looking over his shoulder, letting his white back shimmer in the moonlight, enough for the two not to lose sight of their direction. Moving on the right, he pushed against a small opening and stepped inside. Isao entered swiftly and Takeo watched the seal fall back in place. A small candle sat against a table in the den. Stooping low, Takeo eyed the miserable rubble.

Their guide shifted and wandered out of his long black cloak. The removal of the article revealed an arsenal of weapons attached to his person. He showed no intention of discarding the guns and knives. Isao hadn't moved from the door and sat down on the floor, disregarding the trashed and broken glass he pressed against. Vigilantly, Takeo knelt by his side.

He grabbed the candle, moving it away from the table and held it over their heads for a thorough study. "Don't wanna forget the faces that can bite me in the ass one day." He grunted.

"We don't plan to." Isao informed.

Orochi placed the candle on the floor and sat across from them. "We're safe. No one comes here. How did you find me?" He demanded.

"I called Raiden, he said you left Domino 4 years ago." Isao indicated the den. "Now you're living in a hole of a wall," He frowned.

Orochi chuckled, a noise that made Takeo cringe and close his eyes—like sharpening knives. "I don't live here. This is where I bring my clients." His unshaven dark chin stroked thoughtfully by a tattooed hand. "Raiden doesn't come often. He likes keeping his distance, a good idea if you ask me. You can't stay alive more than a week if you stay unarmed. Gangs are famished. Lately the underworld falcons are locking themselves here, must've lost a bet or something. The other day I saw Ruiji's men tear up a 19-year-old. Ass couldn't get in and died with one shot."

_19-year-old… _Isao rubbed his forehead feverishly; his stomach twisting and heart throbbing anxiously. "They tear often?" He murmured, avoiding his black eyes.

"Ruiji's men tear the most." Orochi chuckled. "I lost 2 boys 'cause of him."

Takeo clenched his teeth, unable to bear what he was hearing.

"Was it a boy or girl?" Isao asked. Takeo's head jerked up, alarmed, but looked away.

Orochi chortled at Takeo's expression. "He your son?" He pointed. "Don't bring him. Bugs like him don't last a sec. He'll be too boring to kill."

Takeo glared angrily. "_Answer_. The fucking question!" He hissed bitterly. Isao grabbed Takeo's fist, forcing it down on the floor.

Orochi snickered, eyes gleaming in the candlelight. "You looking for someone I see? Young?"

Isao turned stoically. "We want to know where their warehouse is in Domino."

"You came all the way out here to ask me that?" Orochi leaned against the wall and folded his arms, chuckling. "3 hours from Domino at 2 am in the morning. Must be someone valuable."

"Orochi," Isao lifted himself to his knees, "Onegai… I must find this person who was taken by the debt-collectors. We want to know the location and save her in time."

Orochi's parted mouth twisted, eyes drinking them in silence.

"I heard you're in good relations with them. Tell me what you know? Which part of Domino?" Isao asked.

His dark eyes flashed in the firelight. "Why should I risk a good relationship that took me years to build?" He growled. "What do I get in return?"

"Money." Takeo spat. "As much as you want."

Open-mouthed, Isao gaped at his nephew.

"Name it." Takeo continued, "I'll give it all."

"Stay quiet, Takeo…" Isao whispered candidly.

"So that's why he came? You brought a loaded gun for me. Will you use it against me?" Orochi smirked. "Money isn't the only bitch walking around here, we have necessities, things that keep us sane—"

"I don't care how much drugs you need. I want a location of the warehouse." Takeo cut him short.

"They eat their clients," Orochi slowly murmured, "Each one…" He chuckled menacingly.

Isao exchanged glances with Takeo and asked, "How many warehouses exist?"

"Thousands. Of the thousands, hundreds of sharks are around. The largest you need to be cautious of is Ruiji's men. They've been in Domino for 28 years—in underworld years 28 years is historical. Domino police can't penetrate them. It's no wonder Ruiji is revered. Thousands of fledglings try to break in to his league, and instead die. If your…_person _owed Ruiji, forget about finding him or her again. They are better dead."

Takeo glared at the glass, finding his reflection in the pieces, scattered like his restless, impatient emotions and thoughts. He felt sick from listening to the man harp about consequences. As if sitting in a boat lurching from side-to-side, tempting him to vomit his guts.

"No… We can't." Isao denied. "We have to find her."

"Name? Age? If she is in her mid-twenties, lets say there is an inkling she can survive. His men love women in 20s."

Isao passed his sleeve on his perspiring forehead. "She is… Younger." His mouth now cotton-dry.

"Give us the location." Takeo muttered. "We'll find her on our own."

Orochi leaned forward to chuckle at the uneasiness shining in Takeo's horror polished eyes. "I see someone is stupid than he looks." Chortling, he bobbed his head, "Listen, boy, playing noble is like shoving a poison needle up your ass. If your girlfriend was taken by Ruiji's men, she is dead already."

"It hasn't been a day." Isao cleared his throat. "We aren't sure whom she was taken by."

Orochi nodded. "But _I _know. Domino is a small city and Ruiji's men is the largest, she _was_ taken by them." He rested his chin on his knuckle. "What's her name?"

"Mazaki Euneya." Isao replied, head bowed.

Orochi leaned back on the wall. "Ruiji's men left Domino last night. They might've taken her with them."

"Where?" Takeo sat up.

"The perfect gambling site. _Hanabi_ Festival is coming up, and they can't go to Tokyo," Orochi announced. "Sadly the perfect time to enjoy Tokyo girls, he ordered his men not to go. Police is strict there." Rubbing his chin, he shifted. "I think I can find out where he went. If what's-her-name is with them, don't expect good news 'cause she is either dying or is dead." Orochi pushed his knives in the sleeves and stood up carefully. "I'll contact you in 2 days and tell you where they are."

"2 days?" Isao leapt to his feet. "2 days is extremely late!"

Orochi glared sturdily. "I'm telling you, _don't_ expect good news. Girls are their favorite toys. If not his men then definitely his business partner's, you know how gambling works?"

The way out of the corner was quickly done. Takeo and Isao ran to their parked vehicle 2 miles from the city and sat inside. It was almost 4 am when Takeo drove back to Domino. His oji-san couldn't sleep, both of their eyes were wide-awake and neither said a word to each other.

"Home?" Takeo murmured, waiting for the green light as they reached Domino.

"The orphanage." Isao replied quietly. "Might as well get a head start."

He knew his oji-san would be restless waiting for messages from Orochi. Takeo was still hoping none of it was true, that Euneya actually was meeting an herbal doctor, and not in the grasp of the sharks. It was a world he didn't believe existed, a type of breeding cocoon he hated the existence of.

"What about the police?" He asked Isao.

Isao cleared his dry throat. "They are investigating, there haven't been news yet."

He still had a hard time believing. "Are you sure it was the debt-collectors?" Takeo demanded.

Isao moved the hand from his eyes to study him. "Before she came to Domino his men abused her. I sure as hell don't know if she was kidnapped. But I _do know_—" Isao pointed sternly. "She has debt problems because of her father. His men must've forced her to go. Without warning, she dropped me a note at work. Judging by what we've learned, she'll probably…" Isao solemnly stared at the parking lot of the orphanage they neared. "Never return."

Takeo parked the car and removed the keys from the lock. "Is there anything I can do while we wait for news?"

Isao put his hand on the door handle, pausing, "Get someone to find information about Ruiji. The best you can do is find his location. Euneya is probably with him." He confirmed. "I know…" Isao breathed heavily, "These 2 days will strain. The longer we wait, the more we lose her. She is like a daughter to me Takeo, you understand."

"I do, Isao-sama." Takeo nodded.

Isao exited the vehicle and strode fluidly to the orphanage. Takeo reversed and turned the vehicle from the lot.

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

In the discreet shadows of the club I was able to spill my aversion of my circumstance. Liquid spilled, sour and torrid, burning a rash in my throat, I stared at my stomach drowning the floor with a murky white pool. My legs gave out and I leaned against the banister, weary. Sunrise was moments from coming and I'm barely sane from drinks and drugs. My head throbbed and my feet ached. Sitting alone outside of the club, I should grasp this chance and flee.

Problem: My legs aren't working. I massaged my feet. The door flashed open and Nero loomed at the threshold, domineering eyes fell on me, he smirked evilly.

"I _know _what ya thinkin'…" He drank more than I did and moved with perfect consciousness. Nero grabbed my arms, tugging me up to my feet, I slumped on my knees, feeling the gravel against my bones, but I was too tried to show pain.

"When," I peered up at Nero, blinking frequently from the burning of lack of sleep and frigid wind, "Can I go?" I've been serving guests, drinking, gambling like they asked, singing, moving on my feet all night but I can't go on… I can't keep up. Nero is immune today from doing it habitually. I don't want to be immune. I don't want to turn cold, and kill myself. I want to end this debt that killed my parent's.

"Get up!" Nero launched me up. He shoved me toward the door, I stumbled inside, brushing against the wall and blinked at the blurry of lights, faces, music, there were women dancing with men, smoke, tables ruined from fights and lewd activities.

"How come ya left the booth?" He demanded harshly. "Ya suppose to service clients!"

I yanked around, peeved by his constant yelling. "As if I'll sleep around with these dickheads! What do you take me for?"

He grabbed the back of my head and shoved me across the room. I slammed against the table, the force creating a domino effect. With the furniture, I collapsed on the tiled floor, scraping my arms and legs in the process.

"Ner—" Ruiji stumbled through the corridor of the private rooms, women under his wings. Stumbling on his toes, he hiccupped. "Lets call it a night—mornin' whatev'." He headed to the exit.

"But she—" Nero glowered in my direction, advancing upon me he grabbed my waist and flung me over his shoulder. A whoosh of air expelled out of my mouth, I gaped at the glistening tile, my body submissive from strain.

At least now they don't hit me severely. I can be grateful for some things. I crawled in the corner seat, vision disarrayed and listened to the engine hum, waiting for the rough breathing and loud music to quiet down, a sure indication the ride was over. I was desperate to leave the vehicle. I can be grateful I'm too worn out to worry. We made it to the apartment quicker than I realized. I had difficulty aborting due to Nero's impatient, ignorant shoves and curses. He tugged me back to the hall, in the room I was locked in earlier. I feel revolted to call it mine.

Day 1: Tiring.

I woke up to the sound of snoring in the cold room in the morning. My arms and legs tangled around me to shun the frigidity. Lifting my head up I examined the interior, clumsily searching for the snoring origin and found evidence of vulgarity too exorbitant to describe. Nero was sprawled on the floor next to me, the weight of his legs restraining my body on floor. I sat up and glared at his scrunched countenance. Breathing loudly next to me, I kicked his legs furiously and without remorse—punched him.

He shot up, waddling his arms like a bird and blinked uneasily. Whirling his head toward me, he grunted, half asleep.

Get your legs off me. Get off! GET OFF!

_SLAP!_

He didn't feel it.

I slapped him again, kicking his legs away. Red cheeked, Nero stirred his eyes open. _SLAP!_

Three more occupants were in the room. One of Nero's comrades fell asleep sitting against the door. Another was reclined with smiling wrinkles curling his face. On top of him—a woman, hugging his waist naked and obviously still interacting in venereal display.

Getting to my feet, I kicked my way from the floor. The man drooling against the door in his sleep had to be shoved aside in the process. I turned to stare at the window. The sky was black despite it was early morning, harsh, angry clouds embarked, the rumbling Columbus reminded me of charcoal cooling after fire. My hands turned cold from watching the sky. Immediately I opened the door, and walked in the hall.

A handful of men stopped in their tracks, assessing if I was one their wenches. I observed myself, having forgotten I was attired in the torn green dress. I must look like something found in the streets, clenching my eyes shut, I forced my legs from the door. How can I be thinking about looks right now? I turned around the corner and stopped at a unique white door; different from the brown wooden doors I've seen. I turned the knob and walked in. The laundry room transformed to a white box immersed with men smoking weed. I made a turn to run but my wrist was captured. I struggled to pull myself out of the room.

"Where ya going?" A chuckling voice demanded.

Turning back, I smite his wrist, exactly on the protruding bone and watched him flinch back. Taking the chance, I walked out and slammed the door.

"What're you doing?" Nero yelled across the hall.

"Why are you following me?"

"Boss wants to talk to ya." He snatched my wrist, shoving me feet ahead of him and brought me directly in front of Ruiji's door.

I entered the dark room. The curtains were heavily drawn. A sound grunted from the right corner, a hand brushed against glass and a soft light, gentle for the eyes, switched on. I pretended not to see his nude form. I should ready myself ahead of time when it comes to obscenities.

Ruiji sat up on the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He chuckled, "What's the matter? Bad night?"

I kept my back turned and stared at the floor.

"Didn't you threaten to murder me if I forced you to do something?"

A moan whimpered. I stiffened at the sound. He was not alone. Bed sheets rustled and furniture lurched, Ruiji murmured inaudibly to the person. I don't understand how women can do this? A part of me pities their state. Some appear content to the treatment. Others are angry and sad looking. I met two women last night, both bold and strong, however, once a man touched or asked for them, their determination diminished, no more self-serving but reliant slaves. How do they wake up in the morning feeling? Guilty? Happy? Aren't they exhausted? Don't they wish to be free? Why do they reduce themselves?

"Tonight you're meeting a special someone. You're his for the whole night." Ruiji alerted.

I swung around, alarmed by the information. In his arms were two naked women, crooning and touching him insistently. I steeled my eyes in his. _"His?_"

"You work for me remember." Ruiji smirked. "Don't try to get smart with me. You played rough and hard to get last night, I hear he is the same. Mingle and see…"

"I'm not—" I clenched my teeth, "A whore. I came to repay my debt not sleep around and lick boots like a slave!"

"Tsk, that mouth of yours," Ruiji rubbed his nose, "Wish there was a better way to use it without words. You ever shut up? You used to be obedient. I should tell Nero to fix you up. He knows a few things about _silencing_ women. Usually it involves for life. You don't mind, do you?"

I glared, "Ruiji… I ran errands. Why are my tasks different? Why am I _escorting_—?"

"You were too young before." He smirked. "You couldn't work in my eminent clubs."

Bluntly, I glared him down. "I refuse to entertain."

His eyes glazed at he turned to the woman on his right. "Two options: Force or submit. You pick." He kissed her lips.

"I won't submit." I muttered, "And you _can't _force me…"

Ruiji smirked, "Nero."

The door opened and the overbearing green-eyed donkey walked in, I watched him bow unnecessarily at Ruiji, he grabbed my arm and threw me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I jerked my wrist back.

"Not this time. I'm in charge of ya. Whenever ya try to get loud with me, I'll shut ya up," Unlocking a door to a room, he pushed me inside. I landed against the wall, shielding myself with my arms.

During the hours I spent alone, I debated where my life was going. How long could I stay alive? How long until I was forced to warm someone's bed? Will my fate be like the women in Ruiji's bed? To be an escort, working nights at the club, meeting with his clients and fulfilling expectations. What was the point? Why am I putting up with it? I worked out my frustration and began stitching the torn dress into small knots. I don't want this torment to continue. Oto-san and oka-san wanted to run away—oka-san's gambling worsened, eventually she couldn't pay bills and Oto-san was immune to the law. His drug habits enveloped his sharp mind, forcing him to stop dancing, and he stopped coming home—he needed the drugs. Preposterously getting loans from men like Ruiji and refusing to repay… Oka-san took loans out… That's where things crumbled.

I touched my shrieking heart. It has barely been 2 days and I want out. If I stay here longer I'll get worse, or I'll submit. _Submit_ like a worthless insect because a part of me will do anything to survive. No… I don't want to survive! This burden killed my parent's—if it takes me I won't die in vain. But I… My hands gripped the hem of the dress. I released the material and touched the necklace around my throat.

"_Promise me, Euneya-sama, that you'll never leave him alone."_

_

* * *

  
_

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

I need rat poison. Scum from Takashi Enterprises constantly vie for attention and won't stop at nothing.

Akemi knocked and entered with a message. "Kaiba-sama, another call from Takashi Enterprises. He wants you to contact him ASAP."

Why won't he leave me alone? Can't he tell I'm deliberately ignoring? Does his title enable him to smother every corporation he encounters? I won't let him mess with me.

"Tell him I'm not interested in his fabrication."

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." Akemi exited.

Shoji is in Domino to collaborate 31 years of grueling small businesses and competing in the mainframe successfully. Flaunting his lion-prowess will be his undoing. I don't have the patience to trash talk.

Troubled, Akemi walked in the office, antsy she forgot to knock, "Kaiba-sa—" Helplessly pointing outside, stuttering, "She-she wants…"

A 5 foot 11 figure strode in the office with mimicking grace that annoyed the crap out of me. I rubbed my temple passively. She smiled at me and shooed Akemi away as if she were a pesky vermin. Bowing, Akemi quivered in her throat and vanished behind the shutting door. Lenora hadn't removed her devilish stare from me, approaching the desk, she handed me a folder.

"I hope you'll find my qualifications seemly." Opening the folder for me, she pushed it toward me and glided in the empty chair.

Needless of voicing my disapproval and painstaking criticism employees of my company find reproachful and unjustly, I didn't refrain from mouthing my fury at the prima donna.

"Get out of my office with your working feet or I'll be tempted to call enforcements."

"Kaiba…." Titling her head affectionately, she touched her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Opps. _Shacho_ right? I've been in the US for so long I forget honorifics. Hope you don't mind." Giggling at her mistake, Lenora gestured to the folder. "Don't be afraid, I thought working for the rigorous benefactor from K.C will do my resume wonders."

I was turned away from the desk with my chair sideways, watching the skyline and the impending storm.

"In case you didn't know, the employer makes the final decision."

"Well—duh!" Lenora snickered.

The disgusting sound made my brows twitch as I glared at her overly done makeup.

"Look at me, can't you tell who I am? You know my father too—_obviously_ I have talent in my genes." Lenora smirked, "And I look good in a pencil skirt."

My first thought was: How did she manage to graduate with her degree?

Second: Why doesn't that mouth shut up?

"Leave my office." I brusquely informed. "I have work to do." Turning to my laptop, my vision was filled with the screen. Lenora remained seated across the table, watching me with a scowl.

"Can't you look at my resume?" She demanded, shoving it on the laptop. "You're _supposed _to look at my resume!"

Yelling at me like a petulant rat who couldn't have his way, terrific. I assume this is merely the beginning. To get her out quickly, I grabbed the folder and rolled my eyes over the documents once.

"Not qualified." I tossed the damn thing in her face. "Get out before I lose my temper."

"How am I _not_ qualified?" She shot to her feet.

"Employees at Kaiba Corp. have 5 years experience in the technical field. We situate professionals from the top 5% of their league and before hiring all of them are referred by previous employers and protuberant companies. You lack experience. How did you graduate? Where are your recommendations? 70% of our staff consists of _Hokkaido Electric, Chubu, _and_ Konami _employees. Their workload, experience, intellect and talent are sufficient for Kaiba Corp. Hiring you will be backward step. You don't possess skill or experience." My moving fingers on the keyboard were her focal point.

She grabbed her resume, "I graduated from UCLA!"

"Hm. Where's the tan?"

"Does having a tan qualify?" Lenora demanded. "I can't belie—UGGHH!" Groaning, she stomped her heel.

Typical pettish child, she was babied her whole life; grew up to be pushy, ignorant and damn idiotic - I can't stand her kind.

"Does secretarial work require 5 years experience?" Lenora screamed. "She can barely say a word and gets paid 6 figures? You're absurd!"

"Akemi is responsible for harboring pests such are yourself from my office. I'll have to deduct her paycheck for this consequence."

"You know my father—he'll recommend me. I'm ready to prove myself! I can do better than your current staff!"

The ridiculous clown needs more help than I thought, challenging me, she is ready to die. I raised a brow. "Acquire experience first, then we'll talk. Get out."

"UGGHHHH!" Stomping her heel, shrilly she stormed out.

There was a faint sensation of empty serenity. Storm clouds brewed, threatening to burst. His limo prevented me from approaching my car in the late afternoon. The abnormally patient glare entreated by Shoji transpired as what I'd later realize to be a foreboding. Reeling the glass, he whipped his head with absolute authority.

"Get inside." The chauffeur climbed out from the front to open the passenger door.

I wasn't in the mood for baseless chitchat. "I don't want embroilment with you or your company."

"It regards…" Shoji's eyes glided on me, "My _daughter._"

As if I haven't clarified my predicament. My grip tightened on the briefcase, "Your daughter _can't _work for me."

"She will be a reputable asset to you and your company. Her value trumps _all _your associations. Take the beneficial opportunity while it's handed to you." Shoji smirked. "Thousands of companies would love to her on their team but she refused. For the first time, she asked for you. _Do think about it_." A hand fell off the window, dropping a card. The chauffeur returned to his wheel, whisking the limo in the lagging traffic.

Grimly, I crumbled the invitation and hurled it out of sight. There will be one person not attending his midnight keeping tomorrow: me.

Like a cool curtain brushing the skin, rain drizzled. It was too soon to be dark. I turned away from the black rain clouds and opened the car.

* * *

Gloominess entailed with the drowning rain. Typical buoyancy of the orphanage gone, even the flowers didn't bloom the same. Gorou-san thought he saw his alter ego mocking him in the askew reflection. _Laugh, laugh all you want._ Irritated with himself, he turned to regard Isao-sama blanched in his chair, glaring at nothing in particular.

"How long are we possibly going to wait?" He asked, startling the elderly man in his quiet mumbling.

"A—what?" Confused, Isao-sama sat up, "Oh, em," He rubbed his throat. "Tomorrow the wait will be over."

Already tensed and vexed by the uncontrollable events, Gorou-san ambled to the center of the room. "You say it like its some good news. Didn't the bastard say not to expect good news? Are we honestly not doing anything until then? Why didn't you tell the police? You're always on top of things! Why aren't you doing—" Stopping himself, Gorou-san covered his face and sank in a chair. "_Moushiwake arimasen deshita…"_

"Apologies be damned. Takeo called and said he is searching." Isao-sama replied quietly.

"Will that solve anything?" Gorou-san cried desperately. "Can't we tell Supporter Kaiba? Maybe he knows."

"Does Euneya trust Kaiba-sama with debt collectors? The money-starved gang will toy with her to get to him." Isao-sama murmured. "I doubt she told him a thing." Reclining in his chair, he stared at the ceiling. "She didn't tell _us_."

Gorou-san ran a hand through his long black hair. "I guess she wanted to quietly get rid of it as soon as possible."

Isao-sama nodded. Heavily, Gorou-san stood up. "I… Better check on the kids." He went to the door and pulled it open.

A trio collapsed at his feet. Groaning from the crash, they shoved each other and shot up.

Gorou-san scowled at their young faces. "Lulina, Hisoka, Sara!" He frowned, "Nosing around, listening to other's conversation is rude. Why are you here?"

Flinching from his lashing tone, the three bowed apologetically. "Sumimasen Gorou-sama!"

He was still angry. "Why are you here?" Gorou-san shouted. "And why were you listening to us?"

"We…" Down-cast, Lulina whispered, "We didn't mean to…"

"To get caught." Gorou-san grabbed her arm and lured her in the hall. "You are oldest, teaching Hisoka and Sara this type of behavior is unacceptable!"

Hisoka and Sara kept their faces hidden. "We are… Sorry, Gorou-sama." Sara croaked tearfully. "We wanted to know what you were talking about. And…" Looking up, she stared at Hisoka, "Hisoka heard Euneya-sama's name. We wanted to know why you and Isao-sama are—"

"Silence!" Gorou-san yelled.

Hisoka fell to his knees and bowed. "Gomenasai Gorou-sama! Gomen, gomen!" He pled.

"I don't want to see you eavesdrop again." Gorou-san pointed to the hall. "You three, clean the dojo, wipe the floors and windows, put away all equipments where they belong. And—" He glanced at Hisoka and Sara, "When you're done, clean the kitchen and prepare dinner tables. If that's not enough, see me and I'll give you more to do."

Lulina watched him stride out of the hall toward his office, sharply, he closed the door.

Sara trembled, covering her face in her sleeve. "Why is Go-Gorou-sa—ma maaad?" She sniveled.

Lulina wiped her red cheek, "He isn't the only one mad, Isao-sama is upset."

Hisoka stood up from the floor. "He never yelled at us." Turning to Sara, he watched her weep in her sleeve, whispering, "Gorou-sama never yells..."

* * *

He had a feeling leaving a woman alone in a room was a bad idea and when she refused to awake, he couldn't believe his intuition rang true. Nero shoved his comrade off the girl and inspected her scarce pulse.

"She shuttin' down," Nero observed, "Why is she shuttin' down?" He murmured to none other than himself.

"We ain't got time…" Reminded his comrade. "Bring her out and we gotta go." Opening the door, he left the room.

Impulsively, he pinched Euneya's cheek. "Ay you!" He nudged her shoulder, "Get up!" Still she overcame no perception of his voice. Infuriated, he walked out of the room in search of his boss and informed details of Euneya's condition. "Her body be shuttin' down. She ain't gettin' up. What do I do?"

Ruiji smirked smugly. "Do you see my expression? What does that have to do with me? I assigned _you_ in charge of her; it's your responsibility to get her up. She better not pull a stunt on me tonight. Iluiji arrived from Hong Kong last night, you know how important of a contributor he is to my business?"

"Hai, Ruiji-sama. You know me, I'll get 'er there on time." Nero excused himself from the room.

Sprinkling water on her face aroused no changes. She hadn't eaten and breathed on the alchohol and drugs from the previous night. Withdrawing the syringe from his pocket, he exposed her arm in the sunlight and fingered the small dot on her left arm. Sinking the needle in the vein, he watched the liquid dip through the needle. Putting the syringe in his pocket, Nero shook her again.

"Ya gotta get up." He warned, "Ya can't get outta dis one tonight."

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

_3 Hours later_

A tickling sensation crawled down my spine. I stared at the dewy-brown tiled walls sullied from body oil and dirt. The small patch on the wall permitted wind in the cold room. Water trailed around my feet, next to the door on the right was a red bucket. The stool I was tied to was wooden with an unstable foot, rocking me back and forth as I shifted my head to glare at my watered reflection on the mirror. My eyes were blood shot and my arms were tied around my back. The transparent white garment left me disgusted at the obvious employment of the material. When did I come here to shower?

My body was cold and my arms numbed from the strained position. I slapped the water at my feet, glaring at the parted door. Who did this to me? I was sitting naked locked to a stool with no recollection of how I got here. The thin white garment clinging to my body, a distasteful ornament, making me shiver. There is no denying… I watched the black clouds. It was about to rain.

_Drop_

I looked at the faucet dripping water. My spine tingled.

My neck ached from hanging and my eyes blurred, swaying side-to-side on the stool, I felt like gagging. I thought it was about an hour later… Nero walked in the bathroom, eyeing me attentively. His green eyes stayed on my face. I couldn't cover my body if I tried. My arms and legs felt like blocks. This predicament filled me with horror and emptiness. I never wanted to be seen naked by a stranger. Nero… He brought me here, took my clothes, tied me to a stool, and threw cold water on me. Was he being nice or cruel?

"Ya were gone for hours." Nero stood in front of me, picking up the red bucket.

I shivered as he neared. Head averted, I shifted my left leg on my right. "Why…?" I could barely manage words, my voice hoarse and my mind a maze of emotions, thoughts that sought no conclusion, "What is… You…" I gagged loudly.

"Don't throw up!" He yelled.

My stomach knotted and my throat seethed. I titled my head back, out of breath, "What… Happened?" I wheezed.

"Ya needa get to work," Nero sharply hissed. "Ruiji wants ya dressed and go alone, ya meetin' someone important. He likes new girls or we'd never haveta wait for ya."

My eyes burned as I looked at him. Three green eyes, four mouths and two bodies appeared. He has a twin? He was moving his arms and yelling in that harsh, sickening voice. What does he want? Why is yelling at me? The side of my neck throbbed. I titled my head to the right and tried breathing, there was a heaviness clouding in my chest, almost like I'm holding on to something. Any minute now I can stop breathing and collapse… Nero was still talking. There he goes, yelling…wait. Why he coming near me?

"Get up!" Nero grabbed my right arm. "We don't got time!"

"Can…" I gasped. "C-Can't…"

He untied my arms. I fell forward in the water, my cheek and breasts hitting the cold surface.

"Da hell ya doing?" Nero roared. "Get da fuck up!"

My insides bubbled, coaxing my throat for release. I swallowed the bile and shakily drew myself to my feet. The room twirled and twisted, Nero was dancing in circles, wailing with arms wide open. I put my hand out, closing my eyes and hoped to grab the wall. His elbow nudged me toward the panel, chiseling against my ribcage. I flinched at the rash like scar burning from moisture.

"We ain't got time!" He snapped.

Struggling to keep up, he shoved me from the bathroom and in the hall. I scraped, tripped, bruised myself numerously with my impaired vision, Nero directed me to a room next to the bathroom and ordered me to 'get dressed.' In the precarious dark room, I fell to the floor in a heap of tears and trembling.

Nothing makes sense—I don't know why I'm being told to dress, I should've died already… I should've jumped out the window while I had the chance… Who knows when I'll see another one? Where the hell am I? Where is Isao-sama and Gorou-chan? Why am I in a place with strange men? Why did I wake up in that bathroom in a yukata? I want to run—I _need_ to run… I can't stay in here… I have to go… Jumping out a window… I need to… I should… Where?

Lifting my head, my vision flooded with a sea of red. I sat up slowly to observe the item.

That's right… I think I know where this is… Ruiji… He is making me meet someone at the club tonight. If tonight is my last night alive, that will be a good thing. I grabbed my throbbing arm and rubbed the swollen point. I want to do something—I don't like staying like this. My disorientation prevented me however. I crawled to the red object and snatched it up. The material slipped through my fingers like silk—luscious, wondrous, and sexy—enough to allure and unleash zeal. I eagerly rubbed it against my cheek and across my lips. He wants me to wear this?

I crawled toward the wall and leaned against the side of the opening. The window barred with metal refrained me from opening the glass. I grabbed the bars and scratched the bolts on the corner sill. Trapping me in here… I can't stand it… I pulled the bar with my body weight, perched my legs on the wall and held on. The metal bent under my grip. I groaned at the burning pain of my palm. Suddenly, the door opened and a pair of feet stepped inside, fusing the light on. I fell to the side, rolling on the cut and winced at the looming dark face.

"I told ya to get dressed." Nero growled.

"Get me…" I stared wide. "Out of here!" I grabbed his leg. "I can't stay!"

He kicked my hands off. "The fuck is wrong with ya…"

Wringing my pained hands, I looked up earnestly. "Hurry!" I pled. "I c-c-an't!"

Instead of heeding, Nero smirked. "I know... Ya want more huh?"

More? I was panting, rubbing the saliva tickling from the corner of my mouth, I punched the floor. "I need to leave!" I shrieked.

He looked surprised, retreating; Nero knelt and grabbed my arm to examine the swollen bump. Gasping at his bruising touch, my hands clenched his sleeve. "Get me out!" I screamed. "GET MEE OUTTT!!"

Pushing my face away, he threw me back on the floor. "Shut up. Ya can't handle da dose?"

"Dose?" I gasped, staring at the cracked lines of the wood, my nails dug on the dead bugs, I clenched my jaw and glared, "I need to—"

"I get it," Nero said, "I'll give ya more later at the club. Get dressed, we leavin' in a bit." He walked through the door and slammed it shut. I crawled toward the door and twisted the knob; it was stiff. Crumbling to the floor, I pushed my face against the wood and breathed. My pulse raged against my throat.

I glared at the material sprawled on the floor. Shaking off the transparent yukata, I put my arms through the silk crimson dress and let it glaze down my back and breasts, my ribcage was hugged and the material fell loose around the waist, I didn't have underwear on.

The door shook open and Nero stood at the threshold, he threw me a pair of shoes.

They were not very pretty. I adorned them and rose to my feet uneasily. My gaze drifted to the waiting open door. I approached the hall, lights blurring, my heart rapid, Nero's dark face blurry. I felt loathsome and drenched hot, sweat milking against the back of my throat. My wet hair hung abundantly over my shoulder and back. Nero regarded me and guided me from the building. The sedan was parked at the front, two men sharing a cigarette stood by the vehicle. They greeted Nero casually and let their gazes stray toward me. My eyes fell on their hands eagerly and at their pockets. Nero watched me coolly. I said nothing and sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Yes, I'll be sure to let you know if I hear something." Anzu shook hands with the officer. He nodded and strode away from the driveway. Anzu licked her lips and stared at her car in deep thought. Her eyes trained on the officer's card in her hand. She darted to the vehicle and drove into the streets, toward Yugi's house.

The Kame Game Shop was quiet. She closed her car window and stepped out, the scent of rain filling her lungs. Staring up at the black clouds, she frowned and ran to the door. Jii-chan was at the counter watching tv.

He looked up at the blue eyed with a scowl but turned away without a word.

"I'm going to see Yugi." Despite he knew her typical reason for coming, she thought it important to inform. Anzu opened the back door to the apartment and moved toward the gate. She ascended the stairs and banged on the door. Her phone had 3 missed calls. She slipped her phone in her pocket as the door opened and Yugi smiled brightly.

"Anzu, you're here." Pleased to see her in person, he stepped away to let her inside. "What's up?" His cheeks turned tomato.

She didn't want to startle or prolong what was bothering her the whole afternoon. Deposing her jacket, she dropped her purse on the table and smoothed her short skirt. "I came to see how you're doing." She lied.

Amethyst roamed upon her steadily, Yugi nodded. "I'm doing good." She was leaving in a day, which was distressing news nonetheless he didn't have the heart to make her stay. She deserved to follow her dreams. "Got your ticket?"

"Yea!" Nodding quickly, she smiled self-consciously. "Um, Yugi…"

"Huh, yea, what?" His brows lifted eagerly, "You hungry?"

Once again she felt stumped and couldn't voice her thoughts. Anzu nodded instead. "Ye-yea…"

"Good, I got your favorite pie, let me get it."

Anzu watched him dash to the kitchen. "Uh, Yugi—"

He stopped and swung around with a smile, "Yea? Anzu?" Delighting in saying her name.

She sadly stared at the floor, "Something…. Happened." Anzu licked her bottom lip. "Something ba-bad." The card in her skirt-pocket burned against her skin. She was itching to retrieve it away from her body, but there was a reason it was there… A reason she couldn't fathom completely. Which was why she ran over to him, who always connected the dots and made things easier…If just for a minute. "Yugi…" Anzu gulped. His brows turned gravely above his concerned eyes and his lips turned in a frown. The genuine anxiety overwhelming him in waves appeared on his gentle, strained features. He even forced his hands in his pockets to hide his shaking hands. Yugi stepped on one foot to the other.

"An-Anzu…chan…" He whispered, "What—something is wrong?" He managed.

"Don't worry it's not me." She waved, "It's…actually…" Anzu scratched her temple. "I just came from seeing a police, he said someone I know is… Is missing and um, suspects isn't in the city. Probably kidnapped, I don't know but… Is it likely for Euneya to get kidnapped? Kaiba is always kidnapping her but…"

"Euneya…?" Yugi stared incredulously. "Kidnapped?"

Absorbed in her thoughts, Anzu wondered what their classmate and rival was up to, if he had any inkling of Euneya's whereabouts. "Do you think he knows? He usually is around her. Yugi, I think we should ask him."

Yugi strode toward her worriedly. "How long has Euneya been missing?"

"Yesterday." Anzu mouthed, "Isao-sama left a report. Police are searching for her but a neighbor told them she last took her car and said she was going to see a herbal doctor."

"Asking Kaiba…" Yugi thoughtfully looked away from the floor, "Is worth a try. They are pretty close."

If it was someone else in her shoes, it might have been easier as Anzu would never have to see this day. She was literally hoping Kaiba would know. Never mind her personal distaste of the inhuman, never mind how he mistreated her friend's and Yugi, never mind what happened in the past… He made Euneya heal from Joey, he made her feel better—Anzu cringed at herself. _What the hell?_ She folded her arms.

_But Isao-sama, Gorou-san, even Shuichi-sama don't know. If Kaiba knows… He is our only hope. _She sighed hopelessly.

"I can't believe I'm glad Kaiba is close to Euneya." Anzu whispered, petrified.

Yugi smiled and touched her arm. "If Kaiba knows something is up I'm sure he will help."

"What if _Kaiba_ is the one who took her somewhere?" She mused aloud. "You know how he did at the camp..."

Yugi shrugged, "As long as she is not kidnapped by debt-collectors." Running a hand through his hair, he frowned, "Man, that scared me last time… I really thought they were gonna kill us at—"

"Yugi…"

"Camp. Euneya was determined it was them. I thought we were goners." Yugi solemnly murmured.

"Yugi—" Anzu grabbed his arm tightly. "You—don't think… It was _they_?"

He turned pale right before her eyes. Anzu turned away and scrambled to the couch, her legs melting from fear, she retrieved her phone.

* * *

Duke was bobbing his head to the streaming music of his car. His cell burst into song, snatching the stentorian object, he read the ID. Slipping on the earpiece, he pressed talk.

"Sup Anzu." Duke switched lanes and sped up.

"Duke, we need help." She said quietly.

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" He scanned the perimeter lanes.

"At camp Euneya worried the debt-collectors would come get her. I think they took her, no I'm sure,"

His eyes widened. "What—when?" Duke refrained from stepping on the break, collecting himself; he pressed the earpiece deeper in his earlobe to listen clearly. "Are you fucking with me? I know you're going to the US but don't joke about that kinda shit aight!"

"This is _not_ a joke, Duke!" Anzu cried. "Come to Domino, the police are searching for her. Yugi and I will ask Kaiba if he knows something."

"What the hell? Kaiba!" Duke scoffed. "That asshole got nothing on—"

"It's worth a try!"

"Are you picking sides?" He demanded, "Are _you_ actually defending the yeti?"

"Does this seem like a reasonable time to debate about Kaiba?" Anzu muttered, "Hurry up and get over here! Euneya is missing, I'm calling Joey and Tristan!"

* * *

[**Euneya's P.O.V**]

He is breathing on my neck. I pour a drink and unnecessarily he touches my thighs. It's been 5 hours with him and he keeps drinking like a starved camel that came home from a month in the desert. Entertain him… Entertain? An escort is meant to make their worries disappear. He reinvented mine. I regarded the disheveled table of empty glasses. I'm finally gaining conscious of what is supervening. He gave me 3 doses today. I was calm for the first part, then jittery and restless, needing escape. The energy rises and slumps like a rollercoaster, a domino effect, a pendulum… What is happening to me? I keep craving more… I want to sleep but I want to run. I want to be held and I'm anxious to breathe – sometime away from the smoke, drink, toxic men and women. I want to see Domino… I want Kaiba… Here.

He always finds me. Should I wait? Should I submit?

Nero advanced upon me from the side. His arm tugged me out of the room, uncomplaining I followed and leaned against the wall. Ruiji strode toward us, smirking like a royal jackass. My vehemence toward him lingers regardless of intoxication.

"You can't be out here," His observing eyes ran over me, "Don't you dare shun him tonight."

He exchanged glances with the nodding Nero. I scowled at them and walked back inside the private room.

The dark eyed man waiting was in his mid-thirties, mildly younger than various men inhabiting the club. He discarded his tie and unlaced the buttons of his shirt. Here I am, impotent, wide-eyed, relenting… Who am I? Is this what my parent's wanted? Is this all there is left for me? My heart is cold, so are my hands. If I touch him I'll kill him.

He expects the drinks to console me and believes I'm humble, desperate to survive, perhaps I am, but not like this. I resigned to my knees and bowed on the floor.

"Sumimasen deshita, Iluiji-san." I closed my eyes. "I can't do this… I-"

"Shh…" Iluiji-san bent forward to touch my forehead with a rough hand, "They told me you are new. It's ok to be nervous…" Drowning his hand in my hair, he lifted my head up. "Do you know who I am? Without me, Ruiji wouldn't exist. For 2 decades I've worked in the business, I know how it can be. Trafficking is not easy and all smooth-sail. We have one thing in common: we want to live. Don't you?" He tipped my chin higher. "If you don't want to live you wouldn't be here, giving your life to heartless men like Ruiji—he can't do high maintenance. Are you giving him trouble?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Stay good and listen to me, I will take care of you, hm hm hmm…" Iluiji-san chuckled deep in his throat. I understand he is mocking me. "Why did you come if you didn't want this? Playing coy?" His grip fell on my shoulder, massaging with tenacious execution. I tried pulling away and his touch intensified, nail grinding and pinching clots of blood, it failed to terminate my will. "I like shy girls. Feisty is agreeable but shy… hmhmhm. I can do that too… Hm hm hmm…"

Staring at him calmly, I said, "I can't do it."

Iluiji-san stopped near my face, a noiseless rush of words, "Take off the dress and we'll see…"

"I can't." I whispered, feeling tranquil and composed with my decision, "I can't."

He ran a finger down my arm, snickering, "Sly, you want me to do it…" Hands claimed the shoulder straps immediately. I grabbed his wrists, unblinking from his dilated eyes.

"Want to hear a secret, Iluiji-san?" I murmured.

He grinned feverishly. "Oh you are handful of things aren't you? What secret?" Iluiji-san asked eagerly. "I'm_ grrreat_ at keeping secrets hmhmhmm."

I smiled softly, my body tensed and my heart palpitated like it was running a marathon. For a moment, I thought I can get away, remain collected, but… what is this? My heart is scared suddenly, bathed under the burden of mystery and secrecy… Why do I fear my feelings?

"I'd like to tell you a story, Iluiji-san." I stared distantly, "About someone who keeps everything inside, pain, anger, love... As he grew older, he forgot what it was like to feel some of those things. He depresses his feelings so deep he can't find them himself later. And often, he wonders why he is alone, fighting with the world…"

Iluiji began sliding my shoulder straps.

"And then there is someone else with him, his opposite, his inner-child, who loves openly and doesn't know how to hide. They met a girl, you see. She was silly, uncertain and very hurt. When they were together she felt the happiest. When they were apart, all of them were pathetic. And the one who hides his feelings told her to give him space. She did. But the other one made her promise him, ' to never leave him alone.' Do you know why she endures treated lowly?" I pushed his hand away meekly.

"It's because she is waiting to go back to him, for him to accept her." Standing to my feet, I moved away, "Iluiji-san, what do you think of the fairytale?" I bowed.

"Quaint story but doesn't merit my interest." He grunted, exasperated and leashed my arm. "Get over her and take that damn—thing off!" He grabbed my dress, yanking the skirt and straps.

Brushing his hand expertly, I bowed, "I understand, be-before we begin, I want to…" Shifting away from him, I lowered my gaze, "Bring you a gift you'll surely enjoy."

"A gift?" Excited, Iluiji-san speculated the word. "I _like_ gifts."

"I prepared it for you specifically, knowing you'll come for me tonight." I excused myself and quickly walked out. Nero moved out of the shadows, magnetized toward me.

"What're ya goin'?" He demanded.

"He wants drinks." I sidestepped him. "How can I entertain if I don't give what he wants?"

Having no response, Nero nodded and watched me leave.

This is exhaustingly annoying, I've never had the desire to rid myself of the dress, burn my hair and stab myself with any disapproving object harmful for physical function. Quickly moving out of the hall, I geared toward the ladies compartment and hid myself in the narrow corner boarded with doors, coats, and hangers. How long was I going to hide? Until they find me? It wasn't sufficient as the duress of the situation was expectedly high. I wanted to make it without hindrance. _This…_ I scoffed at myself. _This_ is wishful thinking. Like stuck between a corner and wishful thinking, that's how pathetic I've become—I pushed my elbow on the wall—no pun intended. The corner was comfortable like any seclusion permitted. I waited for the breathing chatter of intoxicated women to subside. When the dense crew relieved the room, with 3 remarkable women standing by the faucet, smoking their eyeballs off, I wandered from the corner finally. My dress hanging off my bare shoulder felt heavy. I relinquished the desire to divest myself of the article unless I find a worthy exchange for comfortable attire.

Iluiji-san must be getting anxious, and Nero was probably injecting himself overly like he always does from waiting and unable to relish in the liberties like his comrades ever since I came, he is coerced to watch over me. Truthfully it's like a bear breathing over my back, that's how he follows me. I turned around the corner and meandered back in the hall. Several men from Ruiji's troops were looming in the lounge area. I was concealed from vision by the clouds of smoke and numerous swinging women. We were dressed alike and deciphering would form difficult. I looked up from the group to my right where the dance floor was a factory of sexually inhibited individuals. I wasn't disgusted at first because my focus and intention seized my body into action. Dance was bred into me since I remember. Now was not the time for me to execute my knowledge.

I lingered on the sidelines, declining invitations from leering men with determined glare and painful elbow nudge in their solar plexus. They didn't bother me again and let me continue out of the room. The door leading from the dance floor appeared. My arms and legs tingled as if a straw of energy was drawn. I walked in the littered room of men and women who paid no attention to me. Many of the men were not Ruiji's. I was making my way up the steel stairs. Stopping at the top, I reached down to remove my shoes and swung around quietly, surveying the booths and its occupants. I darted in a run to the shadowed hall.

A series of black doors dashed with me. There had to be an emergency exit, a fire hatch leading outside. I opened the corner door and walked up another flight of stairs toward the roof. There was a metal gray door waiting to be opened. I touched the cold handle and nudged it open slight to survey the roof for visitors, there appeared none. As I stepped through the door, a dark silhouette strode forward, hushing in a cell phone. I reeled back to prevent the door from slamming. Inside the stair stall, I searched the area and looked up on the left at a window. My fanning hair provoked by the cool draft of the open glass, I nudged the locks wider and pushed the glass up before poking my head over the sill to review the ledge curving to the right where a long terrace occupying a large sign of the building stationed.

I glared back at the metal door of the roof. Dropping my shoe outside on the ledge, I pulled myself on the sill. The skirt of silk crimson was vengeful; I pulled the skirt over my thighs and tied them in between my legs. Climbing over the window, my feet set firmly on the chilling cold ledge. Staying my hands on the wall for balance, I slid away from my escape hatch and toward the curve with delicate steps. The roaring traffic screamed in my ear and my face steamed hot from fear of treading 14 stories in midair of Nagoya traffic. There was no other way, I convinced myself.

Dislodging steps arrested me, I clenched my lips in between my teeth from screaming. As soon as the arm of the sign was in sight, I carefully shifted sideways within its reach and latched onto to the graphic board with my heart throbbing against my palms. I forced myself not to look around or if anyone in the world holding a telescope perceived a strange woman unkindly dressed, making the worst kind of escape in the history of servitude—I tried my legs over the bars. The dress was bothering me to death! Its silky material was dooming me for disaster. I couldn't hang my leg through the bar because of the sliding material. Forcing my body weight forward, I wrapped my arms on the rail and dipped my head under it, altogether swinging my shoulders and midsection in the process. In the momentum, I released my hands from the bar, for a mild second I asked myself "What did I just do?" and my heart pulsed ever so fast in my chest, the wind scarred tears in my eye and I clasped it shut ready to submit to death. Pushing my body weight toward the metal surface I prayed it was stable and not a figment of my imagination in the dark.

My shoulder, hip and temple bruised angrily from the fall. Pain sank through the side of my body, heating the regions where it stung from the metal, but, strangely, I found relief in the act. That I wasn't dead, and that the surface wasn't flimsy or I'd plummet 14 stories and die. There were good things about escaping. I gasped and rolled on my side with my dress coming undone from its knot in my legs. There are also obscene things the mind strives to do to escape. I lay awake, breathing with my eyes shut and my fingers pinching through the metal wires for a while, trying to feel awake, and trying to find bliss from not loosing my balance and shifting the other way. I tried to find comfort and heard my breathing echo amidst the night traffic.

What am I doing? Iluiji-san isn't waiting but furious; Nero is ransacking the club in my search by now. I have to get out of here!

I opened my eyes and stared at the swinging sign threateningly over my head. In the process of landing on the backdrop of the sign, I nudged it out of the place. Sliding down my back, I sat up and tied the dress firmly to move briskly. I couldn't get up quickly as my side and hip ached, fortunately I didn't break a bone. The wire metals shifted under my weight, I stepped closer toward the building and clung myself to the pipes. The red light of the sign reflected the narrow pipes crawling on the building like a snake. I wish I had the flexibility to mimic. A quarter foot up on the side, by the cleft of the electrical outlet was a window. I moved against the pipes and saw there was a fire escape on the side.

I was too delighted to ignore my fortune. Continuing toward the window with my toes and fingers dipping cobwebs, grease and dust, I crept near the corner sill and grabbed the wood with my nails. Shifting near the opening, I grabbed the glass to stabilize my footing. Minutes wandered by and I was able to regain my composure with my working mind, I drew the glass and slipped my left foot inside the curtained opening. Empty warm air met my skin, suggesting people formally inhabited the room. I lingered for another second; gasping my breath and throwing my foot further inside, the slightly warm floor grabbed my foot. I crossed my right arm over my chest, firmly holding on to the wood and pushed my head, and shoulders through the window, my right foot following.

Inside the dark room were immovable shapes where they should have been, nothing out of the ordinary. Dresser, couch, bed, drawers, table and chairs, no one was occupying the space to my relief. Skipping away from the window, I approached the door to the succeeding room of the fire escape. My hands were readily on the handle but something stopped me.

I stared in stern silence at the wall, my limbs shaking from the once freezing temperature and my heart thumbing in mid-shrieks of a foreboding.

The door shuddered, pronouncing an occupant within. I pushed away immediately and jumped behind the couch.

"I told ya ta shut up!" Boots stamped the floor, stopping abruptly at the threshold, the man glared back in the room. A series of mumble and sniffles whispered from the darkness. I shivered at the uncannily eerie nature of noises. Who was it?

"Keep moanin' and groaning ya dumbfuck! Dat's what ya get for fuckin' round 'em!" The man shouted, heading toward the main door. Approaching the couch, he stopped. I pasted myself against the armrest. He regarded the open room again. "Ya gettin' on ma nerves foo!" Vision blinded with murder and fury, he passed the couch and slammed the door, switching the lock in place.

I watched the door widely for a long time, my body rigid on the floor. The muffles and furniture shifting resumed in the other room. Naturally, it wasn't right to ignore the victim. For the first five minutes, I waited for the door to open again if the man had forgotten something or changed his mind and brought along a friend. His never return provoked me to comb the room of the kidnapped. I lingered outside the door, listening intently for other sounds than the rigorous shifting and dying muffle.

It appeared suitable to enter. Cautiously stepping in the dark room, I searched for movement. This was one of the times I wished I had the vision of cat. Or I'd never miss the muffled scream of the figure warning me to look to my left. My eyes passed over the tied man surrounded by broken furniture, glass, needles and smoke, but I turned too slowly as the convict's barrel landed on my cheek and a breathy voice strained against my ear.

"What brings ya here?" Slithered the man in black.

I closed my eyes as my entire body went plaint, my legs being the first. He grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling, barrel unmoving on my cheek and growled agitatedly. "Where'd ya come from? Ruiji sent ya ta take over, hmp!" The bastard forced my arms behind my back and shoved me against the wall, he searched me for weapons and touched in places I don't want to describe as it wrenched worthless expletives from my tongue.

Chortling, he forced me to kneel on the floor with my back turned. I was suddenly shoved on the floor, staring at a black dizzying fog contributed from nausea as the brief scent of cannabis delivered a smothering headache, reducing all senses. He hadn't stopped talking and I'd like nothing than to kick his face off its socket.

"…Ya here to give services? Lets see what ya got." Prompting me with agreeable hand waves, he tapped his boot.

I wiped my face on my arm, head up and my hand pulled behind me. Meeting his condescending eyes, I smiled and turned my head away as I shattered the broken liquor bottle against his thigh.

Screaming, he toppled on the many glasses strewn on the floor and cursed at me. Leaping up to grab me, I made a severe turn, he was in vicinity and loped my arm around, twisting his neck, and counted backwards. He struggled against my hold, unable to endure suffocation. I punched him and he went unconsciousness. He was already drugged, loosing consciousness was for his safety or he might condemn more than he can handle. I released his deep breathing face, gently placing it on the floor. His limp hands were warm.

"MMMM! MMMMM!" Shuffled a cry in the corner.

Stringing toward the man, I untied his hands and legs. Ridding the tape around his mouth. In the starlight and the reflecting red beam shimmered a familiar face I thought I'd never see. It was my surprise hurling irrational words to fill the staring contest.

"You're not dead? How come!" I regarded his teary, wrinkled old face.

Ashamoto sighed with a shake of his head. "That was brilliant! You came in, grabbed him, knocked him off his—his—and you're in a dress! Gosh what a whorish outfit. But you knocked him unconscious and you—you—what the fuck are you doing here harassing Ruiji's men like Tomb Raider! Are you insane? I told you to pay up and you got yourself _here_—of all places in fuckin' Hideyoshi's closet—But you were unbelievable! I thought you were done for and—and—what's the deal with you waiting for me to die? You know how long I've been trapped here, I can piss my pants!" He stopped to study my face, his left eye tweaked. "They… Gave you some." He remarked and grabbed my left arm, bringing it under the light of the sign outside. "Fuckin' hell! How many did they inject you?" Ashamoto cursed sinisterly.

Wordlessly, I wrung my arm back and crawled toward the unconscious man. I removed his shirt, jacket, stilling myself under Ashamoto's astonished scrutiny. I wasn't wearing undergarments and made him turn his back while I changed.

"I'm done for." He whispered. "I don't know about you. He got you here to make you pay. Where you gonna go?"

"Out of here." I breathed, fastening the elongated belt around my waist. "Far away… Away."

Ashamoto turned to peer at me, "What got into your head? You can't go hanging over windows and leaping staircases."

I dropped my hands in exasperation. "What do you expect me to do? If I don't leave now I swear I'll kill myself—worse, give in to what they want me to do!"

"Sleep around."

"You have a better idea?" I demanded furiously.

Smirking, Ashamoto rose to his feet and patted his wrist. "I got the blue print to the building in my head." He informed.

My eyes must have flared and flashed in the dark because he stiffened at my glare. Either it was drugs or my fury I wasn't sure, but if he provoked me I feared I might harm him. I didn't explain my sentiments or he'll figure I'm high and make me wait until I'm conscious of my actions. "We can use the fire escape."

"Broken." He slashed my plan into pieces with the darn word.

"That's suicide. What if there is a fire—an emergency!"

"Worse things happen daily. Ruiji's men are far dangerous than fire." Ashamoto nodded. "I never wanted you around this yard but you got yourself here, can't you leave on your own?"

"I just saved you!" I moved toward him. "What the hell do you want?" My scream made his hands fasten my mouth.

"This was why I don't like his men dealing with you. They gonna kill me. So what? I'd rather die than live in this fuckin' scrap yard!"

I pushed his hand away and glared at his bloody wrist. "You…" I controlled my anger, "I'm getting you out tonight. The least I can do is repay for your…" I grinded my teeth, _"Patience."_

"Your corniness is a tenth fold when you're high!" His exclamation made me want to break his teeth.

I moved through the room, my legs swept past the door and I halted at the strange anomaly of his immobility. He was staring at me funnily, his stare remorse. My eyes fell on his bloody legs and arms. I rushed to his side to check his wounds.

"I didn't know! How many?"

"I'm fine!" Shooing me away, awkwardly, he shifted closer.

My breath bummed out of me at the gravity of the situation. "Your knees can be fractured."

"I'm showing you the way." Ashamoto forced himself ahead of me.

"You can't walk." I realized there was no escape only pure imprisonment and torture, for the two of us. My eyes trained to the main door. His guide could be returning. I stared forlornly at the window. He can't move fast. Where, and how? Which way?

Sturdily pointing across the first room, Ashamoto turned to the corner. "There is a door, it's locked. We'll have to break it open. It leads to the back of the hall. If we move fast we can avoid the crowd." His dark eyes narrowed on me. "Disguise yourself but don't make eye-contact. We can't do anything about _those…_" He was measuring my eye color and height. As he approached the corner, he continued explaining. "Try not to walk daintily, conform to long strides. If you refuse a needle they know you're up to something. If one refuses, they're taken to the back and shot." Ashamoto studied me. "You might wanna be more swift."

He meant I was the apparatus to opening the impediment door. I didn't let him be amused with kicking, scraping, or undoing the lock. I was sufficient at wrenching the door open by sliding the bolts from the hinge. He offered small help and we pushed the door on the wall before leaving. Narrow with streaming potent of drugs in air, the hall consisted of stifling bulks of boxes, stairs, and ladders, overall it was a storage room of liquor and various articles making the club what it was. Ashamoto grabbed my arm to clear the way and made a left turn in another messy alley of clothes and bottles. We were making remarkable distance when a group of dark attired men strode in flinging a trio of misguided gamblers, who impudently cheated.

Ashamoto and I stayed in our spots. The crew dragged the trio to the corner, inputting harsh and rigorous detail in teaching them a lesson. It happened as expected until one of the men shot one of Ruiji's men. We didn't dare move or fidget; it was supposed to be ordinary. The bullet had a reverse affect as a league of Ruiji's men burst through the doors to attack. Since there were countless heads and plunging black figures, all resembling Ruiji's order, Ashamoto glided in the other direction discreetly. I didn't linger to watch the scene enfold but I had a feeling the trio were dead before we made out of the room.

We made our way hastily down the stairs and numerous doors of private booths. Unsuspected as we were, we shuffled out of the way of our 'comrades' feigning drunkenness and chortling amidst swearing at some idle women who couldn't satisfy our urges.

"Can't keep talkin' 'n movin' the same time!" Ashamoto slurred in front of a lounge. The men snickered and bobbed their head in agreement. "The hoe got nothin' on her! I'd like the see one give mo' than she says! Know what I mean?" Deliriously laughing with the men, he grabbed me and lunged me toward them. "What'd ya think?" Breathing on my face, his eyes narrowed in clandestine meaning.

I realized while he was latching onto my shoulders, thus forcing me out of the lounge with his weight, we were steadily moving toward the back door.

"_Can't agree with ya more!" _I spoke with a deep voice I could muster.

"Oh yea?" Ashamoto swung toward the room of men. "Ya hear dat? We goin' to find better ones! If lucky I'll share with ya!"

"I'll come with!" A young man struggled to his feet, swaying from heavy liquor he eyed us and smirked. "Ya can't keep the best ones to ya self!" He shouted.

"Not plannin' on it!" Ashamoto's grip on my shoulder painfully tightened.

We had to divert him or else he really will follow us outside and botch our plan.

"We bringin' da goodies! Women 'ere can't do shit!" The young man spat and continued mumbling incoherently. I watched him approach us, slamming a hand on my shoulder, he shoved me back a step, chuckling, "Ya goin' with 'em too? Coo' coo'! Ya know..." His eyes rolled at the back of his head, blinking wide, he stared at me intently. "They pussies better be gooood." He snorted.

Their drunken state permitted several advantages. None recognized Ashamoto significantly well in his beard. I was a short man uttering a handful of syllables at once. Supposedly we were heading out to lure women, with the motive made clear, more men volunteered to accompany. Disappointed with the turn of things, Ashamoto and I refrained from containing them and echoed agreement with rigorous laughter and strode elatedly to the exit.

The door was captivated by a large, morbid figure I knew shouldn't be there. I dodged behind three men, considering my short height and timid frame, Nero won't notice. Ashamoto bravely remained still with four men at his sides, chuckling, and composure solid without hinting signs of weakness on his fractured limbs as he continued past Nero to the door, resuming his intoxicated state. Nero clamped a stern hand on his shoulder. Ashamoto chuckled brashly.

"Look 'ere! Ain't no reason to get sensitive. We gettin' women!" He announced. Nero's eyes never shifted. "Ya want some?" Leaning forward, he snickered. Men surrounding Ashamoto followed his example.

"If ya want some all ya gotta do is say so!" Chuckled the young man who looked a year or two older than me.

He was searching for me no doubt. Inching behind an excellently tall figure, I put a hand on his shoulder. The weary eyed man smirked at me, his mouth seeping horrendous breath but I kept the revulsion to myself and leaned slightly against his arm, grabbing my temple. My fair disguise enabled me liberty this far but Nero didn't dare budge from the door and didn't relent his hand from Ashamoto's shoulder.

"Someone," Nero growled, "Is missing."

"We'll look for it later!" Cried a distracted drunk man stumbling on his toes. He staggered toward the exit. "We want women! Women now!"

"Have your women but not now." Snapped Nero. The entire group flinched and retreated a step.

"Look 'ere," Ashamoto chuckled, "We tryin' to 'ave a good time!"

"Search the club for a missing woman. She can be anywhere, _amongst _us."

"Woman…eh?" Cheekily grinned a man at the front. "Dibs first!" He cheered.

"Me second!" Called another man to my left.

"Third…"

"Fourth…"

"She can't handle me but _ye_… we'll see." Snickered the man I was standing with.

Rapidly we shuffled through the door. I modestly crept beside the striking man. Leaning against with my head bowed and stepped over the stairs, descending into the alley. Releasing the man's sleeve gently, I slowed my steps 9 feet away from great distance from the club. Ashamoto did the same. We slowly worked away from the large group. Never lingering for a second, Ashamoto hissed at me.

"Don't follow me if you want to live. Go around and meet me by the fish factory." Swiftly turning, he made his way behind the building. I didn't watch him leave instead went in the opposite direction.

I was holding a fractured man accountable that couldn't run, was once a collector, turned sour-faced at the notion of me leaving. What if he turns on me? I hadn't thought of the consequences. My mental state isn't perfectly willful and I doubt I'll do many of the things I've done tonight if I was conscious and rational. Moreover the fish factory was 3 alleys and a block from the district. I glided with a handful of Ruiji's men, they were peculiar but never observed me interestedly as they took me as one of them. I moved with the shadows, tiptoed around the corners, waited by the stands, and crossed the street. Three men lounged the back of the building. Avoiding eye contact, I composedly continued toward the factory 15 feet across the yard. The smell of dead animal made the unusual decadence with a team of drunken prostitutes and equally fixated men, I passed them without distraction and moved briskly.

Around the corner of the building when water seeped from the muddy road in my boot, the scent of burning leather mingled with dead rats and intercourse, I pushed my back firmly against the wall as another bullet fired.

"Don't move!" Someone ordered.

Was it possible? I searched the jacket for weapons but found a needle and a tube instead. I darted toward the second corner, my boots silent on the moist ground. He slithered in front of me armed in both hands and growled at me to get to my knees and deposit my weapons.

Warily, I lifted my hands over my head.

Nero's eyes narrowed. Stepping near, he flung off my hood. I kicked the barrel out of his hand and wrenched the gun out of his grip, twisting his wrist. He cursed and punched the back of my head. My eyes doubled and I fell against the wall, sagging wearily with vision blurred. Nero snatched my arm and slapped me across the face, the blow tripped me on the gravel. A metal caste was implied with the punch to my head. The moist tickling down my back was not hot water.

Grabbing my hair, he dragged me on the gravel in the center of the street and whistled for his comrades.

"Knew it was you," He grunted, "Ya tryin' to hide from me? Playing with Iluiji—running away—ya gettin' in trouble tonight ain't ya?" Nero delivered another blow to the side of my cheek. The blow looked painful than it felt.

How did he know? How had he seen?

I expected him to punch the needle on my wrist, he was aware the drug slowed my movements. I glared at him, my broken lip burning and eyes narrowed. There were two others at his side, eyeing me distantly, neither drunk. Looming over me, both grabbed my arms, dragging me back to the club.

The high-pitched raspy voice of the one to my right caught our attention. He grabbed his left shoulder, eyes wide with his grip slipping from my arm before collapsing to the ground.

"Da hell…?" Nero spat in disgust.

I used the distraction to my advantage and kicked away from the second man. His tightening grip won him another kick to the face. I hit his nose; he flung back and tripped on his rear. Nero leashed me to his side, muttering angrily with a gun raised to my temple. "Come out or she goes!"

"I've been out." Grumbled a grouchy voice on the side. The gun in Ashamoto's possession was clear evidence after a fight with someone he knew I was caught. He stepped away from the sidewalk, an unnerving pace for his pained limbs yet he was determined to reveal nothing of his predicament. Meeting my eyes he smirked ruefully. "Can't ever get it done eh?" Ashamoto changed the barrel and pulled the gun toward Nero. "Ya wanna see what happens if I pull the trigger? Ya want a show and be the main lead?"

Nero nastily grinned, "Don't forget." He yanked my hair back, I refrained from protesting and he seemed irritated. "I have one too. Right here." Indicating my temple, Nero smirked. "Who are you?"

"You used to smoke with me and take after me." Ashamoto muttered indifferently. "Let the past be in the past. We've switched gears. I… Have redeemed myself." He declared with pride. "You can too, if you want to see your daughter, let her go."

The subject made his grip slacken, I noticed in disbelief the pain channeling Nero's face, but his eyes turned stony, a clear indication of controlling strong emotion. "Shut up!" He yelled. It was the first time something broke his tough shield and a river of conflictions bruised his exterior.

"How long ya gonna wait? Send illegal money for her care. We thought she was dead." Ashamoto narrowed his eyes menacingly. _"Wasn't_ she?"

Was keeping his daughter alive collateral for working with Ruiji?

During his disarray the second man climbed to his feet and loaded his gun, pointing at Ashamoto. The display made Ashamoto throw his head back in murky laughter, the sound resembling footsteps slapping on water. "I'm only keeping ma-self alive for 'er sake, can't ya tell?" Gesturing to himself, "I was 'upposed to be gone! But she came to my rescue!" He laughed jovially, the laughter dying as his eyes flashed on the two men.

I moved my right foot behind my left, listening to Nero's steady inhalation. While his second man faced Ashamoto, I planted my feet in alignment to his left. The soft rustle of his pants didn't disturb his fixed attention from Ashamoto. I curled my ankle around the foot and twisted my body. Stunned, out of shock at the propelling force of our bodies colliding the hard floor, the barrel went off. I clutched my side and rolled next to the puddle. Instantaneously, another firing echoed and the slight rustle of Ashamoto's boot drowned the noise. The collapsing rain of the body sprinkled muddy water over me. I titled my head up and stared at Nero, who was steadily regaining his stance quicker than I.

A faint sound whispered against my ear, I turned my head in its direction curiously, thinking it was my imagination. His arms pulled me up stiffly. Limping, Ashamoto shoved me toward the narrow alley on the left. "RUN!" He screamed as he turned. Nero's gun aimed.

Fluidly knocking the barrel with a hand, Ashamoto glared deadly. "You'll regret this." He spat, tight lipped and punched Nero. Groaning, he slumped to his knees, rubbing his bloody nose.

I wasn't about to abandon him. A minute later, Ashamoto came hurling past me, we fled into the alley that was the backdrop to the fish factory. My legs were slow, my eyes wanted to curl and sleep, and my lungs hurt. Ashamoto was weak, not to forget incredibly wounded and required immediate medical assistance. The whipping, sloshing noise of his limbs made me cringe inwardly with fear as I knew what the sound meant and why. He was racing toward the back doors of the building. Locked at night, we headed toward the river where boats banked. There was a small craft on the dock. He threw himself inside, the move, resulted a pained howl from his mouth but whirled around. I undid the ties of the boat and pushed it off the dock.

"HURRY!" He screamed, enraged, "You are weaker than I am!"

I flipped my body over the side and landed beside him. Boxes, ropes, fish ornaments monopolized the craft. The boat slipped away from the wooden plateau as an army of men flooded the area. We ducked but a valorous hand grabbed my forearm and yanked. He covered my mouth and swung me over. Ashamoto flung back, hand scraping at me. I struggled and kicked like a wild animal. Due to the drugs my remonstrations were slow and sludgy. His nail raked my throat and a pool of beads scattered down my clothes and on the boat. I cried and knocked my captive over the head but all deemed no use with another man grabbed my legs and arms, containing me, he shoved me toward the crew. I felt the rope tighten around my legs, burning against my swollen wrist. My eyes fell back on the boat wafting away from the dock with Ashamoto.

He shot at the men who captured me. The night reflected the water at the edge of the boat and Ashamoto's anxious face screamed with a look of terror.

"AH-!" A hand covered my face, nose covered. There was the same pain at the back of my head. Nero hit me again, this time the infliction causing me to unconsciousness.

* * *

Her mother hummed to herself. Was she happy? Amusing her self with fantasies? Didn't she know her niece was in culprit arms and may die? Anzu ruefully turned away from her mother who dined flourish enticement of a making her day deserving as the weather was morose and condensed of storm clouds. Rain sprinkled harshly against windows. She turned on light music to help her cheerful, upbeat mood. It wasn't a happy day. Regardless of the stormy weather, Anzu's appetite was lost, and she clearly was having a bias debate whether to leave for the US or delay her flight. The singing voice boomed in the small room. She couldn't stand her mother who didn't know the danger Euneya endured.

"More pancakes, Koi?" Tanaka-san crooned, splashing two cylinder sized cakes in Anzu's place with a feverish grin. "Enjoy!" Singing, she danced to the stove.

Anzu clenched her hands against her sides, pushing the plate aside she stood. "Ma'ma?"

"What time is your flight, I'll take you." Tanaka-san offered. "Koi is following her dreams! I'm so proud of you! You're almost done so hang in there!" She cheered.

It wasn't a riddle how alike their personalities were. She found her cheerfulness from her mother and her criticalness from her father. Currently, Anzu encompassed assiduous reserve regarding Euneya's situation. Her mother never cared for her sister's family. They refrained contact and she wasn't aware her niece has been living in the city for 5 years. It was a horrible feeling churning in her stomach, boiling her insides. Anzu clasped her arms around herself to shake off the shivers. Remotely looking at her mother, she replied firmly.

"I'm not going."

The spatula slammed against the pan on the stove. Tanaka-san turned at the abrupt decision. "You've packed! Why? What changed your mind?"

_Your niece was kidnapped and I can't go without knowing she is alright!_ She clenched her eyes shut and turned away. "I… I don't think I can concentrate. I'll take a later flight, ma'ma." Anzu assured with a slow smile.

A complacent look passed over the face. "Oh!" She nodded eagerly, "Hai, you do that." Overwhelmed by the subject direction, she returned to the stove, "As long as you go… How is the boy of yours, are you tight-together?" Grinning over her shoulder.

The diversion induced the ill twist of her stomach. She couldn't possibly talk about Yugi. Overridden with guilt, Anzu slugged toward the front door, dipping her feet in her boots, she grabbed her coat. "I'm going out." She murmured.

Tanaka-san worriedly watched her open the door, rain dripped on her pale face and brown hair. "Wear something warmer! Are you taking the car?"

"I'll be back soon, ma'ma." Anzu stepped outside and shut the door. No wonder she couldn't bring up Euneya… Her lost niece could repeat her mother's methods.

Her sister was too absorbed in gambling to take care of her family. With her husband returning once in a blue moon, loosing him to drugs and debt, she had none to find comfort in. Euneya was unfairly young and the victim of their self-fish mistakes. With a sigh, Anzu moved away from the door, watching the tumbling rain splatter on the drive way and her car.

* * *

Kaiba sat up with a shuddering gasp. His body dipped in cold, fanatic sweat. Rubbing his forehead, his arm slapped on thick moisture as a result of the… What was it? He couldn't recall what he dreamt. It was dream…without visions. Studying his room, he figured it was not important and strode out. Past tables, chairs, photos, cabinets and drawers, the door came in view. It opened to a complex dungeon of white walls, dark rug. Windows sprinkled moonlight on the path, plants and trees created distorted illusion of shadows and shapes. He blinked as he stepped in the light and eyed the window. The soundproof glass muted the thundering rain greasing on the walls, across his face and floor. He glared to the right, searching for shadows he knew were there with the same indefinable urge that awakened him and made him venture to the right corner hall.

He stopped going there 4 years ago. Pretended the wing didn't exist and no one ever occupied it in his lifetime. Glistening marble etched on the cherry wood struck a silvery spark under his hand. His fingers loped around the handle and parted the door ajar for inspection. The room was dark, moldy scented from disuse over the years; he forbade the maids to enter. The remains, disheveled bed from the last morning he crept awake and the crusted faucet stained from water where he shaved and bathed his face—the scene imported a feral dejection to Kaiba's bones.

He never wondered about the life the man lived before revealing his callous monstrosity. It was critical as it reflected his actions, thoughts, and his marriage… The woman in the photograph was his dead wife, his stepbrother's genuine mother. Her death was unknown. Kaiba regarded the dusty frame on the dresser next to the headrest. He never found interest in the room but a peculiar notion stirred in him to take a look in the world of the man who hated him for defeating him. A model chessboard was waiting to be played, the knight, queen in place. The glass figures were pooled in black, gray dust as he touched the cool surface. 4 years… Precisely 4 years ago the man inhabited the room.

Kaiba turned to stare at his stained reflection on the wall. Hanging on the top was a portrait of his late son and wife, standing formally dressed together. They were Gozaburo's true family. Death left him bitter with life. Not only was he angry with himself and the world for losing his son, he was not worthy of trust and overruled anyone for defiance. His grudge made him lose his life. After defeat, Gozaburo manifested articles, talents to hurt Kaiba. Creating a formidable opponent through trials. He never knew what portrayed his adopted son and what made him continue under his tyranny. When Kaiba overtook the company, he was devastated. Begging forgiveness was least attractive than suicide. Rumors wandered for half a year that he was alive somewhere in Japan, living healthily and a boorish life, away from public. Kaiba knew better though. If Gozaburo were alive he'd encumber with Kaiba Corp. and vie to hurt Mokuba.

The grudging oaf resented Mokuba and Kaiba for their acuteness and tenacity.

He was still resolving the emotional turmoil on his way to work early morning. Euneya was right, he had been running away under Gozaburo's oppressive befoul over his life. He continued to live under the strain. The heaviness of hating, pushing others, hating himself, never acknowledging the negative boundaries Gozaburo encased him in, but now that it was over and the catalyst gone, Kaiba was convinced he could properly move on. Around noon a bizarre officer by the name of Yukio wanted access. Kaiba wasn't unnerved but thoroughly curious of his objectives and let him through.

He was tall with hazel eyes and tan skin, admitting he habitually worked in sunlight unlike Kaiba's very fair complexion. Yukio was assertive and straightforward. He made no wishy-washy business and assured that his time was in good hands as the matter concerned a certain individual he was acquainted with. The individual at a passing moment had gone missing.

Kaiba's face turned blank. His hands freed from its perpetual latch on the laptop and his back resigned heavily with a _plop_ against the leather chair. There it was again… The unnerving feeling whenever the M word occasioned. He felt himself stir and blinked up into Yukio's narrowed stare.

"She never told me her intention to leave Domino." Kaiba returned a calculating stare with a benumbed voice.

"I have met her close friends for inquisition. All claim the two of you hold a tender relationship. When was the last you saw her?"

He had already asked himself the question 2 minutes ago. She paid him, thanked him and said she'd give him space like he preferred. Euneya was gone out of sight since. He hadn't the inclination she was headed somewhere. Kaiba kept his eyes composed on the tanned face.

"2 days ago."

"I located the Orphanage she stayed," Yukio cleared his throat, "She ran away after 8 months. Turns out her hometown _is_ Domino. Recently her financial status has been staggering and it occurred to me, she transpired afflictions with illegal debt collectors. What do you think?"

Kaiba folded his arms. "She ran away."

"Any idea where?" Yukio asked.

His silence was resourceful enough. Yukio nodded and shook his hand briefly, handing him a card. "If you hear anything… You know what to do."

Clutching the cursed card and hoping for volcano of answers was deterring. Pacing back and forth in front of her apartment and waiting was inconsequential as it resorted to not making things better. He had no idea what to do. Rubbing his forehead, Kaiba slurred a vile word aloud, the sound sibilant as if coming from a stranger's mouth not his. He didn't know how to get to her. The partial information waned solutions as it came insufficient. He recalled their last conversation in the parking lot. She had said what she wanted. If he wasn't possessed by his emotional burden, he could have reached for her in time and kept her safe.

Kaiba ripped out of the office. This was how she taunted him. And he had the nerve to push her away because of his stupid self-doubt. All the time, Euneya was trying to reassure him. That he needn't run away and face his past.

Face his past…

He stopped outside the office. Akemi looked up from her desk. "Are you hurt, Kaiba-sama?" She must've seen his pallid expression and haunted eyes.

_Don't tell me she went to them voluntarily. _Kaiba lifted his gaze to the elevator_._

"Shit." He flung open the automated doors and shoved the occupants outside. Slapping the buttons, he glowered at the changing floors.

At the lobby he saw a faces that further aggravated his mood. She reeled from the receptionist at his presence. A pair of blue furious eyes demanding attention, hands on hips, she blocked him from the doors.

_I know what this is about. _He sinisterly glared at the determined brunette. "Get the hell off my property." Kaiba slurred irritably.

"We need to talk." She firmly planted her feet, opening her arms wide open to keep him from moving. "I want to make things clear bef—"

His hand snapped under her arm, shoving her a respectable feet. "Get out of my way." Kaiba growled.

"She was kidnapped by debt collectors." Anzu yelled at his moving back. "Why are you hateful?"

Stopping, he spoke snidely over his shoulder, loud for all trained ears in the lobby. "Her disappearance has nothing to do with me." He sounded like an ass but he was about to kill someone if he didn't unleash his temper somehow. Alertly, Kaiba kept his back still as Anzu approached.

She was not angry but calm, her pink lips curved in a grim line. "Kaiba… Let's go somewhere quiet. If you don't want to talk, then listen. Meet me by the City Hall in a few minutes. I'll wait." She strode through the doors only convinced he would eventually follow.

The rain wasn't much help, not to him anyway. He parked in front of the visitor's center.

Anzu was standing at the entrance wearing a turquoise coat and brown gloves. Her eyes raked the parking lot and settled on his vehicle, she seemed pleased. Noticing him in the driver's seat, she turned on her heel into the center. Kaiba aborted his car and went inside.

-

-

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

~ Feel free to share your opinions. Thank you for your encouraging support. I will remove any negligent mistakes in the chapters, very sorry for them! Stay tune for chapter 20: _Tainted Pearl II_.


	20. Tainted Pearl II

Previously: _Noticing him in the driver's seat, Anzu turned on her heel into the center. Kaiba aborted his car and went inside._

**Just A Little Closer **

Approaching her with furious lengths, Kaiba folded his arms to conform his distaste of the location and her. "What?" He rasped.

Anzu silently went toward the double doors and cautiously proceeded to the artifacts. "I wanted to talk about Euneya."

"Not one of your cheer stories?" He scoffed.

She slapped her lips shut in annoyance. "I hate you, you hate me—can we move on?" Anzu gritted.

"If you hadn't warned me about your bitch-fit I wouldn't had come, just to amuse myself."

Anzu continued walking strictly toward a hallway. "You became because of Euneya, clearly." He regarded the exhibit, Anzu titled her head at his silent meaning. "You _do _care about her," She murmured grudgingly, giving him a critical look, "Don't you know where she went?"

"I learned she had debt problems."

"Aren't you supposed to solve them for her?"

His eyes narrowed on a pair of benches, lip curled. "She was reserved about financial issues, and I didn't bother to ask."

"But you know where she went?" Her blue eyes lit up hopefully.

He wasn't about to detail their last meeting. Oddly it felt extremely private, undeserving of her ears. "What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"We _are _talking." Her feisty reply dimmed with guilt. "There is something you should know about her." Slowly, she led him to the corner room, making a wide turn and opened the door. "I made you come here because her family is a prominent part of Domino's history."

Anzu stopped sullenly under a brilliant mosaic ceiling glittering like stars. He was not touched but annoyed and resolved to share his opinion. Anzu spoke first, hindering him from completing his thought aloud.

"Do you know Mitsuo, Kaiba?" She was staring at an object interestedly. "He was about to enter a world tour before… he disappeared."

Kaiba yielded and regarded the seal in cement, signed by the mayor of Domino.

A slow smile inspired her blue eyes to shimmer fondly, "Mitsuo was widely respected for his talent in dancing. He won awards, students praised and traveled to be tutored. Euneya knew his hidden arts when she was 6 and successfully beat dancers who pay to attend Julliard and other facilities. I envied her." She sighed heavily. "He is Euneya's father. But he took a turn for the worse and got involved in drugs. He stopped dancing." Anzu retreated from the seal. She dropped in a bench, pale hands clasping her knees and gaze morose, she continued in her normal high-pitch voice.

"Exposed to drugs, he kept flushing his money. And with him gone, his wife, my—uh—Euneya's mom took to gambling. Both used money excessively. Finally when Mitsuo ran out, he went home. They were angry at each other. He threatened to leave forever. The reason he didn't come home was he didn't want his wife and daughter to see his terrible state." Anzu elucidated, noticing Kaiba scowl at the seal.

"He was part of the City Hall and used the fundraiser money to help his family, it wasn't enough to pay for his wife's debt. Officials found he dealt with illegal drugs and stole the council money. His wife took the blame. They were both wanted. Euneya had nowhere to go. At the time…"

Kaiba met her wary stare. "Spit it." He snapped hoarsely, voice gilded with frustration and anger.

"We—We are cousins." She stammered. "Euneya's mom is my aunt. My mom didn't want to deal with their family. She tried to help but Euneya's mom pushed her away and told her she'd handle her own. It was no use… My mom promised to never interfere with her family." Her eyes lingered on the glass holding the bust with the dancer's name. "I didn't know I had a cousin until I met her suddenly in Domino High. Which was weird… At the same time—you know the feeling when you see something and it belongs to you—I felt like I _knew_ her." She bit her lip and flushed darkly. He looked bored. "Look if you don't care don't let me waste my breath!" Anzu hissed.

_"Go on."_ He growled between his teeth.

She sank back in the bench at the decree. "Uncle Mitsuo and aunty were found in their apartment. Suitcases packed, evidently in desperation to flee. They freed from the police and Euneya…" Her voice broke, Anzu breathed to control her tone, "She ran after them in the streets. They were shot in front of her. It was all over the newspapers. Their bloodied bodies were dragged—Euneya screamed for hours and they threw her in a van not telling her where. She never saw them again, they didn't tell her what happened to the bodies, interrogation started, but she didn't know a thing! And they dumped her at the orphanage to—" Anzu covered her mouth to maintain her sob.

Kaiba wasn't gentlemanly enough to give her a handkerchief. He was growing impatient, and angry.

She sensed his anxiousness and lifted her head. The disarray of silky brunette hair sticking to her wet cheeks, quickly, Anzu wiped her eyes. "You'll never understand." She struggled to breath. "You have no sympathy." Anzu accused. "She danced until her feet bled. And from that moment, Euneya stopped. She hated the dump she was stranded in and ran away. She met some goons, they knew her—actually Uncle Mitsuo and took her in." Anzu had returned to her normal self, her dark brows frowned on her shimmering blue eyes, "She didn't tell me what happened in their custody. I have a feeling… It's the same goons who took her. She hasn't been able to escape them. It's why she works at the orphanage—"

Anzu glared at Kaiba. "Why she specialized in children with drug history, if not, their parent's. She doesn't want anyone to have to go through what she did. Can't _you_ see?" Her hands were moving with her furious words. "Why she hates it? Money broke her parent's apart—ruined her life—hurt her dreams! If none of it happened, she'd be Asia's esteemed dancer, working with historically famous dancers—making billions of yen!" Anzu caught herself and calmed, drinking short breaths.

"She could've had it all…" A shaking hand touched her temple, brushing brown locks away. "But she chose not to. Euneya won't stand it if everything in her life is ruined by money again."

He spoke for the first time, cool-faced and indifferent, but she thought he looked ages older than he really was. Something about his eyes… They glowed in a different nature.

"The men who took her, what are they?"

Anzu braced herself and rose, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't you have sense to report to the police?" He bitterly snapped, composure gone.

She could see it clear than ever. Anzu clenched her fists from screaming and punching him. She was having it worse than he knew, but Kaiba was not irascible since she had known him in Domino High. He was mature, brutally cold, and impervious to anything emotional or gravitational. The one standing now was seething demented, if she said something wrong he'd murder.

Anzu felt the corner of her mouth curl upward in a smug smile. Even a blind person couldn't elude the disquiet in his voice. She wanted to ask him; probably it was her only chance. What Euneya did do to break his impenetrable defense?

"I did report." Words mumbled in a hurry, "Domino police is trying their best. They've tried for ages. She can be anywhere... In what condition, who knows?" Glaring at him, she sharply demanded. "Don't you always know where and what she does?"

His jaw shifted, indicating he clenched his teeth.

"You're always dragging her around like a slave! Why don't you know what happened?"

Kaiba was severely annoyed. His expression said so.

"You've never treated her nicely." She blinked. "O-or anyone…for the matter."

"Your point?" He snatched wretchedly.

"She was probably kidnapped by them. The police don't know where they are." Anzu hypothesized her points were enough to stir him to activity, but he didn't, she frowned. "Don't you care if she is ok? Or have you been toying her all this time? Using her for amusement. Rich bastards like you always love playing around! Euneya _isn't_ your toy! And if you cared about her, you'd have the decency to know what happened to her. But you don't. So that proves it, Kaiba! —We'll probably never see her again if you don't know where they took her! I don't know what kinds of things they do to women, obviously it's demoralizing an—"

"She kept it to herself. Disappearing is a habit of hers. She'll turn up if not today—tomorrow." Kaiba flung around toward the exit speedily.

Horrified, she stumbled after him. "How do _you_ know?" Anzu yelled. "What if she is hurt? Don't you think they'll do worse? Torture her for money, r-rap—" She gulped the word and felt it fester in her whole being, making her tremble. Impulsively, Anzu grabbed his sleeve. "I called you here to ask for your help. Or I'd never talk to you about her!"

He didn't move and stared stoically at the room.

"Can't you do something?" Anzu pleaded. "Don't you have connections?"

"If Domino's police can't locate the debt collectors, there is a zero chance I'd find something worthy." Kaiba wrenched his arm from her grip, glaring over his shoulder. "I thought it was your 'cheer stories' but you never fail to sicken me." He shoved open the exit and bolted out to the parking lot in the thundering rain.

Anzu licked her lip, staring dazedly at the car ripping through the dense rain. There was more than storm… It felt worse… She returned to Yugi's where everyone waited.

Duke had been looking out for her. He opened the door before she hit the doorbell. "Did you talk? What'd he say? Will he help? Does he know where she is?"

Anzu deposited her coat and slipped out of her boots. The questions were heavy with anxiety and they made her eyes numb. Anzu rubbed her face. She fell in the coach next to Joey who assessed her carefully.

"You ain't flying out?" He surmised.

"She delayed her fight for another week. Hopefully things will turn up." Yugi answered for her, lips tight and eyes wide. His eyes ran over her smoothly. "How was it?"

"If we went together it might've made a difference." Anzu spat. "I'm so pissed, Duke!" She whirled toward the spiky moss green-eyed man standing behind the couch. "Why did I listen to you? Kaiba would've understood if Yugi came with me."

Joey regarded her with a rude intention. "Ya got boobs, why not?" He shrugged.

"Guess boobs don't work on Kaiba." Tristan scoffed. "Not Anzu's—"

Yugi turned away from the brunette peevishly. "Guys…" He seldom revealed exasperation but his voice was breathy with indignation. "Can we stop? Please… That's my girlfriend."

Duke obeyed and answered Anzu's question directly. "Figured you always blab-mouth him errytime time he does something you don't like. You give it to him straight. He would've expected you to ask him to meet you." Dark brows frowned in consternation. "What did he say?"

Anzu glared at her feet. "He said she'd come around, if not today, tomorrow."

"The hell!" Joey cried, catching everyone's swift eyes, he muttered quietly. "Is wrong with da yeti…"

"Last time she was gone, you weren't much help." Anzu snapped with razor sharp fury.

"Hey." Tristan intercepted. "Lets not. We tryin' to find where Euneya is."

Yugi worried his bottom lip with a finger. "Kaiba is the best help we can have. I was hoping he knew more than we did."

Anzu rolled her blue eyes, scoffing in annoyance. "Asking him for help is unreasonable. He doesn't care. Duke, you were right, he was playing around with her. If he cared enough he'd try to help."

"I told ya." Duke bobbed his head humorlessly. "Rich guys are no different. If a girl disappears, it's for his advantage. He can move on to the next target."

Anzu grimaced in disgust, "Save me the details, please."

"I'm telling you how it is."

"No."

Anzu blinked at the room, all eyes targeted the blond. Joey was eyeing his drink thoughtfully. "If you had seen what I had… Kaiba—He ain't like that."

"Are _you_ actually siding with Kaiba?" Anzu asked in disbelief, she turned to Duke, "Is Joey Wheeler siding with Kaiba?" Her moss green eyed friend couldn't look away from the blond.

"I ain't siding!" Joey cried, "I'm juz sayin'. Dat yeti can be a jackass for all I care but when it's 'bout her he changes. I've seen it with ma own eyes!" He glared, "Ya don't believe me? He came to ma work juz to settle why I didn't know where she went last time."

"He _came _to you?" Anzu grabbed his arm, but Joey snatched it back. "When was this?"

Joey couldn't meet her eyes, "Da time when you wanted to kick my ass."

She withdrew. "Oh." Anzu averted, "And you didn't tell us?"

"Do I gotta?" He snapped. "It wasn't only dat, there were other times…"

"How _many_ times did you meet Kaiba?" Incredulously Anzu whispered.

"I'm tellin' ya." Joey murmured, turning to his drink, "Every time I went to see Euneya."

"Doesn't change shit." Grunted Tristan, rubbing his palms, "He doesn't know where she is. If debt collectors have her, they could be anywhere across Japan!"

Knowing his softhearted nature, he would put his life on the life for close ones. She stiffened. "I know what we _won't_ do." Anzu pointed at him. "Don't mess with any debt collectors. If we risk ourselves, not all of us will live."

"You don't think the police is doing any better than they'd been doing for decades!" He cried.

"We are all frustrated, Tristan!" Anzu flared with original temper that shook the whole group. "I can't tell my mom—she doesn't care! I can't ask anyone for help, Kaiba is out, and all we can do is sit around and wait for the police to find a corpse."

"What 'bout dat…boss of 'ers?" Joey asked suddenly.

Anzu turned to him, her emotions calming from his quick distraction. "What boss?"

"From da orphanage."

"Isao-sama can't know about debt collectors."

"Serenity said he's been actin' suspicious. Goes out without sayin', locks himself in 'is office for days."

"How does Serenity know?" Duke demanded.

"She thought they needed help at the orphanage with 'Neya gone."

Anzu smiled, sighing. "At least one of us is thinking straight."

"I know..." Joey grinned. "Dat's ma sista!"

* * *

They were meticulous to the teeth. The older one wasn't harsh. He held authority but softened on her due to her new position. The younger one was worse. He never let her speak a single phrase but a mere 'Hai' was the rule and off she went, bustling with duties more than she could handle. She didn't complain and insisted on the abnormal workload. Often there was another man, she squinted her eyes to remember his name. Tongue sticking out of her pink lips, she remembered running into him at the front door. Outwardly masculine, light skinned, almond brown eyes and soft smile, he spoke to her courteously, lingering to ask about her health and when she was hired.

"I'm a volunteer." Serenity replied.

Takeo nodded, his eyes turned gloomy. "Hai. Uh, because of the—uh, lack of employees." He concluded. "We're working on that." He quickly assured.

She knew he was being polite for her sake. Instead of tiptoeing, she cut to the chase. "She was kidnapped," Serenity assumed. "Are you searching cities?"

Takeo blinked wide and coughed in his hand. Apologizing, he cleared his throat. "Ho—how do you know?"

"I'm a friend of hers. I heard she was missing and came to help out." Gesturing to the orphanage over her shoulder, she regarded the strain at the corner of his eyes. "Euneya never said anything about financial snags. She is like that—" Staring at the parking lot, she frowned in deep thought, "Strong willed but can't control when things get worse. I know she can take care of herself but you never know huh."

Takeo could only bob his head like a puppet.

"I heard you hatched a search troop for her, Isao-sama talks aloud on the phone, you can hear him across the hall. My friend's are trying to find news too. If I know anything, I'll tell you."

"Thank you." He smiled.

Their conversations were quick and to the point. Serenity rubbed the bed sheets in the sink, unfortunately the washer needed a fix and the maintenance man came an hour ago. She was left with a basket to clean before making the children's beds. They were inside studying or keeping themselves busy. None complained instead opted to help her with the work. They were well mannered and sweet; almost all of them openly welcomed her. She couldn't help but think their quick adaptation to her was because of the emptiness left by Euneya's absence. They were eager to have a female figure around, as they were accustomed with. Although she couldn't fill Euneya's shoes, she tired and conformed to the rules set by the 'other one.'

Her soft face turned to a disgruntled scowl. He hadn't been nice to ever since she set foot in Isao-sama's office, requesting to volunteer, even then, she felt his heated angry gaze strike upon her. He was possessive of Euneya's position and wouldn't take it if anyone else took her place. Serenity had no intention of doing so and made it clear, still, he was suspicious of her.

"What's his deal?" She mumbled to herself.

"Are the sheets clean?" Boomed a voice over her shoulder.

Serenity swung around, stuttering hopelessly. "I-I-I was—I was…"

" 'Hai' or no?" He cut her short.

"Nn—"

"Did you clean the kitchen? What about their meal? It's almost dark and they are hungry! Did you sweep the halls? Isao-sama wants his tea. Close the shutters in the main hall. Wipe the floors. The rain stains them. Did you transfer the folder I asked you to Isao-sama? And did you clear the closet? What about the rooms at the back? Are you sure you want to volunteer, you've hardly been any help!"

Her lip curled snidely, she didn't know anyone rude—besides the rumors she heard about Seto Kaiba—she didn't now anyone rude like Gorou-san existed.

She opened her mouth to speak. "I-"

" 'Hai' or no!" Gorou-san shouted.

"NO!" Serenity splashed her fist in the water, splashing them both with the soapy substance.

He frowned very darkly as if about to reprimand. Gorou-san stomped back in the hall, muttering under his breath heatedly about 'having the worst day…'

_You're not the only one._ Serenity glared at his back. "Creepy, crawly mean idiot." She grunted, returning to the sheets.

She put the sheets in the dryer and continued with her other duties. He kept pestering her to hurry the meals. Filling their plates and serving them in 30 minutes record time, she was grateful to sit back and put her feet up. The swinging door was filled by a moving shadow. She felt her stomach drop.

Gorou-san shoved the kitchen door. "What are you doing? You haven't situated the folders in order. Why? I can't find my important documents! Did you move my desk?"

"H-hai." Meekly, she nodded, flashing him a brilliant smile. "I made it neater. Your folders are on the right, random papers on the left. Your clips, pens are next to your computer. I cleaned the screen; by the way, it was black with dust. It's not good for your lungs. And your chair was missing a screw so I found one and tightened—"

Gorou-san was blinking as if about to fall over and die. _"R-random… Papers?"_

"I rearranged your folders like you asked. Most of them had double copies, I thought it was taking extra space and threw them out."

He treaded toward her closely. Perched on the counter, she inched away at his proximity. His stare intent and mouth shaking. "Double copies." Gorou-san managed to whisper. "The copies are for our record and the parent's! How can you throw out the copies! We need them as proof of adoption!" He screamed.

Serenity fell of the counter, clutching the corners wearily. "I-I…I… You—" She swallowed and started again, but it was a broken reel of words. "Wha—I—You didn't—Why didn't—I knew you'd—Crap! I'm sorry!" She grabbed his arm, "I thought you wanted extra space. How'd I know?"

"This is why I don't like volunteers!" Gorou-san shrieked.

The mumbling chatter of children outside ceased at his scream.

He was fuming, eyes shimmering red. "And the _'random papers'_ as you call it, were on my desk for review. Parent's selected specific kids at a _specific _time and need a _specific _date to see their selections again to _specifically_ adopt and deal with _specific_ adoption agreements!" Her ear swelled from the scream. "These _specific_ papers are a mess and I can't locate _specific _guardians and their _specific_ selections anymore because you—YOU CAME AND RUINED EVERYTHING!" Out of breath, he stood glowering down at her.

Serenity pouted at his blazing eyes. It was one thing to stand up to his constant yelling but it was another to look up to his towering figure that screamed he was about to do worse. She ducked her head, squeaking abnormally, _"Gomenasai."_

Gorou-san said nothing and left the room. His departure was an appropriate sign for the children to flood to kitchen in worry.

"Gorou-san is really mad." One said in awe, "What did you do? He never likes to yell."

"He never yelled at Euneya-sama,"

Serenity sheepishly cupped her flamed cheeks. "I… thought so."

There was a silent girl standing the door, eyeing her reproachfully. Serenity lowered her hands. "What?" She asked the girl who shook her head and walked out. The rest followed her queue.

Her 'help' was second hand abuse it seemed. Serenity hated it when someone didn't like her. It bothered the life out of her. She wanted him to give her a chance but he shunned her from his office. Aware the orphanage was in ruins at her hand, she didn't make further effort to reconcile with Gorou-san. He had enough of her already. She could tell every one shared the sentiment. Some children treated her nicely, others not much but it didn't bother her to an unnerving degree as it did with Gorou-san. Euneya's absence hurt every one. The director rarely ventured from his office, sulking. Gorou-san and he stood outside in the porch smoking packs of cigarettes she counted as she cleaned the next day.

They didn't interest in thorough conversation with her. Only Takeo was sweet enough to accompany her around the orphanage, listening to her grumbles, hinting mood-lifting jokes. She had a feeling he had an alternative motive. His questions were always about Euneya.

Then it happened. She heard him, rather.

5 days of search, finally some news resorted from waiting in the dark.

Isao-sama was furiously talking on the phone. She was passing his office and overheard.

"You should know better, my nephew wouldn't let me come alone. I'll be there tonight."

Serenity waited idly in the afternoon when Isao-sama summoned Gorou-san to his office. She pressed her ear to the door.

Gorou gave up pacing and threw himself in a chair. To keep his restless hands busy, he tapped his kneecaps to an unknown rhythm. Isao-sama finally turned from the document and looked at him.

"We go tonight." He declared.

Gorou was quick to reply, it had to do with his repressed emotions needing an outlet, Isao-sama figured. Lately he had been moody and very resentful. "About time the bastard gave news. 4 days ago he said he'd contact you on their whereabouts. It took too damn long. What if he is playing a joke?"

"He knows joking means a bullet to his heart if he tries." Isao-sama snapped icily. "Takeo is already anxious. He has been running around like a fool around cities trying to find clues. Nothing came up. He did meet with some of their men. They're all drunk and useless. She better be armed if the scum's are keeping her."

"You don't think she is underground?" Gorou wondered.

"There is nothing wrong with speculation, Gorou. It did cross my mind. They have her hidden in a seedy location any respectable woman can't be allowed."

"How soon are you meeting?"

"Around midnight, I'll be back around 3." Isao-sama glanced up from his watch to the door as if a string jerked his head up. Gorou was on his feet, answering to a subtle stirring in his mind, sneakily he approaching the lock. Isao-sama continued in the same drone. "You know the routine. Watch the kids… Keep them safe…"

Gorou positioned himself behind the door. Catching Isao-sama's flashing eyes, he nodded and pulled it open.

The rummaging of clothes, trailing auburn hair and cursing met the room as the body landed prone against the rug. "Fuck!" Serenity shot up, face flushed, and bowed. "I was going—to—get—" She dodged Gorou's penetrating stare and fumbled. "I wanted to ask you—and I saw the door was closed. I waited."

Isao-sama leaned in his chair and folded his arms, observing the girl like a chancellor. "Why bother. For goodness sake, close the door!" He ordered.

Gorou slammed it shut with a single hand nudge. Serenity trembled at the exploding noise. "I-I."

"Give her a chair, Gorou." Unblinking dark eyes captured her teary olive.

She glanced up at Gorou. He pointed to the couch across the room. Her lips quivered, as he resembled much like the executioners sending her on her death trail. She solemnly managed her way to the couch and sat down with a _swish. _Avoiding Gorou's gaze, she drowned herself in guilt, downcast.

"Well?" Isao-sama prompted.

"I… Was passing by—"

"We _know_ that." Impatiently, Isao-sama spat. "Have another go and we'll see if we want to believe you."

Serenity guiltily looked up. Isao-sama sucked in his breath. "I'm sorry, I wanted to know. She is my friend too. I want her to be safe!"

His eyes softened on her teary, pale face. He couldn't handle girls who cried. Euneya never quivered and was wishy-washy or moped. "Damn it!"

Gorou looked disturbed and cornered himself in the other side of the room, back turned away from her.

"Can I ask you if she is ok?" Serenity eagerly sat up. "Isao-sama, please?"

Isao-sama was appalled by the question. "What guarantees you I know her welfare? I haven't seen Euneya since she disappeared!" He demanded, outraged.

"You've been trying to find her." Boldly, she nodded, jerking a finger at him, "And you act suspicious. Your nephew and you talk about the same thing. I always overhear you and I know you met with one of the debt collectors who took her!"

Isao-sama jerked away as if stung by venom. "What in the world—" He gaped at the sidelong looked Gorou gave her. "Can't you keep her out of our business?"

"She is my friend!" Serenity announced, drowning his yell. "We're all worried and want her back—what's the point if I know about what you're planning?"

"The point being…" Isao-sama spoke in delectable soothing tones, "The task is very dangerous. Not even the officials are aware of our agenda. Hai, we want her back. We're trying to be quick as possible."

"So you know where she is?" Serenity leapt to his desk, throwing her hands on the surface. "Can I see her?"

Isao-cama rubbed his temple with groan. "_Ohh,_ control her, Gorou!" He howled. "I knew this was coming. She'll tell the world about this!"

Gorou stabled a hand on her smooth shoulder. Serenity submissively slid back to the couch like a trained pet.

"We can't do much about it now." Gorou spoke. "Since she knows, we may as well tell her everything."

"WHAT?" Isao-sama exclaimed.

"Really?" Serenity clasped her eyes cheerfully. "Gorou-san, you're so nice! I can't believe I thought you were an ass!" She began shaking his arm as if trying to bring a dead thing back to life, "I won't tell anyone, onegai!"

He yanked back his arm with glaring depreciation. "I'm didn't say it to change _your_ point of view."

She was still smiling. Gorou felt bizarre and turned to Isao-sama. "I'll keep watch of the children tonight."

"I'll help!" Serenity chirped happily.

Isao-sama gave her a look of pure boredom. "We _know_ that."

"Actually, I want to stay until Euneya is back!" Serenity smiled appreciatively. "I'll do my best to fill her shoes and I know I've made mistakes…" She turned apologetically to Gorou, "But I came here for her sake! And don't hesitate to ask me to_ anything—anything _to help her back!"

"Your…" Isao-sama blinked. "Er, _enthusiasm_ is charming, Serenity."

"Thank you!" She bowed. "Now, back to business. Who are they? Where and what do they want from Euneya? I knew money was a factor, _debt collector_ says it all. Why did they have to kidnap her for money? And what progress have you made to find her location?"

Gorou and Isao-sama exchanged a look of stupefaction. Isao-sama covered his eyes with a hand, groaning quietly. Gorou lifted a poised hand and pointed to the couch. Serenity nodded and darted across the room, sitting attentively and waited for elucidation.

"You promise not to breathe a word to a soul." Isao-sama growled.

"I swear, but…" Serenity frowned. "Can I tell my friends? They'll want to know."

"If I decline, it won't matter." Isao-sama grumbled.

"Nope!" Auburn hair tossed with the shake of her head.

"Very well." Isao-sama stood up from the chair and went around, he leaned against the edge. "The men who took Euneya are a ravenous bunch, none have survived from their confinement. They are one of the largest and wealthiest heaps with legal and business associations, over the years they have branched into China and Korea. Their reach continues to grow. Euneya, now a pawn couldn't repay, so they took her as a form of repayment—according to our latest theory."

Serenity's eyes turned round, her lips trembled. "What are they gonna do….To her?" She quivered.

Isao-sama couldn't bear looking at her. He pretended to stare out the window. "Tonight I'm meeting with someone who knows a few of their locations. He heard about a new girl. If the girl is Euneya, we are on the right track, if not—well, lets pray she is! In the meantime, assorted officers are being watchful of our orphanage." He gave her a grave look. "Mind yourself, Serenity and don't give a thing away. We can't let them know what we're trying to do."

"But the police can help."

"News of the police spread easily," Gorou said softly, "If any of Ruiji's—" His eyes widened. "Ah, I mean, the debt collectors hear about the police moving in, our mole will be killed. We can't lose him _yet_."

Isao-sama removed his guarded glare from Gorou. "Well put. The police are easier target than us. They go in undercover and get caught in their bulletproof vests and bric-a-bracs, defeating our plan. You see, they expect this from the police _not_ us."

Serenity was internalizing the information. She looked up slowly. "What happens if you know where she is?"

"Good question." Gorou stepped forward. "We have time for that, don't we?" He raised a critical brow at the director.

"Hai… hai!" He nodded instantly. "We are certain she is with them. It's only a matter of time…" Isao-sama hummed, drifting to his chair.

* * *

_He made a grab for the paperweight, cursing at the open window and extreme tornado swarming his office. Clutching the papers, he pressed it under the weight. The fluttering noises boomed on the desk. He walked to the window to slam it shut. The act in itself ordinary and done without thought. As he returned to his desk, the papers were strewn across the floor. He glared at the mess in the usual ardor of vexation. Akemi was gone to get something downstairs. He was picking up the documents and the slicing of the paper glided against his fingertips, head picked up, the door opened and a stranger hurried away as if he had walked in the wrong room. _

_ He scowled at the open space between the door and the wall. The familiarity introduced by the stranger was puzzling and disturbing. He knew that stranger. _

_ Brown hair, olive eyes…_

_ There weren't copious strangers with the combination. _

_ Throwing open the door, he strode out in the dim hall. The floor was empty except for the squeaking chair swinging at the cubicle from a passing hand or the brushing of a skirt. A phenomena no longer mysterious but perturbing his invariable composure. _

_ He ran faster toward the doors, a left turn, quickly swooping to the right, passing 3 doors into the blanch receptionist corner. There weren't many lights to assume he was running in circles but he felt like it. A door on the right banged shut. He was running again. Her shadow passed through the windows. _

_ Opening the door, he walked in the corner. She was standing across the hall under a single, fragile light, head turned over her shoulder as if keeping watch of her pursuer. The hallway behind her was deserted. But then, she saw things he didn't._

_ When he moved a step, she clenched her hands to her forearms, both smeared in ghastly liquid. His throat clogged at the crimson of her clothes, dripping on her legs and waist._

_ "What happened to you?" He whispered without moving his lips. _

_ She heard him clearly. Euneya turned her head. Hair disheveled, blood oozing and heavily scarred on her body. She was crying, shaking her head like a madwoman. _

_ He kept moving toward her. _

_ "Please…" She wheezed. "Please don't come." _

_ He tried to but something held him back, both of his legs were glued to the floor. Euneya turned and darted down the hall she once feared. He felt a wire snap around his throat and a cloth fell over his eyes. _

Kaiba rustled to his feet. The second he did, he slammed hard on the tiled floor. Gagging breathlessly, Kaiba pushed himself on his side and hissed at the scab on his elbow. Instead of getting up, he lay still for a while, steadying his rapid heart and breathing. Every night for the past few days at this hour…

The difference with the dream was he remembered it. To every sickening detail and the blood of her clothes and body. Clenching his eyes shut, he distracted himself. Work was stifling, Mokuba was away, the house was haunting, and Euneya…

Gone.

Possibly forever.

His eyes opened to the ceiling. He garnered a daunting realization that something… somewhere… She was not safe and in pain. He never dreamt about such things. He slept without having dreams. It was impossible because he rarely slept growing up, thanks to his stepfather. The feeling made him feel weak and terrified. Was she trying to tell him something? Was this a way for her to reach out to him? In his dream?

Pushing himself up, Kaiba stared at his bed and walked out with no intention of returning.

He was scowling on his way to work. Having no idea how he dressed, ate breakfast and made it out of his home alive. Disregarding employees, Akemi stuttered multiple notes and appointments for the day. He had the desire to cancel them all but daren't. There was paper, computer, heavy rain, and no coffee…

Electric blue eyes trailed to the corner of the table. She always sent him coffee with a note, her way of wishing him a successful day. He never tasted an appetizing thank you before. She was always an assemblage of things he couldn't understand. Her way of eating noodles, baking, hot temper, working abusively—they both shared the habit—her appreciation for the soup he made, and when she kept showing him _ordinary_ things like her parent's old apartment, the day she scolded him for keeping his emotions and past selfishly. Kaiba turned away from the computer, still uncomfortable with the notion.

True, she meant solely to make him let go of the grudge. It was so like her to mean, grudging men are useless. If he didn't control himself he'll become one. Kaiba unhooked his hand from the armrest to study the raining city. The pelting rain soothed his restive deviations for the moment. He was still in the absentminded state when a soft knock cracked against the door. The sound too meek and gentle for intrusion, he knew whom it was. It glided open to reveal Katsu, dressed tonic in black suit and slacks.

Kaiba wasn't interested in his attire but the object he carried.

"Just like you asked," Katsu bowed.

Kaiba ripped open the envelope. The routine questions undertow. "Where you watched?" The seal broke and a load of white documents splashed in his palm.

"No. I was discreet."

Usually he never trusted new guards for the task. Katsu prevailed his peers from where he was hired; it was no wonder Kaiba hired him. "Anything unusual?" He perused the documents.

"The largest concentration moved near Osaka, some headed to Hiroshima Tuesday. There weren't any left and I was a free to inspect. I found a broken passage leading to a deserted firehouse."

Firehouse, that meant the location was in city limits. Kaiba read the script of names. He never cared for intuition but his screaming conscience told him the man's picture he was looking at was what he needed to put his plan to use. "Do you know their original number?" He needed to internalize the army he'd face, their weakness, strength, and size.

Katsu searched the floor, conjuring the correct answer, "Thousands… Millions…" He stuttered. "I'm not sure, _moushiwake arimasen deshita_." He bowed to the floor.

"Get up." Kaiba snapped, glaring, "Stop apologizing and give me the correct number. Their dense community can't be penetrated if I don't know their location, size, and associations." He fingered the business contacts on the list.

Hastily, Katsu got to his feet, nodding. "Hai, Kaiba-sama."

"Sora Yuu." Kaiba studied the man. "Find him and tell him I want to meet him."

"How soon?"

"Today." Kaiba returned the documents in the envelope. He asked for security purposes, "How was the list acquired?"

"We hacked into DelCo systems at 5:00 am. The information was provided from the mainframe. I told no one of its intent. The list consists of men associated to black market stocks. 29% who own the stocks associate with Kaiba Corp. 34% belong to various business conglomerates of Japan. And," Kenta swallowed, "I read the report, I know I shouldn't have, not knowing is protecting oneself but I had a feeling…"

"Someone I know." Kaiba stated indifferently.

Katsu's eyes widened in shock, "H-hai!"

"Who?"

"Your very own Shoji-shacho buys 20% stocks each month, approximately holding 54% in the market—the highest, I checked." He gasped.

Kaiba was impressed with him but didn't show it. He might have guessed the ruthless lion dealt with the underground network, it did sound inane that he came to acclaim without the black arts and surreptitious help. He owned more than 50% of stocks in the black market, who would have thought?

"I'm not interested in Shoji." Kaiba smoothly declared. "I want to use Sora. He can get me in."

Katsu lingered indecisively. "Can I a-ask… _How?"_ Fearfully, he squeaked.

He didn't have anything to hide. "Using their network. We know a number of businesses depend on the stocks, illegally bought and tossed for amusement. I can burn them all and watch them wither. I want a prompt penetration, a persona claiming interest in buying their stocks." Kaiba smirked as a faint memory broke into his thoughts. He used the method ages ago on his stepfather. Funny he was at it again, old habits…

"Once I get in their network, not even Shoji can provoke me. Their location will be provided automatically and I can…" Wily, he reviewed Katsu. The rest was not necessary to be known.

"Get Sora." The decree, with firm resoluteness Katsu could not object, he swiftly left the office.

He predicted the information would slowly run to him like a river. All he needed was time, quick thinking and had to be on his best guard. He'd walk amongst backstabbers, men who killed to live. If he ever left alive… He'd someday sit idly on a sunny afternoon and reminiscent about the dangers he eluded to save a woman.

_A woman…_ Kaiba considered the word, rendering it to his tongue with reverent appeal and devotion. He was bent on analyzing the complex regions needed to overcome. They had numerous hideouts. The easiest and fasted route for him to locate them was to follow in the footsteps of previous businessmen who often dealt in the black market. Shoji was one. The lion was planning something for Kaiba Corp. Kaiba was sure. He wasn't too worried. Sora Yuu was the second prosperous businessman in Hiroshima, Japan. He had visible threads in the network, easy to meet and imitate. After the stocks came official rendezvous with networks. He may happen on Shoji there one day. Which was a hindrance and he couldn't use his real name if he ever wanted to slip away from the business forever…

Sora agreed to meet him on Friday around noon.

An overnight company was built, he deviated away from his favorite classical pseudonym, _blue dragon _or _dragon_ in short. The company had to be unique, clueless of its new owner. Katsu stared fixedly at the computer for hours, figuring names for the company's website.

"Eneco?" He mouthed. "Novedi?"

"Amtel?" Katsu turned to Kaiba who was typing away with the speed of light, fixing the company profile. "Kaiba-sama, any opinions?"

"Shut up."

"Shut up dot com." Katsu looked hurt, "You didn't—"

"Get it over with, Katsu." Kaiba rebuked. Brown locks falling over stern blue eyes from the rigorous load both pulled.

"Nordi?" He worded.

"Make it legible." Kaiba ordered.

Once a company name was created, the domain was inputted, profile was dialed in. Kaiba hired a roomful of workers to traffic the site and load orders. The first hour moved steep. Many transactions were produced and he had numerous workers tune in from their laptops in other regions of Domino. Katsu opened the site with a grin. He clicked upon the history, search engine, various information on communication, telegraphic and stopped breathing.

Strumming out of the chair, he ran to Kaiba's side, who was reading over an employee's shoulder. "Kaiba-sama!" Katsu gasped. "You can't be serious!" He pointed to a computer. "I-I _can't."_

"Deal with it." He curtly sliced. "I can't use Kaiba Corp."

He hopped from one foot to another. "We anticipated that." Katsu blinked three times, "But I—_I_ can't be the president of _Fostco_."

His reply was simple and finalizing. "You picked the name to your silly company. Now administer it."

"But Kaiba-sa—"

Kaiba was making way to the door casually. Long coat flaring at his heels, shoulders squared, eyes alert, smooth faced and composed like an elegant vessel sweeping past trillions of miniscule, distasteful crews. "I will meet Sora tomorrow as an administrative assistant." He didn't include the advantage of meeting an elderly 'foreign' businessman. Sora couldn't recognize Seto Kaiba if he acted slightly out of character and switched his physicality.

Katsu understood his silence and briskly nodded. "If you wish, Kaiba-sama. I will do as you say."

"Hm." He strode out of the room.

Kaiba was aware Sora came into town 3 weeks ago and was staying at an impeccable hotel in central Domino. They met formally, exchanged topics and craftily swept into business. Kaiba's main reason for calling him out, he was frank but cool.

"I want in to the market."

Sora had saintly white hair on his head and reed-like white moustache curling his lips. He was dark skinned than people of Domino and large eyed, carrying a fatherly soft voice. "Now, now, if I knew you wanted to talk about networks, we'd have met at a better, congenial location."

They were sitting at the fancy lobby. Flowers, vases, oriental rugs and strolling maître's captured the scene. Circling and gathering necessities for visitors, maître's left the two alone to privately converse. In the bustle and rumble, it seemed no one cared for their topic, even if it had to do with illegal underground networks. Sora chuckled robustly. "You are a fine one," He smirked at Kaiba. "And you look established. I haven't heard of the company you represent but we do look forward to new connections."

"We are an online community. Our stocks have built up considerately in the past month and we want to _exceed._" Kaiba empathized. Taking the tea in hand, he casually leaned back to sample the warm substance. It contained ginger roots with the scent of jasmine, spicy yet soothing for the throat.

"I can't seem to find any infelicitous relics of your company. Coming to this side of the market, you endanger risking your company from—uh, how do I put it…" Sora chortled, "Humiliating exposure to the community and your business."

"I'm aware." Kaiba sipped the tea.

"We have secured installations, you can profit from entering the practice however don't be half-witted by extensive consortium that rival you for novice reasons. It is to be expected." Sora added. "I exhort you to feel free with partnership with my company if the occasion rises. I don't see harm in helping your, uh, what is it called?"

Kaiba restrained his amusement to respond. "Fostco."

"Oh!" Sora's white brows flew to his scalp. "What a name!"

"It was _persuaded_ upon our president." Kaiba hinted sardonically.

"Your president must be busy to send you alone on this exchange. I don't mind anyhow. But I do intend to meet him when the opportunity strikes."

"Most importantly." Agreed Kaiba.

Sora regarded him in steady fascination. "Now I really admire your character, very candid and fit to pull the ropes with expert efficiency. We can begin when you are ready. I'll have someone organize the contract. The ultimate commerce season is right around the corner. You're just in time! An abundance of businesses need to have their plug pulled. This season feels spectacular. I haven't been in the market for 4 months but I feel an adrenaline rushing in me like never before!" He raved.

He had the impression many of the meetings like this would follow. He needed to build a public profile and soirees were the thing to do. Kaiba hated parties, but he didn't let his disfavor of festivities keep him from developing significant correspondences in the black market. Sora was too softhearted and naïve, at first he thought the man was tough to crack but once he was let into his confidence, Sora was an open book—even brazenly opened his bank accounts and stocks for use. He called it 'his return to the market after 4 months' a celebration. Moments like these Kaiba reaped in his wits for choosing the right person to use, as Sora was the perfect tool for his plan.

They met every other day while Sora was in Domino. He zipped open the portal of the malicious gang and underground that not even the police could penetrate in the city. Walking amongst gangs, black murderers, and illegal firms was a disloyalty to his own company but he was taking a risk. Kaiba was standing beside Sora who was sputtering over his liquor talking to acquaintances; he saw a familiar silvery figure ridiculously giggling with a group of men.

Kaiba realized how important he needed a secret identity if he escaped.

Shoji was walking with a tall figure in his heels. He was young, soft with candid brown eyes; it was more than his smile that struck Kaiba's skepticism. He knew the man.

_What did she call him?_ He lifted his drink to his lips. His mind a blunder of thoughts, he couldn't reverse memory if he tried. Kaiba averted back to his group. The little men were sucking up to Sora over drinks. He was forced to keep regard of the conversation.

Shoji passed their group, busy chuckling with two men to notice his tall figure. It might have been different for the younger man following him who curiously regarded Kaiba but took it as mistake and walked away. It took longer than 10 minutes for him to make a clean get away. He cut through streets, wounded in circles to avoid particular pursuers if anyone was made curious of his identity. He reached Kaiba Corp. at 1:00 am. Katsu was in the lab, doing god knew what.

He started in a run when he saw Kaiba. Panting, he stopped outside his office. Kaiba turned reproachfully.

"I—got what you—want—ed!" Katsu gasped, snapping his fingers. Two guards dragged a body; he figured it was male because of the jeans and boots in the rainy weather. His features were unrecognizable due to the black sleeve enshrouding his neck and face up. The guards tossed him at Kaiba's feet, bowed and stepped back to Katsu.

Kaiba moved toward the prone, shaking figure. "What is … _this_?" He kicked at the trembling arm.

"What you wanted." Again snapping his fingers for the guards to stoop down, they undid the laces of the head covering and yanked him up to his knees. He went incompliant and silent, except for the rasping throaty noises whipping against the black cloth.

"We are not a mob." Kaiba hissed. "Get it off him!"

"Hai!" Katsu bent down to pull the sleeve. The material snipped against his arm, he made fluid incisions with his nail and promptly removed the covering.

Gasping, pale with horror, he trembled feebly. "Please! Please! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! I was in the park—and I—I didn't do anything! Please! Don't kill me!" He screamed, throwing himself flat on the floor. "I mean it! Please! God! Please! Don't hurt me! I was—was—oh please! I'm innocent!"

The screams did not perturb him. Kaiba scowled at the trembling man grabbing his ankle for mercy.

"I'm innocent! I don't know what I did! I—" He gasped, clutching his throat. "I'll do anything if you let me go! Please!"

The resemblance of his long chin and arms made Kaiba's stomach twist. He shifted stiffly, face remote and eyes blank. Feeling oddly staring in a mirror, he lashed a brutal order for all ears. "Get him. Up!" Kaiba shrieked.

He was wrenched backwards, stumbling on his knees, cramped from sitting for hours he groaned and screeched painfully at the unhesitant tugs of escorts. Moving his feet, he balanced firmly on the rug and sprang on Kaiba. Begging miserably for mercy. "Please! I didn't—"

Kaiba assessed him. The long face milked in tears procured a different shade of blue eyes. His mouth was skewed from screaming and wheezing out of breath. The fear muscling his lean body made him fragile in appearance, however, if he possessed obstinate composure he would suffice.

Kaiba relaxed and approached the man. Studying his long hands hanging lengthily against his narrow torso. They were the same height, body built, chestnut color hair filled his scalp, but the usual abhorrent glare Kaiba assumed was unavailable. He supposed letting the man's fragile demeanor slide wasn't a problem.

"Name?" Kaiba murmured.

He whimpered, wheezing rapidly. "H-Hiro."

Another drawling scrutiny later, Kaiba nodded. "He will do."

Katsu seemed pleased with him self and bowed. "Hai, Kaiba-sama…"

The person in question rotated the room with questioning eyes. "I will? What do you mean?" He exclaimed. "Do what? I'm innocent!"

"You've been appointed to a special task on behalf of Kaiba-sama." Katsu elected himself to explain, "You do know Seto Kaiba, _don't _you?" He pinned Hiro a threatening glare.

"Of-of…" Hiro bleated, staring widely at the man, "I do! He is extremely popular and—and respected." Whirling toward Kaiba, he bowed. "It is an honor to meet you. I love your games. Can't believe I'm meeting you in these... circumstances—"

"Can't you do him a favor?" Katsu continued without waiting for an answer, "Someone with Kaiba-sama's physical description needs to support the chair while he is…absent."

Hiro's blue eyes froze on Kaiba's face. "I…I!"

"You will be rewarded _generously."_ Katsu implied.

"But I don't—can't—"

"All you need to do is sit in his chair, dress his clothes and act awesome." Katsu snapped. "Can't do it? You don't garner abilities to patent his company. He needs a double."

Kaiba was staring out the window having no intention to comply a word. The issue was clarified. Katsu cut it short and Hiro was…

About to faint.

He landed with thump on the floor. Katsu started and grabbed him. The guards helped Hiro to the couch. Kaiba eyed him with an expression that might've suggested he was staring at a rotten corpse. "Why is he so weak?" He muttered irritably.

"We…don't know." Katsu apologetically whispered, regarding Hiro's perspired solemn face. "He suits your description astonishingly. Tall, brown hair, blue eyes, light skinned—his character needs work but I promise not to let him speak a word to the employees."

"Keep him locked." Kaiba leaned forward and pulled a chain from his pocket. A locket with a picture of a girl and a boy, "Family?"

"We hadn't the time to confer about family relations," Katsu sheepishly answered.

Kaiba returned the chain to Hiro's pocket. "Clean him up, give him my schedule for the next month. Tell him to call his family and explain he is on a trip or…" Adding with mocking laughter, he said, "Found a new niche." Kaiba's eyes glowed amusedly. "He may be lucrative to me in the future,"

Katsu smiled. "If you wish. Uh, can I ask how the rendezvous was tonight? Met your expectations?"

Kaiba drew away from the couch. He headed out of the office. "_He_ was there. With someone, I can't remember…" His head throbbed as he tried to recall a name.

"Who? Shoji-shacho?" Katsu gasped. "Like you said he would!"

"The rendezvous aren't special." Kaiba growled, "Mingling is not my thing but if I can oust someone and take his place, your company will be marketable." His long strides came to a halt. Katsu stumbled and stared in the abrupt silence. Kaiba searched the hall and looked up at the light. "I keep thinking this is a longer route. Is there a faster way to get in their market?"

"You have just begun." Katsu pointed out.

"There is more. Sora can be holding out on me. I don't have time…" Kaiba muttered quietly. One would have said he was thinking aloud. It was the first time Katsu saw him in the act. "If there is more… They can do worse… She can't stay too long." Kaiba strode in the elevator. Katsu bowed after him and watched the doors slide.

* * *

Versace, of champagne color shrouding long tan legs, holding the said liquid, and a cigarette in the other, she looked ready to shoot someone. He hadn't a clue why but the impression failed to dissuade him from approaching her. Whether it was his imagination, he thought he'd never find his cousin sulking—alone. She was always in the company of fawning men. Irresistible women don't drink alone, even if they sulked. He scanned the lounge and descended the carpeted stairs, shoes tapping softly on the tiled floor of the bar. He stopped next to her stool.

"I'll have what she is having." Shigeru ordered. The bartender nodded and concocted his drink.

Lenora sipped her drink in a daydream. Her eyes stayed on the counter ahead, moments of passivity passed; finally she smirked and rudely scoffed. "You're early. Get caught?"

Shigeru's optimism sank as his face plastered in solemnity. "Nothing passes you does it?" His saturnine remark made her blink from her daydream and stare. "Shut up and drink." He drank his glass first and she did the same. Letting the burning liquid settle, he cleared his throat softly. "Heard you going back to the US? What happened with the guy?"

Her pale face scrunched. "What _guy_?" Lenora grimaced.

"Like I didn't know. You stayed back for someone that caught your eye. An impossible feat I assume. Obnoxious, hard headed, cold—isn't that your type?"

"Better than softies like you." Shigeru didn't laugh. She picked her drink again. "I don't want to indulge in details. And I'm not going anywhere." Lenora looked him over. "How'd you get caught? Thought you went off adventuring…"

"He had people follow. Jeeze, couldn't you distract him? He was bent on dragging me back, I had to cave or he'd—"

"Cut your organs to use in his body?" Lenora ordered another drink. "He was considering it."

"I guess one of us has to take his role _someday._ Don't get me wrong, I know there are rewards, but can't I just… _Enjoy _the simple life I have?"

Her eyes branded on him with revulsion. "Here we go again with 'living life to the fullest' 'freedom' 'give me liberty, give me life' Cut the crap, Shigeru! He doesn't care. And since I'm not—"

"You're lucky." He grumbled. "If you don't get what you want, he'll murder and tarnish countries to throw your desires at your feet."

"And I am damned proud of it." Lenora smirked.

"Is he crouching to get your new conquest too?"

Shocked, her mouth parted in a gasp. "You don't know me! _I_ can—"

Shigeru averted unconvincingly. "You don't fool me." He raised his glass. "He knows whom you want and while he is in Domino, he'll do anything incomparable to get your conquest. Who is it? Some rich mongrel you found at a party—that's as far as your flavors climb—you live for those debutante affairs—" The blow cuffed his left cheek, her shining eyes were formidable and coarse with raw heartlessness.

Shigeru felt his lips ride up. "That didn't hurt…"

She slapped him again, this time; tears came in his eyes at the sharpness. Her hand was up again but he stayed it against his side with an audible slam on the counter. The bartender stood 5 meters in rapt attention.

"You like him that much, no?"

She was seething. "Don't forget, _dear cousin,_ your organs are applicable on dad."

Shigeru pushed her hand to take his glass, he turned to the mumbling bartender whom he caught staring. "Another one."

"Hai." Promptly the glass was filled.

"Cutting me open to live long, I don't think he'll approve later. There will be _complications._"

"He took you in so you will take his company! You can't fool me." She breathed.

"Please." Shigeru laughed, "Don't remind me. Or our relationship in public will seem suspicious."

Lenora rolled her eyes and asked for another drink. "How is the business going?"

"Stupid."

"Where'd he find you?"

"Market."

"Living the beggar's life again, uh?"

"Tokyo does have its lower class amenities."

"Better you shut your mouth and do what he says. He really will kill you if you leave again." Lenora reprimanded.

He smiled foolishly. "One of your rare sisterly brawls?"

"Idiot, we are not related. How am I your sister?"

"By _name._" He chuckled.

Lenora saluted her drink and drank it in a single gulp. "I am administrating plan 2! This time he will come to my hands himself. Dad has his connections, instead of him, _I'll_ be using them."

"Need a hand?"

She glared suspiciously. "You never like my choices. Why are you helping?"

" 'Cause you don't like the intrusion." Shigeru lowered his empty glass.

"I _don't._" Lenora hissed meaningfully.

"His name?"

She licked the residue of alcohol on her lips. "Seto Kaiba."

Shigeru gripped the glass tightly his knuckles turned white. The veins of his temples scared his serene countenance. Cautiously, his eyes absorbed the amber liquid.

"I know, I know, here comes the mockery. He is affluent, rude, and hard to handle—like a dangerous trap—and I'm attracted." Her rant fell on deaf ears. She stopped at his deaden expression. "You _can _act a little alive. It's weird when you're quiet."

"What? Oh." He finished his drink. "You were saying?" He patiently looked up.

"As I was saying, he is hard to handle. I went to his office and he scorned me. Can you believe that? But he does have something I can't put my finger on… He is always wearing the same 'poised' look. You know what they say, cool on the outside, hot on the inside..." He droned her out without ample response, she didn't notice. Shigeru emptily regarded the glowing ice trembling in amber. He wasn't surprised a name as _Seto Kaiba_ would fall from Lenora's lips. She had deranged taste in men with an exaggeration on his income, or nothing could satisfy the pampered heiress. If it weren't for his sporadic adventures around Japan, he would never come across the name from another woman.

He remembered her. They met on an ebullient day at a fundraiser. She wore a red t-shirt and jeans, brown hair and soft eyes. She told him about her feelings for—Shigeru raised his brows. "Tan?"

"He was mocking me." Lenora grinded her teeth, "Someone with a tan is more qualified than I am. _Next time_, I'm gonna give him a piece of my—"

Meeting Seto Kaiba was not warm neither was anything associated with him, as was expected. He could still feel the chilling gaze and contemptuous words writhing with black rancor.

"_Get your putrid face…"_ Yea, he remembered Seto Kaiba.

_Next time,_ who knew when that would be? Under no circumstances was Shigeru about to let Seto Kaiba off; little did he know their _next _meeting was more a profitable opportunity.

* * *

An owl wandered from the tree by the balcony. Sweeping its wings, waving erratically under the bleu night, the shadow fleeted across the pavement of the street, drowning in the black narrow alley. The deserted area hissed with frigid wind. Name brand stores didn't venture on these avenues of Domino. In the biting cold August midnight, the sordid region was sullen, lurking with howling ghosts and paper trails. The place was dead except for hungry street dogs and the rolling of shattered beer bottles clenched under shoes.

Isao-sama moved with learned practice toward the entrance of the building. He stopped on his toes to review the threshold and glanced skeptically at his shadow. "Come in after I give a signal." He warned under his breath.

Takeo couldn't protest if he tried because his oji-san entered without waiting. He lingered for a few moments, watchful of movements and listening to sounds indicating human activity. He had his knife if something dared to provoke him. Although, he never used it before, drastic incidents unlimited drastic reflexes, he practiced every night if the occasion called for it. After waiting for a while, he was getting restless at the silence emitting from the hideout.

_That's it! _Takeo walked inside. The humming sound of water dripping on the floor called to his ears. He stepped over a wet puddle almost immediately. The silvery water trembled under his feet. He continued steadily forward in the dark, intently listening for new unwelcoming sounds of struggle—a can flipped on the floor a yard away. The wooden panel came swinging at him from the right. The darkness was corruptive he couldn't see his hands. He jumped out of the way and wrenched apart the arresting arm on his throat.

_"Damn it!"_ Hissed a familiar voice.

Frowning, he stilled. "Isao-sama?"

The man holding him had boils covering his face and dried black hair. His boring black eyes intensified on his young face. Tightening his hold on Takeo, he swung another arm around his waist and dragged him to the narrow corner. He was thrown on the floor by a pair of boots.

Takeo cringed and looked up at the grave face of Orochi.

"I told you to stay outside!" Berated his uncle from the left. He was sitting on a barrel, looking perfectly unharmed and—smoking a cigar.

"_Him_ again." Droned Orochi. "Your favorite toy."

"I can't seem to let go of him." Remarked his uncle, his eyes focused on the man in dark robes towering Takeo. "Let him go, he is benign." The guard merely glared at Takeo distrustfully and didn't move.

Orochi smirked and sat down on the floor, folding his legs. Takeo pulled himself up at the same time. "Why—" His voice broke from inhaling dust. "Why did it take you long?"

"I am a busy man." Orochi regarded him carefully, "I don't help people. Especially when its betraying connections I risked my life to establish."

"Someone else's life is in danger." Takeo spat remorsefully, "Are you delaying intentionally? So we can't get to her? You said you'd call us in 2 days! It's been 5!"

"Stop shouting!" Smoke puffed from the shadows in the left. "We are here now. Give us the news, Orochi. Where are they? Who did they take with them? Is it whom we seek?"

"There are many women controlled in the business. You can't expect an accurate answer."

"You wasted 4 days to give us nonsense?" Takeo yelled.

"Takeo, shut up and let the man speak!" Isao-sama cut in.

Orochi boomed into lazy laughter. "I met one of his men. They travel by night and hide during day. All of them are entitled to specific locations and tasks. Another load of drugs was smuggled from China. Their main port is west from here, you can get there, can't you?"

"Drugs? Port?" Isao-sama stabbed the cigar and stood up, "Is that where she was taken?"

"No." Orochi snorted.

Takeo turned impatiently to his oji-san. "Do you want to smack him or shall I?" He gritted.

"Stop sounding like a damn woman," Isao-sama frowned. Grabbing his sleeve, he threw him behind and stepped unnervingly close to Orochi. Leaning down, he looked into his dilated eyes. "You weren't found by his men, were you?"

"I am a man of many masks." He grinned maliciously. "They took a young woman 5 days ago from _Marunouchi ni-chōme_, Domino to Nagoya. Her name wasn't included. They say she couldn't pay and surrendered."

Isao-sama turned to stare at his nephew. Takeo was blindly glaring at the shadowed floor. He knew what his nephew was thinking, because he was thinking the same. Isao-sama returned to Orochi. "And?"

"Whether she lives or dies, wasn't provided." Orochi folded his tattooed hands. "_Remember,_" He added with severe omen, "Going after someone who was taken is death itself. Women are not cared for, she is young and may not last. The beastly business means no return. She'd have to die to get away from their clutches. I'm only giving you a warning. The news you never heard from me." Orochi rose to his feet, beckoning to his guard, he slid against the wall. "I'll leave first. Wait and leave separately."

He was gone through the shadows within seconds. Takeo was left staring at the blackness in idle wonder. He collapsed on the floor heavily. "Now what?" He groaned.

Isao-sama turned and strode toward the opposite exit from where Takeo was dragged. "There is a way to know if it is she…" He murmured.

"We can't leave yet!" Takeo cried. "He said to wait."

"For what?" Isao-sama scowled. "We'd be attacked if we wait."

Takeo followed him out of the broken apartment. They walked through the narrow alleys and steep roads in silence. Out of breath, Takeo gasped. "Where are we going?"

"To check if she left her car." Isao-sama walked briskly in the cold.

"Where?"

"She was last." His lip curled. "If it is she, her car will be parked at the warehouse."

Takeo processed the agenda and reached in his pocket. Isao-sama whipped his head. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Calling someone to check on—"

"Don't." He forbade. "The less people involved, the safer. Walk faster."

They reached the site 40 minutes later where a broken streetlight shimmered over the gloomy warehouse. There weren't men prowling, the doors and windows appeared locked. Waiting in stony silence in the abandoned path, the two warily watched from across the street.

"I don't see it." Whispered Takeo.

"They are not dumb." Replied his uncle, "They must've hid it somewhere inside, dumped it in the water, crashed, or burned it …Damn!" He sliced angrily.

"They never intended to bring her back." Takeo swallowed the lump in his throat. "To think, _she_ went and surrendered _her self!_ Sounds too desperate to be Euneya."

"We will never know what possessed her. Once I see her I'll—"

Takeo knew where this was going and smirked. "Give a spectacle of fatherly affection, I'm sure."

"Keep her under lock and key—uh, well said, uh, Takeo."

The empty parking lot swam in slithering, snapping shadows. Broken lights were useful for culprit warehouses. It allowed vigilance from the inside, not for an onlooker. Takeo squatted and laced his boots. The plan was simple. Move along the fences and reach the back of the warehouse, somewhere back there, clues could be found. Takeo would stay outside and wait for a signal. Isao-sama would head inside.

"What if it isn't her?" Takeo wondered. "But someone else?"

"We can't be picking up the wrong trail." His uncle snarled in unusual abhorrence. "That senseless girl—making me feel older doing these nightly investigations. I should be home watching tv, flossing—doing senile things! Tomorrow, drive to Nagoya and search warehouses like these. Look into underground—um," Isao-sama frowned at his nephew, face flushed. "Guess you're not young anymore, you are a man after all…"

"Clubs?" Takeo supplied.

"….Em. And look into those… those—em…"

"Bordellos?"

His brows curled increasingly, Isao-sama averted. "…Make sure not to miss names. Meet the women—um, professionally you understand? Some of them might know or hear about Euneya."

"Will do." Takeo nodded, climbing up the fence.

Isao-sama grabbed his arm. "Don't tell Minori about—about—"

"I won't." Takeo flipped his legs over the fence and descended. Isao-sama took longer and swiftly landed on his feet.

The back was sealed shut. The doors required an automatic appendage to unlock. Takeo noted a dock 19 yards from the location harboring 3 dark vessels bouncing in the water. He was alertly approaching the wooden shelter covering the vessels. The yachts were secluded under a coat to protect from the rain. Wind bristled the tarp and water. The wood shuddered under his footsteps. He bent down to tug open the covering of a red vessel. He inspected the basin and the deck. The second yacht was larger.

Isao-sama circulated the back door. A wired gate appeared leading to a narrow path and a hidden door. He hopped over the wire and neared the flimsy looking brown door. Two smoky windows offered a corner view of the room entrance. He peered for a good seconds and shifted the door lock. The contraption was the traditional lock. He knelt on the floor in search of a mechanism to wrench the metal open. A stone and stick wasn't sufficient however he slammed for it effect and waited. The door wobbled at his kicks. He turned through the narrow side bridged against a wall of windows and broken tires. The tires were perfect to conceal the happenings inside. Sliding against the black disks, he felt his back scar as it grinded against an iron sledge.

The tight tube space had room for one person. If he went back, the scar would dig deeper, continuing was the only rational formulation, despite, wasn't appropriate. Isao-sama winced at the piercing sledge ripping through his jacket and shirt. He fingered the windows with wet palms, searching for a bolt to unlock. The rusted sills dripped with wet grease. His fingers slid away persistently.

Lifting his head up, he saw a window creaked open at the top. Climbing wasn't possible; he needed a ledge or a grip to maintain himself. Isao-sama stuck his foot through a tire and pushed himself up. His weight wracked the tires, stiffening himself, he grabbed a hold of the open window and groped through the empty air, fingers slashing over the rusted lock. Tongue in cheek, he traced the rigid handle and pushed it down. Rustled creaking of the bolt opening sounded. He breathed fast and forced his right arm with more pressure. The bottom window tipped against his cheek.

He was shaking as he lowered himself back down. Drawing the window, Isao-sama shifted to the side and pulled himself up, pushing his weight on the unstable tires. He had to move fast or the iron gripping his back tickled unnecessary blood. The ripping of his jacket was a swift indication of his fluid movement, shooting himself up. He propelled himself on the glass, legs in midair and swung his body through the opening.

He landed from a feet, the wooden table broke his fall. Gripping his side, Isao-sama rolled off the table and steadily stood. The dark room loomed with a revolting stench. Shoving his hand up to feel his way around, he ran into a motor machine on the floor. With an exasperated cry, he opened his cell phone and used the light to make his way through the dark.

The occupants didn't leave a name, important documents on the table. The stationeries weren't named. Beer bottles stacked against the wall. Orochi mentioned they were

He came running just as he closed the back door.

"Let's go. Let's go!" Takeo gasped, horrified.

"Why?" Isao-sama regarded him critically, feeling his chest tighten. "What did you find?"

"No—no… Let's go!" Takeo made his way toward the fences and began climbing. Old age must've been his reason for complying because he waited patiently for Takeo to elaborate on his findings. His words were chocked, drenched with scraping memory, whatever he saw bit in his rationality and verbal function, making him spasm every few minutes in the car. He was so petrified he couldn't drive.

Once acquainted with facts, Isao-sama decided to go to the police to report the dead body. They returned to the orphanage at 4:30 am. Like he predicted, Gorou-san was waiting for them in the courtyard, and like he predicted, demanded with unknown ferocity why it took them long to return. A white figure shadowed the doorway and a soft yawn turned all eyes on the slender shape.

Gorou-san clenched his teeth. Isao-sama couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Why are you still here?" He screamed. "Go home!"

Serenity stretched her arms and smiled. "I was looking out for you. Gorou-san wouldn't let me stand outside with him." She gave him a pout.

Gorou-san turned away, "What happened? I knew something went wrong, why are you late?" His daunting gaze fell on Takeo's pale face. "It is—bad?" He croaked. "Is she—dead?"

"Before we further comment, lets go inside." Isao-sama tactfully started, "Serenity, go hom—never mind, while you're here get the tea ready and prepare a room for Takeo, he'll be staying the night—oh, it's morning. Gorou, stop breathing on his face, he is perfectly fine! Merely an unexpected—_scenery_—made him this way. Get me a chair, I need to disinfect the cut on my back."

They gathered in his office. Serenity poured tea, Gorou-san glared from the door. Takeo was paralyzed in the couch. Eyes downcast, arms folded around himself. One would have thought he was just scolded for stealing cookies. Isao-sama was slapping iodine on the cut. He grumbled and fussed for a few minutes, until Serenity obliged and neatly bandaged it for him.

"Ah, thank you, Serenity." Isao-sama relaxed but restrained from leaning in his chair, as was his habit.

Serenity beamed, her large olive eyes strayed to Takeo on the couch. She gave him tea but he didn't realize she was standing in front of him.

"I think he needs something stronger." Remarked Isao-sama with a frown.

Gorou-san's scowl disappeared. "I—I'll be right back." He opened the door and left the room. Minutes later he returned carrying a bottle and poured white crystal contents in a glass before offering it to Takeo.

It had a better affect on him. Takeo actually noticed the glass and accepted it graciously.

"I hope you aren't angry." Gorou-san said, "Sometimes I need—"

"Hai, no better occasion to imbibe—do keep it away from the children." Isao-sama quietly requested.

Gorou-san nodded and returned to his former location at guarding the door. "Give us the details. What happened?"

Isao-sama stared at Serenity. Flushed, she was happily sitting beside Takeo, olive eyes moving on faces with a delicious smile on her soft lips, which now lowered, into a grudging frown. "I'm safe! I promise not to tell—!"

"It's not that I don't trust you Serenity, but the theme is not suitable for your ears."

"Like what? Guns? Sex? Drugs?" Serenity rolled her eyes. "I'm not a kid."

"That's your ignorance reacting to the elitism of youth," Snapped Isao-sama. Gorou-san muttered ardently under his breath. Isao-sama's eyes swam toward him. "I agree. Nothing makes a woman less attractive than callous snobbery. Serenity—"

"I'm not a snob." She cried, unconsciously sounding similar to her brother, " 'Nuff 'bout me. Where is Euneya? Did you meet the guy who works with them? Takeo?" Her impassioned olive eyes focused on his indecisive face.

"I-I—We—I don't—Her—" He stuttered and gulped the wine raptly.

Serenity sat erect in realization and began bullying him. "TALK! TALK! What did you see? Euneya? COME ON!"

"Give him a few minutes." The annoyed order came from the door. Gorou-san turned to the director. She frowned at him and kept quiet.

Takeo put his empty glass forward, waiting to be filled. Serenity darted and poured him another. His vocal cords were high pitched and his eyes were black with fear. "It is she!" Takeo swallowed the wine. "I saw it!" He exclaimed. "They totaled her car, stashed a dead body inside and took her."

"Took her where?" Serenity demanded, her nails digging in his arm.

"Nagoya." Takeo wiped his perspiring face. "I need to get there and search warehouses like the one we went to."

"No address?" Gorou-san glared, "That bastard was no help after all! Did he squabble and bark to waste time instead of giving answers?"

"Finding _one_ woman is hazardous." Isao-sama countered. "Questions will stand _why_ her? If he is under the impression she is worth mountainous, he will want to keep her for himself or pawn her for something else—in this case, drugs or weapons. Best we are discreet."

"Keep her for himself…" The monopolized meaning of 'he, him' wasn't overlooked by Serenity. She looked up at Isao-sama. "Are you saying she is in some—whorehouse?"

"Don't jump to—"

"No doubt." Takeo's brief reply cut his uncle's, who sat back and hissed for applying pressure on his cut.

Serenity glared at the floor, hands clenched. "That motherfucking asshole!" She shrieked. "Whoever he is, I hope he gets shot somewhere and dies slowly! Making her a prostitute? Forcing her to—to—" She didn't have the energy to continue and bit down on her lip.

"Calm down," Isao-sama persuaded. "See, I knew she'd act up! Never listens to me! Stop crying!"

"I'm not crying!" She shrieked, tears streaming from the corner of her eyes. "I don't know what's going on! How we can get her back! And what is she doing right now—someone can be doing stuff to her _right_ _now_ and all we can do is sit and answer questions!"

There was still some wine left in Takeo's glass as he handed it to her. Serenity declined and rubbed her arms to comfort herself.

Her questions turned the room gloomy. Gorou-san didn't move from the door and kept his gaze pinned on the floor in guilt. Takeo sorrowfully sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Isao-sama rested his chin on his hand and pondered. For a long time, no one moved or said anything.

Serenity shot up, eyes clear, "I'm going to tell my friends." Her eyes settled on Gorou-san.

He narrowed his eyes and looked away. Isao-sama slammed his palm on the desk. The booming noise made her jump on her heels and focus on him instead. "At least they will know where she is. I won't tell them…what kinds of stuff she is susceptible to," Her face winced to silent a pained cry. Face lowered, she pushed past Gorou-san and hurried out.

The door clicked shut. Gorou-san waited 30 seconds for her footsteps to die in the hall and promptly asked, "Whose body was it?"

"One of their men." Isao-sama stoically replied.

"He was shot." Takeo said softly. "Arms and legs tied. And they left him to rot in her car. How sick can they get? If they treat their own men this way… What about-" He met Isao-sama's eyes and discontinued the thought, "I'm going to Nagoya." He stood up.

"Let me come with you." Gorou-san approached. Face strained and eyes dilated, his body in a combative stance if Takeo refused. He had been staying listlessly at the orphanage unable to be of potent help. It was no question why he volunteered. She was dear to him as a sister.

"Don't be rash, Gorou," Thundered Isao-sama disapprovingly. "I need you here."

"You won't need me if I do something reckless, locked here, not trying!" Gorou-san said.

Isao-sama glared, "Aren't you being reckless this very second?"

"He will need me. Searching the city can take months! By then, it'll be too late."

"Oji-san." Hardly he employed the term, Takeo nodded peacefully, "I can use his help."

He lingered, indecisively running his eyes on them. He didn't know why he was acting stubborn. Yet it was better they went together than Takeo, dangerously alone. Obviously, he lost the discussion. "Alright, go."

* * *

Hiro was a complaisant subject. Under Katsu's supervision, he attached to Kaiba's strict schedule between work and 'home'. He didn't literally stay at the Kaiba mansion. Currently a penthouse was his abode in the metropolitan area overlooking the sweeping valley and ocean. He was heinously courteous and shy. His decorum had to be reinvented to mimic and suit Kaiba's outward character. Sometimes he was allowed to follow the supreme executive for thorough study. He learned Kaiba never drank orange juice, coffee dominated his diet; the placement of his fork on the table was European, he titled it inwards not out. He spoke several different languages, particularly fluent in English, Cantonese and Korean from frequent visits to the neighboring countries, but he was an apt student of German at a younger age. He hated aphorisms too.

Blue was his signature color. His façade was the White Dragon, as many of his possessions were modeled after the beast. Trench coats, dark colors were particularly calming and favored than bright yellow, red, and orange. When he thought about it, it suited the executive's dark nature explicitly. He was skeptical of ties or cravats. He loved challenges and spoke in perpetual complaisance. Kaiba's young brother, Mokuba needed to be contacted every 3 days or the young sibling would flutter in panic thinking he had gone overseas without informing. He was not sociable and limited it from his lifestyle for its idleness. Meetings, work, little brother, and home.

Hiro tipped his head toward Katsu. He was standing by the window of the penthouse in deep thought, or worrying about his superior, Hiro figured.

"No girlfriends?" He interrupted the man's thoughts.

Katsu's tensed expression relaxed. "I was asked to omit the information from the itinerary."

Hiro was easy to please, he laughed softly. "Oh, I see…" He smiled. "He wants to keep it private, no worries."

If Katsu provided the true answer, that appointing Hiro as double was solely for helping the woman his superior longed, Hiro's confusion would subside and humbleness would take over. He would pretend to be Kaiba for life so long as the woman was helped and the perilous task put behind. Katsu stared back out the window limply. Hiro was a good-hearted person with a caring personality Katsu felt odd to be around with, working for Kaiba no one expects to be treated with concern. Hiro's gentleness was a subtle reminder of the unfeeling conditions Kaiba lived by. Many times, he heard his comrades remark Kaiba's dispassionate demeanor was forced on him since his adoption by an inhumane man, were he alive, Katsu knew his current condition would be worse in the company. Kaiba remained the same after his stepfather's death.

As Katsu looked toward the young man in the living room, sitting and smiling hopefully at the paper in his hand, he wondered if his superior never met his stepfather, the man who turned him cold, would he be the same as Hiro?

Hiro looked up, electric blue eyes twinkling, his light lips smiling wide. "I can try the clothes to see if they fit. Do you want to see?" Earnest interest wounded his young, handsome face.

Katsu wondered what kind of trick the kami's played in his lifetime. How can two very different people, look astoundingly alike.

"Ha-hai." He slowly responded.

Hiro put away the paper and went off to change his clothes. He was learning Kaiba's routine quickly. After calling home to inform his family on his whereabouts, he wished his twin sister happy birthday, and listened to his mother obediently 'not to trust stranger's easily.' Hiro assured he was in good hands and would work hard. The call ended and he looked upset. An hour later, he said to Katsu that whatever it would take, he wanted to help.

Katsu also promised he was safe and would be cared for during his stay.

A tall figure opened the door and walked in the room. Coat clad, slacks, and dark polished shoes—he was unreasonably lost in his thoughts, unprepared, Katsu bowed hurriedly. "Kaiba-sama, how was your—" He stopped as the noiseless shoes stood in front of a mirror.

Hiro was fixing the lapels of the coat, "How does he—keep them in place?" He grunted, tying a strap on his arm. The unruly lapel hung off his forearm.

Katsu took the lapels and tied them together. "No expression. Stay alert. Proper posture." He reminded.

Hiro straightened his back and scowled at his reflection. The brilliance of his blue eyes was lighter and lively than Kaiba's.

"Feel angry." Katsu supplied.

The dark brows deepened and the angry flush stained his fair cheeks. His long chin quivered and his eyes darkened considerably. Katsu gasped with a backward jump.

Hiro turned and blinked, "What's wrong?" He asked, taking Katsu's arm.

"No big deal." Katsu weakly murmured. "You're doing great. Now," He cleared his throat, pointing at the mirror again, "Try again."

Hiro quickly returned to the mirror. Turbulent thoughts engaged his features into dark, dangerous tones. He was still strikingly handsome but with impending acidity often habited by Kaiba.

"You can't speak a word." Katsu pulled a comb from his pocket and tugged the chestnut strands over Hiro's forehead. "This has to be impeccable. Kaiba-sama wants perfection."

"Hai," Blue eyes stared at the man several inches shorter, Hiro smiled appreciatively. "I understand, Katsu."

Katsu blinked twice. "No! No smiling. Don't look at me gently—be fierce. Be mean!"

"Hai!" Hiro glared at his reflection. "Be mean… Be fierce…" He chanted under his breath.

Katsu was leaving the penthouse when he received a disturbing call from one of his comrades. He feared it was his superior in trouble at the black market. He considered the consequences if Kaiba's identity was found. Kaiba Corp. would be in danger and Mokuba would have step forward, a risky situation. The news he received was actually worse.

One of the guards informed him Kaiba was at a meeting. Katsu rushed to the company. He wasn't judicious for strutting in the board meeting, alarmed and uncontrolled. He wasn't pleased with himself. The look Kaiba gave said he wasn't either. The board saddled against their seats at the interruption, spinning heads in his direction as he swept toward his superior.

Katsu covered his mouth to whisper in Kaiba's ear. There was no transformation in his composed expression. He didn't know why he thought differently. Katsu bowed and returned back to the door.

"Yammamoto, continue." Kaiba ordered the assistant.

Every one decided to ignore the disruption and turned their attention to the man in the gray suit.

Katsu couldn't stand quietly outside the boardroom. He sent out urgent calls to his comrades, thanked them for the speedy information. A second later, he asked Tsuneo to bring the limo to the front of Kaiba Corp. Fifteen minutes later, a stream of workers passed him, Kaiba lastly sauntered from the boardroom. His eyes indistinctly misty with unease, long legs kept him steadily walking to the elevator. Hands clenched the briefcase at his side. Katsu tried not to comment that the grip was making his hands white from lack of circulation.

"How long ago?" Kaiba slithered unemotionally, standing stiff in the lift.

"Early morning." Katsu answered. "The body was recovered in her vehicle."

The junk she used to sit in, grinning behind the wheels and always rebuking him for depreciating her 'first car.' She was unforgivably sentimental. _Hell…_ If she weren't strong for her own sake he'd turn sentimental and do something hysterical. Through the lobby, he walked in a daze. Tsuneo stationed the limo at the entrance.

"I called him." Katsu said, running to open the passenger door, "Please, hurry and check your self."

Check to see if she is dead.

No. He didn't want to.

Yet he threw the briefcase inside and entered. The limo glided away from the parking lot and escaped in the traffic. He found he couldn't sit still. His chest was thumbing with an abnormal echo, he couldn't hear himself breath. He was swinging above lava with a rope to hold for dear life, tightening aggressively around his stomach until the clamping pressure made him insensate.

He arrived at the morgue and went inside alone. He didn't know why he took the briefcase with him; his fists needed a distraction from clenching his own throat. His eyes shimmered against the hallway light. A gray haired wrinkled woman told him to proceed to the left door. He didn't thank her, not many people would thank her anyway in such a place.

Past the door was another hall. At the end was a receptionist. The aged woman appeared again. She told him to go through a white door this time.

This was where it happened… Kaiba looked back at the white door for the first time. The man standing on the other side was unfeeling and cynical. Gozaburo's puppet. He stared down at himself. Long coat, leather, slowly, he dropped the briefcase. Clasping the chain under his shirt, he breathed and listened to his thumping feral heartbeat… And felt free. This was the man his birth mother wanted him to be. He was Seto not Kaiba.

He turned, and followed the hall, stopping at another white glass door. Someone was inside. Kaiba entered the room. The man was older with white leathery skin. His lab coat informed he was the person Kaiba needed permission from. The man gestured to the tray covering a body.

At first, he was inclined to answer questions. Resolutely, he made his way to the corpse. Something shifted from the corner of his eye. The sheet rippled under his touch. He lowered his hand and stared at the white cover emptily. A relief engulfing his soul, just standing near the corpse, he knew. It wasn't Euneya. A large tattooed hand lay on the opposite side of the tray. A masculine hand. His heart sprang back to life.

She was still somewhere.

Originally, Katsu let his fear take control of the matter. Upon identifying the body, he was relieved to hear it wasn't what he thought, but another part of him wished it would be over already. No more dealing with illegal drug dealers and gang members. The every day spiel of increasing opponents against the underground network and the rivaling associations continued to swamp.

Kaiba was tied on both ends. If Katsu knew better, he believed his superior was at an advantage and equally disadvantage. Indubitably the results were life threatening. Symptoms of a worrywart was inapt for a guard, his superior thought so too. Nonetheless he was the sole person in the league conscious of what Kaiba plotted, whom he plotted against, where, and how he would get around it eventually. The kami's were responsible for him after Hiro took his place in the company.

Katsu hoped nothing went wrong at the office while Kaiba was away.

* * *

Kaiba slammed the limo door. Tsuneo watched him stop at the entrance, examining the melancholia of the orphanage that at one time looped with energy and laughter. The rain stopped an hour ago. He felt the cold water dribble against the back of his neck. Kaiba exchanged his shoes for the clogs and entered the front room. White curtains swiveled from the fan, a sleeping form lay on the floor. The shoji screen was open. He walked around the sleeping kids, and strode into the hallway toward Isao-sama's office.

The director was in his office scribbling over a document. The wood creaked under his clog. He looked up, stiffened, and flung his pen on the desk.

"About time you showed up." Isao-sama grunted, formalities cumbersome, it wasn't like Kaiba cared. He knew what brought the young executive to his region. "You saw the body did you? And the car?"

Kaiba didn't sit and Isao-sama didn't ask. "They are discernable with tattoos, a green dragon is their signature. Have you any useful information?"

Isao-sama kept himself from leaning back in the chair. He sighed and shook his head. "Are you implying I'm somehow connected with the—dealers? I'll be frank." Isao-sama leaned forward. "I have an acquaintance. We grew up together and parted ways. Recently he was around men who took Euneya and I figured he'd come of use to me in my search."

From his long coat, Kaiba stretched out a hand and tossed a folder on the desk. "His criminal record. Orochi was found dead this morning at the Domino pier. You filed the first dead body to the police. Orochi's death can be tracked to you. Leave the orphanage to my company."

Isao-sama shot up from the chair. "Leave?" He exclaimed. "Now!"

His eyes glared frostily and his words lashed with succinct bitterness. "If you want to live, take your family too."

Isao-sama grasped the folder. The documents trembled from his unsteady grip. He dropped it on the desk and hovered above the wood. "Unbelievable… It's worse than I realized! Did you plan to give me a heart attack?"

"After today, K.C's reinforcements will patrol the orphanage." Nonchalantly, Kaiba informed.

"_I am_ Minorou's Director, how can I leave? Don't be ridiculous!"

"For your safety and the orphanage, you have no say." He said calmly.

Isao-sama regarded him steadily, he growled. "Damn it, don't tell me you are already involved with them! You're committing suicide!"

Kaiba smirked, "Too extreme is it…"

"Yes…" The director looked at him strangely. "Are you concealing something I ought to know? Hand it over, we're meddling with criminals—not your average thieves and killers—they are a pessimist coterie who stretch across borders and with Euneya involved, you can't tell me to run away like a wimp! Now or never. Don't glare at me, I have deep respect for you but I_ am_ your senior, would you run away at this time? I don't think so."

He was wagging his finger at Kaiba as if berating one of the orphanage children. "I'll manage my family and get them from Domino. Thank you for the offer for protecting the orphanage, I will need it. The children can't be put to risk. I knew you were snooping around ever since Yukio interrogated you, and to my apprehension, you're using your business skills to break into the black market and gamble your life to find where they're keeping her. Is it your poor judgment or are you foolish to think they won't notice someone with a prolific background in their columns?

"Granted I'm not agile as I was once, but I've procured quantity information of their networks. What kinds of drugs, which ports, their difference in commerce is sadistic—you know it too, don't you—selling women, men, homes for drugs and weapons is common. They localize in filthy districts all over Japan. I was waiting for you to come here and tackle me for answers but you've got imprudent ideas up your sleeve! And I'll be damned if I don't stop—eh warn you—while I can!"

Isao-sama approached Kaiba, glaring in consternation. "You've done your research, so have I. But you don't know where Euneya is at this point. _I_ do."

"Naturally I'm never impressed. I'm still not." Kaiba spat, "I hate tirades."

"Most men do."

"Where is she?"

"Some where in Nagoya." Isao-sama folded his arms. "Takeo and Gorou breached the city 2 hours ago. They're searching _secretly—_where are you going? I'm not done!_" _

Kaiba continued through the hallway. Isao-sama stumbled after him.

"I have an appointment."

"With? The illegal dealers?" Isao-sama assumed. "You're being foolish!" He hissed angrily. "No woman is worth losing your lifetime of work over! Think of your company—your brother."

"He will push me to find her and risk being leverage until I do."

"Your whole family is nuts!" Isao-sama shouted. "Think before you act, Kaiba-sama. You don't know how treacherous the underworld is! They won't hesitate to kill you."

"Neither will I." Kaiba descended the stairs of the porch. Removing the clogs he adorned his shoes.

"I've warned you." Isao-sama relented. "I can keep going…"

"No need." Kaiba slurred over his shoulder.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked anxiously.

Kaiba looked him over. "Didn't you have investigative methods? You knew why I came today."

Isao-sama bowed his head, shoulders sagging, "It is a matter of apprehensive doubt, Kaiba-sama, I only want to know how you intend to locate Euneya? Even your high-tech security can't surpass the underworld forces."

"That's why I'm going alone." Kaiba strode to the limo.

Isao-sama darted, "Nan—if you do—why do you insist on doing what'll make you lose respect!" He shrieked. "You can't find her alone, I thought you'd use other form of—" He scowled and bit down on his lip. "Hmm."

Tsuneo opened the passenger door. Kaiba stepped inside and ducked his head. The door sealed him in as Tsuneo turned and bowed to the director. He went to the driver's door and sat inside.

Isao-sama regarded the limo in the distance. He turned to review the orphanage contemplatively. Kaiba hadn't given him secure details of his form of breach—he was now in the black market with dozens of culprits and businessmen, the underground was free access to him, if implemented wisely, he can find Euneya within the next… Isao-sama frowned darkly. Kaiba wasn't experienced. He was fooling himself if he thought everything would proceed accordingly. He needed 9 lives to bring Euneya back, safe. Unfortunately, he didn't have even 1 to spare.

* * *

_Dear nee-san,_

_ I passed my final exam and ranked in the top 3! I wanted to share the good news with you and Big Bro first! :) Didn't think I'd make it this high but I did and it feels great! I tried calling you but your phone is off… another one of Big Bro's habits, he ignores my calls, sometimes doesn't pay me attention when on the phone hmm… wonder what's going on? _

_ Are you mad at each other? You better not! Come visit me soon! There are lots of things to do here! Big Brother and I used to live here with our real parent's; I'm surprised I still remember some of the places we went—brings back lots of happy memories. Oh yea, if you're coming, drive safely. The fall weather is nuts! We were supposed to light fireworks and decorate the halls at school for the Hanabi Festival. Usually around this time we don't have classes but the festivities was canceled. The firework competition in Tokyo was delayed until the weather gets better. _

_ Nee-san it's no fun when I don't hear from you. What's going on at the orphanage? How is Lulina? Still remember me? Jin and I went downtown last weekend. He likes the city and eats 4 cups of ramen a day. Recently he complains for not being able to do anything and wants to go home. Can you try convincing Big Bro to take him back? He keeps getting restless stuck in the apartment all month. Can't blame him… I'm at school with friends, and he has no one :( Big Bro can tone it down with the PBG. _

_ I miss you guys as usual… Call me soon! _

_ Knight-kun_

_

* * *

_

_1-½ weeks later…_

"You had better return…" Takeo firmly covered the coffee with the lid and handed Gorou before sipping the warm substance from his own, wistfully he stared at the setting sun splashing on the building and narrow streets of Nagoya.

"Cho will be fine," Gorou whispered after a silent moment. "She is used to it by now."

"Somehow I don't believe you," Takeo murmured, eyes distant, "Don't neglect your daughter. She wants you home."

Patriarchal duties were foremost, Gorou was aware. He was torn however. Helping Takeo search warehouses was harder than it seemed. He didn't expect the debt collectors to be heavily guarded. Their associations wandered far more grounded securities. Inciting fear from countless of them, no one dared to divulge their secret locations and feigned ignorance. He was irked at first. Euneya seemed lost to them forever. Takeo wouldn't give up, it was a good sign; one of them was determined to drag one part of her back home to Isao-sama, ill and alone in Domino. He couldn't leave Takeo alone. Cho wanted him home. She missed him.

"Go." Takeo insisted with a soft nudge. "I can take of myself here."

"Are you sure?" Gorou examined him concernedly.

Walking through paralyzing traps and gang related violence drew them closer. They were able to estimate each other's endurance. If Takeo couldn't carry on, Gorou would take over searching. Each learned each other's weaknesses and strengths, formulating better strategies to track Ruiji's moving men. There were numerous clubs in Nagoya. Euneya can be in any one of them. Before they visited each one, they needed to be certain which were the perfect joint and the perfect time when the gang would be around with Euneya. With that in mind, they were limited to search nightclubs after 12 am. The brothels were of nuisance. None of the women knew anyone with Euneya's description.

"I'll call for help." Takeo assured, recognizing the anxiety threading in Gorou's solemn and widened features. His lips were strained, sagging downward and his eyes wide, raking the street and cars passing by from habit. A week of hunting, living secretly and scrounging for information, they located 3 men who claimed to be connected to Ruiji's group.

The three men hadn't a clue a woman like Euneya existed. Gorou supposed it was their intoxication devaluing their intelligence. Takeo insisted on following them, he tracked them for 2 days. Frequent visits to the coffee shop, brothels consisted of their daily schedule. Gorou knew, the moment he left Takeo would follow the men again despite dangers. He was reluctant for more reasons than leaving Takeo by himself. What if more men learned they were searching for a woman? They would be targeted. If he returned to Domino, with Ruiji's men tailing him, he'd endanger the orphanage, Isao-sama and Cho. Over all, Gorou did not want to risk something of the sort. The atrocious men they dealt with had no conscience. What about Euneya? She must be suffering worst—another reason why he couldn't bear to turn his back.

"I'll be careful. You do the same." Takeo advised with a glare.

"Last night was pitiful." Gorou recalled in disapproval.

"We can avoid it in the future." Takeo confidently nodded. He looked wiser than he ever. Brown eyes sullen but glowing with security Gorou hadn't seen before. Neither of them acquired relevant hours of sleep within the week. They were always alert, sitting by the door of the hotel, waiting for incongruous business. Unfortunately there weren't any.

Their visit to _Black Ladder_ was horrible to say the least. Takeo didn't incline on drinking. He was firm but notorious with finding information from others without giving away reasons. A skill, Gorou admired and wished to acquire with practice. He let Takeo do most of the talking around the club. The women kept tossing themselves at them, some wildly raving for intercourse and absurd things Gorou wasn't prepared to go into detail. Their inquisition sparked interest in one of the men with a sea of women in the booths. He invited them and gave them drinks, enjoying their leisure conversation.

"What brings you to town?" Said the dark eyed man.

"Came to see the amenities." Takeo smirked at a woman, and pretended to drink the alcohol. "We like it a lot. But… are these the kind of women you have?"

The man's laughter resembled a maraca. "Aa, aa, aa… Don't like what you see? Desires fall deeper than the surface. Don't let your eyes betray you."

Gorou observed the women intently over his drink. "Know any brothels in the area? Where they have…younger tastes?" He grinned.

"Younger…" The man stroked his chin. "I do, I do." He provided an address to a club and was happily tackled by an intoxicated woman. Whom, he engulfed in his arms and delicately whispered in her ear, she grinned and giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. Her long arms and legs were pale in the smoky light. Brown hair and… Gorou stiffened. Takeo saw it too.

"Not too far…" Takeo worded, eyes on the swooning woman. He wasn't supposed to be transparent but desperately finished his drink, even though he hadn't meant to as he later explained Gorou.

The man was quick to notice hints, his grip around her tiny waist clenched, teeth bared, he said. "You have high taste. Tell you what, I'll have someone escort you comfortably." The offer was speculative enough. He didn't want a scene and without complaints, agreed. Takeo groomed himself before standing up. Gorou complied silently and the two walked out of the booth. He wrenched her shoulder, forcing her face toward them. Takeo's footsteps slowed noticeably. Gorou was already watching the man.

She was half European and Japanese, eyes of soft blue and rounder around the chest. Her arms were tied against his neck, blushing from his words in her ear. The man looked up and waved.

Gorou felt his back prickle at the motion. He turned around and the army surged. Takeo backed away, grabbing his arm in the process and staggered toward the exit. They leapt from the booths, armed. One robed man snatched Gorou by the collar and threw him across the floor. Takeo quickly shook off two men and shoved the wrestling man on top of Gorou. A gunshot fired.

Gorou punched him across the face. He reached Takeo's side that was brushing off the blood from the unconscious man he stopped seconds from poisoning the bullet in Gorou.

"It's a trap!" Gorou cried hysterically. "A trap! The bastard knew we-"

Takeo was running toward the exit before he finished. There were several men waiting for them. He halted suddenly. Gorou clenched his fists and glared.

"Go along." Takeo whispered.

"Are you crazy? You want to die?" Gorou snapped, shielding Takeo.

"We can't do much." Takeo hissed brutally. He didn't linger another word as the men overcame them instantly. Takeo was knocked to his knees, seconds later he saw Gorou slam against the floor, cheek pressed. He was breathing hard and his eyes, wild with worry. Teeth clenched, Takeo let them tie their wrists. They were dragged through the back door and tossed in the alley where rats prowled. A hideously scarred man loaded his gun and pointed at them.

Gorou shifted his left foot from the tied position. The man stood over his head, planting the gun against his temple.

"We don't like intruders." He growled, Adams apple quivering. Two members stood guard at the door, watching until the job was done. "Let your friends see your corpses. They won't dare to come here." His finger slid on the trigger.

Takeo mumbled incoherently to himself. This attracted the man's interest and demanded a clarification.

"I said you're one hideous man."

The barrel hit the back of his head. Takeo groaned and twitched in pain.

"These scars are medals of honor!" Screamed the executioner. "I wear them proudly for the sacrifices I've given for my brothers!"

One of the men at the door indicated his watch. Distressfully looking up at the probing eyes above, Gorou froze, beside him Takeo's uneasy motions made the man glare and point the gun on him. He had only a minute before the bullet sired a corpse. Flipping his foot, he kicked the man's patella and furiously jumped up. The bullet tore a hole behind Takeo. Watching him solemnly, Takeo joined Gorou on his feet. The witnessing men blocked and grabbed them in place. Gorou swiveled to his side, shoving his captor staggering against the scarred man. The bullet pierced him in the abdomen. He sank to his knees.

It was a sloppy escape; neither had the chance to make amends as their pursuers leapt on their heels fleetingly. Twisting in their binds and racing for their life with the roaring scrape of shots falling at their ankles, they steered from the alley. A blue truck was parked across the dark street. Takeo ran toward the vehicle leaving Gorou to follow wordlessly. He climbed over the back and landed on his side. Gorou crept on the side and wound on the back of the truck.

The scarred man stopped across the street, glaring in the piercing dark of the street. He pointed at his companion to search as he headed the other direction.

Luck was on their team. They were able to free themselves using the loose bolt of the trunk and rip open the rope. The matter took unusually long but they were able to converse once their attackers were out of sight.

"What now?" Takeo barked. "We almost got killed."

"Long as we know," Gorou panted, "Euneya isn't here."

"Where is the other club he mentioned?"

"NO." Gorou glared warningly. "They expect us there, if we go, we risk getting caught."

Takeo leaned against the wall, titling his head back, he sighed aloud. "Man… That was insane." He gasped, "How long are we waiting?"

Gorou was peeking over the wall. He slid back down, temple resting on the cold texture. "Not yet. We knew something like tonight was bound to happen, Takeo. You saw that woman."

Takeo clenched his chest tightly. "Don't bring her up." He whispered in awe.

"But you _saw_ what I did."

"What's not to see?" Takeo murmured solemnly, "For a second, I thought it was her, glad it wasn't. I don't like to think she is doing things with other…men. Tsk, it's the alcohol talking." He dismissed. "Yea, we should've seen that coming. He littered us with champagne, foolish words and coaxing women, I thought he was being nice. Stupid to think that, I know, don't tell me. But whatever answers I gave him seemed to feed him with suspicion. That's why he called on his men to attack."

"Not just your answers," Began Gorou quietly in the dark, "It was _us_. Our foreign conduct and well—my disinterest in verbal grasp and women—you did most of the talking."

"We'd have to find a better way. Become regulars or something."

Gorou nodded and turned away, eyes squinting. "We'll have to try it once." He murmured. "You know, going separately."

"Hell no!" Takeo spat.

"We won't go too deep. Get valuable information. Act natural. And get out. If we see her, even better… we'll meet up somewhere incase someone suspects either one of us and share what we learned."

"No."

"We don't have time." Gorou reminded.

"We aren't particularly armed, and I'm not skilled in self-defense like you." Takeo muttered.

Gorou glared. "Then sit here and be a coward." He shook his head apologetically. "I didn't mean that. You know how difficult it has been. I'm slow, still shocked she didn't tell me about her issues. Not to mention, we've been good friends for years, she'd come to me for advice whenever she encountered the collectors. Good thing I taught her Kenpō, she can protect herself."

"You don't know that…" Takeo's somber note raked chills down Gorou's arms and back. "Have you seen how rough the men are? Each weight more than 200 lbs, she can't possibly fight them off exclusively!"

They waited for 15 minutes and made their way back to the hotel safely. Cho called Gorou the next morning and asked him to come home.

* * *

A cool hand clenched his sleeve. He was startled by the firm grip but showed no symptoms of incredulity as he turned to regard the wrinkled face peering at him with half-lidded eyes and thin lips inked with alcohol and saliva. Sora chucked sleepily and pointed to the door. Kaiba removed his sleeve from the man's clench and opened the door. The threshold was flooded with guards and women of all shapes and sizes. 10 guards critically studied him and the women in their company. He had only to step aside for the crew to wander in the room and wound themselves in Sora's loving arms who was too absorbed with women to notice Kaiba's departure.

The guards nodded silently as he passed them toward the main entrance. A dark man opened the door with a swift bow. He moved freely past the bar and booths. The club was the finest in Nagoya. Sora coerced Kaiba to join him in Nagoya for god knew what reason. His presence alone made Kaiba's hair rise, as he had to continue the nonsense charade. Sora's presence was advantageous; he had the prowess of any consortium in the regions. There were many he was familiar with at his present affairs in Domino. 30% associates of K.C inundated the underworld clubs, businesses, and drug traffic. If any saw him… He had a notable face.

Kaiba loomed over the rail to eye the indistinct rustle of clothes and noise. He was fortunate no one knew him. There was a chilling spellbound spectacle on the corner room filled with gamblers. Putting the company he represented on line was common. Applying Sora's stocks and half of his own was mandatory.

He was against a notorious opponent. A hawkeyed man with silvery blue-black hair and tanned skinned, not a native as his Hangul accent penetrated his Japanese mumble. Kaiba moved toward the back doors on the level. The door was open with shadows dipping across the threshold. He moved the satin curtain and stood in a room immersed with gambling men. They didn't take him to regard with his common suit, black tie and disheveled hairstyle. Crossing the room, Kaiba dipped his hand next to the ashtray and lifted a packet of cigarette. He was fortunate when was red-lipped woman leaned forward from the couch to light it for him.

"Setting a wager?" She chuckled amicably at him.

"I have one in mind." Kaiba smirked. She slipped her hand on his arms and led him toward the table with a sway of her hips. Her presence alone was gratifying for the eyes as well as entertainment. All eyes hungrily followed her toward the table as she introduced Kaiba with a grin.

"Looks meaty to me. Lets see what he has boys." She gestured to someone. An anonymous face from the side added a chair for Kaiba. He sat regally with her falling on the armrest like an attachment to his body.

Hours of gambling suited his satisfaction. It was the amount one staked, whether profitable or not was another matter and his skills were not disadvantageous. His Korean opponent, alias named, _Colère_ an extremely proficient gambler staked the highest bid of 48 billion yen, because he was prominent in the club he wasn't targeted. Kaiba knew he was risking more than Sora's and his own stocks, he was putting his life on the tip of the offender's blade. If any took regard to his disguise, he wouldn't live in the next 10 minutes. He played it safe.

A soft hand cupped his cheek. She beamed joyously. "Don't hold back…" Hot breath tickled his cheek. He smirked back and pushed another bid on the table.

"9?"

Kaiba added another bid. Colère narrowed his eyes and sat immobile on the transversal side.

The dealer's eyes widened. He gaped at Colère, who hadn't looked away from Kaiba. The dealer nodded. "Altogether 50 Billion bid." He sternly announced.

Colère shifted, and placed his hand on the cards. The edges of his mouth lifted, he blinked once. Kaiba felt a shuddery sensation dispel into his stomach, making his bones shiver with the unearthly realization. In a second, Colère was on his feet and walked out.

"Our bidder has forfeited. Sir, would you like to continue?" The dealer questioned Kaiba.

The woman crooned in his ear. "Don't stop… See where your luck will take you!" She kissed his jaw line.

He couldn't move even if he tried. Kaiba beadily studied the bids in front of him. The crew of gamblers eyed him deviously. He didn't linger and nodded, an unknown patience letting him sink in the chair. The one of the right turned on his sleeve and glared at him snidely. Kaiba lifted the cigarette in salute and impishly tossed a card. His opponent's eyes flared impatiently. Egging him on was not part of the plan however he couldn't restrain himself. The man made another forceful bid, his pocket and account emptying by the hour. The door shifted open for three men in the room.

He didn't realize how misty the room transformed. The smoke burned his eyes as he looked up the elusive figures with mysterious names like his own. They were carrying women in their arms, as was respectable for any gambler and saddled the table. Kaiba glared at the men. He glanced away from the women once and back to the yen at stake.

Then it hit him.

Kaiba stiffened with maintained composure at the face diagonally at the table. His bones tickled and his body ached to move but the anxiety gravitated all reflexes. He was staring at a pair of brown-gold eyes through the heap of smoke. Watching him with an indignant grin, with slicked black hair and a cigar dripping lazily from his lips. His new opponent had taken over Colère's spot, posing as a new threat, one he couldn't risk.

Kaiba released his hand on the card and put his hand down. Discreetly, he detached himself from the woman and left the gambling den.

For a brief moment outside of the room, he thought he was being followed and managed into the sweeping crowds of dancers. With paranoia at its best, he lowered his legs to diminish his apparent height and strode past an open door on the side, up a scale of stairs and into a dark room. A hand brushed his arm, too soft and intoxicatingly slender to be masculine. He stilled, anxiety chilling his bloodstreams.

At the back of his mind, he chanted a final thought as he turned to look over his shoulder.

_This was not supposed to happen._

He had meant to enter the gambling craze deftly, strike an interest with his fake money and leave. By the look in Colère's fearless eyes, he appeared interested. The face he found was not the dark skinned or aged, but youthful with fitting round eyes and supple glossy lips. Her dark hair fell voluptuously over small bare shoulders and her bodice was covered with a ripped shirt. She was not wearing the best pants—if any, he had to look away to avoid indecent thoughts.

She pulled his chin back, smirking languidly. "You look lost, need help?" Her voice was soft, a pitch above a whisper, clement in the thunderous club. Her ruby lips measured a sweet, sardonic smile with versatile expertise only a small handful of women effectuated. The humor in her eyes dimmed like a dying fire and her lips turned sullen, round eyes sturdily swept his face. Oddly, her expression switched to one of timorous, no longer a siren but a feeble girl lost from home.

She did look far away from home, Kaiba predicted. Her high cheekbones, flat nose and thin face were wedged with a recognizable heritage he figured was foreign. Obviously the club specifically kept arresting young women. This one had pale skin, full lips and growing hips with trains of dark hair, enthralling her beautiful youthfulness for men like him. Although a slight slip of tongue on the word 'help'—_tasukete—_her original Mongolian roots didn't fail to leave him thinking the various distances women were traded and toyed to satisfy lecherous men. He could only hold back the surge of anger impassioning his rigid body at the thought of Euneya.

Kaiba glared austerely, uttering one word. "Colère."

Dark brows shot up. "Huh?"

"Where is he?"

She made a move of her shoulders, the décolleté glided several inches lower. "I don't know, but I do know where he meets his women." The girl surveyed the hall and pointed at the end. "On the left corner is his private room. I can take you there if you want?"

He strode away from her. She grabbed his sleeve, pressing her bodice against his side to whisper. "Don't you want to know my name?"

Kaiba untangled his arm from the young girl without looking. "No." He was about to move but she pushed back and slithered on the ground.

"Ah!" Clutching her bruised elbow, she coiled herself in fettle position and whimpered.

The theatrical function went unwanted by Kaiba. He continued and made a fluid turn. A doorway encompassed the corner. He pushed the lock open to the neon colored room. Couches, tables, bar and bed, the commodities of luxury were available. Colère was an influential part of the club and the black market. He deserved the high amenities endowed with his league. Kaiba entered the room and stopped at the couch. He fingered the black table; an alcohol stained glass was left half drunk. _Red lipstick. _Kaiba pulled his hand back to his side.

The door whizzed open and a man stopped at the sight of him.

Colère's dark eyes flashed abhorrently. Quietly, he crossed the room toward the bar and filled himself a glass, "I'm not a conformist. What do you want?" Colère swigged the alcohol and poured himself another glass before turning to Kaiba and seated comfortably.

"You know me." Kaiba murmured.

Colère didn't seem fazed by the accusation. "Worried I might sell you out?" He smirked. "I knew you the moment you walked in the club with Sora. That gullible old fool." Colère chortled, "What designs are you planning on the club, no doubt, on us?"

"Give me a list of gamblers on the site." Kaiba watched him open the top buttons of his shirt. "I may help adventure more amenities to the market. My profession grants me unthinkable liberties in Domino."

"This being one, I assume?" Colère smirked. "Kaiba-sama, we are men, let us enjoy the dark side of the world. See what suits you. I promise you won't want to change back once you become part of us."

He wasn't stupid enough to admit his true intentions around the black market. Immaculately, Kaiba scanned the room. "I wanted to invest and came to test the venue, if it suits me…"

Colère was watching him darkly above the glass. "Does it suit you?" He whispered.

He feigned hesitance and averted. "I need more convincing sources than what I've seen tonight. My reasons for keeping my identity a secret is to protect the market itself, from the prying press and—all of Domino."

"Of course Seto Kaiba is Domino's diamond. If seen lurking here, imagine the distraught faces on the fans and—there are ways to silent to police." Colère held his stare for a long cryptic moment, and then said, "You don't need to worry yourself about the police. The ones we are worried about are investors like you and Sora, the senile will let anyone hold a gun to his head."

"What provoked your suspicions?" Kaiba calmly asked, he smirked wolfishly, "My interest doesn't last long unless tempted."

"Oh we have things that will tempt even you," Vowed Colère with a nod. "I met two schoolboys at the Black Ladder. Security was breached but they looked harmless. Their questions were something else."

Kaiba remained silent and waited for him to elaborate.

"They were interested in women, _young_ women. Black Ladder has the youngest in the lot!" Colère rolled his eyes. "The idiots thought to fool me. They were looking for someone, a woman; no description but their raking eyes on Dhara was enough to suggest she fit the criteria. I had them shot, got away though. That ought to teach them a lesson to come again."

"Pestilent men searching for a woman."

"No, you say it too appreciatively. We can't make use of their race if they keep coming hunting for—women!" Colère spat with deep repugnance. "Allow me to take you another level you have never witnessed, ever." He stood and discarded the glass on the table with the half empty one from earlier. "Sora is busy tonight," Colère assumed, "He wouldn't do a fair job at showing you around. I'm not fond of empty promises. You must make an outstanding offer."

He was led from the private room into a secret hall known to members of the club. The region was not populous. Kaiba was distinctly aware of the different groups of men haunting the rooms. The women were modestly dressed and clipped to each gang member exclusively. What he treaded on was not the regular scandalous games of cigar, liquor and drug manifestations. These gang members were loan sharks. Armed, dealing with clients, some were precariously loud.

_This is it. _A voice chanted in his head. _This is it. This is it. _

He couldn't make sense of his whereabouts but the faces in the passing rooms weren't the one he sought. Inertly, Kaiba followed Colère into a black room flooded with tattooed, scarred men of the underworld. The army scrutinized him and waved him away due to Colère's presence. He vaguely recognized the green dragon on the arms of some. Kaiba clenched his fists in his pocket.

He was about ready to bolt out of the room and shove open each doors. To think, she was somewhere… in the rooms, _here. _Kaiba looked at the glaring eyes of a shark. He regarded Colère expectedly who shoved him with an elbow.

"Get out of my way!" Colère made an abrupt landing in a chair and folded his legs. "What do you think?" He gestured to Kaiba and pointed at a shark to give him a chair.

Once seated, Kaiba speculated the environment. On the right was a field of sharks gambling. Scarred individuals busily conversing in their robes took the left. Tables of money, drugs, and weapons were left to study, he briefly let himself do so and pretended to be fascinated by what Colère said.

"This is not even the heart of the business. Merely one of the corners the sharks bring their clients for final execution." Colère pointed to man with a tattooed face, "He is in charge of drug commerce from China. That one, in the middle with the knife, was one of my own workers in my company. He killed his uncle and ended up here working. Over there, the weapons can be exchanged; you can sell about anything worth value. And there—" He was staring at a train of young girls, wounded and unwashed. Colère slapped his lips, "They'll rot here and disperse in other clubs like many of em."

Colère greedily looked at Kaiba. "I know that look, wonder how the business functions?" He wasted no time and called one of the men. Seconds later a pellet was shipped at the door. Kaiba sat up at the large body of white. The fine grain of white powder did not deceive his eyes, clear like the sand.

"It's in everything." Colère chuckled, "The drinks, food, _women._" He nudged. "All you have to do is consume it. The largest value is 20 Billion, you can't gamble this outside of our corridors. If you do, shoot yourself before someone does."

* * *

Anzu leaned over and covered the cake with a napkin. She fell back on her side, fitting against his frame and sighed as her cheek rested against his collarbone. Searching the sky, she wondered aloud. "Do you think everything will be ok?"

Yugi folded his hand around her shoulder, bringing his chin against her brown hair, a slight smile in his amethyst eyes, he said. "I know it will."

It was well over a week. The only news was Euneya's car carrying a dead body, possibly one of the criminals who took her. Isao-sama was trying his best to narrow down her location, he sent his own nephew to investigate.

"I hope it ends soon." Anzu whispered against his shoulder. "We haven't been able to concentrate on us…"

Yugi blinked his sleepy eyes wide to peer at her solemn expression. Sheepishly, Anzu ducked his stare.

"We barely have a chance to ourselves. Jii-chan keeps pushing us. Euneya is gone—I know I should be more concerned, but I miss being with you."

Yugi firmly rubbed his chin on her hair. "We are together." He replied. "It's just the timing, no big deal. Jii-chan will understand us and Euneya will come back."

"I can't bear leaving for school without knowing what is going on, Yugi." She trembled.

He brushed a lock of hair through his index and middle finger. "Anzu, trust Euneya, she has to come back. As for your school, you have to go."

"I can't…" Anzu rubbed her forehead on his shirt, "I don't want to leave anymore…"

Yugi turned on his back, drinking the starlit night. "It's because of the recent events. You need to hang on to your dreams, can't give up now."

Anzu pulled her head up, drawing on her elbows she leaned over him with a soft smile. "You want me to go? Don't you want me anymore?"

The stars trapped his eyes and he didn't look at her. Yugi smiled, "Not what I meant." Finally fastening his eyes on her looming face, he murmured in his throat. "I'd come with you if you ask but I can't leave jii-chan."

"I know," Anzu nodded, "You don't need to tell me."

Yugi slid his hand over her side and gently lowered her back against him. She wrapped her arm around his waist and breathed deeply against his throat. "I still worry. What's about to happen? For the longest time, I hated the idea of Kaiba and Euneya. Today, I can't help but wish he'd come through for her. He has gadgets, troops, and networks, why can't he?"

Yugi blinked away from the sky to the side of the roof. "I don't know… When you think you've finally figured him out, it's not the same with Kaiba. Personally I was convinced." He swallowed the knot in his throat, "Kaiba wanted Euneya, you saw how he came at camp and took her."

"He always does."

"No, Anzu." Yugi shook his head. "It was different—he was different. He feels differently about Euneya from everyone, I know, I can tell." He added determinedly.

Anzu tentatively stared at him, "Are you sure?"

Her whisper made him shiver. He smiled at her fondly. "Your eyes are shining." Yugi slipped his hand through her hair and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Stop changing the subject." Anzu squinted her eyes at his warm lips. He pulled back just in time for her to open her eyes and meet his. "Yugi, don't you think Kaiba should try to help us find her? We don't know much but he can—"

"We can't always depend on one person to do the work," He replied. "Kaiba isn't superhuman."

"He has the most power in Domino. Crazy but maybe more than the police."

Yugi didn't counter and sighed heavily. Anzu didn't blink away. "What can we do?" He murmured. "We have tried looking everywhere can think of. Isao-sama pulled some strings. The rest is up to Takeo and Gorou-san."

"What if we never find her?" Anzu quivered.

Yugi gripped her tightly. "Don't say that." He hushed.

"What if—"

"Shh." He silenced her with a firm kiss on the forehead.

Anzu closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek on his chest. They were enjoying each other's silence on the roof of the Kame Shop, a leeway from his bedroom window. The night was warm and the rain paused. Lying on a blanket dried the roof with their body heat. It was Anzu's idea to eat on the roof and whisk away the little time they had left to themselves before she left for the US. He was uneasy with the idea of her leaving but didn't word it. Anzu was stressed by the lack of news with Euneya.

Yugi turned to stare at his open bedroom window when he caught sight of the passing shadow. His hand fell off Anzu and his leg lowered firmly on the blanket. She sat up at the strange stiffness of his chest to peer at him intently. He was watching something on the window. Anzu looked up at the wrinkled face hanging over the sill, studying them in bewilderment.

"Necking on the roof, is it?" Solomon screamed.

"We were just eating." Flushed, Anzu rearranged her shirt and pulled her hair from her face.

Solomon regarded his guilty grandson, Anzu lightly nudged Yugi to defend their innocence.

"Ye- we were eating, jii-chan." Yugi avoided meeting his eyes.

"I know when my grandson lies his ears turn red." Solomon blinked and shoved a finger at Yugi's ears. "Look at them glowing like they've sunburned!"

Hastily Yugi covered his ears and stared hopelessly at Anzu.

"Jii-chan, can't we have some alone time? I am leaving in a couple of days!" Anzu claimed. "Don't you want us to be together?"

"In a well lit, breathable house—not on a roof!" He exclaimed. "I don't want to tell my grandkids they were conceived over roof tiles, and cheesecake!"

"Jii-chaaan!" Anzu cried indignantly.

"I told you to let her soar, Yugi but not on my roof!" Solomon shouted.

"We weren't salacious." Yugi earnestly informed.

"No, you weren't." Solomon shifted from the windowsill, sarcastically muttering, "Because that's what a hormonal boy and a girl do with each other—which you _aren't_." His departure echoed in the slamming of Yugi's bedroom door.

Anzu relaxed and said, "Even your jii-chan is obsessed with sex like Tristan and Duke."

Yugi lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Anzu."

She rubbed his knuckles. "Don't get me wrong, Yugi, it's just that every—time!"

"I know…" He laughed, abruptly stopping, "He is gonna tell everyone."

Anzu swept her bangs over her eyes. "Can't stop him if we try. Oh well, Yugi, lets go warn Tristan, Duke and Joey about a loud phone call from jii-chan. We have to shut Joey up or he'll spill the details."

"Serenity?" Yugi murmured.

"She is busy at the orphanage. She doesn't have a loud mouth."

Yugi smiled distantly, "You have to admire her for her effort though."

Anzu touched his arm. "I know. She is trying. Lets go in." Steadily, Anzu picked up the plates and cake. Yugi rolled on his side and collected the blanket.

* * *

The security barricading _Minorou _amplified. Kaiba was true to his word. Isao-sama was standing in the courtyard, examining the wooden exterior of the façade that had bubbled and rotten from the heavy rain during the last few days. With Gorou absent, he'd have to patch the wood himself. Isao-sama turned toward the parking lot and a familiar dark vehicle came flying through, stopping past the stairs. The driver pushed open the door and stepped out with a tight smile.

Investigator Yukio looked peeved. Isao-sama approached him slowly. "Ohayo, inspector, what brings you?" He asked.

Yukio surveyed the parking lot. "Ohayo, Director, tough getting in, ne?"

"You mean the notorious K.C security?" Isao-sama smirked. "Kaiba-sama has been supporting _Minorou_ for a good half year. He heard about the incidents and offered it for the kids."

"How thoughtful," Yukio nodded, "Don't mind me, I came by to check on the orphanage. How are you and the kids holding up?"

"We're doing good. A new volunteer popped up last week, very stubborn but adorable. Recently, Gorou needed to visit out of the city for—er—family business, don't know the details, he will be back soon, perhaps later today. I want to tell the kids about her—Euneya's—situation. They've been asking about her a lot."

"As expected." Yukio murmured, staring at the porch.

Isao-sama followed his evident curiosity. She was standing by the shoji screen, auburn hair tied back, sleeve folded past her elbows. Her flushed cheeks indicated she was practicing Kenpō with the kids. Serenity met Isao-sama's eyes and descended the stairs, barefoot. Miniscule rocks and pebbles crunching under her soft pale feet, pain disregarded, she impudently stopped in front of Yukio.

"Do you like me or something? Stop looking at me like I gave you a blowjo—"

"Serenity!" Isao-sama shoved her behind him. "Very stubborn," He apologetically explained. "And very young."

"The volunteer?" Amused, Yukio turned to Serenity and bowed. "Ohayo, is it Serenity?"

"Why ask if you know my name?" She mumbled, glaring grudgingly at Isao-sama.

He look perturbed and gestured her back inside. "Don't leave the kids alone."

"They are showering."

"Make use of the time and clean their sports equipment."

"All done," Serenity smugly announced, "The kids helped."

"You let the kids—" Isao-sama glanced at Yukio with stern control, "Don't make the kids do the work."

"I didn't. They wanted to."

"Never mind." He silenced her. "Go and change, take a shower. That flushed face is not good for young men."

The frowning brows over Yukio's eyes cleared, like a thundercloud diminishing for a clear blue sky. He smiled helplessly. "You mean, me."

"Yes." Isao-sama stuttered, head shaking. "Nn-no. Not you. _That_ one." He indicated Tristan weeding the front garden. "Came early morning and pestered me to see her. It's office hours you know, can't let love appointments come before work. She didn't want to meet him anyway, Serenity stop ogling—go inside, he saw you—run!" He ordered.

"He follows me everywhere I go. If I go shower—"

Isao-sama's face turned bright red, and his nostrils flared at the unusually embarrassing topic. "Go rearrange my office!"

"Gorou-san told me not to go in your office." She frowned.

"_Go _and do something! There are tons to do."

"Don't yell! I'm going!" Furiously spat, Serenity whirled around and went inside.

Isao-sama saw Yukio's eyes trail her up the stairs and through the shoji screen. _"Ahem."_

He reacted as if burned from a stove. Yukio blushed, "She is very pretty."

"_I_ know. And stubborn as hell, can't control her. Sometimes I…" He paused at the awry gaze of Yukio on the windows. Serenity was fixing a curtain. Isao-sama anxiously sighed. "Leave the windows _alone, _Serenity."

Her olive eyes narrowed and her bottom lip twisted. "You're picking on me 'cause I'm new."

Isao-sama returned to Yukio. "She has been fidgety all day, staying by the front." As his eyes swept the parking lot and settled back on the open-mouthed Yukio, mesmerized by the auburn, he said to himself. "Gorou is coming back that's why. We are all impatient." They stood around, talking casually for 10 minutes. Isao-sama growing restless while Yukio turned more and more enamored with Serenity.

Another 5 minutes went by and the shoji screen flung apart, crippling from its ledge with Serenity darting down the stairs. "He is here!" She cried.

Isao-sama alertly moved toward the parking lot.

Gorou's brown vehicle entered, he parked in his regular spot before aborting.

Isao-sama turned to Yukio. "Thank you for coming by, inspector. But we have lots of work to do. With most of my staff here, I can't waste time. Sayonara!" He kept shoving the inspector toward his black vehicle.

Yukio went uneasily. "O-okay... Before I—"

"No worries!" Isao-sama took his keys and unlocked the car. "Please don't come—ever—I mean I don't know when there will be time, we'll be busy from now on you see." He began shoving Yukio under the car hood.

"But I, what about—" Yukio's eyes flashed back to Serenity. "She—"

Isao-sama held back with a grunt. "For pity's sake—" He flung toward Serenity, yelling. "SERENITY, SAY GOODBYE TO INSPECTOR!"

Yukio turned beat red and fell in his seat, strapping the seat belt feebly. "I-I-I didn't mean…"

Serenity waved her arm at his car. "Sayonara, Yukio-kun!" She called.

"There. Good? Great." Isao-sama closed the door on the protesting man. He didn't move from his spot after the vehicle turned in the street and was great distance from the orphanage. Isao-sama twirled on his heels and strode toward Serenity and Gorou.

"Don't pester him, Serenity." He said raptly, and paused in his steps to scrutinize Gorou. "You are unhurt?"

"Hai." Gorou bowed. He looked clean, dark hair combed back and his sleep strained eyes were wide-awake with energy.

"You showered." Isao-sama observed with a short smile. "Eh, did you meet Cho?"

"Hai, the first thing I did. She is at my sister's house, sleeping by now."

Isao-sama nodded once. "Get in. Serenity lock the front door and don't let your—" His eyes pointedly stopped on Tristan watching them from the garden. "Whoever he is, inside."

Serenity bobbed her head like a loyal servant. "Hai, Isao-sama!"

Gorou chose the chair at the desk and Serenity sat on the couch. Isao-sama was at his usual chair, behind the desk. He leaned forward, lip curled at the name, "_Black Ladder." _

"Yes. You wouldn't believe the things we saw. The man lured us, fed us bullshit—" Gorou spared a look at Serenity.

She shrugged, "I'd swear too."

He continued with tensed irritation, "He somehow knew and got his men to take us at the alley. Takeo insisted we play along. We fled as fast as could and hid at the back of a truck. Occasionally we followed a group, turned out useless. I have a feeling Takeo hasn't given up on them."

"Who are these men?"

"Leagues." Gorou scratched his forehead in deep thought. "But the guy we met at the club wasn't surprised by our ulterior motive. I've got to get back, Takeo is still trekking the men. How can we get underground if we can't stay in their public clubs without arousing suspicion?"

"So there were no signs of Euneya? _Or_ anyone interesting?" Serenity murmured.

Gorou glared at the desk. "The women were young, not much older than you. We saw someone, at first, we thought it was her but we were wrong."

"Entering the underground clubs is not worth the risk." Snapped Isao-sama, "Gorou have some sense! I only asked you to ask around—not find your way to their illegal joints."

"We can't do anything else." He replied unapologetically, "At least we tried and we know how it works."

"And the brothels?"

"There is no word yet. No one with Euneya's description entered there."

Isao-sama rubbed his chin, scowling at the wall. "Wonder how Kaiba-sama will do…?"

Gorou sat up, "Kaiba-sama?"

"Kaiba?" Serenity was on her feet. "What is he doing?"

He waved the thought away, "No…Nothing… Unusual."

"_Extremely _unusual." Serenity cut in, "Are you hiding something, Isao-sama?"

Gorou's eyes widened. "Is Kaiba-sama…doing anything illegal?"

"Not illegal." Replied Isao-sama casually. "Not doing anything. He is at his office."

"Sure." Serenity whispered solemnly. "Jerk."

Gorou stared at her silently. Serenity slumped miserably on the couch. He looked away. "Why was inspector Yukio here?"

Isao-sama curtly glanced from Serenity to Gorou. "Came to check on us, knows his priority but," He paused at Serenity's hidden mumble. "If you hadn't shown up and embarrassed me…Damn it, Serenity, what was that for?"

"Not my fault he couldn't stop staring at me," Serenity fanned her auburn hair over her shoulder like a queen. "Who cares? Yukio-san isn't helpful. Gorou-san, did you notice anything else at the clubs? Someone we can bring to our side and can get you underground?"

"I didn't fairly keep to my role." Gorou sullenly admitted. "I was focused on the women." He sharply looked up, "Uh—Not in that sense but—"

"Mm. Hmm." Serenity squinted her eyes.

Gorou regarded her intently, "Do I amuse you?"

The corners of her sugary pink lips rode up, "Nn-not in the cherry on a sundae kind of way but I see a resemblance to the key lime pie that's been sitting in my fridge for too long."

"Why the funny look?"

She shrugged insecurely. "No reason, you were…at a club…"

His eyes narrowed. "And?"

"And nothing." Serenity frowned. "Just that you were at a club. You—who constantly yells at me for misplacing your stamps and screwing your chair tight so it swivels more to the right instead of slouching to the left, and love yelling at me for the smallest shit without an apology!"

Gorou sat up, "How does that relate to the current topic? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about _you_!" Serenity folded her arms around herself to glare, "The most up-tight ass in the world. And you can't give me a second chance to prove I can actually be useful around here."

"I'm not a—" He ignored the word. "How is that my fault? You need to be more artful."

"Because you're too uptight!"

Isao-sama stared widely as Gorou rose abruptly at the accusation.

"Can't you tell how uneasy everyone is? We aren't saints!" Gorou spat.

"You're yelling again." Serenity bickered. "Do I look like I enjoy being yelled at? Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you." Gorou breathed. "And I'm not yelling."

"What the hell was that?" Serenity pointed.

"I am telling you that I'm not yelling. What else?" He gestured at himself. "Why do I need to explain my—What does all this have to do with me at the club?"

Serenity stared at him from head to toe. "Just, I can't see you at a club—_you!_"

"For research purposes. Not to mention, we are trying to get back Euneya, safely."

"Well it didn't work out as planned, did it?" Serenity snapped irately. "What if you were hurt? And Takeo? He can't even look at dead body much less pretend to be a cop."

"This is coming from you?" Gorou scoffed.

"Don't scoff at me!" Serenity stood up and approached him. "I'm being serious."

He was looking down at her like she was a pest stuck to his side more than he liked. "Why do you care if I get hurt? Either we risk ourselves to find answers or don't. It was worth a try!"

"STOP DOING THAT!" She screamed.

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"You are!"

Isao-sama slammed a folder on the table. "Get a hold of yourselves!"

"Isao-sama." Serenity breathed stiffly. They were glaring at each other. "Don't you think Gorou-san is being dramatic?"

"I'd care, if I had the time." Grumbled the Director. "Sit down, Gorou, you too, Serenity—away from each other. I don't have the patience to see you slick each other's throats, not in my office! One crime at a time." He cleared his throat once Serenity sank glumly in the coach. Gorou remained standing. "As we were before the… What was that? A quarrel?"

"No." Gorou beat her to it. "Hardly mentionable."

She licked her lips and blinked. "A misunderstanding."

Isao-sama stared at the two. "Why? Do you have the Kaiba-Euneya syndrome? You remind me of them horribly. Don't get into that habit. I don't have the delicacy to watch you two follow in their examples."

_"I_ won't."

Serenity glared at Gorou. "_We_ won't."

Isao-sama smiled slowly. "Well… Good. Keep it at that, I forbid you to change." He noticed how quickly Gorou turned his head and how harshly Serenity was staring at him with controlled patience. He credited her for keeping her outburst to herself. "Whatever frustration you're feeling, deal with it later. Our hands are full. Gorou, you can't leave now that you have returned."

"Takeo can't fight alone."

"Fight? No one is fighting. Leaving right now is pointless. Yukio has seen you. By the looks of—" Isao-sama guiltily stared at Serenity, _"Things_ he will want to come here often to 'check up'."

"I'll keep him busy." Serenity smirked.

"The hell you will!" Isao-sama gave her a disapproving look.

Gorou impatiently batted his eyes and stared at the floor, uncaring of the topic. "Why can't I go?"

"He will grow suspicious." Isao-sama replied. "Gorou, we can't have police follow you to the clubs. You already drew attention to yourself, its unwise to frequently return. If that happens, Euneya will be lost forever."

"I can be discreet."

"Isao-sama, he can't stand staying here if he can't help." Serenity whispered solemnly.

Isao-sama's mouth fell open. "Weren't you just screaming at him if he got hurt!"

"Can't you see he has made up his mind?"

"Takeo can't do it alone. I need to be there." Gorou reasoned, "I want to try again."

"You're going to have to explain this to Cho." Isao-sama muttered. "I'm running out of staffs. What am I to do?"

"That's what I'm here for." Serenity squared her shoulders and smiled brightly. "I can take care of everything."

Gorou glanced away from her after a prolonged thought to say. "Yeeaa… I don't mind staying for another day."

Relieved, Isao-sama smiled. "There are some documents you need to attend to. The children will want to see you. Don't make a mention of—"

"I won't." He assured.

"And bring up the—"

"Yes, trust me."

"If you carry on bickering, I'll have to lock you both in a room until you sort it out like normal adults." Isao-sama regarded the furious flush staining Serenity's pale cheeks and the embarrassed look on Gorou's expression. "At least don't do it in front of me. We must be civil to each other."

"I agree." Gorou nodded. "You are right."

"Absolutely. Once _someone_ stops yelling it can happen." Serenity hissed.

"Serenity." Isao-sama called.

"I'm just saying!" She cried.

"You are being immature."

"If he can yell at me for every freakin' thing in the world, I can at least be honest and get back at him."

Isao-sama turned to Gorou. "Gorou, don't yell at her anymore. Do you see what a pain it is sorting idle bicker like a head councilor in an elementary school? You are not 10. Be civil to her."

"But she doesn't—"

_"Civil._" Isao-sama stonily stared.

After a hesitant silence, he sighed. "Whatever you say." Gorou turned and stormed out of the office. The door slid in a soft click and reopened again for Serenity to charge outside. Her tennis shoes moved silently on the wood, Gorou tensed at the soft motions. "What now?" He grunted, exasperated.

"Are you really ok?" Her concerned question made him extremely uneasy. He strode quickly to his office. "They didn't do anything else? Stop running."

"Go away." Gorou sighed, jiggling the door lock. "Please, go away."

"I work here, I can't."

"Go somewhere else."

Serenity grabbed the key out of his hand and opened the lock for him. He snatched the keys back. "No, thank yous?"

Gorou hovered at the open door hesitantly. "Uh, yea, sure." He turned and entered his office.

"I've been working twice as hard. I can't stand it if someone doesn't like me—and I don't know why!"

"It's none of your business. For starters, I'm smothered with work, and I'm very stressed."

"I can help!" She flashed him a sweet smile.

Gorou scowled, and turned to glare at the rearranged office. "What did you do?"

"Told you I've been working hard." Serenity frowned, "You don't like it?"

He went to his desk, "I told you not to touch my office. There were folders here. Where are the folders? I can't lose them!"

"In the filing cabinet."

"There were contact numbers."

"Also in the cabinet." Serenity smiled smugly. "Everything on your desk is on the first cabinet. The second holds the contact information, adoption documents, and the last one holds the children's records." She watched him wring open the drawers to check if it was true.

"What the hell got into you?" He attacked.

"What? Isn't the room spacious?" She gestured to the space by the chairs. "Looks more livable."

"No!" Gorou cried. "I don't like it! I want my things the way before! It is my office; I can keep my office the way I want. I told you not to come in here! Why _were _youin my office?" He demanded.

"I was bored."

"You are working at an orphanage, how can it possibly be boring." He snapped.

She tightened her lips. "Fine… It was getting quiet."

"Once again, you work at an orphanage. Children _are _loud."

"Yea, they are loud. But there was a weird quietness. No one yelled. Everyone tiptoed and did what they were told."

Gorou stared dumfounded. "You changed my office because it was quiet."

"You weren't yelling!"

"You changed it because I wasn't here."

"Basically." She nodded.

"What the hell got into you?"

Serenity wanted to punch him. "I thought you might like it! I was trying to help—leave an impression so you won't hate me—"

"I don't hate you." He huffed, brushing his hair back to the side.

"Yea, you have a nice way of showing it."

"You're…" Gorou clenched his eyes shut and snapped his teeth in a slice. "Annoying!" He gritted.

Serenity gasped, "ANNOYING? How? When?"

"Because you are!" He slurred through his teeth.

"If someone tries her best to help so you'll change your mind and like her, is not annoying!"

"Why is it important I like you?" He demanded.

Serenity scrunched her mouth. "FINE! Don't like me!"

The door swung open and Isao-sama stood at the threshold. "Serenity, tell your friend to get out of my garden. And thank him for plucking the weeds." He blinked wide. "Gorou, the paperwork."

"Hai, Isao-sama." Gorou silently went to his desk.

"Serenity—"

"I'm leaving." She lethargically left the room.

Isao-sama watched her turn around the corner. "Did you say something to her?"

Gorou paled. "Nn-nn-nno—Not me."

"I've never seen you address a woman impolitely."

"She can't—"

"Enough with the excuses. Is it because she took Euneya's position?"

Gorou jumped to his feet. "No, Isao-sama! NO!"

"Then?" He waited.

"She—" Gorou looked away. "We—I can't explain—Look at my office! She insists on barging in everything I do! It's very annoying."

"She is trying to help."

"I know but nothing has gone right ever since Serenity came."

"How is she at fault?"

"She can't understand what the orphanage needs. She needs more skills, experience."

Isao-sama listened intently. "So you are saying… She is not fit for the job." He stroked his chin. "From today, you are personally responsible for making sure she does things according to our requirements. If she needs help, you will help her."

"Isao-sama, I don't have the time."

"Stop making excuses and help her." He ordered, frowning. "You really don't like her, do you?"

Gorou stiffened. "No, no, I do, I do! She has a great personality—pretty even but she can't handle the job!"

"You want to fire her when we practically have no staffs?" Isao-sama raised a brow. Gorou sat back down silently. "Thought so." He closed the office door.

* * *

Rain smothered the craft. Letting it sway in the heaps of waves and trudging into dams he skillfully avoided. Three ports localized 40 miles from Domino. The closest to Nagoya was passed hours ago. He waited for the sunset to leap and appear with a full moon, and on came the storming rain. Japan was famous for its beautiful weather, green gardens, colorful markets and people. The winter weather, on the other hand, was uncomfortable to travel in. He knew many uncivilized regions in Japan while part of Ruiji's gang. There were good, tragic memories and several hindering encounters with the police, all he managed to escape harmlessly. It may be he was lucky when he was young. He had a feeling his luck was running out on him. Ashamoto sat up on the deck of the craft. Administrating the vessel hadn't been difficult. He forced a long rod against his knees to help him move easily. Of course walking with wooden pegs was an option. If there were any lying around he wouldn't object.

Docking at one of the secret ports, he left the craft and made his way around Domino. For the first time, the city was not rundown. He didn't find it chaotic. He wasn't victimizing anyone. He was merely a citizen, promenading his homeland and wistfully watching the decorations of the Hanabi festival sink in the strained rain. Ashamoto stopped on the sidewalk and picked up the decorative flower. The pedals shivered against his fingers. Without thought, the blossom found its way inside the pocket of his robe.

Warm beads flicked against cold fingertips. Ashamoto clenched the long string of beads and lured it in view of the water. Flakes of liquid pooled on the glowing amethyst beads. His very bones twisted at the sight and made him eyes waver as he looked up at the striking building hovering the Domino. Grinding his teeth, Ashamoto huffed under his breath.

She promised to help him escape. _Forget about her._ He could leave and never return. _She had it coming._ He never asked for help, in fact, he was prepared to die but she insisted. _Silly girl, I told her not to get caught. Idiots like her deserve to be killed._ Ashamoto regarded the building in the distance. _I'm sure they have killed her already. _

He admitted in Domino Hospital. Ruthlessly worrying about the owner of the beaded necklace. She didn't have to save him. Risking her young life to save an old grouch like he, Ashamoto wanted to smack her. His fists clenched and he glanced sideways at the window of his hospital room. He needed to recuperate steadily if he tried anything. The trouble was he didn't know what he was about to do.

It was one of those moments… He was staring disdainfully at the wires and contraptions clashing his legs and arms. The stitches were irritating as hell. All he wanted was to roll over on his side and fall back asleep. For the past 6 days, he'd been reliant on medical assistance—a thing he would never get used to—and as strange as it was for his old mind, he was leaning on the pillow with his eyes gazing the tiled floor when an article on the bed-table caught his eye.

As he reached over to grab the magazine, the nurse who was helping him roll on his side, told him not to overexert himself. He wanted to tell her to shut up. Instead silently, Ashamoto snatched the magazine with the last of his effort and pushed open the cover. He made a quick scan of the article. The jumble of black letters spat on his eyeballs. Wearily, his hand slipped from the magazine, and his cheek pressed softly against the white pillow.

The nurse smiled at him sweetly. "The drug will let you sleep easier. I'll be back to check on …" Her words drifted and became unclear. Ashamoto lazily looked at the table and the fallen magazine on his side.

Blue eyes, chestnut hair, in the name of a familiar CEO having an affair with an olive eyed woman, similar to one who saved him days ago, was the title of the article.

His tired eyes fell shut, breathing deep and smiled widely in his dream.

* * *

Akemi was unsatisfied by the ingénue. Untalented and graceless described the pseudo man inhabiting the office her cubicle fell within ten feet from. With Katsu nervously prowling the halls, a firm indicator that something unusual was transpiring between her superior and the guard. Little did they know she was aware of every thing. Katsu was damn determined to keep the pseudo Seto Kaiba out of sight and locked in the office, rarely conversing with employees, and when she delivered his morning coffee, Katsu opened the door, snaked the cup and shoved her back out with a ridiculous order to not come inside unless an emergency. The coffee wasn't an emergency, however she had no other way to deliver appointments, insisting many clientele messages were personal and were to be delivered by mouth. He didn't care and ordered her to use the phone.

The door shifted open and the said bodyguard wandered out of the office, suspiciously weary-eyed as if he had been dozing off. _Baka._ Akemi narrowed her eyes on Katsu. Didn't they know she had been working in the company for more than 10 years to sense something was up? And that Kaiba-sama was not around? If it was up to her, she'd definitely make a convincing display and remove Katsu from the office since his strange and omnibus presence in the building gave everything away.

Katsu straightened his tie and strode toward the hallway. His eyes met hers passively and an eyebrow rose.

_Baka, can you be less convincing? I know Kaiba-sama is not here. I've been his assistant long enough to know his habits. And he hates cold coffee you dumbass! Whoever you have in there… _

"Something on your mind, Akemi?" Katsu stopped in front of her desk, anxious by her glare.

"Oh…" She slammed her palm on the stapler, her chair pushed back once she stood, "Wondering how weird it is to have you around. Bodyguards don't stay in the office all the time. Lately…something weird is going on… Hmm."

"Weird?" He tensed and folded his arms, "Don't think too much."

"Can't help it." Akemi looked him in the eye blankly. "I know Kaiba-sama's habits too well. I can tell."

"Whatever, keep it to yourself." He muttered.

Akemi leaned on her elbow to observe his twitching left eye. "Isn't eye twitching a sign of bad luck?"

His instant slapping of his left eye and moving away from the desk made her smile. "Stop jinxing it!" Running toward the elevator, Katsu grumbled over his shoulder and disappeared behind the shutting door.

Hiro was scrutinizing a report that made no sense to him whatsoever. He blanked at the data results of lab-reports. Fumbling the folders shut, Hiro ran a sweaty hand over his forehead. Brown hair covered his blue eyes like the CEO whose chair he sat in, as well as the building, computer, decks, photos…skyline. The view was wonderful. He could see every inch, curb, and shadowed unencumbered venues of Domino. To have this sort of liberty…Hiro lifted his arms that hung with sleeves of belts that were lightly tied and not too restraining. He was uncomfortable in the heavy clothes for the first few days. Somehow it was beginning to grow on him. He couldn't get distracted though. He was under surveillance.

A knock pounded on the door. He refrained from jumping up, as he was prone to out of shock.

Surprisingly, the door slapped open and a female entered the office. She strode toward his desk, eyes narrowed and lips tugged in a crude line. She was smooth skinned, and glossy hair tied back over her shoulders. Her feet stopped approximately a meter from the desk, a habit he believed achieved from practice. The rude look in her eyes and the slight movement of her soft lips made his spine twinge desperately.

_ SLAM!_

Hiro gripped the armrests. The folders landed in perfect order in front of him. Looking up at the woman, he felt a shiver lick the back of his body. Swallowing his dry throat, Hiro conceived an unpreventable inkling she knew who he was and whatever he administrated would not fool her.

_Gulp._

Akemi's eyes fell on his moving Adams apple and back to his perspiring face. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my boss's chair?" She demanded.

Fingers clipped down on the leather, Hiro regarded the folder with a frown. _Be mean. Be fierce. Be mean… C'mon, I can do it. _

"Get your eyes checked. Don't waste my time." _What else, what else? Uh… oh yea!_ Hiro pasted the most evil smirk he could compose. "Get out or you're fired!"

Akemi folded her arm behind her back and gave a short bow, _"Suimasen."_

Her bow was not deep, she didn't mean it, and neither was her apology formal as expected with a superior. _Where is Katsu? This woman knows! _

"Whatever, get out of my sight." He tried.

Akemi gestured to the untouched coffee. Eyes narrowed, lip curled—She was giving him that dangerous look again, Hiro stiffened.

"You didn't drink your coffee. Do you want a refill?"

_What is she planning?_ Hiro glared back. _She knows more than I thought. _He cleared his throat. "No, I'm not done." He grabbed the cup and slurped loudly. His face twisted in revulsion at the cold liquid.

She didn't budge. "Are you sure? Warm coffee is better." Leaning over, she grabbed the cup, "I insist."

The assistant spun on her heel and disappeared out the door. Hiro was left to collect his wits; he managed to sag wearily against the chair with unraveling pressure. There was no telling when his plan would end. If the assistant knew, she wouldn't tell anyone, would she?

Too soon, she returned with a fresh cup and placed it neatly on the desk. Bowing with a backward step, Akemi looked him over twice.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak but his tongue numbed. He took a hold of the warm cup, holding it to his lips under her taunting stare and swallowed the substance. She looked pleased and smiled curtly. Akemi turned and left the room.

* * *

[**Kaiba's** **P.O.V**]

Inhabiting the gambling den tested fate like no other, going beyond duel monsters and life points; there was no defense system and the meager method left to save myself was to put everything on the line. With Sora, I was preserved powerful and with Colère, I was invincible. Simply put, I owned the den the moment Colère and I shook hands pervious nights ago. He wanted an investment and I, his silence. Sora was too trustful for his own good, like I noted before, he was more than willing to stake his profits in the den, and with our assets combined and Colère unmistakably not attacking me, it was proficient to set myself along with the gambling community.

They accepted me in 2 weeks, not a fair time span but I had adjusted to the leisure time frame without doubt of meeting Euneya in the regions I invested. With that reason in mind, I implemented my stocks, taking some of Sora's with our partnership and asked for the best and liveliest clubs in Nagoya. Possibly the one where women like the Mongolian one involved. My aim was lucid like vodka shimmering in Colère's glass—I wanted a club congested with women.

"Quite a charging investment, I must say. Women lure clients besides the cocaine trade. A lot falls on their shoulders, I'm not surprised you noticed." He hummed over his drink.

We were in his private lounge one night, returned from gambling and watching occasional torturous moments of members shoot a handful of clients, I felt disorderly and infuriated. There was no other reason for me to rush the conversation and when I did, it didn't surprise him either—a lot of things never surprise Colère.

"Give me the club's location."

He chuckled and nodded slowly. "I will. First you will tell me how much you are looking into?"

"80 million."

"80?" He repeated.

"90." I clenched my teeth.

"I want Sora's stocks."

"Done." My feet led me away from the couch instantly.

"And—I want that young wolf out of the crib."

My narrowed eyes met his glowing dark orbs. Colère put away his drink at my stare. "He is attracted by your skill in the den. I don't think you didn't notice, but I had to tell you. He is Shoji's underdog. You may want to keep a close eye on him as he has one for you."

**Shoji**—the lion, sent someone to watch me? So he knows I'm here.

"Hmph. Wolves are no greater than mutts. And I hate their kind."

"Don't be careless. I have need of you and I wager so do you." Colère reminded curtly. "He is young and sharp like you—a coincidental match? He started coming about a month before you did. Look into him, I trust, you don't want to dispose your disguise, Kaiba-sama?"

Before my anger got the best of me, I was swiftly descending the stairs from the private quarters. She somehow knew I would be with Colère and appeared promptly on my way to the public isle.

Smiling at me, her hand slid in my sleeve and said softly, "Need a drink?"

Her advance did not shake me. Behind her appeared a silvery curtain enshrouding dark door of a private room. Her following eyes caught mine, "Care to join me?"

My silent answer was carefully noted. I resumed my way to the main floor. Sora sat in the lounge surrounded by an army of young women. He eyed me critically and indicated I sit down. I helped myself to a leather space and was engulfed by arms of women. Upon Sora's word, I was given a drink, which I didn't mind and called for conversation that failed to have the tranquil affect I needed.

Across the lounge a tailored gold shield dropped, shimmering in light like glitters. A woman's hand guided the shield, tucking all opening and prying eyes from reading into the transversal lounge. My prying eyes fell on the towering shadow of a man and a woman who seated together on the cushions for a drink.

Their words were similar to what I assumed.

"What do you think?"

"Not well played but I promise not to take it heart." He chuckled.

She pushed her head on his shoulder, brushing her hand on his shirt buttons. "If you say so. Was I wrong to begin with?"

"No," His arm tightened around her body, she invited the embrace. "I enjoy what we have."

"But you're always distracted. Why? Sometimes I think I'm not suitable enough."

"You are!" He chortled, "Don't be ridiculous."

"In that case, I don't want to waste time. Lets get out of here."

"Eh, wait a little more, I have some work to do."

"The work you have is with me—alone."

"An offer I hate to decline but…"

"But…" She trailed listlessly. "I knew it was coming. You don't need to say it. I can sense it."

"I promise I'll work hard, later." He kissed her lips.

She clenched his collar. "Promise?" She breathed.

"Don't doubt me, it's unlike you."

"You hardly come anymore, what more can I hang on to? You know I keep my schedule clear so I can be with you. Don't you dare take advantage of me."

"I _dare_ not." He echoed.

Her soft motions shuddered the shimmery curtain. Suddenly she warped out of the lounge alone and approached a man, probably one of her clients. Her swaying hands, flirtatious gaze and simpering laughter was enough to ignite the spirits of drunken men.

My interest did not gravitate to her but the man.

He was at the gambling den earlier. I recognized the frowning dark brows and train of darker hair. No denying he knew me. A smooth-talker of competitive enterprise and of profound worth; he remained in shadow and appeared in time to surveillance me. Disguises are silly but I require one to maintain invisibility from his perceptive eye.

I left the club with Sora followed by his indivisible lot of women. Because of Sora's eminent like of women, the fact he was usually around them and took them to his abode, no one took regard of my divisibility of women. We are distinguished similarly. Sora's habit remarkably was to my advantage, once again.

He stayed at the Westin Nagoya Castle, 7 rooms from my suite. Not even here could I let my guard down. In the thicket of night I stood watching the transversal castle from the room. Rambunctious noises from 7 doors down boomed in the brink of the night. I couldn't sleep. My possessions glinted under the shadows of clouds. The silver lighting glided on the windows and floor, cool wind blowing the curtain astray.

The doorknob rustled and an unfastening lock shouted.

I had barely conjured proof of composition. There wasn't time for me to yank the shirt from the chair next to the bed as the door fell open and a lithe figure approached.

Needless of lights, I knew that frame. For a moment, she held my startled stare. The door clicked shut behind her. In the moon glow, she stopped 3 feet from the door. The clothes on her back was light muslin. In the discerning light curves and skin underneath the transparent clothing with only a manageable portion of her private areas covered, she had a small shrug on her shoulders and divested it in one swift motion.

"How did you get in?"

She indicated a white card with a small smile. "You don't look impressed."

"Trampling on private property, how is that impressive?"

Her lips moved and a breathtaking smile joined her words, "I'd ask you the same. You don't practice what you preach?"

"Hmph." She knew me and had the audacity to show up in my hotel room. My eyes narrowed on her shining small face. I wasn't in a coaxing state to look down at her. My clothes were on the chair. I did manage to keep my pants for embarrassing reasons only Mokuba and I are aware of in the world.

She made her way near the bed. Averting, she stopped. "I…I didn't mean to sound rude. It's my job you see. I have to attract clients." Her Mongolian roots clinging to rapid Japanese.

To come for a client was outright unbelievable, I doubt she habitually broke into rooms for attention grabbing low-quality service. Even if she did, an ulterior motive gave light to the situation. She was in the crew of Sora's women. Ours rooms share the same ID as we are housed under his name, not mine. The whole floor is booked to him. Questing for my room key took a heartbeat.

If I am her target, why is she hesitating? She holds no superiority to do things independently. Her life belongs to the club, to someone.

"Who sent you?"

Dark eyes silently regarded me. "Didn't take you long to figure out." She rubbed her hands around her self, "He wants to see how far you can go."

"A test."

"To learn your objectives. To distract you."

"Hmph." My hands bunched on the bed sheet, "Who is he?"

"Don't you want to know my name?"

I looked away.

"Kisara."

"Hmph."

She shuddered loudly. "He said, you will know soon."

How much does this person know about me? And what I was going to ask? "Why are you telling me this? Isn't that your disadvantage? Aren't you risking yourself?"

Kisara laughed dryly, her young voice turning cold, "I've risked more than life to come here. The other night, he told me fall in front of you to see what you'll do."

"Waste."

"He wanted you to stay with me."

"What will you tell him?"

Her enchanting eyes fixed on me firmly. Slowly, her lips pushed up and her shoulder dipped down. "His plan was useless." She licked her lips and turned to the door. Her feet stopped, she glanced over her shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a slave."

"Hmph. Bidding dues and whoring, sounds like a slave to me."

She didn't look angry but smirked enticingly. Her eyes flared and cheeks darkened. The wind rippled against her transparent robes. The curve of her breasts glittered on the material. "You settle it. I do no favors for anyone." Her whisper dragged taunting shivers up my spine. I was coaxed to shake myself from the spell but held back. "You aren't as impenetrable as you believe. In your eyes, I can see you have desire for me."

My lips set in a grim line.

Brushing her dark hair leisurely, she nodded. "I will go." Shoulders squared, she opened the door. "Remember that he is watching you. Refusing me won't deter him." She closed the door quietly.

* * *

[**Euneya's** **P.O.V**]

A shadow moved out of the corner of my eye, first sign of life in the cryptic lab. Bodily dews and scent slathered the titled floor under my cold soles, I see the sunlight bursting on the greasy windows, and there isn't a soul to speak with. Dying was on my list of things to do. Somehow, each time I was tortured I survived and woke up passively from a nightmare. Strange how the room doesn't feel real but a dream, I've been trapped in one for years.

Now, I no longer know my name or what I'm doing here? Why do they keep hurting me? Belts, physical violence lashed at its best, a disapproving fate and exhausting but I have no reason to linger. Yet they want me to die with a rotten soul.

The room is colder than winter. I can remember what winter feels like. What about spring? Does spring exist? Is there warmth anywhere? My bones creak every time I move. I'm used to the noises my dying body makes. Glaring scars and bruises everywhere; how did I survive the brutality? A feather-like sweat tickled through my hair on my cheek. My body heat is increasing. I must be getting sick. I should be past sickness. How did I survive? Why don't I remember?

There were belts first. Hot steams to burn the skin on my back, then locked in this cubicle for days. I can't remember what my own face looks like. But their faces, the men who threw me in here are scarred, tattooed, repulsive and fierce. What have I done to provoke them? Why did I wake up? I shouldn't have…. I shouldn't have wakened. They'll come for me, again. With sticks, boots, belts, steam and knives. Why are they angry? Why am I here?

Fleeting light flickered on the water puddles, sealing an illusion of silver stream around me. The glowing liquid was stark white and blinding, I cringed and covered my head in my arms, hunched over on the floor in the corner where the world doesn't exist. Here I am. But where is this place? What have I been reduced to? Why can't I remember?

These cuts aren't healing. The worst is the throbbing headache. Seeping blood on my legs and thighs pronouncing belt and knife marks. Why was I attacked? And there is no sign of a soul. Why am I left alone in this cage? Why are they doing this to me?

There it was again, the shadow skipping over the water on the left corner, 5 feet in the distance. Are they coming already? I don't want to wait for them. But how do I leave? How do I get up? My body doesn't have energy to move. How can I be so weak?

I told them they couldn't control me, that I wouldn't beg. By the looks of things, I must've begged or I wouldn't be breathing.

Suddenly the shadow slipped on the water, a resounding creak waked the quiet room followed by footsteps and the expected turning of the door in a designated lock. Robes slithered on puddles, the fleeting slapping of boots and swapping of swaying substance darkened by the approaching silhouette. I couldn't see his face but his hard breathing made my stomach twist.

"Get up." Growled a deep voice.

Shrinking back from his advancing hand, I flattened on the wall and averted.

Snatching the last several threads of my ripped shirt, he lured me to my knees, knuckles taped against my throat. Boring black eyes examined me in sheer repugnance. "Look at you, disgusting!" He muttered. "Now you see what happens when you don't listen to us, eh?"

Scoffing, he shook me, "What? Don't have nun to say? Cat got your tongue? You sure had a flapping mouth earlier!" His nails dug into my collarbone.

Overlooking the pain, I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. This won't take long. The taunting and beating is transient. Soon I'll wake up again and wonder for the hundredth time what happened?

With a gravitational swing, he sent me plummeting in the water, cheek pasted.

"Peh!" Scornfully looming over me, he unsheathed a gun from his pocket, "This time, you gotta do what you're told. GOT IT?" He shrieked.

Don't give in. Don't give in… I kept my eyes shut.

"If you value your life, getting fancy won't get you any thing. Unless you want another lesson." He aimed the gun readily. I waited for the ticking trigger, when nothing came I reopened my eyes. He fired a bullet on the floor beside me. Chuckling at my frightened reaction, he rubbed the gun against my chin. "This is it for you, who were trying to fool hnh? Where will you run from here huh? Who will take you? HAHAAHA!" Removing the gun, he released me, watching me slump unceremoniously on the puddle. I didn't brace myself or look at him. I simply wanted him gone.

Yet he glared sinisterly, his dark eyes shimmering with vulgarity that made me spasm with fear. It was my last chance and before he stooped down, I rolled out of the way, cowering in the corner of a wall. Another bullet fired next to my elbow, succeeded by a giant hole on the floor by my toes.

Please, don't come near. Please, don't come near. My plea couldn't drown out the approaching boots in my direction.

So petrified, I pushed my face in between my knees, eyes shut and head shielded by my arms.

Let him beat me, nothing more. Please, god. Make this quick.

Seizing my left shoulder, he shoved the gun barrel to my temple. "You gonna have to get used to this, got it?" He prodded the cold barrel harder. "If you can't, say right now ya can't! We don't gotta go through this shit every time!" My audible quiver made him grin. "Scared? You gonna see a lot more than guns soon. Ya can't handle this—" He thrust the barrel harder, "_This_—ya ain't no good. No one will want you. You wanna survive, get used to this. What you say?" He waited. "Can't hear you! C'mon!"

My back hit the wall again; slowly I raised my eyes to look at his shadowed face.

"What?" He sliced, "Don't like what you see?" A blow threw me sideways, on his boots. "That's right! Grovel! That's where whores like you belong!" Suddenly, the gun came in contact with my back, beating incessantly.

Cringing, I closed my eyes, biting my lip; my restless hands grabbed his foot.

"That's right! Beg!" He kicked me in the stomach, forcing his boot against my chest. "Nasty thing like you—worthless bitch! You won't get a second chance so make this one count!" Another fist came across my face, under my eye. Followed by another bleeding blow on my lip.

This man continued using the gun, his boot—easily thrusting me to corners, enjoying watching me crawl and cower under his attacks. At one point, I couldn't dare move a muscle, submitting lifelessly to his blistering beating. My trembling body no longer a part of my aching soul, I was torn to pieces. My mind was gone. Thoughts no longer existed. Memories… No, I didn't have any. I had no one. I had nothing. I was nothing.

_"Why?"_ He kicked endlessly on my sides. "Can't move? _Why? Why? Why? Why?_"

Weeping, I choked as hot liquid spurted through my lips, mingling with saliva against my arms and the floor. Absently, my eyes blinked at the trickling blood from my choking mouth. And still, he continued.

I closed my eyes.

_Nee-san. _

Huh?

_Nee-san… _

His youthful face and charming magenta eyes appeared. Smiling eagerly at me, he winked. "Remember, you promised not to leave his side."

Sharply opening my eyes, I stared at the stepping heel on my shoulder. Tears streamed, spoiling my vision. _Mokuba…_

Wheezing, I cried out, _"Moh…Ku baaa…Mokubaaa!" _Wailing raggedly, I coughed the oozing crimson from my orifice. "_I can't, Mokuba."_

"What you say?" Sneered the man. He pulled my flimsy shirt, lunging me to my knees fluidly. "Say that again you piece of shit!"

From the swollen eyelids, I peeked at the screaming man holding me in place. Panting, exhaustion riding me to unconsciousness, I breathed, my mouth and throat aching.

"What's the matter?" He shook me, the force knocked my head back and forth, "Huh? Can't talk? Wonder why!" He yanked my chin in between his fingers. "See this right here?" He rubbed the gun on my chest, "This will be your judge—right here…" He snickered. Fisting the front of my shirt, he ripped it open.

I staggered to the floor, falling with the ripped pieces of my shirt in the puddle. Wrapping my scarred arms around my breasts, I quivered, sliding away from his approaching boots.

"I told ya there is no time for running." He mocked. Leashing me by the arm, he drew me up, restraining both hands to my sides, leaving me exposed. After a moment of observance, he smirked. "You gonna have to get used to _more._" His hand slid to the lower half of the shirt.

I jumped away from the tugging movement, promptly running into the wall behind.

He pulled the gun to my face. "Don't wanna listen? Well I have something for you." _BOOM!_

"AH!"

The bullet pierced the wall next to my head. I sank to the ground but he snatched me up, ripping the rest of my clothes apart angrily.

"You have no say!" He shouted. Forcing me against the wall, he unzipped his pants.

Screeching, I pushed him back, wrenching both captured arms and kicking his legs repeatedly. Somehow, my wrestling had no effect. He was unbeatable than ever, holding the gun to my head, threatening me to obey or lose my life—I'd rather…

"I'D RATHER DIE!" I screamed, punching him excessively to create distance between our bodies.

He slapped me, and my head tipped back, all emotions faded instantly, leaving me numb. Colors spanned my vision, white dust, green and blue, so many colors in the dark room that was nonexistent. He positioned himself against my pelvis, opening his pants wider. The cold wall stung the bleeding cuts on my back. My trembling legs couldn't keep me up for long and when I tumbled, he braced me evenly, keeping me transversal to his private.

But I'd rather die.

I'd rather…

Tears blended the colorful room, faces of people I recognized succeeded.

Anzu-chan, Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Serenity… Mokuba…

I clenched my teeth. I'll never see them again. I'll never see daylight. I'll never see…_Seto._

_Seto… _

Not Seto.

At this thought, my heart ached worse than the cuts on my body. The ingraining pain was fierce, charging any rationality from my brain. But I want to see him… I want to see him again. I want to see him so much… So much….

His fingers clamped around my throat, chocking my windpipe.

Suddenly, there was no color, or air. Just ragged, rough breathing against my face of the man who was trying to… Trying to…

Automatically, my hands gripped his wrist around my throat. Pinching my nails in his skin, I twisted his wrist. I'd rather die than be raped. Death is easier than this.

He forwarded the gun, moving the trigger as a warning. I resumed twisting his wrist. My arm slipped under his chin, it happened too quickly for him to notice, my nail grazed his Adams apple but the blow was enough to discourse his balance as the gun went off. He tripped backwards on his heel, leaving me stranded to the wall. Even with the option of dodging the bullet, I choose to stay in its path.

_BOOM!_

Whipping air slapped against my thigh, grazing the epidermis. Struggling to his feet, he advanced upon me immediately, knocking the gun against my face twice.

"Think you so smart? Huh?" Taunting, he chocked me. "Wanna try that again? Huh?"

I kicked him in between the legs. He hunched in pain, stumbling away. Raising the gun to my face, he fired the bullet. _BOOM!_

The bullet hit the ceiling.

Glaring, I took my chance, though unstable, snatched his arm with the gun. He resisted, cursing at me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, throwing me against the floor. Persistent, I was on my feet furiously lunging for the gun one more time. Trapping his legs under mine, I kneed him, rotating his arm behind his back. He pulled the trigger, setting it again. The bullet missed me by a hair.

Unalarmed, I tightened my restraint on the man. He bowed to the floor and rolled, dragging me along. I yanked him back forcefully, my hand snaking to the gun tucked under his arm. For a heartless second, his boring eyes sought mine. His distorted face was not one to be remembered, but I knew it would haunt me forever. Even if I ever lost my memory, this one face, would never let me sleep peacefully ever again.

Planting his feet firmly on the floor, he tackled me, thrusting me 7 steps back into the solid wall.

Our wrestling lasted for another few moments. Finally, he readied the gun to my abdomen, hissing breathlessly in my ear. _"Get ready to say goodbye…"_

With my arms trapped to my sides I leveraged my body, shoving myself around. My hand expertly fished the gun within his.

"Release the gun." He ordered. "You bitch! Listen to what I'm saying!" Impatiently grabbing for the gun, my hand slipped into the handle as he latched the head, shakily. "Let go of the gun!" Outrageously, he spat, tugging the weapon to himself.

The tug of war only ended seconds later. He stooped to thrust me back, making me lose balance. Precisely at the moment, my elbow banged on the wall. My index finger dipped on the trigger. His body flew and landed at my feet, raining blood over my head.

In my hand was the burning weapon that had killed the man.

Sprawled on his back, blood dressing his face and soaked shirt, was the man I killed.

I killed a man.

Staggering to my knees, I dropped the gun, hearing it bang on the concrete.

It must've been hours, maybe days later when the door finally opened. Men entered, finding me naked on the floor. Not too far away was the dead body of their comrade, with his blood on my body and the gun by my side, their raged eyes steered in resentment.

I waited for their curses and beating. In my state, no one would look upon with mercy. I understand their fury for hurting one of their own. Listening to the corpse dragged out of the room made me fill with intense dread. I looked at the gun and plunged it to my chest, pressing the trigger.

_Click._

It should have been me.

_Click. _

Should have been me.

The empty barrel wheeled; _click. _

It had to be me.

I stared bitterly at the pointless gun. I wasn't even worthy of death anymore.

* * *

He was well on his way to healing, nurses changed his schedule, allowed him freedom around the hospital. He decided to make a visit to a certain region in Domino. Ashamoto leaned down the table, eyes fixed on the magazine. Tucking it in his jacket, he wandered out of the room.

If his superior learned of his fragile state of mind and behavior, surely he would've been fired and forced to leave Japan in search of another job, as none would be available to him. Katsu stared at the aged man sitting outside of the CEO's office patiently. He explained the man was busy, having no desire for unregistered meetings any time during the week. However the persistent man stated that even a mere second would suffice. The news he bore would deeply affect his superior regardless of his demanding schedule.

Katsu tried not to be nervous. He couldn't stop his shaking hands and legs. Dropping raggedly in a chair inside Kaiba's office, he tried his superior's number for the second time. The called reached the voicemail, gulping, Katsu recorded his message.

Debating quietly, Hiro glanced at the guard. "If you want I can meet with him and he'll be gone in no time." He handsomely assured.

Strangely, Hiro's comforting voice exaggerated Katsu's worry. Pacing in the office, he studiously kept his eye trained on his cell phone, eager for Kaiba's call.

It would be a good idea to let Hiro see the man, but Kaiba instructed him to follow orders. Any omitted rules would be deadly.

* * *

[**Kaiba's P.O.V**]

The message beeping rapidly denoted urgent news from Domino. I geared away from the army of associates, stepping outside in the dreary light.

Katsu answered his phone half way on the first ring. _"Kaiba-sa-sama!"_ He gasped.

I clenched my teeth, fury controlling my tone, "I told you to call unless it's an emergency."

_"But it is. There is a man who wishes to speak to you privately."_

"I have no time to meet that bastard, evict him like you should!" I sneered.

_"Kaiba-sama, he isn't from the same field. He said he has something you are searching for."_

"Katsu…" I gritted. "You have ten seconds to hang up and deal with this matter according to the rules I relayed before." Sparing a chasing glare at the avenue, I continued, "While Hiro is in my chair,_ I_ don't exist."

_"But—Kaiba-sama,"_ Katsu grabbed his own head desperately, his feet running across the office, _"He won't speak to no one but you!"_

"Give him to Hiro!'

_"But you said—"_

"See to this matter or you will be disposed of," I growled.

Katsu banged open the office door. He darted to the waiting room and stopped upon the waiting man. _"Kaiba-sama…if you ask me,"_ He whispered shakily, _"This man may be amongst the army you are with today. He looks…"_

Ashamoto glanced at Katsu from the corner of his eye.

_"Amongst the army…"_ A member of the black market?

Katsu's voice spoke again, "Kaiba-sama, please, spare a second, please," Quickly, he approached Ashamoto and handed him the phone.

I glared at the perimeter of the street. Fortunately, no one was on my trail. Elusively stepping on the sidewalk and deftly moving to a street corner, I raptly made a skimming turn into another. Major public facilities presented two succeeding streets on my route, eventually I was brushing past leather-skinned locals and short-legged women. Nagoya had a handful of café's and offices. I was able to blend successfully and arrived shortly at a small hooded café.

Sitting at a secluded table inside, I leaned intently to the phone. "Who the hell is this?"

"Ah, Kaiba-san," Chuckled a deep voice that unerringly sounded aged from alcohol. "Busy much?"

"The hell do you want?" I snapped irately.

"I guess surrounding yourself with the secret-half has done wonders to that calm persona of yours, the one you're famous for," Amusedly, the bastard continued, "Can't blame you, happens to all of us who've been there. You're taking a risk walking on broken bottles bare foot, Kaiba-san. May I ask whatever for? Something special?" Ashamoto glanced skeptically at the trembling guard. Leisurely, he treaded back into the waiting room and sank in the comfortable leather chair. From the folds of his jacket he retrieved a magazine for inspection. "Or… Should I say, _someone_ special?"

This low-life was predictably annoying; I'd like nothing better than to drown him.

"Get to the point."

"I_ know_ what you're looking for. And I _know_ where it is."

My hand on the table flattened, fanning heat marks on the surface. Who the hell is this, really?

"Hmph, I won't fall for your tricks. Whoever hired you, I'll see to it you don't face daylight from this day forward—"

"Not so fast." Ashamoto closed the magazine. Lifting his skeptical gaze on Katsu, he tossed the man the magazine and gestured him to take a look. "I have a feeling the information I have is indispensible to you, Kaiba-san, considering your unappealing circumstances—don't ask how I know but if rumors have a say in this world and yours—let's pretend there are things not even you want the world to know, but an insignificant stranger like me does know. And I'm positive that you are nowhere close to finding her."

**Euneya. **

He means Euneya.

He is talking about Euneya.

This bastard knows Euneya.

The pressure of my fingers decreased. My vision moved across the café fleetingly and I glared back at the sugar bottle and napkins, scripts fogged, words illegible, Euneya… He was talking about Euneya. I rubbed my forehead with my fingertips slowly.

"For… The last time," I attempted to speak with patience that was impossible for me at the mention of the subject, "Who are you?" My hoarse voice sounded unnatural to my ears, it was a plea, and the man recognized it efficiently.

"I saw the tabloids, very impressive _but_ why do you want to risk your life over something like her? You can have anyone you want." Ashamoto didn't pause, "My point is, if what is stated in the tabloids factual, you'd be worried about your missing girlfriend, pretty simple. That is how I reached to the assumption that you are searching for her—a word of advise to you," He whispered, pulling my ears into the speaker aggressively by the tensed news, "The world you are in doesn't need inexperienced lackeys_._ You don't stand a chance in that world. Come back to your own while you can—"

I couldn't stand this any more. My fist reacted and swept the tray of napkins and sugar on the floor. "TELL ME HER LOCATION!"

His pause kept me on my feet, my feral gaze steadied on the blank wall of the exit. No one was in sight, not to my eyes.

Finally, his breathing returned to the speaker. "I just came back from seeing her. Fool that she is thought to help me escape," He cursed, "She got caught instead of me! She'd have to be worth some value, damaging her body wouldn't help the business prosper." He silenced for a moment.

I was clutching the table end with aching fingers, teeth clenched. "_I won't…repeat."_

"You'd have to do something for me if I give you her location."

"Name it."

"Pay my hospital bills."

Glaring at the chairs, I waited for him to continue.

"Men like me don't get stuff for free like you people. And the rest… I'll tell you after I think about it,"

"Fine." I spat uncontrollably, "Tell me her location."

"It's called the _'Blue Moon'_ Only the gods in the business go there, virtually impenetrable by public, very prominent in the under world, very exclusive, but it's famous for its services, _and_ ladies—the best. I don't need to tell you why they took her there—but the business is hungry, she is young and new. A poor lamb like her will be eaten alive…" A contemplative silence ensued.

"You'll get your arrangement. Don't ever show yourself at my company again." Mechanically, I hung up. Employees guardedly stood by my table, eyeing me suspiciously. I glared at the mess and reached in my pocket, dispensing cash on my way out.

To conceal my identity I need to dispose the cell phone I had brought with me on the trip. Katsu promised to call on dire situations. If it weren't for his tenacious instincts I'd miss the uncovering of Euneya's location. _Blue Moon_, if the club is prominent why haven't I heard of it?

Sora looked well rested when I saw him in the afternoon. His thick combed white hair and charging dark eyes reminded me of the day we first met in Domino, the day we founded our contract to enter the black market, using my online foundations, stocks and his company. Noticing me, his gaze widened and his bottom lip frowned. The stillness of the hotel room made me cease my steps to survey him, it was the first time he resembled the typical age of a 60 year old, wrinkly and fragile looking. In the presence of women, he seemed 30.

"Where were you?" Sora asked automatically.

He had no reason to know my business—never did. Imagine if he did learn my origins from Kaiba Corp. and influence in Domino, he was too damned proud to cry if my secret divulged, perhaps he would be furious. I poured myself a drink at the bar. "Some business obligations needed attention." My calculative answer received a faint smirk. "Are there specifics we haven't experienced yet?"

Sora's brows rose, "Experienced? You have every amenity at your heel and elbow. What do you want now?" He gestured for a glass.

I poured him one and handed it swiftly, taking a seat by the window across the luxurious suite. "I've heard there is more to the market, more than stocks, drugs, gamble, women—some of them are exclusive, hardly mentioned to investors like us."

Sora's eyes flashed instantly, he fingers tightened on the amber liquid glass. "We have invested too much in the business. Yet there are things kept from us? Is there?" Grimly, he pushed his drink on the table. Falling royally in the leather sofa, he studied me expectedly. "What did you hear?"

I answered undecidedly, contemplating observances like any ordinary investor yearning to reach the pinnacle—like the gods the man on the phone mentioned.

"Since we've been doing some charity work why doesn't the business do something for us in return? Locations are being kept from us. Aren't we trustful?" I inquired, noting the lucidity in Sora's expression twist to livid.

"Locations?" His chin jutted at the word. "Kept secret? _From_ us?" It was a blow to his pride. Sora depended on recognition for his loyal services to the market during the last decade. A man in his position knew every inch and layer. Yet upon questioning the depravity of trust and hidden sources unknown to investors like him—he was too prideful to remain quiet—a restless person like Sora would immediately leap for answers.

Judging by his displeasure from the announcement, I continued in the same tone, expressing doubt, "Doing business with new companies is a form of trust. Sora, your company has been in the field for ages, and possibly things were kept from you—mainly stocks that are attainable. Is this a method of preventing you from lucrative pastures other stockholders and associates already grasp? What policy states you can't access the mainframe of the business, new and old associates—You, being one of them?"

His eyes turned black by the implications. "This was always a dirty field, my friend." His eyes narrowed, Sora rubbed his chin, "But you did indicate notable points, I haven't realized how they underestimate me. This last month I've been their highest customer. Plugging out businesses is my forte. Out lookers like me don't notice these things, you see. I do agree that all amenities should be offered to every single associate in the market. What locations are hidden from us?" He urgently demanded, "How do you figure?"

I smirked languidly; it was time to plant the seed. "I overheard a conversation at the club last night, about some plan to meet at certain locations tonight. One of the places…" Squinting my eyes, I tipped my empty glass thoughtfully.

"What place?" Sora shot up. "Where? Do you remember?"

"I'm justly accurate it was _Labyrinth_… or…" Steadily watching fervor seep in his expression, I added, _"Blue Moon."_

"A meeting tonight?" Repeated Sora, he glared at the floor, "Tonight then…"

He flung to the telephone to call one of his errand boys. A boy entered momentarily, bowing toward Sora. "Find this place: _Labyrinth_, and _Blue Moon_. Don't let anyone know what you're doing. If you find out, come directly here. One of us—" Sora between myself and him, "Will be waiting. This is urgent business. Find one location by tonight."

"Hai!" The boy bowed quickly exited.

Sora stared at the shut door. "The advantage to having one of those boys is that they can easily get in and out; always accessible to associates. It's faster for them to learn news from the network than some of us. They serve us but have no liability in the business like we do. Consider them innocent, but only I know how meaningful they _can _be." He smirked at me. "Keep doing what you do. Once we find the meeting location, we'll go tonight. I want to see with my own eyes what was hidden from me and who is accountable."

"Hmm."

While Sora set about his efforts to search for locations, I contacted Colére and met him at one of his fine resorts in west Nagoya. He floated on a stream of gold. Skilled in gambling, good grips with the underground mainframe and pervading many of the clubs with reputation, seeking Colére was a ready-made choice. He wasn't surprised or excited to the meeting.

Sizing me testily, Colére said cuttingly. "I get the feeling this isn't part of our usual negotiations."

I seated myself in a chair under his watchful stare. "You've been hiding sources." I accused.

Colére chuckled, "Secrets are just your thing, Kaiba-sama. Your identity is a secret in the black market. Isn't that a fair deal?"

"If I have access to every part of the market, I'll consider increasing my investments."

"Let me remind you, it isn't a one-man-deal, victory yields to one person not all."

"How many locations are hidden?"

Colére averted, "Locations uncommitted to the public and visible to long-term investors. In general, not you." He sighed, "Even if you did know, how will you hide your identity there? Every one of the businessmen is mightier than us. It's fortunate you haven't been recognized yet."

I leaned on my elbows, searching his countenance, "What makes the majority of these hidden clubs?"

"Majority." Colére frowned, "Typical black market goons and sharks. It belongs to them not us. They hold more control in the business than we do."

That was all I needed to determine her location, enough to acknowledge she had at one point, been to Blue Moon—taken by sharks. It was only a matter of time before the place is found. If Euneya still lives, under what circumstances… If she is still there, I may be able to see for myself.

"You've been to the locations, with your gambling skill it's undeniable." I remarked.

Colére laughed, "So I have! And I'm your guide to the secluded regions, hmm?"

I didn't conceal my intent. "Since you know my plans, don't waste my time."

"Still calling the shots, are you?" Warningly, he wagged a finger at me, "If I do let you in, what do I get?"

"See it through with Sora, as of this moment, he controls our stocks." I glanced at the maitre and the drinks she set on the table, bowing, she departed to the throes of workers.

"Throwing caution to the wind, why?" Colère eyed me sinisterly, "Not like you at all, Kaiba-sama—not in the least…"

"Like I said, I hate wasting time." Standing up, I didn't extract a hand to shake his. Colére's thorough stare was replaced by a turbidity we both shared. For a second, our gazes remained and finally he rose, gesturing me goodbye.

* * *

_Westin Nagoya Castle_

One of the receptionists approached him in the lobby. Kaiba raised a brow at the short woman, bowing before delivering the parchment and excused herself back to her post. Scanning the region, his eyes strayed to a peculiar figure sitting on the lounges, alone. Scoffing absently at the note, he approached the lounging area. At the leather couch, he reviewed the nearly deserted area and kicked the side, alarming the individual.

She looked up sharply, eyes shielded by dark glasses and her long hair combed neatly behind her ear. Registering him, her astonished expression blossomed into one of pleasure.

"You came!"

"Wrong." Kaiba tossed her the damn note. "I don't have patience for improvised dates with idiotic women."

Huffing under her breath, she grounded her heels and stood up, almost matching his extreme height. Kisara removed her glasses, glaring. "Idiotic women? Who said I was asking for a date—" Pointedly looking at the unfolded note, she scoffed, "You never read this huh?"

"A waste of my time." He was about to walk away but she snatched his sleeve.

"I have news for you."

Breaking contact, Kaiba loomed above her threateningly. "Your boss sure is flexible on your part, letting you roam and stalk clients on a daily basis," Repulsed glare seized her, he continued, "Stop displaying your worthlessness and live subtly so I don't have to remember your hideous niche."

"For a man who inhabits our facilities regularly, you really want to be pompous about your range of work?" Kisara smirked, "Don't you know, you are the target of my boss. So meeting you _is_ part of my job." Folding her arms, she smiled, "In the meantime, I came to tell you he wants to see you tonight."

His eyes narrowed distrustfully, a shadow crept under his blue eyes overwhelmed with unknown emotion. "Why suddenly…Tonight?" Kaiba murmured.

"After being curious about your intentions, he wants to meet you in person. What do you say?"

He didn't know why but his entire body was paralyzed with discomfort. Colère warned him of Soji's little spy—the wolf. As of now his unknown identity wasn't alarming but the basis of the form of obstacle he will be to undermine Kaiba, for whatever reasons. The man couldn't be trusted. Kaiba regarded her sturdily. _Neither can she be trusted. _Yet, if she had wanted she could've not told him her boss's plan.

"He wasn't peeved by your unsuccessful seduction?"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "Lets _not _stray from the topic." Kisara muttered warningly, searching the lobby hastily, "I don't have much time. I need an answer. If you're coming, meet me at the hotel entrance at 7:00 pm, on the dot." She whirled around, her heels scatting the glossy floor.

Kaiba's formidable arm clenched the side of her left arm. Blinking, Kisara turned to look at him stupidly, unsure of the reason behind his action. He was looking at the entering guests passively, as if he was tired of looking at their faces all day.

"Who is your boss?" He hissed under his breath.

Kisara matched his deadly glare. "Someone with loyalty and genius, that's all I can say,"

He scowled down at her pale face. _"Name."_

"Last time you weren't so eager to know but I'll give it to you anyway," She beamed, "Kisara."

"Not—"

Placing a finger on his lips, she cut in, "Why ruin the peace? Can't we be civil regardless of whom we work for?" She stumbled back three steps, her ankle almost twisting by the overpowering shove.

Letting his hand land against his side, Kaiba regarded her blankly. "I'll meet him on one condition." He said suddenly.

Her eyes flashed elatedly, "So you agree?" Kisara stepped toward him. "What condition?"

"_I_ pick the location."

Leisurely, she folded her arms, gazing at the designs on her coat. "I don't see harm in the condition. Where?" Kisara looked up.

_"Blue Moon."_ He paid careful attention to the widening of her eyes.

She looked suffocated, the fiery color of her cheeks spurned by sickly blue, the frowning line of her lips deepened in the gaping silence. Kisara looked away immediately, "How… Do you know about _Blue Moon_? You aren't a—"

"Sora." He implied, "Has been in the business longer than I. Since your boss knows my identity, he'll predict the risk I'm taking to go there. That will be the ultimate test."

Kisara studied him, "Why are you doing this? Risking yourself?"

"I never falter in the face of challenge." Lifting his eyes from the floor, Kaiba smirked amusedly, correcting himself, "This isn't a challenge, not for Seto Kaiba."

Kisara shuddered under the fierceness of his gaze. She had never met anyone with such violent fortitude. He was in actuality a disguised man, desperate to reveal himself despite consequences. Not a hair in her body understood his motives. His desire to relinquish easily in the hands of her boss was ridiculous, but if he really wanted to risk everything, like he said, something crucial persuaded him. He was Seto Kaiba, concealed as one of Sora's faithful associates in the black market.

Quietly moving toward him, Kisara delved his stormy blue eyes. "Why _Blue Moon_?"

"That's none of your concern."

She expected his response and halfheartedly laughed, "If only I wasn't curious," Reading his deadened expression, Kisara whispered, "I don't know what you're planning but I don't suggest revealing your identity. Blue Moon…" Her eyes turned solemn, "Will kill you. Domino will have the pleasure of learning your mysterious disappearance and no one will ever know what happened to you, no matter how powerful you are, Seto Kaiba. In _Blue Moon_, there is no Seto Kaiba, just an investor, a gambler, a man with lustful interests—keep it simple will you?" Having made herself clear, Kisara left the lobby. Her angry footsteps thundered on the smooth floor and halted at the exit, seconds before a concierge swung open her limo door. Never forgetful, her eyes returned to the man standing back inside the lobby.

She couldn't understand him. He was stupid for wanting to meet at Blue Moon.

Sora stood 2 feet behind him with 3 guards at his sides. Meeting the man's glare, Kaiba nodded knowingly as he walked past him to the elevators.

"What appointment was it that you needed to have behind my back?" Asked Sora curtly, watching Kaiba stop from the corner of his eye.

"I've become a quick fascination to an escort. Is visiting her favorite client wrong?" Wolfishly, Kaiba smirked over his shoulder. "She claims its part of her job. But you've been in the business longer than I have, you might know more than I do."

Sora's eyes narrowed, "If I find… You are hiding something from me, you will not live a peaceful life!"

His fists slid inside his pocket, casually, Kaiba approached his elderly associate. "Have I done anything to cause mistrust, Sora?"

Sora blinked and thoughtfully looked away, "Tsukami—you shouldn't feign that dexterity so early in the field. You will draw unwanted attention; make it uncomfortable for me too. Think about what I've told you, I'm leaving." He strode out of the lobby with his trailing guards. Within moments, Kaiba watched him step inside his vehicle and leave.

"Yuu-sama," Began his guard, sitting on the left of the limo, "What convinced you Tsukami-sama is planning things behind your back?"

Sora fingered his chin, eyes drinking the passing scenery of the streets. "It's not a conviction. If there is proof…" He clenched his teeth. Ever since receiving a strange phone call to his hotel, he hadn't been himself.

_"What makes you think Tsukami isn't doing anything behind your back?" _

_ "He can be meeting associates—sharpening knives to cut you off your golden track, Sora… Take care for no one will, not even that Tsukami you hold close. After all, what do you know about him? He is new but we know the reason you kept him to yourself is because of his cunning talent of mixing with the crowd. He is easy to get along with, am I correct? But a new toy – can always break._

_ "Break him before he slays you."_

"Who is this?" Sora screeched at the telephone. "Who is calling my room at this hour?"

_"…Hehehehe…. Remember what I told you, Sora Yuu. Look at Tsukami as a predator will, and you will find what he hides. Tsukami isn't a man to be trusted no matter how much of a fledging he is in the market. Click—"_

The undeniable truth lay in the fact that he didn't know much about his business associate and comrade—Tsukami. He had no reason to mistreat him but a faint suspicion trigged deep in his blood at the sight of him talking to the woman in the lobby. Knowing his reticent nature and distance with women, he was certain there was a hidden motive to the quick meeting or Tsukami wouldn't hold a grain of interest toward her.

Sora glared at his guard. "Send someone to watch Tsukami," He ordered, "I want details of everywhere he goes, and whom he meets,"

"Hai, Yuu-sama." Nodded the guard obediently before opening his cell phone to inform an underling.

_For your own good. _Sora blinked outside the window with a frown, _I hope, Tsukami you better not have anything to hide from me. Or I will not forgive you. _

"Ichirou," Sora scowled at the guard. "Did you trace the strange phone call I received at four in the morning?"

"Hai, the call was from within the hotel. Room number 360."

Sora's eyes widened. "I was being spied." He realized.

* * *

The vehicle arrived promptly at 7:00 pm at the hotel entrance. Kaiba unbuttoned his jacket before heading outside. Her silhouette shifted within the tinted windows, probably scanning the lobby to see if he kept to his word. In slight amazement, Kisara blinked at the approaching man who stepped back before the valet unlocked the passenger door.

Kaiba's brown hair clung to his forehead, covering his eyes as he ducked his head to sit inside. Once the door closed, Kisara fisted her hands across her thighs. Sitting next to him, she eyed his profile. "Are you sure about this?"

"Doesn't your curious boss want to meet me?" He folded his arms, face averted to the windows.

"There is still time," Kisara sat up, grabbing his arm anxiously, " 'Blue Moon' isn't the safest place to meet."

"Hm-hm-hm…" Kaiba chuckled coldly. "I wondered often about your interest in me. Knowing my identity helped you soar to new heights, always jumping to my rescue, and playing the middleman. Your worth must be _incomparable._"

Retracting her hand, Kisara turned away. "What do you take me for? I was trying to make sure you were—"

Watching her from the corner of his eye, he cut her off with a hiss. "Playing both sides was shrewd thinking on your part. I don't give warnings but I'm not in the mood to play guesswork so I'll say it clearly. You aren't the only one with schemes up your sleeve. If your boss thinks he has me cornered, he is sorely wrong."

"I was trying to look out for you." Kisara muttered coolly. "Going to 'Blue Moon' isn't a good idea! Not for your fake identity and especially for _Semm_—" He shoved a hand on her mouth.

"No one can be trusted, don't _you_ get it?" He growled. Shoving her against the door, he reached for a handkerchief to wipe his hands.

* * *

Ruiji patted the cushioned seat next to him on the chaise, his wolfish smile deepened with silver polished eyes glittering in amusement. "Come sit here…" He welcomed, "Next to me."

Nudged forward against her will by Nero, Euneya shakily moved to the center of the room from the shadows. The wool jacket covering her shoulders felt heavier than a load of rocks. Her bones ached, head throbbed, and heart palpitated with each mind-gritting second in his presence. Hollow olive eyes stared stonily at the floor as she carried herself closer.

Leaning back, Ruiji smirked. "Look at you," He spat abhorrently, "The difference in you from the day you voluntarily came to me, and today. Seems like two different people have inhabited the same body."

Without a will, she slumped on the floor. Trembling palms slammed the cold floor as dots of moisture dripped from her blurry vision. Every part of her shook soullessly. A walking corpse, not a sound echoed from her mind, the familiar conscience and wit she clung to had long disappeared. Quivering speechlessly, Euneya raggedly sobbed. The disturbing sound rang alarmingly like a wounded animal screeching for help or quicker death.

Ruiji leisurely rose and knelt in front of her. Rubbing her back, he mocked. "Euneya has lived a hard life, hasn't she? If your parent's were wise enough to repay me, you wouldn't have to endure any of it. But, unfortunately, they didn't think of you first," Brushing his hand upward, he patted her head as it trembled under his palm. "How about it… _Giving up?_ Don't fight it anymore. We are too strong for you. The more you struggle, the harder it'll be to overcome me."

Weeping pathetically, she cowered as he continued. "When you were younger, it wasn't too difficult. You knew about our business but you didn't fight us. Why now? What for? What could have you now you didn't before?" Ruiji idly glanced down at her form. "How about it?"

Tipping a head, she struggled to breath and bobbed her head once.

"G_oo_d girl…" He crooned, satisfied. "Now you know how tough it is to survive with us. You made the right choice." Ruiji stood up and glanced at Nero. "Get her ready. She will come with me to Blue Moon tonight."

* * *

Ichirou swiftly hurried to Sora's side to murmur in his ear. "Tsukami left the hotel at 7 pm. He was taken to an underground lead."

Scowling, Sora turned around. "Where is it?"

"The location is hidden in the district. He was accompanied by the woman he met earlier at the lobby, Yuu-sama."

Clenching his fists, he glared at the guard. "Get the car ready. I want to know whom he is dealing with. Is he trying to oust me?"

"Right away, Yuu-sama." Ichirou darted back toward the parking lot.

"Wait, Ichirou." Sora called with a foreign uneasiness in his tone. _I'm sure whoever called my room was spying on Tsukami too. Whoever it is… isn't only targeting me but considers Tsukami a threat._ "Where did he go? Do you know?"

"It's called the 'Blue Moon', Yuu-sama," He bowed.

Sora's eyes widened. "Not—that…!" Astonished, he quickly strode back to the parking lot. _He did mention the name before. It's said to be one of the highest and secluded clubs in the market. How did Tsukami find it?_

**Copyright Nur Misurr**

**READ & REVIEW**

~ Tsukami: Kaiba's sobriquet. The next chapter will focus on Kaiba and Euneya's relationship. Thank you for your long-lasting support!


End file.
